


Bad Behavior

by gika



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Character, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Idols, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 85
Words: 350,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gika/pseuds/gika
Summary: Choi Youngjae é um cantor de rock bastante problemático, até que ele passa dos limites e a empresa chama Lim Jaebeom para dar um jeito no garoto problema.Park Jinyoung e Mark Tuan vivem uma amizade colorida, até que Jackson Wang, o novo instrutor de dança da empresa onde trabalham chega mexendo com os sentimentos de ambos.Kim Yugyeom cuida da avó doente e tem o sonho de ser idol. Após uma audição frustrada, ele conhece Bambam, um youtuber que irá mudar a vida do jovem estudante.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi originalmente postada [aqui](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/bad-behavior-16641522). Escrita por nós, as autoras do perfil.
> 
> Gêneros: Ação, Comédia, Drama / Tragédia, Família, Festa, Ficção, Gay / Yaoi, LGBT, Violência  
> Avisos: Adultério, Álcool, Bissexualidade, Drogas, Estupro, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Insinuação de sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo, Suicídio, Tortura, Violência

**Notas do Autor**  
OLÁ GENTE!  
  
GiKa está de volta, agora com uma longfic de GOT7.  
Esperamos que gostem dessa jornada tanto como amamos escrevê-la!  
  
  
Para mais informações ou se quiserem bater um papo com as autoras,   
nos sigam no Twitter: @giseledute | @isidoroka ;)

Boa leitura!

  
  
AVISO DE GATILHO: Homofobia/LGBTfobia, agressão. 

Youngjae gostava da sensação de estar no poder e desde que se lembrava era assim que vivia a vida, sempre se colocando em situações onde tinha o controle de tudo. Não importava o que fosse, precisava ser o que segurava as rédeas e dominava o momento.

— Mais fundo, Jae. Mais fundo!

O loiro riu, mordendo o lábio inferior e segurando os fios escuros em seus dedos, puxando a cabeça da moça para trás, indo mais fundo enquanto buscava seus lábios já tão avermelhados após tanto serem utilizados.

— Oh, _baby_ … Você é tão gostosa.

A moça gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça ainda mais para trás, em busca de mais beijos, porém Youngjae gostava de jogar, por isso somente se afastou o suficiente para que não fosse alcançado.

— Goza para mim, _baby_.

A onda de prazer atingiu Youngjae segundos depois, mas ele ainda continuou estocar a moça somente para escutá-la gemendo seu nome baixo. Simplesmente, o loiro não conseguia evitar estar no controle; continuar a fodê-la com força, sabendo que era assim que a mulher gostava.

— E-eu… — A mulher puxou o ar com força, emendando um gemido. — Eu vou…

Não demorou muito para ele soltá-la de vez e a moça deixar seu corpo tombar sobre o sofá azul marinho enquanto olhava o loiro puxar sua cueca e calça, colocando-as no lugar ainda com um sorriso de lado.

— Foi uma ótima distração. — Youngjae piscou um dos olhos. — Você sempre é.

A mulher sorriu, preguiçosamente pegando seu sutiã que estava jogado no estofado e o esticando na direção do loiro.

— Você pode me ajudar, Jae?

O homem riu e concordou, segurando na mão da moça e a ajudando a ficar em pé, vendo-a se virar vagarosamente e jogar o cabelo para frente, deixando duas costas livres.

— Sinto que você quer me seduzir, Jimin.

— Eu? — A moça fingiu espanto. — Nunca, Jae.

A risada alta de Youngjae cortou o ambiente e a moça sorriu junto, sentindo um beijo do loiro em seu ombro assim que ele terminou de ajudá-la com o sutiã. Tinham poucos momentos como aquele e a moreno gostava de aproveitá-los por completo.

— Jae, você está aí?!

As batidas na porta seguidas dos gritos, fizeram o loiro revirar os olhos. Ele nunca teria paz? Não quando seu agente estivesse no seu pé.

O furacão ruivo invadiu o camarim sem nem mais bater, arfando com a visão da mulher ainda seminua para em seguida jogar a camisa que viu no chão na direção de Youngjae, revirando os olhos enquanto bufava.

— Mas que merda, Jae! Até quando será isso?! — reclamou o ruivo, bagunçando seus próprios fios com os dedos. — Seu irresponsável!

— _Ih_ , não posso transar em paz?!

— Não quando tem um programa ao vivo! — esbravejou o agente. — Anda, anda… coloca uma roupa que estamos atrasados!

— E se eu não quiser ir?

— Caralho, você vai! — gritou o ruivo. — Agora!

— Você é um pau no cu, Mark.

O loiro expirou com força enquanto buscava sua camisa que jazia jogada pelo chão. Não estava com o mínimo saco para gravar nada, mas também não aguentava Mark o irritando ainda mais, então dos males, o menor.

— Jimin, querida, nos vemos mais tarde — Youngjae disse, piscando um dos olhos enquanto mais bagunçava o cabelo do que o arrumava. — Deseje-me sorte, querida.

— Sempre. — Ela sorriu. — Boa sorte, _baby_.

Youngjae passou pela moça e depois pelo agente, que expirou com força e jogou a blusa da moça na direção dela, que riu pegando-a no ar.

— Eu sei bem o que você quer com ele — Mark afirmou, com uma expressão séria. — Jae é bom demais para perceber suas intenções.

— E as suas intenções com ele? — Jimin provocou, arrumando a maquiagem no espelho. — Pobrezinho vai ficar lacrado na _friendzone_ para sempre. — A mulher fez beicinho antes de gargalhar alto e passar por Mark soprando um beijo no ar.

— Desgraçada… — Mark sussurrou irritado. — Espero que você não esteja aqui quando Jae voltar.

— Eu até posso não estar, Mark, mas você sabe que ele vai atrás de mim. Então vamos penas poupá-lo do transtorno de ter de ir me procurar, okay?

Mark estava irritado, mas não podia ficar ali para discutir com aquela mulher, tinha que acompanhar Youngjae para o programa, então somente se virou, fingindo não estar afetado pelas palavras dela. Park Jimin era uma desgraça constante na sua vida, com o seu sorriso de lado e seu rosto milimetricamente perfeito que lhe dava raiva de olhar. O ruivo não era idiota, mas seu artista parecia ser.

— Ei, você demorou — disse o loiro, largado no banco de trás do carro. — Estamos atrasados para o programa, oh!

— Definitivamente, eu ganho muito pouco por toda essa merda.

O ruivo então deu sinal para o motorista acelerar o carro e deixou sua cabeça tombar na parte de trás do assento, torcendo para aquela dor que já despontava em sua cabeça não ficasse mais forte.

**

A felicidade de Mark era que Youngjae era muito bom no que fazia, então ver Choi sentado no sofá do programa, dando os sorrisos certos e fazendo as piadas ideais, deixava-o mais sossegado.

— Ah, agora que as moças já estão mais calmas — o apresentador disse, fazendo o estúdio encher de gargalhadas. — Jae, nos fale um pouco da sua trajetória. Por que um astro de rock?

— Oh, essa pergunta é boa. Não é como se ninguém nunca tenha a feito. — O loiro sorriu forçadamente e Mark coçou a nuca nervoso. Era um programa ao vivo, Youngjae não podia exagerar, senão teriam problemas. — Então, como eu já disse várias vezes… Meu pai amava rock. Eu cresci escutando Nirvana, Foo Fighters, Metallica, entre outras grandes bandas de rock e o amor por esse estilo de música só cresceu.

— Então, seu pai foi o seu grande incentivador?

— Sim… Ele me ensinou a tocar guitarra e bateria e nunca me fez desistir. — O loiro sorriu, dessa vez mais tristemente. — Então quando… ele morreu no acidente, eu decidi que faria sucesso, por ele.

— Aposto que ele deve estar bastante orgulhoso de você.

— Eu espero que sim.

O apresentador então anunciou o intervalo, porém o loiro ainda seria a atração de quando voltassem das propagandas, assim logo Youngjae já sentia o seu rosto sendo cuidado por uma das maquiadoras e seu cabelo sendo colocado no lugar, de forma que ele não gostava, porém fingia não notar.

— Para de mexer nos meus fios preciosos — reclamou o cantor.

— É literalmente o trabalho dela — rebateu uma nova voz, que exibia com uma expressão cínica enquanto revirava os olhos. — E eles só são preciosos porque estão sendo cuidados por profissionais experientes.

O cantor revirou os olhos e fitou o rapaz que falava com ele e mesmo com a maquiadora e cabeleireira na frente, conseguia ver o outro com os braços cruzados e um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

— Okay, Bambam. — Youngjae bufou. — Moça, só seja mais carinhosa, okay? Estou com dor de cabeça.

— Claro, vive enchendo a cara e não quer dor de cabeça? — Bambam murmurou ainda brincalhão.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, hein?

— Sou o próximo a ser entrevistado — explicou o rapaz. — Então, enquanto eu não venho para embelezar a televisão, dê sorriso para a câmera e não aporrinhe muito Mark.

— Você o defende porque tem uma _crush_ nele.

— Shiu! — O rapaz estalou a língua, olhando por cima do ombro, mas Mark estava longe e nada tinha escutado. — Cala essa boca, senão pago sua cabeleireira para raspar sua cabeça.

— Essa é uma ameaça sem precedentes.

— Você nem sabe o que é isso. — Bambam bufou. — Vai começar, só se comporte, bobão.

— Criança!

O mais novo não demorou para sair da cena e Youngjae olhou de relance para Mark, que lhe levantou o polegar. O loiro riu e voltou a focar na câmera indicada, pois ainda tinha um longo programa para enfrentar e fingir que gostava. Era tudo pelo bem da sua carreira.

O programa se estendeu por um tempo e aos poucos Youngjae foi relaxando, por mais que fossem perguntas manjadas que já estava acostumado e não tinha nada diferente que devesse responder. Porém, quando as questões começaram a vir da plateia, ele percebeu que tinham alguns fãs dedicados no local, que pesquisavam sobre e ele; Choi definitivamente começou a se divertir com os espectadores.

— Você casaria comigo, _oppa?_

Ele se divertiu no mesmo instante com a pergunta, mas ao levantar o olhar percebeu que essa partira de uma criança. Era uma menina fofa, no colo da mãe e o cantor não pode deixar de levar a mão ao peito, enrugando nariz para a fofura. Ele amava crianças!

— Minha querida, você é muito nova para casar! — Youngjae falou, arrancando várias gargalhadas. — Não pense nisso agora, curta muito a vida antes de pensar nesse tipo de coisa, não é mãe?

A mãe da criança confirmou com a cabeça e outra rodada de gargalhadas deu início.

— E comigo? Você casa?

A voz era masculina e de repente todas as risadas cessaram.

Youngjae procurou pela plateia e viu um rapaz que parecia ter mais ou menos sua idade com um microfone das mãos. Ele sorria de lado e o cantor pode ver o desafio em seu rosto no mesmo instante. O fato era que não fugia de desafios.

— Isso é um pedido formal? — Choi também sorriu de lado.

— Sim — o rapaz respondeu.

— Você não quer provar primeiro?

Youngjae picou um dos olhos enquanto escutava alguns gritinhos preencherem o ambiente, porém nada comparado aos sons anteriores; aquilo o irritou um pouco. Quando eram perguntas sem graça todos amavam, certo?

O cantor sabia que tinha que parar, mas quando percebeu estava recostado no encosto do sofá, cruzando as pernas e dando um dos seus sorrisos arrebatadores.

— Te deixei sem palavras? — Choi perguntou.

O apresentador riu e algumas pessoas o acompanharam. Mas Youngjae não queria acabar com aquilo, era um momento tão perfeito para o conhecerem melhor e o homem já queria cortá-lo para falar de algum assunto chato.

— Ei, me responda! — Youngjae ficou de pé, apontando para o rapaz. Ele era realmente bonito, não pode deixar de pensar. — Não quer me provar antes?

O loiro não olhou na direção de Mark, pois sabia exatamente com o ruivo estava naquele momento: com as orelhas vermelhas e provavelmente desesperado por tudo o que estava fazendo. Mas, no final, Choi somente queria se divertir e nada melhor do que aquele momento, certo?

— E-eu q-quero.

O garoto respondeu todo incerto, mas Youngjae não pode deixar de sorrir abertamente. Será que agora estava óbvio para todos que também gostava de homens ou seria complicado para aquelas cabeças compreenderem?

— Que papo mais gay!

Youngjae confessaria que a forma que ele fitou o apresentador provavelmente viraria algum gif ou um meme pela Internet, mas o cantor não esperou por aquela fala, na verdade imaginou que o homem somente ficaria em silêncio. Agora, Choi estava irritado.

— _Hm_... câmera dois… Cadê? — Youngjae perguntou, apontando para a cameraman que se assustou e focou nele fazendo um close do seu rosto. — Mãe, senhor apresentador, Coreia, mundo… Eu não sou hétero. — O loiro piscou um dos olhos e voltou a focar no garoto, que agora parecia bastante surpreso. — Te vejo no meu camarim, lindo.

E, daquela maneira, Youngjae saiu pisando forte passando por tudo e por todos enquanto deixava o estúdio para trás e ia para o seu camarim no local.

Definitivamente seu bom humor tinha ido embora naquele dia.

***

Os gritos de Mark eram esperados, obviamente, porém o tapa no rosto enquanto ele estava de olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada no encosto da cadeira, foi de extrema surpresa para o loiro.

Youngjae abriu os olhos assustados e não encontrou o agente e sim um dos diretores da empresa na sua frente.

— Mas que porra foi aquela? — O grito quase fez o rapaz se encolher. — Estava ao vivo, seu merda!

— Onde está Mark? — Youngjae perguntou. Ele tentava dar sentido ao que estava acontecendo. — Você não tem o direito de encostar em mim!

Outro tapa, dessa vez mais forte e o loiro sentiu a bochecha arder no local.

— Eu tenho o direito de fazer o que quiser com você! — o homem gritou outra vez, dessa vez com a voz ainda mais raivosa. — Você tem noção do que fez, seu viado de merda?!

O loiro quis reagir, mas sabia que não podia, por mais que além da dor física, sentisse algo dentro se partir também; era idiota, claro que era, mas não imaginou sofrer aquele tipo de coisa na empresa que praticamente cresceu. Ele queria que Mark estivesse ali naquele momento.

— Isso não vai ficar assim! — Mais gritos e agora Youngjae parecia recordar uma época ruim da sua vida, que tinha esquecido há um tempo. — Você está _fodido_!

Assim como entrou, o homem saiu e pelo barulho na tranca, Youngjae percebeu que o empresário tinha trancado a porta, o que explicava Mark não estar ainda ali, pois segundos depois — o loiro nem sabia se tinha sido completado um minuto inteiro —, o ruivo entrou no camarim, com os olhos arregalados, contudo sem raiva como pensou que veria, somente uma mistura de cansaço com susto.

— Seu rosto…

Mark não falou mais nada antes de se aproximar de vez de Youngjae e colocar o dedo na marca vermelha na sua bochecha. O loiro nem percebeu ao se encolher no lugar.

— Jae… E-ele chegou antes de mim. — O manager suspirou pesado. — Você foi longe demais, Jae.

— Eu sei. — O loiro confirmou com a cabeça. — Eu mereço isso.

— Não! — disparou Mark já na metade do caminho até o frigobar, onde sem demora pegou uma garrafa gelada de cerveja, entregando para o cantor, que já ia a abrir, até escutar a reclamação do agente e a colocar na bochecha, suspirando fundo. — Esse merda do Yang não tinha o direito de te fazer isso, eu vou fazer uma reclamação formal com o RH.

— Não vai dar em nada.

Yang Hyunsuk era poderoso. Como um dos direitos e sócios majoritários, pouca coisa o atingia e não seriam alguns tapas no rosto do principal artista da empresa que afetaria a sua reputação, ainda mais depois dele propositalmente sair do armário em rede nacional e internacional; muitos até diriam que ele merecia ter apanhado mais.

— Jae…

— Pode gritar que eu mereço.

Mark suspirou fundo, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do loiro e o virando para si, buscando a mão que não segurava a cerveja gelada na bochecha.

— Não vou gritar com você. Você acabou de sair do armário, eu… — Mark sorriu fracamente. — Você foi muito corajoso, Jae.

O loiro abriu os olhos em um rompante e encontrou o singelo sorriso de Mark na sua direção e não soube o que falar. Ele esperou gritos, ofensas e reclamações de que fazia a vida do ruivo muito difícil, então ouvir o amigo dizer que tinha orgulho dele fez aquela parte quebrada parecer se juntar um pouco.

Youngjae então não pode deixar de observar com o ruivo estava bonito com a camisa vermelha, que combinava com os seus fios de cabelo cobres. Seu rosto anguloso e bem marcado também chamava atenção de forma positiva; sempre pensara que o outro poderia ter sido um modelo famoso. O engraçado de tudo é que nem sabia o porquê estar notando algo que já tinha percebido há muito tempo, afinal Tuan era lindo e várias vezes quando bêbado já tinha tentado o levar para a cama, contudo, sempre sem sucesso. Sem saber exatamente a resposta para a suas ponderações, acreditou que tinham sidos os tapas que bagunçaram a sua mente por alguns minutos.

— Obrigado.

O cantor não sabia o que falar realmente, então pensou que um agradecimento era o suficiente e como o amigo sorriu, ele provavelmente tinha acertado.

— Mas Jae… Eu vou pedir para não fazer nada agora — falou o mais velho, suspirando fundo. — Não poste nas redes sociais e fique sem fazer nada chocante durante alguns dias, okay? Por favor?

— O que vai acontecer comigo?

— Não sei ainda… A empresa provavelmente vai fazer alguma reunião — explicou o ruivo. — Então, você pode me prometer não fazer nada durante uns dias?

O mais novo concordou com a cabeça ao pedido do amigo, afinal sabia que tinha errado ao agir daquela maneira, porém, na verdade, não achava que realmente algo fosse acontecer com ele, não enquanto fosse o artista que mais trazia lucro a empresa por mais que fizesse várias merdas e se envolvesse em alguns escândalos. A mídia adorava, os fãs adoravam e, sinceramente, ele também amava ficar na boca do povo, sendo assim, em pouco tempo aquela história ficaria para trás enquanto fazia alguns tours pelo mundo.

— Acho que todos já sabiam que eu não era hétero — comentou Youngjae, tentando trazer algum tipo de diversão ao momento. — Era só eles lerem as letras das minhas músicas.

— Eu concordo, mas sabe como é... — Mark sorriu. — Por falar em gays, você leu aquela atualização que a autora postou daquela nossa fic?

— Porra, eu li! Aquela garota merece um prêmio de literatura! — O loiro riu. — Eu ‘tô nervoso com o que vai acontecer com você. Será que vou te salvar dos sequestradores?

— Acho que vai acontecer alguma merda comigo com esses sequestradores… Acho que perco uma orelha.

— O importante é sair vivo.

— E finalmente receber um beijo seu — o ruivo comentou, piscando um dos olhos. — Estou ansioso.

— Pelo menos ela posta uma vez por semana, né? — O cantor estalou a língua. — Vou morrer de ansiedade até lá!

— Eu também!

Os dois riram e Youngjae já se sentia bem novamente. Talvez tivesse errado um pouco naquele programa, ainda mais por ser um da sua própria empresa, mas nunca tinha ocorrido nada antes, por que agora aconteceria? A mídia teria o seu nome por duas semanas em reportagens e mais reportagens e depois seria passado, como qualquer coisa que tinha feito antes.

Sua vida sempre seria fácil e sem complicações, até porque, no final do dia, o dinheiro lhe comprava tudo, inclusive amor.

— Vou voltar para o meu apartamento — disse o loiro. — Vai me acompanhar ou ficar por aqui?

— É melhor eu ficar — afirmou o ruivo. — Mas ei… Sem Jimin.

— Quê?!

Mark fez uma expressão descrente.

— O que você acha? Que ela não é escândalo? — Mark expirou com força, estalando a língua. — Eu disse para você ficar longe dos holofotes, ou seja, sem ela. Acredito que você consiga ficar duas semanas sem transar, né?

— Duas?! — Youngjae praticamente gritou, de pé. — O que eu vou fazer duas semanas sem transar?! Meu pau vai cair!

— Ótimo, vai me livrar de um bando de problemas.

— Porra! — esbravejou o loiro. — Não posso ver ninguém nesse meio tempo?!

Mark sacudiu os ombros.

— Provavelmente irei te visitar para ter certeza de que não está fazendo merda.

— Ah! — Youngjae sorriu de lado, recostando-se contra a bancada onde um grande espelho estava acoplado. Na maioria das vezes, o cabelo e a maquiagem do cantor eram feitas ali, no seu camarim, então tinham alguns produtos espalhados pelo tampão. — Então, vamos fazer o futuro daquela fanfic ser real. Eu te fodo enquanto você grita o meu nome, _hn_?

Naquela altura, Mark já deveria estar acostumado com aquelas piadas, mas a realidade é que nunca ficaria realmente à vontade com toda aquela situação e, como sempre, Youngjae nunca percebia quando era hora de parar.

— Vou ver como estão as coisas — disse o ruivo, colocando a cadeira no lugar. — Vou chamar um dos carros da empresa para te levar para a cobertura.

— Mas nós nem discutimos os termos do nosso _affair_ — falou o mais novo. — Você pode me foder também, se quiser. Eu também faço um boquete muito bom e essa sua boquinha sua não me engana; sei que deve ser ótimo para engasgar em um pau.

— Youngjae, chega.

— Ah, cara. Deixa de ser falso puritano. — O loiro riu, cruzando os braços. — Você vive tão mal-humorado, ‘tá precisando mesmo é de uma boa foda.

— Chega, Choi Youngjae! — gritou Mark, batendo com a mão fortemente no tampão. O loiro arregalou os olhos, fitando-o alarmado e o ruivo sabia que estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva, pois conseguia sentir a quentura subindo do seu pescoço. — Tudo para você é brincadeira, tudo! Eu já disse uma porra de milhão de vezes que não gosto dessas piadas, que me sinto desconfortável, que eu sou seu manager e quero _respeito_ , mas você nunca para, não é?! Nunca! Custa fazer isso por mim, caralho?! Cadê a amizade que você diz tanto ter por mim?! Porra!

Em um rompante, o ruivo saiu do camarim, batendo a porta e ainda deixando para trás um Youngjae confuso e um pouco arrependido de suas ações. Ele somente estava brincando, oras!

O cantor então pegou a cerveja que tinha deixado de lado e a virou na boca, fazendo careta para o fato dela estar quente agora. Definitivamente, já era o castigo da divindade caindo sobre ele.

**

Do lado de fora do prédio da empresa, Youngjae não demorou a encontrar o carro que o levaria para casa. Ele olhou de relance pela janela e logo notou que era um novo motorista e não um dos antigos. O cantor sorriu consigo mesmo e resolveu que aquele era o momento ideal para pregar um trote de boas-vindas ao novo funcionário.

— Olá!

— Oh, oi… — O homem logo se endireitou no banco. — Eu sou Min e serei o seu motorista hoje.

Se fosse em outro momento, Youngjae daria em cima daquele homem de rosto curto, mas com um olhar singelo, quase sonhador. Ele era definitivamente bonito.

— Min, você não sabe? Estão te chamando lá dentro — disse o loiro, apoiando os braços na janela do carro. — Você tem que assinar antes de levar um artista para casa, sabia?

— S-sério? — O homem arregalou os olhos. — Hoje é meu primeiro dia, eu não sabia…

— Mas não tem problema, eu espero aqui. Estou sem pressa.

— Oh… obrigado senhor Choi.

O cantor deu espaço para o motorista, que saiu do carro apressado indo para dentro do prédio. Choi riu da inocência do homem e entrou no automóvel, quase gargalhando ao ver a chave na ignição. Min estava ferrado com ele.

O loiro então acelerou o carro, piscando para o porteiro da guarita quando passou a toda velocidade por ele. Já tinha levado bronca demais naquele dia, agora queria somente relaxar a noventa por hora.

**

A batida fez Youngjae projetar o corpo para frente e bater a cabeça no volante com força.

De início, ele não entendeu o que estava acontecendo e nem o porquê seu pescoço doer, mas quando escutou o barulho de buzinas, entendeu o que estava acontecendo: tinha se envolvido em um acidente de carro.

O loiro escutou duas batidas na sua janela e após piscar algumas vezes, olhou para o lado e abaixou o vidro com os comandos na porta do carro.

— Ei, você está bem?

Era um homem, foi a primeira coisa que Youngjae notou. A segunda era que ele era bonito e com o olhar que transbordava preocupação.

— Estou — o loiro respondeu.

— Ótimo — falou o moreno. — Porque você estragou toda a traseira do meu carro, babaca!

 _Cadê o homem bonito preocupado comigo?_ Foi exatamente o que Youngjae pensou, franzindo a testa e respirando fundo.

— Sai daí, babaca! — o moreno gritou, já abrindo a porta do automóvel. — Meu carro novinho, idiota.

— Foi você que freou do nada.

— Do nada?! — O homem se irritou. — Era sinal amarelo! Queria que eu fizesse o que?

— Acelerar, como todo mundo!

— Ai… só me passa o seu contato para eu acionar o seguro, anda logo. Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

O moreno bufou e Youngjae fez o mesmo, somente por implicância. Ele poderia concordar que era infantil às vezes, porém aquele homem o estava deixando com dor de cabeça.

— Nem esse óculos escuro de merda você tira! — disparou o moreno, buscando algo no bolso da calça. — Meu cartão, idiota. Eu quero o seu!

— Meu seguro resolve tudo… — Youngjae olhou o papel e estreitou os olhos. — Lim Jaebeom.

— É claro que o seu seguro vai resolver, mas eu preciso do seu contato, palhaço.

— Tanto faz. — Youngjae estalou a língua, tateando o bolso da sua jaqueta e depois da sua calça, até encontrar algum cartão amassado que o agente provavelmente o tinha dado e ele veementemente ignorava. — _Hm_ … Aqui.

— Mark Tuan?

O loiro quase disse que “Não”, mas concordou com a cabeça. Mark o perdoaria depois.

— Agora pare de me encher o saco! — disse o loiro, fazendo um movimento com a mão para o outro se afastar e assim que o moreno assim fez, bateu a porta com força. — ‘Tá olhando o que, porra?

O moreno nada respondeu e somente saiu do caminho de Youngjae, voltando para o seu próprio carro. O cantor revirou os olhos e deu ré de qualquer jeito antes de acelerar novamente pelas ruas Seul.

Estava cansado, irritado e com uma forte dor de cabeça. Ótimo, tivera um dia de merda!

**Notas finais**  
Park Jimin, cantora  
Yang Hyunsuk, empresário  
Min Yoongi, BTS  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Zapear pelos canais se tornara rotina noturna para o moreno, que no momento tinha a cabeça apoiada no braço enquanto assistia um programa de notícias qualquer. Estava tudo bem e ficaria daquela maneira se não fosse o nome “Choi Youngjae” aparecer na tela, como sempre acontecia quando estava na sua calmaria. 

— O cantor Choi Youngjae deu uma declaração polêmica hoje no…

O homem desligou a televisão, expirando com força para não se irritar. Foda-se Youngjae! Por que tudo tinha que girar em torno dele?

Cansado somente por ouvir o nome daquele indivíduo, resolveu buscar o celular e navegar pelas redes sociais um pouco. Ele tinha Youngjae filtrado em todos os locais, então teria tranquilidade na sua navegação; poderia até responder alguns fãs, gostava muito de fazer isso e era uma boa maneira de terminar a noite.

Se não fosse a campainha. E pela hora significava somente uma pessoa.

— Mark, você sabe que horas são? — perguntou, assim que abriu a porta.

— Sei, Jinyoung — o ruivo disse, entrando no apartamento quando o moreno deu passagem. — Mas eu preciso conversar, senão vou surtar.

— Não sei se você sabe, mas existem terapeutas.

— Mas eles não me deixam pagar com sexo.

Jinyoung revirou os olhos e ignorou a fala do outro, pensando que ele também não deveria aceitar transar com Mark toda vez que o ruivo aparecia ali para chorar as pitangas sobre como Youngjae fazia de sua vida um inferno e ainda assim não conseguia se afastar dele.

— Quer alguma coisa para beber? — Jinyoung perguntou, sem muita paciência. — Ou para comer?

— Só quero conversar.

— Não estou afim de transar hoje — disse o moreno, suspirando pesadamente. — Muito menos ouvir sobre Youngjae.

O moreno se afastou pela sala até se jogar no sofá e colocar o braço na frente dos olhos, imaginando se seria muito difícil para Mark chegar ali e pelo menos lhe questionar como havia sido a merda do seu dia antes de o afogar em história sobre Choi Youngjae.

Mark pareceu não entender que o ruivo não queria conversar ou, se percebeu, fingiu que não e somente foi para o sofá, levantando as pernas do outro e as apoiando em seu colo quando se sentou.

— Você viu as notícias?

Jinyoung ignorou a pergunta. Mas é claro que ele tinha visto as notícias, afinal estava em todos os lugares, porém não queria conversar sobre aquilo, será que era difícil para o ruivo entender? Era isso o que o moreno se perguntava naquele instante.

— Ele nunca pensa em mim — disse o ruivo, estalando a língua. — Ele é artista e tal, mas eu só sou um manager; poderia ser demitido em um piscar de olhos por não saber controlá-lo.

— Ele não vai deixar você ser demitido — disse o moreno, ainda com o braço na frente dos olhos. Estava cansado, mas não exatamente com sono. — Choi é um babaca metido e escroto, mas não vai deixá-lo ser demitido.

— Você acha?

O moreno quis expulsar Tuan aos gritos dali. Estava tão irritado e com aquele sentimento ruim que por muitas vezes voltava ao seu peito, esmagando tudo e deixando a vida ainda mais difícil do que era, mas aquele que um dia chamara de amigo não parecia perceber que talvez, daquela vez, era ele que precisava desabafar.

Porém, por mais que quisesse mandar o ruivo embora, ele não mandou e somente suspirou fundo, sem nada responder.

— Você quer transar? — Mark perguntou. — Podemos relaxar juntos.

— Por acaso, você entende o conceito de ‘Não’?

Sinceramente, Jinyoung não estava se importando muito em parecer rude naquele momento.

— Entendo, mas você talvez tivesse mudado de ideia. — Mark tentou ser cauteloso, pois era óbvio que o moreno não estava com um bom humor. — Já comeu?

— Já.

— O quê?

— Pão.

— _Baby_ , são mais de meia-noite. Você só jantou pão?

— Não me chame de _baby_ — alertou Jinyoung. — Não estou com fome.

— Vou fazer algo para você comer.

Parte do moreno ficou feliz por Mark se levantar e ir para a cozinha preparar algo para ele comer, pois mostrava que o homem se importava e não estava somente ali para usá-lo como depósito de reclamações cotidianas, contudo, outra parte queria ficar sozinho e talvez chorar um pouco. Era algo que vinha acontecendo constantemente nos últimos dias.

— Só tem miojo aqui — comentou o ruivo, olhando para o amigo pela bancada. A cozinha era acoplada com a sala e a única coisa que dividiam os cômodos era a peça de mármore preto. — Você tem que comer uma alimentação melhor, Jinyoung.

— É só o que dá para comprar.

— Não é e você sabe disso.

Jinyoung ignorou outra vez o ruivo.

Alguns minutos depois, tinham duas tigelas em cima da mesa de centro. O ruivo sempre tivera aquele insistindo de cuidar de qualquer um que fosse mais novo que ele, porém Jinyoung ainda não estava interessado naquela bondade permaneceu com os olhos fechados. Será que Mark perceberia logo que ele queria ficar sozinho ou teria que falar cada palavras letra por letra?

— Miojo frio é ruim — comentou Mark, cutucando a perna do mais novo. — Deveríamos comer agora, _hn_.

— Você pode comer.

— Jinyoung…

— Me deixa em paz.

— Okay. — Mark suspirou fundo. — Essa situação merece medidas drásticas.

O moreno não ouviu nada por alguns segundos, mas não abriu os olhos, pois se conhecia bem o ruivo, ele estava tramando algo e não deu por outra quando algum tempo depois, escutou alguns sons vindo do outro.

— Sim, central. O avião vai decolar em segundos… Destino: estômago de Park Jinyoung. — Mark tinha uma das mãos na orelha e falava com uma voz engraçada, que quase fez o moreno rir, mas ele permaneceu de olhos fechados. — A missão é fazê-lo comer custe o que custar! Entendido, central.

O ruivo esperou um riso, qualquer coisa, mas nada conseguiu, então levou o talher até o macarrão, enrolando-o da melhor maneira que conseguiu e continuou com a brincadeira.

— Todos atentos, todos aos postos… Cintos de segurança colocados — falou o mais velho, rindo sozinho. — Preparando para decolar… _Ziiiiiiiiu!_

Mark levantou o talher e deu voltas algumas vezes com ele, até se ajoelhar ao lado do local onde o outro estava deitado e encostar o _jeotgarak_ na sua boca, porém Jinyoung apertou os lábios, tentando se manter de olhos fechados e não rir daquela bobagem.

— Central, central… Temos um problema! — informou Mark, novamente usando de tom cômico. — A porta está fechada, central. Fechada! Como devo proceder?! — O ruivo ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, deixando o talher de volta na tigela. — Okay, ataque confirmado. O inimigo não terá chances!

E, Jinyoung não teve, pois, o ruivo logo tratou de levar as mãos ao corpo do moreno, fazendo cócegas em todos os locais que conseguia encostar. Park tentou ser forte por algum tempo, mas logo estava gargalhando enquanto desesperadamente tentava se livrar do outro.

— Eu me rendo! Eu me rendo!

Os dois gargalharam juntos e quando Jinyoung percebeu, estava sentado no sofá, sentindo os beijos de Mark no seu pescoço. Não era nada sensual, somente uma brincadeira entre os dois, que fazia o moreno rir ainda mais.

— Eu vou comer, ‘tá? — Jinyoung estalou a língua. — Pode parar com isso!

— Você é tão cheiroso — comentou Mark, fungando o pescoço do mais novo. — É o meu cheirinho favorito.

— Você não precisa ser fofo comigo.

Mark se afastou um pouco e fitou o moreno, vendo o resto de sorriso ainda em seu rosto, causando pequenas, mas bonitas marcas nos olhos de Park, que todas as vezes sorria com o coração na opinião do manager.

— Eu gosto de você — disse o ruivo, levando a mão ao rosto do outro. — Não é fingimento.

O moreno deixou o sorriso morrer e ficou confuso por uns segundos até balançar a cabeça em seguida.

— Vamos do comer — disse o moreno.

Mark concordou, voltando a se endireitar no sofá e entregando uma das tigelas para o outro, que sorriu antes de levar uma porção a boca. Ainda estava quente, então o gosto estava bom.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos, até Jinyoung achar que a situação não precisava ficar daquela maneira. Eram amigos, certo? Poderia escutar uma reclamação ou outra do trabalho do mais velho, correto?

— Como estão as coisas? — Jinyoung perguntou, suspirando pesado. — Me conta o que está acontecendo… Eu sei que você quer desabafar.

— Não… Esse momento é nosso. Deixa isso para lá.

— Pode me falar, Mark — o moreno disse. — Choi saiu do armário e…

Mark fitou o amigo por alguns segundos, tentando perceber se ele falava mesmo a verdade, afinal o conhecia bem para saber que por vezes somente estava disfarçando a raiva com um falso sorriso. Contudo, naquele momento enquanto o outro sugava o macarrão, parecia verdadeiro em suas intenções.

— Yang bateu nele.

— Quê?! — disparou o moreno, arregalando os olhos. — Eu não gosto do cara, mas bater? Você já o denunciou?

— Sim, mas…

— Não dará em nada. — O mais novo estalou a língua. — Isso é tão bizarro e abusivo. Assim, tudo bem que sair do armário em rede nacional e internacional não e algo muito bom para se fazer por aqui, mas bater nele?

— Cuidado, vão pensar que você gosta dele.

— _Pff_.

Jinyoung balançou o ombro e ignorou o sorriso do ruivo, voltando a comer o miojo. Ele não suportava Choi Youngjae e tudo o que o homem representava, mas não significava que achava certo um dos diretores da empresa bater nele por sair do armário. Era homofobia e sinceramente, poderia ser com ele que tal coisa poderia ter acontecido; não conseguia deixar de ser empático.

— Você quer dormir aqui hoje? — Jinyoung perguntou, olhando o outro por baixo dos cílios.

— Com você, na cama?

— Sim… Mas sem segundas intenções. Só dormir mesmo.

— Acho que posso fazer esse sacrifício.

O ruivo sorriu e então os dois comeram por mais algum tempo.

Já era tarde, então após aquele momento, logo foram se preparar para dormirem. Mark já tinha roupas no apartamento — ele somente as tinham esquecido ali, pelo menos era o que sempre repetia para si —, por isso logo depois de escovarem os dentes, foram para a cama.

— Sua cama é tão confortável — afirmou o mais velho. — Amo deitar nela.

— Você ama fazer outra coisa nela — comentou Jinyoung, estreitando os olhos ao ver o outro rir divertido. — Vamos só dormir logo…

— Sem nem um beijinho?

— Eu te conheço bem… eu permito um beijinho e em cinco minutos você está rebolando no meu colo… — Jinyoung estalou a língua. — E está tarde, sexo não vai fazer nenhum bem agora.

— Sexo sempre é bom.

— Sem sexo, Mark — pediu o moreno. — Vamos só dormir, ‘tá?

Mark concordou com um sorriso. Ele não estava magoado, por mais que quisesse relaxar com um orgasmo, então ele somente viu o outro se deixar, como sempre o fitando e sem resistir esticou o braço e retirou uma mecha de fios escuros que tinha caído sobre os olhos do outro.

— Como andam as coisas? — o ruivo perguntou, em um tom baixo de voz. — Seu agente conseguiu mais shows?

— Não quero falar sobre isso.

— Eu… posso te ajudar com os shows, você sabe, né?

— Você é agente de Choi.

— Mas você também é artista da mesma empresa — afirmou Mark. — Por favor? Eu tenho mais contatos, consigo alguns shows legais para você.

— Onde? Em mais restaurantes e boates? Eu já faço isso, Mark. — Jinyoung suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um momento. — Temos que concordar que eu nunca serei famoso, um fã ou outro que sempre me seguem e eu sou grato para caralho por eles, mas… é isso. Pelo menos dá para pagar as contas e viver okay, não preciso mesmo de luxos na vida.

Mark queria poder trazer sucesso para Jinyoung, pois sabia como ele era talentoso e bom no que fazia, mas a sorte nunca parecia estar ao lado do Park.

— Se te serve de algo, eu amo a sua voz — Mark disse, com um sorriso fraco. — Eu sou o seu fã.

Jinyoung não pensou em mais nada e somente beijou Mark.

A verdade é que, por mais que resistisse, Jinyoung sempre cedia ao agente. Ele não sabia explicar, era uma força que não o deixava ficar longe, mesmo quando o ruivo somente falava horas e horas de Choi Youngjae. Então, quando levou a mão à nuca do outro, mantendo-o bem perto e aplicando pressão ao beijo, não foi surpresa para nenhum dos dois. Também, quando Tuan forçou o corpo para cima e ocupou o colo do moreno, continuou não sendo surpreendente e na sequência, no momento em que os dedos do mais novo marcaram a pele da cintura do agente, novamente não foi nada novo.

— Deixe-me cuidar de você? — Mark perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior e esfregando sua pélvis contra a do outro. — Por favor?

O moreno grunhiu e somente concordou com a cabeça, vendo o ruivo sorrir de forma tão inocente que não pareciam prestes a se entregarem um ao outro. Jinyoung jurava que o odiava, por mais que soubesse que não tinha verdade nenhuma naquele pensamento.

Mark não queria demorar, pois sabia que estava tarde e também não queria ficar com sono no outro dia, então não hesitou em puxar a camisa do outro e retirá-la de uma vez, rindo quando sentiu as mãos de Jinyoung na sua pele, puxando o seu suéter para fazer o mesmo. Não tardou para as peças estarem no chão.

O ruivo ainda rebolava quando desceu o corpo e deixou os seus lábios tomarem o pescoço do outro, com molhados beijos e nada que deixasse marcas, afinal, não seria algo apreciado por ninguém naquele ramo. Park já suspirava alto, apertando os fios coloridos por entre seus dedos, forçando a Mark não abandonar a sua derme. 

Jinyoung puxou o rosto do outro de qualquer jeito para que o ruivo o beijasse em seus lábios e Mark não demorou a isso fazer, sentindo sua língua forçar a do outro contra o seu da boca, sabendo como ele gostava daquilo e sem demora escutando um gemido, que somente o levou a mordiscar o lábio do moreno enquanto se afastava com um sorriso de lado.

— Você é tão lindo, Mark.

O agente não esperava por aquilo e sem conseguir esconder o choque, ficou parado por alguns segundos, fitando o outro de cima para observar o singelo sorriso que Jinyoung dera. Mark suspirou fundo, tomando novamente os lábios do outro, porém sem pressa ou força dessa vez, somente com o carinho guiando suas ações.

— Eu não me preparei — comentou Jinyoung, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Desculpa…

— Nem eu. Estou sem tempo para cuidar de mim. — Mark riu. — Mas… eu posso te chupar?

O ruivo mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando seus dedos explorarem o peitoral do moreno, apertando de leve os mamilos do outro com os indicadores e os polegares. Jinyoung gemeu baixo.

— Só você para perguntar nessa inocência.

— Então, isso é um sim?

Jinyoung somente balançou a cabeça e riu quando Mark se inclinou e deixou um beijo na sua bochecha. Se não fosse tão tarde, o moreno iria postergar aquele momento, talvez colocar alguns brinquedinhos em uso, mas no fundo sabia que somente a boca do outro já o levava a loucura.

Não demorou muito para Jinyoung perder a parte de baixo do pijama e cueca que usava, sentindo os lábios de Mark o tomarem de uma vez. O moreno sentiu uma fisgada no ventre no mesmo instante e gemeu alto, sabendo que o ruivo gostava de ouvir os seus sons.

E, não deu outra, pois a cada novo gemido, Mark chupava com mais rapidez e intensidade, gostando de saber que deixava o moreno uma bagunça na cama, apertando o lençol ou o seu cabelo enquanto dizia o seu nome. Tuan poderia viver somente para escutar os gemidos de Jinyoung.

— _Baby_ … E-eu v-vou…

Era o que o manager queria ouvir, então somente forçou sua boca até a base do pênis do outro, deixando sua garganta causar uma dor prazerosa na glande do mais novo, que amava a forma como Mark o conhecia o suficiente para saber que não resistia àquele estímulo e sempre gozava de uma vez. E, como das outras vezes, Jinyoung relaxou e ficou em uma nuvem flutuando enquanto o ruivo engolia toda a porra do outro, aproveitando para deixar a língua continuar estimulando-o, mesmo após o orgasmo.

— _Ahhh_ , _baby_ … — Jinyoung murmurou, apertando o lábio inferior. — N-não isso… Dá muito trabalho… Outra vez, okay? Outra vez.

O ruivo levantou o rosto e sorriu, deixando um beijo molhado na coxa do outro e em seguida se jogando ao lado do mais novo, que o puxou para assim dividirem o gosto um tanto azedo entre si. Era tão sensual, Mark não pode evitar de gemer com aquele contato.

— O _baby_ precisa de cuidados, _hn_? — Jinyoung perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Mark mordeu o lábio inferior e se escondeu no travesseiro, escutando uma risada alta em seguida. — Vem, deixa eu cuidar de você, Mark.

A verdade, é que Mark tinha uma relação muito particular com sexo. Ele não conseguia ir em um bar e transar com qualquer um, por vezes com um contato mais íntimo ficava envergonhado, contudo nunca tinha parado para pensar muito naquilo, afinal com Jinyoung era diferente. Eles se tornaram amigos primeiro e uma vez quando bêbados transaram e o ruivo não se sentiu mal, assim acabaram tendo essa amizade colorida. Tuan não perguntava se o outro tinha o mesmo acordo com outros ou se transava com qualquer um em uma festa, pois no fundo tinha um pouco de medo de saber a resposta. Porém, era um assunto complicado demais para se pensar naquele momento em que Park sugava um dos seus mamilos, fazendo-o se perder na sua linha de pensamento.

— Ei, que isso? — Jinyoung perguntou, passando a mão por uma pequena mancha roxa que o outro tinha na lateral do corpo. — É um chupão?

— Não! Claro que não! — Mark arregalou os olhos e piscou algumas vezes. Não era um chupão a não ser que fosse do próprio Jinyoung. — Eu só bati a cintura na mesa lá de casa. Eu… não faço sexo com outras pessoas.

O agente sentiu as bochechas e o pescoço esquentarem naquele instante. Jinyoung não pode deixar de notar o nervosismo do outro e achou adorável, deixando sua boca espalhar alguns beijos no local roxo e também em volta dele, mas o ruivo ainda estava tenso, assim voltou a subir o rosto até os lábios do outro, beijando-o com carinho.

— Eu acredito em você, _baby._ Foi só um comentário — afirmou o mais novo, dando um selinho no outro. — Toma mais cuidado com esse lindo corpinho, _hn_? Só eu posso deixar marcas nele.

Mark sentiu a respiração acelerar e as questões inundarem a sua mente. O que aquilo significa? Jinyoung também só fazia sexo com ele? Era isso? Céus, por que… seu coração estava disparado agora?

O ruivo quase falou algo, mas Jinyoung não demorou a explorar outra vez o seu corpo, deixando molhados beijos por vários lugares que sua boca passava, terminando a movimentação no pênis do outro, que estava tão ereto que com o toque da cueca sendo retirada, ele gemeu. Park pensou em falar algo sujo, postergar o momento, mas o pré-gozo do outro já escorria por sua fenda e era óbvio que o manager não aguentaria mais tanto tempo. Assim ele tomou o membro do mais velho entre seus lábios.

Mark quase gozou no mesmo instante, ainda mais por estar um pouco nervoso com tudo, mas ele se segurou e deixou Jinyoung tomar conta da sua ereção, sugando nos pontos certos e o masturbando quando a boca ficava cansada.

O moreno conhecia muito bem o corpo do mais velho, então quando a respiração do ruivo se acelerou e ele começou a gemer mais alto, Jinyoung deixou sua boca tomar o pênis do agente por inteiro enquanto sugava com força. Mark gozou daquela maneira, choramingando ao sentir o orgasmo nublar seus sentidos.

— Você foi perfeito, _baby_.

Jinyoung sabia que o outro estava cansado demais naquele momento e somente o beijou nos lábios rapidamente, sentindo o ruivo se agarrar nele para dormir, coisa que aconteceu minutos depois.

— Mark… Você é ainda mais lindo dormindo.

O cantor sorriu e se posicionou para dormir, fechando os olhos enquanto pesava que deveria estar dormindo já há duas horas.

**

Por mais que seu corpo tivesse cansado, Jinyoung não conseguia dormir e quando deu duas da manhã, ele resolveu buscar o celular e ver se tinham algumas novas mensagens para ele. A verdade é que queria poder falar que não tinha tempo de respondê-las ou que eram muitas, porém o dia mais agitado tivera trinta tweets o citando, então a realidade é que era um músico sem sucesso, mas gostava do que fazia e somente por isso não desistia.

Após abrir o aplicativo do Twitter, viu que tinha uma nova mensagem. Isso foi surpreendente, pois havia respondido todas mais cedo naquela noite. Bobamente animado, abriu-a torcendo para não ser spam.

**Squirtle**

Não sei bem como começar

essa mensagem, mas… eu sou

seu fã.

Atualmente estou em uma situação

complicada e desempregado, cheio

de contas para pagar e ainda ajudar

com a criação da minha sobrinha.

Então, saiba que escutar suas músicas

não me fez desistir de tudo para chorar

o dia inteiro.

Quando me sinto mal e desanimado, eu

coloco os seus álbuns e encontro forças

para continuar.

Sério, eu tinha todos os seus álbuns, fazia coleção

e até tinha os photocards raros, mas tive

que vender para ajudar a pagar a cirurgia

da minha irmã. Agora só escuto online mesmo,

faço bastante stream hahaha.

Na verdade, eu nem sei bem o porque estou

mandando essa mensagem às duas da manhã,

acho que estou sozinho e deprimido hahaha

Enfim, você não vai ver mesmo…

Mas se ver: muito obrigado por tudo.

♥

Jinyoung se viu sorrindo com a mensagem e pensando no que responder. Ele amava seus fãs e se sentia muito honrado quando diziam que suas músicas o ajudaram a superar algo. Então, não resistiu a deixar uma resposta.

**Squirtle**

Olá, Squirtle!

Você é fã de Pokémon? XD

Obrigado pela mensagem

e pelo apoio, mesmo em

momentos difíceis!

Streams são sempre muito

bem-vindos! ;)

Fico muito triste em saber

que você precisou vender os

álbuns. Mas espero que a

cirurgia da sua irmã tenha dado

certo e que agora ela esteja bem.

Sabe, eu tenho uns álbuns

sobrando aqui em casa, por que

você não me passa o seu endereço

e eu vejo se posso te mandar algum?

Posso até fazer uma dedicatória.

Espero que tenha uma boa

noite.

-PJ

OMG VOCÊ

RESPONDEU!

SKJDKADFSNVNKF

SKJDFSJDFHBBSDHFSD

SKDHFSFHBSDHFB\SDFJSDF

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Hahahaha

EU TE AMO, CARA

T_____T

E minha irmã está bem, sim!

Obrigada por perguntar :)

Fico feliz em saber isso!

AGORA QUE EU LI

ÁLBUM!!!

AAAAAA

EU VOU GANHAR ÁLBUM ASSINADO

AAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAA

#morri

Não morra :/

AKJSKJSNSAJKSA

Tudo bem… Eu... UAU!

Espera, são quase duas e meia

da manhã!

Vá dormir >.<

Ei, você também

está acordado!

É, mas eu não tenho a voz

mais linda de todo o mundo!

:o

Sério, vá dormir :(

Você também! D:

Okay, eu vou e

amanhã te passo o endereço,

okay?

Mas você tem que dormir

AGORA!

Mandão!

Você não sabe o quanto :P

#o_o#

Fofo <3

Boa noite!

Para você também :))

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Jinyoung sorriu outra vez, mal acreditando que estava feliz por uma mensagem daquelas. O cantor então resolveu finalmente deixar o celular de lado e voltar a se deitar, enfiando-se debaixo da colcha, logo sentindo Mark o abraçando, ainda adormecido. Park não resistiu a deixar um beijo na testa do manager antes de outra vez fechar os olhos, dessa vez finalmente dormindo poucos minutos depois.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Yugyeom fitava o teto do seu quarto, tentando descansar um pouco antes de retornar à rotina de estudos. Estava tão cansado e ainda eram dez da manhã.

— Yug? filho?

O rapaz levantou a cabeça rapidamente e ao ouvir outro chamado correu do seu próprio quarto, indo para o outro cômodo da casa. Ali, as cortinas ainda estavam fechadas e o ventilador ligado em uma velocidade baixa somente para refrescar o ambiente.

— Filho, me ajuda a ir ao banheiro?

— Claro, vó.

— Você é um anjinho, Yug.

Era somente ele e a avó naquela casa. Quando pequeno, Yugyeom perdeu os pais em um assalto à mão armada na saída do shopping, ele não estava no dia, pois sua mãe e seu pai tinham resolvido sair em um encontro após dois anos sem tempo para tal coisa. Depois daquele dia, sua avó paterna recebera a sua guarda e desde então eles moram juntos.

Porém, há dois anos, sua avó teve um AVC e as coisas complicaram muito. Yugyeom teve que diminuir a quantidade de matérias que fazia na faculdade para cuidar dela e quando precisava ir para as aulas, pagava um cuidador para ajudá-la. No ano anterior, o rapaz conseguira uma bolsa da faculdade e junto com o dinheiro que a mais velha recebia da pensão do seu falecido avô, as coisas ficaram um pouco menos apertadas, porém ainda era muito difícil chegar ao final do mês sem dever alguma coisa. 

— Vou abrir a janela para a senhora — disse o rapaz quando a mais velha estava de volta a cama após fazer as necessidades e lavar o rosto. — Estou estudando um pouco para a prova e daqui a pouco faço o almoço. Desculpa não poder dar comida à senhora hoje.

— Tudo bem, o cuidador é bonzinho comigo — garantiu a senhora, sorrindo. — Obrigada, meu filho. Sei que você faz de tudo por mim.

— Não é nada, vovó.

A senhora chamou o rapaz com a mão e após ele ajeitar a janela e deixar o ar fresco da manhã entrar no local junto com o som dos passarinhos e a luminosidade, ele foi para perto da avó, sentando-se na beirada da cama com cuidado.

— Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, Yug — disse a senhora, passando a mão no rosto do neto. — Muito obrigada por cuidar de mim, mesmo sendo tão complicado.

— Vó… Claro que vou cuidar da senhora. — Yugyeom sorriu. — A senhora cuidou de mim a vida toda. Eu que tenho que agradecer por tudo. Te amo, vovó.

— Eu também te amo, meu filho. — A mais velha deu um sorriso. — Agora eu já estou bem, pode ir estudar, meu bebê.

— Tudo bem… qualquer coisa, me chama, ‘tá?

A mais velha concordou e Yugyeom deu um beijo em sua bochecha antes de pegar o livro que ela lia na noite anterior antes de dormir e deixar próximo a ela. Logo após, ele voltou para o seu quarto para estudar, tinha exatamente meia hora para repassar o conteúdo antes de ter que parar para preparar o almoço.

As coisas eram corridas, mas ele dava o seu jeito.

**

Após o almoço estar pronto, Yugyeom correu para mudar de roupa e ajeitar suas coisas para a faculdade, indo em seguida ao quarto da sua avó, mas ela tinha adormecido com o livro aberto na página que estava lendo. Ele sorriu e colocou o livro em cima do móvel de cabeceira antes de beijá-la na testa com carinho.

Quando o rapaz voltou à cozinha para comer qualquer coisa, pois não tinha tempo para um almoço completo, a campainha tocou. O cuidador tinha chegado antes da hora, era o que precisava para poder chegar na faculdade sem dificuldade e apertos.

— Kookie! — Yugyeom sorriu, abrindo a porta e já pegando suas coisas. — Obrigado por vir cedo… Sério!

— Ei, ei… Nada disso! Você tem que almoçar!

— Estou sem tempo! — disparou o rapaz. — Tenho que chegar logo na faculdade para não me atrasar para a prova.

— Kim Yugyeom! Sua prova é às catorze e trinta! — disparou o cuidador, puxando a mochila de Yugyeom dos ombros. — Você tem tempo de sobra! Vai ficar e almoçar, senão vou reclamar com a sua vó.

— _Argh_! — Yugyeom bufou. — Jungkook, você é um pé no saco.

— Obrigado!

Yugyeom então foi para as panelas, pronto para fazer o seu prato, mas Jungkook o obrigou a se sentar na bancada e ele mesmo preparou tudo, colocando uma boa quantidade de comida, pois sabia que Kim tinha um longo dia pela frente e era provável que nem parasse para comer. 

— Vou vomitar na prova com esse tanto de comida.

— Come logo.

Kim suspirou pesadamente e começou a comer logo, não deixando de observar o sorriso satisfeito de Jeon Jungkook. Tinha encontrado o rapaz em um anúncio na Internet e por ser o mais barato, optara pelos seus serviços, mesmo o outro sendo somente alguns meses mais velho do que ele; de início ficou com medo, afinal estava colocando a vida da sua avó nas mãos de um estranho, mas em poucos meses se tornaram amigos e agora já tinham quase dois anos de amizade.

— Para de me olhar assim, vou achar que você tem uma _crush_ em mim — disse Jungkook, sorrindo enquanto preparava o prato da mais velha. — Ei, não come com tanta pressa! Você vai chegar a tempo, bobão.

Yugyeom confirmou com a cabeça e mastigou devagar, ignorando a brincadeira do amigo. Ele mentiria se dissesse no início não ficou babando um pouco em cima de Jungkook e em seu rosto e corpo perfeitos, que era a exata mistura de inocência e sensualidade, porém depois dos meses o sentimento passou e preferia assim, não tinha tempo para namoro.

— Ei, Jeon… Obrigado por chegar mais cedo hoje — Yugyeom resolveu repetir. — Você salva a minha vida.

— Não tem problema — falou o cuidador. — Na verdade, eu limpei minha tarde, noite e madrugada. Você está livre!

— Madrugada?

— Sim? — Jungkook franziu a testa. — Não é hoje a sua audição naquele programa da televisão?

O mais arregalou os olhos, pois não se lembrava daquele fato. Céus, como poderia ter esquecido de algo tão importante? E pior: não tinha ensaiado nada!

— Você esqueceu — concluiu Jungkook, estalando a língua. — Não tem problema, você é melhor do que todos eles lá, vai chegar e pegar a vaga.

— N-não… Tem minha vó, não posso ir.

— Nada disso, eu já disse que liberei meu dia — afirmou o mais velho. — Hoje eu não tenho faculdade à noite e já avisei aos meus amores que ficaria cuidando da sua avó até de manhã, trouxe até roupa para dormir. Nem adianta que você vai sim!

— M-mas…

— Nem ‘mas’ nem meio ‘mas’!

Yugyeom suspirou pesado.

— Não é isso, Jungkook! Você não precisa ficar até de manhã, pode até terminar tarde, mas até às três da manhã eu devo estar de volta…

— _Nanina-não!_ — Jungkook estalou a língua várias vezes. — Você vai aproveitar para se divertir! Estou te dando uma noite de folga.

— Me divertir no que? ‘Tá maluco?

— Qual foi a última vez que você transou, Yug?

O mais novo piscou algumas vezes e não respondeu, voltando a atenção para o parto na sua frente e comendo o que faltava, que não era muito. Jungkook riu alto.

— Um ano? — disparou Jeon. — Dois?

— Dois — murmurou o mais novo, ainda fitando o prato. — Mas isso não interessa… Eu volto para casa para cuidar de vovó.

Jungkook revirou os olhos e tirou a carteira do bolso, ganhando atenção do mais novo que seguiu o movimento, vendo o amigo abrir a pequena bolsa e em seguida colocar algumas cartelas em cima da bancada, ao lado da comida.

— Camisinhas e lubrificante — disse Jungkook, empurrando-os na direção do mais novo. — Você merece se divertir um pouco, Yug. Você está na faculdade e não está aproveitando nada! Só estudar vai te deixar maluco.

— Kookie, e-eu não posso…

— Amanhã é sábado e você não tem aula — disse o mais velho. — E eu falei ontem com a sua avó que a audição seria a noite inteira. Ela sabe que você é um bom garoto, que não vai fazer nada absurdo.

— Mas é para ir para audição ou transar?

— Depois da audição, você transa. — Jungkook sorriu. — Você é muito bonito, vários rapazes vão pular em cima.

— Talvez fosse mais fácil com alguém que já conheço.

Jeon levantou a sobrancelha e riu para a ousadia de Yugyeom ao flertar com ele; por fim Jungkook somente mandou um beijo voando na direção do mais novo.

— Talvez um dia, quando meus namorados deixarem.

— Ah, ‘tá bom que Jimin e Tae vão me deixar chegar perto de você assim.

— Quem sabe você não pode assistir, _hn_?

Jungkook novamente piscou um dos olhos e Yugyeom sentiu uma quentura nas bochechas, sabendo que tinha ficado vermelho igual um bobo na frente do amigo.

Então, para evitar mais vexame, Yugyeom se adiantou até o banheiro para depois escovar os dentes e se apressar para sair da casa.

— Ei, boa sorte! — Jungkook desejou, puxando Yugyeom para um forte abraço. — Coloquei um presentinho no fundo da bolsa para você usar na audição, ‘tá? Eu tenho certeza que tudo dará certo, Yug.

— O-obrigado — disse o mais novo. — Muito obrigado, Kookie.

— Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho de melhor amigo.

Após outro sorriso, Yugyeom saiu correndo de casa, torcendo para que aquele dia fosse completamente abençoado e desse tudo certo.

**

Yugyeom chegou com tempo sobrando para a prova e por isso escolheu um bom lugar onde o ar condicionado não pegava diretamente e a luz iluminava bastante. Então, o rapaz retirou os seus materiais, aproveitando os minutos restantes para respirar fundo e ler outra vez a matéria, dessa vez as partes mais importantes.

— Ei, você pode me emprestar uma caneta?

Kim pensou em virar para a pessoa e perguntar como ela não tinha uma caneta no dia da prova final, porém ao fitar o dono da voz, percebeu que era Chae Hyungwon, um dos rapazes mais populares da faculdade, principalmente pelo o seu emprego de modelo.

Yugyeom sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem quando ele se perdeu nos lábios do outro, observando como eram chamativos. Porém, o rapaz sorriu de lado e Kim percebeu que tinha se entregado, assim somente pegou uma caneta correndo e entregou ao outro, voltando a olhar seu caderno, mas não mais prestando atenção na matéria que deveria estudar.

Minutos depois, Yugyeom esqueceu tudo aquilo e somente focou na prova na sua frente, fazendo-a da melhor maneira que conseguiu, percebendo que não estava tão difícil e provavelmente tiraria uma nota boa. No final do tempo, ele entregou os papéis ao professor com um sorriso no rosto.

— _Hey_ , Yug.

O rapaz olhou na direção da voz que o chamava e arregalou os olhos quando outra vez viu Hyungwon, dessa vez correndo na sua direção como se estivesse o procurando por muito tempo. Kim engoliu a seco e tentou se acalmar enquanto o outro o alcançava no corredor.

— Você deixou sua caneta comigo.

— Ah… é. — Yugyeom sorriu sem graça, pegando a caneta da mão do outro. — _Hm_ … Obrigado.

Kim já se preparava para se virar e ir embora, quando escutou outra vez a voz do modelo.

— Você quer sair comigo?

Yugyeom ficou alguns segundos encarando o rapaz de olhos arregalados deixando que a pergunta fizesse algum sentido em sua mente. Ele provavelmente havia perdido alguns neurônios no meio da prova, pois não fazia qualquer sentido que aquele modelo o estivesse convidando para um encontro.

— Por favor… não aja como se eu estivesse o chamando para esconder um corpo, um café já estaria de bom tamanho. — Hyungwon brincou sorrindo divertido e deixando Yugyeom ainda mais corado. — Ou… você é hétero? Porque se for, não é não. Melhor rever sua vida.

Kim sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e coçou a nuca, nervoso.

— Hoje?

— Quando você puder. — O modelo sorriu. — Eu posso agora e você?

O moreno olhou relógio no pulso e percebeu que eram dezesseis horas, mas sua audição começava as vinte horas, então acreditava que tinha tempo o suficiente para pegar um Uber e chegar no local com vários minutos de sobra e quem sabe ainda treinar seu vocal.

— Tudo bem — disse o rapaz. — Podemos tomar… um café?

— Eu conheço um ótimo local!

O mais novo sorriu e deixou ser guiado até o local que o outro queria o levar. Não era longe, na verdade, era dentro do campus e pela primeira vez o rapaz se preocupou com o dinheiro, pois não tinha muito para gastar, por mais que sua avó tenha lhe dado uma nota de cinquenta mais cedo. Teria que pedir algo bem barato e enrolar bastante para não parecer que passava fome ou algo do tipo.

Assim que entraram no local, o modelo se desculpou dizendo que iria ao banheiro e era para ele ir pedindo o que quisesse. Como tinha uma pequena fila, Yugyeom buscou o celular e com um sorriso mandou uma mensagem para o melhor amigo.

**Biscoito ♥**

Eu tenho um encontro!

Já? :O

Eu sei! Estou ???

Ele é da minha classe

de economia e é um modelo!!!!

Ainda estou em choque, vamos

tomar um café.

Se for ruim, manda

uma mensagem que

te ligo com uma emergência!

Bobinho hahaha

Estou falando sério uwu

Mas se for bom, leva

ele para o banheiro e vrau!

Por que mesmo somos

amigos?

Porque você me ama ♥

Questionável!

Divirta-se, Yug!

E, se ele for um

babaca, me dê o nome

dele que meto a porrada

no otário, okay?

Obrigado por cuidar

de mim <3

Sempre <3

Ele está voltando

do banheiro, tenho que ir!

Bom encontro! ♥

— Eu gosto daqui — Hyungwon comentou quando estava de volta, ao lado de Yugyeom. — Já veio aqui?

— Não. Não costumo comer fora.

— Falta de uma boa companhia?

 _Não, de dinheiro_ , pensou o mais novo, sorrindo.

— É — Yugyeom respondeu. — Não tenho um encontro há um tempo.

— Bom para mim. — O modelo piscou um dos olhos. — Estou de olho em você há um tempinho.

— S-sério?

— Claro que sim, já se olhou no espelho?

— Às vezes.

Hyungwon sorriu e o outro se sentiu obrigado a fazer o mesmo, pois aquele era um sorriso muito convidativo.

— O que você quer beber, Yug? Eu posso te chamar assim?

— C-claro… _Hm_ … Acho que algo doce? Um Frappuccino.

— _Awn_ , algo doce para combinar com o seu sorriso? Adorei.

O modelo sorriu e Yugyeom corou outra vez com o flerte. Ele nunca sabia ao certo como lidar com aquelas situações e era um dos grandes motivos de nunca ter namorado e também sua avó, que precisava de cuidados constantes, mas não reclamava, pois, a senhora tinha tomado conta a vida toda dele, agora era a vez dele de fazer isso por ela.

— Você faz administração, certo? — o modelo perguntou quando já estavam sentados em uma das mesas. — Eu faço moda.

— E-eu sei. — Yugyeom mordeu o lábio inferior. — Você é bem popular na faculdade.

— Eu sou bem mais que somente isso.

O encontro foi bastante divertido. Hyungwon era bem mais que um rosto muito — muito bonito, o mais novo logo pode constatar —, ele era inteligente e muito simpático. Sabia falar e ouvir o que Yugyeom tinha para contar. Kim se viu imerso naquele encontro e feliz por ter o aceito e no fundo desejando que não fosse o único, que o rapaz estivesse se divertindo tanto quanto ele.

Já era quase seis da tarde quando o celular do mais novo apitou, indicando o horário.

— Ah… e-eu preciso ir.

— Oh… Tudo bem. — Hyungwon sorriu. — Eu também. essa vida de universitário… tenho uma prova segunda-feira.

— Ai, ainda bem que não tenho, só na quarta.

Os dois riram juntos e após alguns minutos se viram fora do estabelecimento. Yugyeom não sabia bem o que deveria fazer naquele momento, se deveria tentar beijá-lo ou somente se despedir. Encontros eram complicados.

— Vamos nos beijar ou o que? — Hyungwon perguntou, sorrindo.

— N-não sei. — Yugyeom coçou a cabeça. — Você gostaria de um beijo?

— Se você quiser.

O mais novo respirou fundo, mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

— E-eu… não beijo há um tempo.

— Posso te ensinar de novo.

— O-okay.

Yugyeom estava claramente nervoso e tinha medo de tudo dar errado, mas resolveu tentar respirar fundo para se acalmar, pois iria ser beijado depois de tanto tempo! Jungkook tinha razão, ele merecia se divertir um pouco.

Hyungwon deveria ter sentido o nervosismo do mais novo, então ele se contentou em beija-lo suavemente. Era um pouco mais que um selinho e um pouco menos que um beijo, mas era bom, suave e deixava um gostinho de quero mais na ponta dos lábios de Yugyeom.

— Eu o vejo semana que vem? — O mais velho questionou ainda bem próximo ao rosto do caçula que apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso leve. — Ótimo. Até mais, Yug.

— Tchau.

A voz de Yugyeom saiu baixa e trêmula, então ele não teve certeza se o outro escutou enquanto se afastava. O moreno, quando percebeu que não tinha mais chance do outro o escutar, comemorou com um grito enquanto levantava os braços. Definitivamente, as coisas estavam dando certo para ele!

Agora, somente tinha que ir na audição e se a divindade fosse boa o suficiente, iria passar e talvez tivesse sua primeira grande chance de se tornar um grande cantor.

Sua vida, pela primeira vez em um tempo, parecia estar entrando nos eixos e indo na direção que sempre sonhou.

**Notas finais**  
Jeon Jungkook, BTS  
Chae Hyungwon, Monsta X  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Quando pequeno, Jaebeom colecionava garrafas de vidro e as customizava, deixando-as com aspecto de bonitos vasos para flores e até de porta-canetas. As mães dos seus colegas da escola amavam seu lado artístico e sempre compravam seus artesanatos. Foram bons tempos e conseguia se recordar com um sorriso deles, contudo, agora quando encontrava as garrafas de vidro espalhadas pelo chão do seu apartamento, somente as juntava e descartava na lixeira. Há muito não era mais um garoto.

— É, JB… Olha onde sua vida foi parar.

Ele falava sozinho, suspirando fundo enquanto olhava em volta. Estava tudo mais ou menos aceitável, então ele logo sai do apartamento, já cansado do dia que teria. Não era fácil ficar distribuindo currículo em todos os lugares, em busca de emprego.

Pegar o ônibus era uma outra irritação de Jaebeom. Ele tinha seu carro novo — comprara antes de perder o seu antigo emprego —, mas um homem qualquer fizera questão de bater nele, então agora tinha que aturar fedor alheio enquanto procurava um banco longe dos raios solares para se sentar.

O homem então encostou a cabeça no banco e tentou fechar os olhos, mas os sons não o deixaram exatamente dormir ou descansar um pouco, logo desistindo para somente observar as pessoas entrando, sentando e saindo do ônibus. Céus, onde sua vida tinha ido parar? Poderia estar no topo do mundo, mas agora era somente um fracassado.

Lim resolveu buscar o celular para passar o tempo quando percebeu a moça do outro banco lhe sorrindo para em seguida esconder o rosto atrás do cabelo. Ele sorriu de volta, mas não estava muito afim de flertar naquele momento.

O som de uma notificação o fez esquecer da moça e olhar o celular, um pouco desanimado abrindo o novo e-mail que tinha recebido.

_Esteja na BoA às 11h30._

Jaebeom leu e releu a mensagem, um tanto confuso com aquele e-mail. O que queriam com ele? E por que tanto mistério? Iria ficar sem um rim no processo? Lembrava de ter deixado seu currículo na BoA, porém não imaginava receber algo do gênero e tão rápido.

Mas, acima de todos os medos, precisava do emprego, certo? Então assim que chegou na parada mais próxima a empresa, desceu às pressas, feliz por ter entrado no ônibus correto quando saiu de casa pela manhã.

Pela hora marcada, ainda tinha bastante minutos sobrando, porém ainda assim foi para a BoA, um pouco sem graça do que fazer, então se identificou para o segurança. O homem o olhou de cima a baixo e utilizou o telefone fixo que tinha na sua cabine. Confirmando com a cabeça a passagem do moreno para dentro da empresa.

Assim que chegou na segunda portaria, recebeu um crachá de visitante e foi informado que deveria entrar no terceiro prédio à direita e ir direto para o terceiro andar, onde o esperavam. Ele gravou todas informações e as ficou repetindo em sua mente para não esquecer.

BoA era uma grande empresa, bem maior do que a firma na qual ele trabalhava anteriormente e os cinco prédios dentro da propriedade era a amostra disso, deixando a tudo ainda mais imponente enquanto ele se arrependia de não ter colocado um casaco mais bonito para sair de casa naquele dia; estava com um moletom comum e parecia um pouco desleixado para o que acreditava ser uma entrevista de emprego, porém como poderia saber se foi informado em cima da hora? Era um pouco injusto cobrarem roupas bonitas, esperava que não fosse um problema para a pessoa que fosse o receber.

Ao chegar no andar indicado, Jaebeom não soube ao certo o que fazer, então se sentou nas cadeiras dispostas, torcendo para não estar fazendo besteira.

Então, permaneceu daquela maneira até uma das portas ser abertas, saindo dela um homem alto — mas da sua altura —, que o analisou de imediato antes de dar um sorriso.

— Senhor Lim Jaebeom? — perguntou o homem, recebendo um aceno de confirmação. — Acompanhe-me.

Lim assim fez, entrando na sala com cuidado para não derrubar nada; não era costume algo assim acontecer com ele, porém nenhum cuidado era pouco nessas situações.

O homem se sentou na cadeira atrás da mesa, indicando a cadeira a sua frente para Jaebeom, que acomodou-se com calma, observando que o escritório não tinha nada demais; era todo em tom pastel e lhe dava sono somente em estar ali alguns segundos, não sabia como o outro aguentava ficar um dia inteiro naquele local.

— Meu nome é Kim Seokjin — disse o homem, dando um rápido sorriso. Lim não pode deixar de notar como ele era bonito, parecia até um idol ou um modelo, mas logo balançou a cabeça e focou sua atenção no que o outro proferia. — Você está no setor de RH. Eu tenho algumas perguntas básicas para o senhor, se estiver tudo bem.

— Claro.

— Okay. — Seokjin pegou uma prancheta e passou as páginas, dando um sorriso na direção do outro. — No seu currículo diz que você foi trainee por cinco anos. Por que desistiu de tentar ser um idol?

— Não era para mim — afirmou Lim. — Eu me dou melhor cuidando dos outros.

Era uma resposta padrão para Jaebeom, pois aquela não era a verdade, mas ninguém precisava saber dos seus medos e traumas passados.

— Depois você foi manager por três anos e meio — disse Seokjin. — Mas foi demitido tem um mês, por quê?

— Os artistas que eu cuidava acabaram seguindo para outra empresa e eles me dispensaram — explicou Jaebeom. — Mas eu estou pronto para novos desafios; aprendo rápido as coisas e tenho experiência no trabalho.

Jaebeom começou a falar suas qualidades por dois motivos: o primeiro é por estar nervoso e o segundo é que não tinha sido demitido por causa do que tinha dito, contudo no processo ficou arquivado a verdadeira razão e não era para se comentar sobre tal coisa.

— Okay, você tem ótimas recomendações da outra empresa, então parece tudo direito. — disse Kim. — O seu dia hoje está livre?

— Está sim.

— Ótimo, porque você começa a agora — afirmou Seokjin, sorrindo mais abertamente enquanto esticava uns papéis na direção do outro. — Aí tem o salário e mais algumas precauções que deverá tomar. Também tem o documento declarando sigilo total sobre qualquer coisa dos artistas e da empresa.

Lim estava surpreso e animado naquele momento, até colocar os olhos no salário, que o assustou de imediato.

— I-isso tudo? — Lim pigarreou. — E vou trabalhar com só um artista? Isso está errado, né? Porque eu consigo trabalhar com até três e pelo salário…

— Está correto.

Foram as únicas palavras que Seokjin falou e Jaebeom resolveu não mais discutir, somente terminando de ler o documento e assinando na linha indicada.

— Pronto, você pode me seguir agora — disse Kim, ficando de pé. — Você tem uma reunião para assistir nesse momento.

— O-okay.

Os dois então caminharam pelo corredor, e sem demora entraram no elevador. Jaebeom ainda estava tentando processar tudo o que estava ocorrendo e também o seu novo salário. Agora, pensando com calma, era provável que trabalhasse com o artista principal da empresa e isso explicava todo o sigilo e o dinheiro, contudo não conseguia se lembrar qual era o nome que sempre se destacava na BoA. Naquele último ano ficara muito vidrado no antigo local de trabalho pra agora se recordar.

— Você é hétero?

A pergunta de Seokjin pegou o outro de surpresa, que virou na direção de Kim um pouco rápido demais.

— Desculpe?

— Você é hétero? — repetiu.

Jaebeom pensou se aquilo não era um pouco invasivo e não sabia bem a resposta que deveria dar a pergunta. Então, em segundos tentou recordar se o artista principal da empresa era uma mulher, porém algo lhe dizia que não, então pedindo à divindade que aquela fosse a resposta certa, ele mordeu o lábio inferior antes de responder.

— Sou.

— Ótimo, então não teremos problemas.

Lim respirou fundo, aliviado por ter passado por aquele teste de última hora. As coisas estavam certas por enquanto, podia voltar a ficar tranquilo ou pelo menos era isso o que esperava.

— Aqui, um bloquinho de notas e caneta — Seokjin falou, entregando um saquinho de pano com o logo da empresa estampado nele. — Não fale nada na reunião, a não ser que te peçam para dizer algo, okay?

— Okay.

Seokjin sorriu os vez.

— Boa sorte e bem-vindo à BoA.

Kim bateu de leve na porta e escutaram alguém o mandando entrar. Seokjin então indicou com a cabeça para o outro ir e se virou, seguindo para o corretor.

A sala parecia ser uma de conferência e já tinham algumas pessoas sentadas. Jaebeom não sabia o que exatamente fazer, então se sentou em uma cadeira afastada, longe da mesa e pegou o bloquinho e a caneta, torcendo para não ficar muito confuso durante aquela reunião.

Demorou mais alguns minutos para mais pessoas chegarem e Jaebeom resolveu se fazer de invisível e torcer para ninguém lhe dirigir a palavra.

— Cadê ele?!

Uma das mulheres que chegou nesse meio tempo parecia bastante irritada na concepção de Jaebeom e o ruivo com quem ela falava parecia sem graça e nervoso.

— Ele está chegando.

— Acho bom, Mark.

Jaebeom achou muita coincidência o nome daquele homem ser Mark, igual ao do cartão que recebera, o problema era que o ruivo não era a pessoa que havia batido em seu carro dias antes.

— Você é novo aqui.

Jaebeom piscou os olhos para a pessoa para na sua frente. O homem lhe sorriu e sentou na cadeira vaga ao seu lado.

— Sou — Lim lembrou de responder. — Fui contratado agora, nem sei direito o que devo fazer.

— Prazer, Park Jinyoung.

— Eu sei. Amo suas músicas.

Jinyoung pareceu surpreso e sorriu mais abertamente, já pensando em como gostava daquele novo funcionário.

— Qual o nome do meu fã? — brincou Park, arrancando um sorriso do moreno mais alto.

— Lim Jaebeom.

— Vamos aproveitar para conversar antes que o encrenqueiro chegue e acabe a paz.

— Você sabe sobre o que é essa reunião?

— Não faço ideia — disse Jinyoung, balançando os ombros. — Só me ligaram ontem e marcaram, mas não tem outros artistas aqui, então não sei bem porque me chamaram.

— Talvez você ganhe um _comeback_.

— Duvido muito.

— E a mulher chique ali? Quem é?

— Kwon Boah, nossa chefe — Jinyoung disse. — Ela assumiu tem seis meses, quando o pai morreu. A empresa se chama BoA em homenagem a ela, o senhor Kwon amava muito a filha.

— Ela parece irritada.

— Todos estamos irritados com Choi Youngjae.

Demorou mais uns dez minutos até ouvirem novas batidas na porta e dessa vez, quando um loiro de óculos escuros entrou, Jaebeom calculou que ele era o tal esperado já que o Mark relaxou na cadeira. Porém, o que deixou Lim atento era o fato de aquele homem ter sido o que batera no seu carro, ele não esqueceria, tinha certeza daquele fato.

— _Hum…_ Você já está encantado — murmurou Jinyoung, revirando os olhos. — Não entendo o _appeal_ nele.

Lim sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

— Não estou encantado, estou com raiva. — Jaebeom morreu o lábio inferior com força. — Ele destruiu a traseira do meu carro.

Jinyoung pareceu surpreso e quando ia comentar, uma outra pessoa entrou na reunião: Yang Hyunsuk. Park, sem perceber, ficou tenso na cadeira, o que não passou despercebido a Jaebeom, que já começou a imaginar quem era aquele homem.

— Podemos iniciar a reunião — disse a mulher. — Vamos direto ao assunto que interessa: Choi Youngjae, o que foi aquilo na semana passada?!

Mark cutucou o loiro, que bufou alto e retirou o óculos escuro, jogando-o em cima da mesa.

— Eu estava sendo eu mesmo. — Balançou os ombros. — Não foi vocês que falaram que escândalos vendem minha imagem e assim dão mais dinheiro?!

— Escândalos com _mulheres_ — disparou Kwon. Ela bateu no tampão da mesa e se sentou irritada. — Olha, eu não tenho problema _algum_ com você sendo gay, m-

— Pansexual — Youngjae interrompeu a chefe. — Não sou gay, gosto de pessoas.

— Tanto faz — Boah proferiu. — O meu ponto é que você não pode sair do armário!

— Já saí.

— Chega! — disse Kwon de uma vez. — Já cansamos de aguentar o seu temperamento horrível e sua falta de respeito, você está expulso da empresa.

A sala caiu em silêncio no mesmo instante. Aquela era uma medida drástica e ninguém esperava por aquilo, muito menos Youngjae, que tinha os olhos arregalados e a expressão de choque no rosto.

 _Se ele foi demitido, por que eu fui contratado_? Jaebeom se perguntou, desenhando um sinal de interrogação no bloquinho que tinha nas mãos. _Não faz sentido… Ou… Ah!_ Lim soube a resposta para a sua pergunta e sorriu sozinho enquanto rabiscava a folha que antes tinha escrito.

— N-não...

A voz de Youngjae saiu tão baixa que Jinyoung sentiu pena do outro, o que era incomum.

O loiro não conseguia deixar de pensar em como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo. Passara a vida toda com um único sonho: o de ser cantor, o de mostrar ao mundo o seu talento e o que tinha para falar. Sim, ele era idiota e se envolvia em um monte de escândalos, como também não sabia manter o pênis dentro da calça, porém nunca imaginou um mundo onde perdesse todo o caminho que tinha trilhado até aquele momento. Definitivamente, sua cabeça não estava aceitando a constatação de que tinha perdido o que amava, a única coisa que se orgulhava e o que prometera ao pai em seu enterro; prometera que mostraria ao mundo o que o filho de Choi poderia conquistar. Então, agora tinha perdido tudo por ser quem era? Parecia injusto e o cantor não estava acostumado a injustiças.

— Por favor… — Mark foi o que falou dessa vez, ficando de pé enquanto fazia uma reverência com a cabeça. — Dê uma segunda chance a Youngjae. Ele é ótimo no que faz e traz ótimos rendimentos. Sobre o comportamento dele… Eu mesmo garanto que as coisas vão mudar.

— Eu… — Youngjae também ficou de pé e imitou a reverência do ruivo. — Eu prometo me comportar, fazer tudo o que vocês querem.

Jaebeom sorriu de lado e rabiscou algumas palavras no bloquinho, esticando-o para Jinyoung, que disfarçadamente pegou o papel e o leu.

_Armaram para ele._

Jinyoung pareceu confuso e rabiscou algo de volta para Lim.

_Tem certeza?_

Lim escreveu uma resposta rápida para o outro.

_Ele ficará mansinho e aceitará qualquer coisa._

Park pareceu não acreditar muito, mas nada mais escreveu no bloquinho, pois logo teriam a resposta que confirmariam ou não a hipótese de Jaebeom.

— Acho que podemos dar uma segunda chance ao rapaz, não?

A voz, surpreendentemente, partiu de Yang Hyunsuk, que agora estava de pé, com uma feição serena no rosto, fitando a dona da empresa.

Jinyoung estalou a língua, pegando o bloquinho da mão de Jaebeom e rapidamente escrevendo algo.

_Você tem razão._

— Você tem certeza, Yang? — a mulher perguntou, apertando a ponte do nariz. — Ele é um risco à nossa reputação.

— Talvez o rapaz mereça uma segunda chance. — O homem sorriu. — Mas algumas mudanças deverão ser feitas.

O loiro concordou com a cabeça e agradeceu por repensarem em toda aquela situação.

_Ele é um idiota._

_Um idiota ingênuo._

Jinyoung rabiscou outra vez, devolvendo o bloquinho. Agora mais do que nunca conseguia ver a carapaça de “durão” de Youngjae ruindo diante da possibilidade de ser expulso da empresa em que trabalhava. Apenas um adulto que, além de se comportar também, pensava como um adolescente.

— Park Jinyoung.

O moreno quase deixou o bloquinho cair no chão enquanto o entregava de volta a Jaebeom, tentando disfarçar a troca de mensagens que estava acontecendo ali. O cantor esperava que ninguém tivesse percebido a conversa muda.

— Sim, senhora.

Park enrugou o nariz para como escutou um riso vindo de Lim, provavelmente divertindo-se com o seu susto momentâneo.

— Você terá um _comeback_ em três meses — avisou Boah. Jinyoung sentiu o coração disparar, mal acreditando que depois de tantos meses parado, fazendo shows em lugares bem pequenos e com pouca gente, teria a chance de lançar novas músicas; parecia um sonho. — Acha que está preparado para isso, Park?

— Sempre! — o moreno garantiu com um sorriso imenso.

— Eu ouvi as melodias que você me mandou, Jinyoung. São muito boas e as letras também. Acho que podemos tirar algum proveito disso… — Boah continuou, ela conhecia o trabalho do moreno e sabia o quão esforçado e talentoso ele era, mas ainda assim precisava focar nos números e infelizmente Jinyoung não lucrava tanto quanto o problemático Youngjae. — O que você acha de um _feat_ com outro artista da casa?

Jinyoung piscou algumas vezes, tentando pensar no que aquilo significava. Sua mente pensou em todo mundo da empresa em que sua voz combinava e a maioria eram artistas femininas; parecia uma boa ideia, afinal era amigo de todas elas.

Park ia responder, quando sentiu um cutucão na perna. Foi disfarçado, mas ele não conseguiu pensar o porquê Jaebeom estar o chamando naquele momento.

— Eu, _hm_ … — Jinyoung parou de falar quando sentiu o que parecia ser a caneta do outro novamente na sua perna. — _Er_ …

— Sim ou não, Jinyoung? — perguntou a mulher, enfática.

— Sim…

— Ótimo. — Kwon sorriu. — Você e Youngjae farão um _collab_.

Jaebeom levou a mão a testa de forma involuntária. Ele sabia que aquilo iria acontecer. Colocariam o perfeito Jinyoung para tentar acalmar a fúria tempestuosa de Youngjae. _Pobre Park_.

Jinyoung olhou para o outro moreno que apenas abanou a cabeça, afinal ele tentara avisar e agora o _idol_ não podia simplesmente recusar.

— _Hm_ … o-okay… Obrigado.

Parte de Jinyoung esperou gritos de Youngjae, mas o loiro ficou em silêncio e quando olharam para ele, somente concordou com a cabeça. O outro estava com medo de perder seu contrato e ele nem tinha o direito de reclamar de algo, então também concordara. Seriam meses complicados os que estavam por vir.

— Ótimo. Todos estão dispensados — anunciou Kwon. — Menos Tuan, Choi e… você — a mulher disse, apontando para Lim. — Vocês ficam.

Jaebeom agora tinha certeza que ele estaria envolvido com o artista principal da companhia, somente não sabia como, pois, o tal ruivo claramente era o manager dele. Será que o loiro teria dois managers? Não era improvável, apesar de incomum.

— Boa sorte — sussurrou Jinyoung, com um sorriso fraco. — E… _hm_ … obrigado.

Lim somente sorriu, observando o novo amigo — ele esperava que já fossem amigos, pois além de ser fã de Park, achava-o uma excelente pessoa —, e quando autorizado, seguiu para a cadeira indicada pela dona da empresa. Outra vez, Jaebeom se sentiu horrível por estar com roupas tão simples e informais, principalmente com Youngjae estar vestindo roupas de marca dos pés à cabeça. 

— Youngjae, nós fizemos uma pesquisa de mercado, já de meses, antes do seu… último escândalo. — A mulher suspirou fundo. — Enfim, nós decidimos que você não atuará como um artista só voltado para o rock.

— Quê?!

O loiro tinha prometido ficar calmo e até estava aceitando a tal colaboração com Jinyoung, por mais que soubesse que o homem o odiava — nunca entendeu o porquê —, mas além daquilo tudo o tirariam o seu rock?! Aquilo já era demais!

— Todos te veem como um idol e sua parcela maior de fãs é feminina — afirmou Boah, esticando alguns relatórios na direção do loiro, mas ele não os pegou. — Olha, só vamos oficializar, te transformar de vez em um idol.

— Eu não vou dançar!

— Isso é uma pena, pois já abrimos a seleção para coreógrafos.

Choi se jogou na cadeira, esfregando a testa com força. O que estava acontecendo naquele momento? Por que estava tudo caindo na sua cabeça de uma vez? Somente queria fazer sua música em paz, agora teria que seguir um monte de regra que sempre tinha corrido para o lado oposto.

— Okay, passado essa notícia… Tuan — chamou a chefe, vendo o agente ficar mais reto na cadeira, para prestar melhor atenção em toda a situação. — Você terá ajuda agora como manager de Choi. O senhor… _hm…_ — Kwon pareceu perdida, olhando nos papéis em cima da sua mesa a procura do nome que queira falar. O moreno mais alto pensou em se apresentar, porém resolveu ficar em silêncio e esperar, assim como Seokjin tinha lhe dito para fazer mais cedo naquele dia. — Ah, aqui. Senhor Lim Jaebeom. Ele tem experiência sendo manager de múltiplos idols e agora trará esse conhecimento para a equipe, certo?

— Sim, senhora — disse Lim. Ele enrugou o nariz assim como Jinyoung tinha feito momentos antes. — Estou à disposição da empresa.

— Seja muito bem-vindo.

O local ficou silencioso outra vez, mas logo o som foi interrompido por um pigarro. Todos então olharam na direção de Mark.

— Eu… sei lidar com idols, senhora — Tuan afirmou. — Não estou dizendo que o senhor Lim também não seja bom no que faz, mas Jae… quer dizer, Choi já está aos meus cuidados há anos e t-

— Há anos e olha tudo o que aconteceu nesse meio tempo — interrompeu a mulher, calando o ruivo por completo. — Choi Youngjae agora terá dois managers e o senhor Lim será o primeiro no comando.

— I-isso não é justo com Mark… — Youngjae interferiu. Ele sabia que fazia da vida do manager um inferno e Tuan sempre tentou lhe avisar dos problemas.

— Não é, você tem razão. Demos uma responsabilidade muito grande para Mark lidar sozinho e agora ele terá ajuda.

— E Jinyoung? — Mark disparou a pergunta. Ele já estava se sentindo injustiçado naquele momento e não parou muito para analisar suas palavras. — Jae terá dois managers e Jinyoung mal tem um, já que Lee cuida de mais quatro artistas? Isso não é justo!

— Okay, você pode se tornar manager de Park — disse Boah.

— Eu não posso! — Tuan tampou a boca com a mão assim que proferiu as palavras.

— E-eu posso — Jaebeom interferiu antes que pudesse se parar. Ele mal havia entrado na empresa e já estava arrumando dois trabalhos?! Como?! — _Hm_ … Sempre admirei o trabalho dele como artista a-acho que posso tentar ajudar.

Mark fitou Jaebeom e sentiu raiva dele. Quem era aquele homem para chegar ali e além de lhe tirar a sua posição, agora seria manager de Jinyoung? Qual qualificação o outro tinha que ele não? Céus, o tal Lim parecia até mais novo do que ele!

— Podemos fazer um período probatório — comentou Kwon, expirando com força. — Se você conseguir ser manager dos dois ao mesmo tempo e manter uma boa produtividade, poderá se tornar o agente de Park. Mas Youngjae sempre será a sua prioridade.

— Certo. — O moreno confirmou. Ele não se atrevia a olhar na direção de Mark ou Youngjae, pois sabia que os dois o estavam encarando com nada menos que desgosto. — Eu farei o melhor que puder para ser útil.

— Já pode começar indo embora — o mais novo murmurou, baixo o suficiente para que os chefes não escutassem.

Houveram mais algumas coisas sendo discutidas, porém após alguns poucos minutos, todos foram dispensados. Youngjae saiu da sala batendo a porta com raiva e Mark se desculpou antes de ir atrás dele.

Jaebeom ficou na dúvida do que fazer, porém também seguiu para a saída, contudo não sabia ao certo onde era o elevador — já tinha esquecido o caminho, afinal era péssimo de localização —, o que o fez ficar próximo a porta que ainda estava entreaberta e sem querer escutar a voz de Kwon Boah no que parecia ser ao telefone.

— Esse garoto tem cinco meses. Se ele continuar trazendo confusão, mandaremos ele embora!

Lim segurou a respiração e resolveu sair logo dali, virando alguns corredores até ver uma indicação de elevador e assim encontrá-lo. Ele então entrou às pressas e foi para o térreo, simplesmente por não saber exatamente aonde deveria ir ou o que fazer.

— Ei, você demorou!

Jaebeom soltou a respiração que nem sabia estar segurando quando encontrou o rosto sorridente de Park Jinyoung a poucos metros de onde estava.

— E-eles tinham que me explicar o que eu deveria fazer agora que fui contratado. — Explicou-se assim que estavam próximos o suficiente. — Mas ainda me sinto perdido.

— Ah, é verdade! Qual sua função?

— E-eu serei manager de Youngjae…

— Mark foi demitido?! Aquele desgraçado conseguiu fazer Mark ser demitido?!

— Não! — Jaebeom já estava se sentindo culpado o suficiente e nem era amigo do ruivo, imagina se o homem tivesse sido demitido? Céus! — Eu… serei junto com ele, o manager.

— Choi terá dois managers? Uau! — Jinyoung riu sem humor. — Aquele lá deu para as pessoas certas.

— Eu me ofereci para ser seu manager também… Mark meio que deixou claro que eles estavam dando muita preferência a um idol e ignorando outros. — Jaebeom não queria que o outro achasse que ele estava agindo por pena ou para se aparecer logo no primeiro dia. Seria péssimo causar aquele tipo de impressão. — Eu… então acabei me oferecendo, espero que você não fique irritado.

— Espera, eu terei um manager só meu?!

— Não… eu ainda serei manager de Choi, m-

Jaebeom não esperava pelo abraço do outro e por isso ficou com os braços caídos na lateral do corpo por uns segundos até os levantar e propriamente devolver o abraço.

— Eu não acredito que terei um manager só meu! — Jinyoung riu alto, apertando o outro ainda mais no abraço. — Obrigado! Oh… Obrigado demais!

— E-eu não serei só o seu manager, mas acho que não serei muito útil com Youngjae… Eles não vão me querer por perto de qualquer maneira. E é mais fácil quando eu admiro a carreira do artista que estou cuidando… — Jaebeom proferiu sorrindo e dando leves tapinhas carinhosos nas costas do moreno. — Acredito que nos daremos bem.

— Vamos sim! — Jinyoung ainda sorria quando se afastou do outro. — Vem! vamos almoçar juntos e eu te deixo por dentro de tudo! Nem acredito que terei um manager só meu!

O mais velho riu e aceitou o convite para almoçar, afinal não traria nada de bom tentar se aproximar de Mark e Youngjae agora, seria melhor deixar os ânimos se acalmarem um pouco antes de tentar uma abordagem. Ele fora colocado como responsável, porém não se via naquele papel. Era apenas um novato.

— Até que fim um manager só meu!

Definitivamente, as coisas seriam bem mais fáceis de darem certo com Park Jinyoung.

**Notas finais**  
Kwon Bo-ah  
Kim Seokjin, BTS  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Yugyeom seria o próximo a entrar para a audição e sentia a sua mão tremer de nervosismo. _Daria tudo errado!_ Era sempre esse o primeiro pensamento que surgia na sua mente, porém o rapaz tentava modificá-lo até ele se transformar em algo mais ou menos animador. Era bom no canto, torcia então para ser o melhor.

O moreno levou a mão ao cordão no seu pescoço, sentindo as inicias KY dentro de uma pequena estrela no pingente que usava. Jungkook tinha deixado a lembrança no fundo da sua bolsa, um presente para usar na audição e o rapaz já se sentia mais confiante somente com aquilo.

— Kim Yugyeom.

Ouvir seu nome da boca de um estranho fez sua garganta fechar ou pelo menos parecer fechar. Estava tão nervoso e queria que Jungkook tivesse ali para segurar sua mão e o incentivar a não desistir, como sua mente lhe dizia para fazer naquele instante.

_Você vai conseguir, Yugyeom. Você vai conseguir!_

Na sala tinham quatro pessoas com pranchetas e blocos de papel, isso sem contar as câmeras e mais uma pessoa que era o apresentador. Era um show de talentos e Yugyeom sabia que sua filmagem somente iria ao ar se ele passasse por aquela fase, o que de certa forma era bom e ruim. Sempre tivera vergonha de aparecer, mas pela primeira vez torceu para isso, podendo se ver na televisão em alguns dias.

— Fale o seu nome para a câmera. — A voz partiu do apresentador e Yugyeom concordou com a cabeça, fazendo o que foi pedido, sabendo que estava parecendo um garoto medroso naquele instante. — Okay, boa sorte.

Obviamente era a capela e somente se passasse, teria o direito de cantar com melodia e talvez uma banda no fundo, aí sim mostrando para toda a Coreia que era capaz.

A música que Yugyeom tinha escolhido era uma que ia muito bem com a sua voz, começava em um tom mais baixo até ter seu ápice no refrão, onde continuava em uma curva de emoções. Ele sabia que tinha voz para aquilo, então assim que começou a cantar, deixou todo o seu sentimento e toda a sua força de vontade fluir por suas veias e chegar às suas cordas vocais. Estava no seu melhor momento e céus, sentia-se poderoso naquela posição.

Quando a música chegou ao fim, ele respirou fundo. Sentia-se cansado como se tivesse corrido uma maratona e se a divindade fosse boa, teria a sua medalha no final daquela corrida.

— Você é muito bom e canta muito bem — disse um dos jurados, com um sorriso. — Mas tem um jeito muito tímido e zero presença de palco, então é um ‘Não’ para mim.

Kim sabia que somente precisava que um deles o escolhesse. Um. E estaria dentro. então, talvez tivesse chance com os outros três.

— Para mim também é um ‘Não’ — comentou uma das mulheres.

_Okay, duas pessoas… Ainda restam duas pessoas._

— Você é uma graça e bastante fofo, mas… poderia ser melhor — disse a outra mulher. — Também é um ‘Não’ para mim.

 _Eu não vou passar_ , pensou o rapaz. _Fiz papel de idiota e não vou passar._

— _Hm_ … eu realmente gostei de você, garoto — disse o último homem, o mais velho de todos. — Meus colegas falaram de como você é tímido e não tem presença de palco, afinal você ficou com a mão no bolso o tempo todo, mas eu entendo… é o nervosismo. — Yugyeom concordou com a cabeça. — Você é mesmo bom, mas talvez esteja melhor ano que vem — disse o jurado. — Também é um ‘Não’ para mim.

Yugyeom esperou chegar até o banheiro para chorar.

**

O rapaz ficou durante uma hora na cabine mais afastada do banheiro, chorando por ser um fracasso.

Claro que ele não iria passar, o que estava pensando? Era alguém sem preparo, que morria de medo do público e que corava a cada duas palavras. Céus, era um idiota de perder seu tempo aquele lugar, gastar dinheiro de passagem e não estar em casa estudando e cuidando da sua avó.

Mas agora, era o momento de voltar à realidade, de ser o estudante de administração que tem mais contas para pagar do que seus colegas imaginam. 

Yugyeom então secou o rosto e saiu da cabine zonzo por chorar por tanto tempo. Ele seguiu direto para a pia e ignorou o outro homem que estava no local, somente focando em dar um pouco de clareza à sua mente.

Ele conseguiu em parte e, quando saiu da empresa, sentia-se um idiota que sonhara demais.

**

Eram vinte e duas horas quando Yugyeom chegou ao ponto de ônibus. Ele achava melhor voltar para casa assim, pois o Uber levaria muito menos tempo e talvez com o transporte público, quando chegasse em sua residência, Jungkook já estivesse dormindo e assim poderia evitar de contar a história até o dia seguinte. Não queria mais chorar naquela noite.

O rapaz estava pronto para esperar no mínimo meia hora naquele ponto quando viu um bar do outro lado da rua. Yugyeom mordeu o lábio inferior e pensou que aquela era uma péssima ideia, porém ainda tinha algum dinheiro para gastar e não sentia vontade de voltar para casa tão cedo, assim o rapaz resolveu que talvez fosse hora de ficar bêbado pela primeira vez na sua vida.

Assim, com a decisão tomada, ele atravessou a rua e entrou no bar.

O local era bonito, decorado em vermelho e dourado, o que fez Yugyeom imaginar se aquele bar não era caro demais para o seu bolso. Porém, não era possível que tivesse uma bebida mais ou menos barata, certo? Pelo menos uma cerveja tomaria, poxa!

O rapaz agora não se sentia mais tão corajoso e chegou no balcão em silêncio, vendo logo uma espécie de menu para as bebidas, nunca soubera de um bar que tinha um daqueles, o que provavelmente significava que tudo ali era caro.

Kim franziu a testa para os nomes e tentou procurar alguma opção que parecesse dentro do seu bolso e ainda sobrasse para o ônibus, porém era tantas cores e sabores que provavelmente era melhor desistir logo.

— Um _Dry Martini_ do rapaz ali para você.

Yugyeom olhou confuso para o homem e viu para onde ele apontava com a cabeça, vendo logo um loiro piscar um dos olhos na sua direção. Kim sentiu as bochechas queimarem e balançou a cabeça de qualquer jeito para a pessoa, utilizando o canudinho para sugar a bebida ao mesmo tempo que tentava se acalmar. O que deveria fazer? Ir até a mesa? Não entendia nada de flertes em bares. 

— Sabe, ele ficou com uma carinha bem desanimada. — A voz do bartender fez Yugyeom o fitar, sem entender. — Talvez você possa dar um 'Oi’ para ele ou não, a decisão é sua de qualquer maneira.

O rapaz voltou a olhar a mesa e a pessoa que lhe pagou o _drink_ parecia mesmo desanimada, com os ombros caídos enquanto tirava a própria bebida. Yugyeom mordeu o lábio inferior e se levantou, sorrindo para o bartender antes de caminhar até o outro rapaz. Estava nervoso, mas pelo menos não pensava no quanto era um fracassado.

— _Hm_ … Oi?

Kim viu o rosto do outro se iluminar no mesmo instante e sem pensar muito, sentou-se na cadeira vaga ao lado do outro. Mal havia bebericado a bebida e já estava fazendo loucuras.

— O-obrigado pelo _drink._

— Ah, não foi nada. — O rapaz sorriu. — Eu me chamo Bambam.

— O meu nome é Yugyeom. — O estudante devolveu o sorriso. — Você é tailandês?

— Sou.

Yugyeom não pode deixar de observar como Bambam era bonito. Ele tinha mechas loiras no cabelo, nariz largo e maxilar marcado, isso tudo sem contar os lábios grosso dele e o sorriso que o dava vontade de sorrir junto. Kim não sabia o que tinha passado no corpo para atrair homens tão lindos e em um mesmo dia, porém esperava continuar com aquela sorte.

— Você se interessa por homens? — Bambam perguntou de uma vez. — Desculpa ser assim tão rápido, mas não seria a primeira vez que héteros aproveitaram da minha bebida grátis.

— Então, você faz muito isso?

O tailandês sentiu as bochechas quentes e balançou a cabeça negativamente com pressa. O que o outro pensaria dele agora? Que era um conquistador barato.

— Namjoon é meu primo por parte de mãe. — disse Bambam.

— Oi?

— O bartender… é meu primo. E-ele… quer me desencalhar e dá uma bebida para quem ele acha que… Ai, esquece.

— Então, quem gostou de mim foi o Namjoon e não você? — brincou Yugyeom.

— Ai, não… Ai. — Bambam expirou com força. — Desculpa, eu sou um idiota.

Yugyeom riu, pois achou Bambam fofo. Talvez fosse a bebida falando mais alto — afinal era bem leve para álcool e algumas vezes com cerveja já ficava alegre demais —, mas parecia bom talvez tentar conversar mais com o tailandês. O que tinha a perder, certo?

— Gosto de homens… Eu sou gay — Kim falou, sugando mais a bebida. — Super gay.

— Oh! Isso é bom. — Bambam quase bateu na própria testa por ter falado algo tão sem sentido. Estava nervoso. — Então… _hm…_ Podemos conversar? Tipo, eu… sou youtuber e estudante de moda.

— Nossa... Youtuber?

— Sim e eu amo fazer vídeos, mas também amo Moda.

— Faço Administração — afirmou o moreno. — Eu odeio.

— Ah, isso é ruim… — Bambam comentou, contorcendo os lábios. — Seus pais te obrigam a fazer?

 _Eles estão mortos_.

A frase chegou na boca de Yugyeom, mas ele parou antes de falar. Aquilo era um encontro! Não se jogava uma informação daquelas, correto?

— Algo assim — mentiu o moreno. — Falta um ano para terminar agora.

— Você pode tentar mudar de curso?

— Acho… melhor terminar mesmo. — Yugyeom suspirou fundo, terminando a bebida. — Obrigado pelo _drink_.

— Você… quer outro?

— Não posso ficar bêbado, tenho que voltar para casa.

— Ah…

Ali estava o rosto desanimado que o bartender tinha lhe dito. Yugyeom não gostou daquela expressão, pois o tailandês parecia um ótimo rapaz, mas era melhor voltar para a sua residência, não era? O moreno então olhou o relógio de pulso e ainda tinha mais dez minutos para esperar o ônibus. Porém, ele não queria realmente ir para casa, queria livrar a cabeça daquele fiasco de audição.

_Jungkook tem razão… Mereço me divertir._

— Podemos ir para outro lugar, que tal? — Yugyeom perguntou. — Não gosto muito de beber.

— Oh, sim, sim — Bambam pareceu animado outra vez, ficando de pé de uma vez, mas logo ficando sem graça quando percebeu que arrastava a cadeira com força, o que fizera um alto barulho no ambiente. — Ai, sou tão desastrado.

— É um charme.

Yugyeom sentia a bebida em seu corpo. Ele não estava bêbado, porém não estava muito sóbrio, tanto que estava flertando, o que não era coisa dele, preferia encarar de longe e deixar todas as oportunidades passarem. Era bem mais fácil somente culpar a timidez no final do dia.

Bambam deu um aceno para o primo que sorriu na sua direção e na hora que Yugyeom também se virou, fitando o bartender, recebeu um olhar sério acompanhado de um sinal que indicava que ele estaria de olho nele. Kim piscou confuso e tratou de sair logo atrás do tailandês.

Pela primeira vez, Yugyeom notou como estava frio do lado de fora e sem perceber se encolheu, escutando novamente aquela voz na sua cabeça lhe dizendo que era um fracasso, que não trazia nenhum orgulho para a sua avó.

Kim suspirou fundo, olhando para o outro lado da rua e vendo o seu ônibus parado; ele poderia correr que o alcançaria, mas não queria. Por uma noite, gostaria de se sentir vivo.

— Eu… posso te emprestar… — Bambam parou no meio da fala quando o outro o fitou. — Quer saber? Aqui… o meu casaco.

O tailandês tinha o braço estendido na direção do mais alto — somente naquele momento o moreno percebera que o outro era alguns centímetros mais baixo que ele —, com o casaco preto que usava pendurado na mão.

— Não precisa — disse o moreno. — Sério, não estou com frio.

— Eu insisto.

Yugyeom sorriu e aceitou o casaco, colocando-o e percebendo que Bambam deveria gostar de roupas mais largas, pois o agasalho não ficou apertado nele. Porém, acima disso tudo, o moreno não podia deixar de pensar em como aquele momento era romântico e talvez tivera sonhado em vivê-lo um dia. Seu sonho estava realizado e cada vez mais via Bambam como uma ótima pessoa.

Os dois caminharam por alguns minutos, conversando sobre vários tópicos que iam surgindo em sua mente. Yugyeom descobriu que Bambam era mais velho que ele alguns meses e também escutou como o outro rapaz era alguém sociável, com vários amigos, principalmente na faculdade; Kim não estranhou aquele fato, pois em pouco tempo já conseguia sorrir com o tailandês como se fossem amigos de longa data.

— Você quer ir para o meu apartamento?

Passavam das vinte e três horas quando Bambam fez a pergunta ao outro. Yugyeom sabia bem o que significava aquele convite, porém não sabia bem o que responder. Ele já não mais sentia a bebida totalmente movendo suas ações, mas sabia que ficava confortável perto do outro e céus, não fazia sexo há tanto tempo que nem se lembrava como coisas como aquelas eram estranhas antes de serem boas, ainda mais com um desconhecido.

— Você tem certeza? — Yugyeom perguntou, pensando na camisinha e no lubrificante que tinha na sua mochila. — Eu… não sugeri sairmos do bar por conta disso…

— Você não quer?

— Eu quero, mas só se você quiser.

— Mas eu que te convidei!

Os dois começaram a rir juntos e Yugyeom se sentiu bem pela primeira vez naquela noite. O tailandês era tão sociável, isso sem contar bonito, combinação que fazia o estômago do mais novo revirar em nervosismo com o que poderia ocorrer em poucos minutos.

— Então… acho que podemos ir — Yugyeom concluiu, sorrindo nervosamente.

Bambam concordou e buscou a mão do mais novo, que mordeu o lábio inferior para o gesto. Agora que as coisas estavam em perspectiva, sentia medo de errar, de ser péssimo na cama ou até de brochar! Seria algo muito vergonhoso e provavelmente se jogaria de alguma janela se esse fosse o caso.

Mas, disfarçando a sua briga interna, Yugyeom seguiu com o outro para o apartamento, percebendo que não era muito longe. Bambam morava no centro da cidade e em um prédio de classe média; Kim não poderia dizer que estava surpreso, afinal pelas roupas e falas, era óbvio que o outro rapaz provavelmente vivera bem durante toda a vida. Não que fosse algo ruim, o estudante definitivamente não se importava com aquilo quando a personalidade do tailandês era tão brilhante e contagiante.

— Meu quarto é o último do corredor — sussurrou o tailandês, puxando a mão do outro pelo apartamento escuro. — Não faz muito barulho.

— Por quê?

— Por conta dos vizinhos — concluiu o mais baixo.

Não pareceu muito convincente para Yugyeom aquela explicação, porém não discutiu e somente tentou fazer o mínimo possível de barulho enquanto andava até o quarto do mais novo. Somente em estar em um apartamento estranho já lhe dava outra vez nervoso.

— Não lembro se deixei as roupas de prova empilhadas na cama — disse Bambam abrindo a porta do quarto. — Vamos torcer para que não.

— Quantas roupas?

— Um desfile inteiro. — O tailandês riu baixo. — Às vezes esqueço de tirar e é horrível para deitar.

— No apartamento tem sofá também.

Bambam riu alto, mas logo levou a mão a boca por causa do som. Yugyeom não pode deixar de também sorrir naquele momento, estava nervoso, mas o outro deixava tudo mais tranquilo de alguma forma.

— Ah, eu tirei! — o rapaz mais baixo comentou. — Temos a cama.

— É…

— Pois é… — O mais velho suspirou fundo, sentando-se na beirada do colchão. — Você pode sentar aqui… se quiser…

Yugyeom se sentou e então um silêncio esquisito se fez presente. Não era ruim, só estranho, pois eles não se conheciam e já estavam um na casa do outro sem saber direito o que conversar.

— Você quer… _hm_ … fazer algo? — Bambam perguntou, fitando o chão. — Ou… assistir alguma coisa?

— Não sei… O que você preferir.

— É… Vou pegar o meu _notebook_.

O mais novo concordou em silêncio e viu o rapaz levantar, mas Bambam logo voltou a sentar, bufando frustrado.

— Eu queria transar — disparou o tailandês.

— Eu… também.

Bambam riu e esfregou a testa. Ele definitivamente não sabia o que estava fazendo naquele momento, talvez se seu primo tivesse ali, poderia lhe indicar como deveria prosseguir e o que fazer depois que se sai do bar com alguém.

— Eu tenho camisinhas — Yugyeom falou, sentindo a quentura no rosto e agradecendo pela luz estar apagada. — Assim… se for o que você quiser.

— Eu quero. — O tailandês suspirou. — Vamos… tirar a roupa?

— Acho… — O mais novo parou de falar. — É uma boa ideia.

O tailandês levou a mão à própria camisa, mas desistiu no último momento quando se lembrou que o outro estava com o seu casaco, então tentando levar algum clima sensual para aquele momento, ele levou os dedos tentando retirar o agasalho de Yugyeom e após alguma dificuldade conseguiu, mas por estar perto, conseguiu ver algo brilhar no pescoço do mais novo e sem pensar em nada, observou mais, sorrindo em seguida.

— Que cordão bonito.

Yugyeom levou a mão a o cordão e sentiu a estrela com as suas iniciais dentro e depois disso tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Ele se lembrou de Jungkook e depois da audição e por fim da sua avó. Tudo voltara de uma vez e outra vez não conseguiu segurar o choro.

— E-ei… Oh. — Bambam conseguia escutar os soluços do outro e não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. — E-eu… Yug? E-eu… O que aconteceu? F-foi algo que e-eu fiz? M-me desculpa.

— N-não… E-eu… — Yugyeom queria explicar que Bambam não o havia feito nada além de bem naquelas poucas horas, mas tudo o que conseguia era chorar e chorar.

O tailandês, mesmo sem saber se era o certo, aproximou-se de vez do mais alto, abraçando-o apertado enquanto deslizava a ponta dos dedos pelas costas e cabelo de Kim, sussurrando palavras doces e calmas em prol de tentar tranquilizá-lo um pouco e descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Conhecia o rapaz tinha somente algumas horas, contudo era óbvio que algo provavelmente grave estava ocorrendo para deixá-lo daquela maneira.

— Eu vou buscar água — disse Bambam. — Por favor, não saia daqui.

O mais velho se levantou rapidamente e saiu do quarto, encostando a porta. Yugyeom sentiu vontade de chorar ainda mais, pois queria se divertir, ter uma noite de folga, mas estava chorando no apartamento de um desconhecido, que pelas circunstâncias estava sendo até legal demais. O rapaz resolveu se levantar e pegar sua bolsa para ir embora logo dali, estava atrapalhando e passando vergonha.

Porém, assim que Yugyeom se levantou, Bambam estava de volta, com uma bandeja contendo um copo de água e uma garrafa de vidro, junto com alguns biscoitos; de alguma maneira, parecia o correto a se fazer.

— Senta aí, você não vai sair nesse estado — disse o mais velho, olhando sério para o outro. — Fica aí que eu vou cuidar de você.

— N-não…

— Senta logo — mandou o mais baixo. — Senta aí, Yug. Não estou de brincadeira.

Yugyeom arregalaria os olhos se as lágrimas não deixassem tudo embaçado. Sem saber o que fazer, o rapaz então se sentou na beirada da cama, pegando o copo estendido na sua direção e bebericando a água para em seguida tomar tudo de uma vez. De alguma maneira, aquele horrível nó na sua garganta parecia ter descido com a ajuda do líquido.

— Desculpa — Yugyeom falou, suspirando pesado. — Eu… não deveria… Eu estraguei tudo.

— Você não estragou nada, Yug.

— E-estraguei sim. — O mais novo fitou o chão. — P-podemos tentar ainda… Eu… sei fazer coisas.

O tailandês sabia que o outro queria fugir da conversa, mas ele não aceitaria tal coisa. Agora, iriam conversar, pois estava preocupado demais para deixar algo como aquilo passar batido.

— Yug… Conversa comigo — pediu o youtuber. — Às vezes é mais fácil com um semi desconhecido, _hn_?

— É idiota.

— Não é idiota se te deixou dessa maneira. — Bambam sorriu fracamente, levando a mão até a do outro e enlaçando os dedos. — Eu sou um bom ouvinte e tem um extra…

— Tem?

— Faço um ótimo cafuné.

Yugyeom fungou.

— Eu estou considerando o cafuné.

Os dois riram baixo e Yugyeom olhou para as mãos enlaçadas, não deixando de sentir um ótimo sentimento de si, como se tivesse feito um amigo depois de tudo. Era algo bom, por mais que seu objetivo ao entrar naquele apartamento era completamente outro.

— Vem, eu te faço o cafuné.

O mais novo nem acreditou que realmente deitou a cabeça no colo do outro e sentiu os longos dedos de Bambam massageando o seu couro cabeludo. As coisas estavam confusas naquele momento, mas resolveu deixar o seu lado racional um pouco para o lado e focar nas suas emoções.

— Eu tenho um sonho, desde pequeno. Eu quero ser cantor profissional, sabe? Ter uma grande chance e talvez… ser um idol.

— Ah, é um bom sonho.

— Talvez. — Yugyeom suspirou fundo. — Eu tive uma audição para aquele programa da BoA, sabe qual é?

— _Hum-hum_ …

— Eu não passei. Disseram que eu era bom, mas não tinha presença de palco — explicou o coreano, percebendo que já estava novamente com vontade de chorar. — Foi tão rápido que meus sonhos foram esmagados. A verdade é que eu sou um fracassado.

— Não fala uma coisa dessas, Yug.

— Sou sim… Olha a minha idade, eu nem posso mais ser um idol.

— _Hey_! Nós temos a mesma idade e eu não sou velho. — Bambam retrucou, ainda deslizando suavemente os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos do mais alto. — Você é apenas tímido, Yug, e isso se resolve… Existe treino específico para isso… _Hm_ … a minha universidade dá um curso gratuito de teatro, sabia? Talvez possa te ajudar a se soltar um pouco…

— Eu fazia dança — explicou o moreno. — Eu aprendi a me soltar muito, mas… eu tive que parar.

— Por causa da faculdade?

— Não… Eu… não moro com os meus pais, Bam. Eles foram mortos quando eu era criança. Moro com a minha vó e há dois anos ela teve um AVC e eu me desdobro para cuidar dela e fazer faculdade. — Yugyeom suspirou pesadamente. — Eu queria ser um idol para dar uma vida melhor para ela, retribuir tudo o que ela fez por mim durante tantos anos, mas… eu fracassei.

— Ah, Yug… Sua avó ficaria tão desapontada em te ouvir falar uma coisa dessas!

Yugyeom arregalou os olhos e Bambam pode ver as lágrimas se formando ali e, céus era possível alguém sentir dor só de ver outra pessoa chorar?

— Escuta aqui… Você se desdobrou em cinco para cuidar da sua vó e ainda se manter focado na universidade e no seu sonho; se tem uma coisa aqui que você não fez foi fracassar, entendeu? Não diga uma coisa dessas. Foi apenas uma audição! Tenho certeza de que você conseguirá outras…

— E-eu não sei…

— Yug, por favor… Olha o que você acabou de me contar… Eu já te achava incrível antes de saber isso tudo, imagina agora? Por favor, acredita em mim quando digo que você vai conseguir.

— Obrigado.

Yugyeom não sabia muito mais além daquilo para se dizer. Era uma situação tão inusitada, conhecera aquele cara em um bar e pretendia somente ter uma noite de sexo para depois esquecê-lo, mas agora estava ali, sentindo o couro cabeludo massageado enquanto chorava suas mágoas. Jungkook provavelmente iria querer que ele escrevesse um livro para explicar toda aquela história.

— Você é cheiroso — comentou Bambam, escutando um riso suave vindo do mais novo. — É verdade. Tem gente que fede por aí, Yug. É um problema grave da população masculina!

— Problema de higiene!

— Com toda certeza. — O tailandês sorriu ainda deixando seus dedos correrem por dentre os fios. — Você quer uns biscoitinhos?

— São de que? — o mais novo questionou olhando a bandeja e procurando o melhor biscoito para comer, ainda que todos fossem idênticos.

— Gotas de chocolate.

— Parecem gostosos — comentou o rapaz, mordendo um. — Obrigado.

— Ei, para de falar de boca cheia!

— _Hum-Hum-hum._

— Se der formiga na minha cama eu vou te bater!

— _Nãoooo_ … — O mais novo choramingou. — Eu estou triste, não pode me bater!

— Meninos malvados levam tapinhas para aprender a se comportarem!

Yugyeom engasgou com o biscoito e Bambam riu alto, em seguida escondendo a boca ao se lembrar que não podia fazer barulho. Kim apontou para ele com um ar divertido e o mais velho lhe estapeou o braço de leve, fazendo a ambos rirem ainda mais.

O moreno empurrou o outro que fez o mesmo em sua direção e quando viram estava rolando na cama, rindo sem nem saberem o porquê. Minutos depois pararam de se movimentar, fitando o teto enquanto a sombra das gargalhadas ainda estava entre eles.

— Eu posso… ficar com o seu número? — Bambam perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— S-se você ainda quiser mesmo depois desse vexame.

— Eu queria uma noite divertida — disse o tailandês, apoiando a cabeça na mão e levando a outra mão ao peitoral do outro, brincando com o cordão entre os dedos. — Você me deu uma noite divertida. 

— Eu molhei a sua blusa com as minhas lágrimas!

— O quê? Você acha que não vamos rir disso no futuro? — Bambam proferiu, já rindo da situação, afinal era bastante cômico eles saírem para transar e terminarem com um dos dois chorando daquele jeito. — E você é fofo quando chora, então eu somente senti que ganhei essa noite.

— Você não existe, Bam.

O tailandês piscou um dos olhos e eles riram mais outra vez. Yugyeom percebeu que era bem fácil rir na presença de Bambam, quase que houvesse um mecanismo que tornava oitenta porcento de suas falas, algo que pudesse se divertir. Era bom, sentia-se mais leve depois de tudo o que passara naquele dia.

— Bam… acho que eu tenho que ir.

— Quê?!

— São tipo… — O mais novo olhou no relógio. — Duas da manhã?! Como o tempo passou assim?!

— Exatamente são duas da manhã! Sabe quantas coisas perigosas podem acontecer de madrugada? Daqui você não sai.

— Mas, Bam…

— Olha, eu posso te arranjar algo mais confortável para dormir e… eu posso até dormir no chão, mas daqui você não sai.

— Como assim dormir no chão?! Você é o dono do lugar!

— Eu… não quero que você fique desconfortável ou… algo do tipo.

— Desconfortável sou eu ao ficar na sua casa assim… Ainda tem ônibus passando essa hora ou um Uber.

— Yug, você não sai daqui! — Bambam foi enfático. — Vamos… Vou te pegar algo largo para dormir e você pode trocar no banheiro, só não faz barulho.

O tailandês então foi até o interruptor e acendeu a luz pela primeira vez. Yugyeom piscou algumas vezes, podemos assim ver o quarto do outro melhor. A pouco luz que antes entrava no local vinha da grande janela do cômodo, porém somente isso não iluminava as ilustrações coladas pelas paredes.

— _Hm_ … Você faz faculdade do que mesmo?

— Ah, eu faço Moda — disse o mais velho, sorrindo. — Esses nas paredes são alguns dos meus modelitos premiados. O meu sonho é ter a parede cheia deles.

— Uau, você ganhou muitos prêmios.

— Ah, mais ou menos. São prêmios pequenos, sabe? — O rapaz sorriu, entrando algumas peças de roupas para o outro. — Talvez um dia eu possa ter algo verdadeiramente importante nessa parede, né?

— Todos os seus prêmios são importantes, Bam, mas tenho certeza de que você vai conquistar muito mais!

— Você é tão fofinho! — O mais velho sorriu. — Agora vai lá mudar a roupinha. É a porta ao lado, não tem erro.

— Ai, ai, ai… Tudo bem.

Yugyeom então foi ao banheiro, mal acreditando que realmente dormiria ali, na casa de um estranho. Mas, Bambam não parecia perigoso, na verdade o ajudara bastante, então não parecia uma ideia ruim.

Assim que tirou a calça, o celular do rapaz caiu no chão e ele xingou a si mesmo por aquilo. Tinham algumas mensagens de Jungkook chamando atenção no _display._ Ele pensou em não olhar, porém poderiam ser sobre sua avó. Contudo ao passar rapidamente pelo conteúdo notou que era somente o seu melhor amigo sendo bobo e lhe desejando sorte. Em um dia que estivesse se sentindo melhor, responderia de imediato, porém agora somente queria dormir e talvez esquecer daquela audição.

Ao voltar para o quarto, Bambam ajeitava a cama com cuidado e logo sorriu para o mais novo, que olhou em volta outra vez, sem saber ao certo o que fazer ou dizer.

— Você me ajuda a pegar o colchonete no armário?

— Bam, você não precisa dormir no chão.

— Não? — O tailandês pareceu surpreso. — Você não importa de ficar na mesma cama?

— Se você não se importa, eu também não me importo.

— Ah… então acho que não tem problema. — O mais velho sorriu. — Eu… vou mudar de roupa e escovar os dentes agora.

— Okay.

Vendo-se sozinho no quarto, Yugyeom ficou na dúvida do que fazer, mas acabou deitando na cama, fitando o teto com o objetivo de ficar acordado até o outro voltar e assim agradecer uma outra vez por tudo. Parecia algo necessário a se fazer.

Quando Bambam voltou ao seu cômodo, Yugyeom estava adormecido na cama e ainda por cima do lado em que ele dormia, mas o tailandês não se viu capaz de acordar o mais novo e somente se enfiou debaixo do lençol, pensando em como aquele tinha sido definitivamente um dia bastante louco.

***

Yugyeom acordou exatamente cinco da manhã. O rapaz fitou o teto e depois olhou para Bambam, que dormia tranquilo ao seu lado e sorriu, porém, tinha que sair logo dali e ir para casa.

O rapaz então se levantou e se enfiou rapidamente em suas roupas do dia anterior, pedindo à divindade que Bambam não acordasse e o visse nu enquanto fazia a troca. Deu tudo certo e cinco minutos depois, o moreno quase saiu de uma vez do cômodo, porém se lembrou que o outro o pediu o número e não tivera a chance de dar. O moreno suspirou fundo e viu um bloquinho e uma caneta do tailandês na escrivaninha dele, assim rabiscou de qualquer jeito seu nome e número do celular, em seguida saindo silenciosamente do local.

Kim lembrava-se mais ou menos do caminho e acreditava que depois do corredor não teria algum problema e assim fez, encontrando a cozinha por onde tinha entrado sem demora. Contudo, como na noite anterior, o local não estava vazio e uma mulher não muito baixa, vestindo um robe mexia uma xícara de café com uma colher pequena. Yugyeom parou no lugar, em choque.

— Ah, então você a pessoa que estava fazendo meu filho gargalhar na madrugada. — A mulher sorriu e Yugyeom sentiu o corpo gelar. Ele não sabia ao certo o que fazer ou falar naquela ocasião. — Você é bonito e parece um bom rapaz… espero que trate meu filho bem. Enfim, eu preparei um sanduíche e ele já está embrulhado; espero que tenha uma boa viagem de volta para casa, querido.

Ela entregou um pacote ao rapaz, que o pegou ainda assustado, pois esperava gritos a qualquer momento naquela altura.

— Qual o seu nome?

— Y-Yugyeom. Kim Yugyeom.

A mulher sorriu outra vez.

— Espero que tenha um bom dia, Yugyeom.

O moreno se lembrou de ser educado e fez uma reverência para a mulher antes de praticamente correr daquele apartamento. Estava apavorado, porém tinha que voltar para a casa, pois sua avó precisava dele e, não deixando de ser sincero, também precisava dela.

**Notas finais**  
Kim Namjoon. BTS (o amor da minha vida)


	6. Chapter 6

A dança corria nas veias de Jackson assim como sangue. Era essencial a ele, algo que não poderia deixar morrer dentro de si, senão morreria junto. Era a sua essência, toda a sua vida.

Assim, quando foi contratado para trabalhar com a coisa que mais amava fazer e preencher seus dias, Wang soube que tinha vencido na vida.

Então, fitar o grande espelho enquanto se aquecia para os seus futuros alunos e colegas, deixava-o ainda mais animado para aquela nova fase da sua vida. Poderia ajudar bem mais em casa, sua irmã não precisaria se matar em plantões e mais plantões como enfermeira e sua sobrinha poderia ter presentes no aniversário, coisa que há anos não tinha.

Era uma nova da fase da sua vida e céus, iria aproveitá-la por completo.

**

As primeiras pessoas começaram a aparecer por volta das oito e meia.

Jackson cumprimentou alguns dançarinos que provavelmente entrariam na coreografia, por mais que ela ainda não estivesse totalmente pronta. Tinha escutado qual seria o _single_ do novo álbum e sabia basicamente o que seria a forma final, contudo gostaria de conversar com os artistas para entendê-los melhor e assim dar a cara deles à dança.

— Oi, oi… Podemos começar nos exercitando — disse Jackson, sorrindo fracamente. — Vamos fazer algumas sessões de alongamento…

Wang estava tão animado que se sentia idiota. Esperava poder conhecer logo os artistas que iria trabalhar e se possível virar logo seus amigos.

— Você é Jackson Wang?

Ele se assustou com a voz próxima ao seu ouvido e quase pulou no lugar, mas sem demora sorriu para o homem que estava perto dele. O outro tinha o cabelo em um tom vermelho e uma expressão séria, que de alguma maneira realçava a sua beleza, mas Jackson quis vê-lo sorrindo somente para confirmar que aquela pessoa seria bonita de todas as maneiras.

— Sou sim. — Jackson sorriu.

— Okay, eu preciso conversar com você. Pode ser lá fora?

Jackson concordou, avisando aos cinco dançarinos para continuarem se alongando que ele logo voltaria. Depois, ele seguiu o ruivo, pensando se deveria saber quem ele era.

— Sou o manager de Youngjae — avisou o ruivo, vendo o outro parecer surpreso, mas logo concordar com a cabeça. — Meu nome é Mark Tuan.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo — Jackson disse, fazendo uma reverência. — O Youngjae vem?

— Ele vem, mas vai demorar. — Mark suspirou fundo. — Vamos sentar ali no banco que tenho algumas coisas para te falar.

Mark estava tão cansado naquele dia, mal tinha conseguido dormir e quase tinha ido para o apartamento de Jinyoung, porém parecia algo errado a se fazer agora ou talvez sempre tivesse sido, desde o início, e somente se enganara falando a si mesmo que era apenas uma distração dos dois. A realidade é que estava muito confuso e perdido com a direção que as coisas estavam tomando cada vez mais rápido.

Os dois se sentaram e o ruivo não pode deixar de notar com Wang sorria abertamente. Ele tinha lido a ficha do outro, então sabia que ele era chinês e ainda pequeno tinha se mudado com a família para Coreia, também tinha conhecimento dos diversos prêmios de dança que o outro ganhara e como já tinha trabalho em uma outra empresa, sendo até premiado com uma das suas coreografias, porém tinha pedido demissão repentinamente e ficara desempregado desde então. Contudo, a ficha de Jackson não tinha nenhuma fotografia, assim, somente naquele momento, Mark pode perceber como ele era bonito — o engraçado era que para Tuan pensar uma coisa daquelas de alguém não era fácil, demorava bastante para acontecer pois beleza sempre estava misturada com personalidade em sua concepção —, com o seu rosto quadrado e com expressões bem marcadas; o cabelo descolorido parecia de alguma forma ser perfeito para o tom de pele amorenado do coreógrafo. O agente ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos enquanto se perdia nos traços do mais novo.

— Então, você queria falar comigo?

— Ah, sim. — Mark pigarreou. — Eu queria te alertar algumas coisas. Primeiro: Youngjae não é muito bom de dança, então se puder começar leve…

— Claro, claro. — Jackson sorriu. — Não será um problema, sou um professor acima de tudo e vou me adaptar para ajudar meu aluno a ser o melhor possível.

Mark sorriu enquanto se movimentava no banco. Tinha esquecido o que iria dizer, mas que merda!

— _Hum_ … Ah! Lembrei… — O ruivo estalou a língua. — Então, Jae vai aprender a _coreo_ com Jinyoung primeiro, certo?

— Sim.

— Então, por favor, tenha mais paciência ainda, pois os dois costumam brigar quando estão juntos.

— Oh! — Aquela informação era nova e surpreendente para Wang, afinal imaginou que não tinham problema internos daquela maneira na empresa. — Okay… Vou tentar manter o clima calmo entre eles. Mais alguma coisa?

— Não transe com Youngjae.

Jackson não conseguiu evitar de arregalar os olhos. Ele conhecia a fama do cantor, mas ainda assim não imaginou escutar algo tão direto daquela maneira, não na primeira semana de trabalho.

— E-eu… não vou — disse o chinês.

— Ninguém “vai” de início.

Wang concordou com a cabeça, pois não sabia ao certo o que deveria falar naquele momento. Ele não transaria com Youngjae e também já tinha visto de perto o que poderia acontecer com uma pessoa que se envolve com outra em um ambiente de trabalho; nunca dava certo.

— Não costumo em envolver minha vida pessoal com o trabalho.

— É uma escolha inteligente. — Mark suspirou pesado. — Acho melhor você voltar, certo?

— Você não vai acompanhar o primeiro dia de ensaios?

— Eu já sei como será o final desse ensaio, então vou esfriar a cabeça para a bomba — afirmou o ruivo, balançando os ombros. — Boa sorte.

O loiro piscou surpreso com o desânimo do ruivo, que saiu praticamente se arrastando pelo corredor do andar. Por que seria uma bomba? Era exagero, certo?

Então, sem mais o que fazer ali, o coreógrafo voltou para a sala de ensaios, agora um pouco preocupado de como as coisas aconteceriam no final das contas.

— Você é Jackson Wang? — A voz fez o coreógrafo se virar e quase arfar, porém ele se controlou no último segundo. — Oi, eu sou Park Jinyoung. Eu… acho que tenho que aprender alguma coreografia — brincou.

— Sim! É aqui! — Jackson respondeu entusiasmado, pois se pelo menos um estivesse animado as coisas não poderias dar tão errado certo?

Ele estava enganado.

Não demorou nem dois minutos para Choi Youngjae adentrar a sala de dança. O jovem loiro estava com óculos escuros, boné e uma careta de poucos amigos. Não cumprimentou ninguém e fez pouco caso quando Jackson tentou o cumprimentar.

— _H-hm_ … certo. — O coreógrafo tentou disfarçar o embaraço com uma tosse falsa. — Eu estava terminando de ensinar Jinyoung a se alongar… Você se importa se começarmos de novo para que Choi nos acompanhe?

— Claro!

Jinyoung estava tentando se manter positivo e claro, tratar o coreográfico bem, afinal ninguém tinha culpa de nada naquela situação; talvez Choi tivesse, mas no fim tentava não pensar naquilo e dar seu melhor. Nos seus outros álbuns, o máximo que dava era alguns passos simples que demorava um dia para aprender, porém aquela música era agitada e ele tinha noção que precisaria se esforçar para dar o seu melhor.

Youngjae se sentou em uma das cadeiras para em seguida olhar Jinyoung fazer o alongamento. Choi suspirou pesado e somente revirou os olhos.

— Não vou sentar no chão — disse Youngjae, cruzando os braços.

— É importante para o alongamento — afirmou Jackson, tentando se manter calmo, pois agora conseguia entender o que Mark queria dizer com a tal bomba. — Sem isso, você pode se machucar.

— Não importa. Eu não vou.

— Ao menos finja que é educado, porra! — Jinyoung se irritou. Não sabia como as pessoas podiam ignorar o fato de que Choi Youngjae era um babaca completo vinte e quatro horas do dia. — Se você não fosse um imbecil não estaríamos nessa situação eu não dou duas fodas para o que você faz da sua vida, mas a minha carreira está em jogo também!

Youngjae riu com escárnio retirando os óculos escuros para então encarar Jinyoung com uma expressão quase simpática.

— Que carreira?

— Filho da puta… — Jinyoung já estava se levantando para socar a cara embriagada de Youngjae quando sentiu a mão do coreógrafo o parando. — Seu escroto de merda! Babaca!

O cantor voltou a colocar os óculos escuros, ignorando a raiva de Jinyoung. Ele não tinha nenhum tipo de culpa se Park não tinha carreira, não era problema seu que o outro era medíocre no que fazia e sempre seria assim.

— Vamos… dar cinco minutos de intervalo — Jackson disse rapidamente, puxando Jinyoung para longe do outro loiro. — Você… precisa se acalmar.

— Mas v-

— É, eu ouvi, mas é isso o que ele quer. — Wang suspirou pesado, colocando-se na frente de Park para evitar que o outro ficasse olhando Choi por cima dos seus ombros. — Você precisa ser o adulto e manter a calma.

— Para o inferno a minha calma! — Jinyoung retrucou, mas não afastou o toque do coreógrafo. — Isso não vai dar certo e no final eu é que serei punido por cada babaquice dele!

— Olha, eu não sei o quanto você já aturou disso até hoje e nem se tem algum motivo por trás dessa… atitude de Choi, mas ele não é idiota. Ele não vai arriscar a carreira dele. — Jackson apertou os dedos na ponte do seu nariz. — Vamos fazer assim: nós começamos a coreografia, sem ele. Quando Choi perceber que estamos ignorando, vai correr atrás do tempo perdido.

— Ou vai dar um jeito de te demitir.

— E-eu… espero que não. Preciso desse emprego. 

— Eu também.

Jackson riu baixinho e então apertou o ombro do cantor levemente.

— Então vamos fazer dar certo para nós dois.

E assim, eles fizeram.

Jinyoung era rápido de aprender e enquanto Jackson mostrava o passo, ele repetia sem problemas e até movimentos mais complicados como saltos conseguiu acompanhar, o que surpreendeu Wang positivamente.

— Uau — Wang disse no intervalo, jogando uma garrafa na direção de Park, que a pegou no ar. — Onde estava esse seu talento escondido, _hn_?

— Eu também fui trainee, por dois anos. Sei arriscar uns passos.

— Arriscar?! Você deveria estar _fazendo_ esses passos em todas as suas músicas!

— Obrigado.

Park sentia o calor alcançando o seu rosto, porém afirmou para si que era somente resultado do exercício feito. Ele não imaginou que ainda conseguia ser bom na dança, então era uma surpresa agradável saber que tudo não estava esquecido, que seu corpo tinha gravado as aulas que tinha feito há tantos anos atrás.

— Tem um motel na esquina.

— Você provavelmente conhece todos os motéis de Seul a essa altura, não é, escroto? — Jinyoung retrucou e então respirou fundo não podia cair nas provocações.

— Acho que fizemos o suficiente por hoje, não? Vocês precisam descansar, afinal não tem só o meu treino.

— Acabou? Graças à divindade. — Choi quase gritou, saindo da sala de ensaio tão rápido quanto a entrou.

— Qualquer dia desses eu vou jogá-lo da escada e fazer parecer que foi um acidente.

— Eu posso ser o seu álibi.

Os dois riram juntos e Jinyoung se sentiu um pouco melhor. Ele estava fazendo o seu máximo, não era possível que não teria o mínimo de reconhecimento por isso.

— Ei… Eu queria agradecer pelos álbuns. — Jackson sorriu um tanto sem graça. — Agora… eu consegui um emprego, então eu poderia comprar tudo de novo… Se quiser, eu posso devolver…

— _Hn_? Do que você está falando?

Jackson não sabia o porquê estava mencionando aquilo, mas simplesmente não achava justo manter aquilo como um segredo, parecia errado.

— _Hm_ … Squirtle… S-sou eu…

— Oh! — Jinyoung pareceu surpreso por um momento, até sorrir abertamente em seguida. — Era você?! Ah, os álbuns chegaram direitinhos?

— Chegou sim… Obrigado pela dedicatória… — Jackson esfregou uma toalha na nuca para disfarçar as bochechas coradas. — Significou muito para mim…

— Significou muito para mim também, acredite! Eu não tenho muitos fãs então cada um é especial.

— Você tem muitos fãs, Jinyoung. Já viu suas _fanbases_ internacionais? Brasileiras?!

— Brasileiro gosta de um _flop_.

Jackson riu.

— Não fala assim… — pediu o chinês.

— Eu já tentei fazer show no Brasil — comentou Park, suspirando pesado. — Mas a empresa não moveu uma pedra para nada, eles levaram Choi para a porra do Rock in Rio e não podiam me levar no porta-malas.

— Ah… mas o mercado brasileiro tá crescendo muito! Talvez se dissermos que é um teste para shows maiores… — Jackson ponderou, pensativo o que fez Jinyoung rir.

— Oras… parece que eu consegui dois managers.

— Eu estou falando sério! Não é possível que você não seja famoso, Park Jinyoung! Você é sensacional! Eu poderia passar horas e horas falando o quão foda eu te acho e como você passa uma mensagem muito importante, em sempre acreditarmos em nós mesmos. Foi com as suas músicas que eu não desistir, que eu estou aqui hoje. — Jackson respirou fundo de uma vez. — Eu… só quero que você possa ser o cantor mais famoso do mundo! Eu queria poder te dar isso.

Jinyoung não conseguiu evitar de arregalar os olhos para aquele rompante do chinês e sem perceber sentiu algumas lágrimas em seus olhos. Era idiota, mas há um tempo não escutava coisas tão bonitas vindo de ninguém, então seu coração se enchia de alegria, pois o seu trabalho não era em vão, poderia alcançar poucas pessoas, mas alguém estava por aí, sentindo todas as emoções que passava com a sua música e como poderia querer mais alguma coisa?

— Não sei o que falar. — Jinyoung riu. — Eu… Obrigado por isso, Jackson. Eu estou encontrando pessoas ótimas nessa semana e você foi uma delas.

— Você merece encontrar boas pessoas, Jinyoung! Esse é o seu ano eu tenho certeza!

— Eu espero que sim — Park falou. — Ei, quer almoçar um dia desses? Podemos nos conhecer melhor, _hn_?

— Acho uma ótima ideia!

Os dois trocaram os números e se despediram. Jackson iria continuar trabalhando na coreografia, pois haviam partes que sabia que precisavam de algumas modificações enquanto Jinyoung foi tomar um merecido banho. Estava cansado, porém de alguma maneira parecia renovador.

— Jinyoung…

O moreno reconheceria aquela voz em muitos locais, claro que reconheceria, mas parte dele não queria conversar com Mark naquele momento. Porém, ainda assim, virou na direção do ruivo, que tinha um fraco sorriso no rosto.

— Eu ia tomar um banho — informou Jinyoung. — Estou imundo.

— Eu só queria perguntar como foi o ensaio…

— _Hm_ … — Jinyoung soltou o som pelo nariz. Ele não queria ser o tipo de pessoa que julga e mede cada ação dos outros, mas não conseguia fazer aquilo com Mark, não quando sentia que o ruivo o usava com um estepe para tudo. — Foi bom. O coreógrafo é muito bom.

— Então, deu tudo certo?

— Sim, foi tudo ótimo.

Mark sabia que era mentira, pois ele conhecia Youngjae bem demais para saber que no mínimo algum xingamento tinha ocorrido naquele ensaio, mas Jinyoung não queria conversar e pelo tempo que o outro ficou dentro daquela sala, o problema de conversa era com ele.

— Podemos… jantar juntos hoje? — Tuan tentou outra vez.

— Tenho muita coisa para fazer — afirmou Park, olhando para o elevador atrás de Tuan. — Olha eu tenho que ir. Se você está procurando Choi, ele provavelmente está transando em algum canto. Tenha um bom dia.

Jinyoung passou pelo ruivo e entrou logo no elevador, que estava parado no andar e logo apertou para o andar do seu camarim. Somente queria descansar um pouco antes de ir para o estúdio começar a gravar as músicas do seu próximo álbum. Tinha acabado o seu tempo de diversão, pois os próximos meses seriam pesados e não teriam tempo para nenhum tipo de distração.

Agora, era focar na sua carreira e torcer para que aquele fosse realmente o seu ano. A divindade sabia como ele precisava de um daqueles.


	7. Chapter 7

Passavam das vinte e uma horas e os prédios de BoA estavam vazios, pelo menos era isso o que Youngjae pensava enquanto olhava no espelho que se estendia por toda a parede e tentava imitar tudo o que tinha visto mais cedo naquele dia. Não parecia difícil e até tinha conseguido as filmagens do ensaio com um dos funcionários que gostava dele, porém quando tentava qualquer um dos passos, tudo saía errado.

O loiro tentou girar como Jackson e Jinyoung nas filmagens que tinha no celular, mas não conseguiu. Então, tentou os passos iniciais da coreografia, mas ficou fora do ritmo várias vezes e por último tentou fazer a parte mais fácil, porém era difícil. Dançar para ele era difícil.

— Você está tenso demais. Se continuar pensando que vai errar a cada novo passo, você vai errar.

O loiro olhou para a porta alarmado e por pouco não gritou com o susto. Pensou estar sozinho naquele prédio, a não ser pelo zelador, mas pelo visto, estava enganado.

— Eu não sei dançar essa merda.

Youngjae poderia gritar, xingar ou fazer não sei mais o que, mas sentia-se cansado e frustrado demais para se esconder na carranca de “diva”.

— Você sabe, não é difícil.

— Ah, é? Então, me mostra como faz.

— Com todo o prazer.

O moreno saiu da porta e entrou na sala, sorrindo antes de fazer perfeitamente os passos que Youngjae estivera tentando por mais e meia hora. Não era a parte complicada da coreografia, porém o loiro sentiu raiva do manager naquele momento.

— Babaca — Youngjae disse, jogando-se no chão frustrado e fitando o teto. — Eu não sirvo para idol.

Jaebeom não pode deixar de levantar as sobrancelhas, vendo um lado que naqueles poucos dias não tinha percebido no loiro. De certo modo, era surpreendente perceber que Choi não era tão raso como tinha imaginado de início.

— Você é talentoso, Youngjae. Com um fodido complexo de diva, mas talentoso. — Jaebeom suspirou se sentando ao lado do loiro. — Não estou dizendo que você se tornará um dançarino profissional em dois dias, mas não é o fim do mundo. Você não vai se tornar outra pessoa porque dança em algumas apresentações.

— Eu não assinei um contrato para ser um idol!

— Você também não assinou o contrato para se meter em escândalos a cada dois dias e ainda sim aqui estamos nós.

Youngjae fitou o outro de baixo e revirou os olhos

— Nossa, temos um piadista aqui — o loiro falou, levando o braço aos olhos para evitar olhar para o outro, porém agora estava irritado e por isso se sentou de uma vez, encarando o outro. — Olha, eu não tenho nada contra idols. Eu os admiro muito, porém não é para mim.

— Como você pode saber se não tentar?

— Sabe o Shownu? — disparou Choi, vendo o outro concordar. — É um amigo meu. Eu sei como ele trabalha para ser perfeito, nunca vou conseguir fazer o que ele faz.

— Você não está nem tentando!

— Eu não quero tentar!

— Você quer sim! Se não quisesse não estava aqui treinando sozinho!

— Ah, vai se foder! — Youngjae gritou frustrado.

Jaebeom conseguia ler as pessoas muito bem. Era um dom e desde adolescente soube que precisava trabalhar com algo que esse seu talento lhe fosse útil. Então, naquele momento o moreno percebeu uma característica base no loiro: ele brigava para fugir das suas inseguranças.

— Eu posso te ajudar — disse o moreno. — Podemos ensaiar juntos. 

— Vai ensaiar com o seu namoradinho Jinyoung.

— Jinyoung não precisa da minha ajuda, ele já está se esforçando sozinho.

O loiro jogou a toalha no rosto de Jaebeom e se levantou com raiva. Estava cansado e nunca conseguiria ser a porra de um idol. Ele já pensava em sair daquela sala e ir embora quando escutou uma risada; o som foi tão alto e parecia tão fora do lugar, que Choi virou na direção do moreno, vendo-o continuar a rir.

— ‘Tá rindo do que, idiota?

— Você é muito infantil — Jaebeom falou, sacudindo os ombros enquanto ainda ria. — Você me tacou uma toalha, cara. Você é um menininho mimadinho. Eu já sei onde Mark errou com você.

— Mark nunca errou comigo! Não fale dele.

— Oh, não veja isso como algo negativo sobre ele. Mark apenas mimou você, cedeu aos seus caprichos e por isso você faz o que faz sem se preocupar como suas ações afetam os outros, principalmente a ele.

Youngjae bufou alto, voltando a se aproximar do outro, que agora já estava de pé. Quem aquele cara pensava que era? Como podia chegar ali e falar o que queria como se fosse o dono do lugar?

— Você não sabe de _nada_! — disparou o loiro, deixando o seu dedo indicador encostar no rosto do outro. — Você não sabe do que Mark e eu enfrentamos juntos! Ele está comigo desde o início; já você é um nada que entrou aqui e pensa que tem algum poder. Mark é o meu manager, você é só um pau mandado qualquer.

— Que seja. — Jaebeom deu de ombros; estava tarde e ele precisava ir para casa. — Nos vemos amanhã nesse mesmo horário para eu te ajudar na coreografia, porém tente se esforçar um pouco com o coreógrafo.

— Eu faço o que eu quiser!

Jaebeom riu de lado e nem precisou falar nada para Youngjae saber que estava agindo como uma criança, mas não se importava, pois estava irritado demais com toda aquela situação. Quanto tempo estava perdendo tentando aprender aquela merda quando poderia estar no estúdio aperfeiçoando o seu álbum? Era tão idiota!

Quando novamente a sala vazia, Youngjae se sentiu sozinho. Era tão idiota, pois sabia que se fosse em qualquer bar ou festa, poderia ter a companhia que quisesse, mas no fundo não era exatamente isso o que queria; há muito tempo não era isso o que queria, somente fingia que era, pois as coisas eram fáceis de serem escondidas quando se está rindo.

O loiro suspirou fundo e catou suas coisas, passando pelo zelador e o cumprimentando antes de ir embora. Ainda estava no meio do ano e já se sentia cansado de toda aquela merda.

Fora do prédio onde trabalhava, pensou em ir para o estúdio, beber alguma coisa e ficar a madrugada toda trabalhando em suas músicas, porém não estava mais no clima, assim somente pegou o seu carro que estava estacionado e foi atrás do único amigo que tinha e que confiava a sua vida se necessário.

Pensar em Mark o fez lembrar das palavras de Jaebeom. Ele era mimado e estava colocando o emprego do amigo em risco? Então, por que o ruivo nunca tinha reclamado? Era só xingá-lo como todo mundo fazia, não seria nada novo, certo? No fundo ele sabia o porquê. Mark não era como os outros e xingamentos entre eles que não fossem entre brincadeiras não aconteciam.

— Secretária, ligar para Mark.

O carro, já acostumado com o comando, fez a ligação para o ruivo, que após alguns toques atendeu.

— _Eiiii,_ grande Jae!

— Mark, você está bêbado?!

Era fácil para Youngjae perceber a diferença no tom de voz do ruivo.

— Eu? Bêbado? — O ruivo gritou. — Claro que não! _Ha, ha, ha!_

— Isso é barulho de carro? Mark você está dirigindo bêbado?!

— Talvez.

O loiro sentiu o corpo todo gelar naquele instante. Mas que merda Mark estava fazendo?!

— Para esse carro agora!

— Só ‘tô indo para casa, mamãe.

— Mark, para agora! Eu vou te buscar! Só para o carro, porra!

O loiro escutou mais alguns sons e somente continuou acelerando o carro; só havia um caminho para o apartamento de Mark de carro, então não tinha exatamente erro para chegar no local.

— Pronto, eu parei. Chato.

— Ótimo, eu estou chegando — avisou Youngjae, avançando um sinal vermelho. — Por que você estava bebendo, seu idiota?

— Porque eu quis! Só você pode encher a cara nessa merda?!

— Só…. — Youngjae suspirou pesado esfregando o rosto com as mãos. — Só fica aí eu estou indo te buscar.

Youngjae se concentrou a chegar o mais rápido possível na estrada que dava para o prédio onde o ruivo morava; ainda se lembrava quando Mark comprou aquele apartamento e como ele tinha falado que era distante demais da empresa, mas Tuan tinha se apaixonado pela vista das árvores e estava muito feliz em gastar sua gorda comissão em um lugar que se sentisse bem. Depois de anos, o loiro agora entendia melhor que o amigo precisava daquele escape da cidade grande, pelo menos durante algumas noites.

O cantor parou o seu _Jaguar Land Rover_ atrás do Honda prata e suspirou fundo ao ver Mark vomitando na beira da estrada. O ruivo tinha sorte de ali ser um local relativamente tranquilo e nenhum carro tivesse o atropelado sem perceber, ainda mais com todas as luzes do automóvel desligadas.

— Seu idiota.

— Sai, me deixa em p-paz.

O ruivo mal completou a frase antes de voltar a vomitar no mato alto. O cantor suspirou fundo e se aproximou do amigo, segurando seus ombros enquanto o outro despejava todo o álcool que tinha tomado e mais alguma coisa que havia comido. Youngjae queria dizer que estava possesso, contudo a verdade era que estava preocupado, afinal Tuan era controlado e até em festas bebia bem pouco, então aquilo era sinal de algo tinha acontecido e precisava descobrir logo para poder ajudá-lo.

— Seu idiota, eu vou cuidar de você — disse o loiro assim que o amigo pareceu bem o suficiente para ficar de pé e não precisar se curvar mais para vomitar. — Vou te levar para casa e lá você vai me falar o que está acontecendo, _hn_.

— Me solta!

Mark tentou empurrar o loiro, porém acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés e somente não foi ao chão por Youngjae o segurou. Choi suspirou pesado, afastando os fios ruivos da testa do amigo enquanto apertava a cintura do outro contra o seu braço para ficar estável o suficiente para levá-lo até o _Jaguar_.

— Se você vomitar no meu carro, vou te fazer limpar com a língua.

— M-meu carro?

— Vai ficar na estrada, foda-se se levarem — disse o loiro, colocando o cinto de segurança no outro. — Seu idiota, dirigindo bêbado. Nunca mais me dê um susto desses!

— _Chaaato_.

Youngjae revirou os olhos e acelerou o carro, minutos depois alcançando o condomínio que o amigo morava. O porteiro já o conhecia e sem problemas o autorizou de entrar e também sem nenhum problema o loiro estacionou em uma das vagas do ruivo, o problema mesmo foi retirá-lo do carro naquele estado de embriaguez.

— Me solta! Socorro! Socorro! — Mark gritou no estacionamento. — Estão me roubando!

— Porra, Mark! Cala a boca!

— Por... Por que tá fazendo isso? Você não se importa comigo! Ninguém se importa!

— Quê?! Claro que me importo com você, maluco! — O loiro rebateu, segurando o rosto do ruivo. — Foca em mim. Mark, eu vou te levar pra o seu apartamento e cuidar de você, okay?

— Você n-não gosta de mim!

— Claro que gosto! Você é o meu melhor amigo, Mark!

— Quero ser mais que a-amigo!

— Como é que é?!

Mark não voltou a responder, somente fungou e ameaçou começar a chorar, o que fez o loiro quase entrar em pânico porque se o amigo já estava um porre daquele jeito, imagina se começasse a choramingar? Então, o cantor se adiantou a novamente apoiá-lo contra o seu corpo para levá-lo para o elevador, onde sem demora apertou o botão no qual o número cinco brilhava chamativo.

No andar, somente tinha outro apartamento e Youngjae agradeceu por ser porta automática, que abria somente com um cartão — que sem muita dificuldade encontrou no bolso do amigo —, pois dessa maneira logo pode entrar no espaçoso local, praticamente jogando Mark no sofá da sala.

— Vai embora — disse Mark, cruzando os braços e projetando o lábio inferior para frente. — Não quero te ver!

— Péssimo para você, pois daqui eu não saio e mesmo que eu saia, amanhã você vai precisar me ver! Eu sou o seu ganha pão! — Youngjae retrucou em puro desespero, mas tentando disfarçar. — Vamos, você precisa de um banho.

— Não encosta em mim!

— Mark…

— Me deixa em paz, Jae! Que merda! Para de se meter na minha vida, inferno! — O ruivo empurrou o outro, que dessa vez acabou não fazendo força para ficar no lugar. — Você tem razão! Amanhã eu vou te ver, sabe por quê? Porque só te aturo por causa do dinheiro! Só por causa disso! Ninguém gosta de você!

Youngjae parou de tentar tocar em Mark depois de ouvir aquelas palavras. Ali estava diante dele seu maior pesadelo.

O loiro tinha um problema desde criança: ele era inseguro e quando seu pai morreu em um fatídico acidente de carro, não havia mais ninguém para lhe dizer que conseguiria. Sua mãe nunca foi de elogios, então entrou para o mundo da música pouco acreditando que iria longe. Mas ele foi e durante todo aqueles anos, seu único amigo verdadeiro foi Mark. Sempre estivera rodeado de pessoas, contudo poucas o conheciam de verdade. Na realidade, somente Tuan entendia cada pedaço dele. Dessa maneira, escutar aquelas palavras confirmou tudo o que em dias em que não conseguia dormir, sua mente lhe dizia: que no fundo, não tinha uma pessoa que realmente o amasse.

— Tudo bem. — Youngjae não se lembrava da última vez que teve que engolir uma dor tão grande como aquela, talvez no enterro do seu pai, porém tinha sido há tanto tempo que por vezes esquecia o quão triste toda a situação tinha sido. — Mas… eu vou preparar um banho para você.

Por mais que fosse mentira todos aqueles anos de amizade, da sua parte não tinha sido e estava preocupado com o ruivo, então sem muita demora o loiro seguiu pelo corredor para pelo menos encher a banheira para Tuan.

Quando retornou para a sala em prol de buscar o amigo sentiu dois braços o segurando com força e uma nuvem de cabelos avermelhados tampando sua visão enquanto uma voz embargada repetia sem parar palavras que ele pouco compreendia em meio aos soluços sôfregos, mas pareciam pedidos de desculpa.

— Mark, Mark… Tá bom, esquece… s-só vai pro banho logo.

— N-não! E-eu te magoei, Jae… M-me desculpa. E-eu amo você! Me desculpa.

— Tudo bem…

Youngjae não soube ao certo o que fazer, então somente segurou na mão do ruivo e o levou até o banheiro, onde já tinha deixado uma muda de roupa e toalhas para o outro. Tuan pareceu minimamente confuso.

— Você quer ajuda com as roupas? — o loiro perguntou. — Posso te ajudar a tirar a blusa e a calça.

— Você vai me dar banho?

— Claro que não. — Youngjae suspirou pesado. — Posso ir embora também se você quiser. Talvez seja o melhor, né? Você não quer ficar aqui comigo, certo?

— Jae…

— Não se preocupe, não vou te atacar nem nada.

Mark sentiu aquelas insistentes lágrimas vindo em seus olhos e antes de se controlar, estava chorando. Tinha falado um monte de coisas sem sentido e agora uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida achava que ele o odiava, na verdade era ao contrário, porém sua mente estava tão confusa e nublada de bebida que tinha medo de fazer mais besteiras.

— E-eu não penso isso de v-você. — Mark soluçou. — E-eu te a-amo.

— Mark…

— Por favor… Não vá embora. Eu tomo o banho, mas não vai embora — pediu o ruivo, segurando com urgência na mão do mais novo. — E-eu quero falar com você, m-mas… por favor? Eu tomo o banho, por favor.

Youngjae achava que o melhor era ir embora de vez, mas Mark parecia precisar dele, então concordou e outra vez ajudou o amigo a chegar no banheiro, com cuidado retirando seu casaco, blusa e calça, deixando-o semi nu.

— _Hm_ … Eu vou ficar lá fora — disse o loiro, suspirando pesado. — Qualquer coisa, me chama,‘tá? Eu coloquei sais de banho de lavanda porque sei que é o seu favorito.

— O-obrigado.

— Só… toma o banho e tenta relaxar.

O loiro fechou a porta com cuidado e respirou fundo enquanto fechava os olhos. Parte dele lhe dizia que deveria ficar bastante magoado com aquelas palavras e deixar o ruivo para trás, porém por mais que tivesse um nó na sua garganta, não conseguia deixar Mark naquele estado sozinho. O outro até poderia não gostar dele, mas quem gostava, certo? Um a mais ou um a menos não fazia diferença.

O cantor então resolveu preparar um café para o ruivo e livrá-lo minimamente dos efeitos da bebida, contudo sabia que no dia seguinte a ressaca o pegaria de jeito.

Alguns minutos depois, quando o café já estava pronto, Youngjae escutou uma batida alta e sem pensar, correu para o banheiro.

— Mark? Você está bem?

— Eu só… tropecei.

— Você está bem? — O loiro repetiu a pergunta. — Precisa de ajuda?

— Talvez…

Choi sorriu e abriu a porta com cuidado, encontrando Mark estatelado no chão, com a bunda para o alto e o rosto enterrado no piso. Em outro dia, iria rir de rolar, porém, naquele momento ficou preocupado e logo foi até o amigo, virando-o com cuidado e fitando um filete de sangue escorrendo do supercílio do ruivo.

— Mark!

— N-não foi nada… Só tropecei na borda da banheira. — Tuan suspirou fundo. — Sou um idiota.

— Vou te ajudar a colocar umas roupas e vou cuidar dessa testa.

— N-não precisa.

— Cala a boca.

Não tinha raiva nas palavras, somente uma mistura de diversão com uma pontada de preocupação. Mark então acabou sorrindo e se deixou ser cuidado. Deixou que o outro o secasse com cuidado, que o enrolasse com a toalha para em seguida limpar o seu machucado e colocar uma pomada e um curativo; deixou que o mais novo o ajudasse com as roupas e por fim, deixou que o loiro o abraçasse antes de o levar para a sala de estar. Talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez que Tuan não se via no papel do cuidador de Choi Youngjae.

— Aqui, café quentinho — falou o loiro, entregando uma caneca para o mais velho. — Eu coloquei um pouco de chocolate que eu sei que você gosta assim…

— E-eu não sabia que você se lembrava disso.

— Mesmo que não seja recíproco, você é o meu melhor amigo. — Youngjae expirou com força. — Acho que agora vou te deixar sozinho.

— N-não…

O loiro suspirou fundo e sem pensar, sentou ao lado do ruivo. Ele queria conversar ao mesmo tempo que não, afinal sua mente lhe dizia que escutaria seus piores pesadelos vindo da boca do outro, porém outra parte lhe dizia que era para ficar ali e escutar tudo o que Mark tinha para lhe falar. Era complicado e confuso.

— Eu não entendo — o loiro proferiu, engolindo a seco. — Você diz que não me suporta e depois diz que ama… Eu não entendo — repetiu.

Mark bebericou o café e deixou seus dedos esquentarem com a xícara enquanto tentava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. A bebida ainda estava no seu organismo, mas tinha que falar a verdade, sentia que era o momento, pois qualquer outra coisa, o loiro perceberia que era mentira. Então, o ruivo respirou fundo e tomou coragem para abrir o seu coração de uma vez.

— Eu te amo, Jae.

— Eu também te amo — afirmou o mais novo. — Você é o meu melhor amigo, claro que eu te amo.

— N-não… — Mark fechou os olhos. — Eu e-estou apaixonado por você, Jae.

Youngjae fitou o amigo com pura confusão no olhar. Como assim Mark estava apaixonado por _ele_? Era possível _alguém_ se apaixonar por ele?! E logo o seu manager? Logo Tuan que tinha o coração cheio de bondade e poderia se apaixonar por alguma pessoa melhor? Afinal, qualquer um era melhor que ele, isso era um fato.

— E-eu… não espero que retribua. E-eu… — Mark abaixou o olhar para a caneca, sentindo algumas lágrimas rolarem por seus olhos. — F-fui burro em beber, eu só estou um pouco sensível e… é tão idiota esse sentimento, mas não consigo evitar. Me desculpe.

O loiro esfregou a nuca com força e fitou a parede oposta, tentando pensar em algo para falar. Parecia tão errado Mark estar apaixonado por ele, parecia uma piada ruim da natureza com Tuan, que merecia somente coisas boas e não um merda que não podia retribuir seus sentimentos.

— Eu vou parecer um babaca, mas… — Youngjae respirou fundo. — Você tem certeza?

Mark riu, pois ele conhecia o loiro bem o suficiente para saber que era exatamente aquela pergunta que o outro faria, afinal Choi sempre queria ter certeza de tudo antes de realmente tomar alguma decisão.

— Tenho… Não é de agora — Mark afirmou, rindo outra vez, mais para disfarçar o nervosismo do que qualquer outra coisa. — Já tem uns dois anos que eu percebi.

— Mark… Já tem tempo…

— Eu tentei te esquecer — garantiu o ruivo, bebendo mais café para tentar se esquentar e raciocinar melhor. — Mas não consegui. Ainda mais sendo virgem e não conseguindo transar com qualquer um…

— Virgem?! — O loiro tentou controlar a surpresa, mas foi impossível. — Como assim _virgem_ , Mark?!

O ruivo se movimentou, até ter as pernas sentadas em _lótus_ em cima do sofá. Sentia-se melhor daquela maneira e nunca soube ao certo o porquê.

— Quando… eu percebi que estava apaixonado, e-eu meio que era virgem.

— Meio?! Ninguém é meio virgem, Mark!

— É que já tinham encostado no meu pênis, mas… não chegou ao fim, sabe?

O manager olhou pela primeira vez diretamente para o loiro, que tinha os olhos ainda mais arregalados tentando entender aquela história que o outro tentava te falar. Mark suspirou fundo pela milésima vez naquele dia e resolveu explicar de vez toda a situação.

— Quando eu tinha dezoito anos, quis perder a virgindade de vez. Todos os meus amigos já tinham transado e eu não… Então quando eu fui em uma festa, um cara mais velho pareceu interessado em mim e… eu fui com ele para um motel. — Mark desviou o olhar de volta para a caneca de café que estava quase no fim. — Nós estávamos lá… fazendo coisas e ele começou a tirar minha roupa e… eu entrei em pânico. Foi tão vergonhoso, ele encostou em mim e eu o empurrei e isso. Não consegui.

Youngjae sorriu e levou a mão à perna do amigo, apertando de leve o local. Ele conseguia muito bem ver um Mark adolescente ficando com medo de sexo, ainda mais o outro que sempre pensava em tudo nos mínimos detalhes antes de conseguir prosseguir com algo. Era simplesmente a personalidade dele.

— Não é vergonhoso, você só não estava pronto.

— É um pouco vergonhoso sim. — Mark riu. — Então… Eu não tentei mais, por anos, até perceber… _hm_ … Aí pensei em tentar de novo, mas não deu certo. Tive um ataque de pânico com a mulher nua na minha frente, cara.

— Mark… talvez você seja assexual — comentou o loiro. — Isso não é uma coisa ruim, você sabe, não é?

— É… Mas eu não acho que seja assexual. — O ruivo colocou a caneca na mesinha de centro e estalou a língua, tentando fazer graça. — Eu meio que encontrei uma pessoa que eu não tenho ataques de pânico. Ele é… legal comigo, mas só sexo. Acho que sou demissexual.

— Oh, então esse cara é seu amigo?

— Sim…

— Quem é? Eu conheço?

— N-não… interessa. — Mark cruzou os braços e projetou o lábio inferior para frente. Tinha um pouco de vergonha de falar sobre aquele assunto. — Não era isso que estávamos falando… Eu só achei que tinha que me declarar, é isso. Desculpa de novo.

— É Bambam?

— Bambam?! — Mark quase gritou. — Olha a idade dele! Eu não vou transar com Bambam!

— Ora, ele é maior de idade e tem uma queda por você.

— Ele tem o que?!

— Vai me dizer que você não sabia?!

— Não!

— Não acredito. — Youngjae estreitou os olhos. — É com ele que você transa, consigo sentir! Vocês vivem grudados, de risinhos…

— Você está fugindo do assunto em questão.

Youngjae suspirou pesadamente e concordou com a cabeça. Sim, ele estava fugindo do assunto porque não sabia exatamente o que falar para Mark. O outro era o seu melhor amigo e o que mais queria era vê-lo feliz, porém não parecia ser a pessoa ideal para tal coisa.

— Eu te amo, Mark. Mas não dessa maneira — disse o cantor. — Eu queria poder retribuir os seus sentimentos… Acho que é uma boa coisa no final das contas, você merece alguém bom, Mark. Eu sou um lixo.

— Não fala assim de você.

— Mas eu sou!

Mark estalou a língua alto e se aproximou do outro, buscando-o para os seus braços. Ele amava abraçar o loiro, às vezes parecia o mais íntimo dos gestos entre eles, o que era bem bobo de pensar.

— Se você é lixo, é o meu lixinho — disse o ruivo, escutando o outro rir. — Meu lixinho cheiroso, lindo, talentoso e que eu amo de montão!

— Não… Para, não é para me fazer rir!

— Meu lixinho favorito!

Youngjae não segurou a gargalhada e ficou ainda mais feliz ao escutar o ruivo também rir da própria brincadeira; as coisas davam certo daquela maneira, mas ainda assim, queria poder dar todo o amor que tinha ao outro, de alguma maneira, queria.

— Me perdoa por falar aquelas coisas? — pediu o mais velho, sorrindo singelamente. — Eu… só não queria parecer um bobo apaixonado, mas eu piorei tudo. Eu não penso nada daquilo, eu juro!

— Você é a única pessoa que me conhece por inteiro, Mark. — O loiro sorriu. — E mesmo assim, com todos os meus defeitos e merdas, você ainda consegue ser apaixonado por mim. Eu me sinto tão lisonjeado, não estou brincadeira.

— Lisonjeado? Jae, você sabe que tem umas cinco milhões de pessoas que são apaixonadas por você, certo?

— Mas elas não são você.

Mark notou seu coração pular no peito e se sentiu tão idiota por querer beijar o loiro naquele instante. Não iria acontecer, claro que não, mas sua mente não deixava de formar todo um cenário onde se beijariam a noite inteira e no outro dia continuariam a se beijar e depois no outro, para nunca pararem.

— Eu acho que você quer me beijar agora — o loiro comentou, vendo o amigo ficar com o rosto da cor do cabelo antes de desviar o olhar. — Ah, é fofinho!

— Não… Para de me zoar!

— Mas foi tão bonitinho, dava para ver seus olhos brilhando!

O ruivo gritou, escondendo o rosto na almofada enquanto batia os pés no chão. Céus, sentia um bobo naquele momento e as brincadeiras de Youngjae somente o deixavam ainda com mais vontade de beijá-lo. Céus, alguém lá em cima precisava ajudá-lo a tirar Choi do seu coração!

— Mark, vamos… Eu vou te dar um beijo. Vem, vem…

— Não, sai! — Mark empurrou as mãos do amigo, rindo de nervoso. — Para com isso!

— Nada disso, vou te beijar!

Os dois começaram a rir outra vez. De alguma maneira, era divertido, por mais que o coração de Mark realmente continuasse a pregar aquelas peças e quando menos esperasse, sentia-o pular com alguma bobagem do loiro ou somente um sorriso. Queria não notar, mas era impossível para o seu olhar apaixonado.

— Você bebeu por causa disso?

Os dois agora estavam abraçados no sofá, com a cabeça de Mark apoiada no ombro do outro enquanto sentia os dedos do loiro em seus fios coloridos; o ruivo tentava ignorar as borboletas enlouquecidas em seu estômago naquele instante.

— Também — disse o ruivo, expirando com força. — Aquela pessoa… minha amizade colorida… estava estranho, sabe? Foi rude e eu fiquei… sei lá, muito triste.

— Por que Bambam foi rude com você?

— Jae, não é Bambam!

— ‘Tá, eu finjo que acredito. — O cantor estalou a língua. — Então, porque essa pessoa foi rude com você?

— Não sei… De verdade.

— Vou precisar socar Bambam?

— Não é Bambam! — gritou Mark, empurrando o outro de leve. — Para de falar isso.

— Ai, seu sem graça… — Youngjae sorriu, puxando o outro de volta para os seus braços e o seu ombro. — Mas me fala: você perdeu a virgindade com essa pessoa que não é Bambam?

— Perdi — afirmou o ruivo. — E _não_ é Bambam, inferno!

— Então, quem é?

— Eu… não posso falar!

— Ah, então é Bambam!

O ruivo praticamente rosnou, o que fez Youngjae rir alto; era muito bom implicar com Mark e também escutar o seu riso. Acreditava que estavam bem, apesar de tudo.

— Mas, Mark… Agora sério — disse o loiro. — Você ficou desse jeito por que ele te tratou mal?

— Não sei bem… Acho que foi tudo, o trabalho também. — Mark deixou seus dedos brincarem com a perna do loiro. — Eu sei que você odeia dançar e não quer ser um idol, então eu sinto que falhei com você.

— Ei… Você não falhou comigo — garantiu o loiro, levando a mão ao rosto do outro e fazendo o ruivo o fitar. — Você nunca falhou comigo, Mark. Eu que fiz merda, você só me salvou, todas as vezes.

— Mas…

— Sem mais ou menos — afirmou o cantor. — Por favor, pode me prometer nunca mais se culpar por qualquer coisa que aconteça comigo?

— Jae, e-

— Por favor? — interrompeu o loiro.

— É, acho que posso fazer isso.

Youngjae sorriu e céus, era um dos sorrisos que deixava Mark sem saber o que fazer em seguida, sem saber como continuar sem beijá-lo, como sorrir de volta sem parecer uma careta. Então, ele não devolveu o gesto, contudo também não se afastou, deixando os dedos de Choi fazerem um carinho na sua bochecha ao mesmo tempo que se aproximavam cada vez mais.

O ruivo não ousou desviar os olhos ou se afastar. Aquilo tudo estava na conta de Youngjae, se o outro quisesse, que o rejeitasse, pois ele estava cansado demais de fugir dos seus sentimentos.

Choi sabia que deveria se afastar, que deveria fazer alguma piada e acabar com aquele estranho clima, mas ele se sentia sozinho. Isso não era de agora, na verdade, por mais que estivesse envolto de uma multidão, nunca parecia bem consigo mesmo, como se precisasse de algo a mais, porém nunca soubera o que era. E, naquele instante, ele percebeu que talvez fosse a falta de ter alguém ao seu lado, alguém que o esperasse com um sorriso, que quando ganhasse algum prêmio, percebesse que seu maior prêmio era aquela companhia. E, no fundo do seu coração, o loiro sabia que Mark nunca iria partir o seu coração. Não o seu melhor amigo, o homem que conhecia cada uma das suas fraquezas, não o _seu_ Mark.

Então, ao invés de se afastar, Youngjae deixou os seus lábios encostarem nos do ruivo, que suspirou com o mínimo toque possível, mas não se mexeu; ele não ousaria fazer tal coisa. Assim, o loiro fez tudo. Choi levou a mão até a nuca de Tuan enquanto a outra o puxava para mais perto para aprofundavam o beijo de maneira calma e compassada.

Quando o ar faltou em seus pulmões e se separaram, Mark tinha os olhos arregalados, o rosto avermelhado e seu corpo não sabia o que fazer, pois tinham partes que estavam aceleradas enquanto outras pareciam moles e sem ação. O beijo tinha sido tudo o que ele tinha sonhado e mais, muito mais, porém agora a realidade tinha lhe batido lhe dando a percepção que o loiro fizera aquilo por pena.

— Mark? Você está chorando?

Youngjae levou a mão ao do ruivo, preocupado e por mais que Tuan quisesse gritar para o outro se afastar, não conseguiu e somente deixou as lágrimas correrem com mais força pelo o seu rosto.

— Mark, e-eu…

— N-não quero que v-você t-tenha p-pena de mim. — Mark fungou com força. — S-sei que s-sou p-patético, m-mas… n-não q-quero p-pena.

— Mark, não! E-eu não beijei por pena, eu nunca faria isso! — O loiro buscou a mão do outro e entrelaçou os dedos, chamando atenção do mais velho. — Eu prometo que não foi isso. Eu te respeito demais para fazer algo assim, Mark.

— E-então… o que foi?

— Eu… quis te beijar. Não tem bem um motivo, e-eu gosto de você e… quis te beijar.

— M-mas você não está apaixonado por mim?

— N-não… E-eu nunca pensei em você dessa forma… N-nunca achei que seria possível! — Youngjae sacudiu o cabelo ouvindo Mark ainda fungar baixinho controlando o choro. — Sério, você sabe que eu sou um bosta! Então… E-eu nunca quis que você se envolvesse com uma pessoa ruim.

— M-mas você sempre tentou me levar para cama…

— N-não de verdade! Vo-você sempre foi mais importante que isso para mim! E-eu nunca ia te tratar dessa maneira, sempre foi uma brincadeira…

— Você não me vê dessa maneira?

— Não é isso! — Youngjae esfregou o cabelo com força outra vez. — Você é lindo e _sexy_ , claro que te vejo dessa maneira, mas… eu sempre quis alguém bom para você, Mark. E-eu não sei se possa ser essa pessoa.

— E o beijo? O que foi isso?!

Youngjae suspirou pesadamente, fitando o amigo e pensando na maneira de ser o mais sincero possível naquele momento.

— Eu… acho que quero ser essa pessoa para você — disse o loiro, rindo das próprias palavras. — Eu quero ser melhor… Quero ser alguém em que seus sentimentos não sejam desperdiçados, quero que eles valham a pena.

— Você está me pedindo em namoro, Jae?

— Não… namoro. — Youngjae mordeu o lábio inferior. — Talvez uns beijos? Um carinho?

— Eu… não sei Jae. Eu vou ficar magoado se te ver com outra pessoa. — Mark riu sem graça. — Acho… que é melhor não acontecer…

— Podemos ser exclusivos!

— Você?! Exclusivo?! — O ruivo arregalou os olhos. — Você consegue?!

— Por você, sim. A última coisa que quero é te magoar, Mark.

— E-eu não posso te prometer sexo, Jae… N-não dá e e-eu sei que você g-gosta… — Mark esfregou as mãos nervosamente. — Quer dizer, talvez dê, mas… não ainda? Sei lá… Eu não cons-

— Ei, não vamos falar disso agora, okay? — interrompeu o loiro, sorrindo. — Se um dia você quiser, okay, se não, também okay. Não sou esse louco por sexo, ‘tá?

— Você tem mesmo certeza? Eu… entendo que você não quer me magoar, mas se for algo que te deixe desconfortável, não vai dar certo.

Youngjae sorriu e buscou a mão do outro, apertando com carinho e dando um dos seus sorrisos que sempre deixavam os olhos de Mark brilhantes. Na verdade, era idiota não ter percebido antes que o amigo tinha sentimentos por ele.

— Eu tenho total certeza, Mark Tuan.

Mark sorriu e jogou o corpo para frente, até ter seus lábios nos do loiro. Nunca imaginou que aquilo fosse acontecer! Céus, estava em êxtase, ainda mais quando Youngjae riu por entre o beijo antes de o puxar mais para perto, deixando em seguida tudo mais calmo e de certo modo, seguro para os dois.

— Oh, eu nem acredito! Estamos nos beijando! — Tuan falou, dando um selinho no outro. — Uau, eu estou mesmo te beijando!

— É o que parece — brincou Choi.

— Espera! Eu não posso! — Tuan quase gritou, afastando-se do outro. — Eu sou o seu manager! É totalmente antiético!

— Ninguém vai precisar saber e você é profissional, vai saber separar uma coisa da outra. 

— Eu vou saber?

— É, eu sou idiota, vou querer te beijar o tempo todo.

Mark riu bobamente e o mais novo não pode deixar de achar a cena adorável, principalmente com as maçãs do rosto do manager que sempre eram tão branquinhas coradas com o resquício da bebedeira e talvez um pouco de vergonha.

— Para… 

— Okay, eu paro. Agora você precisa beber água e ir dormir, Mark. Você vai ter uma ressaca filha da puta amanhã.

— Não quero… — o mais velho disse, projetando o lábio inferior para frente. — Se eu dormir, vou acordar e ver que isso foi um sonho!

— Ora, ora, ora… Você já sonhou com isso?

— Algumas vezes. — Mark sorriu.

— Eu posso ficar, mas você tem que prometer nunca mais fazer isso, principalmente dirigir depois de beber!

— Foi idiota, né?

— Não, imagina.

— V-você vai dormir aqui? E me lembrar que isso aconteceu se eu dormir e esquecer?

— Você é fofo demais para o seu próprio bem — O loiro brincou, beijando a ponta do nariz do outro. — Vou ficar e te lembrar tanto que você vai me expulsar daqui a chinelada.

— Ei, eu não sou agressivo!

— Se bem que eu gosto de uns tapas.

O ruivo riu e deu um tapa forte na coxa do loiro que gritou com o impacto, antes de cair na gargalhada também. Céus, ele estava mesmo pensando em arriscar a amizade que tinha com Tuan se envolvendo com ele daquela maneira? E por que diabos parecia que mesmo que não desse certo Mark e ele nunca iriam se distanciar?

— Vem… Vou te colocar na cama e terminar de cuidar de você — disse o loiro, segurando na mão do mais velho. — Você já cuidou demais de mim esse tempo todo.

— Ai, assim eu me apaixono.

Novamente, eles riram e Mark se sentiu bem, como se mesmo que toda aquela loucura desse super errado, não seria exatamente o fim do mundo, pois se entenderiam de alguma maneira. Era um bom sentimento.

Minutos depois, Youngjae já tinha cuidado do ruivo, tomado um banho, ido buscar o Honda prata no meio da estrada, o que deixou Mark nas alturas — e mais apaixonado, mas ele não falaria em voz alta —, para agora estarem deitados juntos, na imensa cama do ruivo, que se agarrou ao cantor com medo de soltá-lo e Choi sumir do seu lado.

— Eu não sabia que você era tão fofinho assim — implicou o loiro, beijando a testa do ruivo. — Parece um coala apaixonado.

— Eu gosto de carinho, algum problema? — Mark retrucou sonolento, fazendo o mais novo rir outra vez e então se aconchegar para abraçar o ruivo e assim também adormecer. — Boa noite, Jae.

— Boa noite, Mark.

E, daquela maneira, eles dormiram, ainda processando toda aquela nova fase da vida deles em que estavam entrando juntos, porém de alguma maneira com o pressentimento de que daria certo.

Tinha que dar certo.

**Notas finais**  
Entendendo a demissexualidade:   
\- [http://www.revistacapitolina.com.br/visibilizar-demissexualidade/](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=http://www.revistacapitolina.com.br/visibilizar-demissexualidade/)   
\- [https://www.huffpostbrasil.com/lidia-amendola/oi-tudo-bem-sou-demissexual_a_21885048/](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://www.huffpostbrasil.com/lidia-amendola/oi-tudo-bem-sou-demissexual_a_21885048/)


	8. Chapter 8

O dia estava ensolarado e Yugyeom acordou animado por não ter aula naquele dia. O professor, na noite anterior, tinha cancelado por estar doente e por mais que Kim desejasse melhoras para o homem, estava mais do que feliz por dispensar Jungkook e ter um descanso.

— Meu filho, vamos ao mercado?

Yugyeom quase caiu do sofá quando sua avó lhe fez a pergunta. Como assim ir ao mercado, um dos lugares mais estressantes do mundo para ele?

— Nós precisamos comer, querido, não faça essa cara.

— Mas, vó…

— Tudo bem, querido, eu vou sozinha. Você precisa descansar.

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que Yugyeom levantasse de uma vez do sofá, suspirando pesado. Era bom saber que o novo remédio estava dando ânimo a senhora para se levantar da cama e até fazer algumas atividades, porém ir sozinha a um mercado? Impossível, ainda mais com alguns problemas de mobilidades causados após o AVC.

— Não… Tudo bem — Yugyeom falou, sorrindo. — As coisas acabaram mesmo, temos que fazer as compras do mês.

— Podemos comprar aquele leite que Jungkook gosta.

— Ei, eu que sou o neto!

A mais velha sorriu e levou a mão ao rosto do neto, ajeitando o cabelo do rapaz que estava bagunçado por estar deitado no sofá momentos antes.

— Você é mais do que neto, é o meu anjo.

Yugyeom sorriu beijando o rosto da avó sorridente. Ele tinha muita sorte de ter a mulher em sua vida, não poderia ter pedido por alguém melhor.

Assim, mesmo cansado, o rapaz mudou de roupa e ajudou a avó a fazer o mesmo antes de seguirem para o mercado. Ele pediu um Uber e por ser uma quarta-feira de manhã, chegaram bem rápido no supermercado mais próximo.

Sem demora, o rapaz conseguiu uma cadeira de rodas elétrica que o próprio mercado oferecia e daquela maneira começaram as compras do mês. Eles nunca eram extravagantes nas compras, mas também não deixavam e comprar nada que precisassem, afinal a senhora Haneul sempre dizia que eles podiam economizar em outras coisas menos na comida, comer sempre seria o mais importante, o resto eles dariam um jeito.

— Ai, vó… Isso está caro demais. — Yugyeom suspirou fundo, fazendo as contas na cabeça; ele sempre tinha sido bom em matemática. — Ainda temos em casa, vamos economizar e esperar baixar.

— Nunca baixa, Yug… Só aumenta.

— É, a senhora tem um belo ponto. — O rapaz sorriu. — Mas vamos esperar, que tal? Nas segundas tem promoção, eu passo aqui antes da faculdade e vejo se abaixou.

— Ai, não sei Yug…

Os dois continuaram na discussão, até que um carrinho bateu no deles. Yugyeom se assustou e segurou o carrinho com medo dele bater na cadeira que a avó estava sentada, mas não tinha sido com tanta força, então somente foi um susto.

— Ai, mil desculpas, eu não vi vocês aí. — A voz feminina logo se desculpou e Yugyeom a olhou pronto para dizer que tudo estava bem quando ele a reconheceu e arfou sem perceber. — Oh! Você é o namorado do meu filho! Yugyeom, certo? — A mulher sorriu abertamente. — Bambam! — Ela chamou mais alto. — Olha quem está aqui!

Yugyeom tinha os olhos arregalados quando Bambam apareceu virando o corredor de cereais segurando algumas caixas na mão e quase as derrubando no chão quando o notou ali.

— Olha, filho! É o seu namoradinho!

— Mamãe!

Bambam precisou de muito autocontrole para não berrar de pura vergonha e correr para se jogar dentro do frigorífico. Morrer congelado deveria ser melhor que passar aquela vergonha.

— Namorado? — A senhora Haneul logo perguntou. — Yug, você não falou que estava namorando! E um menino tão bonito! Oh… Foi com ele que você passou a noite, querido? Yug, você não precisa esconder seus namorados de mim!

Yugyeom levou a mão a testa e esfregou nervoso. Que situação!

— _Hm_ … É-é um prazer revê-la senhora, o sanduíche estava muito gostoso. — Yugyeom reverenciou a senhora ainda tímido e então se virou para Bambam, sabendo que suas bochechas estavam coradas. — O-oi, Bam.

Bambam e Yugyeom se encararam sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Eles não eram namorados, mas como explicar toda a situação?

— Ah, você é tão educadinho! — a tailandesa elogiou com um sorriso simpático.

— Ele é sim, meu pequeno anjo, mas isso não explica o namorado, Yug…

— Bam n-não é meu namorado, vovó…

Bambam expirou com força, nervoso, sabendo o que sua mãe iria falar em seguida.

— Filho, como assim?! Bam, você estava transando com esse rapaz e ele não é o seu namorado?!

— Mamãe, por favor! Você quer me matar de vergonha?! — Bambam sibilou para mãe, quase chorando. — Estávamos assistindo um filme! — disparou o tailandês. Não era a verdade, porém nem beijo tinha acontecido naquela noite. — S-só isso. Somos amigos. Ele é meu amigo.

— É a v-verdade, senhora. Eu acabei perdendo a noção da hora e ficou muito tarde para voltar para casa.

As duas olharam uma para outra e depois para os rapazes, tentando encontrar alguma mentira no que tinham dito. Os dois sentiram a espinha gelar — por mais que fosse bobo —, porém elas riram e aceitaram aquela versão dos fatos.

— Tudo bem — a mais nova falou. — Então, você pode voltar lá em casa mais vezes, Yug. Dessa vez em um horário mais comum, _hn_.

O mais novo sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e concordou, sorrindo sem graça.

— Por que vocês não vêm fazer uma visita hoje? — A senhora Haneul perguntou, sorridente. — É bom conhecer outro amigo de Yug, ele só tem um. Eu sempre o acho tão sozinho…

— Ah, Bam também é bem sozinho, sempre enfiado no quarto...

— Mãe!

As duas senhoras começaram uma conversa interminável enquanto iam seguindo pelos corredores, passeando pelo mercado. Yugyeom sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e ao olhar para Bambam, o outro rapaz estava igual a ele. Que dia!

— Ei, como você está? — Bambam perguntou em tom baixo, seguindo as mais velhas.

— Indo… E você?

— Também.

Eles tinham trocado algumas mensagens desde o dia daquele primeiro encontro, porém não pensaram que se encontrariam tão cedo. Yugyeom gostava do outro, era muito fácil de conversar com o tailandês, mas novamente vê-lo, ao vivo, lembrava-o do fiasco que tinha sido ao chorar no que deveria ser a transa deles.

— Minha mãe gostou da sua avó. Vai alugá-la para sempre. — Bambam sorriu. — Qual mesmo o nome da sua avó?

— Haneul — disse o mais novo. — E da sua mãe?

— Nós a chamamos de Sorn.

— _Ahhh_.

Definitivamente, era uma conversa estranha.

— Ai, senhora Haneul. Meu filho ama aquele canal do Youtuber dele — Os dois escutaram Sorn falar. — Ele agora é meio famoso então está sempre rodeado desses artistas fúteis que só tratam ele mal! Meu bichinho merece coisa melhor, sabe? O pior deles todos é aquele tal de Choi Youngjae. Já ouviu falar dele?

Bambam revirou os olhos. Quantas vezes tinha que falar que Youngjae não era igual as revistas pintavam ele? Que o cantor era gentil e doce, pelo menos com ele.

— Ele sempre está envolvido com escândalos — comentou a mais velha. — Mas só sei o que vejo nos programas de televisão. Mas nem todos os artistas são assim, minha querida. Meu Yug é um príncipe e tão talentoso! Ele será famoso logo, logo!

— Sua avó é muito sábia — Bambam murmurou, empurrando o mais alto levemente com o ombro enquanto sorria abertamente.

— Para. — Yugyeom sorriu de volta, também empurrando o outro com o ombro. — Eu já desisti disso.

O mais novo falou baixo para a avó não escutar, mas era a verdade. Ele não tinha tempo, dinheiro e nem saúde mental para ficar indo a audições e voltando somente com o fracasso. O melhor mesmo era focar na sua faculdade, arranjar algum emprego em uma empresa e dar uma vida melhor para a sua avó.

— Você não pode desistir! — O tailandês quase gritou. — É o seu sonho, Yug!

— Mas eu tenho que pisar na realidade. Não vai acontecer, Bam.

— Não diz isso, por favor!

Yugyeom suspirou pesadamente, mas era a verdade. Ele não queria mais tentar somente para se decepcionar, então era mais fácil desistir de vez e tentar um sonho mais fácil, um sonho que sabia que poderia alcançar.

— Você não vai desistir, Yug. Não enquanto somos amigos!

— Nos conhecemos há uma semana.

— Não interessa!

— Você nem me ouviu cantar, Bam! E se eu for ruim?

— Não é!

O mais novo não pode deixar de sorrir e se lembrar porque se sentiu conectado ao rapaz em tão pouco tempo; tinha algo na forma que Bambam era insistente quando necessário, sorridente quando não deveria e amigo até para uma pessoa que mal conhecia, o que fazia com que Yugyeom não conseguisse evitar parar e escutar o que o outro tinha a dizer. Era quase um dom e mesmo sendo um pouco tímido, Kim conseguia ver o mais velho indo longe com aquela habilidade.

— Eu andei vendo o curso de teatro na minha faculdade — disse o rapaz. — É uma horinha, duas vezes na semana… Talvez você consiga fazer, Yug.

— Minha vó, Bam… Eu não posso deixá-la sozinha muito tempo.

— Você levaria no máximo três horas para ir e voltar. Ela pode ficar sozinha esse pouquinho. Fora que eu acho que ela fez uma nova amiga…

— Isso é bom, minha avó não tem amigas.

— Não se preocupe que minha mãe sozinha faz o papel de dez amigas.

Os dois riram outra vez um para o outro, pensando que as coisas não pareciam mais tão estranhas entre eles agora. Tinham quebrado o gelo e de alguma forma uma bonita amizade parecia crescer daquele repentino reencontro.

Daquela maneira, a conversa continuou até o resto das compras e assim aceitando o pedido anterior, Bambam e sua mãe foram fazer uma visita a casa de Yugyeom e da senhora Haneul.

O local era simples e não muito grande, contudo era confortável. Bambam gostou bastante, por mais que tivesse se surpreendido com a falta de muro, com a casa dando diretamente para a rua. O rapaz então percebeu que estava passando tempo demais em lugares tão mais ricos que coisas como aquelas eram praticamente uma loucura. Dessa maneira, o tailandês se viu pensando em como deveria ajustar sua visão novamente, pois se sentia privilegiado naquele momento.

— Você está há tempo demais fitando essa parede branca — comentou Yugyeom, sorrindo quando o outro desviou os olhos da parede em questão e o olhou. — Alguma coisa interessante nela?

— Nada… Só estava pensando. — Bambam sorriu. — Você tem um pôster de Jae aqui.

— Jae? — Kim riu. — Eu sou muito fã dele, queria poder ir em algum show dele, mas agora ele é super famoso e ‘tá muito caro. — O mais novo sorriu outra vez, agora um tanto sem graça. — Você o conhece, né? Ouvi sua mãe falando…

— Meu canal do Youtube me fez uma subcelebridade — explicou, rindo. — Mas ele não é tão ruim quanto ela faz parecer. Na verdade, somos amigos. Ele faz merda, mas é um cara muito legal.

— Eu acredito — disse o moreno. — De certa forma, eu fiquei feliz em saber que ele é LGBT. Quer dizer, pelas letras das músicas estava meio escancarado, mas sempre adoram falar que interpretamos mal…

— Isso é verdade. — Bambam apoiou os braços atrás do corpo e pela primeira vez notou que estava sentado na cama do outro. Dias antes, estavam assim quando se prepararam para fazer sexo, mas agora era uma situação completamente diferente e o mais baixo se sentiu envergonhado sem nem saber o porquê. — Eu já tentei transar com ele, mas Jae disse que sou criança.

— _Hm_ … Okay.

— Eu não sei porque eu falei isso. — Bambam esfregou o rosto com força. — Acho que estou nervoso. É… a primeira vez que entro em um quarto de outro cara.

— Mas eu já estive no seu…

— Eu sei… — O tailandês arregalou os olhos. — M-mas foi o primeiro, quer dizer, eu não levo todo mundo lá para casa. Assim… eu pago, sabe?

— Você paga companhia?

— Quê? Não!

Yugyeom riu com todo o corpo enquanto escutava o outro gritar quase em desespero. Kim não se aguentou e deixou o corpo tombar para trás, deitando na cama enquanto ainda gargalhava alto.

— Ei, você está tirando uma com a minha cara! — Bambam sentia o rosto quente e sabia que sua mãe estava escutando os gritos, o que de alguma maneira o deixava ainda mais envergonhado. — _Argh_ , eu te odeio!

— Odeia nada!

O mais novo puxou o tailandês pela cintura, jogando na cama junto com ele. Os dois voltaram a gargalhar e Bambam aproveitou para estapear o braço e o peitoral do moreno que gritou pedindo ajuda pela agressão.

— Seu idiota! Só por isso não vou te apresentar Jae!

— Quê?! — Yugyeom arregalou os olhos. — Sério?!

— Eu ia, mas você só me maltrata, então esquece!

— _Bambaaaaaam_!

— Nada disso!

— Eu faço qualquer coisa! — disparou o mais novo, juntado as mãos em força de uma prece. — Qualquer coisa!

— _Hm_ … tentador. — O mais velho piscou um dos olhos, voltando a apoiar o corpo nos braços. — O que seria _“_ Qualquer coisa?” — perguntou, fazendo aspas com os dedos.

O moreno piscou algumas vezes e por mais que tivesse mil respostas sexuais para dar, sentiu as bochechas ficando quente e grunhiu frustrado, pegando o seu travesseiro e escondendo o rosto enquanto gritava contra a fronha. Bambam não pode deixar de achar adorável.

— Fofo! — disparou o mais velho, dando uma batidinha no ombro do outro. — Você é a coisinha mais fofinha do mundo todo e eu vou te colocar em um potinho e te proteger contra todo o mal!

— Para! — gritou o moreno. — Você quer me matar, para!

— Eu paro com beijinhos!

Outra vez, o moreno ficou envergonhado, causando gargalhadas no mais velho. Porém, a ação seguinte surpreendeu o tailandês, que quando menos esperava, sentiu os lábios de Yugyeom na sua bochecha, dando-lhe um beijo estalado no local. Bambam olhou para o outro surpreso e não conseguiu evitar de abrir um largo sorriso.

— Esse foi o melhor beijo que já recebi.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e Bambam percebeu que não tinha mais volta, era amigo de Yugyeom. Assim, sem pensar em mais nada, ele pegou o celular e fez uma ligação.

— Ei, para quem você está ligando?

— Youngjae.

— Quê?!

Bambam não teve tempo de responder, pois a ligação de vídeo foi atendida e Bambam sorriu para a tela, dando um aceno alegre.

— Bambam, bom dia!

 _É a voz de Youngjae_ , pensou Yugyeom, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo em desespero enquanto tentava se arrumar minimamente para talvez aparecer na tela. _Meu ídolo… Divindade, é Youngjae!_

— Bom dia, Jae! — Bambam sorriu. — Você está sozinho? Pelado? Ocupado?

— Sozinho eu não estou, mas não estou ocupado e nem pelado. Por quê?

— Eu tenho um amigo…

— Bom para você — interrompeu Youngjae.

— Idiota, me deixa terminar! — Bambam quase gritou, escutando as gargalhadas do cantor. — Então, meu amigo é muito seu fã, mas ‘tá desanimado por conta de algumas coisas… Ele só queria te conhecer, Jae.

— Okay, ele está aí? — perguntou o cantor, vendo o amigo concordar. — Passa para ele.

Bambam esticou o celular na direção do mais novo, que arregalou os olhos e negou com a cabeça, nervoso. Como assim ele iria falar com o homem que olhava todos os dias antes de dormir e sonhava ser como ele?

— Eu não posso falar com ele! — sussurrou o mais novo. — Isso é loucura!

— Fala logo! — Bambam disparou, entregando o celular para o outro. — Jae é legal! Fala com ele!

Kim sentiu a sua mão suar enquanto segurava o celular na altura do seu rosto e assim que viu Youngjae lhe sorrindo, quase deixou o aparelho cair, mas conseguiu segurá-lo a tempo de não passar mais vergonha.

— Bam falou que você tem uma _crush_ em mim. — Youngjae falou, piscando um dos olhos.

— Divindade! — gritou o mais novo.

Choi começou a gargalhar e Bambam tomou o celular de volta, com uma expressão falsamente irritada.

— Não seja mau com ele! — pediu o youtuber. — Idiota!

O celular voltou para a mão de Yugyeom, que tinha os olhos arregalados para o cantor, que se divertia com a expressão do rapaz. Youngjae amava encontrar fãs, principalmente os que pareciam estar vendo uma assombração quando o fitavam; era fofo demais, na opinião do artista.

— Olá — Youngjae falou, sorrindo. — Qual o seu nome, fofinho?

— Divindade! Eu não sou fofo!

— Eu sei que sou divino.

Bambam pegou outra vez o celular e ordenou que o loiro se comportasse de uma vez, escutando uma promessa em seguida, então outra vez entregando para Kim, que não sabia se estava sonhando tudo aquilo ou realmente estava falando com o seu ídolo.

— Oi — o loiro disse, dessa vez sem nenhuma gracinha. — Então, você é o meu fã?

— S-sim — o mais novo respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior. — M-meu nome é Yugyeom. E-eu sou seu fã. Ah, eu já falei isso… Ah.

— Oi, Yug. — Youngjae sorriu quando o mais novo fez um som abafado — Eu fico feliz por você ser meu fã. Muito obrigado pelo apoio.

— E-eu amo suas músicas! Q-quando estou me s-sentindo mal, e-elas me a-ajudam e… eu a-amo dançá-las. Me lembra um outro momento quando as coisas eram mais fáceis. Oh, estou falando besteiras.

Youngjae sorriu e dessa vez não foi sarcasticamente ou com segundas intenções, ele realmente escutou de gostar o que Yugyeom falava.

— Você dança? — Choi perguntou.

— E-eu dançava, t-tenho algumas coreografias com as suas músicas — explicou Yugyeom, sorrindo nervosamente. — Mas aconteceram algumas coisas e eu tive que parar… M-mas eu gosto de dançar.

— Isso é bom — afirmou o loiro. — Arte é sempre uma dádiva na nossa vida.

Yugyeom sorriu abertamente e sem saber ao certo, sentiu algumas lágrimas chegando aos seus olhos, contudo logo disfarçou com uma tosse. Ele estava tão feliz naquele momento que chegava a ser idiota.

— Jae, ele canta. — Bambam apareceu na imagem e pela primeira vez Yugyeom percebeu que o outro estava atrás dele na cama, apoiando em seu ombro. — Ele é sensacional!

— Ei, você nem me escutou cantar!

— Eu confio em você. — Bambam riu. — Jae, ele quer ser cantor, mas não consegue oportunidades!

— Ai, que vergonha, Bam! — Yugyeom tentou afastar o mais velho, porém sem sucesso. — Ele não precisa saber disso.

— Por que você não canta para a gente?

O mais novo negou com a cabeça, todavia sua mente já pensava na música que cantaria naquele instante. Realmente, estava preso em um sonho e se a divindade fosse boa, ele não acordaria nunca mais.

— Ah, _caaaanta_ , Yug! — pediu Bambam, balançando o ombro do outro. — Por favor! Por favor!

Yugyeom respirou fundo e soube que passaria vergonha, pois seu ídolo tinha um vozeirão e a música que tinha pensado era a sua favorita, sem nem saber ao certo o motivo, talvez fosse a letra direcionada para os fãs ou o motivo de sempre chorar ao escutá-la, mas agora não tinha mais volta. E, mesmo que errasse todas as notas, quantos poderia dizer que cantaram para Choi Youngjae? Não muitos, certo?

Era a chance da vida de Yugyeom e céus, ele não a desperdiçaria.

— _I’m so lucky! Ah… I’m so lucky, to be able to meet you. So lucky, everyday is shining brightly. So lucky... You and me forever…_ _If we believe in each other, we all are one!_

Ao final da música, Yugyeom sentia que tinha gasto todas as suas forças para fazer a apresentação da sua vida, por mais que estivesse sentado na cama e mal tivesse se mexido. Porém, estava tão feliz naquele momento que seu sorriso iluminou todo o quarto ou pelo menos tinha sido isso que Bambam pensava ao encará-lo.

— Garoto, o que você está fazendo _não_ sendo um cantor profissional? — Youngjae disparou a pergunta, surpreso. — Uau! Simplesmente uau! Estou entregando essa música para você, pois ela não mais me pertence!

— Oh! — Yugyeom levou a mão a boca, tampando-a. — O-obrigado! E-eu nem sei o que dizer. O que dizer que o seu ídolo te elogia?! _Ahhh_ , eu não sei!

— Você é muito fofo. — Choi sorriu. — Olha, eu tenho que ir agora, mas… _Oh_ , Bam?

O tailandês piscou surpreso ao ouvir o seu nome. A realidade é que ainda estava surpreso com a voz do mais novo e não tinha se recuperado da música.

— _Hm_ … Oi? — Bambam grudou o corpo ao do mais novo para aparecer na tela. — Fala, Jae.

— Você vai gravar um vídeo desse garoto cantando e mostrar a Mark — disse o cantor, estalando a língua. — Esse talento não vai ficar perdido por falta de oportunidade, okay? — Choi sorriu. — Yug, você é especial e a sua voz é uma em um milhão. Nunca deixe ninguém te falar que não talento ou que não vai chegar a lugar algum, ‘tá? Sempre acredite em você.

Yugyeom concordou com a cabeça, sentindo que estava em choque ou algo parecido.

— Obrigado! — Kim falou, um pouco alto demais. Ele estava tão alegre naquele momento. — Eu te amo!

Youngjae riu alto e se despediu de vez, mandando um beijo e antes de desligar, falou para Bambam que a pele do tailandês estava precisando de uma limpeza. O loiro mais novo revirou os olhos e mostrou o dedo médio antes de finalizar a ligação.

— Eu disse que ele era legal.

Bambam sentiu o corpo do outro contra o seu e quando percebeu os braços do mais novo lhe apertando, não pode evitar de sorrir e retribuir o abraço. Foi de certo modo reconfortante ter aquele contato.

— Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado! — Yugyeom falou, afastando-se do outro somente para lhe beijar a bochecha. — E-eu nem sei o que falar! Você fez isso tudo por mim e mal nos conhecemos, e-eu… Obrigado!

— Ah, não foi nada. Sério.

— Para mim, foi tudo.

Os dois estavam próximos e mesmo notando esse fato não se afastaram, somente ficaram se olhando com sorrisos nos lábios. Havia algo, desde a primeira vez que se viram no bar, que não deixava exatamente eles se separarem, havia algo os movendo para mais perto, uma atração que não sabiam de onde via, porém não sabiam ao certo se queriam eliminá-la no momento. Na verdade, para que lutar, correto? Pelo menos era isso que pensavam ao mesmo tempo que seus rostos estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir o calor de suas respirações em suas dermes. Parecia o momento certo para aquele beijo acontecer.

— Ei, vocês precisam de camisinha?

Os dois se afastaram tão rapidamente que Yugyeom quase caiu da própria cama. O rapaz realmente tentou não ficar vermelho, porém mal conseguiu olhar para a mãe do tailandês de tanto que seu rosto queimava naquele momento.

— _Mããããe!_ — Bambam pegou um dos travesseiros e jogou em direção a porta. — Vai embora!

— Ai, eu só vim avisar que partimos um bolo de chocolate, quando vocês quiserem, podem vir comer — a mulher disse, revirando os olhos. — Agora vou deixar o casalzinho de “não-namorados” sozinhos — afirmou, fazendo aspas antes de sair e fechar a porta do quarto.

Bambam levou as mãos ao rosto e esfregou com força, sua mãe era louca! Ele olhou para o lado a sequência e viu Yugyeom com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro e não pode deixar de sorrir. Não sabia explicar, porém não sabia como se afastar do mais novo e, na realidade, nem sabia se queria que isso acontecesse.

— Yug…

— Não! — Yugyeom falou, com a voz sendo abafada pelo travesseiro. — Eu nunca mais saio desse quarto!

— Seu bobinho… Como você vai virar um grande idol sem sair do quarto?

— Não vou virar!

O tailandês sorriu outra vez, percebendo que na presença de Yugyeom ele vivia cheio de sorrisos. Entretanto, após afastar aquele pensamento, ele cutucou o mais novo na lateral do corpo, fazendo o rapaz reclamar e se sentar, mas com o rosto ainda visivelmente avermelhado.

— Nada de fazer essa cara. Vou gravar um vídeo de você cantando e vamos te fazer famoso!

— Mas… como?

— Sei lá, mas daremos um jeito — Bambam afirmou. — Eu não vou deixar o Jae em paz enquanto ele não der um jeito de te fazer famoso.

Bambam balançou os ombros e se levantou, com o celular nas mãos.

— Anda, comece a cantar de novo para eu fazer um vídeo bem bonito! — falou o mais velho. — E, se não sair nada disso, te coloco no Twitter e no Youtube, quero ver não se tornar viral, _hn_.

— Okay, senhor manager.

O mais velho riu e bateu de leve no ombro do outro em implicância, escutando em seguida a risada do moreno.

Não demorou muito para gravarem outro vídeo e Bambam ainda fez o rapaz cantar uma outra música para um segundo vídeo, somente para garantir que a voz do mais novo fosse bem apresentada a quem quer que visse aquelas gravações.

— Bam… — Yugyeom chamou o outro, que olhava a gravação no celular. Bambam pausou o vídeo e o fitou. — Obrigado.

— Não por isso.

— Sério, Bam… Mesmo que não dê nada certo, obrigado. — Yugyeom sorriu. — Eu falei com Choi Youngjae! I-isso já é mais do que imaginei durante toda a minha vida.

— Eu aceito o agradecimento, mas esse não será o final de tudo. — Bambam levou a mão até a perna do outro e apertou de leve. — Você tem uma voz incrível e tenho certeza que dança tão bem quanto. O mundo não sabe o que está perdendo sem saber da sua existência.

— De qualquer maneira, obrigado por me fazer sonhar outra vez.

Bambam sorriu abertamente e concordou com a cabeça. Não tinha muito o que falar como resposta aquilo.

Quando os dois saíram, minutos depois, para comer o bolo de chocolate, Yugyeom tinha certeza de duas coisas: a primeira era que sua avó tinha encontrando uma amiga e a segunda é que ele queria manter Bambam ao seu lado por muito e muito tempo.


	9. Chapter 9

Aviso de gatilho: Alcoolismo

Youngjae desligou o celular sorrindo. Bambam era um bom garoto e pelo visto tinha arranjado um amigo muito talentoso, então esperava que pudesse ajudar de alguma forma, pois sabia como era difícil uma oportunidade naquele ramo; ele somente tinha conseguido estabelecer o seu nome após anos, contudo não significava que aquele garoto precisava sofrer o tanto que sofreu para realizar um sonho.

— _Hm_ … Até que você não é um total sem coração.

O loiro revirou os olhos e levantou o dedo médio para Jaebeom que tinha tirado o dia para irritá-lo. Estavam no seu camarim e o homem estivera o seguindo para cima e baixo desde que chegara na empresa.

— No final de semana, marcaram um _fansign_ para você e terá duração de três horas. — Jaebeom começou a ler a agenda do outro, pois era melhor que escutar as reclamações do o loiro naquele momento. — Logo depois, você tem que sair para um jantar da Nike. E depois do jantar, você tem uma festa beneficente onde dirá algumas palavras.

— Cancela tudo, só deixa o _fansign_.

— Quê?! Claro que não!

— Só gosto dos meus fãs, o resto é tudo falsidade — o loiro disse, suspirando fundo.

— Até a festa beneficente?

— Lavagem de dinheiro.

Jaebeom olhou novamente para a agenda e colocou uma interrogação ao lado da festa, pois agora não tinha mais tanta certeza se era uma boa ideia para o seu artista estar, porém averiguaria primeiro.

— De qualquer jeito, o seu final de semana está lotado — comentou Lim, fechando a agenda. — Então, é melhor se esforçar para dançar na semana.

— Não quero.

— Não quer, mas tem que aprender. — Jaebeom suspirou fundo. — Você fez a sua aula hoje?

— Fiz tudo direitinho, pode perguntar a qualquer um.

— Por que sinto que é uma mentira?

Youngjae sorriu inocente e Jaebeom suspirou quase derrotado, ele não se deixaria vencer tão facilmente.

— Você apenas complica o que deveria ser fácil… — murmurou o manager moreno. Ele queria falar mais, impor-se mais, porém ele não queria se colocar acima de Mark. — Jae, você precisa mesmo aprender a coreografia, não temos tanto tempo assim.

— Eu queria saber quem te liberou me chamar de ‘Jae’?

O moreno expirou com força, apertando a ponte do nariz e fechando a agenda de uma vez. Estava cansado, não tinha dormido direito e o loiro não ajudava em nada — e nem Mark, contudo resolveu deixar aquilo de lado —, mas era o seu trabalho domar aquela fera, ou não seria bom para ninguém.

— Okay, Choi — Jaebeom falou, expirando com força. — Olha, você é adulto e acabou de fazer um discurso bem bonito para o garoto aí que ele não deve desistir dos sonhos e não deixar ninguém falar para ele desistir. Mas sabe, você está deixando acontecer isso com você. — O moreno suspirou dessa vez. — Se você não aprender essas coreografias, acha que a empresa vai voltar atrás e te deixar onde estava antes? Não, eles só vão te mandar embora. E sabe qual outra empresa vai te querer? Nenhuma. Ou seja, você está desistindo do seu sonho por ser teimoso.

— Interessante, pena que não te perguntei nada.

Mark estava no cômodo e percebeu que era hora de interferir antes que o loiro encontrasse mais alguém para brigar. Choi, quando queria, tinha um péssimo temperamento.

— Jae. — Mark interviu, ainda que seu tom de voz fosse suave o loiro suspirou profundo e cruzou os braços. — Eu estarei presente na próxima aula. — O ruivo agora se dirigia a Jaebeom. — Vou convencê-lo a se esforçar mais.

— Tudo bem. Eu preciso ir agora, tenho alguns apontamentos sobre Jinyoung.

— O quê? — Mark questionou por puro reflexo.

— É… Eu consegui marcar um show para ele no Japão e tem uma marca interessada em patrocínio. — Jaebeom sorriu. — Ele vai ficar muito feliz.

Youngjae suspirou pesado e buscou o celular, remexendo em alguma rede social e deixando claro que estava descontente com o assunto.

— Ah, isso é bom — o ruivo disse, sorrindo fracamente. — Ele não faz shows há um tempo, vai gostar de saber disso.

— Sim, ele vai ficar todo fofinho comigo.

— _Hm_ …

Mark não sabia o que fazer com aquele gosto amargo em sua boca só de pensar em Park ficando fofinho com Jaebeom. Ele deveria ficar feliz pelo outro e apenas isso, tudo estava caminhando certo afinal de contas.

— Então… eu vou indo — Jaebeom disse um tanto sem graça. Ele nunca se sentia bem-vindo quando Mark estava junto do loiro. — Qualquer coisa, eu… É, eu vou indo.

O moreno esperou alguma coisa, uma palavra ou uma despedida, mas nenhum dos outros dois falaram nada, então ele só saiu do camarim, pensando em como preferia que somente Jinyoung fosse o artista que tivesse que tomar conta.

— Cara chato! Ele não esconde mesmo a preferência por Jinyoung.

— Isso é por Jinyoung ser bonzinho. — Mark explicou com um sorriso enquanto fechava a porta da sala e trancava, só para correrem riscos desnecessários. — E você é muito, muito desobediente. 

— Olha só! Nós decidimos levar isso devagar, então não me provoque!

— Jae… É para o seu bem — afirmou o ruivo, sentando-se ao lado do outro. — Você precisa aprender a coreografia. Eu sei que é muito ruim e contra os seus princípios, mas é necessário.

— Mas eu não gosto!

— Jae, Jaebeom tem razão… Não é questão de gostar ou não gostar. É necessidade. — Mark sorriu fracamente, buscando a mão do outro. — Eu sei que parece injusto, mas vamos dar isso a eles, talvez no próximo _comeback_ as coisas possam ser diferentes. O que acha?

— Não tenho alternativa?

Mark sorriu.

— Se você dançar, eu te dou um beijo.

— Só um? — perguntou o mais novo, com o lábio projetado para frente. — Assim eu sofro demais.

— Ah, pobrezinho!

O ruivo deu um sorriso singelo e buscou os lábios do cantor. Foi um rápido beijo, somente bocas se tocando, mas para Mark significou o mundo.

— Ei, eu volto atrás no que disse — falou o loiro. — Eu quero ser o seu namorado. Estamos fazendo isso de qualquer maneira.

Tuan arregalou os olhos.

— Jae, mas…

— Eu sei! Sem sexo, está tudo bem para mim.

O manager não esperava por nada daquilo, mas acabou concordando com a cabeça. Ele estava mesmo em um sonho durante todo aquele tempo, não era possível outra explicação.

— Eu… só preciso de mais tempo, okay? Mas, eu gosto a ideia de sermos namorados. — Mark levou a mão a bochecha do outro. — Só uma pergunta: você curte coisas bizarras na cama? E-eu sou mais comum.

— Nada muito bizarro, uns brinquedos, algemas… Mas não é sadomasoquismo — O loiro riu. — E você?

— _Watersports_ é legal.

Youngjae arregalou os olhos.

— Sério?! Bambam e você faziam isso?!

— Eu já disse que não transava com Bam!

— Okay, mas… — O loiro parou de falar e passou a língua nos lábios. — É _sexy._ Se um dia quiser, podemos tentar… Oh, você usava fralda?! Diz que sim!

— Não! Era mais… no momento depois… — Mark sacudiu a cabeça. — Ai, chega! Está na hora de você ir para o estúdio gravar músicas. Xô daqui!

— Poxa, nem um beijinho?!

Mark estalou a língua e projetou o corpo na direção do companheiro, beijando com um pouco mais de intensidade dessa vez, tendo um sentimento bom dentro de si. Youngjae era compreensivo e era tudo o que o ruivo precisava naquela fase do relacionamento.

— Agora, você precisa ir.

— Eu vou — afirmou o loiro. — Mas eu volto para mais beijos.

O ruivo riu e concordou, vendo o outro se levantar e finalmente sair do camarim, mandando um beijo de longe antes de fechar a porta. Mark suspirou fundo e se recostou no grande sofá do local, pensando em como as coisas pareciam boas. Contudo, ainda faltava algo, apesar de não ser o momento de pensar naquilo, pois tinha muito trabalho para fazer naquele dia, e mal havia começado.

Ele somente queria que chegasse logo o intervalo do cantor para receber mais beijos escondidos.

***

Youngjae não tinha problema em gravar músicas, pois por mais que o novo álbum fosse claramente no estilo Pop, as letras ainda eram as dele, somente com novas batidas e sem muita guitarra. Ele não gostava muito, todavia por estar envolvido em todo o processo, sentia-se mais calmo e depois de um tempo até estava gostando de como algumas músicas estavam saindo; parecia um novo desafio na sua carreira e sempre tinha sido uma pessoa que apreciava desafios.

Porém, no fim da tarde, quando Mark avisou que tinha que ir para o apartamento para resolver outras coisas, ele disse que faria o mesmo. No fundo o loiro entendia que o ruivo não queria acelerar muito o relacionamento e não se importava, estava contente em seguir no ritmo do manager.

Contudo, o cantor não foi para o seu apartamento, na realidade foi para a sala vazia e começou a ensaiar na frente do grande espelho. Ele escutava em sua mente o “cinco, quatro, três, dois, um” de Jackson e até conseguiu fazer alguns passos, porém não era igual a Jinyoung, nunca seria.

— Você melhorou.

O loiro suspirou pesado, pausando a música e vendo Jaebeom entrar na sala, com uma bolsa nos ombros. O manager deixou a bolsa no chão e começou a se alongar no instante seguinte.

— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda — disse o loiro.

— ‘Tá, bom — falou o moreno. — Mas eu vou ajudar ainda assim.

— Você é tão irritante.

— Não, você que é. — O moreno piscou um dos olhos. — Vamos lá… Me mostre o que você já sabe.

O cantor não queria dar o braço a torcer, claro que não, mas sabia que precisava aprender toda aquela porcaria logo, então deixou a música rolar outra vez e iniciou os passos que se lembrava. Era os iniciais, não muito complicados, porém olhando no espelho sabia que Jinyoung era mais gracioso que ele, como se tivesse nascido para ser um idol.

— Não, volta — falou o moreno. — Coloca o pé esquerdo mais atrás e quando der a batida você faz o movimento com o pescoço.

Youngjae fez como o outro disse.

— Melhor, porém agora mais rápido. — Jaebeom foi para o lado do outro e quando o loiro o fitou, ele apontou para o espelho. — Me segue pelo espelho. Assim…. Um passo atrás, para, vira pescoço. Faz agora.

Choi fez.

— Isso! Muito bom! — Jaebeom bateu palmas e sorriu. — Viu? Não é difícil. Vamos do início outra vez.

Choi quase reclamou, mas resolveu seguir os comandos do outro. Mark e Jaebeom tinham razão no final das contas, não poderia deixar algo bobo como uma coreografia acabar com tudo o que tinha conquistado até aquele momento.

— Ai, as piruetas. — Choi suspirou pesado. — Isso eu nunca consigo. Vou acabar virando o pé e morrendo.

— Que exagero! — Jaebeom riu. — Eu vou fazer primeiro e depois você me imita, ‘tá?

— Ei, como você sabe tanto da dança?

— Eu vi as gravações e aprendi a coreografia.

— Não… — Youngjae respirou fundo, buscando uma garrafa de água e bebericando. — Eu quero dizer que você dança mesmo… Você era dançarino ou algo assim?

— Ah, não. — O moreno sorriu. — Eu fui trainee.

— E não debutou por quê? — O loiro levantou a sobrancelha. — Era ruim?

— Algo assim…

Youngjae estreitou os olhos, pois era óbvio que o outro estava escondendo o real motivo dele não ser um ídolo hoje, contudo não estava muito a fim de saber também, então somente balançou os ombros e bebeu mais água antes de deixar a garrafa de lado e voltar a fitar o espelho.

— Dar um giro não é complicado — afirmou Jaebeom. — Você foca em um ponto ao longe e gira.

— Você fala como se fosse dar um passo para frente.

— Depois de um tempo, se torna isso.

O moreno então fez o movimento e Youngjae observou com cuidado para em seguida tentar imitar, porém no final do giro se desequilibrou e parou longe do ponto de finalização.

— De novo.

Youngjae repetiu e errou.

— Vamos, você está quase lá.

O loiro bufou e repetiu. Uma, duas, três… dez vezes e nada. No final, ele sempre perdia o equilíbrio e terminava de forma feia.

— Não desanima. Bebe uma água que sinto que na próxima você acerta — o moreno afirmou, sorrindo. — Eu acredito que você, Jae.

O apelido ficou entre os dois e o loiro não foi capaz de reclamar, não com o outro o ajudando daquela forma, mesmo aquele não sendo o seu trabalho.

— Okay, JB.

— JB? — Jaebeom questionou, levantando a sobrancelha. — De onde surgiu isso?!

— Ora, você e chama por um apelido e eu não posso te chamar também? — Youngjae cruzou os braços e estalou a língua. — Ou prefere outro? _Hm_ … Baba ovo de Park? Ou… Lim-Lim?

— Você consegue estragar qualquer clima amigável entre a gente, né? — Jaebeom revirou os olhos. — Anda logo e faz esse giro.

— ‘Tá bom, Lim-Lim. 

O moreno revirou os olhos outra vez, tendo certeza que o outro não esqueceria aquilo tão fácil.

Youngjae então se concentrou, respirou fundo e fitou o ponto no espelho. O ponto, no momento, era o olhar de Jaebeom, que o fitava por trás. O loiro passou a língua nos lábios e olhou para Lim antes de esticar os braços e rodar, parando exatamente no ponto que iniciou.

O manager sorriu levemente com orgulho e bateu palmas de forma lenta. Youngjae sorria também, diferente de tudo o que o moreno já vira. Era sincero e até mesmo doce e talvez, só talvez, o loiro realmente tivesse mais do que a casca de _bad boy_ irritante.

— Eu disse que era fácil!

O loiro gritou, jogando a toalha na direção do moreno, que riu enquanto desviava do pano. Definitivamente, havia mais em Youngjae do que Jaebeom tinha pensado.

— Agora eu estou animado! Vamos continuar! — Youngjae afirmou, bebendo um gole de água. — Você pode ficar? Se não puder, tudo bem…

Jaebeom sorriu.

— Claro que posso ficar.

Eram vinte horas e eles somente voltaram a checar o relógio quando eram vinte e uma horas. O loiro desligou o som e se jogou no chão da sala, reclamando de dores enquanto o moreno ria baixo, ocupando o lugar ao seu lado; ele sabia como era cansativo.

— Acho que vou vomitar de cansaço.

— Sério?! — O moreno se preocupou. — Bebe um pouco de água e respira fundo.

Era exagero do lado de Choi, entretanto, ao ver a preocupação do outro, ele não se viu capaz de desmentir e então somente bebericou o líquido, deixando a cabeça tombar no espelho de vidro.

Lim observou o loiro, preocupado com o fato dele talvez vomitar quando o seu celular começou a tocar. Ele sorriu sem graça na direção do cantor, mas Choi nem o olhava então somente pegou o aparelho e foi para um canto da sala atender.

O cantor abriu os olhos quando Jaebeom estava afastado e não pode deixar de observar o corpo do outro. Mesmo coberto com moletom, era óbvio que o moreno tinha os músculos definidos e aquela bunda?! Ele poderia fazer uma música sobre ela. De repente, Youngjae se lembrou que era um homem comprometido agora e sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a fechar os olhos.

 _Não pense com a cabeça de baixo, idiota_.

— Quê?! Como assim?! — A voz do moreno soou preocupada e alta, o que fez com o loiro o fitasse. — Onde?! E-eu… estou indo. Okay, okay… Eu tenho todas as informações, já estou indo.

Choi podia ver o nervosismo do moreno ao pegar todas as coisas e enfiar na mochila enquanto tentava proferir que precisava ir e que era uma emergência.

— _Hey_ , calma aí! Você está muito nervoso. O que aconteceu? — O loiro tentou acalmar o outro só com sua voz, mas ao não ter resultado o segurou pelos braços. — _Hey_! Calma, por favor. Respira fundo.

Jaebeom pareceu pela primeira vez sentir os braços do outro lhe segurando e lembrava de escutar algo sobre respirar, então assim o fez, puxando o ar com força e o expulsando com rapidez. Não podia perder tempo!

— _Hey, hey…_ Me diz o que houve?!

— Minha mãe está no hospital, eu preciso ir.

— Okay, fica calmo. Eu vou te ajudar — Youngjae utilizou o mesmo tom que usava quando tinha algum fã nervoso demais com a sua presença, a diferença é que não haviam sorriso ou piadas naquele instante. — Do que você precisa agora?

— Ir ao hospital! — afirmou o mais alto. — M-mas meu carro está na oficina, e o ônibus... Eu preciso chegar lá rápido.

— Tudo bem, eu te levo.

— Nã-

— Sem desculpas — interrompeu o mais novo. — Vamos logo — o loiro proferiu, segurando o mais velho pelo pulso e então seguindo em direção a garagem da empresa. — Em qual hospital sua mãe está?

— No p-principal, do centro. — Jaebeom sentia as mãos tremerem e céus, estava agradecido por Choi não ser um babaca naquele momento e o ajudar. — Toda vez é essa merda, toda vez! Eu não aguento mais!

O loiro nada falou, somente destrancou o carro e indicou para o outro entrar, mas sua mente tentava imaginar o que estava acontecendo e o porquê de agora o moreno parecer mais com raiva do que nervoso.

— Coloca o cinto — disse o loiro. — Tenta se acalmar.

— Ah, agora eu me acalmo, né?! Eu poderia estar no _meu_ carro agora se não fosse você.

— Do que você está falando?! — Choi bufou. — Estou tentando te ajudar, idiota.

— Você bateu no meu carro e ainda deu o nome de Mark para o seguro, ou seja, eu não consegui porra de dinheiro algum.

Lim era uma péssima pessoa quando estava nervoso e ali estava a prova daquilo.

— Okay, eu… errei. — Youngjae respirou fundo. — Depois podemos acertar o problema com o carro, ‘tá? Eu nem me lembrava que era você… Enfim, sua mãe é a prioridade, certo?

Assim que ouviu aquelas palavras, o moreno se sentiu culpado. Estava tão nervoso que tinha explodido com nada. O loiro estava o ajudando e ele gritando; odiava como qualquer coisa que envolvia sua mãe o deixava daquela maneira.

A chegada ao hospital foi rápida e antes que Youngjae pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Jaebeom já havia saltado do veículo e corrido em direção à recepção, deixando-o para trás com um xingamento na boca enquanto tentava encontrar uma máscara para cobrir seu rosto e um boné, afinal tudo o que não precisava era uma comoção por ser famoso.

Após olhar no espelho do carro e aparecer escondido o suficiente, ele foi atrás do outro, que parecia irritado com uma recepcionista, logo socando o balcão.

— _Hey_ , ela não tem culpa de nada — Youngjae afirmou, afastando o outro de perto da recepção. — Fica calmo, idiota.

— Ela falou para eu esperar o médico!

— Então, nós esperamos!

Jaebeom parecia tão derrotado quanto nervoso, Youngjae sentiu pena.

— Sua mãe está bem, okay? Se não estivesse a recepcionista já teria dado as más notícias, eu tenho certeza. Vamos sentar um pouco, que tal?

Lim se sentiu péssimo por todas as vezes que tinha xingado Youngjae. Ele era péssimo e na maioria das vezes o irritava profundamente, mas estava sendo bastante compreensivo naquele momento e de certa forma, amigo. Quando estivesse mais calmo, teria que agradecer pela atitude do outro.

— É assim desde que eu tenho dez anos… Imagina uma criança ligando para a emergência? Foi uma experiência ótima! — Jaebeom suspirou pesadamente, esfregando os olhos. — Não sei mais o que fazer. Ela não melhora, nunca melhora!

O idol não sabia o que a mãe do moreno tinha, mas parecia grave e ele parecia bastante abalado para lhe explicar, então Youngjae apenas se prontificou a segurar a mão do moreno pelo tempo que fosse necessário para que ele se sentisse um pouco melhor. Jaebeom era um chato de galocha, entretanto o loiro não era nenhum monstro sem coração para deixá-lo ali naquela situação sozinho.

— Lim Jaebeom?

O moreno levantou de uma vez com os olhos arregalados enquanto observava o homem se aproximar. Ele era alto — vários centímetros a mais do que ele —, e de alguma maneira o fez se sentir uma criança outra vez. Naquele momento, tinha dez anos de idade e chorava ao mesmo tempo que segurava a mão da mãe com força, pedindo para ela acordar.

— A paciente Lim Bora chegou aqui já desacordada, mas segundo o policial, ela quebrou uma viatura e agrediu um dos oficiais — explicou o médico e Jaebeom quis chorar no mesmo instante. — Ela agora já está medicada, mas… Sua mãe está em coma alcoólico. Eu procurei o registro médico dela e essa não é a primeira vez, certo?

Jaebeom apenas sacudiu a cabeça em concordância, enxugando uma lágrima teimosa. Céus, quantas vezes mais ele precisaria passar por aquilo?

— Tudo bem. No momento tudo a se fazer é aguardar que ela acorde, mas eu aconselho que você procure uma casa de repouso para ela ou alguém que possa estar com ela…

O moreno sacudiu a cabeça outra vez se controlando para não responder ao médico de forma malcriada. Ele acreditava que aquela era primeira vez que ouvia aqueles conselhos? Que deixava sua mãe sozinha o tempo todo? Idiota.

— Você pode ir vê-la, se quiser. — O médico sorriu, mas o clima não estava muito bom e então somente abaixou o olhar. — Mas… ela não vai acordar agora.

— Eu sei, no mínimo duas semanas. Como o senhor percebeu não é o meu primeiro rodeio — Jaebeom disse secamente. — Obrigado, doutor.

Lim olhou para Youngjae e o encontrou alguns passos atrás de si. Uma parte dele pensou que o loiro teria ido embora, contudo estava contente pelo cantor estar ali.

— Eu espero aqui — Choi falou. — Não se preocupe. Pode ir.

Lim concordou com a cabeça e seguiu para a sala indicada pelo médico. Ele suspirou fundo e mesmo sem olhar para a cama ao lado soube que a mãe estava em um quarto dividido com alguma outra senhora.

Ele expirou com força, pela primeira vez se sentindo tranquilo desde que recebera a ligação. Sua mãe parecia serena daquela maneira, por mais que soubesse que era um estado perigoso e poderia levá-la à morte. Contudo, por mais que fosse um pensamento horrível, após tanto tempo, já estava acostumado com a ideia de que um dia receberia uma ligação de que sua mãe tinha morrido. Pensar naquilo fez algumas lágrimas chegarem aos seus olhos.

— Mamãe… Eu falhei com a senhora, não é mesmo? — Jaebeom falou, passando os dedos no cabelo da senhora. — E-eu tento… Eu estou tentando, m-mas… Me desculpe, mamãe.

Haviam tantas coisas que Jaebeom queria dizer para a mãe e tantas coisas que queria prometer, porém não sabia se podia, então somente sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama e fez um afago na cabeça da mulher enquanto pensava em como gostaria de voltar no passado e talvez evitar que ela pegasse na primeira garrafa e começasse a beber, por mais louco que fosse, afinal ainda era somente uma criança.

Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas?

— Senhor, o horário de visita…

Lim olhou para a enfermeira e concordou, dando um último sorriso para a sua mãe e afagando sua mão antes de sair do quarto. Ele tentou seguir pelo corredor, porém acabou apoiando na parede para respirar fundo. Sentia-se perdido outra vez na vida; deveria existir algum tipo de recorde para isso, pois provavelmente seria o campeão da modalidade.

O moreno respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de voltar para a recepção. Outra vez, uma parte dele imaginou que Youngjae teria ido embora, contudo o encontrou na cadeira mais afastada do local, recostado na parede, com os olhos fechados. Ele deveria estar cansado, pensou o manager, suspirando pesado.

— Oi…

O loiro abriu os olhos e mesmo com a máscara, Jaebeom sabia que ele sorriu fracamente por conta dos risquinhos que surgiram ao lado dos seus olhos. De certa maneira, era fofo.

— Oh, oi… Sua mãe está bem?

— É… Mais ou menos.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Não… Está tudo bem, não é sua culpa. — O moreno sorriu fracamente. — Obrigado por ficar, Jae.

— Tudo bem… — O loiro ajeitou o boné na sua cabeça rapidamente. — Vamos, vou te levar para a sua casa.

— Jae, você já fez demais.

— É o mínimo que posso fazer depois que bati no seu carro.

O moreno sorriu outra vez e por fim acompanhou o cantor até o seu carro. Agora, recordava-se de talvez ter chorado na presença de Choi, o que era a última coisa que queria, contudo naquelas últimas horas o loiro estava sendo bastante decente, então acreditava que nada comentaria sobre aquele fato.

— Eu bati com o carro da empresa — disse o loiro, já dentro do seu automóvel. — Mas eu vou contatar o seguro e resolverei tudo, okay?

— Obrigado.

O que mais o moreno poderia dizer? Não tinha ideia, então parecia correto agradecer pela atitude do outro.

Dentro do carro, tudo ficou muito silencioso e nenhum dos dois ousou falar algo ou chamar atenção para algum aspecto do que tinham acabado de descobrir um do outro. Jaebeom agora sabia que o cantor não era tão raso e fútil como tinha pensado e o loiro tinha percebido que Lim não era somente um poço de irritação, também podia mostrar o seu lado sensível e ainda tinha uma história triste.

— Entregue — Youngjae disse, sorrindo fracamente após vários minutos dentro do carro. — Você mora em um bom local.

— É… — Jaebeom suspirou pesadamente. — Eu nem tenho como agradecer, Jae.

— Não precisa — afirmou o cantor. — Você vem me ajudado tanto, mesmo eu sendo um idiota… Então, está tudo bem.

Jaebeom concordou com a cabeça e finalmente soltou a cinto de segurança, pensando no que seria educado naquele momento. Ele sabia bem e por isso suspirou outra vez, virando-se para o outro.

— Você quer entrar? — perguntou o moreno. — Eu tenho um bolo… Está gostoso.

— Estou de dieta.

— Sério? — Lim perguntou surpreso.

— _Nah_ — respondeu o cantor, soltando o próprio cinto. — Vamos lá.

Jaebeom sorriu e viu todo o processo do outro colocar uma máscara, deixando de lado o boné dessa vez. O cantor seguiu ao seu lado pelo elevador e tinha os olhos para todos os cantos, tentando gravar cada detalhe. Era uma característica engraçada a Lim, que o comparou a um menino na sua mente, sempre curioso com os arredores.

O apartamento do agente ficava no terceiro andar e era grande, somente um cômodo com móveis como divisão. Entre a sala e o quarto, por exemplo, tinha uma grande estante bege amarronzada, com a cozinha cobrindo praticamente todo o restante do ambiente. Além da porta de entrada, as únicas outra que tinham era a do banheiro e do closet. Para a pequena varanda, havia uma espécie de grande janela, que também servia de porta. Porém, ainda assim, era um bom espaço, e o loiro observou tudo com cuidado.

— Se você der uma festa aqui, as pessoas vão para o banheiro transar e não para o seu quarto — comentou Choi, estalando a língua. — Talvez seja bom a falta de porta.

O moreno riu com todo o corpo, de maneira que surpreendeu Youngjae, afinal não tinha escutado aquele som vindo antes do outro, porém ele não parou, somente continuou até não ser mais risada e sim um choro alto e doído que tomava conta de Lim enquanto ele se apoiava no sofá, em busca de algo para não cair no chão.

Youngjae nunca tinha visto alguém chorar naquela intensidade e de repente lhe veio a percepção de que o moreno somente se fingia de forte e sério; ele era todas essas coisas, mas quando o assunto era a sua mãe, parecia tocar em uma ferida aberta que pelo modo como ele soluçava, era algo que empurrava para o fundo do seu peito e tentava não pensar. De certa maneira, o loiro conseguia entender aquela dor.

O cantor então em silêncio se sentou ao lado do outro e fez um afago nos fios escuros, sem saber se aquilo era correto. O dia estava realmente uma loucura e agora estava tentando consolar alguém que pouco conhecia, contudo não se via capaz de ir embora e deixar o moreno naquele estado.

— Está tudo bem… Sua mãe vai melhorar.

— Esse é o p-problema, e-ela não v-vai — Jaebeom afirmou, tentando fungar, mas seu nariz estava entupido, então somente fez um som estranho e alto. — E-ela v-vai acordar e v-voltar para a b-bebida — disse o moreno. — E-eu n-não s-sei mais o que f-fazer.

Era mesmo uma situação complicada e Youngjae não sabia como proceder, pois era óbvio que aquele problema tinha anos e a mulher não havia melhorado durante todo aquele tempo. Alcoolismo era uma doença difícil de ser combatida.

— E-eu… e-estou passando vergonha. — Lim tentou se afastar do outro, mas Youngjae o puxou ainda mais para si, abraçando-o com força. — V-você… é l-legal.

— Eu sei.

Jaebeom riu, o que causou uma mistura de lágrimas e fungadas seguidas, que fizeram o loiro sorrir.

— Sabe, eu conheço uma clínica — disse o loiro. — Eu posso conseguir uma vaga para a sua mãe… Lá é bem intenso, mas dá jeito.

O moreno piscou algumas vezes e se afastou do outro, fitando-o curioso.

— Não, eu não estive lá — afirmou o cantor. — Nunca me envolvi com drogas ou álcool dessa maneira… Mas eu conheço pessoas que foram e hoje estão bem. Claro que tem que seguir o programa à risca, contudo nunca vi alguém voltar.

Lim concordou com a cabeça e esfregou o punho no nariz, tentando de alguma maneira colocar seus pensamentos no lugar. Ele estava chorando na frente do homem que tinha ido dormir xingando no dia anterior! O que estava acontecendo?!

— Eu… agradeço. Mas deve ser muito caro. — O moreno sorriu sem graça. — M-mas talvez aceite o plano de saúde da BoA? O meu está quase certo e minha mãe é dependente… E-eu… não sei.

— Não se preocupe com isso.

— Como assim?

— Eu conheço a dona do lugar, você não vai precisar pagar nada.

— Jae… Eu não posso… aceitar isso. — Jaebeom engoliu com dificuldade. — E-eu…

— _Shiu_ — o loiro interrompeu o outro. — Quando eu conseguir a vaga, te aviso. Por enquanto, você fique forte para cuidar da sua mãe.

Jaebeom sorriu, pois era a única coisa poderia fazer no momento. Aos poucos, ele sentia que decifrava Choi; o cantor era feio de várias camadas e as de dentro era muito mais belas do que a exterior. Sinceramente, estava feliz por ter aquele novo deslumbre de Youngjae.

— Ainda posso te oferecer um pedaço de bolo?

— Doce é uma coisa que me compra rapidinho, senhor Lim Jaebeom. — Youngjae sorriu. — Já pode anotar na sua agenda para sempre me agradar, hein?

— Vou anotar que você gosta de salgados.

— Abusado…

Os dois riram e foi bom.

Era estranho para o loiro perceber que talvez, só talvez, pudesse ter uma espécie de amizade com Jaebeom, afinal ver uma pessoa chorar desesperadamente deveria contar alguns pontos de confidência, certo? O pensamento fez Choi sorrir enquanto observava o moreno indo até a geladeira e de lá retirando uma vasilha plástica.

Eles trocaram algumas palavras enquanto comiam o bolo, nada pesado, somente algumas futilidades para apagar um pouco a tristeza do olhar de Jaebeom, que no final da sobremesa, sorria mais e não parecia aquele poço de angústia que Youngjae tinha visto minutos atrás.

— Você quer mais bolo?

O convite era mais do que para o bolo, os dois sabiam daquilo, porém não sabiam ao certo o que realmente significava; poderia ser realmente só um pedaço extra ou um filme legal na televisão ou algo que se arrependeriam. O loiro suspirou fundo e negou com a cabeça, pois sua mente lhe levou a Mark e em como queria beijá-lo naquele momento. Ele não estava apaixonado pelo ruivo — pelo menos não ainda —, porém havia um certo conforto em saber que tinha alguém que o queria daquela maneira romântica.

— Está tarde — comentou Youngjae, ficando de pé. — É melhor eu ir. Todo aquele blá, blá, blá de dormir oito horas por dia que você fala e me irrita há uma semana.

— Ei!

— É verdade, você é um pé no saco — afirmou o loiro, sorrindo. — E você siga o seu próprio conselho, ‘tá? Durma um pouco que amanhã as coisas serão melhores.

O moreno concordou, caminhando em direção a porta enquanto o outro o seguia quando de repente parou e se virou para o outro, com a testa franzida.

— Isso é uma letra das suas músicas!

Youngjae gargalhou e o moreno não conseguiu evitar de fazer o mesmo. Definitivamente tinha algo na risada do loiro que era contagioso.

— Obrigado, outra vez — afirmou o moreno, já na porta, com o outro no corredor. — Desculpa pela choradeira toda.

— Eu entendo. É a sua mãe. — Youngjae balançou os ombros. — Quem sabe em uma próxima você não desbloqueia o meu nível três de amizade?

— Nível três?

— É, minha história triste. — O loiro sorriu.

— E depois da história triste, quais são as fases?

Choi pareceu pensar por uns segundos e estalou a língua e seguida.

— Nível quatro é dormir na minha cobertura — disse o mais novo, contando no dedo. — Nível cinco é conhecer minha mãe. — Youngjae fez uma careta. — Nível seis é ganhar uma música em sua homenagem e… acho que só.

— Então, eu estou quase lá, _hn_.

— Você nem passou pelo nível dois. — Choi riu.

— Espera… Não?

— Não, comigo é tudo fora de ordem — afirmou o cantor.

— Qual o nível dois?

Youngjae sorriu de lado.

— Transar comigo.

Choi então piscou um dos olhos e com o seu sorriso de lado, ele se virou e seguiu em direção ao elevador, conseguindo ainda ver a expressão chocada de Jaebeom parado na porta. Ele era comprometido, mas céus, o seu charme era flertar.

Jaebeom esperou as portas do elevador se fecharem e revirou os olhos, sorrindo sozinho quando encostou as costas na parede do seu apartamento. Choi Youngjae era uma peste, mas talvez tivesse começando a gostar dele.

Por fim, ele balançou a cabeça e foi em direção ao seu quarto, pegando o seu caderno de finanças. O ideal era dormir oito horas por noite, porém tinha que começar a economizar para bancar o futuro tratamento da sua mãe. Definitivamente, era um ciclo sem fim e pelo visto ficaria preso nele durante muito e muito tempo.


	10. Chapter 10

Aviso de gatilho: Transtorno Alimentar; Bulimia 

Jinyoung apertou as mãos umas nas outras antes tomar coragem e bater naquela porta, porém outra vez não conseguiu. Ele passou a língua nos lábios e respirou fundo, dessa vez batendo na porta. Era o escritório de Mark e precisavam conversar.

— Ah, oi…

Mark não esperava pela visita ou talvez esperasse, porém não quisesse que ela ocorresse. Era confuso.

— Oi… — Jinyoung respondeu então erguendo a bandeja de papel que trazia na mão. — Eu trouxe café…

— Ah… Eu realmente estava precisando. — O ruivo sorriu, dando espaço para o outro entrar. — Está bagunçado, não repara.

— Está sempre bagunçado.

— _Ouch_.

Os dois sorriram e Mark indicou com a cabeça o sofá para o outro se sentar e assim o moreno fez, suspirando pesado sem perceber. Os dois tinham algumas lembranças ali, agora não tinha certeza se era uma boa coisa.

— Eu vim pedir desculpas pela forma que te tratei na semana passada — explicou o moreno quando o outro já estava sentado do seu lado. — É só… Youngjae me tira do sério e o lance dos ensaios… Mas não foi sua culpa. Você me desculpa?

— Tudo bem… Os ânimos estavam agitados mesmo — Mark concordou, dando um meio sorriso. — _Hm_ … Eu soube que as coisas estão indo bem com o seu novo manager…

— Ah… sim. Jaebeom está realmente se empenhando eu estou feliz com a preparação dos shows.

— Entendi. — Mark remexeu com o copo de café e sentia que tinha tanto para falar ao mesmo tempo que também não tinha nada. O que estava acontecendo? Não sabia explicar. — Ele… parece legal.

Jinyoung franziu a testa.

— Jaebeom também é manager de Youngjae, não é?

— Não trocamos muitas palavras. — Mark sacudiu os ombros. — Ele está literalmente roubando o meu emprego.

— Mas a culpa não é dele! — disparou o moreno. — Choi que é um problema.

— Não fala assim dele.

Park suspirou pesado. Não adiantava, toda vez que eles estavam juntos o assunto em algum momento se tornava Youngjae e eles discutiam. Os dois tinham ótimos momentos juntos, mas tudo parecia um eterno _loop_ e o moreno estava exausto daquilo. Tudo o que ele queria era que Mark o enxergasse como algo além de uma boa foda para esquecer os problemas — leia-se Youngjae —, mas parecia impossível.

— Okay, não vou falar mais assim dele, na verdade, não vou nem falar nele. — Park estalou a língua. — Eu… só estou cansado. Aprendi aquela _coreo_ a semana toda e ele… — Jinyoung parou de falar, respirando fundo. — Só queria descansar um pouco, relaxar... _Hm_ … Você está livre hoje?

Mark ficou longos segundos encarando o moreno. Céus, ele sabia muito bem no que implicava aquela questão. Jinyoung queria o levar para o apartamento dele e transar. Aquilo não seria incomum entre eles, porém o ruivo agora estava comprometido com Youngjae e por algum motivo não conseguia se ver contando para Park sobre aquilo.

— Tem uma festa…

— Festa? Que festa? — Jinyoung franziu a testa. — Eu não sabia que tinha alguma festa hoje.

— É… _hm_ … Jae e eu temos que ir, coisa de patrocínio.

Jinyoung concordou com a cabeça, por mais que achasse estranho aquele fato.

— Choi acabou de postar foto de pijama — Park comentou.

— Eu vou até lá o buscar.

Jinyoung trincou o maxilar, todavia utilizou dos seus dotes de ator para não transparecer sua frustração. Mark estava mentido para ele.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou indo agora. Boa noite, Mark.

Park então se levantou sem esperar uma resposta do ruivo, pois seria capaz de gritar de tanta raiva acumulada.

O moreno bateu a porta com raiva e saiu pelo corredor do prédio, xingando para divindade e o mundo o quanto toda aquela merda era injusta. O moreno tentou respirar fundo e não conseguiu, então entrou na primeira porta que viu pela frente e de alguma maneira acabou no banheiro.

Jinyoung se fitou no espelho e teve vontade de quebrá-lo aos socos. Por que estava dando tudo errado? Por que Mark estava mentindo para ele? Por que era o único que verdadeiramente iria se ferrar se Youngjae continuasse com o seu ataque de diva? Estava no seu limite, definitivamente.

— Ótimo, nem amigos você tem para reclamar — Park falou, olhando para o seu reflexo. — Seu merda, idiota! Você merece tudo isso, caralho!

Ainda mais irritado de ficar se olhando, buscou o celular e tentou procurar alguém que fosse seu amigo, e quanto mais nomes passava, mais percebia o quão sozinho era.

— Seu idiota de merda.

De repente, o nome “Lim Jaebeom” lhe chamou atenção e antes de parar, ele ligou para o manager. No terceiro toque, foi atendido.

— Oi, Jinyoung… Tudo bem?

— Eu vou dar para o primeiro que aparecer na minha frente.

— O quê? — A voz do manager era um pouco rouca talvez ele estivesse dormindo, o moreno pensou. — Onde você está?

— Na empresa, estou saindo agora.

— Jin, vai para casa, por favor. Não faz nenhuma besteira, ‘tá?

— Não é besteira, eu só preciso transar.

Jaebeom suspirou pesado.

— Você é uma figura pública, Jin — ponderou o mais velho — Só vai para casa, relaxa sozinho.

— Talvez um escândalo me ajude. Bem sabemos que funcionou para aquele imbecil, não é?

— Ai… O que está acontecendo? Tem outra coisa, né? — Jaebeom pigarreou. — Você quer conversar?

— Só se for para você me comer.

— Jinyoung!

— Eu sou uma boa transa, ‘tá?

— Eu aposto que é, mas você também é muito mais que isso.

Jinyoung sentiu o nó se formar em sua garganta. Ótimo, agora iria chorar igual um garotinho por ser elogiado. Simplesmente perfeito.

— Jin?

— E-eu estou aqui… — o moreno respondeu depois de fungar levemente para disfarçar. — V-vou para casa… D-desculpa de incomodar com besteira.

— Você está mesmo bem? Eu posso te oferecer um ombro amigo.

Park sorriu sozinho e suspirou pesadamente. Lim era um bom amigo.

— Tudo bem… É melhor eu só ir para casa mesmo. Ainda nem jantei mesmo — Jinyoung riu.

— O quê?! Jinyoung!

— Bom que emagreço.

— Não estou gostando desse papo — Jaebeom afirmou, engrossando a voz. — Amanhã eu vou sentar com você e iremos fazer uma tabela de alimentação, ‘tá?

— Que exagero.

— Não é exagero — afirmou Lim. — Eu tenho que tomar conta de você.

— Você está se aproveitando porque sabe que eu me apaixono por qualquer elogio.

Jaebeom riu e Jinyoung fez o mesmo, expirando com força em seguida.

— Vou para casa agora, não se preocupe — garantiu Park. — Boa noite…

— Vai com cuidado — pediu o mais alto. — E, qualquer coisa, pode me ligar, ‘tá?

Os dois se despediram outra vez e Jinyoung deixou o celular de lado, jogando um pouco de água no rosto em seguida. Precisava relaxar, senão teria alguma crise nervosa e aí sim tudo estaria perdido para ele.

Ele saiu do prédio minutos depois, indo para o seu carro e suspirando pesado antes de começar a dirigir. Sentia uma mistura de sentimentos, era tanto frustração, tanto tesão quanto tristeza. A verdade é que nunca seria a primeira opção para nada e nem ninguém, seria sempre um rosto mais desconhecido que conhecido. Estava cansado daquilo, somente queria ter algo a mais, uma pessoa qualquer que lhe fizesse como primeiro em sua vida.

— Oh, Jinyoung! Ainda por aqui?

Park mentiria se dissesse que não se assustou com a voz vindo do lado de fora do seu carro, mas ao ver a figura conhecida, sorriu e abaixou o vidro do carro.

— _Hey_ , que carinha é essa?

Jinyoung piscou algumas vezes, surpreso. Normalmente as pessoas não conseguiam identificar quando ele estava se sentindo mal, mas pelo visto o Wang conseguia.

— Ah… Nada, só cansado. Você acabou comigo hoje.

— Desculpa, é o meu trabalho.

Jinyoung sorriu e se sentiu mal por estar dentro do carro enquanto o outro estava do lado de fora, parecia muita falta de educação. Então ele voltou a fitar o coreógrafo, dessa vez sorrindo ainda mais,

— Aceita uma carona?

— Ah, eu estou todo suado, vou estragar seu carro.

— Que bobagem, entra aí… — Jinyoung sorriu, destrancando o carro. — Já está tarde para ficar andando por aí sozinho.

— ‘Tá bom, mamãe.

— _Uuhh... Kinky_. — Jinyoung brincou, sorrindo ainda mais ao notar até as pontas das orelhas do coreógrafo ganhando um tom rosado de vergonha. — Vamos Jack, entre.

O coreógrafo concordou e deu a volta no carro com pressa, entrando do outro lado ainda com o rosto avermelhado e Jinyoung achou fofo.

— Então, para onde vamos? — Park questionou, com um sorriso de lado. Ele estava flertando, pois resolveu esquecer o conselho de Jaebeom naquele momento. — Você escolhe, Jackie.

— Eu moro no centro.

— Ah, então vamos para o seu apartamento?

O moreno sabia quando não correspondiam suas cantadas, mas não conseguia resistir à forma com que o rosto do coreógrafo se avermelhava de forma tão fofa quando ele ficava com vergonha.

— Vamos, me passe o endereço, vou deixar você no seu prédio, assim você irá chegar em segurança e voltar para terminar de arrancar meu coro amanhã.

Jackson novamente ficou com o rosto vermelho e murmurou a rua onde morava. Jinyoung a conhecia e sem demora acelerou o carro, acenando para o porteiro enquanto passava pelo portão da empresa.

— O-obrigado pela carona — Wang falou, fitando as próprias mãos. — E-eu ia de ônibus, então obrigado.

— Não tem problema, é caminho para o meu apartamento de qualquer maneira — Park ponderou. — E talvez eu possa encurtar a viagem no seu, _hn_?

— E-eu… — Jackson respirou fundo. — Eu estou desconfortável com essa conversa.

Ao longo dos anos Jackson aprendeu que era melhor se posicionar logo no início quando se sentia desconfortável do que deixar acontecer, pois ficava cada vez mais difícil sair da situação e ele gostava muito de Jinyoung para que algo do tipo acontecesse, isso sem contar o fato de que o outro era seu colega de trabalho e seu aluno, definitivamente não poderia ficar incomodado na presença do moreno que tanto admirava.

— Oh… M-me desculpa, Jack. — Jinyoung suspirou pesado. Aquele definitivamente não era o seu dia. — E-eu tive uma noite complicada e… deixa para lá, eu não queria te deixar desconfortável.

Jackson concordou com a cabeça rapidamente e virou o rosto para o vidro do carro, o que fez Jinyoung sentir vontade de chorar. O que ele estava fazendo? Céus, parecia no cio e ainda fizera alguém tão legal com ele desconfortável. Era mesmo um idiota!

— E-eu… prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer — garantiu Jinyoung, apertando o volante. — É… _hm…_ Você quer ouvir música?

Park estava desesperado para melhor a situação de alguma maneira.

— Não.

O volante outra vez foi apertado com força.

O restante do caminho foi realizado em silêncio, apenas a voz do GPS indicando o trajeto pelos quilômetros a fora até o prédio onde Jackson vivia.

— V-você mora realmente perto… — Jinyoung ponderou quando estacionou o carro próximo a calçada em frente ao prédio. — Eu moro alguns quarteirões à frente.

— Eu sei — Jackson proferiu, sem o tom alegre que Park tanto gostava. — Eu o via correr pelas ruas de manhã, então imaginei que você não deveria viver longe.

— Ah…

— Por isso eu mandei a mensagem — disse Wang, expirando com força. — Você parecia mais humano de alguma maneira, por eu te ver sempre. Não era um _idol_ longe, sabe? Mas eu não fiz isso por causa de sexo.

Jinyoung perdeu a conta de quantas vezes quis chorar naquele dia. Estava se sentindo péssimo naquele momento e um gosto amargo preenchia a sua boca.

— Eu moro com minha irmã e sobrinha — afirmou o chinês. — Minha pequena é sua fã.

— O-oh…

E então simples assim Jinyoung perdeu o controle de suas lágrimas. Ele chorou com a cabeça apoiada no volante do carro, escondendo-se dos olhos do chinês. Ele não queria ser patético daquela maneira, não queria que a imagem bonita que Wang tinha dele se apagasse agora que o conhecia de verdade. Porém, o que fazer quando aquela era a verdade? Jinyoung era patético e somente quando não o conheciam que pensavam nele de forma diferente.

— Não chora, por favor — Jackson pediu, olhando em volta, nervoso. — E-eu não quis que você se sentisse mal. Me desculpa, eu sei que você não é assim. Desculpa.

— N-não se desculpe. — A voz de Jinyoung estava abafada pelo choro e por ele estar escondendo o rosto. — E-eu sou um merda, me desculpe. Fiquei me forçando quando você é hétero e está tudo bem, e-eu sou um idiota. M-me desculpe.

— Tudo o que você disse é mentira.

— Ah... por favor… — Jinyoung riu, revirando os olhos em incredulidade. Era óbvio que ele era um merda.

— Eu estou falando sério. Você apenas teve um dia difícil e tem uma maneira própria para lidar com as frustrações e eu não sou hétero.

— Não?! — Jinyoung quase se xingou por ser sobre aquilo que perguntara e não pelo fato do outro o ler tão bem. — Q-quer dizer, não importa. Desculpa.

— Sou bi — Wang disse, sorrindo fracamente. — Bi-romântico.

Park franziu a testa por um momento, pois aquilo significava algo, mas estava cansado e não conseguia realmente ligar os pontos naquele instante.

— Eu sou assexual — Jackson esclareceu, sorrindo fracamente. — E você não é um merda. M-mas… eu não faço sexo, então, é… não tem como você realmente _hm_ … relaxar comigo.

— Oh, claro, claro… — Jinyoung sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. — Faz sentido. E-eu… Você me desculpa?

— Não precisa pedir desculpas, mas tudo bem… Está desculpado.

Jackson deu um sorriso aberto e Jinyoung não pode deixar de retribuir, em seguida esfregando o seu rosto para limpar as lágrimas. Sentia-se um pouco melhor, por mais que sua mente ainda lhe mostrasse o quão errado tinha sido.

— Eu te chamaria para subir, mas está tarde e se Aimee acordar, não dorme mais, ainda mais te vendo — explicou o loiro. — Talvez um outro dia, que tal? Minha irmã também é muito sua fã.

— Tudo bem — disse o mais velho. — Desculpa de novo.

— Não se desculpe tanto — pediu Wang. — Se eu não fosse assexual, provavelmente teria aceitado o convite, se isso ajuda de alguma maneira.

Jinyoung sorriu e concordou.

— Eu… espero que você consiga ligar com os seus problemas de outra maneira, porque essa não parece muito saudável — afirmou o chinês. — Enfim, eu vou indo. Cuidado até a sua casa e durma bem.

— ‘Tá bom, mamãe.

Os dois riram da brincadeira e Jackson se despediu em seguida, dando um aceno rápido antes de entrar no prédio que morava. Jinyoung sorriu até o outro sumir da visão e depois partiu para o seu condomínio, pensando em como deveria rever suas ações e como estas afetavam a todos a sua volta.

O moreno acabou se jogando no sofá do apartamento, pensando em como fazia muito aquilo nos últimos dias, às vezes nem realmente chegava ao seu quarto e somente ficava por ali, assistindo televisão ainda com a roupa que tinha chegado.

Por que as coisas não pareciam mais certas? Por que sua carreira estava estacionada há tanto tempo? Por que, por vezes, só sabia chorar? Estava cansado, sem amigos e com fome, mas não queria comer.

Não era bom o suficiente, então pelo menos seria magro do suficiente e também forte o suficiente, pois não pulava seu exercício diário, mesmo que não comesse. De alguma maneira, ele ficava em melhor forma mais rápido desse jeito ou então era o que repetia para si enquanto seu estômago gritava de dor por estar sem nenhum alimento a não ser água.

Pensando nisso, Park se levantou e foi a geladeira, pegando a garrafa de água e despejando bastante do líquido em um grande copo que tinha; a barriga cheia de água parecia incomodar menos de fome.

Park engoliu o líquido, pensando em como precisava de alguém ali para dormir. Poderia ligar outra vez para Jaebeom, certo? Talvez se aceitasse a ideia de um ombro amigo, o outro fosse ali e uma coisa levaria a outra, certo? Provavelmente conseguiria seduzir Lim, já tinha o visto encarar a bunda de Youngjae, então hétero ele não era.

— Céus, o que eu estou pensando? — o moreno se perguntou, suspirando pesado. — Por que eu só lido dessa maneira com as coisas? Por quê? Caralho, eu sou um idiota.

O moreno terminou de beber a água e de repente viu algo dentro da geladeira que tinha esquecido que estava ali: uma torta.

Uma bela e bonita torta que tinha comprado sem nenhuma ocasião especial, somente por parecer saborosa. Mas, será que ela era? Será que se provasse um pouquinho, aquela dor na sua barriga iria o deixar em paz? Será eu seria mais fácil dessa maneira? Um pedacinho não faria mal, certo? Ou faria? Não sabia dizer, mas antes de realmente se parar, ele pegou a torta e a colocou na bancada da pia, analisando por um momento como a sobremesa parecia saborosa.

Ele então levou um dedo ao glacê, colocando-o na boca e sentindo o doce se dissolver na sua língua. Era uma delícia! Talvez um pedaço não fizesse tão mal no final das contas, certo?

O cantor então buscou algum talher e pegou uma colher, por mais que não parecesse muito boa para comer uma torta, contudo agora estava animado e queria comer, pois talvez assim esquecesse tudo, esquecesse o dia de merda, esquecesse a besteira que fizera com Jackson e esquecesse Mark. Definitivamente, tinha que esquecer Mark. O ruivo não gostava dele, então por que insistia naquilo? Era só um buraco para depósito de porra no final do dia.

O pedaço virou dois rapidamente, mas Jinyoung pareceu não se importar mais, pois era saboroso e céus, como ele amava doces. Mas não podia comer, certo? Então, por que estava comendo? Talvez merecesse um agrado, certo? Talvez, fosse melhor transar, não é? Pelo menos transando não estava ganhando calorias e sim perdendo.

Mas, com quem transar? Talvez Youngjae transasse com ele, certo? Seria engraçado após todo aquele tempo ir para a cama com o loiro. Choi aceitava transar com qualquer um, talvez devesse tentar.

Jinyoung suspirou pesado e já não sabia mais quantos pedaços tinha comido, mas continuava a comer.

Sexo. Ele tinha que fazer sexo! Não deveria comer igual um louco e sim transar. Mas quem? Não tinha ninguém, não tinha contato, não tinha nada.

Mas, tinha fãs, não é? Será que algum transaria com ele? Provavelmente sim, contudo deveria arriscar? 

— Claro que não, seu merda!

Certo, era um tanto predatório usar sua fama para levar algum fã para a cama e também poderia dar alguma merda, então era melhor esquecer aquilo.

Mas, e prostitutas? Já tinha ouvido falar de algumas exclusivas que não abriam a boca, que iriam o fazer se sentir melhor com uma quantia de dinheiro. Será que era muito errado?

— É crime.

Verdade. Ele tinha se esquecido daquilo e se vazasse iria acabar com tudo de uma vez, o que não era bom.

O melhor era comer mesmo, certo? Então, Jinyoung comeu.

Ele comeu tanto que sua barriga agora doía por estar cheia demais, mas continuou, até que a torta tinha acabado e então o moreno partiu para a geladeira e achou mais doces e também refrigerante, mas quando tocou na panela de macarrão, Jinyoung se lembrou de Mark.

Tuan tinha feito aquele macarrão há dias e deixado o que sobrou ali, com um pequeno recado sobre como ele deveria comer no outro dia o que tinha restado.

Park não comeu, pois, sua mente falou para ele não comer, mas agora ela falava para ele comer mais e mais, e mais.

O cantor se sentia sozinho agora. Somente havia ele e a comida para encher a tristeza dentro de si e de repente, nem isso era certo. Com sexo, ele gastava calorias, com doces, ele ganhava peso. E, não podia ganhar peso, pois se não, perderia seus fãs.

— Seu burro! Idiota!

Como deixara se descontrolar daquela maneira? Comer uma torta inteira e mais, muito mais!

— O que eu fiz?! O que eu fiz?! Idiota! Idiota!

Jinyoung então correu para o banheiro e tentou pensar no que fazer. Tinha que pegar sua roupa de exercícios para ir correr, certo? Tinha que gastar tudo aquilo que tinha ganho. Mas, era tarde e estava tão cansado, será que era uma boa ideia? Talvez, tivesse algo mais fácil para se fazer.

— Mas, o quê?

Park pensou outra vez em sexo, mas não seria certo e precisava de algo que desse menos trabalho no geral. Então, o que faria?

O moreno abriu o seu armário somente para ver se alguma ideia lhe via a cabeça e então ele viu sua escova de dentes e ao lado a de Mark. De repente, ele teve a resposta.

O cantor riu sozinho e fechou o armário, para em seguida ir até o vaso sanitário, encarando-o antes de colocar dois dedos na garganta e vomitar.

Jaebeom tinha razão no final das contas, era melhor ele ter ido dormir.

**Notas finais**  
Entendendo a bulimia:   
\- [https://www.minhavida.com.br/saude/temas/bulimia](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://www.minhavida.com.br/saude/temas/bulimia)   
\- [https://www.vittude.com/blog/bulimia-nervosa/](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://www.vittude.com/blog/bulimia-nervosa/)   
\- [https://drauziovarella.uol.com.br/doencas-e-sintomas/bulimia-nervosa/](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://drauziovarella.uol.com.br/doencas-e-sintomas/bulimia-nervosa/)   
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Yugyeom tinha um dia tranquilo na faculdade. Sua próxima aula seria em três horas e no momento terminava o seu almoço na cafeteria do local. A comida era um pouco gordurosa, mas era barata e ele não tinha dinheiro para o luxo de um restaurante. Além disso, ganhava um brigadeiro de sobremesa, então não era de todo ruim.

— Você está me evitando.

Kim estava fora da cafeteria naquele momento e lia um livro despretensiosamente em um banco debaixo de uma árvore. Ele olhou para o dono de voz e viu Hyungwon o fitando com um até divertido.

— Não estou te evitando — respondeu o mais novo. — Só fiquei ocupado com a faculdade.

Era verdade, ele não estava evitando o modelo, porém não significava que tinha o procurando com afinco, pois talvez tivesse uma outra pessoa no momento, mas não iria admitir em voz alta.

— _Hm_ … parece mentira — falou o modelo, sentando-se ao lado do outro. — Mas tudo bem, acho que em parte eu entendo.

— Entende?

— É… as coisas foram um pouco rápidas demais.

Era uma boa desculpa e Yugyeom poderia viver com ela, talvez fosse melhor assim, de qualquer maneira.

— Então, eu queria te convidar para outro encontro. — Hyungwon sorriu. — Agora para você conhecer um pouquinho do meu mundo. O que acha?

Kim não queria ser mal-educado e dizer uma negativa, pois queria guardar aquele momento para trocar mensagens com Bambam; entretanto, isso não parecia uma boa desculpa, então com um sorriso, ele aceitou o convite.

— Para onde vamos? — perguntou Yugyeom, olhando dos dois lados antes de atravessar a rua. — Eu preciso de roupas bonita? Porque não tenho.

Hyungwon riu, enlaçando o braço no do mais novo, sorrindo com todos os dentes.

— Claro que não, é mais um trabalho que vai mostrar exposições de roupas de outras faculdades — explicou o loiro. — Eu só queria uma companhia para essas duas chatíssimas horas que passarei olhando roupas de gente que acha que vai ser famosa um dia. A maioria vai trabalhar para lojas de atacado.

Kim não gostou do comentário, pois parecia esnobe demais, afinal ele usava roupas desse tipo de loja, então por vesti-las ele também era um qualquer? Porém, Yugyeom nada comentou, somente seguiu o outro.

O prédio de Moda estava agitado, pessoas iam de um lado para o outro, correndo apressadas e naquela confusão, Kim se sentiu menor, pois tinham tantas pessoas bonitas e com roupas exuberantes, que ele chamava atenção, tanto que alguns olhares enojados foram jogados na sua direção.

— Nosso próximo encontro será no shopping — brincou Hyungwon. — Essa sua jaqueta está me dando nervoso, não te valoriza em nada.

— Você disse que roupa não era importante.

— É… não é. — Hyungwon sorriu, apertando o braço do outro ainda mais contra o seu. — Mas sua jaqueta está meio surradinha, _hn_?

— Minha avó me deu de aniversário — disparou com rudeza. — Não importa ela estar surrada, o importante é me esquentar.

O modelo concordou e mudou de assunto.

Os dois começaram a andar pelos corredores da exposição e os olhos de Yugyeom ficaram encantados com algumas coisas, mas não ousava falar nada ou chegar perto com medo de estragar alguma coisa.

O rapaz estava distraído quando sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso.

**Bambam**

Eu estou na faculdade que

você estuda. Hoje você

está aqui? Queria te ver ;)

Espera… na exposição

de moda?

Sim!

Estou na seção 3!

Meus modelitos

estão à mostra.

Estou nervoso hahahaha

Estou indo aí!!!

Vou arrancar esse nervosismo

seu!

Ai, vem mesmo!

‘Tô precisando!

— Olha que _look_ feio, Yug…

— _Hm_ … — Yugyeom ainda sorria para o aparelho. — Vamos na seção três! Um amigo meu ‘tá aqui!

Hyungwon nada falou e somente indicou a seção três e seguiu o outro, fazendo caretas para as roupas que passava; Yugyeom somente ignorou as expressões do outro.

De longe, Yugyeom viu Bambam. O tailandês estava envolto de tecidos, mas Kim não reparou muito nisso, somente em como ele estava bonito com um blazer preto e uma calça cheia de brilhos; o rapaz vestia a própria roupa da exposição e o estudante de administração sentiu o coração acelerar sem nem saber o porquê.

— Yug! — Bambam sorriu assim que viu o mais novo. — Ah, ainda bem que você está aqui, estou tão nervoso… Ah, oi.

Bambam localizou o modelo pela primeira vez e sorriu fracamente, ainda mais com a forma que Chae o olhou de cima a baixo. Yugyeom não queria ser rude com o encontro dele, mas não estava gostando da forma como ele estava tratando as pessoas do local.

— Olá — Hyungwon finalmente se apresentou, sorrindo fracamente. — Você é estilista?

— Eu… sou estudante de Moda — Bambam disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Essas são algumas das minhas peças — afirmou, apontando para alguns manequins vestidos à sua volta. — E a que estou usando também.

Chae olhou rapidamente as peças e voltou a fitar o tailandês.

— Dá para ver que você é estudante.

O tailandês sorriu sem graça e Yugyeom odiou ver aquele olhar em Bambam, que em pouco tempo não tinha sido mais do que um grande amigo. Então, ele quis mudar aquela situação, porém não sendo mal-educado com Chae, pois uma coisa que aprendera com sua avó, era de que não deveria se devolver ofensas, somente se mostrar superior à pessoa, que isso era pior dos xingamentos.

— Bam, não é aquele blazer vermelho ali que o cantor Choi Youngjae vai usar na festa de sábado? — Yugyeom perguntou com uma falsa curiosidade. Ele não fazia a mínima ideia se aquela roupa seria usada para aquele propósito, porém pareceu certo contar alguma vantagem. — Jae tem mesmo muito bom gosto, _hn_?

O modelo pareceu surpreso e fitou o _outfit_ que Yugyeom apontara, agora com mais cuidado observando cada detalhe. Bambam sorriu para o mais novo, que lhe piscou em resposta. Kim definitivamente tinha uma ligação com o tailandês e mesmo não sabendo explicar ao certo o que era, sentia-se bem por dividir aquela conexão com o outro estudante.

— Ele vai usar na festa de um dos patrocinadores — afirmou Bambam, estufando um pouco o peitoral quando o outro o fitou. — Jae gosta muito das minhas roupas, sempre as está usando.

Não era exatamente mentira, pois Youngjae já usara uma ou outra roupa dele, mas sempre durante seus vídeos e não exatamente fora dele, porém ninguém precisava saber daquele fato.

— _Hm_ … Será interessante vê-lo com essas roupas — Hyungwon comentou, sorrindo de uma forma que nenhum dos outros dois acreditou ser verdadeira. — Enfim, Yug… Vamos? Ainda temos que terminar o nosso encontro.

Bambam instintivamente fitou Yugyeom e o mais novo não soube o que fazer naquele instante. Ele realmente estava ali para um encontro com Chae, porém queria ficar com o tailandês. E isso tudo sem contar o clima estranho que agora com toda aquela situação.

— Vamos, Yug… — insistiu o modelo.

— _Er_ … Vamos ficar mais um pouco para apreciar o trabalho de Bam — pediu o mais novo. — E-eu queria ver melhor as peças.

— Não tem muito o que ver, né? — disparou Chae.

— Eu vou ficar e apoiar o meu amigo, se você quiser pode ir na frente — Yugyeom proferiu, tentando não soar rude, mas seu rosto era sério, indicando que ele não estava brincando.

— Que seja, Yug.

O rapaz saiu pelo corredor pisando firme e Bambam se sentiu culpado por estragar o encontro do amigo.

— Ele… é bonito — Bambam falou, sorrindo sem graça. — Você não precisa ficar, Yug.

— Eu quero ficar.

O tailandês sorriu abertamente e Yugyeom não pode evitar de fazer o mesmo. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que qualquer coisa que Bambam fazia parecia ser o de mais interessante que tinha no mundo?

— Mas ele tem razão — Bambam comentou. — Não tem muita coisa para ver aqui.

— Tem você e suas roupas incríveis, é mais que o suficiente. — Yugyeom empurrou o ombro do amigo levemente em brincadeira. — Vamos, me mostre suas roupas e me explique, porque eu não entendo nada disso.

Bambam sorriu contido e mostrou as roupas, eram cinco _looks_ ; seis, se contasse a roupa que estava usando. O tailandês começou a falar dos tipos de tecido e na forma como cada cor e modelo combinava com certos tipos de corpo, mas a única coisa interessante ao coreano era o fato de não conseguir desviar os olhos do loiro.

Os dois perderam a noção da hora ali. Bambam vez ou outra ficava distraído com pessoas curiosas com sua exposição, mas o mais alto não se importava, apenas observava calado quando a atenção não estava nele.

— Que horas são? — Bambam perguntou em algum momento, estalando os dedos da mão para relaxar. — Daqui a pouco está na hora de fechar.

Yugyeom arregalou os olhos.

— Minha aula! — disparou o mais novo, olhando no celular. — Que merda! Eu perdi minha aula!

— Oh, não! Eu te distraí! Me desculpa, Yug — Bambam pediu, sem saber direito o que fazer para remediar a situação. Mesmo conhecendo pouco o outro estudante sabia como ele levava a sério suas aulas. — E-era… algo muito importante?

— Todas as aulas são importantes!

— Desculpa

Kim expirou com força e olhou para o tailandês, que parecia triste no momento. Yugyeom sabia que não era culpa dele, somente tinha ficado nervoso por uns instantes.

— Tudo bem… — disse o rapaz. — Eu nunca faltei à aula mesmo, uma vez… não é muito importante. Mas você está me devendo uma!

— Claro, claro! Me desculpa, Yug.

— Tudo bem… Eu vou pensar em algo no futuro.

— _Hm_ … Faço qualquer coisa.

Os dois riram do flerte, pois era bobo e eles já estavam acostumando com aquelas brincadeiras.

— Por que quando acabarmos aqui, não vamos comer alguma coisa? — propôs Bambam. — Eu, particularmente, estou morrendo de fome.

— Só saio daqui se for para comer hambúrguer!

— Então, hambúrguer será!

Ambos ainda ficaram um tempo na exposição e quando todos começaram a se arrumarem para sair, Yugyeom ajudou o tailandês a fazer o mesmo, organizando as roupas e dobrando com cuidado.

— Eu acho que o seu professor gostou do que viu — comentou Yugyeom, segurando algumas peças em seus braços. — Ele pareceu ter dado nota máxima.

— Ai, eu duvido. Ele é daqueles que somente o dele é perfeito.

— Isso é inveja.

— A gente costuma dizer que o marido dele dorme de calça jeans todas as noites, por isso é tão mal-humorado sempre.

— Que coisa infantil de se falar! — Yugyeom comentou fingindo surpresa. — Adorei!

Os dois riram outra vez. Era fácil para Yugyeom se sentir confortável com Bambam perto dele.

— Ei, vamos colocar essas coisas no carro — falou o tailandês, indicando com a cabeça o estacionamento da faculdade. — Bom que não precisamos andar até a hamburgueria.

— Ah… Você tem carro?

— _Hum-hum_. — O rapaz sorriu. — Ganhei o primeiro no meu aniversário de dezoito, esse é o segundo…

Yugyeom riu baixinho, era quase cômico a forma com que Bambam não percebia o quão privilegiado era. Por sorte, o tailandês era diferente de Hyungwon, ao menos ele não o vira desmerecer os outros.

— Então, vamos logo.

O carro era um popular. _Pelo menos isso_ , pensou Yugyeom enquanto entrava no banco do passageiro.

— O meu antigo ficou com a minha mãe — Bambam esclareceu de repente. — Ela é neurocirurgiã.

— Ah, eu não sabia disso...

— Sim. — Bambam riu do comentário. — Ela é muito boa no que faz, tanto que viemos para a Coreia por isso. Ela recebeu uma proposta de trabalho e... foi isso.

Novamente, os dois sorriram e Yugyeom não pode deixar de observar que era muito fácil rir bastante com o tailandês, como se sua vida se tornasse mais fácil somente em estar junto a ele; era uma boa sensação.

O caminho para a hamburgueria foi repleto de risadas, porque juntos a vida era definitivamente mais fácil, colorida e com sentido. Bambam se sentia mais confiante com o mais novo enquanto Yugyeom se sentia mais solto, menos tímido, o que era definitivamente diferente de tudo o que experimentara antes; já não ficava vermelho com tanta frequência na presença do estudante de moda, o que era surpreendente tratando-se dele.

— Eu vou querer o maior hambúrguer que tiverem — afirmou Bambam, abrindo a porta do estabelecimento para o mais novo. — E um copo grande de refrigerante!

— Esfomeado!

Os dois encontraram uma mesa perto da janela e riam de algo bobo quando uma garçonete se aproximou. Eles fizeram os pedidos e voltaram a conversar, como se tivessem assunto fácil há anos. Yugyeom definitivamente amava aquela conexão que dividia com o outro.

— Yug, eu mandei o vídeo para o agente de Jae, ‘tá? — O tailandês sorriu, apoiando a cabeça na mão. — Mark é meio ocupado, mas vou insistir para ele olhar o quanto antes, okay?

— Tudo bem… Eu já fico feliz por você acreditar em mim dessa maneira. Muito obrigado.

O tailandês sorriu docemente e o outro não pode evitar de segui-lo no gesto. As coisas eram bem mais fáceis quando Bambam estava envolvido e isso assustava um pouco o estudante de administração que nunca imaginou algo assim acontecendo; ele nunca tinha se apaixonado e nunca namorara, porém agora sua mente já começava a fazer algumas perguntas e basicamente todas elas eram: “E se?” De certo modo, estava animado para a, talvez, nova fase da vida em que estava entrando no momento.

Os pedidos chegaram alguns minutos depois e ambos, por estarem com fome, atacaram a tudo sem muito pensar, deixando alguns comentários sobre o sabor do prato e sobre como parecia ser o melhor hambúrguer do mundo, garantindo que voltariam mais vezes naquele lugar.

— Jae ama hambúrguer — comentou Bambam na metade da sua Coca-Cola. — Teve uma vez que ele comeu uns três de uma vez.

— Uau… Eu ia passar mal!

— Eu… acho que aguento três —comentou o mais velho, sorrindo. — Mas você tinha que vê-lo, comia tudo igual um esfomeado; deu um pouco de medo.

— Tadinho… Não o estão alimentando?!

Bambam riu da pergunta do outro. O moreno sempre o fazia sorrir, até nos dias em que se escondia atrás de um sorriso para não enfrentar direito o mundo, para não mostrar seus medos ou quando tinha algum problema; era algo que aprendera criança, quando seu pai partiu e não mais voltou; era melhor fingir que estava tudo bem e chorar escondido.

— Claro que o alimentam — afirmou o tailandês. — Mas tem vezes que ele ‘tá com lombriga.

Mais uma rodada de risadas se iniciou na mesa.

— Ei, me passa o ketchup? — pediu o tailandês, olhando para metade do seu hambúrguer. — Eu amo isso… É meio estranho, porém eu me casaria com um ketchup, se fosse possível.

Yugyeom se divertiu com o comentário e procurou o pote de ketchup, que estava próximo e ele.

— Prazer, meu nome é Ketchup — Yugyeom falou, mal acreditando que estava flertando daquela maneira sem corar! — Agora você pode casar comigo.

O estudante de moda ia responder quando o Ketchup voou do pote para a Yugyeom. O rapaz tinha sacudido para ajudar Bambam, porém o molho foi na sua camisa branca e no seu pescoço.

Bambam não aguentou e começou a rir. Ele riu tanto que engasgou com o que comia e dessa vez foi a hora do moreno gargalhar, mesmo com outros clientes do local os olhando com uma mistura de raiva e irritação, porém eles não se importaram, somente se divertiam juntos, mesmo que fosse com algo considerado bobagem para qualquer outro.

— Vem, vou te limpar no banheiro — afirmou Bambam, puxando a mão do outro. — Tadinho, tão bebê… Não sabe nem usar o Ketchup.

— Não fala assim!

Os dois sorriam quando chegaram ao banheiro e a camisa de Kim estava arruinada, então o tailandês a puxou para cima de uma vez, utilizando-a para limpar o molho que ficou no pescoço do outro. Somente ao esfregar a pele do mais novo que o rapaz se lembrou de olhar para baixo. A barriga de Yugyeom era talhada, uma barra de chocolate completa como diziam na Coreia, e o mais velho não soube o que fazer com aquela informação, tanto que ficou fitando sem nada dizer ou fazer. No momento, seu cérebro lhe dizia algumas coisas bem erradas e, céus, ele queria fazê-las.

— Eu nunca vou conseguir tirar essas manchas de Ketchup — comentou Yugyeom, alheio ao outro o fitando intensamente. — Ai, que vergonha andar sem camisa.

— N-não…

— _Hn_?

Bambam sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu, tentando não pensar na seminudez do outro.

— Eu tenho umas camisas brancas no carro — afirmou o tailandês. — Espera aqui… Eu vou buscar.

O mais velho praticamente correu porta a fora, apontando para o seu carro antes de sair do restaurante, pois a garçonete o olhou estranhamente, afinal ainda não tinham pago a conta. Ele revirou as caixas no seu porta malas, sem demora encontrando as camisas que procurava — ele faria um trabalho e as tinha comprado para a finalidade —, então ele calculou alguma que coubesse no rapaz e voltou às pressas para o banheiro.

Yugyeom usava o mictório quando Bambam entrou no local e o tailandês tentou não ficar com o rosto vermelho, porém foi impossível. Conseguiu disfarçar ao se virar e fingir que estava com calor pela corrida que fizera até o banheiro.

Kim não demorou no que fazia e após lavar as mãos, Bambam entregou a camisa branca para o outro, sorrindo fracamente por mais que ainda sentisse suas bochechas quentes naquele momento.

— Muito obrigado, Bam. Eu vou devolver o mais rápido possível — garantiu o rapaz, colocando a camisa de uma vez. — Oh...

A camisa estava extremamente apertada.

— Merda, eu devo ter pego o número errado! — Bambam bateu na própria testa com força. — Desculpa… Eu vou pegar outra!

— Não, não… Está boa. — Yugyeom sorriu fracamente. — Eu coloco meu casaco por cima e ninguém vai perceber.

O tailandês concordou por mais que estivesse envergonhado naquele momento, principalmente por todos os músculos do mais novo estarem marcados na camisa branca.

— Vamos só voltar para terminar o hambúrguer, okay?

E, após aquelas palavras de Yugyeom, foi isso o que fizeram. A conversa não envolveu mais muitas risadas ou algo do tipo, afinal estavam com pressa de saírem daquele momento constrangedor.

Na hora de pagar a conta, Bambam insistiu em deixar pela conta dele, por mais que Yugyeom se sentisse envergonhado de tal coisa, então combinaram que, da próxima vez, o moreno pagaria. De certa forma a ideia de que teria um outro encontro os deixou animados acima de todo o momento de embaraço.

— Entregue.

Bambam também deu uma carona a Yugyeom que, por faltar da aula, acabou chegando mais cedo em casa do que o comum, porém não importava naquele momento, afinal estava muito feliz.

— Obrigado pela carona — disse o mais novo. — Você quer entrar… para tomar um suco?

— Não… Eu tenho que ajudar minha mãe a colocar a televisão nova que ela comprou para o meu quarto — afirmou o tailandês, sorrindo. — Mas um outro dia eu posso aceitar, _hn_?

— Então, estamos combinados. — Bambam sorriu, soltando o cinto de segurança e inclinado o corpo na direção do outro para estalar um beijo na sua bochecha.

— Obrigado por me ajudar hoje. Eu… teria ficado muito mais nervoso sem você.

Yugyeom sorriu.

— Nada disso…. Foi tudo você que fez — garantiu o moreno. — Eu só tentei ser um bom amigo.

— Então, saiba que você é o melhor.

Os dois estavam próximos e Yugyeom sentiu a quentura em seu rosto, pois o tailandês tinha algo no olhar, algo que ele sabia o que significava, mas no momento seu coração estava acelerado e estava com medo de errar e fazer besteira, assim o mais novo deu um jeito de se despedir às pressas e sair do carro para entrar na sua casa praticamente correndo após dar um aceno para o outro, que sorriu antes de acelerar o carro e ir embora.

Agora, prestes a abrir a porta da sua casa, Yugyeom se sentiu idiota de não beijar o mais velho, porém a oportunidade tinha passado e era isso. Talvez uma outra vez, se tivesse outra vez.

— _Aquele_ é o tal Bam?

A porta foi aberta de uma vez e Yugyeom quase caiu para frente, pois não esperava que Jungkook escancarasse a entrada daquela maneira agressiva.

— Oi para você também — disse Yugyeom.

— Responda-me! — disparou Jungkook, cruzando os braços com a expressão irritada. — Aquele é o tal Bam que você tanto fala?

Yugyeom franziu a testa e deixou sua mochila em cima da cadeira da cozinha, ainda confuso com aquela agressividade do melhor amigo, afinal Jeon nunca agia daquela maneira.

— Sim, aquele é Bambam — respondeu o estudante de administração, ainda confuso. — Por quê?

O mais novo observou o pescoço de Jungkook ficar avermelhado e se assustou, pois nunca viu o amigo daquela maneira.

— Você não pode… — Jungkook respirou fundo, esfregando o rosto com força. — Vocês estão _juntos_?!

— Não… Quer dizer, ele é meu amigo.

— Então não seja mais amigo! — disparou Jungkook esfregando a nuca com força. — Ele não é uma boa pessoa! Você não pode se envolver com ele!

Aquelas palavras não pareciam estar sendo proferidas sobre Bambam, pelo menos foi isso que Yugyeom pensou, assustado e surpreso. O que o melhor amigo estava falando?

— Kookie, isso não faz sentido algum. — O mais novo tentou soar calmo, ao contrário de Jeon que estava cada vez mais nervoso. — Ei, por que você não bebe uma água?

Jungkook bateu com força na mesa.

— Eu não quero água! Eu quero é você longe daquele cara! — Jungkook agora gritava. — Não vou ficar cuidando da sua avó para você ficar com alguém que não presta! Não ele!

— Ei, eu estava na faculdade, ele só m-

— Não importa! Eu quero você longe dele! — interrompeu o mais velho. — Ele é ruim para você!

— Me conta o porquê, então! Pelo menos isso!

— Não importa! Merda, não importa!

Jungkook estava de uma maneira que Yugyeom nunca tinha visto e daquele jeito permaneceu enquanto pegava sua bolsa e disparava em direção a porta, tão irritado que parecia alguém irreconhecível ao mais novo.

— Espero que você faça a escolha certa!

Jeon saiu antes mesmo que Yugyeom pudesse entender ao certo o que tinha acontecido e cheio de questões na sua mente, com a principal delas sendo se o melhor amigo tinha razão e por algum motivo Bambam não era uma boa pessoa.

Por fim, Yugyeom respirou fundo e foi para o quarto da avó, pois estava cansado e não queria realmente pensar sobre aquele assunto, por mais que esse não tivesse saído da sua cabeça em nenhum momento durante aquele restante de dia e nem nos seguintes.

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Mark olhava desconfiado para a figura de Bambam entrando em seu escritório com uma bandeja cheia de comida, o crachá de visitante balançando na roupa. Eram amigos, mas sabia muito bem quando o ruivo queria algo, pois sempre arranjava um jeito de agradá-lo.

— Você não me engana — disparou o ruivo, olhando o outro por baixo dos cílios. — Fala logo o que você quer. Autorizei sua entrada porque pensei que era para gravar mais de um dos seus vídeos com Jae.

O tailandês sorriu sem graça e deixou a bandeja na mesa, sentando na cadeira que ficava em frente ao local de trabalho de Mark e esfregou as mãos uma na outra.

— Então, Mark… Eu queria saber se você teve tempo de ver aqueles vídeos que te mandei.

Tuan suspirou pesadamente e deixou o óculos de leitura em cima da mesa enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. Bambam colocou a boca em uma linha reta sem perceber.

— As coisas estão uma loucura, desculpa Bam — disse o ruivo, estalando a língua. — Eu prometo que tentarei ver o mais rápido possível.

— Okay… É só que Yug é tão bom — o tailandês afirmou, suspirando pesado. — Eu tenho certeza que você vai se surpreender quando ver o vídeo.

O manager sorriu fracamente, recostando na cadeira giratória.

— Você parece gostar muito dele.

O rapaz mordeu o lábio inferior e novamente esfregou as mãos.

— Somos amigos.

— Eu não disse que não eram — falou o mais velho. — Mas pela a sua reação, acho que você quer ser mais do que amigo, _hn._

— Não… Nada disso! — disparou Bambam, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Somos só amigos mesmo.

Mark sorriu, pois estava estampado no rosto do rapaz que aquilo era uma mentira e que provavelmente ele estava gostando do garoto, mas não iria insistir, somente torceria para dar certo e que Bambam ficasse feliz.

— Se você diz — Mark falou. — Eu prometo ver nesse final de semana e te dou uma resposta na segunda, ‘tá?

O rapaz pareceu contente e logo se pôs de pé, correndo para o lado de Mark e lhe deixando um estalado beijo na bochecha. Mark riu alto.

— Obrigado, você é demais! — Bambam afirmou, batendo palmas de leve. — Aproveite os biscoitos e os folheados são maravilhosos!

— Okay, okay. Obrigado, Bamie _._

Mark sorriu acenando para a figura de Bambam que saía pela porta cumprimentando Youngjae que acabava de chegar.

— _Hm_ … Já pode falar pro Bamie que você tem namorado e que as transas de vocês acabaram, ‘tá? — o loiro proferiu fechando a porta do escritório de Mark antes de cruzar os braços e fingir um fico infantil de chateação.

Mark revirou os olhos e suspirou fundo, não evitando de sorrir. Tuan então foi na direção do namorado e lhe beijou rapidamente, dando um outro sorriso em seguida. Tudo ainda parecia um pouco irreal; estar daquela maneira com Youngjae, o homem dos seus sonhos.

— Acho que ele tem um namoradinho — comentou Tuan.

— _Hm_ …

— Ai, Jae. Já falei que Bam é só um amigo. — O ruivo sorriu. — Enfim, está pronto para a festa?

— Temos que ir mesmo?

— É ideal.

— Mas é _necessário?_

O manager revirou os olhos e deu um outro beijo nos lábios do namorado.

— Eu te recompenso com beijinhos?

Youngjae sorriu de lado.

— Na festa?

— Jae…

— Depois da festa? Você pode dormir lá em casa de novo… — Youngjae sugeriu, mas diferente do que Mark previa não tinha uma conotação muito sensual, apenas um convite casual e o ruivo se sentiu bem com aquilo, com o fato do namorado o respeitar daquela maneira. — Dormir de conchinha é muito bom.

— Talvez, se você se comportar.

— Acho que você tem que definir bem o que é se comportar para não termos problemas eventuais.

Mark suspirou pesadamente.

— Nada de Jimin.

O loiro franziu a testa, curioso.

— Mark, eu estou com você — garantiu o mais novo, sorrindo. — Se comportar para você é não transar? Então, não se preocupe porque sou um homem comprometido agora. Tenho um namorado ruivo e ciumento, você o viu por aí?

O ruivo não queria, mas não pode deixar aquele sentimento morno e bom tomar conta de si ao ouvir aquelas palavras. O Tuan então se aproximou mais do loiro, beijando-o com delicadeza, enquanto segurava o rosto dele entre as mãos.

— Já que estamos combinados, podemos ir.

— Ei, sua roupa está bonita — comentou Mark, passando a mão pelo blazer vermelho. — Gostei da cor.

— Ah, eu vi enfiado na arara de roupas do meu camarim e achei ideal! Mas não sei qual é o estilista. — Youngjae balançou os ombros. — Você vai todo de preto assim? Que sem graça.

— Ei, não fale assim do seu namorado.

— Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser! — disparou o loiro, levantando uma sobrancelha. — Eu tenho fama e poder!

Mark gargalhou e somente se calou quando sentiu a boca do outro na sua. Definitivamente, parecia um sonho e céus, não queria nunca acordar.

— Mark, você viu Jae… Ah.

Os dois se separaram rapidamente torcendo para que o moreno não tivesse visto nada, mas a julgar pela expressão no rosto de Lim que encarava a parede, para não fitar o casal, já indicava que ele vira tudo.

— _Hm_ … V-vocês já estão aqui, então… _Ér_ … eu já vou indo… Na frente… V-vejo vocês depois. 

Assim como entrou, Jaebeom saiu às pressas, deixando o casal ainda mais nervoso.

— Eu vou perder meu emprego! — Mark riu nervosamente. — Eu sabia que isso era uma péssima ideia.

O ruivo se afastou do outro, passando os dedos pelo cabelo e respirando fundo para não gritar. O cantor piscou algumas vezes e tentou ignorar a palavra “péssima” sendo associada ao namoro deles.

— Ele não vai falar nada — disse o loiro, passando a língua nos lábios. — Eu falo com ele…

— Como se tudo o que ele queria não era arranjar um jeito de me ver fora daqui para tomar o _meu_ lugar.

— Ei, JB não é assim.

— Agora você o defende?!

— Não é isso, Mark, só se acalma, okay? Você não vai perder seu emprego, confia em mim. — Youngjae segurou o namorado pela cintura o virando para si. Ele odiava mais que tudo aquela expressão assustada e triste no rosto tão, tão bonito do ruivo. — Eu prometo que nada vai acontecer com o seu emprego.

O agente respirou fundo e concordou com a cabeça, abraçando o namorado. Seu emprego era tudo para ele.

— Eu falo com ele — repetiu o loiro, afagando as costas do namorado. — E… desculpa por não trancar a porta, e-eu… Foi minha culpa.

Mark balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a abraçar o outro, pois no fundo ele sabia que algo assim aconteceria a qualquer instante, somente pensou que teriam mais tempo antes que alguém descobrisse o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

— É melhor irmos para a festa agora — Mark comentou, sorrindo fracamente. — Mesmo que… dê tudo errado, você ainda tem os seus patrocinadores para agradar.

— Nada dará errado.

O ruivo desesperadamente esperava que o namorado estivesse certo.

***

Jinyoung observava Jaebeom sacudindo as pernas ao seu lado no carro enquanto um motorista da empresa os levava para a festa. Claramente, o outro moreno estava ansioso e nervoso por conta de alguma coisa, porém o cantor não sabia dizer ao certo o que era.

— O que houve, Lim?

— _Hm_ … Nada, nada…

— Por que eu não acredito? — Jinyoung franziu a testa. — Você foi procurar Choi e voltou todo estranho. Aconteceu alguma coisa…

— Eu já disse que não foi nada!

Park cruzou os braços e estalou a língua.

— Ele estava transando com alguém? Não seria a primeira vez que ele faz isso no camarim — comentou o cantor, expirando com força. — Ou batendo uma? Porque ele não sabe trancar portas e eu já vi uma vez, é nojento.

Jaebeom tentou rir, mas saiu como uma careta e ele somente disfarçou, buscando o celular para evitar aquela conversa. A cena não saía da sua cabeça e não sabia o que fazer com o fato de Mark e Youngjae estarem se beijando tão apaixonadamente no escritório do ruivo. O que deveria fazer agora? Era um pouco errado e sabia bem como romances como aqueles acabavam totalmente em merda, contudo não era da sua conta, certo?

O moreno mais novo pensou em falar mais alguma coisa, porém somente balançou os ombros e pegou o próprio celular, vendo algumas mensagens de Jackson.

**Squirtle**

Meus ternos são todos feios,

eu vou passar muita vergonha!

Você deveria ter arranjado um outro

acompanhante!

Bobagem, você

fica lindo de

qualquer maneira.

:(

Você não quer

que eu me sinta mal.

Nada disso, eu sei que

você deve estar maravilhoso.

:/

Hm… Falar isso

está okay para você?

Eu posso parar…

Eu só não

gosto de piadas

com cunho sexual.

Elogios estão bem

para mim hahaha

Ah, okay.

Ufa XD

Estou saindo.

Te encontro

dentro da festa, tá?

Eu queria poder

entrar com você…

Só se eu fosse

uma mulher ;)

Odeio esse país

homofóbico :/

De qualquer maneira

somos amigos.

E vamos nos divertir

muito hoje!

Sim!

ヾ(*′○`)ﾟ.+:｡ﾟ☆

☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ(☆ゝз・)ノ

— Quantos sorrisinhos — Jaebeom comentou implicante, sorrindo de lado para a careta que Jinyoung fizera ao guardar o celular. — Alguém especial, _hn_?

— Não, só um amigo — disse Park, respirando fundo. — Jackson. Vou me encontrar com ele na festa.

— O quê?!

— Ele é o meu acompanhante.

Jaebeom quis arregalar os olhos, mas disfarçou murmurando qualquer coisa e voltando a fitar o celular. _Mas que merda! Hoje não é o meu dia!_ Lim então começou a perguntar o que tinha feito de ruim para a divindade para aquele sábado estar sendo bem merda e tudo dando errado.

— Vocês estão juntos? — Lim não soube o porquê fez aquela pergunta, mas se arrependeu no mesmo instante. — Quer dizer, e-eu preciso saber como o seu manager, só para… _hm_ … ajudar a esconder.

Jinyoung levantou a sobrancelha, mas sorriu em seguida.

— Não… Somos só amigos. — Park balançou os ombros outra vez. — Ele disse que não ia a uma festa tinha uns anos e eu quis convidá-lo.

— É… faz sentido.

 _Jackson sempre viveu isolado_ , pensou Lim, remexendo o aparelho nas suas mãos. _Diversão fará bem a ele._

— Você está bem, Jaebeom?

— _Hm_? — O mais velho piscou algumas vezes. — Ah, sim. Estou bem. Só ansioso, é a minha primeira festa na nova empresa, não quero cometer erros…

— Não se preocupe, você é ótimo. Não irá errar em nada.

— Obrigado.

O resto da viagem ocorreu em silêncio e Jaebeom pensava o que faria para evitar três pessoas da empresa em que trabalhava; era impossível, mas tentaria.

**

Jinyoung saiu primeiro e as câmeras logo focaram nele; Park mentiria se dissesse que não gostava de todos aqueles cliques na sua direção. Ele tentou sorrir para todos e quando olhou para o lado esquerdo, viu o seu fansite mais fiel, então não pode deixar de acenar e mandar beijo para a moça, que ficou contente e chegou a gritar de animação.

Jaebeom sorriu para a cena de Jinyoung ganhando os holofotes. O cantor era bom naquilo, mas nem conseguia perceber pois sempre achava que estava na sombra de Youngjae e que no fundo ninguém realmente gostava dele. Lim queria poder mostrar ao amigo que ele estava completamente enganado.

— Até que tiraram umas fotos de mim — Jinyoung comentou quando já estavam dentro da festa. — Deve ser porque Choi não chegou.

Jinyoung realmente não percebia que ele era bom por si mesmo e aquilo entristecia Jaebeom.

— Acho que vou procurar Jackson… — afirmou Park, olhando o celular. — _Hm_ … Ele ainda não chegou, está a caminho.

— Ótimo! — disparou o manager. — Quer dizer… Eu já posso te apresentar a alguns interessados em te usar como garoto propaganda.

— Ai, você vai me vender assim? Dessa maneira descarada?

Jaebeom revirou os olhos e somente indicou o caminho até uns investidores.

**

Jinyoung conversou com os homens e até riu de algumas piadas quando recebeu a mensagem de Jackson, indicando que tinha chegado. Ele sorriu abertamente sem nem perceber.

— Jackie chegou! — anunciou o mais novo, falando com o manager. — Vou atrás dele.

— _Hm_ … Eu vou… atrás de Jae.

Park não se importou muito como seu agente e foi o ideal para Jaebeom sumir do salão principal de uma vez. Ele pensou em ir para o banheiro, mas era um local que todos poderiam entrar, inclusive Jackson, então Lim pensou em ir para a cobertura, porém sabia como vários iam lá para se pegarem ou simplesmente pela vista, assim foi para o último lugar que pensou.

O jardim de trás estava escuro e somente algumas luzes de fada iluminavam certos pontos, o que deixou Jaebeom um tanto nervoso, afinal odiava o escuro — não que as pessoas soubessem daquele fato —, porém era melhor que ter uma cena no meio de uma festa importante e de escândalos já tivera o suficiente para duas vidas inteiras. Assim, o moreno somente caminhou com cuidado, tentando achar algum banco ou algum lugar confortável para ficar as próximas horas até sair escondido e no dia seguinte dar alguma desculpa qualquer, provavelmente a boa e velha dor da cabeça.

Ele continuou caminhando com cuidado, porém estava tudo tão escuro e seu coração começou a acelerar com aquele fato. Talvez devesse acender a lanterna do celular, certo? Mas parte sua queria vencer aquele bobo medo de criança.

— Quem está aí?

Jaebeom sentiu o coração disparar com a nova voz no lugar e quase tropeçou nos próprios pés enquanto pensava se deveria ou não correr e se esconder como uma criança assustada.

Antes que pudesse fazer algo, uma luz acertou os olhos de Jaebeom, que se encolheu com o incômodo nos olhos.

— Oh, Lim-Lim.

O moreno respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração se acalmar um pouco com o ponto de luz e aos tropeços se apoiou no banco que Youngjae estava sentado — ainda mais por perceber pela primeira vez o assento —, tentando se acalmar do susto.

— _Hm_ … Você está bem? — Youngjae perguntou, aproximando-se do outro e buscando sua mão. — Ah, sua mão está gelada! Você está passando mal?

— N-não…

— Não é o que parece — comentou o loiro. — Você quer sair daqui? Posso te levar para o seu apartamento.

— N-não… Está tudo bem.

Youngjae suspirou pesadamente e deixou sua mão na do outro, aos poucos notando a temperatura do toque do outro se tornando mais normal e não frio do jeito que estava.

— Essas festas também me fazem passar mal às vezes — comentou Choi. Talvez uma conversa fizesse bem ao outro. — É muita gente querendo um pedacinho. Eu só curto mesmo quando estou bem bêbado, pois nunca sei o que fiz, somente transo horrores e fica tudo bem.

— Então… por que você não está bebendo agora?

— Porque não quero fazer besteira — afirmou o loiro, olhando o outro agora que seus olhos já estavam acostumados com a escuridão. — Eu tenho um namorado agora.

 _Oh_.

Jaebeom não soube o que dizer, então somente balançou a cabeça de qualquer maneira e fitou alguma árvore à frente, ainda sentindo o toque da mão de Youngjae na sua; ele quis acabar com aquilo, mas o acalmava de alguma maneira, então nada fez.

— JB, o que você viu…

— Está tudo bem — garantiu o agente. — Eu não vou falar nada.

Choi expirou aliviado.

— Tem pouco tempo… Quer dizer, duas semanas de namoro — afirmou o cantor, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Mark… é tão especial e eu não quero estragar tudo. E eu me sinto bem com ele, seguro. Sei que seu trabalho seria denunciar, mas… Obrigado por não fazer isso. Eu te devo uma.

— Não deve nada. Já se esqueceu do hospital?

— Ah… — Youngjae sorriu. — Como está sua mãe?

— Ela despertou, mas ainda tem que ficar uma semana no hospital — afirmou o moreno, suspirando pesadamente. — Amanhã irei visitá-la.

— Precisa de uma carona?

— _Nah_ , eu peço um Uber.

— Eu posso te levar, amanhã estou livre e sempre fico no tédio sozinho no meu apartamento.

— Passa o dia com o seu namorado.

— Ah, é verdade!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e Jaebeom percebeu que seu coração não estava mais acelerado, na verdade agora estava calmo e até apreciava o vento fresco em seu rosto naquele instante.

— Se eu contar algo, você promete não rir? — perguntou o moreno.

— _Hm_ … Claro? — Youngjae fitou o outro. — Que foi? Está com dor de barriga e se cagou todo?

Lim revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu evitar de sorrir.

— Eu tenho escotofobia.

O loiro ficou em silêncio.

— Medo do escuro?

— Isso… — afirmou o mais velho. — Desde pequeno… É idiota.

— Não é idiota… Todos temos nossos medos.

— Talvez… — Lim respirou profundamente, deixando seu corpo relaxar no banco. — Meus pais brigavam muito… tipo, muito. Eu sempre me escondia no guarda-roupa com medo dos gritos, sabe? Quando meu pai foi embora de vez, eu devia ter uns cinco, seis anos… Os gritos eram horríveis e eu me escondi, só que aconteceu alguma coisa, acho que a trava deu problema e eu fiquei lá preso por umas duas noites porque minha mãe saiu para beber e me esqueceu… Depois disso eu fiquei com medo do escuro.

— Isso… Isso é horrível! — Youngjae estava apavorado com o pensamento de uma criança sozinha durante dois dias inteiros dentro de um armário. — Eu sinto muito, JB.

— Tudo bem, já passou agora, mas o medo de escuro permaneceu. Está mais leve, se você quer saber, a terapia ajudou bastante.

— Você é uma pessoa muito forte — afirmou o loiro, apertando ainda mais a mão do outro. — Mas agora não precisa mais ficar com medo do escuro, eu te protejo!

Jaebeom riu alto e o outro o acompanhou. Lim não pode deixar de pensar como a imprensa e ele mesmo tinham uma visão errada do loiro, que ele era somente um homem cheio de dinheiro e pronto para arrumar confusão, alguém fútil e que não ligava para as outras pessoas, porém era totalmente ao contrário e o manager estava feliz por estar errado.

— Queria um champanhe — comentou Youngjae, suspirando fundo. — Ou algo gelado… Enfim, você desbloqueou o nível três de amizade!

— Espera… Seu passado triste?

— _Hum-hum._

Os dois riram novamente com a piada interna.

— _Hm_ … Você sabe sobre o meu pai? — Choi perguntou, em um tom de voz baixo. — Sobre o acidente?

— Eu sei o que li na Internet, mas não foi muito — explicou o moreno. Agora seus olhos já acostumados com o escuro, conseguiam reconhecer bem Youngjae e assim ele percebeu que o outro parecia triste. — Mas ele que te incentivou a ser cantor, né?

— Isso, mas eu contei muito pouco para a imprensa — disse o loiro, fitando os próprios sapatos. — _Hm_ … Meus pais viviam bem, tinham um casamento feliz e tudo mais. Eu cresci bem, classe média, sabe? Minha mãe é jornalista e meu pai era professor universitário, mas a paixão dele era rock. Papai tinha guitarra, bateria, teclado… eu aprendi tudo com ele. Minha mãe, na época, até gostava e se divertia com o _hobby_ do meu pai até que ele começou a dizer que eu tinha voz e jeito de astro do rock. Eles brigaram algumas vezes, pois ela queria que eu tivesse “um emprego real.” — Youngjae fez aspas com os dedos. — Mas assim, estava tudo bem… Até que meu pai pegou o carro naquele dia chuvoso.

Era difícil para o loiro se lembrar daquilo tudo, mas sempre que confiava aquela história para alguma pessoa, sentia que doía um pouco menos. Poderia ser loucura, mas era como se o peso de tudo aquilo saísse em parte do seu ombro.

— Eu sinto muito, Jae.

— Calma, tem mais desgraça — brincou o loiro, por mais que a história sempre lhe trouxesse um gosto amargo a sua boca. — Então… Ele estava levando minha irmã de quatro anos a escola.

Jaebeom franziu a testa. Ele não sabia que o outro tinha uma irmã.

— Essa parte eu nunca contei nas entrevistas — explicou Choi. — Então… nós morávamos perto das montanhas e papai nos levava de carro para a escola e depois ia para o trabalho. Naquele dia eu estava muito gripado e mamãe ficou cuidando de mim enquanto meu pai levou Hyunjae para a escola. Nesse dia bateram no carro do meu pai e fugiram sem prestar socorro. Segundo a polícia, por causa da pista escorregadia, o automóvel capotou várias vezes e bateu com força contra a mureta. — Youngjae parou de falar, respirando fundo. — Papai morreu na hora. Minha irmã só foi encontrada à noite, caída na ribanceira… E-ela morreu de hipotermia, s-se tivessem a encontrado antes…

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelas bochechas do loiro, que esfregou com força, tentando de alguma forma as fazer voltar para o seu canal lacrimal. Jaebeom apertou um pouco mais a mão do cantor, mostrando que estava ali para ele.

— Foi… um baque. Eu não sabia o que fazer e minha mãe se fechou em um casulo e nunca me deixou alcançá-la outra vez — afirmou o loiro. — Nos mudamos para uma casa menor e ela jogou todos os instrumentos fora, mesmo eu implorando para ela não fazer isso. Naquele dia nós brigamos e ela falou que não suportava me olhar e lembrar do meu pai. — O cantor fungou algumas vezes e por algum motivo sentiu frio naquele momento. — _Hm_ … depois disso ela me mandou para um internato só de garotos. De certo modo foi bom, pois eu percebi que não era obrigado a gostar só de meninas. — Youngjae riu e viu o outro sorrindo. — Um ano depois… Acho que eu tinha catorze anos, quase quinze, teve um show de talentos no internato e eu dei tudo de mim, pois minha mãe ia e eu queria mostrar para ela que era bom, sabe? No final, ela não foi, mas um dos pais dos alunos era olheiro da BoA. O filho dele é ruim que dói, tanto que agora faz outra coisa da vida, mas eu fiquei e… é isso. Estou aqui hoje.

O silêncio perdurou quando o loiro terminou de falar, mas ele não insistiu em mais nada, deixou somente o outro absorver a história que tinha contado.

— Eu posso te abraçar?

A pergunta de Jaebeom fez o outro o fitar surpreso e mesmo no escuro, pode ver os olhos do moreno brilharem com algumas lágrimas. Definitivamente, não esperava por aquela reação.

— Por favor — respondeu Youngjae. — Eu estou mesmo precisando de um abraço.

O moreno então abraçou o loiro, logo levando a mão aos fios descoloridos enquanto balançava o corpo quase em um ninar. Youngjae não pensou que gostaria tanto de um abraço de Jaebeom.

— Você me chama de forte, mas você também é — garantiu Lim, suspirando pesadamente. — A vida não foi muito fácil para a gente na infância, _hn_?

Choi riu.

— Acho que apesar de tudo, estamos bem, _hn_? — Youngjae brincou, deixando seus braços apertarem ainda mais o outro. — O que estamos fazendo mesmo nesse momento?

— Estamos abraçados?

— Sim, mas…

— É…

Jaebeom entendia o que o loiro queria dizer, mas não conseguiu se afastar dele. Era loucura dizer que tinham uma ligação? Porque era exatamente isso que parecia naquele momento.

— Você não é tão chato quanto eu pensei — afirmou Youngjae.

— E você tinha que estragar o momento, né?

— É um talento.

Risadas foram divididas entre eles outra vez.

— Acha melhor voltarmos para a festa? — Jaebeom perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Podem sentir falta da nossa presença.

Youngjae respirou fundo.

— Eu não quero voltar — confessou o loiro. — Mas… você pode ir.

Jaebeom sorriu.

— Eu também não quero ir — afirmou o moreno. — Prefiro ficar aqui.

O loiro concordou, brincando com os dedos do outro por pura distração.

— Uma pena que não possamos destravar o nível dois de amizade — comentou o cantor.

O moreno riu alto e Choi não conseguiu evitar acompanhá-lo na risada. Era definitivamente fácil rir com Lim Jaebeom.

**Notas finais**  
Escotofobia:   
\- [https://curiosomundo.com.br/o-que-e-escotofobia/](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://curiosomundo.com.br/o-que-e-escotofobia/)   
  



	13. Chapter 13

Jackson conseguia ver Jinyoung sorrindo para algum investidor — ou algo do tipo, ele não tinha muita certeza se era exatamente aquele termo — e se sentia feliz por ele, por mais que estivesse sozinho naquela mesa de festa. Contudo, era um bom lugar; tinha comida de graça e até arriscara tomar um _drink_ elaborado. Estava sendo uma boa noite.

Porém, algo intrigava Wang, na verdade, alguém o intrigava: Mark Tuan. O americano — ele tinha descoberto com um outro colega da empresa que era de lá que o ruivo vinha — estava sentado afastado. Primeiro, ele pareceu procurar alguém e Jackson se perguntou se era Youngjae, porém agora ele fitava o aparelho celular e parecia abalado com alguma coisa.

O chinês não costumava ser tão curioso em relação as pessoas, porém por ter começado com o pé esquerdo com o ruivo, sentia que precisava conversar com ele, pelo menos o entender melhor. Assim, sem pensar mais muito naquilo, o loiro se levantou e foi em direção ao outro de uma vez. Somente esperava que desse tudo certo e que pudessem ser amigos ou algo do gênero.

— Eu estava lá do outro lado e não consegui te ver aqui sozinho — disse Jackson, sentando-se na cadeira vaga ao lado de Mark, que pareceu surpreso e assustado com a abordagem do outro. — Então, olá.

Mark levantou a sobrancelha e não soube ao certo o que falar naquele momento. Naquelas semanas trocara uma palavra ou outra com o dançarino, então nunca imaginou que ele teria aquela abordagem com ele, mas de certo modo era contagiante o sorriso do chinês.

— Oi. — Mark se sentiu tímido de repente, por mais bobo que fosse. — Eu só… estava respondendo uns e-mails.

— Parecia um e-mail triste.

O ruivo suspirou pesadamente.

— Talvez — disse o mais velho. — Uma assombração do passado.

Jackson estava ainda mais curioso, se é que isso era possível.

— Uma festa não parece um lugar para se ter assombrações do passado — comentou Wang, sorrindo fracamente. — Não sei se você recebeu o memorando, mas em uma festa devemos nos divertir.

Mark sorriu, guardando o celular.

— Não recebi o memorando — comentou o manager, arrancando um sorriso do outro. — Mas eu também não estou te vendo se divertir tanto assim. Seu par parece ocupado.

— _Hm_ … Eu faço minha própria diversão — comentou o loiro. — E eu amo mistérios.

— Hã?

— Você é um mistério para mim.

Após anos convivendo com Youngjae, Mark sabia reconhecer um flerte de longe, porém não era isso o que Jackson estava fazendo no momento. O chinês estava somente alegre e parecendo se divertir com aquela conversa, o que deixou o ruivo um pouco confuso, porém com uma pitada de animação dentro de si.

— Por que eu seria um mistério?

— Não sei bem… Acho que pelo fato de nossa primeira conversa ter sido estranha? — Jackson riu. — Mas estou disposto a mudar isso agora! Devemos nos divertir!

— Não sei…

Jackson estalou a língua, levantando uma sobrancelha para o outro enquanto cruzava os braços. Mais um desafio? Aquele dia estava mesmo sendo produtivo.

— Tem vários lugares para se divertir aqui — afirmou o loiro, ignorando a desconfiança do outro. — Tem os jardins, tem esse imenso salão, tem a cobertura… Você escolhe.

— Não sei se irei me divertir.

— Você não saberá se não tentar.

Mark revirou os olhos, mas não pode deixar de sorrir e concordar com a cabeça. Não custava tentar se divertir, certo? Ele merecia alguns risos. Então, sem ponderar mais nada, somente ficou de pé, escutando a risada do chinês ao fazer o mesmo em seguida.

— Para onde você quer ir? — perguntou Jackson, ainda rindo. —Você escolhe, a noite é sua!

— _Hm_ … São tantas possibilidades — ponderou Mark, mais de brincadeira do que realmente pensando no que deveria fazer. — Que tal o terraço?

— Opa, então para o terraço iremos!

Jackson esticou o braço na direção do ruivo e Mark sorriu enquanto enlaçava o seu braço com o do outro, não deixando de pensar como o chinês era divertido, bem mais do que pensou que era.

Os dois seguiram para as escadas, mal percebendo que Jinyoung os acompanhou com os olhos durante todo o percurso.

**

O terraço estava todo iluminado com luzes de fada e Mark não pode deixar de sorrir. O local estava bonito e surpreendentemente vazio, então enquanto caminhavam pelo espaço, Tuan deixou o vento gelado pinicar a pele do seu rosto antes de tomar conta dos seus pulmões. De alguma maneira, tal coisa o deixou mais vivo. 

— Uau… — Mark falou, suspirando pesadamente. — Aqui está mesmo muito bonito.

— E tem uma piscina!

— Não que vamos entrar…

Jackson riu.

— Mas podemos colocar o pé!

— _Hm_ … Está frio — comentou Tuan, franzindo a testa. — Podemos adoecer.

— Pode até ser, mas… pelo menos podemos dizer que foi por um bom motivo — disse Wang, abaixando-se e começando a retirar os sapatos. — Sabe, eu não vou a uma festa tem anos e também não vejo uma piscina na mesma quantidade de tempo. Acho que só quero aproveitar antes de voltar para a rotina exaustiva.

— Dançar realmente cansa.

— Oh, nem é isso. — Jackson sorriu, deixando seus sapatos de lado. — Quando chego do trabalho, tenho que cuidar da minha sobrinha enquanto minha irmã está em plantão no hospital. Ela é enfermeira.

— _Ahhh_ …

Tuan não sabia ao certo o que mais falar, então somente ficou em silêncio vendo o loiro se livrar do outro sapato e levantar a borda da calça antes de colocar os pés na água da piscina.

— Ai, ‘tá gelada — comentou Jackson, sacudindo-se todo antes de rir. — Mas está boa.

— Como assim gelada e boa?

— Eu gosto de um pouco de sofrimento.

Novamente, não era um flerte e de certo modo aquilo agradava a ruivo; não sabia da orientação sexual do outro, mas estava contente por estarem se divertindo como amigos. Na realidade ainda nem eram isso um do outro, porém era um bom pensamento para se ter.

— Estou com medo de congelar até a alma — comentou Mark, rindo. — E gripar e depois passar para Jae. Ele é um porre gripado.

— Eu imagino.

Tuan fez uma careta, pois sabia como Youngjae estava sendo terrível na aula do loiro, na verdade, o cantor estava sendo nada, pois não treinava nada da coreografia e aquilo começava a preocupá-lo.

— Eu sinto muito que Jae seja tão teimoso — comentou Mark, expirando com força. — Okay, eu vou colocar meu pé aí!

— _Ebaaa!_

Mark riu alto enquanto empurrava seus sapatos de qualquer maneira para um canto para em seguida se sentar na beirada e retirar as meias — essas ele jogou junto dos sapatos —, em seguida deixando sua derme encostar na água.

— _Oh, my God!_ — Mark praticamente gritou, apertando suas mãos. — Essa porra ‘tá gelada demais!

— ‘Tô vendo.

A voz de Jackson era divertida e pela primeira vez Tuan percebeu que não segurava suas próprias mãos e sim as do outro. Ele mentiria se dissesse que não sentia um pouco de vergonha naquele momento, mas quando tentou retirar, Wang não deixou, aproveitando para brincar com os seus dedos um tanto gelados por conta do frio.

— Você é maluco de colocar o pé nisso — reclamou Mark.

— Seus pés também estão na água.

— Detalhe.

Os dois riram e Mark não deixou de se sentir bem naquele momento, como se aquele vento gelado que batia no seu rosto estivesse lhe fazendo um carinho delicado. Talvez fosse a presença de alguém que o fazia rir mesmo que seu coração tivesse apertado por vários motivos, porém não queria pensar sobre aquilo em um momento tão bom como aquele que estava vivendo naquele instante.

— Você não precisa se culpar por Youngjae — falou Wang, sorrindo fracamente. — Ele sabe o que faz, né? Você não tem como obrigá-lo.

— É… Eu deveria conseguir obrigá-lo.

— Não tem problema, eu o vejo observando tudo e o zelador me disse que ele sempre pede as filmagens das aulas — comentou o loiro. — Eu acho que Choi está treinando sozinho.

— O quê?! — Mark perguntou surpreso.

— É… Acho que ele tem vergonha de dançar com todo mundo ou medo de errar. — Jackson suspirou fundo. — Espero que ele esteja fazendo tudo certo, porque tipo, se o problema é timidez eu poderia ensiná-lo sozinho, em outro momento… Mas tenho medo de falar com ele e Choi surtar.

— Vou… tentar falar com ele.

— Não precisa. — Wang balançou os ombros. — Eu mesmo vou tentar. Acho que é o meu trabalho.

— Também é o meu.

Wang sorriu outra vez e voltou a brincar com os dedos do ruivo sem pensar muito naquilo. Às vezes se esquecia que gestos como aqueles eram íntimos, que significavam algo a mais, porém Mark não parecia incomodado e nem com segundas intenções, então somente continuou daquela maneira, aproveitando a companhia.

— Depois de um tempo, não parece tão frio. — Mark balançou os pés, risonho. — Não acredito que estou fazendo isso.

— Um pouco de loucura é bom, _hn_?

Mark novamente se sentiu bem, como se fizessem um afago em seu rosto. Era definitivamente uma ótima sensação.

— Ei, você está ouvindo isso? — perguntou Jackson, levantando o dedo indicador como se chamasse algo do além, pelo menos foi isso que Tuan pensou enquanto prestava atenção em como o sorriso do loiro parecia moldar todo o seu rosto e deixá-lo ainda mais bonito. — _Shh_ , escuta?

— Só escuto a música da festa…

— Isso mesmo! — disparou o chinês. — Sabe o que significa?

— Que devemos dançar?

Jackson gritou enquanto se colocava de pé na beirada da piscina, esticando a mão na direção do outro com um sorriso bonito nos lábios.

— Mark Tuan, você me dá o prazer dessa dança?

O ruivo pensou em tudo que tinha de errado naquela proposta, afinal estavam sem sapato, com os pés molhados e provavelmente ficariam doentes, mas ao mesmo tempo, pensou em como parecia uma sugestão divertida demais para se recusar.

— Eu tenho dois pés esquerdos — avisou o manager, aceitando a mão estendida na sua direção para se levantar. — Provavelmente causarei algum acidente irreparável.

— Veremos.

Jackson riu, pois assim que o outro ficou de pé, ele o rodopiou de surpresa, fazendo o ruivo dar um gritinho assustado para em seguida gargalhar enquanto batia no seu peitoral várias vezes.

— Eu achei que ia cair! — disparou Tuan. — Não faça mais isso.

— Okay, farei muito mais.

Antes que o americano pudesse fazer ou falar algo, Jackson o puxou ainda mais pela cintura, rodopiando seus corpos juntamente pela borda da piscina de forma graciosa. Mark não mentiria se dissesse que se surpreendeu com a habilidade do chinês, por mais que já soubesse que o loiro era coreógrafo, não imaginou tanta delicadeza naqueles passos. Ele estava se sentindo em algum filme clichê e para completar toda a cena, sentiu seu coração se acelerar naquele instante.

— Se você fechar os olhos, parecerá que está voando — sussurrou Jackson.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos sem perceber e mordeu o lábio inferior, não ousando olhar para os seus pés e somente focado no olhar do loiro, que era intenso, porém tinha uma pitada de diversão.

— Tenho medo de cair — afirmou Mark.

— Você não confia em mim?

Tuan piscou algumas vezes, respirando fundo antes de fechar os olhos. A música estava tão longe naquele instante, porém não parecia importante, pois o vento no seu rosto e o movimento do seu corpo sendo conduzido por Jackson realmente o fazia parecer que estava voando. Era incrível.

— Relaxa o seu corpo e solta os seus braços — pediu o loiro. — Confie em mim, não vou te deixar cair.

Outra vez, o ruivo confiou e soltou os seus braços que estavam presos no ombro do loiro e céus, foi perfeito. Ele somente sentiu seu corpo parecer flutuar e não conseguiu evitar gritar enquanto dançava com Jackson Wang.

A música acabou, mas eles continuaram na magia que tinham criado entre si, deixando aqueles segundos serem eternos em seus corações, até que como um movimento natural, os dois diminuíram a velocidade até pararem. Mark levou os braços ao ombro do outro ao mesmo tempo que sentia seu coração disparado no peito. Ele tinha voado, nos braços de um quase desconhecido e não sabia exatamente o que sentia com aquele fato, porém pareceu certo de alguma maneira, como uma ideia do destino plantada para ser colhida da maneira ideal como tinha ocorrido.

— Foi… — Mark não sabia o que dizer, então somente sorriu abertamente. — Uau.

— Eu sei. — Jackson riu. — Você sentiu o mesmo que eu?

— Talvez — Tuan comentou, mordendo o lábio inferior. — M-mas… eu tenho namorado.

Wang sorriu outra vez.

— Eu imaginei. — Jackson pigarreou. — Mas eu quis dizer uma conexão de amizade.

— Oh. — Mark sentiu suas bochechas corarem. — E-eu… gosto dessa ideia.

— De sermos amigos?

— Parece interessante. — O americano usou um tom brincalhão. — Mas… Eu não tenho nada para te ensinar. Você me ensinou a dançar e…

— Acho que amizade não significa realmente isso — comentou Jackson, percebendo o outro olhando para os próprios pés. — Que foi?

— Molhamos os pés e depois dançamos… Estão imundos agora.

— Talvez um banho seja necessário, né?

— Ou podemos molhar os pés de novo e fingir que ninguém viu — Mark arriscou dando um sorriso maroto que o chinês logo retribuiu. — Eu ainda preciso parecer uma pessoa respeitável na festa.

— Ou seja: você não é respeitável?

— Ei! — Mark riu, batendo de leve no ombro do outro. — Olha o abuso!

— Não está mais aqui quem falou!

Mark revirou os olhos, mas ele sorria quando voltaram a balançar os pés na água, rindo em seguida para a sujeira indo parar na piscina.

— Imagina se algum bêbado cai aqui? — Mark ponderou.

— Vai beber chulé.

Mark riu alto do comentário, riu tanto que sentiu sua barriga doer. Jackson era extremamente divertido e ele ainda se sentia levemente flutuar — como na dança —, na presença do coreógrafo.

— Ai… vamos voltar logo, Jackson antes que você me faça ter uma síncope de tanto rir.

— Só se você me prometer que somos amigos agora.

Tuan sorriu balançando os ombros, pois não era óbvio? Claro que eram amigos. Como poderia não ser amigo de alguém que o fazia se sentir tão bem?

— Eu prometo — Mark afirmou. — Somos amigos.

— _Yay!_

O ruivo gargalhou outra vez, aceitando a mão do outro para ficar de pé após colocarem seus sapatos — por mais que sentissem a água incomodar um pouco —, para em seguida, voltarem para o andar de baixo e terminarem aquela festa como se nada tivesse acontecido no terraço.

Jackson sorriu quando o ruivo foi puxado por alguém para conversar e pensou que o americano ainda era um mistério para ele, porém o desvendaria em pouco tempo. Tinha certeza daquilo.


	14. Chapter 14

Aviso de Gatilho: Assédio; Agressão; Ataque de Ansiedade/Pânico  
  


Jinyoung já estava cansado daquela festa. Ele já tinha conversado com investidores e acreditava que pelo menos uma marca daquelas iria o patrocinar, porém não conseguia encontrar Jaebeom em lugar algum e não queria ir atrás de Jackson após vê-lo sorrindo com Mark. Park não queria admitir que a cena o deixara um pouco triste, contudo somente isso, pois não iria nomear aquela espécie de ardência no seu estômago. Não tinha tempo para bobagens como aquela e Tuan nem o queria mais, então não fazia sentido pensar naquelas coisas.

O garçom passou com uma bandeja e sem pensar muito, pegou uma das taças, bebendo-a de uma vez. Não tinha ingerido muito álcool naquele dia, contudo sentia que se tomasse mais, iria ficar bêbado. Mas estava solitário e de alguma forma queria se divertir.

Mais algumas taças e diferente do que pensou não ficou bêbado, apenas levemente aéreo que com muita vontade de ir ao banheiro. Então foi o que fez. Seguiu pelo salão até chegar no banheiro masculino, suspirando ao notar como a música e falatório estavam entupindo seus ouvidos e o silêncio dali era levemente reconfortante.

O cantor não demorou a fazer suas necessidades e depois seguindo para a grande pia onde se higienizou e finalmente se fitou no espelho. Ele estava com um aspecto cansado e ponderava que horas deveriam ser. Jinyoung então buscou o seu celular e viu algumas menções no Twitter, mas as ignorou ao perceber que eram quase três da manhã.

— Acho melhor ir para casa logo — comentou consigo mesmo, suspirando pesado. — ‘Tô morrendo de sono e ainda falando sozinho.

— Oh… _Oppa_!

Jinyoung se assustou com a voz feminina, principalmente por estar dentro de um banheiro masculino. O rapaz se virou rapidamente, colocando o aparelho no bolso.

— Eu sou muito lerda, acabei entrando no banheiro errado!

Park se lembrava bem do seu tempo de trainee e como tinha aprendido a lidar com algumas situações, inclusive fãs que se encontravam em locais que não deveriam estar. Então, ele sorriu fracamente, porém em nenhum momento dando abertura para ela achar que era bem-vinda naquele momento.

— Eu amo suas músicas, _oppa_ — disse a moça. — Muito mesmo.

— _Hm_ … Okay. Obrigado — Jinyoung respondeu secamente. — Eu tenho que ir agora, estão me esperando do lado de fora.

A moça deu um passo à frente.

— Você me reconhece, _oppa_?

Ele reconhecia, era um fansite dele, a que tinha mandado beijo no início da festa. Agora, o cantor se arrependia daquilo.

— Eu preciso mesmo ir agora, com licença.

— Eu… queria uma foto — pediu a moça, tampando a passagem do cantor. — Uma selfie?

— Você já tem fotos demais minhas. — Jinyoung não queria parecer nervoso, mas era exatamente assim que se sentia. Ele não era Youngjae, não sairia fácil de um escândalo e provavelmente ainda perderia toda a carreira que lutou tanto para conseguir. — Meu manager está me esperando aí fora.

— Não, ele não está.

 _Merda_. Jinyoung tentou olhar em volta, mas não tinha como fugir sem passar por ela, o que provavelmente aconteceria somente machucando a moça que possivelmente sairia do banheiro chorando, o que seria tão ruim quanto falarem que ele estava se atracando com uma fã. _O que eu faço, merda?!_

— Olha, se você me deixar sair daqui, eu posso tirar uma selfie com você — afirmou Jinyoung. — Só… não gosto muito de banheiros, me deixam claustrofóbico.

Era uma mentira, mas estava desesperado para sair dali àquela altura. O engraçado é que sempre tinha visto a moça o seguir por aí, porém achava engraçado ou fofo, mas ela não era inofensiva como tinha pensado, era uma sasaeng e definitivamente estava nervoso com tudo o que poderia acontecer enquanto estava preso dentro daquele banheiro com alguém que possuía um olhar um tanto predador para não sentir medo.

— Okay, _oppa_ — Ela disse e Jinyoung respirou fundo. — Mas eu quero um beijo.

— Oi?!

— Um beijo, _oppa_.

— _Er_ … Eu não vou te beijar — disse o cantor. — Me desculpa, mas estou ficando um pouco desconfortável. Se você pudesse me deixar passar…

Ela sorriu.

— Mark Tuan não é idol, mas é bem bonito, _oppa_ — comentou a moça e Jinyoung sentiu o corpo entrar em alerta. O cabelo escuro dela era picotado e uma franja ocupava toda a testa dela, porém mesmo com o ar mais infantil, Park calculava que a moça passava dos seus vinte anos. — Ele entra e sai bastante do seu apartamento, _oppa_.

— Você não sabe o que está falando.

— Se você o beija, por que eu também não posso receber um beijo?

O cantor quis gritar por ajuda. Como ela sabia daquelas coisas? Ele era discreto e sabia que o ruivo também era, então a morena estava os seguindo durante bastante tempo para poder conseguir algo do tipo, certo? Era apavorante perceber aquilo.

— Eu quero o meu beijo, _oppa_.

— Você está louca — disparou o moreno, dando um passo para trás. — Eu não vou te beijar. Eu não quero te beijar.

— Mas eu sou uma mulher, _oppa_ — ela disse, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. — Você o beija por que sente falta de mulheres por perto, não é? Agora não precisa mais, eu estou aqui.

 _Ela é insana_ , foi o que Jinyoung pensou enquanto tentava imaginar uma forma de fugir dali ou pedir ajuda, tanto que já estava buscando o celular no seu bolso para tentar ligar para Jaebeom.

A moça deu mais uns passos para frente, dessa vez velozmente, e Jinyoung tentou encontrar o contato do manager, porém o seu aparelho foi parar no chão. Antes que pudesse reagir, a moça o prensou contra a parede, levando a mão a braguilha da sua calça.

— Sua louca, me solta! — Jinyoung gritou, tentando empurrar a mulher, mas ela era forte e continuou no mesmo lugar. — Isso é assédio! E-eu… Me solta!

Jinyoung sabia que tinha força para empurrá-la para machucar, mas sua mente lhe mostrava tudo de errado que daria e como acabaria tudo para ele. O cantor sentiu as lágrimas vindo aos olhos ao mesmo tempo que tentava mantê-la longe o suficiente.

— Ei, quem trancou o caralho da porta?

Park nunca antes se sentiu tão feliz em escutar a voz de Choi Youngjae soltando palavrões próximo a ele. Estava ali a sua chance de pedir ajuda.

— SOCORRO! YOUNGJAE, SOCORRO! SOCORRO!

— _Hm_ … Jinyoung?!

A mulher não se afastou, nem quando a porta foi arrombada e os gritos para que se afastasse foram proferidos. Na realidade, ela somente saiu de perto quando Youngjae a puxou para longe berrando com a morena.

— Seguranças! Seguranças!

Youngjae gritava, mas Jinyoung não conseguia escutar direito. Sua cabeça doía e ele sentia que ia vomitar a qualquer momento. Seu corpo todo ainda tremia.

— Jinyoung? — A voz do loiro agora era mais baixa, mas Park sentia-se mal. — Céus, o que ela fez com o seu rosto?

O moreno não sabia do que o outro falava e por isso levou a mão ao rosto encontrando algo quente e úmido, pensou se suor de início mas ao levar os dedos a frente dos olhos pode contatar que era sangue, não muito, mas ainda assim era um pouco assustador.

— A louca provavelmente arranhou seu rosto tentando te beijar…

— Está m-muito r-ruim? — Jinyoung não queria olhar no espelho, de alguma maneira estava com medo do que encontraria. — V-vai a-atrapalhar?

Youngjae percebia os sinais de choque, mas não sabia ao certo se deveria encostar no momento, não quando não se davam muito bem. Porém, o tremor do outro estava o deixando assustado e Jaebeom provavelmente estava lidando com a _sasaeng_ , então o loiro ofereceu uma mão. Ele somente fez isso, esticou os seus dedos, contudo o outro cantor se agarrou a ele com força, como se precisasse disso no momento.

— Está tudo bem agora — Choi garantiu, ainda sem saber ao certo o que fazer. — Quer ajuda para limpar o rosto?

O moreno abanou a cabeça positivamente. Ele não queria ver o sangue outra vez, nunca gostou e também estava preocupado de deixar alguma marca, seria terrível.

— C-céus…

Jinyoung, por mais que não quisesse, tinha se olhado no espelho e viu as marcas na sua bochecha; mesmo que não estivessem profundas, deixariam arranhões por vários dias.

— Ei, você ainda está lindo — garantiu o loiro, sorrindo fracamente. — Base tira isso tudo. Eu sempre apareço com chupões, você já me viu sair com chupão em alguma foto? Então… maquiagem faz milagres.

Park sabia que o outro estava tentando ser gentil a sua maneira e agradeceu mentalmente por aquilo. Youngjae, por vezes, era um idiota, mas tinha um bom coração no final das contas.

— Só vai durar alguns dias, okay? Você quer que eu te leve para casa? Ou chame alguém?

— _Hm_ … Jaebeom? E-ele…

— Eu posso chamá-lo, mas ele está resolvendo… esse problema.

— Ah!

— Quer que eu chame Jackson? Vocês vieram juntos, né?

— N-não sei… — Jinyoung fungou. — N-não quero preocupar ninguém. F-foi bobagem… E-eu…

— Então, eu te levo — garantiu Choi. — Eu não bebi nada mesmo, não teremos problemas.

A realidade é que Jinyoung queria ver Mark. Queria perguntar se ele estava bem, se ele poderia passar aquele resto de noite com ele, mas não queria falar aquilo com Youngjae, pois o loiro poderia desconfiar de algo.

— Ei, ei… O que está acontecendo aqui? Jinyoung?!

O moreno não quis olhar para quem tinha entrado no banheiro, porque ele conhecia bem aquela voz, a conhecia, pois, por vezes sonhava com ela e por outras vezes fazia músicas para ela. Por vezes, mas só por vezes, ele deixava o sentimento crescer um pouco mais no seu peito e quase o nomeava, mas por fim tinha medo e deixava somente na aba dos “Amigos.” Era melhor assim.

— Mark, uma _sasaeng_ louca o atacou — Youngjae explicou às pressas, abrindo caminho quando o ruivo abraçou o outro sem o olhar. — Ah… _hm_ … Mas ele está bem agora. Quer dizer, na medida do possível.

— Eu cuido dele, Jae. Pode ir.

Youngjae arqueou uma das sobrancelhas para a reação do namorado, mas escolheu por não comentar nada, afinal sabia que os dois eram próximos de algum jeito bizarro. Talvez fosse melhor para Park estar com um amigo no momento, ele entendia.

— Qualquer coisa, vocês podem me ligar — o loiro falou, um pouco sem graça. — Eu… vou ver se JB precisa de mim.

— O-obrigado…

O loiro parou no meio do caminho para fora do banheiro ao ouvir a voz de Jinyoung. Ele nunca vira o moreno tão frágil, era um pouco assustador.

— Não tem problema… Só fica bem, ver você _soft_ assim está me dando arrepios! Até depois! — o loiro acenou brevemente e sorriu antes de realmente sair do banheiro.

— Como você está, Jinyoungie? Acha que precisamos chamar algum médico?

— Acho que não. — Jinyoung tentou sorrir. — Eu tenho terapia na segunda mesmo.

Mark conhecia bem o outro por cima das palavras e sabia que ele estava tentando brincar para mascarar que estava mal. O ruivo então o abraçou fortemente outra vez, deixando que Jinyoung apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro e chorasse ali.

— Ela te machucou? — A pergunta foi quase um sussurro. — Essa louca te… tocou?

— N-não sei… Não quero falar disso. — Park respirou fundo. — Obrigado por me abraçar.

— Sempre… — E era a verdade. O ruivo não conseguia se enxergar em um mundo em que abraçar Jinyoung não fosse possível. Ele o amava, sabia que amava, não se envolveria com ele se não tivesse amor e confiança. — Vem, eu vou te levar para casa.

— M-meu rosto está muito feio?

Jinyoung não era fútil naquele nível, porém tinha medo de alguma foto ou algumas das pessoas que tinha falado durante toda a festa desistissem se o vissem menos que perfeito. _Por essas coisas que preciso de terapeuta_. Park sentiu um gosto ruim na boca enquanto pensava naquilo.

— Não tem como você ficar feio, Jin — garantiu o ruivo. — Mas vamos sair por trás, okay? Ninguém te verá.

— Obrigado.

Mark ainda viu Youngjae quando saiu pela porta do banheiro. O loiro olhava preocupado na direção de Jinyoung e o ruivo fez um aceno com a cabeça como uma forma de dizer que estava tudo bem.

Não demorou muito para o motorista aparecer, porém Jaebeom foi o primeiro a chegar. Mark já pretendia reclamar, porém o outro moreno somente abraçou Jinyoung e lhe disse que tudo ficaria bem.

— Meu telefone está ligado vinte e quatro horas, okay? — Lim garantiu, suspirando pesado. — Vou levar Jae para casa daqui a pouco. Fiquem bem, ‘tá?

Jinyoung deu um outro abraço em Jaebeom e depois entrou no carro, encolhendo-se por algum motivo. Estava uma mistura de frio e envergonhado do que tinha ocorrido.

— Cuida bem dele — pediu o manager mais novo. — Sei que são _amigos_ … Só cuida dele, ‘tá?

— Por que desse “amigos”? — Mark perguntou, fazendo aspas. Ele mentiria se dissesse que não estava um pouco preocupado no momento.

— Porque eu não sou bobo e sei ler nas entrelinhas — o moreno afirmou, suspirando pesado. — Só se lembre de Jae também, _hn_.

— Você não sabe de nada, se mete na tua vida — Mark pontuou, encarando o moreno com raiva e então adentrou o carro também, indicando que era para o motorista seguir.

O caminho foi rápido até o prédio do idol. A primeira coisa que Jinyoung fez ao chegar em casa foi ir para o banheiro, esforçando-se ao máximo para não olhar seu rosto no espelho. Ainda se sentia enjoado e não sabia ao certo se era a bebida ou toda a experiência que tinha sofrido há pouco.

— Ei, eu vou preparar um chá, ‘tá? — Mark bateu de leve na porta do banheiro. — Você precisa de alguma outra coisa?

— N-não.

Tuan suspirou pesadamente e automaticamente procurou pelas prateleiras, sabendo exatamente onde encontrar um chá calmante que o outro tanto gostava. Estivera tantas vezes ali que até suas roupas estavam no local. Talvez ele devesse abrir logo o jogo para Park, porém não agora quando o cantor estava tão abalado.

No preparo do chá, Mark escutou o barulho de mensagem e percebeu que seu celular estava sem sinal ou somente naquele instante o Wi-Fi do moreno conectara em seu aparelho. Na verdade, não fazia tanta diferença e por isso foi logo ler o que era.

A primeira era de Youngjae.

**Jae ♥**

Quando puder mandar

notícias…

Eu espero que ele esteja bem.

E você, amor, durma bem okay?

Não se esqueça de também

se cuidar ♥

Mark se sentiu culpado naquele instante, mas não conseguiu responder. O loiro entenderia no final das contas, então o ruivo viu a outra mensagem e essa era de Jaebeom.

**Jaebeom**

Algum filho da puta

vazou.

Não deixa ele olhar a

Internet.

— Mark… Estou me sentindo tonto.

Mark largou tudo de qualquer jeito em cima da bancada e correu para segurar Jinyoung, logo guiando o moreno até o quarto e o sentando na cama com cuidado.

— O que foi, príncipe? Quando isso começou?

— Você só e chama de príncipe quando eu tô doente.

— É porque você fica todo manhoso quando está doente. — Mark sorriu, acariciando os cabelos castanhos de Jinyoung. — Me fale quando começou essa tonteira?

— Acho que bebi demais… Aí eu fui ao banheiro — falou Jinyoung, suspirando fundo.

— Quem te deu essas bebidas?

— O garçom?

— Tem certeza?

— Ai, isso é um interrogatório? — reclamou o moreno, expirando com força. — Eu só quero dormir e esquecer tudo, Mark.

— Calma, príncipe… Eu só quero ter certeza de que não foi ela — Tuan murmurou a frase, sentindo-se irritado só de pensar em alguém tocando Jinyoung daquele jeito sem o consentimento do moreno. — Deita, príncipe… Se essa tontura não passar nós vamos ao médico. Vou buscar o seu chá, okay?

Mark se levantou depois de beijar a testa do moreno e antes de sair do quarto pegou o celular de Jinyoung.

— _Hey_ , esse é o meu.

— Eu sei. Mexer no celular com tontura só vai piorar tudo. Agora descansa.

Jinyoung estava cansado para reclamar, então somente fechou os olhos um pouco, sentindo uma dor de cabeça horrível, porém não quis chamar o outro. Odiava ser um incômodo.

Na cozinha, Mark terminava o chá, porém agora olhando as redes sociais. Tinham algumas informações desconexas, porém já sabiam da _sasaeng_ e o perfil dela já tinha até caído no _Twitter_. O ruivo sorriu, sabendo que não era nada aquilo, porém sentia-se um pouco vingando.

Ele queria mostrar para Jinyoung como tinham fãs preocupados, mas não existiam somente mensagens boas, algumas eram sobre como ele que tinha feito aquilo tudo com a moça, então o ruivo desligou o aparelho, pois Park não merecia ler aquelas mentiras.

— Ei, voltei com um chazinho — disse Tuan, abrindo a porta com cuidado. — Jin?

— _Hn_?

— Você estava dormindo? — o ruivo perguntou, dando a volta na cama e pondo a bandeja no móvel de cabeceira. — Desculpa te acordar, príncipe.

— Eu… só estava pensando. — O moreno piscou algumas vezes. — Eu não deveria ter bebido tanto, sabe?

Tuan sentou na cama, levando a mão a testa do moreno com cuidado.

— Jin, a culpa não foi sua — garantiu o ruivo. — Ela que é insana.

— E-ela sempre pareceu tão carinhosa… E-eu… — Jinyoung suspirou fundo. — Você… pode me abraçar um pouco?

O agente sorriu e logo se deitou ao lado do outro, oferecendo seu abraço como conforto para Jinyoung, que o apertou como se necessitasse de tal coisa para sobreviver.

Os dois ficaram daquela maneira por longos e longos minutos, até o ruivo conseguir escutar o choro baixo do moreno.

— E-eu fiquei com medo de perder tudo. — Jinyoung fungou. — Eu era mais forte que ela, sabia que poderia a empurrar ou dar um soco, mas eu só conseguia pensar em como perderia tudo pelo qual lutei. E me deu tanto medo.

— Príncipe, não pense nisso — pediu o mais velho. — Vamos dar um jeito, okay? A empresa vai tomar as medidas cabíveis e vai ficar tudo bem.

— Meu rosto…

— Não irá influenciar em nada.

Park não queria ser daquela maneira, mas ele amava cantar, por mais que não tivesse todo o reconhecimento que Youngjae, por exemplo, tinha. Dessa forma, se perdesse seu contrato, não sabia o que faria da vida pois a verdade é que não tinha nenhum outro talento.

— Eu não deveria chorar porque uma mulher me atacou, né?

— Claro que deveria, Jinnie… Ela te tocou contra a sua vontade! Ninguém deveria passar por isso — Mark garantiu, acariciando os braços de costas do moreno. — Mas você está bem agora e isso nunca mais vai acontecer.

— Desculpa… Eu sei que você estava se divertindo com Jackson.

— Não tem problema, ele entende. — Mark sorriu fracamente. — Ele é bem legal, você deveria ter me falado antes.

— Ele é mesmo legal. — Jinyoung pigarreou. — Ele tem uma sobrinha, é uma gracinha.

— Você a conheceu?

— Vi fotos — comentou o moreno. — A irmã dele também é bem bonita. Acho que é de família.

Mark riu baixo e Jinyoung o acompanhou. Era fácil conversar com o ruivo, sempre tinha sido e aquela era a prova daquilo, pois Mark tirava a sua tristeza.

— Que absurdo você querendo irmão e irmã, Jin.

— A divindade fez os dois para eu beijar.

— Safado — Mark proferiu, beijando o topo da cabeça de Jinyoung. — Agora dorme, príncipe, amanhã é um novo dia e tudo isso ficará esquecido no passado.

— Você vai ficar?

— Se você quiser…

— Eu quero. — Park fungou outra vez. — Podemos dormir abraçados? Suas roupas ainda estão no closet e sua escova no banheiro.

— Eu pareço um morador.

— É. Devia se mudar de uma vez.

— Não… Você enjoaria de mim, melhor deixar com saudades. — Tuan disfarçou a careta que acabou fazendo no final da fala e somente se levantou, logo indo até a bandeja. — Toma o chá enquanto eu tomo um banho rápido?

— Okay — Jinyoung falou, ajeitando-se na cama. — Acho que deixei tudo molhado na hora que fui… Estava tonto.

— Tudo bem — garantiu o mais velho. — Eu arrumo tudo.

— Obrigado.

Jinyoung sorriu enquanto bebericava o chá e observava Mark saindo do quarto. Ele mentiria se não dissesse que estava ainda um pouco abalado, porém se sentia protegido com o outro no apartamento.

O final da noite tinha sido um completo desastre, mas quando Mark o abraçava — o que ocorreu minutos mais tarde —, tudo parecia perfeitamente no lugar.

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Yugyeom remexia na cama, não conseguindo exatamente dormir. Era manhã e precisava ir para a faculdade em algumas horas, porém tinha perdido o sono.

Sua mente não deixava de pensar nas palavras de Jungkook e em como elas pareciam tão erradas, tão opostas ao que Bambam era, contudo não conseguia ignorar o melhor amigo, que toda a vez que o assunto surgia, parecia se encher de raiva.

— Vocês são exs? — Yugyeom lembrava de ter perguntado na noite seguinte à saída irritada de Jeon. — É por isso que está agindo assim?

— Aquele _merda_ nunca seria o meu ex!

— Não fala assim dele!

E, pronto, outra briga. Kim já estava cansado daquilo.

Por fim, o rapaz se levantou de vez da cama e começou a se arrumar para aquele dia. Tinha aula pela manhã e à tarde, sendo que na segunda aula ainda tinha um teste. Já se sentia exausto mentalmente com o fim do período.

Quando o melhor amigo chegou para o dia de trabalho, outra discussão teve início.

— Yugyeom… Eu não falo isso por maldade, só quero o seu bem! Ele não é uma boa pessoa, não deixa aquela cara de sonso te enganar!

— Jungkook, chega!

O moreno parecia pronto para dizer mais coisas, porém mordeu os lábios, ainda encarando o amigo. Yugyeom apenas suspirou cansado. Ele não conseguia entender, era óbvio que confiava o julgamento de Jungkook, mas não conseguia ver um fio de maldade em Bambam para provocar aquela reação no Jeon.

— Você não me entende!

— Então me explica! O que ele te fez?!

Jungkook suspirou pesadamente.

— Pelo visto você não acreditaria em mim nem se eu falasse, _hn_? — Jeon revirou os olhos. — Bom teste, Yug.

Definitivamente, Yugyeom estava cansado daquela atitude do mais velho.

**

A primeira aula pareceu nunca acabar e Yugyeom sabia que era por estar ansioso por conta da prova e também porque conseguia ver Hyungwon o fitando da cadeira ao lado. Desde a exposição de moda não tinham se falado e Kim não sabia exatamente o que esperar de tudo aquilo, afinal toda a atração que tivera pelo modelo tinha ido embora no momento em que ele tinha sido esnobe e maldoso com Bambam.

No fim da aula, não foi surpresa ele ser parado pelo modelo.

— Ei, queria falar com você — disse o mais velho, sorrindo fracamente. — Queria pedir desculpas pelo modo que agi no nosso último encontro.

— _Hm_ … Tudo bem.

— Não… está tudo bem — garantiu o modelo, suspirando fundo. — O que fiz foi errado.

— Okay. Desculpas aceitas.

Yugyeom sorriu e tentou sair da direção do outro, contudo foi impedido outra vez.

— Podemos tentar novamente? — perguntou o mais velho. — Dizem que na terceira vez a mágica acontece?

Kim olhou no relógio disfarçadamente. Ainda não estava atrasado para a próxima aula, mas estava ansioso para ir logo fazer o teste e acabar logo com aquilo.

— Hoje não posso, tenho prova — afirmou o mais novo.

— Quando você puder, então. — Hyungwon sorriu. — _Hn_ … Boa prova.

O rapaz se despediu rapidamente e praticamente correu para fora do corredor, somente para se esconder alguns minutos do outro. Não queria mais ter encontros com o modelo, porém não sabia ao certo como dispensá-lo, o que era um grande problema. Talvez, se Jungkook estivesse falando direito com ele teria uma solução fácil para aquilo, mas o melhor amigo agia cada vez mais estranhamente, o que também o irritava. Ultimamente, estava bastante irritado com tudo.

**

Yugyeom terminou a prova bem cedo e estava feliz por isso, pois sentia que tinha ido bem e não somente chutado questões. O rapaz então resolveu almoçar, afinal tinha pulado a refeição para estudar um pouco a mais e agora sentia sua barriga reclamando a falta de alimento.

— Ei, esse lugar está vago?

O moreno olhou em direção à voz e não pode deixar de sorrir, indicando com a cabeça a cadeira. Por mais que Jungkook dissesse todas aquelas coisas contra Bambam, não conseguia vê-lo com outros olhos.

— O que faz por aqui, Bam? — perguntou o mais novo, sorrindo. — Não que seja ruim uma surpresa.

Bambam sorriu docemente, colocando uma caixa em cima da mesa que o mais novo estava e empurrando na direção do rapaz. Yugyeom franziu a testa e deu inclinou a cabeça para o lado, curioso.

— É uma lembrancinha.

— Por? — Yugyeom questionou. — Hoje não é o meu aniversário.

— É o dia do amigo.

— Sério?!

— _Nah_. — O tailandês sorriu, escondendo a boca atrás da mão. — Eu só… vi isso e pensei em você.

Kim sorriu em saber ao certo o que fazer, mas pegou a caixa marrom e a fitou antes de retirar o laço azul marinho que estava por cima.

Yugyeom não esperava uma joia. Na verdade, pela caixa, até esperava, porém, acreditava ser algo simples, de produção caseira e não uma pulseira de ouro branco. Ele não tinha dinheiro e não entendia muito das coisas, porém sabia reconhecer ouro quando via. E ouro caro, pois o bracelete não era leve, com uma ponta mais afiada e a outra imitando uma espécie de moeda. Era lindo, Kim queria colocá-lo no mesmo instante no braço, contudo sentia que era demais.

— Não posso aceitar isso, Bam — disse o mais novo, colocando a joia de volta na caixa. — Desculpa, mas não posso.

— Você não gostou?

— Céus, claro que gostei! — Yugyeom riu, surpreso. — Mas isso custa muito caro. Não posso aceitar.

— Oh, eu não paguei por isso.

O estudante de arquitetura levantou a sobrancelha, com várias questões em mente.

— Espera, não dessa maneira! — O mais velho se adiantou a dizer. — Tem esse meu amigo que é design de joias, ele mandou eu escolher alguma coisa para mim e quando vi essa pulseira, só consegui pensar em você, Yug.

— Então, ele falou para escolher para você!

— Yug, por favor, eu já tenho um monte. — Bambam riu, empurrando a caixa de volta na direção do mais novo. — Por favor? Vai ficar lindo em você.

Yugyeom mal podia acreditar que o outro estava realmente lhe dando uma joia daquela magnitude e nem o seu aniversário era! Estava definitivamente chocado.

— Eu ainda acho uma loucura — comentou o mais novo.

— Pensa que é para quando você debutar — afirmou o tailandês. — E, depois, quando você for famoso, isso aí será baratinho e nem irá mais usar.

Kim riu, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.

— Eu vou usar isso aqui com todo o carinho, para sempre — garantiu Yugyeom, guardando a joia na caixinha. — Mas não agora porque vão me assaltar.

Bambam riu e concordou.

— Quer almoçar comigo? — O mais novo perguntou de repente. — Eu não comi nada ainda e… Sei lá. Se você quiser comer comigo…

O mais novo fez uma careta disfarçadamente para o pedido idiota dele. Mal sabia falar com o outro, era realmente péssimo para aquela coisa de encontros.

— Eu adoraria comer com você.

Yugyeom sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando que com Bambam ele queria ter mais e mais encontros.

***

Mark suspirou pesadamente e acelerou o carro, sabendo onde seria a sua nova parada.

Aquele dia estava complicado, mas pelo menos Jinyoung estava se sentindo melhor e até tinha voltando a ensaiar, pois todo o resto a empresa resolveria com seus advogados. O ruivo se lembrou de ouvir o cantor agradecer em tom baixo por não ter perdido tudo, por ainda ter sua carreira e seus fãs.

Pensar naquilo deixava o ruivo triste, assim ele sacudiu a cabeça e focou em dirigir para a casa que não ia há um tempo, porém agora era necessário a visita.

A casa continuava simples e Mark sempre suspirava fundo antes de sair do carro, pois sentia a culpa corroer seu estômago, mesmo sabendo que nada daquilo era exatamente sua culpa, afinal era uma criança e não tinha nenhum tipo de influência nos eventos do destino, contudo seu coração não deixava de se apertar com a toda a situação.

O ruivo tocou a campainha e esperou alguns minutos até a porta ser aberta. Ele sorriu para a figura da senhora, que também sorria na sua direção.

— Vovó — falou o ruivo, entrando na casa e logo abraçando a senhora. — A senhora parece melhor.

— Um pouco — a senhora respondeu frágil. — Vem, vamos sentar.

Mark sorriu, a segurando pelo no braço e na cintura enquanto a acompanhava até o sofá, onde a ajudou a se sentar com cuidado. Ela sorriu assim que sentiu o neto afofando a almofada nas suas costas.

— Você está tão bonito, meu netinho — a senhora disse, com um sorriso no rosto. — Como andam as coisas?

— Boas — respondeu o manager. — Eu… estou namorando.

— Oh, meu bebê. Eu sabia que você e aquele rapaz, o Jinyoung, iam perceber que se amam. — A mais velha voltou a sorrir, alegre. — Ele é uma gracinha e o trata tão bem…

— Vó, a senhora o viu uma vez…

— Ainda assim, é o homem perfeito para você.

Tuan mordeu o lábio inferior e quase deixou para lá e não contou quem era o seu namorado, porém sua avó merecia a verdade, certo? Já tinham mentiras demais na sua vida para acrescentar outra à sua conta.

— É... Mas eu não estou namorando com ele — explicou Mark, vendo a outra arregalar os olhos. — É com Youngjae. O cantor… ele... _hm_ …

— Ah.

O manager sabia que a avó não gostava daquela ideia, porém ele estava feliz com o loiro, pelo menos é isso que sempre falava para si quando o fitava ao seu lado na cama, dormindo profundamente ou enquanto quando se beijavam e Youngjae tinha todo o cuidado de não levar a mão para alguma parte onde o deixaria desconfortável. Kim o respeitava e Mark se sentia muito bem daquela maneira.

— Eu gosto dele, vó.

— Tudo bem — ela falou. — Eu preparei um bolo, você quer?

— Eu posso pegar para nós dois.

— Obrigado, filho.

Mark então se levantou, não deixando de observar como estava tudo arrumado; ele imaginava se a avó ainda fazia as tarefas ou era outra pessoa. A realidade, é que ele sabia bem quem estava fazendo tudo, porém não queria pensar naquilo, ainda mais por ser uma visita rápida, assim era melhor evitar conversas bobas.

O bolo estava em cima da bancada e Mark logo partiu dois pedaços, guardando com cuidado antes de voltar para a sala, sorrindo assim que viu a senhora fazer o mesmo para ele.

— Onde está o rapaz que cuida da senhora?

— Eu disse que uma amiga vinha visitar — afirmou a senhora. — Falei que ele podia ir.

— Ah… Ele cuida direitinho da senhora, né?

— Cuida sim, é um anjinho — disse a mais velha. — Yug está na faculdade. É sobre ele que queria perguntar, né?

Mark expirou pesadamente, comendo um pedaço de bolo para disfarçar ser pego no flagra.

— Eu… o vi antes de vir para cá — Mark comentou, suspirando pesadamente. — Ele está bem?

— Sim… Sempre muito esforçado. — A senhora sorriu. — Acho que ele também está namorando, mas não quer contar.

O ruivo sorriu docemente, concordando com a cabeça. Yugyeom sempre tinha sido tímido, então não era uma ideia exagerada pensar que ele estava envergonhado de falar algo do gênero.

— Parece coisa dele mesmo.

Mark deu um sorriso e observou a avó comer um pedaço do bolo, não deixando de o fitar.

— Eu não entendo o porquê vocês não se darem bem — comentou Haneul. — Irmãos deveriam se dar bem.

— É…

Tuan não gostava muito de pensar sobre aquilo, mas sabia que a culpa não era de Yugyeom e nem dele na verdade. A vida os separaram e agora parecia tão confuso e errado tentar voltarem para algo que nunca esteve lá. Mas, Mark tentava da maneira dele, mesmo que Kim nunca soubesse tudo o que fazia por sua família.

— E o trabalho? Tudo bem? — A senhora Haneul sabia bem quando era o momento de mudar de assunto. — Ganhou aquela promoção que queria?

 _Não_. Mark pensou em como quase tinha sido rebaixado, pois agora divida a função com Jaebeom, mas não gostava de portar notícias ruins para a sua avó.

— Ainda não — falou o ruivo. Não era mentira, porém não toda a verdade. — Mas Jae terá um comeback em pouco tempo, então veremos.

— Ele talentoso — comentou a senhora. — Yug também é.

— Eu sei… — Mark abaixou o olhar murmurando que agora sabia, pois nunca antes vira o irmão se apresentando. Nunca foi convidado para assistir qualquer apresentação e não podia exatamente aparecer de qualquer maneira e impor sua presença e deixar o caçula constrangido. — A-acho que posso ajudá-lo agora… A senhora acha uma boa ideia?

— Não sei… se ele vai gostar.

— É. — Mark suspirou pesado. — Talvez eu possa fazer escondido? Pedir a um colega para dizer que foi ele que viu os vídeos?

— Talvez…

— Desculpa, vovó.

— Não é sua culpa — garantiu a mais velha.

O ruivo não gostava muito de pensar sobre aquilo, afinal seu pai tinha morrido há anos e ele não tinha nenhum tipo de ressentimento.

— Eu… trouxe dinheiro — comentou Mark, enrugando o nariz por ter dito aquilo. — Quer dizer, para ajudar nas despesas.

— Você não precisa, anjo.

— Preciso sim. Você é minha vó também. — Mark sorriu e a senhora fez o mesmo.

— Não se preocupe tanto, tudo bem? Yug é forte, mesmo sendo tão novo. E você não deveria vir aqui se escondendo dele, deveríamos jantar em família.

— E-eu não quero que ele fique desconfortável por minha culpa…

A senhora queria insistir e falar que era o desejo dela, mas não parecia o momento. O melhor era falar primeiro com o mais novo e depois com Mark. Yugyeom sempre tinha sido alguém compreensível, mas tocar no assunto “Irmão” sempre trazia tristeza a ele. Haneul não sabia mesmo o que fazer naquela situação.

— Mark, você sabe que eu te amo, não é? — A senhora Haneul proferiu de repente. — Sei que nos vemos pouco, mas você é o meu neto mais velho favorito.

Mark riu e se aproximou para abraçar a senhora e depositar um beijo estalado na testa dela.

— A senhora é minha avó favorita.

Os dois ainda conversaram um pouco mais. Era confortável para Mark estar na presença da mais velha e esperava um dia conseguir ser assim com Yugyeom também, ainda que achasse ser impossível. Muito tempo já havia se passado para que os dois pudessem formar qualquer laço.

Mark, após duas horas de visita, levantou-se para se despedir da avó. Estava tarde e em pouco tempo Yugyeom chegaria, então era melhor assim.

— Você não precisa continuar pagando meu plano de saúde, Mark. — Haneul falou próxima à porta.

— Preciso sim — afirmou Mark, sorrindo. — Não é nada demais para mim, eu nem tinha o que fazer com o dinheiro mesmo.

— Vai viajar com o seu namorado.

— Jae ganha essas viagens de graça mesmo.

— Então, leva o menino Jinyoung.

— Vovó, sua saúde é o mais importante. É… o mínimo que eu posso fazer e também é a única coisa que Yugyeom me deixa fazer… — Mark suspirou pesado. — Da próxima eu pago uma viagem para vocês dois. Dizem que Brasil é ótimo nessa época do ano; calor vai fazer bem à senhora.

Haneul sorriu e abraçou o neto, feliz por escutar a risada dele em seu ouvido. Ela amava quando ele ia a visitar, deixava seu coração triste pela perda do filho um pouco mais completo.

— Ei, vó… Trouxe Bam para…

Mark fechou os olhos, respirando fundo para a provável discussão que viria enquanto Yugyeom parara de falar, surpreso por ver o ruivo na sua casa. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

— Irmão…

— Ah, você tem um ir... Mark?! — Bambam estava escandalizado ao ver Mark ali e Yugyeom chamá-lo de irmão. Aquilo era o que chamavam de mundo pequeno. — Espera… Oi?!

— O-oi… E-eu já estava indo. — Mark se remexeu no lugar, sentindo a avó segurar sua mão com carinho. — Só vim… fazer uma rápida visita, já estou indo embora.

— Ah, você veio ver se estou gastando o seu dinheiro com vovó ou com bobagens?

— Yugyeom! — A senhora Haneul detestava ver o neto mais novo falando aquele tipo de coisa quando Mark somente tentava ajudar e se aproximar. — Peça desculpas ao seu irmão agora mesmo!

— Não, não… Está tudo bem, vó — o ruivo interferiu rapidamente, ele não queria envergonhar o caçula. — Eu vou indo, okay? Me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa…

Bambam estava surpreso e sem reação naquele momento. O que estava realmente acontecendo? Mark e Yugyeom eram irmãos? Ele realmente tinha _crush_ em irmãos? Yugyeom não gostava de Mark? O estudante de moda estava muito confuso.

— Não precisamos de nada que venha de você!

— Yug… — Bambam falou um pouco contido. Ele conhecia bem Mark não acreditava que tinha motivo para o mais novo ser tão rude com Tuan. — E-ele é o Mark que Jae…

— Bambam! — Mark proferiu de forma rápida, abanado a cabeça levemente para o mais novo entender que ele não podia dizer nada. Céus, Yugyeom não iria aceitar a oportunidade se soubesse que ele estava envolvido.

— Vocês se conhecem? — Yugyeom questionou, rindo sem emoção em seguida. — Ótimo, perfeito.

O mais novo então saiu pisando firme até o próprio quarto e batendo a porta em seguida. Estava tão irritado naquele momento que não suportava olhar no rosto de ninguém se não iria surtar de vez.

— Eu… — Bambam não sabia ao certo o que falar. — O que acabou de acontecer?

— É uma longa história — Mark adiantou a falar, suspirando pesadamente. — Resumindo: somos meio-irmãos e ele não gosta de mim.

O tailandês mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se um invasor. Ele tinha ido para passar o resto da tarde com Yugyeom, mas agora sentia que aquele lugar era o errado para se estar no momento.

— Vovó, eu vou indo — Mark disse, estalando a língua. — Ele não irá me ouvir mesmo de qualquer maneira.

— Tudo bem, querido. Vá com cuidado, tudo bem? — Haneul pediu, abraçando o neto apertado. 

— _Hm_ … Bam, não conte a ele sobre o vídeo que me mandou, okay? E-eu vou ajudar, mas se ele souber que fui eu não irá aceitar a oferta.

Bambam concordou, ainda se sentindo fora do lugar.

— Tudo bem — falou o tailandês, também abraçando o amigo. — Eu sinto muito?

Mark sorriu.

— Não é sua culpa, mas obrigado — afirmou o ruivo. — Cuida bem dele por mim, ‘tá?

Bambam concordou com um aceno e então viu o amigo sair da casa com uma aura tão tristonha que o deixou levemente deprimido.

— Mark é um bom garoto e Yug também é, sei que um dia meus netinhos vão ser melhores amigos. — A senhora suspirou. — Quer bolo, criança?

Bambam piscou algumas vezes, surpreso.

— Acho que é melhor eu ir embora, né?

— Que isso, criança. Meu neto fica tão feliz com você — garantiu Haneul, sorrindo. — Por que você não vai lá no quarto dele enquanto corto alguns pedaços e faço um chocolate quente?

— A senhora não precisa se incomodar…

— Hoje estou disposta, meu querido. Nem estou com dor! — Ela sorriu. — Vai lá dar beijinhos no meu neto.

O tailandês sentiu as maçãs do rosto corarem. Não adiantava, sua mãe e a senhora Haneul haviam colocado de uma vez na cabeça que eles namoravam e agora viviam comentando sobre beijos e encontros para deixá-los com vergonha.

— Vou ver se ele ainda me quer aqui, ou prefere ficar sozinho… Licença então…

A senhora sorriu, pensando quando aqueles dois iriam mesmo começar a namorar. Ela somente queria o seu netinho feliz e Bambam fazia isso com ele. Mas, por enquanto, ela buscaria somente um pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

**

Bambam deu duas batidas na porta do quarto de Yugyeom e escutou um grito o mandando ir embora. O tailandês mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou fundo, um pouco triste com aquela situação.

— Tudo bem, Yug… — ele disse, sem saber ao certo o que mais falar. — E-eu vou indo. Qualquer coisa você pode me ligar, tá?

O tailandês então se virou, pronto para ir embora, mas a porta atrás dele foi aberta de uma vez, o que chamou sua atenção.

— Ei, Bam… Eu achei que fosse Mark.

O moreno parecia culpado agora, com o olhar cabisbaixo e pela primeira vez Bambam viu a semelhança; era pouca, porém estava ali. Era estranho pensar nos dois como irmãos.

— Tudo bem, eu volto outra hora…

— Não, fica — pediu o mais novo, suspirando fundo. — Acho que preciso de um amigo agora.

O mais velho sentiu o coração se apertar com a tristeza de Yugyeom. Era estranho pensar em como tinham virado amigos em tão pouco tempo.

Yugyeom logo se jogou na cama, pegando o travesseiro para abraçar e Bambam sorriu, indo para o lado do outro. Agora não era mais estranho ficarem na mesma cama juntos, eram amigos no final das contas, certo? O youtuber não pensava muito naquilo.

— Você quer abraços?

— Quero — respondeu o mais novo. — E cafuné.

O rapaz riu, abraçando Yugyeom de uma vez enquanto o sentia se esparramar na sua barriga. Seria engraçado, se não fosse em parte triste porque Kim estava claramente chateado.

— Você o conhece — comentou o mais novo, movimentando-se para conseguir ver o outro. — Vocês são amigos?

— Sim? — Bambam sorriu sem graça. — Ele trabalha com Jae.

— É, eu sei.

— Eu… o conheço assim — explicou o tailandês. — Mas não sabia que vocês eram irmãos.

Yugyeom bufou.

— Ele não é o meu irmão, só tem os mesmos genes que eu, mas não é o meu irmão.

Bambam queria entender, não podia negar que estava curioso, porém não sabia como abordar o assunto, afinal o moreno estava claramente chateado e magoado com seja lá o que tivesse acontecido entre os dois.

— Não precisamos falar dele, se não quiser — Bambam comentou, deixando seus dedos correrem pelo cabelo do outro. — Nós sempre temos mil e um assuntos mesmo.

— É fácil conversar com você.

— Nossa… Me chamando de fácil. Poxa.

— Só por mim — Yugyeom concluiu, sorrindo em seguida, mas era um pouco triste e Bambam não gostava.

Continuaram assim por alguns minutos, apenas curtindo o silêncio confortável até a senhora Haneul entrar e colocar a bandeja com os pedaços de bolo no móvel de cabeceira e sair, dizendo que iria se deitar um pouco e os dois podiam ficar à vontade.

— Bolo de chocolate é o seu favorito, né? — pergunta o tailandês, colocando a bandeja em cima da cama. — Vamos comer um pouquinho para você não ficar tão triste assim.

— ‘Tô sem vontade.

— Ah, Yug… — Bambam suspirou fundo. — Odeio o seu olhar tão triste. Me diga o que posso fazer para te deixar animado?

— _Nah_ … Depois passa.

— E-eu não entendo… Mark é uma boa pessoa…

— Nós não convivemos juntos, Bam. Só deixa isso pra lá.

Bambam concordou com a cabeça, tirando um pedaço do bolo de chocolate e levando até a boca de Yugyeom, que riu e afastou o rosto.

— Ei, eu estou te alimentando!

— Para…

— Nada disso, abre a boquinha.

Yugyeom riu um pouco mais e então fez o que foi pedido. O gosto doce do chocolate o fez se sentir melhor, ou talvez fora o sorriso satisfeito de Bambam, não sabia afirmar com certeza, de todo modo era bom e ele gostava.

— Bom garoto.

Kim mentiria se não dissesse que sentiu um pouco envergonhado, mas ele disfarçou comendo outro pedaço de bolo. Era tão estranho pensar que se conheceram com o objetivo de transarem e até o momento não tinham nem se beijado.

— Bam, posso fazer uma pergunta?

— Sim, eu escovo o meu cabelo.

O mais novo riu, dando uma batidinha no braço do outro, que reclamou por estar sendo agredido injustamente.

— Agora para de bobagem — pediu o mais novo, ainda rindo enquanto rolava na cama e ia atrás do seu celular, que estava no móvel ao lado. — Bam, você conhece Jungkook?

Yugyeom sentiu o corpo do menor tencionar com a menção do nome e logo sustentar seu olhar foi impossível para o tailandês que passou a encarar as próprias mãos.

— Q-que Jungkook? E-existem vários…

O mais novo tentou não julgar logo de cara, mas a reação do outro não era das melhores. Porém, com um sorriso, ele tentou outra vez, fingindo não ter percebido nada.

— Aqui, o meu melhor amigo.

O moreno mostrou uma das fotos que tinha de Jungkook em seu celular e ficou estudando a expressão facial de Bambam. O rapaz estava pálido e ele podia ver as gotículas de suor se formando em sua testa.

— Bam…

— E-eu preciso ir. M-me desculpa, Yug…

— Bam, o que aconteceu entre vocês? — Yugyeom disparou, sentando-se na cama enquanto o outro parecia prestes a correr. — Ele não me fala e você agora está fugindo.

— E-ele não disse?

— Não. Apenas me disse que era para me afastar de você, mas não quero fazer isso, não sem um bom motivo.

O tailandês mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou fundo. Ele não queria falar sobre aquilo, mas também não queria que Yugyeom se afastasse dele. Tinham partes da sua vida que o rapaz somente queria esquecer.

— Estudamos juntos e eu era um completo babaca — explicou Bambam. — Resumidamente é isso.

 _Okay, é alguma coisa_ , pensou Yugyeom, passando a língua no lábio inferior.

— _Hm_ … Isso ainda não explica muito. — O mais novo mordeu a parte interna da bochecha. — Vocês… tiveram algo?

— Você quer dizer romanticamente? — Bambam viu o moreno acenou com cabeça e então sorriu, dessa vez o seu sorriso era triste. — Não… N-nós éramos melhores amigos e eu fui um escroto. Jungkook tem todo o direito de me odiar e de te querer longe de mim.

— Como assim escroto?! Desculpa, mas isso está me assustando.

Yugyeom não queria pensar o pior, claro que não, mas a reação de Jungkook era tão magoada quando falava de Bambam e o tailandês parecia tão arrependido. Ele somente queria saber todos os fatos para agir corretamente.

— Jungkook saiu do armário antes que eu pudesse pensar em ser gay. Quer dizer, eu estava com medo… porque você sabe, né? Era mais fácil fingir gostar de garotas.

— Isso eu posso entender.

— Então… Jungkook não teve medo, ele sempre foi mais corajoso de qualquer maneira. — Bambam sorriu tristemente. — Mas, ele se tornou um alvo fácil para _bullying_.

— E então ele quebrou a cara dos _bullies_? — Yugyeom perguntou na dúvida, pois não conseguia ver Jungkook deixando-se ser rebaixado por ser gay.

Então as primeiras lágrimas de Bambam surgiram e Yugyeom sentiu seu coração quebrar.

— Ele era forte, mas nós éramos apenas crianças assustadas! Os comentários eram horríveis, toda a escola estava falando e fazendo chacota… U-um dia foi pior… E-eles o cercaram no pátio e-eram uns cinco rapazes e céus eles pareciam tão assustadores. Grandes e ferozes e… Jungkook… — Bambam precisou parar para respirar fundo ou não conseguiria terminar a história. — Enfim, houve ovos e farinha e comentários horríveis e eu não fiz nada… eu nem ao menos o ajudei a ir embora. Eu fingi que não conhecia o meu melhor amigo por medo de fazerem algo parecido comigo.

Yugyeom conseguia ver a cena. Ele tanto via Jungkook assustado e humilhado quando Bambam morrendo de medo e era terrível, pois nenhum dos dois deveria ter sofrido algo assim, contudo o rapaz conseguia entender a mágoa do melhor amigo até aquele dia.

— D-depois eu f-fui atrás dele, mas… — Bambam respirou fundo outra vez. — Eu fui horrível, e-eu deveria ter ajudado… Jungkook me odeia e e-eu entendo, estava com tanto medo, m-mas eu entendo. Eu não me perdoaria também… Ele estava magoado e sozinho e…

O tailandês soluçou no meio da frase e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos era sempre difícil lembrar daquilo, do quão fraco e patético ele era.

— Bam…

— E-ele tem razão — o mais velho falou, tentando respirar com calma, mas sem sucesso por conta do nariz entupido. — E-ele ficou duas semanas sem ir a e-escola e depois nunca m-mais quis falar comigo ou f-foi igual. No ano seguinte, ele não voltou, os pais mudaram ele de escola e… eu nunca pedi perdão a ele, Yug… Nunca tive coragem de encará-lo depois daquele dia… eu sou um imbecil. Vo-você deveria escutar Jungkook.

Bambam se levantou de uma única vez e sem deixar o moreno ter tempo de o impedir, seguiu para fora do quarto e da casa tão rápido quanto foi possível.

A senhora Haneul, que estava na sala, olhou assustada para a rapidez do rapaz e depois para o seu neto, que ainda tentou alcançar Bambam antes que ele saísse, porém sem sucesso.

— O que você fez, Yug?

— Nada! E-eu juro!

Haneul suspirou fundo.

— Meu filho, meu filho… Ele é um bom rapaz. Não vai estragar as coisas — a senhora disse, estalando a língua. — Vai atrás dele.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

— Seja romântico, filho!

— Nós somos amigos, vó!

— Eu também era amiga do seu avô!

— Não é assim, avó! — Yugyeom estava frustrado. — E por que deixou Mark entrar aqui?!

— Porque ele é meu neto.

— Ah é? Ele é seu neto porque aparece aqui duas vezes no ano?

— Filho, você não o deixa vir aqui.

Yugyeom suspirou frustrado outra vez, esfregando a nuca com força. Aquele dia estava sendo completamente horrível e mal via a hora de ir dormir e somente esquecê-lo. 

— Tudo bem, vó. Se a senhora quer tanto vê-lo, pode chamá-lo sempre que quiser.

Kim saiu a passos forte de volta para o seu quarto e a senhora Haneul suspirou pesado, pensando em como estava velha demais para aquilo.

Ela somente queria a sua família unida, era pedir tanto assim?

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Jaebeom estava cansado, mas tinha que acompanhar Youngjae ao ensaio e por isso forçava a ficar de olhos abertos, observando o loiro fazer os passos da coreografia. Ele estava cada vez melhor, porém se falasse todas as vezes, o ego do cantor iria às alturas, então evitava, como naquele momento.

— Aí, eu arranquei a perna de Mark fora enquanto o fodia.

— _Hm_ … Okay.

Youngjae jogou a toalha que tinha na mão no outro.

— Você nem está me ouvindo!

O moreno piscou algumas vezes e sorriu, deixando o seu corpo tombar no piso frio.

— Eu estou com tanto sono! — disparou Lim, fechando os olhos. — Não dormi…

O loiro quis reclamar, mas não podia negar que estava com um pouco de pena, afinal já tinha reparado as olheiras do outro naquele dia, então somente foi para o lado do manager e puxou sua cabeça; Jaebeom se assustou, porém ao perceber que era para deitar no colo do outro, assim o fez. Tentava não pensar no que exatamente estava fazendo naquele instante.

— Não dormiu por quê? — questionou o loiro. — Teve alguma visita noturna?

— _Hm-hm_ … — respondeu o moreno. — Foram cinco mulheres de uma vez, estou acabado.

Youngjae revirou os olhos, reconhecendo o sarcasmo do outro.

— Ah, é? — disparou o cantor. — Só cinco? Você é fraco.

— Já transou com mais?

— Você não sabe? Eu inventei o termo orgia.

Jaebeom riu baixo voltando a fechar os olhos. Sentia-se cansado demais naquele momento.

— Você está trabalhando demais.

— Nem é tanto. — Lim suspirou fundo. — Essa coisa com Jinyoung… É complicado de lidar.

— JB, quantos dias você não dorme direito, oito horas?

— Oito horas de sono? Nunca ouvi falar.

O cantor riu e sem pensar muito levou a mão ao cabelo do outro, fazendo um afago.

— Jinyoung está bem? Ele me mandou umas mensagens de agradecimento, mas…

— Mas você não soube ao certo o que falar com ele. — Jaebeom sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados. — Ele está bem na medida do possível, mas as coisas estão melhores agora.

— Mulher maluca.

— Realmente. — Jaebeom abriu os olhos. — Você tem que voltar a ensaiar.

— _Nãooo_ — disse o mais novo, com a voz manhosa. — Vamos ficar assim, é bom.

— Seria melhor em uma cama.

— Se quer transar comigo, é só falar, cara.

Os dois riram juntos. Era fácil momento como aquele entre eles.

— Posso confessar algo? — o moreno perguntou, escutando uma afirmativa do outro. — Eu não transo há um tempo.

— Nossa, tadinho dele.

Jaebeom revirou os olhos, levantando o dedo médio para o outro, mas pela posição não fez muito sentido, o que fez Youngjae rir.

— Nem eu — o loiro disse. Jaebeom abriu os olhos surpreso e fitou o outro de baixo. Ele imaginou que o cantor estivesse com a vida sexual ativa por conta do namoro. — Então… Mark é demissexual. _Hm_ … acho que eu não deveria ter falado algo tão íntimo dele, né?

— Tudo bem, não falarei nada. — O moreno sorriu. — Eu já namorei um assexual.

— Foi muito difícil?

— Não… Ele abriu o relacionamento para eu transar com quem quisesse, mas acabou que eu nem fiquei com outras pessoas enquanto namorávamos. — Jaebeom suspirou fundo. — Não é algo absurdo ficar sem sexo e… eu gostava muito dele. Acho que fica mais fácil quando temos sentimentos fortes pela pessoa.

— _Hm_ … Ele parece alguém importante para você.

— É… Ele foi. — Jaebeom suspirou fundo. — Ele é incrível, mas… É. Não deu certo. Acontece, né?

— Acho que alguém tem sentimentos pelo ex, _hn_.

— Não românticos, mas ele foi muito importante para mim. — Jaebeom sorriu. — Me diga: como é possível nós irmos de ódio para… isso?

— Amizade?

— Ai, sério que somos amigos? Acaba com minha reputação.

— Que reputação, Lim-Lim? De gatinho fofo? — Youngjae riu. — As maquiadoras estão doidas com as suas pintinhas e de como você parece um gato arisco, mas é sempre muito fofo e educado com todos.

— Eu não sou fofo!

— É fofinho sim! Eu mesmo morro de vontade de apertar todinho, _cutie-cutie_. — O loiro riu enquanto cutucava Jaebeom, que gargalhou, empurrando o cantor para longe, mas sem conseguir. — Quem é o meu Lim-Lim favorito? Hein? Hein?

Os dois começaram a rir juntos enquanto estavam envoltos da brincadeira e não notaram a nova pessoa que tinha entrado na sala.

— _Hm_ … atrapalho?

O loiro suspirou pesado, no meio de uma sessão de cócegas, e olhou para quem tinha entrado, revirando os olhos em seguida.

— Atrapalha sim.

Porém, Youngjae percebeu que o olhar de Jackson — que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar —, não estava nele e sim e Jaebeom, que parecia ter visto um fantasma.

— Você trabalha aqui — Wang falou ainda fitando o moreno. — Você… Jaebeom, você que conseguiu esse emprego para mim?!

— Ja-

— Não! Eu não acredito que você fez isso de novo! — Jackson interrompeu o outro quase gritando. — Que inferno, Lim! Como você pode? Eu não preciso da sua pena!

— N-não…

Jaebeom se colocou em pé rapidamente e Youngjae sentiu que estava invadindo uma cena que não era dele, algo que não deveria assistir, porém sempre tinha sido curioso e não se viu saindo da sala, somente ficando no canto, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos para tentar entender o que ocorria.

— Não acredito que você fez isso, mas que merda, Jaebeom!

— Jackson, não é nada disso! — O moreno quase gritou em desespero. — E-eu fui contratado tem pouco tempo! N-não tive nada a ver com você sendo chamado…

— Ah, dormiu com uma _idol_ e agora ‘tá fazendo isso com outro?!

— Jackson!

O coreógrafo percebeu que havia extrapolado e abaixou a cabeça suspirando pesado. Céus, ele jurava ter conseguido aquele emprego por seu mérito e agora seu ex-namorado estava ali intervindo por ele outra vez? Será que sempre seria digno de pena?

— Estou cansado de você interferindo nos meus assuntos — Wang falou, passando os dedos nervosamente pelo cabelo. — Que inferno, eu saí de lá por conta disso e agora você está aqui… Eu tenho cara de idiota, é isso?

— Jackson… — O moreno respirou fundo, vendo Youngjae pelo espelho e querendo que ele fosse embora, mas conhecia o cantor o suficiente para saber que Choi queria se inteirar da fofoca; por vezes ele era completamente irritante. — Eu _juro_ que não tenho nada a ver com a sua contratação.

— Ah, é? Então por que só estou te vendo agora?

— Porque… quando te vi em um corredor… eu me escondi — confessou Lim. — Eu sabia que você reagiria assim.

— Se você estiver men-

— Eu não estou! — garantiu Jaebeom, agora sendo aquele que interrompia o outro. — Que inferno, Jackson! Eu estou me escondendo nesses corredores há semanas para não te causar problemas! Se o que tivemos juntos significou alguma coisa… Você me deve esse voto de confiança.

O chinês expirou com força e pela primeira vez se lembrou que Youngjae estava no local, ainda mais por vê-lo interessado na discussão. Em outro momento, iria rir, mas agora somente tinha um gosto amargo na boca.

— Você está o ensinando a dançar — afirmou Wang, voltando a olhar para Lim.

— É… Ele é teimoso para caralho.

— E eu não sei disso? — Wang expirou forte, coçando a cabelos e espalhando os cabelos castanhos para todos os lados. — Me desculpa por surtar…

Jaebeom sorriu fracamente.

— Acho que tudo bem… Eu entendo. — Lim suspirou pesado. — Eu realmente me meto muito na vida dos outros.

— Mais especificamente na vida de quem você acha que precisa de salvação.

— É…

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos e riram outra vez.

— A briga já acabou? — Youngjae perguntou, curioso. — Nem um soco? Que sem graça.

Jaebeom pegou a garrafa de água do chão e espirrou um pouco no cantor que gritou assustado, mas para o moreno estava tudo bem, pois Jackson estava rindo da cena. Ele detestava ver o chinês com raiva por sua causa.

— Só para deixar claro, nós não estamos dormindo juntos — Youngjae falou, esfregando a toalha no cabelo. — Mas estou curioso com essa história aí… Que idol? Conte-me tudo!

O moreno bufou, jogando mais água no cantor.

— Não tem história alguma!

O cantor estreitou os olhos, sabendo que tinha sim alguma coisa naquela história, porém não iria insistir no momento; um dia descobriria tudo sobre Jaebeom.

— Enfim, vocês querem ficar sozinhos e essas coisas todas? — Choi perguntou, balançando os ombros. — Vou dar o dia como finalizado. Se transarem olhando para o espelho, me avisem que quero as filmagens.

Wang enrugou o nariz e tentou disfarçar ao olhar para uma das cadeiras que tinha no local. Youngjae nem perceberia, se não fosse Jaebeom bater na própria testa antes de negar veementemente com a cabeça.

— Que foi? — O cantor franziu a testa. — Foi só uma brincadeira… Ah! Oh! — Choi olhou novamente para Jackson. — Era ele!

Lim expirou com força.

— Fora daqui, Jae!

O cantor estava envergonhado então em precisou ser dito uma outra vez correndo para fora do local.

— Não liga para isso, Jae no fundo é uma boa pessoa — Jaebeom defendeu coçando a nuca levemente.

— _Hm_ … Você é a segunda pessoa que me diz isso.

— Temos um esquadrão para defesa de Jae por aqui.

Jackson riu outra vez, concordando com a cabeça. Talvez ele precisasse conhecer o outro loiro melhor para entender como as pessoas gostavam dele daquela maneira, porém para isso ele precisava que Jae o deixasse conhecê-lo.

— Há um tempo eu não vejo você rolando no chão com uma brincadeira — comentou Wang. — A última vez foi com Aimee. 

Jaebeom sentiu as bochechas corarem, ele não percebia como aquilo parecia diante dos outros.

— Jae está comprometido, não é o que você está pensando.

— Eu não pensei em nada, Beom. — Jackson sorriu. — Você que está todo nervoso.

O moreno estalou a língua, tentando disfarçar o pouco de vergonha que estava no momento. Ainda se sentia cansado, mas a possibilidade de conversar com Jackson depois de tanto tempo era boa, fazia-o bem de alguma maneira.

— Você quer… tomar um café? — perguntou o loiro. — Tem uma lanchonete aqui em frente.

— Ah, eu gosto dali.

— Então, vamos?

— Vamos.

**

Ainda era estranho para Jaebeom estar sentado de frente a Jackson, como se os anos não tivessem passado e novamente estivessem me um dos seus primeiros encontros, onde seguraram as mãos e riram de bobagem a noite toda. Era uma boa lembrança.

— Você está me olhando com uma cara engraçada — comentou Jackson.

— Estou me lembrando do nosso primeiro encontro.

— Aquele que você tentou me beijar e eu te empurrei e fomos os dois ao chão?

Jaebeom riu com todo o corpo e Jackson não pode deixar de fazer o mesmo. Era uma boa lembrança agora. Wang havia ficado assustado com a investida do moreno, porém diferente do que pensara na hora, o outro não o tratou com raiva por ser rejeitado, apenas se desculpou e os dois riram juntos, como faziam agora.

— Sinto sua falta — comentou Lim, sorrindo fracamente. — De sermos amigos.

— É… Eu também sinto — afirmou o chinês. — Deu tudo errado, né? E-eu… achei que ficaríamos juntos.

— Eu também. — O moreno riu sem humor. — Eu ainda moro no nosso apartamento.

— Eu… estou com a minha irmã.

— Eu sei… Ela sempre me manteve informado de como você estava. — Jaebeom confessou, mexendo na xícara de café com a colher. — Me desculpe se isso foi invadir a sua privacidade, mas… eu precisava saber… Nós estávamos noivos, Jack, não foi fácil te esquecer.

— Tudo bem, eu acho… Passei meses _stalkeando_ suas redes sociais…

— O que aconteceu com a gente?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, pois na realidade, eles não sabiam. Estavam bem, até que as coisas começaram a dar errado, brigas e mais brigas, até que um dia, não aguentaram mais. 

— Acho que agora não importa mais saber o que aconteceu, Beom… — Jackson fitou o tampão da mesa. — Você… está bem agora?

— Sim…

— Sua mãe?

— O mesmo problema de sempre. — O moreno suspirou pesado. — Ela está lá em casa esses dias, e-eu… estou tentando convencê-la a ir para um programa de reabilitação que Jae arranjou para mim.

— _Hm…_

— E sua irmã e sobrinha?

— Ótimas… Minha irmã está bem melhor sem aquele traste. Ela arrumou um bom emprego e Aimee agora está ótima na escola nova.

— Acho que estamos bem na medida do possível, né? — Jaebeom riu, vendo o outro fazer o mesmo. — E a vida romântica, _hn_?

— Ah… — Wang remexeu no café que tinha na mão. — Eu… não estive com ninguém depois de você.

— Eu… não sabia disso — disse o mais velho, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado.

— Tudo bem… Talvez relacionamentos não sejam comigo mesmo. Eu fico bem sozinho.

— Isso não é verdade, Jackie… Você ama relacionamentos, não é porque o nosso deu errado que você não achará alguém que te fará feliz.

— Todos querem sexo, Beom.

— Não é bem assim… Se foi isso o que aconteceu, é porque eram as pessoas erradas — afirmou o moreno. — Tudo um bando de babacas.

— Talvez. — Jackson suspirou cansado. — E você? Não deu certo com a idol lá?

— Jack…

— Tudo bem, não vou te ligar mais bêbado — Wang afirmou. — Mas você tem que concordar que meu stalker é bom! Eu vi duas fotos e soube!

— Aparentemente mulher realmente não é para mim. — Jaebeom murmurou dando de ombros e sorrindo envergonhado. — Fora que… Você reparou que ela era chinesa?

Jackson deu uma risada sem graça e voltou a focar no café. Era um pouco estranho ter aquela conversa, não podia negar. Os dois ainda tinham muita coisa que nunca falaram um para o outro, um pouco de mágoa e também tristeza, contudo tinha a parte boa, a amizade bonita que tinham e como era fácil ficarem acordados a madrugada toda somente rindo e decidindo que rumo tomaram na vida. Jaebeom sempre seria o primeiro amor de Wang, e estar ali depois de tanto tempo o fazia perceber que provavelmente nunca o superaria por completo.

— Eu fui demitido por isso. — Jaebeom sentiu que precisava esclarecer de alguma maneira. — Eles descobriram… Mas pelo menos ela não perdeu o contrato. Não deu certo, mas ela não tem culpa de nada, né?

— Mas você perdeu o emprego.

— É… Eu sabia dos riscos. — O moreno riu. — Mas agora está tudo bem e eu não vou repetir meus erros.

— Tem certeza? — Jackson levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Claro que não!

— Então, o que foi aquilo com Choi?

— Eu já disse que não foi nada! — afirmou o mais velho.

— Beom, eu te conheço muito bem.

— Jackie, é sério… Ele está comprometido e eu preciso desse emprego. Ele é um cara legal, mas não vale o risco.

— Coração não vê os riscos, não, Beom.

Jaebeom revirou os olhos, pois o ex sempre seria um romântico incurável. E, a realidade, é que não queria pensar muito sobre aquilo tudo; gostava de Youngjae, da companhia dele, mas era só isso, nada mais aconteceria entre os dois.

— Você está preparado para a viagem para o Japão? É daqui um mês. — Jaebeom queria mudar de assunto logo. — Já tem alguém para ficar com Aimee?

— Por quê? Você vai ficar com ela? — brincou o chinês.

— _Nah_ , eu tenho que ir junto com Jin — afirmou o moreno. — São duas semanas, né? Teremos uns dois de folga… Talvez possamos conhecer Tokyo?

Wang levantou a sobrancelha.

— Você está me chamando em um encontro?

— Estou te chamando para andar comigo, mas se você quer tanto um encontro comigo eu posso arranjar isso para você.

Jackson riu e Jaebeom fez o mesmo. Era realmente bom estarem conversando daquela maneira uma outra vez.

— Podemos sim, parece um bom plano — Wang suspirou pesado. — Está ficando tarde, talvez seja melhor eu ir embora.

— Oh…

— É, eu tenho que cuidar de Aimee… Minha irmã tem plantão hoje.

— Eu posso te dar uma carona — afirmou o moreno. — Meu carro voltou da oficina, ‘tá novinho em folha.

— Aquele lixo que você tinha?

— Não, eu comprei outro!

— Burguês safado! — Jackson proferiu, mas ele sorria tanto que não tinha nem como o outro não levar na brincadeira. — Então vamos, _Uber_ tá muito caro.

Os dois então foram e Jackson logo elogiou o carro. Era espaçoso, novo e o melhor: não tinha a lataria toda enferrujada como o antigo. Eles sempre discutiam por conta do carro anterior. Jaebeom insistindo que iria reformá-lo e Jackson repetindo que era perda de tempo e dinheiro. Agora tudo parecia tão distante, como um sonho.

— Você ainda dirige igual um velho.

— Que absurdo! — reclamou Lim. — Eu dirijo normal!

— Você mal chega a sessenta por hora, Beom!

— Estamos na cidade, ora! Passar disso eu atropelo um!

O loiro revirou os olhos, pois Lim nunca deixaria de ser cuidadoso daquela maneira e isso era bom, Jackson sentia que nunca deixaria de se sentir seguro com ele.

— Entregue!

O apartamento de Jackson morava não era longe da empresa e Jaebeom riu ao olhar a rua.

— Jin mora aqui perto.

— Eu sei — comentou Wang, suspirando fundo. — Eu o vejo correndo de manhã, pela a minha janela.

— _Hm_ … Jin parece gostar muito de você…

— Como você sabe disso? — Wang perguntou, curioso.

— Ele comenta de você.

— Jinyoung… sabe?

— Oh, não, não. — Jaebeom riu. — Ele só fala do coreógrafo e como é bom, legal e muito amigo dele.

Wang sorriu e olhou para o próprio colo, lembrando-se das vezes que tinham saído juntos. Ele também gostava de Jinyoung.

— Ele tentou transar comigo.

Jaebeom estalou a língua.

— Jinyoung e Youngjae acham que vão resolver tudo com sexo. Não sei como nunca transaram um com o outro.

— Eu acho que transaram.

— Será?! — Lim abriu a boca e a espalmou com a própria mão. — Será que é por isso o ódio de Jin por Jae?

— É o que sempre pensei — comentou o loiro. — Sexo é complicado e deixa as pessoas idiotas.

— Isso é verdade, ainda bem que você não é assim, Jackie.

O loiro se lembrava daqueles elogios que Jaebeom lhe fazia e de alguma maneira sempre o deixava acolhido, nunca pensou ser mentira de Lim.

— Acho que é melhor eu subir, né?

— É… — Lim suspirou fundo. — Isso já me lembra nosso quarto encontro.

— Nos beijamos nesse.

— Verdade… — Jaebeom sorriu com a lembrança e então soltou o próprio cinto e se aproximou de Jackson de forma rápida, porém cuidadosa para que o outro se sentisse confortável e então o beijou na testa com delicadeza. — Tenha uma boa noite, Jackie.

Jackson sorriu outra vez, com o peito com um nó. Ele tinha tanto para dizer, porém sem palavras suficientes para expressar como sentia falta do outro e como todos aqueles anos foram injustos com os dois. Poderiam estar felizes agora, rindo para algum programa bobo que assistiram juntos, contudo estavam se despedindo somente como amigos.

— Nos vemos amanhã no trabalho?

— É… Acho que chega de me esconder pelos corredores, não é? — O moreno sorriu. — Eu posso levar o seu café favorito.

— Expresso _Macchiato_ com menta.

Os dois falaram juntos e riram em seguida.

Não demorou muito mais para o loiro sair do carro e se despedir de Jaebeom, que esperou o chinês entrar no prédio que morava para voltar a ligar o carro e acelerá-lo, feliz por sentir que outra vez tinha Jackson Wang como amigo.


	17. Chapter 17

Jinyoung fitava o celular, passando de notícia por notícia, tentando imaginar se a imprensa já tinha o esquecido ou se ainda falavam dele e do incidente com a _sasaeng._ Ele desejava que a resposta fosse “Sim”, porém não era difícil encontrar reportagens e comentários sobre o ocorrido. Por mais que o fizesse mal ler tudo aqui, ainda assim continuava no exercício.

Sempre haviam fãs o defendendo e tinha até ganho mais seguidores no Twitter, contudo, por mais que houvessem comentários positivos, acabava focando nos negativos. Era um problema dele e nunca conseguia ignorar pessoas maldosas, que somente se escondiam atrás de _fakes._

Agora, estava no perfil de Youngjae olhando suas últimas postagens. O loiro tinha feito uma _thread_ o defendendo e falando da toxicidade da cultura de fãs na Coreia e como ele próprio já tinha sofrido com perseguições. Park sabia que o Choi não era de todo babaca, mas duas vezes seguidas perceber que talvez ele tivesse um coração e que no momento estava tentando o ajudar, fez com que se sentisse culpado de todas as vezes que o xingara pelas costas.

Park então tentou pensar em como pedir desculpas ao outro e também agradecê-lo, por mais que esse último já tivesse sido feito algumas vezes.

Suspirando fundo, Jinyoung começou uma pesquisa sobre Youngjae e, alguns sites depois, descobriu o tipo de chocolate que o loiro gostava. Ele esperava mesmo que aqueles fãs estivessem certos, pois, minutos depois estava terminando a compra dos doces e indicando o endereço de Choi como entrega.

— Espero que ele não dê para alguma mulher qualquer. — Jinyoung suspirou fundo. — Ai, me sinto sozinho falando com o nada. Sou um idiota.

O cantor suspirou pesadamente e buscou o celular outra vez, voltando a ler os comentários com o seu nome. Sabia que aquilo era péssimo e não deveria estar fazendo tal coisa, porém não conseguia evitar.

“ _Ele canta tão bem! Eu o amo!”_

_“Ele é mais ou menos.”_

_“Ele tentou agarrar a moça e a empresa mudou a narrativa.”_

_“Jae e Jinyoung devem ser amigos.”_

_“Ele é tão bonito, eu também agarraria.”_

_“Eu espero que ele esteja bem. Oppa, eu te amo.”_

Jinyoung não conseguia parar de ler todos os comentários e aos poucos começou a se sentir ansioso com toda aquela situação. Ele queria ter alguém para falar naquele instante ou até para abraçá-lo, porém estava sozinho no seu apartamento, em um domingo à tarde.

Buscando algum tipo de companhia, Jinyoung postou algo no Twitter, mas quando começou a receber comentários e respostas, percebeu que não era daquilo que necessitava, ele precisava era de alguém que pudesse tocar e se sentir melhor de alguma maneira. Assim, ele mandou uma mensagem para a pessoa que sempre o animava de alguma maneira, até quando não acreditava que tal coisa fosse possível.

**Squirtle**

Está ocupado?

O moreno esperou por algum tempo e até foi ao banheiro e beber água, porém quando olhou novamente, não tinha nenhuma resposta e a mensagem nem tinha sido visualizada, então somente suspirou fundo e foi atrás da segunda pessoa que sempre estava pronta para conversar com ele: Jaebeom. Contudo, o manager também não o respondeu e nem atendeu a sua ligação, o que significa que o agente estava ocupado. 

Agora, Jinyoung se sentia mais sozinho do que antes, o que de certo modo seria engraçado, se não fosse trágico.

Park então tentou assistir televisão, mas seu corpo estava agitado e sentia um aperto no peito; sua ansiedade queria despontar, porém precisava combatê-la logo, assim ele buscou o celular outra vez e pensou em ligar para Mark. Porém, o que sentia falta mesmo era da sua companhia.

— Ah, foda-se.

Jinyoung se levantou e foi até o seu quarto, pegando a chave extra que tinha do apartamento de Mark. Iria fazer uma surpresa ao ruivo e céus, esperava que o outro o recebesse com um sorriso, se não era provável que choraria.

O cantor então se arrumou para sair de casa e quando pegou o carro, já estava animado em fazer uma surpresa para o agente. Talvez pudessem ter um fim de dias juntos e até dormirem juntos, como há um tempo não acontecia. Jinyoung definitivamente sentia falta de Tuan.

O caminho já era conhecido por ele, então nem precisou ligar o GPS, assim aproveitou uma música aleatória que tocava no rádio e pela primeira vez não se irritou quando a voz de Youngjae preencheu o veículo. Não confessaria, mas aquele último álbum do loiro estava muito bom e tinha duas canções como suas preferidas.

Quando parou em um sinal, Jinyoung olhou pela janela do carro sem nenhuma pretensão e então notou uma floricultura que tinha bem ali. Era grande, e da porta mesmo viu umas bonitas flores que pareciam ideais para um lindo arranjo.

Então, quando o sinal abriu, Jinyoung parou o carro na rua seguinte e foi para a floricultura.

— Boa tarde, senhor.

O moreno já estava distraído antes de notar o vendedor, por isso sorriu sem graça para o homem.

— Não pensei que teria alguma loja aberta no domingo — comentou Park.

— Eu já estou prestes a fechar — comentou o homem, sorrindo. — Mas domingo é um bom dia para vender plantas.

— Ah, eu não sabia disso. — Jinyoung sorriu e se aproximou do balcão, observando o homem baixo o sorrir. — Eu… queria um arranjo? Mas não sei ao certo qual seria o melhor.

— É uma ocasião especial?

— _Hm_ … Eu queria fazer uma surpresa.

— Algo extravagante?

— Não! — Jinyoung riu, abanando as mãos. — Queria algo fofo? Pequeno? Essa pessoa prefere assim.

— Mulher ou homem?

Park olhou para o homem e quase falou a verdade, mas ele era uma figura pública e nos últimos dias estava ainda mais na imprensa — não pelo motivo que gostaria —, então somente sorriu.

— Para uma pessoa.

— Certo! Eu vou preparar o arranjo mais fofo para você, só um instantinho!

Jinyoung se perdeu olhando as diversas plantas e pensou em como poderia voltar ali um outro dia para comprar algo para si; seu apartamento estava precisando de algum verde.

Não demorou muito para o arranjo ficar pronto e quando Jinyoung viu o arranjo de flores silvestres não pode deixar de sorrir. Mark amaria!

— Oh, ficou lindo demais! — Jinyoung sorriu. — Nossa, vou voltar aqui sempre!

— Por favor, faça isso! A divindade sabe como é difícil encontrar pessoas que gostam de dar flores de presente hoje em dia! Aqui! — O atendente sorriu, esticando um pequeno cartão com as informações da loja na direção do moreno que aceitou de bom grado. — Espero que a sua pessoa goste do arranjo.

— Eu também.

Após pagar, Jinyoung voltou todo alegre para o seu carro. De alguma maneira já conseguia sentir o perfume de Mark, por mais louco que soubesse que era aquilo, mas a realidade é que sentia tanta falta dos momentos que dividiam juntos. Quiçá, se tudo desse certo, falaria sobre aqueles sentimentos que tinha por Tuan, mas talvez estivesse pensando demais; o importante é que veria o ruivo que tanta falta lhe fazia.

O prédio onde Mark morava era um pouco afastado, mas Jinyoung não demorou muito mais para chegar no local, ainda mais sendo domingo e sem nenhum tipo de retenção no trânsito. O moreno estacionou próximo, embaixo de uma árvore, e seguiu para portaria do lugar.

Já o conheciam por ali, e Jinyoung se sentiu bobo de alguma forma, como se fosse importante o suficiente para ter seu nome como sempre autorizado a entrar. E sem demora foi parar no elevador cantarolando uma música qualquer e aspirando o aroma das flores, aquele arranjo era tão bonitinho. Mark definitivamente iria amar.

Quando o elevador chegou no andar, Jinyoung pegou a chave no bolso e sorriu olhando em volta. Provavelmente pareceria suspeito pelas câmeras, contudo não esperava que fosse um problema.

O moreno riu com o pensamento e abriu a porta, mal fazendo barulho. Ele sentia o coração disparar no momento e, de certa forma, sentia-se romântico. Talvez aquela fosse a sua comédia romântica particular.

A porta principal dava para um pequeno corredor antes de chegar na sala de estar, então Jinyoung não foi visto logo de início e seguiu com cuidado pelo local um tanto escuro, até escutar a gargalhada de Mark.

— Para seu bobo! — Mark falou para alguém e Jinyoung não teve coragem de dar nem mais um passo. — Claro que eu gosto dos seus beijos!

Park não conseguia entender. Não conseguia entender porque se lembrava das diversas vezes que Mark lhe dissera que não tinham outras pessoas, que ele era o único, que gostava dele e, céus, todas as vezes acreditara que aquele gostava significava outra coisa, algo mais intenso e importante, contudo era tudo mentira. Ele era somente mais um. No final das contas, seus sentimentos não valiam nada. Ninguém nunca o queria por completo e ele já deveria estar acostumado com aquilo.

— Fica aqui, eu vou pegar mais vinho para gente.

A voz e os passos do ruivo tiraram o moreno de seus devaneios, ele não podia ser visto ali, já era patético o suficiente do jeito que estava. Então ele se virou e saiu do apartamento, nem ao menos se dando conta de que o pequeno ramalhete de flores havia caído de suas mãos, porém agora já era tarde demais para voltar e pegá-lo. Então Jinyoung apenas continuou seu caminho, para fora do apartamento e da vida de Mark.

O ruivo viu as flores somente horas depois, quando foi conferir se as luzes do apartamento estavam todas apagadas e nada entendeu, então calculou que Youngjae tinha lhe trazido flores e esquecido de entregar. _Típico Jae_ , pensou o manager, sorrindo. _Fofo_.

E, daquela maneira, o ruivo voltou para o quarto — após colocar as flores em um vaso —, e se aconchegou nos braços do namorado.

***

Jinyoung mal conseguiu dirigir de volta para o seu apartamento. Ele sentia as lágrimas correndo pelos seus olhos e quis desistir de tudo. Desistir de carreira, desistir de ser alguém famoso, desistir de tentar ser a pessoa mais importante na vida de alguém. Porém, no fundo, sabia que somente estava exagerando, pois quando Mark tinha lhe garantindo algo, certo? Somente tinha sido idiota por pensar que poderia ter alguém ao seu lado, alguém que o amasse.

Park parou o carro de qualquer jeito na calçada quando as lágrimas pareceram demais e quis se socar por estar reagindo daquela maneira idiota.

— Burro, burro, burro! Idiota! — Jinyoung bateu no volante do carro com raiva, somente não sabia se era do ruivo ou dele mesmo. — Seu imbecil!

Park sentia seus ombros sacudindo com a força do choro, mas não conseguia parar, era como se todas as lágrimas que estivera guardando resolvessem sair todas de uma só vez do seu corpo o deixando seco e oco, pois era assim que ele sentia que estava seu coração. Não tinha mais nada dentro dele e somente se enganara quando pensou que Mark poderia preencher aquele pedaço dele que sempre quis alguém.

Jinyoung não sabia como sairia daquele carro ou como faria qualquer coisa dali para frente. Inferno, ele não sabia como poderia olhar para Mark outra vez sabendo que o ruivo nunca seria dele. Queria apagar aquele dia da sua memória e continuar achando que Tuan somente estava cansado por conta da agenda corrida; preferia viver sendo enganado do que sentir seu coração partido daquela maneira.

O moreno tentava pela terceira vez respirar fundo e reunir forças para sair do carro quando ouviu três batidinhas no vidro e, quando se virou para entender o que aquilo significava, encontrou o rosto preocupado de Jackson. O coreógrafo estava com um grosso cachecol vermelho, jaqueta e jeans e parecia segurar uma travessa pequena.

— Jin?

Ele não queria ser visto daquela maneira; céus, ele nem queria ser visto nunca mais, porém agora não tinha outra maneira a não ser tentar sorrir, por mais que soubesse que era idiota, pois era óbvio que estava chorando todas as lágrimas que tinha em seu corpo.

— Jin? — Jackson repetiu, ainda mais preocupado. — Você está passando mal? Consegue abrir a porta?

Jinyoung queria sumir naquele momento, mas acabou apertando o botão da trava e somente deixou a cabeça tombar no volante para chorar ainda mais. Queria ficar escondido de Jackson, queria ficar escondido do mundo.

A porta foi aberta com um pouco de dificuldade, mas ele não viu Jackson olhando em volta, preocupado com alguém os vendo, e também não percebeu o loiro sem saber o que fazer com a travessa e somente a colocando no chão, para em seguida segurar no ombro do moreno, balançando-o de leve.

— Jin… Fala comigo, o que está acontecendo?

— Vai embora! S-só m-me deixa a-aqui. — Jinyoung não levantou o rosto. Estava tão envergonhado no momento. — S-só vai embora.

— Nem pensar. Que tipo de amigo eu seria se o deixasse aqui assim, hein? — Jackson afirmou, deslizando os dedos pelos fios castanhos de Jinyoung para tentar de alguma maneira acalmá-lo. — Você não precisa me contar nada, okay? Só me deixa te levar pra casa, ‘tá bom? Eu trouxe doce, quem sabe não ajuda um pouquinho…

— N-não.

— Jinyoung, você não pode ficar aqui no meio da rua. — Jackson suspirou pesado. — Você consegue chegar para o lado? Eu coloco o seu carro para dentro — afirmou. — Eu sei dirigir — completou.

O moreno tentou se mover, mas só conseguiu com a ajuda do coreógrafo e foi para o banco do passageiro, se encolhendo ali mesmo, talvez assim pudesse sumir de uma vez.

Jackson não queria parecer muito preocupado, mas era impossível. Ultimamente, estava vendo Park chorar demais. Há uns dias, tinha o visto encolhido em um canto e o outro confessou estar assim por conta de alguns comentários maldosos que tinha lido, então Wang imaginou que fosse algo do tipo novamente, o que era terrível, afinal pessoas na Internet eram muito más quando queriam.

Entrar no prédio foi complicado, pois precisava abaixar o vidro e o porteiro não reconhecia Wang, mas Jinyoung acabou interferindo, por mais que odiasse que alguém o visse daquela maneira. O senhor que cuidava do local pareceu um tanto surpreso, porém logo autorizou a entrada do veículo.

Tudo parecia um pouco aéreo, mas Jinyoung compreendia que Jackson estava o levando para o apartamento. Ele o ajudara a se deitar no sofá e retirara seus sapatos e também colocara uma colcha por cima de seu corpo.

Agora, tudo parecia demais. Jinyoung também sentia toda a dor que tinha reprimido do incidente. Tinham se passado algumas semanas, e no dia seguinte à festa, dizia que estava bem, que podia trabalhar normalmente, contudo a realidade é que não queria chamar atenção para si, queria somente voltar a ser o cantor desconhecido, afinal era tudo mais fácil. A realidade é que quem o mantivera no lugar havia sido Mark.

Mark segurara sua mão enquanto vomitava o resto da bebida, Mark o fizera chá, Mark o abraçara e dissera que estava tudo bem. No outro dia, tinha sido Mark a lhe dar café e evitar que ele visse as redes sociais. Contudo, aquele Mark era uma ficção, uma versão que tinha sido boa por causa do incidente. Aquele Mark não era dele.

— Ei, você quer um abraço?

Jinyoung quase riu, mas na realidade o que pareceu para Wang foi uma careta e o chinês não soube ao certo o que deveria fazer no momento.

— Eu... não sei onde estão as coisas. Queria preparar um chá para você.

Jinyoung não queria chá. Na realidade, apesar de ter rido — ou tentado —, ele queria sim um abraço, então o moreno apenas esticou a mão na direção do chinês que a capturou rapidamente, como se esperasse instruções sobre o que fazer, como fazer. Park não precisou de muito mais para conseguir o abraço que queria, pois não demorou para que Wang se movesse no sofá de modo que o outro rapaz estivesse encostado em seu peitoral e seguro em seus braços.

— Vai passar, Jin… Vai ficar tudo bem…

O chinês não fazia ideia do que o outro estava passando, mas continuou com as palavras calmas e acolhedoras, sem saber que seus braços era o que mais deixava Jinyoung se sentindo minimamente melhor; pelo menos tinha um amigo.

Os minutos foram longos e quando Jinyoung parou de chorar, sentiu-se exausto tanto que nem percebeu quando acabou adormecendo ainda nos braços de Wang.

Jackson sorriu fracamente e se movimentou até deitar o cantor no sofá, colocando uma almofada na cabeça do outro para que o moreno se sentisse melhor daquela maneira. Porém, quando a tarefa acabou, não sabia o que fazer realmente; talvez fosse melhor ir embora, contudo pareceu errado de alguma maneira, assim somente se sentou na poltrona do local e procurou algum _e-book_ para ler no seu celular.

Demorou algum tempo para Jinyoung voltar a se mexer. O loiro já tinha avisado a irmã que provavelmente demoraria a voltar para casa, então assim que o moreno reclamou ao se movimentar, Jackson fechou o livro em cinquenta e sete porcento da leitura completa — sempre tinha sido um leitor rápido —, para dar atenção ao cantor, que parecia perdido quando abriu os olhos.

— _Hey_ , bela adormecida… Se sente melhor?

O moreno reclamou outra vez e se encolheu, virando em direção ao encosto do sofá e fechando os olhos. Agora se lembrara do vexame que fizera ao chorar igual um bebê.

— Jin?

— N-não… quero falar nada.

— Tudo bem. Você prefere que eu fale então? — Jackson questionou e ao obter um som de Jinyoung, que não dizia muito se era positivo ou negativo, ele decidiu continuar. — Aimee veio para casa na sexta com um coelho, sabia? Ela disse que é o mascote da sala, você sabe qual o nome? _PomPom_! Sério? Essa professora não tem qualquer criatividade!

Jinyoung suspirou pesado, mas se movimentou no sofá, fitando o outro. Wang viu os olhos ainda vermelhos e um fungar constante do cantor.

— Eu gosto de coelhos, mas _PomPom_?

— É…

O moreno fez uma careta. Ele queria conversar, mas parecia ter um nó na sua garganta.

— E o pior: Aimee agora colocou na cabeça que quer um coelho! Vivemos apertados no apertamento e ainda quer um coelho?!

Park pigarreou, tentando melhorar sua voz de alguma maneira.

— É… a-apertado no seu apartamento?

— Assim, não apertado. São dois quartos, mas eu durmo no da minha irmã e o outro fica com Aimee.

— Para ela aprender sobre privacidade?

— Uhum, achamos queria importante e também é temporário; tem um apartamento para vagar lá no prédio, se tudo continuar dando certo no trabalho acho que consigo me mudar.

— Isso é bom…

— Ainda mais que minha irmã… Acho que ela está namorando. — Jackson riu um pouco sem graça. — Ela também precisa da privacidade dela, né?

— Namorar deve ser bom.

Park então voltou a chorar.

O chinês entendeu o porquê Jinyoung havia chorado tanto com aquela simples frase. O moreno tivera o coração partido.

Jackson então saiu da poltrona e voltou para o sofá, logo sentindo Jinyoung buscar seus braços outra vez.

— Eu sei como dói ter um coração partido — disse Wang, deixando seus dedos correrem pelo cabelo do outro. — Mas essa dor vai passar, Jin.

— N-não parece… Parece q-que ela vai me consumir, que não existe mais nada além dela…

— Mas não vai. É difícil, mas passa, dói, mas passa. Eu te garanto.

— Já a-aconteceu com você?

— Sim… eu fiquei meses mal. — Wang riu. — Mas… era um relacionamento de anos, eu achei que seria para sempre. E doeu quando acabou, eu me senti vazio e que nada nunca mais daria certo, mas passou, Jin, e vai passar para você também.

— Você promete?

— Prometo. — Jackson garantiu, beijando o topo da cabeça do idol e sorrindo quando este se aconchegou ainda mais em seus braços. — Ter amigos ajuda bastante.

— Você é meu amigo?

— _Ouch_!

Jinyoung riu baixo, não conseguindo deixar de sentir o perfume de Jackson com a proximidade. Era uma mistura cítrica e parecia combinar tanto com Wang que quis aquele perfume nas suas roupas, por mais louco que fosse.

— Você comeu alguma coisa, Jin?

— Comi quando acordei.

— Jin! Já é noite.

— _Ahh_. — Jinyoung riu outra vez. — Não tem problema, estou de dieta.

— Dieta para que?! — Jackson soou irritado. — Você não precisa de dieta!

— Preciso sim — rebateu o moreno. — Algumas pessoas comentaram e e-

— Jin! — O loiro interrompeu. — Não é para ler esses comentários!

— Estou inchado nas fotos, Jack!

— Não está! — Jackson rebateu. — Você está magro de dar dó! Como vai dançar sem comer, _hm_? Nada disso, levanta eu vou preparar algo para você comer agora.

— Não… Eu só quero dormir.

— Nada disso!

Jackson puxou o outro de forma que Jinyoung ficasse sentado. O moreno logo reclamou e quando o chinês se levantou, ele voltou a se deitar no sofá.

— Jin!

— Me deixa dormir!

— Okay, dorme enquanto eu preparo a comida. Tem comida na geladeira?

Park indicou com a cabeça de qualquer maneira e murmurou algo, mas Jackson não entendeu bem. O chinês então voltou a ajeitar a manta sobre o outro e seguiu para a cozinha, imaginando o que deveria fazer para o cantor, que a cada dia que passava, estava mais magro.

Ao abrir a geladeira pode notar que esta estava cheia, o que era bom lhe dava opções do que preparar. Separou alguns vegetais e carne, faria um pouco de arroz e deixaria tudo bem temperado para que o moreno não pudesse recusar.

O processo durou longos minutos e durante esse meio tempo foi averiguar se Jinyoung precisava de algo, mas o moreno parecia dormir tranquilamente. Então, voltou para a cozinha para terminar tudo.

Quando finalizava o preparo da carne, seu celular vibrou em seu bolso e logo viu que era uma mensagem de Jaebeom.

**Beom**

Jinyoung está com você?

Ele me ligou, mas eu estava

ocupado com a minha mãe.

Sim, estou no

apartamento dele.

Mas como você sabe

disso?

Eu sei das coisas G.G

¬¬

Eu só chutei.

A próxima pessoa

seria Mark.

Bom saber que sou

sua segunda opção, Beom!

Eu vou levar o jantar para

ele agora. Jin cismou que

precisa fazer dieta.

Fique de olho nele.

Eu já falei para ele

comer!

Eu odeio haters!

Eu também!

Vamos matá-los!

SIM!

(♯▼皿▼）

Eu tenho que ir agora!

Vou alimentá-lo.

Okay.

Boa noite!

:*

Alimentar Jinyoung foi mais difícil do que Jackson imaginou, mas não foi impossível. O coreano primeiro negou que queria algo, mas com o loiro implorando para que ele comesse, o cantor aceitou, contudo ainda assim comeu pouco, o que deixou Wang chateado, porém com ideias de como mudar aquela situação. O coreógrafo somente queria bem o do amigo.

— Eu trouxe biscoitos — comentou Jackson após o outro recusar a comer mais. — Você não quer? Minha irmã que os fez.

Jinyoung concordou por educação, por mais que estivesse de dieta, porém acabou se surpreendendo com o sabor, que era muito bom.

— Você se lembra das fotos da minha irmã Amber? — Jackson perguntou e o outro concordou com a cabeça. — Ela era casada com o pai de Aimee, mas o homem era um traste, Jin. Ele a traiu com todo mundo e pasme, ainda deu em cima de mim, com a minha irmã amamentando no quarto!

— _Hm_ … Nojento — falou Jinyoung, fazendo uma careta. — Você falou com ela?

— Falei, mas ela acabou deixando ir e ir…

— Coitada…

— É… — Jackson sorriu. — Mas agora ela está feliz, largou aquele bosta tem um tempo.

— O novo cara é legal?

— Então… Eu não acho que é um cara! — Wang esfregou a mão uma na outra, o que fez o mais velho rir. — Há mais ou menos um mês, ela levou uma amiga para apresentar, a mulher almoçou, lanchou… passou o dia todo lá.

— _Hm_ … “Amiga.” — Jinyoung fez aspas, rindo junto com o outro. — Tomara que dê tudo certo, então. Alguém que faz biscoitos como esses não deveria ficar sozinha.

Wang sorriu e sem pensar muito, levou a mão a testa do outro, em um afago sem pretensão.

— Você também não ficará sozinho.

— Não?

— Não — garantiu o loiro. — E se ficar, podemos ficar sozinhos-juntos, o que acha?

Jinyoung franziu a testa.

— Como assim?

— Eu meio que desisti de relacionamentos — explicou o mais novo. — Então, se você não encontrar alguém, podemos ficar sozinhos-juntos.

— Podemos ser sozinhos-juntos desde já?

A pergunta pegou o loiro de surpresa, mas ele logo sorriu, concordando com a cabeça.

— Acho uma ótima ideia — afirmou o chinês. — Isso significa que amanhã eu vou te levar para almoçar.

— Sinto segundas intenções. — Jinyoung bufou. — Você quer é me ver comer.

Jackson levou as mãos ao peitoral, fingindo-se de chocado.

— Oh, Não! Descobristes tudo!

Os dois gargalharam juntos mais uma vez.

Jinyoung então percebeu que o seu peito doía menos. Claro que saber que Mark estava com outra pessoa partia o seu coração todas as vezes, porém Jackson tinha razão em uma coisa: tudo era mais fácil com um amigo do seu lado.

— _Hey_ , quer mais biscoito?

— Quero — respondeu Jinyoung, sorrindo. — Quero muito mais biscoitos.

Eles sorriram juntos uma para o outro.

Foi uma tarde agradável.

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Faziam vários dias que Yugyeom não conseguia falar com Bambam. Ele tinha tentado mandar mensagens, procurá-lo na faculdade e até mesmo no apartamento do tailandês, escutando da mãe dele que o rapaz não estava em casa. Queria dizer que estava ficando irritado, contudo somente se sentia triste.

— Meu filho, tenta ir atrás dele outra vez — falou a mais velha, segurando a mão do neto. — Agora talvez ele te atenda.

— Vó, está de noite.

— Eu consigo ficar sozinha até amanhã.

— Por que eu ficaria longe todo esse tempo?!

— Porque namorados, quando fazem as pazes, transam bastante.

— Vovó!

A senhora Haneul sorriu, segurando na mão do neto.

— Está tudo bem, meu filho. Eu sei que você não é mais virgem.

— Céus, vó!

Yugyeom sentiu as bochechas corarem e desviou o olhar. Como sua avó poderia saber algo assim?!

— Foi com aquele seu ex que eu odiava. — Haneul sacudiu os ombros. — Eu soube na hora que você chegou todo sorridente e mancando.

— Chega!

Kim se levantou de uma vez, querendo que um buraco abrisse no chão para ele este jogar.

— Ai, criança. É normal, também perdi a virgindade nessa idade, querido.

— Vó!

— E nem foi com o seu avô.

— Vó, para!

— Foi com uma amiga.

— Vó?!

A senhora gargalhou e Yugyeom quis sumir outra vez. O que estava acontecendo naquele momento?!

— Eu estudei em um colégio religioso só para garotas, filho. À noite, a última coisa que praticávamos era religião.

— Divindade! — Yugyeom riu nervosamente enquanto se sentava. — A senhora nunca me falou isso.

— Ai filho, faz tanto tempo, fora que não é o melhor assunto para avós e netos, não é? E antes de você falar para mim como se sentia com garotos, nunca tinha voltado a pensar nisso. Era algo proibido e somente fingíamos que não tinha acontecido.

— A senhora gostava dela?

— Muito, mas… É a vida, né? Não foi a década certa.

— Sinto muito, vovó.

— Tudo bem. — Ela sorriu. — Depois eu me apaixonei pelo o seu avô. Nos amamos muito, Yug.

— Você nunca mais a viu depois da escola?

— Vi sim, mas ela estava de mãos dadas com um rapaz.

— Poxa…

— É… — Haneul balançou os ombros outra vez. — Eu espero que ela esteja feliz. Foi tudo o que sempre quis.

— A senhora gostava mesmo dela, hein?

A mais velha pareceu perdida no tempo e Yugyeom imaginou se ela estava se lembrando de algo feliz e bonito junto com a tal moça.

— Enfim — disse a mais velha, chamando a atenção do rapaz. — Você tem que ir atrás de Bambam. E se ele for o amor da sua vida, meu filho?!

— Você acredita nisso?

— Claro que acredito! — Ela sorriu. — E mesmo que ele não seja, é bom transar.

— Vovó! — Yugyeom quase gritou. — A senhora está passando muito tempo com a mãe de Bambam.

A mais velha riu.

— Mas sério, meu filho. Vá atrás dele — falou a senhora. — Eu vou ficar bem e qualquer coisa eu tenho o nosso contato de emergência.

— A senhora promete me ligar para qualquer coisa?

— Prometo sim. — Haneul sorriu, buscando a mão do neto. — Eu brinco, mas quero que você seja feliz, ‘tá? Sei que você saberá fazer a decisão certa.

— Obrigado, vovó.

— Depois que você estiver feliz, falamos sobre Mark.

Yugyeom suspirou pesadamente e concordou com a cabeça. Aquele era um assunto do qual sempre corria, mas decerto necessário.

Após a fala da avó, Yugyeom correu para trocar de roupa e não demorou muito para beijar a testa da senhora Haneul e assim sair da casa onde morava, pedindo à divindade que Bambam o recebesse.

**

Yugyeom tinha tentado ligar da rua para o tailandês, mas este não o respondeu, então resolveu ir a um lugar que talvez o encontrasse, ou pelo menos assim esperava.

O bar estava da maneira que Yugyeom se lembravam, e no mesmo instante ele olhou para a mesa que Bambam ocupou na primeira vez que o viu, porém agora tinha um grupo de amigas rindo de algo. Kim então suspirou fundo e foi em direção ao balcão, procurando pelo primo do amigo.

— O que você faz aqui?!

Yugyeom arregalou os olhos para a voz e tentou sorrir para o bartender, mas soube que pareceu uma careta no momento que movimentou as bochechas.

— Olha, minha tia disse que Bam e você estão namorando, então você tem trinta segundos para falar o que está fazendo aqui antes que eu te bata.

Kim tentou falar, mas sentiu a voz falhar. Por que estava levando bronca?!

— E-eu estou o procurando!

— Como assim?

— Bambam não responde minhas mensagens — explicou o moreno. — Seu nome é Namjoon, certo? — perguntou, vendo o mais velho concordar. — Ele me contou algo e ficou envergonhado. Depois disso, não consigo falar com ele!

— Oh, você não está aqui para procurar alguém pra transar?

— Quê?! — Yugyeom arregalou os olhos. — Não! Eu só quero ver Bambam!

 _— Ahhh_. — Namjoon sorriu. — Acho que posso te ajudar.

— Sério!?

— Sim… Mas acho que Bam ‘tá doente.

— Quê?! Como assim?!

— Nós temos um grupo da família, né? Então, tia Sorn falou que Bam tinha comido algo estragado e estava mal.

— Pobrezinho — disse o moreno, fitando as próprias mãos. — Queria poder cuidar dele, Namjoon.

Namjoon sorriu e olhou no relógio de pulso que usava.

— Você sabe onde Bam mora? — perguntou o bartender. Yugyeom confirmou com a cabeça. — Então, tia Sorn deixa uma chave extra debaixo do vaso de planta ao lado da porta — afirmou Namjoon. — Eu até iria com você, mas falta muito pro meu expediente acabar.

— M-mas será que isso vai dar certo?

— Não sei, mas não custa nada tentar.

Yugyeom então se levantou, sentindo-se animado. Iria conseguir falar com Bambam, finalmente!

— Obrigado, Namjoon!

O rapaz saiu do bar às pressas e Namjoon sorriu sozinho, pensando em como queria seu primo feliz, e se ele era ao lado de Yugyeom, que assim fosse!

— Ai, saudades do meu bebê. — Namjoon suspirou pesado. — Ai, espero que meu Jin-Jin já esteja em casa.

Namjoon sorriu outra vez, buscando o seu celular para falar com o namorado que agora tanto sentia falta. Seria uma longa noite até poder encontrá-lo outra vez.

***

O porteiro do prédio onde Bambam morava estava dormindo quando Yugyeom entrou no elevador, rindo sozinho por não ter que se identificar, afinal acabaria com a sua surpresa.

Chegar na frente da porta do rapaz foi fácil, e sem dificuldade Kim encontrou a chave que Namjoon tinha dito, porém abrir a porta foi um problema, afinal era invasão, certo? Não parecia muito correto entrar no apartamento de uma pessoa sem ela saber. Contudo, já tinha tentado algumas vezes e o tailandês não queria falar com ele, então qual era a melhor alternativa para a situação?

Yugyeom pensou por mais alguns segundos, e no fim somente jogou sua prudência para o alto e abriu a porta.

As luzes estavam apagadas e Yugyeom chegou a olhar o relógio para confirmar se era muito tarde, porém tinham-se passado poucos minutos das vinte e uma horas.

 _Será que Bam já está dormindo?_ O rapaz suspirou fundo. _Se estiver, vou me sentir Edward Cullen no quarto da Bella_ …

O moreno pensava sozinho enquanto andava silenciosamente pelo apartamento, lembrando-se da primeira vez em que estivera ali e em como pretendera dormir com Bambam. Havia se passado algumas semanas, porém parecia toda uma outra vida.

— Bam? — sussurrou o mais novo. — Você está aqui?

Ele não obteve resposta, por isso continuou a adentrar ainda mais ao apartamento e quando ia para o quarto do tailandês, escutou um alto barulho vindo do banheiro. O rapaz torceu para não ser alguma cena que o deixasse envergonhado quando abriu levemente a porta — que somente estava encostada —, contudo Yugyeom somente se deparou com Bambam praticamente jogado no chão do banheiro, tentando se levantar com o auxílio do vaso sanitário.

— Bam?!

O tailandês pareceu não escutar de início e somente colocou o rosto no vaso, deixando seu corpo expelir todo o vômito. Yugyeom se apressou para ajudá-lo, segurando na cintura do mais velho para este ficar apoiado para a tarefa.

Bambam deu alguns espasmos enquanto vomitava e Yugyeom quis fazer algo imediato para ajudar o outro, porém não tinha muita coisa a ser feita.

— V-vai embora... E-eu não me-mereço… — Bambam tentou falar quando não mais estava vomitando. Sua voz era fraca e a cena partiu o coração de Yugyeom no meio.

Com certa dificuldade o mais alto conseguiu erguer o mais velho e o levar até a pia para lavar o rosto e a boca, em seguida segurou o amigo no colo e o levou para o quarto, ignorando os murmúrios negativos de Bambam.

— _Shh_ … Eu estou aqui e vou cuidar de você — afirmou o moreno, passando a mão na testa do outro. — Céus, você está com febre!

— N-não é n-nada. S-só foi a-aquele peixe d-desgraçado.

— Você está tomando remédio?

— M-minha m-mãe deixou uns aí — disse, apontando com a cabeça para a cômoda que tinha no local. — N-não gosto de r-remédios.

— Onde está sua mãe?

— Num congresso… É o-obrigatório.

Yugyeom suspirou pesado e ajudou o amigo a tomar os remédios. Ele não conseguia ignorar o fato de que o tailandês não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos. O mais alto disse que iria até a cozinha preparar um chá de hortelã para aliviar o estômago de Bambam e que este deveria aproveitar para trocar de roupa, para se sentir mais confortável.

Na cozinha, não foi difícil encontrar tudo, pois a mãe de Bambam tinha deixado os chás separados — pelo visto o rapaz não tinha encostado em nenhum, afinal ainda estavam fechados —, e então foi somente preparar e esperar.

Kim ainda olhou o celular e viu que não tinham novas mensagens da avó — ainda bem! —, e nem de Jungkook. O melhor amigo era outro que não estava falando com ele há dias, mas pelos seus namorados, ele estava bem, somente magoado. Yugyeom não conseguia entender como as pessoas importantes para ele poderiam causar tanta confusão.

Quando o moreno voltou para o quarto, Bambam estava acertando o cabelo, mas assim que viu o moreno ficou envergonhado de ser pego no flagra. Yugyeom não pode deixar de sorrir com a cena, mas não fez nenhum comentário, apenas apoiou a bandeja no criado mudo.

— Deixei bem docinho. Vamos, toma alguns golinhos, Bam.

— Odeio chás. — Bambam sentiu um calafrio. — O que você está fazendo aqui, Yug?

— Vim cuidar de você.

— Eu… não acho uma boa ideia. — Bambam suspirou, sentando-se na beirada da cama. — É só uma intoxicação alimentar, e-eu vou melhorar.

— Você está tremendo.

— Está frio hoje.

— Bam… Por que você não responde as minhas mensagens?

Bambam pegou a xícara de chá e logo bebericou um gole, vendo Yugyeom estreitar os olhos para ele, afinal era óbvio que o mais velho estava disfarçando para não responder sua pergunta.

— Eu te mandei mensagem demais, é isso? Estou te irritando? — questionou o mais novo. — Você… não quer mais nada comigo e não responder foi o seu método?

— É… E-eu não quero… — A voz do tailandês era tão baixa que o outro precisou se esforçar para ouvir.

Bambam não queria que o outro perdesse um amigo que gostava tanto por sua culpa, e nem tinha intenções de machucar ainda mais Jungkook, então se afastar de Kim era escolha certa, por mais que doesse, por mais que fosse terrível pensar em não mais conviver com Yugyeom.

— Eu… achei que tínhamos algo. — Yugyeom agora se sentia um idiota por estar falando aquilo para o outro. — E-eu… É, foi burrice minha.

— A-algo?

— É! Algo! — Yugyeom não quis, mas acabou gritando por pura frustração.

— É melhor assim, Yug… V-você ficará melhor longe de mim.

— Mas que porra! — Kim bufou, esfregando a nuca naquele momento. — De onde você tirou isso?! Como vou ficar longe de alguém que eu gosto?

— Gosta?

— Para de fazer pergunta besta, Bambam! Eu estaria aqui, praticamente invadindo sua casa, se não gostasse?

— Ah — Bambam disse, suspirando pesado. — Yug, eu nunca me perdoei pelo o que fiz a Jungkook.

— Eu entendo isso — afirmou o mais novo, sentando-se ao lado do outro sem se importar muito naquele momento. — Mas já tem anos e você era uma criança assustada.

— Ele nunca me perdoou, Yug. E eu não o culpo!

— Você nunca pediu perdão a ele, Bam… T-talvez ainda dê para reparar o erro. 

Bambam olhou para o amigo surpreso. Será que ainda era possível tal coisa? Depois de tantos anos Jeon o perdoaria? Como?

— Será?

— Ele está namorando, sabia? — perguntou o mais novo, com um sorriso.

— Não… Mas isso é bom. Fico feliz por ele.

— Kookie tem dois namorados.

O estudante de moda pareceu surpreso, mas logo sorriu.

— Ele sempre foi muito bonito, faz sentido.

— Se quantidade de namorados tivesse relação com a beleza, você teria no mínimo uns seis.

Bambam abaixou o olhar envergonhado e sorriu, escondendo sua vergonha ao beber um pouco mais do chá.

— E-eu realmente não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Yug. Jungkook não quer me ver.

— Bam… sem querer ser rude, mas… você deve isso a ele. Kookie merece que você peça perdão pelo o que fez, mesmo que ele não consiga te perdoar.

— Eu… sei. — Bambam suspirou pesado. — Eu quero tentar.

— Então, eu dou um jeito de conseguir — garantiu o moreno, sorrindo. — Agora, você deveria descansar um pouco. Eu vou ficar cuidando de você.

— Não parece justo. Você deveria ir para casa descansar, eu vou ficar bem.

— Bam, eu cheguei e você estava no chão do banheiro.

— Eu já estava levantando.

— _Shhh_ … — Yugyeom proferiu, mexendo-se na cama até estar deitado ao lado do amigo, passando os dos braços por cima dos ombros dele e o puxando para si em um abraço confortável. — Você precisa descansar agora.

— Você não existe.

O mais novo sorriu, fechando os olhos mesmo que sentisse que os jeans estavam o apertando, mas daria o seu jeito, o importante era Bambam estar bem.

— Yug…

— Sim?

— Você disse que gosta de mim?

— Disse — sussurrou o moreno. — Por quê?

Bambam se aconchegou melhor, deixando a sua cabeça descansar no peitoral do mais novo enquanto pensava melhor nas palavras.

— Eu… estou curioso com o sentido de gostar. — Bambam não fitou o outro, senão ficaria sem coragem de falar o resto. — Gostar como amigo?

— _Hm_ … — Yugyeom mordeu o lábio inferior. — Eu gosto de Jungkook como meu amigo.

— Então você gosta de mim como gosta de Kookie?

— Não…

— E-eu não entendo.

Yugyeom suspirou pesadamente, apertando os olhos para falar tal coisa de uma vez.

— E-eu espero que não estrague nossa amizade, m-mas… eu acho que gosto mesmo de você, Bam.

— Como mais que amigo?

— É… Eu meio que não ligo quando pensam que somos namorados. — Yugyeom ainda tinha os olhos fechados com força. — Eu meio que queria te beijar.

— E-eu meio que queria q-que você me beijasse.

Yugyeom abriu os olhos e percebeu que Bambam o fitava, com seus grandes olhos, mesmo que abatidos por estar doente.

— Você também gosta de mim? —Yugyeom perguntou, surpreso.

— É, você dá para o gasto.

O mais novo riu, talvez mais do que o que era necessário, mas não podia se conter, estava sentindo seu coração bater tão forte naquele momento e uma felicidade tão grande em saber que Bambam queria beijá-lo.

— Dizem que beijos podem curar quase tudo… T-talvez devêssemos testar essa teoria… — Bambam mordeu o lábio inferior. — A divindade sabe como eu estou precisando de um remédio milagroso agora.

Yugyeom riu outra vez.

— E se eu beijar mal?

— Nós arranjamos outra utilidade para a sua boca — provocou o tailandês.

— Eu nunca fiz um boquete — confessou o mais novo.

— Eu ia dizer cantar, mas já que você quer tanto…

O mais novo sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e ao escutar a risada de Bambam soube que deveria estar vermelho igual um pimentão. Por que nem ao menos brincar ele conseguia sem passar vergonha?!

— Mas sério… você nunca fez? — Bambam perguntou curioso. — Por quê?

— _Hm_ … Faziam em mim. — Yugyeom novamente sentiu calor. — M-mas… deixa isso para lá. E-eu… ah.

Bambam sorriu.

— Fofo. — O tailandês suspirou pesado. — Já que você não vai me beijar, eu vou dormir.

— Um beijo de boa noite?

— Eu gostaria muito.

Yugyeom sentiu o coração disparar outra vez, ainda mais quando Bambam se movimentou de forma que ficasse fácil para ele o beijar. Era agora? Iria beijar o tailandês depois daqueles dias imaginando como seria? E depois, o que aconteceria? Era um compromisso?! Céus, por que estava pensando aquilo tudo mesmo ao invés de beijá-lo?

— Você vai me beijar hoje ou num futuro próximo, Yug?

— Divindade, vo-você pode me deixar surtar internamente em paz?

— Não, eu quero o meu beijo — o youtuber retrucou, sorrindo confiante e trazendo de volta aquele Bambam que o mais novo tanto gostava.

E então, Kim finalmente deixou seus lábios encontrarem os do tailandês em um beijo suave, gentil e com sabor de descoberta. Beijar Bambam era fácil, tão fácil quanto foi para que Yugyeom gostasse dele em primeiro lugar.

— _Hm_ … — Bambam proferiu assim que o outro se afastou minimamente. — Acho que ainda estou doente.

— É?

— _Hum-hum_ … Talvez devêssemos tentar outra vez?

— Ou você pode tomar mais remédios.

— Não. — Bambam retrucou manhoso, movendo-se até conseguir juntar seus lábios aos de Yugyeom outra vez, agora que havia provado do moreno não conseguia se ver parando tão cedo. — Beijos são muito mais eficazes.

Yugyeom riu, puxando o outro para mais um beijo. Céus, era bom beijar alguém depois de tanto tempo e principalmente: era bom porque era Bambam.

— Se sente melhor?

— Ainda não — afirmou o mais velho.

— Oh, não… Vamos continuar tentando então — Yugyeom propôs, ajeitando-se na cama outra vez até conseguir que Bambam estivesse com as costas no colchão e ele apoiado em um dos braços, com o tronco levemente por cima do tailandês. — Hora do seu remédio, Bam.

O mais baixo simplesmente concordou, levando uma das mãos à nuca do maior para beijá-lo outra vez. Constatando que era verdade, beijar Yugyeom era melhor que qualquer remédio.

— Talvez eu fique viciado nesse remédio — comentou Bambam.

— Podemos dar um jeito, né? — Yugyeom sorriu. — Sempre podemos dar um jeito.

— Você promete?

— Claro que sim — respondeu o mais novo. — Agora, você realmente deveria dormir.

— Preciso do meu remedinho de dormir.

Kim sorriu, beijando o outro mais uma vez.

— Ainda estou sem sono.

E outra.

— _Hm_ … Talvez devêssemos ficar acordados — comentou Bambam. — Acho que é a melhor solução.

E eles ficaram, porém somente por mais dez minutos, pois o remédio de febre realmente fizera efeito em Bambam, que dormiu sem pesadelos daquela vez, pois Yugyeom estava o abraçando e o mais novo era o protagonista de todos os seus mais bonitos sonhos, que finalmente pareciam estar se tornando realidade.

Talvez, no final as coisas realmente dessem certo.

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Aviso de Gatilho: homofobia, alcoolismo   
  
  


Jaebeom se sentia no limite.

As coisas com Jinyoung estavam um pouco melhor, então a imprensa não estava tanto em cima, porém o universo não lhe dava descanso com a sua mãe, que parecia sugar cada pedacinho da sua energia. E ele pensando, no início daquele trabalho, que Youngjae é que seria o seu maior problema.

Então, quando Lim Bora disse que ia encontrar uma velha amiga, Jaebeom pegou sua bolsa e resolveu sair para espairecer a cabeça. Há tanto tempo não fazia nada para si que parecia certo tirar um dia somente para descansar pelo menos um pouquinho. Merecia aquilo depois de tantos meses.

De início, Jaebeom não soube ao certo o que fazer depois que entrou no carro, afinal não tinha nada planejado. Lembrou-se então que tinha bastante tempo que não ia ao cinema, assim ele dirigiu em direção ao shopping, torcendo para ter algum filme divertido para assistir.

Sentir o cheiro de comida próximo à sessão de cinema fez Jaebeom suspirar pesadamente, como se fosse uma antiga lembrança que lhe tivesse ocorrendo por mais que não fosse exatamente nada, talvez um pouco de nostalgia quando ia a encontros com Jackson e ficavam rindo de tudo, em qualquer filme; eram bons momentos.

Após comprar o ingresso para uma comédia romântica, o moreno foi para a fila de comida, sentindo a boca salivar por uma pipoca quentinha com manteiga; parecia um bom petisco para se ter durante o filme.

— Parado, gostoso. Passa tudo!

Lim sentiu o coração disparar ao ouvir aquelas palavras e sentir algo lhe pressionar a cintura, mas sem demora escutou uma gargalhada no seu ouvido. Ele conhecia aquele som tão bem que chegava a ser irritante.

— Desgraçado… — murmurou Jaebeom.

Youngjae riu no seu ouvido outra vez, abraçando-o por trás e apoiando o queixo no seu ombro. Jaebeom revirou os olhos e se movimentou até poder ver o loiro. Lim observou que o outro estava com máscara e um boné, porém ele conseguia ver as marquinhas envolta dos olhos do cantor e sabia que Choi sorria.

— Você quase me matou do coração, Jae!

— Ai, me desculpa, mas sentir você tremer foi muito engraçado! — Youngjae riu, vendo o outro cruzar os braços irritado. — _Own_ , Lim-Lim. Eu só estava brincando… Você me perdoa?

— Idiota. — Jaebeom suspirou pesado, fazendo um movimento com a mão indicando que aquele assunto tinha terminado. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— O mesmo que você? — Youngjae balançou os ombros. — Vim assistir um filme.

— Jae, você… é famoso — comentou Lim, olhando em volta. — Não deveria sair sozinho assim…

— Não estou sozinho.

Lim levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Oh, Mark está aqui?

— _Nope._

— Algum segurança?

— Claro que não!

— Então quem?! — Jaebeom coçou a nuca, com um misto de curiosidade e divertimento.

— Você, ora.

O moreno revirou os olhos outra vez e sentiu Youngjae ligar o braço ao seu enquanto andavam na fila; agora estavam quase sendo atendidos.

— Qual filme que você vai ver? — perguntou o loiro.

— A comédia romântica.

— Que coincidência, eu também vou ver esse — afirmou o cantor, outra vez sorrindo e o agente somente soube disso por conta dos seus olhos. — Viu? Foi obra do destino. Alguém lá em cima nos queria vendo esse filme.

— Ou somente é uma coincidência.

— _Shh_ , eu sou um artista. Prefiro pensar na opção mais poética.

— Então você prefere acreditar que alguma divindade nos colocou juntos no dia de hoje?

— _Hm-hm_ — proferiu o mais novo. — É a versão mais bonita dos fatos, então essa será a verdadeira.

— E se na verdade forem demônios que armaram tudo e o objetivo deles é nós dois sofrendo algum perigo?

Youngjae riu baixo, apoiando a testa no ombro de Jaebeom por um instante antes de a levantar e fitar o outro.

— Você me protege — afirmou o loiro. — Por isso estamos aqui juntos.

— Não sou muito forte.

— Então trabalharemos em equipe e venceremos esses demônios juntos.

— Parece um desafio e tanto.

O loiro concordou com a cabeça.

— Realmente é — afirmou o mais novo. — Mas eu acredito em nós dois.

Os dois sabiam que aquilo já tinha passado de simples palavras, contudo não parecia errado de nenhuma forma, somente trazia uma certa eletricidade aos seus corpos. Eles se fitaram e sorriram, sabendo que seria um segredo deles.

— Próximo.

Eles parecerem acordar dos seus mundos e sem demorar mais, pediram pipoca, alguns chocolates e dois copos grandes de refrigerante. Era um dia que podiam abusar nas comidas não-saudáveis.

— Eu gosto de comédias românticas — confessou o loiro, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Jaebeom. Não era a que tinha escolhido previamente, contudo o cinema não estava cheio, então acreditava que não teriam problemas. — Me fazem sonhar acordado.

— _Wow_ , Choi Youngjae tem um lado sensível?

— Bobo, você sabe que eu tenho — afirmou o cantor, abaixando a máscara de vez. — Ai, não gosto desses troços, mas tenho que usar sempre.

— É o preço da fama.

Youngjae somente riu, bebericando sua Coca-Cola enquanto via o moreno parecer perdido no seu rosto. Céus, era idiota se sentir bem por saber que o outro o observava daquela maneira? Esperava que não, pois seu estômago parecia revirar e nada tinha a ver com o que comia no momento.

— Por que você está me olhando assim? — Youngjae perguntou de repente. — Tem algo no meu rosto?

— Eles vão apagar as luzes daqui a pouco.

Choi pareceu confuso por uns segundos, até que ele entendeu e sua expressão se suavizou no mesmo instante.

— Você tem medo? — disparou o loiro. — Então… por que vem sozinho?

— Eu não estou sozinho.

O cantor sorriu, revirando os olhos.

— Eu… fico nervoso nas cenas mais escuras — explicou Jaebeom. — Assim, é difícil comédia romântica ter cenas dessas… Eu não vejo filmes de terror sozinho.

— Mas você gosta de terror?

— Não muito. Sempre tem alguém preso no guarda-roupa.

O loiro não soube explicar, mas ele quis tirar aquele medo de Jaebeom, pois ele não merecia reviver dias tão terríveis. O outro merecia somente sorrir.

— Eu seguro sua mão — afirmou o cantor. — Nas cenas mais escuras, eu seguro a sua mão.

— Você não precisa fazer isso.

— Mas eu quero.

Jaebeom não soube mais o que falar realmente, então somente concordou, fitando o telão mesmo que ainda nada passasse nele. Por que as coisas eram tão fáceis quando estava com Youngjae?

— Você e Jackson voltaram?

— Oi? — Jaebeom franziu a testa e fitou o outro novamente. — Não, claro que não.

— Ah, é que você parece gostar ainda tanto dele…

— Como amigo — esclareceu o moreno. — Nós já tentamos e não deu certo.

— Tem certeza?

O moreno sorriu, roubando pipoca da vasilha do loiro somente por implicância.

— Nós fomos noivos e moramos juntos. Por mais que nos amássemos, não deu certo _mesmo_ — garantiu Lim, suspirando pesado. — É triste, pois ficamos anos juntos, mas… eu superei e é bom ser amigo dele novamente.

— Parece… uma bonita história. Por que não deu certo?

— Não tem muito explicação — disse o moreno. — Acho que o relacionamento foi desgastando mesmo, passamos a brigar sem parar e somente de olhar para ele me irritava e ele me disse o mesmo. Não era para ser…

— Você não tem medo?

— Medo?

— Ah sei lá… Dele ser sua alma gêmea? — perguntou o loiro, sugando uma grande gole de refrigerante. — E você não ter lutado o suficiente e nunca mais terá um amor desses?

— Uau… Você é mesmo romântico.

— Um pouco. — Youngjae sorriu envergonhado. — Eu… queria muito saber se já encontrei a minha alma gêmea, sabe?

— E Mark?

— Espero que seja ele — afirmou Youngjae. — O que eu mais quero é que seja ele.

Foi a vez de Youngjae fitar o telão e Jaebeom sentiu que o loiro não tinha muita certeza do que tinha proferido. Será que eles tinham brigado? Ou Choi somente estava repensando ao relacionamento?

— Está tudo bem com vocês?

— Sim… Está indo bem.

— Vocês já… — Jaebeom parou de falar, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Avançaram no namoro?

O loiro riu da forma que o outro disfarçadamente queria perguntar se Mark e ele já tinham feito sexo.

— Não, ainda não — disse o mais novo. — Mas está tudo bem. Não estou com pressa para isso. Eu… sei lá.

— O quê?

— Eu não sei se estou apaixonado por ele — explicou Youngjae, suspirando pesadamente. — Tipo, é Mark! Como posso não ser apaixonado por ele?

— Não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam.

— É… Mas eu pensei que me apaixonaria. Sei que estamos pouco tempo junto, mas ainda assim… Ele me faz me sentir tão bem, eu quero me apaixonar! — O cantor estalou a língua. — É idiota.

— Não é idiota, eu entendo. — Jaebeom sorriu. — Mas… você tem que pensar em você também. Se não está te fazendo bem…

— Está, mas...

— Se tem um ‘Mas’, não está te fazendo bem. — O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha para o outro. — Jae, você é o romântico aqui. Se eu estou te lendo certo todo esse tempo, você quer um amor que te arrebate, não é?

— Como… você sabe disso?

Youngjae estava um pouco assustado naquele momento, pois o outro parecia o conhecer tão bem. Seria ele um livro aberto?

— _Hm_ … O filme está para começar — disse Jaebeom, rindo para a irritação no olhar do outro. — Eu te explico melhor quando acabar, okay?

— Injusto.

O loiro parece irritado por algum tempo, até o filme realmente iniciar após passar os créditos da produtora. Agora o cantor percebera que não tinha visto nenhum dos trailers — coisa que sempre gostava de fazer —, por estar conversando com o moreno. Não era a primeira vez que algo assim ocorria, era fácil perder a noção do tempo com Jaebeom.

Youngjae não sabia explicar ao certo o que acontecia com ele, porém tudo isso foi varrido do seu cérebro quando a primeira cena do filme foi à noite, deixando toda a sala em um breu e somente um respirar agitado da protagonista prendendo atenção do telespectador. Choi não pensou duas vezes antes de buscar a mão de Jaebeom e entrelaçar os dedos.

Jaebeom relaxou no lugar e assim ficou até o final da sessão, afinal os dedos de Youngjae não o soltaram nem quando as luzes se acenderam duas horas depois.

**

Após o cinema, os dois não souberam ao certo o que fazer e acabaram somente andando juntos em um parque próximo, sem muito falar para assim observarem a natureza à volta deles. Contudo, após sete minutos, Youngjae não aguentava mais a falta de diálogo entre os dois. Ele era comunicativo; ao mesmo tempo era uma qualidade e um defeito dele.

— Eu quero sorvete.

Youngjae empurrou o corpo de Jaebeom com o seu ombro e viu o outro revirando os olhos.

— Ei, eu quero sorvete — insistiu o cantor, empurrando o moreno outra vez. — Por favor!

— Não gosto muito de sorvete.

O loiro parou no caminho, arregalando os olhos e arfando alto enquanto levava a mão ao seu peito. Jaebeom queria dizer que o cantor estava ridículo, porém não era realmente o que pensava naquele momento.

— Isso não é possível!

— É possível sim, tanto que eu não gosto.

— Jaebeom- _ah_! — Youngjae projetou o lábio inferior para frente e apertou os olhos, em súplica. — Por favor? Um sorvete?

O moreno negou com a cabeça e Youngjae juntou as mãos embaixo do queixo, praticamente chorando para o manager lhe dar sorvete, contudo isso fez o moreno pela primeira vez perceber que as unhas do cantor estavam pintadas e com vários pequenos cristais colados em sua superfície.

— Ah, isso é fofo. — Jaebeom pegou a mão do outro e observou as unhas de perto. — Gostei.

O cantor sentiu as bochechas corarem de repente e assim puxou a mão para evitar que o moreno visse mais das suas unhas.

— Ei, ‘tá lindo — garantiu o moreno, sorrindo. — Foi Bam que fez?

— Sim, gravamos um desafio antes dele ficar doente, mas ainda não foi ao ar. — Youngjae projetou o lábio inferior para frente outra vez. — Tadinho.

— Eu falei para ele não comer aquele peixe estranho que ofereceram naquele programa...

— É, mas o pobrezinho estava com fome e nem foi o único a ficar doente. — Choi balançou os ombros.

— Eu gosto de Bambam, mas ainda não nos tornamos muito amigos.

— _Hm_ … Eu vou fazer outra participação em um vídeo dele, você pode ir junto.

— Não sei…

— Sério, vai ser legal — afirmou o loiro, sorrindo. — Agora eu quero o meu sorvete.

— _Argh!_

Youngjae riu quando sentiu a mão do outro grudando na sua para o puxar em direção a uma barraca próxima. Ele sempre conseguia o que queria com Jaebeom, contudo não deixaria o outro saber disso.

— Espera aqui — pediu o mais velho. — E coloca essa máscara de novo!

— Ai, eu odeio…

— Jae…

— Tudo bem. — Youngjae suspirou, levantando a máscara de uma vez. — Anda logo com o meu sorvete!

O loiro observou Jaebeom reclamar enquanto se afastava e não pode deixar de sorrir, apoiando a cabeça na sua mão para não perder o outro de vista. Ele não sabia explicar o porquê se sentia tão bem perto de alguém que tinha colocado na cabeça que deveria odiar. Por que odiara Lim de início mesmo? Não conseguia se lembrar.

Daquela maneira o cantor ficou até Jaebeom voltar, porém o moreno não estava com sorvete na mão e sim pirulitos. Choi fitou os doces e somente segurou um deles porque o outro esticou na sua direção, contudo sua face não era nada alegre.

— Eu quero sorvete!

— Mas pirulito é tão melhor!

— Sorvete!

Jaebeom grunhiu e Choi novamente colocou o lábio inferior para frente.

— Vamos fazer um acordo? Nós chupamos o pirulito e depois eu compro o sorvete para você — proferiu Jaebeom, sorrindo para o autor. — Tudo bem?

— A única coisa que chupo…

— Jae! — interrompeu o moreno.

— Eu chupo bala! — Youngjae se adiantou a falar, piscando um dos olhos. — Você que pensa o pior de tudo.

O moreno revirou os olhos, estalando a língua com força e colocando o grande pirulito na boca para não responder o cantor, que somente riu e deixou sua língua saborear o doce, por mais que ainda quisesse um sorvete.

— Você ainda não explicou como me entende tão bem — comentou Youngjae, como se nada quisesse com aquilo. — Eu segurei sua mão, acho que mereço uma explicação.

— Ei!

Os dois riram juntos e Youngjae novamente teve a sensação de que tudo sempre seria mais fácil com o moreno.

— _Hm_ … Eu tinha uma visão antes de te conhecer e ela mudou totalmente quando… começamos a nos abrir um para o outro — disse o moreno, lambendo o pirulito displicentemente. — Antes eu só pensava que você não queria nada com ninguém, que só queria transar por aí por… poder mesmo, por ser bonito e famoso.

— Bonito, você diz? — O loiro sorriu de lado. — Pode continuar, amo elogios.

— Bobo. — O moreno riu. — Voltando… Antes eu tinha a visão que a imprensa faz de você, mas agora eu percebo que o Choi sem sentimentos e _womanizer_ pintado pelos jornais somente estava atrás de amor. Namorar Mark é a prova disso.

Youngjae piscou algumas vezes sem saber ao certo o que falar. Ele queria dizer que era mentira tudo o que o outro tinha acabado de proferir, contudo sabia que não era, que estava há um tempo tentado encontrar aquilo que escrevia nas suas músicas e que tinha somente por referência filmes e livros. Nunca tinha se apaixonado e nunca tinha sentido aquele amor arrebatador que faziam as pessoas desistirem dos seus próprios futuros para ficar ao lado da pessoa amada. Queria algo assim, parecia uma boa forma de viver.

— Eu nunca me apaixonei — confessou Youngjae. — Acho que tem algo quebrado em mim.

O tom do loiro era brincalhão, mas Jaebeom conseguia ler por ele e sabia que era um assunto delicado para o cantor, que o deixava triste.

— Não tem nada quebrado em você, somente não encontrou a pessoa certa.

— Essa sua frase é a mais clichê de todas.

— Mas é a verdade. — Jaebeom sorriu. — Você vai encontrar essa pessoa, Jae, e será muito feliz.

O loiro encarou o moreno, mas nenhum dos dois manteve o olhar por muito tempo.

— Essa pessoa não é Mark? — Youngjae questionou quase que com medo da resposta. — E-eu não quero magoá-lo.

— Se você não o ama, ele ficará mais magoado em ser enganado, Jae.

— Mas… eu quero amá-lo.

Jaebeom balançou os ombros fracamente.

— Você pode tentar… — falou o moreno. — Mas lembre-se de se amar primeiro.

— Você deveria ter sido psicólogo.

O manager mostrou a língua para Youngjae e ela estava azul por conta do corante pirulito, o que fez o loiro rir e fazer alguma piada com cadáveres e zumbis; o moreno adorou, porém, fingiu achar a brincadeira mais sem graça do mundo.

— Eu ainda quero o meu sorvete.

Demorou alguns minutos para Youngjae conseguir o seu sorvete e, no processo, Jaebeom acabou comprando uma casquinha para ele também, sorrindo disfarçadamente para como o loiro parecia se divertir com o doce. Ele era tão fofo, esperava que Choi soubesse disso.

— Vamos andar um pouco? — o loiro perguntou ainda com o sorvete na mão. — Eu gosto muito de parques; eles me lembram onde eu morava.

O sorriso do loiro foi frágil e o manager não conseguiu responder com uma negativa, levantando-se e acompanhando o outro pelo pequeno parque. Estava fresco e as árvores produziam boas sombras, assim não foi um incômodo para o moreno caminhar pelo local. Ele também fingiu não ver o cantor sem a máscara, tomando o sorvete bem vagarosamente para esse não acabar.

— Eu sinto falta disso — confessou o loiro. — Andar sem preocupação, sabe? É bom ser normal uma vez ou outra.

— Podemos tentar mais vezes.

— Jura? —perguntou o cantor, surpreso. — Eu ia adorar!

— Então estamos combinados.

Youngjae sorriu abertamente, inclinando-se e lambendo o sorvete de Jaebeom, que gritou em reclamação. O loiro gargalhou e correu alguns passos e o outro o perseguiu, contudo logo pararam, pois, o manager não estava exatamente irritado. Ultimamente era difícil ele ter raiva do cantor.

— Acho que gosto da ideia de ser _idol_ — comentou o loiro, quando estavam parados na frente de um grande lago que tinha no local. — Eu amo ser roqueiro, mas até que é legal aprender a dançar.

— Eu disse.

— Pior que disse mesmo. — Youngjae riu. — Você teria dado um ótimo _idol_.

O moreno levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu fracamente, apontando com a cabeça para um banco que tinha ali perto. Os dois foram para lá e permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, observando a natureza e terminando o sorvete.

— Com minha mãe, não deu para ser _idol_. — Jaebeom finalmente falou. — Eu precisava cuidar dela para ela… não morrer.

— É complicado — afirmou o loiro. — Mas você é um ótimo filho, depois de tudo ainda coloca seus sonhos de lado para cuidar dela.

— Talvez. — O moreno sorriu. — Mas eu gosto de ser agente.

— Confessa que você gosta é de mim.

— Não confessarei nem sob tortura!

Os dois gargalharam e quando Youngjae voltou a fitar o mais velho, percebeu que ele tinha sorvete no queixo. Ele riu um pouco mais, levando o dedo ao local e em seguida lambendo o creme do seu polegar. Jaebeom disfarçou o pouco de vergonha que sentiu com aquele ato.

— Acho melhor voltarmos, não? — Jaebeom perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Está ficando tarde.

— Tudo bem…

O tom de Youngjae foi um tanto triste e Jaebeom quis se socar, porém nada comentou e os dois ficaram no mesmo lugar, terminado de tomar o sorvete.

Ainda ficaram olhando o lago por um tempo e, um pouco tarde demais, o moreno notou que estavam de mãos dadas. Quando aquilo tinha acontecido? E por que parecia tão certo?

— Está ficando escuro — comentou Choi, suspirando pesadamente. — Amanhã tenho que estar cedo na empresa.

— Eu também. — Jaebeom sorriu fracamente, sentindo o peso dos dedos do outro contra o seu. Agora parecia algo tão errado, contudo não conseguia se afastar. — Onde está o seu carro? Posso te levar até lá.

— Eu… não vim de carro.

— Quê?!

— Vim andando…

— Jae!

— Ai, desculpa. — O loiro sorriu envergonhado. — Eu queria andar um pouco. É idiota, eu sei…

Jaebeom, como manager, quis brigar com o cantor, dizer-lhe como era arriscado e como não deveria fazer algo do tipo, afinal era até mais prático usar o carro. Contudo, como amigo, ele entendia a necessidade do outro de se sentir uma pessoa comum, que pode sair com tranquilidade de casa e ter um dia no cinema sem nenhum tipo de problema.

— Tudo bem… Só fala comigo da próxima vez, ‘tá? — pediu o mais velho. — Essa _sasaeng_ de Jin… Nunca sabemos se pode ter alguém também atrás e você. Pelo menos eu indo junto acho que afasta essa gente bizarra.

— Eu já tive umas duas _sasaengs_ bizarras que me perseguiam lá no início da carreira, até foram parar no meu camarim, mas a empresa deu um jeito…

— Então, vamos fazer de tudo para isso não mais acontecer — afirmou o moreno. — Promete que da próxima vez que você quiser fugir, vamos fugir juntos?

Youngjae fitou o mais velho, pois aquelas palavras eram fortes e pareciam tudo, menos uma relação de agente e artista, contudo somente apertou ainda mais os dedos do outro contra os seus, sorrindo em seguida.

— Eu prometo.

**

Por fim, os dois resolveram parar no apartamento de Jaebeom.

— Você mesmo disse que estava tarde! — disparou o moreno, revirando os olhos. — Eu ia te levar para o seu apartamento.

— É, mas eu quero ver um filme!

— Acabamos de ver um, Jae!

O loiro suspirou pesado.

— Não quero ficar sozinho — confessou o loiro. — Mark não vai lá hoje e… sei lá…

— Carente… — implicou o manager, expirando com força. — Vamos logo. Mas amanhã eu vou te acordar bem cedinho.

— Oh, eu vou dormir aqui?!

— Espera… Não é isso o que você quer? — perguntou Jaebeom, franzindo a testa. — Porque eu entendi que você não quer dormir sem que alguém te abrace e te fale o quão talentoso você é.

Youngjae sentiu as bochechas corarem e retirou o cinto de segurança para disfarçar o embaraço.

— Vamos logo, quero comer bolo.

Jaebeom riu e saiu do carro, dando a volta no automóvel para abrir para o loiro, mas este já estava do lado de fora. Não acreditava que estava levando Youngjae para dormir no seu apartamento, a realidade era que somente estava fazendo isso, pois sua mãe iria passar a noite fora com a amiga. A verdade era que talvez também estivesse se sentindo sozinho.

— Não está tudo muito arrumado — avisou o moreno, abrindo a porta do apartamento. — Me desculpe desde já.

— Eu duvido, metódico do jeito que você é… _Wow_.

O apartamento de fato estava uma bagunça e a reação de Youngjae fez Jaebeom olhar para o lugar após fechar a porta. Ele sentiu os olhos se arregalarem ao ver o local cheio de cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão, garrafas de bebidas jogadas de qualquer maneira e o que pareciam pedaços de pizza esparramadas pelo piso branco — que agora não mais estava nessa tonalidade —, deixando o manager confuso e chocado.

— O q-quê? — Jaebeom mais falou consigo do que com o outro. — Jae, fica atrás de mim.

— JB, eu…

Youngjae ia falar algo quando o barulho de algo quebrando veio do banheiro — que era o único cômodo com porta do apartamento —, e sem perceber ele se encolheu no lugar, puxando a mão do moreno em um pedido para saírem dali o mais rápido possível.

— Oh, você chegou, querido.

Jaebeom ainda tinha o corpo na frente de Youngjae, então o loiro não conseguiu ver o olhar doído do manager ao fitar sua mãe saindo do banheiro completamente bêbada. 

— Mãe… O que a s-senhora fez? — Jaebeom tentava se controlar naquele momento e não somente por conta do loiro, mas sim por saber que chorar nunca resolvia nada naquela situação. — A s-senhora ia sair…

— Eu saí, mas voltei. Aquela vadia veio com o papo de me colocar clínica. — A mulher revirou os olhos exageradamente. — _Bleh_.

Lim não sabia o que fazer. E, céus, estava tão cansado naquele momento, como se toda a sua energia tivesse sido drenada naquele exato instante.

— Ah, você trouxe alguém… — Ela disse, dando uns passos à frente e franzindo a testa enquanto cerrava os olhos para enxergar o loiro. — Oh, é um cara.

— Mãe…

— Você ainda ‘tá nessa de ter homens?

Youngjae soltou o braço do moreno no mesmo instante e também ficou sem reação. Ele conseguia ver como seu manager tinha traços a fisionomia da mãe, contudo também percebia porque Lim era tão arisco quando o assunto era a mulher. Todos aqueles anos deveriam ter sido horríveis para Jaebeom e ainda assim o agente se manteve forte e cuidou da mulher.

— Por favor, mãe… Não agora.

— Se não agora, quando? Você já morou com um gayzinho, agora vai morar com outro?

— CHEGA!

Jaebeom percebeu o grito saindo da sua boca até ele chegar aos seus ouvidos. Toda alegria daquele dia ao lado de Youngjae parecia ter ido embora somente em encontrar a mãe daquela maneira. Sentia-se outra vez perdido, outra vez aquele garotinho que tinha medo de acordar e encontrar a mulher que mais amava no mundo, morta.

— JB… — A voz do loiro o fez lembrar que o cantor estava ali e ele se virou na direção de Youngjae, que tinha um olhar triste no rosto.

— Jae, e-eu…

— Está tudo bem, podemos comer bolo outro dia.

Os dois sorriam e ao mesmo tempo escutaram a mulher pisar com força em algum caco de vidro, que fez um alto barulho pelo local.

— Vocês estão fazendo isso na minha frente!

Lim respirou fundo para não gritar outra vez.

— _A-ha_ , vocês ainda fazem cara de ofendidos. — A mulher riu. — Eu só tenho um sentimento para você, Jaebeom.

O manager sabia que não deveria entrar naquele jogo, mas ainda assim ele deu um passo à frente e fitou a mulher com braveza.

— Qual, mãe? — questionou o moreno, seriamente. — Qual sentimento, mãe?

— Nojo.

Jaebeom engoliu a seco e por mais que fosse bobo, sentiu um nó parecer prender sua respiração e seu corpo tremer levemente. Sua mãe tinha nojo dele e, céus, aquilo doía. Depois de tudo o que fizera, depois de tudo o que sofrera, ela tinha nojo dele. Ele a amava acima de tudo, mas pelo visto a mulher não tinha o mesmo sentimento pelo filho.

— Como você pode falar isso do seu filho?!

Youngjae tinha dito a si que não interferiria, mas aquilo era demais. Jaebeom não era nada além de um filho maravilhoso para ser tratado daquela maneira. Era injusto demais!

Jaebeom não soube explicar, mas escutar Youngjae o defendendo, fez as lágrimas que tanto tentava manter presas, saírem sem controle e o nó na sua garganta parecer ainda maior e mais pesado.

— Quem é você para falar assim comigo?!

— Olha o que você fez com ele! — Youngjae agora gritava, irritado com aquela mulher. — Fora daqui! Saia já desse apartamento.

— Você n-

— VAI EMBORA!

O grito de Jaebeom fez Youngjae engolir a ofensa que estava na ponta da sua língua, principalmente ao ver a mulher piscar confusa por ser interrompida e pela ordem do filho.

— Filho, e-

O cantor deu um passo à frente e não deixou que a mulher encostasse no moreno, ficando protetoramente na sua frente.

— Você o ouviu! Vai embora! — afirmou o loiro. — Você não é bem-vinda aqui!

A mulher pareceu ficar na dúvida e Youngjae quis xingá-la, mas ela somente pegou uma das garrafas que estava jogada e saiu do apartamento em seguida.

O loiro respirou aliviado e se virou na direção do moreno, mas antes conseguir vê-lo realmente, Jaebeom o abraçou com força, deixando finalmente todo o choro preso sair de uma vez.

— Oh, Lim-Lim… — Youngjae não sabia nem o que falar, pois seu coração parecia estar sendo esmagado ao ver o moreno daquela maneira. — Vem… Vamos deitar um pouquinho? Vou cuidar de você, agora.

— N-não… V-você…

— Sem discutir comigo, _hyung_.

Eles não usavam muito os tratamentos, então escutar Youngjae falar aquilo fez Jaebeom relaxar ao toque do outro e assim o deixando levar até a cama com cuidado. O loiro também ficou sob o colchão, mas somente para abraçar o mais velho com carinho.

— E-ela tem n-nojo de mim…

— _Shh_ , não pensa nisso, Lim-Lim — pediu o loiro, deixando seus dedos correrem pelo cabelo do outro. — Não a escute, ela é uma mulher perturbada. Você fez tudo o que podia, mas ela também tem que se ajudar, JB. Você não tem culpa de nada.

Jaebeom deixou aquelas palavras entrarem na sua mente de uma vez e por mais que não falasse nada, concordou. Estava há anos tentando ajudar a mãe, porém a mulher nunca tentara se ajudar; ele compreendia que ela tinha demônios que ele nunca saberia ou entenderia, contudo estava cansado. Desistira de muito na vida pela mãe e agora era a vez de desistir dela. Se a mulher quisesse realmente ajuda, estaria ali para abraçá-la com carinho, contudo não podia a deixar acabar com a sua vida.

Assim, nos braços de Youngjae, ele prometeu a si mesmo que viveria por ele e não por alguém que demonstrou amor somente quando precisava de algo. Ele se amava acima de tudo para aceitar ser tratado daquela maneira por alguém somente por ser a sua mãe.

Vários minutos depois — Jaebeom até ficou na dúvida se não tinham sido horas —, Youngjae levantou e pegou um copo de água para manager beber, para em seguida buscar vassoura e pá de lixo — que ficavam na pequena varanda do local —, para varrer o apartamento. Jaebeom sentiu vontade de chorar outra vez com a cena.

— Obrigado — Jaebeom falou simplesmente. O que mais poderia dizer? O loiro estava sendo o amigo que nunca imaginou que precisava até ter ao seu lado. — Muito obrigado, Jae.

— Tudo bem, eu gosto de faxinar.

Os dois sabiam que o agradecimento era para além da limpeza, mas foi bom ficar daquela maneira, somente com um sorriso e um segredo deles. Podiam contar um com o outro para tudo, tinham certeza agora daquele fato.

Algum tempo depois, quando tudo já estava limpo e Youngjae preparava algo rápido para comerem, o moreno comentou que ele não precisava ficar se não quisesse, mas onde o loiro poderia estar naquele momento? Em nenhum outro lugar ele teria Jaebeom, então aquele apartamento era o melhor local que poderia passar a noite.

Choi ainda não entendia o que significava aquele sentimento bom que surgia no seu coração em somente passar algum tempo com Jaebeom, contudo o moreno tinha noção do nome que deveria dar ao fato do seu coração acelerar para os sorrisos do cantor.

Contudo, era domingo à noite, estava cansado e ainda queria chorar, não parecia o momento para pensar em como tinha caído na armadilha de Choi Youngjae.

  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Gatilho: Pedofilia (passado)   
  


Jinyoung estava terminando de se arrumar quando o toque de notificação do seu celular chamou a sua atenção. O moreno sorriu já sabendo quem era antes de ler o nome “Squirtle” na tela.

**Squirtle**

Tem certeza que não precisa

usar terno?!

Eu sinto como se essa

conversa estivesse

sendo repetida várias vezes.

É que quero usar o meu

melhor com você D:

Ai, bem no meu

coração!

♥

Mas sério…

Sem terno?

Só vista algo que você goste.

Tudo bem.

Estou animado

para o nosso encontro!

Eu também ♥

Park sorriu outra vez antes de bloquear o aparelho. Ele estava verdadeiramente animado para aquele encontro com Jackson e o melhor é que não estava muito nervoso ou imaginando as mil maneiras que encontraria para transar com o seu acompanhante, afinal era diferente com Wang. Céus, nem estavam saindo com algum objetivo romântico, somente queriam se divertir juntos como amigos. A divindade sabia como o cantor precisava de uma folga daquelas.

Não demorou muito mais para Jinyoung se arrumar e ainda menos para Jackson mandar uma mensagem afirmando estar pronto. Então, sem mais delongas, ele partiu para o apartamento de Wang, estacionando o seu automóvel na calçada enquanto esperava o amigo descer do seu apartamento. Eram dezoito horas em ponto e tinham tempo de sobra para chegarem ao restaurante onde tinha feito a reserva.

— _Hey,_ cheguei — anunciou o chinês, entrando no carro em seguida. — Não estou de terno.

— Mas está de blazer.

— Mas não é terno.

Jinyoung riu e revirou os olhos, mas a verdade é que somente achava muito fofa a forma como Jackson ficava nervoso de ir em qualquer lugar com ele, por mais que sempre parecesse pertencer a tais localidades.

— Você está lindo — garantiu o mais velho. — Vamos ser sinceros que você ficaria lindo até em um saco de lixo.

— Ai, que exagero…

— Não é exagero — garantiu Jinyoung, ligando o carro com um sorriso. — Acho que chegaremos a tempo lá no restaurante.

— Okay.

Os dois sorriram outra vez antes de partirem para o encontro que teriam. Ambos estavam animados para se divertirem juntos.

**

Após duas ruas, o carro parou por conta de um engarrafamento. Jinyoung reclamou alto e Jackson buscou o celular para procurar informações sobre o que estava acontecendo e se tinha alguma rota alternativa.

— É, acho que não chegaremos a tempo. — Jackson suspirou pesado. — Houve um engavetamento de caminhão, ônibus e quatro carros.

— Céus!

— E todas as outras rotas estão também engarrafadas — afirmou o chinês. — Poxa, que má sorte.

Jinyoung bateu no volante irritado para em seguida projetar o lábio inferior para frente. Jackson o olhou curioso e um pouco surpreso com a reação, mas acabou sorrindo para a feição fofa do moreno.

— Eu deveria ter olhado a Internet antes de sair!

— Agora já passou — afirmou Wang, balançando os ombros. — Está tudo bem.

— Como assim tudo bem? Nem podemos voltar…

— Estamos juntos aqui, não é? Então, está tudo bem.

Park respirou fundo e sorriu, deixando o corpo relaxar no banco. Se dessem sorte, poderiam chegar em uma das ruas que dava acesso ao caminho oposto e assim voltarem para casa, se não, ficariam horas presos naquele engarrafamento. Contudo, Jackson não estava chateado com ele, então parecia um bom começo.

— Tive uma ideia — afirmou o loiro, batendo nas próprias mãos, animado. — Vamos ter nosso _date_ aqui.

— _Hm_ … Como assim?

— Vamos conversar! — Jackson riu. — Eu começo! Estou podendo pagar uma boa escola para a minha sobrinha e não podia ficar mais feliz.

— _Own!_ Isso é ótimo, Jack!

— E ela está amando os brinquedos que você mandou, Jin! Você realmente não precisava…

O moreno sorriu.

— Não foi nada, de verdade. Eu amo presentear pessoas, ainda mais crianças.

— Ela está muito contente e eu também — garantiu o chinês. — Você tem que conhecê-la, ela vai adorar.

— Vamos marcar um final de semana — ponderou o cantor. — Pode ser algo em família mesmo…

— Oh, em família?

O moreno fitou à rua a frente, disfarçando a vergonha que agora sentia. O que ele estava falando? Ele não era da família de Jackson! Céus, estava louco. Park então disfarçou desligando o carro, afinal estavam dez minutos parados no mesmo lugar e era sem sentido ficar gastando combustível daquela maneira.

— Eu gosto da ideia — afirmou Jackson, para o alívio do outro. — Falando em família… Você nunca me disse sobre a sua. Vocês se dão bem?

— Ah, sim… Eu sou filho único e eles sempre me apoiaram na carreira. Fico feliz por isso, mesmo sendo _flop_ consigo dar uma vida melhor para os meus pais. — Jinyoung sorriu. — Mas eles ficaram onde eu nasci, né? Em Jinhae-gu… Então às vezes bate aquela saudade e nem sempre posso visitá-los.

— Oh, mas é bom saber que eles te apoiam, né?

— Muito… Inclusive eu saí do armário para eles dias antes do meu _debut_. Foi uma loucura, pois se eles não me aceitassem, eu provavelmente iria muito mal. — Park riu nasalado. — Eles disseram que já sabiam. Tive muita sorte deles não serem preconceituosos.

— Isso é muito bom. Minha irmã é um anjo, diferente dos meus pais.

Tinha um tom triste na fala de Jackson e Jinyoung mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Eu sinto muito — disse o cantor.

— _Nah_ , está tudo bem. Minha irmã me ama e eu também tenho minha sobrinha, então eu estou feliz.

— Você também tem a mim! — disparou o moreno.

— Obrigado… — Jackson riu. — Eu nem acredito que sou amigo do meu ídolo.

— Bobinho.

— Mas sério! Parece uma coisa muito louca que eu nunca pensei que aconteceria — garantiu o loiro. — Eu estou muito feliz, sério!

— De ser amigo de um _flop_?

O chinês suspirou pesado e Jinyoung o fitou de lado, mas o trânsito andou um pouco e ele teve que ligar o carro para acelerar, contudo poucos metros depois, tudo parou outra vez.

— Você não é _flop_ — disse o coreógrafo.

— Tanto sou que respondo DM’s de fãs.

Jackson riu, dando um leve tapa no braço do outro.

— Você responde porque gosta de estar perto dos fãs — afirmou Jackson, estalando a língua. — De verdade, você não presta muita atenção na sua volta ou então não quer acreditar em si, mas… você não é _flop_. Merecia mais sucesso? Com toda certeza, mas ainda assim tem muitos fãs, inclusive internacionais. Os álbuns que eu vendi, lembra? — O mais velho concordou com a cabeça. — Vendi para japoneses e chineses.

Park nada falou, pois ele não conseguia ver isso tudo. Claro que sentia o amor dos fãs, contudo nunca tinha imaginado ir além do que já tinha, principalmente pelo fato do outro manager somente lhe levar em locais pequenos e seus _comebacks_ demorarem eternidades para sair. Sentia-se desvalorizado no final das contas.

— É… talvez eu tenha alguns fãs — Jinyoung comentou, tentando pensar no que falar em seguida para mudarem de assunto. — Parece que vai chover.

— Não parece que vai chover.

— É…

O moreno quis falar alguma coisa, mas não soube exatamente o porquê, então se calou. Eles ficaram assim até Jinyoung voltar a andar com o carro, porém logo parando. O engarrafamento estava mesmo horrível.

— Posso ligar o rádio? — Jackson perguntou. Ele não entendia ao certo o porquê ter surgido aquele silêncio repentino, contudo queria logo se livrar dele.

— Claro, claro...

O coreógrafo ligou em uma rádio de músicas jovens e voz de Youngjae tomou o carro. O loiro olhou para o outro no mesmo instante, mas o moreno pareceu não importar e até murmurou a letra da música.

— _Hm_ … Acho que vou filmar esse momento histórico.

Jinyoung riu e revirou os olhos para Jackson, que ainda tinha uma sobrancelha em pé, definitivamente surpreso com Park parecer se divertir com alguma música de Youngjae.

— Ele não é tão ruim assim no final das contas. — Jinyoung riu. — Você viu ele me defendendo ontem de novo no Twitter? Ele está conseguindo me deixar _soft_.

— _Hmmm_...

O moreno franziu a testa e olhou para Wang, que no mesmo instante fitou a janela do carro, fingindo estar olhando para o lado de fora. Park nada entendeu o porquê daquela reação.

— Você já ouviu falar dos festivais de cerejeira de Jinhae-gu? Eu estava pensando em ir lá esse ano… Talvez possamos ir juntos.

— Como amigos?

— Sim?

— Entendi.

Agora, o cantor definitivamente nada entendia. Jackson pareceu chateado após ele comentar sobre Choi, será que tinha alguma relação? Youngjae tinha feito alguma coisa para o coreógrafo? Esperava que não, pois defenderia Wang de todas as maneiras.

— Desculpa… Mas Youngjae te fez algo? Você pode falar comigo, ‘tá?

— Nada. Além de me desrespeitar durante o meu trabalho e não fazer o mínimo esforço, pois terá Jaebeom para ensiná-lo? — Jackson expirou com força. — Nada. Ele não fez nada.

— Jaebeom para ensiná-lo?! Como assim?

Jinyoung fitou o outro, surpreso.

— Você não sabe?! — Park negou com a cabeça. — Jaebeom dá aulas particulares de dança para Youngjae. Só os dois.

— Oh… Mas pelo menos Choi está aprendendo, né? Melhor do que não saber nada na hora do _comeback_.

— É.

O cantor outra vez ficou sem reação.

— D-desculpa, eu não falo mais dele — afirmou o moreno. — Realmente me desculpe.

— Tanto faz. — Jackson expirou com força. — Eu estou com fome.

Park olhou para frente e ainda estavam no mesmo lugar. O que faria? Também estava com fome. De repente ele sorriu ao se lembrar de algo e logo soltou o cinto de segurança, chamando atenção do chinês quando o viu se virar e inclinar o corpo na divisão entre assentos.

Jinyoung se sentou novamente no lugar pouco tempo depois, agora com uma grande bolsa no colo.

— Tenho certeza que está por aqui… Achei! — O moreno sorriu, mostrando a mão com algumas barrinhas de cereal. — Eu sempre carrego para não passar fome. Não é muito, mas… É alguma coisa.

Jackson deu um sorriso fraco e Jinyoung sentia que estava deixando passar algo, contudo não conseguia entender bem o que era. Wang parecia tão arisco agora, como nunca tinha visto antes.

— Vou mudar de estação, que tal? — ponderou o moreno. — Vamos ouvir outra coisa.

“ _Astro do rock é visto de mãos dadas com um homem após polêmica em programa._ ”

A voz do repórter preencheu todo o automóvel e os dois souberam no mesmo instante que era de Youngjae que falavam.

Jinyoung riu um pouco, sem humor.

— Parece que Youngjae realmente não consegue ficar sem arrumar confusão, mesmo quando ele não está a procurando.

— É Jaebeom.

— Hã? — Jinyoung se virou para o outro. — O que disse?

— É Jaebeom o cara — afirmou o chinês, estendendo o celular na direção do moreno. — Ele acabou de postar no _Instagram_.

Park olhou a postagem — afinal ainda estavam no mesmo lugar e o carro nem estava ligado —, e soube que Choi tinha errado. Era óbvio que revelando a identidade do homem, o outro cantor pensou que seria a melhor jogada, ainda mais colocando que eram amigos, contudo Jinyoung conhecia bem aquele meio e a sua empresa para ter certeza que Youngjae estaria em maus lençóis.

— Pelo jeito todo mundo _ama_ mesmo Choi Youngjae — disparou o loiro, retirando o cantor dos seus próprios pensamentos. — Ele deve ter mel ou algo do tipo, _ha_.

— Desculpa… Eu falei que íamos mudar de assunto… — O moreno estava curioso com aquelas atitudes do loiro, contudo não perguntaria mais. — Vou mudar de estação.

— Ele é o meu ex.

O braço de Jinyoung já estava no caminho do botão do rádio quando as palavras de Jackson foram absorvidas pelo o seu cérebro, fazendo-o parar a sua ação e fitar o outro.

— Youngjae é o seu ex?!

Jackson riu e dessa vez não foi sarcástico, o que fez Jinyoung relaxar um pouco no lugar.

— Jaebeom é o meu ex. — O chinês estalou a língua. — Acho que estou com ciúmes, por isso a irritação com Choi.

— Oh!

— É idiota demais, mas eu estou com ciúmes.

Wang abriu uma das barrinhas de uma vez e começou a comê-la para não precisar falar mais sobre aquele assunto. Jinyoung ainda estava surpreso e repleto de perguntas, mas o trânsito voltou a movimentar e repetiu o processo anterior de andar alguns metros e novamente parar.

— Eu não estou com ciúmes pelos motivos que você está pensando — esclareceu o mais novo, amassando plástico da barrinha. — Esse… é o segundo relacionamento de Beom depois que terminamos e eu nunca mais tive alguém porque… Bem, porque sou assexual. Eu estou com ciúmes disso.

Era muitas coisas novas que estava aprendendo sobre Jackson naquele curto espaço de tempo e isso deixava o cantor bastante confuso sobre qual resposta ou o que deveria falar, mas não iria desistir, pois era claro que Wang precisava de algumas palavras naquele momento.

— Jack, foi você que me disse que alguém certo para você iria aparecer, lembra?

— No momento que eu falo que sou assexual, as pessoas param de pensar em mim desse jeito. Jaebeom foi o único que me aceitou dessa maneira.

— Jack…

— É verdade! Olha você! — disparou o loiro, cruzando os braços em seguida. — Queria transar comigo, mas agora só me vê como amigo.

— M-mas… Eu achei que era isso o que você queria?

— Viu? Eu falei. Eu falo que sou assexual e as pessoas acham que não tenho mais atração romântica. — Wang expirou com força, não mais conseguindo fitar o outro. — Eu tentei, sabe? Já tentei transar várias vezes, m-mas… não consigo. E n-ninguém parece entender como é complicado.

Jinyoung quis que o trânsito andasse naquele momento, somente para ter alguma forma de disfarçar e quem sabe pensar em uma resposta melhor, contudo nenhum carro se mexeu, fazendo com que ele mordesse o lábio inferior antes de deixar as primeiras palavras saírem da sua boca.

— Eu realmente acredito que sexo não é tudo — Jinyoung disse, suspirando fundo. — Eu sei que… eu acabo usando sexo para fugir das coisas, mas isso não é tudo em um relacionamento.

— Você ficaria com alguém sabendo que teria zero sexo?

— Se eu gostasse da pessoa, sim.

— Você ficaria comigo?

Park fitou o outro surpreso, pois não esperava aquela pergunta, mas ele sabia a resposta. Desde que começara a ser amigo de Jackson, sabia aquela resposta.

— Sim — afirmou Jinyoung sorrindo. — Eu ficaria com você.

Jackson fitou o moreno, de alguma maneira tentando o ler e notar se era uma mentira o que o outro falava, mas Jinyoung somente o sorriu docemente de volta.

— Você fala isso… por falar, né?

— Claro que não — garantiu o moreno. — Você é muito inteligente, uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu… não posso negar que já pensei em você dessa maneira.

— Com sexo?

— Não! Não assim… — Jinyoung sorriu. — Como meu namorado.

Wang piscou algumas vezes, realmente surpreso e sem saber o que falar, buscou outra barra de cereal e a mordeu rapidamente. Ele se sentia em um _dorama_.

— Você é um _idol_ e eu seu fã. Isso… parece coisa de fanfic.

— Não, eu sou um _idol_ e você é o meu coreógrafo.

— Ainda parece coisa de fanfic.

Jinyoung sorriu docemente.

— Então… isso significa o que? — Jinyoung perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Estamos namorando?

— _What?!_

Jackson arregalou tanto os olhos que Jinyoung ficou com medo dele ter alguma sucumbe ali, dentro do seu carro em um engarrafamento quilométrico.

— Ora, não foi por isso que tivemos essa conversa? — Jinyoung riu. — Você estava com ciúmes de Choi não só por causa de Jaebeom, certo? Você ficou todo estranho quando eu disse que sou _soft_ por ele. E… quando eu estava mal naquele dia, você ficou repetindo que tinha alguém para mim. Era você, certo? Ou… eu entendi tudo errado?

O chinês sentiu o seu rosto esquentar e quando escutou a risada alta de Jinyoung, quis correr do carro. Durante todo aquele tempo pensou que estava sendo discreto para isso acontecer. Que vergonha!

— N-não… Vai dar errado. Não — afirmou Jackson, sem conseguir olhar para o outro. — Melhor sermos só amigos, e-eu não quero te privar de algo importante para você.

— Jackson… Eu não vivo para sexo.

— Eu não quis dizer isso. — Jackson respirou fundo. — Mas é algo importante para você, eu entendo… Então, não quero te privar de nada.

— Por que você não me fala como se sente em relação a sexo? — disparou o moreno. — Tipo, como você percebeu que era assexual?

Jackson fitou o outro por longos segundos e concordou com a cabeça. Não tinha problema falar sobre aquilo, certo? Não tinha vergonha do que era ou como se sentia em relação a sua assexualidade.

— Quando eu fiz dezoito anos eu pensei em experimentar já que todos que eu conhecia já estavam transando desde a adolescência e tal… — Jackson balançou os ombros. — Primeiro eu tentei com uma moça, mas simplesmente não foi. Meu corpo não reagiu e só me sentia mal por estar naquela posição. Ela falou que eu era gay e foi embora um tanto frustrada. Na época eu pensei que era mesmo _só_ gay, né? Tipo, eu sou bi, mas não aconteceu nada, então…

— Deve ter sido confuso.

— Bastante… — Wang afirmou, estalando a língua. — Depois, tentei com um cara, mas de novo eu só me sentir mal com aqueles toques e… sei lá, eu pedi para ele parar. Ele também foi embora frustrado e eu comecei a pensar o que tinha de errado comigo.

— Aí você começou a pesquisar?

— Sim. — Jackson riu. — Mas eu fiquei na dúvida, afinal eu poderia ser demi. Mas só pude tirar isso da lista quando me apaixonei e comecei a namorar firme.

— Com Jaebeom? 

— Isso… Ele sempre foi cuidadoso comigo e nós tentamos. Várias vezes… Com ele eu até conseguia ir mais longe, acho que era por conta dos meus sentimentos, porém… — Jackson expirou com força. — Mas Beom nunca ficou com raiva de mim, somente foi um anjo, então eu não me senti uma aberração, sabe?

— Você não é uma aberração, Jackie. Nunca diga isso, por favor.

O automóvel foi colocado em movimento, mas Jackson não pode deixar de sorrir para Jinyoung, mesmo que ele não olhasse na sua direção naquele momento.

— Agora eu sei que não sou. Eu… conversei com um psicólogo e participo de alguns grupos de assexuais. É bom saber que não sou o único que passa pelos mesmos problemas — afirmou o chinês. — Mas… obrigado pelas palavras. Às vezes eu ainda recebo um olhar estranho quando falo ou depois que explico como me sinto. Minha mãe me falou que se não reproduzo, não sirvo para nada.

Park olhou assustado para Wang, que deu um sorriso sem graça para disfarçar o quanto aquelas palavras ainda machucavam. 

— Eu sinto muito, Jack. Céus… — Jinyoung quis poder abraçar o outro naquele momento, mas o trânsito parecia finalmente estar se movimentando seu parar. — Isso não é verdade, okay? Aonde a reprodução já levou o humano? A uma superpopulação!

O loiro sorriu e concordou com a cabeça; ele sabia o que o outro estava falando aquelas coisas para animá-lo e ficava feliz por isso.

— Obrigado… Mas eu estou melhor agora. Me aceito sem problemas — garantiu Jackson. — Contudo, ainda sinto falta de um relacionamento. É bobo, não é? Acho que morar com Beom e ficar noivo dele me fez pensar em toda essa coisa de casamento e agora eu não tenho mais.

— Uau… Vocês estavam noivos!

— É, mas faz um ano e meio que terminou. Eu estou bem e ele também, somos amigos. — Jackson sorriu. — Mas eu sinto falta de voltar para casa e ter alguém lá me esperando, perguntando como foi o meu dia, me beijando… Essas coisas clichês.

— Sei como é, também sinto falta. Ah… não era exatamente um namoro, mas… foi quase lá.

— A pessoa que partiu o seu coração?

— É.

Jinyoung expirou com força e passou a marcha, mal acreditando que o engarrafamento parecia estar se desfazendo aos poucos. Porém, sentia que não tinha sido uma perda de tempo, não com Jackson no carro.

— Eu ia o pedir em namoro — Jinyoung comentou. — Eu comprei até flores, fui tão idiota.

— Mas o que houve?

— Ele... estava com alguém.

— Poxa… Sinto muito. — Jackson mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, não sabendo ao certo o que falar. — Ele não era a pessoa certa.

— Tudo bem, agora eu tenho um namorado que gosto muito.

O chinês fitou Jinyoung, mal acreditando que estava ouvindo tal coisa. Não era uma brincadeira no final das contas? Park estava certo daquilo? Wang ainda se sentia preso em uma fanfic.

— Jinyoung…

— Sério! Eu gosto mesmo de você, desde o primeiro dia das aulas de dança… Eu não sei explicar.

— Teve uma conexão, né? — Jackson sorriu. — Acho que também senti isso. Mas cresceu com a amizade. Tivemos vários encontros, né?

— Me desculpe por quase estragar naquele dia, no carro…

— Tudo bem, você não tinha como saber — disse o mais novo. — Mas… Você ainda está apaixonado pelo cara que partiu o seu coração, né?

— Sim…

— Você é poli?

— Sou… — Jinyoung mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou rapidamente para o loiro antes de voltar sua atenção para a rua. — Você tem problema com isso?

— Não… Mas eu nunca tentei.

— Ah, mas você não precisa ser. Mas eu sou fiel.

— Não disse que você não era. — Wang riu nasalmente. — Com Beom eu abri o relacionamento, mas só para ele… Assim, se você quiser.

Park sorriu abertamente.

— Espera, então estamos namorando?! 

As bochechas do chinês coraram e Jinyoung riu alto, achando adorável.

— S-se você ainda quiser.

— Claro que quero! — Jinyoung afirmou. — Mas olha, abrir relacionamento não é o mesmo que poliamor, você sabe, né?

— Ah, sei, sei...

— Tudo bem, é porque eu não sei lidar com relacionamento aberto — o moreno expressou. — Assim, se for todos os envolvidos juntos, eu fico okay. Mas isso de um sair para sexo, eu… sei lá. Acho que fico com ciúmes.

— Mas eu não sairia para sexo.

— E nem eu conseguiria. Quando eu estou com uma pessoa ou mais pessoas, eu estou somente com ela ou com elas.

— Eu achei que você não tinha namorado…

— É, não era bem um namoro. Mas era mais que somente sexo. Foi complicado, mas não deu certo. — Park riu sem humor. — A verdade é que eles eram um casal e queriam mais alguém. Eu entrei pensando que seria algo a mais depois de um tempo, sabe? Mas eles se cansaram de mim e… foi isso. Eu só servi para apimentar a relação e eu também era novo, hoje, pensaria melhor.

— Quando foi isso e quais os nomes dessas pessoas para eu ter uma conversinha com essa gente?

Jinyoung riu e Jackson acabou o acompanhado, porém não deixando de pensar que estava explicado o porquê de Park ver sexo como solução para as coisas. Era uma relação complicada, que envolvia confiança e pelo visto todas as vezes o moreno tinha sofrido um pouco quando se entregava.

— Como eu disse, era novo.

— Era _trainee_?

— Sim…

— Oh, eles também eram?

— Não… — Jinyoung fitou a rua e ficou em silêncio. Jackson ficou na dúvida se deveria continuar com o assunto ou só encerrá-lo, mas por fim resolveu nada mais falar. Park então expirou fundo. — Eu tinha uns dezesseis, eles tinham vinte quatro e vinte e oito.

Park não precisou olhar para o lado para saber o que Jackson pensava ou céus, como estava a fisionomia de Wang com a revelação. Ele mesmo ao olhar para trás, arrependia-se daquilo, queria poder voltar e mudar tudo, somente focar no seu treinamento e não ter passado por toda aquela situação.

— Jin…

— É, eu sei.

— Isso… é errado, Jin. E-eles…

— É. — Jinyoung respirou fundo. — Não gosto de pensar muito nisso.

— Você foi a vítima, Jin — Jackson falou, levando a mão a do outro que estava apoiada no passador da marcha. — Eu sinto muito que essa gente tenha feito com isso você.

— Meu terapeuta que agradece o pagamento.

— Jin…

— Desculpa, eu acabo fazendo piada de mim quando quero disfarçar meus sentimentos. — Jinyoung suspirou fundo. — Enfim, agora dá para a gente ir para o restaurante, mas já perdemos a reserva. Acho… que é melhor voltar para casa, certo?

Jackson sorriu e piscou um dos olhos.

— Eu tive uma ideia.

**

Os dois agora estavam em um parque, sentados no capô do carro de Jinyoung enquanto observavam as estrelas. Em suas mãos tinham hambúrgueres e refrigerantes que compraram em um _drive thru_ no caminho. Era tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo, perfeito.

— Foi mesmo uma ótima ideia — comentou Jinyoung, sorrindo para o chinês. — E aqui é mesmo bonito.

— Eu disse. — Jackson bebericou um pouco do refrigerante. — Então… Estamos namorando?

— Sim — afirmou o moreno.

— Mas… vamos devagar, né?

— Vamos no seu tempo — garantiu o cantor. — Porém, temos que ter cuidado na empresa.

— Faz sentido — disse o mais novo. — Ainda… não acredito que estou namorando o meu ídolo.

— E eu não acredito que estou namorando alguém tão maravilhoso como você. — Jinyoung sorriu, deixando os risquinhos ao lado dos seus olhos evidentes. — Aqui poderia ser o nosso lugar, o que acha? Quando tudo parecer demais, poderíamos vir até aqui e só… ficarmos juntos.

— Parece um plano. — O loiro virou para o lado após morder um pedaço do hambúrguer e sentiu seu coração pular com o olhar que Jinyoung lhe encarava. — Que f-foi?

— Você é muito lindo — afirmou o moreno. — Eu tenho mesmo muita sorte, _hn_.

Jackson estreitou os olhos, projetando o lábio inferior para frente.

— Então, se você tem tanta sorte assim… Por que ainda não me beijou?

Park deixou sua boca ficar em formato de um “o” surpreso.

— Oh, eu não queria ser rápido demais.

O chinês estava pronto para reclamar outra vez quando sentiu o corpo do moreno ainda mais próximo ao seu, mal tendo tempo de perceber que o outro guardara o _fast food_ somente para aquilo. O loiro sentiu o coração se acelerar outra vez e sinceramente não soube o que fazer quando a mão do cantor foi até a sua bochecha, fazendo um leve afago na sua derme ao mesmo tempo que sorria de lado. Céus, Wang quis empurrá-lo somente para tirar aquele ar convencido da sua face — mesmo que amasse tal expressão —, contudo nada disso fez.

— Eu vou te beijar agora.

— O-okay.

Os dedos de Jinyoung novamente fizeram um afago no rosto de Jackson antes que seus lábios se encontrassem de vez. Wang sentiu o coração bater descompassado, mas não deixou que isso estragasse o momento, ao contrário, pois mesmo tímido, deixou que uma das suas mãos fossem à nuca do outro somente para em seguida a deixar solta nas costas do mais velho. Não beijava há tanto tempo que não mais sabia o que fazer durante o ato.

Park não deixou o beijo acabar assim que se separaram, na verdade ele fitou o loiro e quando percebeu que estava tudo bem, avançou outra vez para os lábios do chinês, que pareceu derreter ao seu toque. Era bom. Definitivamente, era muito bom.

Dessa vez, quando se separaram, Jackson tinha os olhos arregalados e os lábios avermelhados, o que fez Jinyoung sorrir, dando um selinho no outro antes de finalmente se afastar do chinês.

— É muito bom namorar — comentou Jackson.

O moreno riu alto e o loiro tinha um sorriso singelo nos lábios. Estava feliz. Por mais bobo que fosse, estava muito feliz naquele momento.

Segundos depois, o chinês apoiou a cabeça no ombro do mais velho e deixou sua mente absorver toda aquela memória. O cheiro da grama úmida, o som dos grilos, as lindas estrelas e claro, Park Jinyoung e toda a sua majestade. Estavam namorando e Jackson não queria esquecer nem um segundo e nem deixar aquele sentimento bom dentro do seu peito ir embora.

Depois de bastante tempo, sentia-se feliz.


	21. Chapter 21

Youngjae escutara gritos o dia inteiro dentro daquela empresa e sinceramente, queria chorar, pois não tinha feito nada de errado. Jaebeom e ele não fizeram nada de errado. E aquilo era injusto.

— Ei, vai ficar tudo bem.

O loiro não queria dançar naquele dia, somente ficou sentado no chão da sala, fitando o espelho na parede oposta e pensando em como estava conseguindo fracassar tanto em algo que deveria ser fácil.

— Parece que não — Youngjae falou, respirando fundo.

— Qualquer coisa, eu me demito. Não se preocupe — garantiu Jaebeom. — Não vou deixar você perder o seu contrato.

— Você não vai se demitir — afirmou o loiro. — Para de falar isso, quer que eu me sinta pior?

— Desculpa.

— Não se desculpe, estamos os dois ferrados. — Choi riu sem humor. — Odeio esses fotógrafos.

— Eu também.

— Todos bobos e feios!

Jaebeom riu e Youngjae fez o mesmo. Estava se sentindo tão para baixo naquele momento que não parecia que iria ter um comeback em um pouco mais de um mês. As coisas estavam tão erradas e fora do lugar. Mas sabia que era sua culpa, afinal por que mesmo tinha saído do armário em um programa ao vivo? Agora parecia a coisa mais louca do mundo de se fazer; talvez merecesse tudo de ruim que estava acontecendo com ele.

— Eu não acho que consiga ensaiar hoje — disse o loiro. — Estou tão cansado.

O moreno sorriu, dando uma leve batida na perna do outro.

— Tudo bem. É compreensível — afirmou o moreno. — Quer que eu te leve para casa?

— Não… Eu preciso falar com Mark. Estou tentando o dia inteiro, mas ele sumiu e não me atende.

— Qualquer coisa, eu posso conversar com ele.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. — Youngjae expirou com força. — Vou pedir para um motorista me levar. Tenho que pedir desculpas a ele, a última vez o enganei… O moço não merecia isso.

Youngjae tinha mudado e Jaebeom se perguntava se ele percebia tal coisa. Tinha um pouco mais de um mês que se conheciam e o loiro se mostrava uma pessoa tão melhor naquele meio tempo que o moreno se sentia culpado de todas as vezes que tinha o xingado por trás. Tinham sido algumas; alguns milhares.

— Obrigado por ficar comigo naquele dia — disparou Jaebeom.

— De onde surgiu isso? — o loiro perguntou divertido. — Eu já disse que não precisa disso. Só estava ajudando um amigo.

— Significou tudo para mim, não é justo não te agradecer.

— Idiota. Fique bem, JB. Eu mando notícias mais tarde… — Youngjae sorriu e deu alguns passos e então se virou na direção de Jaebeom outra vez. — _Hm_ … Se eu levar algum presente estarei assinando culpa, não é?

— Sim. Você não fez nada de errado. Jack odiava — o moreno esclareceu, rindo.

— Okay… Então, só vou levar meus beijos.

— _Hm_ … é.

Houve uma mudança no tom de Jaebeom e Youngjae franziu a testa por um segundo, mas logo balançou os ombros; estava tão cansado que estava imaginando coisa agora.

— Come direitinho — o loiro pediu. — Eu deixei frango na geladeira, é só esquentar. E você pode complementar com um miojo, se quiser.

— ‘Tá bom, mamãe.

— _Kinky_.

Os dois riram juntos antes do loiro pegar sua bolsa e se despedir uma outra vez antes de sair. Era início da noite e esperava que Mark aceitasse o receber, se não provavelmente choraria na porta do ruivo, pois o que ele mais precisava naquele dia era do seu namorado e que ele fosse compreensivo.

Pedir para chamarem o motorista não foi demorado, mas Youngjae não pode deixar de se sentir mal quando o homem o viu falando especificamente o nome do funcionário — que tinha descoberto no dia anterior —, sem entender ao certo como tudo o que estava fazendo nos últimos tempos pareciam completamente errado.

O motorista não demorou a estacionar na frente do prédio e Choi o cumprimentou com um aceno, mas o homem pareceu sério e somente fez uma reverência antes de entrar no carro preto. O loiro suspirou fundo.

— Min Yoongi, certo?

— Sim, senhor.

— _Hm_ … Me desculpa pelo outro dia? Eu fui um babaca…

— _Hm_.

— Sério, você pode me chamar de babaca se quiser! Eu sei que fui, só… me desculpa, espero que o senhor não tenho tido tantos problemas.

— Tudo bem… — Min respondeu, suspirando fundo. — Para onde vamos?

O loiro sorriu abertamente.

— Para casa do meu n… manager. — Youngjae mordeu a língua com força, xingando-se internamente. — Mark Tuan. Eu tenho o endereço por aqui…

— Não precisa, sei onde é. Acabei de o levar para lá, por sinal.

— Ah… ele estava na empresa?

— Sim.

Youngjae concordou e colocou o cinto de segurança em silêncio. Parte dele queria acreditar que Mark não estivera na empresa o dia inteiro o ignorando, mas pelo visto estava enganado. Não sabia ao certo o que pensar sobre aquilo.

— Sabe, foi muito importante o que você fez na televisão. — A voz do motorista fez o loiro sair dos próprios pensamentos e fitar o outro pelo retrovisor interno. — Sabe… Falar que não é hétero e tal.

— É? Mas não parece isso.

— Isso é porque nosso país é atrasado e babaca. Meu namorado ficou muito feliz quando assistiu sua entrevista.

— Oh!

— É... Foi muito importante para a nós… — Yoongi sorriu pelo retrovisor. — Sério, obrigado.

— Não sou tão babaca, _hm_? — Youngjae sorriu, arqueando as sobrancelhas algumas vezes de forma divertida.

— Ah, não… Você ainda é babaca, eu quase perdi meu emprego!

Choi fez uma careta.

— Desculpa. Eu vou falar bem de você para a chefia — Youngjae disse. — Se isso vale de alguma coisa agora.

— Sinto muito que tiraram fotos suas com o seu namorado.

— Ele não é o meu namorado!

— Mas parece...

— Ele não é, meu namorado é outra pessoa. Por falar nisso eu preciso ir vê-lo e explicar a situação.

Min levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu.

— Sabe, você não deveria falar esse tipo de coisa — explicou o motorista. — Mas tudo bem, não vou contar para ninguém. Só para o meu namorado que te ama.

— Ele tem bom gosto.

— Ei!

Youngjae riu outra vez e decidiu que gostava de Yoongi. Durante o restante do caminho, eles comentaram mais algumas coisas e o loiro se sentiu bem pela primeira vez com a decisão dele de sair do armário; para algumas pessoas, aquilo tinha sido a voz que nunca tiveram e ele já pensava em como faria para dar mais espaço para a sua comunidade — isso depois que a poeira baixasse um pouco. 

Não demorou muito para chegarem ao prédio onde Mark morava e Youngjae agradeceu e pediu sorte para o enfrentamento, o que Yoongi atendeu rindo.

— Vou arranjar uns _photocards_ autografados para o Hoseok… É esse o nome dele né?

— Isso! Ele vai amar!

O loiro riu outra vez, despedindo-se e dando um aceno para o motorista antes de entrar no prédio. O porteiro já o conhecia e somente balançou a cabeça, autorizando a sua entrada.

O tempo do elevador até a porta de Mark pareceram infinitas e o loiro pensava em tudo o que aconteceu para não soar mentiroso em nenhum momento. 

Quando a porta finalmente foi aberta, Youngjae encontrou uma face irritada.

— Mark…

O ruivo somente deixou a porta aberta e saiu andando para o interior do apartamento. Youngjae quis chorar, mas o seguiu, fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si.

— Mark? — perguntou outra vez quando encontrou o namorado na sala. — Oi… Eu queria…

— Você prometeu! — Mark praticamente gritou as palavras, apontando um dedo na direção do loiro, que deu um passo atrás. — Eu entrei nessa merda porque você falou que somente eu seria o suficiente. Porra, Jae! Porra! Por que você fez isso comigo?!

— Primeiro de tudo para de me acusar! — Youngjae estava magoado, ele sabia que Mark poderia ficar mexido com a notícia levando em conta seu passado, mas eles eram melhores amigos, o americano deveria ao menos deixá-lo se explicar antes de sair tirando conclusões. — Eu não fiz nada! Não fizemos nada, só estávamos passeando!

— De mãos dadas?!

— Nós sempre andamos de mãos dadas! E foi… só naquela hora!

— E o sorvete? — disparou o ruivo. — Parecia coisa de dorama aquela palhaçada!

— Mark… — O loiro suspirou pesado. — Eu não te traí. Eu juro. Nós… só estávamos passeando. Foi inocente.

O ruivo mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar para um canto qualquer. Queria tanto acreditar em Youngjae, mas como poderia? O que ele tinha para oferecer ao loiro que o outro não pudesse encontrar mais e melhor em outro alguém?

— Como você deixou acontecer isso? — Tuan questionou e tinha um tom diferente, um tom de manager e outra vez Youngjae se sentiu magoado. — De dia, Youngjae. Sério?

— Eu praticamente fiz uma live no Instagram de fotos naquele dia, eu não entendo porque virou escândalo!

— Porque você saiu do armário e estava de mãos dadas com um homem!

— Não grita comigo! — O loiro grunhiu. — Todo mundo gritou comigo hoje! Todo mundo! E eu não fiz nada de errado!

O silêncio pairou pelo local por longos segundos os dois magoados demais para ousar dar o primeiro passo. Youngjae odiava aquilo, certamente o motivo pelo qual nunca antes vira Mark com um olhar romântico, pois o amava demais para deixar que brigas como aquelas os afastasse.

— Eu não sabia que você estava se dando bem com Jaebeom dessa maneira.

O tom irritado não estava mais lá, então pareceu uma boa coisa para o mais novo.

— Ele é legal e… — O loiro não queria contar da vida pessoal do outro manager, parecia errado. — Há mais nele do que a primeira impressão. Mark, eu juro que não aconteceu nada, eu nunca faria algo assim com você.

Mark suspirou fundo e se sentou no sofá de uma vez, agarrando uma almofada. Estava se sentindo tão mal naquele dia, pensando em como tinha sido bobo em largar Jinyoung por Youngjae, mas agora não sabia mais o que imaginar daquela situação.

— É tão difícil assim acreditar em mim, Mark?

— Um pouco.

— Se nem meu melhor amigo acredita em mim, né? — Youngjae respirou profundamente. — Pelo visto eu só sei transar a torto e direito. Se você não confia em mim talvez isso realmente tenha sido um erro.

Mark riu, com escárnio.

— Ótimo, aí você termina, faz de vítima e era tudo verdade. E eu só fui um idiota que vai se sentir mal.

— Eu estou me fazendo vítima? — Youngjae arregalou os olhos em completa incredulidade. — Você não consegue nem me olhar nos olhos, Mark! Se eu realmente fosse o trair viria aqui? Olha para mim, inferno!

— Eu estava com outra pessoa! Deveria ter ficado com ele!

— Você é um idiota! — Youngjae gritou sentindo as lágrimas queimando em seus olhos. — Eu deveria mesmo ter te traído! É o que você merece!

O loiro sabia que não deveria dizer aquelas palavras, mas estava tão magoado e tão triste com a fala de Mark que não sabia como reagir. Ele só queria seu namorado de volta, seu melhor amigo que acreditava nele e o entendia melhor que todo os outros de volta.

— Você não pode falar isso para mim! — Mark finalmente fitou o outro, ficando de pé e de frente para o loiro. — Eu fiquei o dia inteiro limpando a sua barra, fazendo milhares de ligações, respondendo a jornalistas e isso tudo sem contar o meu emprego, porra! Eu já estou com a corda no pescoço desde a outra vez, agora só faltam me executar! Eu estou cansado disso. Você não me traiu? Ótimo! Mas e o resto, hein? Você não pensa em ninguém! Só em você mesmo!

— Que resto?! Eu não fiz nada! Eu só sai para passear e encontrei um amigo. Onde que isso é errado?!

— Você tem que pensar! Mas parece que é muito complicado para você!

A última vez que Youngjae tinha chorado, Jaebeom tinha o abraçado, mas agora o moreno não estava ali. Então, quando percebeu as lágrimas vindo em seus olhos, sentiu-se patético. O que estava mesmo fazendo naquele apartamento? Aquilo tinha algum sentido? Porque naquele momento Mark não parecia muito apaixonado por ele.

— Você partiu o meu coração — Youngjae disse, tentando controlar as lágrimas. — V-você ficou com tanto medo que eu fizesse… e-eu não... — O loiro sentiu um soluço forte cortar sua fala, céus ele nunca havia chorado daquele jeito desde a morte do pai. — E-eu confiei que você não faria isso comigo!

Mark deu um passo na direção do loiro, mas Choi deu dois para trás, não querendo que o outro o encostasse. O que tinha acontecido com eles? Estava tudo tão bem! Era mesmo um idiota! Um burro de acreditar que um namoro daria certo com ele.

Youngjae então se virou, mas acabou batendo no aparador que tinha próximo a parede do ruivo e um dos vasos que servia de ornamento balançou até cair no chão, se espatifando contra o piso

— Estúpidas, flores! — O loiro reclamou. — Merda!

— F-foi você que as trouxe.

— O quê? Claro que não. Eu não fiz nada de errado! Por que diabos lhe traria flores, Tuan?

— Não foi hoje…

— Eu não te trouxe essas flores! Eu sempre dou rosas! — Youngjae esfregou o rosto com força. — Tanto faz, eu vou embora. Me desculpe por ser um merda.

— Jae…

— Não, eu entendi — garantiu o loiro, sorrindo sarcasticamente. — Pode deixar que nossos assuntos agora somente serão profissionais. 

— Jae!

— O que é, Mark?! Você já deixou bem claro que não confia em mim, que eu só te trago problemas, então o que é?! O quê?!

O ruivo também não sabia o que falar. Ele sentia como se estivesse fazendo tudo de errado, outra vez, somente agora com uma pessoa diferente. Pareciam ser erros dele no final das contas.

— Eu que sou o babaca — Tuan falou, esfregando a nuca com força. — Eu faço a mesma coisa, sempre. E-eu não confio em quem deveria confiar.

Youngjae fungou alto e se sentiu uma criança, pois não conseguia parar de chorar.

— Não chora mais, Jae… E-eu não mereço… — Mark se aproximou novamente, porém dessa vez o outro não se afastou. — Eu confio em você, Jae.

— Você e-está mentindo.

— Não… Eu só fiquei com muita raiva, mas eu confio em você. — O ruivo sorriu fracamente, deixando seus dedos correrem pelo cabelo do outro. — Vem, senta um pouco. Eu vou limpar essa bagunça que ‘tá aqui.

— D-desculpa.

— Tudo bem. As flores eram feias mesmo.

— N-não eram… 

— É, não eram — disse o ruivo. — Mas eram só flores.

Choi concordou com a cabeça e se sentou, mas ele não podia deixar de pensar que o outro estava estranho, tinha mudado de repente de atitude. Mas o que aquilo significava? Não sabia exatamente explicar, contudo estava tão cansado e triste com aquele dia, que aceitou aquela mudança e esperava que pudessem ter uma conversa normal outra vez.

— Não fui eu que… trouxe essas flores — comentou o cantor. — Quem foi?

— Eu não sei…

O loiro concordou com a cabeça.

— Foi o seu ex? — insistiu Choi por curiosidade. — Tinha algum cartão?

— Ele não era o meu ex. Nós não tínhamos algo sério e eu parei de vê-lo desde que começamos a namorar — o ruivo explicou, sentando-se ao lado de Youngjae agora que já havia limpado a bagunça. — Eu realmente achei que tinham sido suas as flores. Desculpa.

— Acho que está tudo bem — Youngjae falou, suspirando pesado. — Meu dia foi péssimo, e-eu tentei te ligar, procurar, mas… não te encontrei.

Tuan sorriu fracamente, buscando a mão do outro e enlaçando os dedos.

— Me desculpa, e-eu… achei… — Mark mordeu a parte interna da bochecha. — Eu deveria ter ido a você primeiro…

— Sim, deveria. Você deveria ter confiado em mim, Mark. E-eu nunca ia trair sua confiança dessa maneira, não iria namorar com você para te trair na primeira oportunidade e em público. Sei que é a imagem que eu passo para a imprensa, mas você me conhece melhor que isso.

Mark concordou, pois, o namorado tinha razão. Ele deveria saber melhor, céus, deveria ter confiado que o seu melhor amigo não iria o trair, afinal Choi sempre tinha sido bem sincero e se não quisesse mais nada daquilo, iria ser o primeiro a terminar. Ele definitivamente deveria saber melhor.

— Me desculpa — Mark repetiu o pedido. — Você tem toda razão de ‘tá magoado e… me desculpa pelo o que falei. Foi cruel.

— E-eu não quero brigar mais, é horrível! Me desculpa por ser descuidado, na próxima eu vou ficar mais atento quando sair.

— E me avisar.

— Oh… tudo bem, eu acho. — O loiro sorriu fracamente. — Mas não foi combinado, eu o encontrei no cinema, mas eu estava indo sozinho. Eu juro!

— Tudo bem… Eu acredito em você.

— Podemos ver um filme, também.

O ruivo sorriu e se inclinou na direção do namorado, beijando-lhe delicadamente os lábios.

— Melhor vermos aqui mesmo.

— É, você tem razão. — O loiro soou triste. — Eu queria poder ter um tempo para mim… Mas acho que nunca vai acontecer.

— É mesmo complicado.

— Tudo bem — Youngjae sorriu outra vez. — Eu tenho você.

Mark sorriu, acariciando os fios tingidos do namorado, encarando aquele rosto tão bonito e agora avermelhado pelas lágrimas que ele havia provocado, por ser burro e sem confiança.

— Me desculpa, Jae…— Tuan passou os polegares por algumas lágrimas ainda estava presas na derme do loiro. — Eu vou cuidar de você. Hoje, quer dizer. Podemos ter uma noite só nossa, que tal? Amanhã nos preocuparemos com o resto.

— Eu ganho beijinhos?

— Se as pessoas soubessem o quão _soft_ você é, sua reputação estaria arruinada.

— Eu quero beijinhos!

Como resistir ao um pedido daqueles? O ruivo puxou o namorado com delicadeza para si e o beijou com toda a doçura que Youngjae merecia, murmurando por entre os beijos o quão arrependido estava por fazer o loiro chorar daquela maneira.

— Eu gosto disso — Youngjae falou, agora com a cabeça no colo do mais velho. — Desses momentos assim. Eu nem sinto falta de sexo, isso é melhor, sabe? Amor.

Mark sorriu ainda deslizando os dedos pelos fios de Youngjae. É, havia amor ali, muito.

— Então, você me ama? — provocou o ruivo.

— Claro que amo, somos melhores amigos.

— _Ouch_!

— Não, quer dizer… — Youngjae ficou preocupado, mas Mark lhe sorria. — Ah, você me deu um susto!

— ‘Tô brincando. Sei que você me ama dessa maneira.

— Mas eu vou me apaixonar! Quer dizer, eu acho que ‘tô meio apaixonado por você — comentou o loiro, mesmo que não soubesse se aquela era realmente a verdade. — Eu sempre quero te ver e poder beijar você. É muito bom.

— Eu sei, meus beijos são incríveis.

— Convencido.

— Vem aqui que eu te mostro como eu faço mágica.

Youngjae fez uma careta e Mark riu, pois sua cantada tinha sido mesmo ruim. Mas, ainda assim, o loiro se movimentou até o namorado e Tuan o beijou com carinho, deixando seus dedos correrem outra vez pela bochecha do cantor.

Eram momentos simples, mas pareciam perfeitos para os dois.

O loiro voltou a beijar o namorado, que sorriu deixando o momento acontecer entre os dois. Por que tinha mesmo brigado com Youngjae? Ah, tinha medo de perdê-lo, tanto medo que era melhor sair por cima e expulsá-lo da sua vida antes que doesse mais, contudo o ver chorar, dizendo que tinha partido o seu coração, fez Tuan perceber o que estava fazendo. Eram melhores amigos acima de tudo! Como pudera deixar as coisas chegarem àquele ponto?

— E-eu… acho que estou pronto — afirmou o ruivo, passando os dedos nos fios da nuca do outro. — Eu me sinto bem com você, a-acho… que podemos fazer.

— Pronto para que? — O loiro parece confuso.

— Sexo, bobinho. — Mark riu envergonhado, agora passando os dedos no peitoral do namorado, mesmo por cima da roupa. — Acho que estou pronto.

Youngjae arregalou os olhos e Tuan o achou adorável.

— Você tem certeza?

— Tenho — afirmou o manager. — Podemos nos divertir um pouquinho, _hn_?

— Aqui? — questionou o loiro.

— Acho… que nossa primeira vez pode ser na cama, né?

O cantor arregalou os olhos e concordou apressadamente.

— Claro, claro — disse Youngjae. — Sou um idiota!

— Fofo. — O ruivo deu um rápido beijo na boca do outro. — Então, vamos?

Choi tropeçou nos pés no caminho para o quarto e Mark não pode deixar de rir para a cena. Youngjae estava nervoso e era tão fofo. Como poderia ter desconfiado dele? Céus, estava deixando outras pessoas influenciarem a sua mente em relação a Choi, quando na verdade ele era somente uma bola de amor e carinho.

— Você pode me beijar — O ruivo lembrou o namorado, que estava dentro do quarto com uma feição assustada. — Tirar minha roupa, essas coisas.

— Você tem certeza?

— Jae, eu tenho certeza.

Youngjae concordou e se aproximou do outro, com cuidado o beijando vagarosamente, o que estressou Mark um pouco, afinal queria algo quente e rápido, algo que tinha com uma outra pessoa. O pensamento o fez parar no meio do beijo, o que espantou Choi, que outra vez se afastou.

— _Hm_ … Por que eu não faço tudo? — propôs Mark. — Eu gosto dessa maneira.

— Você tem certeza?

— Jae, se eu falei, é porque tenho certeza.

O cantor concordou com a cabeça e logo em seguida sentiu seu corpo sendo jogado na cama. Ele se sentou ainda surpreso, mas sorriu quando Mark sentou em seu colo, não dando tempo de pensar e logo tomando seus lábios.

O beijo começou forte e sensual e o loiro mentiria se não afirmasse que tudo a sua volta estava ficando quente, principalmente com Mark propositalmente movimentando seu corpo em seu colo.

— _Hm_ … Alguém parece estar animado — comentou o ruivo, sorrindo de lado.

— Desculpa…

Mark riu e outra vez beijou o loiro, por mais que de alguma maneira, parecesse errado para ele. Não era igual as outras vezes. Não era igual com Jinyoung.

— Eu… vou te chupar — anunciou Tuan. — É, isso...

— Você tem certeza? Você parece meio… na dúvida?

— Tenho certeza.

Eles eram melhores amigos, então o loiro sabia reconhecer quando Mark não tinha certeza de algo e era o que estava acontecendo quando o manager se ajoelhava no chão e levava a mão a sua braguilha. Se ele estivesse bêbado ou fosse com qualquer outra pessoa, talvez balançasse os olhos e deixasse para lá e somente se importasse com o seu orgasmo, contudo Tuan era muito importante para ele deixar o ruivo se sentir mal por aquela situação.

Assim, quando o manager tentou abaixar a calça do cantor, o loiro o parou, fazendo com que Mark arregalasse os olhos, pronto para protestar.

— Você não quer isso — garantiu o loiro, vendo os olhos surpresos do namorado. — Está tudo bem, Mark.

— N-não, eu quero!

— Quer mesmo, Mark?

Mark deixou as palavras morrerem na sua boca e somente suspirou pesado, deixando seu corpo tombar no chão. Ele não conseguia se entender. De nenhuma maneira, conseguia se entender.

Choi sorriu fracamente e ajeitou sua roupa, indo para o chão em seguida e deitando ao lado do outro, que fitava o teto naquele instante.

— Desculpa — disse o ruivo.

— Está tudo bem — afirmou o loiro. — Eu já disse que gosto do que temos, não precisa de sexo, se você não quiser. Eu não me importo.

— Mas você está duro — ponderou o ruivo, virando-se para o lado e fitando o loiro, que sorriu e fez o mesmo, observando o namorado de perto. — Aí, ô; ‘tá marcando e tudo, deve estar doendo.

— Não está doendo, Mark — falou o loiro, rindo. — Daqui a pouco passa, é só uma ereção.

— Eu posso… _hm_ … bater uma punheta para você.

— Não, Mark.

— Então… você pode ir ao banheiro, eu não vou escutar daqui.

Mark percebeu as bochechas esquentarem e de alguma maneira se sentiu ainda mais desconfortável.

— Não precisa, daqui a pouco passa. — Youngjae sorriu, mas de repente ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo, assim piscou algumas vezes antes de conseguir falar. — Oh, eu estou te deixando desconfortável?!

Tuan somente concordou com a cabeça e se virou, triste consigo mesmo por ter proposto tal coisa e agora mal conseguir olhar o namorado por ele ter uma ereção. Por que estava assim?! Com Jinyoung era tudo tão fácil e perfeito, então por que razão não era igual com Youngjae, alguém pelo qual estava apaixonado? Que inferno!

O loiro não falou muita coisa, somente se levantou em silêncio e foi em direção ao banheiro. Mark quis chorar, mas somente se levantou para em seguida se jogar dessa vez na cama. Estava tão irritado consigo naquele momento!

Youngjae não demorou a voltar e Mark sabia que ele não tinha feito nada, somente esperado a ereção sumir, o que outra vez lhe deixou se sentindo mal.

— Ei… Você quer que eu vá embora? Não tem problema, eu entendo.

Mark balançou a cabeça negativamente, pois era a verdade. Ele queria que o loiro ficasse ali, afinal sempre tinham sido amigos que dormiam abraçados, então por que agora seria diferente? O ruivo realmente queria abraçar Youngjae, mas parecia que era somente isso. Abraços.

— Não… Fica — pediu o ruivo. — Por favor…

O cantor pareceu perguntar por uns instantes a si mesmo se aquela era a opção ideal, porém Mark o encarava com um olhar pidão, então o loiro sorriu e se deitou na cama logo sentindo o namorado o abraçar com força, deixando a cabeça em seu peitoral.

— Me desculpa…

— Não peça desculpas — disse o mais novo. — Está tudo bem, eu já disse.

— Na próxima vez, e-eu v-

— Não pense nisso — interrompeu o cantor, deixando seus dedos brincarem com o cabelo do outro. — Vamos só descansar um pouco… O dia de hoje foi cheio.

Tuan murmurou uma concordância e deixou sua mente tomar conta naquele momento, assim pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido e em como queria poder fazer amor com o seu namorado, contudo sua mente até o seu corpo parecia lhe indicar que aquela era a escolha errada; que a pessoa certa era outra. Céus, o que deveria fazer? Estava apavorado com a resposta.

**

Mais tarde naquela noite, Youngjae se levantou com o objetivo de preparar algo para eles comerem. Porém, quando estava jogando fora as cascas de cenoura, o loiro viu as flores dentro da lixeira da área e não pode deixar de pensar em como Mark parecia certo de que tinha sido ele que as levara, porém quando percebeu que estava enganado, não questionou.

O loiro parou um momento e pegou uma flor vermelha toda rechonchuda que não sabia o nome, mas era muito bonita. Ele pensou em como parecia combinar com Mark, em como parecia perfeita.

Era óbvio que as flores foram deixadas por alguém importante e também era óbvio o que estava acontecendo com os dois. Youngjae sabia que não estava apaixonado por Mark como Mark não estava apaixonado por ele. Estavam se enganando e forçando algo sem futuro.

Após um pesado suspiro, Youngjae somente jogou a flor outra vez no lixo e terminou de preparar o prato antes de levá-lo para Mark no quarto. Ele torcia para que quando aquele relacionamento chegasse ao fim, os dois, de alguma maneira, ainda pudessem ser melhores amigos.

Era algo triste de se pensar viver sem a amizade do ruivo, então o cantor somente balançou a cabeça e comeu o que tinha preparado, vendo Mark sorrir na sua direção.

Precisavam terminar, mas Youngjae não tinha a coragem de falar tais palavras em voz alta.

**Notas finais**  
Dispatch sobre 2jae:   
[https://twitter.com/giseledute/status/1142403327906500609](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://twitter.com/giseledute/status/1142403327906500609)   
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

Yugyeom organizou tudo para que Bambam e Jungkook pudessem conversar. O moreno não queria assistir o melhor amigo e o seu futuro namorado brigassem ou continuassem brigados após tantos anos, então parecia certo organizar aquele encontro para selar as pazes entre eles.

O estudante escolheu um lugar neutro — a sua casa —, e Bambam foi o primeiro a chegar, sorrindo ao ser recebido com um singelo beijo.

— Ele já chegou? — Bambam logo perguntou, olhando em volta.

— Não, ainda não… Mas não deve demorar.

— Oh… — O tailandês estava nervoso, muito, muito nervoso. Ele conseguia imaginar todos os piores cenários para aquela conversa. — T-talvez seja um sinal de que é melhor eu ir embora…

— Bam, não é nada disso. Ele deve estar chegando.

— Jungkook me odeia, Yug… Eu realmente não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Eu não quero arruinar a amizade de vocês.

Bambam estava mesmo nervoso. O rapaz sentia as mãos suando e parecia que um nó estava preso na sua garganta desde que acordara naquele dia. Tudo iria dar errado e provavelmente até Yugyeom o odiaria no final das contas.

— Só vamos saber tentando, okay? Vai dar tudo certo, não vai ser fácil, mas vai dar tudo certo.

O tailandês quis acreditar, então concordou com a cabeça e se sentou no sofá — a pedido de Yugyeom —, esperando que não saísse dali aos gritos de Jungkook. A última coisa que queria era que o mais novo perdesse o melhor amigo por sua conta.

— Onde está a sua vó?

— Descansado no quarto. Esses dias ela anda mais cansada — explicou o mais novo, sentando-se ao lado do outro e deixando que um dos seus braços contornasse o ombro do outro, que deixou na curvatura do seu pescoço sem nem pensar muito sobre aquilo. — Acho que como semana passada ela estava se sentindo muito bem depois das sessões de fisioterapia, acabou abusando nas atividades. Fez bolo de tudo quanto é sabor.

— Tadinha, deve ser difícil para ela não ser tão ativa quanto antes.

— Um pouco, acho que para todos seria difícil, mas vovó é forte.

— Ela é sim, uma mulher realmente admirável. — Bambam sorriu, movendo-se até conseguir deixar um beijo suave no maxilar do mais alto. Quando se afastou outra vez não pode deixar de admirar como o coreano era bonito e não só externamente. Yugyeom merecia somente coisas boas, ele tinha certeza. — _Hey_ , Yug… Me promete uma coisa?

— _Hm_? Prometer o que?

— Me promete que se der errado hoje você não vai deixar de ser amigo de Jungkook por mim?

O moreno suspirou pesado.

— Bam…

— Não, é sério, Yug — Bambam voltou a afirmar. — Me promete? Ele é seu melhor amigo… Não se larga assim.

— Mas você é… — Yugyeom parou de falar, pois ainda não tinham realmente um nome para a relação dos dois. — _Hm_ … Você também é importante para mim.

— Só… me promete? — repetiu.

O moreno concordou com a cabeça, por mais que achasse uma promessa que não tinha como ter certeza. Ele não queria deixar de ser amigo de Jungkook, mas também não queria perder Bambam. Era complicado.

— Obrigado — agradeceu o tailandês beijando o mais novo outra vez, um sorriso triste nos lábios. — Não faz essa carinha.

— Tudo bem. — Yugyeom tentou sorrir. — Ei… Enquanto Kookie não chega, eu queria perguntar sobre… o que temos.

— Como assim?

— Tipo… Vamos colocar um nome ou…

A campainha tocou no momento em que Yugyeom ia completar a frase e ele quase suspirou pesado, contudo somente sorriu e se levantou, torcendo para Jungkook não surtar logo de cara.

Jungkook não tinha uma expressão receptiva quando Kim abriu a porta e ele quis fechar até Jeon tirar o olhar irritado, porém respirou fundo e pediu para o amigo entrar.

— Olha, eu não tenho muito tempo para perder aqui.

— Você veio, Kookie. Você quer ter essa conversa, se não quisesse não teria nem se dado ao trabalho — Yugyeom concluiu sério e então apontou para o sofá que ficava de frente para onde Bambam estava sentado, encarando os próprios pés. — Senta.

Jeon remexeu a cabeça e deixou o cabelo se mexer até cair na sua testa antes de ir para o lugar indicado, era uma mania e Yugyeom mordeu o lábio inferior ao perceber como conhecia o melhor amigo e como não queria se afastar dele.

— Kookie… Bambam queria falar… se desculpar pelo o que aconteceu. — Kim decidiu ser o juiz da situação, afinal tinha sido ele a propor aquele encontro. — Ele está muito arrependido.

O mais velho riu sarcasticamente, cruzando braços e pernas e encarando a figura magra e praticamente encolhida de Bambam, mas ele não comprava aquele ato. Tinha aprendido há muito tempo a reconhecer o tipo do tailandês.

— E isso deveria apagar tudo o que aconteceu?

— Não é isso, Kookie — disparou Yugyeom, contudo parou ao sentir uma mão no seu braço. O mais novo fitou Bambam e percebeu que o tailandês queria falar, o que fazia sentido. — Tudo bem…

Bambam apertou os dedos uns contra os outros e respirou fundo, tentando tomar coragem e não gaguejar naquele momento.

— Jungkook, eu sei que não anula nada do que aconteceu, mas eu era novo e assustado e não sabia o que fazer. — Bambam expirou com força. — E-eu nunca faria algo assim a-agora. Éramos d-duas crianças e e-eu estava me sentindo igual a v-você, mas não tinha a sua coragem. Eu sei que nada disso significa alguma coisa agora, m-mas eu espero que você possa me perdoar.

Se Jeon havia se afetado com as palavras do mais novo sua expressão não demonstrava, o rapaz continuava exibindo uma carranca irritada e mexia a perna direita rapidamente. Bambam não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se desviava o olhar ou continuava o sustentando, se pedia perdão outra vez ou o deixava falar agora. Era tão difícil, ele queria ir embora.

— Kookie… — Yugyeom chamou quando percebeu que nenhum dos outros dois falaria algo. — O que você sente sobre isso?

— Virou psicólogo agora? — disparou o mais velho, ainda mais irritado. — Por que você não fala logo que esse teatrinho é para você não se sentir tão mal por namorar a pessoa que me traumatizou, _hn_?

— Não é nada disso! Eu só quero que vocês se resolvam, claramente os dois ainda guardam mágoas.

— Sim, eu guardo mágoa! Eu guardo mágoa para caralho! Ele partiu meu coração, Yugyeom! Ele ficou lá, parado sem fazer nada enquanto todo mundo me machucava! — Jungkook estava gritando agora e lágrimas minavam seus olhos castanhos. — Você era a porra do meu melhor amigo! — A atenção dele agora estava em Bambam que assistia tudo com tantas lágrimas nos olhos quanto o mais velho. — Você f-foi a primeira pessoa que eu contei e… v-você não fez nada! Nada!

Jungkook engasgou na fala e Bambam não conseguiu deixar que um soluço forte saísse da sua boca. Ele lembrava de cada instante que tinha passado com Jeon e nunca esqueceria daquele dia. Hoje, o tailandês nunca abandonaria um amigo daquela maneira, mas o ele de catorze anos era medroso e assustado.

Yugyeom não sabia o que fazer, então tentou abraçar Bambam, mas o tailandês negou com a cabeça e o empurrou, então o mais novo foi na direção de Jungkook, que diferente do outro, aceitou o abraço.

— P-por q-que v-você f-fez isso?! — Jungkook perguntou no meio de lágrimas. — E-eu p-poderia t-ter sido m-magoado da pior maneira, m-mas se v-você m-me ajudasse, n-não t-teria p-problema. V-você e-era o m-meu m-melhor a-amigo… E-eu não entendo… N-não e-entendo.

O youtuber não sabia como falar aquilo sem soar egoísta, pois tinha sido egoísta, claro que tinha sido. Idade não significava nada em uma situação daquelas.

— Respira fundo, Kookie — pediu o mais novo, passando os dedos no cabelo do amigo. — Fica calmo. Está tudo bem.

— Você o d-defende!

Jeon quis empurrar Yugyeom, contudo não fez, somente deixou o outro tentar o acalmar.

— Eu sinto muito! E-eu s-sinto muito… — Bambam tinha os braços apertando o próprio corpo enquanto sentia os soluços do choro forte o dominando, mas não podia deixar, precisava pedir perdão a Jungkook, devia isso a ele. — F-foi apavorante! V-você sempre foi a pessoa mais forte para mim e… e se eles fizeram aquilo… q-que chances eu teria?! Eu não podia te proteger, eu não podia me proteger! Eu era um nada! Eu sou um nada! Me perdoa, me perdoa! V-você não merecia aquilo… e-eu devia ter feito alguma coisa… você não merecia.

Bambam deixou o rosto se perder nas suas mãos, tentando de alguma maneira controlar aquele choro, mas não conseguia. Tinha sido fraco quando o seu melhor amigo precisou, que tipo de pessoa fazia aquilo?! Ele definitivamente era ruim!

Jungkook tentou empurrar Yugyeom, por mais que não quisesse realmente aquilo, então por fim somente abraçou o mais novo com mais força enquanto chorava. Kim também se encontrava em um dilema, pois queria mais do que tudo consolar o tailandês, mas o conhecia para saber que não aceitaria, não naquele momento, mesmo que o ver chorando lhe partisse o coração.

Longos minutos se passaram daquele jeito, os dois rapazes chorando toda a mágoa que haviam guardado por tantos anos e Yugyeom sem saber como reaver o diálogo, tentar de alguma maneira que aquelas duas pessoas tão especiais para ele ultrapassassem aquela barreira do passado, mas era difícil.

Para ganhar um pouco de tempo, o mais novo pegou um copo de água para cada um, demorando-se propositalmente na cozinha quando foi os levar de volta. Talvez assim os dois pudessem conversar de alguma maneira.

— Seu cabelo está brega.

O tailandês levantou o rosto e encarou o mais velho com um misto de surpresa e susto. Jungkook estava mesmo falando com ele?

— S-são l-luzes.

— São bregas. Quem faz luzes em dois mil e dezenove? — Jungkook fungou alto por conta do choro, provocando um sorriso em Bambam.

— E-eu gosto do seu… f-ficou fofo.

— É o mesmo que eu sempre usei.

— Eu gosto — repetiu o tailandês. — Você parece um coelhinho.

— Por que você não pediu desculpas antes? — Jungkook questionou, ele estava mais calmo agora, porém ainda doía olhar para o ex-melhor amigo e se lembrar de tudo o que sofrera.

— E-eu… tentei. Depois eu perdi a coragem — explicou o mais novo. — E-eu sei que errei, desde não te ajudar e nem em te procurar. Eu fiquei com tanta vergonha do que fiz, v-você era a pessoa mais importante para mim e eu agi daquela maneira. Eu sei que não é desculpa, que foi muito errado…

— Eu nunca mais fui o mesmo depois daquele dia. — Jungkook fungou outra vez. — Eu tive pesadelos por anos… e nunca consegui confiar plenamente em alguém depois. Quer dizer, agora eu confio, em Yug, nos meus namorados, mas… Ainda dói.

— Você não merecia passar por aquilo… s-se eu pudesse voltar no tempo jamais deixaria que te machucassem daquela maneira, fui fraco e por minha culpa aquilo aconteceu… E-eu não tenho direito de te pedir perdão, m-mas Yug d-disse que eu devia isso a você… — Bambam enxugou mais lágrimas, pois não parecia justo chorar mais quando quem havia sofrido era Jungkook.

Jeon suspirou pesadamente e esfregou os olhos. Ele não sabia ao certo o que deveria fazer, por mais que já tivesse a resposta. Contudo, talvez aquela mágoa nunca fosse realmente embora, não por completo.

— Eu acho que posso te desculpar — falou o moreno, esfregando o nariz. — Mas… não acho que será como antes.

Bambam sorriu triste, era óbvio que não seria como antes, mas Jungkook estava disposto a desculpá-lo e aquilo era mais do que ele achava que realmente merecia.

— Vo-você não existe… — Bambam murmurou enxugando mais lágrimas. — Ainda é a melhor pessoa do mundo todo… O-obrigado… E-eu não mereço, m-mas obrigado.

— É… talvez… e-eu só não quero essa mágoa guardada para sempre comigo… Me libertar desse sentimento é o justo, eu não quero esse peso ruim nas minhas costas, não quero mais pensar em como fui traído, então eu te desculpo e me liberto disso… — Jungkook explicou suspirando pesado e deixando seu tronco tombar no encosto do sofá, sentia-se drenado depois daquela discussão. — Só seja bom para Yug. Ele é grande, mas é muito, muito sensível…

O tailandês queria falar algo inteligente ou quase isso, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada. Ele também tinha medo de magoar Yugyeom, afinal não se perdoaria se tal coisa acontecesse.

— Eu sei — disse o tailandês, sorrindo fracamente. — Yug é tão especial. E-eu não sei como ele pode gostar de mim.

— Yugyeom vê sempre o melhor nas pessoas, não vê maldade em quase nada.

O mais novo sentiu uma alfinetada, mas não podia reclamar, já tinha recebido o perdão do outro mesmo não merecendo de nenhuma maneira. Jeon ainda era uma pessoa melhor do que ele podia imaginar em ser.

— Você tem razão — murmurou o tailandês.

— Sua sorte é que gostei menos ainda do modelo — comentou Jeon. — Eu posso perdoar que você me machuque, mas não mexa com Yugyeom. Ele é a minha família, entendeu? — o leve tom de ameaça não saiu despercebido e o tailandês apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ele não pretendia magoar Yugyeom, nunca, preferiria sofrer no lugar dele.

— E-eu estou mais forte agora, Jungkook. E-eu sempre penso: “O que Jungkook faria?” antes de qualquer decisão… — O mais novo sorriu, mas sua brincadeira tinha um fundo de verdade. O mais velho sempre seria uma referência de força para ele, mesmo que não soubesse disso.

— Não é para tanto — Jeon falou, cruzando os braços. — Só não o magoe.

— Não vou.

Jungkook concordou com a cabeça e Bambam voltou a abaixar os olhos para o seu colo.

Yugyeom entendeu aquele silêncio como sua deixa para entrar na sala outra vez e encarou os dois sentados ainda de lados opostos, porém já não choravam como antes. Entregou agora um copo de suco para cada um e então se sentou na poltrona.

— Então…

— Está tudo bem — Jungkook se adiantou, bebericando o suco em seguida. — Falei que se ele te magoar, eu o esquartejo.

— Kookie!

— Que foi? É a verdade!

Bambam sorriu, assistindo os amigos interagirem um com o outro, enquanto bebericava o suco em silêncio. Ele estava aliviado. Pedir desculpas e se explicar havia retirado um peso enorme de suas costas e poder ver o sorriso de Jungkook outra vez também, fora que assistir Yugyeom sorrir e se preocupar com ele sempre o deixava morno por dentro.

— Você não vai precisar esquartejar ninguém — garantiu o mais novo. — Eu sei muito bem me virar sozinho.

— _Hm-hm_ — murmurou Jungkook. — Por isso ainda é virgem!

— Eu não sou virgem! — Kim quase gritou, mas abaixou o tom no último momento. Por que Jeon estava o fazendo passar por aquilo? — E você sabe disso!

— Tem tanto tempo que você não transa, que fechou os buracos, Yug.

— Você é ridículo! — Yugyeom proferiu envergonhado e virando o rosto, mas então encontrou o olhar de Bambam e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais. — I-isso é mentira.

— Não é nada — ponderou o mais velho. — Quando vocês vão transar?!

— Kookie! — Yugyeom queria morrer naquele momento. — Para já com isso!

— Eu posso resolver esse problema — comentou Bambam.

— Divindade! — O mais novo levou a mão ao cabelo e puxou com força. — Odeio os dois!

— Por mais que eu queira ficar aqui e resolver essa questão da falta de sexo do Yug, preciso ir. Hoje é a apresentação de baléde Minnie.

— Oh… E-eu posso te dar uma carona s-se quiser. — Bambam ofereceu.

— _Hm_ … Melhor não. Não hoje pelo menos, eu falei coisas muito feias sobre você para os meus namorados e eles podem tentar te jogar na frente de um carro. Talvez em uma próxima oportunidade.

Bambam concordou com a cabeça e sorriu, vendo o mais velho também lhe sorrir. Era algo, certo? Talvez pudessem conviver de alguma maneira, até serem colegas ou algo do tipo. Não parecia algo ruim.

Yugyeom então acompanhou o melhor amigo até a porta e o abraçou com força. Estava tão feliz, parecia que as coisas estavam tomando o rumo que sempre quis.

— Espero que… dê tudo certo para vocês — comentou Jungkook, suspirando pesado. — Qualquer coisa, é só me ligar que eu venho correndo.

— Eu sei. Você é o melhor amigo do mundo. Obrigado por dar uma nova chance a Bam. Ele mudou, amadureceu.

— Espero que sim, ou serei obrigado a pedir para Tae enfiar o pé na bunda dele.

— Te amo, Kookie. Mande um abraço a Minnie e Tae.

— ‘Tá. — Jungkook sorriu. — Ainda temos que marcar aquele almoço.

— Claro, claro.

Eles se despediram em seguida e Kim ainda acenou para o amigo antes de fechar a porta outra vez. Bambam ainda estava no mesmo lugar, passando os dedos no rosto para se livrar dos restantes das lágrimas.

— Acho que foi tudo bem — comentou o moreno.

O tailandês se levantou de onde estava sentado e antes que o outro rapaz pudesse realmente se preparar, envolveu-o em um abraço apertado.

— Obrigado, obrigado, Yug.

Yugyeom riu, surpreso de início, mas logo relaxando no lugar.

— Não foi nada. Sério — garantiu o mais novo. — Fico feliz por ter dado tudo certo. Fico feliz por vocês dois.

— Eu tenho tanta sorte de ter encontrado você… — o mais baixo murmurou erguendo o rosto para finalmente encontrar o do moreno. Yugyeom sorriu no meio do beijo. — Obrigado… Eu não canso de dizer isso.

Kim sorriu outra vez — ou não deixou de sorrir em nenhum momento —, para outra vez beijar o youtuber.

— Eu… vou checar minha vó rapidinho, ‘tá? — Yugyeom coçou a nuca. — Depois… podemos conversar?

— Claro, Yug.

O moreno concordou e foi ao quarto da avó, encontrando-a dormindo. O rapaz afofou o travesseiro e desligou o rádio que ainda estava na estação de notícias. Ele deu um beijo na testa da senhora antes de voltar para a sala, onde Bambam terminava de tomar o seu suco.

— Ela dormiu — comentou o mais novo. — Então, acho que podemos conversar sem problemas.

— Podemos deitar um pouco? Essa conversa toda me deixou exausto — o menor pediu, colocando o copo por cima da mesa de centro.

— Só deitar, né?

— Yug! — Bambam riu. — Sua vó está no outro quarto!

— Então, é por isso! — Yugyeom sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. — Só… Eu lavo os copos e você pode ir indo.

— Eu ajudo!

— Não, você é convidado…

Os dois ainda discutiram um pouco, mas Bambam não arredou o pé e por fim o mais novo aceitou que ele secasse a louça. Então, minutos depois, eles foram para o quarto do mais novo.

O tailandês se jogou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro de Yugyeom, que riu com a cena.

— Não ria de mim!

— Você é fofo, não resisto.

— Para! Vem, deita comigo. — Bambam chamou, esticando um dos braços na direção do mais novo e movendo os dedos. — Vem me mimar.

— Mais do que você é?

— Ei!

— Filhinho da mamãe — implicou o mais novo, engatinhando na cama para se deitar ao lado do outro. — Privilegiadinho.

— Ai!

— O Ken, da Barbie.

— Isso faz de você a Barbie, então?

— Não sei… Nunca experimentei vestidos — comentou o moreno. — Acha que eu ficaria bem?

Bambam mordeu o lábio inferior e deixou o dedo correr pelo peitoral do moreno, que engoliu a seco. O que estavam fazendo agora? Céus, o tailandês às vezes parecia o querer levar à loucura.

— Acho… que posso desenhar um belo modelo para você — comentou o mais velho. — Um bem curtinho, que deixaria a sua bundinha bem empinada.

— E-eu consigo ver o porquê você e Jungkook já foram melhores amigos um dia. Os dois são terríveis! — Yugyeom reclamou, ainda sentindo os pelos do braços e nuca arrepiados com as ações de Bambam.

— Você ficaria ainda melhor sem roupa alguma… — O tailandês continuou sem se afetar pelo comentário do mais alto. Ele sorria, pois adorava ver o rosto de Yugyeom corado pela timidez, era tão fofo em sua opinião. — Eu sou muito bom com a boca, sabia?

— Bam…

— _Hm_?

— V-você quer m-me enlouquecer?

O tailandês sorriu ladino e não se importou com muita coisa a mais, somente se movimentou para tomar o colo do outro, que ficou surpreso e arregalou os olhos no mesmo instante.

— Podemos enlouquecer juntos.

Yugyeom respirou com força e nervoso, levou a mão até a cintura do mais velho, tentando se lembrar como tudo aquilo acontecia. Não se lembrava mais, céus! Eram muitos anos sem nenhuma ação sexual!

— Você vai ver… Eu sei fazer tudo direitinho — afirmou o mais velho, piscando um dos olhos enquanto descia o corpo para depositar um beijo na boca do outro estudante. — Vou cuidar de você como o bom menino que você é, _hn_?

— Estamos namorando?

O mais novo não soube o porquê perguntou aquilo, mas se arrependeu no mesmo instante que o sorriso morreu no rosto de Bambam e o tailandês pareceu confuso com a pergunta, para em seguida murmurar algo baixo antes de sair de cima do outro.

— Isso é importante para você? — Bambam quis saber.

O moreno pensou por alguns segundos, observando o outro se sentar no colchão, então acabou fazendo o mesmo para não ficar em uma ruim posição.

— Eu… só quero saber se tem um nome, se tem regras… — Yugyeom sorriu fracamente. — Só para estarmos na mesma página juntos.

O estudante de moda concordou, mordendo o lábio inferior sem nada falar. E, daquela maneira, o silêncio permaneceu por algum tempo desagradável, até o tailandês voltar a proferir palavras.

— Eu pensei em algo casual — comentou o mais velho. — Somos novos e… acabamos de nos conhecer.

— _Ahh_ …

— Podemos ver outras pessoas também — afirmou Bambam. — Nada de amarras.

— Claro… Você tem razão.

Não era aquilo o que Yugyeom queria e os dois sabiam disso, afinal estava praticamente pintado na face do mais novo o desapontamento. Mas Bambam realmente acreditava que era a melhor solução para os dois, pelo menos por enquanto.

— Eu vou acordar minha avó para dar banho nela — comentou Yugyeom, do nada. — Não é legal deixar ela dormir sem banho.

— Oh, claro… — Bambam sorriu sem graça. — Então, eu vou indo.

— Okay.

Kim não queria nem levantar da cama, mas acabou acompanhando o outro que se despediu com um beijo e a promessa de uma ligação mais tarde naquele mesmo dia. Yugyeom fechou a porta e ficou pensando no que tinha errado com ele para nem um namorado conseguir depois de tanto tempo.

Gostava tanto de Bambam, mas pelo visto teria que dividi-lo com outras pessoas.

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

Aviso de gatilho: Transtorno alimentar   
  


Jinyoung não acreditava que iria viajar para o Japão. Na verdade, ele acreditava, contudo, tinha tanto tempo que não entrava em um voo internacional que estava um tanto nervoso que tudo fosse dar errado.

— Você está tão lindo.

A voz de Jackson fez o corpo do cantor derreter. Já era o terceiro dia seguido que Wang dormia ali e toda manhã, para o cantor, parecia que acordava em um paraíso.

— E você deveria estar no seu apartamento, pegando sua mala.

— M-mas… — Jackson fingiu gaguejar e Jinyoung revirou os olhos. — Eu gosto de ficar aqui com você.

Park sorriu e se inclinou na direção do outro, roubando-lhe um beijo.

— Eu também, _baby_. Mas você tem que ir senão vai se atrasar.

Jackson projetou o lábio inferior parte frente.

— Eu vou morrer de saudades.

— Eu também — garantiu o moreno. — Mas… eu consegui pegar o planner de Jaebeom escondido e mudei o seu quarto para o lado do meu. Você vai poder entrar escondidinho…

O chinês sorriu docemente.

— Como dois adolescentes.

O moreno também sorriu

— Dois adolescentes apaixonadinhos.

O cantor sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado para o colchão e nem resistiu, somente deixou Jackson lhe beijar primeiro com força, depois com carinho. Não passavam daquilo e de início. Park pensou que nunca se acostumaria, contudo agora não se sentia estranho, ao contrário, sentia-se querido e cuidado.

— Eu sentaria no seu colo, mas aprendi da pior maneira que só para mim é algo inocente.

Park riu alto.

— Pobrezinho — falou o moreno, roubando um beijo do seu namorado. — Foi com Beom?

— _Yeap_ , no início do namoro. — Jackson riu com a lembrança. — Ele tentou ao máximo se controlar e eu nem percebi, até fiquei me mexendo… Era divertido, eu nem reparei.

— Oh, bebê. Podemos treinar na viagem — comentou o cantor. — Eu sei que consigo me controlar, não é algo absurdo.

Jackson balançou a cabeça e Jinyoung sorriu, beijando-o uma outra vez.

— Agora você tem que ir, Jackie!

— _Ahhhh_.

— Não seja chorão!

Wang projetou o lábio inferior para frente e cruzou os braços.

— Jackie…

— Tudo bem. — O chinês suspirou pesado. — Mas eu te vejo no Japão!

Jinyoung sorriu.

— Claro que nos veremos lá.

Com mais alguns beijos, eles se despediram e o moreno voltou a arrumar as coisas para a viagem. Ele estava indo para o Japão! Não podia acreditar naquilo.

**

O embarque foi normal e o cantor não pode deixar de procurar Jackson com os olhos antes de sentar na primeira classe do avião. Funcionários iam na classe econômica e o moreno não pode fazer nada em relação àquilo, não sem parecer suspeito. Contudo eles podiam ficar duas horas separados, não iria matar ninguém.

Jaebeom sentou ao lado do cantor logo depois dele e Jinyoung sorriu, buscando o livro que leria durante a viagem na bolsa de mão.

— Então, você vai me contar ou não?

Jinyoung franziu a testa e olhou para o manager.

— Oi?

— Ele é o meu ex, você sabia?

Park sabia, afinal tinham conversado sobre isso, porém ele não esperava ter que falar com Jaebeom sobre aquele assunto. Parecia errado, afinal estava pegando o ex do amigo, tinha um código específico de como isso não era totalmente correto.

— Jackson… te contou?

Jaebeom riu, ajeitando-se no lugar, mas Jinyoung agora estava preocupado.

— Ele não contou, mas eu conheço Jack, principalmente quando está apaixonado — explicou o mais velho. — E tinham duas opções… Mas o outro cara está namorando, então só podia ser você.

— Que outro cara? Quem é esse outro cara?

Lim levantou as sobrancelhas e outra vez riu.

— Isso é ciúmes?

— Quê? Claro que não! — afirmou Park. — Eu só quero saber quem é esse outro cara.

O manager revirou os olhos. Claramente Jinyoung estava com ciúmes de alguém que nem tinha conhecimento no momento.

— Não importa, Jackie está com você — disse o mais velho. — Agora me diga, você iria contar?

— Não?

Jaebeom suspirou pesado.

— Sério?!

— Desculpa…

— Seu ridículo — reclamou o mais velho. — Já disse que como manager tenho que saber dessas coisas para ajudar.

— É… — Jinyoung deu um sorriso sem graça. — Você tem razão. Mas, eu fiquei com medo, né? Ele disse que vocês eram noivos, isso é… uau!

— Um pouco, mas estamos bem agora, somos amigos.

— Você tem razão. — O cantor suspirou. — Me desculpe?

— Desculpo — afirmou o mais velho. — Mas da próxima vez, não mude as posições dos quartos sem me falar!

Jinyoung concordou, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Ele deveria ter dito para Jaebeom antes, era sempre a melhor opção. Tinha um bom manager no final das contas.

— Jin?

— _Hm_?

— Não parta o coração dele — pediu o mais velho. — Por favor. Sei que não estamos mais juntos, mas Jackie sempre será uma pessoa muito importante para mim.

Jinyoung sorriu docemente.

— Não irei partir.

Lim coçou a bochecha.

— Olha, eu sei que você tem algo complicado com Mark, mas…

— Eu já disse que não vou partir o coração dele!

Park quis gritar frustrado. Ele odiava o poder de análise de Jaebeom e como ele pegava cada detalhe em segundos. Lim definitivamente estava no emprego certo.

— Mark partiu seu coração, né? — disparou o mais alto. — Óbvio que ele partiu seu coração. — Jaebeom suspirou pesado. — Eu sinto muito.

Jinyoung quis xingá-lo naquele momento.

— Ninguém partiu o coração de ninguém — garantiu o mais novo, expirando com força. — Só esquece essa história.

Agora, tudo fazia sentido para Jaebeom. Ele nunca tinha entendido bem como as coisas tinham ocorrido, afinal não tinha questionado, contudo havia ligado os pontos naquele momento. Mark e Jinyoung estavam juntos, até Tuan começar a namorar Youngjae.

— Desculpa — pediu o mais velho. — Eu só queria garantir que Jackie ia ficar bem. Desculpa mesmo.

Park concordou com a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente, voltando a procurar o livro na sua bolsa. Agora, a viagem de duas horas parecia extremamente longa.

— Ele gosta de margaridas — comentou o mais velho.

— _Hã?_ — O cantor soou um pouco rude.

— Jackson gosta de margaridas — explicou o mais alto. — E de massagens.

— Massagens?

— Sim… Era bem íntimo para a gente — disse Jaebeom, sorrindo fracamente. — E relaxante.

Jinyoung sorriu, dessa vez abandonando o ar irritado.

— Vocês se gostavam muito, né?

— Sim — afirmou o manager. — Eu espero que vocês possam dividir o mesmo. Sério.

O moreno mais novo concordou com a cabeça, suspirando pesadamente. Era estranho aquela conversa no final das contas.

— Eu quero o fazer feliz — afirmou o cantor. — Assim como ele me faz.

Era tudo o que Jaebeom precisava saber naquele instante. Jinyoung queria fazer Jackson feliz, então era perfeito. Os dois mereciam aquela felicidade e como amigo deles, torcia para dar tudo certo.

— E você? — Jinyoung disparou. — Quando vai assumir o seu casinho?

— Meu casinho? — Jaebeom levantou as sobrancelhas assustado. — Que casinho? Não estou com ninguém.

Park levantou uma sobrancelha e somente não cruzou os braços pela posição ruim. Jaebeom ainda manteve a expressão confusa no rosto.

— Não se faça de idiota! — disparou o mais novo. — Youngjae, ora!

O moreno mais alto arregalou os olhos e olhou em volta assustado, para em seguida fitar o amigo negando veementemente com a cabeça.

— Não fala isso! — pediu o mais velho. — E nem é verdade! Jae e eu não estamos juntos. Isso é loucura!

— _Hum-hum_ … Eu vejo o jeito que você olha para ele.

— Jin, não viaja, ‘tá legal? O que eu sinto por Youngjae é uma profunda gratidão e só. 

— Gratidão? — Jinyoung pareceu cético. — Gratidão do que?

Jaebeom suspirou fundo, estalando a língua. Parecia algo tão particular de se falar agora. Quantas vezes o loiro tinha cuidado dele naqueles poucos meses? Parecia absurdo agora como parecia cada vez mais necessitar de Choi ao seu lado.

— Eu tenho uns problemas familiares graves, com a minha mãe, e desde que nos conhecemos, todas as vezes que a situação ficou difícil Jae esteve lá por mim. Nem… sei explicar como aconteceu, mas ele esteve lá.

Jinyoung estava surpreso, afinal não sabia de nada daquilo, contudo tinha mais, muito mais, ele conseguia enxergar em como o outro pareceria mudar o tom de voz ou somente ficar com os olhos mais brilhantes quando falava algo sobre o loiro.

— Eu sou cantor e compositor. Sei quando alguém está apaixonado — comentou Jinyoung, displicentemente. — E você está apaixonado por ele. Ponto.

— E você por Mark!

Park deu um forte tapa na coxa do moreno que gritou mais de susto do que de dor.

— Cala boca! Quer que Jackie escute?! O que eu tinha com Mark acabou! — o _idol_ sussurrou de forma irritada.

— Jackie está na classe econômica! Se ele escutar isso, ‘tá na profissão errada; deveria largar tudo e virar super-herói!

Jinyoung riu, empurrando o outro com o ombro.

— Chega desse assunto — pediu o mais novo. — Vamos conversar sobre outras coisas. Quantos shows eu terei mesmo no Japão?

— Quatro.

— Tem certeza? Isso parece… tanto.

— Todos esgotados em tempo recorde.

— Mentiroso.

Jaebeom revirou os olhos.

— Não estou mentindo e você viu os artigos! Foram vendidos em tempo recorde!

— Mas… como é possível?!

— Primeiro, você tem muitos fãs internacionais; Coreia não sabe aproveitar talento. Fato.

Jinyoung levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Jae? — Park usou um tom de deboche. Aquele tipo de fala era típica de Choi.

— Cala a boca — disparou o mais alto. — Voltando… Segundo, depois do que aconteceu com... _aquele incidente_ , chamou muita atenção para você. Então, não é loucura você lotar locais tão rápido assim.

— Ah, as pessoas então vão por pena?

— Para de tentar encontrar coisas negativas! Você vai fazer quatro ótimos shows e ponto final!

— Não sei…

— Para com isso!

— Talvez Jae devesse ter vindo para adiantarmos o _collab_ … O pessoal ia gostar mais.

Jaebeom sentiu vontade de bater na própria testa, mas não o fez, somente capturou a mão do outro e entrelaçou os dedos, para a surpresa de Jinyoung.

— Vai ser perfeito, Jin — garantiu o mais velho. — Você é espetacular no que faz e todo mundo que comprou um ingresso está lá para _te_ ver. Não a Jae ou sei lá o que, _você._

— Obrigado… — o _idol_ murmurou sorrindo um pouco tímido e então se movendo até conseguir encostar a cabeça no ombro do manager, sem deixar de segurar sua mão. Era confortável e ele precisava daquele gesto de carinho. — Você sempre infla meu ego.

— É o meu trabalho — afirmou. — E é tudo verdade, então…

Era complicado para Jinyoung ver valor em si mesmo, contudo aos poucos ele conseguia perceber algo aqui ou ali e mesmo sendo surpreendente de alguma maneira, tinha que se acostumar, certo? Estava crescendo e isso era ótimo! Era o seu sonho, então agora teria que se esforçar ainda mais para ser um artista ainda melhor.

— Jaebeom?

— _Hm_?

— Obrigado por fazer isso possível. — Jinyoung sorriu, ajeitando-se melhor no ombro do manager. — Você é o melhor agente do mundo todinho.

— Espero um bom presente no Natal.

Park riu alto e Jaebeom o acompanhou nas risadas. Era maravilhoso terem um ao outro em suas vidas.

**

Jinyoung estava sendo esperado por uma multidão e ele não soube como reagir quando viu tantas pessoas, tantos fãs, gritando o seu nome. Era estranho, excitante e seu coração disparou com a visão.

Assim, enquanto estava sendo empurrado de um lado para o outro, Jinyoung não se importou e exibiu um grande sorriso.

— Não fique parado! — reclamou Jaebeom, tentando fazer uma barreira em Jinyoung. — Jin?! Anda, Jin!

— Mas eles querem tirar fotos! Eles me esperaram por muito tempo… — Jinyoung ponderou, ele queria retribuir o carinho de alguma maneira.

Lim revirou os olhos, mas sorria ainda assim, mesmo que a máscara tapasse parte de seu rosto. Então ficou bem próximo ao _idol_ , enquanto este terminava de acenar para os fãs reunidos no aeroporto, tomando um longo tempo até chegar na van que os levaria para o hotel.

— Meus fãs são tão lindos. — Jinyoung fungou. — Eu os amo!

— Você está chorando?!

De fato, Jinyoung estava. Era sonho o que estava acontecendo. Estava tendo reconhecimento, estava ganhando fama, estava feliz. Ele definitivamente estava feliz e não conseguia ver nada estragando aquele momento.

— Porque Jackie não veio com a gente? — o _idol_ mudou de assunto, limpando as lágrimas rapidamente.

— Estava tudo muito confuso, mas ele deve chegar ao hotel primeiro.

— Entendi. — Jinyoung fungou. — Hoje eu tenho agenda?

— _Nope_. Hoje o dia é livre. — Jaebeom piscou um dos olhos. — Aproveita!

— Eu pensei em visitar algum parque, mas… acho que não dá mais, né?

— Com Jack, não.

Park suspirou um pouco frustrado, mas estava tudo bem. Poderiam aproveitar de outras maneiras, certo? E ainda teriam saídas com Jaebeom que poderia levar Jackson e disfarçar; daria tudo certo. Teria a primeira viagem com o namorado, estava animado para tal coisa.

— Tudo bem, eu estou feliz ainda assim — afirmou Jinyoung. — Muito feliz!

Jaebeom quis falar todos os problemas da fama para Park, porém parecia errado estragar aquele momento para o amigo, então ficou em silêncio, observando o _idol_ tirar algumas _selfies_ e as postar em todas as redes sociais possíveis. Era fofo e Lim queria preservar aquela alegria para Jinyoung; ele faria de tudo para aquele sorriso não sair do rosto do mais novo.

**

A chegada ao hotel foi bem menos turbulenta, pois a localização não foi divulgada para a segurança de todos. Então, após tudo certo na recepção, Jinyoung estava feliz por poder ficar sozinho no quarto que seria seu por duas semanas. Era grande, espaçoso e bonito; sentia-se um milionário naquele momento.

Ele riu sozinho e se jogou na grade cama, já buscando o seu celular sem demora. Era idiota, mas estava com saudades de Jackson.

**Squirtle**

Chegou bem?

Acabei de tomar banho

na super banheira!

Ai, acabei de chegar ):

Vai tomar banho!

Para de me chamar de sujo :(

Mas eu quero você cheirosinho

para dormir abraçadinho! ):

:((

Que foi? D:

Vem logo pra cá >.<

Será que ninguém

vai ver?

Eu não me importo u.ú

Mas eu sim…

Não quero que inventem fofocas

Vai dar tudo certo…

Espera.

Jinyoung sorriu para si mesmo e então logo pegou algumas roupas na mala e correu para a porta, colocando somente a cabeça para fora primeiro para ter total certeza de que não tinha ninguém e então se moveu rapidamente para o quarto ao lado, onde ele sabia que Jackson estava, batendo algumas vezes na porta de forma bem rápida.

Jackson abriu a porta confuso e quando viu Jinyoung, arregalou os olhos e o puxou para dentro do quarto. O mais velho sorriu, logo roubando um beijo do namorado.

— Ai, eu ainda estou de toalha! — disparou o chinês.

— Oh! — Park não tinha percebido tal coisa. — Não tem problema. Quer dizer… desculpa? Eu só… tentei ser romântico.

— Você é impossível! Nem trocou de roupa ainda. — Jackson murmurou, roçando a ponta do nariz na do namorado. Ele não conseguia ficar chateado com Jinyoung.

— E-eu vim tomar banho aqui… — explicou-se, um pouco envergonhado agora. — Q-queria passar mais tempo com você.

— Ridículo! Para de ser tão fofo, Park Jinyoung! Eu te proíbo.

O _idol_ sorriu, roubando um novo beijo de Jackson.

— Eu vou tomar banho agora, okay? E você vá vestir uma roupa, está frio aqui, vai pegar um resfriado.

O banho do _idol_ foi rápido, ele até queria curtir mais um pouco da água morna para aliviar a tensão da viagem, porém sabia que iria se sentir muito mais revigorado depois de conseguir muitos e muitos abraços de Jackson. Ele não conseguia explicar ao certo e talvez precisasse conversar com o seu terapeuta sobre aquilo, contudo saber que Wang não estava atrás de sexo — por motivos óbvios — o deixava muito mais feliz. Talvez tivesse mesmo depois de tudo.

— Eu pedi serviço de quarto — Jackson avisou depois de uma batida na porta do banheiro. — Espero que você goste de doces.

— Odeio — Jinyoung afirmou em tom alto.

— Poxa…

Park definitivamente não poderia estar mais feliz.

**

Já era noite quando eles terminaram de comer.

Jinyoung tinha a cabeça apoiada no peitoral de Jackson e não poderia estar mais feliz. Na realidade, nem sabia que poderia ser assim tão feliz.

— Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? — Wang questionou, com um tom baixo de voz.

— _Hm_ … Claro? — Jinyoung levantou a cabeça e fitou o outro, com um sorriso. — O que é, _baby_?

— Você não precisa responder… — afirmou. — Mas… era Mark, né?

— Uau… P-parece que todo mundo sabia menos ele… — o moreno abaixou a cabeça outra vez, envergonhado demais para continuar fitando os olhos castanhos de Jackson.

— Você não sabe esconder muito bem. — Wang sorriu. — E, depois de anos com Beom, eu aprendi uns truques.

— Odeio os dois.

Wang riu algo, projetando os lábios para frente, o que fez com que o moreno revirasse os olhos antes de o beijar.

— Eu acho que ele também gosta de você — comentou Jackson. — Assim… se for importante.

— Jackie…

— Eu… não quero que você deixe de ter a pessoa que ama ao seu lado.

— Ele já deixou claro que não me ama. Que bem me faria ficar perseguindo quem não me quer? E… eu gosto de você, gosto de como me sinto quando estou contigo, m-mas eu entendo se não for o suficiente…

— Suficiente?

— É… — Jinyoung suspirou cansado, fitando o lençol de cama. — Eu… ainda estou apaixonado por outro, sei que isso é estranho para você. Não te culpo se você quiser… — Park não queria falar a palavra, não quando se sentia tão feliz. — Não posso te prometer deixar de amá-lo assim, _puf_ , do nada… Mas eu realmente sinto algo forte por você, mesmo com pouco tempo. Parece só desculpa, mas… não é.

— _Hey_ … você me disse que é poli, certo? — Wang questionou, deslizando os dedos pelos fios castanhos de Jinyoung. — Você pode gostar de mais de uma pessoa, de verdade, ao mesmo tempo. Eu confio em você, Jin. S-só é meio esquisito, eu acho… Eu gosto de Mark, mas saber que ele fez você tão triste me deixa levemente irritado.

Jinyoung não pode deixar de rir.

— Tudo bem… Eu tenho uma parcela de culpa. Demorei muito para tentar algo com ele — comentou o mais velho. — Não precisa ficar irritado com ele, vocês são bons amigos.

— Se você quiser, posso deixar tudo bem profissional.

— Não, claro que não! — Park sorriu outra vez. — Vocês podem ser amigos, sério!

— Okay… — Jackson estendeu a mão para o namorado, que aceitou o contato de imediato. — Eu estou muito feliz de estar com você.

— De verdade, Jackie? Eu vou entender se não for isso o que você quer — Park proferiu, mas sentia seu coração doer só de pensar em ser deixado por Jackson também.

— Não… Eu quero. Acho que só preciso pesquisar mais, entender um pouco melhor. — Wang explicou, sorrindo fracamente. — Vivemos em uma sociedade muito monogâmica e unitária. Ainda é confuso para mim.

Uma sensação de alívio e alegria tomou conta do _idol_ outra vez e ele não resistiu ao impulso de selar os lábios de Wang com carinho.

— Obrigado por tentar me entender, Jackie. Eu prometo que sempre vou verbalizar meus sentimentos para você, okay?

— Eu também — afirmou o coreógrafo. — Tudo funciona na base da conversa, né?

— É… — respondeu o moreno, contudo logo lembrou de algo e ficou entristecido.

— Ei, que cara triste é essa?

— Eu tinha planejado uns encontros com você aqui no Japão, mas depois do aeroporto percebi que não vai dar.

O chinês sorriu.

— Você tinha planejado encontros? Que fofo, Jin!

— É, mas agora…

— Tudo bem, o importante é que podemos estar juntos nesse tempo todo, não importa se em um quarto ou em lugares bonitos — afirmou o chinês. — Comida também traz boas recordações. Vamos comer todo o menu do hotel.

— Não posso comer muito…

— Jin…

— É verdade! Vou sair imenso nas fotos!

— Jin, você pode comer! Você está cada vez mais magro e eu estou ficando preocupado.

— Não estou! — Jinyoung riu de forma estranha. — Ainda tenho muito para emagrecer.

— Jin… — Jackson suspirou pesadamente. — Por favor, eu… estou ficando assustado. Você está lindo, é lindo… Tem alguns fãs reparando o mesmo…

— É a dança, só isso.

Wang buscou as mãos do namorado outra vez, apertando com força.

— Jin, isso é perigoso, sério. Não só por conta da magreza, mas da sua imunidade… Você não está se alimentando direito e meu coração dói de preocupação. Não estou exagerando.

— Eu acabei de comer!

— Muito pouco, Jin. Eu que fiquei insistindo… Por favor, eu não gosto disso.

— Jack…

— Eu gosto muito de você para te ver se machucando dessa maneira — afirmou o coreógrafo. — Eu já falei com Beom, m-mas se continuar eu vou falar com a empresa. Droga, eu falo até com Mark!

— Eu estou bem!

— Até quando? — Jackson suspirou cansado, ele só queria proteger o namorado de si mesmo. — Por favor… Você promete tentar, Jin? Tentar mesmo… Eu estou muito preocupado.

Jinyoung não conseguia entender. Estava tudo bem com ele, comia o necessário e estava perdendo peso necessário para ser melhor e mais bonito. Seu namorado e manager estavam exagerando, contudo somente concordou com a cabeça, vendo o sorriso bonito de Jackson aparecer em seu rosto.

— Ótimo. Agora vem cá, me dê mais beijos — o coreógrafo pediu, puxando o namorado mais para si e juntando seus lábios em um beijo calmo e acolhedor. — Te beijar é a parte favorita do meu dia.

— Achei que era tirar meu couro no treino das coreografias.

— _Nah_ … Não gosto de te ver sofrer.

O cantor sorriu, puxando o namorado ainda mais contra si.

— Vamos assistir um filme enquanto você fica no meu colo?

— _Hm_ … Eu gosto dessa opção.

E, foi isso o que fizeram. Jackson não demorou para se acostumar a ficar com as costas apoiadas no tronco do namorado enquanto encontrava um novo local favorito para ver filmes, principalmente porque o moreno não prestava muita atenção no filme, ao invés disso ficava distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço do mais novo e algumas carícias, quando não até mesmo cantarolava alguma coisa bem clichê que fazia Jackson rir como um bobo.

Então, daquela maneira, Jackson percebeu que mesmo não ainda entendendo totalmente o poliamor, ele sabia que Jinyoung gostava dele, gostava de uma maneira que o respeitava, aceitava e ainda o fazia se sentir bem. E, céus, era tudo o que precisava para sentir que poderia aquele tal do final feliz.

***

Youngjae se sentia sozinho.

O loiro tinha gravado uma nova versão do _single_ do seu próximo álbum, tinha treinado os passos que aprendera de dança e até tinha conversado com Mark antes de ir para o seu apartamento, então não entendia bem o porquê daquele ruim sentimento estar de volta. Teria outra vez que aturar a sua mente lhe pregando peças o dizendo que era uma pessoa péssima que não servia para nada? Desde que começara a namorar Tuan, aqueles pensamentos tinham sido extintos, então por que pareciam outra vez fortes naquele momento? Que droga!

Choi suspirou pesadamente e resolveu tentar cuidar de si mesmo. Assim, tomou um banho, fez um chá e se alimentou corretamente, contudo duas horas depois, fitava algum filme qualquer, sentindo que não dormiria naquele dia se as coisas continuassem daquela maneira.

Ele pensou então em ligar para Mark, talvez falar o que estava sentindo, contudo sabia que o ruivo tivera um péssimo dia, então o melhor era somente tentar dormir, certo? Para que chatear os outros com as suas bobagens?

Quando o loiro se acomodou na cama, seu celular tocou. Ele piscou assustado e buscou o aparelho torcendo para ser Mark, contudo “Lim-Lim” piscava no display e o coração do cantor ficou acelerado no mesmo instante. Choi sorriu sozinho, pigarreando antes de atender a ligação.

— Cheguei.

A voz de Jaebeom era divertida e Youngjae quis gritar por algum motivo que não entendia completamente.

— Mentiroso — disse o loiro. — Eu vi o Twitter… Vocês chegaram bem mais cedo.

— É, mas eu só cheguei no quarto agora — explicou o moreno. — Enquanto Jinyoung já deve estar no milésimo sono, eu tinha um montão de coisas pra fazer. Mas você tem razão, eu já tomei um banho.

— _Hm_ … Deve estar cheirosinho.

— Eu usei aquele shampoo que você recomendou.

— Meu cheiro favorito. — Youngjae sorriu bobamente, mordendo o lábio inferior para evitar de suspirar. — Então… descansa um pouquinho agora.

— Estou sem sono. Você já comeu?

— Comi e você?

— É... eu comi algo.

— JB…

O loiro escutou o outro reclamar do outro lado e seu coração voltou a ficar acelerado. Céus, o que era aquilo? Por que tudo parecia tão bem quando falava com o manager?

— Eu ia comer, mas resolvi ligar para você.

— É? Por quê?

— Senti que você estava com saudades de mim.

Youngjae afastou o telefone somente para chutar o lençol, com uma mistura de raiva e carinho. Não conseguia entender aquelas sensações que tinha com o moreno.

— Isso é mentira — afirmou o loiro. — Eu estava muito bem, indo dormir…

— Às vinte e uma horas?

— Estou com sono.

— Eu te conheço — garantiu o mais velho. — Você não está com sono. O que aconteceu?

— Nada…

— Jae…

Choi sorriu sozinho.

— Não sei — disse Choi. — Só… estou me sentindo desanimado. Eu tenho disso perto de _comebacks_.

Jaebeom ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos até dar uma risada baixa.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, bobinho — falou o moreno. — Você será perfeito e todos irão amar a nova roupagem de _idol_ do rock.

— É… Acho que eu só queria um abraço.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por vários segundos, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Mas, um pouco depois, Youngjae conseguiu escutar som de um teclado — ele calculou que fosse do notebook do moreno —, sendo digitado com rapidez.

— O que você está fazendo? — o loiro questionou, com um tom de voz baixo.

— Estou procurando o próximo voo de ida para Coreia para poder te abraçar.

Youngjae quis morrer e quis que um buraco se abrisse para ele sumir e quis correr e quis gritar e quis ir até o Japão atrás de Jaebeom. Céus, o que estava acontecendo consigo? O que eram todas aquelas sensações?

— Vem logo — brincou Youngjae, percebendo sua voz falhando no último instante. — E-eu… estou com saudades.

Jaebeom riu.

— Eu… também estou. — O moreno riu outra vez e o sorriso no rosto do loiro aumentou sem ele perceber. — Eu tenho uma ideia. Vamos nos ver?

— Como?

— _Skype?_

— _Ahh_ … — Youngjae mordeu o lábio inferior. — Só se você me falar o porquê está digitando aí…

— Estou procurando um filme para vermos juntos na _Netflix_ — explicou o moreno. — Eu… preciso estar bem cansado para dormir com a luz acesa.

— Oi? Como assim? — questionou preocupado.

— Eu… pedi um abajur, uma lâmpada, qualquer coisa, mas o que colocaram no quarto ilumina muito forte e… É.

— Ah… Mas esse hotel não é cinco estrelas?

— Sim… Eu deveria ter trazido de casa, fui idiota — disse o mais velho. — Então, podemos ver um filme juntos?

— Deixa-me pegar meu notebook…

Youngjae se moveu o mais apressadamente possível para pegar o seu computador portátil enquanto escutava Jaebeom reclamando de algo que tinha acontecido com a organização do local. Choi aproveitou que o moreno parecia entretido naquilo e arrumou o seu cabelo no espelho e até caçou o seu hidratante labial, dando uma cor a mais na sua boca. Se perguntassem o porquê estava fazendo aquilo, não sabia explicar.

— Você demorou — falou o mais velho quando o loiro afirmou que poderiam se falar por _Skype_ naquele momento. — Achei que tinha me deixado falando sozinho.

— Nada… Eu… só não sabia onde estava o notebook — mentiu o cantor. — Você está cansado? Podemos deixar para outro dia.

— Não! Eu quero assistir!

— Okay, você liga para mim ou eu te ligo?

— Eu te liguei primeiro, então você me liga agora.

— Que bobagem. — Youngjae riu. — Estou ligando.

— Não é bobagem.

A voz de Jaebeom saiu duas vezes — pelo celular e pelo computador —, e eles riram juntos antes de desligarem o telefone. Youngjae deu um aceno e Jaebeom fez o mesmo.

— Você parece cansado — comentou o loiro, um pouco triste. — Tem certeza que a luz do abajur é muito forte?

— Espera, vou te mostrar.

O moreno deixou o notebook virado na cama e Youngjae pode ver os movimentos, não deixando de notar a parte do quarto que conseguia observar. Era bonito e com tons de dourado; já havia ido naquele hotel antes.

— Presta atenção.

Youngjae prestou e quando o moreno apagou a luz, ele pode ver como a iluminação do abajur era extremamente exagerada.

— _Wow_! — disparou Youngjae, não demorando para novamente ver todo o quarto quando o moreno acendeu as luzes. — Nem dá para transar no escurinho em lugar desses.

— Eu falando de algo importante e você falando de transar no escuro, _tsc, tsc_.

— Ora, você está aí sozinho… E japonesas são muito bonitas, japoneses também — comentou o cantor. — Você não vai trabalhar todos os dias.

— Não vou trazer pessoas para transar aqui!

— Por que não?

Jaebeom ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, para em seguida balançar os ombros.

— Porque eu não quero transar.

— Não acredito nisso — afirmou o loiro, sorrindo. Contudo, ele pode ver o moreno ficando desconfortável com o assunto e assim resolveu brincar. — Eu sei suas segundas intenções com essas ligações, Lim Jaebeom!

— Oh, você me descobriu! — O moreno riu. — Eu quero ver o seu corpinho nu.

— Vou te arranjar algumas fotos conceituais — afirmou o mais novo. — Espera… Tive uma ideia.

— Oi? Que ideia?

Youngjae virou o notebook para o outro lado enquanto escutava as reclamações do moreno, que essa altura já estava com o absurdo que era aquilo e também berrava para o loiro não fazer nada que ele não faria.

O loiro, por outro lado, correu pelo quarto e pegou a primeira joia que viu para em seguida posicionar o celular da melhor maneira possível. Demorou alguns minutos e vários xingamentos de Jaebeom para o moreno voltar a ver o cantor, que tinha o rosto vermelho pela corrida que tinha dado até a cômoda.

— Céus, Jae! — Jaebeom riu nervosamente. — Parece… Esquece.

— Parece o que, JB?

— Nada… Espera, você postou algo no _Instagram?_

— _Hm-hm_. — O loiro piscou um dos olhos. — E isso acaba de provar que você tem as notificações ativadas para a minha conta.

— Ei… eu sou o seu manager!

— ‘Tá, finjo que acredito.

O cantor esperou a reação do outro e sorriu ao ver o moreno arregalar os olhos antes de estalar a língua para a câmera.

— Você é ridículo!

— Não gostou da foto? — questionou o loiro, olhando para a fotografia já postada na Internet. Ele estava com a roupa que usava para dormir no momento e segurava o cordão com a mão enquanto fazia uma feição sensual. Sinceramente, tinha gostado de como ficou bem naquele ângulo. — Quer outra, Lim-Lim? Uma mais… particular.

O moreno engoliu a seco e se moveu na cama, o que levou um sorriso ao rosto do loiro. Jaebeom estava envergonhado e o cantor amava aquela expressão no rosto do manager.

— Talvez eu possa tirar a próxima foto. — Jaebeom sorriu de lado ao ver o loiro morder o lábio inferior com a proposta. — Eu sou muito bom… com fotografias.

— Você conquistou Jackson com essas cantadas ruins?

E, dessa maneira, os dois riram e o clima de risadas voltou entre eles. _Era melhor assim_ , ambos pensaram, afinal trabalhavam juntos e Choi tinha Mark, então somente amigos era o que Youngjae e Jaebeom sempre seriam.

— A foto está muito bonita — concluiu o moreno. — Você é muito bonito e ponto.

— Ai, adoro que me elogiem.

Mais uma vez, riram.

— Vamos ver o filme? — perguntou o moreno. — É uma comédia que disseram que é legalzinha.

— Vamos sim.

Dividindo a tela, os dois então começaram a assistir ao filme juntos. Youngjae não percebeu, contudo tinha momentos em que Jaebeom somente o fitava, ainda mais quando o loiro gargalhava de alguma cena qualquer; Lim simplesmente não conseguia evitar que seus olhos ficassem fixos no cantor. Era como um imã e pelo menos naquela noite, estava cansado demais para resistir à atração.

— Oh, o bebezinho ‘tá dormindo — comentou Youngjae para o a respeito da criança no filme, mas ao olhar para o lado, percebeu que Jaebeom estava adormecido, com o notebook ainda no colo. — Lim-Lim?

O loiro sorriu, pausando o filme e sabendo que ia acontecer o mesmo para o moreno; era a última cena de qualquer maneira. 

— Durma bem, Jaebeom.

Youngjae então fechou a tela do filme e maximizou a do _Skype_ , velando o sono do moreno por longos minutos, até ele mesmo começar a sentir sono. Ele então sorriu e desligou a transmissão, escrevendo uma mensagem para quando o manager acordasse no outro dia.

E, assim, após beber um copo de água, Youngjae voltou para a cama e dormiu tão bem que nem se lembrava como estava triste mais cedo naquele dia.

***

Jaebeom acordou com uma batida na porta e após reclamar um bocado, recebeu a caixa que tinham deixado na recepção. O moreno esfregou o rosto, jogando-a de qualquer jeito na cama e ainda xingando, abriu o papelão irritado.

Haviam uma outra pequena caixa dentro da maior, contudo tinha um envelope por cima e o moreno o abriu, agora curioso ao puxar o papel para ler.

_Agora você pode dormir bem sem mim._

_Mas saiba, que pode me ligar sempre._

_(Por favor, ligue)_

_Jae_

Ao abrir a caixa menor, Jaebeom encontrou uma lâmpada igual à que ele usava em seu quarto para conseguir adormecer.

— Droga, Youngjae!

O moreno sorriu. Daquela maneira, estava realmente impossível não se apaixonar por Choi Youngjae.

“Ferrado” não começava a descrever a sua situação naquele momento.

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

Yugyeom acordou com o rosto de Bambam próximo ao seu. Ele se assustou no momento instante e em seguida escutou a risada alta do tailandês.

— Bam!

— Se arrume que eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

Kim piscou algumas vezes e pensou como Bambam tinha entrado no seu quarto. Provavelmente sua avó tinha aberto a porta, certo? A realidade é que ainda estava com sono e não queria muito se arrumar para ir para lugar algum na sua folga.

— Não quero! — resmungou o mais novo, encolhendo-se na cama como uma criança que não quer ir à escola na segunda-feira. — Quero dormir!

— Yug…

— _Nope!_

O tailandês suspirou pesado e cutucou o mais novo nas costas.

— Eu vou te levar para conhecer uma pessoa.

— Não quero…

— Mas você vai gostar! — afirmou estudante de moda. — Por favor, Yug. Você estudou a semana inteira… Vamos fazer algo legal…

— ‘Tô cansado.

Bambam suspirou pesado, puxando o corpo do mais novo para em seguida jogar o seu próprio contra o do outro, sentando-se em seu colo.

— Yug, tem algo acontecendo. Você me evitou a semana toda — disse o mais velho. — E agora parece doido para me mandar embora. O que aconteceu?

— Nada…

— Yug!

— Nada, droga!

O moreno tentou empurrar o tailandês do seu colo.

— Fala comigo, porcaria! — pediu, ficando no lugar. — O que eu fiz?

— Para de drama, Bam. Eu só quero dormir — retrucou o mais novo, porém era mentira. Ele não conseguia encarar o outro sabendo que ele apenas o queria como algo casual, sentia-se péssimo.

— Yug, você se arrependeu? N-não quer mais ficar comigo?

Yugyeom não queria falar a verdade, pois aí que não teria o outro. Talvez pudesse ignorar o fato de que ele também estaria com outros, certo? Era idiota, de qualquer maneira. Eram novos e deveria saber separar romance de uma amizade colorida! Não era isso o que iam fazer na primeira noite que se conheceram? Somente transar? Então, por que agora parecia tão ruim ter o tailandês somente para isso?

— Eu só estou cansado — garantiu o mais novo. — Foi uma semana pesada.

— Então… você não se arrependeu?

— Não… De verdade.

Bambam pareceu mais tranquilo e riu, inclinando o corpo para beijar o mais novo, que sorriu quando o outro se afastou.

— Eu sei que está cansado, mas se você se levantar daí, vai fazer algo que queria há muito tempo. Eu te garanto!

— O quê?

— É uma surpresa.

Kim suspirou pesado, pois sabia que não seria capaz de negar nada ao mais velho, então apenas abanou a cabeça de forma positiva rindo da maneira com que o outro gritou fino em expectativa antes de beijá-lo outra vez e se levantar.

— Eu vou ajudar sua avó com o café da manhã. Não demore no banho!

O estudante de Administração ainda enrolou um pouco na cama antes de finalmente se levantar e tomar banho. Estava realmente cansado e não conseguia pensar em algo que Bambam pudesse fazer para o deixar animado para a tal surpresa, contudo ainda iria, somente pelo rapaz.

— Yug, querido… Dormiu bem?

A voz da avó sempre animava o rapaz, que sorriu fracamente antes de beijar a testa da mais velha com carinho.

— Dormi sim, vó. Deixa que eu faço isso…

— Nada disso! Sentem ali para comer, os dois! Eu termino tudo — Bambam garantiu, sorrindo amplamente. Yugyeom não se lembrava de ter visto o loiro tão contente antes. — Anda, anda… Sem discutir.

Os moradores da casa se sentaram e a senhora Haneul fitou o neto, levantando uma sobrancelha com um ar de diversão.

— Seu namorado é ótimo, Yug.

O moreno sabia que a piadinha viria, contudo não pode deixar de suspirar fundo.

— Sou mesmo. — Bambam se adiantou a falar. — Mas Yug é um namorado ainda mais perfeito.

A senhora fitou o neto sorrindo abertamente. Finalmente eles estavam namorando? Ela estava mais do que feliz com aquela informação! O que mais queria era o seu netinho feliz ao lado de quem amava.

— Eu encontrei a minha ex no mercado — disparou Haneul, vendo o neto arregalar os olhos. — Aquele dia que sua mãe me levou, Bam… Eu a encontrei lá

Bambam parou de remexer os ovos e fitou a mais velha, surpreso.

— Espera, ex… no feminino?

— Ah é, Bam! Vovó teve uma namoradinha no colégio de freiras que frequentou!

— Dona Haneul! — Bambam arregalou os olhos e riu com todo o corpo, sentando-se ao lado da mulher. — Ah, eu adoraria contar essa história no meu vlog! A senhora deixa?

Ela arregalou os olhos, pois nunca tinha pensado em tal coisa e nem em alguém interessado em escutar algo que tinha ocorrido tanto tempo atrás.

— Não sei… Quer dizer, eu não tenho vergonha e nem nada, mas… alguém vai querer ouvir isso, criança?

— Claro que vai! — afirmou Bambam, sorrindo. — Mas… a senhora falou que a encontrou? Como foi?

Haneul abaixou o olhar, envergonhada.

— Ela está viúva.

Um coro dos mais novos preencheu o lugar e a senhora sentiu as bochechas corarem com a brincadeira.

— Vovó, é a sua chance!

— Cruzes, garoto! Parece que eu fiquei à espreita esperando o homem bater as botinas!

Bambam gargalhou alto, engasgando-se com o leite com chocolate que estava tomando. Agora, não conseguia deixar de imaginar a senhora Haneul aguardando o marido da ex morrer e a cena era hilária.

— Olha, aí. Você quebrou o seu namorado, Yug!

— Eu?! — Kim quase gritou. — Ele que é um exagerado.

— Ei! — Bambam tentou falar, mas logo começou a tossir, engasgado. — A-ai…

— Bam? — Yugyeom se preocupou um pouco ao notar o rosto do rapaz levemente avermelhado pela tosse continua e logo o segurou delicadamente, puxando-o para si. — _Hey_ , tudo bem?

O rapaz apontou para a própria boca e garganta, mas não conseguia deixar de tossir. Era horrível! Parecia estar afogando.

— Só entrou o líquido pelo buraco errado — comentou a senhora. — Respira fundo, criança.

Bambam tentou, mas era difícil.

— Ei, olha pra mim — pediu o mais novo, segurando na bochecha do tailandês. — Consegue me acompanhar na respiração, Bam?

Droga! Não era hora de sentir seu coração acelerar ao ter Yugyeom tão perto de si. Ele precisava respirar, o tailandês então fechou os olhos se concentrando em respirar propriamente. Aos poucos as tosses foram parando e quando notou Yugyeom logo ofereceu um copo de suco para o rapaz que bebeu alguns pequenos goles para aliviar a ardência em sua garganta.

— Prontinho — o mais alto murmurou, beijando a testa de Bambam com carinho e preocupação. — Melhor?

— Muito…

Os dois ficaram se fitando por alguns segundos e Bambam quis beijar o outro, porém não o fez, somente aceitou mais suco para bebericar.

— Ai, tão fofinho — comentou a mais velha. — Saudades de ficar apaixonadinha assim. Era divertido.

Yugyeom disfarçou por um momento e focou na comida enquanto Bambam ainda sentia a garganta arder pelo esforço, assim era uma boa desculpa para nada falar.

— Então… a senhora vai tentar novamente com ela? — Yugyeom tentou logo mudar de assunto. — Eu apoio totalmente!

— E idosos apaixonados são a coisa mais linda. Também dou todo o meu apoio!

A senhora suspirou.

— Eu não sei… mas foi bom vê-la outra vez — comentou. — Mas acho que estou velha demais para isso, eu tenho muita dificuldade para sair de casa… Sei lá.

— A senhora está na flor da idade dona Haneul!

— É, talvez…

— Mas e a história a senhora vai me deixar gravar? — Bambam pediu outra vez.

— Acho que tudo bem, criança.

— Ótimo! Vamos separar um dia. Agora eu e Yug precisamos ir! — O tailandês então se aproximou da senhora fingindo sussurrar um segredo. — Eu preparei uma surpresa para ele.

— Tenho certeza que ele vai amar — ela sussurrou de volta. — Não os esperarei acordada!

Yugyeom sentiu a bochecha corar e logo se adiantou a seguir Bambam, pois sabia como sua avó poderia começar com a conversa de “Proteção” a qualquer momento e, céus, com os seus treze, quinze e dezessete anos, tinham sido conversas o suficiente. 

— Você vai gostar. Yug, eu garanto!

— Se você diz isso, eu acredito.

O caminho de carro não foi longo e Yugyeom se divertiu ouvindo Bambam cantarolar todas as músicas de girl group que tocavam no rádio. Agora, já não estava mais tão triste com o fato de que não seria o único na vida do outro. Doía, mas não era impossível suportar.

— Onde estamos? — Yugyeom perguntou, olhando pela janela do carro com surpresa. — Que lugar é esse… Parece coisa de rico.

Bambam riu alto.

— É… coisa de rico.

— É outro evento de moda? — o mais novo questionou, retirando o cinto de segurança. — Ah, Bam! Eu nem me arrumei direito. Você deveria ter dito!

— Você está lindo, Yug.

— ‘Tô nada. Pareço um largado.

— Eu acho _sexy_ — Bambam provocou, soltando o cinto de segurança e se inclinando um pouco na direção do mais novo e mordiscando o lábio inferior dele de surpresa antes de deixar um selinho suave para trás. — Me faz querer descobrir o que você esconde por detrás de tanto tecido largo. Agora vamos!

— Não tenho nada de _sexy_ …

Yugyeom suspirou fundo, pois Bambam não estava mais no carro; o mais velho estava dando a volta no automóvel para lhe abrir a porta e Kim não pode deixar de pensar que por não ser tão bonito que o tailandês estava querendo ver outras pessoas. Poderia ser idiota, contudo, sua mente somente imaginava tal coisa.

Dentro do prédio, Bambam se identificou ao porteiro e teve a subida autorizada. o que de alguma maneira deixou Yugyeom nervoso outra vez.

— Ei, está tudo bem?

— Estou nervoso — explicou o mais novo. — O que vamos fazer mesmo? Minha roupa está feia.

— Yug… Não precisa ficar nervoso. Eu sou um estudante de moda acha mesmo que iria deixar você sair mal vestido por aí? Você está lindo, neném!

Kim começou a balançar a perna e antes que pudesse reclamar, sentiu os dedos do tailandês nos seus, segurando sua mão com carinho.

— Não fica assim, Yug. É uma surpresa legal, eu garanto.

O rapaz concordou, mas logo percebeu ao sair do elevador que não era um evento de moda, pois ao pisar fora do ascensor, já estava dentro do que parecia ser uma grande sala, com um piso tão brilhante que ele pode ver seu reflexo e além deles, não parecia ter mais ninguém no local.

— Ei, cadê você?! — Bambam gritou e Yugyeom arregalou os olhos por um momento. — Você está escondido, otário?

Yugyeom ainda olhava em volta, surpreso e curioso quando os dois ouviram uma resposta. A voz veio de algum cômodo no interior do apartamento que naquela altura Kim já imaginava ser uma cobertura.

— Vem… Vamos…

Kim somente seguiu o mais velho, não sabendo onde estava, contudo, não deixando de olhar tudo em volta e gravar cada pedaço, realmente surpreso com a beleza daquele local, era tudo tão chique e organizado que lhe dava vontade de poder morar em um lugar daqueles.

— Você chegou tarde…

— Eu tive que acordar o meu convidado — Bambam falou. — Ei, Yug… Vem logo!

O mais novo ainda olhava tudo em volta e logo percebeu que parecia em uma sala de entretenimento, onde conseguia ver vários jogos e inclusive uma mesa de sinuca. O local era tão bonito e ele deixou se perder com a televisão, os diversos vídeos games, a pista de minigolfe e Youngjae.

— Espera, Youngjae?!

O rompante do moreno fez os outros dois loiros rirem alto. 

Já Yugyeom estava processando o fato de que estava em uma bela cobertura, com Choi Youngjae na sua frente. Então, tudo fez sentido quando percebeu que o astro do rock era o dono do local e em seguida também notou que aquela era a surpresa de Bambam. Estava de frente para o seu ídolo e não sabia o que fazer. Literalmente estava parado no lugar, sem nenhuma reação consciente.

— Ah, garoto. Você já me viu pela ligação de vídeo — afirmou o loiro mais velho, rindo outra vez. — Ei… Oh, Bam. Acho que quebrei o seu namorado. Olha, sei que sou gato, mas… estou chocado.

O rapaz sentiu as mãos do tailandês em seu rosto e tentou focar no que ele falava, mas sua mente estava turva com a visão de Choi. Céus, ele era ainda mais bonito de perto, se é que era possível tal coisa.

— Yug… Ei.

Kim piscou algumas vezes e olhou para o mais novo.

— Ele a surpresa que preparei.

Bambam esperou por várias reações e até por gritos, contudo o que sentiu contra os seus lábios foi a boca do mais novo, que o apertou em um abraço ao mesmo tempo que o beijava. O youtuber tentou se afastar com o susto, porém logo deixou o corpo relaxar e Yugyeom o beijar ainda com mais intensidade. Céu, o que estava ocorrendo naquele exato instante? Não sabia, mas era bom.

— Oh, vão transar em um motel! — reclamou Choi. — _Boooo!_

Yugyeom quis rir, mas ainda assim não deixou de beijar o mais velho por até sentir seus pulmões reclamarem pela falta de ar. Sentia-se tão feliz naquele momento que não conseguia colocar em palavras tudo o que passava em sua mente.

— Céus, eu odeio casal apaixonado — comentou Youngjae, estalando a língua. — Mentira, eu acho fofo. Podem usar o quarto de hóspedes.

— Oh, eu vou cobrar — brincou Bambam, sorrindo antes de deixar um beijo na bochecha do mais novo. — Jae, esse é Yug. Ele é um grande fã.

O mais novo deu uns passos à frente e fez uma reverência um tanto exagerada, que causou risadas no cantor.

— Menino, não precisa disso tudo — afirmou Choi quando o rapaz voltou a o fitar. — Eu amo conhecer os meus fãs.

Yugyeom concordou com a cabeça, mas não sabia ao certo o que dizer sem parecer um louco.

— Então, Yug. Eu te trouxe hoje para conhecê-lo, mas também para gravarmos para o meu canal — explicou o tailandês, subindo na mesa de sinuca e se sentando. — Foi tudo ideia de Jae.

— Ei, sai da minha mesa que só eu posso usá-la dessa maneira!

— Ah, me deixa fantasiar! — reclamou o youtuber. — Sempre quis transar aqui!

— Nada disso, mocinho! Fora da minha mesa!

 _Eles parecem irmãos_ , Yugyeom pensou, sorrindo bobamente. _E são fofos… Ah!_ E, outra vez, a mente de Kim foi a mil com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Estava conhecendo o seu ídolo, o cara que enfeitava sua parede, o cara que desde o início tinha sido a sua inspiração.

— Yug, me defenda! Me faça seu nessa mesa!

— Que nojo! — disparou o loiro mais velho. — Vocês não podem ser _kinkys_! Sexo baunilha na cama e só!

— Isso é um absurdo! — afirmou o tailandês. — Eu amo um chicote!

— Divindade…

Yugyeom já tinha as bochechas coradas naquela altura e não pode deixar de rir quando Youngjae segurou com força na cintura de Bambam e o colocou por cima dos ombros, estapeando com força o traseiro do tailandês.

— Oh, isso! — gritou Bambam. — Assim mesmo!

Kim esfregou o rosto com as mãos e Youngjae finalmente colocou o amigo no chão, estalando com a língua para o comportamento dele.

— Seu namorado está _bem_ ali! — Choi brigava, contudo não tinha um tom irritado. — Controle-se!

Era uma brincadeira entre eles e os dois não cansavam de se divertir entre si. Era fácil rir quando estavam juntos daquela maneira.

— Mas agora é sério — Bambam afirmou, buscando a mão do mais novo e o puxando para perto do outro loiro. — Vocês vão se dar muito bem, eu tenho certeza.

— Eu acredito que sim — Youngjae afirmou, sorrindo. — Você parece um bom garoto.

— E ele é! Jae, ele cuida da avó sozinho e se desdobra para ser o melhor aluno mesmo não gostando do curso que faz. E o melhor: ele é o melhor aluno!

O mais novo sentiu novamente as bochechas corarem e o cantor sorriu. Ele era fofo e podia ver como Bambam tinha se apaixonado por aquele rapaz.

— Eu vou armando os equipamentos lá na sala e vou deixar os dois conversarem, ‘tá?

Bambam piscou um dos olhos antes de deixar os outros dois sozinhos.

Youngjae sabia reconhecer alguém nervoso e era óbvio que o outro estava assim, ainda mais por ficar calado daquela maneira. Ele definitivamente achava fofo a forma como Yugyeom olhava tudo com curiosidade para evitar o olhar nos olhos.

— Vai, me pergunta algo — disparou o loiro.

— O-oi?

— Me pergunta algo, qualquer coisa. — Youngjae se recostou na mesa de sinuca. — Anda. Vamos nos conhecer, rapazinho.

Haviam tantas perguntas que Yugyeom queria fazer, tantas dúvidas e tantos elogios também, porém no momento parecia impossível selecionar uma na sua mente e a proferir com calma e tranquilidade. Por que tudo parecia tão difícil? O loiro era de carne e osso como qualquer um, não uma divindade que o aniquila caso fizesse algo de errado. Céus, estava pensando bobagens na frente de Choi, o seu ídolo. _Como posso ser tão idiota dessa maneira?_

— Por que cantor?

Kim se arrependeu da pergunta, imaginando que era bobo, contudo o sorriso que surgiu no rosto do loiro pareceu dizer outra coisa e rapaz respirou aliviado pela primeira vez em minutos.

— Se importa de ser mais específico?

O moreno sabia reconhecer um desafio e era isso o que Youngjae queria no momento, queria saber se aquela pergunta tinha sido uma qualquer ou se o rapaz realmente gostaria de saber a sua resposta.

— Veja bem, você é multitalentoso — afirmou o mais novo, dando um sorriso fraco. — Você poderia ser somente compositor ou produtor, já que você é maravilhoso nisso! E até modelo estava entre as opções, mas você escolheu cantar. Por quê?

O loiro sorriu outra vez.

— Você já ouviu alguma música que você não entendia a letra e ela parecia… perfeita? — Youngjae balançou os ombros. — Como se aquela fosse a música da sua vida?

— Sim.

— Então… às vezes quando vamos olhar tradução dessas músicas, a letra não é lá essas coisas, certo? Mas o cantor a fez parecer simplesmente a melhor música do mundo. — Choi fitou o outro com intensidade. — Por isso quis ser cantor. Eu queria poder transmitir todos os tipos de sentimento pela a minha voz, mesmo que a mensagem escrita não fosse muito boa. Eu poderia ter sido tudo isso o que você falou, mas eu seria capaz de mover emoções da mesma maneira? Talvez sim, afinal melodia e letra também é uma parte muito importante, mas a voz, meu rapaz… — O cantor riu dessa vez, andando vagarosamente até parar em frente ao mais novo. — A nossa voz faz, nos faz mudar o mundo, Yug.

Yugyeom arregalou os olhos, surpreso e um pouco assustado.

— N-nossa?

— Sim, nossa voz. Esqueceu que eu te ouvi cantando? — questionou Choi, divertidamente. — Você tem força de mudar o mundo, somente precisa de uma ajudinha.

Kim ainda estava surpreso e um pouco confuso agora. Youngjae era tão mais legal do que imaginou que sua vontade no momento era lutar com todo mundo que falava mal dele ou o xingava na Internet.

— Mark está tentando conseguir alguma coisa para você lá na empresa, mas o pessoal da BoA quando querem, são um cu — comentou o loiro.

— Mark?

— É, meu agente — explicou o mais velho. — E seu irmão, não é? Eu não sabia que ele era o seu irmão na primeira vez, mas depois Mark me contou…

— Entendi.

— Mark está sempre falando de você, comentando como descobriu que você é talentoso e que merece uma chance — disse o loiro. — Acho que vocês não são muito próximos, né? Acontece.

— É…

A conversa morreu e Youngjae se sentiu mal. Talvez não devesse ter falado sobre Mark sabendo que os irmãos não se davam muito bem. Ainda assim, não conseguia ver aquele rapaz tão simpático tendo problemas com Tuan. Era estranho tal coisa.

— Ei, gente. Eu terminei de montar tudo.

E, então, eles seguiram para finalmente gravar o vídeo. Yugyeom estava nervoso, porém no final de tudo, ele confiava em Bambam. Poderia ter se passado pouco tempo desde que se conheceram, mas estava feliz com o tailandês; não o teria por completo, mas o teria. Parecia ser uma boa coisa o final das contas.

  
  



	25. Chapter 25

A sala de estar de Youngjae era definitivamente o melhor lugar para se filmar, ainda mais com a iluminação natural preenchendo todo o recinto. Então, bambam não demorou a arrumar tudo e chamar os outros dois, mesmo que tivesse notado uma pitada estranha no clima, contudo esperava ser somente por terem acabado de se conhecer; ficaria arrasado se no fim das contas não dessem bem.

— A ideia desse vídeo foi de Jae — comentou Bambam enquanto ajeitava o cabelo do mais novo, que estava sentado no sofá, já nervoso com o vlog que iria gravar. — Vai chamar atenção para você e fica mais fácil de alguma empresa te contratar.

Kim não acreditava muito que aquilo seria possível, contudo estava conhecendo o seu ídolo já era alguma coisa, era mais do que imaginou que pudesse acontecer na sua vida.

— O que faremos? — Yugyeom perguntou, afinal não tinha ideia sobre o que seria o vídeo.

— Eu escrevi algumas brincadeiras em pedaços de papéis e vou sortear na hora.

O youtuber viu os outros dois concordaram e logo começou a gravar. Ele fez uma rápida introdução, apresentou os convidados, falou onde estava e explicou sobre o sorteio de brincadeira. O tailandês sabia que Yugyeom estava nervoso e esperava o rapaz conseguisse relaxar durante o vídeo para assim chamar ainda mais atenção para si, afinal era todo o motivo de estarem ali naquele dia.

O vídeo começou calmo, ainda mais com Yugyeom sendo bastante envergonhado. Mas, Bambam e Youngjae não o faziam se sentir de fora ou desconfortável, o que aos poucos fez com que o rapaz fosse se soltando para a câmera.

A primeira brincadeira sorteada era descobrir quem comeria mais rápido cinco doces selecionados por Bambam. O tailandês escolhera esse jogo, pois sabia que o amigo sempre mantinha a casa cheia de coisas doces, assim não era algo absurdo de se propor.

Yugyeom venceu ao comer mais rápido os doces, o que o deixou mais alto agitado perante a câmera, afinal seu espírito competitivo agora estava aflorado. Em seguida, a brincadeira sorteada foi uma de perguntas e respostas gerais e dessa vez o cantor ganhou por um acerto de diferença, deixando o mais novo com sede de desempate. Agora, queria ganhar aquela competição de toda a maneira!

— A próxima brincadeira é legal! — garantiu o tailandês, mostrando o pequeno papel para a câmera. — As regras são: você deve ligar para a última pessoa que te fez uma ligação, não importa quem e fazer as perguntas que eu falar. As questões são sobre vocês mesmos… Ganha quem tiver o telefonema que mais acertou respostas.

— Ai… divindade — comentou Youngjae. — Quem começa?

— Você — afirmou o _youtuber._ — E então… Quem será o felizardo que receberá uma ligação sua?

Youngjae não fazia ideia, mas olhou em seu celular e sorriu sozinho antes de mostrar o aparelho para a câmera Era Jaebeom, que mais cedo naquele dia tinha o ligado para perguntar se já tinha tomado o café da manhã.

— Uh, uh, uh… O manager dele, minha gente — comentou Bambam, levantando as sobrancelhas de forma engraçada. — Será que ele sabe as coisas sobre Jae-Jae ou… não? Somente depois do intervalo… ah, ops! Aqui é Youtube! Sem intervalo, a não ser que vocês pausem e vão ao banheiro, _he he!_

Yugyeom sorriu abertamente e o loiro revirou os olhos.

Então, após escrever as respostas para as perguntas — tanto Youngjae quanto Yugyeom fizeram isso —, outra rodada de risadas se iniciou por algum motivo que nem eles sabiam. Até Bambam interromper, pois daquela maneira nunca iriam terminar de gravar aquele vídeo.

— Vamos, vamos… Liga logo para ele!

E foi isso o que Youngjae fez. Ele deixou o aparelho no viva-voz e próximo a um dos microfones que Bambam tinha montado no local; alguns segundos depois, conseguiu escutar a voz de Jaebeom pelo celular.

— Ei, Jae. Acabei de dar um lanchinho da manhã para Jinyoung! Você já comeu o seu?

— Comi doce!

— Ai, Jae…

As risadas dos mais novos chegaram ao moreno que estava no Japão, que logo ficou confuso com o som. Youngjae não estava sozinho?

Choi então explicou rapidamente o que estava acontecendo para Lim, que riu e concordou em ajudá-lo naquele grande desafio de titãs! Outra vez, todos riram com a piada.

— Quantas eu tenho que acertar? — questionou o manager.

— Todas, idiota! — disparou Youngjae. — Se errar alguma, eu te demito!

— Ai!

Gargalhadas definitivamente era o que não faltava naquele momento.

— Então… — Bambam interrompeu, mostrando a primeira pergunta para a câmera. — Pode perguntar, Jae!

— Okay… JB, qual a minha cor favorita?

— Vermelha. Fácil!

Youngjae riu.

— Filme favorito? — perguntou ao ver o _card_ que Bambam lhe estendera.

— _Frozen!_ — Jaebeom riu. — Ele chora com o final!

— Só alguém sem coração não chora com o final! — reclamou o cantor, disfarçando o modo como ficou encabulado. — Voltando… Meu instrumento favorito de tocar?

— Piano!

— Nossa, ele sabe tudo! — interrompeu Bambam. — Erra alguma, Lim!

Youngjae gritou, afastando o tailandês do telefone.

— Não erra! — ordenou o cantor. — Vou te dar um sarrafo, oh, tailandês.

Risadas outra vez tomaram conta da sala de estar.

As perguntas continuaram por mais uns dez minutos — sempre paravam para gritar ou reclamar de algo —, e Jaebeom não errou nenhuma questão, nem as mais difíceis que Youngjae jurou que o manager não acertaria. Definitivamente sorria quando desligou a ligação com Lim.

— _Hum_ … Ele está cheio de sorrisinhos, gente!

A brincadeira de Bambam não levou risadas a Youngjae e sim uma expressão séria, que fez o tailandês ficar preocupado.

— Desliga a câmera rapidinho? — pediu Choi, vendo o amigo arregalar os olhos, mas correr para desligar o aparelho. — Então, você pode cortar essa última brincadeira sua?

— Jae… É por causa daquele artigo da _Dispatch_? Me desculpa, eu nem pensei.

Yugyeom também estava alarmado com a reação do cantor naquele instante.

— Também. — Youngjae suspirou fundo. — Vou falar algo com vocês, mas é segredo, okay?

— Claro… — disse o youtuber. — Não se preocupe que a câmera está mesmo desligada.

— Okay… — Choi confiava em Bambam, afinal eram amigos e nunca antes o rapaz lhe dera motivos para desconfiar dele. — Eu estou namorando uma pessoa e… ela tem ciúmes de JB.

— Ela? É mulher?! — o estudante de moda perguntou curioso. — Quem é? Aquela Jimin? Deixo claro que não gosto dela!

— Bam! — Yugyeom chamou o outro, assustado. — E-ele namora quem quiser.

— Se for aquela Jimin, eu não quero.

Youngjae revirou os olhos, pois Bambam era tão parecido com Mark que parecia ser ele o irmão do seu manager.

— Não é Jimin — afirmou o cantor. — É… um homem.

— Mas você disse “ela” — falou o tailandês, fazendo aspas com o dedo. — Você está tentando disfarçar porque está namorando essa Jimin-porre!

— Eu falei ‘Ela’ referente a ‘Pessoa’ — explicou o mais velho. — E, se fosse Jimin, você não tinha nada com isso.

— Tenho sim! Sou seu amigo e quero cuidar de você, aquela é Maria- _Oppa_! — reclamou o outro loiro. — Ela não gosta de você, só do seu dinheiro e fama!

— Não importa, não é com ela.

— Então, quem é?

Outra vez, os loiros pareciam dois irmãos brigando e Yugyeom riu com a cena. Eram fofos.

— É… Mark.

— Meu irmão?! — Yugyeom disparou, completamente surpreso. — Espera… Mark e você estão juntos?!

Youngjae fitou o mais novo e torceu para não ter uma reação ruim vindo dele, pois não queria dificultar ainda mais a relação dos irmãos.

— É… Estamos namorando um pouco mais de um mês…

Bambam também parecia na expectativa da reação do mais novo, mas Yugyeom respirou fundo e balançou os ombros. O que ele tinha com aquilo, certo?

— Okay — disse o rapaz. — Felicidades.

O clima ficou um tanto estranho e Bambam anunciou que iria ao banheiro somente para fugir um pouco daquela atmosfera. Nunca entenderia toda a raiva que o mais novo tinha do irmão, sendo que conhecia Mark o suficiente para saber que o ruivo era uma ótima pessoa.

— Mark é uma boa pessoa — comentou Youngjae quando estava sozinho com o outro na sala.

— É.

— Yug… Você não pode dar uma segunda chance a ele? Mark tem tentado de todas as maneiras se aproximar de você.

— ‘Tá. — Yugyeom expirou com força. — Não quero falar sobre isso.

Youngjae concordou com a cabeça e desistiu do assunto. O que adiantava ficar insistindo quando o rapaz claramente não queria conversar? Somente iria desgastar aquela relação deles e poderia causar do mais novo desistir da amizade entre eles. Choi gostava de boas pessoas a sua volta, assim comentou alguma outra coisa que fizera Yugyeom sorrir e assim voltaram as boas pazes.

Quando Bambam voltou, eles continuaram a brincadeira.

— Agora… Yug vai ligar para a última pessoa que o ligou — afirmou Bambam, sorrindo para a câmera. — Quem será? E essa pessoa vai saber tudo o que precisa saber de Yug para ele não ficar atrás na disputa? Vamos descobrir nesse momento!

Yugyeom pegou o aparelho e colocou no seu ouvido, sorrindo de lado. Bambam achou que aquilo era uma espécie de provocação com Youngjae, contudo o seu celular começou a tocar e antes que realmente visse o display, sabia que era o mais novo o ligando.

— Ah, não! — berrou Youngjae. — Isso é um absurdo! Roubalheira! Não aceito!

E um pandemônio se deu início. Yugyeom gritando que eram as regras do jogo e Youngjae afirmando que era errado, já que Bambam sabia as respostas por as ter recebido escritas anteriormente.

Por fim, houveram umas pequenas mudanças no jogo. Yugyeom e Bambam dariam as respostas na hora, escrevendo-as em um papel ao mesmo tempo enquanto Youngjae faria as perguntas que viesse na sua mente.

— Prontos? — Youngjae perguntou, vendo os mais novos um de costas para o outro, com papéis e canetas na mão. Os dois concordaram. — Okay, a primeira pergunta: último lugar que Yug viajou?

Busan, quando pequeno com a avó. Bambam acertou sem problemas. A segunda pergunta foi em relação a estudos e o tailandês não errou o nome da escola que o mais novo tinha estudado antes de entrar na faculdade e também não errou a terceira questão, que era a nota que o rapaz tinha tirado no vestibular.

— Ai, que ódio! — reclamou Youngjae quando chegaram na nona pergunta e Bambam também soube a resposta. — Saco! Seus chatos!

— Anda, ainda tem mais uma! — disparou Bambam, rindo alto. Ele estava animado. — Manda para eu acertar!

— Ah… Sei lá. O loiro mais velho respirou fundo. — _Hm_ … Yug é virgem?

— Jae! — Bambam berrou e o mais velho riu. — Nada disso! Não essa pergunta!

Yugyeom já estava vermelho naquela altura, mas para não maltratar o mais novo, o cantor mudou a questão para qual era a cor favorita do rapaz e Bambam acertou ao dizer preto.

— _Ih,_ emo!

Os três acabaram rindo e Bambam declarou que os dois tinham empatado, pois era a verdade. Então, o tailandês desligou a câmera um momento e averiguou se estava mesmo tudo gravado.

O mais novo deixou a cabeça tombar no sofá, pois por mais que estivesse se divertindo, era um pouco cansativo gravar tanto. Não sabia com os outros dois conseguiam.

— Vai ser pior quando você for famoso — comentou Youngjae, sorrindo. — É tanta gravação que você vai querer quebrar tudo, mas depois ver seus fãs comentando coisas boas na Internet é muito bom.

Kim sorriu, virando o rosto na direção do loiro mais velho que estava sentado na poltrona ao lado.

— Vocês sempre falam que eu serei famoso.

— Porque será — afirmou o cantor. — Eu sei reconhecer talento.

— Não sei… — Yugyeom suspirou pesado. — Talento às vezes não vale muita coisa.

— Às vezes não, mas ajuda bastante na maioria dos casos.

Kim queria acreditar, mas parecia ainda tão impossível de acreditar em tal coisa. Talvez devesse somente ficar com o seu futuro e garantido emprego em alguma empresa e logo desistir daquele sonho infantil.

— Okay, agora chegou a parte mais importante — Bambam falou, olhando para os outros dois. — Primeiro fazemos todo mundo amar Yug, o que nessa primeira parte do vídeo já vai ter acontecido.

— Eu não acho que isso vá acontecer — afirmou o mais novo.

— Calado! Jae te amou em uma ligação de telefone de dois minutos, claro que o público vai te amar nesse vídeo de mais de dez minutos. — O tailandês revirou os olhos e Yugyeom concordou assustado. Youngjae somente riu. — Então, agora é a hora de pegar o coração de quem assistir.

— Com música — disse o cantor.

— Isso! — Bambam riu, apontando para o outro loiro. — Vou “sortear” uma brincadeira. — Ele fez aspas com os dedos. — E essa será o desempate. O duelo de vozes.

Kim mentiria se não dissesse que estava um pouco surpreso e também assustado com a mentalidade de Bambam, em pensar em tudo aquilo para conquistar o público. Talvez fosse esse o motivo dele ser bom no que fazia no seu canal, afinal tinha milhões de seguidores.

— E-eu… não acho que seja bom para cantar com Youngjae.

— Estou bem aqui — implicou o loiro. — Não fale nas minhas costas!

O mais novo revirou os olhos e Bambam riu.

— Yug, eu já disse que você tem talento! Você vai sim cantar comigo. — Youngjae levantou uma das sobrancelhas. — Você não vai negar isso ao seu ídolo, né?

O mais novo estava com medo, era essa a palavra correta. Como poderia cantar assim, do nada? Com Youngjae? Ele iria passar total vergonha e, céus, já via as pessoas o zoando quando aquilo fosse ao ar.

— Vamos cantar várias músicas para a voz de Yug aparecer — comentou o cantor. — Acho que as do meu último álbum estão boas. Você conhece as letras? — perguntou, olhando para o moreno.

— C-conheço. — Yugyeom respirou fundo. — Vocês têm certeza disso? E-eu… não acho que vá ficar bom.

— Vai ficar ótimo! — garantiu Bambam.

Youngjae namorava há pouco tempo, mas sabia quando alguém precisava de um beijo da pessoa apaixonada, então ele falou que buscaria algum microfone próprio para cantar e sumiu pelo corredor, deixando Yugyeom e Bambam sozinhos pela primeira vez depois de horas de gravação.

— Okay, estou surtando aqui — disse o mais novo, passando os dedos nervosamente pelo rosto e cabelo. — Não vou conseguir, Bam!

— Yug, eu não te colocaria para fazer algo se você não conseguisse.

— Não sei… Vai ser vergonhoso!

— Ei…

Yugyeom piscou e quando percebeu, a boca de Bambam estava na sua, acalmando-o no mesmo instante. Como aquilo era possível? Não fazia ideia, porém era bom ter aquele toque delicado nos seus lábios e os dedos do mais velho na sua bochecha, afagando sua derme enquanto ainda continuavam na mesma posição.

— Vai dar tudo certo, Yug. E, qualquer coisa, podemos sempre gravar outra vez.

O mais novo sorriu e não resistiu a beijar outra vez Bambam. Sabia que não namoravam como queria, mas parecia bom. Tinha uma parte do tailandês para si e já se sentia bem com isso.

— Você é sensacional, Yug — garantiu o mais velho. — E você mostrará isso para todo mundo que assistir esse vídeo.

— Obrigado por confiar em mim. — O mais novo sorriu. — Céus, por fazer tudo isso por mim! Eu nem sei o que falar…

— Só agradeça sorrindo.

E Yugyeom sorriu, assim como beijou o mais velho uma outra vez. E outra e outra e mais uma vez até Youngjae voltar para a sala e gritar para eles irem para um motel ou usarem o quarto de hóspedes. Kim não poderia estar mais feliz quando voltaram a gravar.

Bambam outra vez anunciou que teriam uma brincadeira final e sorteou o papel do “Duelo de cantores”. Yugyeom começou a sentir nervoso outra vez, mas ao olhar para o loiro mais velho, ele o sorria e assim ele resolveu respirar fundo. Daria tudo certo. Tinham tantas pessoas com fé nele, então não deveria ser ruim, certo?

Eles cantaram algumas músicas para a câmera e quando chegou na última, Youngjae pediu para parar para beberem água e respirarem fundo. Finalmente, Yugyeom sentia que estava pronto pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Era uma música complicada e Yugyeom sabia daquilo, porém já a tinha ensaiado tantas vezes que dividi-la com o loiro e ainda fazer a parte de rapper era espetacular e mesmo que daquilo nada saísse, que não ficasse famoso, cantá-la com Youngjae era mais um sonho sendo realizado. E tudo isso por conta de Bambam, nunca teria como agradecer o suficiente.

— _Beautiful sky… The sky is clear, there’s not a single tear… There is not a cloud, because of you…_ — Yugyeom fitou Bambam atrás da câmera e sorriu antes de finalizar a canção. — _The world feels different to me._

Kim fechou os olhos e quando abriu, estava outra vez na realidade, contudo era perfeito. Estava tão feliz que nem sabia o que realmente falar ao escutar os gritos de Bambam e Youngjae.

— Uau! — O cantor riu alto, batendo palmas. — Sensacional! Você ganhou, claro que ganhou!

O mais novo arregalou os olhos.

— Quê?! Claro que não… Você é muito melhor. Céus, mil vezes melhor!

Choi sorriu e se aproximou do rapaz, abraçando-o de lado, por cima dos ombros e bagunçando o seu cabelo por mais que o moreno fosse vários centímetros mais alto que ele.

— Somos maravilhosos — concluiu o cantor, olhando para a câmera em seguida. — Vejam esse garoto, gente. Talento puro!

O resto da gravação foi uma mistura de gritos e Yugyeom sendo obrigado a dar uma torta com chantilly no rosto de Choi — já que o cantor perdeu a competição —, e o loiro mais velho jurando vingança.

Quando tudo chegou ao fim, Youngjae fez várias poses enquanto tirava uma _selfie_ para os seus fãs e Yugyeom recebeu vários beijos do seu Bambam.

— Jae, libera a sinuca para a gente, por favor? — pediu o loiro youtuber. — Vai ser rápido, eu prometo!

— Não, sai pra lá, Bam!

— A gente limpa tudo.

— Nunca! — Youngjae quase berrou. — Marca de esperma nunca sai! E olha seu namorado morrendo de vergonha! Você é mau com ele!

Bambam reclamou e deu um beijo no rosto do mais novo, que sentia tudo quente na sua pele depois do tailandês insistir por usar a mesa de sinuca.

— Vou me lavar — anunciou o cantor, tirando uma parte do chantilly que queria escorrer pelo o seu rosto. — Fiquem à vontade. Tem comida na geladeira. Só não transem na minha mesa de sinuca!

— Vou transar na sua cama! — disparou Bambam.

— Moleque abusado!

Mais risos preencheram o lugar e Yugyeom percebeu que queria aquilo, principalmente escutar as risadas de Bambam. Parecia perfeito um mundo onde sempre escutaria as risadas do tailandês.

— E aí? — Bambam perguntou quando estavam sozinhos. — Gostou da surpresa?

— A melhor de todas.

Outra vez, eles se beijaram e Yugyeom deixou aquele bom sentimento encher o seu peito. Aquilo ali definitivamente era felicidade.

— Obrigado, Bam — disse o mais novo. — Obrigado por tudo.

— Bobinho… Não precisa agradecer — afirmou o youtuber. — Se você está feliz, eu também estou.

Quando as bocas novamente se encontraram, Yugyeom chegou a uma decisão: faria daquilo que tinha com Bambam um namoro sério. Todo mundo já os chamavam de namorados, certo? Agora só tinha que provar ao tailandês que era o homem certo para ele. Não sabia como, mas faria.

— Por mais que eu queira muito… te levar para o meu apartamento agora — comentou Bambam, sorrindo de lado. — Eu preciso editar todo esse material.

— Posso te incentivar a editar mais rápido, _hn?_

Bambam levantou a sobrancelha, surpreso.

— Como você faria isso?

— Não sei… Você decide.

Por mais que brincassem daquela maneira, uma hora depois, quando saíram do apartamento de Youngjae — o cantor insistiu que os dois comerem algo antes de partirem —, Bambam levou o mais novo para casa, afinal o rapaz tinha que cuidar da avó e ele definitivamente precisava editar sozinho, se não nunca acabaria.

— Mais tarde, eu posso te ligar… Talvez por _Skype_ — falou o moreno. — O que acha?

— _Hm_ … eu ouvi nudes?

Kim riu e o loiro fez o mesmo, roubando um beijo do moreno.

— Pode me ligar, vou adorar — afirmou Bambam. — Vou contar os minutos até lá.

Antes do mais novo realmente sair do carro, eles se beijaram rapidamente e quando já estava próxima sua porta, Yugyeom acenou para o youtuber, que devolveu o gesto antes de acelerar o carro e ir embora.

Yugyeom abriu a porta da sua casa com um sorriso no rosto. Havia sido um dia perfeito e céus, esperava que todos os outros que passasse ao lado de Bambam pudessem ser iguais.

  
  



	26. Chapter 26

Jinyoung se sentia frustrado.

Os shows estavam sendo ótimos, contudo uma parte dele acreditava que tinha algo errado, uma parte fora do lugar e não sabia ao certo o que era. Ele lia relatos de fãs e até tinha perguntado a Jaebeom se tinha alguma crítica, contudo eram somente elogios. Aquilo não poderia estar correto!

O cantor já até tinha pensado que poderia ser a falta de sexo, contudo ao olhar Jackson, percebeu que não era bem isso, afinal estava tão feliz com o namorado da maneira que ele era. O problema não era aquele, contudo não sabia pontuar ao certo o que era que estava o deixando ansioso no final das contas.

Por fim, ele se jogou na cama, fitando o teto enquanto pensava o que estava acontecendo com ele e o porquê parecia não estar aproveitando aquilo que era o momento da sua vida. Shows lotados, com pessoas cantando suas músicas e adrenalina que corria em suas veias ao perceber que sim, era famoso. Céus, de alguma maneira, era famoso!

— Youngjae mandou flores! — A voz de Jackson lhe chegou ao ouvido assim que o namorado saiu do banheiro, somente com uma toalha na sua cintura. O chinês olhava para o belo arranjo de rosas amarelas que agora estava no aparador lateral do quarto. — Okay, talvez ele até seja legal.

— Chegou enquanto você estava no banho — explicou Jinyoung, ainda fitando o teto. — Olha o cartão…

Jinyoung não indicou onde estava o cartão, mas Jackson viu o papel no móvel da cabeceira de cama e logo o pegou para ler.

— “Jinyoung, soube do sucesso que você está tendo no Japão. Sei que brigamos todos os dias dos anos de trainee e eu também nunca facilitei nada, mas estou feliz por você. Se cuida e cuida de Jaebeom também, mas não deixa ele saber que pedi isso. Podemos tomar um café quando você voltar?” — Jackson terminou de ler o cartão e levantou a sobrancelha. — Devo ficar com ciúmes?

Park sorriu, mas não estava com muito humor.

— Não… Acho que ele só está sendo legal — explicou o cantor. — E, de qualquer maneira, estou muito feliz com você.

— Engraçado que você disse todas essas palavras olhando para o teto e não para mim.

Park expirou com força e fitou o namorado, que tinha as mãos na cintura e um olhar desafiador.

— Não sei o que tem de errado comigo — comentou Jinyoung, suspirando pesado.

— Okay, é o seu octogésimo suspiro — afirmou o loiro. — Eu vou colocar uma roupa e vamos conversar sobre isso.

O cantor nem teve como negar e somente viu o namorado sumir no banheiro com a muda de roupa que já tinha separado e deixado em uma cadeira. Assim, o moreno tentou se levantar, mas parecia tão bom olhar para o teto e achar tudo o que fazia errado e ruim. Definitivamente, seria o programa da noite.

— Agora, me fala.

Ele se assustou com a voz do loiro já de volta ao quarto. Jackson riu e logo foi para a cama, deitando-se ao lado do namorado.

— Não sei bem o que falar — afirmou o moreno.

— Foi o programa de hoje? O show de amanhã? O que está te deixando nervoso?

— Tudo.

— Tudo? — Jackson repetiu a fala em forma de pergunta enquanto cutucava a lateral do corpo do namorado. — Pode explicar melhor?

— Não sei… Me sinto frustrado e com muito sono — explicou o moreno. — Mas não sei como.

— Sono? — O loiro riu. — Isso a gente pode resolver. Mas que tipo de frustração?

— Tem algo de errado, mas não sei o que é.

Jackson revirou os olhos e cutucou Jinyoung outra vez, recebendo uma reclamação como resposta.

— Não tem nada de errado e você não consegue aceitar isso — afirmou o mais novo. — Esse é o problema, bobinho.

Jinyoung fitou o namorado e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Tem algo de errado. Tem que ter!

Era absurdo para Jackson o fato que o namorado não conseguia perceber o quão bom era e como estava arrasando no Japão, tanto nos shows quanto nos programas. Todos os amavam!

— A única coisa errada é essa sua percepção desfocada de si.

— Não…

— Jin, por favor! Você é um _idol!_ Tem milhares gritando o seu nome! — Jackson queria poder colocar aquilo na cabeça do namorado, mas sabia que era difícil. — Não tem nada de errado! Nada!

— ‘Tá.

— Você não consegue acreditar em si mesmo, não é? Mas… talvez possa acreditar em mim? — Jackson propôs com um sorriso triste. — Eu sou seu fã desde sempre e agora ainda mais depois que conheci a pessoa maravilhosa que você é, Jin. Não tem nada de errado, okay? Prometo.

Era tão complicado para Jinyoung acreditar naquelas coisas. Sua mente lhe dizia que a qualquer momento iria surgir o alvo da sua preocupação e gritaria “ _A-ha!_ ” na sua cara.

— Tenho uma proposta — disse o chinês, piscando um dos olhos. — E se tivéssemos um encontro? Sem Jaebeom dessa vez.

Os dois tinham conseguido ter um encontro há três dias, porém não era o mesmo com o manager ao lado do casal, tão constrangido quanto eles por toda aquela situação. Contudo, estavam em um país estrangeiro e primeiro: Jinyoung não podia ficar sem segurança, ainda mais depois do caso com a sasaeng e segundo: fotos naquela altura seriam terríveis e provavelmente estragaria tudo pelo qual tinha lutado todos aqueles anos.

— Como? Não dá para termos um encontro.

— Duas palavras: telhado.

— Só tem uma aí, Jackie. — Jinyoung riu. — Seu coreano está meio ruim, _baby_?

— Você deixou em terminar de falar? — reclamou o chinês, outra vez cutucando o namorado. — Telhado e… jantar.

Jinyoung conseguia visualizar aquela cena e parecia tudo tão lindo, mas ele somente suspirou fundo e negou com a cabeça.

— Por que não?!

— Alguém pode ver.

— Ninguém vai ver!

— Como não?! — o cantor questionou. — O pessoal vai saber que está tendo um jantar no telhado! E, tipo, já viu as fotos no site? É um lugar _bem_ romântico! Não dá tipo, para disfarçar. Mas não tem problema, Jackie. Vamos ficar só aqui.

Jackson suspirou pesado e fitou o teto.

— Às vezes parece que só eu me esforço nesse relacionamento.

— Jackie…

— Relaxa, eu estou brincando… — O chinês moveu o braço até conseguir segurar a mão do coreano. — Se você preferir podemos ficar aqui, ainda é bastante romântico e eu adoro a sua companhia de qualquer maneira.

Jinyoung conseguia perceber algo diferente agora e era a percepção que Jackson queria aquele encontro no telhado. Então ele sorriu e beijou o namorado, rolando na cama até ter o telefone fixo do quarto na mão.

— Alô… Sim… Eu gostaria de saber se o telhado hoje está reservado? — Jinyoung piscou os olhos para o namorado, que estava surpreso naquele instante. — Oh, não? Ótimo. Não, não… Só curiosidade mesmo. Boa noite!

— Jin?

— Pega o seu casaco! Temos um encontro!

— Mas Jin…

— Ninguém precisa saber que estamos lá, certo? Não tem nenhuma reserva… O quê? Você não quer mais me levar para sair? — Jinyoung murmurou fazendo um biquinho infantil na direção do namorado que não pode resistir um sorriso bobo. — Depois eu não sou o romântico!

Jackson riu outra vez e se levantou, logo indo ao closet e pegando o casaco pendurado. Nem usava mais o seu quarto e esperava que ninguém tivesse percebido — por mais que soubesse que pelo menos as camareiras tinham notado algo —, então somente pegou o seu agasalho e do namorado, entregando esse ao moreno.

— Ai — reclamou Jinyoung, fechando um dos olhos enquanto terminava de colocar o casaco.

— O que foi, Jin?

— Meu pescoço, está meio estranho… Parece duro. — Jinyoung remexeu algumas vezes. — Devo ter dormido em uma posição ruim.

— Quer uma massagem?

— Depois do nosso jantar. — Jinyoung concluiu selando os lábios do namorado. — Pronto para ir?

— Mas o que vamos jantar já que não tem ninguém lá?

— Eu tenho uma ideia.

Jinyoung buscou a mão do namorado somente até a porta, o que o fez ficar um tanto triste em ter que ir no corredor e no elevador sem a derme do outro contra a sua.

— Ei, você apertou o térreo — ponderou o mais novo.

— Eu sei.

Jackson franziu a testa, mas nada mais falou, somente acompanhando o namorado para fora do hotel. Contudo, o moreno não foi longe, na verdade parou em um vendedor ambulante que tinha na praça em frente ao local e pediu várias comidas gordurosas, o que fez o loiro rir.

Depois, eles voltaram cheios de sacolas para dentro do hotel, ignorando olhares curiosos enquanto entravam no elevador, agora sim seguindo para o telhado.

Estava tudo escuro, mas eles acenderam as lanternas dos celulares e olharam em volta. Era lindo, mesmo que não estivesse preparado para um jantar.

— Vamos encontrar um lugar para sentar…

Jinyoung pensou que teriam cadeiras ou um lugar armado, mas não tinha nada, somente o chão frio, o que o fez projetar o lábio inferior para frente, pois não parecia mais tão romântico assim.

— Eu amei — falou o loiro quando já estavam sentados em um local que pareceu apropriado. — As estrelas estão lindas!

— É… Queria poder te dar mais que isso.

— Você já me dá mais que o suficiente — garantiu ao outro juntando seus lábios com os dele rapidamente. — Vamos comer agora?

Jinyoung concordou e logo eles se arrumaram no chão do local, esforçando-se para não sujar a comida e rindo como bobos, pois realmente estavam felizes assim, juntos.

— Nossa, isso me lembra nosso primeiro beijo — comentou Wang, quando já tinha as costas apoiada no peitoral do namorado, ambos ainda sentado no chão do telhado. — Nós olhamos as estrelas naquele parque…

— Isso é a sua maneira de me pedir um beijo?

— _Hm_ … Você é meio lerdinho.

— Você é um péssimo namorado, só me ofende — reclamou o coreano, distribuindo beijos pela bochecha do chinês até chegar aos lábios.

— _Hm_ … J-Jin… Você está quente.

— _Hm_ … obrigado?

— Não… Eu quero dizer que você está quente do tipo febril. — Wang se preocupou se levantando um pouco e ficando de frente para o namorado. — Oh… seu rosto está vermelho, _baby_. Está com frio?

— Um pouquinho só, mas aqui está mesmo frio.

— Sim, mas não tanto — comentou o chinês. — Segura a minha mão.

Constatando o que imaginava, as palmas das mãos do moreno estava muito geladas e era óbvio que ele estava com febre.

— Vamos voltar.

— Ah… Ainda tem comida. Não é você que insiste que eu coma mais?

— Jin, você está com febre e tem um show amanhã — ponderou o loiro, suspirando fundo. — Vamos nos aquecer e te dar um remedinho.

— É só uma febre boba, Jackie, eu estou bem… Ai. — Como que para contrariar suas palavras o moreno reclamou pois sentiu uma fisgada forte na parte detrás do pescoço.

— Vamos, _baby._ Eu vou te fazer aquela massagem que você adora.

Jinyoung não queria ir, mas por fim concordou, pensando em como o encontro tinha sido um fiasco, ainda mais agora com aquela febre e uma dor de cabeça que ameaça despontar, isso tudo sem contar o pescoço, que já estava assim há uns dias.

— Você quase não comeu — comentou Jackson, olhando as sacolas quando já estavam no elevador.

— Não estou com muita fome.

— _Hm_ … Deve ser a febre.

— É…

Park pensou em como acho que tinha algo errado prestes a acontecer. Talvez fosse aquela febre, somente esperava que não afetasse o show no outro dia, pois não podia decepcionar seus fãs, sua empresa e nem a ele próprio, que no fundo somente queria fazer um ótimo trabalho no final do dia.

— Vou pegar uma dipirona — avisou Jackson, deixando as sacolas por cima de um móvel qualquer. — Por que você não muda a roupa, amor? Talvez um banho?

— A-amor?

— _Hm_?

— V-você me chamou de amor?

Jackson sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, já com o remédio na mão.

— Claro que chamei de ‘amor’ — o chinês afirmou, estendendo a mão para o mais velho. — Agora tome o seu remédio.

— E-eu sou o seu a-amor.

— Amor, se concentra! Toma esse remédio!

E Jinyoung fez o que foi pedido, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir, mesmo com dor de cabeça e uma sensação horrível de gelo na espinha. Jackson o considerava seu amor e ele estava imensamente feliz com aquilo. Era diferente com o chinês, pois ele não o estava procurando por algo frívolo como sexo, a ligação era maior que aquilo e fazia o _idol_ se sentir querido como há muito tempo não se sentia.

— Quer tomar um banho ou se deitar?

— Acho... que só me deitar? Estou cansado para banho.

— Eu posso te ajudar — propôs Jackson. — Eu… não tenho problema com isso.

Park sorriu e quase beijou o namorado, mas talvez estivesse com gripe ou algo do tipo, então era melhor evitar agora aquele tipo de contato, por mais que já tivessem se beijando tanto que se fosse algo transmissível, Wang já estava contaminado.

— Tudo bem, talvez uma outra hora. — Jinyoung sorriu. — Agora parece que a canseira veio de uma vez!

— É assim mesmo… — comentou o loiro. — Eu posso fazer a massagem se você quiser.

— Okay… Mas não fica chateado se eu dormir, ‘tá?

— Nunca, Jin.

O cantor subiu na cama com cuidado, agora todo o seu corpo parecia dolorido, mas acabou que não deitou, pois Jackson lhe deu um copo cheio de água para beber.

— É sempre bom se hidratar.

— É… Eu esqueço disso — comentou Park, entregando o copo vazio para o namorado. — Obrigado por cuidar de mim. Acho… que ninguém nunca cuidou de mim.

— Não importa, eu estou aqui agora — o chinês garantiu, beijando a testa do namorado. Ele ainda estava quente o que o preocupava, mas tinha fé que o remédio iria resolver esse problema logo, logo. — Vira esse pescoço para eu cuidar.

Jinyoung sorriu outra vez e se posicionou para o namorado fazer a massagem, contudo a cada toque, parecia que ficava mais dolorido e mais tonto. Teria dado um jeito? Que má sorte!

— J-Jackie… a-ai…

— Que foi, amor?

— A… a massagem não está ajudando, d-desculpa…

— Não se desculpe por isso, Jin. Vamos só dormir então okay? Está confortável? Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

— Talvez mais água? A-acho... que estou com sede de novo.

Jackson concordou e logo foi pegar outra garrafa na geladeira do quarto, mas agora estava preocupado. Aquela parecia uma febre forte, talvez devesse falar com Jaebeom sobre aquilo.

— Aqui, amor…

— Com você me chamando de amor, vou ficar melhor rapidinho.

— Amor, amor, amor!

Jinyoung tentou rir alto, mas seu pescoço doeu e ele sentiu vontade de chorar. Jackson apareceu perceber seu desconforto e nada mais falou, somente pegou a garrafa e deixou em um canto.

— Talvez seja melhor você dormir no seu quarto, Jackie…

— Eu vou ficar.

— M-mas…

— Sou resistente a gripes e resfriados, moro com uma menina que vivia na creche. Você acha que minha imunidade vem de onde? E você precisa de abraços, certo?

Jinyoung concordou e agradeceu silenciosamente quando o chinês o abraçou, cantarolando alguma canção de ninar que aos poucos o adormeceu. Ele ainda estava febril quando o loiro o deitou com cuidado no travesseiro.

O loiro então se levantou, lavou as mãos, pois sabia que a maioria dos germes passavam daquela maneira e depois buscou o celular, sentando na poltrona do quarto. Logo o coreógrafo encontrou o contato de Jaebeom para mandar uma mensagem.

**Beom**

Ei, tá acordado?

Tô Zzzz

Jin tá com febre e

com dores musculares, mais

especificamente no pescoço.

Febre de quanto?

Por enquanto, 38º graus

Dei remédio e o coloquei

para dormir.

Ah…

Eu também estou

com febre :´)

Eu tenho cara de

médico agora?

Tome um remédio

e vá dormir.

Será que pegamos

a mesma gripe? :(

Provavelmente!

Vá descansar!

Ainda tenho que ligar

para Jae!

Vamos ver filme hoje.

Hmmmm

Sai do meu pé.

Que seja.

Só fica de olho

no meu namorado amanhã, tá?

Não estou gostando nada

dessa febre.

E quem vai

ficar de olho em mim?

Pede pra Jae!

_|_

Estou brincando!

Vamos ficar de olho

um no outro.

Tudo bem.

Oh…

Que foi?

Jae desmarcou o filme.

Disse que depois fala comigo.

Espero que esteja tudo bem :/

Hmm

Ai, Jack!

Estou brincando!

Mas então aproveita

para dormir!

Eu tenho certeza que ele

não sabe sobre sua febre, se

não teria desmarcado antes

>.<

>.<

Então, eu vou dormir

:(

Vai lá <3

Eu também vou!

:*

Jackson pensou no que faria naquele momento, quando seu celular outra vez vibrou. de início pensou ser Jaebeom novamente, porém o nome de Mark brilhava na tela.

**Mark**

Ei, o hotel

aí é bom?

Algumas pessoas

quando querem falar

com a outra, mandam

um “Oi”.

Oi :(

Desculpa,

mas é que você

está me evitando…

Eu sei. Desculpa.

Eu fiz algo?

Ele tinha feito algo para Jinyoung, mas Jackson não tinha como explicar aquilo para o agente, se não revelaria a relação deles.

**Mark**

Não…

Foram alguns

problemas meus…

Acabei evitando mensagens

no geral.

Tudo bem.

Eu entendo.

Acontece isso

comigo às vezes.

Mas então, o hotel

é bom sim.

Por quê?

Estamos indo para aí!

Vai dar tempo de ver o

show de Jin de amanhã!

Uau…

Espera, você e mais

quem?

Jae!

Acho que Jin vai gostar.

Talvez o anime um pouco.

Animar?

Ele e Beom

estão com febre :/

Ai :(

Mas está tudo bem?

É uma gripe?

Eu já dei remédio

a Jin. Acho que ele

estará melhor amanhã.

Nós vamos nos

hospedar aí no

hotel.

Talvez eu possa

fazer uma visita

antes do show?

Era uma péssima ideia, Jackson tinha certeza daquilo, mas como falar de maneira que não fosse rude? Não tinha certeza.

**Mark**

Acho que ele vai gostar.

Está tarde.

É melhor você

dormir agora.

Eu também vou tentar

dormir um pouco.

Ótimo :)

Boa noite.

Boa noite!

Jackson suspirou fundo e resolveu que era melhor dormir mesmo. Assim, ele outra vez lavou as mãos e colocou um pijama antes de deitar na cama. Jinyoung gemeu e o chinês ficou preocupado, levando a mão a testa do cantor; ainda estava quente.

— Espero que você melhore logo, Jin.

Wang então se deitou, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto deixava uma das mãos no tronco do namorado e torcia para ele melhorar o mais rápido possível daquela febre e no outro dia estivesse bem para o show, pois sabia como a carreira e seus fãs era importante para o coreano.

_Divindade, que ele fique bem logo..._

***

Youngjae não achava uma boa ideia ir para o Japão, mas não conseguiu exatamente dizer uma negativa para o namorado, não quando ele estava tão animado para a viagem surpresa que tinha arranjado para eles.

Então, no momento estava no avião, suspirando pesado enquanto Mark estava adormecido ao seu lado. Ele queria ficar, queria poder descansar um pouco de folga que tinha antes das coisas ficarem realmente pesadas com o comeback, contudo mesmo sabendo que aquele relacionamento estava fadado ao término, deixava o mais velho insistir naquilo, pois no fundo também queria que desse certo, queria ter Tuan ao seu lado.

Choi ia tentar dormir, quando escutou um som de notificação no celular. Ele lembrava de ter pago um pacote de dados da companhia aérea assim que entrou no local, contudo não pensou que realmente usaria. Assim, ao olhar o aparelho, acabou sorrindo para a mensagem que aparecia no seu _display_.

**Lim-Lim**

Não consigo dormir :(

Mas estou com sono :/

Oi…

É a luz?

Não, depois da lâmpada

que você me mandou,

eu venho dormindo sem

problemas, mas…

Mas?

Eu estou com febre e com

dores de cabeça horríveis :´(

FEBRE?!

Eu já tomei remédio, mas…

JB…

:(

Agora eu tô preocupado.

Eu tinha uma surpresa, mas…

vou falar logo D:

Qual surpresa? :´)

Estou indo para o

Japão!

Mark… preparou uma

viagem…

Romântica?

É :/

Você deveria terminar,

Jae.

Eu sei :(

Medo de ficar sozinho?

Sim… Muito :´(

Você… não ficaria ;)

Você ficaria comigo?

Como amigo :D

Claro…

Eu queria que alguém

cuidasse de mim :(

Pede a Jinyoung ou

Jackson.

Jin tá com febre também.

Gente…

E Jackie tá cuidando dele.

Hmmmm

Hm mesmo hahaha

|⁰⊖⁰)

Segredinho?

Sempre ∠(^ー^)

Eles estão namorando.

(°o°)

São fofos :/

D:

Que foi? :o

Sei lá haha

Eu espero que dê

certo :(

Por que você

está triste? T_T

Eu que estou doente!

Acho… que minha

única chance de amar é

com Mark e… estou deixando

passar.

(っ´ω｀c)

Não pensa isso “/

:((

Eu te amo.

(〇□〇）

Bobo :(

É estranho falar isso…

Quer dizer, eu nunca tive

muito o costume.

Nem eu :(

Nunca tive alguém para

amar antes de Jack, ele

que me ensinou.

Jackie sempre se doou para

todo mundo. Amizade, namoro…

Se ele ama, não importa como,

ele fala. Acho que é uma boa

coisa. É bom ouvir/ler isso ♥

É? Você gosta disso?

Gosto

φ(ゝω・)+

Que bom.

Legal.

╥﹏╥

Te amo.

♡

Youngjae sorria sem perceber. Ele sabia que aquele “Eu te amo” era como amigos, contudo Jaebeom tinha razão, era muito bom receber aquela declaração, mesmo que por mensagem. Seu coração estava agitado naquele momento.

**Lim-Lim**

Acho que vou vomitar.

Ah, o emoticon nem

foi tão exagerado assim…

Não… Sério

Eu

JB?

Jaebeom?!

Espero que você esteja

bem :(((

Desculpa… a demora.

Jae, não tô me

sentindo bem…

Não… sei.

Ai, é melhor

ir no hospital :((

Eu chego aí em duas horas :(

Vou te esperar

JB!

(´皿｀;)

:(

Vou ficar quieto

Ver se melhora um pouco :/

Estou preocupado :/

:(

A luz está me

incomodando, mas

se eu apagar, vou ficar com

medo lol

(T⌓T)

Eu… vou tentar

dormir.

Obrigado por ficar comigo.

Te amo ♥

Fica bem :/

Me promete que

se sentir pior, vai no

hospital?

Por favor!

Prometo :(

Te amo ♥

♥

O loiro bloqueou a tela do aparelho celular com o coração na mão e torcendo para o que Jaebeom tivesse fosse somente uma infecção alimentar ou uma virose. E, daquela maneira, ele recostou a cabeça no encosto do banco, com o celular firme na sua mão, caso chegasse alguma mensagem de Lim naquele meio tempo.

_Divindade, que não seja nada demais… Que ele fique bom logo. Ah, e Jinyoung também! Que os dois fiquem bons logo!_

Com aquela oração em mente, ele adormeceu torcendo para chegarem logo no Japão.


	27. Chapter 27

Bambam sentiu suas costas sendo pressionadas contra a parede e gemeu com o contato, ainda mais com a boca de Yugyeom no seu pescoço, possessiva marcando território. Era tarde da noite e talvez devessem estar dormindo. Somente talvez, pois não era exatamente isso o que fariam, afinal tinha chegado o grande momento e o tailandês não poderia estar com mais vontade de ficar toda uma noite acordado com Kim ao seu lado.

— Sua… mãe? — Yugyeom respirava com dificuldade quando afastou a boca do pescoço de Bambam, o que fez o youtuber reclamar. — Bam? Sua mãe está em casa?

— N-não… Plantão — afirmou o mais velho. — Por favor…

Yugyeom quis falar alguma coisa de duplo sentido, contudo percebeu que já tinha anos que não fazia sexo e suas habilidades estavam zeradas, assim acabou ficando parado no lugar, com os olhos arregalados.

— Yug?

— Acho… que o efeito do álcool passou — falou o mais novo.

O estudante de moda piscou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, curioso.

— Você não quer mais?

— Quero! Mas… eu não faço há tanto tempo… Tenho medo de errar.

— Não tem muito o que errar…

— Tem sim.

O mais velho sorriu e buscou a mão de Yugyeom, arrastando-o para o seu quarto de uma vez, fechando a porta em seguida; sua mãe não estava em casa, mas nunca se sabe, certo? Melhor garantir do que remediar.

— Bam…

— Yug, se você não quiser mais não tem problema — o mais velho garantiu, acariciando os cabelos castanhos do mais alto com carinho.

Ele queria fazer sexo, muito, céus cada pedacinho do corpo de Yugyeom o deixava quente de desejo, porém gostava de Kim para muito além disso, então poderia esperar.

— E se eu errar alguma coisa?

— Se você errar, eu te ensino… — Bambam sorriu e então se aproximou lambendo delicadamente o lábio inferior do outro. — Que tipo de _hyung_ eu seria se não o ensinasse, _hm_? Você quer aprender comigo, Yug?

Yugyeom não negaria que sentiu partes do seu corpo ficando quentes somente com aquela fala de Bambam, ainda mais por estar tão próxima do seu ouvido. Estava definitivamente com medo de errar, porém estava com mais medo ainda de não tentar.

— Tudo.

— Bom menino. — Bambam sorriu, passando o indicador na bochecha e depois no queixo do mais alto. — Por que você não me beija, Yug?

Kim não queria dizer que estava achando sensual Bambam o mandando, mas era exatamente isso o que estava achando, assim logo inclinou a cabeça para frente e buscou os lábios do mais velho, que deixou os lábios formarem um sorriso antes de realmente deixar o moreno o beijar. O tailandês era bom naquilo, bom demais para a sanidade do mais novo.

— Você usa essas calças apertadas para me provocar, né, Yug? — Bambam ponderou, deixando a boca distribuir alguns beijos pelo pescoço do mais novo. — Sempre rebolando na frente do _hyung_ …

— Na verdade, eu não tenho dinheiro para novas. Essas são velhas.

— Eu gosto delas… — o mais velho continuou, deslizando as mãos pelas coxas de Yugyeom e subindo até conseguir segurar a bunda do mais novo e apertar. — Apertam nos lugares certos, mas aposto que você ficaria ainda melhor sem… O que acha? Quer testar a minha teoria?

Yugyeom concordou com a cabeça, pois se falasse, diria alguma bobagem que acabaria de vez com o clima. Bambam sorriu e voltou a apertar a nádega do moreno com força.

— Posso te ajudar, _baby_? — Bambam perguntou, agora com um sorriso.

— S-sim… — Yugyeom engoliu a seco. — Estou… fazendo certo?

— Está perfeito, Yug.

O moreno sorriu e sentiu a mão de Bambam se movimentar, voltando para a sua perna. Ainda estavam de pé e Yugyeom teve a urgência de se sentar, somente com medo de tropeçar em algo; não seria a primeira vez que algo assim aconteceria.

— E-eu… posso apoiar na parede?

Bambam sorriu e antes que Yugyeom falasse mais algo, sentiu o tailandês o empurrando, só que em direção a cama. O moreno arregalou os olhos, mas conseguiu se sentar sem estragos.

— Eu te quero desde a primeira vez que te vi naquele bar, Yug — Bambam falou, levando as mãos a camisa do moreno e a retirando de uma vez, o que fez Yugyeom arfar. — Te imagino gemendo o meu nome… Você vai fazer isso, Yug?

— S-sim…

— Bom…

O mais velho se moveu até estar ajoelhado, por entre as pernas do caçula, que estava parcialmente deitado na cama, apenas as pernas para fora do colchão. Bambam distribuía beijos pelas coxas do moreno, enquanto habilmente desfazia a fivela do cinto do rapaz. Por fim, não demorou muito para que a calça estivesse longe do corpo de Yugyeom, deixando o loiro a vontade para deslizar as mãos pelas pernas brancas e torneadas.

— _Hm_ … Tão lindo, Yug… E-eu posso deixar marcas? Você ficaria tão lindo com elas…

— P-pode…

— Não senti muita certeza…

— Oh, n-não… — Yugyeom levantou parte do corpo e fitou o mais velho de olhos arregalados. — E-eu… só estou me controlando para não falar besteiras.

— Você não fala besteiras. Pode falar o que quiser, Yug.

O moreno sorriu e concordou, voltando a fitar o teto, o que fez Bambam sorrir antes de beijar a coxa do rapaz, escutando-o gemer baixo.

— _Hm_ … Sensível?

— S-sim… — O moreno riu nervosamente. — M-mas… v-você deveria continuar, para t-testar a teoria…

Bambam quis sorrir outra vez, afinal Yugyeom estava adorável naquele instante, contudo fez como o outro tinha dito e assim distribuiu mais beijos pela região sensível, escutando mais e mais gemidos de Kim. Céus, já sentia o seu membro duro incomodar na cueca.

O mais velho então levou seus lábios para a cueca do mais novo, somente deixando o ar quente da sua boca encostar no tecido. Yugyeom jogou o tronco para cima, em busca daquele fantasma de contato.

— Você quer isso, _baby_?

— S-sim…

— Então, seja um bom menino e espere.

Yugyeom quis reclamar, quis dizer que Bambam não era nem um ano mais velho que ele, contudo engoliu fundo, pois aquilo era bom demais para ele reclamar de verdade. E logo a boca do loiro estava outra vez na sua coxa, só que dessa vez com força, com o objetivo de deixar marcas pelo local, e o moreno gemeu alto e longo com o prazer.

— O-oh… Divindade! — Yugyeom estava com medo de gozar naquele momento, o que seria vergonhoso demais, contudo somente os beijos de Bambam estavam o deixando perdido. Definitivamente, não aguentaria muito. — B-Bam… E-eu…

— Já, _baby_? Eu ainda nem comecei a brincar com você — provocou, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pela silhueta da excitação do mais novo escondida na boxer azul marinho. — Gosta disso, Yug?

— B-bastante.

O tailandês sorriu, mas outra vez deixou o rapaz esperando por algo a mais enquanto voltava a explorar toda a derme das coxas do moreno. Ele gostava de deixar as pessoas no limite, sempre lhe proporcionou um prazer particular.

— Yug, por que você não deita direitinho enquanto pego algumas coisinhas?

Yugyeom bufou baixo, pois era óbvio que Bambam iria o deixar na vontade por vários e vários minutos. Contudo concordou com um aceno de cabeça, arrumando-se melhor na cama. Ele estava só de cueca enquanto o outro ainda estava completamente vestido, sentia-se um pouco exposto, mas não era de uma maneira ruim.

O mais novo então observou o outro andando pelo quarto normalmente, parando aqui e ali, contudo demorando-se mais no closet. Yugyeom sentiu vontade de se masturbar, entretanto esperou, afinal não sabia se podia ou não.

— Um filme te deixaria mais relaxado, Yug?

A pergunta pegou o mais novo de surpresa, que piscou assustado.

— Filme?

— Isso… Um filme de fundo? — Bambam apontou com a cabeça para a grande televisão que tinha em frente a cama. — Ou não?

— Q-que… tipo de filme?

— Você não é tão inocente assim, Yug.

O rapaz mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça negativamente, sentindo o calor nas suas bochechas. Era tão idiota por ficar envergonhado com aquilo.

— Os gemidos me distraem. — O moreno sorriu sem graça. — M-mas... eu gosto de música.

O tailandês concordou com a cabeça e com o controle logo acionou o sistema de som do quarto, o que fez Yugyeom abrir a boca surpresa, era algo tão chique.

— Ai, é uma música de Jae! —— pontuou o mais novo.

— Sim? — Bambam riu, voltando para a cama, mas antes deixando uma caixa no móvel de cabeceira. — Achei que gostava.

— A-ah… mas agora?

— Está com vergonha agora que conhece Jae?

Bambam perguntou com um sorriso arteiro nos lábios enquanto se despia da camiseta que usava, antes de começar desfazer a braguilha da calça, observando o olhar do mais novo em si e a forma com que ele engoliu a seco, o pomo de adão movendo-se lentamente.

— V-você vai contar a ele, não é? Q-que transamos com a voz dele de fundo? — Yugyeom riu envergonhado, pois o sorriso do mais velho era resposta suficiente. — E-eu… já até tirei o poster dele do meu quarto. P-por favor!

— _Own_ , fofo. — Bambam sorriu outra vez, mas não havia nada de inocente ou doce no gesto, o que deixava Yugyeom ainda mais excitado. — Vou te fazer meu com todas as músicas de Jae, Yug.

— T-todas?

— Temos a noite inteira…

O moreno outra vez engoliu a seco, mas dessa vez ousando um pouco a mais, pois sob o olhar do outro, levou a mão à sua cueca e espalmou o seu membro por cima do tecido. Bambam observou o gesto e mordeu o próprio lábio inferior com desejo.

— Parece que você gostou da ideia — concluiu se moveu para a cama agora que já não tinha mais tanta roupa em si e se sentou por cima do colo do caçula, movendo-se lentamente conta a ereção dele, enquanto distribuía beijos fortes pelo maxilar e pescoço de Yugyeom, deliciando-se com os sons de prazer que o mesmo deixava escapar. — Você é tão gostoso, Yug.

— _Uh_ … Você é m-mais… _Ahh_ — Yugyeom mordeu o lábio inferior para não gemer alto outra vez, afinal o outro estava se movimentando mais intensamente em seu colo e céus, era bom. — B-Bam…

— Sim, _baby_?

— Eu gostaria muito que… pudéssemos adiantar o processo. — Yugyeom piscou. — Por favor.

Bambam riu e fitou o moreno, que já tinha as bochechas vermelhas e suor escorrendo pela sua testa. Ele estava lindo e o tailandês não conseguia nem pensar em como ele ficaria ainda mais lindo sendo fodido.

— Só porque você pediu com carinho.

A boca úmida foi o que Yugyeom sentiu em seguida, só que dessa vez tomando um dos seus mamilos logo após o tailandês se mover para fora do seu colo. O rapaz gemeu sem se segurar, afinal era óbvio que Bambam gostava daquilo e das poucas vezes que fizera sexo, tinha gostado de agradar seu parceiro.

— Tão lindo… tão gostoso — Bambam falava enquanto corria os dedos pela coxa do mais novo, não largando o mamilo esquerdo dos seus lábios e por vezes até arriscando arranhar a região sensível do moreno, que somente choramingava. — Oh, o que é isso aqui?

Bambam provocou com a mão por cima da ereção do moreno, que levantou o tronco, atrás de mais toques; ele precisava tanto daquilo que chegava a ser vergonhoso. O tailandês gostou da reação, tanto que levou seus dedos para dentro da cueca boxer do mais novo es sem dificuldade colocou o membro do outro para fora do tecido, masturbando-o em um processo vagaroso.

— Divindade! — Yugyeom gritou, gemendo em seguida. — Oh, _Ahhh_.

— _Hm_ … Sons tão bonitos, Yug. — Bambam elogiou, abaixando-se para beijar um pouco abaixo do umbigo do mais novo, enquanto ainda movimentava a mão lentamente. — Adoro a sua voz…

Yugyeom tentou não gemer, mas quando o mais velho usou o polegar para lentamente passar na fenda que havia na extremidade do seu pênis, ele choramingou, arrastando um gemido.

— Não se controle, _baby_ … — Bambam pediu.

Yugyeom concordou, vendo o outro passando a distribuir beijos pela virilha do mais novo e pela extensão do pênis até abocanhar a cabeça de uma vez, sugando lentamente antes de circundar com a língua a extremidade. O moreno nem soube ao certo como reagir com as sensações, então somente relaxou e gemeu. Como gemeu!

— _Porra_ , você é muito gostoso — Bambam praticamente grunhiu as palavras, passando a língua nos próprios lábios enquanto apreciava a face do moreno repleta de prazer. — Está todo lisinho… Ai.

O piscar de olhos quase inocente fez Bambam sorrir, para em seguida estocar o membro do mais novo outra vez lentamente.

— É… melhor a-assim. — Yugyeom gemeu baixo. — Para… dançar. E-estou voltando a dançar.

Yugyeom sabia que não estava fazendo tanto sentido, mas não se importava, pois há tanto não sentia como naquele momento. Era tudo, além do prazer e do sexo em si, era dividir aquilo com Bambam. Era fazer amor com o tailandês.

— Isso é bom…

— P-por quê?

— Porque eu vou adorar sentir você colocando toda essa prática de dança no meu colo… rebolando bem gostoso para mim. — o mais velho respondeu, antes de lamber toda extensão do pênis de Yugyeom lentamente, sem deixar de encarar os olhos do mais novo.

O mais novo engoliu a seco outra vez, mas não teve tempo para responder, pois o outro o abocanhou outra vez, sugando-o com experiência e precisão, arrancando dele suspiros e gemidos altos de prazer. Sem resistir, Yugyeom levou as mãos aos fios agora platinados do tailandês, segurando-o ali com pressão, mas sem atrapalhar os movimentos divinos do parceiro. Céus, Bambam deveria ganhar um prêmio por aquilo, era a melhor sensação que Kim já havia experimentado.

— V-você pode… se quiser… — Yugyeom abriu os olhos para encarar o outro e entender o que ele estava dizendo. — Foder a minha boca… Eu gosto. Você pode.

Dessa vez foi o mais novo quem grunhiu. A expectativa de realmente poder fazer algo do tipo com Bambam o deixava mais próximo do orgasmo rapidamente, ele não duraria nada se realmente fizesse tal ação, mas como poderia exatamente negar a oferta?

Yugyeom então parou de pensar tanto sobre o assunto e quando Bambam voltou a abaixar a cabeça, ele segurou na cabeça do tailandês e forçou o tronco algumas vezes, não deixando de gemer com a sensação. Era tão bom e o loiro parecia querer mais e mais, forçando ainda mais a cabeça em direção ao pênis ereto.

Kim chegou próximo de gozar, mas sentiu a mão de Bam na sua coxa e parou os movimentos, vendo o loiro levantar o rosto e respirar fundo com os lábios ainda mais vermelhos e também inchados.

— Você está devastadoramente lindo.

Bambam sorriu, um pouco envergonhado pela primeira vez com o elogio e Yugyeom não resistiu ao puxar o mais velho para si e o beijar com vontade, mordiscando os lábios grossos do loiro e o sugando o inferior com pressão.

— Eu quero cuidar de você agora, Bam…

— _Hm_ … Acha que já aprendeu o suficiente para tentar, _baby_?

Yugyeom não respondeu com palavras, somente mudou as posições na cama, o que fez Bambam sorrir, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo do mais novo quando ele tomou seus lábios, dessa vez com muito mais carinho do que pressão.

— Eu acho que ainda sou bom nisso — comentou Yugyeom, vendo o outro sorrir. — Mas se eu não for… Você me para ou… algo assim.

Bambam concordou, por mais que duvidasse que precisasse acontecer algo assim. O mais novo pareceu contente e voltou a beijá-lo e outra vez buscou seu pescoço — igual quando tinham chegado, levemente animados com o álcool que há muito tinha saído do seu organismo —, deixando o tailandês praticamente derretido na cama, afinal era o seu ponto fraco.

Diferente do tailandês Yugyeom não era muito de provocar e logo já estava puxando o tecido da boxer branca do outro, e beijando toda extensão do músculo rijo, adorando ouvir os murmúrios de tesão como resposta. O moreno ficou com medo de fazer besteira em um primeiro momento, contudo aos poucos foi se acostumando com as sensações; já tinha feito aquilo e de certa forma com Bambam era diferente, sentia-se bem em estar daquela maneira com o outro, mesmo que sua ereção reclamasse pela falta de atenção.

— Você gosta de _deepthroat?_

O loiro quase xingou a facilidade que o outro perguntou aquilo, com o olhar inocente enquanto ainda o masturbava. Bambam quis gritar naquele instante.

— S-sim… M-mas você não p-precisa, _ah_ , merda!

Bambam estava tendo dificuldades para concluir a frase, pois o mais novo não parava de lamber a ponta do membro do tailandês enquanto o masturbava no que não estava em sua boca.

— Porra, Yug!

— Sim, _hyung?_

O loiro sentiu outra vez vontade de gritar, mas não conseguiu realmente fazer isso, pois todo os seus sons foram substituídos por gemidos quando Yugyeom levou a garganta a glande do mais velho. Céus, o que estava exatamente acontecendo naquele momento? Bambam tinha perdido completamente a noção da sua volta, pois, mesmo sem gozar, seu corpo e mente estava em algum outro lugar onde somente existia o estudante de administração próximo a si.

Yugyeom repetiu o movimento mais algumas vezes e em todas elas o tailandês podia jurar que estava mais próximo do paraíso. Os dedos fincados nos cabelos castanhos e levemente úmidos pelo suor e os gemidos incessantes, pois quando o outro não estava com toda a extensão do membro na boca, estava sugando-o lentamente, sem se importar com a confusão de saliva e pré-gozo. Era molhado e quente e tão, tão bom.

— Y... _Ah_! Y-Yug! E-eu vou… _ah_!

O moreno parou no mesmo instante e Bambam choramingou, contudo ao ver o rosto de Yugyeom o fitando outra vez com inocência, não aguentou e o empurrou contra o colchão, logo tomando o seu colo.

— Você merece uma lição! — Bambam movimentou-se outra vez e ficou no meio das pernas do moreno, levantando uma das pernas dele e desferindo um tapa contra a sua bunda. — É o que você merece!

Yugyeom nem tentou disfarçar o gemido, mas ainda olhou com falsa inocência para o loiro.

— Bam…

— O que é, pestinha? — perguntou, agora massageando a nádega do mais novo, abrindo-o um pouco.

— E-eu preciso gozar… por favor…

— Como você quer, _baby_?

— N-não… s-sei… só…

— _Shh_. — Bambam abaixo uma perna do mais novo e inclinou até beijá-lo com carinho. — Você se preparou, Yug?

— N-não… D-d-esculpa, e-eu…

— Ei, calma. — O loiro beijou o mais novo outra vez. — Você confia em mim?

— Sim, sim! — confirmou o mais novo se segurando na nuca do outro e o beijando várias vezes de forma um tanto descoordenada. — E-eu quero te dar prazer, Bam…

— Você já faz isso, docinho… Tão bom pra mim… Me levando inteiro na sua boca, tão bom, Yug.

Yugyeom gemeu com os beijos do mais velho em seu pescoço. Será que ficariam marcas ali? Ele esperava que sim, queria se lembrar daquilo na manhã seguinte.

Não demorou muito para o tailandês se mover pela cama e pegar o lubrificante que havia colocado no móvel de cabeceira. Kim o observava com olhos ávidos enquanto o loiro lambuzava o membro todo ele queria tocá-lo, mas não se atreveu a mover.

— Vamos colocar esses seus movimentos de dançarino a prova, baby? — Bambam murmurou se sentando na cama e chamando o outro com o dedo indicador. — Senta aqui, vem.

E quem era Yugyeom para negar aquele pedido? Logo fazendo o que foi pedido, sentindo os dedos do loiro melados pelo lubrificante por entre suas nádegas. O mais novo sentiu sua respiração presa na garganta com a sensação de ter os dedos do tailandês atiçando sua entrada, sem forçar apenas passando por ali.

— Ah… Bam!

— Gosta?

— S-sim…

Bambam continuou e Yugyeom não pensava que dava para se sentir tão bem sem realmente houvesse a penetração, somente aqueles toques o deixava leves e com a mente distante; era uma sensação maravilhosa.

— Você quer ficar de quatro para mim, _baby_?

Ele queria, mas ao mesmo tempo queria continuar ali, com Bambam o dedilhando enquanto ele rebolava lentamente de forma quase involuntária em busca de mais daquela deliciosa fricção. O tailandês pareceu perceber e nada falou, somente levou a mão ao pênis do moreno e começou a masturbá-lo lentamente.

Yugyeom gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, praticamente deitando-a no ombro do loiro. Sentia-se tão entregue e era tão bom.

— Você quer ficar assim, _baby_? _Hm_?

— E-eu… quero que você s-sinta também.

— Oh… — Bambam murmurou, aplicando um pouco mais de pressão contra a entrada do caçula que gemeu mordendo o lábio inferior. — Eu sinto, _baby_ … eu sinto tudinho.

— Bam, por favor…

— Eu sei, _baby_ — o mais velho murmurou, sentando-se e juntando seu tronco ao do caçula para beijar com carinho a bochecha dele. Yugyeom era tão grande, mas ali daquela maneira tão sensível ele realmente parecia ser o mais novo dos dois e Bambam adorava tê-lo assim, da mesma maneira que adorava quando ele sempre parecia mais velho e maduro. — Confia em mim…

Com isso o mais velho levou uma das mãos a própria ereção e a colocou por entre as nádegas de Yugyeom, sem forçar a entrada apenas deslizando por entre elas com a ajuda do lubrificante.

— Mova-se, _baby_ …

O moreno se moveu grudando os braços ao pescoço do mais velho e sentindo todo o seu corpo a reagir somente àquilo. Parecia tão pouco perto de uma penetração, contudo era íntimo e Yugyeom achou a primeira vez perfeita mesmo antes de realmente gozar. Os movimentos entre eles não pararam e Bambam apertava a cintura e com a outra mão conseguia masturbar o coreano, deliciando-se com os gemidos em seu ouvido.

— Bam…

— _Shh,_ não diga nada, Yug.

Os dois conseguiam se beijar em meio aos gemidos que se intensificam conforme o ápice se aproximava.

— J-juntos! B-Bam! Por… Ah!

— Eu sei, _baby_ … Relaxa.

E Yugyeom fez exatamente isso, relaxou enquanto ainda movia sua cintura de forma ritmada sentindo o mesmo quente e pulsante do loiro por entre suas nádegas e seu próprio membro sendo estimulado pela mão do tailandês e era perfeito, cada sensação era única e ele sentia que iria enlouquecer de carinho e prazer por Bambam.

Os dois chegaram ao orgasmo juntos e Yugyeom quis chorar, porque foi perfeito, muito mais do que poderia imaginar durante todo aquele tempo que conhecia Bambam. Totalmente sem forças e ainda enevoado de prazer, o moreno agarrou o outro com força e buscou seus lábios. Kim precisava daquele beijo, precisava acreditar que era somente com ele que o tailandês teria aquilo; não tinha mais ninguém, não podia ter mais ninguém.

— Foi… perfeito — Bambam murmurou no ouvido do moreno, também agarrando ao outro. — Yug… foi perfeito — repetiu.

— Me beija…

Yugyeom pediu, mas ele próprio já encerrar o espaço entre suas bocas, sorvendo cada beijo de Bambam como se fosse o último ou o primeiro.

Aos poucos a euforia foi diminuindo e o cansaço se fez presente, deixando-o moles e deitado no colchão ainda abraçados e distribuindo beijos, porém bem mais sutis agora.

— _Baby_ , eu tenho que limpar você…

— Não… precisa.

— Precisa sim. — Bambam sorriu, dando um selinho no outro. — Eu já volto.

— Não demora… Por favor.

O tailandês sorriu e evitou pensar no seu coração disparado enquanto saía do quarto atrás de alguma toalha úmida. Quando chegou ao corredor, o rapaz viu um de seus gatos, mas o bichano logo saiu em direção a sala e ele sorriu, seguindo então para a pia e se limpando antes de voltar para o quarto.

Yugyeom parecia atento à porta e sorriu aliviado quando viu Bambam, que franziu a testa para a reação, contudo logo subiu na cama e começou a delicadamente passar o pano úmido na derme do rapaz, que suspirou pesado, gostando da sensação.

— O-obrigado.

— Não por isso. — O tailandês respondeu, descartando o pano para a lixeira. — _Hm_ … V-você precisa ir? Por causa da sua avó?

Bambam precisou perguntar por mais que quisesse que o mais novo dormisse ali com ele, não estava nem de longe com vontade de deixá-lo ir.

— N-não… Eu meio que contei a ela.

— Sério? — Bambam se surpreendeu. — M-mas… a gente nem pretendia…

— Pretendia sim.

— Verdade. — O tailandês riu, deixando seu corpo tombar na cama. — Então, você pode ficar?

— Se eu chegar em casa, ela me mata e manda voltar.

O mais velho riu alto e céus, sentia-se tão bem naquele momento. Teria Yugyeom a noite inteira para ele! Era perfeito!

— Eu já fui deixado — disparou o mais novo.

— Oi? — perguntou o loiro, fitando o rapaz. — Como assim?

— Tipo… Eu estava com a pessoa e ela foi embora depois que transamos… Por isso fiz cara de babaca com você entrando no quarto, sendo que esse é o seu apartamento. Foi bem idiota, desculpa. — O moreno riu sem graça. — E foi há muito tempo, eu só fui inocente mesmo, não estou dizendo que você ia fazer isso. Ai, vou ficar quieto.

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Yug. — Bambam sorriu, beijando a ponta do nariz do mais alto. — Não sem você. E-eu… eu realmente gosto muito de você, Yug.

 _Então, seja meu namorado_. Yugyeom pensou a frase e ela chegou na ponta da sua língua, mas somente beijou o mais velho com carinho sorrindo em seguida.

— Eu também gosto muito de você.

Era aquilo, eles se gostavam. Eram perfeitos e Yugyeom percebeu que não precisava de mais nada para se sentir completo. Tinha Bambam em seus braços, então era definitivamente a noite perfeita.

E, abraçados ficaram até adormecerem.

  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

Jinyoung acordou com frio. Ele se mexeu na cama em busca do tecido que o protegia, contudo nada encontrou, pois ao abrir os olhos, notou que este já estava lhe cobrindo e com uma camada extra. Então, ficou confuso, afinal não se lembrava de estar uma temperatura tão baixa no Japão.

Então, ele tentou encontrar a pessoa que nos últimos dias sempre acordava ao seu lado, contudo nada encontrou. O cantor tateou o outra vez, mas era óbvio que o coreógrafo não estava na cama.

— Jackie?

Foi o máximo que conseguiu falar, pois a sua voz falhou e soube no mesmo instante que não tinha saído alto o suficiente ou se tivesse, não estava escutando; o que era absurdo, certo?

Park então resolveu fechar outra vez os olhos, afinal se fosse preciso, o namorado o chamaria, certo? Ele não estava ali, contudo nos outros dias nunca o deixara na mão. Ele tentou rir com a piada, mas tudo doeu. Tudo mesmo. Céus, o que estava acontecendo com o seu corpo? Nada mais fazia sentido.

Estava tão cansado, o melhor era somente voltar a dormir outra vez.

— Jinnie, vem cá.

Jinyoung não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado, mas a voz de Jackson o chamando, fez com que abrisse os olhos rapidamente uma outra vez.

— Jackie? — Park jurou que não conseguiu escutar a própria voz. O que estava acontecendo? — Jack… e-eu…

— Vem cá, Jinyoung!

O moreno se moveu, contudo sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça e atrás do pescoço, isso sem contar o frio na base da sua coluna. Ele não sabia explicar, mas a dor parecia rasgar ao mesmo tempo que furar; parecia agulhas e facas o perfurando com força. Céus, estava enjoado também e não tinha certeza se era por conta do que achava ser uma virose ou por outro motivo. Estava tão confuso naquele instante.

— Jinnie?!

O cantor escutou o barulho da porta batendo, como se alguém tivesse saído do quarto e outra vez tentou chamar Jackson, mas sua voz falhou, então por mais que fosse difícil, ele se levantou e seguiu o som. Por mais que tudo doesse, não estava tão ruim quanto pensou. Conseguia andar normalmente e parecia forte, então provavelmente estaria bem para a noite, agora tinha certeza.

Jinyoung tinha um sorriso quando abriu a porta, doido para ver o seu namorado, contudo não tinha ninguém ali. Ele piscou algumas vezes e sentiu a garganta seca, mas resolveu olhar em volta e pela primeira vez notou que não estava sozinho no local.

Foi rápido, tão rápido que pensou estar imaginando coisas, contudo não era mentira; era a pura verdade.

As portas do elevador estavam se fechando, mas os olhos de Jinyoung captaram Mark com os braços em volta do pescoço de Youngjae enquanto se aproximavam para dividirem um beijo, que aconteceu com naturalidade até a visão de Park ser bloqueada pelo aço do ascensor fechado.

Jinyoung não soube o que realmente sentiu naquele momento, mas soube que toda a dor que sentia não era nada perto da que ocupava o seu coração no momento.

— Amor? O que você está fazendo na porta?

Park se virou de uma vez e viu Jackson somente de toalha, com a testa franzida e com um ar preocupado na face.

— Ei… você está pálido! — Wang se adiantou até Jinyoung, puxando-o delicadamente para dentro do quarto fechando a porta. — Oh, você não está mais com febre — comentou, com a palma na testa do mais velho. — O remédio deve ter feito efeito. Como se sente?

— Bem.

A voz de Park saiu automática e sem emoção, o que fez o loiro fitá-lo outra vez com uma expressão confusa.

— Você ainda está pálido — afirmou o loiro. — A comida chegou enquanto você ainda dormia. Vamos aumentar essa pressão, _hn_?

O cantor somente se moveu porque o namorado segurou na sua mão e o levou até a mesa que tinham no quarto, um pouco afastado e próximo a grande janela. Era bonito e toda manhã parecia uma cena romântica na concepção do coreógrafo, que amava a visão.

— Vai querer o que? — perguntou Jackson, observando o outro fitando a janela fixamente. — Tem panquecas, waffles, bolo… Jinyoung, você está me ouvindo?

— Mark e Youngjae estão no hotel, você sabia?

Jackson não demonstrou confusão, somente disse uma afirmativa em tom baixo, contudo não entendia o porquê daquele assunto naquele momento.

— Eles chegaram de madrugada — afirmou o coreógrafo, balançando os ombros. — Você gosta de waffles. Quer calda de chocolate? Depois posso preparar uma banheira morninha para você melhorar de vez da febre — ponderou. — As dores melhoraram?

— Sim — mentiu Park. Ele ainda sentia como se tivesse sido atropelado duas vezes por um caminhão e mesmo que sua febre tivesse ido embora, algo dentro dele dizia que ela voltaria mais tarde. — Acho… que preciso falar com Jaebeom depois do banho. Vê algumas coisas na minha agenda.

— Tudo bem… — O chinês mordeu o lábio inferior, remexendo na comida que tinha no seu prato. — Ei, amor… Você prefere algo salgado? Eu posso pedir para trazerem. 

— Não. Está tudo bem. — Jinyoung forçou um sorriso, por mais que tudo doesse. — Só estou sem fome.

— Mas você tem que comer!

— Eu vou… — O moreno suspirou pesado, sentindo a dor de cabeça piorar a cada vez que ele focava em algo, mas ignorando tudo com um sorriso; era realmente um bom ator. — Só… acho que quero algo sem chocolate.

— Tudo bem, vou colocar os waffles puros, okay?

Jinyoung somente concordou e observou Jackson todo feliz por fazê-lo comer. Park se sentiu um tanto culpado, pois estava de certa forma enganando o namorado, não só pela maneira que fingia estar bem, contudo também por conta da cena que presenciara. Seu coração estava em frangalhos, mas engoliria fundo e esperaria estar sozinho para chorar. Anos com aquele costume realmente tinham melhorados suas técnicas artísticas.

O moreno comeu com calma e pedaços pequenos, pois no fundo se sentia enjoado, mas outra vez quis disfarçar o loiro não perceber como ele estava, afinal que diferença fazia, certo? Deveria ser somente uma virose idiota que logo passaria com água e repouso — coisa que teria em dois dias, então estava tudo bem no final das contas.

— Hoje teremos o até o início da tarde todo nosso — comentou Jackson, percebendo que o moreno não pareceu prestar atenção. — Depois que você falar com Jaebeom, poderíamos assistir alguma bobagem, né? Algo leve para divertir…

— _Hum-hum…_

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior e resolveu parar de falar, pelo menos naquele momento. Estava estranhando as atitudes do moreno, contudo poderia ser somente cansaço, certo? A febre certamente ainda tinha deixado suas marcas no cantor, pelo menos era isso o que Wang acreditava enquanto terminava o seu café da manhã. 

— Vou preparar um banho morninho para você — afirmou Jackson, dando um beijo na testa do mais velho. — Tenho certeza que você irá se sentir mil vezes melhor, amor.

Park não respondeu, outra vez por se sentir culpado e fazendo coisas sem sentido. Por que mesmo se sentia triste por algo que já sabia acontecer? Céus, por que não podia esquecer tudo aquilo e ficar feliz junto de Jackson, que por sinal era maravilhoso e o fazia se sentir único? Por que tinha que insistir no amor que o machucava? Odiava-o mais do que nunca em momentos como aquele.

— Ei… Você precisa de ajuda para ir?

Jinyoung quis perguntar quantos minutos tinham passado e por que não tinha percebido que passara algum tempo desde que Jackson tinha ido ao banheiro. Sentia-se tão fora de si e cansado que parecia absurdo o fato de estar de pé naquele momento, mas era teimoso e uma simples gripe, virose ou o que quer que fosse tudo aquilo, não o tiraria do jogo, não o impediria de cantar para os seus fãs.

— Não… Eu estou bem — garantiu o moreno, sorrindo fracamente. — Obrigado por preparar um banho.

— Não por isso. — Jackson sorriu. — Qualquer coisa você me chama, né? Eu realmente não tenho problema algum com nudez.

O moreno forçou um sorriso e disse que estava tudo bem; ele queria evitar de falar naquele momento, pois sentia que iria chorar, contudo seu pescoço doía demais para conseguir movê-lo em uma negativa.

— Acho… _hm_ … — Jinyoung parou de falar e pigarreou quando sua voz falhou. — Será que posso tomar logo o remédio? Talvez um analgésico junto?

— Não, só um, Jinnie — alertou o chinês. — Deixa que eu pego; nada de misturar remédios.

O mais velho não teve força para contestar e somente aceitou o comprimido para ajudar na febre, tomando de uma vez com o resto do suco de laranja que tinha bebericado durante o café da manhã. Tudo parecia azedo naquela altura e sabia que era tanto por causa do que quer que o abatesse, mas também culpa daquela tristeza que estava tomando conta do seu peito. Precisava se trancar logo naquele banheiro e chorar todas as lágrimas que estavam sendo seguradas.

— Eu… vou para o banho agora — disse o mais velho. — É… é…

Jinyoung tentou se mover o mais rápido que pode e se trancou antes que Jackson lhe dissesse algo a mais. Ele queria tanto não sentir aquilo, ser um bom namorado para o chinês e assim se entregar por inteiro ao outro, como o coreógrafo merecia, contudo ver Mark naquele elevador, o fez perceber que ainda estava apaixonado pelo agente.

Park outra vez segurou o choro e com muita dificuldade, retirou o pijama que usava. Seu corpo estava todo dolorido e teve que sentar na borda da banheira para não cair na hora que retirou a calça.

Contudo alguns minutos depois, estava dentro da banheira, realmente apreciando a água morna em sua derme. Era bom, trazia uma sensação de paz e carinho, como se Jackson tivesse colocado amor naquele simples ato e céus, Park não duvidava que sido exatamente isso o que ocorrera, porque Wang era um doce e o homem perfeito.

Se Jackson era o homem perfeito, então por que não podia o amar por completo? Por que tinha que estar apaixonado por Mark? Por que tinha que amar aquela pessoa que não o amava de volta? Divindade, por quê?!

Jinyoung tentou deixar a água morna o relaxar e também tentou passar a esponja com calma pelo o seu corpo, contudo em um movimento um tanto mais difícil, acabou desistindo e somente fitou o teto, com a cabeça apoiada na borda e pensando em como tinha chegado ali. Em como perdera o controle, logo ele que se orgulhava de afirmar que tinha sempre tudo planejado. Como se deixara cair de amores por Mark?

Ele conseguia se recordar como sentiu uma atração por Mark na primeira vez que o viu. Como não sentiria? O ruivo sempre foi lindo e sempre roubou atenção por onde passava, como se fosse ele o _idol_ e os na sua volta meros trainees tentando alcançá-lo. Assim, quando foram apresentados, lembrara de se surpreender ao descobrir que Tuan era um manager.

A atração que sentira, de início, não foi retribuída e estava tudo bem para Jinyoung, porém, com o passar do tempo, viraram amigos. Sempre juntos para um café, depois para almoços e por fim para jantares; foi rápido demais, intenso demais e quando Pak se deu conta, eram encontros mais do que amigos e a aura sensual rondava cada toque, cada sorriso e palavra escondida, sussurrada contra seu ouvido.

Até o primeiro beijo.

Esse foi rápido, seco e se separaram tão rápido, que Jinyoung por dias pensou tê-lo imaginado, ainda mais quando Tuan pegou suas coisas e correu do seu apartamento como se tivesse medo dele, como se tivesse medo do que tudo aquilo significava. Talvez ele tivesse, talvez deveriam ter continuado daquela maneira, somente amigos, contudo o ruivo voltou.

— Olá.

Jinyoung se lembrava como se estivesse acontecendo na sua frente, como se pudesse encostar em Mark uma outra vez, voltando ao passado e estando outra vez naquela noite chuvosa. O Park da época tinha um pouco mais de medo, um pouco menos de fama e muitos e muitos demônios internos para lutar; alguns ainda estavam ali até aquele momento, mas outros já foram superados pelo moreno que se remexia na banheira, sentindo a água aos poucos se tornando mais fria.

— Olá. — Jinyoung repetir a fala do outro, afinal o que mais poderia proferir na ocasião? Nunca soube aquela resposta. — Você quer entrar?

O ruivo estava agitado e concordou da mesma maneira, entrando apressadamente no apartamento de Jinyoung, que sorriu mesmo que o outro não mais o fitasse.

— Eu… posso te oferecer um chá?

— Não. — Mark foi duro demais na resposta e assim respirou fundo, tentando sorrir para aliviar a maneira com que estava agindo. — Queria falar com você… Sobre o beijo. Sobre… — Ele parou de repente. — Não podemos.

Park cruzou os braços e suspirou pesadamente. Ele não concordava muito com o ruivo, contudo o que faria? Se o manager não queria mais nada, não teriam e fim.

— Se é o que você quer. — Jinyoung balançou os ombros de leve. — Eu entendo. Sem ressentimentos.

Mark piscou algumas vezes, com uma clara expressão de surpresa e espanto. Era aquilo? Tinha acabado?

— Sério? — Mark agora se sentia idiota por ter ficado tão nervoso. — Só… isso?

— Você quer mais?

O ruivo engoliu a seco e observou o sorriso de lado do moreno, que apoiado na parede parecia querer mais do que somente ficar parado. Mark não soube o que fazer até sentir seu corpo o empurrando para frente, empurrando-o na direção do moreno e deixando que Park segurasse em sua cintura e o beijasse, dessa vez realmente fazendo parecer um beijo.

Jinyoung se recordava de como Mark parecia tenso, mas após meia hora, estava rindo e era perfeito. Ao longo dos meses, Park tentou encontrar uma outra palavra para descrever cada pedacinho do mais velho, contudo nunca encontrou.

Sempre e Nunca definitivamente eram opostos que estavam envolvidos quando o assunto era Mark Tuan. Jinyoung tinha que ter percebido que deveria ter fugido, que deveria ter refreado no primeiro momento que sentiu seu coração acelerar somente em ver o manager lhe sorrir de longe, do outro lado da sala de conferência que estavam. Park se deixara cair, deixara que seu coração ganhasse da sua mente, deixara que o ruivo nervoso que queria terminar tudo em uma noite de março, voltasse sempre na sua vida e ocupasse a parte solitária do seu coração.

O moreno deixou que Mark entrasse em seu coração e agora não sabia como deixá-lo sair. 

— Por quê? — Jinyoung murmurou para si, sentindo as quentes lágrimas rolando pelo o seu rosto. — Merda, por que ele?! Hein? O q-que ele tem que e-eu não tenho?

O cantor sabia que as coisas não funcionavam exatamente daquela maneira, porém ele queria uma resposta curta e rápida, algo que o fizesse entender de vez o motivo de Mark não o amar.

— Por quê?!

A esponja que estava próxima a mão de Jinyoung foi parar no chão quando ele a jogou em direção a uma das paredes, mas o movimento foi brusco demais e ele acabou gemendo de dor. Além do seu coração partido, ainda tinha mais aquilo para lidar. As coisas não podiam ser um pouco mais fáceis para ele? Somente um pouquinho, era o que pedia.

Naquele momento somente queria dormir e acordar em uma realidade onde… Na verdade, nem sabia dizer. Somente não queria se sentir tão perdido na vida, queria ter alguma garantia de que teria o seu final feliz.

Assim, Jinyoung deixou a cabeça outra vez apoiar na borda da banheira e sonhou com algo palpável, sonhou com Jackson sendo o seu amor, seu único amor. Sonhou em esquecer Mark e que o ruivo fosse feliz com Youngjae, pois apesar de toda a dor que sentia no seu peito, não queria o manager triste, queria que ele pudesse sorrir do jeito que sempre gostava de observar. Apesar da dor, o cantor torcia para Choi ser a pessoa que desse o mundo a Mark.

Aquela parecia uma boa realidade. Uma realidade em que não sofria pelo amor de alguém que sempre tivera apaixonado por outro. Jackson estava naquele mundo alternativo, assim como estava no mundo em que palpava no instante e expirando com força, Park deixou que a água de alguma maneira purgasse o amor não correspondido e deixasse para trás aquele que sentia por Wang; ainda não era forte ou avassalador, contudo estava lá e era um sentimento bonito, novo e pronto para ser cultivado, regado com cuidado e carinho para que crescesse.

Naquela água com essências, Jinyoung deixou a memória de Mark flutuar para longe e finalmente deixá-lo em paz com o amor que valia a pena, com o amor sereno e doce que Wang lhe oferecia de braços abertos e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Na água agora fria, Jinyoung… deixou ir. Deixou tudo ir, até a si mesmo.

***

Jackson não queria fazer aquilo, mas Jinyoung estava há muito tempo no banheiro e não respondia a seus chamados, então usou a chave extra que sabia existir, pois quando chegou no lugar, foi explicado sobre aquilo.

Assim, o loiro caçou na gaveta até encontrar a chave reserva e abriu a porta de uma vez.

O chinês arfou e gritou ao mesmo tempo que corria para a banheira, afinal Jinyoung estava submergido, com os braços para fora da borda, de uma maneira assustadora na percepção do loiro.

— Jinyoung!

Wang se molhou todo ao puxar Jinyoung para cima, sem saber o que exatamente fazer, contudo o moreno puxou o ar com força e o fitou assustado, parecendo tão surpreso quanto ele.

— J-Jackie?

— Porra, Jinyoung! — Jackson nem sabia o porquê estar gritando, mas somente percebeu que isso fazia quando o outro se encolheu no seu colo. — Céus! Minha divindade, o que você estava fazendo?!

— E-eu… E-eu…

O moreno não tinha resposta.

Jackson, agora mais calmo, percebeu que não deveria estar tão irritado com Jinyoung, ainda mais com o cantor o fitando com aqueles olhos assustados, então ele somente abraçou Park com força e o ajudou a sair da banheira.

— Consegue ficar de pé?

Jinyoung somente mexeu a cabeça fracamente e Jackson repetiu o gesto, para se afastar do outro e pegar a toalha que estava estendida no gancho que tinha na parede. O loiro então logo voltou para perto do namorado, cobrindo-o e esfregando as mãos pelo tecido para secar o outro.

— V-você também está m-molhado.

A voz de Jinyoung era tão fraca que Jackson sentiu algo doer dentro do seu peito. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa que o moreno lhe escondia e era tão óbvio agora, contudo o seu medo era outro; o seu medo era que Park tivesse feito aquilo de propósito. A ideia fez um arrepio passar por todo o seu corpo.

— Tudo bem. Eu também vou me secar — disse o chinês, agora com um sorriso fraco. — Você consegue se secar sozinho? Eu… me seco no quarto.

— N-não p-precisa. E-eu… não me importo.

Jackson concordou e então foi para o outro lado do banheiro e começou a se despir. Jinyoung olhou, mas por estar com a mente confusa do que realmente se sentir curioso. Ele então viu o corpo torneado do outro e a visão remeteu aquele dia mais cedo, quando Wang aparecera de toalha e o encontrara na porta.

— Vou pegar roupas secas para nós dois — afirmou o loiro. — Você está bem?

O moreno concordou e o outro saiu somente de cueca para o quarto principal. Jinyoung, ao se ver sozinho, quis chorar.

Ele então se esfregou com força os braços, contudo se sentiu cansado e voltou a apoiar na borda da banheira. Queria ir embora. Ir embora e sumir de vez da vida das pessoas.

— Jin? — A voz do loiro fez o outro o fitar surpreso. — Você quer ajuda com as roupas?

— S-sim.

O chinês então se apressou a ajudar o namorado.

A tarefa foi silenciosa e Jinyoung não conseguiu parar de pensar em como não merecia Jackson, em como o coreógrafo era bom demais para estar com ele; Wang merecia alguém que não tivesse toda aquela bagagem nas costas.

— Vamos para a sala agora, tudo bem? — questionou o loiro, vendo o outro concordar. — Segura no meu braço.

— Eu… estou bem.

Jackson não pareceu acreditar muito, assim pegando o braço do outro e indo com ele até o sofá que tinha no quarto.

— Eu estou bem, Jackson — falou com mais firmeza. — Eu só adormeci, não foi nada demais.

— O que você viu? — disparou o chinês, agora sentado ao lado do outro. — Você viu algo, certo? O que foi?

— N-não vi nada…

Wang expirou com força, encostando as costas no sofá. Ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo, contudo não queria forçar Jinyoung a falar nada que o deixasse mal, pois acreditava que isso não fazia parte de um relacionamento.

— Jinnie, eu confio em você — afirmou o loiro, voltando a fitar o mais velho e buscando sua mão no processo. — Se você não quiser falar o que aconteceu, tudo bem. Mas… eu preciso fazer uma pergunta a você e queria que você me respondesse com sinceridade. Não importa a resposta.

Jinyoung engoliu a seco.

— S-sim… Eu prometo.

O coreógrafo sorriu fracamente e fitou o namorado no fundo dos olhos.

— Você… fez de propósito? — Jackson perguntou de uma vez, apertando as mãos do mais velho. — Se… foi, não precisa falar o motivo, e-eu vou te ajudar. Podemos procurar ajuda juntos.

O moreno sentiu lágrimas vindo aos olhos, pois Jackson era tão bom, tão carinhoso e céus, estava apaixonado por ele, contudo sentia que o amor que tinha por Mark ainda sufocava tudo e qualquer outro sentimento que tentava crescer em seu peito. Era tão idiota! Por que não podia amar por completo aquele que o amava?

— Amor, não chora… Por favor — Jackson pediu, levando os dedos a bochecha do outro e esfregando de leve a derme. — Por favor, e-eu… odeio te ver assim. — O loiro levantou as sobrancelhas. — Oh… acho que sua febre está voltando.

— N-não… Foi o banho. — Jinyoung não tinha muita certeza se era exatamente aquilo, contudo parecia verdade. Ainda se sentia como se tivesse sido atropelado por vários caminhões, contudo era forte e iria resistir àquela infecção ou o que quer que fosse tal coisa. — E-eu… n-não fiz de propósito. Eu juro, de verdade! — garantiu o moreno, colocando a mão por cima da que o coreógrafo mantinha na sua bochecha. — A-acho que dormi. Eu só estava tentando relaxar, n-não p-pensei nisso. Eu prometo.

Era um alívio para Jackson, então o loiro deixou sua mão fazer um afago no rosto do mais velho e sorriu para ele, juntando seus lábios rapidamente.

— Ei! E-eu posso te passar algum germe! — reclamou Jinyoung, ainda com os olhos arregalados.

— Não me importo.

Park sorriu e sentiu as lágrimas querendo voltar aos seus olhos. Ele queria tanto contar o porquê estava daquela maneira, mas estava com medo de Jackson terminar ou ficar magoado e a última coisa que queria no mundo era Wang triste por sua causa. Então, mesmo com o coração apertado e precisando desabafar, somente deixou sua cabeça tombar no ombro do outro e esquecer aquele assunto. Mark fazia parte do seu passado, começando por aquele momento.

— Você precisa falar com Jaebeom? — perguntou o loiro, com um tom baixo enquanto deixava os dedos se perderem nos fios escuros do outro.

— Não — disse o cantor. — Eu posso falar outra hora. Agora, eu só quero ficar com você.

— _Uh_ , dirão que você está apaixonado por mim — brincou o coreógrafo.

— E estarão certos.

O moreno não precisou ver o outro para saber que ele estava sorrindo. Aquilo era bom, o que Jackson merecia.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio com aquelas palavras entre eles, mas Jinyoung não se importou, pois era perfeito. Poderia estar com várias dores e seu coração partido, mas tinha Jackson ao seu lado, agora somente tinha que focar no relacionamento deles e se deixar ser feliz.

Os dois mereciam aquilo. Os dois mereciam serem felizes e Jinyoung faria de tudo para poder proporcionar aquilo para o seu Jackson.

Mark Tuan era o seu passado, então focaria no seu futuro com Jackson Wang.


	29. Chapter 29

Aviso de gatilho: Transtorno alimentar; Bulimia   
  
  


Youngjae tinha um sorriso sem graça no rosto enquanto fitava a camareira do hotel.

— Eu juro que ele é meu amigo — afirmou o cantor, pela milésima vez para a mulher. — Estou tentando ligar para ele, mas a ligação cai em caixa postal. A senhora pode entrar junto no quarto! Por favor, estou preocupado.

— Não sei, senhor. É o meu trabalho que está em risco.

— E-eu sei… — O loiro respirou fundo, esfregando a nuca. — Ele falou ontem que estava passando muito mal, com febre! E já é de manhã, estou tentando falar com Jaebeom desde que cheguei. Por favor, e-eu faço qualquer coisa. Só preciso saber se ele está no quarto.

A mulher passava dos cinquentas e Youngjae não pode deixar de pensar se ela tinha filhos, uma família e como aquele emprego era importante para ela. Sabia que era uma situação complicada, mas estava há horas morrendo de preocupação, sentindo que algo de ruim tinha acontecido com Jaebeom.

— Eu não posso abrir o quarto assim… — afirmou a camareira e o loiro suspirou desanimado. — Mas… se o senhor achar um cartão no chão, eu não posso fazer nada para impedi-lo de entrar no quarto.

— Muito obrigado!

— Eu não fiz nada.

Youngjae riu e se afastou um pouco dando espaço para a mulher disfarçar pelo corredor e deixar o cartão cair alguns segundos depois. Rapidamente o loiro correu para o quarto de Jaebeom e abriu a porta sem se preocupar em chamá-lo, sabendo que o moreno não responderia como nas outras vezes.

O loiro adentrou o quarto encontrando uma decoração padrão de hotel, apesar tudo ainda estar bastante escuro por conta das cortinas fechadas e luz apagada.

— JB?

Youngjae viu a luz que tinha comprado próxima à cama e era mesmo um facho bem fraco, somente para não parecer tudo um breu, contudo um som tirou toda a sua atenção e sem pensar em mais nada, acendeu as luzes de uma vez.

— _Ahhh…_

O gemido era baixo e Youngjae sentiu o coração partir ao ver que o bolo na cama não eram edredons e sim Jaebeom enfiado debaixo das cobertas.

— JB!

O cantor chegou na cama tão rápido que pensou ser impossível se locomover daquela maneira, porém logo esqueceu aquilo, retirando o edredom do rosto do manager.

O rapaz estava pálido e ensopado de suor e parecia murmurar alguma coisa, mas não inteligível.

— Ai, pela divindade… — Youngjae sussurrou apavorado, virando o manager de barriga para cima, constatando como o corpo dele estava quente pela febre. — E-eu preciso chamar alguém.

A vontade dele era de gritar socorro pelo corredor, mas não podia, precisava manter aquilo em sigilo ou viraria um pandemônio.

— Ei, Jaebeom. Você está me escutando?

O moreno abriu os olhos, mas fechou no mesmo instante, gemendo de dor em seguida. Céus, Choi sentia que iria começar a chorar a qualquer momento.

— Eu vou cuidar de você, okay? Não se preocupe.

Youngjae então fez a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer: ligou para Mark. Sua sorte é que seu namorado sempre respondia as ligações no segundo toque.

— Amor! Eu preciso de ajuda!

— O quê? O que foi? Onde você está, Jae?

As palavras embolaram na fala do loiro, que estava se sentindo muito nervoso naquele momento enquanto segurava a mão de Jaebeom com força contra a sua, com medo de que se o soltasse, acontece algo com o moreno.

— Eu não entendi nada! Fala devagar!

— JB! Ele… está muito mal no quarto, Mark! E-eu… estou com medo. E-eu…

— Estou indo.

Youngjae sentia que Mark estava demorando uma eternidade e ele tentou se lembrar de coisas básicas para ajudar a abaixar a febre de Jaebeom que consistia em molhar uma toalha com água fria do frigobar e colocar na testa do manager que gemeu um pouco com o contato.

— _Hey.._. calma… vai ficar tudo bem…

— J-Jae…

— Eu estou aqui — garantiu o loiro, segurando na mão do moreno. — A ajuda está chegando, JB.

— L-luz…

— Está acesa. Não precisa ficar com medo, estou aqui…

— N-não… L-luz…

O loiro franziu a testa e tentou fazer sentido as palavras do outro, até que se lembrou das reclamações do moreno no dia anterior sobre a luz estar machucando os olhos. Ele então correu para apagar tudo, deixando o ambiente mais confortável para o manager.

— J-Jae…

— Estou aqui. ‘Tá apagado, mas eu estou aqui. — Youngjae fez um afago na mão do moreno, sentindo o coração tão apertado que parecia que nem uma agulha passava naquele momento. — Você vai ficar bem, okay? Eu vou garantir isso.

— A-acho… — Jaebeom gemeu, abrindo vagarosamente os olhos, tentando focar no outro. — N-não… v-vejo d-direito.

— É porque está escuro.

— N-não… — O moreno voltou a fechar os olhos. — A-acho… q-que…. v-vou… m-morrer.

— Não diz isso! — Youngjae falou alto por puro medo. Jaebeom não podia morrer! — Por favor, é… só uma virose.

— J-Jae…

— Não se esforça, Lim-Lim — o loiro pediu, levando a mão a toalha molhada e passando pela testa do moreno. — Por favor, fica quietinho. Eu não vou a lugar algum.

— C-cuida… da m-minha… m-mãe?

— Não. Você vai cuidar dela, Jaebeom. Você não vai morrer! Eu te proíbo!

Choi queria bater em Jaebeom por o deixar naquele estado, a ponto de chorar. Contudo, não era bem a verdade. Ele queria poder deixá-lo bem para escutar o som da sua risada ou alguma piada sem graça que no fundo, sempre achava graça. Lim tinha que ficar bem!

— E-eu…

— Não fala nada, por favor.

— Te amo.

O loiro piscou surpreso e antes que pudesse falar algo, escutou uma batida na porta. Ele se levantou ainda com a fala presa na garganta e sem pensar ao certo o que tinha que fazer, abriu a porta, vendo Mark junto com duas outras pessoas.

— Trouxe ajuda.

Youngjae somente abriu a porta e acendeu as luzes, vendo os homens entrarem no quarto de uma vez, indo direto para a cama. O loiro piscou algumas vezes para a cena.

— São enfermeiros do hotel. Será tudo sigiloso. — Mark deu um fraco sorriso. — Vamos?

— Vamos para onde?

— Deixá-los fazerem o trabalho deles…

— Não? — Youngjae quis rir. Ele estava nervoso e as lágrimas estavam insistindo em cair, contudo também queria segurar a mão do moreno e questionar como o coração dele parecia ter parado de bater no momento que tinha escutado aquelas palavras do manager. — Eu não vou sair de perto dele.

— Como não? — Mark murmurou, segurando no braço do namorado. — Nós aqui só vamos atrapalhar.

— Eu não vou sair de perto dele!

E então Mark viu.

A expressão dolorosa no rosto de Youngjae juntamente com a expressão de carinho e preocupação com a qual o mais novo até olhava para ele algumas vezes, mas que nunca seria tão intensa da maneira que estava presenciando. Ali estava a razão pela qual eles não conseguiam fazer sexo e seu relacionamento estar estagnado.

Os dois não estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. 

— O-okay… Está tudo bem, Jae. — O ruivo sorriu, secando algumas lágrimas de Youngjae e o beijando a testa com carinho — Você pode ficar com ele.

Youngjae fitou o ruivo surpreso e um pouco assustado, mas concordou com a cabeça e aceitou o abraço que Mark lhe ofereceu. Ele estava tão apavorado naquele momento e somente queria uma garantia que Jaebeom ficaria bem.

— Ele precisa ir para o hospital — um dos enfermeiros falou e Youngjae sentiu as lágrimas novamente em seus olhos. — E… quem teve contato direto com ele.

— O-o quê? P-por quê?

— Eu acredito que ele esteja apresentando um quadro de Meningite, mas só com exame laboratorial poderemos afirmar, porém é contagioso. Então quem teve contato precisa ir também e realizar o exame.

— E-eu tive contato — Youngjae olhou para Mark, assustado. — M-mas… tomamos vacinas, no início desse ano.

— Ainda assim, é melhor garantir — afirmou o ruivo. — Eu vou começar a procurar todos que tiveram contato com ele e v-

— Mark.

— _Hm_? — O ruivo olhou surpreso para o loiro. — Que foi, Jae?

— E-eu… não quero ir sozinho.

O ruivo sorriu apertando a mão do loiro.

— Você não está sozinho. — Mark sorriu. — Eu vou com você, posso fazer as ligações no caminho.

Os enfermeiros ligaram para uma ambulância e mesmo que tivessem tentando evitar confusão, era impossível. Jaebeom precisava de ir para o hospital e não podiam mais postergar tal coisa.

— Jin! — Youngjae disparou de repente, no elevador.

— Oi?

— Jaebeom também tinha dito que Jinyoung estava com febre!

— Como é que é?! — Mark se esforçou para não aparentar desespero, mas provavelmente havia falhado, pois só de imaginar que Jinyoung estava com uma aparência tão ruim quanto a de Jaebeom naquele momento seu coração se apertava.

— É… Ele disse que tinha pego o resfriado dele. — O loiro percebeu que o outro parecia prestes a correr do elevador com aquela nova informação. — M-mas… pode ser mesmo um resfriado, né? E-está frio por aqui.

— É…

Nenhum dos dois acreditaram naquilo e quando entraram no carro que os levariam até o hospital — Youngjae com uma máscara e tomando cuidado para não ser reconhecido —, Mark começou a fazer várias ligações, contudo ele não aguentou nem dez minutos e discou o número de Jinyoung; tinha-o guardado em sua memória.

Um, dois, três… Ninguém atendeu. O ruivo engoliu fundo e procurou o número de Jackson; lembrava vagamente do outro comentar com ele que Park estava doente. Agora, parecia tudo muito mais perigoso e apavorante.

— Mark?

— Oh, oi… _Hm_ … Você está com Jinyoung?

— Estamos no ensaio.

— C-como… ele está?

— Cansado, mas deve ser só um resfriado. Por quê?

— Estamos levando Jaebeom pro hospital.

— O quê?! — Jackson sentiu a fala morrer na sua garganta. — Por quê?

Mark suspirou fundo.

— Ainda não temos certeza, mas pode ser Meningite. — Mark estava um pouco mais calmo, afina se Jinyoung somente parecia cansado poderia ser somente um resfriado, certo? Não seria nada incomum. — Só… fica de olho nele? E em outras pessoas também. Todo mundo que teve contato com Lim vai precisar fazer exame.

— Youngjae…

Tuan quis rir. Céus, como não tinha percebido antes?

— Ele está aqui, vamos acompanhá-lo para o hospital e manteremos você avisado, okay? E… — Mark não sabia como pedir para saber de Jinyoung também, ele não tinha o direito.

— Eu aviso sobre Jinyoung.

O ruivo agradeceu ao outro e após isso a ligação chegou ao fim. Ele estava tão preocupado naquele momento, mas ficaria ao lado de Youngjae.

— Será que ambulância já chegou no hospital? — o loiro questionou, passando os dedos abaixo dos olhos. Estava chorando de novo e se sentia patético. — E-eu deveria ter ido com ele.

— Você não pode, Jae. É contagioso.

— Eu não me importo!

— Mas ele se importa. Acha que Jaebeom ia querer ver você doente também? — Mark ponderou, segurando a mão do namorado com carinho. — Você vai vê-lo logo, fica calmo, Jae. Você fez bem, estou orgulhoso de você.

Youngjae deixou Mark o acalmar, nem percebendo que precisava daquilo. Estava com tanto medo por Jaebeom, mas o ruivo sempre tinha sido mais racional e sabia como agir em situações como aquela. Ficava feliz por tê-lo ao seu lado.

— Ele vai ficar bem — garantiu o ruivo.

— É o que eu espero.

As mãos deles ficaram juntas uma na outra com força e Youngjae não deixava de rezar a qualquer um que estivesse escutando. Jaebeom precisava ficar bem.

 _Eu… preciso dizer a ele_ , pensou o loiro, apertando os olhos. _Divindade, por favor, que Jaebeom fique bem… Por favor, que ele fique bem._

***

Jackson observava Jinyoung de longe. O moreno parecia bem, estava bebendo bastante água e sorria para algumas pessoas, então não parecia ter o mesmo que Jaebeom, contudo não sabia dizer com certeza.

— Ei, vai tirar um pedaço dele.

Wang riu para um dos dançarinos e voltou a fitar Jinyoung. Estava preocupado demais naquele instante para conseguir brincar.

— Jack, eu… só tenho um comentário — o dançarino insistiu e o loiro o fitou outra vez. — Assim, todo mundo sabe que vocês estão transando.

— Então todos estão errados, não estamos — Jackson afirmou com um sorriso sincero no rosto. Era fácil quando era a mais pura verdade deixando seus lábios. — Só estou preocupado. Jinyoung está passando mal apesar de estar disfarçando bem.

— _Hm_ … — O homem agora parecia curioso com a sinceridade de Jackson, mas logo balançou os ombros. Não era da conta dele, certo? — Jinyoung sempre está mal.

— Como assim?

— Ele não come, como estaria bem? — O dançando balançou os ombros. — E quando come, vomita tudo.

— O quê?

— Oh… V-você não percebeu? Eu o ouvi há alguns dias, m-mas não pude dizer nada… — O rapaz parecia genuinamente sentido com a história e coçava a nuca um pouco desconcertado. — Se eu contasse para alguém poderia colocá-lo em maus lençóis e até perder meu emprego. Eles não vão se importar contanto que ele ainda seja bonito, não é?

Jackson não sabia o que dizer e nem o que pensar. Ele sabia que Jinyoung estava mais magro, contudo não pensou que as coisas estavam tão graves daquela maneira. Será que no dia anterior quando tinham comido bobagens, o moreno tinha saído sem ele perceber e tinha ido vomitar? Céus, esperava que não.

— Obrigado — disse o chinês, para o dançarino. — E-eu vou tentar mudar isso.

— Certo. Eu vou voltar para o ensaio.

O chinês suspirou fundo e continuou a vigiar Jinyoung de longe. Céus, que seu namorado estivesse bem, era só o que ele queria.

Depois de cinco minutos, o loiro não aguentou e foi atrás de Jinyoung — aproveitando que o moreno fez uma pausa para ir ao banheiro —, passando pelas pessoas e sorrindo, tentando disfarçar sua preocupação.

Ele não quis invadir a privacidade do moreno, mas acabou não fazendo barulho ao entrar no local, contudo Jinyoung somente lavava o rosto.

— Ei, amor — o loiro chamou em tom baixo, vendo o namorado o fitar os olhos fundos, mas logo sorrindo ao vê-lo. — Jin… Você tem certeza que está bem para o show?

— Claro, Jackie… Nada que a maquiagem não resolva.

Jackson se aproximou do moreno com olhos preocupados e o segurou o rosto dele por entre as mãos. Será que Jinyoung não conseguia perceber que estava longe de estar bem?

— Foi só uma noite mal dormida…

— Jin, eu estou muito preocupado com você. Com tudo — afirmou o chinês, passando o polegar em uma gota de água presa na testa do namorado. — É… verdade que você… está vomitando depois que come?

O chinês aprendera que ser direto era sempre a melhor opção.

— O que disse?

— Eu perguntei se você está vomitando depois de comer. — O loiro soou sério. — Você está?

— Quem te disse isso?

— Responde a minha pergunta, Jin.

O moreno bufou.

— Eu não entendo por que você está perguntando isso — Jinyoung proferiu, um tanto irritado. — Não comi ontem na sua frente? Hoje de manhã? Que palhaçada.

Wang não estava convencido.

— Você está, não está? — O loiro suspirou pesado. — Jin… Quando voltarmos para a Coreia, e-eu… vou te levar a um médico.

— Eu não preciso de médico nenhum — Jinyoung proferiu de olhos arregalados, sentia-se acuado, acusado e traído. Ele sabia muito bem o que era o melhor para ele. — Agora me dá licença, eu preciso voltar para o camarim e me arrumar para o show. 

— Jin…

— Não! Eu não quero falar com você! — disparou o moreno. — V-você fica escutando fofoca e não acredita em mim! Eu… Me deixa sozinho!

— Amor…

Jinyoung não ficou para ouvir o que o namorado falar, apenas rumou para fora do banheiro batendo a porta com força e pisando firme ou tão firme quanto seu corpo dolorido permitia. 

Jackson ficou parado no lugar, sem saber o que fazer, mas sentindo que estava vendo o namorado cada vez mais se machucar e não conseguia fazer muita coisa. Então, olhando para o espelho e vendo o seu reflexo triste, ele prometeu que faria de tudo para ver Jinyoung bem, mesmo que Park o odiasse no processo.

***

Faltava meia hora para o início do show e Jinyoung não estava enxergando direito. Ele fitava o espelho do camarim e via tudo nublado, mas pelo menos já estava com a roupa mudada e a maquiagem feita, então era alguma coisa.

— Vamos, idiota — Park murmurou para o seu reflexo, mesmo que não enxergasse muito. — Imbecil! Anda, se mexe!

Céus, tudo doía e ele não sabia como subiria no palco e levaria um show de uma hora e meia diante uma multidão, mas não tinha outra opção; precisava fazer aquilo de uma forma ou de outra.

Jinyoung tateou outra vez a sua bolsa e por já conhecer todos os compartimentos, encontrou sem muito esforço as cartelas de comprimido que tinha posto mais cedo dentro de um dos bolsos. Estava tudo embaçado, mas pegou dois compridos que imaginou ser para dor e engoliu de uma vez, sem água.

Agora, o moreno queria que Jackson tivesse ali, também queria poder pedir desculpas e pedir um abraço, mas era melhor assim. Mais tarde, quando estivessem de volta o hotel, daria um jeito de conversar melhor com namorado. Sabia o que estava fazendo com si no final das contas.

— Cinco minutos, Jinyoung!

Jinyoung murmurou qualquer coisa e voltou a fitar o espelho. Enxergava muito pouco e nem sabia se a sua voz estava boa, pois tudo doía e não conseguia treinar, contudo ia conseguir. Seus fãs não ficariam desapontados.

Assim, o cantor se pôs de pé, mesmo que todo o seu corpo lhe dissesse para ficar sentado e seguiu o caminho até o palco. Não sabia se conseguiria, contudo, não deixaria de tentar.

— Ei, não é por aí! — Alguém riu e Jinyoung não conseguiu reconhecer a pessoa. Céus, ele não conseguir ver a pessoa. — É por aqui.

— O-onde?

A pessoa — Park calculou que fosse um dos funcionários do local —, pegou em seu braço e o levou até onde deveria estar e Jinyoung agradeceu por aquilo. Sem demora, ele sentiu alguém segurando em sua cintura, contudo percebeu que estavam instalando o microfone na sua roupa.

— Tudo certo — a pessoa falou tão baixo e Jinyoung não entendeu o porquê daquele tom. — Bom show, senhor Park.

— O-obrigado.

Ele acabou ficando parado no local, até alguém lhe dizer que poderia entrar. O cantor assim fez, pisando no palco enquanto escutava os gritos, mesmo que esses estivessem longe. O que estava acontecendo?

Park então escutou os acordes da primeira música da sua _setlist,_ contudo não conseguia cantar. Ninguém poderia dizer que ele não tentou, mas sua voz simplesmente não saiu, assim como as manchas coloridas na sua visão estavam ficando cada vez mais turvas e os sons pareciam mais distantes e longos.

O cantor não tinha condições de continuar, era impossível no estado que se sentia, contudo outra vez ele tentou cantar. Porém, o esforço foi demais.

Assim, naquela noite de sábado, Jinyoung percebeu que tinha cometido vários erros naquele dia, contudo o mais deles foi o de não escutar Jackson sobre o fato dele não conseguir fazer aquele show.

— Jackie…

Jinyoung não soube ao certo se sua voz saiu alta e clara, porém não importava mais, pois ao dar um passo à frente, tudo ficou turvo e antes que pudesse fazer ou falar algo, ele bateu a cabeça no chão do palco, desmaiando ao som dos gritos desesperados da plateia.


	30. Chapter 30

Aviso de gatilho: Bullying   
  


Bambam acordou nos braços de Yugyeom e não pode deixar de sorrir. Já era a terceira vez naquela semana; o rapaz não podia acreditar em como tudo parecia perfeito com os dois.

Yugyeom, depois da visita à casa de Youngjae, parecia ter mudado de atitude e o tailandês não podia mais reclamar de nada. Sabia que ele próprio tinha proposto um relacionamento aberto, mas era por medo do que realmente querer outra pessoa, contudo não sabia como comentar aquilo com Kim, ainda mais com o moreno tendo aceitado logo de cara. Contudo, ainda era cedo, certo? Poderia esperar antes de voltar a falar sobre o assunto, tinha certeza que tudo daria certo no final das contas.

— Você está me encarando, seu estranho.

O mais velho riu e deu um tapa de leve no peitoral de Yugyeom, que abriu os olhos e mostrou a língua para o youtuber.

— Ei, não me agrida.

— Não foi o que você gritou ontem à noite.

Kim sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e Bambam percebeu seu coração disparar com a cena. Yugyeom era tão lindo e gostava de cada pequeno detalhe dele, principalmente quando ficava com vergonha de algo. O youtuber então inclinou o corpo na direção do mais alto e lhe beijou com carinho; estava realmente feliz naquele momento.

— Ei, que horas você tem aula?

— _Hm_ … Graças à divindade, só à tarde hoje — afirmou o moreno. — Que horas são?

— Seis…

— Oh, temos algum tempo até eu ter que ir para casa…

— É? — Bambam sorriu de lado. — Tem certeza?

— _Hm-hm_ … Vovó está me deixando bem livre… Acho que ela gosta de você.

— Será? — O tailandês piscou um dos olhos, afastando o lençol que o cobria e jogando-o para o lado, revelando tanto o seu corpo nu quanto o do mais novo. — Sabe… Acho que quero café da manhã.

— Eu posso preparar algo.

Bambam riu alto, sentando no colo do moreno, que arregalou os olhos.

— Agora entendeu o que quero de café? — Bambam passou a língua nos lábios e com os dedos começou a massagear os mamilos do moreno. — Sabe, Yug…

— _Hum…_

— Eu não sou só ativo, ‘tá? Então, tipo… Eu estou preparado — comentou o tailandês. — Se você quiser me foder…

O moreno engoliu a seco e seus olhos se abriram ainda a mais com a possibilidade, ainda mais com a sua mente enchendo com a bela visão dele fodendo Bambam, com o mais baixo gritando o seu nome. Céus, já sentia seu corpo reagir somente com aquilo. 

— Você é tão fofo — falou Bambam, rebolando no colo do moreno. — Você quer me foder, _hn_?

— S-sim…

— Fofo — repetiu o mais velho. — Mas antes eu quero brincar um pouquinho com você, _baby_.

Bambam nada mais falou, somente se moveu, distribuindo beijos, primeiro pelo peitoral do mais novo para depois ir descendo, até parar o pênis semi rijo do moreno, que o olhava com curiosidade. O tailandês amava aquelas expressões de Yugyeom e sem mais demora, levou a mão ao membro do outro estudante e começou a masturbá-lo.

— Você é tão lindo, Yug — garantiu o mais velho, escutando os suspiros altos do moreno. — Eu… Céus, já estou duro, Yug. Você tem noção do que causa em mim?

Yugyeom não teve muito tempo de responder ou falar mais nada, pois logo sentiu os lábios de Bambam na sua glande, sugando preguiçosamente de início, somente para deixá-lo ainda mais no limite.

Pareceu uma eternidade, mas alguns segundos depois, Bambam parou o que fazia para levar todo o membro do moreno a sua boca enquanto com uma das mãos massageava os testículos de Yugyeom, que naquela altura não controlava mais nada, somente gemia alto, empurrando a cabeça do tailandês contra a sua ereção, do jeito que o outro gostava.

Céus, estava outra vez no paraíso.

— Bambam, eu… cheguei.

Kim gritou, assim como Bambam quando retirou os lábios do pênis do moreno e viu sua mãe parada na porta que tinham bobamente deixado aberta na noite anterior. Sorn, por sua vez, tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca escancarada.

— M-mãe…

— Vou preparar o café da manhã. 

A mulher saiu às pressas e fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si de uma vez.

Bambam então olhou para Yugyeom e quase gritou outra vez, pois o moreno estava tão vermelho que parecia estar passando mal. O youtuber levou a mão ao rosto do mais novo e assim que o tocou, o estudante de administração começou a chorar.

— Yug! — Bambam arregalou os olhos e pensou em gritar a mãe, mas tinha certeza que pioraria toda a situação. — Yug, foca em mim! Já passou! Foi culpa minha, okay? Minha mãe não vai ficar com raiva sua, eu juro!

Como aquilo poderia ser verdade? Yugyeom imagina todos os cenários e em todos seria humilhado e nunca mais poderia ver Bambam. Era louco? Era sim, mas estava apavorado! Nunca estivera em uma situação tão vergonhosa como aquela!

— Divindade, eu não sei o que fazer! — Outra vez, o mais velho teve vontade de pedir ajuda a mãe, afinal ela era médica, certo? Ela não teria problema algum em ajudar, contudo era capaz de Yugyeom nunca mais voltar naquele apartamento. — Yug, para de chorar!

Ouvir aquelas palavras, fizeram com que o moreno chorasse ainda mais.

— Ah, merda!

O tailandês então juntou seus lábios aos de Yugyeom e o beijou. Ele sabia que era errado e que poderia piorar o ataque de pânico que o moreno estava tendo, mas era aquilo ou chamar sua mãe.

Para o alívio do loiro, Yugyeom pareceu se acalmar aos poucos e até levou as mãos até a cintura do tailandês, apertando-o no local, como se tivesse medo de que o mais velho sumisse do seu toque e era a realidade, estava com medo de perder aquilo que aos poucos estava se tornando a melhor parte do seu dia. Bambam definitivamente era a melhor parte dos seus dias.

— Ei… mais calmo agora? — Bambam sorriu, passando os dedos na bochecha do mais novo. — Bobinho, você me deu um susto.

— E-eu… nunca mais saio desse quarto!

— Ótimo, podemos viver de sexo.

— Bam! — Yugyeom quase gritou com tamanho absurdo. — Eu… estou falando sério! Como vou encarar sua mãe agora? Ela me viu… pelado! E sua boca… Oh, divindade!

Yugyeom passou os dedos nervosamente no rosto e nem estava com tanta vergonha por ter chorado, pois era a sua reação para sempre que passava algo muito constrangedor, assim já estava acostumado com aquilo. Porém, saber que no outro cômodo a senhora Sorn, amiga da sua avó e mãe o tailandês, tinha o visto daquela maneira era algo que ultrapassava qualquer momento absurdo que já tivesse passado durante toda a sua vida.

— Eu também falo sério. Vamos viver como nossos ancestrais, fodendo o dia inteiro e presos em uma caverna. — Bambam riu divertido, deixando seus braços segurar no pescoço do mais alto, roubando um rápido beijo quando o moreno pareceu distraído. — Ou isso é Platão? Enfim, eu aposto que tinham neandertais gays. Não é possível que somente descobriram o buraco de trás no Egito antigo, na Grécia e em Roma!

— Divindade, Bambam!

Bambam sorriu outra vez, dessa vez fazendo um afago no rosto de Yugyeom. Será que ele sabia o quanto era lindo? Era o que o tailandês se perguntava naquele momento. Seu coração nunca ficava calmo perto do moreno.

— Vamos tomar um banho e enfrentaremos minha mãe juntos.

— Eu não quero… Estou muito envergonhado, Bam.

— Eu sei, _baby_. Também estou, mas… será mais fácil se formos juntos.

— E... se ela não deixar mais nos vermos?

O tailandês outra vez sentiu seu coração pular no peito com a face preocupada e triste de Yugyeom. Como algum mais novo poderia lhe deixar daquela maneira? Sentindo-se tão bobo ao mesmo tempo que o queria o proteger de todo o mal? Agora, o loiro se perguntava se o outro estudante tinha noção do poder que tinha nas pessoas. Provavelmente não, o que o deixava ainda mais único.

— Minha mãe não irá fazer isso. Talvez reclame do fato de deixarmos a porta aberta, mas não vai nos proibir de nos vermos — Bambam garantiu. — E qualquer coisa, eu uso o fato de que ano passado eu a escutei com um ‘amigo’, então está tudo bem.

Yugyeom riu, mal acreditando em como Bambam lidava tão bem como uma situação como aquela. O moreno não conseguia imaginar o que faria se a avó o visse daquela maneira, provavelmente iria cair morto no chão e nem era exagero algum.

— Então, vamos? — perguntou o mais velho. — Tomar um rápido banho e enfrentá-la juntos?

— Parece um plano.

Então, os dois pegaram suas roupas do chão e as enfiaram de qualquer maneira, mas também levaram novas peças para o banheiro — Yugyeom sabia que passaria a noite anterior, assim já tinha uma muda preparada na mochila e Bambam caçou no seu closet algo —, agradecendo aos céus pela senhora Sorn não estar no corredor quando passaram correndo.

Bambam ainda fez algumas provocações no banho, mas por fim somente tomaram banho, ambos um tanto preocupados da sua maneira, mesmo que tentassem não transparecer. O youtuber preocupado com o que a mãe diria, pois ela era bastante liberal, contudo ele nunca tinha levado ninguém para casa daquela maneira, ainda mais quando ela não estava sabendo de nada. Já Yugyeom tinha medo que a senhora Sorn o acusasse de estar se aproveitando do carinho dela ou até do tailandês! O rapaz estava apavorado com tudo naquele instante. 

Minutos depois, eles chegaram na sala de jantar de mãos dadas e Sorn os olhou no mesmo instante, assim ficando até que eles estivessem sentados na mesa, um ao lado do outro ainda com os olhos assustados.

— Divindade, que cara de enterro! — disparou a tailandesa, rindo. — Parem com isso. Eu só levei um susto, mas foi só isso. Já fui nova e fiz o mesmo. — A mulher observou que os mais novos ainda estavam da mesma maneira e revirou os olhos. — Bam, eu te contei que quando tinha dezoito anos seus avós me pegaram na cama com o seu pai? Eles queriam que eu casasse na mesma hora!

— Mãe! — o tailandês reclamou escondendo o rosto de vergonha.

Céus, ele queria que sua mãe não fizesse aquele tipo de comentário na frente de Yugyeom. Que vergonha! Bambam não sabia daquela história, mas conhecendo sua mãe, acreditava não ser absurda. Na verdade, era bem crível.

— D-desculpa Senhora Sorn, isso n-não vai acontecer outra vez — Yugyeom proferiu, a voz tão baixa e envergonhada que Bambam sentiu vontade de segurar o mais novo em seus braços e protegê-lo de todo o mal no mundo, pois era o que o mesmo merecia.

— Claro que irá acontecer, Yugyeom! — A senhora Sorn riu com todo o corpo. — Vocês são jovens e sexo é algo comum e natural; só tranquem a porta da próxima vez.

— Mamãe a senhora é péssima! Pare já com isso, está deixando Yug com mais vergonha ainda! — Bambam pediu e dessa vez ele realmente abraçou o namorado deixando este esconder o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, aproveitando a oportunidade para sussurrar. — Ela está certa… Vai acontecer outra vez, estou completamente viciado em você agora.

Yugyeom fez um som engraçado de constrangimento e o outro riu, beijando delicadamente o pescoço do rapaz.

— Come alguma coisa, Yug.

O mais novo ainda sentiu sua bochecha vermelha por todo o café da manhã principalmente porque a mãe de Bambam vivia soltando leves risadinhas hora ou outra, contudo nada de mais extraordinário aconteceu até a hora do mais alto ir embora.

— Você vai me ligar quando chegar em casa, não vai? — Bambam pediu, segurando o outro pela cintura, de frente para ele.

— Vou. Eu sempre ligo.

— Ótimo. Já estou com saudades.

— Mentiroso — murmurou o moreno, manhoso. — Aposto que você diz isso para todos.

— _Hm-hm_ … Só para os que a minha mãe me pega pagando um boquete de manhã.

— Divindade, Bam!

O mais velho riu e buscou os lábios do moreno com carinho e Yugyeom não pode deixar de relaxar com o toque. Era tão bom ter Bambam, mesmo que não fosse por completo, contudo ainda daria um jeito de mudar aquilo; estava em seus planos.

— Agora eu tenho mesmo que ir — afirmou o mais novo. — Tenho que cuidar de vovó e preparar as coisas para faculdade.

— Eu sei.

— Se eu pudesse, eu ficava.

Bambam riu.

— Eu também sei disso — confirmou o tailandês, dando um rápido beijo no moreno. — Fofo.

— Você é mais.

— Não, você ganha.

Sorn estava sentada na sala, lendo uma revista, mas não aguentava mais aqueles dois de melação na porta dela. Ela entendia o que era estar apaixonado, mas divindade! Até a mulher tinha seu limite.

— Ai, chega vocês dois!

Yugyeom sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e deu um rápido beijo em Bambam antes de praticamente desaparecer porta à fora.

— Mamãe, olha o que você fez! Assustou ele!

— Ah, filho. Ele é um amor, mas eu ainda nem troquei a roupa que cheguei! — Ela suspirou fundo, largando a revista de lado. — Por favor, da próxima vez, avisa que ele está aqui? Você sabe da minha mania de arrancar a roupa assim que chego, hoje você deu sorte. Esse menino nunca ia recuperar do trauma.

— A senhora é bonita, ora essa.

— Eu sei! Imagina se ele vira hétero? Acabo com o seu namoro.

Bambam riu e se sentou no sofá, ao lado da mãe, que soube no mesmo instante que ele queria falar algo, assim se virou para o filho, com a sobrancelha levantada, mas com um sorriso singelo no rosto.

— Mãe… A senhora não está mesmo com raiva? — arriscou o mais velho, com apreensão.

— Não, claro que não. Vocês se gostam, são novos e sei que são responsáveis, então está tudo bem — garantiu a morena. — Podemos fazer um acordo?

— C-claro.

— Vamos conversar sempre, ‘tá? Eu realmente gosto dele, então não tenho problema algum. Eu quero que você seja sincero em tudo. Se for sair com ele e sei lá, acha que vai passar a noite fora, me avisa… Essas coisas, okay? Eu só não quero me preocupar ou então levar surpresas. Tipo, não estou com raiva, mas não quero mais ver o pênis do seu namorado, Bam.

— A senhora tem razão. E-eu achei que você ia estar de plantão hoje também, m-mas eu deveria ter falado. — Bambam sorriu sem graça. — Desculpa, eu prometo falar sempre.

— Então, estamos combinados. — Ela deu uma batidinha no joelho do filho. — De verdade, acho que você acertou com Yug.

— Sério?

— Sim, aquele seu de antes… _Argh_ , odiava ele.

— Por isso que a senhora me proibia de fazer as coisas?

— Claro! Mas se você tiver meus genes, provavelmente fez tudo o que eu não queria.

— Prometo que usei camisinha.

— Menos mau — disse a cirurgiã. — Mas sério, quando ele partiu seu coração, partiu o meu junto, Bam. Te ver sofrendo é o meu pior pesadelo.

O tailandês sorriu e abraçou a mãe. Só tinha a agradecer ao universo pela mulher maravilhosa que sempre esteve ao seu lado. Amava-a com todo o coração.

— Te amo, mamãe.

— Também te amo, meu príncipe.

Bambam respirou fundo, afastando-se da mais velha.

— Ai, eu pensei que a senhora ia fazer alguma piada com o pênis de Yug. Estive tenso o café todo.

— Eu não sou tão ruim assim! Ele e tão adorável e tão tímido. — Sorn sorriu. — Mas, já que você tocou no assunto… Estou orgulhosa do meu filhinho fazer _deepthroat._

— MÃE!

Bambam quis gritar outra vez, mas sentiu a vergonha dominar o seu corpo e pela primeira vez se sentiu como Yugyeom. Céus, era terrível! Sem saber mais o que fazer, o tailandês correu para o quarto e se trancou, esperando que a mãe nunca mais falasse algo do tipo para ele.

Sorn riu alto da sala, não deixando de achar adorável. Ela era implicante, mas gostava de ver seu menininho feliz daquela maneira, e sentia o seu coração calmo por saber que um bom rapaz como Yugyeom o deixava com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto.

Ela estava feliz, afinal o seu filho estava feliz. E, com aquele pensamento, a mulher saiu da sala e foi finalmente tomar o tão desejado banho, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

***

Yugyeom estava sorrindo quando sentou para comer o seu almoço, meia hora antes do início da aula. Ele estava tão feliz aqueles dias e tinha acabado de sair do telefone com bambam, então as coisas pareciam mais bonitas. Tudo era mais bonito quando escutava a voz do tailandês.

— Ei, Yugyeom, certo?

O moreno piscou algumas vezes e viu três rapazes sentando nas cadeiras vagas da mesa onde estava. Ele os conhecia de algumas aulas que fazia, contudo não sabia ao certo o que faziam ali.

— Sim… — Ele sorriu, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. — Posso ajudá-los em algo?

— Nós vimos aqueles vídeos pelo Youtube — comentou o mais alto dos rapazes. — Naquele canal famoso do tailandês.

— _Hm_ … Sim?

— Você acha que vai ficar famoso com aquilo? Só estava passando vergonha.

Yugyeom ficou sem reação. Ele realmente ficou tentado a perguntar se ele havia escutado direito, mas ao perceber os sorrisos afetados dos rapazes sua resposta já havia sido feita.

— Cara, tu cantou com Youngjae! É muita pagação de mico achar que iria se dar bem.

— E-ele disse…

— E daí? Qualquer um diria! Ele precisa ser legalzinho com fãs. — Agora quem falava era o mais baixo dos rapazes e Yugyeom estava se sentindo perdido. — Mas sério, foi horrível. Até o tailandês estava rindo de você.

— Ele não estava rindo de mim!

Bambam, estava rindo dele? Mas ele o elogiou tanto…

Kim sentia-se perdido e magoado e só queria ir embora. Aqueles caras nem o conheciam para estarem falando dele.

— O que vocês… querem? Eu nem conheço vocês!

— _Own_ , ele vai chorar! — disparou um deles e Yugyeom odiava como ele já estava sentindo as lágrimas preenchendo os seus olhos. Céus, queria tanto ser forte, mas ainda não conseguia. — Não aceita críticas, queridinho?

— Isso não são críticas. São um bando de babacas desalentados que acham que podem vir e ofender alguém.

Uma nova voz fez com que todos os rostos se virassem para encarar o recém-chegado, encontrando um homem alto, com cabelos loiro, porém as pontas estavam azuladas e céus, a camisa dele iria rasgar a qualquer minutos pois aquilo sim eram músculos.

Yugyeom não o conhecia, mas estava agradecido pelo estranho lhe dar um tempo para respirar fundo e não começar a chorar ali mesmo.

— O que ainda fazem aqui? Chispem. — O homem cruzou os braços e evidenciou ainda mais os músculos. — Ou vocês querem conversar comigo dessa vez?

Os três saíram tão rápido que Yugyeom ficou confuso se tudo aquilo tinha realmente acontecido. Por que tinham ido implicar com ele em primeiro lugar? Somente estava feliz por ter ouvido a voz de Bambam, agora estava triste.

— Posso me sentar? — o estranho musculoso sorriu quando Yugyeom afirmou entristecido. — Ei, não faz essa cara. Você fica ainda mais adorável que nos vídeos.

— _Hm_ …

— Não deixa essa gente entrar na sua cabeça. É isso o que eles querem — afirmou o loiro. — Eu sou Shin Hoseok, por sinal, mas pode me chamar de Wonho, é o meu apelido por aqui.

— Oi… Eu sou Yugyeom.

— Eu sei. Sou viciado no _Young and Rich_ e Bambam vem falando muito de você nos vídeos — explicou o loiro. — E você foi maravilhoso com Youngjae. Não escuta essa gente. Estão é com inveja, sério.

— É…

O moreno tinha perdido a vontade de comer e queria ir embora.

— É foda… eu odeio gente assim. Será que ainda dá tempo de eu ir atrás deles… — Hoseok questionou, olhando por cima dos ombros de Yugyeom em busca dos três palhaços. — Pode deixar, quando eu os encontrar, vou acabar com aquelas caras nojentas!

— Não faz isso… Pode te trazer problemas.

— Problemas é ter de olhar para aqueles três…

O moreno sorriu e o outro fez o mesmo. Yugyeom estava triste, contudo ficava contente por aquele estranho o defender; não tinham pessoas como ele por aí.

— Obrigado, por me defender… Eu nem sei como agradecer.

— Tudo bem, não liga para isso. — Shin sorriu outra vez. — Mas quando for super famoso, me arranja ingressos.

— Eu não serei famoso, aparentemente eu só sei pagar mico online — Yugyeom murmurou triste enquanto mexia o refrigerante com o canudo.

— Ai, cara. Você leu os comentários dos vídeos? Porra, só tem elogio! Não deixa esses cagados te afetarem!

Yugyeom riu. O outro podia ser forte e meter medo, mas era engraçado no final das contas.

— Ah, eu te fiz rir! Sabia que conseguia.

O moreno riu outra vez.

— _Uh, uh!_ Eu sou foda demais, admite.

— Você é aturável... Meu n-... _hm_ … Bambam iria gostar de você. — Yugyeom não sabia se poderia chamar Bambam de namorado, ainda era complicado, sabia que eram mais que amigos, porém não sabia se eram namorados.

— É? Espero que possa conhecê-lo um dia.

— Quem sabe? — O moreno suspirou pesado. — Eu tenho que ir para a aula agora. Obrigado novamente por me ajudar.

— Sem problemas. Se alguém voltar a te irritar, fala que eu vou encontrá-lo e acabar com dentes.

— Eu… não vou falar isso — ponderou Kim, um pouco assustado. — Não gosto de violência.

— Eu gosto, não tem problema.

Yugyeom levantou as sobrancelhas e sem saber o que fazer, concordou com a cabeça. Wonho era estranho, mas era legal. Talvez um dos únicos héteros legais que conhecia.

— Ei… Eu não posso te deixar ir sem o seu número.

Okay, talvez Yugyeom tivesse se enganado na parte do hétero.

— _Hm_ …

— Relaxa. Eu não quero sair e namorar você, mas você parece legal, poderíamos ser amigos, não é? Você dança certo? Eu e uns amigos temos um grupo nada profissional, mas é divertido.

Kim nunca sabia reagir a pedidos como aqueles, mesmo de amizades. Ele sempre tinha sido muito tímido até para tal coisa, mas Hoseok aprecia uma boa pessoa e o que custava ter mais amigos, certo? Jungkook ficaria com ciúmes? Com toda certeza, mas no final entenderia. O pensamento o fez sorrir sozinho enquanto trocava números com Wonho, que colocou emojis de bíceps e de levantamento de peso ao lado do seu nome de contato.

— Te vejo por aí — Hoseok se despediu, dando um aceno. — Qualquer coisa, quebro a cara de qualquer um que pedir.

— O-okay… _Hm…_ Tchau.

Yugyeom foi para a aula, pensando em como aquela estava sendo uma tarde estranha e somente queria encontrar Bambam outra vez e talvez ficar abraçado com ele a noite toda.

Então, Yugyeom assistiu a aula daquele dia contando os minutos para ver poder ver Bambam. O que podia fazer? Era carente e estava com saudades do seu tailandês.

**Notas finais**  
Wonho, Monsta X  
  



	31. Chapter 31

Youngjae estava dormindo no ombro de Mark quando sentiu o ruivo o balançar de leve. O loiro piscou confuso, até ver alguém de jaleco próximo a eles. O cantor quase pulou da cadeira ao escutar o nome de Jaebeom.

— Como ele está doutora? Posso vê-lo?!

— Ele está estável, já contornamos a febre. — A mulher sorriu ao dar as boas notícias. — Mas nossas suspeitas estavam corretas Lim Jaebeom apresenta um quadro de Meningite.

O loiro arfou e sem perceber buscou a mão de Mark, que a apertou com carinho.

— A boa notícia é que o paciente está com Meningite viral e é um tipo mais brando da doença, como ele está recebendo tratamento logo no início da infecção, provavelmente não apresentará nenhuma outra complicação.

Parecia uma boa notícia e o cantor sentiu o alívio tomar conta de todo o seu corpo, como se estivesse respirando pela primeira vez em horas.

— E nós dois, doutora? — Tuan questionou, vendo que Youngjae nem se importou em perguntar por estar tão mergulhado em preocupação. — Nossos exames já chegaram?

— Chegaram sim… Vocês não estão infectados, a vacina que tomaram e o pouco contato com os enfermos impediu o vírus de os atacarem.

— Isso significa que eu posso fica perto dele, certo? — Youngjae questionou aflito e Mark sorriu, afagando o final das costas do ainda namorado. Era fofo perceber que Youngjae estava realmente apaixonado dessa vez. Deveria doer, mas Mark estava bem ele sabia que seu coração também não estava realmente naquela relação. — Posso vê-lo?

— Você é da família?

— Oh.

Choi fitou Mark alarmado, pois ele não tinha pensado em tal coisa. E agora? Não poderia ver Jaebeom?

— A mãe dele está na Coreia — afirmou Mark. — E ele não tem outros parentes próximos. Não podemos vê-lo? Somos amigos.

— _Hm_ …

— Ele já acordou? Talvez possa perguntar a ele? — insistiu o ruivo. — Não é bom ficar em um hospital e achar que ninguém veio ver… Por favor?

A médica pareceu ponderar por um tempo e então acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, eu irei perguntar ao paciente, mas por favor tenham cuidado ainda é uma doença contagiosa. Usem as máscaras e lavem a mão depois de saírem do quarto.

Os dois concordaram e enquanto a médica parou para falar com uma enfermeira, Youngjae abraçou Mark com força. Estava tão aliviado no momento, sentia como se pudesse respirar outra vez com tranquilidade.

— _Shh_ , ele está bem, Jae. Não fica assim.

— E-eu… estava apavorado, Mark… E-ele me pediu para cuidar da mãe dele e… ele estava tão quente e pálido!

— Eu sei, mas está tudo bem agora e logo você vai poder estar com ele.

Youngjae fitou o namorado e de repente percebeu o que estava fazendo. Durante aquelas horas esteve tão assustado e Mark somente tinha o abraçado e sido forte por ele, em nenhum momento ficando irritado ou questionando o porquê de ele estar tão abalado. A verdade, é que nem sabia o motivo de estar daquela maneira ou sabia, contudo ainda não queria admitir.

— Você… não está com raiva de mim? — o loiro perguntou, fungando. Estivera chorando e nem percebeu. — E-eu… não estou sendo um bom namorado.

Mark sorriu e passou a mão na bochecha de Youngjae com carinho.

— Acho… que precisamos conversar, Jae.

— Mark, e-eu sinto muito! Eu amo você, eu juro!

— Eu sei, Jae. E eu também amo você, mas não estou apaixonado por você. Não mais.

— Mark… — Youngjae sentiu seu choro ficando mais forte. Ele havia partido o coração do melhor amigo sem querer e agora o ruivo iria odiá-lo; céus não podia viver sem o seu Mark. — E-eu… Me perdoa, por favor? Podemos tentar de novo e… e…

— Jae, Jae… — A voz do ruivo fez o loiro parar e o fitar, assustado. Mark sorriu e agradeceu por estarem em um corredor praticamente vazio, onde uma ou outra enfermeira passava, uma vez ou outra. Ele então segurou no rosto do loiro e deixou seus polegares afagarem a derme do mais novo. — Está tudo bem.

Choi soluçou por estar prendendo o choro, não estava tudo bem. Mark estava magoado e era tudo sua culpa.

— Você me fez tão feliz, Jae. — O ruivo sorriu ainda administrando as carícias nas bochechas do loiro. — Mas e-eu não posso amar você dessa maneira e você não pode insistir em mim também. É melhor agora enquanto ainda podemos ser melhores amigos, não é?

Youngjae balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— V-você está magoado.

— Não estou, meu anjo.

— M-me desculpa.

— Eu é quem tenho que te pedir desculpas por nos colocar nessa situação… Eu deveria ter tomado mais cuidado. — Mark sorriu. — Está tudo bem, okay? E-eu… também tenho que te falar algo. Acho melhor você saber por mim.

O loiro arregalou os olhos e concordou, com uma mistura de surpresa e apreensão. Ele acreditava que a qualquer momento Mark iria começar a gritar com ele e acusar de coisas que não eram verdade.

Mark estava com o coração na mão ao ver o loiro daquela maneira, pois odiava ver seu Youngjae sofrendo. Tinha uma parcela de culpa naquilo, mas era hora da verdade. De toda a verdade.

Tuan então olhou em volta e ao percebeu que não havia ninguém por perto — ele acreditava que deveria estar preparando o quarto ou até terminando de examinar Jaebeom —, o manager segurou na mão do outro e o levou até a fileira de cadeiras que tinham por ali, fazendo-o o se sentar para repetir o movimento ao seu lado.

— Jae… — o ruivo começou a falar, suspirando pesado e buscando a mão do outro. Os dois estavam se encarando no momento. — Eu fugi desse sentimento por muito tempo, mas… acho que estou apaixonado por outra pessoa, Jae. E… acho que você também está, _hn_?

Youngjae abanou a cabeça em negação algumas vezes. Não podia ser verdade ele prometera a Mark que iria se apaixonar por ele, como poderia amar outra pessoa agora?

— Jae, tudo bem se você ainda não estiver pronto para admitir, mas eu não estou com raiva. Eu prometo. — Mark sorriu fracamente. — Pelo menos tentamos, certo? Nunca ficaremos com aquela coisa chata do “E se?”.

O loiro piscou, surpreso.

— Você está terminando comigo?

— É o melhor, você não acha? — Tuan apertou a mão do outro contra a sua. — Melhor enquanto somos amigos, certo? Jae, eu amo ser o seu melhor amigo; não quero existir em um mundo em que nós não sejamos amigos.

— Então… melhores amigos?

— Sim — disse o ruivo. — Melhores amigos.

Era um alívio para o loiro, que abraçou o melhor amigo com força. Ele estava com tanto medo de perder Mark, mas agora se sentia mais calmo de alguma maneira.

— Ei, não falei o que ia te dizer — afirmou Mark, fitando o outro. — É… Jinyoung — disse de uma vez.

— O quê?! — Youngjae gritou esquecendo-se de que estava em um hospital.

— Garoto! — Mark tapou a boca do amigo com a sua mão e riu de forma nervosa. — É… E-eu fiquei tão obcecado com essa história de estar apaixonado por você que não enxerguei o que estava bem diante do meu nariz. Eu sou um idiota.

Youngjae ainda tinha os olhos arregalados, mas parecia calmo, então aos poucos Mark tirou as mãos na boca do mais novo.

— Era ele que você… tinha um caso?! Uau… Eu jurava que era Bambam.

— E eu disse mil vezes que não era!

Choi concordou, ainda chocado. Ele então ponderou por alguns segundos e percebeu que não estava triste com aquela informação, na verdade, estava bem. Realmente não tinha sentimentos românticos pelo melhor amigo. Até que a lembrança de uma conversa com Jaebeom lhe veio à mente e o loiro deixou a expressão ficar entristecida no mesmo instante.

— Que foi? Que carinha é essa?

Como falar aquilo? Youngjae não tinha certeza, mas era melhor o ruivo saber, certo? Sempre era.

— JB me falou algo… — disse o loiro, outra vez buscando a mão do amigo.

— O quê?

— _Hm_ … Ele… me falou que Jinyoung e Jackson… estão namorando. — Choi fitou o amigo outra vez. — Eu… sinto muito.

Mark não podia dizer que não estava ciente de que deixara o caminho livre para que o _idol_ pudesse ter quem ele bem entendesse, mas ainda assim queimava seu peito a notícia.

— Está tudo bem, eu amei calado uma vez e posso muito bem fazer uma segunda. Jinyoung tem o direito de ser feliz.

— Mas…

— Deixa isso para lá. Vamos focar em Jaebeom, okay?

Youngjae odiava saber que seu melhor amigo estava sofrendo por amor, mas no momento não conseguia pensar em nada para ajudar, não com a preocupação com Jaebeom ainda latente em seu peito. Céus, estava tão confuso.

O loiro então se calou e voltou a fitar a porta onde sabia que Jaebeom estava e Mark gostou de dar um fim naquele assunto. Ele não queria pensar em Jinyoung naquele instante.

Contudo, como se alguém lá em cima gostasse de uma ironia, os celulares de ambos tocaram ao mesmo tempo e os dois se fitaram antes de olharem para o _display_. Com toda certeza, tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

Mark, em seguida, recebeu um telefonema e logo atendeu e Youngjae resolveu abrir o Twitter. Foi então que ele viu o nome de Jinyoung em primeiro nos assuntos mais comentados mundialmente.

— Divindade… — o loiro murmurou. — Jin…

O aparelho caiu da mão do ruivo, mas o reflexo de Choi foi rápido e ele o pegou antes que se esparramasse no chão, entretanto ao olhar o melhor amigo, viu as lágrimas e seus olhos.

— J-Jin…

Aquela era definitivamente a pior viagem de todas! Youngjae não proferiu nada, apenas puxou o amigo para um abraço apertado, pois era o certo a se fazer no momento. Ele sabia bem como o outro estava se sentindo agora, pois sentira o mesmo quando soube de Jaebeom.

— E-eu…

— Tudo bem, você pode ir — garantiu o loiro, passando os dedos na bochecha do outro para limpar as lágrimas.

— E-ele está em o-outro hospital, m-me falaram a-aqui…

— Tudo bem. Eu vou ficar bem.

— M-mas…

— Você quer ir, não quer?

Mark apenas concordou com a cabeça, ele só queria estar perto do moreno e garantir que ele estava bem, que era apenas um desmaio por fadiga e nada mais grave.

— Pode ir. Eu mando notícias quando conseguir ver JB.

— Eu também mando notícias.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e concordaram com a cabeça. Era uma mania, anos de amizade os fizeram copiar gestos. Contudo, Youngjae se inclinou para frente e beijou os lábios do ruivo, afastando-se em seguida, tão surpreso quanto Mark.

— _Ops_ , costume.

— Besta. — Mark riu, esfregando a ponta do nariz na do outro. — Guarde seus beijos para Jaebeom.

O loiro sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e o ruivo conseguiu sorrir, agradecendo à divindade pelo o seu melhor amigo ainda lhe trazer aquele sentimento de conforto mesmo quando estavam os dois com o coração tão amedrontados. Mark se despediu outra vez, deixando um beijo na testa do cantor, antes de sair apressadamente pelo corredor em direção à porta dos fundos do lugar; tinham algumas vantagens ter a empresa pagando por sigilo, até mesmo em um hospital.

— Ele quer te ver.

O cantor ainda olhava na direção que Mark saiu, então se assustou com a voz próxima a ele. Youngjae fitou agora uma outra mulher e calculou que era uma enfermeira, mas não prestou muita atenção nos detalhes dela, somente na fala de que Jaebeom queria o ver.

— Aqui, use essa máscara e ao lado da porta tem um recipiente de álcool gel. Passe assim que entrar e depois que sair, okay?

Youngjae concordou e colocou a máscara antes de entra no quarto, não foi difícil encontrar o rosto de Jaebeom e o alívio percorreu seu corpo ao ver que o moreno já tinha até mesmo um pouco mais de cor nas bochechas e não parecia prestes a dar o último suspiro.

— _Ahhh_. É Choi Youngjae! _Oppa,_ eu te amo… — Jaebeom brincou, mesmo que sua voz ainda estivesse fraca e seu corpo cansado. Tudo o que queria era desfazer aquela ruga de preocupação por entre as sobrancelhas do loiro. — _Oppa…_

O loiro quis sorrir, ele quis muito, mas a vontade de chorar estava maior. Estava tão assustado e o sentimento não parecia querer ir embora tão rápido. Então Youngjae se ocupou em esfregar álcool em gel nas mãos enquanto se controlava para não chorar ainda mais.

— Você… parece gripado — comentou o moreno quando Youngjae se aproximou da cama. — Seus olhos… estão vermelhos.

— Não estou gripado, só chorei para caralho.

— Oras… por quê? — Jaebeom fingiu inocência ao questionar.

— Eu vou te matar… — o loiro ameaçou, virando o rosto para o outro não o ver chorar.

— _Hey_ … você sabe se eu posso tocar em você? Eu sei que o que eu tenho é contagioso…

Youngjae fungou algumas vezes antes de voltar a fitar o outro.

— É Meningite o que você tem — explicou. — Você pode tocar, é só eu lavar a mão depois e também estou vacinado. No início do ano teve tour mundial e tomei um monte de vacina.

Jaebeom então moveu a mão até estar segurando firmemente a do loiro, entrelaçando seus dedos.

— Ótimo… Obrigado por me encontrar, Jae… E me desculpa pelo papo de morrer e tal…

— É. Você nunca mais faça isso.

Lim conhecia bem Youngjae para saber que ele estava se fingindo de forte e irritado para não voltar a chorar. Céus, estava tão doente e parecia ter sido atropelado por um caminhão, mas queria poder beijar o outro. O pensamento o fez afastar a mão do loiro, contudo este o fitou com tanta tristeza que não resistiu a voltar a segurar os dedos contra os seus.

— Desculpa…

— ‘Tá. — Youngjae projetou o lábio inferior para frente, contudo se lembrou que o outro não conseguia exatamente ver, então sacudiu a cabeça e amenizou a expressão. Nem sabia o porquê estar tão irritado no momento. — Eu… falei com a sua mãe. Você me deve dez anos de vida.

— O-oh…

— Pelo visto eu te passei alguma doença sexualmente transmissível.

— Jae… E-eu sinto muito. Você não precisa lidar com ela...

— Preciso sim. Você me pediu para tomar conta dela.

Lim deu um sorriso e Youngjae se sentiu mais calmo de alguma maneira. Ele estava doente, mas logo ficaria bem, agora as coisas pareciam melhores na sua mente que imaginou um milhão de cenários ruins.

— Obrigado… — Jaebeom sorriu outra vez. — V-Você… pode me ajudar a beber água? A enfermeira disse que tenho que tomar muito e… dói um pouco e o copo e-

— _Shh_ — interrompeu o loiro, já com o corpo e o canudo próximo a boca do moreno. — Não se esforce. Bebe pequenos goles.

O moreno fez como foi pedido e novamente sorriu quando terminou a tarefa de ingerir o líquido. Ele se sentia tão bem com o loiro ali, parecia loucura.

— A médica me explicou que se a febre ficar controlada, eu tenho alta em dois dias.

— Sério? — Aquilo era surpresa para o loiro. — Isso é ótimo!

— Mas… eu não posso viajar e tenho que ficar sendo cuidado, então acho que vou ficar aqui mesmo, serão somente duas semanas.

— Eu li sobre isso — comentou o loiro. Enquanto esperava notícias do moreno, desde cedo naquele dia, ele ficou lendo sites e mais sites sobre Meningite e seus tratamentos. — Você vai precisar de vários cuidados mesmo.

— É… Mas não se preocupe, te verei logo na Coreia.

— Oi?

— Quando eu melhorar, eu vou voltar, ora essa e te encontro lá assim que tiver a liberação para voar e não contaminar todo o avião.

Youngjae sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você está de sacanagem, né?

— Como assim?

— Oh, idiota. Eu tenho uma cobertura aqui em Tokyo — disparou o loiro. — Se você receber alta, eu te levo para lá e cuido de você.

— Claro que não!

— Claro que sim!

— Jae, você tem que voltar para a Coreia. São duas semanas e seu _comeback_ é em menos de um mês!

— Não adianta. Foda-se _comeback_.

— _Jae!_

O cantor respirou fundo algumas vezes. Jaebeom estava doente em um hospital, tinha que se lembrar daquilo.

— Eu não vou sair daqui — afirmou o loiro, suspirando pesado. — Não adianta. Eu vou cuidar de você, não vou te deixar sozinho em um hospital.

— Aqui tem um monte de enfermeiras…

— Você está me vendo rir?

O moreno não sabia o que falar e por isso esticou a mão, vendo o outro juntar os dedos rapidamente. Era estranho como um simples gesto o fazia se sentir daquela maneira, tão completo.

— Me desculpa te preocupar.

— Não foi sua culpa. — O loiro sorriu. Mesmo não vendo o moreno percebeu os cantos dos olhos do cantor formarem ruguinhas características. — Agora, eu vou garantir que nada de mau te ocorra.

— Jae… você não pode fazer isso. Vão te mandar voltar.

— Eu pago um médico para dizer que estou com o mesmo que você.

— Jae, isso é muito errado e se descobrirem vai ser muito ruim para você.

Youngjae fitou Jaebeom de uma maneira que ainda não tinha feito naquele dia, pois tinha medo de não encontrar os olhos brilhantes que tanto gostava de fitar, porém eles estavam ali, não tão brilhantes, contudo era os que gostava tanto de ver.

— JB, eu não me importo.

— Por que não?

— Porque eu te amo — disse o loiro, sorrindo.

Jaebeom não sabia o que fazer com aquela informação ou como aquele sentimento em seu peito. Céus, era ridículo como em tão pouco tempo aquele astro do rock o fizera se sentir tão querido e cuidado.

— V-você vai arruinar sua imagem de _bad boy_ dizendo essas coisas.

— Ninguém além, de você vai saber e se você contar, digo que é mentira. — O loiro sorriu. — E você falou primeiro.

— Eu estava delirando.

— Ridículo!

Os dois riram juntos e Youngjae quis chorar de novo. Era tão bobo, mas aquele medo de que algo muito ruim tinha acontecido com Jaebeom tinha passado e parte a outra parte ainda estava presa na sua garganta e ele queria garantir que Lim ficaria bem. Não importava como, mas daria um jeito de ficar aquelas duas semanas ou o tempo que precisasse por ali.

— Jae, você está chorando?

A primeira reação do cantor foi levar as mãos ao rosto, mas Jaebeom as segurou antes que fizesse isso e o loiro se lembrou do risco de contaminação, o que o fez chorar ainda mais forte. Céus, era patético.

— Jae…

— Eu s-só… fiquei com tanto medo. A-ainda… ‘tá tudo preso a-aqui. É i-idiota.

Jaebeom quis poder abraçar o outro, mas ele não podia, então somente segurou com força na mão de Youngjae.

— Me desculpa… Nunca mais vou te fazer passar por isso, okay? Obrigado por se preocupar comigo Jae.

Youngjae apenas concordou com a cabeça e respirou fundo. Jaebeom estava bem e logo iria ficar ainda melhor, era o que importava.

— Mark e eu terminamos…

O moreno piscou surpreso somente pela mudança de assunto, mas não poderia realmente dizer que não vinha aquilo chegando.

— Eu… sinto muito.

— Foi melhor assim. — O loiro suspirou pesado. — Estamos bem. E-ele… que terminou. Mark disse que está apaixonado por outra pessoa.

— Jin.

Choi piscou.

— Como você sabia?!

— Eu sei das coisas.

— Por que todo mundo sabia menos eu? Jurava que ele estava transando com Bambam!

— Bambam é uma criança, você é louco – brincou o mais velho.

— Não tão criança assim… Ele transa com Yug.

— Duas crianças.

Os dois riram outra vez.

— Eu já briguei com Mark uma vez — comentou o moreno. — Porque vocês estavam juntos e… tinha Jinyoung. Eu não queria te ver magoado.

— Oh… Eu não sabia.

— É… Mas está tudo bem. Eu realmente sinto muito que não deu certo entre vocês.

— Foi melhor assim, terminar agora enquanto ainda somos amigos. Não saberia viver sem aquele chato.

— Certo…

Jaebeom sentiu os olhos pesarem e acabou por fechá-los apenas um pouquinho. Sentia-se exausto e a presença de Youngjae o deixava calmo, combinação perfeita pra cair no sono, porém queria conversar mais.

— Durma bem, anjinho. — Jaebeom quase abriu os olhos, mas acabou deixando o outro acreditar que ele dormia, pelo menos naquele momento. — Teimoso, idiota, chato para caralho… Entra na minha vida para me deixar essa confusão, seu babaca.

— Você sabe que eu estou acordado?

— Sei.

O moreno riu, mas não abriu os olhos.

— Jae?

— _Hm_?

— Pode apagar as luzes? Machuca um pouco.

— Claro. Deixa só eu ligar o abajur primeiro…

— Não… Está tudo bem. V-você está aqui, então está tudo bem.

O loiro então se levantou, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele não mentia quando tinha dito que faria de tudo para cuidar de Jaebeom o tempo que o moreno precisasse, não havia simplesmente alguma outra possibilidade.

O cantor então passou o álcool gel para em seguida apertar o interruptor de luz, voltando logo para o lado do outro, que abriu os olhos quando sentiu a mão de Youngjae na sua outra vez.

— Oi.

— Oi, gatinho. Você vem sempre aqui?

Jaebeom riu da brincadeira logo fechando os olhos de novo. Tudo ficaria bem agora, sentia-se outra vez seguro.

Youngjae sorriu para a visão do moreno de olhos fechados e não resistiu o impulso de começar a cantar uma melodia bem suave, de uma das suas composições recentes.

— _I still can’t believe it. That when I open my eyes you aren’t next to me. Even if those memories make it hard on me. It’s in my head again. Even if I clear out all those memories..._

— Essa… música é nova.

— Era para você dormir, sabe?

— Desculpa… Continua cantando, por favor…

O loiro suspirou pesado e sorriu, voltando a cantar.

— _You have to stay well don’t even get sick. The way you smile, don’t ever lose that. If it ever gets hard, you can come find me again. I am here like always at this place for you. I will never leave... I am waiting for you..._

— Eu… gosto.

— Droga, é para você dormir, teimoso.

O moreno riu.

— Não dá para dormir com uma voz linda dessas cantando para mim.

— Idiota — reclamou Choi. — Mas acabou, pois, ainda não está pronta. Fiz esses dias, mas falta algumas partes…

— É para alguém especial?

— É…

— A pessoa vai gostar. É muito bonita.

Youngjae sorriu.

— Durma, JB.

— Boa noite, Jae…

Demorou poucos minutos para Jaebeom realmente estar ressoando tranquilo e Youngjae ainda não saiu do lado durante longos minutos, contudo não podia dormir no quarto, como queria, assim ele passou o álcool gel e olhou o moreno uma última vez antes de murmurar uma despedida.

Quando chegou fora do quarto, ainda foi ao banheiro e lavou bastante os braços e as mãos e assim que saiu, começou a pensar em tudo o que teria que fazer e trazer para o hospital. Primeiro tinha que voltar ao hotel e pegar as roupas do moreno.

— Não, idiota. Estão contaminadas.

Ele não refez a lista mental. Pegar as roupas de Jaebeom e levar para lavanderia, depois comprar roupas para Lim, mas antes de tudo tinha que ligar para Mark. Céus, era muita coisa. Estava perdido.

Mas estava tudo bem, ele tinha dinheiro. Youngjae sorriu, pois sabia que se Jaebeom o ouvisse dizer aquilo o chamaria de mimado. Ele pensou em fazer uma rápida ligação para a empresa, contudo ao se lembrar que talvez tivesse que fingir estar doente, resolveu esquecer aquela história e somente ligar para Mark, contudo o ruivo não atendeu e o cantor resolveu não insistir, também torcendo para Jinyoung estar bem.

Assim quando Youngjae pisou fora do hospital, era madrugada, contudo tinha algumas horas e muitas coisas para fazer antes que Lim acordasse outra vez. Pois a realidade era que nem se a divindade em pessoa aparecesse na sua frente, impedi-lo-ia de ficar ao lado de Jaebeom.

E, com esse pensamento, Youngjae seguiu seu caminho para começar a fazer a sua longa lista de coisas.


	32. Chapter 32

O hospital onde Jinyoung estava internado tinha vazado e Mark passou pelo inferno para conseguir entrar no local. Quando conseguiu entrar no lugar por uma das portas do fundo, estava até suando e ofegante.

Então, começou o outro suplício: encontrar Jinyoung e informações sobre o cantor. O manager primeiro tentou na recepção, mas ainda não tinha nada registrado, depois tentou com algumas enfermeiras e por fim começou a ir de andar a andar, até que no quarto, encontrou Jackson jogado em uma cadeira, com uma feição assustada.

— Wang!

O coreógrafo olhou em volta, até ver a figura de Mark. O loiro pareceu tenso por um momento, contudo acabou sacudindo a cabeça na direção do manager.

— O que houve? Como ele está?

— N-não sei… E-eu nem sei como consegui entrar na ambulância para acompanhar… Foi tudo tão confuso. — O loiro esfregou o rosto com força. — Ele já está lá dentro há meia hora e eu não tenho mais notícia alguma.

— Okay… — Mark sabia como aquelas coisas eram demoradas, afinal estivera horas com Youngjae em outro hospital, também esperando informações e exames. — Mas… o que exatamente aconteceu?

— Aconteceu que Jinyoung é um teimoso. — Wang respirou fundo, esfregando os olhos com força. — Ele não estava bem, e-eu insisti tanto que ele não fizesse o show, mas ele não me ouviu! E pelo visto ainda mentiu para mim quando disse que estava bem! _Argh!_

— É… parece com ele.

— Vê-lo cair no palco… Não sei nem descrever... Céus, estou tão preocupado. Quanto mais vai demorar?

— Se for igual a Jaebeom, horas ainda.

— Oh, como ele está? — Jackson se sentiu culpado por não perguntar do amigo; a verdade é que com toda aquela situação com o cantor, sua mente estava uma confusão. — Está melhor?

— Dormindo agora, segundo Jae. Mas… ele está com Meningite, a boa coisa é que a viral, então com remédios e tudo, ele se recupera rápido.

O chinês concordou, de olhos arregalados.

— Será que é isso que Jin tem? Merda, eles vivem dividindo as coisas, parecem siameses! É óbvio que iam pegar um a coisa do outro. — Jackson suspirou pesado. — Se for, tomara que seja uma recuperação rápida igual a de Beom será, né?

— Sim, tomara…

Jackson voltou a esfregar o rosto com força e olhar na direção da porta que tinham levado Jinyoung. Ele nem sabia se poderia ficar ali, porém ninguém ainda o tinha tirado do local, então permaneceria naquelas cadeiras, mesmo com tudo tão silencioso e vazio.

— Eu fiz várias ligações, vão levar a _staff_ para fazer exames amanhã ou… hoje, de manhã.

— São que horas?

— Passa da meia-noite.

Wang concordou com a cabeça e suspirou pesado.

— Se Jinyoung tem Meningite, eu devo ter pego. — O loiro estalou a língua. — Quer dizer eu tomei vacina em fevereiro, mas ainda assim… Não sei como funciona. Você deveria ficar afastado.

— Vou procurar alguém para fazer exames em você.

— Esquece isso. Não quero fazer exames.

— Mas você precisa! Quer ficar mal igual Jinyoung?

— Você não sabe de nada, só se afasta.

Mark revirou os olhos.

— Eu vou, mas para procurar alguém para te fazer exame de sangue!

— A gente nem sabe se foi isso! Pode ser só exaustão, uma gripe, etecetera.

— É, mas você teve contato com Jaebeom. Terá que fazer de qualquer maneira.

Jackson bufou fundo e cruzou os braços.

— O que você está fazendo aqui de qualquer maneira? — disparou o chinês. — Por que não está com Youngjae?

— O quê?!

— É, vai ficar com Youngjae ou algo do tipo. Ninguém precisa de você aqui.

— Como é que é?

O ruivo estava se sentindo ofendido naquele momento. Como Jackson poderia lhe falar algo daquela maneira quando estava ali somente para ajudar? Quando estava tentando ajudá-lo? Aquilo era um absurdo!

— Não é da sua conta, mas estou como representante da empresa e de Jinyoung, já que Lim não pode ser o manager dele no momento.

— Está mesmo? Pois eu não acredito! — disparou o loiro, irritado. — Por acaso você não está cansado de partir o coração dele, não?!

O manager arregalou os olhos e ficou sem reação. O que estava acontecendo ali? E por que estava sendo atacado daquela maneira quando somente estava tentando ajudar? E nunca tinha partido o coração de Jinyoung, aquilo era absurdo!

— Você não sabe de nada da minha vida! — Mark quis gritar, mas se controlou no último instante. — O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta!

— Quando envolve Jinyoung é sim da minha conta! Você não tinha que estar aqui, só serve para atrapalhar!

— Retire agora o que você disse!

— Não retiro porra alguma. — Jackson esfregou a cabeça com força outra vez. Céus, estava tão irritado! — Isso tudo é culpa sua! Jinyoung viu alguma merda no corredor de manhã, você e Youngjae fazendo alguma coisa e isso terminou de partir o coração dele! — Wang então se lembrou da banheira e como Park estava submergido sabe-se lá Divindade quanto tempo. — V-você n-não sabe como eu o encontrei! É t-tudo culpa sua!

— Como isso pode ser culpa minha?! Isso… é injusto!

— Injusto?! Injusto?! — O loiro quis gritar a socar a cara de Mark. Não suportava o olhar naquele instante. — Injusto foi eu o encontrar no carro se debulhando em lágrimas e quase não conseguindo falar! Injusto foi ele quase se afogar por sua culpa! Injusto é ele não comer por achar que precisa provar algo para alguém, que precisa ser melhor, que precisa ser igual a Youngjae! Isso… t-tudo é injusto! E v-você ainda está c-com Choi, para piorar tudo! Você foi lá e fic-ficou com a pessoa que Jinyoung vive brigando, p-pois s-somente quer ser igual ele! Essa porra toda é culpa sua! Somente sua!

Mark sentiu as lágrimas vindo em seus olhos, pois era tão injusto escutar aquilo, por mais que o outro tivesse mostrado todos os motivos para ele não se sentir daquela maneira, afinal pelo o que parecia, era uma péssima pessoa e não deveria estar ali, atrapalhando a todos, principalmente Jinyoung.

Sem muito o que fazer, Mark somente concordou com a cabeça e se levantou. Sabia muito bem quando não era bem-vindo em um lugar.

**

O ruivo andou por uns minutos e quando viu um banheiro, acabou se lembrando de lavar bastante as mãos antes de novamente sair vagando pelo hospital. Ele queria chorar, mas não faria isso; precisava ser forte, afinal era o representante da empresa.

Demorou alguns minutos quando Mark percebeu que estava na cafeteria do lugar. Ele olhou em volta e mal acreditou que estava aberta, afinal era bem tarde. Contudo, estava agradecido e logo pediu café com alguma massa para comer, em seguida rumando para uma das mesas e ali sentando; pela primeira vez ele notou que pareciam ter alguns médicos e enfermeiros em uma parte mais afastada, fazendo-o se perguntar se era hora de algum intervalo ou algo do tipo, contudo não conseguia pensar direito, não quando o assunto não era Jinyoung, então somente começou bebericar o líquido amargo, repassando os últimos minutos. Era mesmo culpado por Park estar ali?

Como para cortar esse pensamento, Mark sentiu o seu celular vibrar e logo o buscou, vendo uma mensagem de Youngjae.

**Jae ♥**

JB está “bem”, na medida

do possível, mas não posso

dormir no quarto por conta

do contágio, então vou adiantar

algumas coisas antes que ele

acorde.

Saindo do hospital agora…

Isso é bom.

Ele vai ficar bem, Jae.

E Jinyoung? Como está?

Ah, você sabe

como essas coisas

demoram…

Estou comendo algo.

Também coma, okay?

Vou fazer isso.

Jin também vai ficar bem :)

Jackson está aqui…

Ah… E aí?

Ele disse que isso

é tudo culpa minha

por eu partir o

coração de Jin.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Mark… Isso não

é verdade.

Ele tem razão.

Por mais que eu negue,

ele tem razão.

:/

Claro que não, Mark!

Isso é absurdo!

Ele não ficou doente

por causa disso!

Você não tem como

saber.

Mark :(

Está tudo bem…

Eu vou dar um tempo

para Jackson… e

para mim também.

Depois eu volto lá.

Se cuida, okay?

Por favor ●︿●

Você também ●︿●

Okay.

Qualquer coisa,

você me liga?

Ligo.

E o mesmo

para você <3

Te amo ♥

Oh, olha você…

falando um “Eu te amo”

tão espontâneo (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

Uma pessoa me ensinou

(*^.^*)

Espero que você

tenha dito isso para ele

também ;)

Eu disse (´∀｀•)

♥♥♥

Eu também

te amo!

♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

O ruivo sorriu sozinho e voltou a guardar o celular. Agora, queria chorar.

Estava cansado e se sentia sozinho, isso tudo sem contar o fato de a culpa estar o remoendo naquele momento. Era óbvio que tinha culpa com tudo o que estava acontecendo com Jinyoung e era claro que o moreno sabia sobre Youngjae, afinal aquele buquê não tinha aparecido no seu apartamento por nada. Céus, como pudera fazer aquilo com Park? Primeiro o enganou e depois escondeu, nunca falando do relacionamento com Choi. O tratamento que recebera de Wang era realmente o que merecia no final das contas.

Daquela maneira, o ruivo ficou sentado naquela solitária mesa, comendo a massa que estava surpreendentemente boa e deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem. Era sim culpado de tudo e agora além Jackson, Jinyoung provavelmente o odiava. Como pudera se enganar e ser tão idiota? Há tanto tempo não estava mais apaixonado por Youngjae, contudo tinha insistido naquelas coisas, pois tudo era melhor do que ser machucado por Park; por fim, fizera completamente ao contrário. Ele feriu, para não ser magoado, mas acabou ferido da mesma maneira.

O agente ficou um tempo cafeteria, até se levantar para voltar atrás de informações de Jinyoung, contudo ao devolver o prato de plástico para a funcionário, pensou em Jackson e como o outro estava sem se alimentar havia um tempo, assim pediu café e massa folheada para a viagem; apesar de tudo, não queria o coreógrafo passando mal.

Após mais um suspiro, Mark voltou para o quarto andar.

Jackson ainda estava sentado na cadeira de canto, com a cabeça encostada na parede e Mark jurou ter escutado ele chorar, mas assim que ouviu passos, o chinês se recompôs rápido, disfarçando como estava anteriormente.

— Já… tem notícias? — Mark arriscou, mordendo o lábio inferior e se sentando ao lado do outro.

— Ainda não. Já se passaram mais de duas horas!

— Demora mesmo.

— Se você veio só para isso, pode ir embora.

— E-eu errei, está bem? Jinyoung também nunca me disse ou demonstrou como se sentia a meu respeito, ‘tá? Nós dormíamos juntos, nos divertíamos sem compromisso e estava bem assim! E-eu… — Mark sabia que devia ter tomado mais cuidado, mas como iria adivinhar quando ele nem mesmo tinha se dado conta de seus próprios sentimentos? Tinha errado tanto. — Ele é especial para mim, okay? E-eu sinto muito se o magoei e vou viver para recompensá-lo sobre isso.

— O que ele viu?

— Como assim?

— No corredor. O que ele viu?!

Mark piscou confuso.

— N-não t-tenho certeza… E-eu não o vi — disse o ruivo, tentando se lembrar da manhã que tinha passado. — A-acho que Jae e eu… Talvez um beijo.

— Ótimo!

Jackson voltou a se virar para a parede e Tuan sentiu que estava errando cada vez que abria a boca. Estava tão cansado naquele momento.

— Eu… trouxe comida para você — disse o manager, mostrando o saco de papel. — E café preto, sem açúcar. Eu lembrei que você gosta assim.

— Não estou com fome.

— Mas você precisa comer! Quando ele acordar, vai se sentir péssimo se você estiver pálido e com aparência de doente. E como vai cuidar dele doente, hein? Come logo, Wang.

O chinês fitou o outro e arrancou a sacola da mão do ruivo, que sorriu para a face irritada do outro. Jackson sempre pareceu um filhote para ele, principalmente com o lábio inferior projetado para frente. Era adorável e Tuan agradeceu à sua mente por estar focando em outra coisa que não fosse os fatos de que estava triste e de que queria voltar a chorar.

— Falei com Jae… Jaebeom está bem…

— Isso é bom — murmurou o chinês. — Ele não está nesse hospital, né?

— Não…

— Queria visitá-lo. Dar um soco nele para nunca mais ficar doente.

— Cuidado, você terá de passar por cima de Youngjae para isso. — Mark suspirou, mudando de lugar e se sentando agora no assento a frente do chinês, encostando a cabeça na parede e fechando os olhos. — Vou fechar os olhos por uns minutinhos. Estou acordado desde… sei lá.

Jackson não falou nada, somente continuou a comer e tomar o café, xingando o americano na sua mente. Por que Mark estava mesmo ali? Somente para o deixar inseguro e também o fazer ficar ainda mais preocupado com Jinyoung. Céus, sentia que estava no seu limite e a qualquer momento iria surtar.

O café foi o primeiro a acabar e Wang deixou o copo na cadeira ao lado, voltando a fitar o ruivo. Por que ele estava mesmo com raiva de Tuan? Era injusto, afinal o manager estava apaixonado por outra pessoa, não era exatamente culpa dele não retribuir os sentimentos do seu namorado, certo? E, divindade, por que estava magoado por Mark não amar Jinyoung? Ele deveria estar feliz, correto? Estava confuso.

— Ele percebeu que te amava quando te perdeu. — Jackson riu sem humor. — Sabe como é difícil saber que seu namorado é apaixonado por outro? E que por mais que você tente, existe algo quebrado dentro de você e nunca será o suficiente?

O chinês suspirou fundo pegando o lixo e se levantando para jogar tudo na lixeira e também conseguir um lugar mais arejado para respirar, sentia-se preso ali.

Mark o observou ir e pensou se deveria ir atrás. E se tivessem notícias de Jinyoung quando estivessem fora? Contudo, sentia que ainda deveria se desculpar por tudo o que tinha feito, mesmo no fundo sabendo que não exatamente culpa dele.

O ruivo acabou indo atrás do outro, mas Jackson tinha parado em uma janela no final do corredor e parecia fazer um exercício de respiração quando Mark se aproximou.

— Jack…

O loiro nada falou, somente ficou tentando receber aquela brisa suave em seu rosto.

— Você está bem? — Mark perguntou, preocupado. — Se… você estiver sentindo algo…

— Eu estou bem! Tentando não chorar… Será que você pode me dar espaço, por favor?

— D-desculpa. Eu… só queria ajudar. — O ruivo fitou os próprios sapatos. — Jin gosta de você, quer d-dizer… não precisa ficar inseguro. E e-eu não vou tentar nada. Só… estarei como amigo. Me desculpa, eu vou parar de falar.

Jackson expirou com força e Mark olhou para as estrelas, contudo não dava para ver direito com o vidro e todas as luzes da cidade, então ele resolveu logo se virar e ir embora, afinal somente estava irritando o loiro depois de tudo.

— Eu sou assexual.

O ruivo parou no lugar e se virou na direção do chinês, surpreso.

— É… E-eu nunca serei o suficiente… Q-quando ele melhorar vocês vão se resolver e… É. Ao menos Jin será feliz agora, ele realmente gosta de você, Mark.

— Eu sou demissexual. — Mark não soube ao certo o porquê falou aquilo, mas pareceu certo de alguma maneira. — Jack, e-eu não acho que Jinyoung se importe com isso, e-ele… não é raso dessa maneira.

— Eu sei! M-mas… ele te ama!

— E eu também parti o coração dele. Jin é rancoroso! Você acha mesmo que será fácil assim? — Mark respondeu, tentando sorrir com aquela tentativa de piada. — Amor nem sempre é o suficiente. É importante, mas ele dói. E eu o machuquei, Jackson, e você o está curando tenho certeza de que Jinyoung vai achar isso muito mais importante. — O manager passou os dedos na bochecha, percebendo que uma lágrima insistente tinha escapado dos seus olhos. — E como você sabe se não estou com Jae? — brincou.

— É só ver a maneira que Youngjae olha para Jaebeom e vice-versa.

Mark riu outra vez.

— É, nós terminamos agora há pouco — explicou o ruivo, voltando para perto do outro. — É melhor assim. Jae é o meu melhor amigo, eu não queria perdê-lo. Eu deveria ter percebido o que estava bem na minha frente o tempo todo, _hn_? — o americano questionou, suspirando fundo outra vez.

— E-eu estou levemente feliz que você não tenha visto? — Jackson respondeu, sentando-se no chão do corredor e abraçando as próprias pernas. — N-não em entenda mal, eu não queria que você partisse o coração de Jin, mas… E-eu realmente gosto dele.

Tuan fez o mesmo, sentando-se ao lado do outro.

— Isso é bom. Jinyoung merece alguém que goste dele dessa maneira.

— E-ele… disse que gosta de mim também — comentou, sem olhar o outro.

— Ele é poli, você sabe, né?

— Sei…

— Isso sempre me deixou inseguro. — Mark riu.

— Nossa, também me deixa! — Jackson fitou o outro, rindo. — Não é preconceito, nunca! Mas…

— Eu sei. É complicado.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro.

— Desculpa pelo o que eu falei — pediu o chinês. — Não é sua culpa… Eu só…

— Se sentiu ameaçado. Eu entendo. Deixá-lo ir talvez tenha sido o pior erro que eu já cometi. — Mark sorriu de novo, era um sorriso triste que Jackson não gostava tanto dele. — Não desista dele, Jackson.

— Talvez… ele desista de mim.

— Ele não vai.

— Você parece ter certeza disso.

— Conheço Jin há um tempo. Ele cuida das pessoas que cuidam dele e ama as pessoas que o amam.

— Por isso ele é louco pelos fãs.

O americano riu.

— Podemos prometer não brigar mais? Jin odeia brigas, por mais que viva brigando com Jae.

Jackson concordou com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem. — O chinês sorriu. — E nós somos amigos, certo?

— Claro que somos. Eu nunca vou esquecer aquela noite no telhado.

— Tecnicamente, aquilo não era um telhado.

— Pare de estragar minha lembrança!

— Responsáveis por Park Jinyoung?

A voz feminina chamou a atenção dos dois que em dois pulos já estavam praticamente afogando a pobre enfermeira em perguntas.

— Okay, okay! Calma um de cada vez! — A mulher era bem-humorada, então não levou para o lado negativo a preocupação dos rapazes. — O médico está esperando vocês no consultório.

Os dois se fitaram e sentiram que tinha algo errado, mas seguiram a mulher.

O consultório ficava no sexto andar e os dois entraram no elevador e acabaram ficando no fundo do local, com a enfermeira sorridente na frente.

— Parece filme de terror. — Jackson somente fez o movimento com a boca e Mark riu em silêncio. — Ela sorrir muito.

Mark concordou, sorrindo. O manager sabia que o loiro estava nervoso, pois ele mesmo estava, então sem pensar, buscou a mão do loiro. Jackson pensou em puxar o braço para si, contudo não o fez, somente apertando os dedos do outro contra os seus. Era bom, trazia certa tranquilidade.

— Álcool gel — a enfermeira anunciou assim que pararam próximo à porta do consultório. O dispositivo ficava na parede e a mulher foi a primeira a empurrar com a palma até o gel cair na sua mão. Ela acabou fitando os dois de mãos dadas e isso os fez se separarem. — O médico vai explicar tudo para vocês, okay? Podem entrar.

Os dois então se higienizaram rapidamente com álcool gel e logo entraram no consultório.

O médico estava sentado atrás de uma grande mesa e a decoração da sala eram livros; livros para todo o lado e Jackson outra vez teve a impressão de estar em um filme de terror, por mais que fosse louco. Era medo, isso sim que sentia.

— Quem é Mark Tuan?

O homem ajeitou os óculos após a pergunta e Mark levantou a mão, como se tivessem em uma chamada. Jackson — que estava sentado ao seu lado —, iria rir em outra situação, se não fosse trágico.

— O diretor do hospital recebeu várias ligações da empresa… _hm…_

— BoA, senhor — o ruivo comentou.

— Isso. — Ele deu um fraco sorriso. — Você é o responsável pelo paciente por aqui… Tenho algumas notícias… Pode falar na frente dele?

Mark olhou para Jackson de relance.

— Jackson Wang, senhor. Pode sim — afirmou o manager. — _Hm_ … Como está Jinyoung?

O médico pegou alguns exames em cima da mesa e os mostrou tanto para Mark quando para Jackson.

— Pelos sintomas que tinham escrito na ficha… _hm_ … Não tenho certeza quem preencheu…

Agora foi a vez de Jackson levantar a mão.

— Foi… o que Jinyoung tinha me dito que sentia… — comentou Jackson. — Mas ele deve ter escondido alguma coisa…

— Okay. Então, pela ficha, a desconfiança foi logo Meningite — explicou o médico. — Mas o quadro dele estava… preocupante quando chegou, então fizemos o Exame do Líquor e descobrimos que Park está com Meningite bacteriana.

Mark e Jackson se fitaram. Eles não tinham muita certeza do que aquilo significava.

— _Hm_ … doutor. Um dos funcionários também foi para o hospital, mas com Meningite viral. Tem diferença? Desculpa a ignorância.

— Tem. A viral é bem branda e provavelmente ele ficará bom em duas semanas, mas o caso de Park é perigoso. Se tudo ocorrer bem, o paciente somente sairá em um mês e… tem um alto risco de contaminação, então ele ficará em isolamento. Sem visitas a não ser pelo vidro e somente de pessoas autorizadas. 

— D-desculpa, doutor. Eu não e-entendi direito. — Jackson tinha entendido, mas ainda assim perguntou uma outra vez. Aquilo não podia ser verdade! Jinyoung não poderia estar mal daquela maneira! — Jin… Ele não vai ficar bom logo?

O médico suspirou pesado e deixou os exames em cima da mesa.

— Meningite, em geral, é uma infecção muito perigosa, pois ela afeta o cérebro. E qualquer inchaço, qualquer coisa no cérebro, causa problemas muitas vezes irreversíveis. Por isso precisamos de todos esses cuidados e muito remédios, em altas doses para combater a bactéria. A viral é mais como uma gripe muito forte, também é perigosa se não tratada, mas se começar desde o início da infecção, melhora logo. — O médico pegou mais papéis na mesa e mostrou aos outros dois. — No caso do paciente, ele ainda tem um agravante, pois está anêmico. Então, todo cuidado é pouco.

— Pode ter… sequelas? — Mark perguntou, sentindo seu coração tão apertado que mal conseguia respirar.

— Estamos trabalhando para que não — garantiu o doutor. — Ele será muito bem cuidado aqui.

— Mas o risco existe, não é?

— Infelizmente sim, como eu disse é uma infecção no cérebro, então o risco de sequelas existe.

— Como o quê? — Wang disparou.

O médico olhou do ruivo para o loiro e suspirou pesado.

— Não vamos pensar nisso agora — disse o homem. — O importante é trazer todos que tiveram contato direto com ele nos últimos dias para exame imediatos.

Mark concordou.

— Isso… já vai acontecer. De manhã, os dançarinos e a _staff_ estarão aqui… — garantiu o ruivo. Ele então pigarreou, tentando empurrar a vontade que tinha de chorar. — Mas… doutor. Jackson, ele teve contato direto. Eles… _hm_ … são muito amigos.

— Mas eu recebi a vacina esse ano — Jackson interviu rapidamente.

— Isso é bom, mas todo o cuidado é pouco, então eu vou solicitar alguns exames, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem — Jackson murmurou.

— Então, por enquanto é só isso.

— Podemos vê-lo? — Mark perguntou, com urgência. — Pelo... vidro?

O médico o fitou.

— Talvez depois dos exames, pela manhã.

Os mais novos concordaram, pois sabiam que não tinha nem como discutir ou implorar; tinham que seguir as ordens do médico.

Eles ainda ficaram esperando o homem terminar de escrever a ficha de exames para Jackson antes de saírem da sala.

— Exame do Líquor — falou o loiro, do lado de fora do consultório. — Ótimo, uma pulsão lombar, só porque morro de medo de agulhas.

Tuan o fitou e percebeu um traço de Wang que ainda não tinha notado: ele se fingia de forte, igual a Youngjae. E era exatamente isso o que estava fazendo ao fingir não estar abalado com as notícias sobre Jinyoung.

— _Hey_ … Não é tão ruim assim. Vai ser rápido, nem vai doer.

— Você não sabe disso.

— Não, mas posso garantir que vou estar com você o tempo todo… Se você quiser, é claro.

— Obrigado…

O loiro nem percebeu que precisava daquilo, até escutar as palavras de Mark. Ele estava com tanto medo, mas tinha que ser forte. Jinyoung não ia gostar de vê-lo derrotado.

— Vamos procurar uma enfermeira para você fazer esse exame logo, okay?

O chinês concordou e foi isso o que fizeram.

Depois daquilo, não demorou muito para Jackson estar na sala de exames, já com a roupa de hospital. Ele queria poder postergar, mas não dava, tinha que fazer logo para garantir que não estava contaminado.

— Absurdo você não ter que fazer — reclamou o loiro.

— Eu fiz, okay? A infecção de JB é mais branda…

— É…

— E eu não estava trocando saliva com ele! — Mark continuou, rindo para a expressão no rosto do chinês. — Ei, não fica com medo. Eu estou aqui.

— Grande merda. — Jackson mostrou a língua.

— Infantil. — Mark sorriu. — Ei, a enfermeira sorridente ‘tá vindo.

— Sério? Ela me dá medo.

— A mim também.

Jackson tentou olhar por cima dos ombros, mas já estava de lado na cama, como tinham mandado ele ficar.

— E se ela fizer uma lobotomia em mim? — Wang perguntou, preocupado.

— Ela não vai, só relaxa, okay? Vai acabar em um minuto. 

A enfermeira, assim que chegou, começou a organizar algumas coisas e eles ficaram em silêncio, encarando-se e quando ela não via, Mark fazia alguma careta para o loiro sorrir.

— Você pode segurar a mão dele, se quiser.

A fala da mulher pegou aos dois de surpresa e eles acabaram se fitando antes de Jackson se mover para esticar o braço e Tuan segurar sua mão com carinho.

— A agulha é muito grande? — Wang sussurrou a pergunta a Mark.

— Não… — mentiu o ruivo. A agulha deveria ter uns vinte centímetros. — Você nem vai sentir. _Hey_ , olha pra mim… — Mark pediu quando o chinês fez menção de olhar para trás. — Você tem olhos muito bonitos…

Jackson sorriu para o flerte idiota do Tuan e apertou a mão do ruivo ao sentir a pressão da agulha em sua pele.

— Sua boca também é linda. — Mark chamou atenção do loiro, que acabou se mexendo com a dor. — E eu morro de inveja das suas sobrancelhas.

Wang conseguiu sorrir, mas apertou o lábio com os dentes.

— Mas eu gosto mesmo é do seu sorriso — garantiu o ruivo. — Ele é lindo.

O coreógrafo conseguiu sorrir quando sentiu a agulha sair de vez da sua lombar e a enfermeira esfregar o local com algo, mas não quis saber o que era, somente estava feliz pela dor ter ido embora.

— Prontinho! Você foi muito corajoso! — a enfermeira elogiou, sua voz aguda e alegre era de arrepiar. Jackson realmente não gostava dela, nem da agulha gigante que ela havia enfiado em sua coluna. — Agora, você deve ficar deitadinho aqui um tempo, coisa de uma hora.

Jackson murmurou uma reclamação.

— Então, você deve sentir uma leve dor de cabeça e náuseas… Qualquer coisa fora disso, me chamem — explicou a enfermeira, mostrando o botão para o ruivo. — Podem voltar a segurar as mãos. Vocês são fofinhos. Mas, nada de beijos até sair o resultado do exame.

Ela riu outra vez antes de pegar a coleta e sair do quarto. Jackson fitou o manager e fez uma careta.

— Ela me dá arrepios!

— Eu tenho certeza que já vi algum filme de terror com ela — comentou Mark, também fazendo uma careta. — Mas ela disse que não podemos nos beijar! Que porcaria!

— Homofobia!

Os dois riram juntos e Jackson esticou a mão na direção do ruivo, deixando que os dedos do outro cobrindo os seus. Agora, ali com Tuan o tratando daquela maneira, arrependia-se de ter brigado com ele mais cedo.

O ruivo brincou com os dedos do loiro e sem perceber, sentiu lágrimas vindo aos seus olhos. Agora, no silêncio somente conseguia pensar em Jinyoung. Ele então pensou em fazer alguma piada, mas ao olhar Jackson, percebeu que o chinês também chorava.

— Por que você está chorando?

— Por que você está chorando?! — O chinês retrucou fungando. — Ai… minha cabeça… Quando Jinyoung sair dessa ele vai ficar me devendo tantas por ter se enfiado nessa confusão!

Mark sorriu, levando a mão a cabeça do outro e deixando que seus dedos fizessem um leve afago no chinês.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — afirmou o ruivo. — Eu cuido de você até lá.

— Por quê?

— Eu devo isso a Jinyoung.

— Obrigado…

Os dois sorriram outra vez e permaneceram ali por mais algum tempo enquanto esperavam Jackson ser liberado e o resultado dos exames, ambos torcendo para que tudo corresse bem e sem mais surpresas.

Demorou bastante, tanto que Jackson dormiu no ombro de Mark e quando acordou, já era de manhã, contudo finalmente escutou que os resultados deram negativo e que ele estava liberado. E, se quisessem ver Jinyoung, poderiam.

Mark se sentia tão exausto, mas minutos depois, quando viu Jinyoung por um vidro, pareceu ter toda a força sugada do seu corpo. Jackson não estava diferente e acabaram um se apoiando no outro para não desabar.

Foi tudo muito rápido e Jinyoung nem estava acordado, somente parecia em um sono tranquilo, então, cinco minutos depois quando os tiraram do local, não tinham muita força para mais nada.

— Vamos para o hotel — Mark disse, bocejando. — Precisamos ficar fortes…

— Eu não tenho roupas, né? — Jackson riu sem humor, ainda sentindo dor de cabeça.

— Posso te emprestar as minhas até as suas ficarem limpas… _Hm_ … Já tem uma equipe cuidado disso, eu garanti… isso.

— Mas…

— Não vamos voltar para vê-lo, mas precisamos de um banho roupas limpas.

Jackson concordou e foi o que os dois fizeram. Um banho realmente os faria bem depois de todo aquele dia.

Mark, no caminho para o hotel, pensou em como tinha virado de ponta cabeça, contudo daria um jeito. Não importava como, mas ficaria no Japão para cuidar de Jinyoung e como tinha dito mais cedo, protegeria Jackson no processo. Ele devia isso aos dois e também a si.

O futuro parecia apavorante, mas daria um jeito. Ele sempre dava.

**Notas finais**  
Pessoal, alguns esclarecimentos:   
As meningites são diferentes, então eles pegaram de pessoas/contatos diferentes. Esse é o primeiro ponto. O segundo ponto é que... Jackson provavelmente pegaria, mas usamos de um pouco de licença poética a para que não pegasse 🙊🙈   
Espero que entendam ♥   
  



	33. Chapter 33

Yugyeom acordou com o toque de seu celular.

O moreno reclamou alto — afinal era final de semana e pela primeira vez em meses não tinha nenhum trabalho para fazer —, mas ao sentir uma outra reclamação, lembrou de Bambam.

Não querendo acordar o mais velho, o moreno pegou o aparelho e se recordou que dessa vez estavam na sua casa e não no apartamento do outro. Ele conseguiu sorrir com a visão de Bambam de olhos fechados, abraçando um dos travesseiros, antes de atender de vez a ligação.

— Alô? _Hm_ … _Hum-hum_ … Okay. _Hm_ … Tudo bem. Eu vou. Obrigado.

Kim desligou o aparelho e o colocou de volta no móvel de cabeceira, fitando a parede que tinha em frente a cama.

— Quem era, Yug?

— Era… da BoA — explicou o moreno, piscando algumas vezes. — Eles me chamaram para uma audição.

Bambam se moveu tão rápido que por pouco não caiu da apertada cama de solteiro de Yugyeom.

— Como é?! Sério?!

— É… Eu… tenho uma audição hoje. — O moreno fitou o loiro com os olhos arregalados. — O-oh!

— Porra! É isso aí, Yug!

O tailandês pulou no colo de Yugyeom, que quase reclamou do impacto, contudo nem teve tempo ao sentir os lábios de Bambam nos seus, para em seguida distribuir beijos por todo o rosto do mais novo e depois pescoço.

— Bam… Minha avó está no outro quarto.

— Você não pareceu reclamar ontem — ponderou o loiro. — Agora seja um bom garoto e aceita a recompensa! Você merece, depois de tudo… eu sabia que você ia conseguir, meu super-talentoso-maravilhoso-Yug.

— M-mas… eu ainda não consegui…

— Conseguiu sim! Eu sei que conseguiu! — Bambam comemorou, beijando o outro mais uma vez. — Ah, eu estou doido para escolher a sua roupa para a audição!

— R-roupa?

— Claro! Você tem que chegar lá com cara de _idol!_

— Eu não tenho dinheiro para roupa nova, Bam…

— Ah não, e agora? Poxa, quem dera se você tivesse alguém que pudesse lhe fazer um modelo especial, não é mesmo? — o mais velho ironizou.

— Bam…

— Yug… Eu já tenho modelos quase prontos para você, só estava esperando a oportunidade para te dar. — O mais velho sorriu. — Você me inspira, Yug.

O rapaz não pode deixar de sentir seus batimentos aumentarem no mesmo instante e acabou não resistindo a beijar o outro, deixando que toda a confiança que Bambam tinha nele, adentrar aos poucos em seu corpo.

— Obrigado por acreditar em mim — o moreno falou, deixando suas mãos traçarem o rosto do loiro e também o seu ombro.

— Você vai arrasar! Quando você precisa estar lá, _hm_?

— À tarde.

— Então… vamos tomar café e eu te levo lá em casa, as peças estão lá…

O mais novo concordou e deu um outro beijo no tailandês antes de saírem da cama. Não podiam perder tempo.

Outra vez, tomaram banho juntos e Yugyeom pensou como era estranho saber que sua avó tinha conhecimento da sua vida sexual. Contudo, era melhor ignorar o fato para não surtar.

— Meninos, o café da manhã está pronto!

— Já vamos, senhora Haneul! — Bambam respondeu rindo, pois ele estava pronto para demorar muito naquele banho. — Minha mãe está de plantão hoje… Talvez você possa dormir lá em casa depois da audição?

— Acho… que tudo bem. Vovó não deve ter problemas com isso — afirmou o mais novo. — Ela está bem melhor esses dias. Eu estou pensando em até dispensar Kookie.

— _Ihhh,_ mas é o emprego dele!

— Oh, não, não… Ele conseguiu uma bolsa na faculdade e está trabalhando com pesquisa científica. Está ficando mesmo ruim para ele vir aqui…

— Ah, isso é muito bom! Fico feliz por ele. Mas… eu não quero impedir você de ficar com sua avó. Eu entendo se você preferir voltar para casa, _baby_.

— N-não… eu gosto de ficar com você — afirmou o mais novo. — Amanhã sua mãe estará de plantão também?

— Ela volta à noite…

— Então… Você pode ficar aqui, que tal? Podemos almoçar com vovó…

O youtuber concordou com a cabeça e não resistiu a dar um beijo em Yugyeom debaixo do chuveiro. Sentia-se tão bem agora, como se tudo estivesse certinho no lugar. Céus, era bom estar apaixonado.

— _Hm_ … Precisamos ir! Eu não posso me distrair no banho com você! — Bambam choramingou, mas ainda distribuía beijos rápidos nos lábios do mais alto. — Ai, de hoje à noite você não me escapa, Yug.

— Nossa, pareceu uma ameaça.

— E é. Vou te deixar seco.

Yugyeom riu alto e Bambam não pode deixar de o seguir. O riso era fácil quando estavam juntos.

**

Estavam quase no final do café da manhã quando Yugyeom não aguentou ficar calado, afinal já tinha dado as boas notícias para a avó e mesmo ela ficando feliz, ainda tinha um olhar triste e mal comia os próprios sanduíches que tinha feito.

— Vó, o que aconteceu?

A senhora estava distraída, portanto que somente sorriu e voltou a fitar o copo de suco de laranja.

— Vó, eu falei com a senhora.

— _Hm_ … sim?

Bambam também tinha reparado algo estanho, tanto que mordeu o lábio inferior antes de se meter na conversa.

— Senhora Haneul, aconteceu alguma coisa? A senhora parece distraída.

A mais velha suspirou pesado e afastou o prato.

— E-eu… liguei a televisão assim que acordei, umas cinco da manhã… E tinha a notícia que aquele cantor, o Park Jinyoung, está no hospital com Meningite e outros membros da _staff_ também… Mark foi para lá. Eu estou tentando ligar, mas ninguém atende…

— Ah não… — Bambam murmurou se levantando até conseguir abraçar a mulher. — Eu tenho certeza de que Mark está bem… Ele sempre esquece de recarregar o celular.

Bambam fitou Yugyeom e o moreno parecia sem reação, ainda vendo o tailandês abraçar a avó. O que ele deveria fazer? Não gostava de Mark, mas também não o queria doente.

— Eu… vou tentar ligar para ele — afirmou o mais novo, levantando-se de uma vez. — Ele vai me atender.

Yugyeom ligou uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta ele já estava tão irritado que precisou respirar fundo para não jogar o aparelho no chão. _Quer merda!_ Mark precisava estar bem.

— E-eu posso tentar… — Bambam ponderou.

— Não — disse o mais novo de uma vez. — Vou tentar outra vez.

Kim se afastou, indo para a sala, pois ele não queria ver a feição preocupada da avó. Partia-lhe o coração tal cena.

O moreno então tentou outra vez. Mas, diferente da primeira, no terceiro toque, a ligação foi atendida.

— _Hm_ … Oi?

— Mark!

— N-não… Ele está no banho.

— Ele está bem, não é?!

— _Hm_ … Sim. Quem é?

Yugyeom respirou fundo e fitou a avó, antes de sacudir os ombros.

— É o irmão dele — afirmou Kim. — Quando ele sair do banho, será que poderia dar um recado a ele?

— Claro…

— Pede para ele ligar… Nossa avó está preocupada.

— Oh, ele acabou de sair do banho, espera!

— Não, não pre-

Yugyeom não queria falar com Mark, o que iria dizer a ele?!

— Alô? Quem é? — O mais novo soltou um suspiro que sabia que estava prendendo ao ouvir a voz do irmão mais velho. — Yug?

— O-oi… — O moreno fitou a avó, tentado a entregar o celular logo para ela. — É só que vovó estava… preocupada. _Er_ … Ela viu a TV… _Hm_ …

— Oh… Ela deve ter ficado assustada. Eu sinto muito por causar preocupação.

— É melhor sentir mesmo. Não faça de novo.

— Você está preocupado comigo?

Yugyeom bufou e Mark riu.

— Desculpa… Eu cheguei do hospital agora, estava tomando um banho. Da próxima vez, eu atendo o telefone de imediato, maninho.

Kim respirou profundamente. Ele estava aliviado por Mark estar bem, mas somente isso, ainda não gostava dele.

— Vou passar para vovó.

— Okay… _Hey,_ Yug. Obrigado por se preocupar.

— Tanto faz.

A senhora Haneul logo pegou o celular, mas Yugyeom parou de escutar. Ele não queria saber, pelo menos era isso que dizia a si mesmo todas as vezes.

Ele, por fim, acabou indo para o quarto e segundos depois, escutou os passos de Bambam no corredor e em seguida no cômodo. O tailandês somente se sentou ao lado do moreno e ficou em silêncio.

— Deve ter sido ele que conseguiu a audição para mim. — Yugyeom fitou outra vez a parede. — Eu sabia que não era capaz sozinho.

— Meu anjo, não diz isso. É óbvio que você é capaz. E eu tenho certeza de que Mark respeitou o seu desejo de não ser ajudado por ele. _Hey_ , cadê o sorriso lindo que eu tanto amo, _hm_? — Bambam murmurou puxando o rosto do caçula para si e o beijando com carinho. — Você é a pessoa mais talentosa que eu conheço.

— Você conhece Youngjae.

— Eu gaguejei? Você é a pessoa mais talentosa que eu conheço.

Yugyeom sorriu, deixando sua cabeça tombar no ombro do outro.

— Acho que estou com medo…

— Da audição?

— Não… de ter um irmão.

— _Hm_ … Não deve ser tão ruim assim. Eu aposto de Mark seria um ótimo irmão.

O moreno sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

— Você não entendeu… — Yugyeom sorriu fracamente. — E se eu o perder também? Meus pais… É melhor odiá-lo. É mais fácil.

— Não é… Você viu isso hoje quando pensou que ele pudesse ter algo grave. A gente não pode prever o futuro, Yug, mas podemos viver intensamente o presente. Então se permita amar seu irmão enquanto você pode. — O mais velho levou a mão à bochecha do outro e fez um leve afago. — Eu… queria poder ter conhecido meu pai. Tem fotos dele comigo no colo, mas eu não me lembro dele.

— Eu sinto muito, Bam…

— Está tudo bem… Mas eu não quero que você se arrependa no futuro. Mark é uma ótima pessoa e… vocês se darão bem. Eu vejo muitas semelhanças nos dois.

— Eu vou pensar no assunto.

— Okay, _baby_ … É um começo. — Bambam beijou a bochecha do mais alto. — E agora? Vamos procurar roupas para te deixar um astro do rock?

— Achei que era um _idol._

— Astros do rock fazem as calças irem ao chão mais rápido.

— Bam!

Bambam queria dizer que Yugyeom só poderia tirar as calças dele, mas não tinha esse direito, não quando o outro não era seu namorado. Foi então que ele tomou a decisão ali naquele instante de que não poderia mais sustentar aquela situação.

— Acho melhor nós irmos, né? — Yugyeom questionou e Bambam acenou, distraído. — Pegar a roupa e tal.

— Oh, claro, claro… Também usarei um _look_ de matar…

— Ah…

O tailandês levantou a sobrancelha.

— O que foi?

— Eu… queria ir sozinho. Tipo, para provar a mim mesmo que consigo — explicou o mais novo. — É idiota?

— Oh, claro que não! — Bambam sorriu, buscando os lábios do mais novo. — Estou tão orgulhoso de você, _baby_.

— Obrigado.

— Vamos, estou _looooouco_ para montar você. — Bambam então fez beicinho o que deixou o mais alto em dúvida se tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

— O quê?

— Vai ser uma pena não pode desmontar você em seguida…

O mais novo riu e não resistiu a beijar Bambam. Estava tão feliz naquele momento por tê-lo ao seu lado. Definitivamente, estava muito feliz.

**

Yugyeom fitava, com os olhos arregalados, uma calça de couro, uma jaqueta de tecido propositalmente surrada e uma camisa vermelha.

— Eu não posso usar isso. É muito justo!

— Mas vai ser perfeito! Vai delinear as suas pernas na hora da coreografia.

— E-eu não sei. — Yugyeom fitou outra vez a calça. — Isso não vai entrar em mim.

— Entra sim e se não entrar, eu ajudo com vaselina.

— Bam!

— Sério, é como se faz…

O moreno voltou a fitar a roupa que Bambam lhe estendia. E céus, se não fosse o tailandês que tivesse desenhado, não a usaria. Era bonita, contudo não acreditava que ficaria bem no _outfit_.

— Vamos, experimenta!

— Okay, vou no banheiro…

— Que banheiro nada! — disparou o loiro. — Vai, tira aí. Vou fechar a cortina e a porta.

— Mas…

— Yug, eu literalmente venho chupando seu pau todos os dias.

— O-okay...

O moreno então viu o outro fechar tudo e começou a retirar as roupas, bobamente envergonhado com o fato do mais velho estar o observando da cama, com um sorriso de lado estampado no rosto.

— _Hm_ … Tira a cueca também. — Bambam piscou um dos olhos. — Eu tenho uma bem especial para você no bolso da jaqueta.

— Bam…

— Não, sério. É uma específica para dança.

— Oh…

Mesmo vermelho de vergonha, o moreno se despiu, reclamando quando Bambam assobiou alto e riu de sua timidez. Ele então, procurou rapidamente a cueca e somente a enfiou de uma vez, mal observando o tecido.

— Ah, você é tão bobinho. — Bambam sorriu. — Não é confortável?

Yugyeom se remexeu um pouco.

— _Hm_ … é sim. Como você sabia meu número?

— Medi com a língua — implicou.

— Eu odeio você.

Bambam fez beicinho antes de ir e estender a roupa para o mais alto usar.

— Vamos veste logo para eu ver se vou precisar fazer algum ajuste.

O mais novo concordou e pegou a calça, falando para si mesmo que ficaria péssimo com aquela calça, que era melhor usar roupas largas e que escondiam seu corpo, contudo confiava no tailandês e alguns segundos depois, já estava com ela no corpo.

— Olha, nem precisou de ajuda. — Bambam sorriu, orgulhoso. — Yug, está perfeita. Dá uma voltinha.

O tailandês estava com as pernas cruzadas, sentado na cama e Yugyeom fez o que foi pedido, mesmo que estivesse se sentindo estranho com a roupa, muito exposto.

— _Ih_ , tem um problema — comentou Bambam.

— Ah, eu sabia.

— Sim, sim… O problema é que eu vou ter que te chupar, Yug.

— Bam!

O mais velho sabia como o outro estava nervoso com a audição, então esperava que com algumas brincadeiras ele pudesse se sentir mais calmo.

— Mas você está tão gostoso nessa calça… — O loiro continuou a dizer, aproximando-se do moreno que ainda estava sem camisa e deslizando as mãos pela parte detrás da coxa o mais novo até a bunda. — Sabia que você ficaria, mas agora como eu poderei resistir, _hm_?

— Sério, Bam…

O mais baixo parou o que fazia e deu a volta, fitando o moreno.

— Que foi, _baby_?

— Essa calça não vai marcar?

— Mas o legal é marcar…

— Não, o meu… membro.

Bambam riu alto.

— Membro?! — O youtuber suspirou fundo, abraçando o estudante. — Ah, _baby_ … Não vai marcar seu pau, eu prometo. Mas, podemos sempre testar… — murmurou, raspando os dentes levemente pelo ombro do caçula enquanto deslizava a ponta dos dedos pela pélvis do moreno. — O que vai fazer você ficar duro na hora da audição, _hm_? Vai pensar em algo sujo, Yug? Vai pensa em mim fazendo algo _sexy_ em você?

— Bam…

A voz do mais novo saiu longa e Bambam não pode deixar de sorrir, levando a mão ao abdômen do moreno e deixando suas curtas unhas causarem arrepios na pele de Yugyeom.

— Bam… Eu vou ficar duro.

— Nós temos tempo… E você precisa relaxar.

— Vai estragar a calça…

— Dã, a gente tira.

Yugyeom riu e se olhou no espelho que tinha em uma das paredes do quarto de Bambam. Eles] conseguia ver curvas que nem achava que estavam lá e por algum motivo, sorriu. Ele estava bem, certo? Talvez até bonito. O tailandês sabia o que fazia.

O moreno então se virou, surpreendendo Bambam e antes que o loiro pudesse falar algo, sentiu o mais novo o levantando e jogando por cima dos ombros. O mais baixo gritou quando percebeu estar caindo, contudo aterrissou no colchão.

— _Hm_ … Ontem eu comi aquela bola de sorvete a mais — comentou o mais novo. — Preciso gastar. — O moreno suspirou pesado. — Estava tentando ser _sexy._ _Hm_ … Eu não sei falar essas coisas. Que fracasso.

Bambam riu e o pensamento de: _Droga, eu amo esse idiota_ inundou sua mente e por mais estranho que fosse não era assustador, era bom e doce, como tudo o que Yugyeom representava para si. Estava realmente apaixonado pelo futuro _idol_.

— Vamos, eu vou te fazer perder todas as calorias desse sorvete então…

E ele fez, durante algumas horas extras que tinham, amaram-se e durante vários minutos, foram um só.

**

— Acho que precisamos de um banho — comentou o moreno.

— Oba, mais tempo para eu chupar.

— Divindade, Bam!

Os dois estavam no chão do quarto, cobertos de suor e outra vez Bambam não pode deixar de pensar em como era bom estar ali com Yugyeom, senti-lo contra a sua pele e poder, de certa forma, dizer que aquele futuro _idol_ , era dele.

— Yug…

— Sim, chupão.

— _Uh_ , olha… por favor, nunca mais fale isso.

— Droga, sou mesmo ruim nessas coisas. — Yugyeom suspirou pesado, puxando Bambam para mais perto. — Fala…

O tailandês o fitou e sorriu.

— Vamos… continuar juntos mesmo você se tornando um _idol_? — perguntou o loiro, passando o indicador no peitoral do moreno. — E-eu… q-quero, m-mas eu entendo… se v-você quiser ficar focado. E-eu… não estou te pressionando a nada! É só… Eu queria ficar com você.

— Bam… A gente nem sabe se eu vou mesmo passar e… e-eu não vou abrir mão de você ou de quem sou…

— Okay…

— É sério! E-eu não me vejo passando por essas coisas sem você comigo… E-eu nem estaria com essa chance se não fosse por você, os vídeos e o seu apoio.

— Você vai passar e se não passar, eu dou uma de _Kill Bill_ na BoA.

Yugyeom sorriu e beijou Bambam. Como ele não beijaria alguém que o fazia tão feliz? Podiam não ser namorados, mas de alguma maneira, já era perfeito.

— Agora vamos… — disse o mais velho. — Não podemos nos atrasar e eu ainda quero te chupar mais no banho.

— Bam!

O tailandês simplesmente encheu o cômodo com suas gargalhadas.

**

O banho, por mais que Bambam dissesse que iria demorar horas e horas, foi rápido, afinal tinha muitas coisas para resolver. Então, alguns minutos depois, o moreno já estava usando a roupa que o futuro estilista tinha desenhado e céus, ele se achou muito bonito na frente do espelho.

— Você está perfeito, Yug.

— As roupas são lindas, Bam.

— Você é lindo, _baby_.

O moreno buscou os lábios do loiro rapidamente.

— Muito obrigado, Bam.

— Faria tudo de novo, com prazer.

Depois daquilo, Bambam tirou algumas fotografias de Yugyeom, em vários espaços do apartamento e poses e, quando o moreno se cansou, fizeram pausa para o mais novo treinar a voz, afinal a roupa não era a mais importante para um resultado de cem porcento.

— _Hm_ … Yug, Jungkook está mandando mensagens para o seu celular — comentou o tailandês, lendo um texto para uma das aulas da faculdade.

— É o seu celular, Bam.

— O meu?!

De fato, era o celular do mais novo, que se surpreendeu com aquilo de imediato, afinal, por que Jungkook estaria mandando mensagens para ele? Porém, por estar curioso, logo as começou a ler.

**Jungkook**

O que acha de um encontro

comigo e meus namorados?

Não acho que aguente

três de uma vez :/

¬¬

Eles querem te conhecer!

Eles vão me bater?

Provavelmente.

D:

Tudo bem…

Hoje à tarde está bom

para você?

Sim… Yug tem uma

audição :`)

Sim, sim!

Ele me falou :D

Então, é bom que eu

distraio um pouco.

Combinado, então.

Bam?

Sim?

Já estão namorando?

Hm… Sobre isso

KKKKKKK

Vou meter a porrada,

nos dois!

Onde já se viu essa porra

de relação aberta?

Ora, muita gente…

Mas não os dois!

Eu vou meter uma coça!

Então, não vou te ver hoje :/

_|_

Se não aparecer, te caço

até a morte!

Exagerado…

Bambam sorriu sozinho, olhando para Yugyeom com o canto dos olhos. Ele definitivamente estava decidido sobre o que faria, mas talvez precisasse de uma pequena ajudinha no final das contas, e quem sabe Jungkook não fosse a melhor pessoa para a tarefa?

— Você está me encarando — comentou Yugyeom, sorrindo na direção do mais velho.

— Sim… Porque eu queria beijinhos.

Yugyeom apontou para o próprio colo e Bambam correu até a cadeira onde o outro estava sentado e se sentou nas pernas do mais novo para então beijá-lo enquanto seus braços contornavam o pescoço do mais alto.

Naquele instante, o tailandês não teve mais dúvida alguma. Faria Kim Yugyeom o seu namorado naquela noite.

  
  



	34. Chapter 34

Youngjae piscava lentamente enquanto observava Mark rodar a colher na xícara. Era quase hipnotizante e o loiro começou a sentir sono somente com aquele movimento.

— Não acredito que você me convenceu a fazer isso.

O loiro piscou alarmando e sacudiu a cabeça, mesmo sem saber exatamente o porquê.

— Eu… não vou sair daqui, Mark.

— É, eu sei… O foda vai ser convencê-los — comentou o ruivo, recostando no sofá. — Eles te querem no primeiro voo de volta.

— Eu vou com a ideia de Choi de comprarmos receitas médicas.

O loiro piscou outra vez, focando em Jackson. Ele então pareceu fazer sentido às palavras do coreógrafo, apontando em sua direção.

— Viu? É uma boa ideia! — comentou o Choi. — Eu sou um gênio.

— _Hm_ … Não chega a tanto — rebateu o chinês. — É só uma boa ideia para uma situação de desespero.

O ruivo revirou os olhos. Por que eles tinham que ser daquela maneira? E ainda concordarem quando a ideia era tão louca? Mark não deixava de se surpreender em como os dois eram parecidos.

— Essa _definitivamente_ não é uma boa ideia. Vocês são loucos?

Youngjae bufou.

— Eu tenho dinheiro e dinheiro compra tudo.

— Vai nessa — Mark disparou. — Seremos presos, isso sim! E aí? Como ficam Jaebeom e Jinyoung?

— Só sei que não saio daqui até Jin estar bem — afirmou o coreógrafo.

— E nem eu — afirmou o cantor. — Quando JB ficar bem, eu volto para a Coreia.

Tuan respirou fundo e pegou o seu tablet. Ele tinha que encontrar uma solução rápida ou então Youngjae arranjaria aquele atestado falso e aí sim teriam muitos problemas.

— Você nem disfarça que está apaixonado — afirmou Jackson, sorrindo de lado. — Isso é bom, Beom merece.

— Eu não estou apaixonado! — disparou Choi, arregalando os olhos. — De onde você tirou isso? Eu… não me apaixono. Quer dizer, JB é importante para mim, como amigo, mas… _apaixonado_?

O chinês riu, pegando a sua xícara de café e bebericando.

— Então, você está em negação? — quis saber o coreógrafo. — Fica assim para você ver o que vai acontecer; você vai se apaixonar ainda mais. Vocês já dormiram juntos?

— Espero que não — disparou Mark, divertidamente. — Senão as dores de cabeça estarão explicadas.

Jackson riu e Mark o fitou com um sorriso. Era bom ver o chinês daquela maneira, mais relaxado, por mais que o medo de que algo acontecesse com Jinyoung ainda pairasse entre os dois. Por enquanto, o estado de Park estava igual e isso era bom.

— E… e… O que você entende de dormir junto? — Youngjae questionou com raiva, cruzando os braços. Contudo, a culpa o atingiu no mesmo instante e ele fitou Wang, alarmado. — Cara, e-eu… não quis dizer isso. Me desculpa. É s-só que… eu não estou apaixonado por JB!

Wang fitou o ruivo e os dois riram outra vez.

— _Hm-hm_ … Acredito — disse o chinês. — Mas, okay. Você tem razão quanto eu não entender sobre sexo, mas… Eu sei perceber amor.

— Não!

Youngjae ficou de pé e rumou para um outro cômodo, qualquer cômodo, contanto que não tivesse que ficar ali escutando aquelas coisas absurdas.

— Ele está super apaixonado — afirmou Wang.

— Mais que super, hiper — brincou o americano. — Ai, estou tão cansado.

Wang sabia daquilo, pois conseguia ver as olheiras abaixo dos olhos do americano e também como os ombros dele estavam para baixo e muitos movimentos do ruivo agora eram devagar. Era muita coisa para resolver e em pouco tempo.

— Teve mais dois _staffs_ com meningite, mas a deles também é viral, o que é bom. Pelo menos ficarão bons logo.

— Temos quanto tempo?

— BoA quer todos que estão bons de volta amanhã.

— É… nós precisamos de um plano e rápido.

Mark concordou outra vez e buscou o seu tablet, que descansava em seu colo. Ele olhava para aquela agenda lotada e não conseguia colocar uma ordem, não conseguia pensar em nada, pois se sentia tão cansado e perdido, como se todos dependessem da sua tomada de decisão e tudo fosse confuso e assustador.

— Aqui é bom — comentou Jackson, chamando atenção do ruivo, que concordou. — Queria ser rico e ter uma cobertura igual a Youngjae.

— Uma? — Mark riu baixo, piscando algumas vezes para tentar focar em seguida. — Jae tem várias e várias coberturas… isso sem contar os prédios que ele aluga e… as escolas de músicas. Ele ama crianças, sabe?

— _Hm_ … Mark?

— Oi?

— Quanto é três mais cinco?

O ruivo piscou algumas vezes e tentou pensar na resposta por um segundo.

— Quinze.

— Isso seria três vezes cinco — afirmou o chinês. — Você precisa dormir, Mark. Vamos… Vou te colocar em um desses quartos chiquérrimos e você vai dormir algumas horas.

— Não…

— Mark, são nove da manhã e as visitas só abrem às dezesseis horas — afirmou o loiro. — E você precisa descansar. Imagina ficar doente? Vai ser uma catástrofe.

— Não…

— Você literalmente respondeu com os olhos fechados, Mark Tuan!

— Não quero...

Jackson suspirou pesado e se levantou, retirando o tablet das mãos de Mark e o puxando pelos braços de uma vez.

— Ei! — Mark gritou e ficou com o corpo todo mole antes de se acertar no lugar. — Eu não quero dormir!

— Você e Jae precisam dormir! — disparou o dançarino. — Youngjae?! Cadê você?!

O chinês puxou Mark de uma vez e começou a empurrar o outro para a direção do que achava ser os corredores; haviam chegado ali havia uma hora e um funcionário que tinha guardado suas malas, então ainda estava perdido.

— Jae!

— ‘Tô indo! — O cantor alcançou os outros dois no corredor e os olhou curioso. — O que está acontecendo?

— Mark precisa dormir e você também! Mas… eu não sei onde ficam os quartos — ponderou Jackson. — Onde ficam? E onde você estava que demorou tanto?

— _Hm_ … O quarto dele é por aqui…

Youngjae se esquivou da outra pergunta e somente indicou o caminho para o coreógrafo, que estreitou os olhos, mas nada comentou, somente empurrando Mark, que ainda reclamava um pouco, contudo sabia que estava mesmo cansado e acabou desistindo de resistir.

— Ele não pode deitar de calça jeans — ponderou Youngjae quando Mark já estava com o rosto no travesseiro após ser empurrado contra o colchão. — Ei, Mark. Muda de roupa.

Jackson revirou os olhos e caçou na mala do ruivo, encontrando um conjunto de moletom, o qual colocou na cama. Mark já estava sentado após o cantor o cutucar várias vezes.

— Aí a roupa para você mudar — disse o coreógrafo. — Vamos, Jae.

O cantor levantou o polegar para o melhor amigo e fez um sinal de “joia” antes de sair do quarto com o outro, que sorriu assim que fechou a porta. Aqueles dias estavam mesmo confusos.

— Ele precisava mesmo dormir — afirmou o cantor.

— E você também.

— É… Não posso.

— Por quê?

Jackson sabia o porquê, mas somente queria implicar com o outro; era uma forma de se vingar de todas as aulas que Choi foi um idiota com ele, ou seja, eram muitas.

Youngjae somente suspirou pesadamente.

— Jaebeom está acordado e conversando comigo… — O cantor mostrou o celular rapidamente, logo o colocando de volta no bolso. — Ele está melhor, mas horário de visita só é à tarde e… _Argh_!

— Você está com saudades.

— ‘Tô — admitiu o mais novo.

— E apaixonado.

— _Argh!_

Choi nada falou, somente se virou e saiu pisando a passos irritados, fazendo o mais velho rir. Era muito bom implicar com Youngjae.

Wang então pensou em voltar para a sala e talvez arrumar as coisas, quando escutou uns sons vindo do quarto onde Mark estava. Será que Tuan precisava de ajuda? Não custava averiguar, certo?

Então, ele bateu de leve na porta e ouvir um murmúrio, que acreditou ser uma autorização para entrar e foi isso o que fez, encontrando Mark esparramado na cama, já com o moletom, porém com uma careta na face.

— Ei, está tudo bem?

— Estou com dor.

O loiro levantou a sobrancelha e se aproximou mais da cama.

— Dor onde? No pescoço?!

— Não… Nas costas. Foi a cadeira do hospital — esclareceu Tuan. — Eu tomei um analgésico mais cedo, mas não melhora… Vou chorar.

Wang sorriu, sentando-se na cama e levando a mão ao cabelo do ruivo. Ele morria de saudades de Jinyoung e isso tudo sem contar a preocupação que estava para com Park, contudo era bom ter alguma outra pessoa para cuidar ou pelo menos reforçar a amizade que já tinha com Tuan. Poderiam estar apaixonados pela mesma pessoa, contudo eram adultos e conseguiam lidar com esse fato e ainda serem o apoio um do outro nesse meio tempo.

— Eu posso fazer uma massagem, sou bom nisso — garantiu o loiro. — Porém, meu gel foi para o lixo.

— Por quê?

— Porque fiz massagem em Jin… Mas posso tentar sem.

— _Hm_ … — Mark bocejou e o loiro acabou repetindo o gesto. Os dois riram em seguida. — Serve creme hidratante? Tem um monte ali no banheiro…

Pela primeira vez, Jackson olhou em volta e viu a porta que dava para o banheiro. Céus, era muito dinheiro. Por mais que soubesse que Youngjae era rico, ver de perto parte desse dinheiro era, de certa forma, estranho.

— Tem quantas suítes nesse lugar?

— Acho que três e mais um quarto puro.

— Gente… Para que isso tudo?

Mark sorriu.

— Dinheiro?

O chinês concordou com a cabeça, não deixando de pensar em como somente queria dinheiro para comprar um apartamento com três quartos. Contudo, ainda vivia de aluguel em um local apertado e que não podia dar privacidade a sua irmã. Toda a situação lhe trazia um gosto amargo na boca.

O loiro então somente seguiu para o banheiro e “ _Wow_ ” foi a primeira coisa que pensou. Havia uma bancada gigantesca, uma banheira gigantesca, um box gigantesco e tudo gigantesco; qualquer coisa que olhava era gigantesca e de mármore. _Imagina a suíte principal…_

Jackson então sacudiu a cabeça e foi até o que pareciam ser os tais hidratantes — alguns potes que estavam dispostos na bancada da pia — e começou a observá-los.

— Loção pós barba… Creme de pentear… Creme para as mãos… Creme para os pés… Creme para o rosto… Caramba, quanta coisa. — Jackson deixou um som entrecortado sair pelo nariz. — Hidratante corporal… Até que fim! — O chinês pegou o pote na mão e por curiosidade viu o do lado. — Lubrificante… Oh!

O coreógrafo arregalou os olhos e somente saiu depressa do banheiro, encontrando Mark na mesma posição que antes, fitando-o outra vez.

— Achei… — Jackson disse, mostrando a vasilha. — Acho que deve servir. _Hm_ … Seria melhor se você tirasse o moletom.

Mark concordou e se sentou na cama, fechando um dos olhos quando a dor lhe atingiu outra vez. Jackson acabou também ocupando o colchão, fitando o pote para não parecer que estava encarando o ruivo. Antes, quando era mais novo, não compreendia bem o porquê da nudez ser algo tão valorizado para a sociedade e como se deveria esconder os corpos, contudo quando entendeu que era assexual, também percebeu o motivo de nunca ser um tabu para ele; por não ter desejo sexual, não tinha problemas com pessoas seminuas ou nuas, porém entendia que não eram todos assim e, claro, respeitava-as.

— Tem… lubrificante no banheiro — comentou o loiro, jogando um pouco de creme nas mãos.

Mark arregalou os olhos.

— Eu nem percebi quando olhei. Eu sinto muito… —Tuan mordeu o lábio inferior. — Desculpa por te fazer desconfortável.

— Não… Está tudo bem. — Jackson sorriu fracamente. — Se vira para mim? — pediu. — É seu?

— Oh, não, não… — afirmou o ruivo, fazendo com o outro tinha pedido. — É da casa…

— Como assim?

— Tipo, Jae usa aqui para muita festa quando passa alguma temporada no Japão. Então, quando ele avisou que viria para cá, a pessoa responsável por limpar aqui deve ter organizado tudo.

— Entendi… Essas festas devem ser memoráveis.

O ruivo riu.

— Históricas.

Os dois riram juntos, mas Mark parou ao sentir os dedos do loiro no seu ombro; Jackson mal tinha encostado e já gostava.

— Tem certeza que não é dor no pescoço, né?

— Tenho sim, Jack — murmurou o ruivo. — E eu fiz exame, lembra?

— Desculpa… E-eu não aguento mais ninguém doente.

O mais velho sorriu e gemeu quando os dedos de Jackson encontraram um ponto específico onde doía.

— É… foi mesmo um mal jeito — comentou o loiro. — Por que você não deita? Fica mais fácil…

O ruivo concordou com a cabeça e Jackson lhe deu espaço para se deitar. Mark sorriu docemente, tentando olhar o chinês por cima dos ombros, contudo a posição era um tanto complicada.

— Obrigado por isso… por tudo — comentou o ruivo. — Você… é um bom amigo. Eu não mereço sua amizade.

— Eu não seria seu amigo se você não merecesse Mark — Jackson afirmou, ainda dedilhando o corpo do mais velho em busca dos nós musculares e dissolvendo-os um a um. — Somos amigos acima de tudo.

— _Bros before baes_.

Jackson riu alto e Mark riu mais contido, mas era bom escutar aquele som. E, por algum motivo, fez-lhe sentir falta de Jinyoung e em como era fácil sorrir com o moreno. Tuan somente queria que aquele pesadelo acabasse logo e Park acordasse bem e saudável.

Não houve mais muita conversa entre eles e Mark somente foi deixando o cansaço vencer, assim em alguns minutos, acabou pegando no sono de vez. Jackson sorriu e ainda massageou um pouco a mais antes de se levantar, guardar o hidratante e estender o edredom por cima do corpo do ruivo.

— Durma bem.

O loiro saiu do quarto em seguida e outra vez pensou em ir organizar as coisas na sala, contudo se viu indo atrás de Youngjae e torcendo para bater no quarto certo, o que acabou acontecendo, afinal escutou a voz do outro o chamando para entrar.

— Você deveria dormir — afirmou o chinês.

— _Hm_?

Youngjae nem prestava atenção porque sorria para o celular e o chinês revirou os olhos para a cena.

— Jae, vai dormir.

— Ele está me contando como foi a noite dele, _hn_.

— Deixa eu adivinhar: Jaebeom dormiu — implicou o mais velho. Choi mostrou o dedo médio para Jackson, que riu, fechando a porta atrás de si. — Ei, eu preciso falar sério com você.

O cantor fitou o coreógrafo curioso e deixou o celular de lado, prestando atenção no que o outro tinha a falar.

— Vamos pensar uma forma de ficarmos aqui. Mark está tão cansado e mal tem dormido… Que tal tirarmos esse peso dos ombros dele?

— É uma boa ideia. Ele está mesmo acabado. — Youngjae respirou pesado. — Mas o que pode ser? Eu ainda voto na receita.

— É muito extremo, se vazar pode arruinar sua carreira.

Choi suspirou, afinal sabia que era verdade. Ele vivia para se apresentar, ser pego com uma receita falsa… Poderiam até mesmo relacioná-lo com tráfico de drogas e tudo de ruim que tal coisa podia acompanhar.

— Tudo seria mais fácil se você tivesse um compromisso aqui. Algo que o impedisse de voltar… Tipo, trabalho mesmo, mas você não tem, ainda está preparando seu _comeback_. 

— Que foi cancelado…

O tom de voz de Youngjae fez o chinês o fitar curioso.

— É isso, Jack! Você é um gênio! — afirmou o cantor, batendo as mãos de uma vez. — Presta atenção, o _comeback_ foi cancelado até Jin melhorar… Ou seja, no mínimo mais dois meses.

— Okay, mas não ‘tô acompanhando…

— A empresa não vai me deixar parado esse tempo, não eu sendo quem traz mais dinheiro.

— Estou começando a acompanhar…

Youngjae riu.

— E se surgir um show para cá? Mas tipo, daqui duas semanas?

— Sim… Isso nos obrigaria a ficar. — Jackson concordou com a cabeça. — Mas… como pode surgir um show para cá? Tipo, essas coisas não são marcadas com um tempão de antecedência?

— Eu tenho dinheiro.

— Hã?

— Posso comprar um show. Posso patrocinar meu próprio show! Isso sem eles saberem, é claro.

Jackson riu, sem acreditar. Aquela era uma ideia maravilhosa!

— Então, eu quero meu salário adiantado.

Choi revirou os olhos, contudo escutou o som da notificação do seu celular e, sem pensar, buscou o aparelho nas mãos. Jackson sorriu outra vez.

— Você, meu amigo, está _muito_ apaixonado.

— Podemos falar disso depois que ele sair do hospital e eu puder sei lá… levá-lo a um encontro para testar essa sua teoria? Até lá, fica quieto, Jackson.

— Fofo. — Wang cutucou a lateral do corpo de Youngjae, que reclamou. — Mas tem um probleminha e como amigo, terei que te avisar…

— Qual? Que você é o ex?

— Nem era isso, mas também é importante. Já sabe que se magoar Beom, te acabo com a cara — afirmou o chinês. — Mas o problema é Beom mesmo…

— Como assim?

— Ele vai negar até o inferno — explicou o coreógrafo. — Porque ele é o seu manager.

— Se tudo der certo, eu sempre posso demiti-lo. — Youngjae sorriu desafiador, o que apenas fez Jackson rir. — Mas… eu estou brincando. E-eu… nem estou pensando nisso. É só uma brincadeira.

— _Hum-hum_ … Começa assim. — Wang suspirou fundo, deixando seu corpo tombar na cama para fitar o teto. — Uau… Aquilo são anjos?

— Sim, imitando a Sistina.

— Por que ricos têm que ser tão exagerados?

— Tédio. — Youngjae sorriu. — Ei, JB foi tomar o café da manhã, então vou começar a fazer ligações. Acho que tenho noção do lugar ideal para o show.

— No que eu posso ajudar?

— Cuida deles.

Jackson piscou, tirando o corpo na direção do outro loiro, um pouco confuso.

— Como assim?

— Cuida deles — repetiu o mais novo. — Mark, se deixar, não dorme e ele está muito abalado com tudo… Então, cuida deles.

— E quem é que vai cuidar de você?

— Eu me viro — afirmou o cantor. — Sempre cuidaram de mim, acho que chegou a hora de eu cuidar um pouquinho das pessoas.

— É muito maduro da sua parte, mas não exagere. Você precisa ser forte para cuidar dos outros.

— Vou tentar.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio um tempo, até Youngjae comentar alguma coisa sobre o show e Jackson se ajeitar na cama para poder ver. O mais velho concordou com o que Choi mostrou e o cantor voltou a digitar com pressa.

Então, a percepção chegou ao coreógrafo. Ali estava o motivo pelo qual tanto Mark quanto Jaebeom defendiam Youngjae, pois abaixo da camada superficial, de astro do rock problemático metido, tinha uma pessoa preocupada com o bem-estar de quem amava; um homem doce e sensível que Wang, aos poucos, começava a gostar.

— Ei, você comeu? — perguntou o mais velho.

— Comi um doce qualquer da geladeira…

— Okay, enquanto você resolve esses negócios aí que de nada entendo, vou fazer algo para a gente.

— _Hm_ … Não precisa. Eu posso chamar a cozinheira.

— Ei, Jae — chamou o chinês, vendo o outro o fitar. — Deixa que o _hyung_ cuida de você.

Youngjae sorriu largamente e o chinês riu abanando a cabeça. Choi parecia uma criança e agora que conseguia enxergar aquilo, as tatuagens e pose de mau não iriam o cegar para a verdadeira personalidade do _rockstar._

— Eu gosto de chocolate quente.

Definitivamente, Youngjae não era como tinha imaginado. E a realidade era que estava bastante feliz com isso.

  
  



	35. Chapter 35

Gatilho: Transtorno alimentar, Bulimia.   
  
  


Mark fitava a porta onde a enfermeira tinha entrado e disse que já voltaria. Por que de tanta demora? Céus, somente queria ver Jinyoung e talvez pedir desculpas. Somente queria garantir que ele iria melhorar. Somente queria garantir que o homem que amava pelo menos lhe sorriria de volta. Somente isso.

— Por que tudo demora? Que inferno! — disparou Jackson, esfregando a nuca com força. — Estamos aqui há meia hora. Droga!

— Calma, Jackson — Mark pediu, mas ele próprio sentia as palmas das mãos suando de nervoso. — D-deve ter algum motivo.

— Você gaguejou! Também está preocupado!

— Claro que estou… — O ruivo suspirou pesadamente. — Mas não adianta se desesperar…

— Ah! Ai estão vocês, meninos! Como estão, passaram bem a noite? — A enfermeira sorridente estava de volta e mesmo sem perceber Jackson se colocou levemente atrás do corpo de Mark. — Park Jinyoung já está acordado e pronto para receber visitas, pelo vidro, é claro, mas ainda assim aposto que vocês vão gostar! Podem me seguir, por favor.

Ela ainda sorria quando se virou e Jackson fitou Mark, que fez uma careta. Havia passado um dia e ainda achavam ela bastante bizarra.

— Algumas observações: não encostem no vidro, não o incentivem a sair da cama e se ocorrer algo, vocês me chamem imediatamente.

Os dois concordaram e logo estavam diante do vidro que dava visão para o quarto onde Jinyoung se encontrava. Não foi difícil ver o moreno deitado de lado, com as costas viradas para eles e encarando a parede oposta.

— Por que ele está assim? — Jackson questionou, com um olhar perdido, primeiro fitando o ruivo e depois da enfermeira. — Ele… teve que fazer mais exames?!

— Não… Talvez ele consiga respirar melhor dessa maneira — ponderou a enfermeira. — Olha, vocês podem falar com ele por aqui, aperta o botão que ele vai escutar como se fosse um interfone — explicou a mulher, sorrindo ao mostrar o dispositivo na parede ao lado do vidro — Vou ficar ali fora, qualquer coisa, me comunique. Ah, não chorem; ele vai ficar triste.

Jackson engoliu a seco, pois já conseguia sentir as lágrimas minando em seus olhos. A enfermeira se afastou e eles se viram sozinhos, a não ser por Park que ainda não havia se dado conta da presença deles.

— Vai, Jackson. Chama ele.

— Chama você… E-eu já quero chorar aqui!

— M-mas ele não quer me ver…

— Quer s-sim…

— Por que não chamamos juntos? — concluiu o ruivo, com um fraco sorriso. — Ele vai gostar, não? A-acho que sim.

 _O que estavam fazendo?_ O pensamento cruzou a mente dos dois, pois era realmente complicado toda aquela situação, mas não conseguiam mais evitar; um precisava do outro agora, senão cairiam e não teria ninguém para ficar ao lado de Jinyoung.

Mark então apertou o botão e fitou o loiro, que soube que não conseguiria falar o nome do namorado, então o melhor era começar com algo básico, pelo menos era isso o que acreditava.

— _Hey_ … — Jackson chamou.

— Jin — Mark completou.

Eles notaram o outro se mover na cama de hospital e encarar o vidro confuso e então surpreso ao reconhecer as vozes. E então as lágrimas correndo pelas bochechas pálidas do coreano, que ameaçou tentar se levantar.

— Não!

— Não!

Os dois proferiram juntos.

— Fica deitadinho aí, amor. V-você precisa descansar. — Jackson quis encostar no vidro, mas se refreou. — Você não pode levantar, por favor.

Jinyoung soluçou e os dois quiserem invadir aquele vidro somente para abraçá-lo. Era loucura, claro que era, mas lhes doía ver Park sofrendo.

— Ei, Jin… Não chora, senão eu choro. — O ruivo tentou brincar. — Você sabe como eu fico horrível chorando.

Park sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e eles outra vez quiseram o abraçar.

— Amor… Vai passar logo, não chora… — Jackson nunca pensou antes ser tão forte quanto estava sendo naquele momento para não se debulhar em lágrimas diante do namorado naquela situação. — Eu trouxe Mark… Ele é mais velho e sabe lidar com problemas.

O moreno apreciava as brincadeiras, contudo não conseguia responder, não com aquela sensação ruim dentro dele, não com o cansaço, com a febre que abaixava um pouco e depois voltava forte e definitivamente não com o vidro. Ele estava isolado e, céus, era assustador.

— E-eu… e-estou c-com m-medo.

Mark sentiu seu coração partir ao ouvir aquela frase, principalmente com os olhos cheios de dor e incerteza do mais novo.

— Nós estamos aqui com você, Jin. Não tenha medo — afirmou o ruivo. — Você… vai ficar bom logo.

O cantor engoliu fundo algumas vezes e se lembrou que mais cedo uma enfermeira lhe mostrou o copo com água. Ele se moveu e escutou os outros o alertando, contudo ao vê-lo buscar o líquido, acalmaram-se. Jinyoung quis dizer que foi fácil, contudo aquele pouco de movimento fez todo o seu corpo doer e ao sentir a água em temperatura ambiente tocar na sua língua, um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo. Céus, sentia-se um moribundo.

— Eu… não estou enxergando… vocês.

— O q-quê? — Jackson questionou, apertando a mão de Mark de forma involuntária. Precisava do suporte.

— V-vejo v-vultos… É mais fácil enxergar de perto, m-mas dessa d-distância fi-fica nublado… — Jinyoung bebeu mais água somente para não chorar. — I-isso é culpa m-minha. E-eu d-devia ter c-comido… Jackie, me perdoa? E-eu… é culpa minha.

— _Baby_ , não diz isso. Você vai comer direitinho agora, não vai? Vai me ouvir e descansar também, não é?

— Eu… tenho que comer uma gosma horrível e c-chá. E-eu o-odeio chá agora. — Jinyoung fungou. — M-mas eu n-nem mantenho nada… A-acho que v-vou sair magrinho daqui.

— Quando você sair vamos comer muita besteira para você recuperar, okay? Você fica lindo com suas bochechas gordinhas — Mark murmurou, sorrindo. Ele queria tanto poder abraçar o moreno e pedir desculpas por ser um idiota. — Você vai ficar muito bem, amor.

O ruivo levou a mão a boca e fitou Jackson alarmado. Ele não queria ter dito aquilo, mas escapou, afinal costumava chamar Jinyoung daquela maneira, contudo parecia há tanto tempo, quase uma outra vida.

— _Hm_ … Jin — chamou o loiro, vendo o namorado tentar focar nele, contudo agora era óbvio que Jinyoung não o via. — Mark… te ama, sabia? 

Park desviou o olhar focando na figura borrada de Mark, ele detestava não conseguir identificar a expressão no rosto do ruivo, detestava também como aquelas palavras fizeram seu coração acelerar, fazendo o aparelho de controle de batimentos cardíacos apitar mais alto e rápido. O cantor quis arrancar aquilo do seu dedo somente para não ser entregue.

— Onde está Youngjae?

Mark quis fugir dali. Aquela situação estava absurda e poderia estressar o moreno ao ponto de ele piorar, o que era a última coisa que desejava.

— Esquece esse assunto — Tuan falou somente para Jackson, já que tinha retirado o dedo do botão. — Ele está com você, Jackie. Não é justo isso, você está se machucando.

— Mas ele te ama.

— Jackie, não vamos fazer isso agora.

Jinyoung pigarreou.

— Vocês ainda estão aí? N-não é justo conversarem aí quando eu nem posso enxergar direito.

— Desculpa, Jin. _Hm_ … Jae está no outro hospital com Jaebeom — Mark respondeu após também pigarrear e se livrar do nó que se formara em sua garganta.

— O quê? P-por quê?

Jackson então explicou rapidamente tudo o que aconteceu e Jinyoung somente murmurou uma concordância, por mais que, por dentro, estivesse se sentindo culpado por adoecer todo mundo. Nunca fazia nada direito mesmo?

— Não é sua culpa, Jin. Foi uma fatalidade, não fique remoendo isso, okay? — O ruivo conhecia bem demais o moreno para saber quando ele começava a se culpar por coisas que não eram de sua alçada. — Só se preocupe em ficar bom logo e sair daí, okay?

— O-okay… — A voz de Jinyoung saiu falhada e ele quis xingar alto, mas estava cansado. — V-vocês vão vir me visitar amanhã? E-eu… me sinto s-sozinho e com dor e cego. — Ele tentou rir, mas fez uma careta. — Ai…

— Todos os dias, amor. Não sairemos do seu lado — Jackson afirmou sorrindo doce. Jinyoung sabia, reconhecia o sorriso no tom de voz do namorado. — _Hey_ , eu posso trazer o livro que você estava lendo e ler para você, o que acha?

— T-tudo bem… Talvez você tenha que ler para mim… para sempre.

Mark suspirou pesado.

— Jin… não pensa assim, por favor. Não desista — pediu o ruivo. — Você vai ficar bom.

— Okay…

— Bom menino. — Mark respondeu, rindo suavemente. — Quer saber uma novidade?

— Q-qual? — Jinyoung desejava do fundo do coração que aquele calor em suas bochechas não fosse rubor pela fala do mais velho.

— Yugyeom me ligou. Ele estava preocupado comigo.

— Sério?

— É, fiquei chocado. — Mark sorriu, buscando a mão de Jackson sem nem perceber. — Viu? Tudo tem seu lado bom.

— É... — Park suspirou. — E-eu queria poder vê-los. Talvez se eu levantar…

— Não faça isso!

Outra vez, o ruivo e o loiro falaram juntos e Jinyoung acabou sorrindo, voltando a se recostar na cama. Ele queria tanto poder ver os rostos de Mark e Jackson, poder dizer que estava com saudades e também entender seus sentimentos que agora estavam ainda mais confusos, mas era impossível, pelo menos, por enquanto.

— Acho… que estou enjoado — comentou Jinyoung, ainda com o copo na mão. Ele tinha esquecido de o colocar no lugar. — Bebi… a água muito rápido.

Mark arregalou os olhos.

— Vou chamar a enfermeira.

— Não — disparou o moreno. — Eu… quero ficar mais com vocês. Por favor.

— Mas amor… — O chinês interviu, preocupado.

— É só um enjoo leve, se piorar eu juro que peço a enfermeira… Por favor? 

Mark e Jackson se encararam e concordaram entre si.

— Tudo bem, mas qualquer coisa, avisa — Mark ponderou. — Sobre o que você quer conversar, Jin?

— Você, aqui.

O ruivo voltou a fitar Jackson, mas Wang sorriu fracamente. A verdade é que o loiro sabia o que aconteceria quando Jinyoung melhorasse e ele estava bem com aquilo, doía um pouco, mas portanto que o moreno ficasse bem, estaria feliz pelo cantor.

— _Hm_ … Jae e eu terminamos — disse o ruivo, suspirando pesado. — Você nos viu, né? No corredor… Eu sinto muito, Jin.

O moreno olhou para as mãos, ainda segurando o copo e depois voltou a levantar o rosto, mesmo que não soubesse ao certo onde o ruivo estava parado.

— Eu… não tinha problema com você namorar, e-eu… só queria ter sido avisado. E-eu… Nós tínhamos algo, você deveria ter falado que não queria mais — Park proferiu de uma vez, embolando algumas palavras. — Você partiu o meu coração. 

— E-eu sei…. Me perdoa, Jin. E-eu agi feito um babaca sem coração e você não merecia.

— É… Acho que você já sabe, mas eu estou com Jackie e gosto muito dele — explicou o moreno. — Mark, eu fico feliz em você me visitar, eu… gosto, de verdade. Mas seremos só amigos, okay?

— Eu não tenho direito de te pedir nada mais. — Mark sorriu triste e então se virou para encarar a face de Jackson que apenas fitava o moreno, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. — Você encontrou um bom namorado, Jin. Não o deixe ir.

Jackson ainda parecia surpreso e um tanto confuso, ainda mais ao ouvir a tentativa de risada de Jinyoung, que tossiu e bebericou um gole de água em seguida.

— Eu sei. Me apaixonei por ele quando menos esperava — disse o moreno e de repente ele parou. — Desculpa, eu não estou tentando ser insensível. Acho que só estou cansado e com saudades daí de fora.

O engraçado, para Mark, é que ele não sentia exatamente dor ou estava magoado, pois ele já sabia que Jinyoung estava apaixonado por Jackson, mas era estranho perceber que seu coração não ficou apertado ou quis chorar, somente aceitou. Desde quando aquilo acontecia?

— Tudo bem, Jin. Eu fico feliz por você ter encontrado alguém especial, que cuide de você como merece.

— Ele cuida.

Jackson pigarreou.

— Eu… estou ficando corado — comentou Wang, fazendo o ruivo rir e Jinyoung sorrir. — Vamos falar de outra coisa.

— Ah… eu queria tanto poder ver você todo vermelhinho, amor…

— Ele está muito fofinho, Jin — afirmou Tuan. — Agora as orelhinhas estão ficando vermelhas também.

— Para! — disparou o loiro. — Odeio os dois.

— Ele ‘tá com um bico agora, Jin.

— _Own_ , quero beijar — afirmou o moreno, sorrindo outra vez. — Ótimo, agora estou carente. Quem vai se sacrificar e vir aqui me abraçar?

— Não diga essas coisas eu sou capaz de cometer uma loucura! — Jackson retrucou.

Jinyoung riu, para o deleito dos outros dois.

Eles se mantiveram daquela maneira um pouco mais de tempo. Jinyoung perguntou sobre os fãs e sobre seus pais, o que fez Mark explicar que a empresa pediu para eles não irem ao Japão, que o melhor era aguardar. Park entendeu, por mais que doesse saber que estavam preocupados com ele. Tuan então garantiu que assim que saíssem dali, entraria em contato com os Parks para acalmá-los.

Quando deu dezessete horas, a enfermeira entrou no local e afirmou que estava na hora de Jinyoung tomar seus remédios, o que era uma maneira cortês de pedir para eles se retirarem. Contudo, ela ainda deu mais alguns minutos para se despedirem.

— Jin… Nós voltamos amanhã — garantiu Jackson, olhando para Mark somente para confirmar, coisa que fez o ruivo sorrir. — Você vai descansar até lá, certo?

— Vou sentir saudades também — disse o moreno. — Dos dois.

— Nós também — disse o mais velho. — Mas foque na sua melhora, okay? Faça o que os médicos falam, ‘tá?

— Isso, não seja teimoso! — disparou o loiro.

Jinyoung riu, pois ele admitia que era teimoso, o que muitas vezes somente dificultava as coisas de acontecerem.

— Não se preocupem — pediu Park.

— Impossível.

Novamente, o ruivo e o loiro falaram ao mesmo tempo, o que fez os três rirem. Era bobo, contudo parecia íntimo de alguma maneira.

Quando eles realmente tiveram que sair do local, viram Jinyoung acenando e fizeram o mesmo de volta, mesmo que o moreno não enxergasse.

— Eles já foram, querido — a enfermeira avisou e Jinyoung abaixou rápido a mão, um pouco envergonhado. — Vou injetar o antibiótico…

Park não escutou o resto do que a mulher falou, somente deixando uma lágrima solitária rolar pela a sua bochecha. Ele, outra vez, sentia-se sozinho e somente queria ir para casa.

Mas, em pouco tempo, os remédios começaram a fazer efeito e o sono foi forte demais para o cantor resistir.

***

Mark fitava a televisão, mas não conseguia ver nada e Jackson estava ao seu lado, da mesma maneira. Os dois estavam com a mente em um outro lugar.

— Ele está tão magro — Mark foi o primeiro a falar, respirando profundamente.

— Jin está assim há um tempo — explicou Jackson. — Ele… precisa ir a um médico. E-eu acho que ele está com bulimia.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos, fitando Wang assustado.

— Um dos… dançarinos disse que Jin está comendo e vomitando — explicou o loiro. — E… tem vezes que ele realmente come muita besteira e depois some… E-eu acho… que ele vai vomitar.

Tuan somente pegou o controle remoto e desligou de vez a televisão. Em seguida, sem pensar muito, aproximou-se do loiro no sofá, que pareceu entender o que aquilo significava, pois sem demora utilizou seu ombro para deitar a cabeça.

— Quando isso tudo passar… Vamos levá-lo a um médico. — O ruivo deixou seus dedos fazerem um afago nos fios loiros, com a mente longe, em uma época em que as coisas pareciam mais fáceis. — Isso… é culpa minha.

— Não — disparou o loiro, levantando a cabeça para fitar o outro. — Não é, Mark. Jin tem problemas além… da gente, além do que podemos ajudar sozinhos.

— Mas…

— Sem mais e nem menos. — Jackson sorriu fracamente. — Vamos ajudá-lo e nos culparmos não adianta de nada.

Mark sorriu, levando a mão outra vez ao cabelo do outro, somente para bagunçar de leve. Jackson riu.

— Você deveria estar brigando comigo — falou Tuan.

— _Nah_ … Uma competição de leve é boa.

— _Hm_ … Estamos em uma série com um triângulo amoroso? — brincou o americano.

— Sim — disse o chinês. — Que vença o melhor.

Os dois sorriam um para o outro e ficaram daquela maneira, bem próximos enquanto se encaravam. Mark, sem perceber deixou seus dedos correrem para a nuca do mais novo e lá fez com que eles enrolarem alguns fios, mesmo que fossem lisos demais para formarem um mínimo cacho. Não sabiam explicar, mas pareciam hipnotizados naquele instante.

— Cheguei!

A voz de Youngjae fez com que os dois se afastassem no mesmo instante. O cantor perguntou algo, mas nenhum dos dois respondeu, ainda alertas demais com a proximidade anterior.

— Eu perguntei se tem janta. — Choi cruzou os braços. — Vocês me ouviram?

— Eu vou fazer! — Jackson afirmou, ficando de pé. — É… eu vou…

Jackson se adiantou para sair da sala e seguiu para a grande cozinha do local, deixando Youngjae desconfiado da reação dos mais velhos. O que estava acontecendo ali?

— Como está Jinyoung?

O loiro se jogou no sofá, ao lado do melhor amigo, que sorriu ao sentir as pernas do mais novo por cima do seu colo. Youngjae amava sentar daquela maneira.

— Bem, na medida do possível. Mas ainda está muito fraco… Falamos com o doutor também e ele disse que Jin ‘tá reagindo bem aos remédios, então é uma boa coisa.

— Isso é muito bom. Você falou com ele?

— Falei… Nós falamos juntos — explicou o ruivo. — Jin… disse que não estava nos enxergando.

Choi arregalou os olhos e Mark somente concordou com a cabeça. Por mais que tivessem conversado com o médio, escutar tal coisa assustava bastante.

— Ele… vai ficar bem — afirmou Youngjae. — Vamos acreditar nisso, okay?

— É o que estamos fazendo. — Mark sorriu fracamente. — _Hm_ … E Jaebeom? Como está?

— JB está bem melhor e se ele ficar bem essa noite, amanhã recebe alta — explicou o cantor. — Eu… estou um pouco nervoso. Tenho medo de fazer alguma besteira.

— Tenho certeza que você não vai fazer besteira alguma. E, qualquer coisa, estaremos aqui para ajudar.

— Obrigado… — Youngjae respirou fundo. — Eu só quero que ele fique bom logo.

— É o que todos nós queremos, Jae.

O cantor sorriu e olhou por cima dos seus ombros, na direção da cozinha, mas Jackson não estava por ali, assim voltou a fitar o melhor amigo, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Está tudo bem com vocês? Sem mais brigas?

— É… Sem brigas. Estamos lidando consideravelmente bem com tudo.

— Isso… é muito bom.

A sala então caiu no silêncio. Youngjae pensou em perguntar algo a mais, contudo desistiu e somente ligou a televisão, deixando no canal que estava. Ele entendia bem japonês, porém não gostava muito dos programas que passavam na televisão.

Os dois então ficaram fitando a televisão, quando Mark escutou o som de uma notificação no seu celular e ao ver o nome “Yugyeom” no _display_ , quase gritou, mas logo abriu para ler o conteúdo da mensagem. 

**Yugyeom**

Mark…

Você que conseguiu

a audição para mim?

Oi, Yug.

Que audição?

Ah, desculpa… Oi.

Hm… Eu acabei de sair

da BoA…

Oh, não!

Eu não sabia disso!

Como foi?

Hm…

Eles me deram

um contrato, mas…

eu ainda não assinei.

Eu deveria ter assinado?

UM CONTRATO! YUG!

Oh, não! Você fez certo!

Eu vou entrar em

contato com um advogado

meu de confiança para

ele analisar, okay?

Okay…

Você pode escanear

e me mandar?

Eu também entendo

um pouco…

Tudo bem.

Obrigado.

Eu sabia que você

conseguiria, Yug!

Tão talentoso ♥

Você nem sabia

que eu cantava.

É :/

Ficamos muito

tempo afastados…

A BigHit me chamou

também…

QUÊ?

É… Foi agora há pouco?

Não sei bem o que fazer…

Eles disseram que vão

mandar o contrato para o meu

e-mail…

UAU!

Sem audição!

Contrato direto :o

Me manda também,

meu amigo vai te indicar

o melhor contrato, okay?

Mas… Você trabalha

na BoA.

Eu sei, mas você é

o meu irmão e eu sei

bem como empresas gostam

de enganar trainees

despreparados.

Então, o melhor

contrato, te leva.

A BH também é uma ótima

empresa e está bastante em alta…

Tudo bem…

Vou confiar em você.

Você pode sempre

confiar em mim, Yug.

Somos irmãos.

:(

Desculpa…

Quando você voltar…

poderíamos nos encontrar.

Conversar um pouco.

Isso é uma ótima ideia!

Eu adoraria, Yug.

Se cuida, okay?

Pode deixar ♥

Eu vou indo agora.

Tenho que dar as boas

notícias para Bam.

Divirta-se.

Qualquer coisa,

eu estou aqui.

Obrigado ♥

Mark sorriu outra vez e guardou o celular, mal acreditando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Talvez aquela viagem ao Japão não tivesse sido de todo ruim e talvez, quando voltasse, poderia ter o irmão que nunca teve. Definitivamente, seria um ótimo presente de aniversário — que estava próximo.

— Que sorriso é esse? — Choi perguntou, curioso.

— Acho que ganhei meu irmão de volta.

Youngjae somente sorriu e deu uma batidinha nas costas do ruivo, que deixou a cabeça tombar no ombro do melhor amigo até o jantar estar servido.

Talvez, a esperança era a que realmente perseverava no final das contas.

  
  



	36. Chapter 36

Bambam estava nervoso, ainda mais ao ver os três namorados se aproximando da cadeira onde estava sentado. Ele esperava que não apanhasse.

Jungkook se sentou no meio e os outros dois cada em de um lado do moreno. Bambam deu um sorriso fraco, contudo nenhum deles sorriu. Agora, definitivamente, parecia uma péssima ideia.

— Ele é magrelinho, podemos esconder no nosso quintal — disse o mais baixo deles e Bambam lembrava que tinha visto, no _Instagram_ de Jeon, que aquele era Park Jimin. Contudo, o que mais chamava atenção nele era o seu olhar quase inocente, combinando e muito com o cabelo tingido de rosa. Bambam sempre tivera medo daqueles que pareciam angelicais. — Ele vai aprender a não se meter com você, Kookie.

— Mas temos que torturá-lo primeiro — comentou o segundo mais alto e Bambam quis chorar. Aquele era Kim Taehyung e, céus, o tailandês sentiu que estava tendo sua alma sugada pelo olhar dele, isso tudo sem contar o tom de azul chamativo que tinha em seus fios de cabelo. Era hipnotizante e o youtuber teve medo outra vez. — Amarrá-lo, usar fogo… E não será do jeito divertido.

Jungkook riu e Bambam focou nele, ainda de olhos arregalados.

— Amores, tadinho. — O moreno bateu de leve na mesa. — Bam, eles não vão fazer nada. Só estão de implicância.

O tailandês ainda não tinha certeza de quem estava falando a verdade naquele momento, então ainda permaneceu com a mão na bolsa, pronto para correr a qualquer momento.

— _Hm_ … Kookie, ele parece delicioso para brincar — comentou Jimin, apoiando a cabeça na mão e piscando um dos olhos. — Ainda podemos amarrá-lo e talvez nos divertimos.

Jungkook revirou os olhos.

— Guarde esse _Dom_ somente para os seus namorados — disparou Jeon. — E ele está com Yug.

— Você disse que era uma relação aberta — ponderou Taehyung.

— Os dois estão cheios de fogo hoje — Jungkook comentou, suspirando pesado.

Bambam sentia que tinha de falar algo, qualquer coisa, pois provavelmente parecia um medroso naquele momento, fitando os outros sem saber o que exatamente falar.

— E-eu… vou pedir Yug em casamento.

— Casamento?!

Os três gritaram e Bambam levou a mão a boca, sacudindo a cabeça rapidamente. Céus, estava tão nervoso que somente tinha dito um monte de besteiras.

— Namoro! — Bambam quase gritou. — Namoro. Eu vou pedir Yug em namoro.

Os namorados riram e Bambam enterrou a cabeça nos braços, escondendo o rosto na mesa. Céus, que vergonha!

Jeon fitou os namorados que sorriram na sua direção. Eles não tinham raiva de Bambam ou estavam tentando levá-lo para a cama, somente gostavam de ser implicantes e o modo como o tailandês parecia amedrontado ajudava a diversão deles.

— Ei, Bam? — Jungkook chamou, mas o tailandês não levantou o rosto. — Bam…

— Não.

— Não, o quê? — Jeon riu. — Bam, por que você está tão nervoso?

— Nada.

O youtuber pode escutar as risadas do trisal, mas ele não queria olhar, somente queria ficar ali e sumir ou se jogar em algum buraco que abrisse no chão. 

— Bambam, se você estiver com muita vergonha vamos definitivamente chamar Yug para o nosso relacionamento. — Jimin cantarolou as palavras, para provocar o outro. — Kookie concorda, não é meu biscoitinho?

— Eu acho uma ideia maravilhosa — afirmou Taehyung. — Aquela bundinha de Yug… Desejo muito.

— E ele é tão fofinho — Jungkook emendou. — E beija tão bem… Amo os beijos dele.

O tailandês levantou a cabeça de uma vez, com os olhos arregalados, o que causou risadas nos outros três. Era tão fácil implicar com Bambam.

— Você beijou o _meu_ namorado?!

— Ele não é seu namorado. — Jungkook sorriu arteiro e o tailandês quis dar um tapa, mas sabia que o outro tinha razão. — Eu nunca entendi o que deu em vocês de decidirem por isso de “casuais”, vocês namoram mais que eu e meus namorados.

— E nós não somos casuais — ponderou Taehyung.

— Só às vezes quando Taemin está na cidade — comentou Jimin. — Mas… Okay, não somos casuais.

Bambam balançou os ombros, pois ele não sabia ao certo o que responder.

— Eu… tive medo de Yug não querer seu meu namorado — afirmou o youtuber. — E… eu também pensei em como ele será _idol_ e… seria mais fácil se fosse casual.

— Yug ficou magoado quando você propôs isso. — Jeon afirmou se recostando na cadeira e cruzando braços e pernas.

— E-ele ficou?

— _Dã_ — Jimin disparou.

O loiro fitou o tampão da mesa.

— Bambam, o cara chorou quando vocês iam fazer sexo casual. — Jungkook bateu na própria testa. — Você acha que alguém assim não iria ficar magoado?

— Eu não queria magoá-lo! M-mas foi tão rápido?! Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu era um desesperado, sei lá!

Jeon suspirou pesado.

— Desesperado foi Tae me pedir em namoro no primeiro encontro — disparou Jungkook vendo o namorado mostrar o dedo do meio para ele. — Vocês tiveram uns cinquenta encontros, Bam. Deixa de bancar o inocente!

— Eu quero pedi-lo em namoro! Vocês podiam parar de apontar meus erros e me ajudar?

— Ah, mas está tão divertido! — afirmou Taehyung fazendo beicinho. — Mas, okay… Podemos pensar em algo. Depois das compras.

— Compras? — disparou o tailandês.

Jungkook sorriu, um pouco sem graça.

— Então… os amores da minha vida vão se formar na faculdade e terá uma grande festa — explicou Jeon. — E… a gente ia pedir a sua ajuda para as roupas.

— Oh! Sério?! Meus parabéns. Estão se formando em que?

— Jimin está se formando em educação física e Tae em artes cênicas.

— Ah, eu não vejo a hora de me formar também — ponderou Bambam. — Mas, então… Vamos? Aqui tem lojas ótimas para ternos…

— Sim, queremos ternos, mas ainda sim sem perder a nossa personalidade…

— Bem… se não for muito próximo eu posso fazer alguns ajustes nas roupas de vocês.

E, então, eles conversaram um pouco antes de sair para as lojas. Ficou decidido que tentariam encontrar algo próximo à personalidade dos três, contudo, se nada agradasse, iriam aceitar a proposta de Bambam dele mesmo personalizar. E, então, saíram pelo shopping.

Algum tempo depois, Bambam se sentiu à vontade com os três e percebeu como eles eram legais, o que o fez pensar em como tinha sido bobo com medo daquele encontro.

— Ah, Bam você é muito inteligente! Eu nunca ia imaginar que poderia ter tanta variedade em ternos! Achei que fosse tudo preto e branco igual pinguim. — Jimin riu alto e sua voz era melodiosa, era fofo. — Eu adorei! Uau…

— Podemos colocar lantejoulas, como você quer…

— Sério?! — Os olhos de Jimin dobraram de tamanho e Bambam não pode deixar de sorrir. — Obrigado!

Park puxou o tailandês para um abraço e ficaram dando pulinhos no meio da loja. Taehyung e Jungkook também riram no final .

No final do dia todos tinham sacolas nas mãos com roupas que compraram, inclusive Bambam, que estava levando algo para Yugyeom para presenteá-lo pela audição.

— Bambam, não faça mais besteiras… eu gostei de você, seria péssimo precisar enfiar meu pé na sua bunda — Jimin murmurou, abraçando o tailandês com a metade do rosto grudada a metade do rosto do outro, que ria um pouco envergonhado. — Tenho certeza que Yug vai amar o presente, então não estraga as coisas.

— Eu ainda acho que deveria ter sido um vibrador — murmurou Taehyung.

Os quatro riram juntos e Bambam sentiu que tinha feito novos amigos. Ele gostava daquela boa sensação.

Então, após se despedirem e rirem mais um pouco, Bambam se apressou para o estacionamento, afinal ainda não tivera notícias de Yugyeom, então tinha que adiantar logo tudo para o outro estudante não chegar antes que ele no apartamento.

Bambam estão andou apressadamente e quando viu o carro, puxou a chave do seu bolso com a cabeça abaixada, o que o impediu de ver uma pessoa parada no seu caminho, assim batendo com o corpo todo contra ela antes de quase cair no chão.

— Oh, cuidado. Vê para onde anda.

A voz parecia irritada e Bambam se ajeitou no lugar antes de olhar para a pessoa e pedir desculpas, contudo quando levantou o rosto, o tailandês perdeu a fala.

— Bam?

— Wonho.

— Quanto tempo!

— _Hm_ … É… — Bambam olhou para as chaves na sua mão e para o carro que estava tão próximo. — Eu tenho que ir… Foi bom te rever.

— Ei… Não fuja dessa maneira — pediu o mais alto, segurando nos ombros do rapaz. — Ainda podemos conversar civilizadamente, né?

Bambam se remexeu, tentando soltar do toque do outro.

— Eu estou realmente atrasado, Hoseok.

— Não seja, assim, Bam…

O mais novo suspirou pesado, dando um passo atrás de saindo das mãos de Hoseok. Por que o passado tinha que aparecer logo agora? Estava tudo indo tão bem.

— Não dá para conversar com você, Hoseok — afirmou o tailandês. — Não depois de tudo o que você me fez. Só… me deixa ir, ‘tá?

— Eu sei… eu fui um cuzão. Sinto muito, Bambam. De verdade. Você não acha que pode me dar uma segunda chance?

— Segunda chance?! ‘Tá de sacanagem?

— Como amigos! Céus, como amigos, eu juro! E-eu estou com alguém… ou quase. É complicado.

Bambam balançou a cabeça negativamente e começou a se sentir ainda mais desconfortável de estar ali, naquele estacionamento sem ninguém ao seu lado. Deveria ter aceitado que Jungkook o acompanhasse, no final das contas.

— Não, Wonho… Não dá para sermos amigos — afirmou o mais novo. — Me deixa ir… Eu só quero ir para casa.

— Oh… Okay, me desculpa, Bambam.

Shin deu passagem e Bambam somente passou por ele às pressas, entrando no seu carro e logo acelerando fundo. Ele não queria ficar ali, não com Hoseok por perto. Quando chegou ao segundo andar, o tailandês parou o carro de qualquer maneira em um vaga para respirar fundo: uma, duas, três vezes.

Ali estava o motivo de ter medo de namorar. Shin Hoseok era o motivo.

Bobamente, Bambam quis ligar para a mãe, contudo ao pegar o celular na mão, viu uma mensagem de Yugyeom que provavelmente deveria ter chegado quando ele estava pensando em como queria o tempo que perdeu com Shin de volta.

**Yug ♥**

Já cheguei.

Você já está chegando?

Estou com saudades. :(

Você já chegou? D:

Eu estou indo.

Desculpa te fazer

esperar :(

Tudo bem, eu… usei a chave

reserva :P

Okay…

Como foi?

Estou te esperando u_ú

Oh… okay.

Indo!

Bambam mordeu o lábio inferior, respirou fundo e outra vez colocou o carro para se movimentar. Contudo, xingava-se porque não chegara a tempo de jogar as pétalas de rosa na cama; seu pedido romântico tinha ido para o ralo.

Mesmo frustrado, Bambam seguiu o caminho para o prédio onde morava, tentando pensar em palavras bonitas para falar para Yugyeom, entretanto nada vinha, então somente focou em dirigir e tentar parecer relaxado quando chegasse no seu apartamento e assim não estragar tudo. “Estragar Tudo” era o seu nome do meio.

Não demorou muito para Bambam chegar onde morava e ele percebeu que agora estava desanimado, como se toda a sua animação tivesse sido tirada naquele estacionamento, o que era realmente ruim, afinal estava tão decidido a pedir Yugyeom em namoro e agora tudo parecia ser uma péssima ideia.

— Ei, você chegou!

Bambam sorriu fracamente, contudo Yugyeom pareceu não notar, somente o puxando para o seu enlace e o abraçando com força, para em seguida buscar seus lábios com carinho. O tailandês se deixou relaxar no lugar com aqueles toques.

Não tinha por que ficar preocupado, certo? O outro não partiria o seu coração. Yugyeom não era assim.

— Você passou — Bambam disse simplesmente.

— Passei.

Yugyeom riu e Bambam sentiu o seu coração acelerar. Era algo tão simples, que já tinha visto o outro fazer várias vezes, contudo era ótimo ter aquela sensação dentro do peito, de sentir que estava vivo, de sentir que amava. Como poderia ter demorado tanto para entender de que não deveria ter medo daquele sentimento e sim que deveria abraçá-lo? Kim estava ali, ao alcance do seu toque e era perfeito.

O momento era perfeito.

Não precisava de rosas ou de um grande texto gravado e rimado. Não precisava de uma praça cheia de dançarinos e uma música alta e também não precisava que o mundo todo soubesse. Ele não precisava nada daquilo, pois tinha Yugyeom.

E Yugyeom era tudo que Bambam precisava para o seu coração: um amor calmo e belo; um amor verdadeiro.

— Seja meu namorado. — Bambam sorriu, ainda segurando a face e Yugyeom com as suas mãos enquanto sorria. — Por favor?

Kim não esperava por aquilo, claro que não, então somente piscou algumas vezes, confuso com a fala do outro, assim, nada respondendo.

Os dois ficaram daquela maneira, até Yugyeom arriscar falar algo. _Qualquer coisa_ , era o que gritava a sua mente.

— Bam…

— Namora comigo? — o tailandês perguntou outra vez, quase em desespero. — Namora? — arriscou.

O moreno não podia acreditar que estava realmente escutando aquelas palavras. Estaria sonhando? Se não, o que estava acontecendo naquele instante?

— Bam… Eu ouvi o que eu ouvi? — perguntou o mais novo, preocupado.

— Sim, ouviu — afirmou o mais velho. — Você me ouviu te pedindo em namoro… duas vezes. Acho que é um pouco mal-educado me deixar esperando a resposta, né?

O mais novo engoliu fundo, ainda surpreso.

— T-talvez a terceira vez sejam um charme — brincou Kim, sorrindo. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo no momento. — T-talvez eu dê uma r-resposta.

 _Eu amo esse idiota_ , Bambam pensou, deixando seus dedos correrem o rosto do moreno, como se gravasse cada centímetro daquela face que tanto amava olhar.

— Kim Yugyeom… Namora comigo?

O mais novo sorriu, abraçando Bambam com força antes de rodopiá-lo no ar. Céus, estava tão feliz naquele momento. Aquilo era tudo o que queria, tudo! E realmente estava acontecendo! Aquele era um ótimo dia; não! Um dia perfeito!

— Claro! Sim, sim, sim! — Yugyeom quase gritou as afirmativas, ainda rodando o outro. — Mil vezes sim!

Bambam riu alto, deixando seu corpo deslizar pelos braços de Yugyeom antes de buscar sua boca e terminar tudo em um beijo.

Era sempre um beijo. Um beijo de “Bom dia”, um beijo de “Boa noite”, um beijo de: “Eu gosto muito de você”, um beijo de: “Boa sorte na prova” e um beijo de amor, quando estavam cobertos de suor e somente o prazer os dominavam. Porém, naquele momento, foi um beijo diferente, um beijo que Bambam guardou em sua mente como único; um beijo que dizia: “Eu sou o seu namorado”.

Quando eles se separaram, as testas ainda permaneceram juntas e o sorriso dominou suas faces. Estavam tão felizes que poderiam gritar para todo o mundo que aquilo era único, que estavam juntos que estavam completamente felizes.

— Eu nem acredito! Estamos namorando. — O moreno riu, sentindo as lágrimas vindo em seus olhos. — E-eu… nem sei o que falar… É perfeito Bam. É… tudo o que eu queria.

O tailandês somente buscou os lábios do moreno outra vez, pensando que agora era oficial. Eram namorados. Era um compromisso e ambos estavam dispostos a permanecerem daquela maneira por muito tempo.

— Também é tudo o que eu queria — afirmou Bambam. — E é perfeito, porque é com você. Obrigado por aceitar ser meu namorado e obrigado por me fazer feliz, Yug.

— Eu me sinto tão feliz! — Yugyeom riu alto. — Temos que comemorar!

— Pizza?

— Pizza então será!

Yugyeom se adiantou para o telefone e Bambam se sentou no sofá, com um sorriso no rosto, contudo logo se lembrou da sacola e a pegou, sorrindo ao se lembrar do presente que tinha ali.

— Yug, vou no quarto trocar de roupa e já volto…

— Okay, _baby_.

O estudante de moda realmente foi trocar de roupa, mas também aproveitou para jogar o saco de pétalas de rosas que tinha comprado por cima do lençol, de qualquer maneira. Ele também colocou as velas em alguns pontos estratégicos, contudo não as acendeu, afinal poderia ser perigoso enquanto não estivessem ali. Por fim, ele deixou o presente principal no móvel de cabeceira, torcendo para Yugyeom gostar da surpresa.

Ao sair do quarto, bambam trancou e levou a chave consigo, pois não queria que Yugyeom por acaso visse a surpresa antes da hora; acabaria com a graça de tudo.

— Ei, comprei de calabresa com frango, okay?

— Perfeito. — Bambam sorriu, aproximando-se do namorado e logo enlaçando sua cintura. — Mas não tão perfeito quanto você.

— _Hm_ … Sinto segundas intenções nessas palavras…

— Sempre, _baby_ — brincou o mais velho. — Falou com sua avó?

— Sim! Ela… tem visita, então está toda feliz — afirmou o mais novo. — É _aquela_ amiga…

Bambam levantou a sobrancelha, divertidamente.

— Ui, ui, ui… Sua avó, hein?

O rapaz sorriu e, sem resistir, roubou um beijo do namorado. Estava tão feliz naquele momento, poderia beijar Bambam para sempre; faria do seu trabalho beijar o tailandês em cada extensão de corpo que conseguisse alcançar.

— E… sua mãe? — Yugyeom se lembrou de perguntar. — Falou com ela?

— _Yeap!_ Tudo certinho — afirmou o estudante de moda. — Ela tem plantão de novo e amanhã já está em alerta para não sair abrindo a porta do meu quarto do nada.

Eles riram juntos e voltaram se beijar, mas logo o momento se intensificou e aos tropeços foram para o sofá, onde praticamente se jogaram, para então voltarem a se beijarem. Era tão fácil se perderem daquela maneira e céus, era a melhor coisa que podia acontecer com os dois, amavam perder minutos e até horas somente com beijos. Era definitivamente bom estar apaixonado.

Quando Bambam ia sentar no colo do moreno, a campainha tocou e os dois riram juntos. O loiro então foi até a porta, não demorando para atender o entregador, pois odiava esperar, assim também odiava deixar as pessoas na mesma situação.

O entregador era mais velho do que ele e tinha uma feição irritada no rosto, então não houveram muitas trocas de palavras, somente um agradecimento quando Bambam lhe deu uma gorjeta.

— Sem gorjeta para ele na próxima vez — brincou Bambam, com a caixa na mão. — Ah, você não pediu refrigerante.

— Eu vi umas latas na geladeira, achei que não precisava.

— Oh, é? — Bambam franziu a testa e sorriu em seguida. — Mamãe deve ter comprado. Vou lá buscar, já vai cortando a pizza.

E foi isso o que aconteceu. Bambam ainda encontrou alguns doces na geladeira e não pode deixar de pensar em brincar com eles; o pensamento o fez sorrir de lado.

— Bam? — o mais novo chamou assim que viu o namorado outra vez na sala. — Eu queria te perguntar algo…

— Claro, _baby_ — falou o mais velho, pegando um pedaço de pizza. — O que é?

— Jungkook te ameaçou para você namorar comigo?

Bambam riu logo de cara, contudo a face do namorado estava realmente preocupada e o analisando e outro vez — talvez fosse a décima ou a milésima naquele dia —, o loiro sentiu o seu coração se acelerar. Como Yugyeom poderia ser tão fofo daquela maneira? Era absurdo!

Mas, tentando acabar de vez com as dúvidas do mais novo, o tailandês sorriu de lado e empurrou a almofada que Yugyeom tinha no colo e ali se sentou, percebendo o moreno lhe fitar com surpresa.

— O que posso fazer para você acreditar que _eu_ quero ser seu namorado? Que não importa mais nada? — questionou o loiro, levando os braços para cruzá-los atrás do pescoço do mais novo. — _Hm_? Eu faço qualquer coisa, Yug. Mas não porque estou com tesão…

— Isso é sempre.

— Ei! — Bambam riu e beijou rapidamente a bochecha do moreno. — Yug, eu realmente te quero. Muito mais do que algo físico… Eu te quero ao meu lado, quero dividir felicidades e também tristezas… Quero saber que tem alguém por mim assim como estarei lá por essa pessoa. E não tem ninguém que me faça tão bem quanto você, Yug. Meu coração parece um maluco perto de você.

Yugyeom sorriu docemente.

— Só o coração?

— O pau também.

Kim riu alto e era exatamente isso que Bambam amava, pois, aquela risada enchia seu coração de alegria e também tinha vontade de imitar o gesto, afinal quando Yugyeom estava contente, percebia que também ficava da mesma maneira.

— Eu tenho uma surpresa para você — afirmou o mais velho. — Mas só posso te dar se você já tiver bem alimentado.

— S-sim… eu nem estou com tanta fome…

Bambam estreitou os olhos e pediu alguns minutos para Yugyeom, que concordou e ficou na sala enquanto Bambam corria até o quarto, colocava uma música ambiente e acendia as velas. Esperava que aquilo fosse romântico no final das contas.

Yugyeom logo teve os olhos tampados antes que Bambam buscasse sua mão e o fizesse caminhar com calma até o quarto do estudante de moda. Kim não falaria em voz alta, mas o ato de ficar sem enxergar e somente o outro o mover pelo apartamento era de certa forma sensual.

Porém, tudo se apagou da mente do mais novo quando Bambam lhe disse que poderia abrir os olhos e pode observar como o quarto estava somente a luz de velas, com uma calma música de fundo, isso tudo sem contar a cama, repleta de pétalas de rosa. Yugyeom sentiu o peito inchar e não soube ao certo o que falar. Era tudo tão bonito e céus, estava tão apaixonado que parecia ter saído direto de algum livro de romance barato.

— Está tudo tão… lindo — disse o mais novo, com um aberto sorriso. — Bam, eu amei!

— Não é só isso — afirmou o loiro, sorrindo — Por que você não se senta?

Yugyeom assim fez, contudo não fitou o namorado e sim a arrumação do lugar. Estava mesmo tudo tão bonito que recordara de algumas fantasias onde alguém o amava ao ponto de lhe fazer um gesto daqueles; agora era realidade e ainda não conseguia acreditar muito. O que tinha feito de bom para merecer Bambam?

Bambam observou o namorado olhando em volta e não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto pegava a caixinha dentro da sacola. Ele esperava que o outro gostasse do presente.

— É simples… É só… para você se lembrar de mim…

O mais velho estendeu a caixinha para o namorado, que sorriu, colocando-a do lado da cama.

— Não preciso de nada para me lembrar de você, Bam.

— _Hm_ … Você não sabe disso. — Bambam riu um pouco sem graça. — T-talvez você tenha que morar… na empresa e… muito tempo longe… os outros trainees devem ser bonitos e talentosos.

— Mas nenhum deles me faz feliz como você — Yugyeom afirmou, logo sendo vencido pela curiosidade e abrindo o embrulho encontrando um colar de corrente fina de couro com um pingente pequeno de coração. Era fofo, muitos considerariam feminino, mas Yugyeom nunca ligou para aquilo.

— _Hm_.. E-ele abre. É um relicário.

— É lindo, Bam! Amei, amei! — o mais alto comemorou sorrindo e se levantando para conseguir beijar o namorado com doçura. — Obrigado. Agora eu só preciso de uma foto desse rosto lindo para colocar dentro e olhar sempre que sentir saudades.

— N-não… Eu pensei em você colocar uma foto da sua avó… ou Jungkook… Não sei. — Bambam fitou o chão, apertando os dedos atrás do corpo, um pouco envergonhado com tudo naquele momento. — N-não… acho que uma foto minha ficaria legal.

Kim franziu a testa e fitou o outro com curiosidade, afinal desde quando Bambam era daquela maneira? A verdade é que o loiro estava um pouco estranho naquele final de tarde.

— Bam, está tudo bem?

— Sim, claro! — O mais velho sorriu, sentando ao lado do outro na cama. — Eu… só acho que podem pegar, né? Na empresa… E temos que tomar cuidado agora. Você ainda não tem a fama de Jae para conseguir se manter mesmo… com rumores, né?

— Amor… O que aconteceu? O que passa nessa cabecinha linda, _hm_? — Yugyeom insistiu, segurando o rosto do menor entre suas mãos e o beijando a testa delicadamente. — Vamos, me deixe ser um bom namorado e tentar ajudar…

Bambam sorriu com a palavra “Namorado”, pois era estranho escutá-la da boca de Yugyeom. Era bom, trazia um bom sentimento no seu peito, mas também um pouco de amargor. Seu dia estava tão agradável, contudo tinham que estragar, certo?

— Nada… _hm_ … — Bambam suspirou pesado. — Você… quer assistir alguma coisa agora? Talvez terminar de comer?

— Ah, Bam. Claro que tem alguma coisa. Olha esse quarto e você querendo assistir algo? — Kim tentou brincar, mas logo fez uma careta em seguida. — Foi… algo que eu disse?

— Não… Você é perfeito… — O tailandês sorriu um tanto triste, deixando o outro levemente mais preocupado. — Então, se… você não quer ver nada… podemos usar a cama, _hn_?

— Bam…

— Ou a banheira? Mamãe não se importa, é só eu… limpar direitinho.

— Bam, você está fugindo do assunto. — Yugyeom buscou o rosto do mais velho outra vez, fazendo-o lhe fitar outra vez. — O que houve? Foi… algo que Jungkook fez? Eu preciso saber, Bam.

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça negativamente várias vezes.

— Kookie, foi ótimo! E os namorados dele também… Não foi isso. — Bambam suspirou pesado. — Foi depois disso.

— O que foi?

O tailandês quis se xingar pelo o som que tinha ligado, pois agora a música parecia deixar todo o clima propício para tudo, menos uma história do passado.

— É bobagem. — O loiro riu, mas saiu seco e sem humor. — Eu… só encontrei o meu ex. Não foi nada demais.

— Se te deixou assim é claro que importa, _baby_. Mas é sua história, eu vou respeitar se você não quiser falar. Só lembre-se de que eu não sou seu ex, okay? Eu não vou fazer nada para te magoar.

Bambam concordou com a cabeça e sentiu Yugyeom lhe puxando para um abraço. O mais novo não sabia quem era aquele cara ou o que fizera com o seu namorado, mas não gostava de ver a maneira como o tailandês parecia tão frágil somente em encontrá-lo por ali. O estudante de moda não merecia tal coisa.

— Ele… só me fazia me sentir muito mal comigo e… meu corpo — explicou Bambam, sorrindo tristemente. — E… com tudo. Achei que isso tinha acabado, mas o ver me fez… começar a pensar em todos os meus milhares de defeitos. — Ele riu. — É bobagem. Desculpa te falar essas coisas.

— Bam…

O mais novo não sabia o que dizer, ele queria gritar o quão perfeito o namorado era diante de seus olhos, mas sabia que o outro veria aquilo como pena. Então resolveu demonstrar aquilo.

O moreno deslizou uma das mãos para a nuca do menor, enquanto a outra ia para a cintura, apertando e o puxando para si até estarem completamente colados um no outro e um beijo voraz acontecendo.

— Você é perfeito, Bam… Por inteiro, por dentro e por fora… — Kim murmurou, quando seus lábios agora distribuíam beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço do tailandês. — Eu tenho muita sorte em ser seu namorado.

— Oh… Eu…

— _Shhh_ , deixa eu te mostrar o quão perfeito você é?

Bambam quis falar uma negativa, mas acabou concordando com a cabeça, porém para a sua surpresa, Yugyeom o empurrou contra o colchão, o que o fez rir alto. Era impressionante, mas poderia estar tendo um péssimo dia, contudo o mais novo sempre dava um jeito de animá-lo de alguma maneira.

— Vou te amar todinho, Bam — comentou o moreno e Bambam riu outra vez. — Você não merece nada menos do que alguém que te aprecie da maneira que merece, Bam.

— Você está parecendo minha mãe.

— Tia Sorn é bem inteligente.

— Eca, não fala a minha mãe enquanto está tentando me comer… — Bambam brincou, rindo um pouco para a alegria de Yugyeom, ele amava aquele som.

— Abusado! Você quem começou! E eu não quero comer você, quero fazer amor. Insensível! — o caçula provocou, mordendo o ombro do mais velho com pressão. — Quero provar que você é o único para mim.

— _Hm_ …

— Ei, é verdade — garantiu o mais novo, olhando o namorado de cima. — Não importa que serei trainee, Bam ou até que eu me torne famoso… Você é o único para mim.

— Você não tem como saber isso. Não agora.

— Não tem, mas você vai precisar confiar em mim. Pode fazer isso, príncipe? — Yugyeom pediu, um sorriso doce nos lábios, ele queria provar para Bambam que queria ser somente dele.

— Eu quero confiar.

Era alguma coisa, Yugyeom podia lidar com aquilo. A verdade é que estava realmente triste por Bambam pensar aquelas coisas, por ficar tão inseguro quando sempre tinha sido ele a incentivá-lo a tudo, a colocá-lo para cima. Queria tanto poder fazer o mesmo pelo namorado naquele momento.

— Então eu vou fazer de tudo para honrar a sua confiança — Yugyeom prometeu, juntando seus lábios com os o outro como que para firmar a promessa. — Eu te amo, Bam.

O mais velho levantou a cabeça no mesmo instante e acabou dando com a testa na testa do moreno. Os dois gemeram junto e rolaram um para cada lado da cama, para em seguida rirem alto.

— Ah, que merda! Eu estraguei o momento — reclamou Bambam, ainda com a mão na testa. — Porra, Yug. Que testa dura!

— A minha testa é dura? Eu acho que estou com traumatismo craniano!

— Que absurdo!

Bambam então fechou a mão no lençol e depois jogou as pétalas que conseguiu pegar na direção do mais novo, que riu e fez o mesmo com o namorado. Os dois então começaram uma espécie de guerra e não demorou muito para usarem travesseiros como armas.

As risadas então preencheram todo o ambiente, principalmente quando ficaram de pé no colchão, batendo um no outro com os travesseiros e espalhando a pétalas vermelhas para todos os lados, mas principalmente no chão, que naquela altura já estava uma bagunça.

— Eu disse de verdade… Eu te amo. — Yugyeom disse outra vez, quando conseguiu utilizar o corpo para se colocar por cima do menor na cama. — Eu te amo, Bam.

O tailandês sentiu todo o seu corpo esquentar com aquela confissão. Seu namorado era tão bom e puro e ele não se sentia merecedor, mas estava feliz por tê-lo.

— Eu também. Eu te amo, Yugyeom.

Os lábios dos dois se encontraram no instante seguinte e Bambam percebeu que estava feliz. Do que importava seu ex-namorado, certo? Era passado e já tinha há muito o superado, ainda mais agora com alguém tão maravilhoso quanto Yugyeom na sua vida, alguém que o fazia ser uma pessoa melhor, pois essa era a verdade; Kim abrira seus olhos para tantas coisas e questões que por vezes lhe passavam despercebidas. Assim, ficar ali e daquela maneira com o rapaz, era tudo o que precisava.

— _Hey_ , vamos terminar aquela pizza e assistir um filme romântico? Eu finalmente tenho um namorado lindo para repetir as frases comigo! — Yugyeom proferiu, distribuindo beijos pelo rosto do tailandês que riu suave em concordância. — Ai, Bam. Eu tenho o melhor namorado do mundo.

— Mentira. — O mais velho empurrou o moreno. — Eu que tenho.

Os dois riram e até implicaram mais um pouco um com o outro, contudo não demorou para finalmente irem para a sala de estar, terminarem o programa romântico sentados no sofá e sorrindo bobamente para algum filme bem leve que encontraram na Netflix.

Bambam ainda se sentia um pouco inseguro com o futuro, mesmo com todas as garantias de Yugyeom, porém iria tentar não pensar naquelas coisas, iria focar somente na sua felicidade, esquecer o passado e garantir que o seu maravilhoso namorado se sentisse sempre muito amado.

O tailandês não tinha certeza do futuro, mas não deixaria isso impedi-lo de ser feliz.

**Notas finais**  
Park Jimin, BTS:   
Kim Taehyung, BTS:   
  
  



	37. Chapter 37

Jaebeom já estava com a bolsa arrumada quando Youngjae chegou no hospital naquela manhã. Ele sinceramente não aguentava mais, principalmente pelo fato de não dormir direito tinha dois dias, afinal a enfermeira toda vez que entrava no quarto, apagava o abajur, mesmo o moreno pedindo constantemente para deixá-lo aceso. Por fim, o manager desistiu de pedir e somente não dormiu; era mais fácil assim.

— Ei… Uau. Você já arrumou tudo.

— Eu só quero ir embora — afirmou o moreno. — Trouxe a máscara?!

— Trouxe… — Youngjae arregalou os olhos, mas logo entregou a sacola para o mais velho, que praticamente arrancou o objeto da mão do loiro de vez. — Ei… Fica calmo, JB.

— Estou calmo!

— Estou vendo uma calmaria que só! — ironizou o idol, finalizando o espaço entre eles com um abraço apertado. — Senti saudades.

— Não encosta em mim, seu maluco! — Lim empurrou o loiro de leve, afastando-o alguns centímetros. — Vai que você pega essa merda? Eu ainda tenho duas semanas de tratamento!

— Eu lavo a mão — disparou o cantor. — E não é como se eu tivesse te beijando, foi só um abraço, animal.

— Não quero arriscar!

— Só fala que não quer meus abraços, JB!

O moreno revirou os olhos, mas sorriu, logo escondendo o sorriso por trás da máscara. Agora, vendo a feição magoada de Youngjae, sua reação estava mais branda.

— Eu só… estou sem dormir. Estou muito cansado. Só quero sair logo daqui…

— Tá. — Resmungou o loiro, puxando a mochila das mãos do moreno, seguindo para a porta, abrindo-a e esperando Jaebeom passar, antes de sair e fechá-la.

— Depois que eu dormir um pouco vou te dar todos os abraços que você quiser; agora desfaz esse bico, Jae.

— Não.

O manager bufou, mas logo se lembrou que não deveria fazer aquilo, até de máscara. Ele não queria adoecer ninguém, então o melhor era ficar em silêncio até chegar no tal apartamento de Youngjae. Contudo, o bico do loiro ainda estava lhe deixando incomodado.

— Para de bobagem, Jae.

Choi não respondeu, somente seguiu para o elevador, em silêncio.

— Jae…

O cantor continuou sem nada falar.

— Você quer segurar minha mão até o carro? — Jaebeom propôs sorrindo por trás da máscara.

— Tem repórteres na frente.

— Sério?! — Jaebeom não esperava por aquilo. Céus, eles nunca davam descanso ao loiro? — Okay… o que faremos?

— Nada.

— Jae…

— Eles só estão aqui porque eu venho aqui todos os dias — explicou o loiro. — Então, eu saio pela frente e você por trás. Mark já está te esperando.

O moreno mordeu a parte interna da bochecha.

— Podemos sair juntos e eu ameaço tossir em alguém.

Youngjae sorriu e o moreno se sentiu muito melhor.

— Não precisa. Só vai por trás. A gente se vê daqui a pouco.

Jaebeom concordou, mas ele não resistiu em buscar a mão do outro e segurá-la na sua, pelo menos ficaria assim até o elevador abrir. Youngjae olhou para os dedos do outro nos seus e sorriu fracamente, porém fitando o outro lado para não precisar falar nada.

— Eu te amo, Jae.

O loiro quis gritar, contudo nada fez, somente continuou fitando a parede do elevador.

Quando o assessor finalmente chegou no térreo, eles soltaram as mãos um dos outro e Jaebeom viu Mark sentado em uma cadeira, mexendo no celular. Ele quis reclamar outra vez sobre irem separados para o apartamento, mas desistiu por fim. Se fosse ao contrário, recomendaria a mesma coisa.

Jaebeom negou com a cabeça quando Youngjae foi entregar a mochila para ele.

— Meu remédio está aí dentro. Se você não chegar na hora certa, eu não vou tomar a dose e morrer, então… — Jaebeom deu de ombros e riu para a expressão escandalizada no rosto do loiro. — Não se atrase.

O loiro então se virou de uma vez, irritado — porém nem tanto —, e seguiu para a porta da frente, enquanto o moreno riu contido.

— Vocês dois são nojentos — reclamou Mark, suspirando pesado. — Vamos logo… Se não você vai _morrer_.

— Oi para você também, Mark Tuan.

— Oi nada, você roubou meu namorado — implicou o ruivo, cutucando a lateral do corpo do outro manager, que disfarçou a vergonha com uma tosse. — Sem vergonha, usando esse golpe baixo de doença.

— Ei!

— Circulando, meliante.

Lim disfarçou uma risada, por mais que ainda estivesse envergonhado com a fala do ruivo.

— E… a conta do hospital?

— Ah, ‘tá bom. — Mark revirou os olhos. — Como se Jae não tivesse pago. _Hum-hum_ , ‘tá bom, inocente. Vamos logo, eu ainda preciso ver Jinyoung. ‘Tá achando que eu sou teu motorista?

— Como assim você, não é?!

— Burguês safado!

Jaebeom gargalhou alto e então indo para o carro, observando Mark fazer o mesmo. No final das contas era somente brincadeira e o moreno estava feliz por isso.

No carro, Jaebeom se sentou na frente, por mais que estivesse tomando cuidado para não contaminar nada, então a todo momento passava álcool gel na mão, o que fez o ruivo sorrir.

— Você não vai contaminá-lo, Jaebeom.

— Você não sabe disso. Eu ainda não estou bom.

— Mas o médico não liberaria se fosse um risco assim tão alto — disse Tuan. — É só não o beijar.

— Eu… não ia fazer isso. — Jaebeom pigarreou, desconfortável. — Nós somos amigos.

— Claro que são. Amigos se beijam as vezes.

— V-você não devia estar com ciúmes ou sei lá?

— Não estamos juntos — ponderou Tuan.

— Eu sei… mas… — Jaebeom fitou os próprios dedos. — _Hm_ … Quando eu terminei com Jackson, eu fiquei com ciúmes dele um bom tempo…

Tuan fitou o moreno com surpresa e depois voltou a olhar para frente. Ele não sabia daquilo ou se sabia, sua mente tinha escondido aquela informação. Talvez o meme de que todo gay se namora ou pega fosse realidade no final das contas, ponderou o manager.

— Eu… sinto — confessou Mark. — Mas eu quero que ele seja feliz, assim como eu sei que Jae me quer feliz. Acho… que não é um ciúme _total_ , mas… uma preocupação? Só quero que Jae fique bem.

— Acho que entendo.

— Então, você o vai fazer bem?

— Somos amigos — repetiu. — Eu sou o manager dele.

— Eu também era.

— Sem querer ofender, mas foi um movimento bem burro. Vocês não deveriam ter namorado. É perigoso.

— Okay. Você ainda não consegue ver e está tudo bem. Só não o magoe, ele ainda é o meu melhor amigo.

— Não irei magoar, pois não vai acontecer nada.

Mark concordou com a cabeça somente porque não queria continuar com o assunto. Contudo, ele torcia para que o moreno mudasse de ideia, pois não queria ver seu amigo sofrer por um amor não correspondido e o pior deles é aquele que é correspondido, porém que nunca vai para frente. De qualquer maneira, Tuan não queria aquilo para Youngjae.

O caminho para o apartamento foi rápido e Jaebeom nem acreditou que finalmente poderia dormir algumas horas ou pelo menos descansar. Estava complicado se sentir vivo quando estava em um hospital; sinceramente, não conseguia imaginar como Jinyoung deveria estar entristecido em isolamento.

— _Hm…_ Jaebeom?

— Sim? — O moreno olhou para Mark quando já estavam no elevador do apartamento.

— Você está tremendo.

 _Ótimo, a febre voltou_. Era sinceramente tudo o que ele precisava no momento.

— Febre… Vai ficar tudo bem quando eu tomar o remédio. — Jaebeom suspirou pesado. — Não fala para Jae. Ele vai ficar um porre.

— Ele fica um porre ou você não o quer ver preocupado?

Lim nada respondeu, somente cruzou os braços tentando disfarçar o tremor. Era normal a febre, ele sabia daquilo, contudo não deixava de ser péssimo toda hora sentir seu corpo parecer moído.

— Jack? — Mark chamou assim que o elevador abriu dentro da cobertura. — Jaebeom está aqui.

O moreno não esperava algum tipo de recepção, mas quando Jackson apareceu de algum cômodo — pelo avental que o loiro usava, Lim calculou ser a cozinha —, ele sorriu para a visão de Wang correndo na sua direção para abraçá-lo com força.

— Oh, desgraça. Nunca mais faça isso — reclamou o chinês, dando um tapa na bunda de Lim enquanto ainda estavam abraçados. O moreno riu alto. — Eu fiquei preocupado para a porra.

— Desculpa… mas foi culpa do seu namorado.

— Ei! — Jackson bateu novamente na bunda do moreno. — Retire isso!

— Nunca!

Os dois riram juntos enquanto ainda estavam abraçados e perderam o olhar que Mark lhes lançavam. O ruivo dizia a si mesmo que somente estava preocupado com Jinyoung, por mais que não fizesse exatamente sentido tal coisa. Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, o Tuan seguiu para a cozinha, com a desculpa de que iria olhar o andar do almoço.

— Como Jin está? — perguntou o moreno, com um tom de voz baixo. — E você… com Mark?

— Jin está igual, mas o médico disse que está tendo menos febre. E Mark e eu estamos nos dando bem — explicou o loiro. — Ah, descobrimos de onde ‘partiu’ a meningite.

— Sério?

— Quer dizer, não exatamente. Mas no programa que vocês gravaram na segunda-feira antes de tudo acontecer… Aquele de culinária.

— Oh, sim.

— A apresentadora apareceu doente no dia seguinte e alguns da equipe também… Em vocês demorou uns dias para aparecer.

— Que merda — comentou o moreno, pela primeira vez olhando em volta. — Jack… Jae já chegou?

— Não. Ele deve ter dado voltas para despistar os repórteres. — Jackson sorriu fracamente. — Você deve estar cansado, né? Eu vou te levar até o quarto que Jae separou para você.

— Aqui parece grande… Qual o tamanho?

Jackson então começou a falar tudo o que tinha aprendido sobre o local naqueles dias e Jaebeom ouviu com atenção, contudo tentando esconder o seu tremor. Ele somente precisava do remédio para melhorar de vez.

Então, minutos depois, quando se deitou na cama e fitou o teto após Wang o deixar sozinho no quarto, ele torceu para que quando Youngjae chegasse, de alguma maneira, conseguisse esconder aquela maldita febre que insistia em sempre voltar.

***

Youngjae chegou afoito, procurando pela sala de estar por Jaebeom. Agora, estava irritado, pois os repórteres o atrasaram bastante e ele somente queria confirmar que o moreno estava bem e quem sabe, já estivesse descansando.

— Ei, você demorou. — A voz de Mark fez o loiro se virar na direção da cozinha e assim seguir para lá. — Muito complicado esses paparazzis?

— Um inferno — afirmou o loiro. — Mas deu para chegar aqui… _Hm…_ Onde está JB?

— Coloquei ele para descansar — avisou Jackson, que se virou na direção do cantor e sacudiu uma espátula de cozinha na mão. — E, também estou finalizando o almoço. Depois disso, vamos visitar Jin. Eles mudaram o horário de visita por conta dos remédios.

— Okay — Youngjae disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Então... depois eu entrego a bolsa dele. É…

Mark sorriu e se apoiou na bancada, cruzando os braços.

— Ele está com febre.

As palavras de Tuan apareceram mágicas, pois Youngjae praticamente desapareceu da cozinha, correndo para o quarto. O ruivo não pode deixar de pensar em como o melhor amigo era muito fofo daquela maneira.

— Eles são mesmo fofos — comentou Wang, retirando o avental e o pendurado no gancho. — Espero que dê certo. Beom merece isso.

— Ciúmes? — Mark perguntou do nada e por mais que dissesse para si que era somente curiosidade, estava doido pela resposta.

O loiro levantando uma sobrancelha, mas sorriu.

— Não — afirmou o chinês. — Só torcendo para eles serem felizes. E você?

— O mesmo.

Os dois se fitaram e tinha algo a mais, algo que queria dizer um ao outro, contudo ainda não chegava na ponta de suas línguas, ainda não era exatamente o momento correto. Então, desistiram de tentar proferir aquilo que seus corações provavelmente demorariam a processar.

— Vamos comer na rua? — disparou Wang, rindo para a expressão surpresa do ruivo. — Fiz comida para quem ‘tá doente ou seja…

— Tudo sem gosto e aguado.

Eles riram.

— Vamos embora daqui e deixar os pombinhos a sós — proferiu Tuan.

— Opa, quem sabe eles não fazem algum progresso, certo?

— É o que todos nós torcermos.

Assim os dois realmente saíram da cobertura, rindo de alguma bobagem, contudo com aquele sentimento de algo estava preso em suas gargantas e não ficariam exatamente bem até conseguirem dizer o que era. Talvez um dia, fosse mais fácil, somente tinham que esperar para ver.

***

Youngjae parou antes de abrir a porta do quarto de uma vez, afinal sabia como aquilo assustava, então deu algumas batidas e ao escutar a fraca voz de Jaebeom, ele entrou no cômodo.

— Jae, você chegou…

O moreno estava deitado na cama, mas o loiro pode ver um sorriso no rosto dele.

— Você está com febre — afirmou o cantor.

— Mark não sabe guardar um segredo.

— Ainda bem que não — afirmou o mais novo, colocando a mochila do moreno em cima da poltrona. — Vou te dar seu remédio agora e não quero ouvir reclamações.

— Tudo bem, mamãe.

Choi revirou os olhos e logo sumiu no corredor, deixando o moreno só, que somente voltou a fitar o teto.

— Água para você — afirmou o loiro, revolta ao quarto um tempo depois. — Tome o remédio direitinho.

O cantor então observou o moreno pegar o comprimido e o copo, tomando a medicação sem problemas.

— Agora, pegue uma roupa para mudar, pois vou preparar um banho morno para você.

— Não precisa…

— O médico falou que ajuda, então eu vou preparar.

Lim pensou em discutir, mas Youngjae já estava no banheiro da suíte, então somente respirou fundo e se sentou, mas logo sentiu a tonteira o alcançar. Ainda não estava bem. Nada bem.

Assim, com dificuldade, ele seguiu até a bolsa, mas se lembrou que aquelas roupas deveriam ser lavadas, então cambaleou pelo quarto até o closet, observando ele todo cheio de roupas. O moreno piscou algumas vezes e pegou um conjunto de moletom cinza escuro.

— JB, o banho está pronto.

O moreno se moveu em direção ao banheiro, contudo acabou parando e apoiando a mão na parede enquanto todo o quarto girava. Talvez fosse melhor dormir de uma vez.

— JB, você não… Oh.

A voz de Youngjae pareceu tão preocupada que o moreno quis pedir desculpas, mas sem demora, sentiu as mãos do loiro no seu braço.

— O que você está sentindo?

— Um pouco de tontura — explicou o moreno. — Logo passa.

— Vem… vamos para o banho, vai te ajudar a relaxar…

— Acho… que não consigo tomar banho agora…

— Eu te dou banho, não se preocupe.

O moreno quase negou, mas destituiu no último momento. Não era uma relação de confiar, pois tinha total confiança no cantor. Era vergonha e ego ferido por não conseguir fazer algo do tipo sozinho.

— Eu… vou tirar a sua roupa.

Eles estavam no banheiro e o mais velho nem tinha percebido.

— Apoia no mármore — pediu o cantor. — _Hm…_ qualquer coisa, me avisa.

— Acho… que posso tirar a roupa sozinho, Jae.

O loiro o fitou, analisando-o.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho.

O cantor concordou e começou a mexer nas toalhas, ficando de costas para Jaebeom, que sorriu antes de começar a se despir. O agasalho foi o mais fácil, contudo na calça jeans, acabou batendo o corpo no mármore da pia para não cair no chão.

— JB!

— E-eu estou bem — garantiu o moreno, com as calças no meio do joelho e ele soube que estava parecendo muito patético. — Só… foi uma tontura.

— Okay, eu vou te ajudar e nada de reclamar.

Lim acabou suspirando fundo e deixando Youngjae terminar todo o processo, por mais que tivesse sentido as bochechas corarem quando o cantor lhe retirou a cueca. Mas, Choi não fez nenhuma piada ou comentário, somente pareceu bastante preocupado com Jaebeom.

— Anda com cuidado… Eu estou te segurando — disse o loiro, apertando os dedos contra os do mais velho. — Olha onde está pisando…

Jaebeom assim fez, olhando para os próprios pés, sabendo que Choi o seguraria caso tropeçasse. De certa forma, era bom confiar daquela maneira em alguma pessoa.

Quando se sentou dentro da banheira, Jaebeom sentiu seu corpo relaxar no mesmo instante, mesmo que um calafrio tivesse tomado conta da sua pele no mesmo instante, contudo Youngjae pareceu não perceber, preocupado em pegar sabão e esponja, o que levou um sorriso ao rosto do moreno.

— Eu posso terminar o banho sozinho…

— Nada de esforço — afirmou o loiro, sentando na beirada da banheira. — Vou passar nas suas costas…

— Jae, eu posso tomar banho sozinho — garantiu o manager. — Essa posição aqui vai te dar dor nas costas…

— JB, só relaxa, ‘tá?

O moreno então concordou e logo sentiu os dedos de Youngjae nas suas costas, passando o que ele acreditava ser o sabonete líquido, para em seguida usar a esponja. O cantor deixou o pote ao lado e Jaebeom o pegou, começando a passar pelos braços e peitoral; ele não ficaria parado e deixaria o outro fazer tudo sozinho.

— Esse sabonete é antialérgico… Foi o que o médico receitou — explicou Choi. O loiro não queria realmente falar sobre aquilo, contudo o silêncio era estranho e constrangedor demais. — Mas acho que você não teve erupções de pele, né?

— Não, ainda bem…

— Jin teve algumas, pelo o que Mark e Jack falaram, mas não foi nada demais, pelo visto já está até melhor com os remédios.

— Isso é bom.

Outra vez, o local caiu em silêncio e Youngjae então somente ficou nas costas do outro, com cuidado passando a esponja ao mesmo tempo que o moreno também se ensaboava.

— Eu vou lavar o seu cabelo agora.

Lim murmurou uma resposta afirmativa e Youngjae deixou o xampu cair na sua mão antes de começar a massagear o couro cabeludo do moreno, limpando com cuidado. Jaebeom deixou os olhos fecharem para aproveitar aquela boa sensação.

Os dois ficaram assim por alguns minutos, contudo o silêncio não era desconfortável, ainda mais quando Youngjae começou a cantarolar a música que afirmava ainda não ter terminado. Jaebeom outra vez sorriu, sentindo a tranquilidade invadir o seu corpo durante todo os momentos em que ficou naquela posição, deixando Choi cuidar dele, como tantas outras vezes o loiro já tinha feito. A realidade, é que nunca teria como agradecer por tudo aquilo que o cantor fazia por ele.

— Então, como você quer fazer isso? — perguntou Choi, tirando o moreno dos seus pensamentos. — Eu uso a cumbuca para tirar a espuma do seu cabelo ou te seguro e você mergulha?

Jaebeom pareceu pensar por uns segundos e depois fitou o loiro, com um sorriso no rosto.

— Mergulhar parece bem divertido.

Youngjae riu, estalando a língua enquanto ficava de pé e aproveitava para esticar o corpo, afinal a posição era realmente ruim para se ficar por muito tempo.

— Se as pessoas soubessem desse seu lado criança…

— Você fala como se eu fosse muito mau — disse Lim, cruzando os braços. — Sou um anjinho da Divindade.

— _Hum-hum_ … Acredito. — O loiro sorriu e estendeu as mãos para o outro. — Segura com força que vou te mergulhar e puxar.

— Sabe, eu posso fazer sozinho.

— Okay, mas eu não me importo. — Youngjae fingiu irritação. — Me dê logo essa mão…

O moreno esticou os dois braços e segurou nas mãos de Youngjae, que sorriu antes de usar o corpo para mergulhar o outro por alguns poucos segundos e logo o levantar outra vez.

— Uau! — disparou o moreno. — De novo!

Choi quase reclamou, contudo repetiu o processo.

— _Ahhh_! — gritou o manager, rindo alto. — De novo! De novo!

Youngjae revirou os olhos.

— Isso aqui não é um parque de diversões! E a espuma nem saiu direito — reclamou o cantor, estalando a língua. — Para, vou ver se o chuveirinho do box chega aqui…

A piada com “chuveirinho” chegou a boca de Jaebeom, contudo ele desistiu no último momento; não queria passar algum limite invisível e fazer algo que depois se arrependeria.

— Oh, ele chega — afirmou Youngjae, todo contente. — Vou tirar essa espuma de vez.

— Poxa…

Youngjae sorriu, mas logo se pôs a terminar de limpar o cabelo de Jaebeom, que fechou os olhos e deixou a água e a mão do outro lhe relaxarem outra vez. Definitivamente, sentia saudades de alguém cuidando dele.

— Eu posso te secar, se você quiser — afirmou o mais novo.

— Acho que consigo sozinho — disse o moreno. — Mas… você pode ficar. Tipo, eu ainda me sinto um pouco tonto.

— Okay.

Choi então se pôs a guardar tudo e deixou o outro se secar sozinho, contudo sempre atento para o caso de o moreno precisar de algum auxílio. Mas, sem nenhum problema, Jaebeom se secou e vestiu sozinho.

— Prontinho. — Jaebeom sorriu. — Acho que me saí bem.

— Muito bem — afirmou o loiro, estendendo a mão ao outro. — Vamos, você tem que almoçar.

Lim não se sentia com tanta fome, mas sabia que era necessário comer, assim deu a mão ao loiro e seguiu pela cobertura, olhando a sua volta enquanto pensava em como o local todo era bonito.

— _Hm_ … Acho que desbloqueei o nível quatro de amizade, né?

Youngjae já separava os pratos, então riu com a lembrança daquela conversa que tivera com Jaebeom. Parecia há tanto tempo, como se um outro cantor tivesse sido passado horas ao lado de Lim em um hospital até o outro receber notícias da mãe. Como a amizade deles tinha se desenvolvido tanto desde então? Ainda era um mistério.

— Não… Nível quatro é dormir na minha cobertura, coisa que você fará mais tarde — comentou o loiro, vendo o moreno rir para em seguida concordar com a cabeça. — Mas acho que acabamos de desbloquear o nível um e meio.

— Um e meio?

— Eu te vi pelado, isso deveria valer de alguma coisa, certo?

O moreno sentiu as bochechas corarem, mas não podia deixar daquela maneira, pois senão Youngjae iria sempre implicar com aquele fato — ele nem sabia se realmente se importava com aquilo, contudo parecia certo devolver de alguma maneira —, então o manager falou a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente.

— N-não é verdade, pois eu não te vi pelado, então parece injusto…

Choi levantou a sobrancelha, colocando o prato na frente do moreno, com um sorriso ladino.

— Eu posso providenciar isso agora mesmo.

— Okay.

Youngjae arregalou olhos e boca com a frase do outro moreno, que ao perceber, caiu na gargalhada.

— Idiota!

O loiro reclamou enquanto servia a comida, o que deixou Jaebeom com um sorriso no rosto porque o cantor era muito fofo irritado. Não que ele fosse dizer isso em voz alta.

— Talvez fosse melhor eu comer em prato e talheres de plástico — ponderou o moreno, assim que viu a comida servida na sua frente.

— Bobagem, eu lavo tudo depois.

— Jae…

— JB, viver com medo não vai dar. Você já está melhor. Teremos cuidados básicos, mas nada de te isolar do mundo.

— Tudo bem. — Jaebeom suspirou fundo. — Eu só não quero passar isso para vocês. É horrível, sinto como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima de mim.

Choi mordeu a parte interna da boca, porque ele queria poder tirar aquela dor de Jaebeom, mas não podia, então ajudaria até ele ficar melhor, era o mínimo que poderia fazer quando o outro era tão seu amigo.

— Você vai melhorar logo e poderemos voltar para a Coreia.

— Você volta quando?

— Quando você puder viajar.

— Como assim?

— O quê? Você achou que iríamos sem você e Jin? Nem pensar. — Choi riu sem humor. — Não se preocupe que demos o nosso jeito.

O moreno quis reclamar e listar os porquês de aquilo ser errado, mas do que adiantava discutir? Iria somente se estressar e não faria Youngjae ir embora, então o melhor era somente comer e tentar aceitar o fato.

Porém, Jaebeom não era exatamente alguém que ficava quieto com sua opinião para si.

— O seu aniversário, Jae.

— O que tem?

— Todo mundo sabe do festão que você sempre dá… — explicou o moreno. — Se você passar aqui, como vai comemorar o seu aniversário?

— Com você.

Lim revirou os olhos e focou na sopa, por mais que tivesse sentindo o coração pular com aquela constatação. Era tão bobo sentir aquilo, ele odiava.

— Quer que eu corte o frango? Fica melhor para mastigar.

— Jae! Claro que não!

— Ah, eu posso fazer — comentou o loiro, balançando os ombros. — Não é trabalho algum.

— Daqui a pouco você vai querer me dá papá na boca.

— Faço com prazer, _cutie-cutie_.

O moreno sorriu, mas nada falou. Ele queria brincar, mas o remédio para a febre parecia estar fazendo efeito, pois sentia-se sonolento.

Youngjae pareceu perceber a sonolência do outro e nada falou, deixando-o tomar as vagarosas colheres de sopa em paz, sem muito falar. O outro ainda estava doente, não era bom ficar forçando no final das contas.

— Jae?

— _Hm?_ — O loiro sorriu. — Quer mais?

O moreno fitou o prato por fitar, talvez para pensar melhor nas suas palavras, nem ele mesmo tinha certeza no final das contas.

— Eu… não concordo com você ficando aqui — afirmou o mais velho. — Mas… obrigado. E também obrigado por cuidar de mim.

— Vai ter volta, não se preocupe. Você vai me pagar por tudinho! — Youngjae garantiu com um sorriso nos lábios. — Acho que está na hora de você descansar, não é?

— Tudo bem… Eu estou mesmo com sono — afirmou o moreno, sorrindo fracamente. — Mas eu posso te ajudar a limpar os pratos.

— Quando você melhorar, você ajuda — disparou o loiro, ajudando o outro a se levantar, mesmo que Jaebeom não tivesse realmente pedido ajuda. — Vamos escovar os dentinhos, _hn_?

O moreno sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, mas não pode deixar de sorrir.

— Jae, seja sincero… Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?

— Três aninhos… Um bebê.

— Você sabe que eu sou mais velho, certo?

— _Nah_ , meu bebezinho — afirmou o loiro, sorrindo. — Vou colocar em um potinho e proteger de todo o mal.

— Então, vai proteger de você mesmo?

Youngjae olhou ofendido para o outro e projetou um bico para frente, igual àquele dia mais cedo quando o moreno o empurrou do abraço. Ele era tão previsível, era ótimo brincar com Choi.

— Consegue escovar sozinho?

— _Hum-hum_ …

— Okay, vou arrumar sua cama.

— Não precisa.

— Calado.

Jaebeom então se concentrou em fazer sua higiene para reencontrar Youngjae outra vez no quarto já com tudo arrumado. Ele sorriu para a ruga na testa do loiro, preocupado se tinha deixado tudo direito; realmente, fofo.

— Está tudo certo, Jae.

— Espera… estou revendo — afirmou o loiro. — Lâmpada — enumerou com o dedo. — Lençol, edredom, cobertor… remédios, água… Sinto que falta algo.

— Um beijinho de boa noite?

O loiro estalou a língua, mas Jaebeom pode ver o rosado tomar conta da bochecha do cantor e novamente, achou fofo. Como prosseguir quando um astro do rock lhe era fofo? Definitivamente, absurdo.

— Jae, está tudo okay. Obrigado por cuidar de mim — repetiu o moreno.

— Tudo… bem. — Youngjae suspirou pesado. — Se faltar alguma coisa, você me chama?

— Ou você pode ficar aqui? Podemos assistir um filme antes de dormir?

— Achei que você estava cansado…

— Eu estou — afirmou o moreno, sentando-se na beirada da cama. — Mas estou sem sono. Você entende?

— Acho que entendo… Então vamos fazer isso — Youngjae concluiu, pegando o controle da televisão e se jogando na cama enquanto ligava o aparelho. — Vem, deita logo.

— Você é muito autoritário.

— É o meu sangue alfa.

Jaebeom ia deitar quando parou e fitou o outro, não sabendo se ria ou ligava para um hospital, contudo a feição escandalizada do mais velho somente o fez gargalhar.

— Que porra é essa de alfa?! — Jaebeom questionou. O moreno não gostava quando riam sem ele saber o motivo.

— Mark e eu amamos ler fanfic… Eu estava lendo uma onde eu era alfa, foi só isso.

— Divindade… Alfa de quem?!

— Primeiro, não é _ABO_ com _mpreg_ , isso é nojento e transfóbico. — Youngjae levantou as sobrancelhas como ele fazia quando queria prova um ponto, o que fez Jaebeom sorrir. — E é só uma fic de lobisomens mesmo, tem alguns vampiros também… Enfim, a fanfic sou eu e Jinyoung como casal principal e é _muito_ boa.

— Eu quero ler também!

— Depois, agora vamos ver filme.

— Ah, mas eu quero saber! Tem sexo?

— É _slow burn_ , se tiver, ainda não cheguei — comentou Choi, sorrindo porque Jaebeom também sorria. — Mas eu sou um babaca, não gostei muito disso.

— Ah, então a fanfic é bem real.

— Diga adeus aos seus cuidados!

Lim riu e abraçou o loiro de uma vez, sentindo no mesmo instante Youngjae travar no lugar, contudo relaxar logo em seguida. O manager então deixou sua cabeça tombar no peitoral do outro e respirou fundo somente para sentir o aroma do outro. Sabia que era errado, que não deveria ser assim com o idol que tomava conta, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar, parecia ter uma força além dele que o deixava daquela maneira sempre que o assunto era Choi.

O filme era um comédia romântica e Lim não pode deixar de sorrir para o fato do outro se lembrar que ele não gostava de nada que o assustasse, o que era muito bobo, mas trazia um bom sentimento ao seu peito, quase o fazia esquecer de que quando saíssem dali, tinham obrigações profissionais a cumprir. Era quase um sonho, porém seria somente isso no final das contas.

O moreno dormiu com aquele pensamento, mal sabendo que horas mais tarde, quando Mark e Jackson voltassem para a cobertura, encontrá-lo-iam de olhos fechados, tranquilo no peitoral de um adormecido Youngjae.

  
  
  



	38. Chapter 38

Jackson não podia deixar de rir para o bico característico na face de Mark, principalmente pelo ruivo estar com ele há horas no rosto.

— Mark, amanhã você o visita em dobro!

— Isso nem existe — reclamou Tuan. — Merda, não acredito que tenho que resolver tanta merda logo hoje, _argh_!

O loiro estava brincando, porém sabia como o ruivo queria visitar Jinyoung, contudo ele ainda estava a trabalho no Japão, assim teria que resolver um montante de coisas que a empresa tinha mandado. Tuan estava muito frustrado com tudo.

— Você precisa resolver para que possamos ficar ao lado dele. Então, obrigado. Jin vai entender. Vai sentir sua falta, mas vai entender.

— É… — Mark suspirou pesado. — Qualquer coisa… você me avisa? Por favor… Eu dou um jeito de ir correndo…

Wang sorriu, puxando delicadamente o ruivo pelos ombros para assim deixá-lo de frente a si.

— Não vai acontecer nada, mas se acontecer, você será a primeira pessoa para a qual irei ligar.

Mark suspirou aliviado, certo. Ele podia fazer aquilo, talvez se fosse rápido conseguisse ver o moreno por pelo menos quinze minutos. Daria certo.

— Vou dizer a Jin que você mandou um beijo.

— Okay… Diz que eu sinto muito não poder ir…

— Direi. Agora vá com cuidado, okay? — pediu o loiro, sorrindo com carinho. — Cuidado com esse carro alugado que você está andando por aí. Não confio nele.

Mark riu, revirando os olhos.

— Você não confia nele porque é automático e você quase bateu quando foi usar.

— Essa coisa de automático é para quem não sabe dirigir!

— Você que não sabe dirigir, Jackie. Agora, vamos vou te deixar no hospital antes de ir.

Wang foi o caminho todo reclamando de como o carro era perigoso e de como ele sabia sim dirigir. Mark queria dizer que estava irritado, porém somente conseguiu sorrir todo o trajeto.

_Jinyoung tem sorte de tê-lo. Qualquer um teria sorte de tê-lo._

O ruivo de repente parou o carro e não soube se tinha sido pelo pensamento ou pelo reflexo, afinal o semáforo estava vermelho para automóveis. Ele então olhou para o lado, contudo o loiro pareceu distraído, o que o fez respirar mais calmo.

_Pare de pensar besteiras, Mark. Só para._

Até o hospital não houveram mais nenhum tipo de incidente e somente conversaram algumas bobagens até Jackson se despedir de vez, repetindo uma outra para o ruivo ter cuidado por onde andava.

Wang observou o carro ir e sorriu antes de entrar no hospital, torcendo para que Mark pudesse ver Jinyoung pelo menos alguns minutos naquele dia.

E, com aquele pensamento, ele entrou no elevador do prédio.

**

Demorou vários minutos para Jackson ser autorizado a entrar para poder conversar com Jinyoung, o que o preocupou um pouco, contudo tentou não transparecer tal coisa quando se sentou — a enfermeira desde o dia anterior deixava ali uma cadeira —, logo após apertar o botão do interfone do interfone uma vez — também no dia anterior, aprendera que não precisava ficar apertando direto quando selecionavam o botão lateral —, sorriu para a imagem de Jinyoung na cama, parecendo tranquilo.

— Oi, Jin.

— Oi — falou o moreno. Jackson percebeu que os olhos do outro não estavam focados e somente suspirou fundo; tinha que acreditar no médico quando este dizia que Park estava melhorando a cada dia. — _Hm_ … Mark?

— Como você sabe que ele não está aqui?

— Estou me tornando muito bom nessa coisa de audição — explicou o moreno, dando um sorriso. — Acredito que seja pela visão.

Jackson concordou com a cabeça e logo se sentiu culpado por esquecer sobre aquilo.

— Que misterioso — brincou o loiro, mordeu o lábio inferior na tentativa de melhorar a fala. — Virou super-herói por acaso? Vai sair combatendo os crimes ao ouvi-los antes que aconteçam?

Jinyoung sorriu mais abertamente e Wang sentiu o coração calmo. Ainda conseguia fazer o namorado sorrir e melhor, ainda em toda aquela situação, o moreno conseguia sorrir. Era bom, muito bom.

— Então… Mark voltou para a Coreia? — perguntou o cantor com cuidado, apertando o lençol por entre os dedos da mão e Jackson logo observou o movimento, um tanto triste, por mais que soubesse que era injusto.

— Não… Ele está como representante da empresa, então ainda tem que trabalhar. Infelizmente, hoje, caiu na hora de vir aqui. Mas ele ficou realmente triste pediu para eu te mandar um beijo.

— Manda outro para ele e diga que não estou chateado.

— Pode deixar — disse o chinês. — Ele vai gostar.

Jinyoung realmente estava escutando melhor, como tinha dito e era por isso que somente uma leve mudança no tom, fazia-o ficar tenso ou até relaxado, depende das pessoas ou do que estavam o falando. Assim, naquele momento, o moreno escutou algo; foi leve, rápido para em seguida ser em parte triste.

Park inclinou a cabeça para o lado e tentou observar mais reações como aquela para talvez estudar mais sobre tal coisa.

— Mark e você estão se dando bem, Jackie?

O chinês sorriu e outra vez quis se bater por lembrar que o autor não via aquilo.

— Estamos sim… Tirando o primeiro dia, as coisas correram bem para a gente.

— Vocês brigaram?

— Um pouco… Acho que sou ciumento — brincou o loiro, suspirando pesado outra vez. — Eu… acabei o acusando por você estar aqui, mas não foi culpa dele, eu fui injusto.

— Tenho certeza que Mark entende que foi no calor do momento.

— É… — Jackson fitou os próprios dedos e quase fez uma pergunta, contudo desistiu e mudou de assunto. — Como você está? Sentindo-se melhor?

Jinyoung sorriu.

— Sim… a febre ainda aparece, mas está sendo combatida mais rápido e estou vomitando menos. Meu corpo já aceita o chá, mas minha mente não.

Wang riu.

— Eu gosto de chá…

— Eu _gostava_ , agora não gosto mais não.

— Quando você sair daí, vou te pagar um chá gelado.

— E com toda certeza será o fim do nosso relacionamento.

Os dois riram e a conversa acabou partindo para outras coisas e pessoas, até que quinze minutos depois, o assunto “Mark” estava de volta em questão.

Jackson começou a comentar sobre um dos dias em que ele fizera o jantar e Mark tinha reclamado do peixe e os dois tinham entrado em uma discussão, contudo minutos depois se encontraram no chão da sala, rindo alto de alguma bobagem enquanto assistiam um filme japonês que mal prestavam atenção. Wang, durante o relato, não percebeu como ele sorria ou até que parava para comentar algo sobre a fisionomia de Tuan juntamente com um apelido carinhoso todas as vezes que proferia algo sobre o ruivo, porém Jinyoung percebeu tudo. Park não sabia ao certo o que deveria fazer ou agir naquele momento, entretanto queria ajudar, queria dar o empurrão inicial.

Assim, enquanto o loiro falou e falou sobre Mark, Jinyoung fez as contas na cabeça e averiguou em que dia estavam. Durante o tempo do hospital parou de prestar atenção naquilo, mas agora era necessário. Dessa maneira, o cantor começou a pensar em algo para ajudar aqueles pelos quais estava apaixonado. Era arriscado, pois poderia acabar perdendo os dois no final das contas, porém Park os queria felizes antes do que a própria felicidade. No fundo, talvez não merecesse todo aquele amor devesse deixar de ser egoísta. 

— Eu trouxe aquele livro que você estava lendo — comentou Jackson, alguns momentos depois, buscando a bolsa que estava no chão e retirando de lá o grosso livro. — Eu… dei uma lida. Quer dizer, Mark e eu terminamos! É muito bom!

— Vocês terminaram?

— Sim… Mark me viu lendo e comprou o e-book. Ele prefere ler dessa maneira — explicou o loiro.

— Eu sei — comentou Jinyoung, com um fraco sorriso. — Você vai ler para mim?

— Vou… Quero ver suas reações com as coisas que vão acontecer.

Park riu e sentindo algo bom dentro do peito. Ele não sabia explicar ao certo, contudo saber que seu namorado e Tuan estavam dando passos se nem perceber, deixava Jinyoung com uma certa nostalgia; ele queria poder estar do lado de fora daquele hospital para observar cada segundo do que estava acontecendo com Jackson e Mark.

— Vou começar — anunciou o loiro, o que fez Jinyoung sorrir. — Espera… Você parou no segundo capítulo, né?

— _Hum-Hum_ …

— Okay.

Jinyoung deixou sua cabeça encostar no travesseiro enquanto relaxava com a doce e calma voz de Jackson, que era um bom contador de história, já que sua voz mudava de acordo com o que estava acontecendo; Park imaginou se ele lia daquela maneira para Aimee.

— “O príncipe então aproximou os lábios da derme que lhe era exposta. Estava tão acostumado com o outro que poderia facilmente desenhá-lo só com sua memória.” — Jackson parou, olhando Jinyoung, somente para sorrir em seguida. — “Em segredo para o resto do reino, o príncipe achava que o escudeiro era um dos homens mais lindo que já vira.”

O cantor imaginou Mark naquele momento, pois mesmo sem ele estar ali, mesmo sem enxergá-lo, poderia desenhá-lo na memória. Ele desenharia o sorriso arrebatador, também desenharia a forma que a coluna do outro fazia uma curva perfeita que seu indicador sempre seguia após passarem horas e horas passionais na cama. Também não poderia deixar de pintar a forma que a testa do manager formava uma ruga sempre que estava concentrado e céus, conseguia vê-lo lendo aquele livro que agora escutava na voz de Jackson.

— “O príncipe não percebeu que o olhar do escudeiro estava em si, muito menos como ele observava as roupas brancas caindo ao chão para logo depois andar pelo quarto, completamente nu, até o seu armário.” — Jackson passou a página. — “O escudeiro não negava: amava aquele homem, mas sabia que o futuro rei nunca seria seu, pelo menos, não fora daquele quarto.”

Jinyoung também amava Jackson. Ele sabia disso agora e talvez naqueles dias no Japão, o sentimento tivesse aumentado no seu peito e agora, quando o loiro tinha feito tanto para conseguir ficar ali ao seu lado, havia lhe dado toda a certeza de que precisava para confirmar que estava mesmo apaixonado pelo coreógrafo na mesma a intensidade que também estava apaixonado por Mark. Era um tanto irônico pensar em tudo aquilo enquanto ouvia a voz de Wang lhe narrando uma história de amor proibida.

Talvez, o destino estivesse lhe mostrando algumas verdades ou talvez fosse o remédio para a febre nublando a sua mente. Contudo, não importava, pois definitivamente iria ajudar Mark e Jackson a abrirem os olhos e o resto era com eles.

— Jackie…

— Sim? — O loiro parou de ler e marcou a página onde estava, que era no início do terceiro capítulo. — Precisa de algo, amor?

— Você sabia que amanhã é aniversário de Mark?

— É?! — Wang levou a mão a boca e arregalou os olhos. Ele não sabia daquilo! — Mark não falou nada! 

Jinyoung riu contido.

— Típico Mark — afirmou Park, suspirando pesado. — Ele ama que lembram do aniversário dele, mas odeia lembrar as pessoas.

— Oh… Eu tenho que fazer algo!

— _Hum-hum_ — disse o moreno. — E eu tenho uma ideia perfeita.

— O-oh. — Jackson piscou algumas vezes. Será que Jinyoung já pensava naquilo há um tempo? Mas não importava, sabia dos sentimentos do namorado para com o ruivo e não tinha mais ciúmes, era algo natural agora. — O que é?

O moreno contou todo o seu plano e Jackson logo buscou um caderninho que tinha dentro da bolsa e começou a anotar o que o outro falava. Não era muito, contudo acreditava que conseguiria tudo até o dia seguinte. Ele sorriu pensando na face fofa que Mark faria quando descobrisse a surpresa.

— Acho que ele vai gostar, _hn_? — Wang sorriu.

— Ele vai amar — afirmou o moreno.

E, daquela maneira, ficou combinado que no dia seguinte iriam fazer uma bela surpresa de aniversário para Mark Tuan, mesmo que Jinyoung não pudesse comparecer presencialmente.

O moreno já estava animado para saber o resultado que tudo aquilo geraria.

***

Mark estava frustrado por não conseguir ver Jinyoung durante dois dias. O trabalho parecia não acabar e as visitas ao hospital, na mesma medida, pareciam ocorrer com um tempo ainda mais curto, pois sempre que ligava para Jackson, o loiro o informava que Jinyoung já estava dormindo ou fazendo exames. Por que não conseguia ver Park nem no dia do próprio aniversário? O que tinha feito para merecer aquilo?

— Ei, Mark. Vou assistir um filme com JB e depois dormir — avisou Youngjae, após colocar a cabeça para o lado de dentro do quarto do ruivo. — _Hm_ … está tudo bem?

— Tudo ótimo — disse o mais velho, fitando o teto. — Bom filme.

O loiro franziu a testa e suspirou pesado, antes de entrar no quarto e se sentar na beirada da cama.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Youngjae perguntou, curioso.

— Nada, Jae.

— _Hm_ … É pelo fato de você não conseguir ver Jinyoung? — O loiro estalou a língua, mas Tuan não respondeu. — Amanhã você pode ir lá… Esquece isso. Só relaxa, durma bem e… isso.

O manager quis gritar. Que merda de conselho era aquele? Mas ele somente respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça; agora que tinha Jaebeom, Choi nem prestava mais atenção nele, tanto que nem um “Parabéns, seu idiota” tinha recebido naquele dia. Era o aniversário dele e ninguém, nem uma mísera pessoa, tinha se lembrado daquilo.

— Pode ir ver o seu filme com Jaebeom, Jae.

— Ai, você está de ignorância comigo por nada — reclamou o loiro, suspirando pesado. — Não tenho culpa que você não pode ver Jinyoung. Você sabe que amanhã está livre e vai vê-lo.

— ‘Tá.

Choi revirou os olhos e levantou de vez, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. Mark pode ou não ter o xingado naquele meio tempo.

— Sou mesmo um idiota — Tuan reclamou consigo mesmo. — Por que alguém se importaria com o meu aniversário com tudo acontecendo, né? Burro.

Mark suspirou pesado e percebeu que tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha feito aquilo naquele dia.

— Talvez fosse melhor dormir logo — murmurou para si, cansado. — Ninguém vai lembrar de mim mesmo…

Era patético, ele sabia disso, mas queria somente umas palavras gentis, ainda mais depois de um dia tão estressante como o que tivera.

— Mark!

A voz de Jackson, acompanhada de batidas a porta, fez o coração de Mark disparar, coisa pelo qual ele se xingou, contudo logo se ajeitou na cama, acertando o cabelo para em seguida falar para o loiro que ele poderia entrar no quarto. Definitivamente, era patético.

— Mark, ainda bem que você está acordado. — Jackson sorriu e Mark imitou o gesto, mesmo que outra vez estivesse se xingando internamente. — Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Tem como você me levar até um lugar?

Tuan piscou algumas vezes, confuso.

— Aimee está louca em uma boneca japonesa e achei na Internet um lugar que tem, mas preciso de ir de carro.

— Oh… eu te levo amanhã.

— Não! Precisa ser hoje! É… coisa limitada. Por favor, Por favor…

Mark revirou os olhos e onde ele normalmente diria um sonoro “Não”, via-se incapaz de negar alguma coisa para os olhos pidões de Jackson. Então, somente suspirou e concordou com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem… Eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo.

— Obrigado! — Wang gritou, abraçando o outro com força. — Eu te pago um hambúrguer!

— Dois — Mark murmurou, afinal somente muita comida gordurosa para tirar aquele gosto amargo de sua boca. — Mas, Jackie… Está meio tarde. Tem certeza que a loja está aberta?

— Tenho sim! — disparou o loiro. — Vamos, vamos… para… ela não fechar!

— Espera, tenho que mudar de roupa.

— Que nada, está lindo assim.

— _Hm_ … Obrigado — proferiu o ruivo. — Mas eu estou um lixo. Me dê cinco minutos.

— Tudo bem, não demore!

— Não vou.

Jackson saiu do quarto rapidamente e apoiou as costas na parede. Até aquele momento, estava tudo certo com o plano.

— Ei, Jack.

O loiro olhou na direção do corredor e viu Youngjae o chamando. O coreógrafo quis rir para como o cantor parecia estar em um filme de espionagem.

— Fala.

Choi puxou o chinês na sua direção e olhou em volta, averiguando se Mark não o escutava de alguma maneira.

— Está tudo prontinho — afirmou o cantor. — Até a comida. E vocês não terão problemas com guardas e nem nada. Resolvi tudo.

— Jae…

— Nada ilegal, juro. Só um suborno básico.

— Jae!

— ‘Tô brincando. — Youngjae riu. — A empresa que prepara essas coisas já tem as licenças… Não se preocupe.

O coreógrafo respirou aliviado.

— Obrigado… Te devo essa.

— Que nada. É o aniversário do meu melhor amigo, eu faço de tudo por ele — garantiu o mais novo. — Entendeu? _Tudo_!

— Isso soou meio _creepy_ , não vou mentir.

— Era essa a intenção — afirmou o cantor. — Saiba que vou esperar os dois acordado.

— Igual ontem? Que chegamos e você estava dormindo abraçadinho com o meu _ex_ — implicou o coreógrafo.

— Nós não estávamos abraçados!

— Era exatamente como você estavam — afirmou o chinês. — Mas tudo bem… Podemos fingir juntos que não sabemos o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois.

— Uma amizade…

— _Hum-Hum..._ Ah, ‘tá. — Jackson suspirou. — Enfim, eu tenho que ir. Cuida bem de Beom, ‘tá? E qualquer coisa, me liga.

— Pode deixar… Divirta-se e o divirta também.

Jackson riu e concordou, para em seguida seguir para a sala, afinal Mark não poderia desconfiar de nada. Queria ver a face dele quando desse conta de tudo.

Definitivamente, aquela seria uma noite maravilhosa.

**Notas finais**  
O "livro" que Jackson está lendo para Jinyoung é uma outra fic GiKa, Glass Bridge:   
<https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/glass-bridge-13212825>


	39. Chapter 39

No momento em que Jackson pegou o celular no bolso, Mark chegou na sala. Wang o fitou e logo o viu com roupas casuais, mas que ainda assim chamavam atenção para a sua beleza; o loiro nunca conseguiria entender como Tuan e Jinyoung podiam parecer deuses gregos com roupas tão banais.

— Vamos logo. Quero dormir.

Jackson não pode deixar de notar como o ruivo parecia mal-humorado. Jinyoung tinha razão, o outro realmente gostava quando lembravam do aniversário dele, e todos haviam combinado de propositalmente esquecer para a surpresa que tinham planejado. De certa forma, era fofo ver Tuan irritado.

— Ai, é assim que você trata um amigo? — reclamou Mark, ficando de pé. — Um absurdo.

— Tanto faz.

Wang revirou os olhos, mas se adiantou logo para a saída antes que o ruivo desistisse, irritado demais.

O carro alugado estava na garagem da cobertura e Jackson definitivamente nunca se acostumaria com tanto luxo. Era tão estranho perceber que Youngjae tinha mais do que ele teria toda uma vida.

— Onde é?

O coreógrafo deu o endereço e o ruivo bufou.

— Vai demorar quase meia hora para chegar lá — reclamou o manager. — Espero que seja uma baita de uma boneca.

— Vai ser.

Mark concordou e acelerou o carro. Os níveis de irritação dele estavam bastante altos no momento, contudo nem era com Jackson, afinal o coreógrafo o conhecia há pouco tempo e não era obrigado a saber data de aniversário de ninguém, mas Youngjae? Seu melhor amigo e ex?! Oh, céus! O loiro iria o pagar em alguns dias quando fosse o aniversário dele.

— Mark, você parece tão irritado, ‘tá tudo bem?!

— Ótimo! Eu não tenho motivos para estar mal.

Jackson mordeu o lábio inferior. O ruivo estava tão chateado aquela surpresa teria de valer a pena. Esperava que Jinyoung estivesse correto quanto àquilo.

O resto da viagem foi silenciosa, a não ser pela música do rádio, que preenchia o ambiente.

— Não tem lugar para estacionar — comentou Mark, suspirando pesado. — Esses prédios sem garagem, dá nisso. Vou ter que estacionar mais longe…

— Tudo bem, podemos andar um pouco.

Tuan concordou e logo entrou em uma outra rua, olhando para cada vaga até encontrar uma, porém um pouco longe de onde era que Wang tinha dado o endereço

— Está frio — ponderou Mark, suspirando pesado quando já estavam fora do carro. — Aqui é perto do rio, fica mais frio.

— Só um pouquinho…

Mark revirou os olhos e quando Jackson olhava para as outras fileiras de carro, somente curioso com tudo, afinal era a primeira vez que estava naquele local, Tuan retirou o casaco e empurrou na direção do outro.

— Toma, estou sem frio.

O loiro piscou confuso, fitando o rosto de Mark para fazer algum sentido a aquelas palavras.

— Anda, Jack. Está frio e seu casaco é fininho — comentou o ruivo. — Pega logo e vamos comprar essa boneca.

— Mas daí você vai ficar com frio! Vista seu casaco. — Wang negou, abanando a cabeça várias vezes. — _Hm_ … É por ali, vamos…

Quando o loiro se virou para indicar o caminho, Mark jogou o casaco nas costas do outro, que chegou a abrir a boca para reclamar, contudo Tuan saiu andando na frente e Jackson somente praguejou, ajeitando seus braços no agasalho do manager, tentando controlar o seu coração que parecia ter disparado do nada. _É só animação… Só isso._

— Para onde é? — Mark parou alguns metros a frente. — Você viu no Google?

— Vi… Tem que passar pelo parque.

— Tem certeza? Tem lojas naquela direção?

— Sim… É nova.

Mark concordou e sem mais palavras, seguiram em direção ao parque. Não era muito tarde, então eles puderam ver várias pessoas andando pelo local e várias risadas chegaram em seus ouvidos, contudo o ruivo somente focou nos casais.

Havia casais por toda parte, de mãos dadas, aos beijos e risonhos entre si, o que o deixava alerta de como não tinha ninguém daquela maneira com ele. Tinha sido bom com Youngjae, mas não estavam apaixonados e com Jinyoung, nem tivera uma chance, pois estragara tudo antes de realmente tentar. Por coisas como aquela, que sabia que ninguém lembraria do seu aniversário, afinal era somente um idiota solitário.

Jackson olhava o ruivo com o canto dos olhos e céus, queria puxar a mão do outro contra a sua, mesmo não sabendo explicar o porquê. Talvez fosse as luzes que enfeitavam todo o parque, transformando cada cerejeira que ainda não estava na sua florada, em grandes emaranhados de cores e bonitas formas. Ou talvez fosse a aura romântica.

_Divindade, o que você está pensando?!_

— Jackson, acho que você não sabe onde estamos indo. Não tem condições de existir alguma loja pra lá.

— _Hm_? — Jackson passou a língua no lábio inferior. — S-sei sim! Tem uma loja para lá.

— Jackie, não tem nada lá. Só a margem do rio.

— Eu sei o que estou falando.

Wang então puxou a mão do outro e de uma vez entrelaçou na sua, andando mais rápido na direção que já iam. Mark mordeu a parte interna da bochecha para não reclamar outra vez e somente focou na sensação de formigamento que sentia em seus dedos com o toque do loiro. Era bom, mas sabia que era errado.

— É ali…

— Jack, aquilo não é uma loja de brinquedos, é para alugar barcos… E só funciona de dia!

O chinês sorriu largamente, puxando o ruivo mais para perto do barco onde ele poderia observar toda a decoração de piquenique que Youngjae havia pedido para fazer seguindo todas as recomendações de Jinyoung.

— Surpresa! — Jackson levantou os braços, em uma comemoração. — Feliz aniversário, Mark.

De início, o manager não entendeu. Ele olhou para o barco, para Jackson, para o rio e novamente para Wang, piscando algumas vezes e totalmente sem reação. Aquele era exatamente o seu encontro perfeito, o que sempre tinha sonhado em ter, contudo nunca tivera, na verdade, somente Jinyoung sabia daquela sua boba fantasia. Sinceramente, não conseguia compreender.

— Você… gostou?

A feição de Mark não dava para ser lida por Jackson e aquilo o preocupava. A surpresa tinha sido boa ou ruim?! Céus, aquilo o deixaria com azia de tanto nervosismo.

— Jack… Isso… é demais.

— E você merece! Vem, vamos aproveitar. Jin disse que quer várias fotos!

— Jin?

— Sim! Foi ideia dele! — afirmou o loiro, puxando outra vez a mão do outro. — Vamos, vamos, que temos muita coisa para fazer.

— Temos?

Jackson estava achando o ruivo adorável naquele instante e não resistiu a segurar o rosto do ruivo por entre as mãos.

— Sim! Jin montou todo um cronograma. Ele é meio controlador…

— Meio? — Mark sorriu.

— Okay, bastante.

Os dois riram e foram para dentro do barco. Mark estava tão emocionado, ele sentia seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas se esforçava ao máximo para não demonstrar. Estivera o dia inteiro irritado, mas tinha tudo aquilo preparado; agora, sentia-se um bobo.

— Jae que pediu a comida, então acho que ele pediu coisas que você goste — comentou o loiro, apontando para a parte funda do barco, onde podiam ver uma cesta estilo piquenique. — Ah, tem mantas também! Isso foi inteligente.

— Jae é muito inteligente.

— É sim. — Jackson sorriu. — E acho que você terá que pedir desculpas por ter sido grosseiro com ele.

— Depende do presente que ele me der — brincou o ruivo. — Se passar de cinquenta mil, eu penso no assunto.

— Desculpa por termos fingido esquecer. Quer dizer, eu nem sabia, mas Jin me fez prometer entrar na brincadeira e fazer essa surpresa. Eu espero não ser uma companhia muito chata.

Mark sorriu, alcançando a mão do outro.

— Jin escolheu a companhia perfeita.

O loiro sentiu as bochechas corarem, mas disfarçou ao pegar os remos na mão.

— Ele deveria estar aqui — comentou o chinês.

— Sim… eu sinto a falta dele, mas adoro a sua companhia, Jackie. Obrigado por fazer isso por mim, mesmo que seja apenas por um pedido de Jin. — Mark sorriu outra vez. — Está realmente perfeito.

— Você ainda nem viu tudo…

Mark levantou a sobrancelha, mas nem perguntou o que era, pois, primeiro tratou de estender uma das mantas no colo do loiro e depois no seu, afinal estava mesmo gelado naquela noite. Jackson agradeceu com um sussurro e começou a remar.

— _Wow_ , você sabe… fazer isso — comentou Mark, apontando para os remos. — Uau… Jackie, o que você não sabe fazer?

— Cantar. Sou péssimo!

— Eu duvido — disse o ruivo. — Estou certo de que não há uma coisa no mundo que você não faça bem.

 _Ele está flertando comigo?!_ Era o que a mente de Jackson lhe gritou, mas não podia ser verdade, certo? Ou era? E céus, por que somente conseguia sorrir igual um bobo?!

— _Hm_ … Por que você não abre a cesta? E-eu… estou com fome.

— Claro! _Hm_ … — Mark arregalou os olhos quando abriu a cesta. — Oh, você está me dando esse _Ipad_ ou tem alguma surpresa nisso?

— Os dois? — Jackson riu, colocando os remos no lugar, quando já estavam a uma distância confortável, deixando a leve correnteza manter o ritmo. — Liga ele.

Tuan estava curioso e um pouco apreensivo, sem nem saber o porquê. Mas, não demorou a ligar o aparelho, vendo somente um programa em destaque na tela inicial.

— _Hm_ … Galeria? O que será que tem aqui? — Tuan brincou, logo abrindo o aplicativo e vendo vários vídeos no _display_. Ele pode ver Youngjae, Jaebeom e alguns outros que não focou de início. — Oh… O que são isso?

— Você só vai descobrir clicando.

Mark não fazia ideia em qual vídeo clicar primeiro, porém acabou apertando no rosto de Youngjae antes de todos os outros.

O loiro estava sentado na cama do quarto que estava agora e Mark se perguntou que horas tinham feito aquilo.

— Mark! Como está a surpresa, _hn_? — Youngjae riu, piscando um dos olhos. — Aposto que você vai ficar mal-humorado o dia inteiro e dar várias patadas. E agora? Como ‘tá? Se sentindo culpado?! Espero que sim, senão não leva o presentinho — brincou o cantor. — Agora sério… Mark, você sabe que é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, certo? Se não sabe, saiba agora… Eu te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo e tudo de bom. Saiba que estou morrendo por dentro por não estar aí, falando essas palavras para você e nem podendo de abraçar com força e te encher de beijinhos na bochecha. — Choi suspirou pesado. — Enfim, não há palavras no mundo para eu dizer toda a sua importância na minha vida, então espero que essa surpresa mostre pelo menos um porcento de todo o nosso amor por você, Mark. Um maravilhoso aniversário para você! Te amo!

Foi assim que as primeiras lágrimas deixaram os olhos do ruivo e rolaram por sua bochecha. Ele tinha muita sorte de ter Youngjae como melhor amigo, mesmo depois de tudo.

— Jae vai adorar saber que você chorou.

— Idiota — reclamou Tuan, passando a mão com força nas bochechas. — Você está proibido de falar!

— _Hm_ … Ah, ‘tá.

Tuan estalou a língua e clicou na imagem de Jaebeom. O moreno também estava na cama e a mensagem foi mais rápida que a de Youngjae, contudo o ruivo escutou as bonitas palavras do outro manager, desejando-lhe paz, carinho e felicidade naquele dia e nos próximos. Mark outra vez sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos, pois há tempos atrás estava brigando com Lim, contudo agora eram amigos.

— _Ih_ , você é chorão.

— Cala boca!

Jackson gargalhou alto, vendo Mark fungar antes de ir para um outro vídeo. Nesse não dava para ver na prévia quem era, então quando a imagem de Bambam sentado ao lado de Yugyeom apareceu para ele, o ruivo se surpreendeu.

— Markie! Feliz aniversário! Eu estou morrendo de saudades e sei que você deve estar chorando agora pois você é uma manteiga derretida, mesmo fingindo não ser! — Bambam riu sonoramente e o ruivo revirou os olhos, mas sorria para o vidro. — Eu morri de te ligar o dia todo, mas me proibiram para te fazer surpresa, então eu espero que você esteja aproveitando! Te amo, Markie!

Bambam ainda sorria, mas Mark pode ver ele dando uma cotovelada em Yugyeom, que riu sem graça, apertando os próprios dedos no colo.

— Oi… Mark. — Yugyeom sorriu, parecendo nervoso. — Você lembra… que vovó me obrigava sempre a ligar para você nos seus aniversários? Então, dessa vez foi Bambam que obrigou.

— Yug! — Bambam disparou, olhando para o mais novo. — Não se fala isso!

— Ei, eu sei o que estou falando — afirmou Kim, agora sorrindo mais abertamente para a câmera. — Eu sei que… fui um péssimo irmão todos esses anos, Mark. Eu ainda pretendo me desculpar melhor sobre isso quando nos vermos, mas até lá… saiba que mesmo longe, mesmo sem nos falarmos, sempre soube que tinha um irmão pronto para me ajudar, desde quando eu era pequeno, eu só tinha muito medo de ter esse irmão e o perder depois. De qualquer maneira vamos deixar esse papo melancólico para depois, você precisa curtir seu aniversário. Divirta-se com seus namorados.

— Yug! Eles não estão namorando!

— Como não?! Eles prepararam tudo isso para ele?!

— Ai pela divindade, _baby_!

O vídeo se encerrou com Bambam colocando a mão na frente da câmera.

Mark então ficou por longos segundos observando a tela do _Ipad_ em saber o que fazer. Parte dele estava com o coração cheio de amor por conta das palavras de Yugyeom, afinal mesmo nas brigas, via-o como seu irmãozinho que deveria ser protegido, contudo outra parte estava envergonhado de Jackson ter ouvido o rapaz confundi-lo por seu namorado.

— Acho… que não tem mais vídeos — comentou Mark, tentando disfarçar de alguma forma.

— Arraste para o lado.

Tuan assim fez, contudo não apareciam mais vídeos. Ele então olhou para o loiro, mas Jackson sorria sem graça.

— Era uma piada… O próximo vídeo sou eu, mas eu não gravei porque… _dã._ — Wang sorriu. — Mark, Markito, Mark-lindo…

— Oh, divindade.

Os dois riram.

— Sem piadas agora. — Jackson prometeu, dando um sorriso. — Você lembra daquela nossa noite naquele terraço? — O ruivo concordou com a cabeça. — Aquele dia foi muito importante para mim, pois eu te desvendei, pelo menos um pouquinho — explicou. — Naquela noite, eu vi um homem sorridente, sincero, amigo, principalmente quando é para defender quem você ama, mas acima de tudo, vi _você_. — O coreógrafo sorriu. — Sim… eu te vi e não dá para te apagar depois que você entra na nossa memória, Tuan. Porque você é excepcional. Acredito que viramos amigos naquela noite, certo? Naquela dança… Mas para mim já estava escrito nas estrelas porque o destino não erra ao unir as pessoas, Mark. — Wang sorriu abertamente. — Feliz aniversário.

Mark soluçou alto, pois estava tentando prender o choro. Jackson sorriu, movendo-se pra segurar a mão do mais velho.

— Um bebê chorão mesmo.

— V-vocês não tinham o direito de fazer isso comigo! O que aconteceu com o bom e velho ‘Parabéns’ onde eu não fique chorando assim?!

— Parabéns não tem graça se não tem amor, _hn_.

Tuan sentiu outra vez as lágrimas em seus olhos e quando Jackson esticou os braços, ele o abraçou com força. Sentia-se patético, mas era o seu aniversário, então tinha um desconto.

O ruivo se moveu mais para perto do outro, porém o barco virou perigosamente para um dos lados e ele gritou, afastando-se do loiro, que riu alto da face assustada de Mark.

— Okay… abraços só fora do barquinho! Agora vamos comer!

— F-foram todos os vídeos?

— _Hm_... sim?

Mark não quis se sentir tão decepcionado, mas esperava algo de Jinyoung. Porém ele deveria deixar de ser egoísta. O moreno estava doente e havia dado a ideia para aquele passeio incrível, deveria agradecê-lo e não se sentir abandonado por não receber um feliz aniversário do Park.

— Obrigado — disse Mark, tirando o pano que cobria o que deveria ser os alimentos. — Eu nunca pensei que teria um aniversário tão bom… E aqui é tão lindo!

Realmente, o rio Meguro era lindo. Jackson tinha visto as fotos quando Jinyoung lhe dissera sobre o local, contudo estar ali tinha toda uma outra sensação, parecia mais mágico, como se tivesse saído diretamente de algum filme muito romântico ou então de um conto de fadas.

Ambos não sabiam explicar de onde via o encantamento daquele rio, somente sabiam que cada fio de luz enrolado nos galhos, dava uma sensação de estarem encarando as estrelas acima deles.

Um céu estrelado e roxo.

Era simplesmente perfeito.

**

O barco tinha parado embaixo de uma grande árvore e as luzes em volta eram poucas, então Mark não enxergava Jackson por completo, contudo conseguia ver os olhos do chinês o observando enquanto comiam. Tinha algo estranho com os dois, e Tuan odiava não entender o que era; seria saudades de Jinyoung? Provavelmente.

— Gostou… da comida? — perguntou o loiro, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Jae disse que tinha bolo… Podemos comer depois.

— Sim…

— O que foi? — perguntou o chinês. — Você parece… triste.

Mark sorriu fracamente.

— Não é tristeza, só… — Tuan suspirou profundamente. — Não sei a palavra. Acho… que quero absorver cada segundo disso tudo para guardar no meu coração, sabe?

Wang sorriu e esticou a mão e buscou a do outro, enlaçando com carinho na sua. Mark sorriu outra vez e fechou os olhos, aspirando profundamente; ele queria guardar cada segundo daquele presente de aniversário, queria nunca esquecer o que sentia no momento.

— Tem mais uma surpresa.

A voz de Jackson foi sussurrada e Mark abriu os olhos com surpresa, fitando o chinês que outra vez tinha um sorriso desenhado no rosto.

— O quê?

O loiro entregou o celular para Tuan, que ficou confuso por um momento, mas logo o pegou na mão, olhando com cuidado. Não parecia ter nada de diferente no objeto.

— Vamos… desbloqueia…

O ruivo assim fez, logo observando que tinha um contato em evidência assim que a tela inicial apareceu para ele; não tinha o nome, somente os números.

— Vai… liga.

Mark clicou no contato e levou o aparelho ao ouvido. Ele escutou dar alguns toques e fitou Jackson curioso, mas o loiro indicou que era para continuar.

No que pareceu uma eternidade depois, a ligação foi atendida.

— M-Mark?

O loiro sentiu as lágrimas encherem os olhos e céus, ele odiava como realmente era chorão quando estava emocionado.

— J-Jin…

— O-oh…. você está chorando — o moreno proferiu do outro lado e Mark quis rir, contudo chorou ainda mais. — Sabia… q-que você não gostava de mim.

O ruivo quis gritar. Como aquele dia podia ser tão perfeito daquela maneira?

— Ei, _baby_ … Não chora. É o seu aniversário. — Jinyoung parou por um instante e riu. O som fez o coração de Mark pular no lugar. — Mark, eu não posso falar por muito tempo. A enfermeira que contrabandeou o celular para mim…

— Oh… D-desculpa.

— Bobinho — Park proferiu, rindo outra vez. — Eu queria te desejar toda a felicidade, Mark. Você merece tudo de bom, _baby_.

— Ah, Jin…

— Sei que não posso estar aí, mas Jackie vai cuidar bem de você e te fazer sentir bem — ponderou o Park. — Quando eu puder sair daqui, eu prometo te dar um apertado abraço, Mark.

— Por favor… n-não demore. E-eu estou com saudades…

— Eu também. Você gostou da surpresa?

— M-muito. — Mark sorriu para Jackson, que piscou um dos olhos para ele. A ligação não estava no viva-voz, mas o loiro escutava alguma coisa por conta do silêncio no local. — Está p-perfeito. O-obrigado.

— Jackie que fez tudo. — Jinyoung riu baixinho. — Eu dei a ideia, mas ele executou.

— Eu agradeço aos dois. — O ruivo respirou fundo. — Esse é o melhor aniversário que eu poderia ter.

— Que bom que gostou. — Jinyoung ficou em silêncio, mas Mark conseguia o ver sorrindo. Era tão palpável que chegava a ser loucura. — Você merece tudo de bom, Mark. Eu espero que você possa ter isso na sua vida.

— Eu tive.

Jinyoung ficou silencioso por uns segundos e Mark outra vez olhou para Jackson, que parecia disfarçar, voltando a remar lentamente.

— Você terá outra vez, Mark — garantiu o moreno.

— Se você diz, eu acredito…

Os dois riram suavemente e Tuan percebeu que poderia ficar a noite toda daquela maneira, escutando a voz de Jinyoung para si.

— Mark…

— Você precisa ir — afirmou Tuan, já sabendo que era aquilo que o cantor falaria. — Não é?

— _Hum-hum_ — murmurou o moreno. — E… eu estou meio sonolento.

— Tudo bem, é melhor você descansar agora.

— Feliz aniversário, Mark.

— Obrigado. Eu te amo, Jin.

O ruivo mordeu o lábio inferior com força após a frase. Ele não queria dizer aquilo, apenas escapara por conta da emoção do momento, da saudade que sentia de Jinyoung.

— Eu também te amo, Mark — disse Jinyoung. — Curta o resto da noite, okay? Amanhã quero ver muitas fotos… Quer dizer, quando eu conseguir enxergar — brincou. — Só… curta a noite.

— Irei curtir — garantiu o ruivo. — Durma bem, ‘tá?

— Pode deixar. — Jinyoung sorriu. — E você também, quando for… Dê a Jackie um beijo por mim. Tchau.

O ruivo escutou alguns outros sons e depois a ligação ficou muda. Ele sorriu e ainda olhou o aparelho antes de desligar e entregar o celular para Jackson. O loiro o pegou e colocou de volta no bolso, de qualquer maneira.

— Obrigado por isso, Jackie.

Jackson voltou a encarar o ruivo e sorriu, sacudindo os ombros, como se não fosse nada o que tivesse feito.

— Você faria o mesmo por mim — disse o loiro.

— Faria nada. — Mark riu. — Sou preguiçoso.

— Não acredito nisso.

— É a verdade. Mas Jin faria, ele é perfeito. — Mark sorriu, brincando com a manta no seu colo. — Jackie?

— _Hm_?

— Você vai fazê-lo muito feliz, né?

— Eu vou tentar? É o que eu quero: fazê-lo feliz.

— É tudo o que eu preciso saber — garantiu Tuan, sorrindo e olhando para as árvores. Estava tudo tão lindo, definitivamente não esqueceria aquela noite. — Obrigado, esse é o melhor presente de aniversário que eu poderia ganhar.

Mark voltou a fitar o loiro e viu outra vez o sorriso de Jackson iluminar todo o lugar. Como tinha parado ali, certo? Como poderia se sentir tão bem com o chinês? Como se uma parte dele também fosse do outro? Como se Jinyoung, de alguma maneira fosse a cola que os uniam? E, por que parecia tão certo?

— Ainda não comemos o bolo — ponderou o loiro. — E eu estou doido para um doce.

— Poxa, eu nem terei chance de escolher para quem vai o meu primeiro pedaço.

— E você não o daria para mim?! Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você? Rude!

— Não sei… Tenho que pensar muito no seu caso.

— Que absurdo! Que ultraje! — dramatizou o chinês, vendo o outro sorrir tanto que praticamente fechou os olhos. Ele era definitivamente adorável. — É assim que somos tratados nesse país… É assim! Eu deveria ter ficado na China!

Mark riu alto e em um impulso se levantou no barco o suficiente para conseguir beijar a testa do chinês e voltar rapidamente antes de virar o barquinho. Jackson era fofo demais para não estar sendo beijado o tempo inteiro.

— Oh… o que foi isso?

— Um beijo surpresa.

Jackson riu e concordou, jogando um beijo para o outro somente com a mão. Mark fingiu pegar e colocou na altura do seu coração.

Eles então procuraram o bolo na cesta e encontraram uma vasilha separada, com alguns pedaços já cortados. Os dois então comeram, comentando algumas bobagens, porém por fim concluíram que Youngjae sabia contratar as pessoas certas para impressionar.

— O que o dinheiro não compra, né? — brincou o chinês.

— Né? — Mark riu. — Quando eu tiver férias, vou ficar triste em Paris.

— Espero que você me leve.

— Levarei você e Jin para ficar de vela? Não, não.

— Você não precisa ser vela.

O manager fitou o outro surpreso e Jackson desviou o olhar. O que estava falando? Nem mais sabia. Somente sabia que a decisão era com Jinyoung, então se Park não o quisesse mais após tudo, entenderia. Ele mesmo estaria confuso naquela decisão, afinal o que não há para amar em Mark?

O silêncio voltou a tomar conta do barco e então somente terminaram de comer, sorrindo algumas vezes quando seus olhos se encontravam.

— Oh… Tem algo… — Jackson falou, apontando para o queixo do outro. — Acho que é glacê.

— Onde? — perguntou o ruivo, passando a mão. — Tirei?

— Não… deixa que eu tiro…

Jackson inclinou o corpo para frente e com o polegar retirou o glacê do queixo do outro, porém os dois ficaram extremamente próximos e não se viram capazes de se voltarem para o local anterior quando se fitaram.

Estavam atraídos um pelo o outro e como metal e ímã, e não conseguiam se separar após estarem unidos.

Mark passou a língua no lábio, tentando buscar alguma palavra para afastar o outro quando sentiu os lábios de Jackson encostarem no seus. Tuan então fechou os olhos e se deixou cair naquele toque.

Os dois ficaram daquela maneira pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade para Mark, mas quando sua mente lhe gritou para se afastarem — e aquela era a segunda vez que tal coisa acontecia —, Jackson levou a mão a bochecha do ruivo, que suspirou e deixou sua boca ser invadida pela língua do outro.

Estava frio, Mark percebeu logo. Ou então, o toque do chinês lhe estava dando calafrios, que começavam na base da sua coluna e subiam pelos seus músculos, até terminar nos seus lábios, fazendo com que tudo ficasse ainda mais único, ainda mais perfeito.

 _É errado_ , Mark pensou pela terceira vez, mas ainda assim levou a sua mão até a do loiro, e deixou a sua palma fria fazer contraste com a derme quente do outro. _Mark, pare! É errado!_

Sim, era muito errado, mais errado do que conseguia colocar em palavras, mas não conseguiu parar, não com o seu coração tão acelerado que parecia certo.

O beijo não durou muito, mas Tuan demorou a abrir os olhos. Não querendo encarar a realidade em que aquele momento que lhe parecera tão mágico fosse errado. Ele ainda sentia a mão de Jackson na sua e ela parecia tremer um pouco, talvez pelo frio, talvez pelo mesmo medo que ele estava sentindo. Mark não resistiu ao apertá-la na sua e entrelaçar seus dedos; o chinês não fez menção de impedir o toque e até o retribuiu.

— Droga… — Wang sussurrou. — M-me desculpa… Você ama Jin e eu o amo também… E-eu n-não…

— _Shh_ …

Mark não queria acabar com o momento, não queria gritar que tinha sido errado, que iriam partir o coração de Jinyoung, pois parecia injusto; a memória tão bonita daquele aniversário, céus, daquele beijo, seria apagada.

— N-não me entenda mal… Eu não me arrependo, mas… foi errado… Eu estraguei seu aniversário. Me desculpa, Markie.

— V-você não se arrepende?

— Não… é justo me arrepender quando eu te beijei — Jackson proferiu, apertando a mão do outro ainda mais contra a sua. — Mas… eu não sei bem o porquê fiz isso.

O ruivo sorriu entristecido.

— Eu… também não sei o porquê eu deixei você fazer.

— O que… faremos?

— T-temos de contar para ele… E-eu já menti demais para Jin… M-me desculpa, e-eu…

— Calma… — Jackson murmurou, como se não estivesse tentado a surtar alguns segundos antes. Apertando ainda mais a mão do ruivo na sua. — V-você tem razão… Jin não merece ser enganado.

— Eu… não sei o que dizer. — Mark riu de nervoso. — Você… sente algo por mim?

Jackson mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Não sei… Talvez. — Wang suspirou pesado. — Você sente por mim?

— Acho que… talvez. — O manager levou a mão que não estava no outro a boca e esfregou com força. — Será que… é por causa de Jin ou… Será que somos poli também?

— E-eu não sei… P-pode ser por carência de, Jin… ou podemos ser poli. Por que tudo precisa ser tão confuso? — Jackson riu um pouco e Mark o acompanhou por puro nervosismo. — Eu meio que quero te beijar de novo… Isso é tão errado, divindade.

Tuan também queria, mas ele somente balançou a cabeça negativamente e Jackson entendeu. Não podiam ficar fazendo com Jinyoung.

— Vamos… falar com ele amanhã — propôs o ruivo, respirando fundo. — E-eu… não quero que ele piore… Será que isso vai fazer mal? Céus!

— Ele ficará pior se descobrir de outra maneira.

— Você tem razão e eu nem sei mentir, por isso o estava evitando quando namorava com Jae.

— _Hm_ …

— O quê?

— Nada… — Jackson balançou a cabeça. — Acho… melhor voltarmos, né?

— Não sei… não quero voltar, mas talvez seja o melhor. Jackie… V-você não vai se afastar de mim por causa disso, não é?

— Não sei se consigo — Mark respondeu, suspirando pesado. — Então, vamos ficar mais um pouquinho e depois voltamos, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem.

Os dois queriam que fosse igual, queriam que os sorrisos fossem os mesmos e as brincadeiras fossem as de meia hora atrás, contudo não era. Eles ficaram em silêncio, deixando a noite consumir seus pensamentos e a culpa começar a despontar em seus peitos. O que tinham feito? Jinyoung não merecia ser traído e talvez, minutos atrás, tivessem o traído duas vezes.

— Acho melhor voltarmos — Jackson concluiu, minutos depois. — Está ficando tarde.

— É. Você tem razão.

Com um suspiro pesado, Wang começou a remar pelo caminho de volta.

Não demorou para chegarem à margem e Jackson agradeceu por ter um homem esperando para tirar o barco de dentro do rio, assim os dois somente pegaram a cesta de piquenique — afinal não tinham comido tudo —, e foram em direção ao carro alugado.

Outra vez, o caminho foi todo silencioso, mas nenhum dos dois teve coragem de proferir alguma coisa a mais até a cobertura de Youngjae ou depois, quando subiram pelo elevador para entrarem no local.

Quando iam se despedir de vez, Mark segurou na mão do loiro, parando-o no lugar para assim o fitar com cuidado.

— Jackie… não importa o que aconteça… Esse foi o melhor aniversário que já tive — afirmou o ruivo, aproximando-se ainda mais do outro. — E eu nunca esquecerei.

— Markie…

— Obrigado, Jackson. — Mark sorriu, beijando a testa do coreógrafo. — Boa noite.

Wang concordou com a cabeça, não sabendo se conseguiria falar algo naquele momento, contudo arriscou dar um passo à frente e beijar a bochecha do ruivo.

— Boa noite.

O loiro foi o primeiro a se virar e sumir pelo corredor, deixando Mark pensando em como tudo definitivamente seria diferente daquele dia em diante.

**

Mark se viu no quarto de Youngjae, contudo xingou alto ao ver que o loiro não estava ali, então foi direto para o quarto de Jaebeom, encontrando o cantor dormindo abraçado com o moreno. Ele quis revirar os olhos, mas acabou sorrindo antes de ir até a cama e balançar de leve o melhor amigo.

— Jae? Acorda…

O loiro acordou no mesmo instante e logo olhou para Jaebeom antes de perceber que não era ele que o chamava, então piscou algumas vezes até focar em Mark.

— Oi? — Youngjae estava confuso. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Posso falar com você? É urgente! — Mark passou a língua no lábio inferior, nervoso. — Eu… te espero lá fora, na varanda. É… Só vem logo, okay?

Youngjae pareceu se assustar e concordou rapidamente. Mark então deixou o amigo para trás, seguindo para a varanda que ficava na sala de estar; não sabia explicar, mas precisava de mais frescor e da noite para sentir que não estava perdendo a cabeça.

O cantor não demorou a se juntar ao ruivo e Mark sorriu em agradecimento quando sentiu algo pesado no seu ombro e ao olhar percebeu que era uma manta; Youngjae também estava com uma o protegendo do frio.

— O que aconteceu? Você me preocupou.

— Jae, me beija?

Choi fitou o amigo alarmado, sem saber o que fazer.

— Mark… — Youngjae engoliu a seco. — E-eu… achei que… a gente tinha se entendido. E-eu… não acho que é uma boa ideia.

— É o meu aniversário — afirmou o ruivo. — Anda, me beija.

— Mark!

— Eu só preciso provar algo! Por favor? — Mark soou desesperado e isso preocupou ainda mais Choi, que sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. — Eu não vou falar com Lim! Só… uma última vez! Por favor?!

Youngjae voltou a balançar a cabeça negativamente.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa — ponderou o loiro. — O que foi?

— Que droga! Só me beija, Jae.

— Não até você me falar o que aconteceu — disse o cantor. Porém, Choi arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, antes de voltar a falar algo. — Vocês se beijaram.

— E-eu n-não posso fazer isso, Jae! Não é justo! — Mark nem ao menos tentou lutar contra as lágrimas e logo deixou o mais novo o envolver em um abraço apertado. — M-mas… q-que m-merda. E-eu n-não e-entendo!

— Talvez… não seja algo para se entender — disse o loiro, deixando seus dedos correrem o cabelo do seu melhor amigo. — Você pode amar os dois, você sabe, né?

Mark levantou o rosto e fitou o loiro, assustado.

— Amar?

— É. Amar. — Youngjae sorriu, deixando os dedos secarem algumas lágrimas do outro. — E, eu não posso dizer que estou surpreso.

— Jin está no hospital, Jae! E eu beijei o namorado dele mesmo depois de tê-lo enganado! E-eu sou um merda! Eu não tenho o direito de amar duas pessoas!

Youngjae quis tirar aquela dor, aquele desespero de Mark. Ele odiava ver o melhor amigo sofrendo, pois doía nele.

— Não fala isso de você, por favor — pediu o loiro, outra vez secando as lágrimas do outro. — Você não é isso, Mark. Você é humano.

Mark apenas abanou a cabeça com o rosto enterrado na curvatura do pescoço de Youngjae. Ele não queria ouvir aquilo, queria apenas chorar um pouco para ver se aquele sentimento ia embora junto com as lágrimas. Seria o melhor.

E, foi assim que ficaram. Youngjae não insistiu em falar mais nada e Mark somente deixou o choro limpar a sua alma, por mais que não tivesse sido realmente o que aconteceu, afinal somente se sentiu ainda mais culpado. E se Jinyoung chorasse? Céus, nunca se perdoaria.

— Acho melhor entrarmos — ponderou o cantor após vários minutos. — Você pode chorar na sala.

Tuan riu ainda chorando e quis bater em Youngjae por aquilo.

— E eu só vou te beijar depois que limpar o rosto.

— Não… F-foi idiota. V-você não precisa me beijar.

Choi riu, pois estava apenas brincando, mas o amigo estava triste e não percebeu, então apenas o ajudou a entrar no apartamento de novo e fechou a porta que levava a varanda para impedir o frio de entrar.

Mark se embolou no sofá, junto com a manta e quanto Youngjae se sentou ao seu lado, ele logo o abraçou com força.

— Desculpa… te tirar de Jaebeom.

— Oh, só estávamos dormindo.

— Mesmo assim… Você estava confortável com ele e agora está aqui, preso comigo e os meus problemas.

— Somos melhores amigos, os seus problemas são os meus problemas — garantiu o loiro, vendo o outro sorrir. — Eu só quero que você fique bem, Mark. Sério. O que posso fazer agora para te fazer melhor?

— Só… me abraça.

— Sempre.

Mark se deixou permanecer ali na segurança dos braços de Youngjae e adormecer. Talvez quando acordasse pudesse descobrir que aquilo não passava de um sonho.

  
  



	40. Chapter 40

Bambam se despediu de Yugyeom com um beijo rápido nos lábios, com o coração na mão. Seu namorado agora era um trainee. Mas, acima de todo o medo, ele torcia para que Kim ficasse bem. Definitivamente, era tudo o que pedia a divindade.

Yugyeom, após sair do apartamento do namorado, correu para o ponto de ônibus. Tinha que pegar o das sete da manhã, senão não chegaria a tempo e chegar atrasado no primeiro dia definitivamente não pareceria bem.

No ônibus, Yugyeom sentiu mais alerta de tudo. Onde aquelas pessoas iriam? Céus, será que um dia sairia na rua e mal poderia andar igual a Youngjae? O pensamento fez seu estômago revirar, mas de uma boa maneira. Agora, que sabia ser possível, iria atrás do seu sonho outra vez. Estava animado para tal coisa.

Ele chegou a tempo na empresa e sem demora conseguiu encontrar a pessoa que mandaram procurar. Já estivera ali uma vez, mas agora era um _trainee_ e mal sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo.

— Então, Yugyeom… Essas são as instalações da empresa. Nossas salas de treino ficam no andar de cima e a área de descanso fica no terceiro andar. — A moça explicava enquanto caminhava com o rapaz pelos corredores. — Não temos problemas com trainees meninos e meninas no mesmo ambiente. Acreditamos que mesmo sendo jovens não tem nenhum idiota aqui dentro de causar problemas por conta de relacionamento. Isso se aplica a relacionamentos com o mesmo gênero.

— _Hn_? — Yugyeom acabou parando no meio do caminho, surpreso. — O que disse?

— Relacionamentos com o mesmo gênero, não temos problema algum, contanto que não cause problemas e nem atrapalhe seu desempenho como trainee.

Yugyeom concordou, piscando algumas vezes. Ele definitivamente não esperava por aquilo.

— Você poderá dormir nos dormitórios, se quiser — a mulher continuou a falar, caminhando. Yugyeom se adiantou por segui-la. — Mas, se for o caso, me avise para poder ajeitar tudo.

— N-não… Eu não moro longe.

— Okay, o que for melhor para você. — Ela sorriu. — Seu pagamento entra todo dia dez e também não temos nenhum tipo de restrição com o que vá fazer com o dinheiro, só não gaste de uma vez — brincou.

Ele ainda ouviu mais algumas instruções até a mulher simpática o deixar na sala de descanso, o que fez com que Kim quisesse correr antes de realmente entrar. Será que seriam legais? Era idiota pensar aquilo, mas queria fazer amigos.

Ainda receoso, o rapaz entrou na sala e observou que deveria ser o momento de descanso ou algo do gênero, pois o local estava lotado. Era tarde demais para desistir? Pois ele já queria fazer isso.

— Oi!

A voz fez Yugyeom saltar no lugar, pois ele jurava que ninguém tinha notado a sua presença, porém agora estava diante de uma jovem moreno de longos cabelos castanhos, rosto oval com olhos bem estreitos e um sorriso muito bonito.

— Eu me chamo Kim Chanmi, mas você pode me chamar de Chungha!

O moreno ainda piscou algumas vezes confuso, mas apertou a mão que lhe era oferecida em cumprimento.

— _H-hm_ … K-Kim Yugyeom…

— Você deve ser o novo trainee! — Ela sorriu abertamente. — Vai dormir aqui com a gente?

— Oh… não. — Yugyeom nunca gostou de ser bombardeado de perguntas, pois ficava nervoso. — Tenho… casa.

— Uma pena, poderíamos fazer uma festa no dormitório. Então, fica para a próxima — Chungha balançou os ombros. Ela então levou o braço até o ombro de Yugyeom e apontou para o restante da sala. — Estão todos os trainees aqui. Me diga quem achou bonito que já posso te ajudar. Anda, anda… Me mostra.

— E-eu já tenho alguém! — Yugyeom proferiu rápido, o colar que estava pendurado em seu pescoço quase esquentando em sua pele. Bambam, ele tinha Bambam e o amava. — Mas obrigado mesmo assim… Eu acho.

— Não por isso… Me conte sobre você. Vem, vamos sentar!

Chungha era uma jovem fácil de lidar e bastante comunicativa, conseguindo fluir a conversa mais falando do que ouvindo. Yugyeom apreciava aquilo o deixava incluído, sem que ele precisasse realmente dialogar sua timidez para fora.

— Me fala desse alguém! Menino ou menina?

Yugyeom sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Ele tinha medo das reações, mesmo que aquilo não parecesse ser um problema ali.

— Ah, vamos. Me conta! Se for menino, eu não vou roubar mesmo — disse a outra Kim. — Mas se for mulher, melhor tomar cuidado.

O moreno se sentiu aliviado por alguns segundos. Alguém o entenderia ali. Ele então sorriu, mas apenas deu de ombros, ainda não queria contar sobre Bambam a uma semi-desconhecida, não por vergonha, mas por receio mesmo. Uma fofoca e sua possível carreira estaria arruinada.

— Tudo bem, você pelo menos tem alguém, eu estou sem saber o que é uma boca pra beijar há tempos!

— Por quê? Você é bastante bonita.

— Opa, já que você está oferecendo…

— Quê?! Não!

Chungha riu alto e Yugyeom sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao perceber que era brincadeira da outra. Ele tinha que parar de sentir vergonha por tudo, mas ainda era complicado.

— Oh, você é tão fofinho — proferiu a moça, apertando as bochechas de Yugyeom com os dedos. — Ei, gente! — Ela gritou, chamando atenção dos outros trainees. — Se algo acontecer com Yug aqui, eu mato a todos!

Yugyeom quis se esconder em um buraco, pois todos os olhos estavam nele agora, porém aquilo não demorou muito pois logo ele ouviu um “Cala a boca, princesa. Ninguém liga para você.”

Ela sacudiu os ombros e sorriu para Yugyeom, que agora a olhava com um pouco de curiosidade.

— Espero que você seja meu amigo — comentou a outra Kim sorrindo fracamente. — Porque ninguém gosta de mim aqui.

— Eles parecem todos idiotas — Yugyeom afirmou sorrindo para a moça que retribuiu o gesto, mas havia certa tristeza em seu olhar.

— É… eles são, mas tudo bem. Um dias eles vão todos querer ser meus amigos.

— Ah é?

— Sim. Eu serei famosa e eles não. Vão ficar atrás de mim para conseguir favores e eu vou me lembrar disso. Principalmente dos que já debutaram e me olham como superiores — Chungha afirmou. — Eu não quero ser rancorosa… Desculpa eu devo estar soando bastante metida, não é? É só que… eles me magoam, entende? 

— Acho que é compreensível.

— Você já sabe onde fica a cozinha e essas coisas? Está com fome?

— Não estou com fome, mas se você quiser me mostrar, eu fico contente. — Yugyeom sorriu. — A moça simpática mostrou, mas eu não lembro mais onde fica e… nem o nome dela.

Chungha riu e concordou com a cabeça, ficando de pé e vendo o outro fazer o mesmo para então segui-la pelo local. A cozinha não ficava longe da área de descanso e a moça foi mostrando alguns outros espaços para o moreno, que tentou gravar tudo, contudo sabia que esqueceria a maioria até o final do dia.

— Eu não sei bem o que devo fazer no primeiro dia —comentou Yugyeom, sentando ao lado da outra na cozinha, que lhe estendeu uma maçã. — Devo dançar? Como é?

— Te deram algum cronograma?

O moreno concordou, lembrando-se somente naquele momento que a moça simpática tinha sim lhe entregando uma pasta. Ele então abriu a bolsa e a encontrou, logo esticando na direção da trainee que logo encontrou os horários do moreno.

— Você faz treinamento vocal daqui a meia hora e ora, ora, ora… Eu estou nessa aula — afirmou a moça, apoiando a cabeça na mão enquanto o cotovelo estava no balcão. — Isso é um bom sinal, nos veremos bastante.

— Pelo menos eu já tenho uma amiga, _hn_?

A Kim sorriu, voltando a se apoiar com o corpo.

— Eu?!

— Não, a moça simpática.

Chungha gritou e jogou um guardanapo em Yugyeom, que riu alto. Definitivamente, Yugyeom se via com uma amiga na BoA.

**

Na hora do almoço, eles saíram para comer em um restaurante próximo e Yugyeom não podia deixar de estar animado com tudo, assim falando para a moça as experiências que tivera naquele meio dia.

Yugyeom, diferente de como sempre era, não parou de falar e Chungha adorou aquela faceta que estava acabando de conhecer o rapaz e também emendou nada fala.

Era fácil para eles manterem a conversa.

**

No último intervalo do dia, eles tomaram um _milk-shake_ , também na rua. Os amigos riram e afirmaram que aquela era a festa de iniciação de Yugyeom. Quem precisava de mesquinhos por perto, certo? Seriam amigos um do outro e era o que importava.

— Acho que terei que largar a faculdade — comentou Yugyeom, sugando o resto do _milk-shake_.

— Com toda certeza — afirmou a moça. — Tenta ver se seu curso tem online e transfere… Sério, é a única maneira.

— Tem sim, mas não sei se consigo…

— Vou torcer para que consiga. — Ela sorriu. — Eu estou terminado o meu de Literatura. Eu preferia estar indo nas aulas? Preferia, mas temos que sacrificar umas coisas por outras, né?

— _Hm…_ entendo bem como é isso — afirmou o moreno. — Tenho uma avó e cuido dela. É bastante complicado às vezes.

— Eu tenho o meu pai… Mas ele que cuida de mim e às vezes eu cuido dele.

Yugyeom sorriu.

— É bom ter alguém nos esperando quando chegamos em casa — comentou o Kim. — Saber que alguém vai se preocupar se você não aparecer.

— _Hm_ … Sua avó ou o seu namorado?

— Os dois — falou o moreno. Porém, ele logo percebeu o sorriso de ladino no rosto da moça e franziu a testa, até perceber que tinha se entregado para a moça. — O-oh… Eu fui burro.

— Não, eu que sou boa — brincou a moça, apoiando o rosto na mão e o cotovelo na mesa. — Mas eu desconfiei, meu _gaydar_ é muito bom e eu sei reconhecer pessoas que não se atraem pelo gênero feminino.

— Sério? Como?

— Elas não olham para os meus seios. 

Yugyeom riu e revirou os olhos, escutando a gargalhada de Chungha preencher toda a lanchonete. Como não podiam ser amigo da Kim? Ela era tão gentil e divertida, o trainee nunca entenderia tal coisa.

— Vamos voltar? — propôs a moça.

— Vamos.

**

No final do dia, Yugyeom estava decidido a transferir seu curso para online e era nisso que pensava enquanto estava dentro do ônibus, voltando para casa. O veículo estava cheio e a cinco paradas da sua casa, uma senhora entrou e ele cedeu o lugar, com um sorriso no rosto.

Ao chegar em casa, Yugyeom foi checar a avó, mas ela estava bem, fazendo o jantar tranquilamente enquanto assobiava, animada. O rapaz então seguiu para o banho, contente por ter chegado ao final do dia bem.

O banho não foi tão rápido quanto esperava, pois no cansaço, acabou deixando a água o relaxar um pouco, o que foi de grande ajuda nos minutos seguintes.

O trainee, depois de vestido com uma roupa confortável, resolveu tirar as roupas sujas de exercício da sua bolsa. Porém, assim que puxou a camiseta, um papel caiu no chão.

Ele franziu a testa, contudo logo o buscou; talvez fosse Chungha fazendo alguma gracinha, afinal a moça parecia gostar daquelas brincadeiras, mas ao abrir o papel, seus olhos se arregalaram com o conteúdo.

**Você nunca vai chegar a lugar algum!**

**Inútil!**

**Um merda, só conseguiu entrar**

**por causa do irmãozinho!**

**Aqui não será fácil para você!**

**Faremos da sua vida um inferno.**

**Você vai aprender a não roubar a**

**vaga de quem realmente merece!**

Yugyeom piscou algumas vezes, assustado e sem saber o que fazer.

— Surpresa!

A voz de Bambam fez Yugyeom enfiar o papel de qualquer jeito na bolsa e tentar sorrir para o namorado que estava na porta do seu quarto.

— O-oi…

— Eu não aguentava para saber como foi o seu primeiro dia! — Bambam deu um gritinho e se jogou na cama do namorado. — Me conta tudo!

Kim ainda tinha as palavras do recado na sua cabeça, mas tentou respirar fundo e pensar no que falar para Bambam. Ele não podia comentar sobre aquilo, pois preocuparia o namorado e, além de tudo, era provável que o loiro fosse falar com Mark ou pior: fazer barraco na empresa. A verdade, é que agora entendia Chungha.

— Foi… bom — disse o mais novo, sorrindo fracamente. — Hoje não fiz muita coisa, acho que é por ser o primeiro dia, né? Mas eu terei que fazer a faculdade online, vou começar a preencher os documentos hoje, tem no site da faculdade.

— Oh, você está bem com isso?

— Estou sim, eu nem gosto do curso, mas falta pouco, né? Acho que não custa terminar.

Bambam sorriu docemente.

— Sentirei falta de te visitar por lá...

— Ah, a gente dá o nosso jeito — ponderou Yugyeom, também se deitado. Agora os dois fitavam o teto, com as mãos enlaçadas. — Por exemplo, posso ir direto para a sua casa quando sua mãe estiver de plantão. Vovó não se importa.

— Você tem treino nos finais de semana?

— Não, mas devo precisar de horas para fazer as tarefas da faculdade.

— Eu te incentivo com sexo — brincou o mais velho. — Termina esse artigo logo, Yug, se não sem boquete!

— Que maldade!

— Ou então, eu posso fazer o boquete enquanto você faz os artigos.

— Acho que não é uma boa ideia — ponderou o trainee, rindo. — Mas eu realmente gostaria de saber o que tanto tem no meu pau que você gosta tanto de chupar.

Bambam se moveu na cama, olhando para o moreno, que estava rindo, mas ao ver um olhar diferente no namorado, parou e o fitou um tanto preocupado. Teria o loiro se ofendido?

— Eu gosto de você, Yug.

O tailandês então beijou o moreno. Mas foi diferente, pelo menos para Yugyeom, pois ele pode sentir todos os sentimentos passados naquele simples gesto. Naquele momento, não teve dúvida de nada, somente que estava ainda mais apaixonado pelo namorado e céus, era bom perceber aquilo.

— Uau… Você me faz tão feliz — afirmou Yugyeom, sorrindo ao levar a mão à bochecha do loiro e fazer um leve afago na derme. — Obrigado… por ter entrado na minha vida.

— E obrigado por ter chorado quando íamos transar.

— Ei! 

O moreno empurrou o outro contra a cama e logo colocou o corpo por cima do dele, roubando os lábios do namorado para si, com uma mistura de provocação com diversão. Amava aqueles momentos com Bambam, mais do que tudo que pudesse nomear.

Eles se afastaram sem oxigênio, contudo antes que o moreno conseguisse falar algo, sentiu Bambam mudando as posições e ficando por cima, outra vez o beijando.

Quando Yugyeom ia mudar a posição outra vez, a notificação do seu celular apitou alto. Bambam pegou o aparelho somente de implicância, ainda estando no colo do namorado, remexendo-se de propósito para atiçá-lo.

— Será que é Jungkook? — questionou o loiro, piscando um dos olhos. — Vou mandar uma foto sua nessa posição para ele ver quem é que manda… Oh, quem é Chungha?

— Ah, uma trainee que conheci, ela é bem legal.

— Entendi — o tailandês falou, saindo de cima do namorado e entregando o celular para o moreno. — Ela deve ser bem legal mesmo, para ter um monte de emojis de coração ao lado do nome dela.

— Ah, isso foi ela que fez ao me dar o número.

— _Hm_ , ‘tá.

Kim franziu a testa e logo entendeu o que se passava. Bambam era tão fofo quando estava enciumado, Yugyeom não podia resistir ao charme que era o tailandês com uma ruga entre os olhos e o lábio inferior projetado em um bico característico. O mais novo então puxou o namorado para um beijo, afinal somente havia ele na sua vida.

— Não… Você quer me enganar com beijos — afirmou Bambam, empurrando Yugyeom de leve. — Quer dizer pra eu não ter ciúmes, mas… eu tenho.

— _Baby_ … Eu sou gay e mesmo que não fosse, ela é lésbica.

— Tanto faz — proferiu o loiro, suspirando pesado. — Pode não ser ela, mas tem muitos outros.

O moreno se sentou na cama, esfregando a nuca e suspirando pesado.

— Bam, você está me ofendendo assim — afirmou o mais novo, chateado. — Você acha que eu te trairia?

Bambam fitou o namorado por longos segundos, engolindo a seco em seguida.

— Sim — disse o loiro.

— O quê?!

— Todos me traem, por que você não trairia?

Kim quis ficar com raiva, pois estava se sentindo ofendido pelo namorado pensar aquilo dele, mas tinha algo por trás daquelas palavras que o fez perceber como Bambam tinha sofrido anteriormente.

— Bam, eu não sou igual a eles — garantiu o mais novo, buscando a mão do namorado e enlaçando os dedos com cuidado. — Eu nunca te trairia. Nunca mesmo. Eu te amo muito para isso.

— É… fácil falar — comentou o loiro, fitando o próprio colo. — E-eu… sabia que não era uma boa ideia namorar.

— Bam!

O tailandês fechou os olhos para respirar fundo e se acalmar, pois conseguia sentir seu corpo começar a tremer. Ele não queria passar por uma nova decepção com um namorado, principalmente se este fosse Yugyeom. Nunca sentira antes o que sentia pelo moreno, seu coração não iria se recuperar do baque.

— _Baby_ … olha para mim. — Yugyeom pediu, segurando o rosto do mais velho por entre as suas mãos. — Eu não tenho qualquer intenção de te magoar, Bam… Mas eu preciso que você pelo menos tente acreditar em mim.

Bambam mexeu a cabeça para se soltar das mãos do outro e Yugyeom sentiu como se o outro lhe tivesse dado um soco no estômago com aquele gesto.

— Tudo bem — Bambam disse, suspirando pesado. — Eu… _hm_ … tenho que ir. Tenho trabalho para fazer, vim só ver se estava tudo bem com você, mas parece estar.

— Bambam. — A voz de Yugyeom era séria e fez o outro travar no lugar. — Você me trairia?

— O q-quê?

— Eu estou te perguntando se você me trairia. Eu terei pouco tempo agora e provavelmente ainda menos dinheiro do que tenho hoje. Estarei irritado e cansado na maior parte dos dias, pois os treinos serão exaustivos. — O mais alto continuou encarando os olhos arregalados e surpresos do tailandês. — Você vai me trair?

O loiro piscou algumas vezes, sem reação. De repente, ele entendeu o que o outro queria dizer e assim suspirou fundo. Entrar em um relacionamento era um voto de confiança, certo? Tinha que se lembrar daquilo, como também tinha que lembrar que existiam boas e com carácter por aí, que não o tratam com maldade ou traem pelas costas. Havia Yugyeom e seu namorado não era assim.

— Nunca — afirmou Bambam, suspirando pesado e buscando a mão do moreno. — Eu nunca te trairia, mesmo que não possamos nos ver, que seja só pelo celular, sei lá. Eu nunca te trairia.

— E você quer que eu confie na sua palavra, não é? Que eu acredite que não importa quantos caras legais e bonitos você possa conhecer enquanto eu estiver pingando suor e cansaço nos treinos?

— Você fica muito _sexy_ suado.

— Não me faça rir, estamos tendo uma _DR_ aqui!

Yugyeom sorriu e Bambam sorriu junto com ele, dando um rápido beijo no mais novo em seguida.

— Desculpa, Yug. Foi idiota — afirmou o loiro, dando um beijo agora na bochecha do moreno. — Eu… só não quero te perder, mas nunca deveria ter te acusado… Eu amo ser o seu namorado.

— E eu amo ser _seu_ , Bam. Não estou disposto a abrir mão do que temos.

— Nem eu… E-eu… o vi hoje de novo.

— _Hn_?

— Meu ex… eu o vi hoje na faculdade e… foi idiota, eu só fiquei triste de novo, eu acho. — Bambam suspirou pesado.

Kim mordeu o lábio inferior e concordou.

— Você… ainda gosta dele?

— Não! Não é isso… É só que… ele foi meu primeiro amor, essas bobagens. — Bambam tentou sorrir, mas pareceu uma careta. — Eu só acho que todos vão ser iguais, sabe? Mas é injusto com você… Injusto com a gente.

— Eu entendo que ele te machucou, Bam. Eu só quero uma chance de te provar que não sou igual a ele e que amo você.

— Não me faça chorar! Eu vim aqui para ter um momento divertido, porque estou me sentindo tão atacado?

Yugyeom sorriu e de uma vez, puxou o mais velho para o seu colo, que gargalhou, apoiando os braços nos ombros do mais alto.

— Que isso! Mal começou os ensaios e já me pega assim?

— Você não viu nada…

— O-oh… — Bambam mordeu o lábio inferior. — Você está tentando me seduzir, mocinho?

— _Hm-hm_ … Podemos finalmente fazer aquela posição da parede, _hn_?

— Sim! — sussurrou, apertando os bíceps do namorado enquanto roçava seus lábios com os dele. — Porém não agora… Vou assustar sua avó com meus gemidos.

Os dois riram contidos e não conseguiram resistir a um beijo. Sabiam que as coisas não seriam mais tão fáceis, mas não desistiriam do que tinham, lutariam para se manterem juntos e sempre apoiando um ao outro.

— Vamos, me conte mais dessa sua nova amiga…

Era um bom sinal? Yugyeom esperava que fosse.

— Ela é doidinha — afirmou o moreno, vendo o sorriso do seu namorado, que já estava sentando ao seu lado. — Mas é muito legal. Foi a única que me acolheu…

— Ela é boa?

— Muito boa! Chungha ‘tá para debutar e mesmo assim foi tão legal — explicou Yugyeom. — Não tem a data certa ainda, mas coisa de daqui uns seis meses ou antes! Mas ela não tem amigo algum lá.

— Por quê?! — o tailandês perguntou, surpreso.

— Meu palpite é inveja… Mas só passando os dias para ter certeza, né?

O loiro concordou, sorrindo de lado em seguida.

— Daqui a pouco será você. Causando inveja em todo mundo — afirmou o tailandês, estalando a língua. — Ah, aviso logo. Se você me deixar com raiva de algo, vazo suas fotos de bebê; aquele sem fralda com o bumbum sujo.

— Não! Você não faria isso!

— Me provoca para você ver.

— Oh, não… O único jeito será ser o melhor namorado do mundo para você. Que absurdo! — Yugyeom proferiu sarcástico e risonho, apertando o tailandês em seus braços. — Ei?

— _Hm_?

— Te amo, bebê.

Bambam riu.

— Eu sou mais velho que você.

— Mas é o meu bebê.

— Eu te amo, Yug.

O moreno sorriu e deixou seus lábios beijar o loiro. Seria difícil e provavelmente enfrentariam muita coisa, mas estavam juntos e era tudo o que Yugyeom precisava saber para seguir feliz o seu sonho de ser um idol.

Seria um longo e árduo caminho, mas Kim Yugyeom era forte e decidido. Iria debutar sabendo que tinham várias pessoas à sua volta torcendo por ele.

**Notas finais**  
Chungha

  
  
  



	41. Chapter 41

Jackson não queria ir ao hospital. Não queria enfrentar Jinyoung e magoá-lo quando ele estava em um momento tão sensível e, de certa forma, não queria magoar a Mark e nem a si mesmo no processo. Era uma situação tão complicada e nem podia falar com a pessoa que mais o entendia para pedir ajuda, pois sentia que era egoísta estressar Jaebeom com seus problemas quando Lim estava doente.

— Bom dia…

O loiro nem viu que não estava mais sozinho na sala de jantar, contudo conseguiu dar um sorriso na direção de Youngjae, que parecia sem graça em vê-lo ali.

— Oi. — Foi o que Jackson conseguiu falar.

— _Hm_ … Já tomou café?

— Já… E-estou só esperando Mark para irmos ver, Jin.

Youngjae pareceu sem graça outra vez e Jackson se perguntou se Mark tinha dito algo. E, se tivesse dito, estaria Choi o julgando? Provavelmente sim.

— Sabe… JB está bom para conversar — ponderou o cantor. — Ele não espirra em cima da gente mesmo — brincou.

— Eu sei… Falei com ele ontem…

— Ele acordou, se você quiser falar com ele agora…

— Não… ele vai ficar preocupado. — Wang sorriu fracamente. — Depois… eu falo com Beom.

O cantor concordou.

— Se é o que você acha melhor — Youngjae sorriu. — Vou… pegar algo para comer. _Hm_ … boa sorte no hospital.

— Obrigado.

Jackson se sentia exposto. Ele entendia a necessidade de Mark em desabafar, mas agora não podia deixar de imaginar que estava sendo julgado por suas ações. Era horrível ter aquela dúvida dentro de si.

— Eu… vou esperar na sala — disparou Jackson. —Eu deixei o café pronto… _Er…_ é isso.

O chinês saiu o mais rápido que pode do ambiente e foi para a sala como anunciara. Estava cansado e ainda nem tinha ido ao hospital. Aquele dia seria péssimo, já conseguia sentir dentro de si.

— Ei.

Ele reconheceu a voz sem olhar para o ruivo e céus, quis correr outra vez para a sua cama, mas ainda assim fitou o manager, que sorriu fracamente na sua direção.

— Estou pronto… Se você quiser ir.

— Okay, vamos.

O coreógrafo proferiu rápido, pegando sua mochila que já estava em cima do sofá e praticamente correndo para a porta, sem olhar para o ruivo.

Mark suspirou pesado. Seria um longo e estranho dia.

**

O caminho para o hospital foi o mais silencioso que já tinham experimentado e tanto um quanto outro odiavam aquilo, contudo tinham mais medo ainda de falar. Não sabiam o que fazer ou o que esperara daquela visita e céus, estavam apavorados.

— Vocês chegaram cedo hoje!

A enfermeira sorridente logo parou na frente dos dois, que nem tentaram sorrir. Estavam tensos demais para isso.

— Vocês terão que esperar um pouquinho. Jinyoung está terminado o banho.

— Ah, ele já está tomando banho sozinho? — Jackson não conseguiu evitar de perguntar. — Isso é ótimo!

— Sim, ele é um rapaz forte. Ele também não para de falar em vocês dois, é fofo.

Jackson sentiu a respiração presa em sua garganta ao ouvir aquilo. Ele não merecia Jinyoung, nem em um milhão de anos poderiam merecê-lo.

— O-obrigado — Mark proferiu para a enfermeira, que sorriu outra vez antes de sair pelo corredor. O ruivo então fitou o coreógrafo e sem pensar, buscou a mão do mais novo e entrelaçou os dedos. — Não fica assim.

— Como não posso ficar?! E-eu… não o mereço.

— Jin merece o melhor, e o melhor é você. Por favor, não diga isso.

— Se eu fosse o melhor… não teria o traído.

Mark não sabia o que dizer, mas odiava ouvir o loiro se colocar para baixo daquela maneira. Ele não sabia ao certo o que faria, mas quando fossem contar para Jinyoung, diria que era o culpado de tudo, que havia beijado Jackson. Park poderia odiá-lo, era melhor que também ver Wang sofrendo.

— Não… fala isso. Você não planejou e nem nada. — Mark se sentia encurralado sem nem saber o motivo. — Jin v-vai entender.

Wang abanou a cabeça claramente assustado com o futuro e Mark sentiu a necessidade de abraçá-lo e prometer que tudo ficaria bem; mas como fazer aquilo se ele era o motivo de toda aquela confusão?

— A culpa foi minha, okay? Jin vai entender.

— Não… — Jackson outra vez abanou a cabeça. — Não foi. E-eu… que te beijei.

— Mas eu não te afastei, eu… até flertei com você. É culpa minha — garantiu o ruivo, suspirando pesado. — Jin não é de guardar rancor… Ele vai entender — repetiu.

O chinês não queria discutir, então nada mais falou, somente fitando os próprios sapatos enquanto sentia a mão do outro na sua. Estava com tanto medo, tanto de magoar Jinyoung quanto de fazê-lo piorar de alguma forma. Céus, nunca se perdoaria se visse um pingo de tristeza no olhar do namorado.

Logo não demorou para eles saberem que Park já os estava esperando e como em uma sentença de morte foram ao encontro do moreno.

A aparência de Jinyoung estava bem mais saudável do que a de dois dias atrás, ele até mesmo já estava sentado na cama e um sorriso simples brincava em seus lábios ao notar quem ele tanto queria ver.

— Parabéns, aniversariante! — Jinyoung sorriu, acenando da cama. — Adivinha quem consegue vê-los?

Mark sorriu abertamente e quis chorar em seguida. Céus, sentia-se tão culpado naquele momento.

— V-você parece melhor — Jackson comentou de imediato. No dia anterior, o moreno ainda não o enxergava. — Como se sente?

— Mais ou menos — disse o moreno, sorrindo. — A visão ainda está um pouquinho embaçada, mas perto de antes… Como foi ontem? Eu quero saber de tudo! Ainda estou com o celular contrabandeado aqui, me passem as fotos para eu ver.

Mark mordeu o lábio inferior e abaixou o olhar, sorrindo um pouco triste.

— Foi perfeito, Jin. Obrigado por pensar nisso para mim… E-eu não merecia.

— Claro que merecia! — Jinyoung riu. — É o mínimo que posso fazer para esperar o mesmo no meu aniversário.

O moreno riu com a própria piada e os outros dois o acompanharam, mas o cantor percebeu algo estranho neles. Ele estava tão animado em poder enxergá-los, que tinha perdido os sinais.

Mark e Jackson estavam em pé — mesmo a enfermeira tendo deixado duas cadeiras para eles se sentarem, como sempre fazia —, afastados um do outro e mal se olhavam, isso sem contar as risadas que pareciam soar falsas e a forma como pareciam um pouco desesperados e ansiosos. Jinyoung notou que tinha aprendido uma coisa ou outra com Jaebeom e suas análises do comportamento humano.

— _Hm_... Como vão Jaebeom e Youngjae? — O moreno tentou sondar de todos os lados, afinal poderia ter acontecido algo com seus amigos, mesmo torcendo para que não fosse aquele o caso. — Jaebeom ‘tá melhor?

— Sim. Ele já está quase sendo liberado pelos médicos e os dois estão mais pombinhos do que nunca — Mark comentou. — Eles querem te ligar, já que não podem vir aqui. Tudo bem para você? 

O ruivo levantando o olhar rapidamente para Jinyoung e então o abaixando como se estivesse com vergonha de encará-lo. Foi quando Park soube.

— Claro! Que bom… que Jaebeom está bem... — Jinyoung não sabia o que falar. — _Hmm_ … E as fotos de ontem? Eu quero ver.

Dessa vez foi Jackson que o olhou com pressa antes de abaixar o olhar. O loiro então pegou o próprio celular e nos segundos seguintes ficou perdido nas fotos do dia anterior, selecionando-as e mandando-as para o celular descartável que tinha comprado para Jinyoung.

— Oh… vocês estão tão fofos — Jinyoung murmurou sorrindo para as fotos. — Mark você chorou tanto! Seu rosto está todo vermelho.

— Não! — disparou o ruivo, dessa vez olhando para o cantor. — São as luzes das árvores que deram esse efeito.

— _Hum-hum_ — Jackson falou, rindo. — Ele chorou para tudo, Jin! Tudo! Principalmente durante a sua ligação. Achei que iríamos afundar no rio com tantas lágrimas.

— Seu exagerado!

Jinyoung riu, deixando seus olhos fecharem e a cena foi tão bela para os outros dois, que eles se fitaram. Tinham que falar, mas não tinham coragem.

— Eu o beijei — Jackson proferiu rapidamente depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. Ele precisava contar. Era o namorado, era sua responsabilidade. — N-não sei bem o porquê… S-só aconteceu. E-eu sinto muito, Jin. Sinto muito por romper com a sua confiança.

Jackson não pedia perdão, pois não fazia sentido. Ele não deveria colocar aquela responsabilidade nos ombros de Jinyoung. Ele não tinha que perdoá-lo, seu erro era terrível.

Jinyoung sabia que aquilo tinha acontecido, mas ainda assim sentiu as lágrimas vindo aos seus olhos.

— Não chora… Jin, por favor não! E-eu não mereço suas lágrimas! — Jackson quis invadir aquele quarto e se ajoelhar diante do moreno. — E-eu… Céus… — Wang olhou para Mark, mas o ruivo parecia tão miserável quanto ele. — Jin… eu não sei nem o que dizer, f-foi tudo culpa minha…

— Não — disparou Mark, sacudindo a cabeça pra que o loiro não o parasse. — F-foi minha culpa, Jin. E-eu flertei, f-foi errado. Jack só está com muita saudade, e-ele não tem culpa.

— E-eu acho que foi minha culpa — Jinyoung começou, continuando a fala ao notar os outros dois desesperados em impedi-lo de se culpar. — Percebi o carinho de vocês um pelo outro e… m-meio que preparei o encontro romântico de propósito. Obviamente eu não queria ser traído, mas e-eu os coloquei na situação de propósito.

O loiro ainda sentia as lágrimas em seus olhos, mas surpreso fitou o ruivo, que pareceu também não saber daquele plano do moreno.

— Como assim? — Mark perguntou.

— Acho que… estou tempo demais aqui, a vida passa, né? — Jinyoung sorriu entristecido. — É minha culpa no final das contas.

— Você achou que iriamos ficar juntos e deixar você? — Mark questionou, notando como o outro deu de ombros sem conseguir encará-los outra vez. — Jin… eu fiz isso lembra? E onde eu estou agora? Aqui, com você. E-eu não acho que seja possível para eu seguir a vida sem você. Mas você está com Jackson agora e eu fiz besteira, não vai voltar a acontecer.

O moreno sorriu, mas outra vez era entristecido.

— Se é que Jackson quer ficar comigo, _hn_?

Jinyoung não queria ser sarcástico, afinal ele fizera tudo aquilo, certo? Ele preparou o terreno para tudo, contudo perceber que tinha sido traído, doía mais do que podia imaginar. Sentia-se tão idiota naquele momento.

— Se eu quero ficar com a pessoa mais incrível, doce e talentosa que eu já conheci? — Jackson proferiu, nem ao menos tentando esconder como o choro estava embargando sua voz. — E eu bati a cabeça por algum acaso? Eu sinto muito ter te magoado, Jin. Eu errei e você tem todo o direito de não querer me ver nunca mais, mas se por alguma obra da divindade você ainda me quiser, eu estou aqui e não tenho qualquer intenção de ir embora.

Mark fitou o chão, pois as palavras do outro tinham doído. Ele sabia que aquele beijo tinha sido coisa do momento e errado, mas ainda trazia um amargor à sua garganta. Será que tinha conseguido se apaixonar por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo e não as teria? Era típico dele, provavelmente na vida passada tinha feito algum mal para ser punido agora.

— Jackie… — Jinyoung chamou o loiro, mas sem tirar os olhos do ruivo. — Jackie, você partiu o coração de Markie.

O manager levantou o olhar assustado e logo sacudindo a cabeça negativamente; primeiro ele olhou para Park e depois para Wang, ainda alarmado.

— N-não. — _Droga!_ Ele tinha gaguejando e estragado tudo; agora eles iam saber que estava mentindo. _Ótimo!_ — E-eu… _hm_ … só acho que estou em um lugar que não devia.

— Mark… — Jackson falou o nome do ruivo suavemente e o manager odiou como o som pareceu ir direto ao seu peito. — Eu…

— Não! — disparou outra vez Tuan, agora tentando sorrir. — Eu não deveria estar aqui. _Hn_ … Jinyoung, eu peço perdão… Isso tudo é culpa minha. Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem agora. M-me… desculpa.

— Não! — Jinyoung gritou, mesmo que ele não pudesse fazer aquilo. — P-por favor, não vai…

— Você não pode gritar!

— Eu vou berrar se você sair daqui!

Jackson olhava a cena um tanto atônito e não pode deixar de rir baixinho, talvez fosse pelo nervosismo.

— Não quero atrapalhar — ponderou Tuan, suspirando fundo. — Vocês são namorados e eu… só estou atrapalhando, pelo visto eu só sirvo para isso.

— A última coisa que você está fazendo é atrapalhar, Mark. Eu sou egoísta, eu não quero que você vá. — Jinyoung proferiu; estava claramente triste.

— Mark, me desculpa… E-eu não quis dizer que o nosso beijo não significou nada… Você sabe que eu estaria mentindo, você estava lá… — Jackson arriscou um sorriso antes de se virar para Jinyoung. Céus, porque tudo era tão confuso?

— N-nós vamos suspender essa discussão até eu sair do hospital. — Park sugeriu, ou melhor ele estava decidindo por eles. — E-eu não posso fazer isso daqui! Então vamos suspender essa conversa até lá.

— Mas… — Mark começou a falar.

— Nada de mais ou menos — Jinyoung interrompeu o ruivo. — Seremos amigos até lá. Eu não quero ficar triste aqui dentro, nesse lixo. Já me sinto tão triste e abandonado. — Ele riu, sem humor. — Não quero perder vocês, não até… eu poder tocá-los uma outra vez.

— Você não vai nos perder, Jin. — Jackson afirmou. Ele tinha certeza daquilo, ainda que fosse estranho aquele pensamento. Sabia dos sentimentos do moreno pelo ruivo e vice-versa e tinha certeza de seus próprios sentimentos pelo Park. — Você quer saber das fofocas? — arriscou o chinês, tentando trazer um pouco de normalidade para aquele momento.

— Fofoca? — Jinyoung perguntou curioso. — Que fofoca?

O loiro se sentou na cadeira e Mark o fitou e em seguida o moreno, para então suspirar fundo e usar a outra cadeira, ainda se sentindo um tanto errado por estar ali. Wang falou das fofocas da empresa que ficou sabendo e Jinyoung amou escutá-las, rindo várias e várias vezes quando o assunto era engraçado.

— Yug começou na BoA, ele me mandou mensagens. Parece que está indo tudo bem.

— Oh, isso é tão bom! — Jinyoung sorriu. — E vocês estão se dando bem agora?

— Acho que sim, mas quando eu voltar, vamos marcar algo.

— Isso é tão bom — ponderou o moreno, olhando para o namorado em seguida. — Jackie, você sabia que Mark e o irmão não se davam bem?

— É, ele comentou, mas não falou o motivo.

— Foi porque roubei o namorado dele — explicou o manager, vendo o chinês arregalar os olhos. — Tô brincando! Você tinha que ver sua cara!

Jinyoung riu também, a cena era fofa. Os dois estavam menos tensos agora que tinham o contado sobre o beijo. Parecia que eles estavam sendo corroídos pela culpa e de certa maneira aquilo era reconfortante. Eles não ficariam pelas suas costas.

— Eu e Yug somos meio irmãos, então quando meus pais se separaram eu não tive muito contato com ele. — Mark comentou. — A vida dele foi mais complicada que a minha. Meu pai e a mãe dele morreram quando Yug era criança e assim ele acabou indo morar com a nossa avó. Acho que de alguma maneira ele sempre me culpou por não ter as mesmas dificuldades que ele, e agora me contou que tinha medo de se aproximar de mim e eu ir embora também como os pais dele fizeram.

Jackson balanço a cabeça sem saber ao certo o que falar, era uma história complicada e delicada.

— Mas o namorado de Yug realmente tinha uma _crush_ em mim — implicou o ruivo, piscando um dos olhos.

— Bambam tinha os olhos brilhando toda vez que via Mark. Era fofo, mas eu morria de ciúmes.

— Sério? — disparou Mark, surpreso. — Você nunca falou nada.

— Falar o que? Você não tinha nada com Bam… parecia bobagem. — Jinyoung balançou os ombros. — E quem te tinha no final da noite era eu de qualquer maneira.

Mark sorriu envergonhado e desviou o olhar para Jackson que ria também.

— Eu realmente adoro como Jin consegue ser cheio de confiança — o chinês comentou.

— Mas é a verdade — continuou o moreno. — Eu também soube quando eu já te tinha nas mãos, Jack.

— Oh, sério?

— Sim, sim. Eu sei enlaçar bem — brincou Jinyoung, sorrindo. — Estou brincando. Eu... falo isso, mas sou muito feliz por ter tido os dois.

 _Você ainda tem_ , foi o pensamento que brilhou na mente do americano. Ele ainda era de Jinyoung, bastava o coreano o querer. _Você sempre me terá_.

— Eu também sou feliz por tê-los — comentou Jackson. — Você, Jin, como meu namorado e você, Mark, como meu amigo.

— Amigos que se beijam — disparou o moreno.

— Quê?

— Quê?

Os dois falaram juntos e Jinyoung riu um pouco da cena de ambos com os olhos arregalados.

— O quê? O beijo foi tão ruim assim? Eu particularmente adoro os dois.

— Jin, não provoca. Você disse que esse assunto estava suspenso! — Jackson disparou.

— _Sorry, baby_ — Jinyoung falou com sotaque carregado, o que fez os outros dois sorrirem. — Assim, vocês podem se beijar, se quiserem.

— Quê?

— Quê?

Os dois falaram juntos outra vez, ainda mais alarmados.

— É, eu gosto de ver dois caras bonitos se beijando — afirmou Park.

Mark e Jinyoung se fitaram, surpresos e um pouco assustados.

— _Baby_ , você está com febre? — questionou o chinês. — Quer que a gente chame a enfermeira?

— _No!_ — Outra vez o moreno utilizou do inglês. — Quero ver como me sinto com vocês se beijando. O assunto está adiado, mas não quer dizer que não vamos pensar sobre isso durante esse quase um mês.

Mark entreabriu e fechou os lábios várias vezes sem saber o que responder e ele sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha.

— Jin, você ainda está tentando nos juntar porque acha que vamos deixar você? — Mark ponderou calmamente.

— Estou apenas tentando ver vocês dois se beijando.

— Então saia daí primeiro. Depois pensamos nisso.

Park fez uma careta, mas ele sabia que seria aquilo mesmo que acontecesse. Na verdade, aquele gosto amargo estava novamente na sua boca e ele percebeu que estava com algum sentimento que ainda não sabia definir. Não era ciúmes, mas era algo. Talvez inveja pelos outros dois estarem fora daquele cubículo, tendo encontros e sorrindo entre si. Definitivamente, estava confuso e agora, um pouco irritado.

— Acho que não estou me sentindo muito bem — comentou Park, pegando o corpo de água que sempre estava cheio ao seu lado e bebericando alguns goles. — Acho que estou com febre.

— Eu vou chamar a enfermeira. — Jackson se adiantou praticamente correndo para a porta.

Jinyoung queria ficar sozinho, mas era verdade que estava se sentindo febril. O frio que antes não estava no quarto, agora começava a parecer demais e sua boca parecia mais seca do que nunca; céus, odiava febres!

— Jin… você está bem? — perguntou Mark, preocupado.

— Sim, só a febre mesmo — garantiu o moreno, sorrindo fracamente. — Ei, aproveitar que Jackie saiu… Eu não quero que você se sinta culpado, ‘tá? Não sei o que o futuro nos reserva, m-mas… não fique triste, tudo bem? Seremos sempre amigos, acima de tudo.

— Você não sabe como essas palavras me fazem bem, Jin. Tudo o que eu quero é que você continue na minha vida, seja como for. Me desculpe por beijar seu namorado. — Mark riu envergonhado, coçando levemente a nuca. — E-eu nunca achei que iria precisar te pedir desculpas por uma coisa dessas.

— Tudo bem… Ele é bem beijável mesmo — brincou o moreno. — Ah, me desculpa também por beijar seu ex.

Mark sorriu, mas de repente percebeu o que o outro tinha dito e arregalou os olhos, o que fez Park sorrir contido.

— Você o quê?

— Eu o quê?

— Jin!

— Markie!

Jinyoung riu outra vez, porém ele sentiu um calafrio passar por todo o corpo, então se encolheu e puxou a coberta mais para si. O ruivo pareceu preocupado.

— Foi há muito tempo; éramos trainees — explicou Jinyoung, balançando os ombros. 

— Eu nunca poderia imaginar! Vocês se detestavam!

— Começou daí. — Jinyoung riu. — Nós… nos beijamos depois de uma festa… Mas foi só isso mesmo. No outro dia teve aula de dança e Jae foi um babaca. Depois disso, só brigamos. Ele nem deve lembrar.

— Duvido. Seus beijos são inesquecíveis. — _Oh_! Mark se condenou no instante em que as palavras deixaram seus lábios. Ele não deveria dizer aquelas coisas. Jinyoung estava comprometido! — _Hm_ … Jackie está demorando, né?

— Está mesmo. — Jinyoung resolveu ajudar o ruivo a mudar de assunto. Era melhor daquela maneira. — Deve ser a hora do lanche das enfermeiras, elas somem mesmo. Não as culpo, eu sou muito chato.

— Claro que não é.

— Sou sim, um bebê chorão. — Park sorriu. — Oh, aí Jackie.

Mark olhou para trás e viu o loiro entrando no lugar, parecendo arfar. Tuan nem pensou e logo estendendo o braço para o chinês, que aceitou a mão de apoio

— As enfermeiras sumiram — reclamou o loiro. — Mas… eu achei uma… ela está colocando a roupa… Como você está se sentindo, Jin?

— Alguns calafrios, mas é só a febre — garantiu o moreno.

— Oh, amor… — Jackson parecia pronto para chorar e entrar no quarto onde o namorado estava. — Ela já está vindo, okay?

— Vou levar injeção — choramingou o moreno. — Já estou com um hematoma na mão… Do jeito que ‘tá, não sai nunca — brincou.

Mark e Jackson sentiram vontade de abraçar Jinyoung, mas antes de falarem alguma coisa, a enfermeira apareceu do outro lado e eles souberam que era hora de sair, pois depois do remédio, o cantor ficaria sonolento e eles ali poderiam atrapalhar em alguma coisa.

— Vocês precisam ir agora. Não se preocupem, eu vou ficar bem. — Jinyoung sorriu, mas a verdade é que detestava ficar ali sozinho, porém os outros dois não podiam fazer nada e já ajudavam mais que o suficiente.

— Eu sei que vai, amor. Vou morrer de saudades — Jackson afirmou, ele detestava se despedir de Jinyoung. — Durma bem, okay?

— Vou ficar olhando as fotos — garantiu o moreno.

— Nós também — comentou Mark, também sorrindo. — Fique bem, Jin.

Park engoliu fundo, vendo a agulha na mão da mulher, mas ainda assim sorriu outra vez.

— Vocês também. Os dois. — Jinyoung acenou com a mão. — Amo vocês.

— Agora você só quer me fazer chorar — Mark murmurou, fingindo-se de ofendido antes de sorrir. — Amo você. Durma bem, príncipe da nação — completou usando o apelido que as fãs de Jin sempre usavam para se referir a ele.

— Eu também amo você, Jin. — Jackson sorriu. — Nosso príncipe.

Os dois ainda viram mais um sorriso de Jinyoung antes de observarem a enfermeira os olhar com um pouco de irritação. Eles então se viraram e saíram, sentindo que tinha acontecido algo naquele momento, naquela conversa, contudo ainda não sabiam colocar em palavras.

— Nunca pensei que sentiria falta da enfermeira sorridente — ponderou Jackson.

— Nem eu. Essa parecia que queria nos dar pauladas.

— Sim! A sorridente pelo menos parece que quer nos matar, mas com sorrisos. — O chinês riu. — Ela que me ajudou com o celular. Deveríamos comprar um presente para ela, no final de tudo, o que acha?

— Acho ótimo. Ela não tem culpa de parecer a noiva do Chuck.

— Que maldade! — Jackson riu. — Ela é bonita, só… um pouco assustadora.

— _Hm_ … Bi _vibes_ vindo de você — comentou Mark, levantando a sobrancelha.

— Você também é bi, _hn_.

— Detalhes. — O ruivo sorriu, buscando a mão do outro. — O que quer fazer agora?

— Chorar?

— Eu também.

— Mas não podemos. Temos um ao outro para nos consolarmos, mas Jin está sozinho. Então, sem choro. — O chinês estalou a língua, o que fez o ruivo sorrir. — Eu estou com fome. Quer comer alguma comida exótica do Japão?

— Exótica, não… Mas comida, eu quero.

— Sem graça! Vamos lá. — Jackson sorriu e ainda com a mão do americano segura na sua se encaminhou para fora do hospital, com o coração imensamente mais leve do que com o que entrou. — Já sei! Vou comer língua do diabo!

— Que é isso?!

— Gelatina de batata.

Mark fingiu vômitos e Jackson riu, puxando o outro ainda mais para perto. Definitivamente, as coisas estavam leves entre eles e os dois torciam para permanecerem assim por um longo tempo.


	42. Chapter 42

Jaebeom estava no hospital outra vez, para uma bateria de exames. O moreno estava um pouco nervoso, mas tinha Youngjae ao seu lado, então percebeu que não tinha medo do que poderia acontecer, afinal o cantor permaneceria ali, segurando sua mão sempre que precisasse.

— Como foi o show ontem? — Lim perguntou, passando a língua nos lábios. Ele preferia conversar quando estava esperando. — Tudo okay?

— Sim, só uma _sasaeng_ louca que tentou invadir o camarim.

— Como assim? — Lim fitou o loiro, preocupado. — Ela… te fez algo?

— Não, o segurança se livrou dela logo, eu mal a vi — explicou o loiro. — Mas, tirando isso, foi um ótimo show. Gosto dos fãs japoneses, eles são bem fiéis.

Lim voltou a fitar a televisão da recepção. Ele queria conversar, mas estava nervoso e não conseguia pensar em nada pra falar no momento.

— Ei, JB — chamou o outro, descendo seus dedos com cuidado pelo braço do moreno, até as mãos dos dois estarem juntas na lateral das cadeiras, para que assim, ninguém visse o que estavam fazendo. — Vai dar tudo certo, okay? Vamos poder voltar para a Coreia amanhã à tarde, sem falta.

— Vou me sentir um pouco culpado de sair e deixá-los sozinhos por aqui.

— Eu também. — Youngjae suspirou pesado. — Mas a empresa já ‘tá puta comigo, não quero irritá-los mais.

— É… Daremos nosso jeito. — Jaebeom suspirou pesado. — Eu só quero fazer esses exames logo!

Como se ouvindo seus pedidos, o médico chamou o moreno.

Youngjae viu o manager seguir o médico e sentiu vontade de acompanhá-lo, contudo era melhor daquela maneira, assim ficou sentado nos bancos, esperando que Jaebeom voltasse com boas notícias.

**

Uma hora depois, Jaebeom voltou com alguns papéis na mão. Youngjae se levantou de impulso e fitou o outro, esperando os resultados dos exames.

— É… — Jaebeom falou desanimado, vendo o olhar do loiro se entristecer. — Eu estou bom! Curado!

— Oh! — Choi riu, puxando o outro para um abraço apertado. Jaebeom sorriu contido, deixando seus braços contornarem o corpo do cantor. — Eu sabia!

Quando se separaram, Jaebeom ainda sorria e não podia de pensar em como Youngjae estava diferente do início, quando somente era maldoso e ignorante sem motivo algum; parecia uma pessoa totalmente mudada e Lim não podia deixar de agradecer por aquilo.

— Eu só estou feliz por finalmente poder andar sem máscara — comentou Lim, sorrindo. — E outras coisas também…

— O quê?

Jaebeom balançou os ombros.

— Talvez você descubra mais tarde.

Choi piscou algumas vezes, contudo nada comentou, somente indo até a recepção e entregando o cartão de crédito de uma vez. Jaebeom ficou surpreso e foi atrás do outro, tentando impedir dele pagar as contas, mas Youngjae fingiu não os escutar e pagou ainda assim.

— Quer fazer o que agora? — perguntou o loiro, apoiado no balcão. — Vamos aproveitar que os repórteres parecem ter desistir de mim.

— Acho que... vamos só para o apartamento.

O loiro concordou.

— Se é o que você quer… — Choi buscou a mão do moreno. — Vamos, meu carro está do lado de fora.

O moreno então seguiu o outro, sorrindo para o fato de que agora andavam de mãos dadas como se fosse nada, como se sempre fizessem aquilo; de certa maneira era um pouco fofo, contudo isso levava a uma pergunta: o que estavam fazendo? Jaebeom não iria esconder seus sentimentos, pelo menos para com ele próprio, contudo sabia que era errado, que se pegassem não iriam somente o demitir como na outra empresa, iriam acabar com a carreira de Youngjae, afinal era o que queriam no final das contas e nunca se perdoaria se algo assim ocorresse.

Quando chegaram no estacionamento, Jaebeom viu o automóvel alugado e suspirou pesado. Ele não queria andar de carro e também não queria ficar preso em um apartamento. Queria estar perto das pessoas e respirar o ar puro. Queria se divertir pelo menos um dia no Japão.

— Ei… acho que quero passear — disse o mais velho, fitando o outro, que levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Okay, eu te levo…

— _Nah_ — disparou o more, piscando um dos olhos. — Vamos de metrô.

— Oi?!

— Ah, vamos. —Jaebeom riu, agora ele tinha certeza do que queria fazer. — Eu tinha salvo um artigo com pontos turísticos de Tóquio e quero ir a pelo menos uns quatro? Por favor!

— Mas… eu posso te levar de carro.

— Eu sei, mas… quero sentir as pessoas, sabe?

— Quer ficar doente de novo? — questionou o cantor, levantando a sobrancelha. Mas, ele entendia aquela vontade do manager de estar em uma grande multidão, de sentir que não existia somente ele em um apartamento o dia inteiro. Céus, claro que compreendia. — Ah, tudo bem. Vamos. Eu sempre carrego minha máscara e boné comigo mesmo.

— Então, nós vamos? — Jaebeom bateu uma mão na outra e Youngjae achou a coisa mais adorável do mundo, não que fosse falar em voz alta. O loiro então somente concordou com a cabeça. — Eba!

E eles foram, em nenhum momento largando a mão um do outro. Era arriscado? Era, mas Jaebeom não queria desistir daquilo; pelo menos não da derme do outro na sua. A divindade era boa, certo? Poderia lhe proporcionar ao menos o doce gesto sem ninguém tirar fotos e espalhar por toda a internet. Céus, esperava que sim.

O metrô não estava muito lotado, provavelmente por conta do horário e os dois puderam sentar em um banco afastados, bem juntos um do outro, sem largarem as mãos que estavam unidas há vários minutos.

— Isso é bom — comentou Youngjae. Ele sorria, mesmo que sua máscara escondesse o gesto, contudo sabia que Jaebeom podia ver, como sempre via. — Aqui, com você… É bom.

— Ainda estamos no metrô.

— Não tem problema, é bom — afirmou o cantor. — É sempre bom quando estou com você.

Youngjae não esperava uma resposta e Jaebeom nada falou, pois se falasse, seus sentimentos iriam gritar por dentre as palavras.

 _Amigos, só podemos ser amigos_.

E, com esse pensamento, Jaebeom deixou o assunto para trás, largando-o em alguma estação que passou rápido demais para buscá-lo outra vez.

**

A primeira parada foi no Parque Yoyogi.

O outono já estava chegando e a paisagem mostrava isso. As árvores que antes eram bem verdes ou até cobertas de Sakuras, no momento estavam alaranjadas ou então sem folhas, como um retorcido de galhos secos. Para alguns não seria uma cena muito bonita de presenciar, mas para Jaebeom estava perfeito, pois estava com Youngjae.

Eles poderiam andar pelo parque ou até procurar alguma atração, contudo somente sentaram em frente ao grande lago com um grande chafariz que jorrava a água bem alto, fazendo com que os dois rissem a cada vez que era ativado os jatos. Era tranquilo, bonito e o silêncio deixava ambos pensarem melhor.

Youngjae respirou fundo e sentiu todos os cheiros invadindo suas narinas, mas sua mente estava uma confusão naquele momento. Agora, que o moreno estava bom, não podia deixar de imaginar se acontecia alguma coisa ou permaneceriam onde estavam. O loiro não queria ser apressado, mas depois de tanto ouvir os outros dizerem, acreditava estar apaixonado pelo manager. Era um sentimento tão novo e revigorante que se não fosse esse o nome do que fazia seu coração acelerar sempre que olhava para Lim, então estava com algum problema cardíaco grave. Sabia a resposta correta, mesmo com medo de admitir em voz alta.

Mas, Jaebeom o queria daquela maneira? E se quisesse, como fariam? Eram tantas questões e Youngjae quis poder tê-las de uma vez para não ficar com medo do futuro, somente vivê-lo. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado?

— Não tem ninguém aqui — comentou Jaebeom, fitando o outro. — Você pode tirar a máscara, se quiser. Sei que incomoda.

O loiro sorriu e se lembrou que o pano ainda cobria seu rosto, assim o abaixou, deixando preso em seu pescoço. Lim não conseguiu evitar levar a mão à bochecha do outro para seu dedo fazer um afago na macia pele de Youngjae. O que estava fazendo? Uma bobagem, contudo, era tão bom. 

Choi deixou seu rosto ir na direção do outro, mas parou no meio do caminho; se Jaebeom o quisesse, tê-lo-ia. Estava nas mãos do moreno.

Jaebeom queria, céus, ele queria tanto poder beijar Youngjae, sentir os lábios contra os seus para em seguida sussurrar que o astro do rock havia roubado do seu coração da maneira mais inesperada, porém não podia. Se fosse somente a sua carreira, arriscaria sem problemas, mas acabar com a carreira do outro não era justo; não podia acabar com aquilo que Choi mais amava no mundo.

— Acho que podemos ir para outro lugar agora, né? — Jaebeom perguntou. — Tem um museu que queria conhecer.

O loiro sorriu fracamente e concordou, afastando-se e voltando a levantar a máscara. Ali estava a sua resposta e estava tudo bem. Pelo menos era isso que tentava se dizer enquanto levantava para saírem do parque.

 _Está tudo bem_ , Youngjae repetiu na sua mente. _Tudo bem._

**

_Tokyo Museum of Photography_ foi a segunda parada. Jaebeom realmente queria ir no local havia um tempo, mas foi a desculpa ideal para não haver mais momentos onde um possível beijo poderia acontecer, pois o moreno sabia que se ocorresse, não controlaria mais nada dentro de si e se jogaria naquela loucura de cabeça.

Estava tendo uma exposição de cores e os dois andaram pelos largos corredores, observando cada tela com cuidado e por vezes descobrindo curiosidades que tinham espalhadas para os turistas. Foi um bom programa e quando saíram de lá, passava do meio da tarde e estavam com fome.

O local mais perto para comer foi Akihabara, então lá acabou sendo o terceiro local de parada.

O lugar era conhecido pela a sua pegada _geek_ , então quando entraram no primeiro restaurante que acharam, não era surpresa ser todo arrumado para parecer uma sala de jogos. Mesmo nenhum dos dois realmente curtido esse tipo de coisa, era divertido almoçar em um local daqueles.

— Não pensei que estava com tanta fome assim — comentou Jaebeom, recostando na cadeira enquanto fitava o outro. — Nós nem andamos tanto.

— É… mas você passou os últimos dias dentro de casa, o corpo acaba perdendo o costume.

— Verdade — comentou o mais velho. — Falando nisso… Você não está treinando sua dança.

— _Hn_?

— A dança, Jae.

— Desculpa, não estou escutando — disse o loiro, colocando a mão em forma curva na orelha e virando para o manager. — O que você disse?

Jaebeom revirou os olhos exageradamente.

— Jae… você tem que voltar a treinar logo — reclamou Lim.

— Como eu ia treinar tendo que cuidar de você?

— Você não precisava ter cuidado de mim.

O loiro concordou com a cabeça.

— Você tem razão — afirmou o cantor. — Mas eu quis.

Youngjae desviou o olhar para alguma outra mesa e o assunto chegou ao fim.

**

Os dois ainda andaram um pouco pelas localidades antes de irem para o quatro lugar de parada: Shinjuku.

Era caótico e Jaebeom amou logo de cara, pois era daquilo que precisava, de pessoas esbarrando nele e falando alto a sua volta; precisava ter certeza que não estava preso na calmaria do prédio do loiro.

Youngjae observava o outro contente por estar na multidão e somente balançava a cabeça, afinal o que faria, certo? Até ele precisava de um pouco de normalidade para se sentir vivo outra vez, fora daquela bolha que tinha sido aquelas duas semanas. Tinha que se lembrar que quando voltassem para a Coreia, seria outra vez manager e idol, não duas pessoas que passam vinte e quatro horas juntas.

— Tem tantas coisas por aqui! O que quer ver primeiro? — o moreno perguntou, puxando o outro mais para perto quando pararam próximo a uma parede. — Você escolhe.

— _Hum_ … Está ficando tarde. Talvez shopping?

O cantor pode ver o desânimo no olhar do outro, mas ainda assim o moreno concordou com um fraco sorriso.

O shopping estava cheio, mas os dois não encontraram o que realmente fazer no local. Tinham várias e várias lojas, contudo eles não queriam realmente estar ali. Por fim, acabaram sentando em um banco enquanto tomavam sorvete, ambos em silêncio.

— Shopping foi uma pedida idiota. Odeio. — Jaebeom reclamou fazendo o loiro rir.

— Sim, nunca mais faremos isso. Só se for para ir ao cinema.

— Combinado. Mas o sorvete é bom e a sua companhia melhor ainda.

O moreno se condenou assim que terminou a frase. Ele tinha de parar de dizer aquelas coisas, amigos não diziam aquilo, muito menos sentiam o que ele sentia toda vez que o loiro o olhava com aquele sorriso largo nos lábios.

— Ainda está cedo — comentou Youngjae, passando o guardanapo no canto da boca, o que fez o moreno rir. — Não me julgue.

— Você é todo burguês com esse guardanapinho e comendo pizza com garfo e faca.

— _Hm_ … Pelo menos minhas mãos não ficam parecendo a própria pizza!

— Burguês safado.

O loiro revirou os olhos e empurrou o outro com o ombro, o que somente fez Jaebeom rir ainda mais.

— E você que só usa uma marca de amaciante por que as outras te dão alergia?

— Comigo é diferente! É caso de saúde.

— Sei… Metidinho — murmurou o moreno, logo aproximando o sorvete da bochecha do rapaz e deixando a sobremesa gelada o sujar um pouco. — Pronto.

— Mas que merda foi essa? — reclamou o loiro, esfregando o guardanapo no nariz. — Agora vou ficar melado.

— Bom.

Choi estalou a língua e mostrou o dedo médio para o manager, que riu da expressão irritada do cantor. Ele nunca deixaria de se surpreender com como era fácil ficar sorrindo igual um bobo com Youngjae.

— E aí? Vamos ou não para outro lugar? — perguntou o mais novo, jogando o guardanapo na lixeira que tinha ao lado do banco. Agora já tinha terminado o sorvete e nem tinha gostado tanto assim ou talvez fosse o fato de estar um pouco triste, mesmo depois de ter um dia tão animado. Odiava o fato de garantir a si mesmo que não ficaria afetado pelo outro somente o querer como amigo, contudo no final ainda se sentia um idiota por pensar ao contrário. — Ou vamos só para o apartamento?

— Você quer me levar tanto para a cobertura… — comentou Lim. — Parece ter segundas intenções — brincou.

— Não tenho.

Lim fitou o loiro e percebeu que o outro não gostou muito da brincadeira. Jaebeom mordeu o lábio inferior e somente terminou o sorvete o mais rápido que podia. Claro que Youngjae ficaria irritado com um comentário idiota daqueles. Sinceramente, estava cansado de falar tantas besteiras nos últimos tempos.

— Eu… vi que por aqui tem várias lojas de músicas, discos antigos… — disse o mais velho. — Sei como você gosta essas coisas… Pensei em irmos. O que acha?

— Parece uma boa ideia…

Os dois então seguiram para uma das lojas, logo depois de descartarem o lixo que haviam produzido.

O ambiente era quase rústico apesar de estar localizado em um dos maiores centros de Tóquio. As paredes eram cobertas com madeira e a luz amarelada dos lustres brilhavam nos pôsteres de lendas da música internacional, novos e atuais. Um rock suave era proferido os autofalantes e Youngjae se sentiu comicamente em casa.

— Nossa, quem é aquele gato? — Jaebeom proferiu, apontando para um pôster de Youngjae em um dos cantos da loja.

O loiro olhou para a parede e se sentiu idiota por ver seu pôster ali. Sim, sabia que fazia sucesso, ainda mais no Japão, contudo aquela loja parecia demais para tê-lo em uma das paredes; por vezes, definitivamente, esquecia tudo o que fazia.

— Meu irmão gêmeo bonito — brincou o cantor.

— Espera… Tem um mais bonito que você por aí e eu não fui apresentado? — reclamou o moreno, cruzando os braços. — Rude.

Youngjae expirou com força e esfregou a testa, seguindo para um dos corredores. Estava confuso e um tanto magoado com Jaebeom, por mais louco que fosse; o moreno era só alguém que flertava bastante, certo? Ou isso era só com ele?

O mais novo sentiu a presença do outro próximo a ele algum tempo depois, mas nada falou, somente ficou observando as estantes de discos antigos do rock. Era agradável ficar ali, somente passando os olhos pelo local.

— Jae… Desculpa.

O loiro fitou o outro de uma vez e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não tem o que se desculpar, só… estou um pouco mal-humorado.

— _Hm_ … Podemos voltar para o apartamento se você quiser. — O moreno puxou de leve a mão do outro e o fez olhar para ele. — Ou fazer o que você quiser.

— Eu sou maluco?

Jaebeom piscou confuso.

— Como assim?

— Eu… estou imaginando tudo? — Choi questionou, engolindo a seco. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo naquele momento, mas estava cansado e queria respostas. — E-eu… estou imaginando, não é?

Jaebeom suspirou pesado. Ele estava deixando o loiro tão confuso quanto ele próprio e aquilo não era justo.

— M-me desculpa, Jae…

— Eu estou imaginando? — o loiro repetiu a pergunta. — Eu... só preciso saber.

A resposta era óbvia para o moreno. Ele sabia o que tinha que falar, claro que sabia, porém, os olhos de Youngjae não o deixaram completar aquela simples palavra. A simples afirmativa ficou presa na sua garganta, pois o loiro tinha esperança nas feições e Lim se odiou demais naquele instante, odiou-se por ser fraco e continuar com tudo quando não podia, quando podia acabar com tudo com que o cantor amava em um piscar de olhos. Contudo, mesmo se odiando, ele respirou fundo e resolveu não magoar o mais novo, pelo menos não depois de um dia tão perfeito quanto o que estavam tendo.

— Você não está imaginando.

— Oh…

Youngjae não sabia o que fazer com aquela informação agora. Ele flertava também? Beijava o moreno? Fingia que não estava acontecendo nada?

— É… para eu fazer o que? — O loiro resolveu perguntar. — Estou… perdido.

— _Hm_ … eu pensei que você era o _womanizer_ aqui — brincou o moreno, deixando seus dedos enlaçarem nos do outro.

— É fácil… quando… não gostamos da pessoa. — Youngjae abaixou o olhar, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

— Então você gosta de mim? — Jaebeom questionou, arriscando a dar mais um passo na direção do loiro, praticamente colando seus corpos, eles tinham sorte de estar em um canto mais escondido da loja, detrás de estantes mais altas. — Quem diria, _hm_? Acho que você jurou que eu seria detestável para todo o sempre.

— Não desminto — afirmou o loiro, sorrindo, mas ainda sem conseguir olhar o outro nos olhos. — Seria mais fácil se fosse Mark — reclamou o ruivo.

— Tem certeza? Mark ‘tá com dois por aí…

Youngjae riu e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do outro. Sentia-se envergonhado demais para fitar realmente o outro, contudo ele não esperava pelo beijo suave que Jaebeom deixou em sua bochecha.

— Dança comigo, Jae? — perguntou o moreno, surpreendendo o outro. — Acho que nunca dançamos juntos.

— Oi? Nós literalmente viramos amigos assim…

— Mas não… com música lenta.

— Você… você está tentando me fazer ter uma parada cardíaca aqui!

Jaebeom sorriu e levou a mão à bochecha do outro, deixando um afago carinhoso e fitando o outro por vários segundos.

— Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso… Eu realmente não deveria.

— É... tão ruim assim se imaginar comigo? — O loiro perguntou quase em um sussurro.

— Quê? Não é isso, Jae! — Jaebeom se inclinou e beijou a bochecha do loiro outra vez. — Não podemos porque eu sou seu manager e se descobrirem, você pode perder tudo. A última coisa que eu quero é ser um empecilho na sua carreira.

— Para de beijar a minha bochecha…

— O q-quê? Por quê?

— Por que eu não consigo pensar assim! E-eu só quero que você continue fazendo isso para sempre e é ridículo!

Lim sorriu suavemente e não resistiu a beijar outra vez a bochecha do loiro, que grunhiu, outra vez enterrando a cabeça no seu pescoço. Jaebeom riu um pouco mais alto e aproveitou para segurar na cintura do outro, movimentando-se levemente, de um lado para o outro.

— Viu? Estamos dançando.

Youngjae apenas fez um som leve em concordância, deixando que o moreno o guiasse pela melodia suave. Era bom, tranquilo e Choi sentia que poderia se acostumar em ter aqueles momentos com Lim fácil demais. O loiro então envolveu a cintura do mais alto com os braços deixando o rosto escondido na curvatura do pescoço de seu par.

— Obrigado, Jae.

— _Hn_? — O loiro se afastou um pouco, fitando o moreno com surpresa. — Obrigado pelo o que?

— Por cuidar de mim todo esse tempo.

— Você estava doente.

— Não… desde antes, desde a minha mãe. — O moreno sorriu. — Obrigado.

Choi suspirou forte. Droga, estava tão apaixonado. Aquilo era ridículo, completamente ridículo. Como pudera levar uma rasteira daquelas? ele cuidaria de Jaebeom a todo instante, mesmo que ele não precisasse.

— V-você cuidou de mim também, teve paciência quando ninguém tentou. Obrigado.

— Olha para nós dois… — Jaebeom sorriu. — Quais eram as chances, _hn_?

— Nulas.

— Tem alguém brincando com o nosso destino — comentou o moreno, sorrindo quando o outro sorriu juntamente com ele. — Eu vou te rodopiar agora.

— Jackson já falou isso antes.

Jaebeom parou no meio do movimento e fitou o outro com uma ruga no mesmo da testa. Choi não pode deixar de rir.

— Mark me contou… de Jackson e ele dançando, super-romântico e tal. E Jack falou exatamente isso.

— Invejoso — reclamou o moreno. — Eu que ensinei essa cantada para ele!

— Do rodopio?!

— Não, de dançar lento para roubar o coração das pessoas.

— Quer dizer que você aplica essa em todos, _hm_?

— Não, só daqueles já tem meu coração na mão.

— Cala a boca! Céus, você é tão… tão… _Argh_! — Youngjae socou leve o peitoral de Jaebeom, pois não tinha como responder a aquilo de maneira natural. — Se eu chorar, você vai ver.

Jaebeom riu baixo e rodopiou o outro, que se assustou, mas conseguiu manter o equilíbrio, logo voltando para a posição anterior.

— Viu? É fácil.

— O vendedor está nos olhando. — Youngjae puxou a máscara com pressa para cima e sentiu os dedos de Jaebeom ajeitando o seu boné para esconder seu rosto melhor. — Merda.

— Ele não nos viu.

— Não é isso… Acabou o momento.

— Nós sempre podemos ter outros — afirmou o moreno, entrelaçando os dedos de sua mão coma s do loiro. — Vamos olhar alguns discos, talvez comprar um presente para um certo aniversariante…

O loiro sorriu contido.

— Você lembrou.

— Claro que lembrei — o moreno proferiu, sorrindo. — Você acha que todo esse turismo foi o que?

— Mas… é daqui a dois dias.

— Não importa, a semana é toda sua. Eu e seus fãs já declaramos!

— Oh… faz tempo que eu não posto nada para eles… — comentou Youngjae, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha. — Devem estar todos famintos.

— Estão mesmo, eu andei vendo o Twitter esses dias; levantaram _hashtag_ para o seu desaparecimento, mas ficaram contentes com o show anteontem, tiveram fotos novas.

— Confessa que você tem um perfil de _stan_ e me segue no Twitter.

— Nem sob tortura.

— Você faz fanfic nossa, não é? Eu já li um, mas foi péssimo.

— Por quê?

— Me fez querer todo aquele final feliz diabético.

— E não teve?

— Não. Você se casou com outra e foi embora.

Jaebeom segurou a mão do outro com força e o puxou para mais perto.

— Não tem outra — afirmou o moreno. Youngjae sorriu envergonhado. — Mas quem é que escreve fanfic para fazer final triste?! Sem coração algum!

— Pois é…

— Você quer sair daqui, Jae?

— Acho que sim — murmurou o loiro. — O vendedor não para de olhar… Vamos só comprar algo para Mark.

— Mas e o seu presente?

— Você é o meu presente.

— Você está implorando por mais beijos na bochecha — Jaebeom provocou antes de realmente beijar a bochecha do loiro. — Vou te comprar algo mesmo assim.

Youngjae quis reclamar, mas acabou não fazendo e somente acompanhando o outro pela loja, ajudando-o a escolher algo para Mark enquanto o moreno tentava escondido pegar algo para o loiro.

— Que maldade — falou Choi ao ver o álbum de Jinyoung na mão de Jaebeom. — Você vai fazer mesmo isso?

— Vou.

— Naja.

O moreno riu e balançou os ombros. Era uma brincadeira e ele levaria um outro álbum de qualquer maneira para o ruivo. Contudo, para o loiro, ainda era maldade.

Choi, em um momento se afastou e foi o tempo necessário para Jaebeom pegar o que queria e correr ao caixa, não deixando de observar como o vendedor o fitava estranho.

— Ei, você correu de mim — reclamou Youngjae, aproximando-se do outro. — O que está escondendo?

— Seu presente.

— Ah, quero ver.

— Não!

— Naja!

Jaebeom riu e ignorou o loiro por um momento, somente terminado de pagar o que tinha comprado e logo escondendo para o outro não ver ou pegar a sacola dele. O loiro somente revirou os olhos e aproveitou para comprar uma lembrancinha para Mark, por mais que já tivesse dado um relógio de cinquenta mil para o melhor amigo; o que podia fazer? Amava dar presentes.

Depois da loja de discos, eles deram o dia como terminado. Os dois então voltaram a pegar o metrô e dessa vez tiveram que ir em pé, o que fez com que o moreno ficasse implicando com o cantor e perguntando a todo momento se ele estava cansado, já que era um “burguês” que não sabia pegar transporte público.

Não demorou muito para chegarem ao hospital, para pegarem o carro que ainda estava no estacionamento do local. Eles iam direto para casa, contudo Mark mandou uma mensagem e acabou que esperaram os amigos que estava visitando Jinyoung e assim foram todos para o apartamento de uma vez.

Durante o caminho, conversaram animadamente, ainda mais por finalmente Jaebeom estar de alta e curado da meningite.

Youngjae tentou durante toda a trajetória não fitar Lim, contudo era impossível, dessa maneira, a cada momento que podia desviar os olhos da rua, o cantor assim fazia, o que não passou despercebido por Jackson e Mark, que trocavam olhares todas as vezes que o loiro olhava apaixonadamente para o moreno. Era adorável na opinião deles.

Chegar no apartamento foi a confusão de sempre, contudo Jackson logo preparou o jantar enquanto os outros estavam no banho e após, eles sentaram em grupo, rindo de algumas bobagens, o que pareceu o momento certo para Jaebeom entregar o que tinha comprado para Mark. O ruivo abriu a sacola e gritou, jogando papel em Lim, que riu alto junto com os outros três da mesa. Após isso, o mais alto entregou o presente que realmente tinha comprado para o outro manager e eles trocaram abraços.

Os quatro ainda conversaram um pouco até cada um ir para o seu quarto, menos Jaebeom, que se viu indo para o cômodo de Youngjae com um bobo sorriso no rosto. Passara o dia inteiro fugindo daqueles sentimentos, mas estava cansado para tal coisa, mesmo que apavorado com a possibilidade do outro perder tudo por sua causa.

— Você tem anjos pintados no teto — comentou Jaebeom, suspirando pesado.

— Você já tinha visto.

— Tinha, mas não deixa de ser algo que um “Burguês Safado” faria — afirmou o moreno, fazendo aspas com os dedos. — Fica esbanjando dinheiro por aí.

— _Ih,_ me deixa — reclamou o loiro, jogando-se na cama e vendo o outro faz o mesmo que ele. — Ei, você trouxe a sacola da loja para cá.

— Sim, vou te dar seu presente.

— Por quê? — disparou o cantor, fitando o outro ao mesmo tempo que levantava um pouco o corpo e assim via o moreno de cima. — Achei que ia me dar no meu aniversário.

— É daqui dois dias, melhor dar logo hoje.

— _Hm_ … Okay.

Jaebeom sorriu e se levantou da cama, pegando a sacola na mão e entregando para o outro, que não escondeu a animação, logo abrindo o presente.

O álbum que pegou na mão era todo preto, somente com o nome do artista na capa. Youngjae logo franziu a testa e olhou a parte de trás, contudo além dos nomes das músicas, nada mais tinha para ser visto.

— _Def Soul?_ — Youngjae leu o nome outra vez, passando os dedos nas letras palavras. — Nunca ouvi falar.

— Por que você não escuta?

— É alguém que eu conheço? — insistiu o loiro.

— Não sei… — Jaebeom levantou as sobrancelhas. — Só escutando para saber, né?

Choi estava curioso e assim logo se levantou da cama, indo até o aparelho de som escondido atrás de uma parede — com um pequeno toque, o dispositivo ficou à vista —, e colocando o CD que tinha nas mãos.

Logo, o loiro voltou a se sentar na cama, prestando atenção nas primeiras notas que começavam a surgir nas caixas de som do quarto. Contudo, foi somente na primeira palavra proferida pelo cantor que Youngjae reconheceu a voz.

— Oh, é você!

— Uau, eu pensei que demoraria mais. — Jaebeom riu, movendo-se até alcançar a bochecha do outro e deixando um outro beijo no local. — Feliz aniversário, Jae.

Naquele instante, tinham várias emoções no coração do loiro, contudo não conseguia deixar de ficar curioso com aquele álbum que estava ouvindo.

— Você canta tão bem! — disparou Youngjae, no final da primeira música. — Por que você não debutou?! E… esse álbum? Como foi isso?

Jaebeom riu, deitando-se na cama e loiro sentiu que era um convite a fazer o mesmo, então repetiu o gesto do outro, ficando de frente para o moreno quando este se virou para o lado.

— Não debutei basicamente por causa da minha mãe; tinha que cuidar dela — explicou o moreno, vendo o loiro concordar com certa tristeza. — E eu também escutei umas críticas duras… Aí desisti.

— Sinto muito.

— _Nah_ , agora já passou e gosto muito do que faço — afirmou Lim, sorrindo. — Esse álbum eu gravei independentemente. Só lancei porque já tinha pago para gravar, então por que não, né? Na Coreia um ou outro conhece, mas aqui no Japão fez um pouco de sucesso. Ainda recebo uma graninha de vez em quando.

O loiro concordou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos por um momento para escutar o final da segunda música. Ele conseguia sentir a pegada experimental e ia tão bem com a voz de Jaebeom que mal podia acreditar que o manager não era famoso.

— Ei, esse é Jackson.

— Uau, você tem mesmo um bom ouvido — comentou o mais velho. — Sim, é Jackie. Tínhamos acabado de nos conhecer, nem éramos namorados e nem nada, mas eu precisava de uma voz…

— Eu gostei.

— Bom.

Youngjae então se deixou relaxar para escutar as outras músicas e se viu gostando mais e mais da voz de Jaebeom, o que fez sua mente pensar em como a voz do outro caberia nas suas canções. Definitivamente, era relaxante…

Quando Jaebeom fitou o loiro, ele dormia e o moreno somente teve vontade de gritar para a fofura que era a cena. Contudo, Lim somente pausou a música e se aconchegou ao lado do outro, deixando um beijão em sua testa antes de fechar os olhos e tentar adormecer.

O sono também não demorou a chegar ao moreno e daquela maneira ficaram a toda a noite: juntos e abraçados.


	43. Chapter 43

Era folga de Yugyeom depois de várias semanas treinando direto. O moreno queria dormir o dia inteiro, mas ao mesmo tempo queria passear e se divertir com Bambam e acabou optando por isso, afinal tinha que dar atenção ao seu namorado. Mesmo os dois se encontrando sempre que podiam e o moreno indo dormir com o youtuber quando a senhora Sorn não estava em casa, não era a mesma coisa e o tempo que tinham antes.

O moreno então rolou na cama e pegou seu celular que ainda estava dentro da mochila e encontrou no mais recente bilhete que tinha recebido. Outra vez era xingamentos e ameaças, porém não passava disso, então tinha parado de dar importância; somente os amassava e jogava fora.

— Yug, tem uma pessoa aqui querendo te ver.

O moreno sorriu e rolou outra vez na cama, ficando de pé para correr para a sala e ver seu namorado. Aquela semana toda não tinha conseguido encontrá-lo e estava morrendo de saudades.

— Chungha?

Para a surpresa de Yugyeom, não era Bambam que estava na sua sala de estar e sim sua amiga. Ele franziu a testa no mesmo instante e não pode deixar de pensar que não era para o tailandês chegar naquele momento, senão poderia ficar com ciúmes e a última coisa que queria era aquilo; céus, somente queria se divertir com o homem que amava.

A moça sorriu sem graça e logo ficou de pé, parecendo ainda mais nervosa quando fez o movimento. Ela olhou por cima do ombro na direção da cozinha, onde a senhora Haneul preparava o café da manhã e logo voltou a fitar o moreno.

— Tem algum lugar… que sua avó não nos escute?

— Por quê?

— É… importante.

O rapaz concordou e apontou para o quarto, vendo a moça o seguir logo em seguida. Ele deixou a porta aberta antes de sentar, não sabia bem o motivo, contudo parecia certo.

— O que aconteceu? — questionou o mais novo, bastante curioso.

— Eu voltei ontem para casa para a folga, né? Então, hoje de manhã eu acordei e… tinha algo na minha porta. — A moça olhou para a entrada do quarto de Yugyeom, então pegou o aparelho celular e mostrou para o rapaz. — Não sei o que isso significa, mas… estou com medo, Yug.

Era uma sequência de fotografias que Chungha mostrava a Yugyeom e o rapaz viu o que pareceram duas cabeças de manequins com aparência de queimadas na primeira foto, já na segunda ele pode ver seu nome e o da moça fincados na parte de trás das cabeças e na terceira um bilhete muito parecido com o que vinha recebido há quase um mês.

— Onde estavam essas coisas?

— Chegou como se fosse uma encomenda, numa grande caixa — explicou a moça, apertando uns dedos nos outros. — Eu escondi, com medo do meu pai ver. Não sei… o que devo fazer.

Yugyeom suspirou pesadamente, devolvendo o celular para a amiga, que ainda o olhava com uma mistura de apreensão e medo.

— Eu… venho recebendo uns bilhetes desses — afirmou o rapaz, levantando-se e pegando a mochila para mostrar a outra o último que recebera. — Mas eu venho ignorando. Achei que era bobagem.

— Não… É tudo minha culpa! Me desculpa, Yug. E-eu não deveria ter me aproximado de você. Deveria ter continuado sozinha, era o certo e agora eles vão te ameaçar também.

O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça com veemência.

— Claro que não é sua culpa, Chung! — disparou Yugyeom. — E eu escolhi ser seu amigo, então é culpa minha.

— Quê? Claro que não!

— Viu? É absurdo o que você tinha dito. — Kim sorriu, vendo a outra suspirar pesado. — E agora? O que faremos?

— Ir à polícia?

— É a opção mais lógica, porém talvez possamos falar com a empresa primeiro? Eles precisam ser informados antes de qualquer coisa.

A moça concordou, mas ainda parecia tensa.

— Aconteceu mais alguma coisa, Chung?

— Não… é só que… — Ela suspirou pesado. — E se a empresa descontar na gente? Eles sempre falam que não gostam de confusão, que pode namorar e fazer o que quiser, só… não ser um problema.

— Nós não somos um problema! Estamos sendo ameaçados. Se eles pensarem assim não são o local certo para trabalharmos — Yugyeom proferiu sério, mas tinha medo também. Já havia sido rejeitado tantas vezes antes daquela oportunidade. Queria pedir conselhos a Mark, mas não podia incomodar o irmão agora com seus problemas. — Podemos… ir juntos amanhã.

— Eu... não sei, talvez parem com isso, né? É só uma ameaça boba?

— Isso não pareceu bobo, Chung. Os bilhetes que eu venho recebendo, sim, mas isso?

Chungha coçou a nuca e o rapaz sabia que ela estava nervosa com tudo aquilo.

— O que essa pessoa vai fazer? Nos matar? Duvido — disse a outra Kim. — Eu… vou debutar e a-acho que ficar reclamando não é uma boa ideia. Não sei…

— Eu vou falar com eles, Chung… Se você não quiser, está tudo bem, mas eu acho que você precisa. Nós não sabemos se essa pessoa pode se tornar violenta.

A moça não parecia convencida e Yugyeom sabia que ela estava com medo, mas acima de tudo tinha medo de perder a sua chance.

— Eu posso falar com o meu irmão — disparou o moreno, vendo a outra o olhar. — Ele vai nos aconselhar melhor, o que acha?

— E-eu nem sabia que você tinha um irmão — a morena proferiu, fungando levemente para se livrar da vontade de chorar.

— Ele é o manager de Youngjae.

— Quê?! — disparou a moça, levando a mão a boca, surpresa. — Você tem costas quentes!

— Claro que não!

— Sim! — Chungha fingiu irritação, mas o moreno pode ver o sorriso no rosto dela. — Mas, espera… Agora ele tem dois managers. Você é irmão de Mark Tuan ou Lim Jaebeom?

Yugyeom levantou a sobrancelha.

— Alguém aqui é fã de Jae?

— Olha, não é por nada não, mas eu daria para ele e nem gosto, hein? — Chungha moveu a cabeça para dar mais ênfase a fala. — Aquele pau eu chupava!

— Que nojo! Fica quieta, garota!

— O quê?! Vai me dizer que nunca bate-

— Não fala isso, pela divindade! — Yugyeom tampou a boca da mais velha, que revirou os olhos e empurrou o moreno. — Menina, olha os modos!

— Ah, quando o assunto é Youngjae eu não tenho modos!

— Divindade — Yugyeom falou, estalando a língua. — Eu o conheço.

— Eu sei, vi o vídeo, mas não pensei que seu irmão era o manager dele! Você tem tanto na mão, Yug! Tanto!

— É, mas… eu não entrei por causa do irmão — afirmou o mais novo, sentindo-se um pouco julgado no momento, mesmo sabendo que a moça não fazia aquilo ao falar aquelas palavras. — Foi com o vídeo… Eu não precisei dele.

— _Hey_ … eu só estava brincando. Você é a segunda pessoa mais talentosa que eu conheço, só perde para mim mesma — Chungha comentou, aproximando-se do amigo e o abraçando pela cintura. — Obrigada.

— Pelo o que, doida?

— Por… por não ficar com raiva de mim. Eu não queria te trazer problemas. — Ela sorriu, beijando a bochecha do mais alto. — E por futuramente me apresentar Youngjae.

— Não falei nada disso.

— Ai, você é tão amigo — afirmou a morena, apertando ainda mais o outro. — Jae vai me adorar, tenho certeza.

Yugyeom somente pode rir e revirar os olhos. Chungha era uma espécie rara e ele amava a ter como amiga.

— Você ainda não falou quem é o seu irmão…

— Ah, Mark Tuan.

— Beleza é de família, né? — brincou a morena.

— Sim e eu sou o mais bonito.

— _Hm_ …

A morena fez uma careta e Yugyeom riu e se levantou, segurando-a pela cintura e então a colocando por cima do ombro.

— Fala logo que eu sou o mais bonito, peste, anda!

— Me larga, brutamontes! Eu ‘tô de saia, caralho!

Yugyeom rodopiou no lugar, o que fez com que a moça começasse a bater as pernas no peitoral do moreno, tentando se soltar enquanto tinha uma mistura de risos e gritos que imploravam para a colocar no chão.

— Fala quem é o mais bonito?! Fala!

A figura que estava na porta, então resolveu falar algo.

— Eu estou atrapalhando algo?

O moreno por pouco não jogou a amiga de qualquer jeito, mas seria rude de sua parte, então apenas a colocou com toda delicadeza no chão e correu para abraçar o namorado do qual sentira tanta falta naquelas poucas horas de distância.

— Oi, amor.

Bambam se deixou ser abraçado, mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos a moça que ele não conhecia, mas acreditava ser a amiga que o namorado fizera na BoA. Ela era tão bonita, devia ser injusto! Como Yugyeom iria continuar com ele tentando pessoas bonitas como aquela por perto o tempo todo?

— Espera, Bambam é o seu namorado?! — Chungha parecia não perceber a face do tailandês e praticamente gritou a constatação. — Yug, eu não acredito que você não me contou! — Ela se virou na direção do loiro, que não mais abraçava Yugyeom, mas estava ao lado dele. — Eu sou fã do seu canal! Sério! É tão bom! Uau, Yug você está cercado por gente famosa de todos os lados!

— Mas Bam é o único que importa — Yugyeom afirmou agora abraçando o namorado por detrás e apoiando o queixo no ombro do mais baixo. — Meu amor.

— _Uh_ , gays. — Ela sorriu. — Acho que já tomei tempo demais seu, Yug. Vou indo… Depois conversamos.

— Tem certeza? — Yugyeom quis saber, preocupado. — Seu pai está em casa?

— ‘Tá sim… Não se preocupe.

— Mas espera, eu nem apresentei vocês direito — Yugyeom proferiu, uma gargalhada cortando a conversa. — Bam essa é a Chungha, é a amiga pentelha que eu te falei.

— Por favor, não acredite em nada do que ele diz. Eu sou um amorzinho!

Bambam sorriu fracamente e fez uma reverência para a moça, que se adiantou a fazer o mesmo, uma pouco surpresa com a formalidade.

— Yug fala muito de você — Chungha afirmou, olhando rapidamente para o moreno e depois para o loiro outra vez. — Eu só não sabia que era você, sabia que tinha um namorado… mas não você.

— É. — Bambam sorriu sem muito humor. — Deve ser mais fácil me esconder.

Chungha olhou um pouco assustada para Yugyeom e então disfarçou com um sorriso frágil.

— Yug é apenas bobo, ele acha que eu iria contar para alguém. Logo eu a pessoa mais lésbica da Coreia. Bem, eu vou agora. Vejo você no treino, Yugyeom. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Bambam.

— Vou te levar até a porta.

O moreno beijou a bochecha do namorado com carinho e acompanhou a moça até a saída.

— Quando chegar me manda uma mensagem, okay?

— Tudo bem, mamãe.

— Ei!

A moça sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés para abraçar o moreno, que retribuiu o gesto com carinho;

— Ah, Yug… Você é mais bonito.

Yugyeom sorriu abertamente e se despediu uma última vez, vendo a moça caminhar para o lado de fora da sua casa e seguir pela rua; ele sabia que ela usava ônibus e esperava que ficasse tudo bem.

Ele ainda olhou a amiga chegar ao fim da rua e virar a esquina para assim voltar para dentro da sua casa, logo encontrando a avó, com um sorriso.

— O café está pronto, meu filho. Bam e você podem comer.

— Você não vai comer com a gente, avó?

— Hoje não, querido. Tenho médico marcado e o táxi já deve estar chegando.

— Não quer companhia?

— Não tem necessidade, é só uma consulta de rotina será rápido. — Haneul sorriu e se aproximou do neto, dando um beijo estalado na testa do rapaz. — Divirta-se com Bam, okay?

— Pode deixar, vó.

Ela sorriu e deixou a mão passar pela bochecha de Yugyeom antes de suspirar fundo e se afastar, avisando que pegaria a bolsa no quarto. O trainee franziu a testa, mas imaginou que a vó somente estava cansada e receosa de ir ao médico, afinal a mais velha sempre ficava assim por ter que esperar bastante.

Quando voltou para o quarto, Bambam estava sentado na cama, brincando com a borda do lençol, com um olhar entristecido na face.

— _Baby_? Que carinha é essa?

— Nada… — Bambam falou, tentando sorrir. — Como você está?

— Bam… — Yugyeom se adiantou a sentar ao lado do namorado e buscar a sua mão com cuidado. — Você não está com ciúmes, né? Ela é só minha amiga.

— Me desculpa… É só que… Ela é tão bonita e… vocês estavam se divertindo.

— Ela é bonita, mas eu não sinto nada por Chung, você sabe disso, Bam. Eu sou gay, poxa. — Yugyeom puxou o rosto do namorado, que sorriu fracamente. — E ela é lésbica, então não é algo que vá rolar, Bam.

— Ela pode ser bi…

— Mesmo que seja, eu sou completamente louco por você.

Bambam concordou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do namorado e suspirando pesado.

— Eu estou triste, mas é com outra coisa — explicou o tailandês. — Semana passada fez dezessete anos que meu pai morreu e… eu queria o ter conhecido, sabe? Amo minha mãe e sei de todos os sacrifícios que ela fez e faz por mim, mas… eu sempre senti que faltava algo. Isso é ruim?

— Claro que não, amor. É compreensível, você tem todos os direitos de sentir falta do seu pai — Yugyeom murmurou puxando o namorado para a cama e o abraçando apertado contra seu corpo.

— Não sei… Quando eu falo dele, minha mãe parece ficar irritada… Não sei se eles tinham um bom casamento — comentou o loiro. — Mas enfim, vamos deixar de histórias tristes, né?

— Bam, se você quiser conversar mais…

— Não… Deixa para lá. — Bambam sorriu. — Eu quero esquecer isso, de verdade.

— Tem certeza? Eu não me importo de te ouvir, amor.

— Não… está tudo bem. — Bambam sorriu. — Eu queria te beijar. Posso?

— E desde quando você pede?

— Só queria te avisar de antemão.

Yugyeom sorriu e deixou a sua boca tocar do outro com delicadeza, que logo se moveu para ficar em uma melhor posição e assim dar um beijo apropriado no mais novo, que logo levou a mão a nuca do loiro para aprofundarem no momento.

Os dois abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo e Yugyeom sorriu, capturando os lábios do namorado uma outra vez.

— Senti tanto sua falta.

— Não acredito… — Bambam murmurou manhoso, esfregando a ponta do nariz contra o maxilar do namorado antes de mordiscar a pele levemente. — Pois eu senti mais.

— Impossível, eu pensei em você a cada minuto.

— E eu a cada segundo!

O mais alto riu, movendo-se até conseguir ter o namorado com as costas do colchão e se colocar por entre as pernas do mesmo.

— Te amo.

— Eu também te amo.

Yugyeom prensou o corpo do namorado mais na cama e Bambam riu, tentando mudar a posição, mas sem conseguir. Kim estava mesmo ficando mais forte e o tailandês ainda não sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo.

— Yug, ‘to indo!

O mais novo se assustou e olhou por cima dos ombros, mas a avó não estava ali, então suspirou aliviado, falando uma rápida despedida para a senhora.

— Espera, temos o seu quarto todinho para a gente? — Bambam perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Sim…

— _Hm…_ Eu nunca te chupei aqui, _hn_.

— Mas já bateu uma…

— Verdade, mas eu amo ter uma desculpa para chupar; você me conhece!

— Você é insaciável!

— E você ama isso que eu sei. — Bambam se mexeu, propositalmente roçando sua pélvis contra a do namorado. — Já está ficando duro só de pensar na minha boca em você, não é?

— Bam… E-eu achei que a gente ia sair…

— Oh, então você quer que eu te chupe em público, Yug? — Bambam levantou uma sobrancelha, levando a mão a coxa do namorado e apertando com força por cima do moletom. — Que coisa mais suja, Yug…

— E-eu não falei isso…

— Mas é isso o que quer, né?

— Não podemos…

— Eu ainda não o ouço negar, _baby_ …

Yugyeom engoliu a seco e deixou a sua língua contornar seus lábios. A ideia era maravilhosa, mas morria de medo de serem pegos e até serem presos. Era arriscado demais.

— Eu… não nego que acho _sexy_ , mas… eu vou morrer de medo, capaz de nem ficar duro.

— Fica sim. Garanto que fica…

— Ai…

O tailandês sorriu e somente puxou o namorado para mais um beijo, esse sem muita pretensão de chegar a algum lugar, somente um carinho entre dois apaixonados.

Mais como aqueles aconteceram, mas por fim somente se levantaram para comer. Bambam já tinha comido alguma coisa quando tinha saído do seu apartamento, contudo ainda assim aceitou um café que a senhora Haneul tinha deixado pronto.

— Ei, pensei em um programa leve — comentou Bambam, não resistindo a comer um pedaço de queijo. — Um parque, talvez?

— Acho uma boa ideia, estou um pouco cansado.

— Se você quiser, podemos ficar e assistir um filme, Yug.

— Não, não… Parque parece bom, depois voltamos e vemos o filme.

— Então, vamos ao parque!

Eles então terminaram de arrumar as coisas e fizeram como tinham dito. A verdade é que não importava realmente o local que ficariam, somente queriam se divertir juntos, e tirarem o peso da saudade dos seus ombros.

  
  
  



	44. Chapter 44

O parque era próximo à casa de Yugyeom e eles escolherem o canto mais afastado, no meio de algumas árvores, para assim poderem namorar sem ninguém olhar ou julgá-los; queriam um dia calmo e escutar ofensas homofóbicas estava fora da lista.

A grama estava seca, então nem colocaram nada antes de sentarem no chão, somente aproveitaram o clima bom para se esparramarem e ficarem abraçados, comentando sobre seus dias. A maioria das coisas já tinham dito por mensagens, contudo parecia certo terem aquele momento para eles.

A comida, eles compraram de barracas próximas e logo começaram e beliscar algumas coisas, mas na primeira parte do passeio passaram mesmo foram os beijos. Começaram o namoro estando bastante juntos, então agora não tinham mais tanto tempo e queriam aproveitar aquelas novas memórias para assim conseguirem aguentar o novo período sem se verem ou se vendo bem pouco.

Sabiam que ainda estavam aprendendo um sobre o outro, que a cada novo dia tinha um pequeno detalhe novo para se adicionar na pilha de outras coisas que já tinham conhecimento, mas ainda era tudo muito novo. Bambam tinha que reaprender a confiar em uma pessoa que estava passando bastante tempo ao lado de outras tão bonitas e talentosas quanto ele ao mesmo tempo que Yugyeom tinha que entender como relacionamentos funcionam, que às vezes era bom mandar uma mensagem, mesmo que estivesse muito cansado para isso ou então mandar um simples “Eu te amo”, que deixava tudo mais para ambos os lados. Ainda era o método de “Tentativa e Erro” que dominava para ambos, contudo acreditavam que estavam chegando lá, que estavam formando algo bonito entre eles.

— Aqui é bom — comentou Yugyeom, respirando fundo e sentindo os cheiros das árvores adentrarem seu nariz. — Calmo… Eu poderia me acostumar.

— E bem afastado… E escondido…

— Bam…

— O quê? — O rapaz soou inocente, fitando o namorado. — Não é você que queria… sexo em público.

— Nunca disse isso…

— Oh, sério?! — o tailandês levou a mão a boca e piscou algumas vezes. — Devo ter confundido.

Kim ia comentar algo quando Bambam jogou o corpo por cima dele, prendendo o corpo do namorado contra a grama. Yugyeom quis reclamar, mas não fez, pois amava a personalidade do namorado; como ao mesmo tempo ele podia ser amoroso, mas no outro momento usar da sua sexualidade para conseguir o que queria; o trainee definitivamente gostava de todas as partes do mais velho.

— Eu te amo.

Bambam se surpreendeu com a declaração do outro e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, buscando os lábios do mais novo com carinho, deixando que seus dedos explorassem o couro cabeludo de Yugyeom, puxando de leve os fios somente para escutar um gemido do moreno.

Ficar daquela maneira com Yugyeom era bom, poderia se acostumar a sempre fazer tal coisa.

O tailandês então repetiu o processo, mas dessa vez escutou uma risada do namorado, que tentou mudar as posições, mas não conseguiu e também parou de tentar para não machucar o outro; estavam na grama e não no colchão onde tal coisa não machucaria caso ocorresse.

— Eu também te amo — murmurou o youtuber, alguns momentos depois. — Te amo muito, meu Yug.

— Seu Yug.

Os dois sorriram e iam voltar a se beijar quando escutaram um barulho vindo de uma árvore próxima. Os namorados ficaram em alerta, olhando em volta, porém não sabiam direito de onde vinha o som. Bambam então saiu do colo do moreno e tentou se ajeitar, imaginando que tinha sido alguém com a mesma ideia que eles que tinha ido para o local, acabando por vê-los em ação.

Yugyeom, por outro lado, pensou em todas as ameaças e imaginou se alguém tinha ido atrás deles por algum motivo nada nobre. Seu instinto foi de proteger Bambam no mesmo momento, mesmo sem saber exatamente como agir em uma situação como aquela.

— Melhor… irmos embora — ponderou Yugyeom, nervoso. — Podemos ver aquele filme…

— Mas… provavelmente foi o vento, nada demais — comentou o loiro.

— Acho melhor irmos embora — o mais novo afirmou, olhando sério para o namorado. — Só… vamos.

Bambam pareceu meio magoado e surpreso, entretanto concordou, começando a juntar as coisas para irem embora; o youtuber sabia que tinha algo de estranho, mas poderia perguntar o namorado em um outro momento, quando Kim não parecesse tão nervoso.

— Ei… desculpa, eu não quis atrapalhar.

Kim quase gritou, pois, um homem apareceu do meio das árvores com um sorriso sem graça enquanto balançava as mãos. A reação do mais novo foi ficar de pé e na frente do namorado; não sabia quem era aquela pessoa ou o porquê ela estava ali, mas se fosse uma ameaça a Bambam, ele atacaria e pouco se importava com as consequências.

— P-pai?

O moreno fitou o namorado e viu que Bambam estava pálido, com a respiração pesada ao mesmo tempo que os olhos estavam arregalados e cheios de lágrimas enquanto fitava o homem que tinha aparecido do meio das árvores. Yugyeom não soube o que fazer por dois segundos, mas logo foi para o lado do loiro, tentar acalmá-lo de alguma forma.

— Ei, Bam… Respira fundo — pediu o rapaz, colocando as mão nas bochechas do namorado para o fazer focar em sua voz. — Amor, por favor, você está me assustando. Consegue focar na minha voz?

O youtuber queria reagir, claro que sim, mas na direção do seu olhar, conseguia ver um homem não muito alto — mais baixo que Yugyeom, ele tinha certeza —, com o rosto um tanto quadrado e com um olhar caído na extremidade assim como os deles. Nunca tinha conhecido o pai, somente por fotos, contudo aquela pessoa era exatamente como tinha visto nos álbuns familiares durante todos aqueles anos.

— P-pai — repetiu o loiro.

Yugyeom voltou a fitar o homem, agora bastante confuso. Por que Bambam ficava repetindo “Pai?” O pai do namorado não tinha morrido? Céus, o que realmente estava acontecendo ali?

— Eu… não sou o seu pai — afirmou o homem. — Mas… sou seu parente.

O tailandês piscou confuso.

— Sou… _hn_ … seu tio, irmão do seu pai — explicou o mais velho, coçando a nuca enquanto dava um outro sorriso sem graça. — Eu… estava te procurando; te achei na Internet. Desculpa bisbilhotar, foi errado da minha parte.

— Q-quê?! — Bambam perguntou, respirando fundo algumas vezes enquanto sentia a mão de Yugyeom protetora na sua cintura; céus, ele agradecia por aquilo no momento. — Eu… não entendo.

— Posso… explicar — afirmou o homem. — Eu estou disposto a explicar.

Yugyeom voltou a fitar o namorado e conseguia ver a mistura de confusão, medo e tristeza no olhar do loiro, o que lhe deixou com o coração apertado, querendo poder de alguma maneira tirar aqueles sentimentos do youtuber.

O moreno então abraçou o namorado com força, sentindo a cabeça do mais novo em seu ombro. O trainee levou a mão aos fios de cabelo do tailandês e fez um afago com carinho.

— Desculpa — o homem disse outra vez. — Eu... deveria ter mandado uma mensagem antes, desculpe te assustar e… atrapalhar.

O homem se virou, mas Bambam foi atrás de, soltando-se de qualquer maneira do namorado.

— Não! — Bambam respirou fundo, segurando no braço do homem. — Por favor, não… E-eu quero conversar.

Kim viu a reação do homem e percebeu que ele pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos antes de concordar com a cabeça.

— Por que não vamos na lanchonete que tem aqui perto? — propôs o mais novo, tentando pensar na melhor maneira de ajudar o namorado. — Lá poderemos conversar.

— É uma boa ideia — o homem disse. — _Hm_ … Vou dar um tempo para vocês dois.

O homem então se adiantou na direção das árvores e sumiu. Bambam respirou fundo e abraçou o namorado com força.

— Ei, amor. Você não precisa ir, se não quiser.

— E-eu quero, s-só fiquei assustado? — Bambam sabia que tinha soado como uma pergunta, mas Yugyeom não ligava para aquilo. — Achei… que ele fosse o meu pai, fui tão idiota.

— É compreensível — afirmou o mais novo. — E você não é idiota.

O tailandês suspirou pesado e se afastou do namorado.

— Espero que meu tio não seja homofóbico.

— Se for, eu meto o cacete nele.

Bambam riu e era tudo o que Yugyeom precisava para se sentir melhor. Ele conseguia fazer o namorado sorrir mesmo quando a situação não era muito boa; era um bom dom na sua opinião.

Após os dois arrumaram o cabelo e desamassaram minimamente as roupas para então seguirem para a lanchonete. O tio de Bambam estava ainda dentro do parque e quando os viu, começou a caminhar vagarosamente, dando espaço para os mais novos optarem por ir ao seu lado ou ficarem atrás dele; o casal de namorados acabou por ficarem atrás, de mãos dadas.

A lanchonete não era longe e depois de entrarem, Bambam acenou escolhendo uma mesa perto da janela e Yugyeom logo sentiu mão do mais velho outra vez na sua, enlaçando os dedos abaixo do tampão de madeira.

Logo a garçonete apareceu e mostrou o cardápio e eles perderam algum tempo pedindo algo para comer. O casal de namorados optou por _milk-shakes_ de chocolate enquanto o mais velho pediu um pedaço de torta de pêssego com suco de laranja.

Depois, a mesa caiu em silêncio, pois nenhum deles sabia o que falar. Então, o mais velho resolveu tomar a frente, afinal ele tinha invadido a privacidade do sobrinho.

— Eu acho que devo começar — afirmou o homem, sorrindo fracamente. — Meu nome é Somchai. Sou… irmão do seu pai e acabei te procurando na Internet… queria saber como você estava.

Bambam concordou com a cabeça, mas ainda era tudo muito confuso na sua opinião. Sentia-se encurralado sem saber exatamente o porquê.

— E por que agora? Por que não entrou em contato com minha mãe ou sei lá?

— _Hm_ … Sua mãe nunca gostou muito de mim — comentou o homem, sorrindo sem graça. — E meu parentesco é com você, né?

Yugyeom não queria julgar ninguém, ainda mais conhecendo há pouco tempo, mas não gostava daquele homem. Primeiro os espionava como um tarado estranho e agora falava daquela maneira? E se a senhora Sorn não gostava dele deveria ter um motivo, afinal a mãe de Bambam era uma pessoa muito justa e que não gostava de injustiças. Então, Kim estava realmente desconfiado, contudo não falaria nada, pelo menos não ainda.

— Entendo… Acho. — Bambam suspirou pesado. — Mas… como me encontrou pela internet?

— Seu canal?

— Ah, é. — O loiro riu sem graça. Às vezes esquecia que era um pouco famoso. — Falando nisso… Esse é Yugyeom, meu… namorado.

O homem olhou para Yugyeom, que ensaiou uma reverência mesmo sentado. Ele não aprecia julgá-los pela sexualidade e aquilo foi um alívio para o tailandês.

— É um rapaz muito bonito, Bambam — falou o homem, dando um sorriso para o outro tailandês. — Espero que você trate meu sobrinho bem, rapaz.

— _Hm_... Eu trato.

— Ele trata.

Os namorados falaram juntos e acabaram um sorrindo para o outro. Somchai acabou também dando um sorriso para a cena.

— Bambam? — o mais velho chamou a atenção do sobrinho. — Sei que você tem um canal no Youtube, mas… as coisas estão okay? Nos estudos? Em casa? Sua mãe casou de novo?

— Eu estou terminando meu curso de moda e mamãe nunca se casou outra vez, mas ela é uma cirurgiã muito dedicada. Ela está ótima.

— Isso é bom… Você tira notas boas?

— Tiro… — Bambam franziu a testa. — _Hm_ … Eu tenho algum primo?

— Não. Infelizmente eu nunca me casei ou tive filhos, acho que por isso quis o encontrar? A solidão é difícil, minha criança.

— Ah… Faz sentido. — O youtuber não sabia ao certo o que falar. — Eu sinto muito, tio…

Como ouvindo as preces de Bambam, a garçonete chegou com os pedidos e assim ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, somente apreciando a comida. O loiro não sabia explicar, mas não estava se sentindo muito bem em conhecer o tio, algo parecia fora do lugar.

— Será que podemos marcar de nos encontrar mais vezes? Eu sei que é esquisito esse encontro, que você não estava preparado, Bambam.

— Contanto que você não fique espionando a gente — Yugyeom disparou, disfarçando um sorriso como se estivesse brincando. Ele realmente não gostava daquele homem.

— Ah, claro que não. — Somchai riu e Bambam também fez o mesmo, sentindo-se ainda mais estranho. — Mas… vocês estavam… prestes a fazer algo errado, _hn_?

— Eu acho que isso não diz respeito ao senhor — Yugyeom respondeu disfarçando sua resposta malcriada com uma risada.

— Talvez — Somchai falou, balançando os ombros e depois olhando para o relógio. — Oh, está na minha hora.

— _Ahhh_ — Bambam falou, mas ele não queria postergar aquele encontro. — É uma pena, tio. — O youtuber olhou para o namorado, quase pedindo ajuda, mas logo voltou a fitar o mais velho. — Podemos, _hn_ … trocar números? Eu queria poder saber mais do meu pai… Não cheguei a conhecê-lo e essa semana é o aniversário da morte dele.

— Morte?! — disparou o mais velho. — Sua mãe te falou isso?!

Bambam arregalou os olhos e fitou o namorado alarmado. Yugyeom também pareceu confuso, mas pronto para agir de alguma maneira; definitivamente não gostava daquele homem.

— Sim? — Bambam estava confuso. — Meu pai morreu no exército, né? Em uma missão no exterior.

Somchai fitou o sobrinho e depois Yugyeom antes de rir debochado e sacudir a cabeça negativamente.

— É, isso mesmo. Morreu como herói. — O homem riu outra vez. — _Hm_ … Eu tenho que ir agora.

— O... telefone? — Bambam perguntou, surpreso e um pouco magoado.

— Eu te encontro.

Assim como apareceu no parque, Somchai sumiu pela porta da lanchonete de uma vez.

Yugyeom buscou a mão do namorado, sabendo que Bambam estava magoado. Kim quis ir atrás daquele homem e perguntar o porquê tinha aparecido se era para tratar o sobrinho daquela maneira? _Cara escroto!_

— Acho que nosso encontro foi para o ralo — brincou o mais velho.

— Nunca. Tudo é incrível quando eu tenho você comigo.

— É… — Bambam suspirou pesado, deixando a cabeça tombar no ombro do namorado. — Acho que eu não gostei muito dele.

— Nem eu — afirmou o mais novo. — Na verdade, por mim, esse homem não chega mais perto de você.

— E que reação foi aquela quando eu disse da morte do meu pai? Tão estranho…

— É… Eu acho que você deveria contar para sua mãe sobre esse tio.

— Ela vai me proibir de falar com ele outra vez! Eu preciso saber do meu pai, Yug!

— Bam, você é adulto. Sua mãe não pode te proibir de nada, porém ela te criou sozinha e se fez o que fez foi pensando no seu bem. Se eu fosse você confiaria nela mais do que nesse tio desconhecido. — Yugyeom deixou os dedos brincarem com os do namorado. — E, como eu disse, achei esse homem muito estranho. Sem contar _creepy_! Por acaso ele ia ficar lá se nós não tivéssemos escutado o barulho?

Bambam piscou algumas vezes.

— Espero… que não — O youtuber suspirou pesado. — Tudo bem, vou falar com mamãe. Ela nunca me proibiu de nada mesmo, quer dizer… só do meu ex e ela estava certa, eu deveria ter escutado.

— Ah, então senhora Sorn gosta mesmo de mim?

— Muito. Mais do que eu — brincou o loiro.

— Ei! Você tem sorte de ser muito bonito ou te daria uns tapas!

— _Hm_ … eu posso gostar de levar alguns tapas…

Yugyeom sorriu e resolveu não ligar para o fato de estarem em público buscou os lábios de Bambam para um rápido beijo; ele tinha que aproveitar momentos como aquele, pois se tudo desse certo, não demoraria a ter que esconder que tinha um namorado.

— Vamos para a minha casa? — perguntou ao mais novo, sorrindo docemente. — Podemos ver aquele filme e depois… — Bambam se aproximou do ouvido do moreno, sussurrando. — Depois você pode me dar aqueles tapas.

— Depois não vai adiantar chorar, Bambam. — O moreno respondeu, movendo o rosto um pouco até conseguir mordiscá-lo no lábio inferior. — Vamos indo, então.

Os dois sorriam quando saíram da lanchonete após pagarem — Bambam percebeu que o tio não tinha pago a torta, mas sem problemas passou o seu cartão quando Yugyeom estava distraído, afinal sabia que o moreno ia ficar irritado —, e ainda sorridentes pegaram um ônibus para o apartamento do tailandês.

— Não acredito que minha mãe está com o meu carro — reclamou o loiro.

— O dela deu problema, né?

— Sim, mas… olha isso. Ônibus!

— Você é tão metidinho riquinho, amor… — Yugyeom riu e abanou a cabeça. Se fosse em qualquer outra situação, ele sabia que não iria nem mesmo ser amigo de Bambam, quem dirá namorado. Os dois estavam em mundos quase distintos. — Eu ando de ônibus todos os dias.

— Ah, mas você… — Bambam parou de falar. — Deixa para lá.

Yugyeom riu.

— Você ia falar que estou acostumado, né?

Bambam concordou com a cabeça, envergonhado.

— Ai, Bam… Você tem muita sorte de eu querer transar aquele dia.

— Eu sei… Sou um garotinho fútil, me desculpa.

O moreno juntou ainda mais o corpo ao do namorado, buscando sua mão.

— Você não é, Bam. É muito mais do que isso — garantiu o mais alto. — Eu não estaria com você se você fosse só fútil. Eu te amo porque você é maravilhoso, uma pessoa tão compreensiva, que escuta e empática. Isso tudo sem contar que é gostoso.

O tailandês riu e deu um leve tapa no braço do mais novo, reclamando de estar sendo objetificado.

Os dois ficaram daquela maneira, com brincadeiras e alguns beijos, até chegarem próximo ao apartamento que Bambam morava.

Quando desceram do ônibus, Yugyeom parou e fez um gesto para que o namorado pulasse em suas costas e foi o que Bambam fez, alegremente se segurando com braços e pernas no corpo do mais alto.

— Eu amo que você seja tão forte.

— _Hm_ … Quem está sendo objetificado agora?

Bambam riu no ouvido de Yugyeom e o moreno não pode deixar de sentir o coração disparar com aquele simples gesto. Ele era tão apaixonado pelo tailandês que doía quase fisicamente ficar um dia sem vê-lo, porém, nas últimas semanas, somente conseguia tal coisa com a ajuda da tecnologia; não era exatamente o que queriam, mas matava um pouco a saudade em seus corações.

**

Os dois passaram correndo pelo porteiro, que somente revirou os olhos — cansado “das crianças” como sempre falava —, e seguiram para o andar que Bambam morava. O tailandês riu alto outra vez em algum momento e somente se apertou ainda mais ao namorado ao vê-lo abrir a porta da sua residência.

— Yug, vamos para o quarto… Mãe?!

Sorn se afastou rapidamente do homem com o qual trocava um beijo ao ouvir a voz do filho. O pobre senhor quase caiu do sofá com o susto.

— _Hm_ … Vocês realmente deveriam arrumar um jeito de avisar quando estão chegando — Yugyeom murmurou, envergonhado pelo o que acontecia.

— Bam! Você disse que ficaria na casa de Yugyeom hoje!

Bambam arregalou os olhos — agora já no chão onde Yugyeom tinha o colocado com delicadeza —, dando um passo para frente, ainda surpreso.

— A senhora disse que ia trabalhar!

— Então, você vem mentindo para mim mocinho? Eu digo que vou trabalhar e você vem para cá mesmo dizendo que estava em outro lugar?

— Quê?! — Bambam escancarou a boca e olhou para o namorado, antes de voltar para a mãe. — E-eu não fiz nada de errado!

— Você mentiu para mim!

— E você está se agarrando com um cara no sofá! Eu pelo menos fui pego no meu quarto!

— Bambam!

— Mamãe!

Yugyeom não queria rir, mas cena era muito engraçada. Ele via a família discutir por estarem envergonhados e não por realmente estarem chateados um com o outro. O pobre homem ainda estava lá, tão vermelho quanto um tomate, o mais novo podia até mesmo jurar que os óculos do homem estavam embaçados pelo tanto que ele estava suando de nervosismo.

Sorn olhou para Yugyeom pela primeira vez e viu o ar divertido no rosto do rapaz, o que a fez suspirar fundo e relaxar um pouco. Não precisava atacar ninguém, muito menos o filho, por mais que fosse vergonhosa a situação.

— Ai, ‘tá bom. — Sorn estalou a língua. — Bam, esse é Woori. Eu… ia esperar mais para você conhecê-lo, mas agora…

O loiro arregalou os olhos outra vez.

— Espera! — O tailandês levou as mãos na altura do peitoral, fitando o senhor que ainda se encontrava vermelho de vergonha. — O senhor é o meu novo papai?!

Yugyeom não aguentou e soltou uma gargalhada.

— Garoto! — Sorn gritou, segurando o filho pela orelha direita.

— Ai, ai! Desculpa, desculpa! — Bambam empurrou de leve o braço da mãe, que o soltou de uma vez. — Eu só estava brincando! A senhora… nunca me apresentou ninguém, eu fiquei nervoso!

O trainee estava no canto mais afastado da sala, próximo à porta e ainda segurava a risada. Era sempre assim quando a senhora Sorn estava por perto, pelo menos uma risada aconteceria no ambiente.

— Isso não era como eu planejei apresentar você.

— Ainda bem, né?! Seria esquisito a senhora planejar me traumatizar!

— Ah, então você quer falar de trauma, Bambam! — Sorn retrucou encarnado o filho que fez uma careta engraçada e então se virou para o homem que ainda parecia fora de lugar, de tão envergonhado.

— Me desculpe pela intromissão, senhor. Eu sou Bambam. — O loiro fez uma reverência educada e depois sorriu. — Eu… não vou atrapalhar mais vocês dois, mas saiba que minha mãe me conta tudo e meu namorado é muito forte, então se o senhor a magoar, Yug terá que te dar uns socos.

Outra vez, o senhor arregalou os olhos, mas Sorn somente suspirou pesado, sentando ao lado do homem. Por que Bambam tinha que ser tão igual a ela?

— E-eu g-gosto muito d-da sua mãe.

A fala surpreendeu até a cirurgiã, que fitou o homem e sorriu, antes de inclinar o rosto e dar um selinho nele. Bambam levantou sobrancelha, mas nada falou; sua mãe parecia feliz e era tudo o que ele precisava para também ficar contente.

— Já que estragamos os encontros um do outro, vamos comer juntos — ponderou Sorn, levantando-se de uma vez. — Yug, quer me ajudar a preparar alguma coisa?

— Oh, claro!

O mais novo seguiu atrás da senhora, deixando um beijo estalado na testa de Bambam antes de seguir para a sala. Ele sabia que a mãe do namorado queria deixar o tailandês conhecer o senhor e parecia uma boa coisa na opinião dele.

— Ei, Yug?

O mais novo olhou para a cirurgiã no mesmo instante. Eles já estavam na cozinha e ela disfarçava com pegando alguns biscoitos.

— Sim?

— Você acha… — Ela parou de falar e olhou na direção da sala, diminuindo o tom de voz em seguida e fitando o mais novo. — Você acha que Bam vai aceitar bem… que estou namorando?

O trainee quis rir, mas não fez, somente concordou com a cabeça.

— Se ele for um bom homem, Bam vai aceitar sem problemas — garantiu o mais novo. — Bambam só quer a senhora feliz.

— Okay… — Sorn respirou fundo. — Obrigado.

— Eu não fiz nada — ponderou o mais novo.

— Fez sim… Você faz Bam feliz, então isso já é tudo.

Kim sorriu e não pode deixar de ficar um pouco envergonhado. Ele fazia Bambam feliz? Parecia que sim e céus, era bom saber daquilo, pois o tailandês também o fazia muito feliz.

Os dois não demoraram na cozinha e logo voltaram com bandejas, sucos e alguns biscoitos para a sala, encontrando Bambam e Woori rindo juntos de alguma coisa.

— Mamãe, seu _boy_ estava contando como a senhora o salvou de um grande buraco!

Sorn revirou os olhos e se segurou para não dar um tapa na nuca do filho. Bambam sabia exagerar quando queria.

— Ele tropeçou e torceu o pé! Só isso!

— E a senhora como uma _óóótimaaa_ médica que é, correu para salvar o bonitão, hein? — O tailandês piscou um dos olhos. — Bravo, mamãe. Bravo!

— Moleque…

Yugyeom riu observando a cena. As coisas podiam não estar tão fáceis quanto antes, mas o moreno percebeu naquele momento que sempre seria feliz ao lado de Bambam, então o futuro, de alguma forma, parecia um pouco menos assustador.

Estar com Bambam fazia definitivamente bem a Yugyeom.

  
  



	45. Chapter 45

Os pais de Jinyoung foram o visitar no hospital, então Mark e Jackson resolveram que aquele dia iriam ficar no apartamento, somente assistindo televisão e comendo porcarias. Depois que Youngjae e Jaebeom tinham voltado para a Coreia, as coisas estavam realmente silenciosas naquela cobertura.

— Ainda não acredito que você conseguiu uma licença para mim — Jackson comentou,

Mark riu, movimentando-se no sofá e suspirando pesado para pegar o controle e mudar de canal.

— Era a única maneira de você não ser demitido — afirmou o ruivo. — E não foi nada, já me deviam um favor.

— Foi sim — afirmou o loiro. — Obrigado, sério… Significa muito ficar com Jinyoung.

— Eu sei. — Mark sorriu simplesmente. — Fico feliz em ajudar.

— E… obrigado também pela babá.

— Eu falei que cuidava de tudo.

Jackson concordou, mas ainda não conseguia deixar de pensar em como Mark além da licença, conseguiria uma babá para cuidar de Aimee no tempo que estivesse fora. Era tanto e o coreógrafo não tinha certeza se o outro tinha noção de como era importante para ele ter um amigo que fazia algo do tipo por ele.

— Eu queria te agradecer de alguma forma — Wang ponderou. — Diga-me algo que você quer.

— Jinyoung fora daquele hospital.

— Ah, isso eu também quero. — Jackson sorriu. — Mas sério, me fala algo que eu seja capaz de realizar.

— Sei lá… Não há muito o que eu queira.

— Por favor?

Mark sorriu.

— Sei lá… Uma massagem? Minhas costas estão doendo um pouco.

— Opa, uma massagem eu posso fazer!

Mark riu da animação de Jackson e em pouco tempo estavam no quarto, com o loiro trabalhando em todos os nós das costas do ruivo, que soltava um ou outro gemido baixo, que sempre faziam o coreógrafo rir.

— Eu posso te fazer umas perguntas? — Mark suspirou pesado, sentindo os dedos de Jackson massagear um local onde estava realmente dolorido. — Merda, _aí_!

O loiro riu e forçou ainda mais o local, escutando mais gemidos e alguns agradecimentos.

— Pode sim — ponderou Wang.

— _Hm_ … É sobre assexualidade — explicou o ruivo, tentando olhar por cima dos ombros, mas estando deitado ficava complicado fitar o chinês. — Mas se você se sentir descontável, eu posso deixar esse assunto para lá.

— Se eu me sentir desconfortável, eu falo — garantiu o loiro, sorrindo. — Vai lá, pode me perguntar qualquer coisa.

— Você vai continuar a massagem?

Wang riu.

— Vou sim.

Como para provar que falava a verdade, Jackson apertou os dedos no ombro do outro, que suspirou pesado com a dor gostosa que o chinês gerou. Era bom receber massagem.

— Você assiste pornô?

O loiro não conseguiu deixar de rir da forma como o manager fez a pergunta bem rapidamente, como se tivesse tomado toda a coragem que tinha antes de a fazer. Era fofo.

— Já assisti, várias vezes — respondeu o loiro, apertando a lateral do corpo do ruivo, que suspirou com a boa sensação. — Mas eu não sinto nada.

— Nem com pornô hétero?

— Esse eu sinto nojo.

— Ah, era essa a resposta que queria.

Os dois riram e Jackson parou a massagem por alguns segundos, para buscar mais creme.

— Assim, você quer saber se eu fico duro? — questionou o loiro, vendo o outro concordar com a cabeça sem o encarar. Jackson imaginou se ele estava com vergonha e outra vez achou adorável. — Não fico, é como se fosse um filme qualquer, só que com atuações bem ruins.

Mark riu e se virou na cama, agora encarando o outro que estava sentado, espalhando o creme nas mãos.

— Quer massagem nos pés? — o loiro perguntou.

— Você faria isso?!

— Anda, me dê seu pé…

Mark pensou que provavelmente estava no paraíso, o que o fez sorrir de imediato.

— Você fica duro no geral? — Tuan desviou o olhar sim que fez a pergunta.

— _Você_ fica duro? — o loiro rebateu a pergunta.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos e de repente percebeu o que o outro queria dizer, eles eram homens e ereções eram naturais e facilmente explicadas como reações do sistema nervoso, inclusive para fins de saúde. Realmente, tinha sido uma pergunta idiota.

— Ah, _hm…_ Foi idiota. — Mark sorriu sem graça. — Nem parece que sou demi fazendo essas perguntas bestas.

— Tudo bem, acontece — Wang balançou os ombros, pressionando um ponto do pé do ruivo, que gemeu. — Não vai me perguntar se eu me masturbo? — brincou o loiro.

— Não quis… abusar.

— Tudo bem. — Jackson balançou a cabeça. — Eu me masturbo bem pouco, não sinto necessidade. Quando acordo com ereção, na maioria das vezes eu deixo lá até passar, mas tem vezes que sei lá… Vou lá e faço, só isso.

— Você tem orgasmos? — perguntou o mais velho e de repente estalou a língua e bateu na própria testa. — Óbvio que você tem orgasmos.

Jackson riu, movimentando os dedos na sola do pé do outro.

— Eu não tenho tesão, mas às vezes quando ‘tô muito estressado, eu me masturbo, mas é complicado.

— Como assim?

— Porque eu já não ‘tô ereto e… é complicado pensar em algo ou me concentrar na tarefa.

— Ah…

— Eu preciso de tempo para conseguir e silêncio, para me concentrar nas fantasias.

— Fantasias? — Mark tentou brigar, mas acenou fazendo uma careta. — Esquece, é idiota.

— Não… é bem assim. — Jackson mordeu o lábio inferior. — Antes, quando eu sentia _isso_ enquanto estava com Beom, eu imaginava ele, sei lá, fazendo algo…

— Você não precisa explicar.

— _Hm…_ okay.

Jackson não sabia explicar de qualquer maneira, então era melhor assim.

— Sinto falta de Jinyoung — disparou Mark.

— Eu sei, te ouvi no banheiro hoje de manhã.

Tuan sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e para piorar, o outro gargalhou.

— N-não tô falando dessa maneira!

O loiro riu e concordou com a cabeça. Estava somente brincando.

— Também sinto saudades dele — disse o mais baixo. — Eu… estava pensando sobre isso. O aniversário dele está chegando, né?

— Semana que vem.

— E… é próximo do final do tratamento, né? E Jinyoung está indo bem com tudo…

— Sim…

— E se fizéssemos uma festa para ele? Só a gente, claro. Mas… talvez o médico possa liberar bolo para ele? Somente um pedaço não deve fazer muito mal, né?

Mark pareceu pensar sobre o que o outro falou, mas acabou somente relaxando com os pontos certos que Jackson encontrava na sua derme. Como alguém podia ser tão naquilo? Chegava a ser errado.

— Podemos… falar com o médico — ponderou Mark, suspirando pesado. — Merda, você é tão bom nisso. Eu te daria um beijo agora mesmo…

— Beijo você já deu.

O ruivo mostrou a língua para o outro que somente riu, abaixando a perna do manager e a deixando na cama.

— Você pode dar outro beijo — ponderou o loiro.

— Posso?

— É… — Jackson se moveu na cama, ficando no meio das pernas do outro e logo inclinando o corpo para frente. Mark arregalou os olhos, mas não demorou a sentir os lábios do outro na sua bochecha. — Viu? Outro beijo.

Tuan riu alto, empurrando Jackson de cima do seu corpo somente para prensá-lo contra o colchão e agora tomar a posição por cima do outro.

— Gosto de ficar por cima — brincou o ruivo.

— Posso não entender muito de sexo, mas eu duvido.

— Ei! — reclamou o ruivo, dando uma batida no ombro do outro. — Seu idiota!

Jackson riu alto e Mark ficou ainda com mais raiva — não estava realmente com aquele sentimento, contudo era bom brincar com o manager —, então usou as mãos para cobrir a boca do loiro, que começou a se debater e tentar empurrar o ruivo.

— Minha vingança! — disparou o mais velho, estalando a língua. — Você foi mau, então não pode falar nada.

Wang continuou a tentar empurrar o outro, mas Mark foi mais forte e o prendeu no lugar, rindo e falando algumas bobagens, sem perceber como o loiro parecia a cada segundo se movimentar menos, até parar.

— Jackie?

Tuan então percebeu que o outro não se moviam ais e somente tinha os olhos fechados, com a cabeça inclinada pra o lado.

— Céus! Jackie?!

Mark arregalou os olhos e sacudiu o outro, que ainda estava abaixo de si, mas não obteve resposta. Agora, o ruivo estava assustado e quase em desespero abaixou a cabeça na direção da boca do outro, tentando escutar se o coreógrafo estava respirando.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mas Mark escutou um grito e quando percebeu estava na cama com Jackson por cima dele, rindo exageradamente alto.

— Filho da puta! Que susto!

Jackson continuou a rir e Mark sentiu raiva. Ele estava ainda sem camisa por conta da massagem e se sentia exposto com as mãos do loiro no seu peitoral sem nem perceber o que estava fazendo. Tuan mordeu o lábio inferior, mas por fim não resistiu a também rir por ter sido idiota e caído na peça do mais novo.

— Você tinha que ver a sua cara — implicou o loiro, agora sorrindo. — Ficou apavorado, achando que eu tinha desmaiado.

— Desmaiado? — disparou o manager. — Pensei que você tinha morrido! E Jae nem estaria aqui para me ajudar a esconder o corpo.

O coreógrafo levantou a sobrancelha.

— Você nem se sentia culpado por me matar?

— _Nah_ — disse o ruivo. — Ia ficar preocupado com a minha carreira.

— Que absurdo — reclamou o mais novo. — Olha como sou tratado nessa casa! Acabei de passar por uma experiência de quase morte e sou tratado dessa maneira. É o fim dos tempos!

— Palhaço!

Mark conseguiu empurrar o outro, que não resistiu muito e se deixou ser jogado no colchão, rindo bobamente com a brincadeira que estavam fazendo. O ruivo outra vez foi parar no colo do loiro, mas não o bateu o gritou, somente abaixou o rosto e deixou um estalado beijo na bochecha do coreógrafo.

— Não me assuste mais assim, ‘tá? — pediu o ruivo. — Eu percebi que não dá mais para viver sem você na minha vida.

Aquelas palavras tinham implicações além da amizade e os dois sabiam daquilo. Mas, não se sentiram culpados, mesmo sabendo que deveriam se sentir. A relação deles estava em um nível diferente e ambos não sabiam exatamente como parar, assim somente deixavam as coisas seguirem, por mais que tivessem cautela.

— Sinto falta de Jinyoung — Jackson comentou, arrancando uma risada do outro. — Sério… Sinto muita. Queria poder vê-lo.

Tuan suspirou pesado, jogando-se ao lado do outro, mas logo se virando para fitá-lo, como Jackson tinha feito.

— Eu também, mas agora o horário de visita acabou — explicou o ruivo. — E os pais dele só tinham esse final de semana, né? Eles estão voltando hoje mesmo.

— Deveríamos ter oferecido carona.

— Eu ofereci, mas o eles não quiseram — disse o manager. — Acho que estão sem tempo mesmo, sei lá… Porque os dois são legais e tal.

— Nunca os conheci…

— Você terá essa chance logo, tenho certeza — garantiu o mais velho. — Eles vão te amar.

Jackson suspirou pesado.

— É, talvez — comentou o loiro.

Tuan não gostava do outro triste, então sem resistir, levou a mão a testa do outro, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que estava caindo na altura dos olhos do coreógrafo.

— Meu cabelo está grande — disse Jackson. — Quando voltar para a Coreia, vou cortar.

— Ou… você esperar crescer mais para poder fazer um coque.

Jackson riu, empurrando de leve o outro.

— Sério, você ficaria muito lindo de coque — afirmou o ruivo. — Ficaria com ar de lenhador _sexy_.

O loiro revirou os olhos.

— Eu ia parecer um sujo, isso sim!

— Lenhador _sexy_!

Wang somente sorriu, concordando com a cabeça, sem prestar muita atenção no que Mark continuava a falar como um lenhador era um bom conceito e conseguia vê-lo cortando troncos de árvores, sem camisa e arrancando vários e vários suspiros. Jackson não prestava atenção porque na realidade, não conseguia desviar os olhos do manager no momento, ali tão perto dele, com sorrisos e olhares. O chinês somente conseguia enxergar o ruivo, então foi bastante difícil não o tomar em seus braços e beijá-lo e não parar mais.

 _Estou apaixonado por ele_ , Jackson constatou, levando a mão a bochecha do ruivo e o calando sem perceber. _Estou apaixonado pelos dois ao mesmo tempo._

— Tem a-algo na minha cara? — Tuan perguntou quase em um sussurro.

— Não — respondeu o loiro, deixando o seu polegar afagar a derme morna do outro. — Está tudo perfeito. Você é perfeito.

O coreógrafo queria beijar o ruivo e ele assim fez, somente que na bochecha. Era o máximo que podia fazer sem trair a confiança que Jinyoung tinha lhe colocado.

Os dois se fitaram por longos instantes até escutarem o toque do celular do loiro, alto e claro, retirando a ambos daquela nuvem utópica. O aparelhou pareceu vibrar ainda mais forte quando leram o nome no _display_. Jinyoung estava ligando.

Ruivo e loiro trocaram um olhar um tanto culpado e se afastaram um pouco antes de Jackson aceitar o telefonema; era uma chamada de vídeo. 

— Oi, amor. — Jackson sorriu. Ele adorava notar como o moreno aparentava estar a cada dia que passava mais e mais saudável. Ele ainda estava bastante pálido e bem mais magro, mas seus olhos já tinham mais cor e menos olheiras em volta. — Ainda com o celular contrabandeado?

— Sim, mamãe conseguiu convencer a enfermeira; apelou para o drama de que estaria a horas de distância e precisava receber notícias. Mamãe é uma boa a atriz — Jinyoung explicou com seu belo sorriso. — Senti sua falta hoje, de Mark também. Ele está com você?

— Está sim, amor. Olha.

Sem pensar muito a respeito, Jackson virou o foco da ligação para filmar Mark, que ainda estava sem camisa.

— Oh… V-você precisa comer mais, Mark… — Jinyoung proferiu, mas sua voz estava estranha, não mais animada como antes. — Estou… vendo suas costelas.

Mark olhou para o loiro e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de sorrir para o aparelho.

— Estou comendo direito — afirmou Tuan. — Jackson é bom de massagem, né? Ele estava fazendo uma para mim… Minhas costas estão me matando, Jin.

— Seu velho. — O sorriso de Jinyoung agora pareceu mais verdadeiro e Mark o retribuiu. — Mas você ainda parece magro demais.

— Estou o obrigando a comer — afirmou o loiro, voltando a câmera para ele. — Mark fica nisso de trabalhar e nunca come. Parece você.

Jinyoung abaixou o olhar um instante, mas logo tratou de sorrir.

— Eu estou comendo — afirmou Park. — Mas quando eu sair daqui… talvez precise de mais ajuda mais _especializada_ para continuar comendo.

Mark olhou para o loiro e os dois acabaram dando um sorriso sincero.

— Não se preocupe, daremos um jeito nisso — garantiu Wang — Você vai ficar bem logo, Jin. De tudo.

— Com vocês me ajudando, eu acredito mais ser possível. — Jinyoung sorriu. — Ei… eu quero ver Mark também. Vocês podem ficar perto?

O ruivo já tinha colocado a camisa e sem mais demoras juntou o corpo ao do outro, que segurou o celular acima da cabeça, para Jinyoung ter mais visão dos dois.

— Agora está perfeito — comentou o moreno, suspirando pesado. — Vamos, me contem novidades? Por favor.

Um olhou para o outro, tentando pensar em algo, pois entre eles não haviam muitas novidades, contudo na Coreia, sabiam de algumas coisas, por isso começaram a contar o que sabiam.

— Cara, adivinha os dois que ainda não se beijaram? — Mark questionou.

— Porra, sério?! — Jinyoung disparou, frustrado. — Eles confessam os sentimentos e não se beijam?!

— Até que estou frustrado — afirmou o loiro. — Comigo, Beom não foi tão lerdo.

Jinyoung revirou os olhos.

— Nada de falar de outro homem na cama. — Park foi enfático. — Você só tem permissão para falar sobre Mark e sobre mim.

— _Ihh_ , ‘tá bom.

Mark sorriu, mas não pode deixar de pensar o que aquilo significava e o que Jinyoung queria dizer com aquelas palavras, porém desistiu de imaginar o significado por trás daquilo, pelo menos não naquele momento.

— Mas sério. Sem nenhum selinho?

— Pelo o que Jae me falou, nada — explicou o ruivo, estalando a língua. — Eu até pensei que ele estava com vergonha ou escondendo algo, mas não! Jae mesmo ‘tá ficando ansioso e diz que JB não estava tão interessado assim nele, que ficou com pena…

Jackson suspirou pesado.

— Isso vai dar merda — afirmou o chinês. — Beom vai acabar perdendo Jae.

— Pior que isso — ponderou Jinyoung. — Jae, antes de Jaebeom era um babaca completo. Tipo, todos nós percebemos a mudança, certo? — O ruivo e o loiro concordaram e o cantor sorriu. — E se Jae voltar a ser babaca? Coração partido nos faz muito idiotas.

— Vou tentar falar com Beom — disse o coreógrafo. — Os dois estão claramente apaixonados! Chega a doer olhar para eles!

Mark riu alto.

— Os dois são nojentos! Aqueles olhares _tão_ apaixonados. — O ruivo suspirou pesado. — Eu só que eles sejam felizes.

— Perfeito, então! Vamos começar a “Operação _2Jae”_ — disparou o moreno, fazendo aspas com uma só mão, já que a outra segurava o celular. — Vamos dar um jeito deles ficarem juntos.

— _2Jae?_ — Jackson perguntou, confuso.

— É, Jackie — disse o ruivo. — Youngjae e Jaebeom… Os dois tem Jae no nome, juntando ficam dois Jaes…

— Mas… — Wang sacudiu a cabeça, confuso. — De onde saiu esse nome?

Jinyoung riu.

— É o nome do _ship_.

— Certo… — O coreógrafo ainda estava um pouco perdido na conversa. — Mas… okay. Como faremos eles ficarem juntos?

Mark e Jinyoung nada falaram e Jackson percebeu que estavam pensando em uma maneira. O loiro sorriu, imaginando se elas percebiam que faziam o mesmo trejeito quando bolaram um plano. Era fofo.

— Jae tem uma festa para ir nessa semana — disse o mais velho. — Talvez possa ocorrer alguma ação?

— Oh! E se Jack disfarçadamente sugerir a Jaebeom que Jae sempre tem muita gente de olho… E “brincar” que não é para ficar com ciúmes? — Jinyoung repetiu as aspas e piscou um dos olhos.

— Ah, ele pode sugerir também que Jaebeom cuide de Jae e leve café da manhã na cama… — afirmou Tuan, batendo as mãos rapidamente. — Jae se derrete todo com café da manhã na cama!

— Então, parece um plano — afirmou Wang. — Vou falar com Beom como não quisesse nada.

— Isso! — Jinyoung comemorou. — Se não sair beijo depois disso, eu mesmo vou amarrá-los e obrigá-los a se beijarem.

Mark riu.

— Que horror! — disparou o coreógrafo. — Adorei.

Era assim com eles. Primeiro começavam falando com calma e até demonstravam algum ciúmes, mas depois estava rindo alto enquanto proferiam muitas besteiras e piadas. Era fácil demais a conversa com o trio, contudo não queriam pensar naquela situação, pelo menos não ainda, pois tinham mais tempo para serem três amigos.

A conversa, depois do assunto “Jaebeom e Youngjae” rumou para um outro assunto e depois outro, até que estava tarde e Jinyoung tinha que desligar antes que reclamassem, por mais que tal coisa partisse seu coração, pois queira ficar conversando a noite inteira, se possível.

— Amanhã estaremos aí — garantiu Jackson, sorrindo para a tela. — Vamos fazer uma visita bem demorada…

— Bem demorada de uma hora — afirmou Jinyoung, suspirando pesado.

— É só o que nos permitem, Jin — ponderou o ruivo, contorcendo os lábios. — Você sabe que se pudéssemos, ficaríamos aí o dia inteiro.

Jinyoung sorriu fracamente.

— Eu sei — Park falou. — Então… eu vou indo. Não se divirtam muito sem mim.

— Não há diversão sem você, Jin — afirmou Jackson. — Durma bem, nosso amor.

Wang pareceu perceber o que falara no mesmo instante e os outros dois o fitaram alarmados. O que aquilo significava? Céus, nem eles sabiam dizer.

— _Hm_ … Então, tchau — Jinyoung proferiu. — Durmam bem.

O moreno não demorou muito mais para desligar e Jackson grunhiu, jogando o aparelho na cama com raiva. Sempre dava um jeito de estragar tudo! Sempre!

Mark pensou em não falar nada, mas acabou sorrindo, pois o chinês era adorável daquela maneira, irritado. Ele queria poder dizer que o outro falou certo, que Jinyoung era o amor dos dois de qualquer maneira, contudo se segurou e deixou Wang ter seu momento de raiva e irritação.

— Só falo merda! — disparou o loiro. — Só merda!

— Não é verdade, Jackie. — Mark resolveu intervir. — Você falou a verdade de qualquer maneira.

O coreógrafo olhou alarmado para o ruivo, que sacudiu os ombros e riu. Não daria para explicar corretamente aquela relação deles, pelo menos não com Jinyoung no hospital, então iam fazendo aquelas coisas, sendo mais que amigos, quase se beijando pelo menos uma vez ao dia. Era confuso? Era. Complicado? Com toda certeza. Errado? Provavelmente. Porém, não conseguiam exatamente fugir de todo aquele contexto.

— Não me olha assim, é a verdade — ponderou o ruivo, suspirando pesado. — Estamos nesse bolo louco, mas ainda não podemos ter uma solução concreta.

— Markie…

— É verdade — repetiu o manager, balançando os ombros. — Olha para a gente… Isso é tudo tão confuso, mas não conseguimos exatamente evitar, certo?

Jackson pensou em discordar, contudo balançou a cabeça positivamente.

— Então… vamos curtir? — brincou o ruivo. — Vamos ser amigos até Jin sair de lá e nós resolvermos tudo.

— Será que dá certo?

— Dá — afirmou o mais velho. — Conseguimos até agora… Okay, com uns pequenos obstáculos no caminho, mas vamos conseguir mais essas duas semanas. Até lá, vamos preparar uma festa surpresa para Jin.

Jackson sorriu, não acreditando naquilo.

— É, parece uma boa ideia. — O loiro sorriu. — Vamos preparar a melhor festa que Jin poderia querer.

— Gostei! É assim que se fala!

Os dois então voltaram a ficar próximos, mas dessa vez para montar uma festa para Jinyoung. Tudo estava confuso e tinham medo de terem seus corações partidos quando a hora de voltar para a Coreia chegasse, mas não podiam desanimar agora. Park merecia a amizade deles naquele momento difícil.

 _Amigos_ … Jackson pensou, hora depois enquanto olhava para Mark adormecido do seu lado. _Podemos ser amigo, certo? Claro que podemos._

Amigos. Eles seriam amigos, pelo menos durante as duas próximas semanas, pois o resto, somente com o universo e a divindade que os olhavam e mexia nas grandes peças do destino.


	46. Chapter 46

Youngjae percebeu que não gostava mais de festas ou pelo menos daquela festa em questão.

A bebida na sua mão parecia sem gosto, as risadas falsas, a música, genérica e alta demais e as pessoas… não pareciam suas amigas.

Veja bem, ele tinha amigos, claro que tinha. Mas, nas últimas semanas, experienciou ter um grupo de amigos e naquele momento, sentia falta deles. Sentia falta de Mark, rindo das suas piadas e lhe abraçando sempre que precisava, sentiu falta de Jinyoung implicando com tudo o que fazia, sentiu falta de Bambam e sua inteligência, de Yugyeom e sua timidez charmosa, sentiu falta de Jackson e seus assuntos sobre cozinha que não acabam mais — e ele amava —, e céus, sentiu falta de Jaebeom.

Jaebeom. Sempre na sua mente, sempre na sua língua quando separados por duas sílabas, como gostava de enfatizar. Jae-beom. JB. Céus, realmente sentia falta dele e quis xingar sua empresa por não o deixar participar do evento por causa de trabalho extra. O moreno estivera doente! Por que tinha que fazer trabalho extra? Divindade, por vezes, odiava o capitalismo.

— Viva ao proletariado!

Choi percebeu que gritou aquilo quando várias pessoas na festa o olharam.

 _Okay, estou bêbado_. Youngjae suspirou fundo. _Ótimo!_ _Estou bêbado, solitário e com saudades de Jaebeom._ Céus, aquela não era uma boa combinação.

O loiro então resolveu ir ao banheiro. Talvez uma água no rosto ajudasse, certo? Parecia exatamente o que precisava para aguentar mais alguns minutos daquele inferno, sem parecer mal-educado por sair cedo demais.

O banheiro estava vazio, o que era estranho. O loiro olhou em volta e bateu na cabeça ao perceber que estava no lugar errado, que aquela era a suíte do casal dono da mansão que estava fazendo o evento beneficente.

— Divindade, nem lembro de ter subido escadas…

Choi respirou fundo e balançou os ombros, indo para a pia e molhando o rosto. Precisava ficar sóbrio de novo ou pelo menos bem o suficiente para aguentar mais um pouco.

Só queria ir para casa. Por que não podia?

Youngjae então apoiou as costas no mármore e buscou o celular. Talvez postar alguma coisa para os seus seguidores o distraísse um pouco, certo? Parecia uma ideia. Assim, o loiro entrou no aplicativo do Twitter e ficou observando a frase “O que está acontecendo?” e pensando no que escreveria. Talvez uma selfie? Não, estava com os olhos vermelhos, seria ruim.

Após alguns segundos ou minutos, ele não tinha certeza, Youngjae escreveu uma frase e voltou a bloquear o celular. Por que estava postando mesmo no Twitter? Não se lembrava mais.

Quase no mesmo instante, o celular do loiro começou a tocar. Ele piscou algumas vezes e viu “JB” no _display_. seu coração se acelerou no mesmo instante e o cantor quase deixou o aparelho cair no chão antes de conseguir atender.

— Jae?

— JB! — Youngjae gritou. — Você me ligou! Estou tão feliz!

Jaebeom riu e Youngjae suspirou alto. Queria que o moreno estivesse ali e o abraçasse.

— O que foi aquilo no Twitter?

— Aquilo o que?

— “Viva ao proletariado!” — Lim leu a frase para o outro. — O que está acontecendo aí?

— Odeio capitalismo!

— Você… não odeia?

— Odeio sim! — Youngjae fungou. — Se não fosse o capitalismo, você estaria aqui. Eu quero você aqui. Estou com saudades.

— Jae, eu…

— Te amo. — O loiro interrompeu a fala do outro. — Estou com saudades e te _amoooo_ …

O moreno ficou em silêncio por um momento, o que fez Youngjae se xingar por falar aquelas bobagens. Jaebeom não o queria, tinha que se lembrar daquilo de uma vez por todas.

— Jae, por que você não come alguma coisa? — sugeriu o moreno. — Ou tenta encontrar água para beber?

— Vou fazer isso.

— Jae? Você ficou chateado, né? Claro que ficou. — Jaebeom suspirou fundo. — Eu também te amo, Jae.

— É… não da maneira… — Youngjae estalou a língua. — Eu tenho que ir, JB.

— Jae…

Choi não terminou de escutar e somente desligou a ligação, respirando fundo algumas vezes para não chorar. Era tão idiota, tinha que parar com aquilo e esquecer Jaebeom, pois o moreno não queria nada com ele. Quem iria querer, certo? Mark provavelmente tinha batido a cabeça e agora estava recuperado, com pessoas decentes. Youngjae sabia que não servia para um relacionamento, somente para transar e só. Deveria desistir logo daquela boba ideia e somente se divertir logo naquela festa.

O loiro voltou a molhar o rosto e cambaleou para fora do banheiro, olhando o quarto somente por curiosidade. Conhecia os donos da casa? Sim, certo? Eles não iam se importar se ele se deitasse um instante, certo?

Youngjae assim fez, fitando o teto enquanto sentia falta de Jaebeom. Estava apaixonado, certo? Era isso? Aquele sentimento que às vezes parecia sufocante? Ou então escutar a voz do outro e se sentir no paraíso? Era aquilo? Se fosse, não queria, pois na mesma intensidade que sentia saudades de Lim, queria chorar afinal nunca o teria daquela maneira.

 _Coração partido_. As duas palavras passaram na mente de Youngjae e ele quis que Mark estivesse ali para o consolar. Céus, era assim que o melhor amigo se sentia com toda aquela relação com Jinyoung e Jackson? Aquilo era crueldade, Tuan não merecia.

— _Uh,_ vejo que minha esposa me deixou um presente.

O cantor abriu os olhos alarmado ao sentir uma mão no seu braço. Onde estava? O que estava acontecendo? Ele tinha dormido?

— C-como? — Youngjae conseguiu perguntar, forçando o corpo para levantar, mas sentindo os braços do outro o forçando para ficar na cama. — O-oi… eu... _hm_ … preciso ir.

— Mas já? Eu acabei de chegar aqui, nem nos divertimos… — proferiu o homem, levando a mão ao cabelo do loiro. — Você é tão bonito, sempre quis te foder.

Youngjae empurrou o copo do outro e conseguiu se sentar, com os olhos arregalados o coração disparado. Tinha que sair dali naquele instante.

— E-eu t-tenho que i-ir. — Choi odiou por gaguejar. — Estão me esperando… em outro lugar… Desculpa pela cama…

— Você transa com todo mundo… Não vai me fazer essa desfeita, né?

O loiro se sentiu enjoado. Transava mesmo com todo mundo, não era? Por isso que Jaebeom não queria nada com ele, certo? Lim gostava de sentimentos, enquanto era um sujo, que metia o pau em qualquer um.

— Eu vou embora — Youngjae proferiu, ficando de pé. — _Hm_ … festa bonita…

O homem o segurou pelo braço, mas Choi o empurrou com força.

— Tenho que ir, Siwon — afirmou o cantor, engolindo fundo. — Tenha uma boa noite.

O loiro temeu por um momento que a porta estivesse trancada, mas ao virar a maçaneta, respiro aliviado em escutar os sons das festas, no andar de baixo. Dissera que ia se divertir, mas agora não sentia mais animado para tal coisa, talvez fosse melhor ir mesmo para casa.

Ele então desceu as escadas com cuidado, olhando cada degrau para não cair e respirou aliviado outra vez quando chegou ao térreo sem tropeçar em nada. Agora, ele somente precisava se despedir de algumas pessoas e ir embora de vez; parecia um bom plano.

E, foi isso o que fez. O loiro foi atrás de algumas pessoas importantes, deu sorriso e abraços e contou algumas piadas. Todo o processo durou um pouco mais de quarenta minutos, o que o deixou exausto, assim, antes de sair da festa, foi ao bar e pediu um refrigerante.

— Você nunca mais me ligou.

O loiro olhou em direção da voz, mas sabia quem era antes mesmo de fitar a mulher com um justo vestido vermelho e cabelo solto na altura dos seios. Park Jimin estava a mesma, somente com uma maquiagem mais poderosa e um sorriso quase gentil no rosto. Youngjae piscou algumas vezes e retribuiu o riso.

— É… Estou sem tempo — comentou o loiro, olhando em volta e percebendo que o refrigerante que tinha pedido estava ali, no balcão. Ele nem tinha notado tal coisa. — A agenda está bastante apertada…

Ela sorriu, sentando ao lado do loiro em um dos bancos altos. Choi fitou o refrigerante começou a bebericá-lo. Ele queria ir embora e não conversar, mas também não queria ser mal-educado com a moça.

— Você parece livre agora.

— Ah, que nada. Fui obrigado a vir, queria mesmo é dormir — afirmou Youngjae, dando um sorriso sem graça. — Ainda… tenho que preparar umas músicas quando chegar em casa, por isso já estou indo.

O cantor não precisava preparar anda, mas parecia uma boa desculpa, afinal todos sabiam que Choi produzia a maioria das suas músicas e às vezes até outras da empresa, então ninguém realmente desconfiaria que era uma desculpa para ir embora.

— Posso te ajudar nas músicas — afirmou Jimin, levando a mão ao braço do loiro. — Eu posso gemer alto e você gravar, _hn_?

Youngjae não sorriu, mas moveu o braço para a mão de Jimin saísse da sua derme. Ele queria ir logo embora, mas esperaria até o refrigerante chegar ao fim.

— É uma boa oferta, mas não — falou o loiro, dando um sorriso. — Eu prefiro trabalhar sozinho.

— Você me usou o quanto quis e agora me trata como lixo, né?

Choi olhou espantado para a moça e não soube o que falar. Era verdade aquilo? Talvez fosse e se sentia culpado; o ele de antes falaria algo sarcástico e balançaria os ombros, mas o Youngjae de agora não queria ser aquela maneira.

— Eu… sinto muito. — Youngjae respirou fundo. — Eu fui um babaca e não quero mais ser daquela maneira — afirmou. — Jimin, você merece muito mais do que alguém como eu, você merece uma pessoa que te aprecie pelo o que é, muito mais do que sexo… Eu sei que você vai encontrar essa pessoa.

A moça olhou para Youngjae como se ele estivesse falando uma outra língua e depois revirou os olhos, voltando a levar a mão ao cantor, dessa vez a coxa dele.

— Eu não preciso de mais ninguém, eu quero você.

O loiro outra vez retirou a mão dela do seu corpo.

— Eu tenho que ir, Jimin.

Youngjae se levantou, mas acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés. Ele conseguiu se segurar na bancada de madeira, mas suas pernas não pareciam responder propriamente e o cantor não soube o que fazer.

— Você bebeu demais — afirmou a moça e Youngjae não conseguiu realmente entender, afinal jurava estar ficando sóbrio. — Vou te ajudar a ir para casa.

Ele franziu a testa.

— N-não…

Não era aquilo que Youngjae queria, mas ele sentiu as mãos da mulher na sua cintura e no seu braço e não conseguiu realmente desvencilhar dela.

— _Shh_ , vou te levar para casa.

— N-não… quero.

O loiro falava, mas como se não adiantasse, pois, a mulher continuava o carregando, dando sorriso para todos que os olhavam mais do que uma vez. Não seria a primeira vez que eram vistos juntos, então a maioria das pessoas não se surpreendiam.

— Vou te levar para o meu carro.

De repente, a resposta veio a Youngjae. Ele estava ali com o seu motorista, agora tinha que arranjar um jeito de entrar em contato com Yoongi e pedir ajuda.

— Acho... que vou vomitar.

Aquela foi a única coisa que Youngjae conseguiu pensar, mas pareceu trazer resultado, pois após uma alta reclamação da mulher, ela o levou para o banheiro.

— Estou esperando aqui fora, querido.

O banheiro ficou vazio logo após dois homens saírem e Youngjae respirou fundo, buscando o celular de qualquer maneira. Tinha uma ligação de Jaebeom, mas a ignorou e apertando os olhos, tentou fazer sentido as palavras até encontrar o que parecia ser “Yoongi”.

— _Hm_ … Alô?

A voz não parecia a do motorista, mas ainda assim o loiro suspirou aliviado.

— Yoongi, e-eu preciso de ajuda.

— Oh, você ligou errado. Aqui é Jung Hoseok, namorado de Yoongi — explicou a pessoa. — Lembra? Nos conhecemos…

— Sim…

Youngjae se lembrava, tinha sido na semana anterior. Hoseok era um homem inteligente e muito gentil, tanto que trocaram números e agora participava de um grupo muito divertido que também tinha Yugyeom e Bambam, mas não se lembrava exatamente o porquê.

— Você está em uma festa, né? — Hoseok perguntou. — Não se preocupe, eu ligo para Yoon-Yoon, ‘tá? Ele já vai te ligar. Fique bem, Jae.

— O-obrigado…

O loiro respirou fundo outra vez e tentou fitar o espelho, mas estava tão zonzo e realmente enjoado. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, pois não tinha bebido mais anda além de um refrigerante quando percebera que estava bêbado.

Não demorou muito para o telefone de Youngjae tocar e ele logo atender, ficando ainda mais tonto com o movimento brusco que fez.

— Jae?

— Yoongi?

— Sim! Onde você está? Precisa de ajuda?

— No banheiro… Estou muito tonto, e-eu… — A voz do cantor falhou. — Eu não quero ir embora com ela…

— Eu estou indo.

Choi sentiu relaxar. Yoongi viria atrás dele e tudo ficaria bem, afinal confiava bastante no seu motorista e recente amigo. Mark tinha razão quando dizia que ser legal com as pessoas as faziam, na maioria das vezes, retribuir as gentilezas.

Outra vez, não demorou muito para o loiro escutar sons, dessa vez vindo do lado de fora do banheiro. Ele escutou a voz de Jimin — ou acreditou que fosse ela —, parecendo brigar com alguém, mas logo Yoongi apareceu no local e Youngjae suspirou pesado.

— Jae… Ei, ei…

O loiro nem percebeu que estava caindo até ouvir a voz preocupada do segurança. Yoongi o alcançou antes que caísse no chão e o abraçou com força.

— Uau, você bebeu muito, Jae!

— N-não… n-não beb-bi… N-não e-entendo…

— _Hm_ … Okay, vamos te tirar daqui.

— E-ela ‘tá aí fora?

— Espero que não, pois a mandei vazar — afirmou Min, sorrindo, mas o loiro mal conseguiu enxergar. — Ei, segura em mim com força, vamos sair pelos fundos…

Choi somente concordou com a cabeça ou pelo menos pensou fazer isso enquanto tentava dar um passo atrás do outro, contudo tendo certeza que todo o seu peso estava em Yoongi.

Foi complicado sair da festa, mesmo pela porta de trás, mas assim que chegaram ao ar livre e Youngjae sentiu o vento fresco no seu rosto, sentiu-se minimamente melhor, ainda que seu corpo não parecesse responder propriamente a tudo o que queria fazer.

Entrar no carro foi um outro problema, ainda mais quando Youngjae bateu a cabeça e acabou puxando Yoongi junto de si para dentro do automóvel. Choi riu alto e Min revirou os olhos antes de conseguir se levantar outra vez.

— Acho que é melhor te levar no hospital — ponderou Yoongi, já do bando da frente. — Você não me parece muito bem.

O loiro arregalou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente várias vezes, o que o deixou enjoado.

— N-nada de h-hospital. — Youngjae engasgou nas próprias palavras. — H-hospital n-não!

— Jae, eu acho melhor…

— Não! — Youngjae gritou, interrompendo o outro. — S-só m-me l-leva para casa, por f-favor, Yoon… Por favor.

O motorista respirou fundo, mas acabou concordando e somente ligando o carro em silêncio. Depois de alguns segundos, Yoongi colocou uma música tranquila e observou Youngjae parecer mais calmo no banco de trás, apoiando a cabeça no vidro e fechando os olhos. Min não pode deixar de sorrir.

—

Era noite, então não demorou para Yoongi chegar na cobertura. Mas, tirar Youngjae do carro foi um grande problema, pois o loiro estava adormecido e não queria exatamente sair do lugar.

— Ai, Jae. Por favor.

— Me largue aqui!

Min suspirou fundo e deixou os braços descansarem por uns segundos antes de conseguir puxar o loiro de uma vez.

— _Yooongi_ … obrigado por ser meu amigo! — Youngjae gritou e o motorista fechou um dos olhos, segurando na cintura do loiro. — E seu namorado?! Também o meu amigo! Eu gosto dele, ele ligou para você!

— Também gosto muito de Hobi.

— Opa, vamos fazer um _ménage!_

— Desculpa, mas você não vai chegar perto de Hoseok, não dessa maneira.

— _Poooxa_. Mas ele é tão gostoso!

— Eu sei.

Min demorou mais alguns minutos para conseguir chegar no apartamento e colocar o loiro sentado no sofá. E agora? Ele não poderia exatamente partir e deixar Youngjae ali, naquele estado.

— Vou… ligar para o seu namorado — afirmou Min.

O loiro começou a rir.

— Mark não é mais meu namorado…

— Eu sei, estou falando de Jaebeom — explicou o motorista. — Bambam deve ter o número dele, certo?

Youngjae sacudiu a cabeça negativamente várias vezes.

— _Não!_ — proferiu o cantor, com força. — Só… me deixa aqui! Eu vou… dormir! Não chama… ninguém.

— Você não parece bem.

— Foda-se!

Choi se levantou, mas tropeçou na mesa de centro e quase foi ao chão, se não fosse Min.

— Olha aí o seu estado!

— Só me ajuda a ir para o quarto ou… ou… vai embora! Não preciso da sua ajuda!

Min revirou os olhos.

— Nem pensar! Você não vai ser um babaca comigo, mocinho! — Yoongi reclamou, segurando o outro pelas axilas e o arrastando pelo chão até o quarto.

Youngjae reclamou durante todo o caminho, mas não fazendo qualquer menção de realmente andar; estava muito cansado.

— Jaebeom não me ama. Não quero ele aqui.

— Oh, vocês brigaram? — Min suavizou a expressão, passando os dedos no cabelo do loiro quando ele já estava deitado. — Eu sinto muito.

— N-não! Ele… nunca nem me beijou! E… não me ama _assim_ …

Yoongi sorriu.

— Talvez você devesse o beijar, então.

— E se ele não gostar?

— Aí você pode fazer um _ménage_ comigo e Hobi.

— Sério?!

— Não.

— Isso é cruel, Min Yoongi! Eu realmente acho Hoseok muito gostoso.

— E quem não acha? Mas ele é meu.

Youngjae fungou e Yoongi não pode deixar de sorrir, fazendo outra vez um afago na cabeça do cantor antes de levantar e tirar as pantufas do pé do loiro — tinha ajudado o outro a tirar os sapatos assim que entraram —, e depois o cobriu com edredom.

Antes de sair, o motorista ainda colocou um copo com água e uma aspirina no móvel de cabeceira de Youngjae, torcendo para que o amigo tivesse uma boa noite de sono.

— Boa noite, Jae.

Quando Yoongi saiu da cobertura, eram três da manhã.

***

Youngjae acordou pela manhã, com um corpo contra o seu.

**Notas finais**  
Jung Hoseok, BTS   
  



	47. Chapter 47

Jaebeom acordou cedo e logo olhou as notícias para ver se tinha algo sobre Youngjae. Além do fato dele estar na festa e algumas _selfies_ com famosos, estava tudo bem, o que era bom.

O moreno então se arrumou e fez o seu exercício diário, mas na primeira pausa que teve, viu uma enxurrada de mensagens no seu _display_ e todas elas dos seus amigos.

**JJP**

Eu aqui do Japão e sei

que você está se exercitando

ao invés de levar café da manhã

para certo alguém.

Lim revirou os olhos.

**Jackie**

Ele gosta de café docinho u_ú

**Mark**

Espero que esteja na cobertura ¬¬

Jaebeom revirou os olhos outra vez. Aqueles três não conseguiam resolver nem os próprios problemas e queriam resolver os outros. Mas ele sabia que tinha razão e foi por isso que sem muita demora se arrumou para ir ao apartamento de Youngjae, sabendo que tinha tempo o suficiente, afinal Choi acordava tarde depois das festas, tanto que a agenda estava toda livre na parte da manhã.

Aqueles últimos dias estavam estranhos. Ele sabia que deveria agir se quisesse ter algo com o loiro, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de serem descobertos e estragar tudo. Assim, ficava naquele impasse, magoando Youngjae no processo, o que era terrível. Contudo era melhor um coração partido do que perder toda a carreira, certo? Pelo menos era isso o que o moreno pensava.

Ele então resolveu não pensar muito naquilo e primeiro seguiu para a padaria que Youngjae gostava. Comprou _croissants_ e _muffins_ de chocolate, pois sabia que o loiro gostava e também pediu o café bem doce.

Quando saiu da loja, Lim sorria satisfeito consigo mesmo.

No caminho para a cobertura, voltou a pensar em Youngjae. Pelos amigos, sabia que iriam gritar com ele para beijar o loiro, mas eles não pensavam em todas as consequências. Contudo, na mesma medida, Mark tinha namorado Choi e não pareceu temer muita coisa, então por que não podia ser igual? Por que era tão medroso? O moreno sabia a resposta para tal pergunta, mas tinha receio de a admitir em voz alta.

A verdade é que estava apaixonado, de uma forma intensa e sabia que quando realmente aceitasse aquilo, não conseguiria se controlar, iria arriscar a sua carreira e a de Youngjae ficando com ele. E, céus, era tão egoísta. Não podia fazer aquilo.

Tentando outra vez esquecer aquele assunto, Jaebeom balançou a cabeça com força assim que estacionou próximo à onde Youngjae morava e respirou fundo, saindo do carro em seguida.

Não demorou muito para se identificar ao porteiro — que já o conhecia —, e subir para a cobertura.

Lim retirou o cartão reserva do apartamento do bolso e o passou direto no elevador, assim a porta já estaria aberta antes de chegar, dessa maneira sem fazer barulho; não queria acordar o loiro. Sabia como ele ficava mal-humorado.

Levou alguns minutos preparando a bandeja para carregar até o quarto de Choi, mas sorriu satisfeito com seu trabalho quando terminou. Então seguiu para onde o loiro deveria ainda estar adormecido.

Ele abriu a porta com cuidado e viu um amontoado todo coberto, o que o fez sorrir. Youngjae provavelmente estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado e projetaria o lábio inferior para frente, reclamando de tudo e todos, antes de realmente sorrir na sua direção e aceitar o café. Era idiota, mas já estava com o coração acelerado antes mesmo de ver toda a cena.

Colocou a bandeja no móvel de cabeceira antes de se voltar para a cama onde o loiro dormia e se aproximar para acordá-lo, mas ao levantar a coberta, travou no lugar ao notar longos cabelos castanhos. Alguém estava na cama com Youngjae. Alguém com cabelos castanhos e que dormia confortavelmente com um dos braços no peitoral do loiro.

— Choi Youngjae!

Jaebeom chamou sério, não se comovendo com maneira assustada com que o loiro e consequentemente sua acompanhante acordaram.

— O quê? O que aconteceu?

— Eu que te pergunto: o que aconteceu?

Lim ia disparar mais perguntas, mas a mulher se espreguiçou e os seios delas só faltaram saltar para todos os lados, o que deixou o moreno ainda com mais raiva. Ele grunhiu e somente se virou, saindo do quarto. Era mesmo um idiota! Um completo idiota!

Choi piscou confuso, sentindo o coração acelerado pela forma que foi acordado. Ele odiava ser desperto daquela maneira, sempre lhe dava vontade de chorar e Jaebeom sabia daquilo, então não entendia o motivo de tal coisa. E por que o moreno estava tão irritado?

— Oi, amor.

Youngjae olhou pela primeira vez para o lado e gritou, afastando-se da mulher e sem conseguir se segurar, caiu de bunda no chão, arrastando o edredom com ele.

— Oh, bobinho — ela disse, sorrindo. — Tão fofinho.

— Jimin? — Youngjae perguntou bobamente, piscando algumas vezes. — O q-que… você faz aqui? Quê?! Eu… Quando você chegou?!

— Você me ligou, amorzinho…

— Mentira! Eu… eu… 

_Merda!_ Ele não se lembrava e nada! Não podia ter ligado para aquela mulher. E Jaebeom, que droga! Jaebeom deveria estar furioso.

O loiro se levantou da cama às pressas, feliz por estar vestido pelo menos uma cueca e correu para fora do quarto, encontrando Jaebeom já com a mão na maçaneta.

— JB! Espera!

Lim bufou, irritado.

— Para que? Claramente você tem companhia. Eu não quero incomodar. Só não se esqueça de que você tem compromissos à tarde.

O cantor sentiu a garganta praticamente fechar e sabia que era nervosismo. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo!

Youngjae então segurou no braço do outro, desesperadamente o puxando para que Jaebeom não saísse do apartamento.

— N-não! Eu… não sei o que está acontecendo — proferiu o loiro, sentindo ainda mais vontade de chorar. — M-mas eu juro que n-não aconteceu n-nada. E-eu… não fiz nada!

Jaebeom riu se humor.

— Tem uma mulher nua na sua cama e você está… seminu. — O moreno puxou o braço, soltando da mão do outro. — Faça-me o favor, né, Choi? Fora que… você não precisa se explicar para mim. Não afetando o seu trabalho, não afeta o meu.

Jaebeom sentiu as palavras queimarem em sua língua, mas estava magoado demais para retirá-las. Youngjae o ligava dizendo que o amava para aquilo?

— Por favor, você tem que acreditar em mim… E-eu não fiz nada. — Youngjae sentiu as lágrimas vindo aos seus olhos e não sabia o que fazer. Ele não se lembrava de nada, mas sabia que não faria aquilo, certo? Não! Tinha certeza que não! — Yoongi me trouxe, me colocou na cama… e só. Eu só lembro disso.

Lim sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

— Você tem um compromisso após o almoço. Esteja lá, Choi.

— Jaebeom! Jaebeom, por favor!

As súplicas de Youngjae encontraram a porta que Lim fechou depois de sair e o loiro se sentiu ainda mais perdido. Como pudera perder alguém sem nem ter tido a chance de tê-lo?

— _Amooor_?

A voz de Jimin veio do quarto e Youngjae quis chorar. Na verdade, ele sentiu algumas lágrimas vindo aos seus olhos. Como tinha feito aquilo? Como pode ligar para ela depois de tudo? Ou não tinha ligado? Se fosse esse o caso, por que Park estava ali? Céus, estava tão confuso e enjoado naquele momento. Tudo o que queria era ficar só e a voz de Jimin o estava enlouquecendo!

Ele subiu as escadas enfurecido e abriu a porta com um barulho alto, fazendo a morena se assustar na cama.

— Fora.

— O q-

— FORA! — Youngjae gritou, antes que a mulher completasse sua fala. — Eu quero você fora daqui! Fora!

Jimin pareceu ultrajada, jogando o cabelo para trás e Youngjae desviou o olhar da nudez da mulher. Ele realmente não queria nada com ela; como Park não entendia por bem, teria que ser sendo rude.

— Eu não vou sair.

Choi respirou fundo uma vez para não surtar.

— Vai sim! Se não eu chamo a polícia! — ameaçou, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente não faria isso por conta do escândalo. — Eu não lembro de ligar, de nada! E, mesmo que eu tenha feito algo, estava completamente apagado. Você sabe o que é isso?! O que você fez?!

Youngjae não queria exatamente constatar aquilo, mas o pensamento estava misturado com todos os outros na sua mente. Definitivamente, estava confuso.

— Apagado?! — Jimin riu, apoiando-se nos joelhos no colchão, mostrando ainda mais sua nudez. — Esses chupões aqui, são o que?! Alguém apagado não faz isso!

Ele não queria olhar, mas acabou assim fazendo, vendo algumas marcas no pescoço da mulher. O loiro esfregou a testa, nervoso. Por que ele não conseguia lembrar de nada, céus?!

— Não importa! Vai embora!

Jimin deu um grito agudo e o loiro quase revirou os olhos para a atuação da mulher.

— Você não pode fazer isso com a mãe do seu filho!

— Que filho, sua louca?! Fora daqui!

— E-eu estou grávida! E eu te contei ontem. Você disse que ficaria comigo!

O loiro deu alguns passos para trás, assustado.

— Você é completamente insana! — Youngjae não queria gritar, mas era exatamente isso o que estava fazendo. — Eu não toco em você há meses!

Park puxou o edredom para si, como se estivesse tão ofendida que não queria mais ser vista; o que outra vez quase fez o loiro revirar os olhos.

— Três meses! — Jimin falou, pigarreando. — Tem três meses e… estou grávida de três meses e meio.

Youngjae segurou os próprios cabelos com força e puxou, gritando em pura frustração. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

— Fora, por favor… Vai embora. — O loiro nem se deu conta de quando seus joelhos cederam e ele estava ajoelhado no chão, com o rosto escondido por entre as palmas. Só queria ficar sozinho. — Por favor… E-eu te ligo depois, só… vai embora.

Jimin piscou algumas vezes e saiu da cama, enrolada no edredom, abaixando ao lado do outro.

— Jae?

— Por favor… Só me deixa sozinho.

A mulher concordou e ainda enrolada pegou suas roupas espalhadas e se trancou no banheiro da suíte.

Youngjae tentou respirar com calma, mas não sabia o que fazer. Jaebeom estava com raiva dele e agora aquela notícia. Um filho! O que faria com um filho? Ele não queria ser um babaca, mas nunca que uma criança estaria nos seus planos, pelo menos não agora. Perderia tudo que lutou tanto para alcançar.

— Eu… vou indo — Jimin falou quando estava fora do banheiro e Youngjae somente concordou, de olhos fechados. — Vou esperar sua ligação. Eu… _hm_ … tenho uma ultrassonografia marcada para quarta-feira, se você estiver interessado. Vou saber o gênero da criança, mas eu sinto que será um menininho igual ao pai.

Choi não conseguiu controlar um soluço por estar contendo as lágrimas ao ouvir aquilo. Ele não podia ser pai! Ele não podia ter ligado para Jimin na noite passada. Sentia como se alguém tivesse tomado decisões importantes sobre a sua sem avisá-lo.

Jimin, ao ouvir o loiro chorar, somente saiu em silêncio e Youngjae agradeceu por aquilo, sentindo-se outra vez enjoado tanto pelas notícias quanto pela bebida na noite anterior.

Ele ficou daquela maneira um longo tempo, com as costas apoiada na cama, ainda no chão, mas depois de vários minutos, levantou devagar para pegar o remédio que Yoongi tinha deixado no móvel.

O remédio e nem o copo estavam ali e Choi sentou na cama, querendo chorar outra vez. Sentia-se tão patético.

O loiro outra vez estava perdido quando escutou o som de notificação. Ele arfou e começou a tatear a cama, encontrando o celular embaixo de algumas cobertas. No _display_ , o cantor viu uma notificação de Mark lhe dando “Bom dia”, mas nem a leu, somente clicou na foto do rosto do amigo e deixou a ligação completar.

— Bom dia, Jae! Como está?! — Mark soou animado. — Me diga por favor que Jaebeom e você já estão namorando e essa ligação é para agradecer meus serviços de Cupido?

Youngjae então chorou, pois sentia tanta falta de Mark naquele momento. Só o ruivo o entenderia e ficaria do seu lado. 

— Jae? Youngjae, o que aconteceu?

— E-eu não sei — respondeu o loiro, tentando controlar o choro. — E-eu realmente não s-sei, mas e-eu estraguei tudo.

— Como assim, Jae? — A voz de Mark agora era cheia de preocupação. — Jaebeom esteve aí? Aconteceu algo?

Choi não sabia o que falar, como começar a explicar tudo aquilo e sabia se falasse algo, começaria a chorar outra vez, então ele desligou a ligação. Queria que alguém o abraçasse, mas Mark estava longe e se sentia mais sozinho do que nunca sem o seu melhor amigo.

Como era de se esperar, o celular começou a tocar em seguida e Youngjae não sabia se tinha forças para falar tudo, então não atendeu, mas Mark não desistiu. Tuan nunca desistiria dele. 

Na quinta vez o loiro atendeu a ligação.

— Nunca mais desligue na minha cara desse jeito!

— Mark… — Youngjae choramingou ouvindo o amigo suspirar profundo.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Jae.

O loiro queria acreditar naquilo, mas não tinha como; nada ficaria bem.

— Não vai — disse o cantor. — E-eu estraguei tudo. Para sempre… Estraguei mesmo. Perdi JB e vou perder minha carreira.

— Calma, tenho certeza que daremos um jeito. Sempre demos, não foi?

— E-ela está grávida, Mark!

A ligação ficou silenciosa e Youngjae quase riu sarcasticamente.

— Jae, não estou entendendo. Quem está grávida?

Youngjae então explicou mais ou menos o que tinha acontecido. Na hora de falar de Jaebeom, ele chorou outra vez e Mark quis poder consolá-lo, mas estava no Japão e pelo menos naquele momento, era impossível. De certa maneira, o coração do ruivo se partiu por não poder estar ao lado do melhor amigo.

— Jae…

— Você acredita em mim, né? E-eu não dormi com ela, Mark. E-eu não lembro de nada. Por favor, acredita em mim.

— Eu acredito em você, calma. É claro que eu acredito, Jae. — Mark respirou fundo. — Eu vou provar para Jaebeom que você não fez nada. Isso ajuda um pouco?

— Como?

— Jae, você tem câmeras pelo apartamento, só nos quartos e no banheiro que não. Vou fazer uma linha do tempo, sei lá. Tenho todas as senhas, vou começar isso agora.

— Mas… não vai adiantar. Ele não vai querer nada comigo… Ela está grávida.

— Esse filho não é seu, Jae.

— Você não pode ter certeza.

— Eu tenho! Você é burro, mas nem tanto! — brincou, tentando animar o amigo. — E você não toca nela a meses! Ela já deveria estar aparecendo barriga!

— Ela é bem magra, né? É diferente… Não sei… — Youngjae fungou. — Eu estou com medo.

Mark estalou a língua.

— Vou voltar, você está precisando de mim. — O ruivo fez uma pausa. — _Hm_ … Jin vai entender.

— Não! E-eu não quero atrapalhar a surpresa que vocês planejaram para Jin. — Youngjae suspirou pesado esfregando o rosto para secar as lágrimas. — E-eu vou ficar bem…

— Você precisa de mim. Jaebeom está envolvido demais para pensar com clareza nessa situação e se essa louca resolve vir a público? Não. Eu vou voltar.

— Espera pelo menos a surpresa de Jin! Por favor, e-eu dou meu jeito até lá! Vou deixá-la quieta.

— Jae… — Mark respirou fundo. — Okay, mas se você sentir que as coisas estão ficando tensas…

— Eu te aviso.

— Tudo bem… — O ruivo estalou a língua. — Vou puxar as filmagens, ‘tá? E também falar com Yoongi, ele pode ter visto algo, sei lá. Vai dar tudo certo, okay? Jaebeom vai perceber que errou e vocês serão felizes.

— E-eu só quero que as coisas permaneçam como eram… E-eu não quero perdê-lo, Mark.

— Ai, meu bebê. Não se preocupe, o _hyung_ vai trazer seu JB de volta.

Youngjae quis chorar outra vez, mas se segurou e somente concordou com a cabeça, mesmo que o melhor amigo não o pudesse ver.

— Vou desligar agora, mas qualquer coisa, você me liga, ‘tá? E, se por acaso eu não atender, liga pra Jackie, ‘tá?

— Tudo bem… _Hm_ … Vocês estão bem aí?

— Sim, estamos — garantiu o mais velho. — Não se preocupe com a gente.

— Impossível não me preocupar com o meu melhor amigo em um país estrangeiro.

Mark riu e o loiro sorriu com o som. Ele realmente sentia saudades do ruivo.

— Te amo, okay? Tudo vai se resolver, Jae.

— Obrigada por… por me ouvir, por tudo… — Youngjae suspirou pesado. — Te amo.

— Segura as pontas, Jae. Eu estou voltando logo, logo. Se cuida.

— Você também.

Youngjae escutou um riso antes da ligação ser finalizada.

Quando guardou o celular, percebeu quanta falta sentia de Mark. Agora, conseguia perceber como pensou ter sentimentos românticos pelo ruivo. Eram tão amigos e tão unidos que era bastante fácil confundir as coisas.

— É, talvez se fosse Mark, as coisas fossem mais fáceis. — Youngjae deixou o celular cair na cama. — JB nunca vai acreditar em mim.

Era pessimista, mas como poderia pensar outra coisa? E, mesmo se o outro acreditar, como poderiam ficar juntos se Jimin realmente estivesse esperando um filho dele? Iria perder a carreira e se por algum milagre não perdesse, teria que casar com a moça, afinal somente daquela maneira para aceitarem tal situação. O que iria fazer? Céus, já estava se sentindo péssimo outra vez.

— Jae?

O loiro voltou sua atenção para a porta, encontrando Jaebeom ali, com a respiração acelerada e suor pelo rosto, como se ele tivesse corrido muito para estar ali, mas aquilo era impossível. O moreno havia ido embora e agora Choi estava alucinando; era a única explicação.

— Jae… você chorou? — Jaebeom respirou fundo, mas ainda não se sentia completamente recuperado da corrida. Havia pego o primeiro táxi quando saiu o prédio e então se deu conta da burrada que fizera e correra todo o caminho de volta. — Você ficou com raiva de mim, né? Eu… fui um babaca.

Youngjae não respondeu, ele apenas escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos e chorou um pouco mais. Não era justo que sua mente pregasse aquele tipo de peça nele.

— E-ela… ainda está aqui?

Choi quis gritar, mas somente fez um som de sofrimento, chorando ainda mais forte. Ainda estaria bêbado? Céus, não podia ter um pouco de paz?!

— Eu entendo que você não quer falar comigo — Lim proferiu, puxando o ar outra vez. — Me desculpa… por não acreditar em você. Não deveria ter ido embora daquela maneira. — Ele então se ajoelhou ao lado da cama do loiro, sem saber de poderia tocá-lo, só queria que Choi parasse de chorar; estava partindo seu coração. — Me perdoa, Jae… N-não chora mais.

— Para!

Lim arregalou os olhos, mas se afastou. Ele ficou de pé outra vez e não soube o que fazer. Era para ir embora? Teria realmente estragado tudo?

— Você não está aqui! Eu estou imaginando porque ainda estou bêbado e não comi nada! — Youngjae parecia mais falar com ele mesmo do que com o outro. — Vai embora! Me deixa em paz!

Jaebeom sorriu com o rompante o loiro, movendo-se para então se sentar na cama de frente para o músico, segurando o rosto ele entra as mãos com suavidade.

— Eu estou aqui… Sou um idiota, mas estou aqui.

— Não…

O loiro projetou o lábio inferior para frente e Lim quis o beijar naquele instante.

— Estou sim.

— ‘Tô com meningite também.

— Não diz uma besteira dessas! — Jaebeom quase gritou apertando o loiro em um abraço. — Nem brincando!

Youngjae não podia acreditar. Como Jaebeom estava ali? Mark já tinha mandado as filmagens da câmera de segurança? Era a única explicação.

— Mark… te ligou?

— Quando? — Jaebeom questionou sem pensar, afastando-se do outro. — O quê? Não. Caí em mim. E-eu peguei um táxi e voltei correndo, literalmente… Me desculpa, Jae… Eu fiquei… — Ele iria dizer ciúmes, mas não conseguia, pois com isso iria admitir todos os seus sentimentos de uma vez. — Não sei como eu fiquei.

Choi concordou com a cabeça, fungando enquanto fitava cada parte do rosto do moreno e contava mentalmente as pintas que Lim tinha pela face. Ele queria beijar cada uma delas.

— Eu juro… fui dormir, você pode falar com Yoongi — afirmou o cantor. — Não sei… o que aconteceu, mas eu não dormi com ela. Não lembro de nada, eu juro!

Jaebeom tocou os lábios do loiro com cuidado o silenciando, para então fazer um leve afago pelo rosto dele.

— Eu acredito em você. Não preciso ouvir ninguém, okay? Vamos dar um jeito dela nunca mais se aproximar de você.

Youngjae quis chorar e nem sabia mais quantas vezes aquilo tinha acontecido naquela manhã.

— N-não posso… — Choi respirou fundo. — Por favor, não vá embora.

— Eu não vou, Jae.

— E-ela disse que e-está grávida — proferiu de uma vez, não aguentando olhar para o rosto de Jaebeom, então enterrou a face no ombro do mais velho. — N-nós s-sempre usamos preservativo, e-eu… sou um idiota irresponsável! Burro!

— E-ela não parecia grávida para mim… Você teve algo com ela depois... — Jaebeom pausou no meio da frase ele não queria ofender o loiro, mas precisava saber, como manager, para controlar os danos. — Depois de Mark?

— O quê?! Claro que não! Eu não faria isso com ele!

— Então é impossível ela estar grávida de você sem ter pelo menos uma barriguinha aparecendo.

— Ela sempre foi bem magra…

— Jae, eu meio que acabei de a ver nua. — Jaebeom tentou brincar e arrancou um meio sorriso do outro. — A barriga dela está chapada. Mas, tudo bem… Vamos resolver isso, ‘tá?

— E se for meu? — Choi fungou. — Serei um péssimo pai.

— Primeiro, que esse não seria exatamente o problema aqui e segundo: você seria um pai maravilhoso. — Jaebeom suspirou pesado, aproximando-se o suficiente para beijar a testa do loiro com carinho. — Você precisa de um banho e comer alguma coisa. O café que eu comprei já deve estar frio, então eu vou descer e preparar algo para você, okay?

— Você não me odeia?

Jaebeom sorriu, outra vez beijando a testa do loiro.

— É impossível eu te odiar — afirmou o moreno.

Choi nem podia acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Como era possível? Pelo visto, a divindade estava ao seu lado.

— Precisa de ajuda no banho?

— Não… — O loiro passou a língua nos lábios. — A não ser que seja uma forma de você oferecer para tomar banho junto comigo.

O moreno sorriu.

— Quem sabe uma outra hora? — provocou o manager.

O loiro quis brincar outra vez, mas somente concordou, logo vendo o moreno saindo do quarto e mal acreditando que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido. Jaebeom acreditava nele! Quais eram as chances de tal coisa acontecer, certo?

Sem demora, o cantor seguiu para o banho e deixou toda aquela manhã conturbada sair do seu corpo. Estava tão estressado, mal podia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

Minutos mais tarde, quando chegou na sua sala de jantar, o moreno estava terminando de servir o café da manhã e Choi quis beijá-lo. Na verdade, queria beijá-lo a todo momento.

— Não precisava disso tudo.

— Precisava sim, você treina bastante, todos os dias — afirmou o manager. — Precisa de um café da manhã saudável e reforçado.

— _Own_ , então você se preocupa comigo?

Lim revirou os olhos e Youngjae sorriu antes de se sentar na cadeira, logo buscando um pedaço de _waffle_ que o outro tinha preparado. Agora, parando para perceber, estava realmente com fome.

Ainda mastigando, Youngjae percebeu o outro terminar de colocar algumas coisas e se sentar na mesa, pegando uma torrada para o seu prato.

— O que te fez mudar de ideia? — disparou o loiro. — O que te fez voltar?

Jaebeom pareceu surpreso por um momento, mas nada falou, somente aproveitou o tempo estava ganhando enquanto enchia o seu copo com suco de laranja. Por que tinha voltado? Sabia exatamente a resposta, o que era bem idiota da sua parte, mas como evitar, não é mesmo?

— Seu olhar — explicou o manager. — Você… parecia tão verdadeiro e tão… machucado. — Jaebeom sorriu fracamente. — Me perdoa pelo o que eu fiz?

Youngjae somente pode sorrir, não deixando de reparar como o seu coração parecia louco do tanto que estava acelerado.

— Claro que perdoo… Tenho que confessar que se fosse ao contrário, eu acho que também pensaria merda.

— Foi uma situação complicada… — afirmou o mais velho. — Eu deveria ter ficado e te defendido.

— O importante é que você voltou. — Youngjae sorriu. — Obrigado.

— Não precisa agradecer.

O loiro voltou a pegar mais _waffle_ e mesmo tentado evitar, seus olhos sempre desviavam para o moreno. Como Lim podia parecer tão bonito somente comendo? Era injusto!

O cantor ainda estava perdido em pensamentos quando escutou o celular tocar. De início, pensou ser o seu, mas logo viu o manager puxa o aparelho e franzir a testa.

— Mark está me ligando.

— _Ih_ … Eu posso ter ligado ou não para ele, chorando — disse Choi,

— Vou receber bronca, né?

— Provavelmente.

O moreno sorriu e atendeu a ligação, colocando-a no viva voz e pedindo silêncio para Choi com o indicador. Youngjae sorriu, concordando.

— Alô?

— Olha aqui Lim Jaebeom, você é um idiota fodido! — Mark gritava no telefone e Youngjae quis rir alto. — Como assim você não acredita em Jae?! Porra, seu babaca! Se ele falou que não fez, ele não fez. Você pegue essa bunda magra e volte lá agora mesmo que Jae está chorando! Se você não voltar, assim que eu pisar na Coreia, vou te encher de porrada, seu escroto!

— Mark… — Jaebeom falou. — E-

— Não, você ai me ouvir! — O ruivo continuou, interrompendo o outro. — Eles tiveram algo sim, Jimin e Jae, mas tem um tempo que não acontece nada! Ela claramente quer chamar atenção, como sempre! Park sempre tentou subir na carreira e usava Jae para isso!

— Mark…

— Cala a boca! — Tuan grunhiu. — Eu _acabei_ de falar com Yoongi, sabe o que ele falou? Que Jae ligou pedindo ajuda e esse abutre do lado de fora do banheiro, esperando-o! Essa mulher colocou algo na bebida dele, Jaebeom! Vou matá-la e depois te mato!

— Me deixa falar!

— Não! — O ruivo voltou a gritar. — Se você partir o coração dele, eu arrasto sua cara no asfalto!

Youngjae não aguentou e começou a gargalhar, mesmo com Jaebeom pedindo silêncio, mas foi tarde demais, pois Mark tinha parado de falar, ficando assim por algum tempo.

— Você voltou — concluiu Mark.

— É, voltei — disse Jaebeom, com um sorriso nos lábios. — Percebi que fiz besteira.

Outra vez o ruivo ficou em silêncio por uns segundos.

— Ótimo — disse o ruivo. — Agora você pode beijá-lo.

Os que ficaram em silêncio no momento foram Jaebeom e Youngjae, pois não esperavam por aquela fala do ruivo. Agora, foi a vez de Mark rir.

— Seus otários — disse o manager mais velho. — Vou desligar agora, mas eu não estou brincando. Se beijem!

— Tchau… — Youngjae falou antes que o amigo desligasse e logo em seguida fitou o moreno, que bebericava seu suco, disfarçando. — Mark estava falando besteiras, não liga para ele.

Lim concordou e voltou a comer. Youngjae mordeu o lábio inferior e fez o mesmo, pensando que pelo menos o moreno não estava com raiva dele. Já era algo, certo?

Os dois tomara o café da manhã em silêncio e depois lavaram a louça, também sem proferir muita coisa, o que deixou Choi se sentindo culpado outra vez, mesmo não tendo feito nada.

— Você… quer assistir algo até… a hora do meu compromisso? — sugeriu Youngjae, tentando mudar aquele clima. — Tem uma série nova na Netflix, dá para ver alguns episódios…

— Tudo bem, parece uma boa ideia.

O clima estranho estava deixando Youngjae ansioso e ele odiava aquele sentimento, de não saber o que fazer, de ter que pisar em ovos por conta do clima estranho. Já tinha entendido que Jaebeom não queria nada com ele, mas precisava daquilo tudo? Poderiam ser amigos, certo?

Os dois se sentaram afastados no sofá e Youngjae se sentiu mal. Ele odiava aquilo!

— JB?

— Sim?

— Posso… te abraçar?

O moreno sorriu no mesmo instante e chamou o outro com a mão. Youngjae não demorou para abraçar o outro de lado, apoiando a cabeça ombro do manager enquanto os dedos de Jaebeom iam ao seu cabelo, fazendo o afago que tanto gostava.

— Estar com você me faz bem — disse o loiro, apertando ainda mais o outro. — E… eu estou bem em ficarmos somente como amigos.

Jaebeom não soube ao certo o que dizer, então não falou nada, somente focando na televisão e em fazer o cafuné no couro cabeludo do outro.

O manager ficou em silêncio até ter passado tempo demais para uma resposta, então desistiu. Amigos, definitivamente era o melhor.

Youngjae não insistiu no assunto e somente focou na série, pensando em como faria para esquecer Lim Jaebeom quando já se sentia tão dependente dele. A resposta, após algum tempo, ficou clara para o loiro: ele não esqueceria o manager, somente aprenderia a conviver com o sentimento; uma hora o amor acabaria, correto?

Céus, Youngjae esperava que sim.

**Notas finais**  
A Jimin é brincalhona assim mesmo 🤪   
  
  
  



	48. Chapter 48

Yugyeom sacudia a perna, ansioso para ser logo chamado para a tal reunião. Por que tanta demora? Ao olhar para o lado, sua amiga estava da mesma maneira, visivelmente nervosa com tudo aquilo. Definitivamente, era uma merda ter que esperar.

— Eles vão nos demitir.

— Não vão — garantiu Yugyeom, suspirando pesado. — Mark disse que eles só querem repassar alguns fatos.

— Ele nem está aqui, como pode saber? — perguntou a morena, fitando o mais alto. — Ai, Yug. Estou com medo.

O mais novo sorriu, buscando a mão da moça e juntando com a sua.

— Não fique — pediu o rapaz. — Eles só querem repassar a história para averiguar melhor. Não corremos risco algum, somos as vítimas!

Chungha concordou, mas estava realmente apreensiva com toda aquela situação. Somente esperava que o outro Kim estivesse correto e não estivessem perto de serem demitidos. Ela definitivamente não saberia o que fazer se tivesse seu sonho arrancado daquela maneira.

— Kim Yugyeom e Kim Chanmi?

Os dois jovens se colocaram de pé rapidamente, como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por seus corpos e sem demora seguiram para dentro da sala de reuniões, para então voltarem a se sentar diante da mesa da presidente da BoA.

— Então… — A mulher começou a falar. Seu olhar era sério e sua postura impecável, mesmo sentada. — Quem vai começar a falar?

Yugyeom fitou a amiga e ela estava visivelmente com medo, então ele respirou fundo e tomou a frente. Não queria parecer corajoso ou algo do tipo, somente queria ajudar a Chungha a se acalmar.

— Eu recebi essas cartas há alguns dias — Yugyeom começou, estendendo o papel na direção da mulher. — E ao que parece Chanmi tem sido ameaçada pelos últimos três meses… É isso, Chan?

A morena apenas abanou a cabeça positivamente, sem coragem de abrir a boca.

— Então… Não sabemos quem ou por qual motivo estão fazendo isso, mas não fizemos nada! Só treinamos igual a todos. — Yugyeom respirou fundo. — Não conseguimos nem chegar a algum possível culpado.

— Ouvimos algumas reclamações sobre seu comportamento, Chanmi.

— O quê?

— De outros _trainees_ , mas nunca de um responsável. Se eu não me engano falamos sobre seu provável _debut_ há alguns meses, não é?

— Sim, t-três m-meses…

— É… — Boah fitou os dois a sua frente. — Vocês estão namorado?

Chungha puxou a mão no mesmo instante da de Yugyeom. Ela sabia que a empresa não tinha problemas com namoro, mas poderia ser bem um motivo para não a debutarem, ainda mais se pensassem ser isso que estava influenciando aquele comportamento dentro do ambiente de trabalho.

— N-não — Chanmi falou no mesmo momento, arregalando os olhos, assustada. — Somos amigos… Só isso. Amigos.

— Eu sou gay.

A moça fitou Yugyeom assustada, mas o moreno parecia certo do que estava fazendo. Ela o quis abraçar naquele instante.

— Okay. — A mais velha respondeu suspirando fundo enquanto batucava a caneca no tampo da mesa. — Não pretendemos trazer a polícia, se vocês assim permitirem, e fazer investigações internas por um tempo. Mas a decisão final é de vocês.

Yugyeom queria que Mark estivesse ali, pois seu irmão iria saber exatamente o que lhe falar ou fazer, mas como o ruivo ainda estava no Japão, o rapaz não precisou olhar para a amiga para saber a resposta dela. Contudo, ainda assim ele a fitou, vendo os olhos um tanto arregalados dela; o rapaz pensou em como a outra Kim parecia bem mais nova naquele instante.

— Acreditamos que as investigações internas devem ser realmente o melhor.

— Então será o que faremos. O chefe de segurança irá fazer algumas perguntas a vocês e recolher o material que usaram para as ameaças.

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça e a empresária deu um sorriso, que de alguma forma trouxe um pouco mais de segurança e conforto para os dois. Eles eram vítimas e não os culpados, pelo menos era isso que esperavam que toda a investigação concluísse.

— Querem balinhas? — A pergunta fez com que os dois se surpreendessem, mas balançassem a cabeça negativamente. — Okay, vocês podem ir agora. Quando os seguranças precisarem falar com os dois, vocês serão chamados pelo o meu assistente Seokjin, okay?

Outra vez, eles concordaram e quando Kwon abaixou a cabeça para mexer em seu notebook, entenderam a deixa para saírem da sala e foi isso o que fizeram.

— Ai, me sinto julgada — Chungha proferiu quando já estavam do lado de fora da sala, abraçando Yugyeom com força antes que ele falasse algo. — O-obrigada por falar tudo, eu travei… Fui uma idiota.

— Eu estou aqui para te proteger, então vai ficar tudo bem — Yugyeom garantiu, vendo a moça sorrir. — Agora vamos treinar. Seu _debut_ tem que ser perfeito para eu ter uma chance de debutar também.

— Que absurdo! Uma amizade de conveniência.

— Oh, você não pensou que eu gostava mesmo de você, né? — brincou o mais alto.

— Ei!

Os dois riram e Yugyeom abraçou a amiga de lado uma outra vez antes de voltarem para a sala de treinamentos, contudo ao virarem no corredor seguinte, eles deram de cara com duas figuras vindo em suas direções. O mais novo logo sorriu, mas Chungha arregalou os olhos e bobamente se escondeu atrás do amigo.

— Ei, Yug!

— Jae! — o mais novo cumprimentou. — JB!

— Como está, pirralho? Parabéns por ser aceito como trainee! Eu disse que você tinha talento — Youngjae elogiou, dando leves batidinhas no ombro do garoto e então voltou sua atenção para a morena escondida. — Ah, olá! Você é a próxima a debutar, não é? Chungha, certo?

— Você sabe meu nome… — a morena sussurrou surpresa, provocando uma alta gargalhada em Yugyeom. — Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

O mais novo não pode evitar rir outra vez da amiga, que parecia chocada demais para falar qualquer coisa. Como o seu ídolo sabia o seu nome? Aquilo era possível ou estava sonhando? Esperava que fosse realidade, senão ficaria muito irritada com o universo por fazer aquela maldade.

— _Awn,_ Yug… ela é ainda mais fofa que você!

Chungha arregalou ainda mais os olhos.

— Ela é muito sua fã, Jae — explicou Yugyeom. — Não como eu, claro.

Jaebeom revirou os olhos, apoiando as costas na parede. Aquela conversa demoraria, a sorte é que estavam adiantados de qualquer maneira.

— Vocês estão indo para o ensaio, não é?

Os mais novos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

— Então vão lá. Nada de corpo mole!

— Mas você está aqui enrolando ao invés de ir para o seu ensaio — Jaebeom proferiu.

— _Shiu_! Eu estou tentando ser um bom _sunbae_ aqui!

— Não acreditem nele — disse Jaebeom. — Ele só quer sair bem na fita, se deixar nunca ensaia.

— Ei! — reclamou Youngjae. — Grande agente você, hein?! Sem abraços para você!

— Ah, Jae! Para de palhaçada que você quer fica atrás dos _meus_ abraços.

— Que blasfêmia!

Chungha fitou o amigo, que balançou os ombros.

— Eles são assim mesmo — sussurrou para a amiga.

— Eles formam um bom casal. Vamos escrever uma _fanfic_ — a morena sussurrou de volta.

— Sim! — disparou Yugyeom. — Eu fiz um curso de escrita criativa! Por favor, vamos?!

— Vamos sim! Deixe-me pensar em um _plot_ …

Youngjae e Jaebeom já haviam parado de discutir e agora observavam os mais novos dando risinhos e não puderam evitar de os acharem ainda mais fofos.

— Droga… serei obrigado a adotar os dois… — Youngjae murmurou, abraçando os caçulas, que apenas riram.

— _Hm_... Por favor, não diga que é meu pai. Eu pensei coisas terríveis, para você ser meu pai agora! — a morena retrucou, ainda rindo.

— Garota!

— Divindade. — Yugyeom bateu na própria testa. — Chung, você está me fazendo passar vergonha.

— Como se semana passada não tivéssemos discutidos todas as formas que daríamos para Jae.

— Minha divindade! Não se faz mais crianças como antigamente! — Youngjae falou, olhando para Jaebeom. — JB, me salva!

O mais velho revirou os olhos e saiu andando pelo corredor, com o tablet nas mãos. O loiro contorceu os lábios e suspirou pesado.

— Yug, Chungha, eu tenho que ir — afirmou Choi, sorrindo. — Foi um prazer te rever, Yug e um prazer te conhecer, moça. Infelizmente, não vai rolar, com nenhum dos dois — brincou o cantor.

— Tudo bem, eu sou lésbica.

Youngjae riu alto. Eles eram bons garotos e sempre gostara de apoiar novos artistas, então não seria a última vez que os veriam. Mas, ele realmente estava atrasado e sabia reconhecer quando Jaebeom estava começando a ficar irritado, então após abraçar os mais novos uma outra vez, correu pelo corredor atrás de Lim.

Os mais novos viram o cantor seguir as pressas atrás do manager e sorriam entre si. Ainda estava longe, mas desejavam chegar o dia em que estariam da mesma maneira, sendo parados no corredor por trainees que eram fãs deles. Estavam sonhando alto? Com toda certeza, mas não custava nada, certo?

Sonhos eram de graça, tanto que Chungha e Yugyeom estavam cheios deles.

— Agora, é melhor irmos ensaiar logo, né? — Chungha perguntou, sorrindo.

— Sim — respondeu o mais novo. — Nosso futuro brilhante e promissor não será construído se não fizermos nada.

— É assim que se fala!

Em então eles foram para montarem os seus futuros.

***

Bambam estava outra vez na lanchonete, olhando para o seu tio, somente que dessa vez sem Yugyeom, o que parecia pior de alguma maneira; precisava do seu namorado para ser o seu apoio.

— Eu queria te pedir desculpas pelo modo que saí da outra vez — Somchai logo falou, sorrindo fracamente. — É só que lembrar do meu irmão… _morto_ é um pouco triste. Desculpa por isso.

— Ah, tudo bem. Acho que eu entendo — Bambam afirmou, remexendo o café que tinha nas mãos. Outra vez, a conversa era estranha. — Para mim também é complicado falar do meu pai.

— Não deve ser mesmo fácil. — O homem mais velho suspirou pesado. — Mas você ficou um jovem muito inteligente, mesmo sem o pai.

— Mamãe sempre fez de tudo por mim.

— Realmente… — Somchai estalou a língua. — Como vai a faculdade?

Uma conversa casual começou entre eles, mas Bambam não sabia explicar o porquê de estar tão desconfortável. Era estranho pensar que o outro estava mentindo para ele? Pois era exatamente isso que sentia todas as vezes que olhava na sua face.

— Seu namorado não está aqui hoje — ponderou o homem. — Está estudando?

— _Hm_ … É. — Era mentira, mas Bambam não queria falar a verdade por algum motivo que nem sabia explicar. — Posso fazer uma pergunta?

— Sim…

— Por que você me disse para não falar nada com a minha mãe?

— Porque eu acho que ela não iria querer que conversemos.

— E por quê?

— Já expliquei que ela não gosta muito de mim.

— Okay, mas é bem difícil minha mãe não gostar de alguém que não mereça, então eu acredito que tenha algum motivo — explicou o rapaz. — Vocês já tiveram algum tipo de briga ou algo do tipo?

Somchai respirou fundo e bebericou o suco que tinha pedido. Ele não queria falar daquilo era óbvio para o jovem tailandês, mas sentia que deveria saber de tudo antes de continuar aqueles encontros sem sua mãe saber, afinal eles não mantinham segredos um do outro e odiava quebrar aquela confiança mútua.

— Você quer mesmo a verdade, garoto?

Bambam não gostou do tom do mais velho, pois tinha uma pontada de cinismo e definitivamente odiava quando falavam com ele daquela maneira, com um tom de humilhação. Mas, por ser um homem mais velho e seu tio, resolveu somente balançar a cabeça e concordar.

— Talvez eu devesse dar essa notícia de outra maneira, mas vamos lá — falou o homem, suspirando pesadamente. — Seu pai está vivo.

As palavras não fizeram sentido para Bambam, não em um primeiro momento. O que aquele homem estava dizendo?

— Meu pai… está o que?

— Está vivo, sua mãe mentiu — explicou Somchai. — Sua mãe… arranjou um amante e ele foi embora.

— M-minha m-mãe… O q-quê?

O homem respirou fundo.

— Olha, sei que meu irmão deveria ter sido presente na sua criação, mas a culpa foi toda da sua mãe — afirmou o mais velho. — Por isso eu digo para não comentar nada com ela. Você agora é adulto e entende melhor as coisas, né?

O tailandês não estava processando aquelas informações, afinal como conseguiria tal coisa? Sua mãe tinha traído seu pai e ele estava vivo ao contrário do que pensara durante toda a vida? O que estava acontecendo?

— M-meu p-pai está v-vivo?

— Foi o que eu disse…

— Então, cadê e-ele?

Somchai pareceu não ter resposta e Bambam chegou ao limite; não aguentava mais ficar ali, então somente se levantou e jogou algumas cédulas antes de sair da lanchonete. Sua mente estava tão confusa, fazendo e refazendo histórias, tentando encaixar tudo no seu devido lugar, mas não tinha nada. Seu pai que acreditava estar morto, que por vezes chorou na data da sua morte, estava vivo e o pior: não o procurara, não tentou contato e céus, não tentou conhecê-lo. Aquela definitivamente era a pior dor de todas aquelas constatações.

Bambam nem tinha certeza como tinha chegado ao seu carro e menos ainda como tinha chegado ao apartamento. Ele somente olhava a todo momento no celular para saber se já era a hora do namorado sair do treino, pois definitivamente precisava de Yugyeom naquele instante ao seu lado.

— Olá, Bam. Como foi o almoço com Yug?

O tailandês não se lembrava que a mãe estava em casa. E ao olhar para ela, de repente tudo o que estava preso na sua garganta naqueles minutos, pareceu querer sair de uma vez.

— O que foi meu anjo? — questionou Sorn. — Que carinha é essa?

Bambam quis gritar e quis chorar ao mesmo tempo. Céus, por que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo com ele?

— Filho?

— Meu pai ‘tá vivo?

Sorn levantou uma sobrancelha e deixou o livro que lia na mesa, sem falar nada. Mas, ela não precisou, pois Bambam soube da verdade no mesmo momento.

— Bam…

E então ele viu no olhar da mãe e soube a resposta para a pergunta que havia feito.

— Divindade, é verdade!

— Bam, deixe-me explicar.

Bambam sentiu o ar lhe faltando naquele instante. Seu pai estava vivo e sua mãe tinha mentido todos aqueles anos, tinha inventado uma desculpa horrível ao invés de lhe falar a verdade! Tinha feito com que chorasse todo ano pensando como gostaria de conhecer o pai morto em serviço.

— Que tipo de mãe faz isso?! — O tailandês sentiu o ar faltar nos pulmões. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Nada daquilo deveria estar acontecendo! — Por que você fez isso? Divindade!

A mulher parecia tensa agora, olhando em volta como se alguma solução fosse surgir.

— Me responda!

— Foi para o seu bem.

O tailandês esfregou a nuca com força e depois levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando pensar em algo, mas tudo o que vinha na sua cabeça era o quão traído se sentia naquele momento.

— Você não tinha o direito de me esconder uma coisa dessas. De fazer isso comigo! — Bambam estava berrando, mas não se importava. Que os vizinhos soubessem, que todos soubessem! — Meu pai, porra! Meu pai!

— Não xingue, mocinho.

— Caralho, você deve ‘tá de sacanagem! — Bambam esfregou o rosto com força outra vez. — Por que você fez isso, mãe?!

— Eu já disse que era o melhor para você!

— O melhor? É sério?!

— Sim, eu sou sua mãe, sei o que é melhor para você! — Sorn afirmou, suspirando pesado. — Como você descobriu isso?

— Não interessa!

— Interessa sim! Quem te falou?

— Não é a questão! — disparou o tailandês. — Onde ele está agora? Onde meu pai está?

A cirurgiã jogou o cabelo para trás frustrada. Aquilo não era para acontecer e definitivamente estava indo de mal a pior, contudo já escondera a verdade do próprio filho por muito tempo, certo? Talvez fosse a hora de ser verdadeira e tirar toda aquela história a limpo.

— Eu não faço a mínima ideia — afirmou a mulher. — E, sinceramente, não quero saber! Bam, ele não era bom… Ele nos abandonou! Você tinha dois anos e ele foi embora. Isso é atitude de um homem? Estamos melhor sem ele, bem melhor.

O estudante de moda negou com a cabeça e deu um passo atrás quando sua mãe se aproximou. Não parecia mais real, nada daquilo parecia real para ele agora. Por que ela tinha que ter mentido? Por que estraga toda a confiança que tinha nela? Céus, estava vivendo um pesadelo.

— Bam, me escuta… Estamos muito melhor sem aquele homem nas nossas vidas.

— Você o traiu?

A mulher arregalou os olhos e o rapaz logo viu uma expressão ofendida no rosto da mãe.

— Como você ousa me acusar de uma coisa dessas?!

— Você o traiu sim ou não?!

— _Argh!_ Eu não acredito que eu criei um machista ridículo! — Ela gritou pela primeira vez e Bambam respirou fundo para não gritar de volta. — Um homem que deveria estar ao meu lado, ajudando a criar o filho dele, vai embora e claro que é culpa da mulher! Claro que ela o traiu, então está tudo bem ele sumir e nunca pagar a porra de uma pensão, certo? Uau, Bambam. Uau!

O youtuber se sentiu culpado, mas ainda estava muito magoado para falar qualquer coisa. Estava tão confuso e não sabia o que fazer, somente queria que tudo aquilo acabasse e percebesse que estava enganado, que sua mãe não tinha mentido toda uma vida para ele.

— Eu posso ter errado, mas fiz tudo pensando no seu bem — afirmou Sorn, respirando profundamente. — Mas, você vir aqui e me acusar dessas coisas só porque aquele homem nos abandonou sem um tostão no bolso, não é justo, ‘tá? Eu te criei sozinha, sem ajuda daquele bosta e também te dei tudo do bom e do melhor. Se hoje eu trabalho em três plantões por semana é para você poder estudar, comprar seus equipamentos para fazer seus vídeos, comprar suas roupas bonitas e se divertir com o seu namorado. Eu nunca pedi nada em troca, a não ser o seu amor. — A cirurgiã passou a mão na testa, tentando organizar seus pensamentos de alguma maneira. — Agora, eu te peço compreensão, Bam. Você é tudo para mim e eu fiz o que achei que era melhor, eu criei essa história para não partir o coração do meu garotinho…

Bambam sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e se afastou outra vez da mãe. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

— Tudo bem… — Sorn fungou e pela primeira vez o rapaz percebeu as lágrimas nos olhos da mãe. — Eu… vou te dar um tempo. _Hm_ … espero que Yug possa vir te ver hoje… — A mulher pegou a bolsa que estava no cabideiro e deu um sorriso fraco para o filho. — Qualquer coisa, você me liga… Espero que possamos conversar melhor amanhã.

O estudante nada falou e somente viu a mãe sair do apartamento e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Ele tentou ser forte, mas assim que se viu sozinho, seu coração pareceu mais partido e tudo doeu; todo o medo que estava guardando desde a revelação, veio de uma vez. Quem ele era? Havia algo a mais a ser escondido? O que estava acontecendo com a sua vida para que as coisas ficassem daquela maneira?

Bambam não sabia o que fazer e somente se jogou no sofá, sentindo as lágrimas lhe acertando com força. Porém, como se a divindade quisesse lhe dar algum conforto, seu celular tocou e ao olhar, viu que era Yugyeom. O rapaz então respirou fundo antes de atender a ligação.

— Bam, estou almoçando — afirmou o mais novo e pela voz do moreno, o tailandês sabia que ele estava sorrindo. — Não se preocupe que estou comendo direitinho, como você pediu.

— Yug…

No mesmo instante, Yugyeom soube que tinha algo de errado e céus, o loiro se odiou por preocupar o namorado. Ele não deveria atrapalhar os outros daquela maneira.

— Bam? O que houve, meu amor?

— Nada…

— _Baby_ …

O tailandês suspirou pesado e tentou se controlar para não assustar ainda mais o namorado.

— Briguei com a minha mãe — explicou o mais velho, puxando o ar uma outra vez. — Foi h-horrível.

— Oh, Bam… Eu estou indo para aí.

— Não! Você tem treino!

— Mas você precisa de mim!

— Você não vai faltar por minha causa — afirmou o mais velho. — Podemos nos falar mais tarde por _Skype_ , eu posso esperar.

— Nada disso, quando eu terminar aqui, vou para a sua casa. Você acha que fica bem até lá?

— Sim…

— Você pode assistir a um filme legal, Bam. E tomar um chocolate quente, daqueles com _marshmallow_ que você gosta.

Bambam quis chorar, mas engoliu a vontade de somente concordou outra vez. Yugyeom era o namorado perfeito e nunca poderia pedir por mais, pois já tinha tudo com ele. Mesmo seu coração estando estraçalhado por todas aquelas revelações, tinha o moreno ao seu lado e as coisas pareciam um pouco melhores, mais suportáveis sabendo que o trainee assim que saísse da empresa, iria ali cuidar dele. Era a força extra que precisava para não desabar por completo.

— Obrigado, Yug…

— Eu prometo chegar o mais rápido possível, ‘tá?

— Te amo.

Yugyeom riu.

— Oh, meu amor. Eu também te amo — falou o moreno. — Eu vou desligar agora e terminar de comer, okay? Qualquer coisa, me manda mensagens que tento responder o mais rápido, ‘tá?

— Você é o melhor namorado do mundo.

— Não sou, você que é.

O estudante conseguiu sorrir e mesmo Yugyeom não sabendo, o loiro se sentiu agradecido ao namorado por trazer um pouco de alegria até quando sua vontade era somente chorar.

A ligação chegou ao fim logo em seguida e Bambam fez o que Yugyeom lhe recomendou. Mesmo se vontade alguma de levantar, o rapaz foi para a cozinha e preparou o chocolate quente que tanto gostava, enchendo até a boca de marshmallows e para a sua surpresa nem chorou durante a tarefa, então parecia um avanço de alguma maneira.

O filme foi um pouco mais complicado, pois assim que ocorreu a primeira briga, Bambam começou a chorar. Ele estava se sentindo tão sozinho naquele momento e tão perdido, somente queria que alguém pudesse o abraçar e explicar tudo, além de lhe falar o que deveria fazer dali para frente.

O rapaz ficou daquela maneira, abraçado a uma almofada enquanto pensava em como aquele dia não poderia ficar pior.

**

Yugyeom chegou meia hora depois do seu treinamento, que foi exatamente o tempo de ele tomar um banho na empresa e pegar o ônibus para o apartamento do namorado.

Bambam abriu a porta desanimado, mas assim que viu o namorado, deixou-se ser abraçado por Yugyeom, que o apertou em seus braços murmurando que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo sem saber nada do que tinha ocorrido. O tailandês nem percebeu que precisava tanto daquilo até ter, pois todo o seu corpo ficou fraco e somente deixou as lágrimas rolarem enquanto iam para o quarto.

— Oh, meu amor… O que houve? — Yugyeom questionou, passando a mão na face do namorado em um afago carinhoso. — Eu não gosto de te ver chorando, meu anjo.

— Eu… não sei — disse o loiro. — Eu simplesmente não sei… Parece que tudo desmoronou. E-eu só tenho a você.

O tailandês voltou a abraçar o namorado, sem conseguir ver o olhar preocupado do mais novo. O que tinha acontecido? Bambam parecia tão abalado.

— Amor… Você quer que eu pegue um copo d’água?

— Não… Só fica aqui comigo, por favor.

E foi isso o que Yugyeom fez. O mais novo se esticou na cama e deixou que Bambam usasse seu peitoral de apoio, porém não deixando de escutar o choro do namorado durante algum tempo naqueles minutos. Estava tão preocupado, mas daria o espaço necessário para o loiro se abrir quando se sentisse confortável para tal coisa.

— Eu fui… encontrar o meu tio hoje.

O mais novo não esperava por aquilo, mas somente concordou com um murmúrio.

— Ele… primeiro pediu desculpas pela reação da última vez, mas depois de alguns minutos falou que meu pai está vivo e que ele foi embora porque mamãe o traiu.

Yugyeom arregalou os olhos e Bambam somente balançou a cabeça. Ele mesmo ainda estava afetado com a tal história.

— Eu… fiquei sem saber o que fazer e voltei para casa — explicou o mais velho. — Eu tinha esquecido totalmente que minha mãe estava em casa, né? Não consegui guardar, eu perguntei… e ela confirmou. Nós brigamos muito feio e… eu não sei o que fazer ou pensar, Yug. É tudo tão confuso.

— Você tem o direito de estar confuso, Bam…

— Mas?

Bambam sabia que tinha um “mas” por detrás da fala do namorado. Ele queria estar ali para ele, porém também era seu dever o aconselhar e céus, Bambam precisava que alguém o dissesse o que fazer.

— Mas ela é sua mãe. Ela o criou sozinho, nunca deixou nada te faltar e seu pai esteve onde? Seu tio esteve onde? Amor… — Yugyeom respirou fundo, pensando bem em como falar sem magoar o loiro era tudo o que ele não queria. — Se fosse a minha vó eu ficaria do lado dela porque eu a conheço. Você conhece a sua mãe e não sabe nada da família do seu pai.

O youtuber sabia que o namorado tinha razão, mas ainda se sentia tão magoado com sua mãe. Por que ela não tinha sido verdadeira? Pra que inventar algo tão radical?

— É, mas ela disse que ele estava morto, Yug…

— Eu sei, amor. Mas… você também tem que pensar nos sentimentos dela. Sua mãe tinha um casamento, um filho e de repente o marido some? Assim… ela devia amá-lo, certo? Imagina como tia Sorn ficou magoada? Às vezes para ela era melhor criar uma lembrança boa para você do que reviver essa mágoa.

Bambam não sabia exatamente o que pensar, então ele apenas abraçou o namorado mais forte, escondendo o rosto contra o peitoral dele.

— Deve ter sido difícil… — Bambam murmurou mais para ele do que para o namorado. — Mas eu sou adulto, ela poderia ter dito… Não sei o que pensar, Yug.

— Se vale de algo, eu estou do lado da tia Sorn. Aquele seu tio é tão estranho — comentou o mais novo. — E eu não acho que sua mãe tenha traído seu pai. Posso estar enganado, mas… não sei. Eu acho que não.

— Você gosta mais da minha mãe do que de mim — reclamou o loiro.

— Ai, ainda bem que você percebeu. Estava difícil esconder. Ela faz minha comida favorita.

— Bobo…

— Por você. Você me fez o mais bobo de todos — Yugyeom retrucou, beijando o topo da cabeça do namorado e o abraçando apertado. — Que tal dormir um pouquinho agora, _baby_?

— Ainda está cedo… eu quero curtir você.

— Você está cansado, amor. Que tal assim: eu te deixo dormir por duas horinhas e quando acordar, terá um grande jantar te esperando.

— Oh, você vai cozinhar?!

— Ia pedir comida, mas… tudo bem. Você finge que eu cozinhei.

Os dois riram e Bambam logo deixou sua cabeça tombar no colo do moreno, que fez um afago na sua cabeça antes de começar a cantarolar baixinho para ninar o namorado.

O moreno ficou alguns minutos daquela maneira, até perceber que Bambam estava dormindo. _Ele fica tão fofo assim,_ Yugyeom não pode deixar de pensar enquanto se levantava da cama e seguida para a sala de estar.

O rapaz então mandou uma mensagem para a avó, lembrando que ficaria com bambam naquela noite e deu uma breve explicação do que tinha acontecido, o que fez a senhora Haneul ficar preocupada e afirmar que ligaria para a amiga. O moreno não pode deixar de achar fofo como elas tinham virado realmente amigas.

— Okay, o que Bambam iria querer de jantar? — o rapaz se perguntou, estalando a língua. — Algo que mate realmente a fome, certo? Vou pedir carne.

E foi isso o que Yugyeom fez, não demorando a encontrar um prato que parecia bastante saboroso e o melhor era que o tempo de entrega era de uma hora, então podia deixar Bambam descansar e ainda preparar algo mais leve e que sabia fazer para a sobremesa.

Kim optou por um mousse e ficou feliz por ter todos os ingredientes no apartamento, assim logo se pôs a tarefa; Bambam iria gostar de algo doce para ajudar um pouco naquela tristeza.

O mousse era algo fácil para Yugyeom, então logo ficou pronto e ele deixou esfriar na geladeira. O rapaz então checou suas redes sociais e mandou algumas mensagens para Jungkook antes de ouvir o interfone tocar.

O processo de autorizar a subida do entregador e de pagar também não demorou. Yugyeom não escutou nenhum barulho do quarto, então aproveitou para separar a comida em alguns pratos e montar rapidamente a mesa antes de ir atrás do namorado.

Bambam ainda estava adormecido e Yugyeom sorriu, passando os dedos na bochecha do namorado, que despertou aos poucos.

— Oi, _baby_ …

O tailandês sorriu, levantando o corpo aos poucos e se espreguiçando.

— A comida já chegou. Por que você não vai lavar o rosto para comermos?

— Tudo bem. — Bambam sorriu. — Mas antes eu quero um beijinho.

O mais novo sorriu, levando a mão ao rosto do namorado e deixando seus lábios encostarem nos do outro. Sempre era tão bom passar aqueles momentos com o tailandês, mesmo em uma situação tão tensa quanto aquela. Definitivamente, Bambam o fazia mais feliz.

— Agora, vai lá! Vou te esperar na sala de jantar.

— Okay…

O loiro se levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro que ficava no corredor. Yugyeom aproveitou para esticar o lençol da cama, pois odiava quando tudo ficava bagunçado, mas logo acabou a tarefa. Contudo, quando se preparava para sair do quarto, escutou som de uma notificação e automaticamente olhou para o aparelho em cima do móvel de cabeceira.

A tela estava acesa e não seria nenhum problema para Yugyeom se não fosse o aplicativo que informava a nova mensagem. Era um aplicativo de encontros.

O moreno não queria pular para as conclusões precipitadas. _Vai ver era antigo_? O perfil só estava lá e Bambam já nem usava mais e havia esquecido de apagar. _Tudo bem_. Yugyeom não iria se sentir ameaçado, se fosse esse o caso.

Mas, a dúvida estava lá, claro que estava e Yugyeom mordeu o lábio inferior antes de pegar o aparelho na mão, mas logo o colocando de volta. Confiava em Bambam, certo? Contudo, sua mente já estava com a pulguinha do “E se?”, então ele olhou.

O rapaz sabia a senha do namorado por acaso, pois há alguns dias tinha visto Bambam colocar, mas nunca imaginou que a usaria para esse fim. Uma mistura de culpa e medo estavam misturadas naquele momento na sua cabeça.

Ele disse a si mesmo que somente olharia e veria se era algo antigo e foi isso que fez.

**Bam**

Hey, saudades das nossas conversas!

E o encontro que você me prometeu

semana passada.

Vamos marcar mesmo?

Estou doido para beijar esse seu

rostinho lindo.  
Você está morando aqui por perto?

(um dia atrás)

Mais ou menos perto,

mas podemos nos encontrar

na metade do caminho ;) ;)

_[localização]_

Também estou com saudades ♥

(sete horas atrás)

Amanhã está bom?

(cinco horas atrás)

Ótimo! <3

(cinco minutos atrás)

Yugyeom bloqueou a tela do celular, não conseguindo ver se tinham outras mensagens, pois não sabia o que dizer e muito menos o que pensar. Bambam estava marcando um encontro? E ele marcara esse encontro estando com ele? Enquanto chorava em seu ombro? _Não_ … Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

— Amor? Eu achei que você ia para a sala de jantar? Fui lá e não te encontrei — Bambam proferiu divertindo, entrando no quarto. — Ah, estava arrumando as coisas para mim? Não precisava; você sempre fazendo isso…

— O que significa isso? — Yugyeom perguntou de uma só vez estendendo o celular para a mão do tailandês, que o encarava confuso.

— O que foi, _baby_?

— Só… — Yugyeom respirou fundo para não gritar. — Só me diz o que significa isso…

Bambam sorriu e pegou o celular, ainda confuso, mas assim que desbloqueou a tela viu o que o namorado tinha encontrado. O tailandês sabia o que parecia, então tentou pensar com cuidado nas palavras antes de as proferir.

— Você não tem nada para me dizer? — o mais novo perguntou, respirando fundo. — Eu mereço uma explicação!

— É um amigo. — Bambam proferiu, sabendo que nem de longe aquela frase soaria convincente — Ele é da Tailândia também, nos conhecemos e-

— E vocês estavam ficando pelas minhas costas?! — O moreno não conseguia respirar o pensar direito. Estava com tanta raiva e mágoa! Como Bambam pudera fazer aquilo? — Hein?! Me responda!

— Amor, eu n-

— Me responda! — O mais novo gritou, interrompendo o outro. — Responda!

O loiro piscou algumas vezes para o rompante do namorado, pois era difícil ver Yugyeom daquela maneira, vermelho de raiva e gritando com ele; não conseguia pensar em nenhum outro momento que tal tinha acontecido.

— N-não… Eu nunca faria isso com você… — Bambam tentou ser calmo, mas estava ficando nervoso. — E-ele é um amigo, eu o vi no site de encontros e mandei uma mensagem.

— Ah, então com ele você não fodia, mas outros sim?!

— Yug… N-não é n-nada disso…

— Como não?! — O moreno gritou outra vez, passando os dedos com força pelo cabelo. Céus, ele não sabia o que pensar. — Você vai se encontrar com ele em um motel, Bambam!

— N-não… É um hotel…

— Divindade!

Bambam sentiu as lágrimas vindo em seus olhos. Ele sabia o que parecia e estava com medo do que aconteceria.

— Yugyeom! E-eu estou sendo sincero! Eu amo você eu jamais te trairia! E-eu…

— É por isso que você tem tanta insegurança comigo?! Tem medo de eu fazer o que você faz?! 

— Não! É claro que não! Yugyeom, por favor… M-me escuta…

— É o sexo?!

— C-como?

— Eu não estou te satisfazendo?! — disparou o mais novo, passando a mão com força na bochecha. Ele estava chorando. — É i-isso? N-não e-estou te dando a-atenção?

— Não, não! Yug... — O mais velho arriscou se aproximar e segurar o rosto do outro entre suas mãos trêmulas. — Nunca… V-você é perfeito eu não poderia ter ninguém melhor que você… Amor… por favor. C-como eu poderia? Você está aqui comigo, quando eu precisei, você veio correndo para mim… E-eu nunca iria trair você!

— A-as m-mensagens…

— Eu ia fazer um vídeo sobre casais que se conheceram dessa maneira… por aplicativos de mensagens… Eu baixei, aí encontrei esse amigo… Eu nem sabia que ele estava na Coreia.

— Bam…

— Foi só uma brincadeira, eu juro… V-você pode ler as outras conversas! E-eu não me importo. Eu só me importo com você, Yug, por favor…

— Cadê o vídeo?

— Eu… — Bambam parou de falar, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Eu ainda não gravei, ainda não encontrei as pessoas para gravar…

Yugyeom riu, afastando as mãos do outro.

— Eu sabia que isso acontecer. Claro que ia. — Kim revirou os olhos e riu cinicamente. — Eu avisei que não teria tempo, que as c-coisas seriam complicadas, m-mas você prometeu que ficaria comigo. Não acredito nisso! Não acredito que você fez isso comigo!

— Eu não fiz! Amor, eu juro que não traí você. Eu te amo, Yugyeom.

Kim sacudiu outra vez a cabeça.

— Não sei o que pensar — falou o rapaz, suspirando pesado. — Eu… A comida ainda está quente e… tem mousse na geladeira.

— Yug!

— Não posso ficar aqui… Eu preciso pensar.

Bambam segurou no braço do namorado, quase em desespero.

— Yug, o que isso s-significa?

Yugyeom encarou o rosto cheiro de lágrimas de Bambam e apesar de sentir a imensa vontade de enxugá-las e prometer que tudo ficaria bem, não tinha coragem para tal coisa. Sentia-se traído e perdido; precisava pensar.

— Significa que eu preciso de um tempo para pensar!

— Você está terminando comigo? — o tailandês proferiu, apertando ainda mais o braço do outro em perceber; ele não queria terminar por algo tão estúpido quanto um mal-entendido.

— Eu preciso de um tempo, Bam.

— Yug…

— Eu preciso ir agora. Sinto muito… com tudo sobre o seu pai… _Hm_ … espero que as coisas deem certo para você.

O loiro sentiu a garganta fechar e um gosto amargo na sua língua.

— V-você está terminando c-comigo… E-eu n-não s-sou idiota. V-você n-não acredita e-em mim…

Bambam tentou outra vez alcançar o braço de Yugyeom, mas o moreno deu dois passos atrás, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.

— Se fosse ao contrário, você também não acreditaria em mim — afirmou o mais alto. — Talvez seja melhor assim, né? Nossas personalidades… Nossos mundos são bem diferentes. E tem a minha carreira… vou ficar cada vez mais ocupado e…

— E você tem medo que se eu não te traí dessa vez, eu vá fazer no futuro?

Yugyeom respirou fundo. Estava com a cabeça quente e talvez se falasse o que verdadeiramente estava pensando no momento, não teria volta e provavelmente se arrependeria no futuro. O rapaz então sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, e desviou o olhar.

— Eu preciso ir — disse o moreno. — Boa noite, Bambam.

— Yug… Yug, espera!

Apesar da vontade de gritar e implorar, o mais velho não conseguiu fazer sua voz ir além de sussurros. Ele sabia que estava vendo sua felicidade sair pela porta, mas não conseguiu fazer nada, mexer um músculo… somente deixou Yugyeom ir embora sem dizer pelo menos mais uma vez que o amava. 

Bambam se sentou na cama e deixou as lágrimas rolarem pela a sua face sem nenhum controle. Ele tinha ganho um pai que o abandonara e perdido Yugyeom no mesmo dia. As coisas não pareciam justas na sua visão.

  
  



	49. Chapter 49

Jinyoung fitava o celular, ansioso para o horário de visitas.

Seus pais, mais cedo naquele dia, tinham o ligado e desejado “Parabéns”, mesmo que não fosse o melhor momento para tal coisa, mas estava agradecido por ter aquela família maravilhosa, que mesmo não podendo estar ali, sempre o apoiavam. Definitivamente, sentia saudades deles, mesmo que tivesse o visto na semana anterior.

— Querido, já tomou o seu banho?

A enfermeira sorridente apareceu, pelo vidro chamando a atenção de Jinyoung que também sorriu; ele já não sentia tanto medo assim dela. Afinal sempre era a senhora quem o ajudava nas “travessuras” que muitas vezes consistiam em formas de se sentir mais próximo de Mark e Jackson.

— Já. _Hm_ … Hoje é meu aniversário. Acha que eu conseguiria um pouco mais de tempo no horário de visitas?

— Oh, querido… Eles não vêm hoje. Não te avisaram?

Park sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, sentindo uma dor estranha no peito. Não queria parecer triste com aquela notícia, mas era impossível.

— Ah, é… _Hm_ … é verdade. Eu tinha me esquecido.

Ele não queria soar tão infantil, mas sua mente não conseguia parar de repetir que era seu aniversário e que não era justo eles não o visitarem naquela data.

— Eu vou buscar o seu café, querido — a enfermeira informou. — Já volto.

— O-obrigado…

Jinyoung voltou a fitar o celular e quis chorar, mas era tão idiota! Então, somente buscou o _Twitter_ , lendo algumas bobagens quaisquer; ele não postava nada, por ordens da empresa, mas gostava de olhar o que estavam falando, principalmente dele.

O cantor bufou alto e para a sua surpresa, uma nova mensagem pulou no seu display. Era Jackson.

**Jackie**

Desculpa não poder ir hoje…

Uma selfie nossa para você

não sentir saudades.

_[anexo]_

:)

Não sabia o que falar, então resolveu ser evasivo. Estava com raiva e magoado, queria que os outros dois percebessem aquilo.

O moreno esperou por mais mensagens, mas sua resposta somente foi visualizada e nada mais recebeu.

— Ótimo! Eles devem estar curtindo entre si! — murmurou Park, irritado. — Muito bom, seu corno.

Porcaria de aniversário. Doente, em quarentena com seu ex — quase namorado —, e seu atual namorado curtindo entre si! Dava para ficar pior?

Jinyoung suspirou pesado e resolveu voltar para o celular e ver o que seus fãs tinham preparado para ele; pelo visto somente podia contar com o amor deles.

Park ficou daquela maneira até a enfermeira voltar, dessa vez não pelo vidro e ao seu lado — claro, que vestindo todo o equipamento que a cobria da cabeça aos pés —, por vezes se sentia um estorvo por estar dando trabalho aos profissionais, mas depois o sentimento passava, afinal não era somente ele em tal situação e não tinha sido culpado de nada.

— Querido, a nutricionista liberou uma alimentação diferente hoje …

— O quê? Vai substituir a sopa de água suja por caldo de água suja?

A mulher riu com o senso de humor depreciativo do rapaz e ele revirou os olhos um tanto emburrado. Não era para rir, ele estava triste, droga! Observou a enfermeira colocar na bandeja alguns embrulhos em papel alumínio e uma garrafa de suco.

— Último detalhe — informou a mulher retirando do carrinho um chapéu de cone e colocando delicadamente na cabeça do idol, que estava sem reação alguma para realmente impedi-la de fazer aquilo. — Feliz aniversário, querido.

Jinyoung ficou confuso, mas quando escutou o coro de duas vozes, levantou o olhar e viu Jackson e Mark batendo palmas alegremente pelo vidro. Park tentou sorrir, contudo era difícil com as lágrimas inundando os seus olhos.

— Viu?! Eu disse que era um plano ruim! Você fez o nosso príncipe chorar! — Jackson reclamou, dando tapas leves contra o braço de Mark, que tentava se proteger e rir ao mesmo tempo.

— Você tem ótimos namorados, querido.

A enfermeira elogiou de forma que só o paciente escutasse, apertando levemente uma das mãos de Jinyoung antes de deixar o quarto de Park.

Park apertou o celular nas mãos sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Queria chorar mais por conta da emoção e da surpresa, contudo queria rir e brincar com os outros dois. Era complicado passar os dias esperando por aquelas visitas.

— Amor? — Jackson perguntou, de olhos arregalados. — Para de chorar, amor! Ai, Mark! Tudo sua culpa.

Agora, o ruivo também estava preocupado.

— Jin… Príncipe? — Mark sorriu, Jinyoung era bonito até mesmo chorando. Tão fofo. — Nós viríamos mesmo se tivéssemos que derrubar todos os médicos daqui. Nunca duvide disso, okay? É o seu aniversário.

— E… — Jackson interviu, pois ele queria ver o sorrir de verdade. — Trouxemos decoração de aniversário!

Jinyoung sorriu, mesmo que as lágrimas estivessem em seus olhos. Os dois que estavam do lado de fora acreditaram que era um bom sinal, então enquanto Park esfregava o rosto, eles retiraram de uma grande sacola, alguns enfeites decorativos e os penduraram pelo espaço de visitas.

— Amor, você não quer dar uma olhadinha no que enfermeira deixou aí para você?

— É um anel de cinquenta mil? — brincou Park, fungando algumas vezes.

Mark riu.

— Não, só quem ganha um desses sou eu — implicou o ruivo. — Meu melhor amigo é milionário, né?

— Convencido — reclamou o loiro.

— Eu prefiro olhar para vocês então — Jinyoung respondeu, sorrindo sincero. — Eu senti saudades…

Os dois se fitaram e sorriam entre si.

— Nós também — afirmou Jackson. — Por mais que tenhamos nos vistos há dois dias.

— Isso é muito. Eu preciso vê-los todos os dias, se não fico fraco… muito fraco… Vocês não me querem fracos, né?

— Isso é chantagem… — o ruivo respondeu rindo, subitamente se sentindo mal por ter de falar para Jinyoung que precisaria voltar para a Coreia mais cedo.

— Tenho que usar os meus meios — afirmou o moreno, movimentando-se na cama. — Vou até vocês.

— Não! — disparou Jackson. — Fique na cama, mocinho!

— O médico falou que posso andar um pouco — afirmou o moreno, ficando de pé. — Vou colocar a cadeira perto do vidro.

— Amor… — Wang suspirou pesado. — Melhor não… Fica na cama, okay?

— Você não quer ficar perto e mim? A doença não vai atravessar o vidro, Jackie…

— Não é isso, amor! Tudo o que eu mais quero é ficar perto e você. Eu só não quero que você se canse demais.

— É só uma cadeira, amor.

— Está tudo bem, Jack. Ele pode fazer isso, Jin está mais forte. Não é? — Mark incentivou, levando uma mão ao braço do loiro, acalmando-o. — Nosso bebê ‘tá bastante forte agora que está quase no fim do tratamento, né?

Jinyoung sorriu, principalmente ao ver o namorado se acalmar com as palavras do ruivo. Quando estava com eles, não imaginava em como estava sendo trocado, somente tentava não pensar em como tudo aquilo parecia tão certo e perfeito.

O moreno não demorou a pegar a cadeira — ele estava sentando nela havia uns dias, por vezes para ler algum _e-book_ ou somente para sair da horizontalidade da cama —, seguindo para perto do vidro. O cantor se sentiu um pouco cansado, mas disfarçou bem.

— Ainda mais lindo de perto. — Jackson elogiou com um sorriso.

— Mentira, eu estou horroroso — disse o cantor, suspirando pesado. — _Hm_ … esqueci a bandeja lá. Auge.

Mark e Jackson riram da fala do moreno, que logo se levantou e foi atrás da bandeja. Ele conseguiu equilibrar bem e assim que se sentou, abriu a garrafa de suco e bebericou um gole.

— _Hm_ … laranja. Gosto.

— Sabemos. Nós preparamos tudo. Você pode olhar o embrulho agora.

— _Hm_ … Tão ansiosos por esse embrulho… — o moreno riu, pegando um os pacotinhos e o abrindo, encontrando ali uma fatia e bolo de chocolate, que o fez sorrir largamente. — Bolo.

— Você disse que queria algo doce para esquecer o gosto ruim da comida do hospital. — Mark sorriu. — Tomara que você goste.

— Não vou conseguir aproveitar se vocês também não comerem.

— Imaginamos — comentou Jackson, mostrando uma sacola para o moreno. — Também temos bolo!

Jinyoung sorriu outra vez. Ele estava tão feliz, sentia que nada poderia estragar aquele dia para ele.

— _Hm_ … Jackie, não estamos esquecendo algo? — comentou Mark, dando batidinhas no próprio queixo.

— Ah, é mesmo! — disparou o loiro. — Que cabeça a nossa, hein?

Park revirou os olhos.

— Vocês atuam muito mal. Eu que sou o ator dessa relação.

Jinyoung sabia o que tinha falado, mas não se importava. Quer dizer, um pouco, mas era seu aniversário, então tal coisa poderia passar, certo? O americano e o chinês pareceram fingir não ouvir, então Park acreditava que estava tudo bem.

— Olha debaixo do papel da bandeja, Jin — disse Jackson.

O moreno franziu a testa, mas assim fez, pela primeira vez percebendo que tinha algo a mais ali. Era um envelope e com um sorriso no rosto, o cantor abriu um tanto apressado e curioso.

A primeira coisa que viu foi um pequeno cartão, que logo pegou para ler.

_Fizemos de coração._

_Esperamos que goste ♥_

_Jackie & Markie._

O cantor ficou ainda mais curioso, por isso logo puxou o restante dos papéis que estavam no envelope.

Era uma poesia. Algo rimado e lindo. Frases que o comparavam a lua e sua beleza e brilho e a forma com que essas qualidades os deixavam mais apaixonados por ele.

O moreno sentiu a respiração falhar e não soube o que realmente dizer naquele momento.

— Nós fizemos juntos — comentou Jackson. — Não está… muito bom, mas…

— Está perfeito — afirmou o cantor, fungando. — Dá uma bela música, eu… cantaria, se não fosse muito esforço.

Os três sorriam e pareceu certo.

— _Hm_ … que bom que gostou — afirmou Mark, buscando a mão de Jackson de uma vez e enlaçando os dedos. — Por que… nós queríamos te falar algo.

— Oh, outro beijo? — brincou o moreno, por mais que a ideia os dois se beijando sem ele o deixasse triste.

— Não — disse o loiro. — É sobre… _nós_.

Wang ficou em silêncio, buscando as palavras certas, mas não as encontrou, então olhou para o ruivo, buscando aquele auxílio.

— Nós conversamos e… estamos dispostos a um relacionamento a três — disse o ruivo. — Se for o que você quiser, claro!

— V-vocês… vocês estão dizendo…

— Estamos dizendo que queremos estar com você… Os dois. — Jackson concluiu. — E… talvez estar juntos também? S-se… der certo… Nós não tentamos mais nada juntos. Queremos esperar você, porque temos certeza que te amamos, mas não temos certeza sobre nós dois…

Jinyoung concordou no automático, mas sua mente a mil naquele instante. O que aquilo significava? Eles já estavam juntos? _Não!_ Eles garantiam que estavam esperando, então confiava nos dois, contudo, ainda se sentia confuso.

— Nós… lemos algumas coisas — Jackson resolveu falar, já que o namorado parecia estar passando por algum tipo de crise. — Sobre relacionamentos desse porte… Não é tão confuso quanto eu pensei que fosse. Só precisa de muito diálogo e amor.

— Só… — Mark ironizou um pouco, rindo antes de receber um tapa fraco de Jackson. — Temos amor de sobra… Podemos aprender juntos a parte do diálogo.

Park respirou fundo, bebericando outro gole do suco para ganhar tempo.

— Acho… que podemos dar um jeito — disse o moreno. — Mark pode montar uma lista.

— Oh, não! Você vai liberar o monstro da organização! — reclamou Jackson, agora sendo ele a receber o tapa do ruivo. — Que foi? É a verdade! Vocês virginianos são os piores!

— Tão ruins que você arranjou dois — brincou Jinyoung.

Jackson sorriu tão bonito que Jinyoung mal pode manter seu olhar fixo nele, logo desviando para o bolo de chocolate ainda intocado. Era isso? Ele teria dois namorados?

— _Hm_ … podemos pensar em tudo quando você sair daqui, Jin — comentou Tuan. — Mas… você já pode ir pensando. Sem pressão, okay? Nós só queremos o seu bem e você fora daqui logo.

O cantor sorriu outra vez, mal acreditando naquela conversa, naquele dia!

— Vocês não precisam me esperar… se quiserem ter certeza dos seus sentimentos. Eu… entendo.

— Tudo o que precisamos ter certeza, nós já temos. Amamos você e temos química, o resto descobriremos com o tempo. Sem pressão — garantiu Jackson. — E você já está melhorando. Mais uma semaninha, vai passar voando.

Jinyoung concordou, bebendo outra vez o suco.

— Que carinha é essa? — ponderou Mark, franzindo a testa. — Você está preocupado? Nós prometemos que não fizemos mais nada, _baby_.

— Não é isso… — Jinyoung suspirou fundo. — É errado ficar com medo de voltar? Do que me espera fora daqui? Tipo, eu não aguento mais ficar aqui, mas acho… que parece seguro de alguma forma.

O loiro e o ruivo se encararam, pensando por um momento sobre aquela confissão. Faria sentindo, eles tinham certeza daquilo, mas não imaginaram que o moreno estava com esse tipo de sentimento dentro de si.

— Está tudo bem ter medo — ponderou Jackson, sorrindo fracamente. — Acho que todos nós temos, certo?

— Sim — afirmou Mark. — Mas Jinyoung, você tem duas pessoas que permanecerão ao seu lado não importa o que. Não precisa ter medo.

O moreno sabia daquilo, pelo menos agora ele sabia e era bom ouvir aquelas palavras, uma afirmativa de que teria os outros dois ao seu lado mesmo quando as coisas parecessem ruins demais para serem enfrentadas sozinhas.

— Tudo bem — disse o mais velho. — Eu irei querer muitos abraços.

— Não precisa nem pedir duas vezes — afirmou o mais velho, rindo. — Você terá todos os abraços e beijos que quiser.

Jackson sorriu, encostando na cadeira que a enfermeira sempre deixava para ele e Mark.

— Olha para a gente… — disse o loiro. — No início do mês estávamos brigando e agora…

— Provavelmente namorados — afirmou o cantor, rindo com os olhos assustados que os outros dois lhe fitaram. — Que foi? Não é verdade?

— É… — falou Mark, buscando outra vez a mão do chinês. — Acho que sim.

— Somos fofos — afirmou Jinyoung. — Não vejo a hora de sair daqui e… não sei. São tantas possibilidades!

— Não era você que estava com medo agora pouco? — implicou o ruivo.

— Estou com medo do mundo, não de vocês — afirmou o cantor. — Eu quero poder pelo menos passar um dia inteiro abraçado com os dois. Só isso, não preciso de mais nada.

Eles sorriram um para os outros. Definitivamente, parecia uma boa forma de passarem as horas quando pudessem estar juntos outra vez.

**

Jackson e Mark já estavam há duas horas ali e Jinyoung já tinha voltado para a cama — somente por estar desconfortável na cadeira —, contudo ainda mal podendo acreditar que o médico tinha liberado uma visita de três horas. Era um sonho.

Eles já tinham comido, contado as fofocas, discutido o relacionamento de Jaebeom e Youngjae — particularmente o preferido deles —, e Jackson até tinha lido alguns capítulos de um novo livro para Jinyoung, então na hora restante, somente estavam relembrando histórias antigas vividas por eles.

— Você fica desconfortável se eu comentar algo sobre sexo? — perguntou Jinyoung, curioso.

— De vocês dois? — Jackson quis saber, vendo o moreno concordar com a cabeça. — Não, está tudo bem. Qualquer coisa, eu falo.

— Okay. Então, Jack… Mark já te contou sobre a primeira vez que ele tentou usar um _plug_ com vibrador?

Mark arregalou os olhos e ficou de pé, sentindo o seu pescoço ficar quente.

— Você não pode contar isso! — Tuan quase gritou. — Por favor, não!

— Ah, mas eu vou. — Jinyoung riu do desespero do mais velho. — Sabe, Jackie… É uma história muito engraçada…

— Você tem sorte de ‘tá isolado! — disparou Mark, voltando a se sentar e cruzando os braços, irritado. — Isso não se faz! Humilhação total!

Jackson agora estava curioso, principalmente com a reação desesperada do ruivo.

— Então, a gente tinha marcado de nos encontrar, né? — Park contou, rindo outra vez ao ver Mark murmurar reclamações. — Nós já estávamos com nossa amizade colorida há algumas semanas, então não seria nada novo. Aí Mark chegou, nós começamos a nos beijar, a coisa foi esquentando e ele fala: “Jin- _sii_ , eu estou com um _plug_ … Só pra você” — Jinyoung fez uma imitação da voz do outro enquanto usava de aspas com os dedos, que grunhiu. — Jackie, eu fiquei louco.

— Se eu não fosse assexual, provavelmente também ficaria — implicou o loiro.

— _Argh,_ odeio vocês!

Os namorados riram da reação de Mark, que virou o rosto para o lado oposto, como um protesto por estar sendo exposto daquela maneira.

— Deixa-me terminar de contar… Então a gente estava lá e… cadê o _plug_? E Mark tipo: “Jin- _sii_ , eu preciso de você…” — Jinyoung começou a rir com a própria imitação. — Mas eu não estava vendo nada, até que eu perguntei a ele qual era o modelo, Mark falou e adivinha?

— Sei lá? Era pequeno?

— Isso também, mas… era daqueles com cordinha e Mark achou que devia puxar a cordinha depois e deixar o _plug_ lá…

— Divindade! — Jackson gargalhou. — Caralho, Mark!

— _Ahhhh_ , chega disso! — pediu o ruivo, sentindo calor de tanta vergonha. — Isso não se faz, Jin! Não se faz!

— Oh, pobrezinho — disparou Jackson, puxando o outro para si, abraçando-o de lado enquanto sentia os braços do mais velho se apertando contra ele. — Mas e aí? Como vocês fizeram?

— Eu queria levá-lo ao hospital, mas Mark não quis de nenhuma maneira.

— Ia acabar com a sua carreira, otário! — afirmou Mark, estalando a língua. — Você deveria me agradecer, bobão.

— Fofo — proferiu Wang.

Jinyoung sorriu outra vez.

— Aconteceu então que eu meti todo o lubrificante que tinha tentando tirar, o que foi muito errado, pois eu poderia ter piorado tudo — Jinyoung explicou, lembrando-se da cena. — Mas tadinho, Mark ficou traumatizado com _plugs_ depois disso.

— Tadinho — Wang proferiu, apertando ainda mais Mark e lhe dando um beijo no supercílio. — Jin, você deu vários beijinhos nele depois?

— Claro que dei — disse o moreno, dando um sorriso. — Também dei banho e cuidei bem dele.

— É o que o _baby_ merece.

— Vocês sabem que eu sou o mais velho? — disparou o manager.

— Mas ainda é o nosso bebê — garantiu Jinyoung.

Tuan quis reclamar, mas não conseguiu, somente deixou que Wang o abraçasse ainda mais fortemente e permitiu que aquele fosse o seu porto-seguro. Jinyoung e Jackson eram o seu porto-seguro.

— Oh, enfermeira?

Jackson e Mark olharam para Jinyoung e pela primeira vez viram uma mulher dentro do local. Ela estava de máscara e com a roupa própria para atender o moreno, então não parecia nada extraordinário.

— Achei que tínhamos mais tempo — ponderou Jinyoung, olhando para os outros e logo voltando para a mulher. — Ainda temos mais de meia hora… Já está na hora do meu remédio?

— Sim — a mulher falou, um tanto grosseira, o que fez Park franzir o nariz. — Vocês aí fora, podem ir embora. 

— Onde está a senhora Kim? — o cantor perguntou, procurando pela enfermeira sorridente. — Ela que costuma cuidar de mim essa hora.

— Almoçando.

— Não está certo. Não é hora do almoço dela. — Jinyoung refutou. Ele queria mais tempo com Mark e Jackson. — Que remédio é esse? Eu não tomo remédios nesse horário. — Park arregalou os olhos. — Afaste essa agulha do meu soro e me diga que remédio é esse!

— Ei, responda! — Jackson bateu no vidro, mesmo sabendo que era proibido.

Jinyoung tentou empurrar a mulher para longe do soro, mas ela puxou o seu braço o que fez com que um vaso fosse estourado com a força que a agulha saiu da pele do cantor, fazendo com que sangue sujasse o lençol da cama.

— O que você está fazendo? — Mark praticamente gritou. — Jin!

— _Oppa_ , deixa eu cuidar de você.

— V-você…

O idol murmurou ao reconhecer a voz da moça. Era a mesma que o havia encurralado no banheiro há meses atrás.

— Se afaste dele, agora! — Jackson gritou batendo no vidro outra vez. — Temos que chamar alguém!

— As enfermeiras… — disse o ruivo.

— Faça isso! Eu vou lá!

— Jackie, você…

Mark não terminou de falar, pois Jackson já estava correndo para fora do lugar e Tuan somente quis gritar de desespero. Mas, ficar ali parado não adiantava de nada, então foi atrás de Wang, pedindo por ajuda enquanto corria para chamar atenção de alguma pessoa, qualquer pessoa.

Ele somente pedia à divindade que que Jinyoung ficasse bem.


	50. Chapter 50

Jinyoung se sentia impotente outra vez. Aquela mulher estava ali, tentando drogá-lo e como na outra vez, estava apavorado demais para se mexer ou fazer alguma coisa.

— _Oppa!_

Ele somente teve tempo de colocar os braços na frente do rosto para tentar se defender da mulher, que tinha se jogado por cima dele. De início, o moreno não entendeu o que ela estava fazendo, até perceber que a máscara da moça não estava mais em seu rosto no rosto.

— Eu vou cuidar de você, _oppa!_ Me deixa cuidar!

— Sua louca! — Jinyoung tentou empurrá-la, mas outra vez a mulher pareceu infinitas vezes mais forte que ele. — Me deixa em paz! Você vai ficar doente, maluca!

— Larga ele!

Mais uma voz se fez presente e Jinyoung não precisou olhar para ter certeza de quem era.

— Jackson!

 _Não, não!_ Jackson ficaria doente também, só porque ele não sabia se defender de uma mulher desequilibrada.

O chinês segurou a mulher pelos braços a puxando com força para longe, imprensando-a contra uma das paredes.

— Me larga! Me larga! O _oppa_ precisa de mim e dos meus cuidados, me solta!

— O que ele precisa é que você vá embora e pare de persegui-lo, sua doida! Isso não é amor, é doença! Você o está assustando e machucando! Ele está sangrando por sua culpa!

— Jin!

Outra voz e Jinyoung começou a entrar em desespero.

— Oh, divindade! Você também não, Mark! — Jinyoung queria chorar; sentia-se tão fraco e pequeno naquele momento. — V-vocês vão ficar doentes, por f-favor…

Mark não se importou com as palavras de Jinyoung, somente correu para o lado do cantor e usou o próprio lençol da cama para tentar estancar o sangue, apertando com força o local.

Jinyoung respirou fundo algumas vezes, mas seu coração estava muito acelerado e céus, ele estava apavorado de passar meningite para os outros dois.

— Ei, ei… Respira, _baby_ …

Ao ouvir as palavras de Mark, Jackson voltou sua atenção para o namorado, dando chance da mulher o bater na barriga com o joelho e correr para fora do quarto, quando ele a soltou devido a dor.

— Ai, desgraçada!

Jackson fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas acabou somente correndo na direção do namorado, segurando a mão livre do moreno.

— Amor! Ela machucou você?

— Não, príncipe. Estou bem, okay? Não se preocupe — o chinês afirmou abraçando o namorado apertado.

— V-vocês não podiam ter entrado aqui! N-não podem me tocar! P-por favor, não…

— Estamos aqui, amor — proferiu Mark, sentindo as lágrimas vindo aos olhos. — Você está bem, vai ficar bem.

— E nós também — afirmou Jackson.

O moreno ia voltar a reclamar, quando entraram no quarto. Então, tudo se tornou um pandemônio. Eram enfermeiras, médicos gritando pelo vidro, seguranças — que logo foram expulsos pelas próprias enfermeiras —, e Jackson e Mark sendo afastados dele. Park não pensou que choraria, mas era demais; estava nervoso e apavorado de ter transmitido a doença para os outros dois.

Demorou bastante para as coisas se acalmarem minimamente outra vez.

**

— Eles não podem deixar o quarto. Se estiverem contaminados será fácil espalhar a doença pelo hospital. — Uma das enfermeiras murmurou com outra, claramente preocupada enquanto pareciam preparar uma solução para injetar em Jinyoung, provavelmente algum calmante. — Pobrezinho… O braço dele ficou com um corte feio.

— Nos deixe ficar aqui então… — Jackson proferiu rápido, assustando as moças que pensavam estar sendo silenciosas o bastante.

— Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. A doença pode vir diferente no organismo de vocês, mais forte e isso pode até mesmo agravar o estado de saúde dele.

— M-mas falta tão pouco para ele ser liberado… — Mark falava dessa vez, olhando para onde uma junta médica praticamente escondia Jinyoung da vista deles. — N-não pode ser tão contagioso agora… E-ele precisa de nós, por favor.

As enfermeiras fitaram uma a outra e voltaram a bandeja que utilizavam.

— Isso é só com os médicos — afirmou uma das moças. — Não saiam daqui. Os dois logo serão atendidos.

As moças saíram fechando a cortina que tinha entre a cama dos dois e depois fechado a cortina mais extensa, que dava para Jinyoung.

— Mark, ‘tá me ouvindo? — Jackson perguntou, fitando a cortina que o separava do outro. Por mais que quisesse ir para o lado do ruivo, sabia que era perigoso para os dois. — Consegue ver alguma coisa de Jinyoung daí?

— Nada, elas fecharam a cortina — explicou o manager. — M-mas… ele está bem. S-só nervoso… Aquela mulher…

— Eu a deixei escapar… E-eu deveria ter sido mais atento.

— Você estava preocupado com Jin, foi natural. E ela não vai escapar dessa vez. Tenho certeza que a pegam.

— Eu espero que sim… Não quero imaginar essa doida solta por aí outra vez. Como ela veio parar aqui afinal?!

— Sei lá, mas _sasaeng_ é bicho que não presta, cheias de dinheiro; sempre conseguem esse tipo de informações. — Mark suspirou fundo. — Jack, você se sente bem?

— Não é tão rápido assim, Markie.

— Eu sei, mas estou preocupado — confessou o ruivo. — Queria poder te abraçar.

— Também queria. — Jackson expirou com força. — Mas vamos esperar…

E foi isso o que fizeram e demorou tanto que Mark até adormeceu na cama. Mas, logo acordou quando uma enfermeira apareceu, dessa vez a senhora Kim ou “Enfermeira sorridente” como chamavam. 

— Oh, meus queridos. — A senhora estava com toda a proteção e os dois perceberam que era estranho quando estavam daquele lado do vidro, parecia mais solitário de alguma maneira. — Eu vou fazer o exame em vocês, okay? Um por vez, mas… dessa vez vocês não podem segurar as mãos um do outro. Sinto muito.

— Como Jin está? — Mark questionou, estendendo o braço para que o sangue fosse colhido rapidamente.

— Dormindo. Ele estava muito nervoso, então o colocamos para dormir um pouquinho, mas ele está bem.

— Tinha sangue… E-ela puxou a agulha do soro. — O chinês falava dessa vez, claramente preocupado.

— Sim, ela puxou. Mas não foi nada grave, okay? Não fique tão tenso, querido. — Ela sorriu. — Ah, por que você está estendendo esse braço? É na lombar, criança.

— _Ahhh…_

A voz de Mark saiu longa e entristecida e Jackson sorriu, mesmo sabendo que ele seria o próximo. Odiava aquelas agulhas gigantes, mas tinha que outra vez fazer o bendito do exame. 

O procedimento demorou por volta de dez minutos com cada um e a enfermeira propositalmente deixou a cortina aberta para poderem se olhar, mas informando que não podiam chegar perto um do outro. Eles concordaram e ficaram contentes por pelo menos poderem ficar daquela maneira.

— Vou apagar a luz para ficar mais confortável, vocês podem cochilar — afirmou a enfermeira. — Não devo demorar a voltar.

Ela saiu logo em seguida e o loiro deu um sorriso para o manager.

— Ei, fofo — Jackson brincou, arrancando um sorriso de Tuan. — Vem sempre aqui ser furado?

— Aparentemente. — Mark respondeu sorrindo. — Você fica muito bonito depois de levar uma agulhazinha na lombar, sabia?

— Sei… É um dos meus talentos — afirmou o loiro.

Mark sorriu.

— Estou ficando com sono — murmurou o ruivo.

— Foi a anestesia — explicou o chinês. — Fecha os olhos, é melhor descansar.

— Tudo bem… Não vai embora sem mim, _hn_.

— Nunca.

Tuan então deixou o corpo relaxar e aproveitando que a luz estava apagada para fechar os olhos e assim cochilar por alguns minutos.

**

Mark acordou com uma risada. Ele piscou algumas vezes e tentou se lembrar de onde estava e o que tinha acontecido, mas ainda estava confuso.

— Ei, você acordou.

O ruivo precisou piscar várias vezes para fazer sentido estar ouvindo a voz de Jinyoung sem precisar estar atrás e um vidro para tal.

— Jin… v-você…

— Eu estou bem. Viu? Por isso eu queria que vocês acordassem juntos! Agora vou precisar responder mais quinhentas vezes que estou bem.

Tuan parecia ainda mais confuso, mas olhou para lado e viu Jackson lhe sorrindo. Eles ainda estavam afastados um do outro, mas a cortina não mais tampava a visão.

— Eu explico — garantiu Jackson. — Não se canse Amor-um. Amor-dois… você está bem?

O ruivo piscou outra vez.

— Espera, eu sou o Amor-dois? — perguntou o manager confuso.

— É. — O chinês respondeu sorrindo, mas Mark conseguia ver o rubor em seu rosto e nas orelhas. _Tão fofo_. — Como você está se sentindo?

— C-com sono, mas bem…

— Ótimo — falou o loiro. — Então… resumidamente: vamos ficar à noite em observação. Mas, como podemos ter a doença, não podemos ficar em quartos comuns. — Jackson sorriu. — Ou seja, teremos uma festa do pijama! Mas… sem podermos sair da cama e encostar um no outro. Dois metros foi o que a enfermeira sorridente falou.

— Mas estamos juntos… — Mark murmurou, sorrindo quando a situação começava a fazer sentido em sua cabeça.

— Tecnicamente. — Jinyoung retrucou.

— Nada de tecnicamente! Estamos juntos. No mesmo ambiente! — o chinês retrucou por cima.

Jinyoung sorriu, puxando as pernas para cima e as abraçando. Ele estava tão feliz por tê-los ali consigo, mesmo que a situação não fosse lá boa para comemorações.

— Eu fiquei preocupado — afirmou o moreno. — Vocês aqui, com aquela louca…

— Está tudo bem agora — garantiu o loiro. — Ah, Mark. A nossa querida enfermeira sorridente disse que a polícia pegou a _sasaeng_. Ela foi levada para outro hospital, para não ocorrerem mais problemas.

— Coitados dos funcionários de lá — ponderou o ruivo. — Ah, cadê nossas coisas?

— Eles devem ter guardado — explicou o cantor. — Eu mandei uma mensagem para Jaebeom, só para ele saber que vocês estão aqui. Ele disse que se amanhã vocês não tiverem alta, vai pegar o primeiro avião para cá.

Mark sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

— Isso está virando quase um filme de terror. — Tuan sorriu. — Pelo menos se eu morrer, vai ser com vocês.

— Ninguém vai morrer!

Jackson e Jinyoung proferiram juntos.

— Certo, desculpa. _Hey_ , Jin… Feliz aniversário? — Mark sorriu. — Acho que agora você tem uma história e tanto para contar e _esquecer_ algumas outras, né?

— Oh! — Jinyoung levou a mão livre a boca. — Jackie, te contei da vez que Mark caiu da cama enquanto me cavalgava porque se assustou com uma sombra na janela?

— Quê? Me conta isso! — Wang quis saber.

Tuan revirou os olhos e grunhiu.

— Eu odeio vocês!

— Você nos ama. Nos ama tanto que entrou em um quarto de quarentena por nós. — Jinyoung respondeu e Mark podia ver, mesmo daquela distância o olhar cheio de lágrimas do moreno. — Fico feliz por nos odiar.

Jackson riu alto e Mark não deixou de fazer o mesmo. Tinha sido um dia cheio e talvez no seguinte fosse ainda pior, pois tinham corrido riscos, mas por enquanto eles resolveram que iriam aproveitar.

O destino tinha lhes dado limões, mas ver o sorriso de Jinyoung de perto, sempre seria a limonada de Jackson e Mark.

***

Jaebeom acordou com a notícia que Jackson e Mark estavam bem e a alta de Jinyoung estava mantida para a semana seguinte. Aquilo era um alívio e logo pensou que precisava contar para Youngjae. Porém, ao invés de simplesmente mandar uma mensagem, o manager já estava dirigindo a caminho do prédio onde o astro do rock vivia. Era exagero? Sim. Deveria não fazer aquelas coisas? Com toda certeza. Voltaria para casa? Não.

A única verdade para Lim era que ele queria ver Youngjae e era sempre bom ter uma boa desculpa para visitá-lo, ainda mais em um dia de folga do loiro.

Todos os porteiros — eram seis — já o conheciam, então o que estava no local somente indicou com a cabeça que poderia subir e foi isso que Lim fez, passando na cabeça o que falaria para parecer que não estava somente arranjando uma desculpa para ir ao local.

A porta ele abriu com o cartão magnético e com um sorriso, começou a procurar Youngjae pelo local.

No caminho para o quarto do cantor, ele escutou um choro sofrido e no mesmo instante se assustou, abrindo a porta de uma vez; o que ele encontrou foi uma cena triste.

Bambam estava com parte do corpo por cima do colo de Youngjae que calmamente acariciava o cabelo platinado do mais novo. Jaebeom encarou o loiro mais velho em busca de respostas, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um suspirar cansado.

— Bam… JB está aqui.

O tailandês arregalou os olhos e olhou em direção a porta, alarmado. O rapaz então se sentou rapidamente, esfregando os olhos.

— D-desculpa a-atrapalhar — falou o mais novo. — E-eu… n-não devia t-ter vindo. M-me d-desculpa.

— Nada disso. Daqui você não sai desse jeito — Youngjae concluiu, puxando o rapaz para si, abraçando-o forte. — Está tudo bem, JB só tem cara de malvado, ele no fundo é bem bonzinho — garantiu.

Jaebeom sorriu, aproximando-se da cama e logo sentando na beirada, levando a mão ao cabelo do mais novo. Eles já tinham trocado muitas conversas e sempre era fácil rir com o rapaz; Lim o considerava um grande amigo, então doía ver o garoto daquela maneira.

— O que aconteceu, Bam?

— N-nada…

— Como nada? Um rapaz forte como você não iria chorar assim por nada. Onde está sua outra metade, _hm_? — Jaebeom proferiu, tentando brincar um pouco, afinal falar de Yugyeom sempre trazia felicidade ao mais novo.

— Oh, não! — Youngjae sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, vendo novamente as lágrimas nos olhos do mais novo. — Ah, meu anjinho…

Bambam enterrou o rosto no ombro do cantor e Youngjae somente moveu a boca para Jaebeom entender o que estava acontecendo. O moreno franziu a testa, até compreender o “Eles terminaram.”

— Oh, não… Me desculpa, Bam… Eu sou um idiota…

— T-tudo b-bem… você n-não sabia. — Bambam piscou algumas vezes. — V-vem m-me a-abraçar logo.

Lim sorriu, ajeitando-se na cama para então abraçar Bambam junto com Youngjae, que deu um fraco sorriso para o moreno quando suas cabeças se encostaram. O rapaz estava tão triste, que Jaebeom se sentiu culpado por querer tanto ir na cobertura somente para ver o cantor.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Bam… Términos são difíceis, mas a gente supera… — Jaebeom murmurou, deslizando a ponta dos dedos por entre os fios platinados. — Nós achamos que vamos morrer, que a vida não vai fazer mais sentido, mas… passa… Por mais que nós amemos aquela pessoa, sobrevivemos.

— Foi culpa minha — Bambam falou, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente. — E-eu fiz besteira e Yug n-não acredita em m-mim, mas n-nem eu iria acreditar em mim! — Um soluço alto escapou dos lábios do rapaz. — E a-agora n-nem para c-casa eu posso v-voltar… E-eu…

— Por quê? Você brigou com a tia Sorn?

— Meu pai está vivo, Jae… M-meu pai está vivo e ela mentiu a m-minha vida toda!

O cantor fitou o manager, que parecia tão surpreso quanto a ele.

— E… l-logo depois Yug viu as m-mensagens e a-achou que eu e-estava o traindo…

E outra vez, o rapaz começou a chorar com força e o restante da história ficou enrolada no meio dos soluços.

— Vou pegar um copo de água para você, Bam — avisou Jaebeom.

— Não, eu vou — disparou Youngjae. — Vou pegar chocolate quente que eu sei que você gosta.

Assim que Youngjae se levantou da cama e Bambam logo se agarrou ao moreno para chorar contra o peitoral deste.

— _Awn_ , um bebê coala. — brincou o mais velho. — Vai ficar tudo bem, Bam.

— E-eu p-preciso de c-carinho — disse o mais novo.

— Tudo bem…

— Já q-que você não n-namora Jae, m-me n-mamore.

Jaebeom ficou em silêncio e com o corpo todo tenso, o que fez Bambam levantar o olhar e rir. Tinha sido uma boa ideia ir para ali, já se sentia um pouco melhor de estar com os amigos.

— ‘Tô b-brincando, b-bobão — explicou o tailandês.

— Eu… sabia.

— Vou f-fingir que acredito — disse o loiro, respirando fundo. — Jaebeom- _hyung_?

— Sim, bebê?

— Quando vai começar a doer menos? — Bambam fungou. — E-eu sinto tanta falta dele, o que é idiota porque tem um dia que isso tudo aconteceu, m-mas… parece que Yug foi com um pedaço m-meu. E-eu acho que o amo. Tipo, _amor_ mesmo. N-não… só de estar apaixonado. — O tailandês respirou fundo. — I-isso faz sentido?

— Claro que faz… Pode demorar um pouco para doer menos, Bam. Não vou mentir. Mas uma hora a dor diminui.

— S-será que ele está se sentindo assim também? E-eu n-não queria magoá-lo… F-foi tão idiota, por que e-eu nunca o trairia e ainda assim…

— Se ele sente o mesmo que você, tenho certeza que ele deve estar sentindo falta de um pedaço dele também. — Jaebeom deixou seus dedos brincarem com os fios loiros do outro. — Posso tentar falar com ele, acha que isso ajudaria?

— N-não sei… Não q-quero que ele fique com mais raiva de mim. Sei lá, ele pode pensar que estou forçando ou algo do tipo. — Bambam suspirou pesado. — E-eu… só queria que ele me atendesse, para eu explicar outra vez.

— Vai ver ele só precisa de alguém para conversar também…

— Ah não… ele tem…. ele tem três pessoas que provavelmente estão planejando o meu assassinato lento e doloroso.

— Mas eu vou falar mesmo assim, okay? Se eu puder… Yug ama você, Bam… Tenho certeza de que ele vai querer conversar uma hora, quando a poeira abaixar.

— Okay… — o mais novo suspirou fungando.

— Não encha minha roupa de meleca.

— Você é malvado comigo. — Bambam se alinhou ainda mais nos braços do moreno. — E é meio burro também.

— Você vai falar de Jae, né?

— Sim, com toda certeza — afirmou o tailandês, tentando focar em outra coisa. Talvez, pensar em outro relacionamento o ajudasse a não se sentir tão triste. — Você gosta dele… Eu não entendo.

— Sou o manager dele, Bam.

— E Mark era o que?

— Mark e eu somos muito diferentes.

— Eu sei, mas… não é algo impossível. Devem ter muitos managers namorando seus _idols_.

— É, eu já namorei — confessou o mais velho. — Fui demitido por isso e ela quase perdeu a carreira. Jae, se for pego, vai perder de vez, a BoA está doida para mandá-lo embora — explicou Lim. — Eu ouvi essa conversa.

— E você não pensou que deveria me contar?!

Jaebeom olhou espantando para a porta, encontrando Youngjae com a bandeja na mão e com uma feição bastante irritada no rosto.

— Jae…

O loiro não esperou Jaebeom se levantar da cama e colocou a bandeja de qualquer jeito no móvel de cabeceira e se virou, indo outra vez pelo corredor.

— _Hm_ … Acho que essa é a minha deixa para ir embora.

— Não, Bam! — Jaebeom proferiu rapidamente. — Fica aqui, toma o chocolate, eu… vou falar com ele.

— Mas…

— Fica, você precisa descansar. Eu volto depois com mais abraços.

— Jae precisa mais deles do que eu agora.

— Certo… Certo.

Jaebeom respirou fundo, levantando-se da cama de uma vez e indo atrás do loiro mais velho. 

Ele primeiro foi para a sala principal e depois na cozinha — às vezes, quando irritado, Youngjae cozinhava —, mas somente achou o cantor na sala de entretenimento, com o taco de sinuca na mão e com bastante raiva, acertando qualquer bola que aparecia na sua frente, sem se importar com as regras do jogo.

— Jae?

— Vou enfiar esse taco no seu cu se você não sair da minha cobertura agora!

— Você deveria me pagar um jantar primeiro — o moreno proferiu sem pensar, assustando-se com a velocidade com que Youngjae se virou para ele com o taco ameaçadoramente na mão. — Para, para! Me desculpa, brincadeira na hora errada!

— Não estou achando a mínima graça. — O loiro suspirou pesadamente. — Você, como o manager, deveria me contar uma coisa dessas! A CEO da empresa onde trabalho me quer fora e eu não sei nada disso?! Porra, JB!

O moreno esfregou o cabelo, tentando pensar na melhor resposta.

— Não imaginei que fosse uma boa coisa te colocar medo assim…

— Isso é ridículo! Você diz se importar com não arruinar a minha carreira, mas não em contar algo importante assim?! — Youngjae gritou jogando o taco que tinha nas mãos no chão. — Que coisa ridícula! — repetiu, exasperado.

O manager deu espaço para Youngjae, vendo o loiro se se virar outra vez para a mesa de sinuca, claramente chateado com tudo aquilo.

— Jae… — Jaebeom tentou outra vez e como o loiro não pareceu tão irritado, resolveu continuar a falar. — Ela… deu entender que somente se você arrumasse mais problemas, que iria te mandar embora. Isso… já era meio que esperado. Eu só quis te poupar de ficar mais preocupado — explicou o agente. — Mas olha você agora… Aprendeu a dançar, chega no horário, é controlado…

— Você fala como se eu fosse um alcoólatra louco.

— Quase isso — arriscou o manager, segurando o outro pela cintura e o virando para si com calma. — Me desculpa se não te contar te magoou. Só não achei necessário, pois você está indo bem, muito bem sem nenhuma pressão a mais para atrapalhar.

— ‘Tá. — Youngjae projetou o lábio para frente. — Agora me fala dessa ex aí…

— Oh, você escutou?

— É… — O loiro suspirou pesado. — Achei… que era só Jackie.

— Por que o interesse? — o moreno murmurou, juntando um pouco mais seu corpo ao do outro e sorrindo ladino, pois conseguia perceber a pontinha e ciúmes no tom de Youngjae e apesar de saber que era errado, não conseguia não deixar de se sentir um pouquinho bem com isso. — Não é você que me disse que ex é ex?

— _Hm_ …

— Fofo. — Jaebeom sorriu, afastando-se do outro. — Estamos bem, então? Eu juro que fiz para o seu bem.

— Você só quer ser mesmo meu amigo, né? — O loiro riu, sem humor.

— Não, mas eu não quero colocar sua carreira em risco.

— Minha carreira é mais importante do que o que sentimos um pelo outro então?

— É. — Jaebeom riu, tentando brincar. — É melhor assim, Jae.

O loiro concordou e abaixou o olhar, fitando os próprios pés.

— Vamos voltar lá para Bam?

— Eu quero ficar sozinho — disse o loiro. — Daqui… a pouco eu vou.

Jaebeom se virou para sair, mas não conseguiu dar o passo a adiante. Era o certo a ser feito. Serem amigos era o correto, o mais simples, mas porque não conseguia sair dali?

— É por causa da minha fama, né? — Youngjae perguntou sem perceber que o moreno parecia travado no lugar. — Tipo, a fama ruim? Por… eu ter tido várias pessoas, né?

Lim voltou a fitar o mais novo.

— Não… eu… eu não ligo para nada disso.

— Então, o que é?

— S-se der errado… S-se acontecer alguma coisa e… eu não quero perder você, entendeu? Não vai dar para continuar se você me culpar caso algo aconteça com sua carreira e você vá me odiar! E-eu prefiro ser apenas seu amigo, entende? Porque é mais fácil, porque você não vai precisar me odiar assim. — Jaebeom estava afastado do outro e depois daquela confissão, sentia como se uma parede tivesse sido destruída entre eles. Ele tinha medo de perder de Youngjae e agora tinha dito em voz alta. — Com… Jackie foi assim. Mesmo ele sendo o meu melhor amigo, nós terminamos e eu não tive notícias dele por… meses; tive que caçar a irmã dele no trabalho dela para ter certeza que Jack estava bem. E-eu… não posso te perder, Jae.

— E por que essa certeza de que vai dar errado? E você e Jackson são amigos outra vez… Podemos ser amigos também.

— Vai dar errado porque sou uma porcaria em relacionamentos — explicou o moreno, suspirando pesado. — Eu estrago tudo, está nos genes que herdei dos meus pais.

— Isso é ridículo! — o loiro proferiu, revirando os olhos. — Quer saber? Cansei!

Youngjae então resolveu jogar tudo para o alto. Estava cansado de toda aquela situação, assim ele acabou puxando o moreno pelo braço e então colocando a outra mão livre na nuca dele, juntando seus lábios aos do manager.

Jaebeom não teve nem tempo para fechar os olhos ou pensar ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele tinha os lábios de Youngjae nos seus e no momento era tudo o que importava, principalmente quando a pressão aumentou um pouco exigindo uma resposta, que ele era incapaz de negar. O moreno rapidamente envolveu os braços por cima dos ombros de Choi, correspondendo ao beijo e forma lenta e ritmada. Era perfeito.

O cantor percebeu que sonhara com aquele momento, mas não naquele local. Em suas fantasias mais bobas, imaginou que seria no seu quarto ou no aconchegante apartamento do manager, no seu camarim antes de um grande show e até do Havaí, durante alguns dias de férias, contudo na sua sala de entretenimento, era algo novo. E, céus, era tudo o que sempre tinha almejado e mais; muito mais.

Os dois não chegaram a se separar por completo, mas Youngjae sentiu seu corpo sendo prensado a mesa de sinuca e sem pensar se sentou no tampão, envolvendo a cintura do manager com as pernas e puxando o ar rapidamente somente para o moreno voltar a beijá-lo.

Eles tinham esperado demais, agora, parecia que não havia mais tempo algum.

Eram mãos e dentes por todos os lados. Sentimentos sendo liberados depois de estarem presos por muito, muito tempo. Os dois não sabiam quando parar, então somente se entregaram a tudo de corpo e alma.


	51. Chapter 51

Youngjae sentia o ar lhe faltando, mas a boca de Jaebeom estava contra o seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos e carícias, então não conseguia realmente reclamar. Parecia uma boa forma de ficar: sem oxigênio, mas com Lim prensando seu tronco enquanto ainda estava sentado na mesa de sinuca. Sinceramente, nem sabia mais o que estava fazendo.

— N-nosso… _filho_ está no quarto — disparou o loiro, soltando um suspirar alto quando o moreno levou a não até a suas costas, por baixo da camisa. — O-oh.

— Pela divindade, não diz filho assim! Vai acabar com a minha ereção… — Jaebeom murmurou contra o ouvido direito de Youngjae antes de mordiscar o lóbulo e descer os beijos pela lateral do pescoço até retornar aos lábios o loiro. — Eu... sonhei tanto com essa boca…

— E-ela… estava no seu pau?

Jaebeom deixou um som alto escapar de sua garganta antes de segurar a nuca do loiro com mais pressão e o beijar profundamente, deslizando lentamente a língua pelo céu a boca do outro, antes de puxar o lábio inferior com os dentes. Sim ele sonhara com os lábios de Youngjae ao redor do seu pau o tomando por inteiro e outras coisas mais.

Choi tentou reagir ou pensar em alguma gracinha para fazer ou falar, afinal sentia que aquilo seria a cara deles, mas eram muitas sensações; seu coração disparava a cada novo toque enquanto sua mente parecia em choque ainda por ter os lábios de Jaebeom por toda parte. Era algo novo, uma sensação que nunca tinha experienciado e não sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Porém, ainda assim, Youngjae utilizou as pernas para puxar o outro mais para si, enlaçando suas panturrilhas na altura da bunda do mais velho, que gemeu outra vez, puxando o lábio inferior do loiro com os dentes de forma sensual.

— JB…

— _Hm_?

— Eu estou realmente duro… — disse o loiro.

— Oh, eu resolvo isso…

— É, mas… — Youngjae parou de falar e o moreno o fitou, curioso. — Eu… queria que a gente fizesse direito. Tipo… um encontro?

— Podemos ir a um encontro, Jae… Todos os que você quiser — Jaebeom respondeu, voltando a tarefa de distribuir beijos pelo pescoço do loiro. Céus, ele estava completamente louco pelos sons que Youngjae deixava escapar quando ele beijava os locais certos.

— N-não… E-eu quero ir a encontros antes… antes de fazermos sexo, JB.

— Oh! — O moreno parou no mesmo instante e por mais idiota que fosse, o cantor ficou com medo de Lim não gostar da proposta. — Eu… não sabia que era isso que queria… Eu…

Youngjae buscou os lábios de Jaebeom, dando um rápido beijo, mas quando se separaram outra vez, manteve as mãos no rosto do outro.

— Eu gosto muito de você, JB. Não quero estragar tudo adiantando as coisas. E-eu sempre estrago tudo com sexo e não vou deixar isso acontecer entre nós. Mesmo… — Youngjae grunhiu. — Ai, droga. Mesmo que meu pau caia de tão duro que está nesse momento e eu desesperadamente tentando não ceder à tentação.

— Você é… Você é impressionante — Jaebeom ponderou, rindo um pouco surpreso antes de beijar os lábios do loiro outra vez. — Tudo bem… Vamos fazer do seu jeito então…

— Você está chateado?

— Claro que não, Jae. Eu posso sobreviver a uma ereção — brincou o mais velho, deixando seu nariz encostar no outro somente para esfregar com carinho. — Eu só quero ficar bem, com você. Não precisamos de sexo, isso é o menor das nossas preocupações.

— Não me leve a mal, mas eu preciso de sexo… Só vamos adiar um pouquinho… Bem pouquinho, tá?

— Tudo bem — afirmou o moreno, levando a boca ao ouvido do outro. — Então, sem masturbação até transarmos.

— Quê?!

— Quero que você guarde toda essa vontade para mim, okay? — Lim provocou, mordiscando o lábio inferior do loiro para então se afastar. — Vou ver como nosso filho está.

— _Hm_ … talvez esperar um pouquinho? Porque tipo… tem um taco na sua calça — comentou o loiro, movimentando a cabeça na direção da virilha do outro. — Não acho que Bam vá ficar confortável, né?

Jaebeom não pode evitar rir e voltar para perto de Youngjae, beijando-o outra vez.

Não tiveram pressa nesse momento, somente aproveitar as carícias e deram alguns risos, deixando que seus corpos desacelerassem, mas seus corações ficassem no mesmo ritmo. Era bom, sentiam-se mais do que nunca, apaixonados.

— Isso não vai ajudar a minha ereção a sumir completamente… — Lim comentou, com os lábios ainda juntos aos do loiro que sorriu. — Vou passar no banheiro primeiro… Por favor, planeje esse encontro rapidamente!

— Espera, você pode _cuidar_ disso e eu não?!

— Só vou lavar o rosto, Jae. — O moreno sorriu, dando um outro beijo no loiro. — Mas quando você faz essa carinha, eu fico tentado a ficar.

O loiro sorriu e não resistiu a puxar o outro para mais alguns rápidos beijos.

— Vai lá, JB — falou o cantor, sorrindo outra vez. — Vou ver como Bam está, okay?

— Tudo bem — disse o moreno. — Ai, não consigo parar de sorrir.

— Nem eu.

Outra vez, os dois não resistiram a um outro beijo, mas em seguida realmente se separaram, seguindo cada um para um lugar do apartamento.

Youngjae logo encontrou Bambam, pois o rapaz ainda estava no seu quarto, a diferença é que tinha a televisão ligada e se encontrava embolado nas cobertas.

— Bam?

— Ah… eu não queria atrapalhar — afirmou o rapaz, sentando-se na cama. — Deu… tudo certo? Vocês não brigaram, né?

Choi percebeu que a primeira pessoa na qual queria contar tudo o que tinha ocorrido era Mark, mas talvez aquilo animasse o tailandês de alguma forma? Esperava não estar errado.

— Ele me beijou — murmurou o loiro, sentando-se na cama ao lado o amigo. — Quer dizer, eu beijei primeiro… _Ahhh!_

Youngjae esfregou o rosto tendo noção do que tinha acontecido. Eles tinham se beijado! Céus, quis aquilo por tanto tempo e agora nem conseguia raciocinar direito.

Bambam bateu palmas animado, rindo.

— Vamos, me conte tudo!

E, Youngjae contou. Ele acabou não falando um detalhe ou outro, mas somente por se esquecer mesmo, afinal minutos atrás estava com sentimentos tão intensos e conflitantes dentro de si que agora parecia cansado. Havia sido uma montanha-russa e a sensação era de que estava parado na ponta mais alta, aproveitando os segundos de calma de toda aquela confusão que era amar Jaebeom.

— Olha a sua carinha! Você está tão apaixonado, Jae!

O cantor não queria admitir em voz alta, mas era a verdade. Somente em contar para o amigo tudo o que tinha acontecido a pouco, já o deixava tão animado que parecia loucura tal coisa. Para que tanta felicidade? Nem sabia que tal coisa poderia existir.

— Ei, como está meu filhinho?

Bambam sorriu ao ver Jaebeom entrando no quarto, com as pontas do cabelo molhadas e com alguns respingos de água na camisa; o tailandês ficou curioso, porém nada falou por fim.

— Um pouquinho melhor — Bambam mesmo respondeu, sorrindo fracamente. — Mas é melhor eu ir agora. Não quero atrapalhar mais.

Choi arregalou os olhos, puxando o mais novo para um abraço.

— Você não atrapalha! Na verdade, eu estava pensando... Se você quiser ficar uns dias aqui, está tudo bem — garantiu o cantor, deixando seus dedos bagunçarem o cabelo do rapaz. — Claro que avisando a sua mãe de onde você está.

O estudante riu, apertando o amigo ainda mais em um abraço.

— Acredita que minha mãe não gostava de você até conhecê-lo? — questionou o tailandês, sorrindo com a lembrança. — Ela achava que você era aquela coisa da televisão, sabe? Que não prestava nada, nada e iria me levar para o mau caminho.

— Eu sou mesmo um grande influenciador, levo a todos para o mau caminho — implicou o loiro. — Então, você pode falar com sua mãe e, se ela autorizar, ficar aqui uns dias, para refrescar a cabeça.

— Mas… não vou atrapalhar?

Jaebeom riu, também levando a mão ao cabelo do mais novo.

— Você não atrapalha — respondeu o cantor. — Pode ficar o tempo que quiser. Amigos são para essas coisas.

Bambam se movimentou, fitando Choi.

— Obrigado — disse o youtuber. — Você é o máximo!

— Eu sei.

O manager e o estudante reclamaram alto e Youngjae somente gargalhou para a reação dos outros dois. Ele não poderia ter deixado uma chance daquelas de piada passar.

— Então… eu vou ligar para a minha mãe — disse o tailandês, movimentando-se na cama. — Talvez… eu vá até lá também, para buscar alguma coisa… Ainda não sei — ponderou o rapaz. — Enfim, vou deixá-los a sós agora… Beijem-se bastante.

O loiro mais novo fechou a porta atrás de si assim que saiu e Jaebeom se esticou na cama, puxando Youngjae para perto. Os dois então ficaram deitados daquela maneira, fitando o nada enquanto tinham sorrisos em seus rostos. Estavam mesmo felizes.

— É bom ficar assim com você — comentou o mais velho. — Traz um ar de… doméstico.

— Eu também gosto — afirmou o loiro. — Na verdade, gosto de qualquer coisa que seja com você.

O moreno riu outra vez, buscando o rosto do cantor e delicadamente deixando seus dedos encontrarem o caminho até a bochecha de Youngjae enquanto seus lábios encontravam a boca carnuda do mais novo. Agora que tinha desistido de toda aquela loucura de fugir dos seus sentimentos, era fácil se deixar perder em momentos como aquele.

— Eu posso me acostumar com isso — disse o cantor, sorrindo quando se separaram. — Posso mesmo…

— Eu também.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro antes de se beijarem outra vez.

— Ei, JB… Hoje é o meu dia de folga.

— Eu sei. — Jaebeom riu, deixando um beijo na bochecha do loiro. — Você tem planos?

— Mais ou menos… — Youngjae respondeu risonho. — Eu ia assistir uma série nova… Você quer… assistir comigo?

— Claro que quero… Podemos ter uma tarde calma, só nossa.

— Okay, mas… não é o encontro, ‘tá? — Choi achou melhor explicar. — Se estiver tudo bem para você.

Lim levou outra vez a mão a bochecha do loiro.

— Está tudo bem, Jae. Vamos no seu tempo.

— Obrigado.

— Ah, você é tão fofo!

Jaebeom não aguentou e outra vez beijou o loiro. Ele percebeu que poderia passar seus dias daquela maneira que seria a melhor coisa da sua vida. Estava definitivamente feliz.

— Ei, ei, espera… meu celular está tocando.

Os dois se afastaram e Youngjae buscou o aparelho, ainda sentindo os lábios do moreno no seu pescoço, deixando alguns beijos carinhosos.

— _Hm-hm_ … Okay. Tudo bem.

Youngjae suspirou alto, deixando o celular de lado. Lim percebeu que tinha algo de estranho, mas ainda assim decidiu somente beijar o mais novo e se Choi quisesse, dir-lhe-ia o que tinha ocorrido.

— É um menino.

O manager ainda deixou mais um beijo no pescoço do loiro antes de o fitar, mas logo o abraçou, sabendo que toda aquela situação não estava sendo fácil para o cantor.

— Quer conversar sobre isso?

— Não sei… — Youngjae respirou fundo. — Sinto-me estranho ainda com tudo isso.

— Pode conversar o que quiser comigo, você sabe, né? — O moreno deixou seus dedos fazerem um afago no rosto do outro. — Somos amigos acima de tudo. Não se esqueça disso.

O cantor concordou, feliz por ter o outro ao seu lado. Tinha muita sorte e sabia daquilo.

— Eu achei… que ela tinha feito algo comigo, JB — explicou o loiro, enterrando a cabeça no peitoral do moreno. — Fiquei com medo disso, sabe? Pela primeira vez me senti tão… sem chão. Nem sei se essa seria a palavra certa.

— E eu ainda saí com raiva de você.

— Mas voltou! — afirmou o loiro, sorrindo. — Foi tudo para mim você ter voltado, não me senti tão… sujo.

— Jae, não fala uma coisa dessas — pediu o mais velho. — Você não é nada disso. Jae, você não teve culpa e desculpa por ter te deixado naquele momento, mas não diga coisas como essas, okay?

Choi concordou, buscando rapidamente os lábios do moreno somente para sentir que tinha realmente aquele homem ali, nos seus braços e que tudo não era uma doce ilusão.

— Mark mandou as filmagens…

— Oh, você não me falou…

— Desculpa, acho que fiquei com vergonha — afirmou o mais novo. — Se você quiser ver, estão no meu e-mail. Mas, basicamente, é ela chegando, ficando na sala, depois comendo na cozinha, depois jogando meus vídeos games, acredita?!

— Que ultraje!

— Sim! — Youngjae riu. — Depois bem cedinho ela vai para o quarto e minutos depois você aparece.

— Ou seja…

— É, ela somente quis armar um teatrinho.

— Idiota. Aposto que esse filho é de outra pessoa e esse teatro foi para provar que vocês dormiram juntos. Mas, você não reagiu como ela imaginou, Park falou que estava grávida, o que deve ter bagunçado o plano dela — falou o manager, suspirando pesado, mas logo beijando a testa do outro. — Mas como ela entrou?

— Ela tinha autorização na portaria, eu nem me lembrava — explicou, balançando os ombros. — Aproveitei e tirei a autorização de outra pessoa também.

— _Hm_ …

— Minha mãe.

— _Ahh_. — Lim sorriu. — Ela te ligou com as notícias do Japão?

— Nada, ela prefere que eu morra logo.

— Jae…

— Desculpa — pediu o cantor, suspirando pesado. — Só… quero aproveitar esse dia livre… Podemos? Por favor.

— Seu pedido é uma ordem, majestade.

Youngjae riu. Como Jaebeom podia o deixar tão alegre? Não saberia explicar, mas ter a boca do outro na sua era uma experiência tão única que chegava a ficar relaxado. De certa forma era assustador todo o poder que Lim tinha sobre ele sem saber, contudo também era bom se deixar entregar dessa maneira.

Os dois deixaram seus medos para trás e se entregaram àqueles sentimentos novos e confusos. Mesmo com todos os problemas, sabiam que podiam enfrentar qualquer coisa, pois tinham um ao outro para se apoiarem.

Ah, como era bom estarem apaixonados!

***

Yugyeom acordou, mas diferentemente dos outros dias em que estava animado para se levantar, nesse ele somente queria ficar com a face enterrada no travesseiro e se esquecer de que existia um mundo do lado de fora. Qual sentido as coisas faziam se uma pessoa que confiava e amava o traía sem nem pensar em seus sentimentos? Nada fazia sentido no final das contas.

— Yug… Meu filho, você está bem?

O moreno estava virado para a parede, não querendo falar com a avó, mesmo sabendo que nada era culpa dela. Ele somente se sentia muito triste e sozinho — o que era loucura, afinal tinha uma pessoa naquele instante com a mão no seu cabelo —, e ficar na cama parecia a solução para tudo.

— Só estou enjoado, vovó.

— Tem certeza, querido? Quer que eu prepare um chazinho para você?

— Não… — O mais novo suspirou pesado. — Não precisa se preocupar.

— Quer que eu ligue para um médico?

— Não precisa, vó.

— Precisa sim… Hoje você não tem prova na faculdade? Vai precisar de atestado…

A bendita prova que Yugyeom não tinha aberto um livro para estudar. Ele nem se lembrava de tal coisa, na verdade, depois que começou a ser trainee, era bastante complicado estudar, mesmo que online; quando tinha tempo, estava cansado demais para tal coisa.

— Yug… Docinho, o que houve? — A senhora questionou se sentando na cama do neto ainda ministrado as carícias nos cabelos castanhos do rapaz.

— N-nada… — Yugyeom falhou em conter o choro, afinal quando ele era bem-sucedido em alguma coisa? 

— Filho… O que aconteceu? — Haneul agora estava preocupada, pois conseguia perceber o choro na voz do neto. — Aconteceu alguma coisa na empresa?

— Não, vó… Não é nada. Só comi algo estragado…

Haneul suspirou pesado.

— Você costumava me contar tudo. — Ela sorriu tristemente com a lembrança. — Lembra quando tinha uns doze anos e veio falar para mim que achava garotos mais bonitos que meninas? Eu… sempre vou estar aqui para qualquer coisa, Yug. Sua velha avó só quer te ajudar.

O moreno se virou para avó e quis chorar, contudo outra vez se segurou. A senhora sorriu docemente e levou os dedos a bochecha do rapaz, fazendo um afago carinhoso na derme.

— Ele estava me traindo, vovó.

— Quem?

— B-Bam…

Até mesmo falar o nome do namorado — ou seria ex? — era difícil, pois apesar de ter os motivos para odiá-lo, Yugyeom apenas conseguia sentir mágoa e saudades. Como tinha chegado àquilo?

Haneul ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e para o trainee pareceu uma eternidade.

— Você tem certeza, meu filho?

— Eu vi! As mensagens, t-tudo…

Ela não falou mais nada, somente puxou o neto para um abraço, deixando que o moreno chorasse em seu ombro. A verdade, é que a senhora Haneul não queria acreditar, pois não costumava errar ao julgar caráter das pessoas e em relação a Bambam tinha gostado desde o primeiro momento do tailandês.

— V-vó… Está doendo… E-eu não quero que seja verdade, não quero que ele tenha feito isso comigo…

— Você conversou com ele, meu filho? Quero dizer fora do momento da raiva?

— Ele disse que era um amigo, avó. M-mas… eles marcaram em um hotel e estavam em um aplicativo de encontros! — Yugyeom esfregou o rosto por um momento, tentando aliviar o choro de alguma forma, mas parecia impossível. — E-eu ando treinando m-muito, e-ele precisava de atenção e eu n-não dei… Foi culpa minha.

— Não, meu amor… eu não acredito nisso. E-eu… estou sem reação porque vocês se gostam tanto, parece impossível Bambam fazer algo assim — ponderou a mais velha. — Eu falei cedinho com Sorn; ela está muito triste com essa briga toda.

— _Hm_ …

— Ela disse que o menino não dormiu ontem em casa, eu achei que… ele estava aqui, de verdade.

— E-ele não dormiu em casa?

— Não… — Haneul ponderou, sabendo que Yugyeom logo pensaria nas piores hipóteses, inclusive que Bambam estaria com o tal amante. — É, foi o que Sorn disse.

— Entendi.

— Filho…

— Não, eu já entendi. O caminho agora está livre para ele já que terminamos. — Yugyeom riu sem humor. — Eu vou me arrumar para a faculdade, devo voltar cedo, vó.

— Yug…

— Eu estou bem. Vou ficar bem.

A mais velha quis falar mais alguma coisa, contudo somente concordou dando um beijo na testa do neto antes de deixá-lo sozinho outra vez. Yugyeom então voltou a deitar, não conseguindo entender onde tinha errado. Seu amor não tinha sido o suficiente no final das contas?

O rapaz queria ficar na cama, mas não podia parar a vida por conta de um coração partido, assim se levantou e começou a organizar as coisas para ida a faculdade. Começou pela mochila e após isso foi tomar um banho. A água ajudou um pouco, mas ainda doía pensar em Bambam e seu sorriso fácil. Será que ele ria daquela maneira para o outro cara?

Com pensamentos como aquele, Yugyeom terminou o seu banho e tomou o café da manhã que sua avó tinha preparado, sentindo-se pior por conta do olhar de pena dela. Porém, a mais velha não proferiu nada e ele preferia daquela maneira.

— Vai com cuidado, meu filho — pediu a mais velha, dando um beijo na testa do moreno. — Boa prova.

— Obrigado, vó... Qualquer coisa, me liga.

— Tudo bem.

Ele se despediu com um beijo e seguiu para a faculdade, pegando o seu ônibus diário. Sentia-se tão triste que parecia finalmente entender todas as músicas de amor não correspondido. Céus, como aquilo doía.

Chegar na faculdade foi o mesmo de sempre — e o moreno percebeu que não sentia muita falta daquilo —, as pessoas pareciam todas apressadas e com olheiras, o que fez o rapaz pensar se todas elas odiavam o curso que faziam assim como ele odiava.

Yugyeom deixou aqueles pensamentos de lado e foi para a sala onde ocorreria a prova. Ele imaginava se conseguiria pelo menos nota mínima naquela prova somente com seus conhecimentos vagos; provavelmente não. Ele era definitivamente uma vergonha.

— Achei que nunca mais te veria.

Kim piscou algumas vezes ao ver Hyungwon sentado ao seu lado na sala de aula.

— É… eu passei o curso para semipresencial. Consegui uma vaga para ser trainee na BoA.

— Eu sei… Todo mundo aqui sabe, você virou uma espécie de celebridade. — O mais velho sorriu. — Nem acredito que beijei alguém famoso.

Yugyeom tentou sorrir, mas sabia que o resultado havia sido péssimo.

— _Hm_ … Você está com uma cara horrível. Quer tomar um café? Juro que não tenho segundas intenções… dessa vez.

— Talvez depois dessa prova.

— Claro.

Kim não quis afirmar nada, pois não sabia como seriam as coisas e teria vontade de fazer algo após provavelmente tirar um redondo zero na prova.

Quando o professor chegou, Yugyeom somente tentou focar na prova e esquecer todo o resto a sua volta, mesmo que fosse complicado.

Yugyeom era bom em fazer provas e isso lhe dava a desculpa perfeita para pensar apenas nas questões lógicas e não em seu relacionamento acabado. Números eram simples, exatos e os mesmos, não mudavam com emoções.

Ele ficou concentrado daquela maneira até o final da prova e mesmo não tendo estudado, achava que tinha ido bem, pelo menos acima de sete acreditava que conseguia; era algo bom no final das contas.

— O café ainda está de pé?

O rapaz, para ser sincero, tinha esquecido, mas ainda assim confirmou com a cabeça e se viu indo para um pequeno e aconchegante lugar que tinha dentro do próprio campus. Tinha recebido seu pagamento há uns dias, então podia se dar o luxo de gastar com alguma bobagem.

O café era o mesmo onde eles foram da primeira vez. E Yugyeom pediu o seu americano e observou Hyungwon ir com algo mais doce e aparentemente com algum chá. Ele não prestara muita atenção de fato.

— Como anda a vida, Yug?

— Muito treino.

— Entendo… — O mais velho sorriu. — Eu também estou conseguindo modelar para lojas maiores.

— Isso é bom.

— Okay, eu esperava que você fosse me contar por boa vontade, mas estou vendo que não vai rolar então… O que aconteceu para você estar com essa cara de enterro?

O moreno não queria ser mal-educado, mas ele estava sendo realmente isso no momento. Na verdade, queria ir para casa e dormir pelo o resto do dia; parecia o melhor programa já que não tinha treinamento naquele dia.

— Você já foi corno? — Yugyeom foi mais ácido do que pretendia no final das contas. — Então, é muito bom. Recomendo.

Hyungwon piscou várias vezes tentando assimilar a resposta de Yugyeom.

— _Hm_ … Quer conversar sobre isso? — o modelo perguntou, um pouco sem graça.

— Não.

— Okay… Mas saiba que todo mundo já foi corno na vida, se não foi por relacionamento amoroso, foi por amizade.

— Amizade? — o mais novo questionou curioso. — Como assim?

— Ah, quando temos aquele amigo que consideramos um irmão, mas ele vai lá e nos apunhala pelas costas. É uma forma de ser corno.

— Ótimo, agora além de inseguro com relacionamentos eu serei com os meus amigos. Simplesmente perfeito — ironizou o mais novo, esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

Hyungwon sorriu.

— _Sorry._

— Eu odeio traições.

— Eu também — afirmou. — Deveríamos nos juntar e montar um clube dos cornos.

— Eu queria sorrir, mas não ‘tá rolando — disse o moreno, suspirando pesado. — Desculpa ser tão rude, mas ainda é bem recente…

O modelo sorriu, levando a mão a do moreno e apertando de leve enquanto concordava com a cabeça.

— Tenho o remédio perfeito para se esquecer uma pessoa, Yug.

— _Hm_ … Qual?

— Eu.

Então, uma terceira voz se fez presente. 

— Hyungwon.

Uma voz séria soou por detrás do modelo e Yugyeom pode vê-lo arregalar os olhos com o susto, o que de fato ele não podia culpá-lo por sentir, afinal ele mesmo estava um pouco amedrontado. Shin Hoseok era grande e apesar do sorriso gentil que ele sempre exibia por aí, o musculoso homem dava medo quando sério.

— Oi… Hoseok. — Yugyeom foi o primeiro a falar, sentindo que era o certo. — Você parece ainda mais forte que da outra vez.

Shin sorriu abertamente e o mais novo se sentiu um pouco melhor de alguma maneira.

— Obrigado, Yug. Você também está muito bonito — afirmou Wonho. — Já você, Hyungwon… O que faz aqui?

— _Hm_ … Desde quando isso é da sua conta?

Hoseok riu, cruzando os braços.

— Desde o momento que você está arrastando asa para o garoto que é comprometido!

— Ah, por favor… Quem é você para me dar lição de moral sobre isso, Hoseok?

— Ninguém, mas eu não vou deixar isso acontecer aqui, debaixo do meu nariz!

O trainee estava muito confuso e sem entender o que realmente estava acontecendo, contudo se sentia tão triste que no fundo não se importava realmente; somente queria ir embora de uma vez. Aquele café tinha sido uma péssima ideia.

— Pelo visto seu ex aprendeu com você, pois Yug está aqui comigo porque é corno.

— Oi? Ex?!

Yugyeom levantou o olhar alarmado para Hoseok, que pareceu sem graça no mesmo instante.

— Você não sabia, Yug? Hoseok foi namorado de Bambam.

— Espera… Você foi o escroto que magoou Bam?!

Shin sorriu sem graça outra vez, olhando em volta. Agora, era desconfortável demais ficar ali, pelo menos a cafeteria estava vazia por conta do horário incomum que estavam no local.

— Eu não sou mais essa pessoa.

— Como não? — Yugyeom disparou, ficando de pé. Ele estava com raiva agora e nem sabia explicar exatamente o motivo. — Ele… te encontrou no estacionamento e… Achei que você fosse meu amigo!

— Só eu sou seu amigo por aqui, Yug — garantiu Hyungwon.

— Cala a boca, Hyungwon — Hoseok vociferou, calando o mais alto de uma vez antes de se voltar para Yugyeom. — Sim, eu fui um escroto, um canalha e Bambam tem todos os motivos para continuar me odiando se ele quiser, mas… Eu realmente não sou mais aquela pessoa, Yugyeom. Eu sinto muito pelo o que fiz e a divindade sabe que eu estou pagando todos os meus pecados agora — o loiro murmurou voltando a encarar Hyungwon com seriedade de forma rápida.

Yugyeom puxou o ar com força, tentando se concentrar ou somente pensar melhor naquilo.

— Como assim pagando pecados? — Kim não queria ir ao combate ou algo do gênero, mas queria brigar com algo, somente para se sentir melhor de alguma maneira, retirar aquela dor e raiva acumulados dentro dele. — Você… O que isso significa?!

Shin olhou em volta e Yugyeom pensou que provavelmente estava vendo se tinha algum cliente ou algum gerente olhando para ele, porém não havia ninguém, então Hoseok se voltou a ele.

— Não… se esquece Bambam depois de tê-lo.

— O que isso deveria significar?! — Yugyeom gritou. Ele estava irado e triste e céus ninguém conseguia se compadecer de sua dor e deixá-lo em paz?!

Hoseok respirou fundo.

— Desculpa, Yug. Eu… realmente gosto de você e Bam tem muita sorte de tê-lo. Estou mesmo feliz por vocês dois…

— Sabe o que você faz? — Yugyeom disparou, buscando a mochila dele que estava pendurada na cadeira. — Pega toda essa sua felicidade e enfia no cu!

— Não o deixe sem lutar, Yugyeom. Eu sei que não tenho qualquer direito de te dar conselhos, mas eu sei que Bambam é genuinamente uma boa pessoa. E duvido muito que ele tenha traído você. — Hoseok continuou ignorando o olhar de revolta do outro e a maneira com que ele se moveu para retrucar. — Só… cuidado para não perder alguém especial por conta de um mal-entendido. Eu fui um babaca, não seja também.

— Tanto faz. — Foi o que Yugyeom conseguiu dizer, irritado demais com toda aquela história. — E, você Hyungwon… Não me procure mais. Mesmo que eu esteja solteiro, não quero nada com alguém como você. Alguém que não respeita a dor dos outros e as usa em benefício próprio. Você é uma péssima pessoa!

O mais novo se virou e saiu batendo a porta. Estava tão irritado e magoado naquele momento; ele precisava do melhor amigo, mas não tinha coragem de falar o que tinha acontecido, pois conhecia bem Jungkook para saber que o outro moreno iria fazer um escândalo. Não era por mal, somente a personalidade forte do Jeon.

— Ele não quis dizer isso — Wonho, que ainda estava dentro do estabelecimento, falou para o outro homem. — Yug só está magoado.

— Mas ele tem razão. — Hyungwon balançou os ombros. — Ele vai ficar famoso, estava tentando me aproveitar. — O modelo suspirou pesado. — Enfim, quer transar?

— Não — Hoseok respondeu com um suspiro, virando-se para ir em direção ao balcão e se preparar para trabalhar.

— Qual foi! Você gosta de mim e eu de você o que tem para dar errado?! — Hyungwon retrucou seguindo o outro.

— Tudo. Tudo entre nós tem dado errado desde o primeiro momento. Não percebe? — Wonho não soara irritado e sim triste. Ele queria que desse certo, mas às vezes querer não é poder. — Eu preciso trabalhar… Por favor, vai embora.

— Um dia você vai parar de resistir a mim — afirmou o modelo, remexendo no cabelo e suspirando fundo. — E aí, eu vou te fazer comer na minha mão.

— Se esse pensamento te faz dormir à noite.

Hyungwon sorriu ladino.

— Isso me faz fazer outras coisas à noite.

Hoseok fingiu não entender e somente suspirou pesadamente, vendo o modelo lhe piscar antes de também sair do estabelecimento, sempre com o seu andar marcante pelo rebolar.

Eles eram ruins um para o outro, mas Shin amava se enganar e deixar de pensar que em poucos dias, quiçá poucas horas, não estaria debaixo dos lençóis com Hyungwon.

_É, sou mesmo um idiota._


	52. Chapter 52

Jinyoung estava saindo do hospital e ele mal podia acreditar naquilo. Encontrava-se definitivamente vários quilos mais magro — por mais que sua mente tentasse lhe dizer que aquilo era bom, ele afastava o pensamento, sabendo que tinha que procurar tratamento —, cansado — mesmo que tivesse passado a noite toda dormindo —, e com saudades. O último sentimento lhe transbordava o peito; era saudade dos pais, dos fãs, de cantar, de performar e principalmente saudades de poder abraçar Jackson e Mark.

O moreno observava o médico mover os lábios e dizer algumas coisas, provavelmente o que ele deveria fazer fora do hospital para se hidratar e recuperar o peso, mas ele não conseguia prestar atenção, sua mente gritava pelos dois rapazes que ele tanto queria ver, e era ridículo.

— Okay… Você já está liberado. Espere aqui até a enfermeira falar que pode sair.

— O-okay…

— Se cuida, rapaz.

O médio abraçou Jinyoung e ele ficou surpreso, mas aceitou de bom grado. O tinha visto durante praticamente todos os dias durante aquele mês; eram quase amigos, pensou o cantor de forma divertida.

Park, assim que se viu sozinho, sentou-se na cama — pelo menos estava em um quarto comum e não no isolamento —, e esperou, por mais que cada segundo parece infinitas horas para ele.

Ele então escutou uma batida na porta e em seguida a enfermeira sorridente apareceu no quarto.

— Olha, você. Tão bonito… — Ela riu com o próprio gracejo. — Mas você não quer ouvir essa velha chata, né? Quer ver aqueles dois lindos rapazes que estão doidos ali fora, _hn_?

— Eles estão aqui?! — Era óbvio que estavam, mas saber aquilo o deixara tão, tão contente. Eles estavam ali, esperando-o. — Posso vê-los?

Ela sorriu.

— Um minuto, eu já vou chamá-los — disse a enfermeira. — Eu só preciso que você assine algumas coisas. Nem sou eu que faço isso, mas… queria te ver uma última vez.

— Oh… a senhora foi tão legal comigo esse tempo todo.

— E você é um anjinho… — afirmou a senhora Kim, estendendo a prancheta para o moreno. — Você me lembra muito meu filho… Ele era bonito assim como você.

— Se era parecido com a senhora tenho certeza que sim — Park murmurou, segurando a mão da enfermeira assim que terminou de assinar os papéis. — Obrigado por tudo.

— Eu fico feliz por ter te ajudado. — Ela sorriu. — Seja muito feliz com os seus namorados, _hn_?

— Eu serei.

— Ótimo. Vou chamá-los agora.

Park se sentiu nervoso outra vez, mas não demorou quase nada para ele ver Mark e Jackson entrando no quarto. O americano tinha nas mãos alguns balões e o que parecia uma caixa de chocolates caros, já o chinês carregava uma pelúcia consideravelmente grandinha que o coreano logo identificou como sendo o personagem _Squirtle_.

Ele tentou evitar, mas seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas no mesmo instante.

Não houve tempo de falar nada, pelo menos não em um primeiro momento, pois eles se abraçaram. Primeiro, Park abraçou Wang e em seguida, Tuan. Contudo, antes dos dois últimos se separarem, Jackson se juntou e formou um escudo humano, onde ficaram alguns minutos. Jinyoung definitivamente se sentia protegido nos braços daqueles homens.

— Vamos sair daqui? — Jinyoung pediu, assim que se afastaram. — Por favor? Eu não aguento mais esse hospital.

— Ótimo. — Mark sorriu. — Você irá finalmente conhecer a cobertura de Jae.

— Ui.

Eles riram juntos. Estavam realmente felizes.

**

Jinyoung ficou impressionado com a cobertura do amigo. Ele sabia que seria exuberante, mas não imaginou que fosse grande daquela maneira.

Ele recebeu um tour e até focou em algumas coisas, mas o melhor na sua opinião foi deitar na cama de Mark após um outro banho, pois nunca tinha se sentindo muito limpo no hospital.

— Quem quer comida de verdade?

Jackson entrou anunciando com um sorriso e o moreno não conseguiu evitar de fazer o mesmo. Estava tão feliz por poder estar longe do hospital.

— Oi, _baby_ … — Jinyoung se espreguiçou. — Essa comida toda é para mim?

— Claro que sim. — Jackson deixou a bandeja no móvel de cabeceira. — Mark ‘tá vindo com as sobremesas.

— _Hm_ … Vocês querem me engordar tudo em um dia?

— É o objetivo.

Park sorriu, mas ele não queria comer, não ainda pelo menos. Jinyoung queria beijar Jackson e foi isso que fez assim que o loiro ficou próximo o suficiente.

Wang riu, mas logo levou as mãos a cintura do outro enquanto o moreno o abraçava com força. Era um momento quase perfeito, mas os dois sabiam que faltava uma pessoa para realmente ficar perfeito, o que ainda era estranho para ambos perceber quando finalmente se separaram.

— Ele já está vindo — garantiu o loiro, sorrindo docemente. — Mark deve… estar dando um tempinho para a gente…

— Isso é bom… Eu queria te perguntar algo, mas estou com fome. — O moreno riu e viu o chinês no mesmo instante lhe buscar a bandeja para deixá-la na cama. Park fitou tudo oferecido e acabou pegando um sanduíche, mordiscando um pedaço em seguida. — Então… sei que conversamos no hospital, mas você está mesmo bem em… um relacionamento poliamoroso?

— Você me ama?

A pergunta fez Jinyoung piscar algumas vezes, pois ele se surpreendeu, mas sabia a resposta, claro que sabia. De alguma maneira, sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido somente em pensar naquilo.

— Claro que amo. — Park sorriu, buscando a mão do chinês, entrelaçando os dedos com carinho e rindo quando o loiro fingiu estar enojado com os dedos um pouco gordurosos do cantor por conta do sanduíche que comia. — Antes, eu… pensei que demoraria, sabe? Para me apaixonar por você, amá-lo dessa maneira… Mas foi tão rápido, Jackie. E você ficou comigo em um dos momentos mais difíceis da minha vida. Como eu poderia não te amar?

— Ah, porque eu gosto só um pouquinho de você.

— Ei!

Os dois riram quando Jinyoung jogou o sanduíche na direção de Jackson e arregalaram os olhos quando farelos sujaram a cama de Mark; escondidos, eles limparam com a mão.

— Eu também te amo — garantiu o loiro, dando um beijo no canto da boca do moreno. — E você também ama Mark, certo?

— Sim… Mas eu tentei e-

— Está tudo bem. — Jackson sorriu. — Eu também gosto muito dele. Não vou falar… que amo porque acho que preciso de mais alguns beijos. Mas, eu sinto algo forte por Mark.

— Quem diria, né? — O cantor sorriu docemente. — Eu estou realmente feliz por você descobrir esses sentimentos, não… por um motivo egoísta.

— Eu sei, você estava pronto para desistir do que temos para me ver feliz com Mark.

— Se for o que você quer…

— Não tem como ser feliz sem você. — Jackson levou a mão a bochecha do outro, fazendo um rápido afago. — _Wow_ , eu realmente te amo. É tão…

— Mágico?

Jackson sorriu abertamente, dando um beijo no namorado.

— Mágico, perfeito, sensacional… Qualquer adjetivo que escolha — afirmou o chinês. — Eu estou muito feliz por poder te tocar outra vez.

— Eu também. — Jinyoung suspirou pesado. — Todo esse tempo sem um carinho… estou muito carente.

— _Own_ …

Os dois se abraçaram e Jinyoung deixou o corpo se alinhar ao do outro enquanto comia o restante do seu sanduíche. Poderia se acostumar a ficar bem daquela maneira, tanto que nem sua mente o irritava muito com pensamentos ruins naquele momento. Era realmente felicidade que experienciava.

— Jackie… Estou com saudades dele.

— Mark, Mark… — Jackson suspirou pesado. — Vou buscá-lo. Enquanto isso, coma mais!

— Pode deixar, capitão!

Jinyoung bateu uma continência e Jackson riu, revirando os olhos para em seguida sair do quarto. Ele tinha certeza que Mark estaria na cozinha ou na sala de jantar, fingindo estar ocupado com algo que não era importante somente por medo de finalmente encarar a possibilidade de um relacionamento. O ruivo era tão previsível que Wang nem sabia como poderia gostar dele; o pensamento o fez sorrir.

Mark estava na cozinha, parado perto do micro-ondas com uma face tão preocupada que Jackson se segurou muito para não o puxar para perto e o beijar. Ainda era cedo e não tinham tido uma conversa em conjunto para resolverem bem o _status_ de relacionamento que estavam.

— _Hm_ … Mark, o que você está fazendo?

O ruivo pareceu se assustar com a presença do coreógrafo, mas logo sorriu, voltando a olhar para o micro-ondas. Sentia-se tão nervoso por algum motivo, por mais que tivesse passado um mês na casa perto de Jackson, fazendo de tudo. Mark pensou em como era tão idiota às vezes, irritava-se com a sua própria personalidade.

— ‘Tô terminando o pudim… Jin ama pudins.

— Interessante… mas o que ele iria gostar mesmo agora é de você por perto, sabe?

Mark sorriu sem graça.

— Eu já estou indo — afirmou. — Achei… que deveria dar um tempinho a sós a vocês.

— Entendo… Meia hora já foi tempo o suficiente.

O americano concordou, mas não se moveu do lugar, o que fez o loiro se aproximar de vez o puxar contra o seu corpo. Estava exagerando? Provavelmente, contudo não queria Tuan fugindo deles por um medo praticamente irracional.

— Mark…

— Não quero perder vocês — disparou o mais velho, suspirando pesado para em seguida deixar a cabeça tombar no ombro do outro. — Não irei suportar.

— Você não vai perder, Mark. — Jackson sorriu docemente. — Estamos aqui, certo? Só precisamos de um passinho a mais, _hn_?

— Só?

— _Hum-Hum_ … — O chinês se aproximou do outro e deixou um suave beijo na bochecha do ruivo. — E então, está pronto para dar esse passo?

Tuan sentia que não estava, que sua mente lhe mostrava tudo que daria errado e como aquele relacionamento somente magoaria aos outros dois e a ele, mas como resistir a algo que seu coração tanto queria? Não sabia fazer tal coisa.

— Eu posso tentar.

Jackson sorriu. Era tudo o que precisavam no momento: precisavam tentar.

O chinês, não querendo perder tempo, puxou o ruivo — que somente conseguiu apertar o botão de “Desligar” —, e seguiu com ele para as escadas. Estava animado com o que aconteceria.

O loiro bateu de leve na porta, mas não recebeu uma resposta. Eles se fitaram e ainda assim entraram no local, encontrando Jinyoung adormecido na cama, com um sanduíche ainda na mão, um tanto caído no colchão.

— Tão fofo — ponderou Tuan, abaixando o tom de voz. — Deveríamos deixá-lo descansar.

— Tem razão — disse Wang. — Deixe-me só tirar esse sanduíche…

Quando já estavam fora do quarto, depois de acomodarem Jinyoung melhor para dormir, os dois acabaram sentando na sala e ligando a televisão, contudo nada falando por um tempo, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

— Amanhã temos que arrumar as malas, nosso voo é no domingo.

— Nem acredito que vamos voltar para a Coreia… Meu japonês já está perfeito — brincou Jackson, suspirando pesado. — É estranho estar um pouco nervoso?

— Não, faz parte...

Outra vez, o silêncio tomou conta da sala. Os dois não sabia exatamente o porquê de tal coisa, mas acreditavam ser por conta do fato “Jinyoung” que tinha sido adicionado; precisavam conversar primeiro com o moreno antes de qualquer coisa.

— _Hm_ … Você quer me ajudar a terminar o pudim? — Mark sugeriu.

— Claro. Você disse que o príncipe adora pudim então deveríamos dar pudim a ele.

— Certo… — Mark sorriu, mas não era tão verdadeiro e ele esperava que Jackson não percebesse a confusão que estava sua cabeça.

Os dois seguiram para a cozinha e Mark logo se distraiu em pegar os ingredientes restantes para o preparo enquanto pensava em todas as possibilidades que poderiam dar errado. Ele sempre tinha sido romântico e queria acreditar no amor, mas principalmente depois do seu relacionamento sem sucesso com Youngjae, percebera que não era somente bons sentimentos que mantinham algo unido. E se tentassem para no fim somente se separarem e ficarem miseráveis? Não sabia se suportaria perder Jinyoung mais uma vez e nem ter aquela paixão que cada vez mais crescia por Jackson esmagada por problemas que muitas vezes não podiam imaginar.

— Ei, acho que você colocou mais creme de leite do que necessário — ponderou Jackson, franzindo a testa.

— O-oh! Estou tão distraído.

— Normal…

Mark queria gritar, mas sua mente focava em tudo, menos no pudim. Agora, não conseguia deixar de pensar que estava nutrindo sentimentos por alguém que somente propusera um relacionamento a três por amar o namorado e não por sentir algo por ele. Claro, Jackson tinha o beijado primeiro? Mas… e se tivesse sido só isso? Uma curiosidade que o chinês percebeu que não significava nada? E para piorar: e se Jinyoung estivesse pensando também no namorado, assim querendo agradar a Jackson da mesma maneira?

O ruivo chegou à conclusão que provavelmente, nenhum dos dois sentia algo por ele.

— Mark, tem leite demais!

— Então faz você!

Jackson suspirou, retirando a colher de pau que o ruivo estava usando para mexer a mistura e o puxando delicadamente para si, enquanto deslizava a mão livre pelo rosto do americano.

— Converse comigo. O que está passando nessa cabecinha linda, _hm_?

Tuan somente sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a mexer o pudim, nem sabendo mais se deveria mexer ou bater na batedeira. Estava com a cabeça a mil.

— Mark, conversa comigo…

— Deixa para lá, você pode voltar para a sala, eu vou terminar o pudim…

Jackson outra vez puxou o ruivo contra si, escutando uma reclamação, mas o manager não resistiu ao toque do outro.

— Mark, fala comigo.

— Não é nada.

— Como que não é? Você está tenso e nem consegue estar no mesmo ambiente que eu e Jin… V-você se arrependeu? V-você não é obrigado a estar comigo também… — o chinês murmurou, soltando o americano aos poucos. Estava tudo bem. Jackson sabia que era complicado estar com ele e que Mark podia ter percebido que o que tiveram foi apenas carência por saudades a Jinyoung. — Podemos… descobrir uma forma das coisas darem certo, Markie.

O ruivo respirou fundo, projetando o lábio inferior para frente; o chinês quis beijá-lo no mesmo instante.

— Você gosta de mim? — o manager perguntou, fitando profundamente o outro. — Pelo menos um pouquinho? Tipo, a mais que uma amizade?

— De onde saiu essa pergunta?

— Não quero obrigar vocês dois a estarem comigo. — Tuan balançou os ombros. — Ou também ficarem comigo por pena.

— Você está com medo de não o querermos?

Mark apenas deu de ombros, desviando o olhar para outro canto qualquer, envergonhado.

— Ai, seu bobinho. — Jackson levou as mãos ao rosto do outro, fazendo com que Mark o fitasse de vez. — Eu sou uma pessoa muito honesta, Markie. Eu te prometo que não iria conversar e nem propor esse relacionamento a três se não sentisse nada por você.

— Mas…

— Mark, eu tenho bastante certeza que estou apaixonado por você — garantiu o loiro, vendo os olhos do outro se arregalaram. — E está me matando não poder beijá-lo durante todo esse tempo.

— Eu já saí do hospital… Vocês podem se beijar agora, se quiserem. — A voz de Jinyoung os pegou os dois de surpresa e logo eles se viraram para encontrar o moreno encostado na entrada da cozinha, observando-os com um sorriso de canto. — Anda… Me entretenham.

Jackson e Mark acabaram rindo e o americano se sentiu envergonhado. Há quanto tempo Jinyoung estava os olhando? Tinha escutado o seu ataque de insegurança?

— Poxa, sem beijos? Acordei em uma cama fria, sozinho e sem meu sanduíche! — disparou o moreno. — Eu estava sendo melhor tratado no hospital!

— Ah é? No hospital tinham dois caras lindos fazendo pudim para você, é? — Jackson implicou, sem soltar a cintura de Mark, o americano sentia os dedos do outro praticamente queimarem sua pele de tão tenso que se sentia. E se Jinyoung não gostasse da cena?

— Não sei como eram os cozinheiros…

— _Ha, ha, ha_ — Jackson exagerou, ainda segurando Mark, que nessa altura já estava desconfortável. — Jin, mudando de assunto… Você sabia que tem um certo americano morrendo de medo da gente?

O ruivo olhou espantado para Jackson e então o empurrou levemente, envergonhado demais para encarar Jinyoung agora. Por que tinha que ter todos esses sentimentos conflitantes?

— _Hm_ … Talvez ele esteja passando por uma crise, Jackie — comentou Jinyoung, entrando ainda mais na grande cozinha e sorrindo para a figura de Mark, que estava de costas para ele, claramente tentando disfarçar a vergonha. — Lá no meu solitário quarto de hospital, eu tive muitas. Fiquei imaginando cenários e mais cenários onde vocês ficariam juntos e esqueceriam de mim — explicou o cantor. — Mas aí eu percebi que é um estresse sem sentido, porque… nós nem tentamos nada ainda! Como poderíamos saber do futuro, certo?

— Tão lindo e inteligente… — Jackson proferiu, aproximando-se para beijar a bochecha de Jinyoung. — Temos muita sorte, Mark.

O americano nada falou, continuando a fazer o pudim. Ele queria que Youngjae tivesse ali para lhe ajudar, sentia-se tão bobo! 

Jackson suspirou pesado ao percebeu que não retirara reação do ruivo e o cantor mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele somente queria comer e ir dormir, mas se possível, queria resolver todas aquelas questões antes e quem sabe, sentir-se amado em dobro.

— Mark — chamou o moreno. — Olha, se você não quiser mais, está tudo bem, é só nos falar. Mas, ficar assim, sem comunicação é que não dá. Uma das coisas que um relacionamento desse porte precisa é conversa e se você esconder tudo em suposições que _acredita_ ser verdade, é melhor mesmo nem começarmos.

O americano sabia que Jinyoung estava certo, mas estava tão assustado.

— Eu… acho que preciso de garantias — disse Mark, largando a colher e fitando os outros dois. — Tipo, não são exigências, acho que… estou com medo.

Jinyoung sorriu fracamente.

— Medo do que exatamente?

— De me… magoar e magoar a vocês!

— Que tipo de garantias? O que podemos fazer para você se sentir mais seguro? — Jackson questionou. Ele detestava ver aquele olhar perdido em Mark, queria retirá-lo na base dos beijos. — Falar que também tenho um pouco de medo ajuda um pouco?

O ruivo piscou surpreso.

— Você não parece com medo.

— Eu sei… Sou muito bom em me esconder atrás de sorriso.

— Okay, minha primeira exigência é conversamos sobre isso em outro lugar — brincou Mark, sorrindo fracamente. — Posso terminar o pudim mais tarde, né?

— Ai, ótimo — disse o moreno. — Eu estou mesmo cansado.

— Passou um mês deitado!

— Eu gaguejei? — Jinyoung retrucou. — E espero receber abraços, me prometeram abraços e eu não ‘tô vendo ninguém me abraçando aqui.

Jinyoung ouviu risadas e de repente estava sendo abraçados pelos outros dois. Ele estava brincando no momento, mas era bom se sentir amado daquela maneira; passar todo aquele tempo isolado o deixara com um sentimento recorrente de solidão.

— Vamos para o meu quarto? — propôs Mark.

— Não! Vamos para o de Jae! — disparou Jackson, rindo da própria piada. — Vamos aproveitar o melhor quarto da casa!

— Que péssimo, Jackie — disse o moreno. — Adoro!

Antes que Mark pudesse reclamar, os dois o puxaram pelas mãos escada acima e sem demora o ruivo se encontrou deitado na cama de Youngjae, acariciando os fios castanhos de Jinyoung e sentindo vez ou outra seus dedos roçarem contra os do chinês, que fazia exatamente o mesmo. Era um momento tranquilo e apreciava tal coisa.

— Então, _baby_ … — Jinyoung começou a falar. — O que podemos fazer para você acreditar que queremos realmente esse relacionamento?

Mark suspirou pesado, ainda com os dedos no cabelo do outro.

— Não sei bem — confessou o americano. — Acho que a primeira coisa que que queria pedir é para que se der errado, possamos continuar amigos, tipo Jae e eu.

— Se você prometer não fugir de mim… — Jinyoung alfinetou, sorrindo enquanto puxava a mão de Mark para entrelaçar seus dedos com os dele. — Acho que posso fazer isso.

— Eu fui noivo de alguém e hoje ele é basicamente meu melhor amigo então, acho que posso fazer isso também.

— _Ahh_. — Mark sorriu, mas Jackson percebeu o tom estranho do americano; Tuan viu o coreógrafo o fitando com uma ruga na testa. — Okay, eu talvez tenha um pouquinho de ciúmes de JB com você.

— Markie… isso é ridículo! Beom praticamente beija o chão que Youngjae passa.

— Eu sou inseguro, ‘tá? — reclamou o ruivo, projetando o lábio para frente. — Sei que é idiota, mas eu vejo as coisas e já fico magoado. Tenho que… melhorar esse aspecto ainda.

O moreno riu da atitude do mais velho e se moveu na cama até conseguir beijar os lábios de Mark.

— Pare de agir tão fofo.

E, então, eles caíram no silêncio.

Mark arregalou os olhos para a atitude de Jinyoung; havia sido tão natural — céus! —, o americano estava surtando internamente. Já Jackson não sorriu, mas sua mente estava imaginando como podia se sentir bem em ver seu namorado beijando um outro homem na sua frente e Park percebeu o que fizera, então era outro assustado do trio.

— O-oh — Jinyoung falou, levando a mão a boca. — A-acho… que me empolguei?

— Está tudo bem — Wang respondeu, aproximando-se e beijando o lábio o moreno. — Estamos mesmo fazendo isso, _hn_? — Então se virou para Mark e sorriu ainda mais. — Acho que podemos nos beijar também, o que acha?

— Não! — Mark quase gritou, colocando as mãos estendidas na frente do corpo, em forma de defesa. — Eu tenho um último pedido.

— O… quê? — Jackson perguntou, preocupado.

— Namorem comigo?

— Droga! V-você me assustou, Mark! — Jackson reclamou, sentindo o nó em sua garganta se desfazer aos poucos. — O que acha, príncipe?

— E-eu acho que… esperei demais para ouvir um pedido de namoro do Mark.

O ruivo piscou.

— O que isso significa?

— Significa que eu aceito — falou o cantor. — E você, Jackie?

— _Hm_ … — Jackson suspirou alto, colocando a mão abaixo do queixo enquanto fingia pensar no assunto. — Eu aceito se receber vários beijinhos.

Mark riu, ajoelhando-se na cama rapidamente e segurando o rosto do chinês entre as mãos juntando seus lábios aos o outro em vários selinhos demorados. E, somente quando se separou do outro que percebeu como o seu coração estava descompassado. Estavam se beijando! Depois de tanto tempo, estavam finalmente daquela maneira. Ele mal podia acreditar.

— Uau… tão lindos…

A voz de Jinyoung foi tão fofa e Mark sentiu falta dele. Sentiu falta da amizade que tinham, das risadas, das noites acordados mesmo quando somente assistiam televisão e julgavam roupas em um programa de televisão.

Era absurdo estar com saudade de alguém que estava do seu lado, certo? provavelmente sim, mas Mark queria logo acabar com aquela espécie de sufoco na garganta, assim se movimentou da maneira que pode e após dar um sorriso para o cantor, ele o beijou.

— Obrigado por me darem uma chance — Mark proferiu depois de selar os lábios de Jinyoung. — E-eu estou tão feliz.

— Nós também estamos, _baby_. — O moreno selou os lábios de Mark outra vez antes de se arrumar na cama. — Agora eu quero mais abraços, vamos, vamos.

Jackson e Mark riram, mas não negaram ao pedido, logo voltando a estarem ao lado do idol, abraçando-o apertado, enquanto tinham os dedos entrelaçados. Era bom e simples apesar das dificuldades que ainda enfrentariam para continuarem juntos.

— Posso só acrescentar algo? — Mark perguntou, escutando uma risada de Jackson. — Desculpa, eu gosto de pensar sobre tudo o que pode acontecer!

— Claro que pode falar, amor — disse o moreno, aconchegando-se no peitoral do ruivo enquanto sentia o loiro ao seu lado, abraçando-o por trás. — É sempre bom discutir regras.

— Okay, então… se tivermos dúvidas ou medos, vamos conversar?

— _Ih_ , roubando a minha frase — brincou Park. — Mas sim, concordo plenamente.

— Ótimo.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e voltaram a ficar abraçados. Mas, agora, quem tinha uma questão era Jackson, contudo ele não sabia ao certo como colocá-la, assim pensou por alguns minutos antes de expressá-las para os namorados.

— Eu queria perguntar ou… falar mesmo. _Hm_ … Eu queria falar. — Jackson nem tinha reparado que estava um pouco nervoso. Mas, ele respirou fundo assim que seus namorados o fitaram. — É sobre… sexo.

— Está tudo bem — garantiu o ruivo. — Não preciso de sexo.

— E nem eu — Jinyoung se adiantou.

O chinês concordou, mas mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Sei que não precisam, mas gostam… _Hm_ … está tudo bem, ‘tá? — O loiro não resistiu a deixar seus dedos brincarem com o cabelo do moreno. — Vocês podem fazer sexo, eu realmente não me importo. Só… _hm_ … talvez possamos combinar horários? Não sei…

Os mais velhos se fitaram, sem saber realmente o que falarem naquele momento. Eles imaginaram que era algo certo entre eles a parte do “Sem-Sexo” e estavam bem com isso, mas agora tinham uma nova possibilidade e não sabiam o que realmente responder.

— Podemos discutir isso em outro momento? — ponderou Jinyoung. — Nós três, claro… Mas acho que preciso pensar mais sobre o assunto.

— Eu também — disse o ruivo. — Se não tiver problema para você, Jackie.

— Oh… Okay. Sem problemas. — Jackson sorriu. — É um assunto meio complicado mesmo, mas saibam que qualquer coisa que resolverem, eu vou aceitar. Quero os dois felizes e saudáveis.

Era bom escutar aquelas palavras, então quando outra vez tudo ficou silencioso, não foi de uma forma ruim. Eles tinham se entendido e agora namorava, parecia realmente um mundo alternativo onde tinham a história felizes deles.

— Oh, não — disparou o cantor. — Eu não acredito que começamos a namorar depois de _2Jae!_ Isso é um absurdo!

Mark e Jackson se surpreenderam por um primeiro momento, mas depois riram juntos. Realmente estavam com saudades de Jinyoung.

— Tecnicamente… eles não estão namorando, só se beijaram — ponderou o ruivo. — Pelo menos foi isso o que Jae me disse, já que ele estava um pouco perdido, sem saber se deveria ou não perguntar a JB.

Jinyoung levanto tronco, olhando para o ruivo somente para dar um grito agudo antes de voltar a se deitar.

— Eba! Então, estamos namorando _antes_! _Uhul!_ — Park sorriu sozinho. — Mas eu acredito que _2Jae_ logo namore. Ah, espera! Então, estamos todos juntos; isso é tão bonito.

Jackson estalou a língua.

— _Ih!_ Esquecemos de falar… — afirmou o loiro.

— Poxa, é mesmo. — Mark suspirou pesado. — Bam e Yug terminaram.

Park arregalou os olhos e se movimentou na cama, fitando agora o teto. Ele nem sabia o que dizer, não com os amigos sendo tão apaixonados e mesmo assim tendo se separado.

— Meus filhos... — murmurou Jinyoung. — Podemos fazer algo para ajudar?

— Eu vou tentar quando voltarmos — disse Mark. — Não se preocupe com isso agora, só descansa, Jin.

— Sim, _baby_ … Você merece dormir em uma cama de verdade.

— E que cama! — brincou Jinyoung, voltando a abraçar Mark e logo sentindo Jackson outra vez o segurar na cintura. — Eu amo vocês.

— Também te amamos.

Mark e Jackson responderam juntos, o que causou algumas risadas neles, que não resistiram a se beijarem mais algumas vezes antes de Jinyoung realmente voltar a dormir. Os dois então pensaram em deixar o namorado descansar, contudo não se viram capazes de se moverem de um momento como aquele.

Aquela seria uma boa lembrança e eles esperavam que fosse a primeira de muitas e muitas outras que viveriam juntos.

  
  



	53. Chapter 53

Youngjae encarou a caixa estendida na sua direção e ficou confuso pelo motivo dela latir.

— Oh, droga! Acho que a surpresa está estragada.

Era o dia do encontro e Jaebeom tinha acordado bem cedo e ido a uma feira de adoção perto da casa dele. A ideia de adotar um bichinho para Youngjae já estava há bastante tempo na sua cabeça quando o loiro dissera que se sentia sozinho ao chegar em casa e ninguém o recepcionar. Então, Lim passou por dentre várias barracas e filhotinhos, procurando aquele que parecia ideal para o cantor.

Demorou um pouco, mas assim que chegou em uma barraca com vários cãezinhos brancos, Jaebeom viu um que não parecia muito alegre, na verdade, estava triste em um canto. Lim franziu a testa e se abaixou, levando a mão ao bichinho, que assim que percebeu que tinha atenção, começou a balançar o rabo na sua direção, lambendo qualquer extensão de pele do moreno que conseguia.

— Oh, encontrei! — Jaebeom sorriu sozinho, pegando o cão no colo. — Eu vou levar esse.

— É essa… — informou a senhora, com um sorriso. Jaebeom pareceu surpreso e levantou o cão outra vez, constatando o fato. — Ela é misturada com maltês. É um bichinho muito carinhoso.

— Que bom… Estou levando para um amigo.

— Tenho certeza que ele irá amar.

Então, Lim assinou papéis e pegou a carteira de vacinação da cadela, porém ainda precisava de muitas coisas, como uma caminha, ração e alguns outros objetos. Isso demorou quase duas horas a mais, contudo ainda chegou no horário que tinha marcado com Youngjae no apartamento.

O loiro ainda fitou a caixa curioso por um momento, mesmo depois do latido que escutou.

— Você adotou um cão? — o loiro perguntou, surpreso. — Achei que você gostava de gatos…

— E gosto — explicou o moreno. — Mas… você gosta de cachorros, certo?

De repente, Youngjae percebeu que a caixa era para ele. O cantor sorriu abertamente e a pegou das mãos de Jaebeom, indo até o sofá mais próximo e retirando a fita com cuidado. A cadela pulou de uma vez assim que a tampa foi retirada e logo se acomodou no colo de Choi, como se soubesse que ele era o seu dono.

— Oh, minha divindade! — Youngjae falou, fazendo uma voz infantilizada enquanto corria os dedos nos pelos brancos do animal. — E-ela é linda! Perfeita!

O moreno sorriu e foi para o lado do outro no sofá, não conseguindo evitar fazer carinho na cadela. Ela era muito fofa.

— Como… você sabe que eu queria um cachorrinho?

— Você não sabia que almas gêmeas dividem pensamentos?

O loiro pareceu surpreso e não conseguiu evitar arregalar os olhos na direção do moreno. Almas gêmeas? Parecia tanto, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar em como era algo bonito de se falar e de se sentir.

— _Hm_ … Eu estou brincando — Jaebeom logo falou, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Você comentou como gostava de cães… achei que uma companhia seria boa.

— Por quê? É uma forma de se livrar de mim?

O manager sabia que era brincadeira, mas sua mente estava lhe dando o cenário no qual Youngjae não estava na sua vida e céus, parecia tão absurdo e triste.

— É impossível eu me livrar de você — garantiu o mais velho, levando a mão que estava na cadelinha até a de Youngjae, não demorando a entrelaçar os dedos. — Gosto muito de você para isso.

— Ainda gosta? — perguntou o loiro. — Então, por que não me beijou mais?

Jaebeom piscou algumas vezes.

— Achei que você queria ir devagar…

Youngjae suspirou pesado.

— Sabe, para uma pessoa que diz tanto entender os outros, você não sabe ler nada das minhas expressões e sentimentos, né?

— Não é bem isso… É só difícil tentar te ler quando meus sentimentos todos atrapalham — explicou o moreno, vendo o outro dar um sorriso quase envergonhado. — Jae, eu posso te beijar? 

— É o que eu quero desde que você passou por aquela porta.

Lim buscou os lábios do outro com cuidado de início, foi praticamente um selinho, que se estendeu aos poucos, até que os dedos do manager estavam enterrados no couro cabeludo do cantor, que suspirava com o contato. Os corações de ambos estavam tão perdidos que somente conseguiram rir quando se separaram.

— Sinto sua falta como um louco — comentou Jaebeom, deixando a mão fazer um afago na bochecha do loiro. — O que você fez comigo, _hn_?

— Não sei, mas espero que permaneça.

O moreno riu para outra vez buscar os lábios de Youngjae. Estava completamente viciado e sabia que aquele era tipo de vício que talvez o levasse a queda, contudo não conseguia evitar; estava muito apaixonado para fugir agora.

— JB… — Youngjae mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou alto ao sentir os dedos do moreno brincarem com a barra da sua camisa, propositalmente encostando na sua derme, o que lhe causava arrepios pelo corpo. — E-eu… preciso tomar um banho antes de sairmos.

O cantor não queria interromper o momento, mas ele realmente queria tentar manter aquele relacionamento da maneira que tinha comentado antes: queria que fosse tudo ao seu tempo e pelo menos um encontro antes de sexo. Não suportaria estragar tudo.

— Posso te dar um banho…

— JB!

— Estou brincando — garantiu o moreno, beijando o outro algumas vezes nos lábios e depois levando a boca ao queixo do cantor para e seguida chegar ao pescoço, onde não percebeu que não queria soltar o outro. — _Hum_ … Não estou preparado para te deixar tomar banho.

— O que isso significa?

— Que eu gostaria de te encher de beijos.

O cão ainda estava no sofá, parecendo dormir tranquilamente, quando os lábios de Jaebeom outra vez encontraram os de Youngjae. O loiro quis afastar o outro e pedir por espaço, mas não era exatamente isso o que queria, tanto que deixou seu corpo parecer coberto por chamas e totalmente derretido com os toques do manager. Desde quando se entregava dessa maneira? Estava enlouquecendo e o culpado de tudo aquilo era Lim.

Para tomar o controle de toda a situação, o loiro empurrou Lim para longe, somente para tomar o seu colo em seguida. Jaebeom pareceu surpreso, mas não parou para evitar que o cantor tomasse seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos e mordidas pela derme.

— Sua… culpa — murmurou Youngjae, respirando com dificuldade enquanto tinha o cabelo do mais velho preso em seus dígitos. — Estou… duro. Merda, era para nós esperarmos!

Jaebeom riu, dando um rápido beijo no outro.

— Vai tomar o seu banho, eu te espero aqui para nós sairmos — garantiu o moreno, não resistindo a beijar outra vez Choi. — Anda, antes que comece a chover… O tempo está meio estranho.

Youngjae respirou fundo.

— Tudo bem…

— Vai lá que eu vou colocar ração para… — Jaebeom parou a frase no meio. — Espera, qual o nome dela?

— Não sei ainda, mas podemos pensar mais tarde…

— Você gostou mesmo dela, né?

Choi sorriu, beijando o moreno com delicadeza.

— Eu amei.

Era tudo que o que Lim precisava saber para ter certeza de ter feito a decisão certa.

**

Youngjae foi para o banho com um sorriso no rosto. Estava tão feliz, tinha Jaebeom e o seu _comeback_ , mesmo sendo adiado por conta de Jinyoung, ainda era algo muito comentado e as prévias já tinham começado a serem lançadas. Estava animado e mesmo com a situação com Jimin, acreditava que sua vida estava bem.

— Quem diria, Jae? — perguntou a si mesmo, rindo sozinho. — Quem diria que você iria se apaixonar assim, né?

Tinha sido uma montanha-russa, mas estava muito feliz por estar tendo um percurso rico de felicidade.

Antes de entrar no box, o loiro percebeu como o tempo estava fechando rápido. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e torceu para aquela possível tempestade dispersar para não estragar o encontro. Iriam passear no parque, em uma feira artística que teria no local; era algo simples, mas Choi tinha certeza que amaria, pois estaria com Jaebeom e ele sempre o faria feliz de alguma maneira.

Sentir as gotas de água batendo no seu corpo quente, fez Youngjae sentir um arrepio por toda a derme. Depois da ação com Jaebeom, ainda estava agitado e em alerta demais, então realmente precisava daquele banho frio. O loiro abaixou o olhar e viu sua semi-ereção e a vontade foi de se masturbar, contudo se recordou das palavras de Lim como não deveria fazer tal coisa. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e se controlou bastante para deixar o frio acabar com a vontade de transar.

Choi aproveitou para usar todos os seus produtos para ficar cheiroso e com o cabelo bastante macio, pois já tinha percebido como Jaebeom gostava de passar os dedos nos seus fios. Era idiota era começado a cuidar mais das madeixas depois que tinha reparado aquilo? Esperava que não, pois há meses trocava sempre de produto para manter a maciez.

O loiro tinha terminado de lavar a cabeça quando escutou um alto estrondo e depois tudo ficou escuro. A mente do cantor demorou alguns segundos para processar o fato de que tinha faltado luz.

Youngjae desligou o registro de qualquer maneira e buscou a toalha, somente a enroladas na cintura antes de sair do banheiro. Quando chegou ao quarto, percebeu como a chuva estava forte e até molhava parte do chão, isso sem contar como tudo estava escuro sem energia elétrica e o tempo não ajudava em nada a trazer alguma claridade. Ele pensou isso tudo, contudo não parou, somente desceu as escadas apressadamente, preocupado com Jaebeom.

— JB? Onde você está? — Youngjae quase escorregou no último degrau e xingou baixo, antes de alcançar a sala de estar. — Jaebeom? Está aí?

O loiro franziu o cenho ao não encontrar o moreno por ali e continuou a caminhar pela sala até chegar ao corredor que levava a cozinha, encontrando-o finalmente e então sorriu para a cena que presenciava. Jaebeom estava abaixando servindo a ração da cadelinha, enquanto conversava com ela com uma voz afetada. Era fofo e o loiro sentia que poderia entrar em combustão com tanto carinho guardado em seu peito.

Youngjae ficou parado um momento, até que Jaebeom se levantou ainda sorrindo e se virou, dando um passo atrás quando o viu, mas sorrindo em seguida.

— Você me assustou — Jaebeom disse, voltando a olhar a cadelinha. — Acho que ela estava mesmo com fome.

— É… _Hm_ … faltou luz.

— Percebi. — Lim olhou para o outro. — O quê? Você ficou com medo do escuro?

— Sim… queria que você segurasse a minha mão — o cantor brincou, estendendo a mão para o moreno. Estava tudo bem que Jaebeom não quisesse admitir eu medo agora. Ele iria protegê-lo assim mesmo. — Me acompanha até o quarto? Tenho que colocar uma roupa.

— Precisa que eu segure a sua mão todo o caminho, _hn_?

— Sempre.

Jaebeom sabia o que o outro estava fazendo e céus, era tão agradecido. A cozinha estava um pouco mais clara, mas todo o resto estava um puro breu; conhecia bem a cobertura, mas se entrasse em alguns corredores sem iluminação, sabia que iria se perder e provavelmente desencadearia um ataque de pânico, o que não seria nada legal.

— Você molhou o chão — comentou Lim quando sentiu o sapato escorregar no primeiro degrau da escada. — Temos que tomar cuidado.

— Eu fiquei com muito medo, ‘tá?! — Youngjae retrucou, antes de sentir o moreno o puxar com delicadeza até selar seus lábios.

— Obrigado.

Jaebeom não conseguia colocar em palavra o quão tocado estava com a atitude de Youngjae em correr — mesmo todo molhado quando a luz faltou —, só por ter conhecimento de uma fobia do escuro. O loiro era perfeito e ele não conseguia se ver sem tê-lo em sua vida.

— _Ih_ … O quarto está todo molhado.

Jaebeom conseguiu ver a água pelo chão e no mesmo instante fechou a janela com força — ainda que essa fosse pesada —, o sistema automático de cortinas foi acionado no mesmo instante, mas Youngjae foi mais rápido em pegar o controle e parar o programa, abrindo-as outra vez. Não estava muito claro, mas qualquer luz ajudava naquele momento.

— _Hm_ … Vou pegar um pano para limpar o chão…

— Deixa assim — disse o loiro. — Quando voltar, eu pego… Vamos ficar deitados na cama até a luz voltar.

— Mas… pode manchar o piso.

— Não tem problema. Eu coloco outro — Youngjae proferiu rindo da careta que o moreno fez enquanto o puxava pela cintura até estarem confortavelmente deitado na cama, fitando um ao outro. — _Wow_ …

— O quê?

— Você é mesmo muito bonito.

Jaebeom sorriu, passando os dedos no rosto de Youngjae. Ele não conseguia evitar de sentir cada pequeno detalhe do outro.

— Você também é lindo. O mais lindo de todos! — Jaebeom se aproximou do outro, dando um beijo na testa do loiro. — E está pelado…

— Mentira, estou com uma toalha.

— Que não deixa eu me concentrar direito…

— Você quer que eu vá colocar uma roupa então?

— Não — Lim proferiu sincero. Ele queria Youngjae exatamente daquela maneira, de preferência gemendo debaixo de seu corpo, mas precisava e controlar como o loiro o pedira. — Porém, seria bem menos doloroso para mim se você pudesse colocar uma roupa.

Choi sorriu e beijou rapidamente os lábios do mais velho.

— Já volto.

Jaebeom se ajeitou na cama observando o outro se levantar e voltar para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. O moreno sorriu sozinho, pensando em como poderia ter tanta sorte, afinal estava com o homem que amava e este sempre estava preocupado com sua segurança. Lim não comentava muito, mas guardava em seu coração todas as vezes que Youngjae segurou na sua mão ou esteve ao seu lado mesmo quando estava doente demais para afastá-lo. Era um sentimento reconfortante saber que podia contar daquela maneira com uma pessoa.

O moreno ainda pensava em Youngjae quando escutou algo arranhando a porta. Ele ficou confuso por uns segundos, até sorrir e com cuidado se levantar, colocando a mão nas bordas para não errar o caminho.

A cadela entrou apressada assim que a porta foi aberta.

— Oh, ei… lindinha. — Lim se abaixou e pegou a pequena no colo. — Precisamos de um nome para você, hein?

A cachorrinha latiu e lambeu o rosto do moreno que apenas riu com o gesto.

— _Hey_ , você não pode beijar meu namorado, sua assanhada! — Youngjae proferiu, saindo do banheiro, mas ele sorriu ao se juntando a Jaebeom e acariciando os pelo da cachorrinha e em seguida esfregando o rosto contra o pelo branquinho. — Oh, você é tão fofinha.

— Não é? — Jaebeom sorriu. — Eu a olhei na barraquinha e soube que era perfeita para você.

Youngjae sorriu outra vez, fitando o moreno com o canto dos olhos.

— Estamos namorando, né? — perguntou o cantor. — Eu… falei isso agora, mas… não tenho certeza.

— Estamos se é o que você quer — Jaebeom respondeu com um sorriso.

— Eu quero!

— Então, eu sou seu namorado.

O loiro sorriu e beijou o namorado, rindo sozinho com o pensamento que realmente tinha Jaebeom, depois de todo tempo em que se apaixonou e depois se sentiu rejeitado, mas agora o tinha ali. Nem sabia colocar em palavras toda aquela felicidade.

— Está rindo dessa maneira por quê? — Jaebeom perguntou, também sorridente.

— Porque estou feliz. Porque estamos namorando! E porque você me deu a cachorrinha mais linda desse mundo todo.

— Eu também estou feliz. — O moreno buscou a mão do namorado, deixando seus dedos entrelaçaram com carinho. — Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. Desculpa por ter demorado tanto… Poderíamos estar juntos há tanto tempo.

— Tudo bem — disse o loiro. — Talvez assim seja bom, certo? Temos certeza do que queremos agora.

— Certo — Jaebeom murmurou beijando o loiro outra vez. — Agora que tal você escolher o nome dessa gracinha, _hm_?

— Eu estava tentando pensar no banho, mas… não me veio muita coisa — afirmou o loiro, estalando a língua. — Talvez… Neve?

Jaebeom enrugou o nariz.

— Okay, chato — brincou o mais novo. — Branquinha?

— Que horror, Jae.

Youngjae revirou os olhos.

— Colonizadora?

— Muito rude. Ela é uma princesa!

— Coco. Porque ela é branca e ela tem cheirinho de coco.

Jaebeom aproximou o nariz da cadelinha e a cheirou e sorriu. A cadela realmente tinha cheiro de coco, provavelmente era do shampoo com que a deram banho.

— Gostei — o moreno afirmou, outra vez cheirando a cadelinha. — Perfeito.

O loiro pegou Coco do colo de Jaebeom e levou na altura do seu rosto, surpreendendo-se quando ela lhe lambeu o nariz.

— Oh, céus. Que amor! — Youngjae quase gritou, abraçando-a com carinho. — Linda, linda, linda!

O cantor olhou para Jaebeom, pronto para falar algo, mas viu o namorado fitando a janela, com a face cheia de preocupação. Ele então sorriu e com uma mão em Coco, levou a outra e do moreno, que pareceu se assustar por um instante.

— Vou ligar a lanterna do celular — disse o loiro, fazendo carinho na mão do namorado. — Acha que vai ficar mais confortável?

— N-não… A luz pode demorar a voltar e não podemos ficar incomunicáveis. Eu vou ficar bem, não tem nada p-para causar medo…

— Tem algumas lanternas lá embaixo, eu posso buscar…

— Não precisa. — Jaebeom usou mais força nas palavras dessa vez. — Vou ficar bem, você está aqui comigo.

— E não vou a lugar algum.

Estava escuro, mas o olhar já mais acostumado de Youngjae pode ver o sorriso no rosto do outro, o que o fez se aproximar o beijá-lo com carinho.

— Também não irei a lugar algum — garantiu o mais velho. — Eu te amo.

— O quê? — Youngjae perguntou de olho arregalados.

— E-eu te amo. — Jaebeom repetiu, envergonhado por dizer tão rápido, mas não arrependido. — Mas, ora! Você já sabia disso.

— Mas… antes era como amigo!

— Talvez — brincou Jaebeom, lembrando-se de uma conversa parecia que tiveram. — Eu te amo, como amigo, como namorado, como homem, como artista… Eu te amo, amo, amo.

— Você está tentando me derrubar?

O moreno riu, puxando o outro para perto, somente para beijá-lo mais uma vez. Coco já estava no pé da cama, enrolada no lençol e dormindo tranquilamente.

— Eu te amo, Jae.

— Isso é ridículo! Como eu pude me apaixonar por você tão rápido?! — Youngjae reclamou, segurando o outro pelo colarinho da camisa — Eu te amo.

Choi beijou o namorado com força, mas logo estava vagarosamente se conhecendo pelo beijo, por mais que estivessem trocando beijos há alguns dias, mas cada um parecia novo, trazia um novo sentimento dentro deles. Era realmente bom se sentirem apaixonados.

Os beijos eram lânguidos e irresistíveis, quando um pensava que era o fim o outro apenas recuperava o fôlego para mais. Era bom, apaixonante e tudo o que Youngjae sempre quis, mas nunca disse em voz alta.

Algum tempo depois, o loiro apoiou a cabeça no peitoral do outro, sorrindo bobamente somente em estar naquela cama, com Jaebeom ali junto a ele.

— Estou no paraíso — Jaebeom disse, passando os dedos no cabelo do loiro, que agora já estavam secos. — E você é um dos anjos que veio me recepcionar.

— _Hm_ … Parece o início de um pornô.

— Jae!

O loiro riu, abraçando ainda mais o outro, suspirando pesado por um momento e pensando em como Jaebeom tinha certa razão; aquele parecia um paraíso particular dos dois.

— JB?

— Sim, namorado?

Youngjae riu com a fala do outro e levantou o rosto na direção do moreno.

— Acho… que podemos tentar.

— Tentar? — Lim pareceu confuso. — Tentar o que, meu anjo?

— _Hm_ … sexo?

— Podemos esperar, Jae. Está bom assim e nós precisamos do nosso encontro primeiro — Jaebeom garantiu, beijando o topo da cabeça do namorado com doçura. — Nós vamos fazer sexo, muito sexo, mas não precisa ser agora.

Choi concordou com a cabeça, voltando a fitar Coco, que dormia tranquilamente na cama. Ele já a amava e mal tinha passado algumas horas com ela, definitivamente amava cães.

— Está tudo bem, anjo?

— Oh, sim — garantiu o mais novo. — Só estava pensando em como amo Coco e você.

— _Own_ … Fofo! Eu também te amo. — Jaebeom deu um beijo na testa do namorado. — Mas é só isso mesmo, anjo?

— Gosto de anjo.

— Gosta? Que bom.

— É… — Youngjae suspirou pesado. — Eu… acho que estou pensando em como nunca tive um namorado, tipo, além de Mark. Mas… acho que Mark não conta muito.

— Como não? Claro que conta.

— Talvez… Mas eu nunca o amei _dessa_ maneira.

— Isso é porque eu sou especial, não é culpa de Mark — Jaebeom brincou, e deliciando com a gargalhada de Youngjae. — Eu amo sua risada.

— _Hm_ … é mesmo? Amam mais o que meu?

Jaebeom fingiu pensamento por um momento, mesmo que ele já soubesse a resposta.

— Amo quando você faz bico, amo quando você joga o cabelo para trás porque sabe que ele vai voltar para a sua testa, amo quando você parece uma criança com um sorvete, amo quando você canta, amo suas tatuagens e piercings e _claro_ que amo quando você dança. — Jaebeom sorriu. — Até amo os seus dedos dos pés, que são feios.

— _Hey_!

— É a verdade, amorzinho.

Youngjae se fingiu ofendido, mas ele não conseguiu realmente fazer coisa, então somente buscou os lábios do moreno, beijando-o com carinho.

Os beijos eram delicados e quase parados, contudo o loiro deixou uma das suas pernas por cima da do outro, pressionando sem perceber o local. Os dois se fitaram no mesmo instante e antes que parassem, voltaram aos beijos, dessa vez mais fortes e longos.

Os dedos de Jaebeom encontraram os fios tingidos e os puxaram com um pouco de força enquanto o mais novo deixava um longo suspiro escapar dos seus lábios com a gostosa dor.

O cantor abriu o olhar e encontrou os olhos de Jaebeom, praticamente o analisando e céus, ele não resistiu. Choi deixou o seu corpo por completo por cima do outro, mal parando para se ajeitar e logo beijando Lim com força outra vez.

Agora, estavam em um outro clima, tinham mordidas e apertos mais fortes — as mãos de Jaebeom estavam possessivas na cintura do loiro —, mas o cantor não se importava muito, era bom e talvez fosse bobagem se privar daquela maneira quando Lim repetia tanto que o amava, certo?

E Youngjae o queria tanto, tanto que chegava a doer. Ansiava por cada toque, cada beijo e mordida. Já conseguia sentir seu sangue bombear mais forte para uma parte específica de seu corpo e não pretendia resistir mais.

— J-Jae… anjo, p-por favor… existe um limite para a minha sanidade!

— T-tudo bem… — Youngjae parou de falar e deixou sua respiração pesada ser o único som do ambiente. — Eu quero… Quero muito…

— Jae… v-você tem certeza? Não quero… que não seja algo que você queira…

— Eu quero — garantiu o loiro, beijando o namorado. — Ei, isso me lembra algo...

— Eu tenho camisinha.

— Ah, isso também é bom. — Youngjae riu. — Mas… eu queria saber se você é ativo ou passivo?

— N-não tenho grandes preferências, _baby_... O que você quiser… — Jaebeom respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior do loiro sensualmente. — Do jeito que você quiser, eu sou seu.

Youngjae deixou o ar sair pelo nariz.

— Você não pode falar isso para mim… Eu vou ficar louco.

— Choi Youngjae, eu sou seu.

O loiro pensou em mais nada, pois não havia nada no que se pensar. Ele não precisava e encontro para ter certeza de que seu coração já pertencia a Lim e não haviam erros naquela relação. Tudo o que precisava era sentir o corpo o moreno no seu e beijá-lo por um longo, longo tempo e foi o que ele fez tomou os lábios de Jaebeom para si em um ato forte e cheio de sentimento.

Os dois acabaram trocando de posição quando Jaebeom empurrou o loiro contra a cama, fazendo os dois rirem, mas antes que realmente pudesse fazer algo, Youngjae tomou a posição anterior.

Eles riram outra vez e voltaram a se beijarem. Era bom daquela maneira, mesmo que seus corpos já pedissem por mais.

— _Hm_ … temos uma ereção aqui — brincou Youngjae.

— Ah, não fala assim que eu brocho!

— Eu posso cuidar disso… eu duvido que você broche com as minhas habilidades — Youngjae provocou, antes de deslizar a língua pela lateral o pescoço de Jaebeom e então mordiscar a pele, enquanto rebolava languidamente contra a ereção do mais velho, que não pode fazer muita coisa além de gemer. — Você é tão perfeito… Tão… perfeito.

Lim iria responder algo quando os dois escutaram um barulho alto e em seguida tudo ficou claro.

— Oh… Luz… — Jaebeom murmurou, realmente aliviado. Ele realmente odiava escuro, apesar da companhia de Youngjae e o fato d outro ter o deixado com um sentimento de proteção durante todo o tempo.

— Sim, mas a minha luz esteve comigo o tempo todo — Choi retrucou, beijando a ponta o nariz de Jaebeom.

— O-oh. — Jaebeom piscou algumas vezes. — Você que é a minha luz, Jae.

O loiro sorriu e beijou outra vez o namorado, com cuidado levando os lábios para as bochechas e depois a testa antes de finalmente voltar para a boca. Agora, estavam mais calmos, porém não deixava de estarem repletos de sentimentos.

— Será que podemos fazer sexo agora? — Youngjae questionou somente para ouvir a gargalhada de Jaebeom.

— Que tal comermos alguma coisa primeiro, _hm_? Assim ficaremos fortes por mais tempo…

— Espero que você esteja me prometendo longas horas de sexo.

— É exatamente o que estou te prometendo.

— Ótimo! — Youngjae sorriu, deixando um outro beijo na boca do moreno. — Então, vamos comer!

O loiro não queria realmente se levantar, mas assim fez, estendendo a mão para o moreno, que segurou nos seus dedos para saírem do quarto.

— Precisamos pegar pano para limpar o piso.

— Ai, você sempre limpinho e organizado — implicou o loiro.

— Alguém precisa ser!

O cantor sorriu e outra vez beijou o moreno antes de sair do quarto. Estava tão feliz que parecia absurdo.

Jaebeom tomou conta de arranjar os panos e deixá-los secando o chão enquanto Youngjae preparava algo para comerem. Ainda era cedo, mas a chuva estava forte, então mesmo que quisessem, não poderiam ter o encontro que tinham combinado.

— Já sequei tudo — afirmou o moreno, abraçando o loiro por trás. Youngjae sorriu e beijou a bochecha do namorado. — _Hm_ … Isso está cheirando muito bem.

— Eu tento. Aprendi uma coisa ou outra com Jackson no tempo que ficamos no Japão.

— É mesmo?

— Sim… Ele disse que esse é o seu favorito.

O manager riu outra vez, agora sendo ele que beijava o rosto do namorado. Às vezes parecia uma espécie de sonho tudo o que estava vivendo com Youngjae.

— Você é o meu favorito.

Youngjae empurrou a colher para o outro lado da panela e se virou, beijando Jaebeom com cuidado. Sentia que estavam em uma bolha própria de felicidade e de certa forma tinha medo dela ser estourada a qualquer momento.

— Eu gritei por ajuda, sabia?!

O loiro sentiu o coração indo a boca e Jaebeom empurrou o cantor para trás do seu corpo, tentando defendê-lo da ameaça, mas quando os dois se recuperaram do susto, perceberam que Bambam, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a roupa visivelmente úmida.

— Bam, o que aconteceu? — Youngjae se adiantou para o mais novo.

— E-eu e-entrei no elevador e a l-luz faltou! — o rapaz explicou, fungando o nariz. — E-eu chamei, mas… vocês não me ouviram!

Choi encarou o namorado, que logo foi para o seu lado, segurando a mão do tailandês.

— Oh, meu bebê… Você deveria estar bem lá embaixo — explicou o cantor. — Mas… você demorou para sair, a luz já voltou há alguns minutos.

— É, mas o elevador não funcionou! — Bambam fungou outra vez, mas após essa, veio um espirro. — Ah, merda. Ótimo!

Jaebeom levou a mão a testa do mais novo.

— Você pegou chuva?

— Muita — disse o rapaz. — Saí da faculdade e… fui pego pela chuva.

— Pobrezinho, deve estar morrendo de frio — ponderou Choi, fitando o namorado. — Vou cuidar de você. JB…

— Pode deixar… Eu levo a comida.

O cantor concordou e segurou na mão de Bambam, seguindo para a escada do apartamento em seguida. Ele agora se sentia um pouco culpado pelo rapaz ter ficado preso no elevador, por mais que não tivesse realmente culpa de nada.

— Você deve estar com frio, pobrezinho — ponderou o loiro, colocando o mais novo sentado na cama. — Por que não toma um banho morninho que eu te levo roupas quentes?

— Vocês transaram?

Choi piscou algumas vezes, mas negou com a cabeça.

— Eu estou atrapalhando vocês de transarem? Porque tipo, até cachorro eu vi por aqui...

O loiro sorriu, abraçando o amigo.

— Não é nada disso, Bam. Eu te convidei para ficar, lembra? — O cantor suspirou pesado. — Desculpa não te ouvir, Bam. Você deve ter ficado apavorado, não é?

— Um… pouquinho — confessou o tailandês. — E… o elevador ainda demorou para funcionar, mesmo com a luz tendo voltado.

— Agora está tudo bem. — Youngjae sorriu. — Vamos cuidar de você.

— Eu posso voltar para a minha casa…

— Você está preparado para isso?

Bambam suspirou pesado, negando com a cabeça. Ele ainda se sentia perdido e para piorar Yugyeom não respondia a nenhuma mensagem. Queria tanto poder conversar com Kim, pelo menos para explicar melhor tudo o que tinha acontecido, nunca o trairia e sentia falta dele como um louco.

— Então, deixa eu pegar algumas roupas aqui e você vá tomar banho, pode usar minha banheira.

— Obrigado.

Youngjae beijou a testa do mais novo e sorriu. Bambam sempre seria uma espécie de irmão mais novo para ele.

O rapaz foi para o banho com as roupas que Youngjae separou para ele e quando o loiro mais velho chegou na cozinha, encontrou Jaebeom terminando de preparar uma bandeja; o manager o fitou alarmado, mas logo sorriu.

— Ele está no banho — disse o cantor.

— Ah, então… melhor esperamos ele para comer, né?

— Também acho — Youngjae suspirou pesado, sentando no balcão que pouco era utilizada por não ser o principal. — Ele ainda está tão tristinho por conta de Yug.

— Tentei falar com Yug, mas ele nem quis conversa.

— Comigo também não. — O cantor bateu com os dedos no tampão, mordendo o lábio inferior. — JB… tudo bem adiarmos nossos planos?

O moreno sorriu e foi para perto do namorado, dando um beijo no seu supercílio.

— Claro, meu anjo. Vamos cuidar de Bam e garantir que ele não fique gripado.

— Eu tenho o melhor namorado do mundo.

Jaebeom buscou os lábios do mais novo. Era bom ter uma relação onde se entendiam tão bem, Lim esperava que pudessem continuar daquela maneira, pois acreditava que a confiança mútua que tinham era o que transformava aqueles sentimentos em algo ainda mais forte e verdadeiro.

Quando Bambam saiu do banho encontrou uma mesa posta e os amigos dispostos a cuidarem dele. O tailandês agradeceu envergonhado, mas estava muito feliz pelo carinho que os dois demonstravam para com ele.

Não demorou muito para Bambam estar na cama, recebendo beijos na testa de Youngjae e Jaebeom, que após saírem do quarto de hóspedes, foram para o principal onde se sentaram na cama e fitaram o teto por um momento. Coco já estava no colchão há um tempo.

— Da próxima vez vamos adotar uma criança? — disparou Youngjae.

— Divindade!

O loiro sorriu e se virou na direção do namorado, apoiando a cabeça no peitoral do mais velho.

— Eu te amo, Lim Jaebeom.

O moreno sorriu, vendo o namorado o fitar de baixo e não pode evitar de brincar com o seu cabelo rapidamente.

— Eu te amo, Choi Youngjae.

E, daquela maneira, eles ficaram até o sono começar a pesar seus olhos. Os dois se amavam e nada mais parecia importar ao casal.

Sentiam-se invencíveis.

Pelo menos por enquanto.

  
  



	54. Chapter 54

Jackson observava Mark e ver o namorado nervoso estava o deixando nervoso. Jinyoung não estava com eles, pois tinha uma reunião na BoA, então Wang ficou sendo responsável que tranquilizaria o americano, contudo o loiro não estava tendo muito sucesso nas suas abordagens.

Eles estavam no apartamento de Jinyoung, pois no dia anterior tinham ajudado a organizar tudo após um mês sem o moreno entrar ali e no fim da noite assistiram um filme abraçados para dormirem ainda juntos. Mas, agora Jackson tinha que lidar sozinho com toda aquela situação.

— _Baby_ … Você tem que relaxar.

— Não dá! — Mark quase começou a chorar, o que era idiota, pois não deveria estar daquela maneira. — Se eu estragar tudo, ele nunca mais vai falar comigo!

— Markie, não é assim que funciona… Fica calmo.

O ruivo passou os dedos fortemente nos fios, bagunçando-os e puxando-os com força.

— Meu irmão não é tão fácil de lidar quanto parece, Jackie.

O loiro suspirou fundo e concordou, tentando alcançar o namorado, que andava de um lado para o outro agitado e parecendo ainda mais nervoso. Mark se afastou assim que Jackson o encostou, mas depois deixou que o coreógrafo o abraçasse com força.

— Você quer que eu vá junto? — perguntou o loiro, balançando o corpo para ver se assim Mark ria pelo menos um pouco. — Posso ficar de longe…

— O encontro será na casa da minha avó.

— Eu fico do carro com um binóculo — disse o mais novo. — Tipo um detetive particular.

Mark riu e Jackson finalmente sentiu que estava fazendo algum progresso. O loiro então fez o ruivo ir até o sofá do lugar para se sentarem juntos. Ele não deixaria o namorado sair daquela maneira, nervoso do jeito que estava, então tinha que acalmá-lo antes de qualquer coisa.

— _Baby_ … Por que você tem tanto medo? Eu duvido que uma conversa clara com Yug não resolva as coisas — comentou o coreógrafo. — Ele me parece um rapaz tão sensato.

— Ele tem uma personalidade muito forte, Jack — disse simplesmente.

— E o que isso significa?

— Yug, quando acredita em algo, é muito difícil retirar isso da mente dele e não sei se serei capaz de fazer as coisas ficarem boas entre a gente. — Mark esfregou o rosto com força. — Queria ter um irmão, Jackie. Tipo, ter mesmo… não isso de agora. Mas, estou com medo de perdê-lo de vez.

Wang percebeu a dor do namorado e então o abraçou outra vez, um pouco sentido por não poder fazer exatamente muita coisa com aquela situação. Por mais que quisesse ajudar, Tuan sempre conheceria o irmão melhor do que ele.

— Mark, eu realmente acho que dará tudo certo — disse o loiro, deixando seus dedos fazerem afago na mão do outro. — Seu irmão que propôs o encontro, né? Ele não faria isso se não quisesse conversar, não acha?

— Sei lá, Jack.

Tuan pareceu anos mais novos e Jackson não resistiu a abraçá-lo outra vez. Será que o ruivo tinha noção de como era fofo daquela maneira? Provavelmente não.

— Você só saberá como o encontro será se for lá, Mark — disse o chinês. — Sei que está com medo, mas você precisa enfrentar isso, não só por Yug e sua avó, por você. Amor, você merece ter um irmão.

— Para de ser fofo comigo.

— Impossível. — Jackson sorriu. — Você só merece carinho, fofura e beijos. Muitos beijos.

— E ainda assim não estou recebendo nenhum beijo.

O coreógrafo revirou os olhos, mas buscou os lábios do namorado com carinho, sentindo um pouco da tensão do manager se dissipar somente com aqueles toques; Jackson se sentiu bem somente com isso, era bom saber que tinha esse poder positivo em Mark.

O beijo emendou em outro e depois mais outro, pois Mark não queria sair da proteção de Jackson para enfrentar algo que tinha medo de perder. O que faria se Yugyeom outra vez brigasse com ele? Sentir-se-ia péssimo por decepcionar sua avó.

— Amor…

— Eu posso ligar e falar que estou doente — ponderou o americano. — Eles vão entender.

— Vão é ficar preocupados! Mark, por favor… Eu te levo, que tal? Acha que isso vai ajudar um pouco?

— Só se eu receber mais beijos.

— _Hm_ … Sinto que estou sendo extorquido.

O ruivo riu outra vez e o chinês o beijou na sequência; ficava feliz em ver o namorado com um sorriso no rosto, ainda mais por saber que o outro ainda estava bastante preocupado.

— E então? Você está preparado agora? — o loiro perguntou, deixando os dedos correrem pelo braço do namorado até a mão do ruivo. — Acha que aguenta, _baby_?

— Não sei… Mas você tem razão, não posso me esconder dele. Senão Yug vai ter realmente motivos para não falar comigo.

— Então, você vai? Posso te levar?

— Como posso resistir quando meu namorado quer me proteger? — brincou o ruivo, dando um rápido beijo no mais novo. — Obrigado por cuidar de mim.

— Não há o que agradecer. Eu amo cuidar de você e do nosso príncipe — Wang respondeu selando os lábios do ruivo. — Agora vamos que eu tenho que dar aula daqui a pouquinho.

— Para Jae?

— Sim. — Jackson riu. — Vamos ver se ele vai aparecer…

— Eu pedi para que aparecesse.

— Ai, amor. Ele nunca te escutou nem quando namoravam… — Jackson sorriu, estendendo a mão para o ruivo. — Vamos, vamos. Se Jae não aparecer, eu não te beijo por uma semana.

Mark arregalou os olhos.

— Isso não é justo! — reclamou, pegando sua bolsa e seu óculos escuros. — Vou reclamar com Jin.

— _Hum_! Eu que mando em você.

— Vou reclamar ainda assim.

O ruivo fingiu ofendido, mas sorria assim que chegou no carro de Jackson. Por um momento o manager pensou em como não escondiam muito o relacionamento, o que talvez devessem discutir, pois eles dois estava tudo bem, mas envolver Jinyoung era um problema.

— Já está você com cara preocupada de novo. — Jackson suspirou pesado. — Sorria, amor! Sorria!

Tuan não foi capaz de proferir o que preocupava sua mente e somente sorriu, para alegria do namorado.

**

Chegar na casa da avó não demorou, mas sair do carro levou toda a força de Mark, que realmente estava com medo daquele encontro e como ficariam no final do dia. Porém estava decidido a acreditar nas palavras de Jackson tudo daria certo e ele logo estaria se dando bem com seu irmão caçula e teria uma família com o mais novo e com a avó.

— Você precisa ir agora, né?

Mark mordeu o lábio inferior, vendo o namorado concordar.

— Eu posso ficar se você precisar, eu explico a Jae…

— Tudo bem… Posso ganhar pelo menos um beijo?

Jackson sorriu e retirou o cinto para beijar o namorado. Foi rápido e Mark quase reclamou, mas por fim somente concordou com a cabeça, sabendo que era a hora de ir.

— Não esqueça os presentes! — Jackson avisou. — Estão no banco de trás.

— Certo… Os presentes. — Mark deu um sorriso fraco. — Vou pegar.

Tuan então saiu do carro e abriu a porta traseira, pegando as sacolas que tinha colocado ali. Ele esperava que sua avó e seu irmão gostassem do que tinha comprado para os dois.

— Vai com cuidado, amor — pediu Mark.

— Claro. Qualquer coisa, me liga, okay?

O ruivo concordou outra vez e observou o namorado voltar a ligar o carro e partir. Agora estava sozinho e teria que dar seu jeito de fazer aquilo dar certo.

O manager então foi até a campainha e tocou, nervoso uma outra vez. Se tudo desse errado, não sabia o que faria para resolver a situação.

Ele não esperou muito, pois a senhora Haneul logo abriu a porta, sorrindo para o neto.

— Meu menino! — A mulher quase gritou, puxando o neto para um abraço apertado. — Eu fiquei tão preocupada!

— Eu estou bem, vovó. Não fiquei doente.

— Graça à divindade! — A senhora se afastou para olhar o neto de perto, passando os dedos pelo rosto dele, como se garantisse que estava tudo bem com o ruivo. — Vem, entra, entra…

Mark sorriu fracamente e seguiu a senhora, outra vez sentindo nervosismo. Aquilo ficaria lhe dominando até que momento? Já estava cansado.

— Me fala como você está, meu filho.

— Bem, vovó. E a senhora? Ainda sentindo dores?

— Sempre. — Haneul riu. — Mas a fisioterapia sempre ajuda.

— Isso é bom… — Mark passou a mão pelo cabelo, disfarçadamente olhando em volta. — E… _hm_ … indo a muitos médicos?

— Yug está terminando o banho, criança.

Mark sentiu seu rosto esquentar com a vergonha, mas sorriu abaixando a cabeça. Sua avó sempre o conhecera muito bem, mesmo quando não conviviam muito.

— Ele está empolgado com o encontro e precisando muito do irmão mais velho — Haneul comentou, tocando gentilmente o joelho do neto. — Não está sendo fácil o término com Bambam e ele tem se sentido muito pressionado nos ensaios.

— Pressionado?

— _Hm-hm_ … com esse caso da ameaça; ele me contou — explicou a mais velha. — Yug disse que a moça e ele estão meio que sendo perseguidos pelos outros trainees. E, com o término, ele acabou perdendo o foco por uns dias…

— Ele perdeu treinos?

— Sim, mas foram só dois. Ele acabou perdendo o ritmo.

— Yugyeom é muito bom no que faz, vovó. Ele vai superar, é jovem. Mas vai aprender a separar o pessoal do trabalho de forma saudável.

Ela concordou, por mais que lhe doesse ver seu neto sofrendo por amor daquela maneira. Haneul, como toda boa avó, queria que o mundo não machucasse seus netinhos, por mais que soubesse ser impossível.

— Mark, você sabe como Bambam está?

O ruivo se surpreendeu de início com a pergunta, mas depois sorriu fracamente, pois sabia que a avó era exatamente daquela maneira, com um grande coração.

— Ele também está mal, vó. Bam disse que foi um mal-entendido, mas Yug não o responde e nem o atende para eles conversarem.

— Yug está muito magoado. Ele o ama de verdade.

Tuan suspirou pesado. Era triste para ele saber que o irmão e o amigo estavam sofrendo quando se amavam tanto. Ele não pode deixar de pensar na situação parecida que tinha vivido.

— Filho, você pode… tentar dá um conselho para ele? — A senhora propôs. — Talvez ele te escute.

— Vou tentar.

Haneul pareceu mais aliviada e Mark sorriu, pois, sua avó sempre tinha sido um doce; tinha muita sorte de tê-la.

— Vó, ele já… Oh.

Yugyeom chegou correndo na pequena sala e ficou sem graça quando viu que Mark já estava ali; ele ainda pretendia se arrumar mais, contudo agora seria estranho pedir licença para se paparicar mais.

— Oi, Yug.

— Oi, Mark.

Haneul riu, pois era claro que os rapazes estavam com vergonha, era fofo.

— Parabéns pelo contrato com a BoA. E-eu não tive a chance de te dizer isso pessoalmente ainda.

— O-obrigado. — Yugyeom remexeu no cabelo. — E… obrigado por indicar aquele advogado. M-mas… ele não quis cobrar.

— Acontece. — Mark sorriu. — Você… _hm_ … quer conversar aqui ou em outro lugar? Ou então, sem conversas?!

— Conversem aqui, eu ainda tenho algumas coisas para preparar na cozinha — a senhora anunciou, colocando-se de pé com a ajuda de Mark, que recebeu um beijo na testa como agradecimento.

— Qualquer coisa chama, vó.

— Claro, meu anjo — ela respondeu, beijando a bochecha do neto caçula, antes de sumir pelo corredor.

Os dois a fitaram por um instante, antes de se olharem realmente. Houveram sorrisos e Yugyeom se sentou no sofá, batucando o próprio joelho por não saber ao certo o que falar; estava nervoso com aquela conversa.

— Como… f-foi no Japão?

— Complicado — Mark respondeu sorrindo um pouco nervoso. — Mas eu tenho novidades. Estou namorando Jinyoung e Jackson.

— Isso era apenas questão de tempo.

Mark riu.

— Por que todo mundo fala isso?!

— Porque era óbvio e olha que eu só os vi algumas vezes e ainda separados — explicou o moreno. — Mas eu fico feliz, Mark. Você parece muito feliz.

— Eles me fazem felizes.

— Sei como é.

Yugyeom sorriu fracamente e fitou o chão, parecendo muito interessado no piso da sala. Mark se sentiu desconfortável, pois não queria trazer tristeza para o irmão ao comentar sobre namoro.

— Eu… fiquei muito surpreso quando você falou de nos encontrarmos. — Tuan tentou mudar logo de assunto. — Acho… que fiquei grande parte dos meus anos tentando te conquistar. Desculpe-me por ter sido tão chato esse tempo todo.

— T-tudo bem… eu meio que precisava disso? Desculpa por ser teimoso, m-mas você não desistir de mim f-foi importante.

— Você é meu irmãozinho, Yug. Eu não podia simplesmente dar a costas e ir embora. — O manager quis abraçar o outro, mas se conteve. — Eu aprendi que nosso pai que nunca devemos desistir de quem amamos, a não ser que essa pessoa nos faça mal.

— Eu… li isso em um dos diários dele.

— Ah, os famosos diários! Ele vivia com um caderninho na mão, né? — Mark riu, lembrando da sua infância e adolescência quando visita o pai durante algumas férias. Eles mantinham uma boa relação e sempre ficara feliz com isso. — Eu lembro de você no colo da sua mãe… eu deveria ter uns seis anos.

— Também lembro de você brincando comigo quando éramos mais velhos. — Yugyeom também riu. — Eu só caía de cara no chão e você morria de rir.

— Você ria também! E eu nunca te machuquei!

— Eu sei, só era desastrado mesmo. — Yugyeom suspirou pesado. — Até que você parou de aparecer depois do enterro da minha mãe e do nosso pai.

Tuan concordou, sentindo-se envergonhado. Foi um dia muito triste e tivera que pegar correndo um voo do Estados Unidos junto com a mãe e quase tinha perdido o velório. Ele lembrava que estava tão estressado com a possibilidade de perder toda a cerimônia que nem tinha chorado, somente dias depois que ficara trancado em seu quarto, notando, pela primeira vez, que era órfão de pai.

— Minha mãe ficou com medo de me deixar vir com tanta frequência sem o papai… e depois quando eu já estava maior para viajar sozinho, você já não queria mais me ver…

— Eu me senti abandonado — confessou o rapaz. — E… preferi te manter distante para não doer como aconteceu com os meus pais.

— Eu sinto muito por você ter passado por isso tudo e… eu nem pude estar aqui, ao seu lado.

Yugyeom sorriu.

— Hoje eu entendo, Mark. Na época eu era criança… e só queria meu irmão — explicou. — E, também fiquei com um pouco de inveja, pelo menos você tinha sua mãe, né? E, depois, eu percebi que você era rico… e fiquei mais revoltado porque vovó e eu não tínhamos dinheiro.

Tuan abaixou o olhar.

— Desculpa…

— Você não tem exatamente culpa de ter nascido no berço de ouro por parte de mãe, Mark. — Yugyeom sorriu. — E a tia sempre foi boa, né? Vovó me contou como ela ajudava em algumas despesas mesmo não tendo obrigação alguma.

— Vocês são a minha família também, é claro que tinha certa obrigação… Yug?

— _Hm_?

— Eu posso pedir uma coisa?

— Pode, eu acho.

— Esse papo todo está me deixando emotivo… Será que podíamos nos abraçar e encerrar essa parte? Eu só quero meu irmãozinho… — Mark sorriu. — O irmão que eu amo tanto.

Kim sentiu vontade de chorar — todas aquelas lembranças também estavam afetando o seu emocional —, mas somente abraçou Mark com força, enterrando o rosto na curvatura do mais velho. Ele tinha um irmão para apoiá-lo e sabia que o outro não iria embora ou o abandonaria. Estava feliz por ter superado o passado daquela maneira.

De repente, Yugyeom se lembrou da pessoa que desde que soubera que tinha um irmão, havia insistido em tentar juntá-los, em tentar fazer aquela relação boa outra vez. Céus, ainda doía pensar em Bambam e em como tinha sido traído pelo homem que amava.

— Ei, Yug... Você está chorando?

— N-não…

O mais alto tentou se controlar a tempo, mas não conseguiu. Já haviam se passado dias e ele ainda chorava como se fosse o primeiro. Era ridículo.

— Está tudo bem, irmãozinho. Todo mundo já teve o coração partido e dói. Eu sei que dói — Mark murmurou, abraçando o irmão mais apertado. Ele não tinha certeza se era aquele motivo pelo qual o mais novo chorava, mas calculava que fosse. — Eu estou aqui com você, okay?

— E-eu sinto falta d-dele… M-mas eu não deveria. —Yugyeom tentou controlar o choro, fungando algumas vezes. — E-ele não pensou e-em mim q-quando f-fez… o que fez!

— Yug…

— Não o defenda! — pediu o moreno, afastando-se do outro. — Ele me traiu!

— Eu não vou defendê-lo. Se Bambam realmente fez isso ele não merece você, mas eu preciso aconselhar. É o meu dever como irmão mais velho, okay? Então me escuta só um pouquinho, okay? — Mark continuou a falar, ainda ministrando carícia contra o cabelo castanho do caçula.

— ‘Tá — respondeu simplesmente, um pouco irritado agora.

— Yug… Eu conheço Bam há um tempo, antes de você…

— ‘Tô sabendo.

Tuan passou a língua nos lábios, quando queria, Yugyeom era bem teimoso.

— Irmão, eu realmente acho que ele não te traiu — afirmou o ruivo. — Eu… não posso dizer com certeza, claro que não, mas vocês deveriam conversar outra vez. — Mark mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, tentando pensar no que mais falar. — _Hm_ … quando eu ainda estava naquele rolo de Jae e percebi que amava Jinyoung foi como um tapa na cara. E, depois, quando eu tinha certeza que o tinha perdido, doeu mais que tudo, Yug. Eu… só não quero que você se arrependa depois, okay? Quero o seu bem.

Yugyeom apenas abanou a cabeça várias vezes. Ele não conseguia; não conseguia pensar na ideia de ver Bambam outra vez e não poder beijá-lo.

— S-se o vir outra vez eu vou voltar com ele, Mark. M-mesmo que ele tenha feito isso. Eu vou voltar com ele, mas não serei capaz de perdoar… Isso vai ficar rondando a minha mente — Yugyeom explicou, fungando para conseguir respirar melhor em meio ao choro.

— E se ele não fez? Bam faz brincadeiras estúpidas, Yug. Ele é bobo, uma criança em um corpo de quase adulto.

— E-eu não sei… Eles foram para um hotel e era um aplicativo de encontros. — O rapaz fungou outra vez. — O que eu deveria pensar?! O que você pensaria?!

Mark entendia o ponto de Yugyeom, pois ele seria o primeiro a surtar. Antes, quando ainda não tinha nada sério com Jinyoung, já ficava com ciúmes quando o percebia flertar com outras pessoas, imagina se visse algo daquele porte? Mas, quando se estava de fora, aprecia mais fácil analisar todo o contexto.

— Olha, Yug… Outro conselho meu.

— Sim, mestre.

Tuan riu, dando um leve tapa no braço do irmão, que acabou sorrindo ainda em lágrimas.

— Meu outro conselho é que se você for voltar, volte porque confia cem porcento nele. Porque se não, isso sempre vai te consumir e não será bonito.

— É por isso que eu não posso vê-lo, não agora.

— Acho que entendo. — Mark bagunçou o cabelo do outro somente para vê-lo sorrir, coisa que conseguiu. — Talvez seja bom esse tempo, né? Mas… você deveria explicar isso a Bam, mesmo que por mensagem.

— Vou fazer… mais tarde.

— Okay, maninho. Você é muito maduro, estou orgulhoso.

O mais velho levou os dedos as bochechas do moreno e limpou as lágrimas, escutando alguns risinhos do irmão, que parecia sentir cócegas com o gesto do ruivo.

— Tão lindinho esse meu irmãozinho e tão talentoso. Me mata de orgulho, _hn._

— Ai, para…

— Paro nada! Um homão desses, deve estar arrancando muitos suspiros com o rebolado.

— Mark, você virou uma tia de meia idade?

— E as namoradinhas, Yug?

— Matei todas — o mais novo respondeu, rindo enquanto secava as lágrimas do rosto. — Obrigado, Mark… E-eu realmente precisava de você.

O ruivo sentiu as lágrimas vindo aos olhos com aquela declaração de Yugyeom. Estivera tão nervoso com aquele encontro e agora escuta que era tudo o que o irmão precisava era tão significativo, sentia que estava finalmente fazendo algo bom para a família. Assim, sem resistir ao impulso, Tuan abraçou fortemente o mais novo.

— Oh, meus netinhos queridos… Estou tão feliz!

— Vem, vovó. Abraço em família! — Yugyeom chamou a senhora Haneul, abrindo espaço no sofá para que ela se sentasse entre eles. — Prepare-se para ser muito amada, vó!

Haneul riu, mas amou quando seus netos a abraçaram e beijaram suas bochechas. Era tudo o que ela sempre quis, Yugyeom e Mark se dando finalmente bem. Estava muito feliz naquele momento.

— O almoço está pronto… Querem comer, meus filhos?

— Espera, espera! Primeiro uma foto! — afirmou Mark, já buscando o celular. — Precisamos guardar esse momento!

A foto foi tirada rapidamente com a família se sentindo feliz e unida como nunca. Era um bom momento e se tornaria uma boa memória. Após eles se reuniram em volta da mesa e compartilharam do almoço que a mais velha fizera, sempre elogiando e sorrindo. Era bom estar juntos e em família.

— Ah, a senhora vai gostar de conhecer meu namorado Jackie — comentou Mark, passando o guardanapo na boca. — Ele faz cada prato delicioso!

— Além de dançar muito bem! — completou Yugyeom. — Mark só namora gente talentosa, vó. Injusto.

— Eu acho muito justo. Meus namorados são incríveis!

— Espera… Namorados? No plural? Jackie? — A senhora parecia assustada. — O que aconteceu com Jinyoung?

Mark então percebeu que não tinha explicado à avó sobre seus namorados. No mesmo momento, já se sentiu nervoso outra vez e acabou fitando Yugyeom, por ajuda.

— Vó, já ouviu falar de poliamor? — Yugyeom perguntou, indo ao resgate do irmão.

— Relacionamentos abertos? — Haneul perguntou, confusa.

— _Hm_ … Não é bem isso, mas eu me relaciono com duas pessoa só elas… entende?

— Elas sabem? — a senhora perguntou, preocupada.

Mark sorriu.

— Sabem sim, nós três estamos juntos… Tipo, Jackson e Jinyoung também estão juntos.

— Isso pode?

Agora foi a vez de Yugyeom sorrir.

— Pode sim, vó. É o chamado poliamor — explicou o mais novo. — Eles se amam e estão juntos. Eu acho bonito.

Haneul concordou e voltou a fitar o prato, em silêncio. Tuan olhou para o irmão, que balançou os ombros, também sem entender. Sua avó sempre tinha sido uma mulher muito compreensiva e sem preconceitos, então aquela reação era estranha.

A senhora remexeu na comida por mais alguns segundos, até voltar a levantar a cabeça, agora com um aberto sorriso.

— Okay, entendi — ela afirmou. — Quando posso conhecê-los?

— Está m-muito recente, vó, mas… Logo, okay? Nós estamos juntos tem apenas alguns dias.

— Ah, tudo bem. — A mais velha sorriu. — Contanto que você esteja feliz, eu estou feliz.

Tuan sentiu o alívio passar pelo o seu corpo. Estava tudo certo, era o que precisava saber.

— Se eu soubesse que dava para namorar dois, teria tido um namorado e uma namorada — murmurou Haneul, levantando-se. — Um absurdo esse tipo de coisa não ser divulgado.

Os mais novos riram e a senhora também, mas assim que ela foi dar um passo para pegar os pratos sujos, Haneul precisou se apoiar com força na mesa, sentindo tudo rodar a sua volta.

— Vó! — Yugyeom foi o primeiro a se levantar, pois já estava mais acostumado a cuidar da mais velha, e a segurou. — O que houve? Está tudo bem?

— Sim, querido. F-foi só uma tontura. Coisa de gente velha, não se preocupe.

— Deixa que eu arrumo tudo. A senhora descansa um pouquinho, tudo bem? — Mark proferiu, agora também ao lado da mais velha.

— Não precisa…

— Precisa sim, a senhora fez esse belo almoço para a gente e agora precisa descansar — insistiu o ruivo. — Podemos cuidar de tudo.

Haneul ia insistir outra vez, mas acabou desistindo, pois sabia ser a uma batalha perdida, principalmente com os seus netos a segurando. A senhora então concordou e deixou que os mais novos a levassem até o quarto dela.

— Depois que terminarmos, vamos voltar e deitar aqui com a senhora e assistir a um filme, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem, meus filhos. — Haneul sorriu. — Cuidado com as facas.

Os dois sorriam e deixaram a avó o mais confortável possível antes de fecharem a porta com cuidado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto seguiam para a cozinha. Para Mark, era estranho ver avó daquela maneira e para Yugyeom, era sempre uma preocupação a mais no seu coração.

— Yug… isso vem acontecendo sempre?

— Atualmente… um pouco mais — afirmou o mais novo. — Eu estou pensando em contratar um outro acompanhante para vovó, já que Kookie não pode mais.

— Talvez possa ser uma boa ideia, vamos conversar com ela sobre isso.

Yugyeom concordou, suspirando pesado.

— Fico tão preocupado com ela quando vou pros treinos… Sempre quis ser idol para dar uma vida dar uma vida de rainha para vovó, mas… Tenho medo.

— Medo?

— De estar me matando de treinar quando deveria estar com ela.

— Não é o que ela quer. Vovó quer que você realize seus sonhos e… Ela é idosa, Yug, querendo ou não essas coisas realmente acontecem — Mark murmurou, puxando o caçula para um novo abraço. — Vai ficar tudo bem, okay? Eu vou cuidar dela também, vocês não estão sozinhos.

— Obrigado. — Yugyeom sorriu. — Obrigado por ser meu irmão.

Mark apertou o mais novo com força, sentindo seu coração calmo. Ele realmente estava feliz em ter aquela bonita família.

Lavar a louça foi rápido e por isso não demorou para eles irem para o quarto da avó e como prometeram, assistirem o filme com ela, que acabou dormindo quase no final da sessão de cinema em família.

Quando Mark se despediu, à tardinha, ele tinha o coração calmo e a certeza de que agora poderia realmente falar que tinha uma família na Coreia.

Definitivamente, tinha sido um bom dia.

  
  



	55. Chapter 55

— Ele está com febre.

Bambam acordou com essas palavras, mas não estavam sendo proferidas exatamente para ele, contudo estava tão cansado que nem tentou perguntar com quem Youngjae estava falando. Provavelmente Jaebeom, certo? O amigo sempre falava com Lim de qualquer maneira.

— Bam pegou chuva, senhora… Mas não está melhorando com o remédio. — Youngjae olhou na direção da cama e suspirou pesado. — Ah, okay… Tudo bem, eu passo endereço por mensagem. Tchau.

Bambam escutou mais alguns sons antes de sentir uma mão na sua testa.

— Você vai ficar bem, Bam.

Depois disso, Bambam somente voltou a dormir.

**

Bambam acordou horas depois novamente com uma mão na cabeça, porém não mais era Youngjae. O rapaz se assustou por um momento, até perceber que conhecia aqueles dedos, como aquele rosto. 

— Mãe…

— Ah, meu filhinho — a mulher falou, sorrindo. — Meu lindo filhinho. Isso é tudo culpa minha.

— _Hm?_

— Eu d-deveria ter te falado antes, assim você não estaria aqui, doente.

— Mãe… — Bambam tentou sorrir, mas acabou fazendo uma careta. — Não foi sua culpa, foi a c-chuva.

— Meu anjinho. — Sorn voltou a passar os dedos no cabelo do filho. — Vamos tomar o remedinho agora, _hn_?

O rapaz ficou confuso até ver a mãe se levantar e ir até o móvel de cabeceira, pegar um comprimido e o copo de água que já estavam ali.

— Filho, você esqueceu que quando fica doente, sua alergia também ataca? Você precisa tomar antialérgico junto, pois é a única maneira de você melhorar.

— Verdade…

O tailandês não se lembrava daquilo, afinal quando ficava doente, era sempre sua mãe que cuidava dele. Na verdade, para qualquer coisa, era sempre a sua mãe que cuidava de tudo. Por que tinha brigado com ela por alguém que nem conhecia, que nunca se importara com ele? Sorn sempre esteve lá e sempre estaria.

— Mãe?

— _Shh_ … fica quietinho, meu filho. Você precisa descansar.

— Mas… eu preciso falar…

— Dorme, okay? Mais tarde conversamos.

Bambam concordou, por mais que quisesse falar com a mãe naquele instante, contudo estava mesmo cansado e dormir não faria nenhum mal, certo?

**

O rapaz acordou horas mais tarde e se sentiu perdido por ser noite. Estava tudo escuro e acreditava que tinha aula naquele dia, mas agora provavelmente precisaria de um atestado, ainda bem que sua mãe era médica.

De repente, ele se lembrou que a mãe estava ali, mas ao se espreguiçar e olhar em volta, não a encontrou. O rapaz então resolveu que deveria ir procurá-la.

A cobertura de Youngjae era gigantesca, mas já tinha aprendido o caminho, assim desceu as escadas com cuidado — duvidava que na mãe estivesse no quarto do outro loiro —, pensando em um pedido de desculpas bom o suficiente; agora percebera que aquela discussão era inútil.

Ao chegar à sala, Bambam arregalou os olhos, pois sua mãe estava ali, mas com Youngjae e os dois pareciam tomar chá enquanto assistiam um _dorama_. O rapaz piscou algumas vezes e não pode deixar de rir.

— Oh, Bam! Meu anjo! — Sorn logo levantou, indo até o filho e colocando a mão na sua testa. — Ah, a febre parece ter passado, pelo menos por enquanto. Vem… vem tomar um chazinho com a gente.

A cirurgiã pegou na mão do filho e o levou até o sofá, onde o fez se sentar ao lado de Youngjae, que lhe deu um simpático sorriso.

— Sua mãe é a melhor — Choi comentou, dando umas batidinhas no joelho do amigo. — Como você está?

— Sem frio.

Tanto Youngjae quanto Sorn riram e Bambam se encolheu, um pouco envergonhado.

— _Hm_ … Eu tenho que terminar umas músicas, então vou lá para o meu estúdio, okay? — Choi anunciou, sorrindo antes de se levantar. — Boa sorte — sussurrou para o mais novo, deixando um beijo na testa do tailandês.

— Obrigado.

Bambam sentia que tinha que falar mais alguma coisa para o amigo, mas desistiu e somente o observou sumir no grande corredor.

— Ele é legal — disse Sorn, chamando atenção do filho. — Você tem um bom amigo.

— Nem parece que ele é um astro do rock.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e em seguida ficaram em silêncio. Havia tanto para falar, mas ainda assim não sabiam por onde começar, o que era horrível para ambos, pois sempre tinham sido muito comunicativos e abertos em relação a seus sentimentos um com o outro.

Bambam sentia que deveria ser o primeiro a começar a falar, afinal tinha arranjado todo aquele problema, certo? Mas, o que dizer? Ele pensou por um momento e resolveu começar se desculpando.

— Mãe…

— Não, eu começo — disparou Sorn, sorrindo quando Bambam pareceu surpreso. — Você não merecia nada disso, meu anjo. Eu não deveria ter mentido todos esses anos, mas… eu prometo que pensei ser o melhor para você, meu anjo. Eu imaginei que você ficaria menos triste assim ou então… não iria procurar um pai que nem se importa ou importou com você. Mas, foi errado e percebo agora. — Ela suspirou pesado. — Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar, Bam.

O rapaz sentiu o coração se apertar e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, sem conseguir proferir exatamente o que queria.

— M-mas…

— Filho, está tudo bem se não estiver pronto para isso, eu entendo — garantiu a cirurgião, sorrindo fracamente. — Só saiba que eu te amo muito, ‘tá?

— Oh, m-mamãe!

Bambam somente conseguiu abraçar a mãe com força, percebendo que ela ficou surpresa de início, mas logo aceitou o gesto carinhoso e retribuiu, também apertando o filho em seus braços.

— Me perdoa, Bam… E-eu só fiz o que achava ser o melhor para você.

— E-eu n-não entendo o porquê? Por que dizer que… que ele estava morto era o melhor? E… E… onde ele está agora? Porque o meu tio veio me procurar e…

— Seu… tio? — A voz de Sorn foi fraca e baixa, o que fez Bambam se separar para a fitar com curiosidade. — Que tio?

— Tio Somchai?

— Não conheço ninguém com esse nome — garantiu a mais velha. — O que esse homem te falou, Bam?

— _Hm_ … Que era meu tio e me viu no _Youtube_ — respondeu o rapaz, confuso. — Que… queria saber como eu estava, se passávamos necessidades…

— Ele que te falou que seu pai ‘tá vivo?

— Foi…

A cirurgia franziu a testa, mas nada falou, buscando as mãos do filho e as segurando com carinho.

— Realmente, não conheço essa pessoa, Bam. Você poderia ter cuidado ao encontrar esse homem? Por favor?

— Yug falou o mesmo.

— Ah, como ele está? Saudades dele.

Bambam então fez uma careta triste e escondeu o rosto no abraço da mãe outra vez. Céu, ele sentia tanta falta de Yugyeom e essa dor era pior que qualquer resfriado.

— N-nós t-ter… — _Droga_! Ele não conseguia nem proferir a frase.

Sorn conhecia o filho suficiente para entender mesmo sem ele completar o que queria falar.

— Oh, meu anjo! — Ela abraçou seu filho com força, contorcendo os lábios. Ela odiava ver seu bem mais precioso daquela maneira. — Eu sinto muito. O que a mamãe pode fazer para te ajudar? Faço qualquer coisa!

O tailandês balançou os ombros, deixando seu rosto enterrar ainda mais nos braços da mãe. Não tinha muito o que fazer, tinha perdido as esperanças de que teria Yugyeom de volta, o que doía bastante.

— E-eu errei, mamãe… C-com você e c-com Yug… E-eu não o mereço…

— _Shh_ , meu anjinho — pediu a mais velha, passando as mãos no rosto do filho, retirando as lágrimas e aproveitando para fazer um afago no rapaz. — Está tudo bem. Todos nós erramos, querido. E eu também errei, deveria ter falado tudo antes, você já é crescido há um tempo, iria entender.

— Não precisa se d-desculpar. A senhora me c-criou sozinha, e-eu só posso agradecer — disse o mais novo. — Vamos… e-esquecer isso, okay? Me d-desculpa?

— Claro, anjo. E da próxima vez que esse tio entrar em contato vamos juntos, okay?

— Tudo bem… — Bambam fungou forte. — Ele… é meio estranho.

— Como assim?

— Ele me abordou quando… eu estava com… Yug. — Ele suspirou pesado. Mal conseguia falar o nome de Yugyeom, era patético. — Ele… estava bisbilhotando, sei lá.

— Isso é grave, Bam… Definitivamente eu não o quero se encontrando com esse homem sozinho, okay? Por favor, meu filho… E-eu vou te contar tudo sobre seu pai, mas me deixe ir nessa próxima visita.

— Tudo bem, mamãe. Eu te aviso, juro. — Bambam engoliu fundo, fazendo uma careta em seguida. — Minha garganta está doendo.

— Oh, anjo. Vamos para casa? Vou cuidar de você.

Bambam concordou com a cabeça, abraçando a mãe outra vez. Ele odiava brigar com as pessoas que amava, principalmente a mãe, que sempre tinha sido o seu porto-seguro, em todas as fases da sua vida.

— Vou… me despedir de Jae e… agradecer — ponderou o mais novo. — Quer vir junto?

— Claro. Também preciso agradecê-lo por cuidar do meu menininho.

Eles então foram em direção ao estúdio de Youngjae e o loiro bateu de leve na porta, não demorando para ver o cantor aparecer.

— Oh, tudo certo? — Youngjae perguntou, olhando para a mãe e o filho.

— Sim… — Bambam agora se sentia envergonhado outra vez. — O-obrigado por me deixar ficar, Jae e por cuidar de mim.

— Imagina, Bam! Você faria o mesmo por mim. Sempre que precisar, okay? Mas não briga com sua mãe, ela é ótima!

Sorn riu e fez uma expressão de concordância com o cantor, o que fez os rapazes acompanharem ela em uma risada.

Os momentos seguintes foram repletos de mais algumas risadas e Youngjae voltando a conversar com a cirurgiã enquanto o mais novo ia arrumar a sua bolsa, pegando as roupas que tinha levado para a cobertura.

Antes de sair do quarto, Bambam não pode evitar de olhar no celular, mas não tinha nenhuma nova mensagem, então somente respirou fundo e seguiu escada abaixo.

— Vamos? — Sorn perguntou, animada.

— Vamos. — Bambam sorriu. — Vamos para casa, mamãe.

**

Ao chegar em casa, Bambam foi direto para o quarto se deitar, enquanto sua mãe disse que iria para o próprio se arrumar para o plantão que faria dali a algumas horas, mas antes ela não deixou de fazer um chazinho para o filho e também deixar um comprimido para a dor na garganta, afinal o rapaz somente tinha tomado um para febre.

Após ser cuidado pela mãe, Bambam somente ficou encarando o teto. Sabia que tinha coisas para fazer. Coisas da faculdade, algumas roupas para terminar, os ternos dos namorados de Jungkook para entregar — felizmente esses já estavam prontos —, porém não sentia motivação para nada. Poderia ser a gripe que lhe dava aquela moleza, mas sabia que também era pelo fato de estar triste por ter perdido o namorado por algo que nem tinha feito.

 _Talvez seja melhor só dormir_ … Bambam estava cansado e triste, o que nunca era uma boa combinação para sua mente de artista, que precisava de incentivo e alegria para funcionar. _Talvez eu melhore…_

O som da notificação fez o rapaz abrir os olhos surpreso e quando buscou o celular pensou se não era alguma mensagem da operadora, mas ao ler “Yug” no _display_ , sentiu o seu coração pular no lugar. Ele se sentou rapidamente na cama, piscando algumas vezes sem saber realmente o que fazer.

**Yug**

Eu não sei como

mandar mensagem

para você agora.

É estranho.

Sempre foi muito fácil.

Mesmo quando eu estava sofrendo

achando que você

só queria ser meu amigo

e eu tinha essa _crush_ boba…

Hm… Eu estou falando muita coisa

e não dizendo nada.

Yug?

Não, Jungkook.

Ah, os ternos de Jimin

e Taehyung estão prontos,

eu só tenho que entregar…

Ou talvez você possa buscar?

Estou de cama :P

Por que você

está de cama?!

Gripe + Alergia.

:/

Hm… Se eu puder

pergunta…

Como está Yug?

Bambam…

Sim?

Eu sou o Yug!

Ah…

É o remédio,

desculpa.

É mesmo?

:(

É que… você não quis

falar comigo de jeito nenhum

antes… então parecia mais

fácil mesmo ser Jungkook

que você :/

desculpa

Por me trair?

Eu não te traí.

Mas pretendia?

Nunca, Yug.

Ele é meu amigo

e acabou que nem

o encontrei…

E a culpa a minha?

Eu não disse isso!

Yug…

Por que você mandou

mensagens?

Bambam acreditava que já doía o suficiente em precisar entrar em diálogos passivo agressivo com o mais novo, quando tudo o que queria era tê-lo de volta e poder dizer que o amava.

**Yug**

Eu me encontrei com Mark.

Quer dizer, acertei as coisas

com ele.

Isso é muito bom.

Fico muito feliz!

Ele me falou que eu iria

me arrepender… Se deixasse

você ir…

Ah :(

Você não vai falar nada?

O que eu posso falar?

Que ele tem razão?!

Porque eu não penso assim…

Você pode arranjar pessoa melhor

em qualquer lugar, Yug.

O que eu sei é que

EU vou me arrepender.

Me arrepender de te perder,

de fazer uma brincadeira estúpida com

um antigo amigo.

Me arrepender de não ter te falado que

baixei o aplicativo para um vídeo,

me arrepender de tudo. Porque

eu te amo, Yug. E estou morrendo

sem você.

Esse resfriado é tristeza!

Você é tão dramático, Bam.

Eu sinto sua falta.

E eu sei que se te encontrar outra vez

não vou pensar duas vezes

antes de voltar nosso namoro.

Mas eu não posso fazer isso.

Não sem te perdoar de verdade.

Yug, eu não te traí.

Você pode olhar todas

as mensagens, falar com o Ten…

Posso te dar todas as minhas

senhas…

Bam, não quero isso.

Não quero fazer isso,

não é saudável.

Então, como posso te provar

que não te traí?!

Eu não sei…

E-eu não consigo pensar

em razões pra você

não ter pensando em encontrar

alguém melhor que eu.

Então… acho que… o problema

é um pouco meu também.

Yug, eu já fui traído

e eu nunca te trairia.

‘Tô falando que se eu

gostasse de outra pessoa,

eu mesmo terminaria.

Ou tentaria um trisal kk

u_ú

Estou brincando hahahaha

Mas sério, Yug.

Além da questão moral,

eu te AMO.

Em caps lock mesmo.

Eu te amo, amo, amo.

E pode aparecer o homem

mais lindo do mundo na

minha frente, eu vou escolher VOCÊ!

Sempre será você!

O namorado do seu primo :(

Seokjin é mesmo lindo :(

Mas Namjoon já pegou :/

:/

Yug, eu te amo.

Vou repetir para sempre.

Mas eu te amooooo

oooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooo.

Para.

eu estou mesmo com saudades.

Bam…

Eu sei quem é o seu ex namorado.

Ten não é o meu ex!

Eu não disse isso ):

Ah :/

Achei… Esquece.

Wonho?

Ah… é sim :(

Mas como você

sabe disso?

Não que seja um problema...

Ele era meu amigo?

Sei lá…

Amigo?

Uns caras na faculdade

estavam me zoando (?)

por conta dos vídeos que fizemos…

Como assim?

Você não me disse nada

disso!

Era bobagem…

Então, ele apareceu

para me defender…

E falou que era fã do

seu canal…

Mas eu não sabia que era o seu

ex até essa semana que eu

estava tomando com café

com Hyungwon e ele apareceu.

Hm…

Entendi.

Foi Hyungwon que falou.

Claro que falou :)

Você está com ciúmes?

É claro que estou!

Esse cara vive para

dar em cima de você!

E agora… você está…

droga…

Não aconteceu nada, Bam.

Tudo bem.

Mas não tira o

fato dele somente

tentar algo

com você.

É…

Ele tentou.

:(

Foi uma confusão…

Mas eu descobri que

Wonho era o seu ex.

Ele foi muito ruim

para você, Bam?

Um pouco…

Destruiu minha autoestima.

Mas agora ele jura que mudou.

Talvez tenha, mas não quero saber.

Acho que ele está de rolo com o Hyungwon

Não entendi direito.

Provável.

Hm… Vamos mudar de assunto?

Eu… queria não ter mais essa

insegurança, sabe?

Acho… que tantos treinos estão

me deixando triste :/

Como assim?

Não sei explicar…

Acho que são as ameaças

também.

AMEAÇAS?

Ah...

Yug?

Chungha e eu estamos

recebendo ameaças.

Está ocorrendo uma investigação

interna… Mas nada até agora.

Que tipo de ameaça?!

_[Yug anexou 10 fotos]_

Divindade!

Yugyeom!

como você pode não me

contar uma coisa dessas?!

Eu não queria te preocupar.

Ótimo, agora tô preocupado

em dobro!

Desculpa :/

Não é sua culpa!

Eu só quero você seguro, Yug.

Quem sabe essa semana

não descobrem? :/

Como a Chungha está?

Com medo :(

Ela é forte, mas…

comigo ela ainda demonstra

o medo, sabe?

Você é um bom amigo para ela <3

Você tinha ciúmes dela

hmm

Eu? Não sei de nada.

E nego tudo!

:P

Bam… talvez…

quando você melhorar…

possamos encontrar?

Já tô bom, não te disse?

Bam ¬¬

Eu estou morrendo

de saudades, okay?

Só a divindade pode me julgar!

E não só de ser seu namorado,

eu sinto falto de ser seu amigo.

Por falar em amigo…

É seguro para eu ir na rua amanhã?

Não tô afim de ter Jungkook e seu capangas

tentando me matar!

Talvez seja melhor ficar

escondido por uns séculos.

D:

Brincadeira, ele até que não

está com muita raiva :o

Sério?!

Ele falou que deveríamos

conversar…

Tudo um plano

para saber minha

localização e me abater!

Hahahaha

♡

♡

Tenho que terminar

meu trabalho da facul :(

Mais tarde nos falamos?

Por favor! <3

Então, até…

♥3♥

♥

Bambam leu e releu as mensagens, sentindo seu coração disparar. Era um início e Yugyeom afirmou que ainda conversariam mais tarde… Era tudo o que tinha pedido! Estava tão feliz!

— Filho, vou indo para o trabalho!

A voz da mãe acordou o tailandês, que logo se levantou, tropeçando para colocar os pés nas pantufas. Ele chegou na sala de estar de uma só vez, todo afoito.

— Mãe! Yug falou comigo!

Sorn sorriu e logo se aproximou do filho, abraçando-o com força enquanto escutava a risada do tailandês. Ela nem sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido com o relacionamento de Bambam, mas se ele estava, também ficava.

— Que bom, meu filho. Tenho certeza de que logo, logo tudo vai se ajeitar. — Sorn se afastou um pouco do mais novo somente para lhe dar um beijo na testa. — Agora eu tenho super que ir.

— ‘Tá, mãe. Dirija com cuidado.

— Qualquer coisa, me liga.

Ela deu um outro beijo no filho antes de abrir a porta, buscando o sapato de qualquer maneira que ficava na parte mais baixo perto da saída, sem olhar para fora.

— O que você faz aqui?

Sorn ouviu a voz do filho e logo se virou, encontrando uma pessoa que nunca imaginou que iria ver uma outra vez na vida.

— Eu voltei para casa, Bambam.

Bambam viu a mãe tropeçar no salto que estava usando e cair sentada no chão, com os olhos arregalados.

— Mãe!

— Saia daqui! — Sorn gritou, tentando fechar a porta ainda do chão. — Saia já daqui! Você não vai entrar nesse apartamento.

— Eu tenho meus direitos!

— SAIA DAQUI!

— Mamãe, se acalme, por favor! — Bambam pediu, ajoelhando-se ao lado da mulher e a abraçando. — Calma, calma. Tio, o que faz aqui? Como soube onde eu moro?

— Tio?! Esse é o seu tio?! — A cirurgiã perguntou ao filho, visivelmente nervosa e agitada. Bambam não se lembrava de ter visto a mãe naquele antes. — Esse filho da puta não é o seu tio! Esse merda é o seu pai.

— Quê?! — o mais novo questionou assustado, voltando seu olhar para o homem que ainda estava parado os olhando de cima. — Isso é verdade? O senhor é o meu pai?

O homem não exibiu reação a não ser um suspiro pesado.

— Eu ia explicar tudo, meu filho.

O estudante de moda se sentiu duplamente traído. Primeiro, por acreditar que aquele era o seu tio e segundo por saber que seu pai tinha o procurado, mas ao invés de falar toda a verdade, veio de mentiras e ainda o fez brigar com sua mãe, que no momento parecia a beira de um ataque de nervos, coisa que ele nunca antes tinha presenciado. 

— Vá embora.

— O quê? Bambam, eu sou eu pai!

— Vá embora, agora! Minha mãe claramente não o quer aqui e se ela não quer, eu também não. Vá embora da nossa casa!

Bambam tentou não focar no olhar do homem e somente ajudou a mãe a ficar de pé, que acabou deixando o salto de lado para conseguir se equilibrar sem cair, pelo menos naquele momento.

— Eu sou o seu pai! — repetiu o homem.

— Negativo! Você só foi no máximo o doador de esperma! — disse o rapaz, segurando a mãe pela cintura. — A única pessoa que tive foi minha mãe. Ela foi meu pai e minha mãe todos esses anos, eu não preciso de você, seu mentiroso!

— Não fale assim comigo!

— Falo do jeito que eu quiser, Somchai.

Sorn, que estava ainda confusa e assustada murmurou algo, mas Bambam não escutou e pediu para a mãe repetir.

— O nome dele… não é esse.

— Meu nome é Sunan — afirmou o homem. — Tive que falar outro… para você não perceber, Bam.

— Claro, porque eu sou burro, mas nem tanto, não é? — Bambam quis gritar. Não acreditava que tinha brigado com a mãe por causa daquele idiota! — Saia já daqui, não quero saber das suas desculpas esfarrapadas, seu babaca. E não espie mais, seu nojento!

O homem riu de escárnio.

— Eu? Nojento? Você que… tem um _homem_! — Sunan revirou os olhos. — É isso que você deixa esse garoto fazer, sua desajustada?!

— Desajustada?! Eu criei um filho sozinha, me formei e sou uma neurocirurgiã renomada! E o que você fez além de abandonar sua família?!

— Eu… não estava bem, Sorn.

— Ah, essa desculpa! — Ela revirou os olhos. — Você deu uma de macho alfa porque eu estava trabalhando e você sem emprego. Depois começou com as babaquices e um dia disse que ia comprar leite e nunca voltou! Eu cheguei a ir na polícia, babaca! Tive que ver o olhar de pena do policial quando explicou tudo para mim! Você me humilhou! E deixou seu filho de dois anos sem amparo! Eu, longe da Tailândia, terminando estudos… _Argh_ , saia daqui! 

— Você dizia que ia trabalhar e voltava tarde! — acusou o homem. — Estava me traindo!

— Eram plantões, seu idiota! — Sorn gritou, puxando o ar com força. — Coisa que ainda faço! Eu deveria ir trabalhar agora!

— Pode ir.

Sorn não ia sair dali, pois primeiro, não confiava naquele homem, mesmo que confiasse em Bambam e segundo, porque Sunan poderia a seguir e fazer escândalo no hospital, outra coisa que também estava evitando no momento.

— Vou ligar para o tio Woori — anunciou Bambam, chamando atenção dos outros dois. — Ele vai poder te levar para o trabalho, mãe.

— Quem é esse? — Sunan disparou a pergunta.

A tailandesa riu, dando um passo à frente.

— O _meu_ namorado! — Ela disse com vontade, batendo no peito com a mão. — Um homem decente, que tem um bom emprego e que eu amo, muito diferente de você.

Bambam não ia realmente ligar para o futuro padrasto — ele brincava com o apelido, que de início assustou Woo, mas atualmente o mais velho gostava e até o chamava de enteado —, mas ao ver o olhar de ódio na cara do pai, o fez pegar o celular do bolso e o manter na mão, pronto para pedir por algum tipo de ajuda.

— Você não pode fazer isso, sua vagabunda! Somos casados! Esse apartamento também é meu!

Sorn riu.

— Seu filho da puta, você foi embora faz vinte anos! Você acha que eu não me resguardei, não protegi meu filho caso você voltasse? Tenho advogados, tenho tudo! Você não tem direito a mais nada, está na lei. E também não éramos casados no papel, lembra? Você quis algo “em família” — ela disse, fazendo aspa com a mão e revirando os olhos. — Ou seja, não sou nada sua!

— Sua…

— E, esse apartamento nem era onde nós morávamos antes, então boa sorte provando que algo aqui é seu. E, se me irritar muito, eu te processo por danos morais.

— Você…

— Fora daqui! Fora da minha casa! Eu estou muito bem sem você… Quer dizer, muito _melhor_ sem você — Sorn afirmou. — Não entre em contato com o meu filho, senão vamos atrás de uma ordem de restrição contra você!

Sunan arregalou os olhos, bastante surpreso com a fala da mulher.

— Você a escutou — afirmou Bambam, sorrindo de lado. — Vá embora que ninguém o quer aqui.

O homem piscou algumas vezes e sorriu de lado em seguida,

— Vocês vão se arrepender.

Depois dessas palavras, ele se virou e saiu pelo corredor, entrando no elevador e seguida, assim sumindo da visão de Bambam e Sorn, que logo fecharam a porta do apartamento.

Assim que se viram sozinhos, Sorn abraçou o filho com força e Bambam pode sentir como ela estava tensa. Realmente, não tinha visto a mãe daquela maneira, o que o fez se lembrar das palavras de Yugyeom sobre como a cirurgiã deveria ter sofrido na época, agora o rapaz tinha um vislumbre da situação, mas sabia que nunca chegaria a tudo o que a mulher tinha passado.

— Mãe?

— Meu filhinho… desculpa…

— Você não tem pelo o que se desculpar, mãe! — Bambam apertou ainda mais Sorn nos braços. — Desculpa ter brigado com a senhora, f-foi errado demais. A senhora não merecia isso.

— T-tudo b-bem — a mulher disse, afastando-se um pouco do filho. — Estamos bem, né?

— Claro, mamãe!

Os dois voltaram a se abraçar com força. Estavam em família e não precisavam de homem algum para exercer papel de “Pai”, pois tinham um ao outro e era o necessário; sempre seria o necessário.

— Vou ligar para o hospital, falar que estou passando mal — afirmou Sorn, passando os dedos no cabelo. — Não confio naquele homem… Vou ligar para os advogados só para garantir.

— Tem certeza que a senhora não vai arranjar problemas se faltar?

— Não… Eu compenso outro dia…

Bambam somente concordou com a cabeça, vendo a mãe toda agitada, já buscando o celular na bolsa.

Os minutos seguintes consistiram em Sorn fazendo e terminando ligações. Bambam não se meteu, somente observando a mãe; ele não queria atrapalhar. 

— _Uh_ , acho que… está tudo certo — afirmou a mais velha, jogando-se no sofá, ao lado do filho. — Como você está?

— _Hm_ … acho que bem, mas a garganta ainda dói um pouco.

Ela sorriu.

— Não… Em relação a isso tudo, filho.

— Eu entendo agora porque a senhora disse que ele morreu. Me perdoa, por duvidar, mãe.

— Você está magoado?

— Com ele… — Bambam suspirou fundo. — Com a lembrança dele que eu criei, mas nunca existiu. E também por ele mentir… sobre tudo. Enfim, eu vou superar.

— Eu nunca quis que você precisasse conhecê-lo, Bam. Inventei a morte dele para que você não precisasse conviver com a sombra de um homem nojento que abandona a família como pai. Eu só quis te proteger.

— Não precisa se explicar, mãe. Eu só tenho a agradecer. — O rapaz buscou as mãos da cirurgiã e as beijou com carinho. Ela riu. — Tio Woori é muito melhor.

— Amor, você não tem mais idade de ficar chamando as pessoas de tio e tia.

— Sou um bebê, mãe.

Ela sorriu, abraçando outra vez o filho. Sim, ele sempre seria o bebê dela e céus, estava feliz por finalmente resolver tudo e tirar aquele peso de seus ombros.

As coisas ficariam bem agora, pois eram mais fortes juntos, pelo menos era isso o que Bambam acreditava.

  
  



	56. Chapter 56

Mark não gostava do que via.

Havia se passado um mês desde a volta do Japão e Jinyoung, e como faltava pouco para o _comeback_ do moreno, ele já estava outra vez participando de eventos com fãs, inclusive era exatamente o que acontecia naquele momento. O problema, para Mark, era que por conta do álbum colaborativo, Youngjae estava junto e o loiro não sabia manter as mãos para si, em nenhum instante.

Tuan tentava ser uma pessoa racional e sem ciúmes, mas sentia que o melhor amigo estava fazendo de propósito, em uma boba implicância e, o pior, é que estava conseguindo o seu objetivo.

— Nós não estamos com ciúmes.

A voz de Jaebeom fez Mark olhar para o lado, surpreso para depois concordar com a cabeça. Não, ele não estava com ciúmes. Não deveria estar com ciúmes!

— Jae é muito convincente — comentou o mais velho.

— Bastante — concordou o moreno. — Mas é o trabalho dele, né? A empresa pediu _fanservice._

— É… O trabalho dele.

Nenhum dos dois estavam satisfeitos com aquilo e era óbvio, mas sabiam que os respectivos namorados somente estavam atuando. Entretanto, era complicado e até mesmo um pouco confuso; definitivamente deveria se acostumar com toda aquela situação o quanto antes para não ocorrerem problemas futuros.

Uma hora depois, o evento estava quase chegando ao fim, para a felicidade de Mark e de Jaebeom. E foi nesse momento que uma das últimas fãs subiu no palco, toda alegre e sorridente de estar encontrando seus ídolos. A moça tinha cabelo rosa e o jogava para trás de minuto a minuto; Tuan não tinha certeza se era um charme ou somente mania da jovem.

— _Oppa!_ — A voz dela soou alta, mas Youngjae pareceu não se importar, sorrindo e buscando a mão da moça, que deu uma risadinha, toda feliz. — Eu sonhei tanto com esse momento, _oppa!_

— Agora você não precisa mais sonhar…

Youngjae era charmoso naturalmente, então aqueles encontros com fãs nunca foram problemas para ele, que assinava álbum e roubava corações em somente uma piscada. Jinyoung também era bom, contudo os dois eram muito diferentes entre si, afinal o moreno usava mais de carinho para conquistar as pessoas.

— _Oppa,_ eu tenho uma proposta — a moça falou, colocando uma caixinha em cima da mesa. — Se até os cinquenta anos, você não tiver casado, nós dois nos casamos. O que acha?

A jovem estava esperançosa e Mark quis sorrir, pois era fofo; até Jaebeom ao seu lado não parecia muito preocupado com aquilo, provavelmente estava atrás de algum motivo para implicar com o namorado e encontrara um bem ali.

— Ah, claro. — Choi riu, abrindo a caixinha e vendo os dois anéis que imitavam ouro. — Mas que alianças bonitas!

O loiro ia pegando uma aliança para colocar no dedo quando uma mão o parou. Youngjae olhou para Jinyoung, que lhe sorriu de lado no mesmo instante, com o microfone na mão.

— Querida, me desculpe... mas Jae é meu.

Os gritos foram altos e dominaram todo o local, juntamente com os clicks das câmeras dos fansites, que não perderam o momento; ainda mais quando Jinyoung buscou uma das alianças e colocou no próprio dedo para em seguida colocar a outra no dedo de Youngjae, que essa altura já estava bastante na brincadeira e aproveitou para dar um beijo na bochecha de Park, o qual fingiu estar morrendo de calor e seguida.

— Tudo bem, _oppa_. Se vocês forem ficar juntos, eu aceito não me casar com você. — A fã riu, entrando na brincadeira e por ser tão gentil e divertida conseguiu até mesmo uma foto com os ídolos, ainda que fossem contra a regras.

Mark respirou fundo algumas vezes, pensando que aquilo não ficaria daquela maneira. Jinyoung iria ter o que o merecia.

**

As costas de Jinyoung foram de encontro a parede da sua sala de estar e ele gemeu com a força que Mark propositalmente o jogou contra a superfície dura. Todavia, não houve tempo de reclamação, pois a boca do ruivo já estava em seu pescoço e céus, Park estava com medo de marcas ao mesmo tempo que não se importava muito — mesmo que não fosse toda a verdade pois se aparecesse com manchas, as maquiadores iriam ficar olhando e cochichando e não demoraria para a fofoca correr pela empresa —, então o melhor era sempre ficar com a pele sem marcas, mas Tuan não parecia ligar muito para aquilo.

— Mark…

— Calado!

Mark estava com raiva. Como Jinyoung tinha ousado provocá-lo daquela maneira? Olhares, toques, risinhos com o seu melhor amigo? Claramente, Park sabia o que o esperava, então as coisas agora seriam do jeito que queria; ele mandaria em tudo agora.

A boca de Mark ainda continuava possessiva quando Jinyoung sentiu os dedos do outro entrando por baixo da sua camisa social e sem dor lhe apertar a cintura.

— Meu. — Mark sorriu de lado, levando a mão até o rosto do outro e apertando de leve dos lados, projetando a boca do moreno para frente. — Meu, entendeu?

— S-sim.

Jinyoung nunca via muito aquele lado de Mark, mas céus, ele amava. Pois Tuan era bruto e lhe fazia sentir prazer até na dor, o que sempre o deixava louco por mais.

O americano voltou a empurrar o corpo do outro contra a parede e virar seu rosto para o lado, deixando os lábios dominarem o pescoço do cantor novamente, que não resistiu a soltar mais gemidos. O namorado sempre ia nos pontos certos.

— Vou te foder nesse apartamento todo, deixar meu cheiro para quem quiser saber que você é meu.

Park mordeu o lábio inferior e escutou um riso de escárnio do outro antes de empurrar a língua contra os seus lábios, deixando que esta fosse pressionada contra o céu da boca, outra vez arrancando um gemido do cantor, que nessa altura já sentia sua ereção reclamar por não estar sendo cuidada.

Mark se afastou outra vez, somente para colocar o joelho no meio das pernas do outro, pressionando de leve contra a ereção de Park, que gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás. A calça estava apertada demais naquele momento e ele já estava suando; era praticamente desesperador não ter os toques do namorado pelo o seu corpo naquele exato instante.

— _Hm_ … Eu mal te toquei e já está assim? — implicou o ruivo, movendo o joelho somente para torturar ainda mais o outro. — Não pensou nisso quando estava dando em cima de outro, _hn_? — Mark aproximou-se ainda mais do outro, levando a mão ao cabelo do moreno e puxando com força. — Hein?

— D-desculpa…

Tuan levou a boca ao lóbulo da orelha do outro e deixou sua língua brincar rapidamente, para na sequência utilizar o dente, assim escutando um gemido do mais novo.

— Você está preparado?

— C-como?

— Você está preparado? — repetiu Tuan, sem muita paciência.

Jinyoung não sabia a resposta correta para aquela pergunta, pois Mark estava imprevisível naquele instante — do jeito que gostava e somente em pensar no que poderia sofrer já estava ainda mais duro —, mas acabou arriscando e dizendo a verdade.

— S-sim — murmurou o cantor, respirando com dificuldade. — Fizemos o-ontem… Eu e-estou bem.

— Ótimo.

O moreno quis perguntar o que aconteceria, mas sentiu Mark se afastar e quando ia reclamar, manager o puxou — não com muita força, mas de forma bruta, como gostava —, mas não foi na direção do quarto como tinha pensado e sim da cozinha.

Antes de perguntar o que aconteceria, Jinyoung sentiu seu corpo contra a meia parede que dividia a cozinha da sala de estar e ele soube o que acontecia. Céus, estava tão duro e cheio de tesão que sentia que poderia gozar somente com o pensamento.

Mark voltou a beijar o namorado até sentir Jinyoung começar a se esfregar contra a sua perna, que novamente estava no meio das pernas do moreno. O manager sorriu de lado e deixou o beijo finalizar com ele puxando o lábio inferior do outro com o dente, escutando assim um baixo gemido do mais novo.

O manager não deixou de fitar o moreno enquanto levava a mão a braguilha da calça do outro, desabotoando sem dificuldade ao mesmo tempo que Jinyoung parecia desmaiar a qualquer momento, sedento por algum toque na sua ereção que tanto doía naquele instante.

— Vire-se.

Jinyoung piscou os olhos duas vezes e engolindo em seco, assim fez, sem saber o que deveria fazer com as mãos, então somente ficou parado no lugar, fitando o seu sofá de longe.

— Mãos no mármore.

O cantor sentiu as mãos do namorado empurrarem sua calça para baixo e mesmo não vendo a face de Mark, sabia que ele estava adorando fazer tudo aquilo com ele. Mas, a quem enganaria, afinal desejava ainda mais, se possível, com o Tuan?

Quando a mão do outro não encostou na derme de Jinyoung, o moreno quis olhar para trás e descobrir o que acontecia, mas conhecia bem Mark para saber que se fizesse aquilo, iria se arrepender.

Por não saber o que estava acontecendo, Jinyoung se assustou quando um forte tapa foi desferido contra a sua bunda.

— Você fez de propósito, não foi? — o ruivo questionou, apertando as nádegas de Jinyoung com força, sabendo que a pele não demoraria a ficar avermelhada com sua marca. — Não precisava de tanto, mas você sabia que eu estava lá e fez de propósito…

— N-não… E-eu só f-fiz o que me m-mandaram.

— Então, por que ainda está com o anel?!

Park olhou para o dedo automaticamente, esquecendo-se que a aliança ainda estava ali. Ele então mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando na melhor resposta a dar.

— _Hm_ … É um bonito anel. F-foi um presente, _ah_ … — Jinyoung gemeu alto ao sentir os dígito de Mark pressionando sua entrada lentamente, sem realmente penetrá-lo somente atiçando. — Markie…

— Estou vendo até onde vai o seu abuso.

— Jae ainda está usando… _Ah_! — Park sentiu a fala ser cortada com o dedo do ruivo finalmente o penetrando, sem nenhum tipo de lubrificação. — Oh… M-Markie...

— Você vai continuar com isso?!

O moreno respirou fundo e Tuan tirou o dedo de uma vez. Jinyoung se sentiu tão vazio que quase provocou somente para ter a sensação do dígito do outro dentro de si, mas resolveu não ser tão _brat_ e com cuidado retirou a aliança, deixando-a ao lado, apoiada no mármore escuro que dividia os cômodos.

— F-foi só trabalho… E-eu não preciso e ninguém além de você e Jackie — afirmou manhoso, tomando coragem para se virar para Mark e abraçá-lo, passando os braços por cima dos ombros do ruivo e o beijando com carinho. — Eu sou seu, Markie. Me faça seu, como quiser, onde quiser.

Mark sorriu e beijou o namorado.

Jinyoung sentiu amor naquele beijo e céus, era tão idiota porque momentos atrás estavam os dois em todo aquele papel de “Dominador e Submisso”, mas Tuan sempre tinha um calcanhar de Aquiles no sorriso do moreno.

— Eu te amo, mas você ainda precisa ser punido por me fazer ciúmes… — Mark respondeu, antes de morder o lábio inferior de Jinyoung. — De joelhos…

O idol não precisou ouvir duas vezes e logo já estava de joelho na frente o namorado, o segurando pelas coxas e o encarando com olhos pidões.

— Nada disso. — Mark sorriu de lado, vendo o olhar de Jinyoung parecer confuso. — De cara para a parede.

— Mas…

— Jinyoung.

O moreno suspirou pesado e se virou — por mais que fosse complicado pela posição, então sabia estar sendo um pouco humilhado pelo namorado —, fitando a parede de azulejo brancos, pensando em como queria o pênis do ruivo na sua boca.

Houve algum tipo de movimentação e Jinyoung só soube o que ia acontecer quando sentiu um ar quente a sua nádega. Mas, sem reação imediata, logo sentiu a língua do namorado contornar toda a sua entrada, empurrando-a em seguida, sem esperar que o cantor se acostumasse com as sensações.

Mark era habilidoso do que fazia e não demorou para que o idol estivesse gemendo alto com o prazer, raspando a unha curta contra o piso do chão e empinando a bunda cada vez mais para ter a língua do ruivo ainda mais dentro de si.

— Markie! Markie! Por favor… _Ah_ …

E então, a língua não estava mais lá.

Jinyoung gritou de frustração e somente não socou a parede porque se não cairia no chão, o que não seria nada bonito.

— De pé.

Park respirou fundo e tentou se apoiar da melhor maneira, mas ele logo sentiu a mão de Mark o ajudando e sorriu sozinho.

— Vire-se.

Jinyoung se virou, apoiando as costas na meia parede e logo observando Mark retirar o cinto com força — o que o fez imaginar o ruivo usando o acessório nele —, mas Tuan em seguida levou a mão ao zíper da calça jeans, empurrando de uma vez para baixo, livrando-se em seguida da peça — que se juntou a calça social do cantor, que estava jogada no canto.

— Gosta do que vê?

— Gosto, mas ainda tem um tecido aí. — Jinyoung apontou com a cabeça para a cueca, tentando soar inocente. — Não gosto desse tecido, Markie.

— Você está sendo punido, lembra? Não tem que gostar de nada — provocou o mais velho, rindo e beliscando e leve a coxa do namorado. — Você quer me chupar, _baby_?

— Sempre.

Mark riu, aproximando-se ainda mais do outro, até o puxar para um beijo. Não foi calmo como o anterior, pois tinha força e Jinyoung conseguia sentir o desejo do ruivo naquele gesto — isso sem contar a ereção, que estava contra a dele.

O ruivo terminou o beijo puxando o lábio inferior do namorado, vendo-o com a respiração pesada e o rosto todo vermelho. Tuan pensou em como ele era lindo daquela maneira; desejava-o mais do que nunca.

O manager sorriu de lado e levou o polegar a boca do moreno, contornando o dígito nos lábios do canto, que abriu de leve ao sentir a leve pressão que o outro exerceu no local.

— Chupe.

Jinyoung fechou os lábios contra o dedo e deixou sua língua trabalhar, como faria se fosse o pênis do mais velho. Mark puxou o dígito de volta e o moreno murmurou uma reclamação, mas logo sentiu o indicador e o dedo médio invadirem sua boca. O moreno não se reprimiu, deixando a saliva correr solta enquanto chupava os dedos do namorado, passando a língua por entre ele e contornando os dígitos lentamente.

— Tão talentoso, Príncipe. Isso… deixa bem molhado… — Mark proferiu, levando a outra mão até a do moreno e a puxando para em seguida a colocar por cima da sua própria ereção coberta pela boxer azul marinho. — Vamos, me mostre que é bom em _multitask._

E quem era Jinyoung para negar qualquer coisa a Mark? Então, o moreno se concentrou em dar prazer ao ruivo. Ele empurrou a cueca do outro para depois começar a mover a mão direita em movimentos circulares e de vai e vem, enquanto continuava a chupar os dígitos do mais velho e gemer só com a ideia de tê-lo dentro de si o quanto antes.

Mark suspirava pesado, controlando os gemidos e aquilo dava ainda mais combustível para Jinyoung acelerar os movimentos, não se importando mais com uma possível punição; ele amava dar prazer ao namorado, mesmo quando sua ereção estava dura contra a sua barriga, doendo pela falta de atenção.

— Chega…

Jinyoung não queria parar, mas assim fez, mesmo que sua face exibisse uma mistura de tristeza e pedido mudo do que ele realmente queria naquele momento.

— Vire-se, Jinyoung.

Enquanto o mais novo fez o pedido, Mark se livrou da sua cueca boxer, segurando um gemido quando tocou na própria ereção, estocando-se rapidamente antes de se posicionar bem próximo a entrada do namorado. Jinyoung mordeu o lábio inferior, segurou no mármore e inclinou a bunda ainda mais para cima, já antecipando momento seguinte.

Nenhum dos dois aguentava esperar mais muito tempo, então Mark finalmente penetrou Jinyoung, sentindo os músculos circulares se fecharem contra o seu membro endurecido. A sensação o fez gemer alto, junto do namorado.

— Porra…

Jinyoung não conseguia proferir nada coerente, apenas gemia conforme Mark se movia dentro dele de forma lenta e profunda. O ruivo o segurava com força pela cintura, distribuindo beijos e mordidas pelas costa e ombro do moreno. Era demais para Park, por mais que ele estivesse se controlando.

Mark resolveu ir pela calma, pois queria a ambos no limite; era sempre melhor dessa maneira, causava um orgasmo longo e sofrido, que eram os seus favoritos na sua opinião, então cada vez que se movia, parava alguns segundos somente para escutar os gemidos do outro enquanto ele mesmo sentia seu membro reagir a quase tortura que estava sofrendo.

— M-Markie… P-por f-favor…

Tuan saiu e entrou no namorado de uma vez, escutando um gemido sofrido do moreno no processo.

— O quê? — perguntou, fingindo não saber o que o outro queria. — O que foi, Jin? — repetiu.

— E-eu preciso…

— Do quê? — provocou o ruivo. — Não posso… saber se você não falar com todas as letras.

O ruivo não esperou o outro responder, levando a mão ao pênis do namorado, masturbando-o enquanto outra vez movia o corpo para ir ainda mais fundo no cantor.

— O-oh… P-por f-favor…

Mark acelerou o movimento das mãos.

— Me faça gozar, Mark! Por favor! — Jinyoung implorou, movendo a cintura para encontrar os movimentos do namorado e assim sentir mais prazer. — E-eu preciso. Por favor!

— _Shh_ … eu estou com você, Jin. Vamos lá, _baby_ … goza para mim… — Mark instruiu, movendo a cintura um pouco sabendo que assim seus movimentos iriam estimular diretamente a próstata do namorado e combinado com o movimento de uma mão, o moreno seria levado direto para o orgasmo. — Vamos, _baby_ …

— E-eu… Oh…

Tuan, de qualquer jeito, puxou o rosto de Jinyoung e mesmo a posição sendo ruim, eles se beijaram. Era exatamente aquilo que o moreno precisava para relaxar e deixar seu corpo lhe entregar um forte orgasmo. Mark não se segurou ao sentir os estímulos do corpo do outro no seu e logo o ápice lhe abateu também.

Os dois ficaram naquela posição por um tempo, recuperando o fôlego e tentando colocar as cabeças no lugar depois de gozarem. O local era incomum e a posição desconfortável, mas era sempre perfeito quando estavam juntos.

— Oh, _baby_ … Eu te amo tanto — Mark murmurou, beijando a curvatura do pescoço do moreno, respirando pesado contra a pele. — Eu só sei… te amar.

— Brega… — Jinyoung resmungou, mas ria pois e sentia da mesma maneira. Ele só tinha amor por Mark e Jackson, tanto que as vezes não pensava caber dentro de si. — Eu também te amo, Markie.

— Que bom.

Os dois riram e Mark beijou outra vez o pescoço do namorado com carinho.

— Vem… Vou cuidar de você — afirmou o ruivo. — E limpar o azulejo.

Jinyoung riu outra vez, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem com o comentário.

— Vamos precisar faxinar tudo.

— Sim, mas valeu a pena — Mark concluiu, com um sorriso maroto retirando a própria blusa e utilizando para limpar o tanto quanto conseguiu dos fluídos.

— Sua camisa! Vai estragar…

— Não tem problema. Você me dá outra.

— Ei! — Jinyoung riu, envergonhado ao sentir os dedos do namorado o abrindo com cuidado para retirar todo o gozo. Amava transar sem camisinha, mas depois sempre ficava encabulado, mesmo sabendo que era bobagem. — _Hm_ … Já acabou?

Mark riu.

— Você outra vez com vergonha?

— Você também fica! — reclamou o moreno.

— Ficava no início, quando era virgem.

— Quando era… O quê?!

— Oh… E-eu esqueci que você não sabia. — Mark sorriu, dessa vez era ele o envergonhado. — Vamos limpar tudo isso e depois conversar, okay? Jackie vai chegar logo e ele não precisa comer na nossa bagunça.

— Mark.

— Eu prometo que vou contar como você foi meu primeiro, okay?

— Não acredito nisso!

— Limpando, Jinnie, anda! — Mark disse, correndo para a área de limpeza do apartamento deixando um Jinyoung atônito para trás.

Jinyoung ainda estava confuso, mas resolveu colocar suas roupas de qualquer maneira para auxiliar o namorado a limpar o local. Ele estava cansado após o sexo e queria tomar um bom banho, mas Mark tinha razão quanto a Jackson. Eles tinham conversado e concordado que Wang não se importava com os namorados transando; as regras ainda não eram muito claras, pois nem o chinês tinha muita certeza, contudo acreditavam que com o tempo, poderiam adicionar coisas dependendo de como fossem se sentindo.

— Oh, _baby_ … Vai tomar banho, eu limpo tudo — garantiu Mark, roubando um rápido beijo do namorado. — Você deve estar cansado.

— Você também.

— Mas eu fui _top_ — implicou, fazendo uma pose que somente fez Jinyoung revirar os olhos. — Mas sério, posso cuidar de tudo.

— Nós transamos, nós limpamos.

Mark sorriu e se aproximou para selar os lábios o moreno.

Eles não demoraram muito para limpar as coisas. Por sorte não enlouqueceram e transaram na cozinha toda, então como não foi esse o caso, foi fácil limpar o espaço utilizado e logo os dois já estavam no banheiro compartilhado de um banho morno cheio de carícias.

Agora era a vez de Jinyoung de ser aquele que distribuía as carícias mais fortes e intensas. Ele queria provar Mark, assim como havia sido provado.

— Mais tarde… — pediu o ruivo. — Por favor… Eu estou morrendo de fome.

Park riu e concordou, dando um outro beijo no namorado antes de finalizarem o banho.

A cozinha foi o local onde foram, mas dessa vez o objetivo era preparar algo para quando Jackson chegasse. Eles não estavam morando juntos, mas tinham marcado aquela noite para ser um programa a três e estavam animados por aquilo.

Os dois não eram tão bons quanto Jackson na cozinha, mas juntos conseguiram preparar um jantar simples, porém saboroso. Eles esperavam que Jackson gostasse.

— Agora, me fala — Jinyoung pediu. O casal estava sentado na sala, esperando Jackson voltar. — Como assim você era virgem?

Mark suspirou pesado, sacudindo os ombros.

— Antes de você, eu pensava ser assexual, Jin — disse o mais velho. — Eu não sentia vontade de transar e quando o corpo pedia, eu ia lá e resolvia com a boa e velha masturbação. — Riu. — Mas, vendo todos os meus amigos nessa coisa de sexo, eu resolvi tentar. Mas não deu certo, todas as vezes eu simplesmente surtava tinha ataques de pânico, era horrível.

— Ah… por isso você pensou que era assexual.

— Sim! — Mark sorriu. — Mas aí eu conheci você e percebi que sou… demissexual.

— Você nunca me falou isso.

— É, porque se eu falasse, iria mostrar que eu sentia mais do que amizade por você — disse o ruivo. — E eu morria de medo de você terminar as coisas por causa disso.

Jinyoung bateu na própria testa, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— E eu pensei que você não sentia nada por mim… — O moreno suspirou pesado. — Mas, okay. Estamos juntos agora, é o que importa.

Tuan concordou, deixando sua cabeça tombar no ombro do namorado enquanto fitava a televisão desligada. Estava um pouco cansado, mas ficar daquela maneira sempre era bom.

— Você deveria ter me dito que era a sua primeira vez… eu poderia ter te machucado.

— Ai, Jin… eu achei que ia surtar a qualquer momento, estava tentando aproveitar, mas seus toques não me davam nojo e eu quis mais e mais… E só nos masturbamos naquela vez…

— Por isso você não sabia fazer oral direito, eu achei que você estava nervoso.

Mark riu, lembrando-se de como tivera sido ruim, mas com o tempo aprendeu a aperfeiçoar muito bem.

— Quando eu voltei, acreditei que teria masturbação, então passei horas e horas me preparando e lendo como fazia chuca.

— Ai, ai… Você poderia ter me dito; falava que era virgem e só… eu teria te ajudado, seria até _sexy_ , _hn_?

— Eu teria gostado…

— Mark… Eu te machuquei?

O ruivo se movimentou, buscando os lábios do namorado.

— Não, você foi um verdadeiro príncipe. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida. — Mark sorriu. — Espera, não só aquela. Todos os meus momentos com você e agora com Jackie, são os melhores da minha vida.

O moreno não pode deixar de sorrir e dessa vez foi o que beijou o ruivo, com calma, mas repleto de carinho.

Ao mesmo tempo, ambos escutaram o barulho na porta, mas não se separaram, somente quando sentiram o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Os dois ainda deram um selinho rápido antes de olharem e verem Jackson deixando algumas sacolas na meia parede que dividia a cozinha da sala.

— Comprei umas massas para comermos… — comentou o chinês, aproximando-se dos namorados. — Oi, lindos.

Jackson se inclinou no sofá e beijou rapidamente Mark e depois Jinyoung, enrugando nariz em seguida e colocando um olhar estranho no rosto, coisa que os namorados logo perceberam.

— Aconteceu algo, _baby_? — Jinyoung se adiantou a perguntar, ainda sentado. — Que carinha é essa?

— _Hm_ … nada.

Wang se virou e foi em direção às sacolas, começando a tirar as caixas dali, mas somente como uma desculpa para não olhar os outros dois.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa — disparou Mark, já de pé e próximo ao chinês. — Você quer conversar?

O loiro suspirou pesado e parou o que estava fazendo, olhando para os namorados e observando os dois perto dele.

— Vocês estão com os cabelos molhados e… — Jackson sacudiu a cabeça. — Deixa para lá.

Jinyoung fitou Mark e os dois ficaram confusos por um momento.

— Não… entendemos, amor — disse o moreno. — Nós tomamos banho… Qual o problema?

— Vocês fizeram sexo — Jackson falou de uma vez, largando a última sacola de qualquer jeito por cima da mesa. — É óbvio.

O ruivo e o moreno não souberam ao certo o que responder àquilo. Então, outra vez se encararam e dessa vez pensaram melhor no que falariam para Wang, ainda mais com o chinês suspirando pesado e voltando a focar na tarefa anterior de desembrulhar a comida que trouxera.

— _Hm_ … Nós tínhamos conversado sobre isso, amor — ponderou Jinyoung, não deixando de pensar em como minutos antes estava com o ruivo transando bem naquele local. — Você… tinha dito que estava tudo bem, que não se importava…

Jackson respirou fundo, largando a vasilha com raiva na mesa. Como os namorados não percebiam o que estavam fazendo?

— Sim, eu disse que estava tudo bem, tudo ótimo, mas o problema é que vocês fazem exatamente o que fizeram hoje. — Jackson jogou o cabelo para trás com os dedos e os namorados sabiam que ele estava irritado. — Vocês marcaram comigo às vinte e uma horas… São vinte e uma e cinco agora…

— Sim? — Mark continuou sem entender.

— Vocês chegaram aqui que horas? — Wang perguntou, nada contente.

De repente, eles entenderam o que Jackson estava falando.

— Já é a quarta vez nessa semana! Vocês marcam um horário entre os dois, transam e depois o idiota chega aqui para ver um filme ou qualquer outra coisa. — Jackson riu sem humor. — O que vocês pensam que eu sou? Nos encontramos quatro vezes nessa semana, sem contar o trabalho e vocês fizeram isso todas as vezes. Sabem o que vocês estão passando para mim? Que eu estou atrapalhando.

Mark arregalou os olhos, aproximando do loiro apressadamente e o virando na sua direção. Como Jackson poderia estar pensando aquilo quando o amavam tanto? Tuan levou as mãos as bochechas do coreógrafo e fez um afago.

— Jackie, nos desculpe… Não fizemos por mal — garantiu o ruivo, vendo Jinyoung próximo aos dois, com o olhar assustado. — Lembra que combinamos adicionar mais regras? Podemos pensar nisso agora.

Jackson sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, tentando se afastar do toque do ruivo. Estava magoado e céus, estava se esforçando para não chorar naquele momento.

— Vocês deveriam ter pensado nisso antes — disse o loiro. — Mas não pensaram, p-porque não… me querem nessa relação.

— Quê? Nunca! — disparou Jinyoung. Seu coração batia forte, pois sentia que algo muito errado estava prestes a acontecer, mas não sabia como evitar. — Amor, n-nós erramos. Vamos conversar sobre isso…

Jackson sacudiu a cabeça outra vez, agora tendo sucesso para se separar de Mark, dando as costas para os outros dois. Ele sabia que aquilo aconteceria, mas quis acreditar que seria diferente, que não seria deixado para trás porque era amado, contudo estava enganado.

— Estou atrapalhado os dois — disse o loiro, ainda de costas.

— Não, não… Jackie, pensamos que você estava cuidando de Aimee! — Mark sentia a ansiedade tomando conta do seu corpo. Ele estava com medo de como aquela conversa terminaria. — Jackie, por favor… Nós não faríamos isso com você.

— Você que arranjou a babá.

— Oi?

Wang se virou e ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Jinyoung não aguentou a cena e também sentiu o choro cortar sua garganta e chegar com força; o moreno sabia o que estava acontecendo e não sabia como reverter toda a situação.

— Você me arranjou a babá quando eu estava no Japão! — Jackson não gritou somente porque a voz dele falhou no final. — Qual a hora que eu falei que minha irmã chegava do trabalho? Hein?!

O ruivo piscou algumas vezes até que a lembrança foi reacendida na sua mente.

— Dezenove horas. — A voz de Mark foi só um murmúrio. — E-eu… me esqueci. Jackie, n-nós nunc-

— Mas fizeram! — Wang fungou, passando a mão com força no rosto. — A comida está boa… Vocês vão gostar.

— J-Jackie… — Jinyoung tentou falar sem gaguejar, mas foi impossível. — Por favor, vamos conversar, resolver i-isso… F-foi só um mal-entendido… n-nós…

— Está tudo bem — garantiu o loiro, dando um fraco sorriso. — Comam alguma coisa, okay?

— Jack… — Mark chamou, em tom baixo. — Vamos conversar.

— Eu preciso pensar — afirmou o loiro, suspirando pesado. — _Hm_ … Boa noite.

O chinês passou pelos mais velhos e não olhou para trás quando fechou a porta, deixando Jinyoung e Mark cheios de culpa e com medo do que tudo aquilo significava para a recente relação deles.

As coisas tinham começado mal e agora sentiam-se perdidos, sem nenhuma certeza de como ficariam dali em diante.


	57. Chapter 57

Youngjae estava com saudades de Jaebeom e por isso estava abraçado a Coco, na sua grande sala de estar, esperando o namorado voltar do seu compromisso. O _comeback_ estava próximo e com ele os dias de folga ficavam escassos, por isso o loiro queria poder passar aquela tarde e noite com o namorado. Todavia, Lim tinha um compromisso como manager de Jinyoung, então o cantor ainda teria que esperar mais algumas horas para poder ver o moreno. Parecia tão injusto! Mais tarde acusaria Park de ser o culpado por aquilo somente para rir um pouco até a pessoa que tanto esperava, aparecer.

— Ai, Coco… Estou me sentindo tão sozinho… — murmurou o loiro, suspirando pesado enquanto seus dedos faziam carinho nos pelos do animal. — Só você para me tirar dessa solidão, minha lindinha.

O loiro ainda estava reclamando quando escutou a campainha do interfone tocar. Seu coração se encheu de esperança para o fato de ser Jaebeom — mesmo que o moreno tivesse a chave do local —, então foi apressadamente ao aparelho, que ficava na sala de jantar.

— Senhor Choi?

— Sim?

— Tem uma pessoa querendo autorização para subir… _Hm_ … Choi Youra. Ela pode subir?

Youngjae ficou fitando a parede sem saber o que responder àquela pergunta. Haviam pessoas na sua vida que imaginou nunca mais ver e depois de tanto tempo, aquele nome já estava em uma região da sua cabeça definida para as pessoas que nunca mais veria, então era melhor serem esquecidas. Contudo, agora se sentia perdido e mais do que nunca queria que Jaebeom estivesse ali.

— Pode…

O loiro não queria realmente ver aquela pessoa, mas o que faria? Deveria expulsá-la? O mínimo que podia era escutar o que ela queria e talvez depois expulsá-la. Youngjae sorriu com o pensamento.

— Ai, Coco… Vai conhecer a vovó. — O loiro suspirou pesado. — Não se anime, não é uma boa coisa. Ela provavelmente veio pedir dinheiro e me humilhar um bocadinho. Melhor correr, _hn_?

Choi sorriu sem humor, passando os dedos no pelo da sua companheira, pensando em como seria aquele encontro e esperando que fosse o mais rápido possível.

A mãe do cantor não demorou a chegar na cobertura e quando o elevador abriu, Youngjae estava esperando, tentando parecer o mais casual possível, por mais que tivesse arrumado o cabelo com os dedos e estivesse morrendo de nervoso com tudo aquilo. Queria reclamar com o universo pelo fator de Jaebeom não estar ali para apoiá-lo.

A primeira coisa que Youngjae viu foram os sapatos vermelhos de salto fazendo um alto barulho no piso da sala, mas logo subiu o olhar e viu a face da sua mãe, agora marcada pelo tempo, contudo sem deixar de exibir a pompa que sempre tivera, juntamente com o cabelo agora tingido de loiro, que chamava atenção no vestido azul justo que ela usava.

— Oi… mãe. — Youngjae mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, achando ridículo o fato de não saber falar com a própria mãe. — _Hm_ … a senhora pintou de loiro… Ficou bonito.

— Que história é essa de filho, Choi Youngjae?

Em um primeiro momento, Youngjae ficou confuso com a fala da mãe, até que entendeu o que a loira estava falando. _Como ela sabe disso?_ Foi o pensamento que em seguida cortou a mente do cantor.

— _Hm_ … Não sei, mãe. Que filho?

Youngjae resolveu fingir que não sabia do que a mãe falava naquele momento.

A mulher o olhou de cima abaixo e o loiro pensou em como estava sendo julgado pela sua roupa e postura, mas ela nada falou, somente passou por ele e seguiu para o sofá, como se a cobertura fosse dela.

— Jimin veio me procurar. Disse que você se recusa a assumir a paternidade. Que tipo de homem você se tornou, Youngjae?

— A senhora não tem como saber, não é? — O músico sorriu irônico. — A senhora não me dirige a palavra direito desde os dezoito anos.

Agora, Choi começava a se sentir irritado. Ele estava sendo acusado de algo que não tinha feito, na sua própria casa e a pessoa que fazia isso estava sentado no seu sofá, como se algo ali dentro a pertencesse.

— Você deveria seguir o exemplo do seu pai — falou a loira, suspirando pesado. — Ele nunca faria algo assim e ainda casaria com a moça.

— Uma pena que papai não está aqui, não é?

Youngjae odiava como a mãe sabia exatamente onde o afetar; falar do seu pai ou da sua irmã era um golpe baixo demais e mesmo dando uma resposta, sentia aquele nó se formando na sua garganta com todas as lembranças que tudo aquilo o trazia.

— Você como sempre desrespeitando a memória do seu pai — afirmou a mulher, deixando sua bolsa do lado, no sofá. — Senta aí que temos que conversar.

— Conversar ou a senhora vai me acusar de coisas que não fiz?

— Youngjae, sente-se aí.

O cantor quis xingar alto, mas acabou fazendo o que a mulher pediu. Coco, ao perceber que o dono estava no sofá, pulou ao seu lado, pedindo colo, que logo recebeu.

— Esse bicho pulguento você arranja, mas assumir um filho, não?

— Já passou pela sua cabeça que esse filho pode não ser meu e ela está apenas me chantageando? — O loiro questionou, olhando sério para a mulher. — Óbvio que não, pois eu nunca sou bom o suficiente, não é? Não importa o quão bem-sucedido eu seja, nada nunca será bom para a senhora. Eu honro a memória do papai, sim! Ele, diferente da senhora, estaria do meu lado! Apoiando as minhas decisões e a minha carreira!

A mulher revirou os olhos dramaticamente e Youngjae quis a mandar embora. Odiava aquele tratamento quando nada tinha feito para merecê-lo.

— Eu quero discutir essa situação e dessa criança, Youngjae.

— Esse filho não é meu.

— É o que todos falam — afirmou a mulher, estalando a língua. — Isso é uma vergonha, garoto. Você como um idol… sabe que sua carreira acabou, né? Então, pelo menos assuma.

— Ou então o que? A senhora vai fazer mais reportagens sobre mim e ganhar fama por ser minha mãe? É isso? Vai escrever sobre a minha triste infância para ganhar dinheiro?!

— Tudo o que fiz foi contar para todo quem você é, Youngjae. A pessoa que você e tornou.

— Você não sabe nada de mim!

O loiro pegou Coco no colo e se levantou, indo para a varanda que dava para a sala de estar; já estava tão cansado de estar na presença da mãe e nem dez minutos tinham se passado, então parecia ser um novo recorde. Seria muito ruim expulsá-la de vez? O problema seria se Youra falasse sobre o tal bebê na revista onde trabalhava, pois aí sim estaria ferrado.

— _Baby_ , cheguei… Oh.

Youngjae arregalou os olhos e voltou no mesmo instante para dentro da sala de estar, mas já era tarde demais, sua mãe já fitava Jaebeom de cima a baixo.

— _Hm_ … Boa tarde — Jaebeom cumprimentou, encarando Youngjae que já havia retornado para a sala com olhos questionadores.

— Não se dê o trabalho, ela já está de saída — anunciou o loiro, deixando Coco novamente no chão.

— Não, não estou. Youngjae, nós vamos conversar…

— Não. Se a senhora quer uma entrevista entre em contato com meu agente.

Youra ficou de pé, irritada.

— Que é esse aí, não é?! — disparou a loira, virando-se para Jaebeom, que estava confuso, mas pelos traços parecidos que reconhecia de Youngjae na mulher, acreditava que ela era a mãe do seu namorado. — Ele está com momento livre agora, não é?

— Senhora, e-

— Não responda a ela! — interrompeu Choi, passando a mão de forma raivosa no cabelo. — Mãe, por favor, vai embora.

— Eu não vou. Você será pai e eu avó!

— Esse filho não é meu! — O mais novo grunhiu, irritado. — E mesmo que fosse a senhora não tem qualquer direito de ser avó de um filho meu! Você nem é minha mãe de verdade! Chega desse papo, vai embora!

A loira jogou o cabelo para trás e Jaebeom pode observar o pescoço dela ficando vermelho, provavelmente de raiva.

— Se você não conversar comigo, irei escrever sobre como o meu querido filho está fodendo o manager dele!

— Ótimo! Faça isso! Mas nunca mais, nunca mais me procure outra vez. Para nada. Nem se a senhora estiver morrendo. Escreva sobre isso e esqueça de uma vez por todas que teve um filho.

Jaebeom conseguia ver os olhos o namorado se enchendo de lágrimas e, céus, tudo o que ele queria era segurar o outro em seus braços e protegê-lo de tudo o que há de ruim no mundo.

— Você não pode falar assim comigo!

A loira deu alguns passos na direção do filho, mas Jaebeom foi mais rápido e ficou na frente do namorado, evitando que a mulher se aproximasse ainda mais.

— Terei que pedir para a senhora se retirar.

— Voc-

— Por favor, estou pedindo com educação — interrompeu o moreno. — Se eu tiver que pedir outra vez, será com os seguranças do prédio.

Youra terminou de ficar com o rosto vermelho, mas nada falou, somente voltando para perto do sofá atrás da bolsa dela. Era um absurdo tudo aquilo que estava passando casa do próprio filho!

Bastante irritada, a jornalista olhou em volta e viu sua bolsa no chão — local que não se lembrava de ter posto —, mas ao encostar no couro, percebeu que estava molhado.

— Mas o que… — Ao olhar em volta ela notou a cachorrinha sentada no sofá e a constatação a fez gritar em frustração. — Essa… Ela fez xixi na minha bolsa! Essa peste!

— Senhora! — Jaebeom gritou ao vê-la erguer a mão contra a cadela. — Toque em um fio do pelo dela e eu chamo a polícia. Não me importa se é mãe de Jae ou não.

— Você não sabe educar um cachorro, Youngjae! O que fará com uma criança?

— Ele fará coisas maravilhosas que certamente não aprendeu com a senhora. Agora retire-se, por favor.

A mulher pegou a bolsa com a ponta dos dedos e saiu com raiva, xingando alto e sem se importar com os olhares dos dois que a fitavam. Coco então saiu do sofá e aproximou-se de Youra quando a jornalista demorou a se retirar do lugar, latindo alto. A loira demonstrou ainda mais raiva, contudo seguiu para o elevador, deixando a cobertura de vez.

O moreno então não pensou duas vezes antes de envolver o loiro em um abraço apertado, distribuindo beijo suaves contra a têmpora do namorado.

— Está tudo bem, Jae. Eu estou com você.

— Ela… aparece aqui do nada… para isso. — Choi deixou seu rosto tombar na curvatura do pescoço do namorado, usando aquele abraço como o apoio que precisava. — Eu e-estava bem, m-mas ela tinha que aparecer…

— Amor…

— Você disse que vinha mais tarde. — Youngjae mudou de assunto, afastando-se minimamente para fitar o namorado. — O que h-houve?

— Eu… só vim mais cedo.

— Não… aconteceu alguma coisa. Você está triste. — Youngjae fungou.

— _Hm_ … Estou triste porque você está — garantiu o moreno, beijando a bochecha do cantor. — Que tal eu cuidar de você, amor?

— JB…

O moreno suspirou pesado.

— Minha mãe também apareceu.

O loiro piscou, fungando.

— Abriram mesmo o bueiro hoje, _hn_?

— Mas não importa. Só o que importa é que estamos juntos. Mesmo você tendo prometido se casar com Jinyoung no futuro — brincou o moreno tentando trazer um sorriso para o rosto que tanto adorava.

— Ele é muito bonito, parece uma boa promessa — garantiu o loiro, fungando. — Mas, tem um problema…

— Que problema?

— Até os cinquenta anos, eu já terei casado com você.

Lim não pode deixar de sentir seu coração acelerar com a fala do outro, muito menos de se sentir bobo por deixado que ciúmes tolo fizessem parte de seus pensamentos.

— Eu te amo, Youngjae.

— Eu te amo, Jaebeom. — O loiro fechou os olhos e ainda escutou um riso antes que os lábios do namorado estivessem no seu, em um rápido beijo. — Impressionante como você sempre alegra o meu dia.

— E você alegra o meu.

Youngjae sorriu e abraçou o moreno, sentindo-se realmente melhor com o outro ali, para o apoiar e lhe defender, até mesmo quando acha que não precisa de defesa.

— Não fica com essa carinha triste, vamos nos divertir — pediu o moreno. — Logo depois de limpar o xixi de Coco.

O loiro riu, olhando na direção da sua cachorrinha, que outra vez estava no sofá, dormindo.

— Minha heroína!

— Ei, e eu? — reclamou Jaebeom.

— Meu empregado.

— Ultrajante!

Youngjae riu outra vez, selando os lábios do namorado. Ele realmente amava aquele homem, tanto que chegava ao ridículo. Sua fama de rockstar galinha e desbocado praticamente sumia diante do carinho que sentia por Jaebeom e a forma com que desejava poder beijar e cuidá-lo todos os dias.

— Mora comigo?

Choi não se arrependeu da pergunta, nem ao ver, de início, o rosto confuso de Jaebeom, para em seguida se transformar em surpresa. Youngjae entenderia se o outro não quisesse, mas não conseguiu deixar de lançar a questão.

— Jae…

— Com o _comeback_ eu não terei tempo para nada — explicou o loiro. — E eu sinto sua falta como louco. É idiota, eu sei…

— Não é idiota… eu também morro de saudades suas — garantiu Lim, esfregando a ponta do nariz contra o pescoço do loiro. — Porém, eu não quero precipitar as coisas, amor. V-você pode enjoar de mim ou descobrir rápido demais que eu sou muito chato.

— Mas você é o meu chato.

Youngjae fez um bico com a boca e Jaebeom reclamou antes de ser obrigado a beijar o namorado, afinal nunca resistia ao charminho do loiro.

— Mas, eu entendo. — Youngjae sorriu. — Foi só… carência. Está muito cedo mesmo, ainda nem transamos! — O loiro deu uma risada sem graça e desviou o olhar. — Vou pegar um pano para limpar a sujeira do meu amorzinho.

— Jae… — Jaebeom segurou no braço do namorado antes que ele saísse do local. — Você nem me deixou terminar eu falar.

— Ah…

— Que tal morarmos juntos durante o _comeback_ , _hn_? Serão algumas semanas intensas e podemos ficar aqui, o que acha? Meu apartamento é longe e ficar indo e vindo pode levantar suspeitas. Se eu só ficar, podemos ser “colega de quarto” pelo _comeback_ — o moreno murmurou, fazendo o gesto de aspas com os dedos. — Podemos também resolver esse problema do sexo, se você quiser.

— Eu não lembro mais como faz sexo.

— Não?

— _Nope_ … Meu pau serve só para mijar agora.

Jaebeom não conseguiu segurar a risada, mal acreditando que estava apaixonado por aquele homem, que era exatamente tudo o que não procurava em uma pessoa, mas por uma ironia do destino, estava ali, com o coração entregue a Youngjae.

— Não ria tão alto, nem foi tão engraçado assim.

— Foi sim, amor — garantiu o moreno, beijando a bochecha do namorado. Ele amava fazer aquilo, principalmente pelo sorriso que recebida do cantor todas as vezes. — Vou buscar um paninho para limpar a sujeira.…

— JB?

— Sim?

— A ideia… de ficar aqui na época de _comeback_ … é o que você quer mesmo ou você ficou com pena da minha carência?

— É o que eu quero. Só não tive coragem de pedir.

— Okay, então você fica com o quarto que Bam ficou.

— Ei!

— Nada de dormir no meu, como disse, sou inocente e não sei o que é sexo.

— Eu posso te ensinar. — Lim se aproximou um pouco mais do namorado, roçando o lábio contra a orelha direita de Youngjae. — Sou um ótimo professor — sussurrou, antes de mordiscar o lóbulo sensualmente.

— JB…

— Sim?

— Temos que limpar o chão.

— Ah, okay.

Os dois riram e se beijaram rapidamente antes de irem atrás de pano e desinfetante. Coco foi atrás, rebolando toda animada.

A tarefa não demorou muito, mas quando acabaram não foram direto para o quarto, como era a vontade dos dois; na verdade acabaram na cozinha, fazendo um rápido lanche. Contudo, não demorou muito para irem estarem no segundo andar, com a televisão ligada enquanto estavam deitados na cama.

Jaebeom tinha o peitoral colado as costas de Youngjae, distribuindo beijo suaves pelo pescoço e ombro do loiro e se divertindo com os risos fáceis do namorado.

— JB?

— Sim?

— Eu falo sério quando digo que não faço sexo há um tempo… Pode não ser tão bom quanto era…

— Sem problemas, também não faço há bastante tempo — garantiu o moreno, voltando a beijar o pescoço do loiro, que mordeu o lábio inferior. — Ei, não fique tenso.

— Posso… tentar algo?

O moreno nada falou e somente se afastou do cantor, que se virou, tomando o colo do manager rapidamente. Ele não podia negar que estava nervoso, mas queria muito aquilo. Jaebeom o fazia se sentir completo e céus, queria ter todas as experiências com o manager.

Entretanto, naquela posição, as risadas anteriores pareceram pesadas e as preocupações o alcançaram outra vez, fazendo o rosto do loiro parecer triste no mesmo instante.

— Amor…

Youngjae saiu do colo do namorado e se jogou ao lado dele, suspirando pesado enquanto agora fitava o teto.

— O que foi, _baby_?

— Preocupado com o que minha mãe disse.

— _Hm_ … — Jaebeom suspirou pesado, buscando a mão do outro mesmo que a posição fosse estranha. — Ela não vai fazer uma reportagem, Jae.

— Como você sabe?

— Porque você é a galinha dos ovos de ouro dela e se ela vazar sobre a gente, você vai perder sua carreira e ela o trabalho.

— Você acha?

— Tenho certeza, _baby_ — garantiu o moreno, beijando a bochecha do namorado. — Qualquer coisa, eu estarei ao seu lado não importa o que aconteça, okay?

Youngjae fitou o mais velho.

— Mesmo que eu perca tudo e você o emprego?

— Bom que poderemos ficar o dia inteiro no quarto, abraçadinhos…

O loiro sorriu, suspirando pesado. Ele tinha medo, mas o namorado lhe garantindo que tudo ficaria bem deixava-o mais tranquilo.

— Agora fica ruim para transar? — comentou o loiro, suspirando pesado. — Eu acabei com o clima?

— Você nunca acaba com o clima, amor.

Jaebeom, antes que o outro proferisse algo, buscou os lábios do cantor; primeiro com calma, mas logo usando mais força e pressão. Ele aproveitou então para se mover para o colo do mais novo, sem realmente parar o beijo.

— Ui, estou impressionado.

— Você não viu nada — garantiu o moreno.

— _Hm_ … _Sexy_.

Youngjae riu outra vez quando sentiu o leve beliscar que o moreno lhe deu na lateral do corpo. Estava tão feliz em ter o manager ali que sinceramente poderiam nunca transar que se sentira bem e feliz pelo universo ter posto aquele homem na sua vida. Estava vivendo a felicidade plena por mais que ainda tivesse problemas, mas todos eles sempre pareciam menores quando Jaebeom estava junto dele.

O moreno não demorou a buscar os lábios do cantor, registrando cada expressão que o loiro fazia e cada pequeno suspirar que indicava como estava gostando do momento. Para Jaebeom, saber que um homem daqueles, que para muitos ter daquela maneira era um sonho de vida, deixava-o com o ego elevado. Mas não por Choi ser algum tipo de conquista a ser exibida, mas sim porque Youngjae tinha tudo o que sempre procurou em uma pessoa, ele somente precisou cavar um pouquinho para encontrar todas aquelas qualidades. Então, para o manager, saber que estava beijando o homem dos seus sonhos, era a melhor coisa do mundo e o fazia se sentir muito bem.

— Eu amo os seus beijos — afirmou o loiro, passando a língua no lábio inferior, sabendo o como aquilo provocava o seu namorado. — Eu amo você, JB.

Como Jaebeom poderia ignorar aquelas palavras? Todo aquele sentimento que o loiro exibia para si? Impossível, mas também como demonstrar tudo aquilo se não fosse com milhares de palavras bregas e retiradas de filmes que era o que chegava mais perto de como o seu coração parecia bater como um louco para o loiro ao mesmo tempo que se acalmar, por saber estar com o homem que amava e sendo muito feliz? Como demonstrar tudo aquilo? Não sabia como a não ser beijando ainda mais Choi.

Youngjae não sabia o que fazer com o seu coração, que ficava louco a cada novo beijo do mais velho, contudo sabia o que fazer com a ereção que já estava ficando visível na sua calça de moletom. Contudo, tinha um pouco de medo. Seu primeiro namorado tinha sido Mark e as coisas não tinham dado muito certo e nem transado eles tinham e se com Jaebeom acontecesse algo que estragasse tudo? Ele pedia muito à divindade que não fosse aquele o caso, pois não haveria música algum de coração partido que o ajudaria a superar Lim. O manager tinha entrado na sua vida como um inimigo e agora era a pessoa na qual acordava e ia dormir pensando; parecia um sonho e, se de fato fosse, não queria nunca acordar.

A boca de Jaebeom correu para o pescoço do loiro e Youngjae sentiu nervoso no seu estômago, mas esse logo se dissipou quando o moreno encontrou um ponto na curvatura do pescoço do cantor que o fez gemer e se esparramar na cama.

— Acho que encontrei seu ponto fraco, _hn_?

— Não estou sentindo seu pênis na minha próstata, _hn_? — disparou o loiro.

Jaebeom, por vezes, só sabia rir quando estava com Choi e céus, o cantor amava o som da voz do moreno, mas da risada, ele chegava ao paraíso.

O moreno voltou a beijar o namorado com intensidade, mas estava um pouco cansado de somente fazer aquilo, então ele arriscou levar uma das mãos por debaixo da camisa de Youngjae, que suspirou alto com o contato. Foi tudo o que Jaebeom precisava para avançar e finalmente tirar a camisa branca do cantor, que levantou os braços sem demora, mas para a surpresa do manager, Choi também queria a sua camisa retirada e assim aconteceu.

— Amo o seu tanquinho — comentou Youngjae, passando os dedos pela derme do outro, sentindo a boca se encher de saliva com o tesão aumentando em seu corpo. — Posso… lamber?

Lim se surpreendeu com o pedido, mas na sua cabeça a cena pareceu tão sensual, que somente se jogou na cama, ao lado do namorado, que sem demora alguma, levou a boca a barriga do mais velho, passando a língua pelos músculos definidos.

— Sempre quis fazer isso — garantiu o loiro, deixando sua boca correr pela extensão de pele, ganhando força ao escutar os suspiros do moreno. — Quero te lamber todinho, JB.

— E-eu… adoraria…

O manager se xingou internamente pela resposta idiota, mas o loiro pareceu não se importar, ao contrário, gostar tanto da autorização, que logo levou a boca a um dos mamilos do moreno, que gemeu quando a língua gelada fez contato contra a sua derme quente.

Para Youngjae, era prazeroso ver o outro daquela maneira, de olhos fechados e mordendo a boca para as sensações que estava sentindo. O loiro quis parar e focar no seu próprio prazer, mas era bom demais ser aquele que fazia Jaebeom gemer baixo somente com a sua língua, assim o cantor somente esfregou seu corpo contra o colchão, ficando ainda mais louco com a pouca fricção que aquilo causava, contudo ainda assim, dava-lhe aquela dor gostosa de querer mais e não poder, pelo menos não naquele momento.

— Jae… eu vou enlouquecer…

O loiro ainda não tinha terminado de lamber todos os locais que queria, então ignorou a fala do outro, capturando com os lábios o mamilo que ainda não tinha estimulado. Jaebeom gemeu alto e Youngjae parou o que fazia, fitando o namorado com a boca aberta, demonstrando surpresa no rosto.

— O que… foi? — Jaebeom questionou, surpreso.

— Seu… gemido — Youngjae falou, ainda de olhos bem abertos. — Eu… nunca tinha escutado seu gemido.

Jaebeom pareceu ainda mais confuso.

— Eu preciso de mais…

Youngjae abaixou a cabeça outra vez, buscado o mamilo sem estímulo ao mesmo tempo que levava a mão à calça do outro, com os dedos passando na visível ereção do namorado. Jaebeom gemeu outra vez.

—- Merda, seus gemidos…

Era aquilo que o loiro precisava, aquele estímulo para sentir seu pênis pulsar, precisando de contato. Assim, sendo egoísta, o loiro se moveu até a calça do mais velho, não parando para fazer nenhum tipo de charme ou tentar ser sensual, e desabotoou o botão e abaixou o zíper, com presa retirando a peça de uma vez, para em seguida fazer o mesmo com a cueca.

O pênis de Jaebeom logo ficou à vista, ereto e com o pré-gozo já escorrendo pela glande. Youngjae sentiu a saliva outra vez encher sua boca e ele somente reagiu em seguida em busca de prazer, levando a língua ao lábio inferior antes de contornar com a mão o membro do namorado.

— Por que até seu pênis tem que ser bonito? — reclamou o loiro, sentindo seu polegar espalhar o pré-gozo do outro por toda a extensão. — Porra, até na minha mão ele é perfeito. Terei que fazer uma música para o seu pau, seu desgraçado.

Jaebeom queria rir, mas ele não conseguia, não com Youngjae sendo tão bom em masturbá-lo.

— Agora eu tenho que te chupar — o loiro voltou a reclamar. — Questão de ciência isso.

Lim ficou sem tempo de responder, pois a boca de Youngjae logo cobriu todo o seu membro e o moreno gemeu alto ao sentir a garganta do namorado se fechar contra a sua glande. O moreno então levou a mão aos fios loiros do outro, forçando a cabeça do cantor ainda mais contra a sua ereção, sentindo os dedos do loiro brincando com as suas coxas.

Youngjae tomou o seu tempo, explorando com a sua boca o pênis do outro. O loiro deixou a língua correr pelas veias aparentes, deixou sua boca brincar com os testículos do outro, sua garganta fechar contra a glande do moreno e deixou seus dedos contornarem a entrada do manager, que nessa altura praticamente choramingava, completamente entregue a Choi. O cantor amava ter esse poder concedido, contudo descobrira que amava mais quando a pessoa era Jaebeom.

— JB, quero tirar mil fotos do seu pau, em todos os ângulos. Vou distribuir nas paredes aqui de casa. — Youngjae mordeu o lábio inferior, vendo o namorado uma bagunça na cama, enquanto ele o masturbava. — Que pau maravilhoso, não quero tirar a boca dele.

— Jae… p-por f-favor…

— _Hn_ … Você falou que eu não poderia me masturbar até transarmos e agora não aguenta um pouquinho de estímulo? Fraco! Falta-lhe ódio.

— N-Naruto… n-não…

Youngjae riu sozinho e quando percebeu a perna do outro começar a tremer sem controle, largou o pênis do namorado, que choramingou, não aguentando mais chegar no limite para somente ser deixado de lado outra vez.

Mas, diferente das vezes anteriores, Jaebeom escutou alguns sons e quando olhou viu o namorado arrancando a própria calça e a jogando no chão para em seguida fazer o mesmo com a boxer que usava, deixando livre seu pênis, que o loiro logo estocou algumas vezes, gemendo baixo.

O moreno passou a língua nos lábios e se sentou na cama, mesmo que seu próprio pênis parecesse ao ponto de não aguentar mais a espera. Lim abriu a boca e fitou o outro com os olhos abaixo dos cílios, percebendo Youngjae engolir com força antes de se movimentar em sua direção.

O loiro ficou de pé na cama enquanto Jaebeom entreabriu os lábios e sentia o peso na sua língua, preenchendo a sua boca da maneira que gostava. O moreno em seguida sentiu as mãos do namorado na sua cabeça e deixou que o cantor o fodesse a boca, de forma intensa e quase dolorosa, que fazia a sua mente ficar enevoada com as sensações.

Propositalmente, Youngjae levou um dos pés ao pênis do outro e deixou seus dedos fazerem um leve contato contra o membro do moreno enquanto fodia com força a boca do manager, que gemeu alto, movimentando-se para conseguir mais do contanto contra a sua ereção.

Era demais para os dois, e Youngjae esperou somente um minuto a mais para se mover e sentar no colo de Jaebeom, que pareceu surpreso por uns segundos, até sentir a mão do cantor na sua ereção, juntando-a dele próprio, assim estocando os dois pênis de uma vez.

Eles estavam no limite, então não demorou muito ambos os corpos se entregarem a, juntamente, fortes orgasmos, deixando-os tontos por uns segundos. Youngjae jogou o corpo para frente e apoiou a testa ao do namorado por alguns segundos, antes de buscar seus lábios em um beijo molhado, confuso, mas cheio de sentimentos.

Quando o ar pareceu voltar aos seus pulmões, estavam os dois cobertos de suor e gozo, mas sorriam, pois, tinha sido perfeito, estavam juntos em um paraíso próprio.

— Completei… — murmurou Jaebeom.

— _Hn_? —Youngjae perguntou confuso, não resistindo a beijar o namorado outra vez. — Completou o que?

— Todos os seus níveis de amizade — explicou o moreno, deixando suas mãos apertavam a cintura do loiro de leve. — Nível três: sua história triste, nível quatro: dormir na sua cobertura, nível cinco: conhecer sua mãe, nível seis: ganhar uma música em minha homenagem… Nível dois: fazer amor com você.

— Tenho quase certeza que eu disse ‘Transar’ e não ‘Fazer amor’.

— É, mas nós fizemos amor — garantiu o moreno. — E foi a melhor experiência da minha vida. Eu te amo, Jae.

— Eu te amo, JB.

Os dois se beijaram, sentindo seus corações acelerados outra vez. Poderiam ter medo daquele forte sentimento, mas estavam juntos, então sentiam que poderia superar qualquer coisa.

— Agora, vou buscar um pano para te limpar — disse o moreno.

— Eu posso fazer isso.

— Eu sei, mas você me deu o melhor orgasmo da minha vida e nem me penetrou, então merece ficar deitadinho enquanto cuido de você.

O loiro sorriu e aceitou o gesto de carinho, observando Jaebeom ir ao banheiro acoplado e pensando em como a bunda do namorado era durinha e bonita, da próxima vez com toda certeza o foderia até escutar gritos.

Jaebeom não demorou a voltar ao quarto, passando a toalha com a água morna na barriga e nas coxas do namorado — amava com a cobertura tinha opção de temperatura para as torneiras —, não resistindo a deixar um selinho antes de descartar o pano na cesta de roupas sujas.

— Eu terminei a música que fiz para você — disse o loiro, quando o moreno já estava deitado ao seu lado, puxando-o para um abraço. — Quer ouvir?

— Claro que quero, amor.

A voz de Youngjae não demorou a preencher o quarto e Jaebeom fechou os olhos, deixando a bonita canção chegar ao seu coração, afinal era o lugar que ela pertencia.

— _Eu estou aqui como sempre para você. Eu nunca irei embora…. Esperando por você._

Quando o cantor terminou de cantar, Jaebeom dormia e o loiro somente sorriu, deixando sua cabeça se ajeitar no peitoral do outro para também descansar, por mais que em noite ainda fosse.

Youngjae não demorou a dormir, com o seu coração mais repleto de felicidade do que nunca antes esteve.


	58. Chapter 58

Yugyeom estava cansado após tanto treinar naquele dia. Tinha treinado vocal, feito exercício físicos e claro, dançado durante horas, mas agora somente queria ir para casa e talvez chorar um pouco; não sabia explicar, mas ultimamente sentia aquela urgência eterna de se enfiar no quarto e deixar todas as lágrimas do seu corpo saírem de uma só vez.

Então, quando dispensado da classe, Yugyeom pegou suas coisas e olhou rapidamente o celular, esperando encontrar alguma mensagem de Chungha, mas não havia nada. Ela não tinha ido naquele dia e ele estava preocupado, mas esperava que ela somente tivesse cansada e faltara um dia.

O moreno se sentiu ansioso enquanto fazia o caminho para o banheiro, olhando outra vez no celular antes de colocar suas coisas no chão, mas ainda não havia mensagem da amiga e seu “Bom dia” ainda estava solitário no _display_ do aplicativo de mensagens.

Kim então foi para o banho. Chungha e ele tinham encontrado um banheiro no quinto andar quase não usado e gostavam de ir para lá quando terminavam as aulas, era bom que não precisava disputar por um box ou ficar esperando vários minutos para usar um banheiro que já estava sujo após tantos tomarem banho.

Porém, tomar banho sozinho agora o estava deixando triste, pois na cabine ao lado sempre estava Chungha, que comentava fofocas do dia enquanto riam juntos de tudo e de todos. Yugyeom não queria pensar o pior, mas estava preocupado e mesmo não querendo soar machista, esperava que fosse cólica ou algo do tipo que não deixara a amiga aparecer naquela segunda-feira, após passar o fim de semana com o pai.

Ele acabou não demorando no banho e logo se viu longe da empresa, suspirando pesado enquanto pensava na amiga. Não queria surtar, mas estava realmente cheio de preocupação para com a moça.

O moreno entrou no ônibus que sempre pagava e foi para um dos bancos, encostando a cabeça na janela e olhando o trânsito, tentando tirar sua cabeça da preocupação, mas minutos depois já estava olhando o celular, vendo se a moça tinha lhe respondido.

Nada.

Yugyeom mordeu o lábio inferior e resolveu mandar outra mensagem para ela, torcendo para que a moça respondesse.

**Chungha ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

Ei… Você está bem?

Hm, o professor foi

um chato… mas foi

a mesma coreo de sexta-feira…

Qualquer coisa, pode

me ligar, okay?

Eu… estou preocupado :/

E também com saudades :(

♥♥♥

Yugyeom suspirou pesado e guardou o celular, pedindo à divindade que estivesse tudo bem com a amiga.

**

Meia hora depois, Yugyeom ainda estava no ônibus, fitando o engarrafamento que tinha parado tudo. Ele já tinha avisado a avó que chegaria tarde, mas pela forma com nada movia, parecia que ia demorar bem mais para sair dali e a fome já estava batendo. Com um suspiro alto, o rapaz resolveu que iria comer.

O moreno saiu do ônibus e caminhou atrás de alguma lanchonete, coisa que não foi difícil achar. O local não estava lotado, mas tinha uma pequena fila e quase todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, mas qualquer coisa, o trainee comeria no balcão mesmo e depois arranjaria um jeito de ir para casa.

Na fila, o moreno olhou em volta, desanimado e cansado, pensando em como chegaria exausto em casa e no outro dia tinha que sair cedo para mais treino; sempre quisera aquilo, mas atualmente parecia tudo demais e não sabia se gostava mais tanto da ideia de ser idol.

Com esses pensamentos, as lágrimas chegaram aos olhos de Yugyeom e ele quis se socar, pois atualmente estava daquela maneira e já conseguia ouvir Chungha lhe dizendo que tinha que falar aquilo com a avó ou o irmão, mas o rapaz não queria demonstrar aquela boba fraqueza, então somente respirava fundo e tentava engolir o choro.

Tentando focar em algo para distrair sua mente, após receber o pedido, o moreno acabou sentando em uma mesa afastada, pois não queria chorar no meio da rua, então resolveu que chorar em um canto era melhor que a outra opção.

Ele respirou fundo algumas outras vezes, bebericou a Coca-Cola em seguida, tentando não chorar e foi nesse instante que ele viu duas pessoas conhecidas a umas cinco mesas a frente.

Yugyeom tentou não sentir algo amargando na sua garganta, mas foi impossível ao ver os dois homens de mãos dadas, rindo um para o outro e até dando batata frita um na boca do outro. Kim suspirou pesado e buscou o seu hambúrguer, dando uma mordida enquanto pensava em como estava triste no momento.

Hyungwon e Hoseok pareciam apaixonados e por mais que provavelmente não entendesse aquela relação, o trainee sentia de longe que era óbvio que estavam juntos.

Por que as coisas não pareciam mais fáceis para ele? Por que estava sentindo seu coração corroer de preocupação pela amiga enquanto ignorava todas as outras mensagens que tinha recebido, pois não sentia vontade de respondê-las? Estava tão cansado e ver aqueles dois felizes estava o deixando enjoado, pois sentia falta daquilo, de saber que alguém o olhava daquela maneira.

Ele ficou daquela maneira, observando o casal quando Wonho virou para mostrar algo e o trainee se abaixou, não querendo ser visto. Porém, isso não aconteceu e logo o rapaz voltou a beber seu refrigerante, ainda encarando o outros dois.

De repente, o trainee sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso e logo o buscou, torcendo para ser Chungha, mas ao desbloquear o aparelho, viu que não era ela. Ele suspirou pesado e viu o nome de Bambam piscar. Por que tinha parado mesmo de falar com o tailandês? Mandara mensagem afirmando que quando o outro ficasse bem, iria o encontrar, contudo tivera uma semana horrível e depois uma outra e acabou somente parando de responder o youtuber. O que estava acontecendo consigo? Por que não conseguia mais se reconhecer quando refletia suas ações? Céus, como estava cansado.

Outra vez, as lágrimas vieram nos seus olhos e Yugyeom resolveu ler logo a mensagem de Bambam, provavelmente o tailandês estava com raiva dele e com toda razão, não tiraria isso do mais velho.

**Bam ♥**

Eu te amo, Yug.

Espero que tenha tido

um bom dia.

Desculpe-me por não

ter sido um bom namorado

para você.

Provavelmente, você não

quer ler essas coisas e também

deve estar com raiva de mim,

mas… se você ainda quiser,

eu estarei sempre aqui…

Sinto sua falta.

E te amo.

Sei que já falei isso, mas é

a verdade. Eu te amo.

Boa noite.

Yugyeom fitou a mensagem e a releu tantas vezes que sentiu que tinha gravado todo o conteúdo na sua mente. As lágrimas ele nem tentava mais controlar, deixando-as correr pelos seus olhos com força.

Sentia tanta falta de Bambam e ainda assim não se via capaz de se mover dali e ir atrás dele. Por que tudo parecia tão difícil atualmente?

— Ei… você está meio que fazendo uma cena.

Kim olhou para cima e viu Wonho parado na frente da mesa onde estava sentado, com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

— D-desculpa…

Wonho balançou uma das mãos e se sentou em uma das cadeiras vazias da mesa que Yugyeom ocupava.

— Você está bem, Yug?

Ele estava bem? Kim não sabia a resposta para a pergunta, parecia tudo demais e somente queria se desligar do mundo todo se possível e, claro, chorar ainda mais.

— E-eu s-sinto falta d-dele.

— E por que você está falando isso para mim e não para ele?

Era idiota, mas Yugyeom não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta. Ele se sentia tão perdido, como se algo dentro dele não estivesse ao seu alcance e se já não bastasse isso e a recente preocupação com a amiga, tinha aquela saudade de Bambam que nunca parecia ir embora. Tudo bem que estiveram juntos por pouco tempo, mas o tailandês parecia o conhecer por completo.

— Eu… não sei. — Yugyeom fungou. — Eu… errei e agora não sei o que fazer.

Hoseok sorriu.

— Vou repetir a pergunta: por que você não fala isso para ele? — Shin questionou, levantando a sobrancelha.

O trainee não tinha uma resposta para aquilo, o que era bem idiota. Por que não falava para Bambam tudo o que estava sentindo ao invés de ficar daquela maneira, tão para baixo e sem esperança de que as coisas melhorariam? O rapaz sabia que estava perdendo o controle, contudo não fazia nada para recuperá-lo e aquilo estava o matando por dentro.

— Yug, Bambam nunca mais quer me ver e falar comigo e eu aceitei isso, sei que fiz muita merda e mereço esse tratamento, mas ele ainda quer te ver e falar com você — afirmou o mais velho, dando um sorriso. — Mas vai chegar um momento em que ele não vai mais te esperar, Yug. E por mais que Bam sinta dor, vai te esquecer. Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu, garoto.

— Eu…

— Yugyeom, por que você não se permite ser feliz?

O trainee fitou o outro e desviou o olhar, percebendo Hyungwon parecer irritado na mesa onde estava, mas a verdade é que estava tentando absorver aquela pergunta que Hoseok lhe fizera. O pior é que o Shin tinha um ponto, mas não sabia o que responder.

Realmente, não estava se permitindo ser feliz?

Yugyeom de repente percebeu que ele não deveria estar ali, naquela lanchonete, triste e sentindo falta do homem que amava. Deveria estar indo atrás do homem que amava e não falando com o ex-namorado dele.

Kim olhou em direção a porta e depois para Hoseok, que riu.

— Vai logo atrás dele, Yug.

E Yugyeom foi.

Ele praticamente tropeçou enquanto pegava suas coisas e corria para fora do estabelecimento, pensando em como faria para chegar na parte rica da cidade, onde Bambam morava. O moreno olhou em volta, mas o trânsito ainda estava engarrafado e mesmo que pegasse um _Uber_ , provavelmente chegaria bem tarde no apartamento do tailandês. Então, uma ideia correu a mente do trainee e por mais louca que fosse, buscou o número de Youngjae na sua agenda.

O cantor não demorou a atender.

— Jae?

— Fala Yug!

— Você pode me emprestar o seu helicóptero?

A linha ficou em silêncio e Yugyeom afastou para saber se a ligação tinha caído, mas não era isso o que tinha acontecido, então voltou a colocar o aparelho no ouvido.

— O que você está falando?

— Me empresta?

— Cara, você não pode ligar e fazer essa pergunta sem dar um motivo plausível. — Youngjae suspirou pesado. — Para que você quer o meu helicóptero?

O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior.

— _Hm_ … Está tudo engarrafado e eu _preciso_ reconquistar Bam, Jae.

Outra vez, tudo ficou em silêncio.

— Vou mandar meu motorista, Yug.

— M-mas… está tudo engarrafado!

— E ele sempre sabe o melhor caminho — explicou o cantor. — Quando vocês voltarem, eu prometo um passeio de helicóptero, tudo bem? É bem romântico, eu garanto.

— Tudo… bem. — O rapaz suspirou pesado. — Obrigado.

— Me manda sua localização por mensagem — disse Choi. — E boa sorte.

— Obrigado.

Yugyeom fez o que o amigo pediu e esperou, ansioso para poder encontrar logo Bambam. Estava morrendo de saudades do youtuber e somente queria poder tê-lo outra vez em seus braços para poder o dizer o quanto o amava.

**

O moreno teve que esperar um pouco, mas logo o carro chegou para o buscar. Ele entrou afoito no veículo, pensando em como e no que falaria para o tailandês depois de duas semanas ignorando suas mensagens.

— Para onde vamos? — o motorista perguntou.

— Atrás do meu amor!

— _Hn_ … Eu ainda vou precisar de um endereço.

Yugyeom riu um pouco nervoso e um tanto envergonhado deu a coordenadas para o apartamento de Bambam.

Agora todas as suas crises de choro pareciam magicamente explicadas. Ele precisava de Bambam. Precisava dele não só como namorado, mas como amigo. Alguém que o apoiava e animava, que o entendia da maneira mais simples de todas e o completava. Por isso ficara tão destruído com a ideia de ser traído pelo mais velho, pois o que tinha com o tailandês, ele sabia que não iria encontrar em outra pessoa.

Demorou mais que o normal, mas não tanto quanto se o loiro fosse de ônibus ou se pegasse _Uber_ , pois o motorista realmente pegava as melhores rotas.

— Chegamos. 

— Eu sei — respondeu o rapaz. 

— Então, você pode ir atrás do seu amor.

— É… — Yugyeom disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Acho que perdi a coragem.

O _trainee_ viu o outro lhe fitar pelo retrovisor e sabia estar sendo muito julgado pelo motorista, que provavelmente estava o xingando internamente naquele momento.

— Garoto… Você ama Bambam?

— Como você sabe o nome dele?

— Ele é amigo de Jae, ora essa. Acha que é a primeira vez que venho a esse endereço?

— Oh, verdade — comentou o mais novo. — Mas respondendo à sua pergunta… Sim, eu amo Bam.

— Então, você vai tirar sua coragem desse sentimento que está dentro de você.

Yugyeom mentiria se dissesse que as palavras do outro não haviam o deixado chocado, porque era essa a verdade. Por vezes, sentia-se tão novo, cheio de coisas para fazer e conselhos para escutar que quando alguma pessoa sequer lhe falava algo, percebia o quanto da vida ainda lhe faltava para explorar. Tinha vinte e dois anos e um mundo inteiro ainda para descobrir e céus, a possibilidade de explorar tudo o que de bonito ainda existia ao lado de Bambam lhe trazia arrepios pela derme; parecia algo perfeito.

— Acho que encontrei minha coragem outra vez.

— Ótimo.

O rapaz não demorou muito mais para sair do carro e, bastante nervoso, entrou no prédio que o namorado morava — ainda eram isso? Céus, ele esperava que sim —, vendo o porteiro indicar com a cabeça que poderia subir. Era um bom sinal? Talvez nada significasse, contudo, o trainee esperava que sim, que fosse o universo mostrando que tudo daria certo e terminaria aquela noite com o tailandês que tanto amava em seus braços.

O elevador demorou bastante para subir ou então foi o nervosismo do mais novo, ele não soube ao certo o qual era a opção correta. Mas, assim que se viu na frente da porta do tailandês, não soube o que fazer. Deveria tocar a companhia? Deveria pegar a chave escondida que ficava abaixo do vasinho de planta? Ou nem deveria estar ali e realmente esquecer todo esse namoro?

As perguntas não tiveram tempo de serem respondidas por sua mente, pois a porta foi aberta de uma vez e o rapaz fitou a senhora Sorn, surpresa por vê-lo, contudo ela não estava só e quando o moreno olhou para o lado, viu o namorado da tailandesa, tão surpreso quanto ela por ver o jovem por ali.

— Oh, ele está no quarto — Sorn falou, com um fraco sorriso. — Boa sorte.

Ele não conseguiu perguntar nada, pois em seguida a mulher saiu do apartamento, de mãos dadas com o professor universitário e seguiu para o corredor, deixando para trás um Yugyeom morrendo de medo de como Bambam reagiria a sua presença.

Tentando se acalmar, o rapaz fechou a porta com cuidado e olhou em volta, mas não havia nada de diferente de como se lembrava e de certa forma era uma boa coisa. Assim após respirar fundo, o rapaz resolveu ir para o quarto do tailandês.

Porém, no corredor, o moreno escutou a voz de Bambam e ele parecia estar falando sozinho, então o _trainee_ se aproximou com cuidado e conseguiu ver o loiro gravando algo, provavelmente para o seu canal no Youtube,

— Sabe gente, eu… queria falar sobre amor hoje. — Bambam falava para a câmera e não via Yugyeom parado na porta. — Existem vários tipos de amor e eu poderia citar mil e um exemplos, mas vou falar do amor romântico. _Hm…_ tenho que mudar essa abertura — comentou o loiro, anotando algo rapidamente no caderno ao seu lado. — Minha mãe está apaixonada, depois de anos da morte do meu pai, ela está namorando de novo. E… isso me fez perceber o quanto ela parece mudada nesses poucos meses de relação. Agora, mamãe sorri ainda mais, está sempre animada e voltou a se cuidar melhor, assim como o namorado dela, que faz a mesma coisa; eles até vão correr juntinhos, coisa bem de casalzinho, sabem?

Bambam parou de falar e suspirou pesado, buscando o celular, mas logo o jogando de volta na cama.

— Que merda de vídeo… — murmurou o tailandês para si mesmo. — Eu nem sou amado e fazendo vídeo de amor… Sou um babaca mesmo.

— Eu te amo, Bambam.

O youtuber quase caiu da cama com a nova voz no quarto e o moreno percebeu que foi uma péssima ideia mostrar sua presença daquela maneira.

— Yug… — O loiro parecia ter visto um fantasma e o _trainee_ quis pedir desculpas por ter o assustado ao mesmo tempo que não sabia ao certo se deveria fazer tal coisa. — C-como?

O moreno sorriu sem graça.

— Sua mãe estava saindo… e me deixou entrar.

— Não… — Bambam falou, aproximando-se do mais novo. — Como… que meus sonhos se tornaram realidade uma outra vez?

Kim tinha tanto para falar, tanto para pedir desculpas, mas ele nada disso fez, somente cortou o quarto, grudou a cintura do loiro a sua e o beijou com força.

Não foi estranho como ambos imaginaram que seriam, na verdade, foi o encaixe perfeito. Ficaram um mês separados, mas naquele instante parecia que não haviam se passado horas desde do último beijo. Foi calmo e intenso ao mesmo tempo, delicado e com um pouco de bruteza, cheio de carinho e saudade. Parecia o beijo da vida deles.

Eles se separaram rápido demais na opinião de Yugyeom, que se segurou para não voltar a beijar o mais velho e nunca mais largá-lo.

— Eu senti a sua falta. — Yugyeom afirmou, passando os dedos pelo rosto do loiro. — Céus, como eu senti a sua falta.

Bambam acreditava estar em um sonho, pois para ele parecia impossível que Yugyeom estivesse ali, beijando-o mais uma vez. Era tão perfeito, parecia uma tragédia grega anunciada, momentos antes de tudo dar errado. O loiro mal podia acreditar no que seus olhos enxergavam.

— Bam?

— Você… está mesmo aqui?

O mais novo sorriu, beijando o loiro uma vez mais para mostrar que estava mesmo no local, segurando-o em seguida em seus braços. Bambam outra vez sentiu o coração acelerado, mas sua mente já estava aceitando o fato de que sim, seu namorado estava ali, abraçando-o e beijando-o uma outra vez. Não era sonho, era realidade. Uma bela e doce realidade.

— Eu estou, meu amor — garantiu Yugyeom, sorrindo abertamente. — Me desculpa… por ter te acusado de traição… Eu fiquei tão magoado, mas você não faria isso comigo.

— E-eu… posso mostrar as mensagens, posso pedir para Ten falar com você.

— Não precisa, Bam. Eu acredito — afirmou o mais novo. — Eu acredito em você.

Aquelas palavras eram um alívio para Bambam, que estivera refazendo todas as suas ações no último mês, tentando encontrar uma forma de mostrar ao outro com toda certeza de que não o tinha traído e nem pretendia tal coisa. Falava anteriormente no vídeo em como sua mãe estava apaixonada, mas céus, ele também estava e doía imaginar que Yugyeom não acreditava nele. Contudo, agora seu coração tão magoado nos últimos tempos tinha um sopro de calma com as palavras do trainee.

— Obrigado, meu amor. E-eu te amo. — Bambam buscou os lábios do outro e deu vários selinhos, somente para ter certeza que o moreno estava realmente ao seu alcance e não estava sonhando. — Por favor, não vá embora. Por favor.

Yugyeom sorriu, puxando o corpo do outro ainda mais contra si e se agachando minimamente no processo, segurando na bunda do tailandês, que por já estar acostumado com o movimento, levantou as pernas e agilmente a entrelaçou na cintura do moreno.

— Eu não vou.

Kim levou o namorado até a parede mais próxima e o beijou com força, sentindo os dedos de Bambam lhe apertarem os ombros antes de correrem pelos seus fios de cabelo, puxando sem nenhuma delicadeza enquanto Yugyeom dominava a sua boca. Céus, estivera com saudades do loiro.

— Yug…

O moreno não precisou de mais, ele somente se moveu até a cama e deixou Bambam sob o colchão, empurrando com os braços tudo que estava no local. O loiro sorriu de lado e retirou a camisa em poucos segundos. Talvez fosse melhor conversarem sobre tudo aquilo, sobre como ficaram um mês sem se verem, contudo estavam com saudades demais para pensar naquelas questões naquele instante.

Yugyeom não demorou a também arrancar a camisa e depois sua calça, vendo o namorado fazer o mesmo. Contudo, permaneceram de cueca enquanto outra vez voltavam a se beijar. Era difícil manter as mãos uns dos outros após tanto tempo.

Os beijos do moreno pareciam penetrar a pele de Bambam e o tailandês agradeceu mentalmente por aquilo à divindade, ao universo, a qualquer coisa acima deles que olhava pelos humanos, ele agradeceu, pois tinha um pequeno milagre na sua vida e esse milagre era Yugyeom.

Não demorou muito para eles estarem também sem cueca, amando-se e gemendo o nome um do outro contra seus ouvidos, ambos declarando o quanto se amavam e como nunca mais iriam se separar, pois não era certo. O mundo não parecia correto quando Yugyeom e Bambam não estavam juntos.

Quando os dois alcançaram o orgasmo, juntos, tudo pareceu outra vez alinhado em suas vidas e os problemas, por mais graves que fossem, estavam minimamente mais fáceis de alguma maneira.

— Sua pele ainda está mais macia do que eu meu lembro — afirmou o moreno, deixando o dedo indicador brincar na derme do ombro do loiro enquanto dava um sorriso. — E seu cheiro? Bam… eu morri de saudade do seu cheiro.

— _Hm_ … Acho que alguém quer um _round_ dois.

— Se isso significa mais sexo, eu quero sim.

Bambam sorriu, buscando os lábios do namorado com carinho, deixando o seu coração se acalmar pelo menos um pouco; estavam juntos outra vez, não precisava se preocupar com o moreno saindo por aquela porta, como acontecia em muito dos seus pesadelos recentes.

— Bam?

— Sim, _baby_?

— Acho que realmente quero um _round_ dois.

O tailandês riu e se sentou para em seguida se movimentar para o colo do moreno. O que ele iria dizer? Não? Impossível; principalmente quando queria reviver cada cena, posição e gemido do moreno e guardá-los em sua memória em um lugar bem especial sempre dedicado a Yugyeom.

— Agora você que vai sentar em mim? — Yugyeom quis saber, passando a língua no lábio inferior.

— Claro… Não posso perder uma oportunidade dessas… — brincou o loiro, deixando seus dedos já começarem a brincar com os mamilos do mais novo. — Mas antes eu vou levar a minha boquinha ao seu pau porque ela está carente de oral.

Yugyeom riu, pensando em alguma resposta para dar, mas o loiro já estava beijando suas coxas fazendo o moreno perder um pouco o fio da meada. Agora, foi a vez do rapaz pensar em como deveriam estar conversando naquele momento, mas esqueceu tudo aquilo quando a mão do loiro encontrou o seu pênis, masturbando-o com força e velocidade.

— Divindade! — Bambam gritou, parando o que fazia. Yugyeom se assustou e viu o namorado estava fitando a câmera no tripé. — Oh…

— O que houve, Bam? O quê?

— A câmera está ligada.

— Quê?!

— A merda da câmera está ligada! — disparou o loiro, saindo da cama e indo até a sua aparelhagem. Yugyeom pareceu perceber o que o namorado quis dizer e puxou o lençol de qualquer maneira, cobrindo sua nudez. — Divindade… Yug, filmou tudo.

— Exclui isso!

O loiro piscou algumas vezes, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Você fica tão lindo sentando em mim, Yug.

O moreno fitou o mais velho e mesmo que um “Não!” estivesse preso na sua garganta, ele disse um “Sim” para a face do loiro, que não demorou muito para ligar a câmera ao aparelho de televisão do quarto e fechar a porta — ele nem tinha reparado que tinha deixado aberta —, antes de voltar para a cama e assistirem ao filme particular que os dois tinham feito. Era perigoso? Muito. Mas, Yugyeom não conseguia pensar muito bem com a boca de Bambam em seu pênis.

**

Era tarde da noite quando Yugyeom recebeu uma ligação. Ele ficou confuso de imediato e Bambam murmurou uma reclamação ao sentir o corpo do moreno se mover, pois assim perdeu o local que estava usando como travesseiro.

— Amor, eu vou atender rapidinho…

— _Hum-hum_ … — Bambam murmurou — Anda logo, _baby_.

O moreno sorriu e pegou o aparelho, vendo o nome de Mark pular na tela. Yugyeom franziu a testa, mas atendeu a ligação rapidamente.

— Alô? Mark?

— Yug, onde você está?!

— _Hm_ … Com Bam? Nós… voltamos.

A ligação ficou silenciosa por uns segundos.

— Você viu Chungha hoje?

— Não?

— Falou com ela ou qualquer coisa… Por favor, Yug.

A mente do mais novo ficou em alerta e ele se sentou ereto na cama, já com os olhos arregalados. Bambam pareceu perceber que algo tinha ocorrido, pois também fez o mesmo, fitando o namorado, com preocupação.

— Não… Ela não foi ao treino e tentei mandar algumas mensagens a ela, mas não tive resposta. — Yugyeom respondeu o ar sem perceber. — Por quê? O que aconteceu?

Outra vez, silêncio. E, Yugyeom não precisou que o irmão dissesse algo para saber que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

— Yug, Chungha está desaparecida

Yugyeom não escutou direito em seguida, mas em algum momento sentiu os dedos de Bambam preocupados, buscando o seu rosto e o fazendo focar na sua voz. O moreno piscou algumas vezes e pela primeira vez realmente enxergou o namorado ao seu lado.

— Amor, o que houve? Você está pálido! — disparou o tailandês. — Mamãe já chegou, você está se sentindo bem? Posso chamá-la…

— N-não…

— Yug, o que houve? O que Mark falou?

— Chungha está desaparecida.

Repetir aquelas palavras, fez com que a realidade lhe acertasse de vez. Sua amiga estava desaparecida! Ela, que sorria docemente em sua direção quando estavam treinando alguma coreografia e ele executava algum passo corretamente, a amiga que naqueles meses esteve ao seu lado e céus, aquela que até chorara no seu colo quando a moça que estava apaixonada há anos, mandou-lhe o convite de casamento. A moça que em pouco tempo tornara os seus dias mais alegres, estava desaparecida e o rapaz tinha medo do que podiam ter feito com ela.

E então, ele chorou, sentindo-se de mãos atadas por não estar fazendo algo quando Chungha precisava dele.

_Chungha… esteja bem. Por favor… só fique bem._


	59. Chapter 59

  
Aviso de gatilho: Bulimia (conversa)   
  


Jinyoung fitava os antidepressivos receitado pela médica — que segundo ela iriam ajudá-lo a passar pela bulimia —, mas não conseguia tomá-los, não com Mark estando nervoso por conta da trainee desaparecida e por tudo aquilo ter ligação com Yugyeom. Se tomasse os remédios, não conseguiria ajudar o namorado depois do que ele tanto tinha feito para ajudá-lo.

O moreno respirou fundo e outra vez olhou a cartela, mas talvez fosse mais do que somente ajudar o namorado que o deixasse daquela maneira, tão receoso com o remédio; ele não queria nada daquilo, não queria precisar tomar remédio e fazer uma dieta ainda mais restrita acompanhada de exercícios físicos pesados, além da dança. Ele não queria ter que ir a grupos de apoio e, céus, não queria se sentir dopado quando estava melhor, sem parecer doente outra vez. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil?

— Amor, Yug não sabe onde ela está.

Mark estava entrando no cômodo, distraído, e Jinyoung escondeu os remédios de qualquer maneira na sua bolsa, fitando o namorado com a melhor face que tinha assim que esse o fitou, já dentro do quarto.

— Estou preocupado que façam algo com Yug — comentou Mark, sentando-se na cama de uma vez. — Não sei o que fazer, Jin.

Jinyoung respirou fundo e tentou não demonstrar o nervosismo e somente levou as mãos até o namorado, que logo deixou a cabeça tombar no ombro do moreno, necessitando daquele toque.

— O que você quer fazer, Mark?

— N-não sei… Talvez tirar Yug e vovó da casa deles por uns dias… Meu apartamento tem bastante espaço. Vovó pode ficar no quarto de hóspedes e Yug comigo na cama de casal. Não sei… Eu estou com medo.

— Amor… Não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia.

— Por quê?

— Primeiro, que acho que Yug e sua avó não irão concordar — explicou o cantor. — E… talvez achem a moça logo… talvez ela só tenha fugido com um namorado, sei lá.

— Não… Chungha é lésbica. E… É estranho ela sumir assim sofrendo as ameaças. — Mark suspirou pesado, olhando o namorado. — Ei, você está bem?

— Sim… Por que a pergunta?

O ruivo franziu a testa e estreitou os olhos, percebendo o namorado parecer tudo, menos bem.

— Você tomou seus remédios, Jin?

Jinyoung desviou o olhar e foi resposta o suficiente para o ruivo que suspirou pesado envolvendo o moreno em um abraço.

— Amor, por que não tomou? Eles estão te fazendo mal? Acha que precisa trocar?

O moreno suspirou pesado.

— Eu fico com muito sono, pareço um zumbi — disse o moreno, fitando o próprio colo. — Eu… não queria ter que fazer nada. Eu estava bem, Mark.

— Amor… Não estava — ponderou o mais velho. — Mas podemos voltar à médica, ela pode mudar… É assim mesmo, demora bastante. Eu sinto muito que você esteja passando por isso, amor. Mas vou estar com você todo o tempo, okay? Eu e Jackie.

— Jackie ainda está chateado… A-acha que ele terminou com a gente?

Tuan cobriu a mão do outro com a sua, pensando em uma resposta pois ele definitivamente não sabia. Havia se passado cinco dias e Jackson simplesmente não se comunicava com eles. No trabalho, falava o necessário e depois sumia e quando tentavam alguma abordagem, o chinês saía e os deixava falando sozinhos.

— Nós fizemos merda — falou o ruivo. — Eu também ficaria com raiva, mas… não acho que ele terminou com a gente.

— Eu sinto falta dele.

— Eu também, _baby_ … — Mark sorriu fracamente. — Mas agora você tem que tomar o remédio, amor. Podemos ligar para Jackie antes de dormir, que tal?

— Para ele nos ignorar de novo? Não, obrigado.

Jinyoung suspirou pesado e pegou a sua bolsa, retirando a cartela de antidepressivo, um pouco irritado com tudo aquilo. Tinha voltado do Japão, mas os problemas não tinham ficado por lá, cada dia era uma coisa nova que dificultava a sua vida. Estava cansado e seu _comeback_ seria em algumas semanas, então não deveria estar realmente daquela maneira.

— Você ainda está usando o anel — comentou Mark, tentando mudar de assunto para ver se o namorado sorria. — Está querendo roubar o meu melhor amigo ou o que?

— Estou tentando garantir meu futuro. Ele é rico. — Jinyoung brincou, mas Mark conhecia aquele sorriso, aquele que não era cem por cento verdadeira e não chegava aos olhos.

— Vamos ligar para Jackie.

— Não quero.

— Nós precisamos, Jinnie. Primeiro porque erramos com ele, segundo porque o amamos e terceiro porque estamos com saudades.

Park estava apreensivo, mas concordou com o namorado. Mas, antes viu o ruivo o fitando para ver se estava tomando mesmo os remédios; ele sabia que Mark queria o seu bem, mas com toda certeza odiava ter que depender de remédios para melhorar.

— Okay, está bem confortável? — perguntou Mark, outra vez brincando. — Vamos parecer casuais.

— Não muito, se não ele pode pensar que estávamos transando.

O cantor estava sério e Mark abaixou outra vez o celular. Os dois ainda não sabiam ao certo o que fazer em relação àquela situação toda.

— E-eu não sei o que dizer a ele, Mark… Nós somos sexualmente ativos e não queremos pressioná-lo e também não queremos excluí-lo obviamente, mas não dá para no privarmos de algo que é natural nosso! Eu o amo, Mark! Tanto que chega a doer. Como vamos fazer dar certo?

Tuan suspirou pesado, buscando a mão do namorado. Ele também não sabia o que fazer e aquilo o apavorava.

— Nós… precisamos conversar, algo franco e sem vergonha — explicou o ruivo. — Vê o que podemos ou não fazer, quando e onde. Eu também não quero ficar longe dele, Jin. Dói saber que Jackie está magoado com a gente, dessa maneira. Eu gostaria de saber o que ele está sentindo e pensando, sabe? Para poder acalmá-lo…

— Eu também… — Jinyoung suspirou pesado outra vez. — Nas aulas… eu morro de vontade de beijá-lo, é perigoso!

Mark riu.

— Mas é verdade! Ele lá, todo mandão, fico triste quando ele corre depois, sem falar nada. Eu quero meu namorado, Markie. — O moreno choramingou em tom de brincadeira. — Vamos reconquistá-lo!

— Como?

— Não sei… Vamos preparar uma surpresa! Um jantar bem romântico na cobertura de Jae!

— Por que na cobertura de Jae?

— É o lugar mais rico que consigo pensar — comentou o cantor, rindo em seguida. — E discreto também? Eu posso falar com Jae.

O ruivo revirou os olhos.

— Chega dessa amizade, _hn_ — implicou o mais velho. — Mas eu gosto da ideia. Algo grande e lindo. — Mark pareceu pensar por uns segundos. — Porém, tem que ser depois desse problema todo com Chungha estar resolvido.

— Tudo bem… Mas precisamos conversar com Jackie antes disso.

— Okay, então você concorda com a ligação?

— _Hum-Hum_. — Jinyoung bocejou. — Droga.

Tuan pensou que talvez o remédio estivesse mesmo forte demais, mas nada comentou em voz alta, somente dando um beijo nos lábios do moreno.

— Liga para ele — pediu o mais novo. — Quero… conversar com ele antes de… dormir.

Jinyoung proferiu a última palavra com tristeza e Mark o beijou outra vez para em seguida discar o número do chinês, contudo a campainha soou alta em seus ouvidos, fazendo os dois se surpreenderem com uma visita naquele horário.

Mark foi o primeiro a ficar de pé, indo em direção ao corredor e o moreno correu para o espelho do quarto, tentando arrumar seu cabelo. Ele sabia quem era, só poderia ser uma pessoa e tinha que estar bem para recebê-la.

— Jackie…

A voz de Mark cortou o ambiente e Park foi às pressas a sala, tentando parecer natural. Ele então se recostou na parede, tentando soar bem casual.

— Eu… preciso de ajuda…

Jackson tinha a voz baixa e triste, mas parte da explicação somente chegou à mente dos mais velhos quando eles viram Aimee de mãos dadas com o chinês, os olhinhos praticamente fechando de tanto cansaço.

Mark se assustou ao ver a menininha e praticamente deu dois passos para trás. Por que ela estava ali?

— O-oi, boneca… — Jinyoung proferiu pigarreando em seguida e dando alguns passos até a porta até conseguir pegar a menininha no colo. Mark ainda estava assustado demais para fazer alguma coisa. — Jackie?

— Minha irmã foi transferida por duas semanas para uma ramificação do hospital em Ilsan e… eu preciso do número da babá… E-eu perdi… e… — Jackson poderia ter ligado para pedir aquela informação, o dois sabiam muito bem daquilo, mas ainda assim ele fora até lá, obviamente por querer vê-los. — Não tem como eu levar ela até o trabalho e…

— Tio ‘tá triste e com saudades de vocês — afirmou Aimee, apertando os bracinhos em volta do pescoço de Jinyoung.

— Aimee! — disparou Jackson, arregalando os olhos.

— Ele disse que não era para eu falar isso… _Ops_ — a menininha sussurrou, mas todo mundo conseguiu ouvir, principalmente a risadinha que seguiu.

Jackson suspirou pesado, batendo na própria testa. Agora, que as coisas estavam mais ou menos explicadas, Mark já não estava tão assustado e até sorria, usando o dedo para brincar com a garotinha, que riu outra vez.

— _Hm_ … Eu preciso mesmo daquele telefone.

— Primeiro, você vai entrar — Jinyoung afirmou, indicando com a cabeça para o loiro entrar no seu apartamento e depois usando a cabeça para Mark, que logo fechou a porta ao entender o gesto. — Para essa menininha linda… Que tal sorvete, _hn_?

— Tio Jin, você é o melhor!

— Eu sei! — O idol retrucou, soprando contra o pescoço da menininha para provocar sons engraçados que a faziam rir. — E depois vamos dormir, okay?

— Tudo bem, tio.

O chinês suspirou pesado, deixando ser um pouco abusado e se sentando no sofá. ele estava definitivamente cansado naquele dia.

— Jackie… — A voz do ruivo chegou ao chinês e era óbvio que o mais velho estava pisando em ovos. — Você…

— Ela ainda tem que fazer dever de casa — disparou o chinês, suspirando pesado. — Por que uma criança de seis anos tem dever de casa? Isso é cruel!

Os dois mais velhos sorriam — Jinyoung já na cozinha, mas escutando tudo por conta da meia parede —, e Jackson fingiu não perceber como o seu coração pareceu disparar somente com aquilo.

— Dever de que? — Tuan arriscou perguntar.

— Inglês — disse o loiro. — Bendita escola bilíngue que resolvi pagar.

— _Hm_ … E-eu posso ajudar? Tentar?

— _Hello_ , tio — a menina falou, caminhando de volta para a sala, com a taça de plástico e uma colher na mão. — _How arie you?_

— _Are!_ — Jackson se adiantou a consertar.

— M-mas você está indo muito bem! É d-difícil mesmo — Mark proferiu rápido. Talvez um pouco agitado demais e a menina se assustou se surpreendeu, mas concordou com a cabeça. — Uma… língua nova é sempre difícil.

Aimee concordou com a cabeça e levou a colher a boca, saboreando o sorvete toda feliz. Mark não pode deixar de perceber como a menina era bem independente para idade, ou então todas as crianças era assim e ele não sabia? Com ele era sempre complicado entender os pequenos, na verdade, sempre fugia de crianças com medo de machucá-las de alguma maneira.

— Você… é uma menininha muito inteligente — Mark comentou, sem nem saber o porquê.

— Eu sei — Aimee disse. — E você é muito bonito para um garoto.

— Oh…

Mark ficou em saber o que dizer, então apenas agradeceu em um murmúrio, provocando risadas em Jackson e Jinyoung. Ele tentou desviar o olhar para não perceberem que estava envergonhado, mas era impossível, pois pelo calor que sentia no pescoço, sabia que estava vermelho. O americano então voltou a focar na menina, tomando o sorvete toda alegre e pela primeira vez notou que ela tinha algumas sardas na bochecha e no nariz e seu cabelo preso em maria-chiquinha dava um ar tão infantil a Aimee que o manager quis abraçá-la, o que era ridículo! Nem gostava tanto assim de crianças no final das contas.

— Meu dever é colocar o nome das coisas nas coisas — ela falou, cutucando o braço de Mark. — Eu sei tudinho, mas tio Jackie não acredita!

— Se você sabe tudinho, por que ainda não fez? — Jackson disparou, levantando a sobrancelha. — Acha que me engana… Depois do sorvete, vai fazer o dever!

Aimee mostrou a língua para o tio.

— E-eu acho que você sabe mesmo e… e tiver alguma dúvida pode me perguntar — Mark arriscou um sorriso e pareceu o suficiente, pois a criança o sorriu de volta para seu alívio.

Jinyoung se sentou ao lado de Jackson, mas eles não conversaram realmente, o que deixou aos três um pouco sem graças e tensos; era óbvio que o que tinham para falar iria ocorrer depois que Aimee estivesse dormindo.

Então, após a menininha tomar o sorvete, sentou-se ao lado de Mark, pegando o livro da escola e começando a colocar os nomes nas coisas. Tuan olhava de vez ou outra e tirando uma sílaba e algumas consoantes, Aimee realmente sabia fazer corretamente o dever de casa.

— Você é mesmo muito inteligente, Aimee. Parabéns!

— _Very thank you_ — a criança respondeu sorridente.

— Quase lá. _Thank you very much_. A ordem das palavras é um pouco diferente, mas você acostuma — Mark arriscou brincar com o cabelo da menina, mas se sentiu estranho e logo desistiu. — Mas você é ainda criança, quando estiver maiorzinha, será fluente fácil, fácil.

— Okay. — A menina marcou bem a palavra com a sua voz infantil. — _Thank you very much_.

— Isso! Parabéns, Aimee!

A garota ficou toda feliz, exibindo um aberto sorriso e logo esticou os braços e abraçou o ruivo, que ficou surpreso, mas sem demora devolveu o gesto a menina.

— _Hm_ … Agora temos que ir — Jackson comentou. — Mas… eu ainda preciso daquele número…

Jinyoung arregalou os olhos e fitou Mark, quase que como se pedisse ajuda. Como assim Jackson ia embora?!

— Vocês deveriam ficar aqui. — Mark proferiu. — Aimee tem a creche durante quase todo o dia e a noite sempre terá um de nós em casa. Não precisa gastar dinheiro com babá.

— Sim! — disparou a menina, sorrindo. — Eu gosto de ficar aqui, tio.

— Aimee.

A menina projetou o lábio inferior para frente e fitou o chão, entristecida.

— Jackson — Jinyoung proferiu, a tristeza clara em seu tom de voz. — Podemos conversar, por favor?

Jackson não sabia o que queria na realidade, mas entendia que precisavam conversar, então ele concordou com a cabeça.

— Aimee pode ficar no quarto de hóspedes? — ponderou Mark, por um momento. — Ou… ela ainda dorme no berço? — sussurrou, preocupado.

— Eu sou grande para berço!

— É claro que é, boneca. — Jinyoung sorriu para a menina esticando a mão na direção dela. — Vem, vamos escovar os dentinhos e ir para cama.

— Jinyoung, n-

— Nós vamos conversar. Agora. — Mark concluiu sério, quando Jackson tentou impedir o outro de levar a menina. — Você nos deve isso, Jackie.

O loiro pensou em falar que não devia nada a ninguém, mas se segurou e voltou a se sentar no sofá não muito satisfeito.

O processo de escovar os dentes da garota — a pequena escova estava na bolsa —, e depois levar a menina para a cama não demorou muito e por fim Jackson até seguiu o moreno para ajudá-lo. O cantor ainda colocou um travesseiro de cada lado da cama para evitar de Aimee cair durante o sono.

Não demorou para estarem os três novamente na sala, sentados e em silêncio.

— E-eu vou fazer café — Jinyoung anunciou quando já não aguentava mais o silêncio

— Não, _baby_. Sem adiar. — Mark suspirou se virando para Jackson. — Nós sentimos muito se o deixamos desconfortável, Jackson. Nunca foi nossa intenção. Nós o amamos, mas também estamos aprendendo.

Jackson concordou com a cabeça, pois realmente não tinha o que falar, mas ele sentia saudades deles, o que o matava por dentro. Sentia-se tão confuso.

— Por favor, você tem que acreditar na gente — Park disse, apertando os próprios dedos. — Nós, em nenhum momento, fizemos de maldade. De verdade.

— Eu acredito — garantiu Wang, suspirando pesado. — Mas, vocês têm outras necessidades que eu não tenho e talvez isso… Talvez estejamos nos enganando, sabe? Nossos mundos não se encontram. 

— Você está errado, Jackson. Sim, Jinyoung e eu adoramos sexo, mas não é tudo no nosso relacionamento. Nós o amamos e se você quiser, nós vamos dar um jeito.

— Como? Não é como se vocês transassem, sei lá, uma vez por semana — disparou o loiro. — E isso não é um problema, eu sei disso. Vocês gostam e… isso é bom. Mas como vou me encaixar nisso? Vocês terão encontros sozinhos e o tempo que sobrar é meu? Como vinha acontecendo? Desculpa, mas eu não quero isso. Não quero ser só um cachorrinho.

— Você não é um cachorrinho, Jackie! N-nós só não sabemos c-como… como o deixar mais confortável — Park proferiu, e movendo para talvez tentar tocar o chinês, mas e detendo no último instante sem saber e era isso o que o outro queria. — Nós o amamos tanto, Jackie. N-nada é o mesmo sem você…

— Já dissemos isso, mas... eu vou repetir — comentou Mark, engolindo a seco. — Nós… podemos ficar sem fazer sexo, Jackie. Nós gostamos, isso é verdade, mas como Jin disse nosso relacionamento não é só isso. Não é nada muito absurdo.

Jackson sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

— Não vou proibir vocês de fazer algo que gostam, já falei. — Wang suspirou pesado. — Eu sou o problema e vocês estão bem juntos; talvez seja melhor assim. Foi um experimento e tentamos por um tempo, mas não deu certo.

— Não chame o meu… o nosso amor de experimento, Jackson. — Jinyoung se sentia magoado agora e com sono, o que não era uma boa combinação. — Eu não fiquei um mês preso dentro de uma bolha de vidro, querendo poder simplesmente tocá-lo, vendo-os se apaixonarem, morrendo de medo de perder os dois quando saísse, para ter os meus sentimentos reduzidos a um simples experimento.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

— Mas foi o que você disse. Foi o que aconteceu conosco. Não tivemos qualquer intenção de te machucar e aconteceu assim mesmo. Jackie, nós não queremos perder você e o único jeito disso não acontecer é nós conversarmos e decidir o que acontece nesse relacionamento. — O ruivo suspirou. — Você precisa nos dizer o que o deixa desconfortável, até onde podemos falar, até onde você gostaria de ir conosco. O que deu errado… Nós precisamos disso.

Wang concordou, mas ter aquela conversa era desconfortável para ele, pois trazia alguns medos antigos. E se não tivesse alguém no mundo que o aceitasse da maneira que era? Que o amasse por completo mesmo sem sexo? Então, ver os namorados fazendo tudo “pelas costas” dele realmente o tinha magoado.

— Eu tenho medo — confessou Jackson. — Vejo tanto… isso de apimentar relacionamento, posições, sei lá o que… Eu sinto que serei sem graça para vocês, para qualquer um… — Wang suspirou pesado, levando as mãos ao rosto. — Foi por isso que eu terminei com Beom e… é por isso que acho melhor terminarmos.

— Não! Não é o melhor. — Park quis gritar, mas se lembrou de Aimee e respirou fundo. — Nós não precisamos que você faça algo que está desconfortável para nos agradar! É exatamente ao contrário. Precisamos que você nos diga como o fazer se sentir bem conosco. Foda-se o sexo, foda-se isso! Nós amamos você. Amamos você sabendo disso tudo!

Mark sentia um nó na garganta e por isso não falava muito, mas ver Jackson com um olhar triste, foi o que precisava para chutar a prudência e buscar a mão do loiro, entrelaçando seus dedos aos do chinês.

— Me diga, isso é bom? — Tuan perguntou, sério. — Você gosta disso?

Jackson somente concordou com a cabeça.

— E disso? — perguntou o ruivo, beijando a mão do coreógrafo. — Está okay?

— Eu sei o que você está fazendo. — Wang fungou para não chorar. — E-eu… gosto de beijos e… alguns toques, mas… só. E-eu não consigo tudo, nem que encostem em mim de maneira sexual, n-não c-consigo suportar, sinto nojo. M-me desculpem. E-eu queria poder, q-queria ser completo para vocês.

— Amor… V-você é perfeito. — Jinyoung já estava chorando ele não conseguia controlar e mais tarde culparia os remédios por isso, por agora ele apenas se moveu até estar do lado do loiro, segurando o rosto do mesmo entre suas mãos. — Me perdoe por fazer você pensar o contrário… Vo-você é perfeito, Jackie.

— Não é culpa… de vocês — disse o chinês, fungando outra vez e rindo ao perceber os olhos de Jinyoung mais abertos que o normal, ainda o fitando. — Eu tenho… algumas questões internas que acho que nunca resolvi. Com… Beom eu deixei de lado, mas elas sempre voltam.

O americano deixou seus dedos brincarem na pele do braço do chinês, vendo um sorriso do mais novo.

— Podemos… tentar superar isso juntos, Jackie. Nós te amamos e é a pura verdade — garantiu Tuan. — Mas… não sabemos o que podemos ou não fazer.

— Vocês… realmente querem tentar? — perguntou o chinês, sem acreditar. — Por quê? Eu… sou só um coreógrafo estrangeiro.

— Você é o amor da nossa vida, Jackie… se não tentarmos de tudo para ser merecedores do seu amor então de que adianta? — Jinyoung concluiu, sorrindo enquanto deslizava os dedos pelos fios tingidos do chinês. — Então, nos diga… O que te faz se sentir confortável?

Jackson não podia acreditar que realmente tinha aqueles dois fazendo de tudo para mantê-lo como namorado. E, céus, era bom ter aquilo, aquele carinho atenção e claro, aquele amor.

— Se… eu falar das minhas experiências com Beom, vocês ficarão ofendidos? Foi… a pessoa com quem cheguei mais longe.

Mark e Jinyoung se encararam, concordando em seguida.

— Está tudo bem — garantiu o ruivo, sacudindo a cabeça. — Pode falar.

— Não tem muito — disse o loiro. — Mas beijos, como eu disse… Eu gosto. Não importa muito o local o corpo, eu realmente me sinto confortável. Toques também, mas… como eu disse, contanto que não sejam sexuais?

— Como assim? — Park perguntou, curioso. — O que seria sexual para você?

— Tentando… que eu reaja? Que meu corpo reaja… — Wang suspirou pesado. — Meu pênis, não gosto desse tipo de toque.

— Okay… Você pode ser mais específico sobre até onde você gosta de ir ou pode variar no momento? Excluindo qualquer toque mais sexual, claro… Por exemplo beijo no pescoço… essas coisas.

— Até a minha a bunda eu ‘tô bem.

Jinyoung riu baixo e Mark também acabou fazendo o mesmo, o que fez com que o chinês sorrisse.

— É estranho. Quer dizer, eu preciso sentir que não estou sendo forçado, sabe? Na primeira vez que eu tentei transar com alguém, eu tinha a noção que aquela pessoa queria transar comigo, então eu surtei, senti nojo, fiquei mal por dias. Mas, quando foi com Beom, eu sabia que ele não me forçaria, sabe? Quando… nós tentamos algo a mais, eu parei, não consegui, mas saber que eu podia confiar nele, me deixou mais relaxado.

Jinyoung fitou Mark e viu o ruivo fazer o mesmo na sua direção. Era algo subjetivo para Jackson, mas parecia mais claro agora para eles.

— Então, isso leva a uma pergunta — disse o americano. — Você confia na gente?

— E-eu confio que vocês não irão me forçar a nada, mas… tenho medo que percebam que não precisam realmente de mim quando vocês são completos juntos.

Jinyoung sorriu, buscando a mão do loiro.

— Se fôssemos completos juntos, não estaríamos tão tristes, querendo saber notícias suas, tentando conversar com você de qualquer maneira, perguntando a Jae para perguntar a Jaebeom — disse o moreno. — Sentimos muito a sua falta, Jackie. E te amamos demais, por isso queremos o seu conforto.

O coreógrafo riu, pois o que poderia fazer? Ele era amado, por mais que tivesse medo e estivesse fugindo daquilo, mas aqueles dois estavam dispostos a tudo para ficarem ao seu lado e aquela percepção, trazia algo bom ao seu coração, algo puro e verdadeiro. Por isso, o chinês entendeu que estava pronto para repetir aquelas palavras poderosas que por vezes esquecia existir.

— Eu amo vocês — disse Jackson. — Amo muito.

— Ah…. graças à divindade… — Jinyoung expirou com força, como se estivesse prendendo a respiração desde o dia em que o chinês havia ido embora. Ele os amava e então tudo fazia sentido no mundo outra vez. — Ufa, perdi até o sono. É um milagre.

Jackson levantou a sobrancelha, um pouco confuso.

— Ah, _baby_ … Jin foi à médica — explicou Mark. — Agora ele tem que tomar… Posso falar, amor? — perguntou o ruivo, de repente.

— Pode — Jinyoung respondeu tristemente. — Ele ia saber uma hora ou outra mesmo.

— _Hm_ … Jin precisa de antidepressivos, mas ainda não se acostumou com o remédio — afirmou o americano.

Wang levou a mão a do moreno, apertando de leve.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Jin — garantiu o chinês. — Vai ser bem difícil, mas estamos aqui.

— Só acredito com beijinhos.

E então, Jackson beijou Jinyoung. Começou calmo, com um toque de lábios para em seguida ficar mais forte, contudo cheio de sentimentos. Mark sorriu durante todo o minuto inteiro que ficaram daquela maneira, não deixando de pensar em como tinha lindos namorados.

— Ai, meu coração está mais calmo — garantiu Mark. — Posso finalmente dormir direito!

O loiro olhou surpreso para o americano, para depois projetar o lábio inferior para baixo. Ele não gostava de saber que um dos homens que amava estava dormindo mal, assim, o coreógrafo também levou a boca à de Tuan, deixando que o que sentiam um pelo outro ditasse o ritmo daquele momento.

— Já sinto que ganhei mais trinta anos de vida — murmurou Jinyoung, deitando a cabeça no ombro do mais novo assim que pode. — Estou tão feliz.

— E cansado, pelo visto — comentou o chinês.

— Jin, antes de você dormir, eu tenho uma ideia! — Mark pareceu animado, o que chamou atenção dos outros dois. — Jack, lembra daquela nossa conversa sobre pornô no Japão?

— Gente, fui corno mesmo — brincou Jinyoung.

Os três riram juntos e Jinyoung ganhou mais dois beijos, um de cada namorado.

— Eu lembro da conversa — Jackson disse, voltando a conversa. — Mas… pornô não ajuda, se é isso o que você quer saber.

— Não, não… Você disse que quando assiste é como um filme com atuações ruim, certo? — Tuan perguntou.

— Sim… Não tem efeito _daquela_ maneira.

— Okay… Mas você acha que se visse um pornô ao vivo, ficaria bem? Ou não?

— Eu não entendi…

— Nem eu… — Jinyoung proferiu, se aconchegando ainda mais para perto de Jackson, pois estava morrendo de saudades.

— Estou tentando perguntar se você acha que daria certo nos assistir? _Hm_ … Não assistir como num filme pornô, mas estar presente quando acontecer? Acha que seria desconfortável?

O loiro piscou algumas vezes e sorriu para Jinyoung se ajeitando ainda melhor no seu ombro. Como pudera ficar tanto tempo longe deles? Mas, a pergunta de Mark merecia uma resposta, mesmo que não soubesse ao certo qual dar.

— Você quer saber como eu ficaria se visse vocês dois fazendo sexo, né? — Jackson suspirou pesado. — Eu não sei, de verdade.

— Tudo bem, foi só uma ideia idiota.

— Não é isso, amor — o loiro garantiu. — Eu… só não sei como eu ficaria. Eu já assisti ao vivo, quer dizer, Beom, mas ele é bonito. Assim, eu realmente não senti nada, mas não foi ruim.

— Mas você não em certeza como realmente se sente, né? — murmurou o moreno.

— É, mas podemos tentar? — Jackson sorriu. — Mas não hoje!

— Claro que não, Aimee ‘tá bem ali do lado — disparou Mark. — Ai, confesso que tenho medo de crianças.

— A gente percebeu. — Jinyoung riu. — A menina sorria e você repensava toda a sua vida.

Mark sorriu envergonhado, pois era a verdade. realmente tinha um pouco de medo de crianças, pois as imaginava bem frágeis e quebradiças, o que não era certo. Tentaria mudar um pouco o seu pensamento em relação a tudo que sempre imaginou sobre os pequenos.

— Amores, eu ‘tô adorando a conversa e tal, mas podemos dormir? — Jinyoung propôs, bocejando. Foi uma reação em cadeia e os outros fizeram o mesmo em seguida. — Sério, tô caindo aqui.

Eles então assim fizeram. Escovaram os dentes — rindo de bobagens quando estavam no banheiro —, e depois garantiram que Aimee estava bem, antes de seguirem para o quarto de Jinyoung. Jackson ainda trocou de roupa — tinham várias dele ainda por ali — antes de se jogar na cama, ao lado dos namorados.

— Eu tenho uma confissão — disse Wang, bocejando outra vez já que Jinyoung fizera isso momentos antes. — Eu recebi uma proposta de emprego na Europa.

Aquela fala, acordou os outros dois que já estavam sonolentos. Jackson sorriu com a cena dos namorados alarmantes.

— Vim aqui hoje meio que para confirmar minha decisão — afirmou Wang.

— Sua decisão? — Jinyoung perguntou, confuso.

— Sim, minha decisão de ficar — explicou o coreógrafo. — Eu tenho muitos motivos para ficar e vocês dois estão em primeiro lugar, junto da minha irmã e sobrinha.

Era uma fala forte e Jinyoung e Mark não puderam evitar sentir aquilo dentro deles.

— Mas... você tem certeza, amor? — Mark perguntou. — Parece uma oportunidade e tanto…

— Pode até ser, mas tudo o que eu preciso está aqui, então não existe outro local em que eu queira estar.

Jinyoung foi o primeiro a beijar o chinês e, em seguida, Mark. Eles estavam cansados, mas era bom ficar daquela maneira, com conversas baixas e sussurros apaixonados.

Mas, não demorou muito para o sono pegá-los e carregá-los para os braços de Morfeu, que dessa vez trouxe bons sonhos para o trisal apaixonado.


	60. Chapter 60

  
Aviso de gatilho: Homofobia   
  


Youngjae terminava de se arrumar no camarim, sentindo o pincel batendo de leve na sua derme e pensando em como queria chegar logo em casa para beijar Jaebeom. Definitivamente, estava viciado nos beijos do namorado.

A maquiagem não demorou pra ficar pronta e quando a maquiadora saiu do camarim, o cantor se sentiu menos ansioso. E, nesse momento, ele viu Mark entrando no local.

— Ei, Mark… Quantos minutos eu tenho?

— Dez. — O ruivo olhava para o _tablet_ , mas logo levantou o olhar. — Se quiser ir ao banheiro, vá logo agora.

— _Nah_ , já fui — afirmou o loiro. — Mas me diz, encontraram aquela moça, Mark? A Chungha?

O ruivo suspirou pesado, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.

— Hoje faz três dias que ela está desaparecida — explicou o ruivo. — Yug está arrasado.

— O que será que aconteceu com ela? A polícia tem pistas?

— Nenhuma.

Aquilo era preocupante e Youngjae não sabia nem o que pensar, ele tinha falado com Bambam e tinha uma noção de como Yugyeom estava, mas era algo tão complicado, o cantor nem sabia ao certo como ajudar ou se era somente para deixar nas mãos da polícia; era complicado demais.

— Eu espero que a achem logo — disse o cantor. — E que Chungha esteja bem. Ela é uma boa moça.

— Eu sei… — Mark suspirou pesado, apertando de leve o ombro do amigo. — Vai ficar tudo bem, Jae.

— É o que eu espero.

**

Youngjae percebeu que não gostava mais de ir a programas desde que saíra do armário. A empresa parecia ter ignorado o que tinha falado e aos poucos as outras pessoas também, mas estavam comentando como ele estava quieto nos últimos meses, sem nenhum escândalo ou saída chocante com alguma linda modelo ou idol. Choi percebeu que por mais que gostasse dessas coisas e de se divertir dessa maneira, aquilo tudo não servia mais para a sua personalidade; estava cansado de se esconder atrás de bebidas ou sorrisos falsos e por isso estar ali, naquele dia, parecia demais, contudo era parte do trabalho e mesmo não se sentindo muito bem, iria respirar fundo e entrar naquele local de cabeça erguida.

— Há muito tempo não vou a um programa.

O loiro olhou para o lado e sorriu, concordando com a cabeça para a fala de Jinyoung.

— Geralmente, a gente faz sexo e depois nos pagam.

Park revirou os olhos e quando percebeu que ninguém olhava, estapeou de leve o braço de Youngjae, que riu muito satisfeito com a piada.

O programa fazia parte da divulgação do _comeback_ que eles fariam. Geralmente, esse tipo de coisa acontecia depois do álbum lançado, mas com toda a situação no Japão, a empresa resolveu atrasar o lançamento as músicas e do MV, contudo manteve _fansings_ e entrevistas para as datas já marcadas e para depois, marcaram mais coisas para os dois fazerem; seria pesado e estavam se preparando para o futuro não muito distante.

— Mas sério… Você vai se sair bem — Youngjae falou, para acalmar o outro um pouco. — Você agora é o preferidinho da Coreia.

— Não exagera.

— Não estou — garantiu o loiro, dando um tapinha no joelho do outro. — E eu fico feliz por isso… Você merece, Jin.

Jinyoung ainda não sabia lidar com aquilo. Primeiro, que sua fama realmente tinha aumentado depois de tudo o que sofrera, o que era definitivamente estranho. Mas o que ainda o deixava sem palavras era o fato de que Youngjae agora era o seu amigo. O mundo era definitivamente estranho.

— Não é para você ser legal assim comigo, eu vou chorar — brincou o moreno.

— Bobinho… — O loiro riu, dando outra tapa no joelho no do outro. — Ei, eu vejo que ainda está com o nosso anel de noivado.

— E você também — Jinyoung comentou, apontando para a mão do outro. — Vão começar rumores, Jae.

— Eu estou esperando por eles. Vamos dar as mãos na entrevista?

— _Uh_ , ousado — comentou Jinyoung, piscando um dos olhos. — Gostei.

Youngjae riu.

— Nossos namorados vão nos matar.

— No fundo, eles gostam. Nós LGBTs adoramos um drama.

O dois riram um pouco mais juntos e logo alguém do programa veio o levar até o palco. Jinyoung brincava, mas estava realmente nervoso, então ao sentir a mão de Youngjae na sua, quando ninguém ainda via, fez com que ele realmente se acalmasse. Ele realmente não sabia como aquela amizade tinha se fortalecido, mas esperava que continuassem daquela maneira.

O início do programa foi comum, o apresentador brincando com a plateia e vários gritos e risadas. Mas tudo aquilo deixou Park ainda mais apreensivo, porque era ao vivo. E se errasse algo? E se cantasse mal? Por que não podia ser o bom e velho programa gravado? Que inferno!

— Você está me passando seu nervosismo, Jin.

— O-oh… desculpa.

— Para! Vai dar tudo certo. Você só precisa ficar lá, ser bonito e simpático, ou seja, agir naturalmente.

— Você acha que consigo?

— Jin, você nasceu para isso.

Park respirou fundo.

— Sua sorte é que estamos comprometidos, pois você está merecendo um beijo.

— Nossa, que gay — disparou Youngjae.

Os dois riram juntos e o moreno começou a perceber que poderia fazer aquilo. Já fizera antes então não era o final do mundo. E, diferente das outras vezes, ele teria um amigo do seu lado, então, era uma boa coisa. Pelo menos ele esperava que assim fosse.

**

A primeira parte do programa foi normal. Por mais que Jinyoung estivesse apreensivo, as perguntas consistiram em como seria o álbum, o que tinham preparado juntos, e, claro, perguntaram sobre o período que o cantor passou no hospital e como tinham sido as coisas. Park sentiu vontade de chorar em se lembrar como ficara com medo, mas Youngjae buscou sua mão, o que fez com que a plateia soltasse um “ _Awn_ ” e ele risse, conseguindo engolir o choro.

— No próximo bloco, teremos outro convidado especial — o apresentador avisou. — Não percam, depois do intervalo, o cantor internacionalmente conhecido: Jay Park. Até daqui a pouco.

Youngjae, quando viu as câmeras serem desligadas, olhou para Jinyoung e sorriu, acalmando outra vez o amigo. O loiro não sabia explicar, mas se sentia bem ao lado de Park, fazendo-o pensar em como não tinham se tornado amigos antes.

— Ei, ele é homofóbico.

Os dois olharam assustados para o apresentador, que segurava o microfone para sua voz não sair por ali.

— Quê? — Youngjae perguntou, confuso.

— Jay Park. Ele é homofóbico — explicou o homem. — Só… _hm_ … tomem cuidado? É… Desculpa.

O homem logo se virou em direção à mulher, que estava ali para acertar sua maquiagem. Mas, os amigos se olhavam, apreensivos. Eles não queriam confusão, mas ao mesmo tempo, não sabiam se ficariam calados se caso escutassem alguma coisa.

Os dois suspiraram pesado. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

**

O intervalo voltou mais rápido do que os cantores desejavam, mas eles não demonstraram aquilo, pois tinham sorrisos nos rostos e pareciam estar tendo o melhor dia de suas vidas.

O apresentador introduziu o novo convidado e logo mais gritos e aplausos da plateia foram ouvidos quando um homem moreno, com chamativas tatuagens e uma beleza ainda mais chamativa adentrou o palco como se o comandasse. Ninguém podia negar que Jay Park sabia chegar nos locais.

Youngjae conseguia perceber o nervosismo de Jinyoung e ele quis segurar na mão do outro mais uma vez, mas acabou não fazendo para não chamar atenção e não deixar o moreno ainda mais ansioso; o loiro sabia dos antidepressivos e de como Park acabava descontando na alimentação caso tivesse uma crise ansiosa e céus, era a última coisa que Choi queria.

— Vamos, vamos… Escolha um lugar e se sente! Temos muito para conversar! — O apresentador mantinha o título por um motivo, pelo menos era isso o que Jinyoung pensava enquanto o via distribuindo sorrisos e piadas.

— Ah, um lugar? — Jay perguntou, rindo em seguida. — Tenho que escolher um bom lugar, mas longe de Youngjae- _ah_ … Vai que ele quer me pegar, _hn_?

A plateia riu e o apresentador deu um sorriso sem graça, mas olhando em seguida para Youngjae, que obviamente não gostou do comentário, muito menos Jinyoung; ambos não esconderam em sua expressão o descontentamento.

A entrevista continuou e de algum jeito ou outro Jay Park parecia estar com a missão de fazer comentários sobre a sexualidade de Youngjae de modo falsamente cômico, pois era apenas um preconceito disfarçado de piada.

Youngjae respirava fundo e contava várias vezes para tentar se acalmar e não responder, pois tinha que pensar na sua carreira, em Mark e em Jaebeom — o que ele amava e não o homem que estava ali fazendo-o odiar aquele nome —, que eram seus managers e, se ele perdesse tudo, perderiam o emprego; e até em Jinyoung, que estava tão ansioso ao seu lado que Cho quis poder abraçá-lo.

— Mas você parece muito preocupado com o que Jae pensa. 

A voz falsamente divertida de Jinyoung retirou o loiro de seus pensamentos e o fez encarar o amigo confuso e um pouco assustado. A tensão era palpável no silêncio que se seguiu.

— O que disse?

— Eu disse que você parece estar muito preocupado com o que Jae pensa. Se ele o acha atraente, se ele gostaria de sentar perto de você… — Jinyoung continuou, uma risada sarcástica cortando sua frase. — Se você não ficasse afirmando e reafirmando desnecessariamente sua masculinidade o tempo todo e eu não soubesse que Jae tem muito bom gosto, ficaria um pouco preocupado com o tanto de vezes que você toca no nome dele durante esse programa.

Youngjae não esperava por aquilo, pois ele estivera todos aqueles minutos se segurando para nada falar, para proteger todo mundo que amava e agora Jinyoung estava falando daquela maneira, em um programa ao vivo… Céus, estava sem reação.

— Uau, você parece muito ofendido. — O outro Park riu, mas o ar agora estava tenso e nem a plateia se manifestava. — Também senta em um…

— Chega! — Youngjae gritou, ficando de pé e indo para frente do outro convidado. — Você não vai falar com ele dessa maneira, seu babaca homofóbico!

— Jae… — Jinyoung proferiu, segurando a mão do loiro. — Não precisa se exaltar com esse daí porque é exatamente o que ele quer. Jay Park está aqui apenas para causar uma briga e ganhar fama às suas custas através de uma rixazinha babaca que irá ganhar várias _hashtags_ nas redes sociais. Ele não consegue fama sozinho e está apenas tentando usar a sua.

O moreno ainda sorria inocente, principalmente ao ver o olhar furioso o outro Park em sua direção. Ele não estava nada satisfeito com as palavras rudes do outro para com seu amigo e não pode se controlar no ímpeto de defendê-lo e não estava nem um pouco arrependido.

— Eu sou famoso, não preciso de nada disso!

— Quem é famoso não precisa falar que é famoso. — Jinyoung sorriu mais abertamente. — Você não vê Jae falando que é famoso por aí, _hn_?

— Você não pode falar assim comigo!

— E por acaso você tem o direito de vir aqui e falar quem deve amar quem? Sua cabeça está presa no passado, cara. Abra os olhos, o mundo não é preto e branco como você quer enxergar.

— Olha aqui!

Youngjae ficou de pé outra vez, fitando Jay, que parecia querer chegar perto de Jinyoung, mas o loiro não deixaria isso acontecer.

— Olha aqui você. Chega disso! Você não gosta de mim e acha que está me humilhando ou ofendendo fazendo piadinha, sendo que qualquer lixo que saia da sua boca não chega nem perto do meu ouvido, então pode parando de babaquice.

— Okay! — O apresentador interviu, forçando uma risada. — Parece que os ânimos esquentaram, não é? Vamos chamar o comercial e beber uma água, voltamos no próximo bloco!

Assim que eles foram avisados que já estavam no comercial, Jay Park se levantou enfurecido partindo para cima de Youngjae que não se fez de rogado ao notar as intenções do outro e ameaçou entrar na briga, mas foi impedido pelos braços de Jinyoung.

— Chega disso! — o apresentador falou. — Se não, os seguranças te tirarão daqui senhor Park.

Jay olhou irritado em volta e percebeu os homens fortes de terno e ficou vermelho de raiva, mas se afastou de Youngjae e Jinyoung. Ele se virou, pronto para sair do lugar, mas deu de cara com um homem ruivo, que não conhecia.

— Olá querido. Meu nome é Mark Tuan e se você encostar um dedo neles ou falar _qualquer_ ofensa, seja onde for, a BoA vai te meter um processo tão grande e com todas as palavras mais difíceis do mundo escritas nele que nem se você implorar de joelhos terá como arcar ou salvar essa carreira de merda. — O ruivo sorriu. — E eu também farei da minha missão de vida te destruir, então… seja inteligente, ‘tá? Pelo menos uma vez na vida.

O homem não respondeu, apenas não parou para Mark, fazendo questão de esbarrar com força contra o ombro do ruivo no processo. Tuan sorriu de lado, sabendo que tinha deixado o homem irritado, mas igualmente com medo.

— Ei, vocês estão bem? — Mark tinha que ser profissional, por mais que quisesse beijar o namorado e abraçar o melhor amigo.

— É… — Youngjae tentou sorrir. — Qualquer coisa, Jin me defende.

Era uma tentativa de brincadeira e o ruivo sorriu, mas sabia que o loiro estava magoado, céus, ele mesmo estava se sentindo mal com tudo aquilo. Ele então fitou o namorado, mas Jinyoung parecia mais forte e sorriu fracamente, mas era um gesto verdadeiro, o que deixou Tuan tranquilo.

— Um minuto para voltarem…

Alguém avisou e eles retornaram à realidade rapidamente. Mark concordou com a cabeça e saiu do local, mas não deixando de pensar em como estava irritado e pronto para acabar com a carreira de Park Jaebeom.

— Obrigado — murmurou Youngjae, em tom baixo para o moreno. — Muito obrigado.

— Fiz por nós — afirmou o moreno. — As palavras dele também me machucavam.

Choi concordou com a cabeça e buscou a mão de Jinyoung, entrelaçando os dedos sem se importar com o que iriam pensar. Tinha ali um grande amigo, um que nunca pensou que poderia se tornar algo para ele, então estava feliz, por mais que aquele homem tivesse um pouco da alegria daquele dia.

— Somos fofos — brincou Park. — Teríamos lindos filhinhos.

— Ou… nossos filhos, quando namorarem e casarem, poderão nos dar lindos netinhos.

— Consigo imaginar isso — comentou o mais velho. — Parece um bom plano.

O loiro sorriu outra vez, deitando a cabeça no ombro do amigo. E, foi assim que o programa voltou do intervalo, com Youngjae e Jinyoung de mãos dadas e mais amigos do que nunca.

Haveria repercussão? Claro que sim. Levariam bronca? Provavelmente, era uma opção. Entretanto os dois não se importavam, pois tinham colocado um homofóbico em seu lugar mostrando ao mundo que as coisas deveriam mudar, pois o mundo não tinha parado em um século onde amar a qualquer um, não importasse quem, era errado. Afinal, todas as formas de amor seriam sempre válidas.

***

Yugyeom não aguentava mais. Tinham se passado cinco dias e Chungha ainda estava desaparecida.

Sua mente não deixava de pensar em todas as coisas ruins que poderiam ter acontecido com ela ou pior, ainda estarem acontecendo e seu coração se apertava no peito com tal possibilidade. Chanmi era forte e uma mulher maravilhosa, todavia o rapaz simplesmente não conseguia continuar sua vida sabendo que a outra Kim precisava de sua ajuda.

Ele então focou em insistir com a polícia, fazer _posts_ na Internet, ajudar a Bambam a fazer um vídeo que pudesse explicar toda a situação e, céus, rezar. O moreno rezou para que a divindade pudesse lhe mostrar o caminho até a sua amiga e que ela estivesse bem e com o bonito sorriso que sempre tinha no rosto.

Kim não suportaria se algum mal tivesse acontecido a ela.

**

Ir treinar naqueles dias estava sendo um inferno para o moreno e a única boa notícia era que as pessoas precisam minimamente compassivas, então tinham parado com a implicância, o que ajudava um pouco, contudo preferia ter todo o _bullying_ do mundo se significava que Chanmi estaria ali com ele.

O pensamento fez o moreno sentir o ar pesar em seus pulmões e ele saiu da sala sem falar nada com ninguém, indo direto para o banheiro onde respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se acalmar enquanto fitava o espelho. O rapaz tentou lembrar do exercício de respiração que Bambam o tinha ensinado para quando tivesse aqueles ataques de ansiedade. Talvez devesse ir a um médico, como o namorado queria, porém não podia, não enquanto Chungha precisava dele. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça que tudo aquilo era culpa dele de alguma maneira, por mais que esse pensamento fosse sem sentido.

O moreno respirou fundo mais uma vez, sabendo que aquilo era a sua mente tentando o enganar e deixá-lo ansioso outra vez.

_Chungha está bem… Ela está bem… Ela está bem…_

Ele esperava que suas palavras trouxessem aquela realidade para o mundo.

**

Ao voltar para a sala, ele continuou a aula que fazia de dança, fingindo não ver o olhar do instrutor na sua direção, claramente carregado de pena. Yugyeom quis que Bambam estivesse ali para abraçá-lo.

A aula não demorou mais e, quando foram dispensados, Yugyeom se jogou no canto da sala, respirando com dificuldade e se sentindo péssimo por ser culpar por algo que estava fora do seu alcance. Kim somente queria ter certeza que sua amiga estava bem.

— Ei… o professor pediu para te entregar isso.

Yugyeom se assustou, mas acabou pegando o papel dobrado estendido na sua direção. Ele desdobrou a folha e quando seus olhos focaram na grafia das letras, seu coração disparou no mesmo instante.

— _Hm._.. ele disse que é o telefone dele, caso precise de ajuda nas coreografias — explicou o rapaz.

— Entendi… Ele que escreveu nesse papel?

— Oh, não… Ele ditou e eu escrevi — explicou o rapaz. — Por quê?

— Bonita… letra.

— Ah, muito obrigado.

Yugyeom então olhou o outro que era vários centímetros mais baixo que ele, com o cabelo tingido de loiro e um sorriso fácil. O rosto pequeno e os olhos bem rasgados o deixavam ainda mais bonitos na opinião de Kim. E nada disso seria um problema, se a grafia do texto que tinha acabado de ler não fosse igual à dos dois bilhetes que recebera; o autor sempre mudava a forma de escrever, contudo o rapaz não conseguia esquecer, não depois de ler e reler aqueles recados centenas de vezes.

Agora, a mente de Yugyeom não deixava de fazer uma certa pergunta: quem exatamente é Lee Jihoon?

— Sabe, você também pode contar com a minha ajuda para qualquer coisa. — Jihoon sorriu. — Nós trainees temos que nos manter unidos.

— _Hm_ … verdade — disse o moreno. — Sabe, esse seu convite se estende a me ajudar na dança? Sei que o professor ofereceu, mas é um pouco estranho… e você é tão bom nisso, acho que preciso de uma ajudinha com alguns passos.

Lee piscou duas vezes — Yugyeom contou na sua mente —, e sorriu em seguida, mas para o mais novo o gesto não parecia chegar exatamente aos olhos.

— Claro! — disse o mais velho. — Podemos treinar aqui mesmo…

— Ah… Eu estou com fome… Pensei que poderíamos fazer isso na sua casa — explicou Yugyeom. — É aqui por perto, né? Eu lembro de alguém comentando isso…

Outra vez, o loiro sorriu falsamente.

— _Hm_ … parece uma boa ideia — afirmou o trainee mais velho. — Podemos fortalecer o nosso laço, né?

— Isso, nos tornarmos verdadeiros amigos.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro, mas não havia nenhuma simpatia no momento, ambos desconfiados das intenções alheias.

— Então, vamos? — Lee perguntou. — Quanto mais cedo chegarmos, o mais cedo terminamos.

— É, você tem razão.

Yugyeom arrumou suas coisas apressadamente, pensando em como aquelas era uma péssima ideia, contudo tinha uma pista, a primeira de muito tempo e céus, ele precisava encontrar Chungha, a amiga merecia aquele esforço dele, após tudo o que tinha feito.

Kim então seguiu Lee Jihoon para fora da empresa, pedindo a divindade de que aquilo fosse o fim de todo aquele pesadelo.


	61. Chapter 61

Aviso de Gatilho: Descrições gráficas de violência.   
  
  


A casa de Jihoon não era longe e Yugyeom começou a imaginar se deveria avisar a alguém para onde estava indo. Seria perigoso? Provavelmente sim, mas se pegasse o celular naquele momento, podia levantar suspeitas, então deixou daquela maneira, somente sorrindo enquanto disfarçadamente olhava em volta, dentro do carro do outro trainee. Não parecia ter nada de Chungha no local, mas não significava nada. 

— Então… Tem alguma notícia de Chungha?

Yugyeom olhou para o motorista do carro, sem saber o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Estava tentando o despistar ou tinha realmente curiosidade? Não sabia dizer.

— _Hm_ … a polícia não pode falar o que sabe — explicou Yugyeom, suspirando pesado. — Não sei se eles estão perto de descobrir algo.

— Vamos rezar, né? — Jihoon sorriu fraco. — _Hm_ … você é religioso?

O moreno balançou os ombros de leve.

— Mais ou menos… Acredito que talvez tenha algo a mais, porém não tenho uma religião — explicou o moreno. — E você?

— Sou muito temente.

— Entendi…

Kim não queria julgar ou algo do tipo, mas aquela conversa não estava lhe agradando em nada.

O resto da viagem foi rápida e silenciosa, o que deixou Yugyeom mais ansioso. O que estava fazendo? Poderia ser perigoso e por mais que fosse alto e um pouco forte, não era bom de defesa. _Tenho que arranjar um jeito de falar com alguém…_

— Me fala um pouco sobre você. — Yugyeom tentou puxar assunto assim que entraram na casa. — Você mora com os seus pais?

— Eles morreram.

— Ah. — Yugyeom concordou com a cabeça, genuinamente sentindo com a fala do outro, contudo logo imaginou se era mesmo verdade tal coisa. — _Hm_ … meus pais também morreram… Eu era pequeno…

— Os meus morreram ano passado.

— Eu sinto muito. Deve ser difícil para você.

Jihoon concordou com a cabeça.

— Um pouco. Eles me deixaram a casa de herança, mas eu me sinto muito sozinho, sabe? — Lee suspirou pesado. — Acho que preciso de uma namorada.

Yugyeom não soube explicar, mas ele sentiu algo ruim com aquela fala. Era algo comum, contudo sua mente lhe gritava “ _Perigo_ ”.

— É… deve ser bom ter uma namorada — comentou Kim, achando melhor não falar muito da sua vida.

— Você não tem namorada?

— Não…

— _Hm_ … namorado?

Outra vez, Yugyeom sentiu que estava em uma armadilha.

— Não — mentiu, sorrindo fracamente. — E… estou novo demais, sabe? Quero focar no sonho de ser _idol_.

— Entendo. — Jihoon levantou os braços alto, alongando-se. — Que engraçado, achei que você namorava Chungha. Na verdade, é o que todo mundo pensa.

Tinha algo no sorriso do mais baixo ou na forma como ele analisava o moreno que Yugyeom não gostava. Parecia falso e perigoso.

— Somos só amigos.

— Entendi.

Era uma conversa estranha e, definitivamente, Yugyeom não estava confortável. Contudo, ele tinha que fingir e dessa maneira começou a também se alongar, por mais que tivessem comentado sobre comer algo. Naquela altura, o moreno já estava imaginando ser envenenado, então se alimentar ali talvez não fosse uma boa coisa no final das contas.

— Podemos ensaiar as coreografias mais difíceis, né? — Lee perguntou.

— _Hm_ … pensei naquela que o professor ensinou na terça? Fiquei perdido nos passos…

— _Hum_ … okay.

A coreografia que Yugyeom pensava era uma lenta e a música não precisava ficar muito alta, pois a realidade é que o moreno queria tentar escutar alguma coisa se fosse possível.

Quinze minutos se passaram durante o ensaio da coreografia e Yugyeom errava todos os passos mais complicado por estar prestando atenção em tudo, menos na dança. Ele observava o corredor e também tentava apurar os ouvidos para outros sons além da melodia da música, contudo não estava fazendo um bom progresso. Talvez tudo aquilo fosse loucura e tivesse confundido a grafia no bilhete.

— Jihoon, posso usar seu banheiro?

— Ainda temos mais coisas para ensaiar.

— Sim, mas… eu realmente preciso ir ao banheiro. — Yugyeom insistiu. — Por favor?

Lee sorriu.

— Não… está muito limpo. E-eu ando sem tempo e tal…

— Ah, mas nós somos homens, eu nem vou encostar em nada. — Kim brincou, mas não conseguia pensar em nenhuma pessoa que insistia para você não ir ao banheiro quando estava com visita. Era estranho. — E eu nem ligo para bagunça, também sou um relaxado. — Era mentira, mas o outro não precisava saber.

— Segunda porta à esquerda.

— Obrigado.

Jihoon se virou, mexendo no aparelho de som e Yugyeom seguiu para o corredor, olhando por cima dos ombros para ter certeza se não estava sendo seguido. Ele não sabia em o que fazer, contudo sabia que tinha de agir de alguma maneira. 

Além da porta do banheiro, haviam mais três outras e Yugyeom pensou na sua cabeça que duas deveriam ser quartos, contudo o que teria atrás da última porta do corredor? Ele respirou fundo e se aproximou com cuidado, pensando em como tudo parecia mortalmente silencioso. Será que sua amiga estava ali ou estava naquela casa? Não sabia dizer com certeza, mas tinha que tentar, pelo menos saber que fez alguma coisa por ela.

Ao se aproximar da porta, ele percebeu que ela estava aberta, com uma fresta aparente. Seu coração se acelerou no mesmo instante e antes de olhar por cima do ombro outra vez, buscou o celular e achou o número de Mark de imediato.

Kim abriu a porta enquanto terminava de digitar a mensagem, mas percebeu duas coisas nesse meio tempo: tinha uma grande escada ali e estava tudo escuro. Ele então acionou a lanterna com um clique duplo no botão e com a pouca claridade percebeu que estava em uma espécie de porão.

— Filho da puta.

Após escutar a outra voz, foi tudo rápido demais. 

Yugyeom sentiu uma pancada nas suas costas e o celular voando longe, mas ele conseguiu se recuperar antes que rolasse escada abaixo, contudo quando ainda se virava sentiu outra pancada, agora na lateral do seu corpo.

— Desgraçado, mentiroso fodido!

Jihoon não exibia os sorrisos falsos de antes, contudo a face estava vermelha com os olhos dilatados enquanto ele tinha um grosso pedaço de ripa na mão. Yugyeom não demonstrou, mas estava com medo do outro naquele momento.

— Ela é minha! Só minha!

— Do... que você… está falando?

Somente naquele momento que Yugyeom percebeu como estava difícil respirar e ao se movimentar para ficar de frente para o outro, notou que sua costela doía; deveria estar quebrada, mas o moreno tinha que achar a amiga, mesmo que tivesse mais ferimentos graves.

— Chanmi é minha. Minha Chungha. Minha namorada.

Kim podia ver uma veia saltando na testa do loiro e não sabia o que deveria fazer. Seu celular estava caído provavelmente no final da escada enquanto o loiro segurava aquele grosso pedaço de madeira como um taco de beisebol. Sua mente somente mandava medo e adrenalina para o trainee e era isso o que tinha que usar para sair daquela situação.

— Você e suas mãos nojentas tocaram nela, não é? — perguntou o loiro, irado. — Vocês transaram, não foi?

— N-não…

— Ela é minha! Só minha! Eu vou arrancar seus dedos e depois suas mãos e seu pau! Seu pau imundo que tocou nela!

Não tinha muito o que fazer, Yugyeom tinha certeza daquilo, afinal estava encurralado, então ele se jogou contra o outro, tentando evitar a pesada ripa ou talvez pegá-la, nem sabia ao certo. Bendita hora que não tinha prestado atenção ao vídeo que assistira em um seminário sobre defesa pessoal!

Lee era mais forte do que Yugyeom poderia imaginar, pois assim que empurrou o outro contra o chão e percebeu a ripa cair para o lado, sentiu um soco na lateral do corpo, bem aonde tinha sido acertado anteriormente, o que fez com que Kim gritasse, contudo sem soltar o outro.

Porém, o moreno logo em seguida recebeu um soco no rosto e depois um no olho enquanto tentava levar as mãos ao pescoço do mais baixo. Como não teve sucesso na tentativa de sufocar o outro trainee, Yugyeom tentou socá-lo, mas era óbvio que Jihoon sabia lutar, pois desviou do golpe sem problema, ainda mudando as posições, ficando por cima de Kim e o pressionando no local.

— Você é um merda! — gritou Lee, cuspindo no rosto de Yugyeom, que somente teve tempo de fechar os olhos. — Não canta nada, dança menos ainda e só conseguiu a vaga por conta do irmãozinho.

— Eu…

— Cala a boca, porra! — Jihoon deu um soco na boca do moreno, que sentiu as lágrimas enchendo os olhos. Era tão patético, mas seu corpo todo doía e ele não conseguia fazer muito para se defender. — Seu merda, bosta do caralho. Você fala quando eu disser que é para falar.

— O que… você fez com ela?

Yugyeom sabia que levaria outro soco, então não foi surpresa, contudo ainda assim doeu bastante quando os dedos do outro acertaram o seu nariz.

— ‘Tá preocupado com a namorada?!

— Somos... amigos…

— Eu não acredito nessa merda! — gritou o Jihoon, dando outro soco em Yugyeom. — Não acredito em nada do que você fala!

— Chungha… Cadê… ela?

O rapaz sabia que outro soco viria, mas dessa vez conseguiu segurar o punho do outro, empurrando-o enquanto tentava correr para as escadas. Sabia que não estava fugindo do loiro, mas não sairia dali sem a amiga, mesmo que morresse no processo. O pensamento trouxe arrepios à espinha de Kim.

Ele correu para a escada, conseguindo descer alguns degraus, mas no quinto degrau sentiu o outro dando com o pedaço de madeira nas suas costas. O rapaz perdeu completamente o equilíbrio e caiu para frente, rolando escada abaixo.

Yugyeom chegou ao fim da escada com um grande barulho e gemeu com a dor que sentiu na parte esquerda do seu corpo. Céus, nem sabia mais o que estava fazendo, mas ao esticar a mão sentiu seus dedos encostarem em algo, o que percebeu ser o celular.

Jihoon descia os degraus e Yugyeom tinha somente alguns segundos para mandar a mensagem que não tinha conseguido enviar para o irmão momentos antes.

— Seu filho da puta. Você vai me pagar… Eu vou te picar todinho, desgraçado!

Kim se virou, por mais que tudo doesse, e clicou no botão de desbloqueio. Sua digital adiantou o processo e o aplicativo de mensagens já estava aberto, então quando sentiu os dedos de Lee o puxando, somente apertou “Enviar”, sorrindo de lado por ter conseguido.

**Mark**

Eu preciso de ajuda.

Acho que encontrei Chungha.

Casa

O moreno esperava que fosse o suficiente, pois não conseguiria outra chance como aquela.

— O que você fez? — Jihoon gritou, pisando na mão de Yugyeom com força e pegando o celular enquanto o moreno gritava. — Desgraçado! Seu filho da puta! Você está fodido.

Yugyeom tentou falar algo, mas a ripa de madeira indo na sua direção foi a última coisa que viu antes de tudo ficar escuro e ele desmaiar.

***

Mark olhou o celular e suspirou fundo.

— Não acredito que deixei a bateria zerar — reclamou o ruivo, conectando o cabo para recarregar. — Nunca deixo isso acontecer.

— Ótimo, bom que você passa tempo com a gente — afirmou Jinyoung, entrelaçando a cintura do namorado por trás e o beijando de leve no pescoço. — Não é, Jackie?

— Sim! — O chinês riu. — Mas nada de muito barulho que Aimee está dormindo.

— Ela é uma criança muito fácil de se lidar.

Jinyoung concordou com o ruivo e ambos foram se sentar no sofá de três lugares que o moreno possuía. Park, assim que estava sentado, buscou o celular, olhando suas redes sociais, mas logo voltando a fitar os namorados, que o olhavam curiosos.

— Que foi?

— Amor, para de ficar assim, não vai acontecer nada — garantiu o ruivo. — BoA falou como a sua fama e a de Jae cresceram bastante internacionalmente após o programa e a forma como vocês foram contra aquele Jay.

— A empresa adorou — garantiu Jackson. — E se o babaca falar qualquer merda, vai levar um baita de um processo.

Park concordou, mas levou a mão ao celular, contudo se lembrou do que os namorados tinham acabado de falar e somente apertou o aparelho entre os dedos, porém o gesto não passou despercebido para nenhum dos mais novos.

— Amor, você está ansioso — comentou Jackson.

— Tomou os remédios? — Mark logo perguntou.

O moreno suspirou pesado e concordou com a cabeça. Ele estava mesmo ansioso e sabia ser por conta o _comeback_ que seria em duas semanas, que o fazia imaginar tudo o que daria errado naquele meio tempo. Era um péssimo pensamento, contudo não via as coisas dando certo; na realidade, em seus piores pesadelos, aconteceriam mil e uma coisas e no final iria ficar no fracasso. Odiava sentir essas coisas, porém não conseguia controlar. Em outros momentos iria descontar na comida e, quando se sentisse culpado, iria vomitar tudo, mas os remédios e a terapia realmente ajudavam de alguma maneira.

— Eu estou bem, me desculpem...

— Não peça desculpas, _baby_ — disse Mark, sorrindo. — Nós só queremos que você fique muito bem.

— Sim, é o nosso objetivo de vida — brincou o loiro, puxando Jinyoung para perto de si. O moreno sorriu e deixou a cabeça tombar no ombro do namorado. — Por que não ficamos calmos agora? Podemos… como se chama mesmo? Ah, lembrei! _Netflix and chill_... Que tal?

Jinyoung levantou a cabeça no mesmo instante e ao ver Mark, o ruivo parecia tão surpreso e chocado quanto ele. Jackson sorriu e de repente parou ao ver as expressões dos namorados.

— _Hm_ … falei alguma coisa errada?

Mark e Jinyoung se fitaram outra vez e Jackson ficou nervoso, pois odiava quando faziam aquilo, o escondiam as coisas.

— Amor, você sabe o que é isso? — Mark questionou, levantando a sobrancelha.

— O quê? — Wang questionou. — _Netflix and chill_? É assistir algo na _Netflix_ , né?

O moreno fez uma expressão fofa antes de levar as mãos para as bochechas do namorado, segurando-o no lugar enquanto dava vários selinhos nele. Jackson ficou confuso, mas não dispensava beijos dos namorados, então aproveitou o momento.

— Nunca mude, meu amor. Nunca mude.

Jackson ainda parecia surpreso e olhou para Mark, quase gritando por uma explicação.

— _Baby_ , isso significa… _hm_ … — Mark suspirou fundo. — É um código… significa sexo, Jackie.

Wang fechou a expressão no mesmo momento e fitou o próprio colo. Jinyoung ficou preocupado no mesmo instante e outra vez buscou os lábios do loiro.

— Amor? — Park chamou, deixando seus dedos correrem pela derme do mais novo. — Você está bem? É o assunto? Podemos mudar…

— É só que… um amigo meu já me ‘chamou’ para isso e… ele sabe que sou assexual. — Jackson suspirou pesado. — Não gosto que… me façam de bobo assim, ele sabe… Enfim, desculpa por reagir assim. Obrigado por me explicarem.

— Nos dê o nome e telefone desse amigo. — Mark cruzou os braços.

— Tudo bem… Já faz um tempo e nem nos falamos muito... — Jackson sorriu. — Então, _hm_ … podemos só assistir _Netflix_ , né?

— Claro — afirmou o moreno, dando um outro beijo no namorado. — Nós te amamos e amamos Netflix, então é a combinação perfeita.

Wang sorriu envergonhado, feliz por ter namorados tão compreensivos e que tanto o amavam. Não precisava pedir mais nada para ser feliz.

**

Eles ficaram na dúvida do que assistir e por fim decidiram assistir um programa de competição de confeiteiros; era tudo muito bonito e cada um acabou escolhendo um participante para torcer. Houveram risadas e até alguns beijos, o que definitivamente animou Jackson outra vez.

— E se fizéssemos bolo?! — disparou o chinês, batendo uma mão na outra.

— Bolo? Essa hora? — Mark riu.

— Sim, bolo! — Wang voltou a bater as mãos. — Eu realmente estou com vontade de comer bolo e é tão divertido cozinhar!

— Temos ideias diferentes do que é diversão — ponderou Jinyoung, sorrindo. — Mas, se você quiser… Acho que podemos fazer um bolinho. O que acha Mark?

— Ainda bem que nem jantamos.

Os três riram juntos e Jackson sorriu ainda mais quando duas bocas o beijaram cheias de amor. Definitivamente, estava vivendo o melhor da vida.

**

Jackson logo percebeu que os namorados eram horríveis cozinhando. Mark errava as medidas a todo momento e Jinyoung sempre deixava algum ingrediente cair no chão, o que deixou o loiro extremamente perturbado, afinal aqueles não eram seus namorados! Como tinham sobrevivido tanto tempo sem ele para ajudá-los na cozinha?

— Divindade, vocês são péssimos! — Jackson riu alto, esfregando o rosto com as mãos. — Isso… parece coisa de filme, não é possível que seja real duas pessoas tão ruins na cozinha!

Mark e Jinyoung cruzaram os braços ao mesmo tempo e Jackson riu ainda mais. 

— Vamos só ligar e pedir um — ponderou Jinyoung, suspirando pesado.

Wang levou a mão a boca, chocado.

— Burguês safado!

Jinyoung estalou a língua e revirou os olhos.

— Só é bem mais fácil e saboroso — afirmou o cantor.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça negativamente a abraçou o moreno por trás.

— Você está passando tempo demais com Jae — disse o ruivo. — Já está querendo resolver tudo no dinheiro.

— É mais fácil assim.

Jackson levou a mão na altura do peito e fingiu ser atingido por algo mortal enquanto Mark julgava o moreno com um olhar.

— Burguês safado demais — repetiu Jackson, estalando a língua. — Isso… é um absurdo total. Me recuso a namorar um burguês!

Jinyoung suspirou pesado, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras que faziam conjunto com a mesa redonda que tinha no lugar. Ele estava um pouco mal-humorado e não gostava de ficar daquela maneira com os namorados. O moreno suspirou pesado, e apoiou a cabeça no tampão da mesa, sabendo que estava fazendo uma cena, contudo não conseguia controlar.

— Podemos comprar o bolo — Jackson ponderou e Jinyoung logo sentiu os dedos do chinês no seu cabelo.

— Um que você gosta… — afirmou Mark, passando a mão com delicadeza nas costas do moreno. — Aqueles cheios de chocolate.

— Não posso comer assim — murmurou Jinyoung.

— O médico falou que vez ou outra não tinha problema — afirmou o ruivo. — Jin…

— Desculpa — sussurrou Jinyoung, fechando os olhos. — Eu… só quero comer tudo… E-eu…

Park começou a chorar baixinho fazendo Mark e Jackson se fitarem com um olhar triste.

O loiro então se moveu, abaixando o corpo para conseguir olhar o namorado de perto. Jinyoung fechou os olhos, mas sabia que Wang iria o movimentar até levantar a sua cabeça e foi isso o que aconteceu.

— _Hey_ , nós estamos aqui — garantiu Wang. — Você quer tentar um acordo?

— A-acordo?

Jackson olhou para Mark, como se pedisse autorização, contudo era uma força. Tinha lido artigos e mais artigos sobre bulimia, mas não era médico, então tinha medo de errar de alguma maneira. Tuan concordou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso fraco.

— Sim, amor — disse o chinês, passando os dedos nas bochechas do moreno e limpando suas lágrimas. — Podemos fazer um bolinho pequeno, que tal? Só alguns pedaços, para nós três e Aimee amanhã de manhã. E nós vamos cuidar de você, não vamos te deixar comer mais do que um pedaço.

O moreno concordou com a cabeça, por mais que sua mente lhe dissesse para fazer escondido. Era tão ruim, logo agora que parecia estar se acostumado com o remédio e não sentia tanto sono, mas pelo jeito nada seria muito fácil em relação aquele assunto.

— Você confia na gente? — Mark perguntou, ainda com a mão na base da coluna do moreno.

— Confio.

E era a verdade. Jinyoung confiava a sua vida aos namorados e nem precisava que eles provassem, pois foi isso o que eles fizeram no Japão. Eles entraram em uma área isolada para o salvarem, mesmo sendo arriscado, mesmo que pudessem ficar com uma infecção grave. Como Park não poderia confiar nos homens que não faziam nada além de o deixar feliz e seguro? Céus, ele os amava. 

Jinyoung então sentiu os lábios do mais novo nos seus, beijando-o delicadamente e em seguida a mão na sua coluna sumiu para em seguida a perceber na sua cintura quando Mark também o beijou. Aquilo era bom, Park sentia-se mais calmo com os beijos dos seus namorados.

— Vamos… fazer esse bolo.

Jackson e Mark comemoraram a fala do namorado e ele recebeu mais alguns beijos delicados, que o fizeram sorrir fracamente. Com certeza, era uma pessoa melhor ao lado deles.

Parte da receita que estavam fazendo teve que ser alterada, e Jinyoung se sentiu mal por isso, pois Jackson queria fazer um grande bolo como os do programa que estavam assistindo. Os namorados perceberam e logo o beijaram mais, garantindo que estava tudo bem.

Fazer o bolo foi divertido, e após algum tempo Jinyoung se viu sorrindo ao bater a massa, percebendo que o acalmava de alguma maneira; ou então eram os próprios namorados que tinham aquele efeito sobre ele, não tinha ainda muita certeza. Mas, era bom ter aquele tempo de calma naquele dia que se sentiu tão ansioso.

— Quem vai me ajudar na calda?

— Eu! — Jinyoung proferiu, empurrando Mark de leve. — Eu, eu, eu!

— Ei! — reclamou o ruivo. — Isso é um absurdo!

— Bebê chorão. — Park mostrou a língua para o ruivo. — Eu cheguei primeiro!

Jackson começou a fazer a calda, mas não conseguindo deixar de rir para o que estava acontecendo, pois, sua vida era sempre cheia de sorrisos junto com os outros dois.

— Ah, é? — disparou o mais velho. — Você vai me pagar!

Para a surpresa dos mais novos, o ruivo jogou um punhado de farinha em suas direções. Jinyoung arregalou os olhos e escancarou a boca, pois tinha voado praticamente tudo na sua roupa preta.

— Eu disse que você ia me pagar!

— Você está fodido!

Jinyoung retirou o avental de uma vez e jogou na direção de Mark, que segurou a peça, mas não conseguiu tempo para se defender do punhado de farinha que atingiu seu cabelo. Jackson riu outra vez.

— Meu cabelo!

Uma guerra de farinha começou na cozinha e Jackson somente desviava, terminado de fazer a calda. Seus namorados eram tão bobinhos quando queriam, o que fazia seu coração bater acelerado toda vez.

Jinyoung e Mark acabaram indo ao chão e começaram a rolar, ainda tentando um sujar o outro com farinha que tinha pelo local, contudo de repente eles pararam e fitaram Jackson ao mesmo tempo e sorriram um para o outro.

— Ei, Jackie? — Mark chamou, vendo o mais novo olhar para ele. — Cuidado.

Jackson riu quando um punhado de farinha voou até o seu avental e percebeu que quando não se podia vencer o inimigo, deveria se juntar a ele.

O loiro retirou o avental e guardou a calda — que já estava pronta —, e se juntou aos namorados, que estavam sentados no chão, envoltos de farinha.

— Vocês vão me pagar por me sujarem! — Jackson tentou soar sério, mas acabou rindo no final. — Insolentes!

— Oh, quem poderá nos defender?! — Mark dramatizou.

— Será cada um por si! — disparou Jinyoung, também dramatizando.

— Irei acabar com os dois — afirmou Jackson. O loiro então se aproximou primeiro de Mark, que se encolheu rindo, mas logo sentiu os dedos do chinês o puxando com delicadeza para em seguida ganhar um selinho do namorado. Na sequência, Wang fez o mesmo com Jinyoung. — Pronto, acabei com vocês.

Wang realmente acabou com os namorados, pois eles somente conseguiram sorrir docemente e se esticarem, em busca de mais beijos.

Começou calmo, com selinhos, mas logo Jinyoung estava sentindo a língua de Jackson na sua boca e nunca poderia deixar de se surpreender em como o namorado era delicado e calmo, passando-o milhares de sensações a cada instante. Em seguida, Park sentiu os lábios de Mark e se lembrou como os beijos do mais velhos eram diferentes, fortes e com mais velocidade, contudo ainda assim o fazia se sentir como único, pois era perfeito. Seus dois namorados eram perfeitos.

Jackson também sentia fortes emoções quando beijado pelos namorados. Ele não sabia explicar ao certo, mas seu mundo parecia difícil quando os outros dois lhe beijavam daquela maneira. Mark era sempre mais ousado, porém de uma maneira respeitosa enquanto Jinyoung era mais calmo, contudo usava mais as mãos; o moreno gostava de apertar cinturas e braços enquanto distribuía beijos. Wang não sabia explicar, entretanto não havia um momento em que não amasse estar com os mais velhos.

De repente, os beijos foram ficando mais intensos, mas Jackson gostava daquilo, era bom perder o oxigênio vez ou outra. E, quando Mark tomou o seu pescoço com cuidado enquanto Jinyoung tinha a mão na sua cintura, prensando-o no chão e contra a parede, Wang percebeu que não se importava, era bom e causava cócegas em alguns momentos, além de se sentir amado.

Mark arriscou levar a mão por debaixo da camisa de Jackson, somente deixando seus dedos com cuidado brincarem com a derme do loiro, que por não estar acostumado com tal coisa acabou fechando a boca de uma vez, o que o fez morder o lábio inferior de Jinyoung, porém sem muita força.

— M-me desculpa… — Jackson falou, de olhos arregalados.

— Não se desculpe, eu gosto — garantiu Jinyoung, dando um rápido beijo no mais novo.

— Você está bem? — Tuan questionou, preocupado.

Jackson respirou fundo. Ele se sentia bem, certo?

— Acho… que só tenho que me acostumar — disse o loiro. — Mas eu gostei, causa arrepios.

O ruivo então levou a mão outra vez ao local, deixando suas unhas passarem de leve na pele do outro. Jackson mordeu o lábio inferior, um pouco surpreso com a sua própria reação.

— Eu gostei, é bom — garantiu o coreógrafo. — Eu confio em vocês — concluiu.

Mark então beijou Jackson, com sua força a mais enquanto se sentava no colo do loiro; não estava tentando nada, somente era mais confortável assim por conta da posição. Jinyoung sorriu para a cena antes de levar a boca ao pescoço do ruivo, deixando alguns beijos na derme do manager.

Eles ficaram assim um tempo, até Jinyoung levar a boca até os beijos divididos pelo namorado. Jackson sorriu, sentindo quatro lábios nos seus, percebendo o como gostava daquela confusão de línguas e suspiros altos. Ele sentiu uma mão entrando por debaixo da sua blusa e passando os dedos nos seus músculos definidos, contudo era bom, deixava todo o local um tanto quente e sua visão nublada; nunca tinha experienciado tal coisa antes.

— Amor… Está tudo bem até agora?

— S-sim. — A voz de Jackson foi fraca e ele logo engoliu para responder melhor a Jinyoung. — É bom… Continuem…

Jinyoung voltou a ser aquele que beijava o mais novo e com cuidado Mark saiu da onde estava e Park logo ocupou o colo do chinês. O ruivo deu um sorriso e tratou de distribuir beijos pelo pescoço do loiro e também mordiscar a orelha de Wang; ele teve cuidado durante todo o processo, pois não queria surpreender o namorado de maneira negativa.

Wang definitivamente não sabia o que estava sentindo. Seu corpo lhe mandava arrepios com os dedos dos namorados e a sensação era a mesma que estivesse lhe fazendo uma boa massagem; era loucura, mas era bom. Sentia-se relaxado, ainda que sua respiração estivesse acelerada e sua mente nublada. Só sabia dizer que era bom, trazia uma sensação de estar nas nuvens e com dois anjos que lhe curavam de dores e medos.

Era bom demais e aquilo lhe causou medo.

— A-amores…

Jinyoung e Mark se afastaram no mesmo instante, o que fez Jackson sorrir. Céus, como os amava!

— Está tudo bem? — Mark se adiantou a perguntar, alarmado. — Foi demais?

— Desculpa, amor — Jinyoung disparou, percebendo que ainda estava no colo do loiro e por isso começou a se movimentar para sair. — Nunca foi nossa intenção, só queremos o seu bem.

— Calma, calma! — Wang sorriu, mantendo Jinyoung no lugar com as suas mãos. — Eu estou bem! Eu prometo… Eu só… Acho que… — Jackson respirou fundo. — Podemos parar um pouquinho?

— Claro, _baby_ — garantiu o mais velho.

— Podemos arrumar a cozinha — Jinyoung ponderou. — Fizemos uma bagunça aqui.

— Achei que iria propor contratar alguém para limpar — Mark provocou, mordiscando a orelha do moreno, que riu se afastando por conta das cócegas.

— Vamos tirar só o grosso, afinal somos tão ruins cozinhando quanto somos limpando. — Jinyoung sorriu. — E Jackie, você pode dá uma olhada no bolo…

— O bolo!

Jackson deu um grito, levantando-se correndo e indo ao forno, o que causou risadas nos mais velhos.

— Ah, dourou demais — Jackson murmurou entristecido. — Poxa, meu bolo… Poxa…

— Amor… — Jinyoung proferiu, pois já estava e pé, abraçando o chinês por trás. — Aposto que ainda está tão docinho quanto seus beijos.

— Meu bolo… Nunca serei um _Masterchef_!

Mark riu e beijou a bochecha esquerda do loiro enquanto Park beijava a direita. Jackson sorriu com os gestos.

— Por que você não coloca a calda e seremos seus jurados? — Mark propôs. — Tenho certeza que está tudo perfeito.

— Aí não vale, é nepotismo.

— _Hm_ … Eu sou o príncipe certo? — Jinyoung questionou. — Então segundo as minhas leis está completamente liberado.

Os três riram juntos e Jackson percebeu que não tinha como ficar triste ao lado dos namorados. Então, os momentos seguintes foram como tinham combinado: Jinyoung e Mark limparam a cozinha e o chinês terminou de acertar o bolo, colocando a calda e alguma decoração; ele não ficou completamente satisfeito com o resultado, mas recebeu muitos elogios, então não ficou triste. O idol até mesmo tirou algumas fotos e postou nas redes sociais para seus seguidores que se divertiram bastante com o resultado.

Eram duas da manhã quando eles sentaram para comer o bolo. Estava saboroso e outra vez Jackson recebeu vários elogios.

Jinyoung não confessaria, mas estava morrendo de medo de se descontrolar, mas Mark e Jackson eram a sua âncora, tanto que percebeu não estar mais ansioso aquele ponto, somente queria verdadeiramente curtir a sobremesa com os namorados e rir com eles.

Quase três horas da manhã, eles se deitaram na grande cama de Jinyoung e ficaram abraçados, sorrindo de alguns comentários e declarações sussurradas.

Foi um bom dia, eles não viam nada estragando aquela bonita lembrança.


	62. Chapter 62

Aviso de gatilho: Descrições gráficas de violência.   
  


Yugyeom sentia sua cabeça doer. Seus olhos estavam fechados e não queria abrir, pois sua mente assim dizia para fazer.

— Yug? Yug? Acorda… Yug!

Ele conhecia a voz que o chamava, mas estava tão cansado. Não parecia ser muita vantagem se movimentar naquele instante.

— Porra, Yug! Eu preciso de você, caralho!

— Chan-Chanmi…

— É, sou eu! Graças à divindade você ‘tá vivo, cacete! Agora levanta, Yug! Por favor, por favor! Ele está dormindo, mas tem um sono leve do caralho!

Kim piscou os olhos e sentiu uma secura na boca, mas a amiga precisava dele, então ele usou toda a força que nem sabia ter e virou para o lado, vendo uma cama próxima a ele. Yugyeom forçou o corpo para cima e se sentou no chão, vendo tudo dobrado por alguns segundos.

— Yug? Você… Claro que você não está bem, mas… você consegue vir até aqui?

Yugyeom engoliu fundo algumas vezes, empurrando a vontade de vomitar para algum lugar que não fosse da boca para fora. Céus, tudo doía.

— Yug? Eu te amo, mas tem como você ser um pouco mais rápido, porra. Precisamos sair daqui…

— E-eu n-não sei… Acho q- Ah, porra. — Yugyeom reclamou, da dor que sentia na lateral do corpo que ao pouco o impedido de respirar com facilidade. — M-minha costela… Mi… O-onde você… está?

— Na cama, Yug. Ai, você está enxergando, né? Por favor! Se eu chorar outra vez e borrar a maquiagem, ele não vai gostar. Yug, por favor… — Chungha parou de falar por um instante. — Yug, eu estou com medo.

O moreno respirou fundo outra vez e mesmo seu corpo todo doendo, ficou de pé de uma vez, lembrando-se de um passo que aprendera ainda quando criança. Em outro momento iria sorrir, mas agora somente sentiu vontade de vomitar.

— Céus, Yug… Seu rosto.

Yugyeom piscou mais algumas vezes e fitou a cama, arregalando os olhos.

— Eu… poderia dizer o mesmo… de você.

— E-eu sou uma princesa! U-uma fodida princesa, Yug! — A moça reclamou já choramingando e apontando para o vestido extravagante de gala que ela estava usando e a maquiagem forte e o cabelo extremamente arrumado. — Ele… vem aqui de hora em hora ver se estou arrumada… E-eu…

— O-okay… — Yugyeom piscou outra vez com força, tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar. — Vamos dar um jeito.

O rapaz caminhou até a amiga, cambaleando algumas vezes e praticamente se jogou na cama, mas todo o seu corpo doeu, o que o fez se arrepender de tal coisa. Mas, tinha que focar em sai dali, então respirou fundo outra vez.

Agora, olhando de perto, ele conseguia ver as cordas prendendo as mãos e os pés de Chanmi e uma marca na testa da moça, como se a maquiagem estivesse por cima de um pequeno curativo.

— Eu tentei dar uma cabeça nele quando te vi caído… — explicou a moça, fungando. — E-eu estava no quarto lá de cima, ele me amordaçou, mas eu escutava a sua voz. V-você não m-me escutou.

— Chungha, e-eu…

— Eu sei… e-eu só… estou com medo. — A moça fungou, mas ainda assim sentiu as lágrimas rolando pelos os seus olhos. — Merda, e-ele vai ficar possesso com as lágrimas. Pr-princesas não ch-choram, é o que ele diz…

— Você é uma heroína e não uma princesa, okay? V-vamos dar um jeito. Fica tranquila. E-eu mandei uma mensagem para Mark… E-ele vai ver logo…

— O-okay… M-mas precisamos de um p-plano.

— Chungha?

A moça piscou, fungando.

— Oi?

— Ele… fez alguma coisa com você?

— N-não… E-ele só diz que e-eu sou bonita como uma boneca e que eu sou a boneca dele… É… É doentio… e-eu nem acho que seja algo sexual? É… platônico?! Jihoon e-era t-tão quietinho!

— É… E-eu nunca nem o percebi direito por lá… S-só depois… — Yugyeom levou a mão a cabeça, tentando pensar. — Mas… você acha que ele gostaria de algo com você?

— Quê?!

— Tipo, poderíamos enganar ele desse maneira? Talvez… eu possa tentar afrouxar as cordas e nós dois reagirmos?

Chanmi arregalou os olhos.

— Você quer que eu…

— Não! Não assim, só… ser simpática com ele, distrair? Fingir que está calma, que gosta dele…

— Para abaixar a guarda dele?

— Isso! — O rapaz respirou fundo. — Cadê os saltos para esse vestido?

— Primeiro, que gay — disse a morena, sorrindo fracamente. Quando estava nervosa, ela gostava de xingar e fazer piadas, o que definitivamente não cabia no momento. — E segundo, ele não é idiota. Me deixou descalça, senão eu ia meter o salto na cara dele!

— Droga… C-como vamos afrouxar essas cordas?

— Y-Yug… E-ele vai voltar logo, m-melhor você n-não estar perto de mim…. Me-melhor voltar para onde estava…

— Eu vou tentar afrouxar isso, Chungha — afirmou o moreno. — E vou voltar a fingir que estou desmaiado… Talvez consigamos algo.

A moça concordou com a cabeça e Yugyeom se levantou outra vez, sentindo a costela parecer que iria se quebrar outra vez, de tanta dor que sentia. Céus, esperava que o encontrassem logo e prendessem aquele maluco.

Ele encontrou a parte da cama onde as cordas estavam presas, mas ao tentar soltá-las percebeu que seria bastante difícil. Eram nós de quem sabia o que fazia e somente alguém treinado para aquilo saberia soltar.

— Eu… vou tentar algo.

Sinceramente, Yugyeom não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas se lembrara de algo que tinha assistido em um filme, então esperava que fosse verdade e não somente alguma baboseira para impressionar o telespectador.

— Yug… Deixa pra lá, eu estou ouvindo ele andar…

— Quê?

— Anda… Eu vou tentar seduzir ele… volta para lá.

— Chanmi…

— Anda logo — sussurrou a moça. — Fica desmaiado lá.

O moreno fez o que a amiga pediu, por mais que sentisse vontade de chorar toda vez que se movimentava. Ele se deitou com dificuldade e tentou parecer morto; pelas dores que sentia, não deveria ser difícil.

Nem trinta segundos depois Jihoon adentrou o porão, o que fez Yugyeom se questionar o quão apurada a audição da amiga estava por conta do medo.

— _Hm_ … Acho que bati forte demais… Será que morreu?

Chungha pensou em não reagir, mas poderia chamar atenção do moreno, então ela choramingou, fungando alto. Nem precisava ser uma boa atriz, estava chorando de qualquer maneira e morrendo de medo, então foi praticamente natural.

— Oh, princesa. Não chore por ele. — Jihoon sorriu, descendo os degraus com calma. A moça pode ver uma bandeja na mão do loiro. — Yugyeom não presta, veio nos separar.

— E-ele é meu amigo.

— Ele é um homem mal! Só queria enganar uma princesa linda e tão pura quanto você. Não ligue para ele. — Jihoon sorriu e a moça sentiu sua espinha gelar. — Está com fome?

— N-não… M-mas meus braços doem…

— Você vai comer.

A moça suspirou fundo, vendo o loiro sentando-se na cama e colocando a bandeja por cima do seu colo. Mas de repente ele parou e estreitou os olhos.

— Você chorou!

— D-desculpa — Chanmi falou, fungando. — A-as c-c-cordas estão m-machucando…

— Você chorou por isso?!

Chungha somente concordou com a cabeça, os olhos ainda arregalados.

— Se você comer direitinho, eu solto suas mãos um pouco.

A morena concordou, sentindo seu corpo ainda mais tenso. Estava com tanto medo de dar tudo errado e a situação ficar ainda pior, mas tinham que tentar escapar, não podiam ficar daquela maneira, ainda mais Yugyeom, que precisava de ir ao hospital. Ela não tinha dito nada, mas a testa do amigo estava com um horrível corte, um dos olhos inchados, a boca cortada e isso sem contar que o rapaz reclamava da costela. Tentava ser forte, mas a trainee estava com bastante medo do que o futuro os reservava.

Por mais enjoada que ela se sentisse fez questão de comer tudo o que lhe era oferecido sem reclamar, sem nem piscar, ou virar o olhar na direção de Yugyeom, por mais que estivesse tão, tão preocupada com o amigo. Céus, era seu melhor amigo. Talvez o único que tivera sentido sua falta depois de seu pai.

— O-obrigada. Estava muito gostoso.

— Eu sei — disse Lee. — Eu sou um ótimo cozinheiro. Isso é bom, né? Sempre farei comidas gostosas para comermos juntos. Seremos uma bonita família.

— F-família?

— Sim! Eu sei como você gosta de crianças, até tirei umas fotos para escolhermos juntos.

— E-escolher?!

— É, tem uma escolinha aqui por perto, são adoráveis.

Chanmi precisou respirar fundo e se concentrar muito para não chorar compulsivamente.

— Princesa… o que aconteceu? Está emocionada?

— As… c-cordas… Você p-prometeu…

Eles precisavam sair logo dali e parar aquele louco antes que ele sequestrasse uma criança, Chungha não podia deixar algo assim acontecer. 

— Oh, princesinha. Eu vou tirar, mas você tem que prometer se comportar.

— T-tudo bem… M-mas eu queria ir ao banheiro também…

— Eu tenho uma comadre aqui, você pode usar.

— Okay… V-você pode sair p-pra eu usar?

— Você vai precisar de ajuda, princesa…

— M-mas você é m-meu príncipe. N-não pode me ver fazer essas coisas, p-por favor? P-por favor?

— _Hm_ … Tudo bem. — Jihoon suspirou fundo. — Aproveito para trazer a sobremesa. Você gosta de torta de chocolate, não é?

— Amo.

— Ótimo! — Lee se levantou, indo para trás da cama e desfazendo os nós. Ele demorou um pouco no processo, o que mostrava como tinha prendido com força. — Te darei alguns minutos agora. Se precisar de mim, é só gritar, okay?

— Obrigada.

Jihoon sorriu e se aproximou da moça, dando um beijo em sua testa. Ela sentiu nojo com aquilo, mas disfarçou bem. Depois daquilo, o loiro não demorou a sair do local.

— Filho da puta desgraçado! Maluco! Porra, porra, porra! — a moça murmurou rapidamente, respirando rápido demais graça à adrenalina correndo em suas veias. — Yug, Yug! Por favor, me diz que você não desmaiou de novo! Se você desmaiou eu vou te acordar na base da pancada! Yugie!

Yugyeom logo ficou de pé e a moça sentiu como se um peso saísse de cima dos seus ombros. Ele não reclamava mais muito de dor, mas ela sabia como o amigo deveria estar cheio delas.

Ele foi silencioso até a cama e a moça ficou preocupada dele estar passando mais mal do que aparentava, mas o rapaz foi logo para a comadre e a pegou de uma vez.

— Vou tentar soltar sua pena, se não conseguir… — Yugyeom passou a mão no corte na testa e quando olhou os dedos viu que estavam manchados. Isso explicava a dor de cabeça infernal que estava. — É…

— Yug? Foco!

— Ah, sim… Eu vou deixá-la debaixo da sua perna e você fala bem bonitinha com ele e quando ele se levantar para prender suas mãos, você empurra a comadre na minha direção… Vou tentar desmaiar ele.

— Yug... Não parece um bom plano.

— É o que temos, Chungha.

Ela concordou, mas estava com medo, pois sabia que aquele plano tinha uns cinco porcento de dar certo.

— Oh, você forçou a perna mais cedo?! Porra, eu deveria ter vindo para cá primeiro — comentou Yugyeom, usando a borda do objeto de inox para tentar soltar a amiga. — Okay… Acho que consegui uma.

— Divindade, ainda bem!

— Vou tentar a outra… Não mexa a perna, tem que fingir que ainda ‘tá presa.

E então, eles escutaram uma terceira voz. 

— O que está acontecendo aqui?

O silêncio mórbido que se seguiu fez Yugyeom engolir a seco e fazer a única coisa lógica naquele momento, colocar-se na frente de Chungha. Enfrentaria a ira do outro e se tivesse sorte sua amiga sairia ilesa dali.

— Jihoon… V-você precisa deixá-la ir! Chanmi não é uma boneca para você a manter presa…

— Ela é minha! — o homem gritou, aproximando-se com raiva. — Minha!

— Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, mas não encosta nela! — O rapaz estava com medo, mas ele defenderia Chanmi até a morte se fosse necessário. — Deixe-a ir, por favor.

— Yug…

— Não fala com ele! — Jihoon gritou, fazendo a moça se encolher na cama. — Você é minha!

— Ela vai odiar você! Não percebe? Ela está assustada! Só quer ir embora! É isso o que quer?! Deixe-a ir!

— Mentira! Ela vai me amar porque eu serei o único! Eu e o nosso filho! Seremos uma família!

— Não tem filho! Você não pode sequestrar uma criança! Seu doido de merda! — Chanmi gritou, mesmo com medo. Estava cansada de sentir medo. Cansada!

— Bastou você ver esse daí outra vez e você já está sendo manipulada por ele! Eu vou matá-lo e então seremos perfeitos juntos, princesa.

— Não! Não! Não encosta nele! Não, não! Yugie! — Chanmi gritou em desespero se agarrando ao braço de Yugyeom, mas registrando o amigo gemer de dor com o contato. — E-eu faço o que v-você quiser, m-mas não encosta n-nele, por favor. E-ele só quer me ajudar, p-por favor.

Jihoon parecia ainda mais irado com a atitude protetiva da moça e em um ímpeto de fúria, ele pegou a ripa de madeira outra vez e bateu em uma caixa de papelão que guardar objetos várias e várias vezes. A cada nova batia era um grito de pavor da moça e um soluço pelo choro.

— Por quê?! Por que você o protege?! Eu sou tudo o que você precisa! Eu!

O loiro olhou com raiva na direção do casal de amigos, com a ripa na mão e Yugyeom jurou ver sangue nos olhos do outro. Lee estava no auge da fúria.

— Você não vai chegar perto dela! — Yugyeom gritou, ainda em frente a cama. — Nem que eu te mate!

— Você acha que terá ela?! Que vai transar com ela? Deflorar minha princesa?!

Chanmi riu. Ela estava nervosa, mas aquilo que tinha acabado de escutar era absurdo!

— Ele é gay, babaca! — gritou a moça. — E eu nem sou virgem, escroto!

— O quê?!

— Ah, tomar no cu! Eu sou lésbica! Lésbica! Eu gosto de buceta, inferno! Nos deixe ir embora!

O olhar de Jihoon se transformou e quando Yugyeom viu o loiro se aproximando com o pedaço de ripa na mão, ele se jogou na cama e tentou ficar na frente da amiga. Era o máximo que poderia fazer, principalmente com Chanmi ainda presa. Ele esperava que as pauladas pelo menos livrassem amiga de se machucar.

— Por favor, para, para! Não o machuque! — Chungha a essa altura já chorava copiosamente. — Eu faço o que quiser, caso com você, sei lá… Por favor!

— Você não me serve mais.

A voz de Lee foi baixa e grave, o que levou um arrepio a coluna da trainee. Ela então abraçou Yugyeom com força e esperou que acontecesse o pior.

— Larga ele!

Chanmi abriu os olhos assustada.

— Larga ele agora! — berrou Jihoon. — Tira as mãos dela!

O loiro não estava mais fazendo sentindo ainda mais quando andou em direção ao pé da cama e puxou as cordas — Yugyeom tinha conseguido soltar a última e nem percebera —, prendendo o tornozelo da moça com uma das mãos.

— Solta ela se não quebro esse lindo pé!

Lee não esperava o que aconteceu em seguida, pois Chungha chutou o rosto dele com a perna solta e foi a chance que precisavam para correr ou quase isso.

A moça foi na frente e já estava na escada quando viu Yugyeom recebendo uma paulada nas costas. Ela gritou e voltou às pressas. Jihoon não podia machucar ainda mais o outro trainee; Kim já estava fraco e Chanmi não sabia o que poderia acontecer se o rapaz fosse atingido mais vezes.

Chanmi então voltou e se jogou na frente do melhor amigo, mesmo sabendo o que aconteceria. Ela fez porque amava Yugyeom e sabia que ele faria — que ele fez —, o mesmo por ela. Em um instante ela estava segurando Yugyeom e no outro tudo estava escuro.

— CHANMI! — Yugyeom gritou, segurando o corpo desfalecido da amiga em seus braços enquanto via o sangue correndo pelo corte na sua cabeça. — CHUNGHA?!

— P-princesa…

— OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! SEU ANIMAL, DOENTE! OLHA ELA!

Yugyeom não preocupou com mais nada, nem ao menos viu Jihoon desorientado andando de um lado para o outro antes de subir as escadas correndo. Tudo o que conseguia ver era sua amiga desmaiada e o sangue que pintava sus dedo e parte do cabelo castanho da moça.

— Não, não… Chanmi! Chanmi, por favor! Acorda! Kim Chanmi! — Yugyeom sentia as lágrimas em seus olhos, mas não conseguia focar naquilo e nem na sua dor física, pois o seu coração estava em frangalhos no momento e era o que mais doía. — Por favor, Chungha. P-por favor… V-você tem que f-ficar b-bem. P-por f-favor…

— Parado! Mãos para o alto!

Kim escutou a ordem, mas ele não olhou para a escada, somente continuou abraçando a amiga fortemente.

— Ele é o meu irmão!

O rapaz não conseguia focar em nada, só em Chanmi.

— Por f-favor… A-acorda… p-por f-favor…

— Yug! Yugyeom!

O moreno reconhecia aquela voz e ela o trouxe segurança. Seu irmão mais velho estava lá.

— M-Mark! E-ele ba-bateu nela! E-ela tá sangrando! Ma-Mark, ajuda! Por favor! Yugyeom fitou o ruivo, mal o enxergando de tanto que chorava. — P-por f-favor. Ela f-foi m-me defender. E-ela…

Mark tinha os olhos arregalados, pois seu irmão estava horrível e era claro que tinha apanhado, várias vezes; seu coração estava agitado no peito e se sentiu enjoado que o rapaz tivesse sofrido tudo aquilo, contudo o trainee estava desesperado para ajudar a amiga, assim ele poderia trazer um pouco de calma para o moreno, pelo menos por alguns momentos.

— A ambulância está vindo! Fica calmo, Yug.

— E-ela não pode morrer. Ela não pode…

— Ela não vai morrer! Vocês depois estão seguros agora. Vai ficar tudo bem, okay?

— E-ele ainda está por aqui?! M-Mark ele é perigoso! N-não deixa ele machucá-la de novo! Não deixa!

Tuan sentiu vontade de chorar ao perceber que o irmão não tinha notado como estava tudo cercado de policiais e que Jihoon já estava detido; o rapaz estava apavorado, com medo de mais alguma acontecer a amiga.

— Eu estou aqui, nada vai acontecer a vocês dois. Nada.

— Jihoon vai machucá-la… mais… — Yugyeom tentou respirar, mas sentia o nariz entupido. — Chanmi… acorda… acorda…

O ruivo percebeu que tudo aquilo tinha deixado muito além do que marcas físicas no seu irmãozinho.

**

Yugyeom se recusou a soltar Chanmi durante todo o caminho para o hospital e por fim colocaram os dois na mesma ambulância, com o rapaz apertando com força a mão da amiga enquanto murmurava pedindo que a moça acordasse. 

A adrenalina era tanta ainda na corrente sanguínea do moreno que ele mal sentia a real extensão dos ferimentos que tinha pelo corpo e foi uma luta colocá-lo para fazer os exames, afinal Kim queria estar perto da amiga o tempo todo. Porém, após Mark prometer, jurar, que ficaria com ela, o jovem se deixou ser levado.

Mark sentiu como se um pedaço do seu coração tivesse sido arrancado assistindo Yugyeom fazer exames e mais exames, aos poucos começando a reclamar de dor quando a adrenalina foi abaixando.

Demorou vários minutos até o rapaz estar no quarto, com soro no braço e uma enfermeira fazendo curativos nele.

— Houveram algumas escoriações e uma costela quebrada — o médico explicou. Mark estava atento, mas Yugyeom não queria escutar sobre ele, queria saber como Chungha estava. — Dois a três meses de recuperação. E também terá que ficar até amanhã aqui no hospital para observação por conta da concussão, mas tirando isso, você deve ficar bem, rapazinho.

— E Chanmi? Como ela está?

— Aparentemente ela tem muitos resquícios de drogas no organismo, mas com uma lavagem ela deve ficar boa. Ela recebeu cinco pontos e também ficará em observação até amanhã.

— Eu posso vê-la?

— Mais tarde.

Yugyeom quis reclamar, mas fez uma reverência com a cabeça para o médico que sorriu.

— Eu também marquei uma consulta com psiquiatra do hospital, mais tarde ele deve vir aqui, okay? — o médico informou. — E antes do meu plantão acabar, também virei te examinar outra vez.

Mark foi o que agora agradeceu, também fazendo uma reverência ao homem e depois a enfermeira, que já estava de pé após terminar tudo que necessitava no rapaz. Depois daquilo, não demorou para ficarem sozinhos no quarto.

— Vovó?

— Aflita… Você quer vê-los?

— Pode… entrar todo mundo?

— Dois por vez.

Yugyeom engoliu a seco.

— Eu queria muito ver Bam e vovó…

— Então eu vou chamá-los, okay?

— Okay — Yugyeom disse. — O pai de Chanmi veio?

— Sim. Ele está com ela. Não se preocupe. Ela está segura. Graças a você, Yug. Você a salvou… Você podia ter ido à polícia e evitar esse caos todo, mas… Você protegeu sua amiga. Eu estou orgulhoso.

Tuan deu um beijo na testa do irmão e viu seu sorriso fraco, então tudo pareceu certo. Ainda sentia seu coração em frangalhos, mas pelo menos Yugyeom ficaria bem.

Assim que Mark botou os pés na sala de espera pelo menos dez rostos conhecidos entraram em seu foco de visão. Ele sorriu, pois tinha certeza de que seu irmão era bastante querido.

— Calma. Yugyeom está bem e vai ficar bem, apenas precisa descansar. — Mark viu o alívio na face e todos. — Ele pediu para ver a senhora, vovó, e Bam também. Depois todos podem ir de dois em dois.

— Poxa, eu sou o melhor amigo — murmurou Jungkook, logo recebendo abraços do namorados. — Depois ele diz que ama…

Tuan revirou os olhos, mas sabia que era brincadeira, uma forma de desestressar os ares tensos.

A senhora Haneul segurou com força no braço do neto quando este estendeu a mão, Bambam acabou a ajudando também, pois ela estava abalada com a notícia e estivera chorando todo o tempo que permaneceram na sala de espera.

— Ele ‘tá bem, vó… Ele está bem…

Mark tentou tranquilizar a avó, mas não adiantava; ela estava muito abalada.

— Ela vai ver com os próprios olhos e vai ficar bem, não é Dona Haneul? Vamos lá ver o nosso Yug — Bambam proferiu, tentando ser forte pela mais velha, mas sentia-se tão perdido sem seu Yugyeom.

Mark ajudou a avó entrar no quarto e logo depois saiu para não receberem bronca das enfermeiras, que sempre estavam de olhos — aprendera isso no Japão, da pior forma —, e foi para os namorados. No final das contas, também precisava de abraços para se sentir melhor depois de toda aquela manhã infernal.

***

Bambam chorou assim que viu Yugyeom, mas não correu para o namorado como queria. Respirou fundo e ajudou a senhora a ir até o neto. Ficou calado apenas sorrindo e concordando com a cabeça quando Haneul falava sobre como Yugyeom merecia uns tapinhas por fazer aquilo com eles. E como estavam felizes por ele estar bem.

— Desculpa, vovó… E-eu achei que não seria tão grave, q-que Chungha nem estaria lá de verdade…

— Tudo bem, meu amor. Você é um jovem corajoso e heroico. Eu tenho orgulho de você, mas por favor, não se coloque em perigo de novo. Eu preciso deixar esse mundo sabendo que meus menininhos estão bem.

— Vovó… não fala isso — pediu o rapaz, sentindo doer quando se movimentou para buscar a mão da mais velha, contudo nada falou. — A senhora vai viver para sempre.

— Não vou, meu filho. — Ela sorriu. — Por favor, não faz mais isso. Vocês… deram sorte.

— E-eu não pretendo encontrar nem um outro psicopata, vovó. Fique tranquila. — Yugyeom sorriu, beijando a mão de Haneul com carinho. — Te amo, vovó.

— Eu te amo mais, meu anjo.

— _Hm…_ Vó, como me encontram? Esqueci de perguntar a Markie.

— A polícia rastreou a mensagem, mas não deu a localização exata porque o celular estava desligado, então eles cruzaram informações com as pessoas da empresa e bateu com o maluco lá. — Haneul suspirou pesadamente. — Tem mais coisas, mas não prestei atenção… Estava muito preocupada.

— Tudo bem — disse o mais novo. — A senhora deveria descansar. Eu estou bem e ficaria melhor se a senhora descansasse agora.

— Você não precisa me expulsar porque quer namorar, Yug. Eu entendo.

Yugyeom riu e todo o seu corpo doeu, mas outra vez, ele não demonstrou.

— Vem senhora, Haneul. Vou ajudar a senhora a se sentar nesse sofá que parece mais ou menos desconfortável.

— Não, querido. Eu vou lá para fora. Dar privacidade para vocês e pedir para Mark me levar em casa para pegarmos algumas coisinhas que Yug vai precisar aqui.

— Vó, a senhora pode ficar…

— Não, está tudo bem — garantiu a mais velha. — Você está bem, então me sinto mais calma. Mais tarde eu volto… Ah... Sejam rápidos no reencontro, Jungkook não vai demorar a aparecer aqui.

Kim concordou, vendo namorado ajudar a sua avó até o lado de fora do quarto. Ela ainda estava abalada, mas o youtuber acreditava que as coisas melhorariam daquele momento em diante.

Quando ficaram sozinhos no quarto, Bambam não soube o que dizer, somente sentiu outra vez as lágrimas em seus olhos. 

— Nem um beijinho, _baby_? — Yugyeom arriscou uma brincadeira, um sorriso cheio de lágrimas em seu rosto.

Bambam se sentia tão fraco, mas ele correu para a cama, buscando os lábios do namorado. Estivera tão apavorado, mas Yugyeom estava bem e nos seus braços, então tudo parecia melhor ou ainda ficariam melhores, não tinha muita certeza.

— Amor… você não deveria… — Bambam respirou fundo, passando os dedos na face do namorado. Ele sabia que não valia de nada agora falar o que o outro deveria ou não ter feito, então somente se acalmou, pensando em como o moreno estava bem. — Amor, eu fiquei tão apavorado…

— E-eu sei… Me desculpa…

— Prometa que você vai pedir ajuda… se algo assim acontecer. Por favor!

— Sim… Me perdoa, meu amor?

— Não tem o que perdoar, você é o meu herói.

— Eu te amo, Bam.

O tailandês riu, pois, seu coração estava disparado somente com aquelas três simples palavrinhas.

— Eu te amo, Kim Yugyeom.

O mais novo sorriu e sentiu outra vez Bambam o beijando. Tinha passado pela pior experiência da vida dele horas antes, contudo estava tudo bem, porque seu namorado estava ali, então tudo parecia no lugar outra vez.

Poderia ser inocência, mas após tudo, Yugyeom teve certeza que com amor conseguiria superar qualquer coisa.


	63. Chapter 63

Aviso e gatilho: Homofobia   
  
  


Youngjae mal acreditava que seu _comeback_ seria em dois dias. Estava definitivamente nervoso, coisa que odiava.

Ele deveria estar dormindo naquele momento, contudo não conhecia relaxar, somente pensar em como tudo daria errado. Mas não podia ficar daquela maneira, senão surtaria, assim o loiro buscou o celular, pensando que aquilo ajudaria de alguma maneira.

Suas redes sociais estavam agitadas, então parecia uma boa coisa para distrair.

Choi então viu que Bambam postou uma foto de Yugyeom comendo. O rapaz estava bem melhor e as manchas no rosto já tinham sumido, o moreno tinha apanhado bastante, contudo agora somente a costela faltava curar. A costela e a mente do rapaz.

Logo, o loiro rumou para outras redes e várias mensagens de fãs desejando boa sorte. Ele sorriu, pois ali sempre estaria a sua força.

Ele acabou ficando distraído com as palavras de seus fãs até receber uma mensagem. Era Jinyoung.

**Jin (ex-chato)**

Ei, por que você está acordado?

Posso perguntar o mesmo

a você.

Tô ansioso :(

Eu também.

Vai transar…

JB não tá aí?

Tá dormindo...

tão bonitinho :’)

Meus bebês também…

Estamos apaixonados :/

Muito D:

Mas transar é uma

boa ideia…

Acorda ele com

um boquete

Hm… melhor não

Ainda não chegamos

a tanto.

Oi??? Ainda não

fizeram sexo?!

Ainda não…

hm… transamos com…

penetração.

Boquete não é penetração ;)

Eu sei D:

Mas eu entendo haha

Então, acorda ele com

beijos <3

Parece fofo :( ♥

Comigo aqui já não

dá para fazer isso xD

E o que você

vai fazer para

melhorar a

ansiedade?

Antes eu comeria…

Agora eu ainda não

criei nenhuma maneira

de ajudar na ansiedade.

Já tentou diário?

Quando eu morava

no internato, ficava

muito ansioso por

estar sozinho… e também

por estar descobrindo minha

sexualidade :/

Então, eu comecei

a escrever diários.

Isso ajudou?

Bastante!

Joga tudo ali, de verdade

Não precisa fazer sentido,

só escreve tudo o que vem

na mente.

Acho que vou tentar…

Eu tenho uns caderninhos

tão bonitinhos (人◕ω◕)

Jin, isso foi tão

gay :’)

Temos que manter sempre

a pose! （￣ε￣ʃƪ）

Viva aos gays!

Yay!!!

Então, vai tentar o diário?

Vou! E você

vai transar?

╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

Nojento :/

D:

Vai lá pegar naquele pau!

ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ

Pode deixar!

Boa noite, Jin!

ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Boa noite.

Até amanhã!

( ˘ ³˘)

Youngjae sorriu sozinho e guardou o celular, pensando se deveria ou não acordar Jaebeom somente para transar. Parecia errado, não é? Mas agora a ideia lhe parecia tão boa… Ah, iria fazer!

O loiro sorriu sozinho e fitou o namorado. Jaebeom tinha o cabelo bagunçado na testa e dormia todo espalhado na cama, o que fez com que Choi abrisse ainda mais o sorriso. Era tão idiota, mas sentia-se tão apaixonado por aquele homem que sabia que fazia loucuras para ter Lim ao seu lado; seu sentimento era tão forte que até desistiria da sua carreira pelo moreno, de certa forma estava arriscando bastante estando com o manager, então bem era algo tão absurdo de se pensar.

Suspirando fundo, Youngjae levou os dedos à testa de Jaebeom e com cuidado afastou o cabelo do local, sentindo seu coração disparar somente com aquilo. Como poderia estar daquela maneira tão apaixonado? Nunca sentira algo tão forte e céus, morria de medo de perdê-lo. Não mais sabia se era forte sem Lim ao seu lado.

Com o coração disparado, o loiro se ajeitou até ficar da melhor maneira e somente assim beijou os lábios do manager, pensando em como estava nervoso com tal atitude. Às vezes queria se bater por ter todos aqueles sentimentos por Jaebeom.

O moreno acordou aos poucos, piscando os olhos e tentando entender o que acontecia, até ver o rosto de Youngjae próximo ao seu, com um fraco sorriso.

— Oh… Já é de manhã? — Jaebeom perguntou com uma voz triste. Sentia que mal tinha dormido. — Okay… _hm_ … temos duas horas para sair, talvez possamos tomar um rápido banho e… — Lim parou de falar e sorriu. — Que carinha é essa? Esse… sorriso bobo?

— Eu te amo — disse o loiro, sorrindo ainda mais. — Amo muito.

Jaebeom também sorriu.

— Eu também te amo — garantiu o mais velho. — Muito, muito, muito… Mas agora temos que tomar banho.

— São uma da manhã, JB.

— Quê?! — Jaebeom piscou confuso. — Espera, por que você não está dormindo?

Choi suspirou pesado, deixando a cabeça tombar no peitoral do outro, que logo levou os dedos ao seu cabelo, fazendo um cafuné.

— O _comeback_ é em dois dias.

— Ansiedade?

— Muito…

— Ah, amor… — Jaebeom estalou a língua. — O que posso fazer para te ajudar?

— Jin falou para transarmos, mas você dorme tão bonitinho que me sinto um pervertido por ter te acordado para isso...

O moreno riu.

— Você quer transar? Porque eu não recuso.

Youngjae moveu a cabeça, olhando o outro cheio de dúvida, mas Jaebeom somente tinha um sorriso fofo no rosto.

— Podemos?

— Amor, que pergunta boba. Por mim eu ficaria vinte e quatro horas transando com você, sem parar.

— Parece cansativo… e coisa de pornô.

— Pararíamos parar de três em três horas para comer algo e beber água.

Choi sorriu, suspirando pesado.

— ‘Tô com medo, JB.

— Amor, você sabe todos os passos e está dançando muito bem… Você não vai errar — garantiu o moreno.

— Não é só isso… Tenho medo de… me tornar um fantoche.

Jaebeom parou por uns segundos e Youngjae acabou levantando a cabeça para em seguida se sentar na cama; o moreno fez o mesmo em seguida.

— Como assim?

— E se a empresa tirar a minha essência? Esse álbum _collab_ até que está bem minha cara e a de Jin, mas… tenho medo de mudarem tudo, fazer algo que não vou gostar de cantar.

— Podemos conversar depois do _comeback_ , fazer umas exigências. Você é o artista que mais traz dinheiro à empresa, eles têm medo de te perderem, Jae.

— Tem mesmo?

— Tem amor, claro que eles têm.

— Duvido. — Youngjae suspirou pesado. — Você mesmo me disse como fui enganado naquela vez, como eles usaram meu medo de perder tudo…

— Vendo por esse lado… — Jaebeom mordeu o lábio inferior. — Mas agora você me tem, não vou deixar te enganarem outra vez.

— É… Talvez… — O loiro sorriu fracamente. — Pelo menos o Yang nunca mais encheu o meu saco. Depois daquele tapa na minha cara, não aconteceu mais nada.

O loiro sentiu o corpo do namorado ficar tenso e quando o fitou, Jaebeom tinha os olhos arregalados.

— Ele… fez o que?!

— Ah… é verdade, isso foi antes de você chegar. No dia que eu sai do armário naquele programa ele ficou transtornado e me deu um tapa.

Jaebeom continuava com a mesma expressão chocada.

— E… o que esse homem ainda está fazendo na diretoria da BoA?! — o moreno perguntou e Youngjae conseguia ver a raiva no olhar do mais velho. — Mark sabe disso?!

O cantor balançou os ombros.

— Sabe, mas eu não quis denunciar e nem nada, não fazia diferença. Eu fiz besteira mesmo.

— Jae, isso é grave!

— Nem machucou, não tanto quanto a homofobia. — Youngjae riu sem humor. — Mas… já passou.

— Amor… Nós ainda podemos abrir uma reclamação no RH. Isso é um absurdo! Ele te agrediu, Jae!

— Já passou, amor. E-eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, okay? D-desculpa.

Lim suspirou pesado, imaginando como o namorado tinha se forçado a esquecer aquilo; agora conseguia entender o medo dele de ser descartável pela empresa ou o fato de fazerem o que quiserem com ele no futuro. Era complicado.

— Eu irei te seguir para qualquer lugar.

— Oi? — o loiro questionou, confuso.

— Se você quiser sair da empresa ou qualquer outra coisa, eu vou junto. — Jaebeom sorriu. — Meu compromisso é com você.

— M-mas… e Jin?

— A gente arrasta ele. — Lim riu. — Vamos depenar a BoA. Levamos Yug e Chanmi também.

— E Markie e Jackie?

— Eles não — disse o moreno. — Eles ficam, aí já é gente demais.

Youngjae sorriu, deixando seu tronco tombar para frente até conseguir esconder o rosto na curvatura do pescoço o namorado, aspirando o aroma que o acalmava mesmo nas piores tempestades em seu interior. Era ridículo o quanto amava Jaebeom.

— _Baby_ , me fala o que mais está preocupando essa linda cabecinha?

— Vou errar alguma coisa e ainda vou atrapalhar Jin.

— _Own_ , meu anjo... — Jaebeom murmurou, abraçando o outro apertado, distribuindo beijo pelo ombro o loiro. — Isso não vai acontecer. Você é talentoso demais, conhece o palco como ninguém mais. Fará uma apresentação incrível e eu terei de ficar me segurando para não gritar que você é meu namorado o tempo inteiro de tão orgulhoso que estarei de você.

Era estranho como simples palavras do moreno o deixavam uma outra pessoa, mais confiante e repleto de amor. Nunca entenderia aquele poder e entenderia ainda menos como tinha deixado o outro ter aquele poder nas mãos, pois todo o seu coração era do moreno.

— _Hm_ … Você está outra vez com aquele sorriso bobo.

— É porque eu sou irrevogavelmente apaixonado por você — afirmou o loiro.

Jaebeom abriu ainda mais o sorriso e com a mão, buscou o rosto do namorado para beijá-lo com carinho. Seu coração era calmo agora, já tinha se acostumado com os toques e beijos; um calmo que sabe que é amado, um calmo que sabe que não vai perder o homem maravilhoso que tinha no seu enlace. Seu coração era calmo porque amava.

— Vamos fazer amor — disse o moreno, ainda com a testa contra o do outro, respirando as mesmas lufadas de ar, como se fossem um só. — Eu… preciso de você, Jae.

— Você já me tem… Eu sou seu — afirmou o loiro por entre os beijos. Deslizando a mão pelos fios castanho de Jaebeom e pelas costas, pois o moreno estava sentado, apertando-o a cintura com pressão e lhe provocando arrepios. — Eu te amo, te amo muito.

— Eu te amo mais.

Youngjae sorriu, apertando ainda mais o outro enquanto agora distribuía seus beijos pelo pescoço do moreno. Era fácil se perder no aroma e nos suspirou de Jaebeom, sempre seriam o melhor da natureza na sua opinião; poderia ser estranho, mas estava viciado em Lim.

O moreno sentiu a cabeça tombar contra a cabeceira da cama quando o namorado encontrou o ponto certo na curvatura do seu pescoço, o ponto que sempre o fazia gemer e sentir o corpo todo se arrepiar, era tão bom que ainda não sabia colocar em palavras o que a boca de Choi podia fazer.

Todavia, Choi não sabia parar quando começava, ainda mais se a derme quente contra a sua fosse a de Jaebeom. Assim, ele deixou sua boca correr do pescoço para a clavícula e depois sem demora puxou a camisa de manga do pijama do outro; era seda e seus dedos sentiram o gelar do toque contra o tecido, mas estava vidrado demais no namorado para permitir sentir prazer naquele simples gesto, pois Lim sempre seria melhor que qualquer outra coisa que pudesse experimentar.

Aos poucos, o dois foram se perdendo nos toque e beijos. A roupas foram sendo descartadas uma a uma. O clima se tornando mais intenso e quente, assim como as respirações.

Jaebeom já se encontrava com o peitoral colado ao lençol a cama e o traseiro posicionado para facilitar a penetração dos dedos de Youngjae, preparando-o. A sensação era sempre única, como se o mais novo soubesse todos os pontos exatos que lhe provocavam prazer.

— Tão bonito e bonzinho para mim… — Youngjae provocou, mordiscando uma as nádegas de Jaebeom enquanto penetrava os dedos ainda mais fundo. — Você gosta disso, _baby_?

— M-muito…

— Lindo…

Era estranho, ainda nem tinha realmente começado a transar, mas Youngjae já se sentia relaxado, como se todos os seus males fossem sempre purgados quando Jaebeom estava ao seu lado. De certo modo, dava-lhe medo o quanto estava dependente do namorado.

— Jae… por favor…

— Ah, _baby_ … nem começamos a brincar ainda.

— Eu não quero brincar… Q-quero você, sempre você… — O mais velho gemeu, mexendo a cintura para conseguir mais e mais daquela deliciosa sensação.

— Ah… Não quer brincar? Eu devo parar então?

— Não!

— Poxa… eu tinha tantas ideias… tantas posições… Pretendia nem dormir.

— Ai, vão me matar amanhã… — murmurou o moreno, remexendo outra vez a cintura. — Mas parece bom… Por favor, vamos… _oh_!

Youngjae massageou a próstata do outro somente para escutá-lo gemendo e não se arrependia, pois, o namorado gemia em um tom grave e céus, era o melhor som que já pudera escutar.

— Você quer que eu te foda a noite toda, Jaebeom- _ah_?

— A… vida toda.

Choi riu com as palavras do moreno e somente para provocar, remexeu o dedo outra vez, ouvindo o bonito som que saia do fundo da garganta do mais velho.

— De frente, amor… — Choi instruiu, retirando o dedo lentamente do mais velho que gemeu com a sensação de vazio, antes de fazer o que foi pedido deitando-se na cama, com as pernas abertas para que o loiro e posicionasse no meio delas. — Bom garoto.

— Só para você.

O cantor sorriu de lado. Ele gostava daquilo, sempre enchia o seu ego, contudo olhar o sorriso singelo de Jaebeom, como se não tivessem prestes a passar mais uma fase do relacionamento deles, fez com que o loiro somente sentisse seu coração bater mais forte.

— JB… Você realmente quer isso, né? Assim, podemos totalmente fazer de outra maneira, eu posso ser passivo…

— _Hn_? Amor…

— Sério, eu… estou te forçando?

— Jae… claro que não! Eu quero isso… Quero muito! — Jaebeom inclinou o corpo para frente e por mais que lhe tivesse repuxado os músculos das coxas, ele beijou o namorado. — O que houve? Você quer parar? Está tudo bem se for isso…

— N-não… eu só… acho que estou nervoso de novo. — O loiro riu sem muito humor. — Assim, é um grande passo o que vamos fazer, né? Tipo, eu nunca me importei antes com quem fazia sexo, mas eu te amo e não quero estragar as coisas, porque eu _realmente_ estrago as coisas.

Jaebeom riu suave, puxando o outro para si e juntando seus lábios em um beijo terno e cheio de carinho.

— Eu te amo… Eu te quero.

De certa maneira, era o que Youngjae precisava para sentir que daria certo, que não era sexo que iria estragar tudo, afinal já tinham experimentado, certo? E, mesmo que não fosse aquele o caso, amavam-se de verdade e era isso que sempre faltou para Choi ter confiança de que as coisas não se tornariam uma avalanche de confusão e no final somente restasse raiva entre os dois.

Não demorou muito para que Youngjae colocasse a camisinha e se posicionasse outra vez por entre as pernas do moreno, direcionando seu membro até a entrada do outro e começasse a introduzir. Jaebeom gemeu, mordendo o lábio inferior com a sensação prazerosa que era sentir o loiro finalmente dentro dele.

O moreno até pensou em como clichê tudo aquilo soava, mas se sentia completo. Além do prazer, parecia que todos os momentos, todos os sorrisos e beijos levaram até aquilo, até o ápice do amor deles. Sexo não era tudo para os dois, contudo, naquele instante, tornava-os um só e a sensação ia além do que poderiam descrever.

Os movimentos eram cadenciados e assim como o beijos e as carícias que trocavam durante o ato. Tudo era demais e ainda assim não parecia o suficiente. Queriam mais e mais do prazer que era estar fazendo amor um com o outro. Queiram o ápice e ainda sim desejavam que aquela sensação nunca tivesse fim.

— Posso… s-sentar…

Youngjae parou o movimento e sentiu o suor descendo pelo o seu pescoço enquanto o namorado o fitava, com o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

— Você quer me cavalgar, JB?

— S-sim…

Pareceu quase um esforço sem sentido para Youngjae, mas ele saiu de dentro do namorado, gemendo baixo para como o seu membro reclamou por ter perdido os anéis de músculos que o pressionavam de forma prazerosa. O loiro então se posicionou na cama e Jaebeom esperou alguns segundos para se sentar nas coxas do moreno, fitando-o por debaixo dos cílios.

— Tão lindo… Você é tão lindo… — Youngjae elogiou, apertado as coxas do moreno enquanto esse e sentava devagar por cima de sua ereção, engolindo-o por inteiro lentamente. — E-eu te amo tanto…

— Eu… também…

Jaebeom estava quase no limite, mas queria segurar aquele momento, então ele rebolava vagarosamente, sentindo todo o corpo pedir por mais. Era sensações únicas e sabia que não conseguiria nada igual se fosse com outra pessoa, afinal todo o seu coração estava com Youngjae e dessa maneira aquela experiência se tornava infinitamente mais forte.

O loiro mal podia acreditar que tinha o homem que amava daquela maneira, era tão bom e íntimo, nunca esqueceria aquela primeira vez deles.

Não demorou muito mais para Jaebeom gozar; ele tentou segurar, mas foi impossível e a forma como o seu corpo reagiu ao orgasmo, fez com que Choi também alcançasse o prazer, gemendo alto ao sentir os músculos do moreno abraçarem o seu pênis de forma intensa.

Quando voltaram a abrir os olhos, eles tinham as testas coladas e o suor escorrendo por todo o corpo, deixando-os com a sensação de que nunca esqueceriam aquele ínfimo instante em que seus olhos se cruzaram e todo o amor que sentiam transbordavam deles.

— Eu quero mais — disse Jaebeom, ainda respirando com dificuldade. — Quero muito mais.

— _Baby_ …

Youngjae sorriu e Jaebeom acabou fazendo o mesmo, com cuidado saindo de cima do namorado. Estivera com receio por não fazer sexo há muito tempo, contudo foi perfeito, sentia-se até idiota por ter postergado tanto por conta daquela boba insegurança.

— Eu quero fazer todas as posições com você… — afirmou o moreno, retirando a camisinha usada do membro do namorado, dando um pequeno nó e a descartando no lixo que ficava próximo a cama. — Agora!

— Estou com soninho — comentou o loiro. — Podemos fazer… amanhã?

— _Hm-hm_ …

Mas, ao contrário das palavras do moreno, ele já estava no pescoço do cantor, deixando seus lábios distribuírem beijos por toda extensão. Queria mais. Bem mais. 

O loiro pensou em parar o outro, afinal não podia ficar acordado tanto tempo, contudo quem disse que conseguiu? Pois a realidade é que também queria mais, talvez transar a noite toda como tinha ponderado mais cedo.

— O _baby_ … assim você me mata…

— Eu quero… te provar… — murmurou o moreno, fitando em seguida o namorado. Youngjae pode ver como Lim parecia desesperado por aquilo o que fez seu pênis involuntariamente se mexer; estava outra vez ereto. — Posso? Por favor?

— O que você quer provar, amor?

— Tudo… tudo…

— _Baby_ , eu sou seu.

Jaebeom não precisou escutar mais nada para começar a descer a boca, aproveitando cada pedacinho de pele que encontrava na sua frente. Era tão bom desfrutar de uma pessoa daquela maneira, com a maior das intimidades, tendo certeza que era amado.

Não demorou para Jaebeom estar com a boca próxima ao pênis do outro, que estava semi-ereto. Lim não perdeu tempo e enquanto distribuía beijos pelas coxas do loiro, com a mão masturbava agilmente o namorado, que por sua vez, mordia o lábio inferior, apreciando as sensações que a masturbação fazia com o seu corpo; tinha acabado de gozar, mas já estava pronto para muito mais com Lim.

O moreno parou o que fazia momentos depois e apreciou o membro totalmente ereto na sua frente, ainda vendo resquícios do gozo anterior agora espalhados por toda a sua extensão, juntando-se ao pré-gozo que agora escorria pela glande do cantor.

— _Baby_ … — Youngjae chamou, sentindo sua respiração já pesada de tanto estímulo.

— Eu quero na minha boca.

— Claro, _baby_ …

Jaebeom não esperou outra vez para ter o pênis do namorado na boca. Ele contornou toda a glande do loiro com a língua, olhando diretamente para Youngjae, que gemia com a linda visão que era Lim com o membro por dentre os lábios, coisa que aconteceu logo em seguida quando o manager engoliu o outro sem mais esperar.

O peso na sua língua era tudo o que Jaebeom precisava para se sentir bem, muito bem, igualmente como encontrar cada pedacinho que deixava em êxtase por saber que estava trazendo aquele prazer para o loiro.

O moreno aproveitou a posição que estava para ir além. Ele se afastou rapidamente e buscou o lubrificante jogado na cama e deixou o gel sujar dois dos seus dedos enquanto sorria de lado para Youngjae, que no momento passava a língua nos lábios, imaginando o que aconteceria em seguida.

Lim voltou a chupar o namorado, mas com os dedos contornando a entrada do loiro, que gemeu baixo, sentindo um arrepio por todo o corpo. Aquilo trouxe mais estímulo para o moreno, que logo introduziu um dígito em Youngjae, ouvindo um gemido sair da boca do namorado em seguida.

— Você quer me foder, _baby_?

O manager levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Sim…

— Não está cansado? — perguntou Youngjae, mordendo o lábio inferior para não gemer quando o dedo do namorado se movimentou dentro dele.

— Eu… geralmente aguento — explicou o moreno, tirando o dígito para em seguida introduzir dois de uma vez. Youngjae gemeu alto. — E… realmente quero te foder.

— Bastante… histamina?

— Sim, amor. — Jaebeom retirou os dedos outra vez. — Pode abrir as pernas para mim, _baby_?

Choi não demorou a obedecer, abrindo as pernas com cuidado e levando a mão ao próprio pênis, masturbando-se enquanto observava o namorado se posicionar da melhor forma. 

O moreno não demorou a colocar o preservativo no seu pênis e finalmente ficar na posição que pretendia.

— Pronto? — perguntou o moreno.

— Já nasci pronto, _baby_.

Jaebeom riu e com cuidado penetrou o namorado. Youngjae gemeu alto no mesmo instante e empurrou o próprio corpo de encontro ao pênis do outro, já querendo mais e mais daquela sensação.

— Merda, você é tão apertadinho, Jae.

O loiro gemeu ainda mais alto e chegou a revirar os olhos quando o moreno moveu o quadril de vez, acertando sua próstata de imediato. Jaebeom então repetiu o movimento. Uma, duas, três vezes… Depois de um tempo, perdeu a conta, pois estava simplesmente chocado com os altos gemidos de Choi.

Youngjae era dos que gemiam extremamente alto quando eram passivos e Jaebeom não pode se controlar com aquilo, assim levantou ainda mais as pernas do namorado e com mais força, continuou a fodê-lo. Seu próprio corpo reclamava do esforço, mas céus, era tão perfeito que não se via capaz de parar naquele momento.

O cantor sentia todo o seu corpo reagir a Jaebeom e somente gritava, pois há muito não sentia prazer como aquele, com toda a sua derme cheia de arrepios por conta do namorado.

— _Baby_ … — Youngjae chamou com dificuldade, mas logo parou de falar quando sentiu a mão de Jaebeom no seu pênis, estocando-o com força e velocidade. — P-porra… _Baby…_

— _Hn_? — Foi o que Jaebeom conseguiu dizer, pois já sentia seu corpo formando o orgasmo. — Amor?

— Beijo… Me… beija…

Lim não negou o pedido do namorado e inclinou o corpo para frente, buscando os lábios do loiro enquanto seu pênis ia ainda mais fundo dentro do cantor. O beijo foi uma mistura de saliva e mordidas, ambos muito aéreos para realmente focarem no processo.

— _Baby_ … Eu vou…

Youngjae segurou o rosto de Jaebeom acima do seu, com as duas mãos firmes nas bochechas do moreno enquanto o manager aumentava os movimentos e se apoiava na cama, não deixando de fitar o homem que amava abaixo dele.

Eles precisaram de alguns minutos a mais para chegarem ao orgasmo. Jaebeom foi o primeiro e somente em o loiro sentir a camisinha ficando mais quente dentro de si, ele gozou, com um alto gemido que terminou praticamente em um choramingar sofrido. 

— Amor…

— Foi perfeito — Youngjae falou, sentindo o corpo do outro tombar sob o seu. — Eu te amo, te amo… te amo para sempre…

O moreno sorriu procurando a boca do loiro para o beijar, dessa vez com mais calma e carinho, com seus corpos suados grudados um no outro.

— Eu… te amo — Jaebeom disse, beijando a testa do namorado, ainda dentro dele. — Precisamos… de um banho…

— Banheira?

— Sim… por favor…

— Ou… seja… — Youngjae respirou fundo, passando a língua no lábio inferior do namorado, que sorriu. — Mais sexo.

— Mais sexo — repetiu o moreno.

**

Eles chegaram ao orgasmo mais uma vez dentro da banheira, dessa vez com Jaebeom no colo do namorado, masturbando ambos os pênis juntos em sua mão, para momentos depois partilharem mais um beijo cheio de paixão.

— Você… terá que fazer isso antes do meu _comeback_ — murmurou Youngjae, sentindo a boca do namorado lhe distribuir alguns beijos no pescoço. Estavam ambos muito cansados, então sabia que não aconteceria mais nada além daquilo. — Tenho que ficar… muito relaxado.

— Te pago… um boquete…

— Opa, já está na hora do meu _comeback_?

O moreno riu e deixou a cabeça tombar no ombro do namorado, ainda que estivessem dentro da banheira. Céus, estava exausto, mas não se arrependia de nada. De fato, se pudesse, faria tudo de novo.

Eles demoraram ainda um pouco no banho, cuidando um do outro com carinho antes de realmente voltarem à cama e se grudarem mais uma vez, porém ambos sem forças para nada mais além de um beijo de “Boa Noite” antes de fecharem os olhos e finalmente dormirem quase às três horas da manhã.

**

Jaebeom acordou com o choro de Youngjae.

O moreno sentiu o ar lhe faltar com o som e ao ver o namorado segurando o próprio corpo com o rosto enterrado nos joelhos, seu coração se partiu no mesmo instante, mesmo sem saber o que tinha acontecido.

— Jae? Amor?

O loiro levantou o rosto e Jaebeom pode ver as pálpebras inchadas do namorado, isso sem contar os olhos e nariz vermelhos. Outra vez o moreno sentiu seu peito doer somente com a cena.

— Jae o que houve? — Jaebeom levou a mão a bochecha do namorado, passando os dedos com delicadeza por mais que sua mente estivesse uma confusão querendo entender o que tinha ocorrido. — Foi… eu ontem? Jae, eu te machuquei?

O cantor sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e pegou o celular — que o moreno viu que estava ao lado do corpo do namorado —, e entregou a Lim, que piscou confuso antes de desbloquear o aparelho com a senha já conhecida por ele.

De início, o moreno nada entendeu, pois havia uma página de um famoso site de fofocas coreano aberto, contudo ao mexer com o dedo notou o título e o nome da autora do artigo. Jaebeom não quis ler, pois se o namorado estava chorando não era uma boa coisa, contudo tinha que fazer isso e após respirar fundo, pôs-se a ler a reportagem.

**Choi Youngjae: de gravidez a homossexualismo.**

por Choi Youra

O moreno passou os olhos pelo artigo, mas ele viu que falavam sobre a gravidez de Jimin e de como Youngjae estava se recusando a assumir a criança por estar em um relacionamento com Jinyoung.

Jaebeom estalou a língua, mal acreditando que uma mãe poderia fazer aquilo com o próprio filho por inveja, pois na sua concepção, não era possível que fosse alguma outra coisa. Youngjae não merecia aquilo, não merecia mentiras misturadas com o seu nome somente para uma revista ganhar dinheiro.

— Amor… vai ficar tudo bem — garantiu o moreno, abraçando o namorado que logo deixou a cabeça tombar no ombro do mais velho. — Nós vamos resolver isso tudo, juntos.

— Mark l-ligou… m-marcaram uma reunião u-urgente…

— Jae, fica calmo…

— O _c-comeback_ é e-em d-dois d-dias. E-eu vou perder tudo e J-Jin… Jin deve me odiar!

— Amor, claro que não! — disparou Jaebeom, abraçando o namorado ainda mais contra si. — Vamos resolver isso, eu te garanto!

— Você sempre fala isso e não resolve nada! — gritou o loiro, empurrando o manager para longe de si. Jaebeom o fitou com os olhos arregalados e a visão fez o coração de Youngjae se apertar. — Me d-desculpa, e-eu…

Lim concordou com a cabeça e voltou a se aproximar do namorado, sentindo os braços do outro logo aceitarem o abraço.

— Tudo bem… Mas nós vamos mesmo resolver isso — garantiu o moreno. — Vamos dar um jeito, amor. 

Youngjae queria acreditar, claro que queria, mas não havia nada que o outro falasse que fizesse sua mente se acalmar e crer que tudo iria dar certo no final.

Choi tinha certeza que estava tudo acabado.

**Notas finais**  
Só deixando claro que a palavra "homossexualismo" é extremamente ofensiva, pois o "ismo" remete a doença. Pessoas LGBTs não são doentes, isso não é uma fase e muito menos algo que deva ser repreendido. Somos pessoas comuns que somente queremos respeito e direito a amarmos e nos relacionarmos com quem nós quisermos.   
Dito isso, a mãe de Youngjae usou o termo propositalmente.   
  
  
  



	64. Chapter 64

  
Aviso e gatilho: Homofobia e Ataque de ansiedade.   
  


Jinyoung estava desanimado por mais que os namorados lhe dissessem que deveria colocar um sorriso no rosto antes de entrar naquela sala de reuniões. Estava dando tudo errado e não sabia mais o que fazer; a realidade é que queria comer todos os doces que via pela frente, tanto que estava até com dor de cabeça, mas estava sendo forte para não ser pior depois.

— Amor…

Park piscou e tentou dar um sorriso para a figura de Mark, que entrou na pequena sala que o moreno possuía dentro da empresa para descanso, mas o ruivo sabia quando o namorado estava fingindo algo para não preocupar os outros.

— Já está na hora da reunião?

— Ainda não, temos mais meia hora — afirmou o manager, fechando a porta atrás de si. — Você quer conversar sobre… tudo?

— Não tem muito o que conversar… É claro que a mãe de Jae está apenas tentando causar problemas…

— Okay, então Jackie e eu não somos cornos, né?

O moreno revirou os olhos, vendo o namorado lhe sorrir docemente e se inclinar na sua direção, beijando-o com carinho, por mais que tivesse sido rápido demais na concepção do cantor.

— Jin, você vai ficar bem? Não quero ser pessimista, mas lá dentro será brutal.

— É… espero que sim. — Park suspirou pesado. — Falou com Jae? Como ele está?

— Agora a pouco falei com JB e pelo visto ele não ‘tá muito bem…

— As merdas todas estão caindo nele. — Jinyoung estalou a língua. — Não é justo. Jae está mudado, por que ninguém o deixa em paz?

— Cuidado, Jinnie. Vão achar que você gosta do meu melhor amigo — Mark provocou com um sorriso, puxando a mão do moreno para si e a beijando com carinho. — Jae vai ficar bem ele é forte e tem a nós para apoiá-lo.

— Será que ele vai ficar bem? Eu estou notando que ele está cada vez mais ansioso, você vem percebendo isso? Eu comecei assim, com ansiedade e com isso não se brinca, Mark.

— Sim, eu percebi e Jaebeom também. Ele disse que iria conversar sobre isso com Jae.

O moreno concordou, fitando sua mão que estava na do outro e pensando em como as coisas pareciam fora do lugar antes mesmo de estarem certas. De certo modo, somente queria um pouco de paz; gostava da fama, contudo antes as coisas pareciam mais fáceis. Ele riu do próprio pensamento.

— Que foi? — Mark perguntou divertido.

— Estou pensando em como eu gostava de quando não tinha fama.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos.

— Quem é você e o que fez com o meu namorado?!

Jinyoung sorriu, suspirando pesado uma outra vez.

— Eu gosto da fama, mas ela tem uma parte tóxica que às vezes parece maior que a boa — explicou o moreno. — Acho que estou magoado com o artigo, sei lá… é muita mentira, sabe?

— Sei… Jae sofre com isso há anos. Ele nem transou com tanta gente assim como fazem parecer — disse o ruivo. — Ele não era santo, mas também não era aquilo tudo, sabe?

— Mas você morria de ciúmes de cada um deles, _hn_?

— _Hm_ … acho que meu telefone está tocando.

— Cara de pau. Espero que seja Jackie. Estou com saudades — Jinyoung proferiu suspirando fundo enquanto se espreguiçava. Céus, estava com os músculos duros de tanta tensão.

O telefonema não era Jackson, mas um dos patrocinadores de Youngjae, o que fez com que o moreno pedisse um minuto ao namorado e se levantasse para melhor responder as perguntas do representante; já era a vigésima ligação do dia, estava cansado para dizer no mínimo.

O moreno pensou em olhar suas redes sociais, mas desistiu, pois, sabia que por mais que tivesse boas mensagens, teriam as ruins e céus, eram essas que sempre ficavam na sua cabeça, então o melhor era fingir que não sabia mais abrir o seu _Twitter._

A ligação que Mark recebeu o deixou preso ao celular por longos e longos minutos e por fim somente só restavam alguns minutos antes da reunião, então eles deixaram uma mensagem para o namorado, dizendo que estavam com saudades — por mais que Jackson estivesse no outro prédio, preparando a coreografia de um grupo feminino —, e depois seguiram para o andar de cima.

Não queriam, mas teriam que enfrentar a dona da empresa mais uma vez.

**

Jinyoung quis segurar na mão de Youngjae no momento em que o loiro entrou na sala, de óculos escuros e a expressão derrotada, olhando sempre para o pé enquanto mantinha a voz baixa. Era muito estranho ver uma pessoa com a personalidade de Choi daquela maneira que o cantor estava, parecia errado, como se o mundo tivesse sacudido e tudo mudado de lugar.

— Jae… — o moreno chamou baixo, já que o loiro olhava em volta, parecendo não saber o que fazer. A dona da empresa ainda não tinha chegado, então parecia tudo bem conversar. — Jae?

— _Hn_? — O loiro sacudiu a cabeça, como se pela primeira vez notasse onde estava e o que fazia. — Ah... oi, Jin… Você me odeia?

Park arregalou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça veementemente.

— Claro que não, Jae! Se nem antes eu realmente odiava você, imagina agora. — O moreno sorriu fracamente. — Nada disso é sua culpa.

— Mas… ela é minha mãe.

— Desculpa se te ofender, mas é uma merda de mãe. Você e Jaebeom têm as piores mães, talvez por isso que se amem tanto — Jinyoung brincou, aproximando-se do loiro e o puxando para se sentarem juntos. — Estamos juntos nessa okay? É o nosso _comeback_. Trabalhamos duro por ele, não vai ser uma fofoquinha barata que vai nos impedir.

— M-mas… e… e se não for? Não for fofoca?

— Estamos juntos e eu não sei?! — Jinyoung sorriu. — Esse anel é de verdade, né? Vou começar a preparar nosso casamento… Eu gosto da primavera e você?

— Jin…

— Que tal ternos brancos para nós dois, _hn_? Vai ficar um arraso!

Youngjae sorriu fracamente.

— Gosto… de casamentos na praia.

— Eca, areia. O vento vai arruinar meu cabelo… — Jinyoung proferiu antes de suspirar pesado. — As coisas que eu não faço por você.

— Gay.

— É o que meus namorados dizem.

O loiro sorriu ainda mais abertamente e Jinyoung se sentiu melhor. Ele sempre tinha gostado de deixar as pessoas a sua volta bem, então era uma boa coisa Youngjae parecer um pouco mais como sempre tinha sido.

— Cadê sua cara metade?

— Coco?

Agora, foi a vez de Park sorrir.

— JB está resolvendo umas últimas coisas — disse o loiro. — Eu… estou me sentindo culpado, meio que briguei com ele. Disse que ele não fazia nada em relação a tudo que vinha acontecendo.

— Você está sob muita pressão, tenho certeza de Jaebeom não ficou chateado.

— É… — Youngjae olhou em volta e diminuiu o tom da sua voz. — Eu o amo tanto, Jin. Eu me sinto um idiota.

— Entendo o sentimento — garantiu o moreno, buscando disfarçadamente a mão do loiro. — Jae, não importa o que aconteça daqui a pouco… foi ótimo virar o seu amigo, okay?

Youngjae retirou os óculos escuros de uma vez e fitou o moreno.

— Por que disso?!

— Só… estou falando.

— Vão nos demitir, não é?

Park riu sem humor.

— Se forem demitir um dos dois, será a mim. Se for o que acontecer, espero que não afete nossa amizade.

— Não vão te demitir! Não é justo.

— Não se trata de justiça, Jae… Mas vamos pensar no positivo? Já investiram muito dinheiro nisso, não vão nos deixar ir fácil assim, não é? — O moreno bateu com o ombro no do outro, sorrindo. — Pensamento positivo, okay? — repetiu.

— Tudo bem…

Os dois ainda trocaram mais algumas palavras e Youngjae ainda deu mais sorrisos, quando viu o namorado e o melhor amigo entrarem na sala. Era óbvio que pela forma apressada, era sinal de que a chefe deles tinha chegado.

E, enquanto Jaebeom ocupava a cadeira ao lado de Jinyoung e Mark uma ao lado de Youngjae, Kim Boah entrou na sala, batendo o salto com força e sendo seguida de dois secretários e mais alguém que Choi não queria ver: Yang Hyunsuk.

A sala ficou em silêncio dois intermináveis minutos até a mulher iniciar a reunião.

— Creio que todo saibam porque estamos reunidos aqui hoje, certo?

Houveram algumas concordâncias e Kwon pareceu satisfeita com a resposta, sentando-se na extremidade esquerda da mesa para em seguida abrir uma pasta de couro preta na qual tirou algumas folhas, jogando-as na mesa.

— Quem vai começar a explicar tudo isso?

— A explicação é que estão se aproveitando da fama de Youngjae. De novo. E a empresa não está tomando as devidas providências — Mark proferiu sério.

Boah levantou a sobrancelha, jogando o cabelo para trás e fitando Mark com a sobrancelha levantada.

— Então, a culpa é nossa?

Mark respirou fundo.

— Para ser sincero, sim — respondeu Tuan. — Lim e eu preparamos um relatório tem dois meses e entregamos na mão da senhorita sobre como isso vem acontecendo há anos, mas nada foi feito. 

— Esse tipo de situação está afetando diretamente Choi — completou Jaebeom. — Isso sem contar os outros artistas da empresa, como foi com Jinyoung desde o ataque da _sasaeng_ e com nossos trainees depois daquele psicopata. A empresa tem que ser mais dura, processar, levar à polícia, pedir a prisão, sanções graves, pois claramente eles não estão respeitando a proibição de ir a shows e eventos.

A mulher não pareceu gostar muito de como estava sendo criticada naquele momento, ainda mais por simples managers.

— Mas e o homossexualismo?

A pergunta não partiu de Boah e sim de Yang. Youngjae suspirou baixo, não fitando o homem para não partir para cima dele para arrebentar a cara do diretor que tanto tinha asco.

— O que tem? — Mark disparou sem muita delicadeza na voz.

— Também são mentiras — Jaebeom tentou ser razoável e viu Mark respirar fundo. — Eles somente estavam fazendo o _fanservice_ que foi pedido.

Hyunsuk não pareceu muito satisfeito e sorriu de lado, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e batendo com um dedo para chamar atenção para ele. Youngjae levantou a cabeça e o fitou, sabendo que o homem estava o desafiando.

— Eu quero ouvir deles — Yang falou.

— Por quê? — Jaebeom disparou. — O senhor está tentando ofendê-los ao usar esse termo pejorativo? O senhor deveria se envergonhar de falar dessa maneira com qualquer um que seja.

Yang fitou Jaebeom e novamente Youngjae na sequência.

— Ainda não escutei a voz deles dois.

— Os dois têm manager para isso — Lim insistiu.

O clima estava tenso e Youngjae não queria aquilo, não queria que o namorado o defendesse com unhas e dentes para acabar sendo demitido somente por protegê-lo. Então. Choi respirou fundo e voltou a fitar Yang.

— Jin e eu não estamos juntos e se tivéssemos, o que isso tem a ver com vocês? Não temos contrato contra namoro, então não vejo o porquê dessa insistência para saber das nossas vidas.

— É para fofoca — disparou Jinyoung.

— Tudo o que é relevante é saber se há possibilidade de Park Jimin estar grávida — Boah proferiu, olhando fixamente para Youngjae. — Não me importo com quem vocês namoram ou deixam de namorar, se estão juntos ou não, mas uma gravidez é um problema. — Ela estalou a língua. — No bom sentido da palavra.

Youngjae iria rir, se não estivesse tão nervoso.

— Esse filho não é dele — Mark afirmou. — Se é que existe filho.

— Como você sabe? Estava lá na hora da concepção? — perguntou Yang, cínico.

— E o senhor? Por que tanta convicção do contrário? — Mark retrucou antes de continuar. — As datas não batem, simplesmente.

— E… eu sempre… _hm_ … fui cuidadoso — afirmou o loiro, sentindo-se envergonhado, por mais que fosse absurdo. Era só sexo! — Não estou tentando ser um babaca e nem nada, mas esse filho não é meu.

Boah suspirou pesado e concordou com a cabeça. O filho até poderia não ser dele, mas a situação era muito complicada e provavelmente influenciaria em bastante coisa na vida de Youngjae, ainda mais na sua carreira. Tinham que tomar medidas logo antes que tudo piorasse.

— Okay, o plano por enquanto é fazer um _comeback_ curto — explicou a mulher, suspirando pesado. — Provavelmente será de uma semana, uns sete programas e depois terão duas semanas de descanso antes começarem a _tour_.

Ninguém queria aquilo, principalmente Youngjae e Jinyoung, mas concordaram com a cabeça, nada falando.

— A situação do bebê nós vamos tentar abafar de alguma maneira e depois veremos o que podemos fazer quando a criança nascer.

— Ela quer uma chance — disparou Yan, surpreendendo a todos. Youngjae fitou o homem e seu cabelo alinhado juntamente com o sorriso de lado e céus, o odiou ainda mais. — Quer se tornar uma cantora.

Jaebeom levantou a sobrancelha.

— Desculpe perguntar, mas como o senhor sabe disso? — Lim questionou.

— Porque ela já me procurou — afirmou o diretor. — Ela quer uma chance, talvez se a trouxermos para o nosso quadro, a Jimin fique quieta.

Jinyoung fitou o namorando e os dois souberam no mesmo instante que tinha algo estranho naquela história, afinal Yang Hyunsuk não sendo machista e propondo que uma mulher fizesse parte do quadro de artistas quando estava grávida? Havia algo estranho naquela história.

— Nossa, você está tão bonzinho — ponderou Youngjae. Ele estava cansado de ficar com a cabeça abaixada. Se quisessem o demitir, que fizessem isso. — O que fez o seu coração ficar tão bondoso?

Yang não pareceu satisfeito com o cinismo do cantor loiro.

— Estou tentando limpar sua sujeira!

— Não tem sujeira alguma quando ela está mentindo! — Youngjae quis gritar, mas somente bateu com o indicador duas vezes no tampão de vidro. — Se Jimin estiver grávida, esse filho não é meu! Por que todos assumem que eu fiz algo de errado? Que eu devo ser punido? Que a culpa é sempre minha?

Jaebeom sabia reconhecer quando algo ia dar errado e quando Yang deu sorriso característico de lado, era óbvio que coisa boa não sairia da sua boca, então o manager estava preparado. Poderia perder o emprego, mas não deixaria seu namorado fosse ofendido, caso esse fosse o caso.

— Porque você é um degenerado.

Foi questões de segundos que Jaebeom se levantou e foi em direção ao diretor da empresa, puxando-o pelo colarinho com a mão direita e com a esquerda acertando a queixo de Yang. Estava irritado e sabia que seria demitido, mas estava irritado demais para se importar.

— JB!

A voz do loiro não foi nada no ouvido de Jaebeom, mas ainda assim ele se afastou, agora rindo, sabendo que pelo menos iria embora dali tendo tirado o cinismo da cara do nojento do Hyunsuk.

— Isso foi para você aprender a não falar merda preconceituosa de quem quer que seja — afirmou Jaebeom, estalando os dedos. — E também por ter ousado encostar um dedo em Jae, seu filho da puta asqueroso.

Choi já estava ao lado do namorado, puxando-o com cuidado para ele não fazer algo que se arrependesse depois, afinal Jaebeom não gostava de violência e somente em casos extremos reagia daquela maneira; Youngjae o amava muito para depois vê-lo se sentir culpado.

— Chega! — Kwon falou alto, ficando de pé e batendo na mesa. — O que é isso?! É inadmissível esse tipo de atitude, senhor Lim Jaebeom!

— Inadmissível é esse homem nos ofender! — disparou Jinyoung, também ficando de pé. — Não somos degenerados só por amarmos!

Boah fitou Jinyoung com a sobrancelha levantada, mas Park não voltou atrás. Sim, estava saindo do armário para a dona da sua empresa e para o diretor e alguns outros secretários, mas não se importava; tinha passado uma vida toda se escondendo, mas se uma coisa que Youngjae tinha o ensinado era ser forte e falar por si e era exatamente isso o que estava fazendo.

— Tudo bem… — disse a mulher. — Realmente, Yang passou dos limites, mas Lim passou ainda mais.

— Você não se importa porque não te afeta. — Youngjae riu sem humor. — Se a senhorita soubesse como esse tipo de coisa machuca, como _mata_ , não agiria somente assim. Talvez, você devesse sair da sua bolha heterossexual um pouquinho.

— Olha aqui…

— Olha aqui a senhorita! — Jinyoung chamou atenção para si. — Eu escuto gracinhas desse homem desde que entrei aqui e Jae também, então o que você acha que ele faz sabendo que não será punido? Ele assedia moralmente! Foi comigo, foi com Jae e é com qualquer outro que ele saiba ser LGBT. Mas, como sempre, a empresa não faz nada.

Mark percebeu que não tinha mais volta, que se ficassem na empresa, todos ali estavam na lista de perseguição, então, pelo menos faria francamente de uma vez por todas.

— Jin tem razão — afirmou Tuan. — Jae já foi agredido por esse homem e nunca denunciou porque sabia que não daria em nada.

— Eu não fiz nada! — Yang gritou.

— Isso é verdade?! — perguntou Kwon, alarmada fitando o cantor loiro e ignorando o diretor da empresa. 

— Sim — respondeu o loiro. — Ele me deu um tapa no rosto e claro, me ofendeu.

Boah agora fitava Hyunsuk, que não parecia muito abalado com o olhar sério da mulher.

— Você não pode bater ou ofender os meus artistas, Yang.

— Tudo bem, senhoria. Não irá mais acontecer.

Youngjae fitou Jinyoung e depois Mark para por último Jaebeom, mas nada falou, contudo ao ver a mulher concordar com a cabeça e voltar a se sentar, ele chegou no limite. Era aquilo? Aquela era a repreensão de Kwon?

— Você deve ‘tá de sacanagem. — Youngjae riu e Jinyoung fez um barulho alto com a língua, mostrando seu descontentamento. — É isso? Só isso?

O diretor sorriu de lado e apoiou as duas mãos na mesa enquanto inclinava o corpo pra frente, ficando em uma posição de poder, mas que somente fez Jaebeom e Youngjae reviraram os olhos.

— Não. — Hyunsuk pigarreou para que todos os olhos voltassem para ele. — Não é só isso. Querida Boah, managers podem namorar seus artistas?

Jaebeom quis bater outra vez no homem e dessa vez teria prazer em tal coisa, afinal sabia que estava demitido, somente esperava a mulher dar a palavra final, contudo Yang não se dava por satisfeito e queira piorar ainda mais toda a situação.

— Claro que não — afirmou a mulher. — Existe uma relação de poder e tal coisa é inadmissível.

Youngjae sabia o que viria, então ele buscou a mão de Jaebeom e as juntou. Não importava mais, estava cansado de lutar por algo naquela empresa quando não seria ouvido de nenhuma maneira. Então, para que se desgastar? Era idiotice.

— Então, como vocês explicam isso? — O homem empurrou a pasta que tinha trazido na direção da dona da empresa. — Acho que existem muitas coisas acontecendo debaixo do seu nariz, Boah e agora eles estão fazendo draminha para não receberem punição.

O loiro se sentou cansado e puxou Jaebeom para fazer o mesmo. Ele odiava receber bronca de pé e nunca saberia explicar o porquê, talvez fosse o medo de lembrar dos gritos da sua mãe e assim se sentir fraco de alguma maneira ou mostrar que se afetava com aquelas coisas; quando sentado, tudo parecia mais fácil de alguma maneira.

— O que significa isso?

Algumas fotos foram espalhadas pela mesa e Jinyoung pode ver algumas dele com Mark, além de Youngjae e Jaebeom juntos. Poderia ser um pensamento ruim, mas Park agradeceu por Jackson não estar nas fotografias, pois o loiro necessitava do salário para ajudar na casa e por conhecer bem o chinês, sabia que o coreógrafo não iria aceitar ajuda. Contudo, ainda assim, estava com um gosto ruim no fundo da garganta por estar sendo exposto daquela maneira, como se não pudesse ter um relacionamento e sempre tivesse que ser solteiro para ser o artista perfeito.

— Ninguém vai falar nada? — Boah insistiu. — Eu quero saber o que é isso!

Youngjae suspirou fundo e fitou o Jaebeom, que concordou de leve com a cabeça.

— JB e eu estamos namorando.

— E vocês falam assim?!

— Quer que falemos como? Não dá para mentir… E eu não quero mentir sobre isso — Youngjae se defendeu, sentindo os dedos de Jaebeom nos seus, apertando-os como que em um lembrete de que estava ali com ele e era tudo o que o loiro precisava.

— Mark? Você se envolveu com um artista?! Mesmo trabalhando conosco há tanto tempo?

— Na verdade, me envolvi com dois, mas isso não vem ao caso. Como essas fotos foram tiradas? Elas claramente são de momentos íntimos nossos. Tem algumas até mesmo dentro dos nossos apartamentos! Isso é errado! Como o senhor teve acesso a essas imagens?

Yang não parecia afetado com a constatação do ruivo e somente riu outra vez.

— Aquele fansite me vendeu.

Jinyoung sentiu o corpo gelar no mesmo instante. Ele não soube explicar e nem sabia colocar em palavras, mas sua boca estava escancarada e o moreno tinha quase certeza que estava tendo um ataque de ansiedade somente com aquelas palavras.

— Você fez o quê?! — Jaebeom gritou, ficando de pé. Ele não precisou olhar para o lado para saber que o namorado também tinha feito o mesmo, cheio de raiva. — Você é maluco?! Essa mulher invadiu o isolamento… Ela deveria estar presa!

— Jin? Amor? — Mark também queria gritar, queria arrebentar a cara daquele diretor, mas seu namorado estava tremendo por inteiro e a saúde dele sempre seria sua prioridade. — Amor, você está seguro. Consegue me escutar? Estou aqui…

Jinyoung queria chorar, não conseguia acreditar que aquela mulher estava tão próxima a ele outra vez. Próxima o suficiente para tirar aquelas fotografias. Próxima o suficiente para atacá-lo outra vez. Próxima o suficiente para fazer mal às pessoas que ele amava.

— Jin? Eu estou aqui, meu amor. Consegue respirar fundo?

— Nossa, que frescura.

— Você cala a sua boca! — Youngjae gritou, passando pelo namorado para ir de encontro a Yang. Estava muito cansado daquele homem. — Chega! Você é o errado aqui, seu filho da puta!

— Choi, olhe o tom — Kwon avisou.

— Olha tom o meu cu! — disparou o loiro. — Eu cansei. Vou fazer a porra do _comeback_ , os sete dias e depois acabou! Estou me demitindo!

— Você tem um contrato conosco! — Boah pontuou, seu tom de voz ficando mais agudo, talvez fosse o medo em perder o artista mais lucrativo.

— Um contrato que acaba no fim do mês, um contrato que vocês me fizeram questão de não refazer comigo para me assustar! Para me a rastejar o quanto vocês quisessem, mas eu não quero mais! Acabou!

Kwon Boah se colocou de pé, o cabelo que antes parecia tão alinhado agora parecia jogado em seu ombro com o movimento rápido que ela fez. Ela realmente estava assustada naquele momento.

— Choi, nós podemos conversar sobre isso… — O tom da mulher tinha mudado e estava bem mais compassado. — Não tem… problema se você namora o manager, afinal você… não é um trainee inocente, certo? — Ela riu sem graça. — Podemos discutir outras coisas… Yang não será mais um problema.

— Como assim? — Hyunsuk disparou, cruzando os braços.

A morena apontou para o homem mais velho, com uma expressão raivosa.

— Você passou de todos os limites!

— Eu não me importo. Quero que vocês dois fiquem juntinho como estavam até agora. — Youngjae apontou de um para o outro. — Você não se importou em me defender antes e agora eu não preciso mais.

— Amor… — Jaebeom chamou baixinho, fazendo o namorado o encarar. Só queria se assegurar de que Choi estava certo daquilo, que não estava agindo somente no impulso da raiva.

— Eu estou bem — garantiu o loiro, dando um sorriso para Lim. — Eu tenho certeza disso.

Jaebeom respirou fundo e concordou com a cabeça. Se era o que o namorado queria, estava tudo bem para ele.

— E-eu… também vou embora.

A voz de Jinyoung era fraca e Choi o fitou com um olhar triste. Qualquer coisa que envolvesse a sasaeng deixava o amigo muito abalado.

— O quê?! — Boah estava nervosa. Antes, Jinyoung não era um artista muito popular, contudo após todos aqueles meses conturbados, Park se tornara bastante famoso e ela tinha certeza que assim que o _comeback_ saísse, ele iria de uma vez por todas cair no gosto da Coreia. — Não diga isso! Podemos conversar, os dois… Houveram alguns erros e problemas, mas… essa é uma decisão muito radical. Para onde vocês vão? Não é fácil arranjar uma empresa e a-

— Eu vou criar minha própria empresa — disparou Youngjae, interrompendo a outra. — Eu já venho pensando nisso há um tempo e… agora eu tenho certeza.

— Isso é um absurdo! Vai arruinar sua carreira por nada!

Youngjae riu cinicamente.

— Vocês que estão arruinando minha carreira, muito obrigado! — Youngjae estalou a língua. — Uma empresa que trata o artista dessa maneira… — Ele apontou para Jinyoung, que ainda estava claramente abalado, com lágrimas nos olhos e o casaco de Mark por cima do seu, em uma tentativa de esquentá-lo. — Essa empresa está nos adoecendo e isso é bem pior que acabar uma carreira. Então, é isso. Veja isso como um aviso prévio.

— M-mas… — Boah tentou falar.

— Ah, eu vou arrancar daqui o máximo de pessoas que conseguir. — Choi sorriu. — Adeus. Ou até amanhã no _comeback_ … Tanto faz.

O loiro saiu pisando fortemente e Jaebeom foi atrás, contudo os dois pararam para averiguar se Jinyoung estava bem e fazia o mesmo. Park segurava na mão do namorado e também estava indo em direção a porta, então somente seguiram para fora da sala de reuniões, ainda mantendo a pose, por mais que os quatro tivessem com medo da decisão.

— Vamos para o meu camarim que é gigante — disse Youngjae.

Eles concordaram e assim fizeram.

Assim que entraram no camarim, Mark levou Jinyoung até o sofá e depois foi buscar água no frigobar que tinha no local. Park fitava as próprias mãos, não querendo olhar os amigos e ver pena no olhar deles. Odiava se sentir fraco daquela maneira.

— Eu odeio esse lugar? P-por que eu odeio esse lugar? E-eu amava estar aqui, a amava tudo aqui e agora mal suporto o cheiro! Aqui está fedendo?! — Youngjae desembestou a falar andando de um lado para o outro. Sentia que iria explodir a qualquer instante, que aquelas paredes iriam engoli-lo e lhe fazer prisioneiro. — Mas que merda!

— Amor…

— Não, eu não vou voltar a atrás! Eu vou dar um jeito de criar uma empresa, uma onde a gente não se sinta uns bostas por amarmos!

— Jae…

— Eu não volto atrás!

Jaebeom segurou nos ombros do namorado, fazendo-o o parar no lugar e o encarar.

— Eu te amo, Jae. — Jaebeom sorriu. — E estou muito orgulhoso de você.

Youngjae soltou o ar que nem sabia que estava segurando e abraçou o namorado, respirando fundo várias vezes para acalmar seu coração acelerado. Nunca saberia explicar o efeito de calma que o moreno tinha nele, mas céus, estava agradecido de o ter ao seu lado, ainda mais naquele momento que estava morrendo de medo, por mais que dissesse ser forte e estar decidido do que faria no futuro.

— Eu também quero beijo…

A voz de Jinyoung fez Mark o fitar e sorrir, sentando ao lado do moreno e lhe dando um rápido beijo nos lábios e em seguida esticando a garrafa de água para ele.

— Eu não vou deixar aquela mulher chegar perto de você outra vez, Jin.

— E-ela está perto outra vez. Tenho medo dela machucar você ou Jackie… E-eu não vou suportar e ela fizer mal a vocês.

— Ela não vai — garantiu o ruivo. — Vamos fazer o que essa empresa fodida não fez. Eu já tinha falado com o meu amigo advogado e temos alguns recursos legais que podemos fazer; ela vai se arrepender a próxima vez que se aproximar.

Jinyoung, na realidade, não acreditava muito, pois sabia que a mulher era rica, tanto que estava fora da prisão mesmo depois do que tinha feito no hospital no Japão, contudo não quis ser negativo no momento, não já tendo preocupado Mark naquele dia, então somente concordou e deixou a cabeça tombar no ombro de Tuan, aspirando o perfume do namorado para se acalmar de alguma maneira.

— J-Jin… Me desculpa. E-eu acabei arrastando você junto comigo… Me desculpa — o loiro murmurou, ainda dentro do abraço de Jaebeom. Era como se ele fosse cair se o outro o soltasse de tão entregue que estava naqueles braços.

— O quê? Já se arrependeu? N-não vai mais me contratar na sua empresa?

— Claro que vou! Você é o primeiro artista que vou contratar depois de mim!

— Ótimo! — Jinyoung sorriu. — Porque eu irei aonde você for, afinal somos noivos.

Jaebeom fez um som de descrença e apertou o loiro ainda mais em seus braços, enquanto Mark cruzava os braços nitidamente enciumado.

— Jackie vai adorar saber disso.

Jinyoung e Youngjae sorriam um para o outro. Era uma brincadeira deles e provavelmente sempre continuaria sendo, mas tinha um fundo de verdade, afinal tinham um compromisso um com o outro agora. A colaboração realmente tinha os deixados unidos, o que possibilitava que Park não ficasse com medo de ser deixado para trás e nem Choi temer não ter nenhum artista junto dele na empresa que abriria.

Era bom ter amigos, Youngjae concluiu sabendo que agora necessita mais do que nunca deles ao seu lado.

— _Hm_ … Jack está mandando mensagem — disse o ruivo. — Está na hora do último ensaio de vocês. É melhor irem logo.

Os artistas concordaram e ainda receberam beijos dos seus respectivos namorados antes de irem para a sala de ensaios.

Jaebeom suspirou pesado e se aproximou do ruivo, jogando-se ao lado do outro no sofá.

— Eles vão ficar bem? — o moreno perguntou.

— Vão — garantiu Tuan. — E nós também.

Mark sorriu abertamente para Jaebeom e o moreno não conseguiu não retribuir o gesto. O futuro certamente estava cheio de incertezas, mas estavam juntos e daquela maneira prosperariam. Pelo menos, era o que queria acreditar.

  
  



	65. Chapter 65

Bambam passava os dedos no rosto de Yugyeom, tentando gravar cada pedacinho do namorado enquanto o outro dormia. Ele era tão lindo que mal podia acreditar que estavam juntos e dividiam um amor tão forte; o tailandês não se via mais sem Kim ao seu lado.

Haviam se passado algumas semanas desde todo o incidente que fizera o moreno ficar com a costela quebrada e o rapaz ainda não estava bom, o que fazia com que não pudesse treinar dança, que por sua vez deixava o moreno ansioso e irritado, contudo quando dormia, Kim passava um ar tão singelo que fazia o coração de Bambam ficar calmo e não tão preocupado com o mais alto.

O loiro deixou o dedo correr e agora brincava com a clavícula do outro, sorrindo para como a pele do namorado era sedosa; não se cansava daquela sensação boa, principalmente quando estava distribuindo beijos por toda extensão.

— Bam, eu estou sem condições de transar.

O tailandês riu, olhando o namorado, que lhe dava um fraco sorriso.

— Bom dia, amor.

— _Hm_ … Bom dia. — O mais alto respondeu se espreguiçando lentamente, pois ainda sentia dores com movimentos bruscos. — É hoje o desfile, não é? Está nervoso?

— Não, porque você vai estar lá.

— E mais tarde tem _comeback_ de Jae e Jin.

— Estaremos lá também — afirmou o loiro. — Temos que apoiar nossos amigos.

— E eu tenho que apoiar meu namorado lindo.

— _Hm_ … quem seria esse?

Bambam revirou os olhos e somente não deu um leve tapa no namorado por conta das dores, mas odiava quando até brincando o moreno se colocava para baixo; ele também fazia o mesmo às vezes, mas Kim não podia, pois era todo o seu mundo.

— Você. Não existe alguém mais lindo no mundo.

— Existe sim — Yugyeom murmurou selando os lábios do menor. — Você. Estou muito orgulhoso, Bam.

O mais novo realmente estava. Seu namorado havia sido selecionado pela banca da universidade para desenhar o modelo principal do desfile e era de conhecimento que alguns olheiros de marca famosas estariam presentes para oferecer estágios para os estudantes e treiná-los pessoalmente. Yugyeom realmente não poderia estar mais orgulhoso.

— Para… eu vou chorar e começar a ficar nervoso.

O moreno sorriu e outra vez beijou o namorado, disfarçando o repuxar que sentiu para não preocupar o loiro.

— Amor, com aquele conjunto de vestido que vira terninho e aquele smoking anos noventa você vai acabar com a concorrência.

Bambam riu.

— Olha você! Já entendendo tudinho!

— Eu escuto tudo o que você fala, meu amor.

— Bobo. Eu te amo. Vamos tomar café? Daqui a pouco está na hora dos seus remédios e eu não gosto quando você os toma de barriga vazia.

O moreno concordou, sorrindo.

— Você é mais chato que minha própria vó com isso tudo.

— _Hum-hum_ , ah ‘tá que a senhora Haneul não fica preocupada — comentou o loiro, saindo primeiro da cama para com cuidado ajudar o outro a se levantar. — Ela confia em mim e por isso não reclama tanto, sabe que eu ‘tô cuidando de você.

— Tia Sorn deve me odiar — brincou o moreno. — Quando eu não ‘tô aqui, você ‘tá lá em casa para me ajudar…

— Nada, isso só dá a ela mais tempo para ficar com o namorado. Estou vendo que logo, logo sai casamento dali.

— Será que você ganha um irmãozinho?

— Espero que não, senão terei que me mudar! — afirmou o loiro. — Não vou cuidar de criança pequena, não tenho paciência alguma.

— Lá se vão meus sonhos de ser pai…

— Vão mesmo…

— Poxa…

Os dois riram juntos enquanto Bambam fechava a porta do banheiro. Ele ainda ajudava o namorado a tomar banho, por mais que Yugyeom garantisse que conseguia sozinho.

— Bam, eu estou começando a achar que você se oferece para me ajudar no banho só para me ver pelado e tirar uma casquinha.

— Droga. Fui descoberto.

— Que absurdo! De punição eu quero um beijo!

Bambam ficou na ponta do pé e com cuidado deu um beijo no namorado antes de o ajudar a retirar as roupas. Yugyeom não precisava realmente de alguém naquele momento, mas sentia tanto carinho nos gestos do tailandês que não podia evitar de sorrir a todo momento. Ele estava feliz.

— Como está Chungha? — perguntou o loiro, abrindo o chuveiro e averiguando se a água estava morna.

— Falei com ela ontem antes de dormir, ela está bem, mas o _debut_ dela foi adiado.

— O quê?! — Bambam arregalou os olhos, fitando o namorado. — Como assim?!

— É… a empresa não deu explicação, só adiou. Ela sente que está sendo punida de alguma maneira.

Bambam sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

— Isso é um absurdo. Tadinha. — Ele suspirou fundo, segurando no braço do namorado com cuidado e o levando para o box. — Talvez Jae possa a levar para a empresa que pretende abrir? Você viu isso no nosso grupo ontem?

— Vi… É, tomara.

O loiro nada comentou, mas percebeu o tom tristonho do namorado. Ele sabia que Yugyeom queria estar treinando sua dança, contudo somente conseguia a sua voz enquanto não estivesse totalmente melhor. 

O mais velho logo se viu livre das roupas e também entrou no box, ajudando o namorado e se lavando juntamente. As manhãs estavam sendo assim para os dois e de certa forma, o loiro gostava; dava um ar doméstico que não queria admitir, mas fazia parte dos seus sonhos; queria um dia poder ter seu próprio dinheiro e se mudar com a pessoa que amasse para viver uma vida a dois. Todos os dias o tailandês não conseguia deixar de pensar em como essa pessoa na sua vida era Yugyeom.

O banho foi rápido e após estarem secos, foram para a sala de jantar do apartamento, encontrando Sorn e Woori preparando o café da manhã.

— Oi mãe, oi futuro papai.

O professor ainda ria para a piada do jovem enquanto Sorn somente revirava os olhos, um pouco irritada cada vez que o filho fazia aquela piada.

— Dormiram bem? — a mais velha perguntou após cumprimentar os rapazes. — Ou ficaram a noite toda acordados?

Yugyeom sabia o que a cirurgiã estava querendo dizer e sabia ser uma piada, contudo isso não evitou que o rapaz ficasse com as bochechas coradas, fitando o prato que Woori tinha acabado de colocar na sua frente para disfarçar o embaraço.

— Fomos dormir cedo — afirmou Bambam. fingindo não entender o que a mãe queria dizer. — Depois daqui vamos pegar as roupas e ir para o desfile.

— Bebê _,_ tem certeza que não tem problema eu não ir? — Sorn perguntou, preocupada. — Ainda dá tempo de eu mudar a data da viagem, dar uma adiada de algumas horas.

O loiro revirou os olhos.

— Mãe, essa viagem para o congresso está marcada há meses! Está tudo bem! — garantiu o estudante. — E mais: será a primeira vez de vocês dois viajando juntos. É um grande passo para o relacionamento de vocês.

— _Ih_ , querida… Temos um psicólogo aqui.

Os quatro riram juntos.

— Mas sério, mãe. Está tudo bem…

Ela concordou, mas assim que deixou o prato do filho na sua frente, abaixou a cabeça para dar um beijo na testa do loiro.

— Eu estou muito orgulhosa de você, meu filho.

Bambam sorriu docemente. Era bom estar em família.

**

O local onde ocorreria o evento ainda estava sendo arrumado quando Bambam e Yugyeom chegaram, mas na opinião do loiro, tudo já estava perfeito. Ele mal podia acreditar que estava concorrendo a uma chance tão única que deixaria o seu currículo invejável! Não podia deixar aquela oportunidade passar.

Ele tinha a mão na de Yugyeom estava feliz pelo namorado estar ali com ele, pois por mais que tivesse dito que estava tudo bem ir sozinho, iria se sentir mal se ninguém pudesse vê-lo brilhar ou pelo menos era isso o que imaginava que iria acontecer.

— Está tudo muito bonito — comentou Yugyeom, olhando em volta. — Você vai tornar tudo ainda mais bonito.

O loiro sorriu e não resistiu a buscar os lábios do namorado para um beijo singelo. Ele amava Yugyeom e como o moreno o fazia se sentir animado para qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer.

— Aqui não é puteiro, não.

A voz que chegou aos ouvidos de Bambam já era conhecia por ele, então quando se virou com um sorriso falso no rosto, já esperava encontrar Chae Hyungwon parado próximo a eles.

— Olá, _querido_. — O tailandês foi bem falso. — Como anda essa sua canela fina?

Yugyeom disfarçou um sorriso para a cena. Ele sempre achava engraçado como o namorado trocava farpas com as outras pessoas, principalmente com o modelo, que se tornara uma espécie de arqui-inimigo dele.

— Vão muito bem, diferente dessa sua cara gorda.

O tailandês respirou duas vezes, fitando o outro dos pés à cabeça e sorrindo outra vez.

— Que lixo de roupa é essa? — questionou o loiro, deixando seu sorriso de lado prevalecer na conversa. — Veio direto do lixão?

— Sim, da casa do seu ex.

— Realmente, lá é um lixo.

Bambam não se deixou afetar pelas palavras e assim percebeu a feição do modelo não ficar muito agradáveis por conta da resposta. Mentalmente, ele comemorou ter ganho a discussão.

Hyungwon somente se virou e saiu andando com pressa, batendo o pé no chão enquanto Bambam fazia uma comemoração. Yugyeom riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente, mal acreditando que o namorado poderia ser daquela maneira. O pior — ou melhor, nunca sabia dizer —, é que o amava exatamente com aquela essência única que possuía.

— Estou orgulhoso de você — repetiu o mais novo.

O loiro sorriu.

— Obrigado, meu amor. — Bambam suspirou fundo. — Agora, eu tenho que começar a arrumar as coisas.

— Vamos, que eu te acompanho.

**

Yugyeom não entendia muita coisa — por mais que sempre estivesse escutando o namorado —, então quando o loiro lhe arranjou uma cadeira, ficou feliz por permanecer no canto e não atrapalhar muito, como tinha medo e acontecer.

Ele então mexeu no celular e mandou algumas mensagens para Jungkook e seus outros amigos, contudo acabou voltando na conversa do dia anterior no grupo e releu o que Youngjae tinha dito sobre abrir uma empresa. Era estranho, contudo queria ir com o amigo e não sabia bem como perguntar. Sentia-se um idiota envergonhado naquele instante.

— Que carinha triste é essa?

Kim pensou ser o namorado por um instante, contudo ao levantar o olhar viu Shin Hoseok com seu sorriso. Yugyeom queria dizer que não gostava dele por ser ex de Bambam, mas aquela não era realmente a verdade; o outro era uma boa pessoa no final das contas.

— Ah, oi… — Yugyeom disse, sorrindo. — Alguns problemas bobos.

— Não brigou com Bam, né? — questionou, ocupando o lugar vago ao lado do trainee. — Por favor, diga que não, pois estou investindo muito em vocês, _hn_.

— Investindo?

Hoseok balançou os ombros e o moreno levantou a sobrancelha, contudo deixou o assunto morrer. Sua costela doía por conta do banco desconfortável, porém não iria falar com Bambam, que no momento nem tinha certeza onde estava, pois não se encontrava mais na frente dele, organizando uma mesa como estava anteriormente.

— Como estão as coisas? — Shin questionou. — A costela… melhorou?

Os dois trocavam mensagens algumas vezes, então quando Yugyeom apareceu no jornal como herói — por mais que o moreno dissesse que não tinha nada de herói, que faria o que qualquer no lugar dele se colocaria a fazer para salvar um amigo —, Shin lembrava-se de ligar preocupado para Kim, mas se alegrar com as boas notícias de que o rapaz estava bem. Eles não eram exatamente amigos, mas tinham coisas em comum.

— Dói ainda, mas está melhorando.

— E a moça?

— Chungha está bem, recuperada por completo da pancada, já voltou à vida total de _trainee_.

— Entendo — disse o Shin. — Mas, como você está de verdade?

— Como assim?

— _Hn_ … Como anda a terapia? — perguntou o outro moreno, sentindo-se um pouco sem graça por ser tão direto.

Yugyeom fitou o chão. Não gostava muito de falar sobre aquilo, não por vergonha, só porque achava que era algo muito particular.

— Bem… Já parei de ter pesadelos, então acho que é uma boa coisa.

— Fico feliz — disse o mais velho, sorrindo fracamente. — Eu sei que é estranho falar sobre isso… Mas eu também faço terapia. Então, se quiser reclamar de psicólogo, eu entendo sobre o assunto. — Riu.

— Você também faz?!

— Sim, eu era uma pessoa muito ruim, egoísta e narcisista. Com a terapia, eu fiquei um pouco melhor, sabe?

— Acho que isso explica o porquê você não parecer aquele ex que Bam sempre fala.

— É… — Hoseok sorriu. — Eu queria poder pedir desculpas a ele, mesmo que somente uma vez e depois Bam nunca mais queria falar comigo. Mas eu fiz muita merda, ele tem razão em não querer me ver nem pintado.

O mais velho outra vez sorriu para o rapaz, contudo notou uma expressão estranha em seu olhar, que seguiu no mesmo instante para o lado. Hoseok assim fez e percebeu Bambam parado no local, o olhando com uma expressão que misturava dor com raiva. Shin não soube exatamente o que proferir.

— Sai de perto dele!

As palavras atingiram Shin como um tapa. Bambam realmente o odiava.

— Bam — chamou Yugyeom, ganhando a atenção do namorado. — Por que você só não escuta ele um pouquinho?

— O quê?! Você está ao lado dele?!

— Tudo bem. — Hoseok sorriu. — É melhor eu ir embora.

— É melhor mesmo!

Yugyeom esfregou o rosto com força.

— Por favor, não… Conversem um pouco — pediu o mais novo. — Bam… ele quer pedir desculpas. Por favor? Por mim?

Bambam não queria escutar o ex, mas Yugyeom tinha aquele olhar de quando pedia muito por uma coisa e ele não conseguiu negar aquilo ao namorado. Nunca entenderia como Kim podia se dar bem com Wonho, contudo podia ser adulto e ouvir o que o Hoseok tinha para o dizer.

O tailandês então pegou uma cadeira vazia que estava afastada e a levou para frente para de Hoseok, não deixando de olhar para o namorado como se dissesse: “Estou fazendo isso somente por você”, o que era a verdade, de fato.

— Estou ouvindo.

Hoseok não esperava realmente que Bambam quisesse conversar com ele, então ficou surpreso, juntando as mãos e pensando em como começaria a falar tudo aquilo.

— _Hm_ … Eu fui um péssimo namorado para você, Bam.

— Todos nós sabemos, não precisa repetir algo de conhecimento comum.

O loiro não estava afim de conversa, ainda mais com o ex, então ele mostraria aquilo de todas as maneiras, principalmente com sarcasmo e ofensas. Era simplesmente a personalidade dele.

— É… _hm_ … — Wonho mordeu o lábio inferior. — Eu… faço terapia agora — explicou o mais velho. — E lá eu percebi como foi errado tudo o que te fiz e falei, Bam. Eu… tive uns problemas na infância, uns traumas… Não estou tentando tocar seu coração ou te forçar a me perdoar, mas saiba que agora eu tomo remédios e…

— Tudo você, como sempre.

Shin abaixou a cabeça, porque Bambam tinha razão. Estava falando dele, sem considerar os sentimentos do outro.

— Desculpa — disse Hoseok. — Não é justo com você eu falar dessa maneira. Eu só… queria pedir perdão por tudo o que te fiz, Bam.

O estudante de moda cruzou os braços e expirou com força para não gritar. Ainda tinha que arrumar algumas coisas, porém tinha tempo, contudo aquele tipo de conversa era o que menos precisava no momento.

— Você me humilhou, várias e várias vezes. Eu me sentia péssimo com você e nunca bom o suficiente; para no fim você me trair e ainda me deixar pensando que era a minha culpa! Agora, ainda quer o meu perdão?!

Hoseok não levantou a cabeça, sabendo que não tinha aquele direito. Por mais que Yugyeom fosse uma boa pessoa, definitivamente não sabia de tudo de errado que tinha feito e por isso insistira com o namorado daquela maneira. Shin queria sumir naquele instante.

— Eu sei — murmurou, suspirando pesado. — Eu errei e muito…

— Você partiu o meu coração.

— Eu sei — disse o mais velho. — E eu sinto muito mesmo por ter sido essa merda. Ainda sou o mesmo merda, mas com mais consciência. — Shin sorriu fracamente. — Eu entendo se você nunca me perdoar, está tudo bem… Mas eu queria te dizer que estou mesmo muito feliz que tenha encontrado Yug.

— Temos que concordar em algo — o loiro disse sério.

Shin sorriu outra vez.

— Como eu disse uma vez para Yug, não se supera você, Bam. Eu… ainda penso em você, mas eu estou mesmo muito feliz que você tenha me superado. — Wonho levantou as sobrancelhas em uma tentativa de piada. — Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro e por mais que você não acredite, eu estou torcendo, Bam. Estarei sempre torcendo por você.

Bambam não sabia ao certo o que dizer, pois ele estava acreditando naquelas palavras mesmo tendo jurado nunca mais crer em nada que Wonho lhe dissesse. Contudo, tinha algo de diferente, quase uma áurea correta em volta do mais velho e talvez fosse verdade, certo? O outro estava fazendo terapia e melhorado. Era estranho e um pouco difícil de assimilar, contudo quem era para ser julgador e apontar no rosto dos outros que eles nunca mudariam?

De repente, Bambam percebeu porque Yugyeom sempre insistia que ele conversasse com Wonho. O loiro sempre dissera que o outro nunca mudaria e tinha feito o mesmo, somente em uma situação diferente.

O estudante olhou para o namorado e percebeu o sorriso no rosto do mais novo e compreendeu de vez. Ele mesmo tinha feito algo horrível com Jungkook e Jeon, mesmo ainda magoado, tinha o perdoado. Agora, estava na mesma situação e tudo fez sentido. Doía, claro que doía, mas ao perdoar, Bambam deixaria aquela dor ir embora, colocando-a definitivamente no passado, onde pertencia.

— Tudo bem — disse o loiro, suspirando pesadamente. — Acho… que podemos colocar isso para trás e esquecermos de vez.

Shin parecia chocado, tanto que fitou Yugyeom antes de voltar a olhar para Bambam. Tinha ouvido direito? Céus!

— O que… você disse?

— Disse para deixarmos isso para trás. — O tailandês deu um sorriso. — É hora de superar isso, certo?

Ainda chocado, Hoseok concordou com a cabeça.

— Eu posso… te abraçar? — questionou o mais velho, ainda de olhos arregalados.

Bambam pensou por um instante e concordou com a cabeça, ficando em pé me seguida. O mais velho respirou profundamente e repetiu o gesto se aproximando do outro e ficando parado por uns segundos antes de finalmente abraçar o outro. Shin mal podia acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, pois nunca imaginou que teria o perdão do outro.

— O-obrigado — disse Shin, afastando-se vagarosamente do outro. — E obrigado, Bam… Isso significa muito para mim.

O estudante sorriu fracamente e concordou. Não sabia explicar, mas parecia que um peso tinha saído das suas costas; talvez fosse bom deixar certas coisas no passado e seguir em frente; Yugyeom realmente sempre sabia o que era melhor para ele.

— Você vai… _hm_ … assistir ao desfile? — perguntou Bambam. — Espera, por que você está aqui mesmo?

— Hyungwon — respondeu com um sorriso. — Ele vai desfilar.

— _Hm_ …

— Estamos namorando.

O loiro concordou.

— _Hm_ … felicidades. — O tailandês desviou o olhar e fez uma expressão de nojo quando o outro não o olhava, mas Yugyeom percebeu e deu um sorriso disfarçado.

— Falando nisso, acho que é melhor eu ir atrás dele — Shin sorriu. — Boa sorte, ‘tá? Eu tenho certeza que você vai arrasar e ganhar essa bolsa. Você sempre foi bom nisso.

— Tomara que sim — disse o loiro. — Obrigado pelo apoio.

— Sempre!

O mais velho ainda se despediu de Yugyeom antes de sair daquela área, indo atrás do namorado. Bambam viu a cena e suspirou fundo, aproximando-se de Yugyeom e se sentando ao lado do moreno.

— Você vem planejando isso há quanto tempo?

— Eu não planejei nada, pelo menos não hoje — garantiu o mais novo. — Mas ele estava aqui, você também estava…

Bambam sorriu e inclinou o corpo para frente, dando um singelo beijo no namorado.

— Obrigado — falou o loiro, passando os dedos pela bochecha do mais novo. — Você sempre sabe do que eu preciso. Eu te amo, Yug.

— Eu também te amo. — Yugyeom sorriu. — Fico feliz por poder ajudar, de verdade.

O tailandês fitou uma outra vez o moreno e percebeu que estava feliz. Claro que já sabia daquilo, contudo tinham vezes que a percepção não era total como naquele momento. Estava se dando bem na faculdade, sua mãe era tudo o que podia pedir ao universo e tinha um namorado simplesmente perfeito. Talvez, tivesse ganho na loteria da vida ou algo assim; o pensamento o fez sorrir.

— Oh, tenho que terminar de arrumar as roupas! — disparou o loiro, lembrando-se que ainda faltava algumas coisas para ficar tudo certo. — Ai, amor. Você vai ficar bem aqui?

— Claro que vou.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou o loiro, vendo o namorado concordar com a cabeça. — Okay, qualquer coisa, você me liga, ‘tá? Eu venho correndo.

— Vem correndo? — brincou o moreno.

— Sim, eu sempre venho correndo por você.

Bambam beijou uma outra vez o namorado e correu para onde deveria estar, deixando Yugyeom para trás, contudo com uma boa sensação no peito.

Amava e era amado, aquilo era muito bom.

***

Bambam odiava que o modelo masculino escolhido para desfilar com a sua coleção era Hyungwon. Tudo bem que seu smoking vermelho com gola V ficaria maravilhoso em Chae, contudo tinha o direito de reclamar, certo? Pelo menos na sua mente, reclamaria.

— Esse tom de vermelho que você escolheu é um lixo — afirmou Hyungwon, estalando a língua. — Apaga todo o meu olhar.

— Isso aí é o demônio que te possuiu mesmo.

O moreno estreitou os olhos e apertou a mão em punho, contudo nada fez, somente voltando a fitar o espelho e terminando e arrumar a gola.

— Mal-acabado…

— Não se xingue assim — o tailandês pediu, olhando pelo outro no espelho. — Se ame, querido.

Hyungwon respirou fundo e mais nada falou. Precisava se preparar para desfilar, pois não importava de quem era a roupa, era seu trabalho e precisava ser perfeito; sempre tinha que ser perfeito nas passarelas.

— Tudo certo, _baby_?

Bambam olhou no canto dos olhos e viu Hoseok sorrindo docemente para Hyungwon. Disfarçando, ele fez uma expressão de nojo, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo saudades de Yugyeom, que tinha ido há um tempo ao banheiro e ainda não tinha voltado. O estudante buscou o celular e ao ver que não tinha nenhuma ligação sentiu-se um pouco melhor, mesmo que ainda estivesse preocupado. Contudo, para acabar com todas as suas preocupações, ele sentiu uma mão na sua cintura e antes de olhar, sabia que era o seu amor.

— Yug… você demorou…

— A faixa estava frouxa, fui acertar e acabei me complicando um pouco...

— Oh, amor. Você quer que eu veja? Posso ajeitar.

— Eu já ajeitei — garantiu o mais novo, dando um beijo rápido no namorado. — Como estão as coisas? Tudo certo?

— _Hum-hum…_ Agora é só esperar chamarem…

— Você sabe que vai dar tudo certo, né? — Yugyeom perguntou, sorrindo.

— Eu espero que sim. — Bambam respirou fundo. — Agora o nervosismo está batendo.

— Não fique assim, será tudo perfeito — garantiu o mais novo.

Ele queria acreditar no namorado, mas era óbvio que teria um nervosismo, afinal era humano. _Pelo menos não vou desfilar_ , pensou o tailandês.

— Você está nervoso por quê? Eu que vou desfilar.

 _Desgraçado_.

— Amor, não implica com ele — pediu Wonho, suspirando pesado. — Vocês não podem se dar bem só hoje? É para o bem dos dois…

Hyungwon revirou os olhos.

— Você fica assim só porque ainda gosta do babaca.

— Hyun...

— Você acha que eu não sei — disparou o modelo, voltando a fitar o espelho, remexendo no cabelo. — Por que você, sei lá, não vai embora?

— Hyungwon!

— Eu preciso terminar de me arrumar e me preparar psicologicamente para desfilar nessa roupa feia. Me dá licença…

O modelo saiu andando sem dar mais atenção para o namorado e se trancou em um dos banheiros que tinha no local. Hoseok piscou confuso e olhou em direção aos outros dois, que somente balançaram os ombros, ao mesmo tempo.

— Acho… que ele está com ciúmes? — Yugyeom arriscou.

— Claro que ele está com ciúmes — disparou Bambam, remexendo no próprio cabelo. — Quem não teria ciúmes de mim, _hn_?

O loiro estava brincando, mas Shin não sorriu, somente olhou em direção ao banheiro e seguiu atrás do modelo, sentando-se na cadeira de espera que tinha do lado de fora do lavabo. Não queria brigar e odiava quando Chae ficava chateado com ele.

— _Ih_ , problemas no paraíso.

— Bam…

— Ah, ‘tá bom, ‘tá bom… Aquele garoto é chato e ele falou mal do meu trabalho!

— Seu trabalho é lindo, amor. Não se preocupe — Yugyeom garantiu, selando os lábios do namorado. Ele andava evitando alguns toques na frente de outras pessoas, mas Bambam precisava daquilo e ele não perdia uma oportunidade de beijar o tailandês. — Vai dar tudo certo, eu tenho certeza.

Bambam então resolveu acreditar nas palavras do namorado e outra vez o beijou, por mais que evitassem demonstrações daquelas em público, ainda mais com Yugyeom como trainee; nunca se sabe quem pode ver e se lembrar das coisas por aí.

— Agora, é só aguardar — disse o mais novo. — Por mais que eu já saiba o resultado.

O tailandês sorriu e outra vez beijou o namorado. Ele simplesmente não resistia ao homem que amava.

**

Demorou mais meia hora para chegar a vez da linha de Bambam ser mostrada e ele sentia que estava a ponto de vomitar.

Os primeiros modelos eram mais simples, porém cheios do charme natural do tailandês presente em cada peça de roupa em cada escolha e tecido, cortes e cor. Ao longe do desfile as vestimentas iam ganhando tons mais sofisticados e pomposos para fechar com chave de ouro na peça final, a que era usada por Hyungwon.

Bambam ficou com um pouco de medo do modelo fazer algo para atrapalhá-lo, mas somente respirou fundo, pois sabia que o outro era profissional acima de tudo, então após dois minutos — que foi o tempo de Chae ir e voltar na passarela, parando para os jurados observarem as peças —, o loiro foi até modelo e o abraçou, sem pensar na reação do outro.

— Que porra é essa? Me solta!

— Obrigado! — Bambam apertou ainda mais o outro. — Muito obrigado.

— _Ugh,_ nojo!

— Para de ser pau no cu, garoto! Estou tentando te agradecer!

Hyungwon expirou com força e revirou os olhos, dando umas batidinhas no ombro de Bambam, que ainda estava grudado a ele.

— ‘Tá bom, ‘tá bom…

Quando o tailandês finalmente soltou o outro, o modelo somente seguiu outra vez para o banheiro, ignorando o namorado que tentou falar com ele, até outra vez desistir e voltar a sentar na cadeira ao lado do lavabo.

— Okay, eu estou com um pouco de pena — comentou Bambam.

— Tomara que eles se acertem…

— É, eu sei que finjo nojo, mas os dois são bonitinhos juntos — disse o loiro. — Enfim, agora é só esperar o resultado.

— Tenho certeza que o prêmio já é seu — afirmou o mais novo. — Se não for a coleção, é o prêmio do meu coração.

Bambam riu e ficou na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo na bochecha do namorado; agora o local já estava mais lotado e quando chegassem em casa poderiam se beijar várias e várias vezes, então não custava nada esperar, até era bom de certa forma, dava um ar de proibido que sempre esquentava a relação na opinião do tailandês.

— Merda, acho que a faixa saiu do lugar de novo.

— Ah, pobrezinho — disse o mais velho. — Vem, eu ajeito para você.

O tempo de Bambam levar o namorado até um canto vazio e acertar a faixa elástica que ajudava na melhora da costela quebrada e evitava doer tanto quando se movimentasse, foi o necessário para quando finalizassem a tarefa, não precisassem mais esperar para o resultado do concurso.

Rapidamente, todos os estilistas foram reunidos na passarela e os modelos com os principais _outfits_ atrás deles, para mostrar a plateia quem era quem.

Bambam queria que Yugyeom estivesse ali para segurar sua mão, pois estava nervoso, mais do que nunca e sentia que iria vomitar a qualquer momento, o que seria terrível.

O moreno mais novo só queria que o namorado pudesse ver o quão bela era sua arte. Sim, Yugyeom aprendera a ver aquilo como arte e não simplesmente roupas. Bambam era um artista e ele desejava que todos pudessem ver e apreciar o esforço do tailandês. Mas, ele não podia estar na passarela, então de longe torcia pelo loiro, com o coração na mão, tão nervoso quanto o homem que amava.

Demorou um pouco para começarem a anunciar a posições de cada um e quando chegou no terceiro lugar e Bambam viu que somente tinham mais dois estilistas com ele, o loiro percebeu que tinha chances. Sinceramente, antes daquilo não tinha muita certeza.

A mulher no microfone anunciou o terceiro lugar e não era Bambam. O loiro engoliu fundo, mal acreditando que sim, poderia ganhar. E mesmo não ganhando já tinha garantido ao menos o segundo lugar.

— E o prêmio, por votação dos jurados, será entregue a Bambam pelo tema _Red with love_. Parabéns.

O tailandês mal conseguiu ouvir as palavras e os instantes seguintes de quando recebeu o certificado e tirou fotos, agradecendo para em seguida descer do palco de qualquer forma, como um borrão, pois ele nem ao menos se lembrava direito, ainda sem acreditar que suas peças realmente haviam ganho. Que seu trabalho havia sido premiado.

Quando estava nos bastidores, ele sentiu um forte abraço e seu primeiro pensamento era que Yugyeom não podia abraçá-lo por conta da costela, mas aquele calor contra o seu corpo, o fez realmente perceber que tinha ganho. _Céus, eu ganhei!_

— Estou tão orgulhoso! Parabéns, meu amor!

— E-eu, não consigo acreditar! Eu realmente ganhei?

— Sim! — Yugyeom sorriu, dando dois beijos na bochecha do namorado. — Eu disse que você ia ganhar!

— O-obrigado…

— Quê? Mas eu não fiz nada! — O moreno riu.

— Você me inspirou — afirmou o mais velho. — O seu amor… O nosso amor me inspirou. Eu não conseguiria sem você. _I’m red with love_ … — Bambam murmurou, selando os lábios do namorado outra vez.

Yugyeom não pode evitar abraçar outra vez o namorado, pois por mais que tudo doesse, seu amor era maior. Sabia que era novo, contudo não conseguia parar de pensar em como queria que tudo continuasse dando certo com Bambam e ele para assim poderem ficar juntos por muitos e muitos anos.

— Vem, vamos comemorar esse prêmio do nosso jeito.

Bambam sorriu de lado enquanto puxava o namorado pelos corredores. Yugyeom riu, outra vez pensando em como amava aquele tailandês.


	66. Chapter 66

Youngjae se olhava no espelho, fitando a jaqueta de couro e sentia um pouco mais como ele mesmo. A música era mais animada do que costumava cantar e definitivamente a coreografia não fazia parte de nada que tivesse feito antes, contudo estava bem. Era um desafio e iria passar por aquilo antes e se ver livre daquela tóxica empresa; parecia uma boa despedida.

Ele ainda se olhava no espelho quando ouviu um barulho na porta e, ao se virar, viu Jinyoung entrando no camarim, com um sorriso no rosto.

— _Fiu, fiu_ — o loiro brincou, batendo palmas vagarosas. — Não acredito que vou me esfregar em você no palco, Jin. Com essa roupa? Sério? Espero que nossos namorados me perdoem se uma ereção surgir.

Jinyoung riu exibindo a calça de couro escura e a camisa de botões branca, fechada até o ponto certo para exibir parte da pelo do peitoral o moreno, as mangas dobradas e o cabelo com gel com uma aparência quase desleixada, davam um ar _bad boy_ ao look do _idol_.

— Sim, você é extremamente sortudo.

O mais novo riu alto e dando três passos ficou próximo o suficiente do outro para abraçá-lo. Ele sentia que precisava daquilo para relaxar.

— Fofo — murmurou Jinyoung.

— Ei, eu não sou fofo! — O loiro se afastou, com uma expressão ofendida. — Olha aqui, eu sou _rock n’ roll!_

Jinyoung se afastou para conseguir apertar as bochechas do loiro e rir.

— Fofo!

— Humilhante, ultrajante! — Youngjae suspirou pesado. — Uma falta de consideração total!

— _Cute!_

— _Argh!_

Park riu alto e Youngjae revirou os olhos, antes de rir também. Era bom ter aqueles momentos e os dos gostavam de como a amizade tinha crescido naqueles últimos meses.

— Vamos nos sair bem. Será igual o MV, só que ao vivo — garantiu Jinyoung, sabendo que o outro estava nervoso. — Somos lindos _, sexy_ e vamos nos esfregar um no outro para o delírio da plateia.

— E dos nossos namorados.

Park sorriu de lado.

— Como eu já disse uma vez… Eles gostam!

O loiro sorriu outra vez e suspirou fundo. Ele tinha medo, claro que tinha, mas acreditava em tudo o que tinha ensaiado e na química que tinha nos palcos com Jinyoung. Eram a dupla perfeita, por mais que tivessem corrido tanto daquilo.

— Vamos lá arrasar? — Jinyoung questionou.

— Vamos!

O que restava fazerem? Somente irem para o palco e darem tudo de si, sabendo que eram bons no trabalho de serem _idols._

***

Quando Jinyoung despertou, ele sentia o corpo de Youngjae contra o seu e eles dançavam para as câmeras.

Ele sabia que estava tudo bem, que estavam perfeitos, contudo sua mente apagara tudo e somente seguia no automático, dando um sorriso no momento que tinha que dar, um rodopio em seguida e usando seu falsete para fazer uma ponte para a parte final da música.

O moreno dançava, mas ainda assim estava atento a Youngjae e céus, ele brilhava. Park não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de orgulho do outro de ter superado sua dificuldade na dança para estar ali naquele instante, mostrando a todos que era capaz. O que Jinyoung não sabia era que Choi fazia o mesmo na sua direção, igualmente cheio de orgulho por mesmo o moreno passando por vários eventos traumáticos, estava ali, exibindo o seu talento e o resultado de muito esforço.

Ambos terminaram a apresentação sorridentes e muito felizes com o resultado.

***

Jackson parabenizou os _idols_ assim que os viu o camarim. Ele estava tão feliz e com o coração tão mais calmo por saber que seu namorado e amigo tinham sido perfeitos no palco, além é claro de estar contente por finalmente saírem daquela empresa tóxica. Era muito bom, as coisas estavam mesmo melhorando.

— Ai, meu amor, quero te beijar todinho — afirmou Jinyoung após puxar o chinês para um canto da recepção que estava ocorrendo no local. — Mas aqui não pode! Um porre!

— Cadê Mark?

— Deve ‘tá vendo algo para Jae… Ai, _baby_ … Eu realmente quero te beijar todinho.

Wang fitou o moreno e passou a língua no lábio inferior quase como resposta. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava, sabia muito, contudo tinha certeza que estava pronto, mesmo que tivesse um pouco de medo ainda dentro de si.

— Podemos… procurar Mark e irmos embora.

— Sério? — perguntou Jinyoung, controlando-se para não encostar no namorado ali mesmo, com todos os olhares em volta. — Podemos mesmo?

— Acho… que sim — disse o loiro, respirando fundo em seguida. — Sim, podemos.

Jinyoung concordou com a cabeça, mas ainda estava atento ao chinês.

— É o que você quer, amor?

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior e afirmou positivamente com a cabeça.

— É o que eu quero, Jin — afirmou Jackson. — E eu tenho certeza disso.

— Vamos pegar Mark e darmos o fora daqui.

Aquele era definitivamente um bom plano para a noite.

***

Youngjae viu Mark, Jinyoung e Jackson tentando disfarçarem ao saírem da pequena festa e somente riu, desejando mentalmente uma boa noite para os amigos; eles mereciam aquele tempo de descanso.

— Choi, eu gostaria de falar com você.

Kwon Boah estava com um vestido preto na altura do joelho que chamava atenção pelo brilho, mesmo o local estando todo iluminado. Youngjae suspirou fundo, com a taça de champanhe na mão, pensando em como não queria conversar ou falar nada com a dona da empresa, contudo acabou concordando com a cabeça.

— _Hm_ … vocês foram muito bons lá no palco. Foi tudo perfeito.

Ainda era cedo na noite e Youngjae somente iria tomar aquela taça ainda de ir para o seu apartamento e abraçar Jaebeom até dormir, mas agora ele tinha o impulso de beber toda a garrafa de bebida, se possível, mesmo que fosse loucura, já que no dia seguinte tinha que gravar outra vez o _comeback,_ a diferença é que seria em outro canal.

— Ensaiamos bastante — afirmou o cantor. — Somos bons profissionais.

— _Hm…_ Eu achei que não daria certo, sabe? Por conta da rixa que vocês tinham.

— Então foi por isso que nos colocou juntos?

Boah não pareceu ter vergonha de sorrir de largo e bebericar o que tinha na mão.

— Era um desafio para os dois.

— Entendo.

Youngjae não se alongou na fala e a situação ficou um pouco estranha. Ele não queria ter aquela conversa e com o olhar começou a procurar Jaebeom pelo salão, tentando avisar ao namorado para arranjar um jeito de tirá-lo dali para que fossem para casa.

— Eu mandei chamarem o seu namorado.

O loiro fitou a mulher, surpreso.

— Sabia que ele atrapalharia ou tentaria te proteger, algo assim. — A mulher suspirou pesado, tomando mais um gole da bebida. — Vocês são… muito fiéis.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Não é bem essa palavra, mas… eu vi a maneira como se defenderam na reunião… Acho que é amor. — Kwon balançou os ombros. — É bonito. Espero um dia ter alguém assim para mim.

O cantor ainda estava um tanto desconfiado, então nada falou outra vez. Ele não queria ficar ali e era para deixar isso bem óbvio para mulher.

— Enfim, não quero te segurar aqui mais que o necessário — afirmou Boah. — Tenho uma proposta…

— Não quero escutar.

— Choi, podemos rever todo o seu contrato e o de Park. Vamos deixar da maneira que você goste e não temos problemas com o namoro… Também resolveremos a situação com a _sasaeng_ e…

— Kwon, não quero ser rude e nem nada, mas eu já aluguei um lugar para ser escritório, um estúdio e área para treinamento de dança.

A mulher arregalou os olhos.

— Mas… já? Isso tudo foi resolvido... ontem?

— Mark e o meu _namorado_ são muito bons no que fazem — garantiu o loiro. — E Mark tem muitos contatos, foi bem fácil.

Boah passou a mão no cabelo e tomou de uma vez o resto da bebida. Ela mentiria se não dissesse que estava surpresa e com um pouco de medo. O seu melhor artista estava indo embora porque a empresa não cuidou bem dele; era vergonhoso; seu pai estaria decepcionado.

— Posso… pedir uma última coisa? — Boah questionou, fitando o loiro.

— Depende do que for.

— _Hm_ … Um show. O último, Park e vocês somente para fãs, de verdade. — Ela deu um fraco sorriso. — Uma despedida da empresa. Talvez… alguns outros artistas nossos possam aparecer também, _hn_.

— Ah, você quer fazer propaganda deles.

— É… — admitiu a morena. — Por favor?

Youngjae tinha um fraco pelos fãs e acredita que Jinyoung também não teria nenhum problema com aquilo, então ele já tinha a resposta para a pergunta de Kwon.

— Tudo bem — respondeu o cantor. — Mas você tem que garantir segurança de ponta, principalmente para Jinyoung.

— Okay, sem problemas.

— E Kim Yugyeom e Kim Chanmi vão estar no show. — Youngjae pensou sobre aquilo e somente falou, parecia certo. — Yug pode só cantar, sentadinho…

— _Hm_ … Okay.

— E o ingresso será de graça. Não, melhor! — disparou o loiro, estalando os dedos. — Um quilo de alimento não perecível que vai para a caridade depois.

Boah olhou para o cantor séria e ele sorriu de lado. Claro que a mulher queria ganhar com a venda dos ingressos, mas ela não tinha mais Choi nas mãos, se recusasse ele simplesmente desistiria e não podia perder uma oportunidade daquelas.

— Tudo bem. — Kwon respirou fundo. — Okay, será do jeito que você quer.

— Ótimo! —Youngjae sorriu. — Agora me dê licença que vou atrás do meu amor para ir embora.

Ela nada respondeu e somente observou Youngjae seguindo para fora do salão e indo atrás de Jaebeom, pensando em como tinha perdido um grande artista.

— Boa sorte, Choi Youngjae. — Boah disse em voz baixa, pegando mais uma taça do garçom que passava próximo a ela. — Você vai precisar.

***

O caminho no carro para o apartamento de Jinyoung foi um pouco silencioso, tirando um comentário ou outro que os namorados trocavam sobre algo, mas suas mentes estava no que iria acontecer quando finalmente estivessem no quarto de Park. Já tinham conversado bastante sobre o assunto e iriam tentar, os três, contudo ainda trazia tensão pensar naquilo.

Então, após saírem do carro, entraram no prédio e em seguida no apartamento, ainda em silêncio, o que não parecia muito promissor para uma noite inteira de paixão.

— Ai, eu não aguento mais esse silêncio estranho! — disparou Jackson, jogando sua jaqueta em cima do encosto do sofá. — Aimee está com minha irmã, o _comeback_ foi um sucesso… Gente, vamos nos divertir!

Os mais velhos riram alto e o clima pesado se dissipou. Eles somente estavam nervosos no final das contas.

— Por que vocês não vão para o quarto enquanto busco uma surpresinha que comprei para a gente? — Jinyoung piscou um dos olhos, fazendo os outros dois levantaram a sobrancelha no mesmo instante. Park sorriu ao perceber como a convivência estava fazendo com que trejeitos fossem divididos entre eles. — Algo para nos relaxar…

— Por favor, diga que é maconha — disparou o chinês.

Eles riram outra vez, mas Jinyoung logo os mandou para o quarto enquanto foi até a geladeira. Não era maconha, mas era bebida alcoólica.

Quando o moreno entrou no quarto alguns minutos depois, Mark já estava sem sua jaqueta e estava deitado na cama, beijando o pescoço do chinês, que tinha um sorriso no rosto mesmo que permanecesse de olhos fechados.

— Não parem — pediu o moreno ao ver Mark se afastar do loiro. — Vou só servir champanhe para a gente.

Jackson agora tinha os olhos abertos, mas o sorriso ainda no rosto.

— Na próxima eu arranjo maconha para a gente — comentou o chinês, espreguiçando-se na cama; somente em estar no colchão já se sentia preguiçoso. — Vai ser bom.

— Tem um tempo que não uso meu vape — ponderou Mark, aceitando a taça do moreno. — A última vez com Jae, mas… Nossa, foi antes de te conhecer, Jackie!

— Então tem um tempo. — Jinyoung riu. — Eu nunca fumei maconha. Vocês acreditam?

Mark fitou Jackson e os dois reviraram os olhos juntos. Jinyoung fingiu não perceber enquanto subia na cama após entregar a taça do loiro.

— Você é todo certinho, claro que nunca fumou um — disse Wang, bebericando o champanhe. — Mas, nem tem nada demais…. Quando vocês me beijam, eu fico _high_ da mesma maneira.

Jinyoung e Mark se fitaram e não puderam evitar de sorrir com a simples fala de Jackson. ele falava como se fosse nada, somente mais um fato conhecido por todos. Era difícil não sentir o coração disparado naquele instante.

— Por que vocês estão me olhando assim? — Jackson quis saber, confuso. — Ah, é sobre vocês me deixarem chapados? É verdade. — Ele riu. — Naquele dia que demos uns amassos na cozinha, eu não consegui explicar, mas foi isso. Eu perco o sentido com vocês.

— E isso é bom? — Jinyoung perguntou, genuinamente interessado.

Jackson fitou Mark que sorriu na direção do chinês, como se os dois tivessem um segredo que o moreno não tinha conhecimento.

— Talvez devêssemos mostrar a ele, Jackie — comentou o ruivo, passando a língua pelos lábios. — O que acha, _baby_?

— Acho que Jin está mesmo precisando saber de algumas coisas.

O moreno piscou confuso quando sentiu Jackson lhe retirando a taça da mão e colocando no móvel de cabeceira enquanto Mark já capturava os seus lábios de forma possessiva.

O chinês queria desviar os olhos, mas ele não conseguia, pois, mesmo os toques não sendo nele, era uma bela imagem, que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido.

A boca do ruivo logo passou para o pescoço de Jinyoung, deixando alguns fortes beijos ali, contudo não deixando que houvessem marcas, afinal no outro dia o moreno teria que ficar outra vez na frente das câmeras e qualquer marca, mesmo com corretivo, poderia aparecer sob as lentes em HD.

— Jackie… Vem para cá… — Jinyoung chamou, fitando o loiro. — Eu… quero você, por favor.

O chinês não sabia exatamente falar aquilo, mas ele nunca sabia como entrar no momento. Não que os namorados o deixassem de fora, afinal depois daquele problema, aquilo nunca mais aconteceu, contudo sentia que faltava um ponto de interação social na sua vida e essa seria nomeada de “Amassos”. Wang simplesmente não compreendia a hora correta que tal coisa deveria acontecer, assim ficava parado e esperava o chamarem ou então o beijarem, afinal na maioria das vezes era o indicativo que estava na hora de se mexer e aceitar o carinho.

Dessa maneira, o loiro se aproximou mais dos namorados e esperou que o dessem atenção, coisa que não demorou, pois Mark sabia o deixar incluído. O ruivo logo deixou o pescoço do moreno e encontrou o colo do chinês, sentando nas pernas de Jackson e com as mãos atrás do pescoço do coreógrafo, distribuiu beijos pela bochecha do mais novo antes de tomar seus lábios com intensidade.

— Lindo… — Mark murmurou, ainda distribuindo beijos contra a pele do chinês. — Eu te amo, obrigado por confiar em nós.

Jinyoung não demorou a se juntar também, beijando a parte exposta do ombro do loiro, enquanto deslizava a ponta dos dedos pela barriga do mais novo por dentro a blusa. Era bom poder fazer aquilo e Park somente queria que o namorado se sentisse confortável com eles, que pudessem dividir aquela experiência como um trisal.

Quando Mark se afastou de Jackson, o chinês respirava com bastante dificuldade, piscando algumas vezes para a claridade que o acertou após alguns segundos de olhos fechados.

— Eu me pergunto quanto Mark aguenta sem respirar — comentou Jinyoung. rindo baixo quando o loiro também riu.

— Eu… ia fazer uma piada, mas… — Mark parou de falar, também sorrindo. — Deixa para lá.

Jackson deixou de sorrir e buscou o rosto do ruivo, segurando com as mãos nas bochechas do mais velho e o fazendo o fitar.

— É sexual? Não tem problema — garantiu o loiro. — Não quero que vocês parem de brincar e outras coisas por minha causa. Eu não me importo, de verdade. Já viu o mundo que vivemos? Eu aprendi a rir ao invés de me sentir mal.

— Porra… Tem como não amar você cada vez mais? — Mark riu baixinho antes de mordiscar o lábio inferior o chinês, pois aprendera que era algo que o loiro gostava bastante.

— E a mim? — Jinyoung provocou, sussurrando próximo ao ouvido o americano, subindo o dos pelos fios de tons avermelhados e os puxando lentamente, com a pressão certa que Mark adorava. — Não mereço nada, _hn?_

Definitivamente, Jackson ficava perdido. Ele amava os beijos e os toques, mas tinha toda uma atmosfera de palavras e sorrisos que sentia que nunca entenderia, contudo gostava de observar e ouvir, era quase uma dança, lenta de início e depois forte e rápida. Wang nunca tinha parado para pensar por aquele aspecto, porém parecia uma boa metáfora.

A mente de Jackson ainda estava na dança que Mark e Jinyoung agora faziam quando teve seus lábios cobertos pelo beijo de Jinyoung ao mesmo tempo que Mark deixava seus dedos brincarem pela derme quente do chinês, que permitia alguns suspiros escaparem algumas poucas vezes.

— Oh — Jackson falou quando sentiu o dedo de Mark no seu mamilo, contudo ele soltou uma gargalhada em seguida. — Isso faz cócegas!

Mark e Jinyoung se fitaram, pensando ao mesmo tempo em como Jackson era único e céus, eles o amavam.

— Faz é? Jin sente outra coisa… Quer que eu te mostre? — Mark provocou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Jackson piscou algumas vezes e olhou para o moreno, que lhe sorria. Era ruim ele pensar que ainda não tinha certeza se era aquilo que queria?

— Podemos… esperar um pouco? — Wang resolveu perguntar, afinal era melhor dessa maneira.

— Amor, a noite é sua — garantiu Jinyoung.

— Vamos no seu tempo — concluiu Mark.

Wang concordou, feliz por ter namorados tão compreensivos.

— O que você quer fazer agora? — Park questionou.

— Beijos… Eu gosto de beijos.

E foi isso o que fizeram. Mark voltou a beijar Jackson e Jinyoung se ocupou do pescoço do ruivo, não deixando as mãos de tomarem conta das costas do manager, que sentia arrepios por toda a pele com as curtas unhas do namorado em contato com a sua derme.

Logo era o moreno que lhe beijava os lábios e depois e tantos beijos o chinês já não precisava olhar para saber quem era, simplesmente identificando-os pela intensidade do ato, pelo movimento das línguas e pelos suspiros doces que soltavam vez ou outra. Era muito bom, Jackson tinha certeza agora que comparar aqueles momentos a estar alto tinha sido correto.

Mark ainda estava no colo de Jackson quando o loiro estava sendo beijado por Jinyoung; o chinês tentou se lembrar quantas vezes aquilo já tinha ocorrido naquela noite e quantos minutos tinham se passado desde que entraram no local, contudo parecia impossível com a língua compassada do cantor e os dedos curiosos do ruivo.

Quando se afastaram outra vez, Mark pode observar os namorados com os lábios bastante inchados e ele quis beijá-los ainda mais naquele instante.

— _Hm_ … — Jackson chamou atenção dos namorados mesmo não querendo exatamente isso. — Ah, desculpa…

— Que foi, amor? — Park perguntou, com um fraco sorriso. — Quer parar? Não tem problema.

— Não é isso… É… — Wang franziu o nariz. — Mark… tem algo… _hm_ … na minha perna?

Mark fez uma expressão confusa até se dar conta do que o outro falava e se mover rapidamente, quase assustado.

— O-oh, me d-desculpa, amor! M-me desculpa…

— Tudo bem…

— Não, e-eu… Oh! — Mark sentiu o rosto esquentar e céus, era mais que vergonha que estava no momento. Ele estava se segurando para aquilo não acontecer. Agora, seu namorado estava desconfortável e era sua culpa! — E-eu juro que n-não estava t-tentando nada… E-eu…

— Está tudo bem, sério! — Jackson se moveu até o ruivo, buscando o seu rosto para que Mark ver que não mentia. — Acontece! Eu sei que vocês me respeitam… Ontem mesmo eu acordei com a ereção de Jin na minha bunda.

— Amor! Você não disse nada! — Park proferiu, levando a mão aos lábios.

— Eu disse porque não foi nada demais, foi uma reação natural — garantiu o loiro. — Às vezes eu também acordo com uma ereção, é sinal que nosso corpo ‘tá funcionando. Mas é ruim, porque divido a cama com minha irmã.

— Prontinho, você já resolveu o probleminha da minha ereção. — Mark riu

— Ai, amor. Ainda não tem dinheiro suficiente para um outro apartamento? Você sabe que posso te emprestar, né?

— Estou quase lá, falta pouco, mas obrigado por oferecer — garantiu Jackson. — Mas, ei! Vamos parar de conversa… Acho que está na hora, né? Mas, como vamos fazer isso?

— Você decide. É o seu conforto em primeiro lugar — o americano garantiu sorrindo.

Jackson concordou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Estavam prontos. Era hora de Jinyoung receber o presente que Mark e ele tinham planejado. Céus, estava animado para como aquela noite terminaria.

  
  
  



	67. Chapter 67

Jackson fitou os namorados, pensando no que fariam a seguir. Ele nunca tinha certeza qual movimento deveriam fazer, então foi para o mais fácil, o que já conhecia.

— Talvez possamos nos beijar, mas… tirando a roupa? — propôs o chinês.

Jinyoung sorriu e não conseguiu resistir a beijar o namorado. Jackson era tão adorável e tinha certeza que não deixaria de amá-lo.

— Vamos fazer isso então — disse o ruivo.

Mark retirou a própria blusa e a deixou tombar fora a cama, observando Jinyoung fazer o mesmo antes de se aproximar o do moreno, sorrindo antes de beijá-lo com carinho e então se virar para Jackson.

— Posso beijar você agora? — questionou o mais velho, aproximando-se só um pouco do loiro.

Jackson somente concordou com a cabeça e logo sentiu os lábios do ruivo nos seus. Ele mentiria se afirmasse que estava um pouco nervoso, mas ao levar as mãos as costas do outro notou que era a mesma coisa que antes, somente agora com menos peças de roupa; era bom assim, conseguia sentir a quentura da derme do namorado.

— Eu também quero!

Eles riram um pouco antes de Jackson também beijar Jinyoung, dessa vez mais relaxado e ousando mais ao levar os dedos para cintura do moreno e apertar de leve.

— A-acho que… que quero ver agora o que Jin sente… — Jackson proferiu, olhado nos olhos do moreno quando eles finalizaram o beijo. — Q-quando você brinca com ele… — concluiu virando-se para encarar Mark.

Mark ia perguntar se o namorado tinha certeza, mas se segurou, afinal Jackson não gostava daquela superproteção e ele próprio tinha sugerido, então nem fazia sentido.

— Acho… que vou ficar ali na poltrona…

— Você pode ficar — garantiu Jinyoung. — Se você quiser, claro. Mas a cama é grande e não há perigo de encostarmos em você de uma maneira que não vá gostar.

Jackson concordou.

— _Hm_ … Eu vou ficar, por enquanto…

Jinyoung sorriu e respirou fundo. As coisas estavam indo bem, estava muito feliz com aquilo.

— _Baby_ … Por que você não se deita? — A voz de Mark foi compassada e quase cantada. Jinyoung sorriu sozinho. — Você foi um bom garoto hoje, sabia? Mesmo Jae se esfregando em você… Nós estávamos tão orgulhosos.

— É verdade… — murmurou Jackson, sem saber se fazia certo.

— Viu? — Tuan sorriu. — Nós te amamos tanto, Jin, e queremos te dar esse presente, _hn?_

— Q-que presente?

— Mark irá fazer você se sentir bem, amor… Eu vou ditar tudo o que ele fará com seu corpo, okay? — Jackson proferiu, sentindo-se bem com os olhos do moreno em si, mesmo quando Mark estava distribuindo beijos pela clavícula de Park. — Foi algo… que pensamos. Está bem para você?

Jinyoung arregalou os olhos enquanto concordava. Céus, ele não imaginava que algo assim fosse acontecer, somente que Jackson os observaria como tinham combinado. Seu corpo já reagia positivamente a nova informação.

— Então, vamos começar? — Jackson sorriu. — Mark… por que você não chupa os mamilos do nosso namorado?

Wang franziu o nariz, morrendo de medo de estar errado. Ele realmente queria que aquilo desse certo, que ele ficasse bem com os namorados daquela maneira; até o momento parecia tudo bem, o que era promissor e o deixava animado.

Tuan apenas sorriu, sentando-se por cima das coxas de Jinyoung colando os lábios o moreno antes de descer os beijos pelo pescoço o morno até chegar ao mamilo direito e sugá-lo como foi instruído, sentindo o moreno arfar.

— Assim?

— Sim… você pode só utilizar a língua também, acredito que nosso amor vai gostar, não vai?

Wang outra vez não sabia estar certo, contudo se lembrava de ler isso em um livro erótico; estes eram engraçados, ele sempre tinha um ou outro na estante.

Tuan repetiu o processo, dessa vez deixando sua língua contornar o mamilo direito e em seguida o esquerdo do moreno, escutando um suspiro alto cortar os lábios do cantor. Mark gostava das coisas mais rápidas, então logo levou a mão ao mamilo que não estava na sua boca e começou a atiçá-lo com os dedos, hora beliscando e hora passando o dígito levemente.

O loiro escutava os gemidos do namorado e não sabia bem o que fazer, contudo era bom e bonito; seu corpo ainda não tinha reação e provavelmente nem teria, mas estar ali, naquele momento, parecia tudo perfeito para o coreógrafo.

— Talvez… vocês devam tirar as calças agora…

A fala de Jackson era cheia de incerteza e ele torcia para aquilo não cortar o clima, mas os namorados se moveram rápido, um ajudando ao outro a ficarem seminus. O loiro pensou se também não deveria fazer tal coisa, contudo não se viu capaz, pelo menos não por enquanto.

Quando os namorados ficaram seminus, Jackson passou a língua pelos lábios, tentando gravar a cena. Ele sabia apreciar arte e seu coração estava tão contente de estar ali com aqueles dois, por amá-los de uma forma que estava fazendo algo que nunca imaginou, contudo gostava; não era ruim. Pela primeira vez, sentia que realmente fazia parte de uma relação, por completo.

Os corpos quase nus voltaram a se tocar em um beijo e Jackson sorriu, sentindo seu coração calmo e agitado ao mesmo tempo; aqueles homens faziam aquilo com ele.

— Talvez… Mark possa atiçar Jin…

O ruivo fitou o loiro com um sorriso.

— Como amor?

— _Hm_ … com a mão?

O americano concordou, voltando a fazer o namorado se deitar e distribuindo beijos por toda a extensão de pele que conseguia encontrar. Era tão bom e melhor ainda com Jackson coordenando toda a cena. Sentia-se parte de algo inédito e especial.

Jinyoung sentiu a mão de Mark contornar a sua ereção, mas ainda tinha o tecido da cueca no caminho e ele quis reclamar, contudo acabou gemendo, olhando em seguida para Jackson, para garantir que o namorado estava bem, porém o loiro parecia vidrado, fitando os dois sem nem perceber que era observado. Park sorriu, sabendo que guardaria aquele momento para sempre na sua memória.

O ruivo então deixou seus dedos atiçarem Jinyoung, que começou a reclamar baixo da tortura, fazendo Jackson rir.

— _Baby_ , talvez você possa tirar a cueca dele…

O manager não mais esperou e assim fez, deixando a peça cair pelo chão e com a mão não perdeu tempo e começou a espalhar o pré-gozo pela glande do moreno, que não segurou o alto gemido que saiu da sua boca.

— Vocês… são lindos — garantiu Jackson, sorrindo abertamente. — Eu queria saber fotografia só para guardar esse momento. Tão lindos…

Os mais velhos não precisaram perguntar se estava tudo bem, pois Jackson, mesmo totalmente vestido, parecia bastante entretido com tudo o que estava acontecendo na cama. Ele assistia ao filme mais belo que seus olhos podia captar.

O ruivo sorria quando começou a estocar sem pressa o pênis do cantor, que em um ímpeto, buscou a mão de Jackson e a apertou, mostrando ao loiro exatamente quando as ondas de prazer lhe atingiam, pois ele apertava com força os dedos do mais novo.

— Perfeitos… — sussurrou o chinês.

— Mais… mais… — pediu Jinyoung, gemendo quando Mark massageou seus testículos. — Por f-favor…

Mark sorriu de lado.

— Isso é com Jackson, amor — explicou o ruivo. — Eu só sigo ordens…

Wang piscou confuso, como se finalmente tivesse entendido o que tinha acontecido. E então passou a língua no lábio inferior, sem ter certeza se estava falando ou fazendo o certo, contudo seguindo ainda os livros eróticos que tinha o _hobby_ de ler.

— Mark… que tal usar a boca agora?

O americano deixou o corpo tombar tão rápido na cama que o chinês quase se assustou, mas logo percebeu que o namorado estava na melhor posição para fazer sexo oral no coreano. Jackson riu, pensando em como eram um trisal globalizado; ele quis rir, dessa vez uma gargalhada, contudo se conter para não acabar o clima romântico e sensual do quarto.

Jinyoung sentiu o próprio corpo ir ainda mais de encontro a boca do outro quando a língua de Mark contornou toda a glande antes de tomar todo o membro na boca. Park podia jurar que sentiu vontade de chorar com o quão bom que era aquele instante; Jackson segurando a sua mão e fazendo pequenos desenhos com os dígitos ao mesmo tempo que o americano o tinha por entre os lábios. Sentia-se completo. Mal podia acreditar na sua sorte.

— Os barulhos são altos — comentou Jackson.

Mark levantou o rosto no mesmo instante e Jinyoung também fez o mesmo — por mais que sua ereção estivesse quase o matando.

— Os barulhos são altos — repetiu o coreógrafo. — Da boca… Do boquete — explicou o loiro. — Achei que era… sem som.

O ruivo riu de lado, piscando um dos olhos, mas Jackson não pareceu entender direito.

— Markie faz de propósito — explicou Jinyoung. — Não precisa… disso tudo, mas ele gosta.

— Tudo bem para você, Jackie? — perguntou o mais velho.

— Ah, sim, sim… Podem continuar. — Wang sorriu. — Faz mais barulho!

— Com prazer! — o ruivo falou.

O chinês riu com o alto barulho de sucção que Mark fez antes de voltar a tomar o membro de Jinyoung por entre os lábios, sugando com tanta força que até Wang notou isso. Park, tentou se controlar, mas era demais, assim somente gemeu, levando a mão ao cabelo do americano, forçando de leve a cabeça do mais velho no local.

— Fode a boca dele.

Jinyoung fitou o loiro surpreso e Jackson piscou algumas vezes.

— Eu… falei certo? — sussurrou o chinês, um pouco preocupado.

Mark voltou a levantar o rosto, outra vez fazendo um alto barulho ao soltar a boca do pênis de Jinyoung, passando os dedos provocadoramente no canto dos lábios.

— Falou muito certo, amor — afirmou Mark, engolindo a seco. — Vamos, Jin…. Por favor, foda a minha boa.

Jinyoung levou a mão de Jackson que ainda estava na sua, aos seus lábios e deixou um beijo sob a derme antes de soltá-la. Wang sorriu, observando o moreno levar aquela mesma a cabeça de Mark antes de segurar pelas laterais, subindo o tronco em direção a boca do ruivo. Foram várias estocadas e no momento que Park pareceu parar, o americano forçou a cabeça para frente, pedindo mais e foi isso que ganhou.

O chinês tentava gravar a cena na sua cabeça quando percebeu Mark se movimentando e ao olhar para o corpo do ruivo, ele estava esfregando se esfregando no lençol, provavelmente tentando fazer algum tipo de fricção para aliviar a própria ereção.

Pelo pouco conhecimento de Jackson, parecia não demorar muito para chegarem ao fim, então ele levou a mão, mesmo por cima da roupa, ao seu pênis, apalpando de leve e esfregando o local para ficar ereto. Aquilo era algo que tinham conversado e como parecia razoável para o loiro, ele aceitou tentar se masturbar enquanto os namorados faziam sexo; sabia que tinha que se concentrar bastante e ficar vários minutos se estimulando para seu membro ficar duro, então era melhor começar logo para depois não se estender muito na tarefa.

Park parou de segurar a cabeça do namorado quando começou a sentir o orgasmo se formando no seu corpo. Não queria que fosse daquela maneira, queria algo que todos os três pudessem ver e apreciar. Mark se afastou para respirar fundo e pela primeira vez viu o loiro com a mão por cima da calça e Jinyoung acabou seguindo o olhar o americano e também viu o mesmo.

— Está… tudo bem? — o moreno perguntou com cuidado, sentindo seu pênis se movimentar involuntariamente, mas disfarçando para não perceberem que foi com a visão de Jackson se masturbando. — Podemos parar…

— N-não… — Jackson passou a língua no lábio inferior. — Posso… beijar vocês? Não! Melhor… Acho. — Wang sorriu sem graça. — Eu beijo Jin enquanto Mark termina de tirar a roupa.

Mark e Jinyoung achavam adoráveis como Jackson ainda estava aprendendo, mas não negaram o pedido do chinês. Assim, Park puxou o mais novo pega gola da camisa — o que gerou risadas —, deixando sua língua invadir a boca do coreógrafo com força, mesmo que com calma.

Ao mesmo tempo, Mark retirava suas roupas com pressa, não querendo perder nenhum instante a mais dos toques dos namorados. Mas, no momento que já estava nu, os outros dois ainda se beijavam, então o ruivo somente começou a se masturbar, querendo aliviar um pouco aquela vontade que estava de gozar o mais rápido possível.

Jinyoung foi cuidadoso em não encostar de forma que deixasse o outro desconfortável, assim quando o beijo chegou ao fim, ele se alegrou ao ver o belo sorriso do namorado na sua direção, fazendo-o perceber que tudo aquilo valia a pena. Jackson feliz o deixava feliz.

— Eu também quero beijinhos.

Park sorriu e consertou mentalmente a frase: Jackson e Mark felizes o deixava feliz.

Jackson não demorou a se mover até o ruivo e ele pode sentir o cuidado nos movimentos de Mark para também não o encostar de forma que não fosse gostar. Wang sorriu por entre o beijo, sentindo o seu coração alegre por ser amado daquela maneira.

— Vocês dois… são lindos — garantiu o loiro, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Tenho tanta sorte.

— Oh, amor! — Jinyoung sorriu. — Nós que temos sorte de o ter…

— Somos fofos — comentou Mark.

Eles riram por um momento e voltaram a se beijar. Aos poucos, Wang conseguiu sentir o clima ficando mais pesado e desesperado e ele entendia que os namorados realmente precisavam daquilo, então enquanto eles se beijavam com intensidade, o loiro voltou a se apoiar na cabeceira da cama, voltando a tarefa anterior de tentar ficar ereto.

Os mais velhos finalizaram o beijo com o gemido sofrido, afinal Mark tinha colado bem os corpos para qualquer movimentando afetar aos dois. Jackson sorriu para as feições desesperadas dos namorados.

— _Hm_ … deixe-me ver o que vai ser agora — comentou Jackson, fingindo pensar. — Ah, já sei. Jin por que você…

— Chupar? Amo — disparou o moreno, interrompendo o namorado.

— Eu não terminei de falar, por que você está se apressando?

Jinyoung engoliu a seco e ignorou a forma como seu corpo reagiu a voz de Jackson, mas Mark não fez o mesmo e sem pensar, buscou o pênis do moreno na sua mão, estocando vagarosamente, escutando o bonito gemido do cantor.

— Ninguém me obedece mais aqui — Jackson falou seriamente. — Mark, de quatro. Jinyoung, dê um… Qual o nome mesmo? — Wang suspirou pesado, acabando com a pose má dele. Os mais velhos sorriam. — Ah, beijo grego! Isso mesmo, linguinha lá dentro.

Mark cobriu a própria boca com a mão que não estava no namorado e disfarçou uma alta risada.

— Amor, nós te amamos, mas por favor, nunca mais fale isso — pediu Jinyoung, com um sorriso.

— Ah, desculpa por brochar vocês.

Tuan não conseguiu evitar a alta risada e Jinyoung buscou os lábios do mais novo somente por achá-lo adorável demais, mesmo naquela situação.

— É humanamente impossível você nos brochar — garantiu Park. — _Sexy_.

Agora, foi a vez de Jackson rir com a feição que Jinyoung fez, imitando um felino enquanto brincava com a mão, tentando puxá-lo. Céus, era impossível não amar aqueles dois.

— Okay, okay, chega de brincadeira. — Jackson levantando a sobrancelha. — Jin, língua para fora, Mark, de quatro.

— Não acredito que serei comido — reclamou o manager. — Era eu que ia comer, absurdo demais isso.

— Anda, anda — Jackson falando, batendo palmas. — Se não, fica sem gozar!

— Céus, não!

Wang riu para a forma com que Mark ficou com os joelhos na cama e o tronco apoiado nos braços, deixando aparente a sua bunda. Eles não conseguiam ver sua expressão, mas Jinyoung e Jackson tinham certeza que o outro exibia alguma provocação no olhar.

Jinyoung aproveitou o momento para dar um tapa na bunda de Mark, que se remexeu e gemeu baixo, para em seguida repetir o som, sendo que muito mais alto quando sentiu a língua do namorado contornar a sua entrada. Era quente e provocava arrepios por toda a sua pele.

Wang percebeu que somente por cima da roupa, não estava conseguindo realmente se atiçar, então ele se levantou — por sorte os namorados não perceberam, muito perdidos no prazer do momento —, e começou a se despir. Era bom ficar daquela maneira as vezes e tinha certeza que os outros dois elogiariam a sua aparência, então era um outro ganho.

O chinês olhou seu pênis e se lembrou que precisava de lubrificante para a tarefa, mas para a sua sorte, lembrava de Mark ter deixado um escondido na gaveta do móvel de cabeceira para a surpresa de Jinyoung, então logo o buscou. Enquanto espalhava um pouco na sua palma, ele viu o corpo de Tuan tremendo ao mesmo tempo que Jinyoung introduzia um dedo juntamente com a língua. Era sensual e os barulhos que os dois faziam eram lindos de serem escutados, sendo assim, Wang aproveitou toda a atmosfera para começar a se masturbar.

— _Ahh… Ahh…_ Divindade! _Ahhh_ … — Mark gritava naquela altura, apertando o lençol da cama com os seus dedos ao mesmo tempo que Jinyoung não tinha dó, deixando sua língua e dedo abrirem e molharem todo o caminho. — _Oh… Ohhh… Ahhhh…_

Jackson então focou nos sons e em como os seus dedos começavam a estimular o seu membro, além é claro da bonita visão, para assim deixar seu pênis ereto. E, com alguns minutos, o chinês começou a sentir o seu pênis ficando ereto. Demorava um pouco, era um trabalho de paciência, mas estava feliz por conseguir junto dos namorados.

— Jackie… — Mark falou, com a voz entrecortada com um gemido. — E-eu… não aguento m-mais…

Wang piscou confuso e percebeu que ao contrário dele, os namorados já estavam já bastante tempo naquele jogo e deveriam estar prontos para terminarem a noite.

— _Hm_ … Jin, prepara ele.

— Ele não é lindo, Jackie? — Jinyoung perguntou enquanto procurava pelo lubrificante. Jackson acabou sendo aquele que o entregou o pote. Park então deixou o gel no dedo indicador. — Perfeito, _hn_?

— Maravilhoso.

Mark soltou um baixo gemido quando sentiu o dedo no namorado contornando a sua entrada. A cena fez com que Jackson acelerasse os movimentos da sua mão, masturbando-se com mais força e intensidade; ele já conseguia sentir o prazer do próprio toque naquele momento.

Jinyoung não demorou muito na tarefa, pois Mark já estava preparado após tantos minutos que ele brincou com sua língua e dedos anteriormente, então o moreno logo introduziu dois dedos, sem muita dificuldade, abrindo o mais velho com cuidado.

— P-por… f-favor…

Mark já implorava e Jackson percebeu que os namorados estavam no limite.

— Amores… Vocês podem terminar de… transar agora — afirmou o loiro, acelerando o movimento da mão. — A-ah… pode ser… na minha direção? Eu queria vê-los.

Park terminou o que fazia e segurou na cintura de Mark, ajudando-o a se virar para encarar o loiro. Jackson então arfou com a visão do ruivo; Tuan estava todo vermelho, com um fio de baba escorrendo a boca e os olhos vidrados, não parecendo saber exatamente o que olhava o deveria fazer.

— J-Jackie... T-tão l-lindo… p-perfeito — murmurou o americano, colocando a língua para fora por um instante, mas logo fechando a boca outra vez. — P-perfeito…

O moreno percebeu a preocupação do loiro e sorriu.

— Amor, Markie está no _headspace_ — explicou Jinyoung. — Você sabe o que é, anjo? — Jackson sacudiu a cabeça, pois já tinha lido sobre aquilo em um dos seus romances, mas não sabia exatamente como se chegava a tal coisa e nem se era possível, contudo agora vendo o namorado, percebia que não era obra da ficção. — Nós vamos cuidar bem do nosso amor, certo?

— Sim… Sempre…

— Ouviu, anjo? — perguntou Jinyoung, beijando a coluna de Mark, que gemeu baixo. — Vamos sempre cuidar de você. Sempre...

A mente de Mark estava nublada, mas aquelas palavras eram boas, conseguia sentir seu coração disparar daquela maneira. Então, ele sorriu.

Jinyoung, com cuidado, introduziu seu pênis na entrada do americano, segurando em sua cintura durante o processo. Mark gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, porém logo a deixando tombar outra vez para frente. Era tudo demais, não aguentaria muito tempo.

Wang nunca imaginou que os gemidos dos namorados seriam uma espécie de fantasia sexual para ele, pois seu corpo estava reagindo à visão que tinha e aos sons que escutava. Estava definitivamente no paraíso.

Mark gemeu tão alto que foi quase doloroso para Jackson escutar aquilo, pois parecia que seu namorado sofria; Jinyoung teve o mesmo sentimento, já que deixou outro beijo na coluna do americano e acelerou os movimentos, não errando mais a próstata como estava fazendo para o momento durar ainda mais. Estavam exaustos e mereciam o orgasmo de uma vez por todas.

Não demorou muito para a mão de Jinyoung ir até o pênis de Mark, fazendo movimentos divergentes a aquele que fazia na cintura. E então, foi tudo demais. O americano chegou ao orgasmo com um gemido sofrido e longo, que causaram espasmos pelo corpo, afetando Park, que se deixou relaxar e gozou dentro do ruivo, mas diferentemente do outro, o som que saiu da sua boca foi gutural.

Jackson respirou fundo e quando sentiu o repuxar na perna e uma dor no quadril, continuou até que sua mão estivesse suja de gozo e sua mente alta do orgasmo. Foi um dos fortes, não se lembrava de sentir algo dessa maneira há muito tempo.

O americano praticamente se jogou na cama e Jinyoung foi rápido ao ajudar o namorado se mover até o travesseiro, que já de olhos fechados e prestes a dormir.

— Vou buscar algo para limpá-los — Jackson afirmou.

— N-não… Eu vou — Jinyoung proferiu.

O loiro negou com a cabeça.

— Eu vou.

E foi. Jackson chegou ao banheiro e se limpou com uma das toalhas, sorrindo sem nem saber o porquê. Tinham mais duas outras toalhas dobradas e uma cueca no mármore da pia e Wang lembrou como Mark as tinham deixado ali para isso. O chinês então colocou a peça íntima e umedeceu as toalhas antes de voltar para o quarto.

— Ele dormiu — sussurrou Jinyoung, sorrindo fracamente. — Foi demais para ele.

— Mas… Mark gostou, né? — Jackson perguntou, passando a toalha na barriga do americano com cuidado.

— Claro que gostou, por isso está exausto — garantiu o moreno. — Me dá aqui, eu faço isso.

— Desculpa… não fazer direito.

— _Nah_ , você pode aprender, se for isso que quer…

Jackson concordou com a cabeça e Jinyoung moveu a toalha, colocando-a debaixo do corpo de Mark — que murmurou algo, ainda dormindo —, e com cuidado começou a massagear a bunda do mais velho, na curvatura próxima ao ânus, até o líquido esbranquiçado começar a sair; ainda com a toalha, o moreno limpou o local com cuidado.

— Interessante — ponderou Jackson.

Park sorriu e quando terminou o que fazia, levantou-se da cama com as duas toalhas.

— Vou colocar para lavar.

— Mas…

— Abrace Mark, ele ainda está no _headspace_ , então precisa se sentir seguro.

O chinês então concordou e se deitou, deixando o seu corpo grudar ao de Mark, que com o contato, pareceu relaxar um pouco, mesmo que tivesse dormindo.

Não demorou para Jinyoung voltar e ficar de frente para Mark, fitando Jackson que lhe sorria na posição em que estava.

— Você gostou? — sussurrou o moreno.

— Muito… Foi especial… e perfeito.

O cantor sorriu.

— É tudo o que queríamos para essa noite — confessou o coreano.

Jinyoung então esticou o corpo e tomou os lábios do loiro rapidamente, para em seguida deixar um beijo na testa de Mark antes de voltar a se deitar no travesseiro. Jackson sorriu e antes de fechar os olhos, deixou seus lábios distribuírem alguns selos pelo ombro exposto do americano.

Os três não queriam serem clichês aquela maneira, mas na manhã seguinte, somente conseguiram descrever aquela noite de amor, como sendo perfeita.

**Notas finais**  
Alguns links sobre masturbação/sexo/fantasias sexuais e assexuais:   
  
\- [https://www.jornalciencia.com/estudo-revela-que-pessoas-assexuadas-se-masturbam-e-possuem-fantasias-sexuais/](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://www.jornalciencia.com/estudo-revela-que-pessoas-assexuadas-se-masturbam-e-possuem-fantasias-sexuais/)   
\- [https://www.huffpostbrasil.com/2016/02/17/por-que-alguns-assexuais-se-masturbam-e-algumas-outras-coisas-q_a_21683335/](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://www.huffpostbrasil.com/2016/02/17/por-que-alguns-assexuais-se-masturbam-e-algumas-outras-coisas-q_a_21683335/)   
\- [https://www.altoastral.com.br/pessoas-assexuais-se-masturbam-descubra/](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://www.altoastral.com.br/pessoas-assexuais-se-masturbam-descubra/)   
\- [https://www.megacurioso.com.br/sexo/101766-pessoas-assexuadas-tem-fantasias-sexuais.htm](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://www.megacurioso.com.br/sexo/101766-pessoas-assexuadas-tem-fantasias-sexuais.htm)   
\- [https://www.buzzfeed.com/br/julianakataoka/coisas-que-voce-nao-sabia-sobre-pessoas-assexuais](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://www.buzzfeed.com/br/julianakataoka/coisas-que-voce-nao-sabia-sobre-pessoas-assexuais)   
  
Para entender mais sobre headspace/subspace:   
\- [https://www.gladiusbdsm.com/2011/04/domspace-no-bdsm.html](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://www.gladiusbdsm.com/2011/04/domspace-no-bdsm.html)   
\- [http://www.cantinhodaeve.com/sub-space-sub-drop-e-sub-burnout/](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=http://www.cantinhodaeve.com/sub-space-sub-drop-e-sub-burnout/)   
  
  
  



	68. Chapter 68

Youngjae estava de olhos fechados, mas há vários minutos já estava acordado. Ele tinha tanto para fazer naquele dia; tinha que treinar a voz para o show que se aproximava, tinha que resolver burocracia a respeito da futura empresa que iria abrir e tinha que atualizar seus fãs. Era muito, já estava cansado antes de se levantar.

— _Hm_ … vou aproveitar que meu namoradinho está dormindo e me exercitar — Jaebeom proferiu, espreguiçando-se na cama. — Ai, meu JaeJae dorme _tanto_ …

O loiro nada falou e continuou parado na mesmo na posição.

— Ai, adoro exercitar a boca…

O moreno então levantou o lençol e sem demora levou a mão ao pijama do cantor, abaixando a calça e a cueca de uma vez, sem nenhum cuidado. Ele sabia que o namorado estava acordado e se Youngjae não respondia e porque também queria entrar no jogo.

— Adoro brincar com picolé… — comentou o manager.

Jaebeom por vezes fingia não perceber a tensão do namorado, mas ele sempre via, então queria dar algo para poder acalmá-lo ou pelo menos trazer um pouco de prazer naqueles minutos antes de realmente terem que se levantar e encarar o dia.

O moreno então levou a boca até a coxa do namorado, deixando alguns beijos molhados pela derme do cantor, que permaneceu parado, como se nada sentisse. Jaebeom sorriu de lado e utilizou aquilo como um incentivo para continuar o que fazia, movendo seus lábios por toda a região e se segurando para não deixar marcas por onde passava.

O loiro queria se mexer, mas não o fez, somente concentrando na boca do namorado e como em pouco tempo o moreno já o conhecia e sabia exatamente onde tocá-lo para fazer seu corpo reagir da maneira que queria. Às vezes, Youngjae odiava o quanto amava Jaebeom.

O moreno levou a boca mais para cima, encontrando o pênis do loiro, que já estava com uma semi-ereção naquele instante. Lim sorriu contido antes de começar a masturbar o namorado. Para a sua surpresa, o loiro ficou estático durante todo o processo.

— Ai, ai… Meu JaeJae dorme tanto… — repetiu. — Tenho que mudar isso.

Youngjae pensou em se concentrar para outra vez ficar parado, contudo Jaebeom foi mais rápido e de uma vez engoliu o membro do loiro, que mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando se manter da mesma maneira, mas Lim o conhecia bem demais para permitir tal coisa. Assim, quando o mais velho levantou a cabeça e levou a língua diretamente à pequena fenda na glande do cantor, Choi gemeu.

— Oh, ele está acordado.

— E você não sabe o quanto.

Choi revirou os olhos, pensando em como iria acabar com aquela linda boca do namorado.

**

Quando Youngjae levantou da cama, sentia-se bastante relaxado e pronto para o dia que teria. Eram muitas coisas para fazer, mas sabia que conseguiria.

Assim, a manhã passou rápido. Ele conseguiu atualizar os fãs fazendo uma transmissão ao vivo, conseguiu treinar sua voz — por mais que soubesse que iria fazer mais à noite —, e agora estava sentado em seu escritório, revisando vários documentos sobre a empresa que iria abrir; ainda não tinha nome e nem sabia ao certo como tudo funcionaria, mas estava animado.

— Amor?

Ele levantou o olhar e viu o namorado na porta do escritório, com um fraco sorriso no rosto. Youngjae conhecia aquela expressão; algo tinha ocorrido.

— O que foi? — perguntou o loiro, preocupado. — O que aconteceu?

— _Hm_ … Jimin está na portaria e quer te ver.

— É muita cara de pau… — Youngjae suspirou pesado, deixando os papeis que estavam na mão caírem na mesa de qualquer maneira. — Eu preciso recebê-la?

— _Hm_ … não. Mas… sei lá… — Jaebeom balançou os ombros. — Talvez ela esteja arrependida? Ela soou apreendida no interfone.

O cantor não queria ver a mulher, contudo parte dele sentia que devia algo a ela, mesmo tendo total certeza que aquela criança não era dele.

— Ah, tudo bem. Fala que ela pode subir.

O loiro esfregou o rosto uma última vez e saiu do escritório. Iria receber Jimin na sala de estar.

Quando seus olhos caíram sob Jimin ele praticamente não a reconheceu. Ali, diante e seus olhos não parecia ser a mulher forte e _sexy_ que ele conhecera antes.

Park estava apática, obviamente ele ainda saia de casa arrumada com belas roupas, porém sua maquiagem era leve e não escondiam por completo a face triste e os fios estavam presos em uma trança. Youngjae não se lembrava de antes tê-la visto com o cabelo amarrados.

— Sente-se. — O loiro indicou ao vê-la parada tão sem jeito.

— Obrigada… — Ela sorriu fracamente, sentando na ponta mais distante do sofá e fitando os sapatos em seguida. — Achei… que você não iria me receber.

— Você fez por merecer.

— Eu sei…

O loiro olhou em volta, não sabendo exatamente o que falar e como seu salvador, Jaebeom entrou no cômodo, com uma bandeja na mão; havia café e alguns biscoitos, que o moreno deixou na mesinha de centro.

— Vou ficar lá no quarto, okay?

— Não, você pode ficar.

Para a surpresa dos dois, Jimin falou e assim que percebeu a atenção nela, desviou o olhar, sem graça.

— Acho que como manager, você tem que ouvir isso, né?

— Ele é meu namorado — Youngjae proferiu sério. — Eu quero que você fique, por favor?

O moreno apenas abanou a cabeça e logo também se sentou, mesmo sentindo que aquela conversar não era dele.

— O que a traz aqui, Jimin?

A morena olhou de um para outro e depois para as mãos que apertava fortemente por cima do colo.

— E-eu queria p-pedir desculpas… Desculpas pelo o que eu fiz… — Jimin respirou fundo, não conseguindo olhar os outros dois. — Por t-tudo… por… ter vindo aqui e… Me desculpa, Jae. E-eu… fui nojenta e… horrível.

Jimin sentiu as primeiras lágrimas rolando dos seus olhos, mas não queria pena, então de qualquer jeito esfregou a derme, tentando fazer parar a vontade de chorar de alguma maneira.

Youngjae não esperava por aquilo, na verdade, ele pensou que escutaria mais acusações e ameaças, mas a moça realmente parecia arrependida. Para confiar, o loiro fitou o namorado que também tinha uma expressão triste no rosto.

— Jimin…

— V-você n-não p-precisa me d-desculpar, e-eu… — Ela riu sem humor, esfregando outra vez o rosto para evitar as lágrimas de rolarem, mas sem sucesso. — E-eu só peço que… v-você não m-me processe, p-por favor. E-eu não tenho mais dinheiro algum.

— Como assim? — o loiro questionou, confuso. Até onde ele sabia a morena tinha uma boa conta bancária.

— Eu… não tenho dinheiro algum — explicou a mulher, sem conseguir fitar o outro. — Tentei aquele _debut_ americano, mas surpresa, eles são xenofóbicos. Depois tentei as coisas por aqui e… é tudo muito caro. Meu dinheiro acabou.

O cantor fitou o namorado e logo voltou a moça.

— Okay… — Youngjae não sabia ao certo o que dizer. — Acho… que se você desmentir que o bebê é meu, está tudo bem.

— Eu não vou precisar desmentir… N-não existe nenhum bebê, minha barriga nunca vai crescer e essa história irá morrer… N-não me faça ir a público, J-Jae… E-eles nunca vão me deixar em paz! É diferente porque eu sou mulher, você sabe! Por favor…

Definitivamente, não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer. Não existia bebê? Mas ele jurava ter visto barriga antes. Ou estava louco? Tão nervoso que inventara uma visão de barriga? Sem entender, Youngjae fitou o namorado e Jaebeom parecia tão chocado quanto ele naquele instante.

— _Hum_ … me desculpe interromper, mas eu vi uma barriguinha… Naquele dia... — comentou Jaebeom. Ele lembrava de ter dito que a mulher estava com a barriga chapada, contudo depois pesquisando, encontrara fotos da mulher de antes e realmente tinha uma leve protuberância quando estivera na cama com Youngjae. Então, agora estava curioso e precisava tirar aquela história a limpo. — Ou… não era um bebê?

— Você está me chamando de gorda?

O moreno sentiu as bochechas ficando quentes e olhou para o namorado e depois para a mulher, não sabendo o que falar para não soar indelicado.

Jimin deu um sorriso e fungou rapidamente.

— O resto do dinheiro… foi nisso. — Park balançou os ombros. — É bem caro quando é ilegal.

— Você fez uma cirurgia ilegal?! Jimin você podia ter morrido!

— Foi um ginecologista famoso, uma amiga que indicou… Foi tudo direito, mas como eu disse, caro. — Ela suspirou fundo. — Mas… isso não importa mais. Me desculpe por tudo o que eu te fiz.

— Era… meu?

— Quem dera! — Jimin riu sem humor. — Você não me trataria igual lixo… _Hm_ … Eu só… Eu realmente queria pedir desculpas. Mas, acho que eu deva ir agora.

— Jimin… C-como você está se virando? Ouvi dizer que a BoA não vai aceitar o seu contrato.

— Ah, sim… Ele deu um jeito disso acontecer quando eu disse que não levaria a gravidez adiante. Mas não se preocupe, Youngjae. Eu não vim aqui tentar te comover a me ajudar. Eu vou dar o meu jeito, okay? — Jimin suspirou pesado. — Eu sei que o que tivemos não foi bem um relacionamento, mas… foram bons momentos. Estou feliz por ter te conhecido.

Youngjae não sabia o que dizer, pois se sentia culpado de alguma maneira. Eles tiveram algo, por vários e vários meses, mas depois ele conheceu Jaebeom e as coisas não foram mais as mesmas; talvez em outra realidade, a moça não tivesse tão abatida e sem dinheiro. Talvez no fundo fosse culpa dele.

— Não faz essa cara, Youngjae. Você não é culpado por nada. Se alguém tem culpa, sou eu. Foi a minha ganância e soberba que nos colocou nesse lugar — Jimin proferiu sorrindo, mas as lágrimas já brilhavam em seus olhos. — Você tinha a fama, a pose de mau, mas sempre foi um doce e fácil de enganar, Jae. E eu sinto muito por ter te causado tantos problemas. Mas eu fico feliz que agora você tenha alguém que realmente gosta de você.

O loiro sorriu fracamente, sentindo a mão de Jaebeom na sua, o que o fez olhar bastante apaixonado para o namorado.

— Oh, mas você está mesmo muito apaixonado — comentou a morena. — Eu quase estraguei tudo naquele dia… Eu sou muito vadia… — A morena comentou rindo de si mesma, mas não era uma boa risada. Era estranha e forçada, triste de fato.

— Minnie…

— Desculpa, é melhor eu ir.

A moça se levantou de uma vez e Youngjae acabou fazendo o mesmo, sem saber qual seria o próximo movimento. Jaebeom também acabou ficando de pé e Coco, que estava quieta, fez o mesmo. Seria uma cena engraçada, se Jimin não parecesse que iria começar a chorar outra vez.

— Trabalha para mim — disparou Choi.

— Eu não sei faxinar casa, Youngjae! — A mulher brincou outra vez. Ela escondia suas dores através de piada.

— Larga de ser besta, Minnie. _Hm_ … E-eu vou abrir minha empresa em breve. V-você poderia trabalhar para mim

— Não se quero voltar a cantar Jae… Não profissionalmente pelo menos.

— Bem… Você pode ajudar nas letras, sempre foi talentosa me ajudando.

A moça remexeu na alça da bolsa, fitando Jaebeom por um momento antes de voltar ao loiro.

— Você realmente me contrataria? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz?

— Por que não?

— Por que eu praticamente te manipulei, fingi estar grávida de um filho seu e quase arruinei seu relacionamento e sua carreira? E-eu sou uma péssima pessoa, Jae. Você não tem qualquer obrigação comigo.

— Nós podemos mudar. Eu mudei, acho que você merece uma chance.

Jaebeom sorriu, não conseguindo evitar de beijar a bochecha do namorado. Estava tão orgulhoso dele naquele momento, por mais que uma partezinha bem pequena estivesse com um pouco de ciúmes, contudo sabia que dividiam algo forte e bonito, então ele confiaria no cantor, como sempre confiava.

— Eu nem sei o que dizer. — Ela suspirou pesado, remexendo outra vez na alça da bolsa. — Eu gostaria sim… Preciso muito desse emprego.

— Ótimo! — Youngjae pareceu animado. — Seu telefone continua o mesmo? Depois que eu sair da empresa, o que vai acontecer daqui três dias, você será contratada — afirmou o loiro. — Amor, você pode resolver isso para mim?

— Claro, _baby_.

— Ele é o faz-tudo agora — esclareceu o cantor.

— _Sexy_ — Jimin disse, piscando um dos olhos.

Os dois riram juntos e Jaebeom levantou as sobrancelhas, contudo nada falando e somente pegando a sua agenda para anotar o nome da moça e outras informações necessárias.

O moreno não demorou a tudo anotar e agora não deixando de reparar o sorriso verdadeiro de Jimin. Park era muito bonita, era óbvio que antes Youngjae sentia atração por ela.

— Você quer ficar para almoçar? Podemos colocar a conversa em dia?

— Acho… que está tudo bem — respondeu Jimin.

Jaebeom normalmente preparava algo somente para os dois, pois por algum motivo, Youngjae amava seu macarrão, mas com a moça, eles resolveram pedir comida em um restaurante próximo, que tinha o frango favorito do loiro.

Enquanto esperavam, eles tomaram café e comeram os biscoitinhos.

Agora, com as coisas resolvidas, a moça parecia mais como Youngjae se lembrava dela, com sorrisos e olhares penetrantes. Contudo, era estranho perceber como não sentia mais o que tinha por ela anteriormente, não com o seu coração completamente entregue a Jaebeom.

— Onde você arranjou esse partidão, Jae?

O loiro piscou e sorriu um pouco envergonhado. Jaebeom tinha ido ao banheiro por um momento.

— Ele apareceu… tipo, _puf!_

— Ai, não quer dividir as técnicas com as amigas… Entendo. Maldade demais.

— Não! Sério! — Youngjae riu. — Eu bati no carro dele quando estava bêbado!

— O quê?!

— Sim, foi naquele dia que eu saí do armário na TV…

— Ah sim, eu vi… — comentou a moça. — Eu sempre soube, por sinal.

— Nós fizemos um _threesome_ com um homem e eu o fodi. Você achou que aquilo era o que?

— Fogo no rabo.

Youngjae levantou o dedo do meio para a mulher, que riu, remexendo na trança por um momento. O loiro ainda percebia alguns momentos de tristeza na moça e por isso contorcia os lábios, sem saber exatamente o que falar.

— Mas então… Como assim você bateu no carro dele?

— Todo mundo brigou comigo naquela noite e bem, eu mereci… Enfim, eu enganei o motorista da BoA, peguei o carro e saí…

— Gente… O que você tinha bebido?

— Ah, só algumas cervejas, mas eu estava puto e não tinha comido nada.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

— Que perigo, Jae!

— É, eu sei. — Youngjae suspirou pesado. — Aí, eu meti o carro na traseira dele. Mas nem prestei muita atenção, só estava puto e ele também ficou puto. Depois, chego no outro dia e quem é o meu novo manager?

— Cara, isso é coisa de destino. Não acredito que vocês foram de _haters to lovers._ Isso é tão fanfic!

Youngjae riu e concordou com a cabeça; realmente tinha vezes que nem ele acreditava que tinha alguém como Jaebeom ao seu lado.

— Mas demorou… Não foi fácil, hein? Eu ainda lembro do nosso primeiro beijo tão claramente…

— Eca, tão apaixonado — reclamou a moça. — Mas o importante: ele tem irmãos?!

— Não… Filho único.

— Poxa… Primos?!

— A mãe dele também é filha única.

— Mas que merda! Não é para mim mesmo — reclamou Jimin, suspirando pesado. — Terei que partir para o seu outro manager, o que me odeia.

— Gay e namorando.

— Seu amiguinho do Youtube?

— Você está realmente perguntando se Bam é hétero? Você não tem _olhos_?

Jimin suspirou pesado.

— É, o jeito é virar lésbica.

— Verdade, ninguém suporta homem.

Os dois riram juntos e Jimin não podia acreditar que Youngjae era doce àquele ponto. Ela sabia que era amoroso e talvez se ela tivesse insistido, tivesse tido o coração dele, contudo estava contente por não ter feito isso, afinal Choi parecia tão apaixonado com Jaebeom que parecia que ao interferir naquilo, estaria mexendo diretamente com algo que o universo preparou exatamente para o cantor. E ele merecia, Park nem discutiria tal coisa. 

Quando o almoço chegou, os três comeram na sala de jantar e de início foi um pouco estranho para Jaebeom como a mulher já conhecia o apartamento, contudo ele nada comentou. Não estava com ciúmes, somente um pouco incomodado; queria beijar o namorado e ter um final de tarde preguiçoso com o loiro, mas pelo visto tal coisa demoraria a acontecer. Mas estava tudo bem, também era amigo do seu ex, então por que Youngjae também não podia?

— Você foi muito corajoso ao sair da empresa assim — comentou a moça, bebericando o suco de laranja.

— É, a verdade é que eu estava morrendo de medo, mas meu amor aqui me deixa mais forte.

— _Own_ , fofo. — Ela sorriu. — Mas você tem razão, aquela empresa sempre cagou para você.

— Espero que tudo dê certo agora.

— É, eu também. — Jimin bebeu o resto do suco. — Mas e você? Está tão calado? Estou começando a achar que estou atrapalhando.

Youngjae sorriu, buscando a mão do namorado por baixo da mesa e entrelaçando os dedos.

— Ele é assim com pessoas novas, está te analisando.

— Ei, para de me entregar — Jaebeom reclamou, rindo.

Jimin também acabou sorriso e remexeu na trança. Sua vida estava tão sem sentido que se encontrava triste por Youngjae ter alguém, o que era idiota, afinal nunca tinha ligado para relacionamentos ou em se estabelecer, somente queria uma carreira, porém onde tudo isso a levara?

— _Hm_ … E o que você descobriu até agora sobre mim? — Jimin perguntou, tentando não deixar uma atmosfera pesada com a sua tristeza.

— Que você quer falar algo, mas tem medo da nossa reação.

Park piscou surpresa e olhou o loiro, quase como se pedisse uma explicação.

— Uau… ele é bom — disse a morena, remexendo no cabelo. — Estou chocada.

Agora, obviamente, os olhares estavam nela e Jimin não sabia e gostava daquilo, tanto que outra vez estava com a mão no cabelo, remexendo nervosamente.

— Você não precisa falar nada, se não quiser — afirmou Youngjae.

Ela riu sem humor.

— Eu sei — falou a mulher. — _Hm_ … não era nada demais, você já vai sair mesmo da empresa, então…

— _Hm_ … É algo que eu preciso saber?

— Ta-talvez? _Hm_ … — Ela suspirou pesado. — O filho era do seu chefe e foi ele que… insistiu em toda a história de ser seu.

— _Uh_ , você dormiu com Yang? — Youngjae fez uma expressão de nojo.

— Olha, não foi o meu melhor momento. Ele me prometeu mundos e fundos e eu, ambiciosa como a vadia que sou, cai no papinho ele. E-eu me vendi, Jae…. — Jimin umedeceu os lábios em busca de tempo para continuar a fala. — Me perdoa…. S-só achei que você deveria saber para o caso dele tentar alguma outra coisa.

Youngjae sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

— Não fale assim de você — pediu o loiro. — Todos nós erramos, okay? O importante é que você está aqui, assumindo seus erros. De verdade, é o que importa.

Jaebeom viu o olhar da moça em direção ao seu namorado e não pode deixar de pensar em como amava aquele homem. O Youngjae de antes nunca faria aquilo, mas também não chegaria a ser malvado com a mulher; a verdade é que Choi sempre tinha sido uma boa pessoa, mesmo que as pessoas escolhessem não ver esse lado dele.

— Obrigada — ela disse, respirando fundo. — Muito obrigada, mesmo. _Hm_ … foi só isso mesmo que tinha para falar, eu… não escondo mais nada. V-você pode parar de me analisar agora — proferiu sorrindo envergonhada na direção de Jaebeom.

— Desculpa, é impossível — afirmou o moreno, sorrindo fracamente.

— É verdade, ele me analisa até hoje — afirmou o loiro. — Um chato. Eu o amo.

— É fofo. — Jimin riu um pouco mais. — Parece um gatinho. Enfim, eu acho que vou embora agora. Preciso resolver algumas pendências com meu apartamento.

— Precisa de ajuda?

Ela sorriu abertamente.

— Não, mas obrigada. — Park pigarreou. — Ah, espera… Posso roubar sua cadelinha?

— Fora do meu apartamento agora!

Jimin riu alto, não deixando de perceber que era a primeira vez que fazia isso em semanas. Ela tinha finalmente tirado aquela culpa dos seus ombros e agora as coisas pareciam mais fáceis de serem enfrentadas.

Não demorou muito para Youngjae e Jaebeom se virem às sós outra vez, somente com Coco lambendo suas mãos, em uma eterna brincadeira que fazia.

— Eu fiz certo? — perguntou o loiro. — Com Jimin… Fiz o certo?

— Você foi a melhor pessoa que poderia ser, Jae. Como isso poderia ser errado?

— Eu fiquei com medo de você ter ciúmes.

— Confesso que fiquei com um pouquinho — disse o moreno, sorrindo. — Mas eu sei que você me ama, então está tudo bem.

— Eu? Te amo? Quem falou isso? — implicou o loiro, levantando a sobrancelha.

— Você. Várias e várias vezes. Principalmente quando estava completamente enterrado na minha bunda — o moreno retrucou, mordiscando o lábio inferior do namorado.

— Não me lembro de tais coisas. Talvez você me deva relembrar.

— _Hm_ … Você enterrado na minha bunda? — Jaebeom levantou a sobrancelha, vendo o namorado concordar com um sorriso de lado. — É para já!

Youngjae riu alto ao sentir o moreno o puxar para ficar em pé, para depois escada acima. Céus, tinha encontrado a fonte da sua felicidade e ela se chamava Lim Jaebeom.

**Notas finais**  
PS.: Quando escrevemos a fanfic, a proibição ao aborto ainda existia na Coreia do Sul.   
  
  
  



	69. Chapter 69

Mark bateu na porta da casa da avó quando eram dez da manhã. Ele tinha recebido a mensagem de Yugyeom e tinha corrido para o local a pedido do irmão.

— Ah, ainda bem que você chegou. — O mais novo suspirou pesado, deixando passagem para o ruivo entrar no local. — Ela está no quarto agora, mas está tão tristinha.

— O que aconteceu?

— Lembra aquela ex dela que agora virou amiga?

— Sim, sim, claro…

— Ela faleceu — explicou o moreno. — Foi algo súbito, parece que foi dormindo… Nós fomos no velório mais cedo, mas vovó chegou e pediu para te ver, disse que queria a família reunida.

— A pobrezinha… Vovó estava tão feliz com a amiga. Vamos preparar algo gostoso para ela e ficar assistindo filme — Mark anunciou, abraçando o caçula apertado. — Vovó vai superar essa.

— Ela está tão fraquinha, Mark. Eu estou com medo.

O ruivo contorceu os lábios e voltou apertar o caçula no seu abraço.

— Ela deve estar muito triste — ponderou o manager. — Mas se você quiser, podemos levá-la no médico. Você acha melhor?

— Até parece que você não conhece a nossa avó.

— Então vamos alimentá-la para ela ficar fortinha e se amanhã ela não tiver melhor a levamos no médico, okay?

Yugyeom concordou, por mais que se sentisse desanimado. Ele tinha um pressentimento ruim e não sabia explicar ao certo o que era.

Como a senhora Haneul estava dormindo, eles seguiram diretamente para a cozinha, onde começaram a preparar um prato simples, mas o favorito da mais velha. Durante todo o processo, Yugyeom permaneceu tenso.

— Sua costela ainda dói muito? — Mark perguntou, tentando acabar com o silêncio estranho do ambiente.

— Um pouco, mas ainda tenho que permanecer com a faixa por um mês.

— Vai passar rápido.

— É… até lá eu já esqueci como dança.

— Impossível. A dança é quem você é, Yug. Não dá para se esquecer assim.

— É… Se você fala…

O moreno se virou para pegar uma outra panela e Mark não soube ao certo o que fazer. Ele já tinha notado como o irmão parecia desanimado, porém acabava perdido na agitação dos dias e esquecia de tirar um tempo para conversar com o rapaz.

— Como vão as coisas com Bambam?

— Boas.

Tuan pode ver o primeiro sorriso do irmão desde chegara ali, então sentiu seu coração um pouco mais relaxado; provavelmente o rapaz somente estava preocupado e triste pela senhora Haneul. O ruivo entendia, claro que entendia.

— Ele ganhou aquele desfile, né?

— Sim e já começou a trabalhar com o super estilista lá, está todo animado. A maioria das coisas que ele fala eu não entendo, mas nunca deixaria de escutar.

O ruivo não pode deixar de sorrir com aquela fala do irmão, porque ele entendia muito bem aquele sentimento. Amar era algo único que nunca deixaria de surpreendê-lo.

— E como estão Jin e Jackie?

— Bem, as coisas parecem certas agora — afirmou o manager, suspirando pesado. — Às vezes fico com medo de que algo ruim vá acontecer a qualquer momento, sabe? O que eu odeio, porque me sinto bastante pessimista.

— Eu entendo de certa forma. — Yugyeom estalou a língua. — Mas depois dessa merda toda que me aconteceu, se vir mais bosta é porque a divindade me odeia muito.

— Duvido. Você é o queridinho da divindade.

— Ah, então não quero mais esse amor. É um falso amor.

Os dois riram juntos e Mark se sentiu melhor em levar aquele sorriso ao rosto do irmão; sempre gostava de ver os risos do mais novo. Seu irmão era fofo e seu coração sempre ficava feliz em tê-lo outra vez após anos mal conseguindo trocar duas palavras com ele.

— O almoço está quase pronto — ponderou Mark.

— Okay, vou preparando uma bandeja bonita para vovó.

E foi isso o que mais novo fez e Mark não pode deixar de observá-lo durante todo o processo. Se irmão estava tão grande e ele se sentia um bobo por ter aqueles pensamentos do mais novo, talvez desde que seu pai morrera tivera o ímpeto de cuidar de Yugyeom, contudo somente agora realmente podia; esperava fazer um bom trabalho.

Quando tudo ficou pronto, eles foram para o quarto, com cuidado abrindo a porta e ouvindo um choro baixo. No mesmo instante, os corações dos jovens foram até a boca de preocupação. Yugyeom foi o primeiro a alcançar a cama, abraçando a avó sem pensar em mais nada, já o mais velho se preocupou primeiro em deixar a bandeja no móvel e cabeceira, para aí sim ir até o colchão e subir com cuidado.

— Vó? O que a senhora está sentindo? — Mark perguntou, preocupado.

— Oh, meu filho! Você veio!

Yugyeom deu espaço para a mais velha se mover e assim abraçando Mark com força, enquanto deixava ainda mais lágrimas correr pelos olhos. Ela sabia estar assustando os netos, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar o choro naquele momento e acreditem, já tinha tentado várias e várias vezes.

— Claro que vim, vovó, o mais rápido que pude.

— Obrigada por isso, meu filho — disse a mais velha, fungando e esticando uma das mãos até Yugyeom. — Aos dois, obrigada.

Os mais novos não sabiam exatamente o que fazer, então permaneceram em silêncio, somente abraçando a senhora e tentando mantê-la calma naquele momento. Ela já era idosa para se estressar com algo e definitivamente não era o que queriam em uma situação tão delicada como aquela.

— Vó, nós fizemos comida, a senhora quer um pouquinho?

Ela não queria, contudo não queria deixar os motivos dos seus sorrisos tristes, então somente concordou fracamente, percebendo no mesmo instante eles ficarem mais alegres somente com aquela resposta. Haneul sorriu ainda mais abertamente, pensando em como conhecia aqueles dois com a palma da mão e céus, eram os seus tesouros, suas pequenas joias que agora brilhavam por onde passavam. Não podia estar mais feliz com tudo aquilo.

— Parece saboroso — comentou a senhora, pegando o talher para comer. — Muito obrigada.

Os jovens sabiam que a avó estava demonstrando mais animação do que realmente a sentia, contudo nada falaram, somente deixaram que ela se alimentasse em silêncio, comentando vez ou outra como o prato era saboroso.

— Aprendemos com a melhor. — Mark comentou, beijando a testa da senhora com carinho. — _Hey_ , vó. E se eu fizer massagem nos seus pés, _hn_? Eu sei que a senhora adora!

— Não precisa disso, meu filho.

— Por que a senhora não termina de comer e depois Mark faz massagem no seu pé? — ponderou Yugyeom, deixando seus dedos brincarem com os da avó. — Vai ser bom, nós sabemos como Mark é bom em massagens.

— Tudo bem, talvez daqui a pouco…

Haneul então voltou a comer, sabendo que os olhares dos netos estavam nela. Ela quis dizer algo, algumas palavras para não os preocupar tanto, contudo não havia muito o que dizer, assim somente continuou com a refeição, sabendo que deixava os mais novos felizes somente com tal coisa.

— _Hm_ … Mark, como andam as coisas? Sinto que não o vejo há um tempo…

— Ah, vó… Desculpa, está tudo tão corrido — explicou o ruivo, sentindo aquela pontada de culpa dentro de si. Tinha que ajudar Jinyoung com o tratamento, tinha que ajudar Jackson com Aimee, tinha que ajudar o melhor amigo com toda aquela transição de empresas e, claro, tinha que ajudar seu irmão e também tirar um tempo para respirar fundo; era bastante coisa, contudo estava feliz. — Eu prometo aparecer mais vezes.

— Você disse algo sobre perder o emprego…

Yugyeom sabia que a avó estava preocupada com aquilo do ruivo mudar de empresas com o melhor amigo, afinal não era garantido; sempre tinha a parcela de medo de algo dar completamente errado e perderem tudo que sempre lutaram para ter, mas ao mesmo tempo, o mais novo tinha certeza que Haneul entendia a importância daquele passo, mas, como avó, nunca deixaria de sempre ter uma pontada de preocupação.

— É, vó… Descobriram sobre o meu namoro com Jinyoung…

— Isso é ruim — ponderou ela. — Eles vão te processar?

— Não… Fica ruim para ele também, porque não é só por isso, sabe? Eles compraram informações de uma _sasaeng_ , a mesma que fez aquilo tudo com Jin…

— Que horror! — A senhora arregalou os olhos. — Mas seus namorados estão bem? Tipo, ela não tentou mais nada, né?

— Não e nós pedimos ordem de restrição. Tomara que isso a assuste.

— Que louca — comentou Yugyeom, por mais que ele já soubesse da história. — Espero que nunca me apareça um troço desses…

Mark concordou com a cabeça, apertando de leve a mão do irmão, que lhe deu um sorriso.

— Mas não se preocupe, vovó… Sobre o emprego, Jae vai abrir uma empresa e eu vou para lá.

— Yug me explicou isso — disse ela, bebericando o suco cítrico. — Mas isso é garantido, meu filho?

— É sim, vovó. E eu serei sócio, junto com Jaebeom e Jae.

— Sua mãe deu uma olhada nisso, Markie?

— Sim, eu pedi ajuda dela — garantiu o ruivo, sorrindo outra vez. — Ela, como investidora, disse que é bom, os números são bons, além do fato de Jin e Jae estarem fazendo muito sucesso no exterior, isso também ajuda bastante. Mamãe mesmo falou que está de olho para investir.

Haneul sorriu, pela primeira vez mais calma com toda aquela situação. Seu neto sabia o que fazia, não estava embarcando em algo louco de cabeça e depois tinha o risco de tudo perder. Aquilo era muito bom.

— E você, meu filho? Tudo bem com a sua amiga?

Yugyeom sorriu, remexendo-se para ficar em uma melhor posição na cama. Sua avó provavelmente queria fugir do assunto sobre a amiga ter falecido, ao mesmo tempo que também queria conversar sobre tudo na vida dos netos. Era uma clássica jogada de Kim Haneul que já estava acostumado e no fundo, gostava.

— Sim, ela está treinando bastante e também está indo ao psicólogo.

— Mas ela parece bem?

— Na medida do possível, sim — disse o mais novo. — Mas agora ela não dorme mais na empresa. O pai dela conseguiu mudar de horários depois do que aconteceu e ela vai para casa todos os dias.

— Espero que assim seja mais seguro — comentou Mark, suspirando pesado.

— Mas a casa dela não é um pouco longe? — perguntou a mais velha. — Você a convidou para ficar aqui? Chanmi é uma garota tão simpática e boa, eu não me importaria.

O Kim mais novo sorriu e viu o irmão fazendo o mesmo. A vó deles era realmente um anjo.

— Eu falei sim, vó. Mas acho que Chungha quer ficar perto do pai, sabe? Eles se dão muito bem, então acho que ela sente mesmo falta de estar com ele.

— Ah, pobrezinha… — A mais velha concordou com a cabeça. — Tudo bem. Mas se ela precisar…

— Pode deixar que eu a chamo.

— Bambam também — disparou a senhora.

Yugyeom franzia a testa.

— Como assim?

— _Hm_ … se for necessário, ele pode vir para cá também — afirmou a senhora, com um fraco sorriso. — Gosto muito dele, ele ficaria bem aqui.

Mark e o moreno se fitaram por um instante e depois olharam para Haneul, que sorriu outra vez, disfarçando e voltando a bandeja, contudo já tinha comido tudo.

— Vó, a senhora tem algo para nos falar? — Mark quis saber.

— A senhora foi no médico semana passada, né? O que te falaram?

Haneul abaixou a cabeça.

— É, eu fui com… Byeol — murmurou, apertando um guardanapo que tinha capturado na bandeja. — O médico disse que estava tudo bem… comigo e com ela.

O trainee então entendeu o porquê a avó estar estranha e ao olhar para o irmão, ele pareceu ter a mesma percepção.

— Vó… — murmurou Yugyeom, buscando a mão da mais velha e a segurando com carinho. — A senhora está bem, não irá acontecer nada…

— Você não sabe… Eu posso partir a qualquer momento…

Mark sentiu o coração disparar dolorido somente com aquela fala. Ele amava tanto a sua avó, não conseguia se imaginar sem ela.

— Não fala isso, por favor — pediu o ruivo. — A senhora está bem, saudável…

— Eu já tenho setenta e cinco anos, não sou mais tão novinha.

— É sim! — disparou Yugyeom. — A senhora é cheia de saúde, então não fale mais disso. Eu sei que hoje foi difícil vovó, por conta da sua amiga, mas não pense nessas coisas. 

Haneul concordou com a cabeça, vendo o ruivo mover a bandeja até o móvel ao lado, permitindo que Yugyeom voltasse a abraçar a avó, apertando-a contra o seu corpo com medo dela de alguma maneira sumir da sua frente. Não queria nunca ter em pensar em deixar a mais velha ir, afinal ela era o seu tudo.

— Tudo bem, não falo mais dessas coisas — disse a senhora, sorrindo fracamente. — Me desculpem por me preocupar demais.

— Ai… — Mark suspirou pesado, também abraçando a avó. — Está tudo bem, vovó. É só que a gente fica muito triste só de imaginar isso e não queremos a senhora com esse tipo de pensamento.

A mais velha balançou a cabeça outra vez, sorrindo fracamente.

— Ah, vó. O que podemos fazer para a senhora não ficar tão triste? — Yugyeom perguntou, passando os dedos pelo agora ralo cabelo da mais velha e depois descendo pelo rosto dela. Fizera tanto aquilo quando criança, às vezes sentia saudade daquela época, onde tudo parecia mais simples, antes dos seus pais partirem. — Qualquer coisa, nós faremos!

— Ah, meu bebê… Não tem muito. Desculpa. Eu… tenho que sentir essa dor, sabe? Ela partiu, acho… que é o meu luto.

Eles concordaram, pois entendiam. Tinham perdido pessoas importantes nas suas vidas e realmente um momento sozinho era necessário, mas também ficar com quem amava era bom e ajudava.

— Vó, eu tive uma ideia — Mark falou. — Quando… papai morreu, minha mãe fez uma espécie de jogo… não seria bem essa palavra. Enfim, ela disse que lembrar das memórias felizes que eu tive com papai ajudava e ajudou, pois ele pareceu perto de mim outra vez, sabe? A senhora não quer tentar?

— Lembrar-me da Byeol?

— Sim. Qual a memória mais feliz que você tem dela?

— T-talvez nosso primeiro beijo? — A mulher sorriu um pouco envergonhada de realmente contar aquilo para os netos, mas parecia algo bom. Lembrar-se da amiga de uma maneira boa. — Foi algo tão simples. Só um encostar de lábios e estávamos tão assustadas, escondidas no jardim da escola. Ela era tão bonita, com olhos tão vivos. Eu realmente a amava naquela época. A única pessoa que me compreendia de verdade. Foi o melhor primeiro beijo que eu poderia ter tido.

Yugyeom fungou, sentindo algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Ele queria que a avó pudesse ter tido aquele amor por completo, que não tivesse medo, pois de certo modo ele entendia e doía. Então, pensar que a mulher que mais amava no mundo tinha passado por aquilo, era doloroso.

— Ai, meu amor, não chora.

— Desculpa. — Yugyeom sorriu. — É uma bonita lembrança, vó.

— É, eu acho que é. Contei sobre ela a Bambam há alguns dias atrás… Para o vídeo que ele está montando. Ele chorou exatamente como você. Os dois se merecem…

Mark riu com a fala da avó e Yugyeom fungou outra vez, cruzando os braços para se fazer de ofendido. Ele era romântico incurável e amava uma história de amor, então não deveria ser julgado dessa maneira!

— Ah, vó… Mais alguma lembrança bonita? — Tuan perguntou. — Por sinal, vocês namoraram quanto tempo?

— _Hm_ … três anos? Foi o tempo todo do Ensino Médio.

— Nossa! — Yugyeom outra vez sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. — Poxa, é tão injusto isso… A senhora gostava tanto dela!

— Sim, foi triste quando nos separaram. Mas eu também amei muito seu avô. Ele era um bom homem, muito justo e gentil. Diferente dos outros trastes que minha amigas foram forçadas a se casar.

— Você amou o vovô? — Tuan perguntou, curioso. Ele não fazia aquela questão por mal e esperava que não trouxesse lembranças ruins a avó.

— Amei… Eu já o conhecia antes, sabia que era com ele que casaria, me disseram praticamente desde que nasci. — Ela riu com a lembrança dos pais dizendo que eles seriam um bom casal e perfeitos juntos. — Éramos amigos antes quando eu namorava a Byeol, ele sempre me trazia flores e cantava para mim quando eu estava triste. Quando… Byeol e eu tivemos que terminar, ele cantou para mim a noite inteira.

— O vovô sabia?! — Yugyeom perguntou, surpreso.

— De início não, mas depois ele percebeu… — Haneul sorriu e os netos pensaram por um momento no que ela estava se lembrando. — Eu sinto falta dele; também amei muito o avô de vocês.

— Você teve muita sorte, vovó. De poder amar duas pessoas que te amaram tanto de volta — Mark murmurou, beijando o rosto da avó com doçura.

— Acho que passei os genes para você, _hn_?

Eles riram juntos e foi um bom momento, uma boa lembrança para guardar. Perceber aquilo, deixou Haneul feliz.

— Que bom — brincou o ruivo.

— Mas sério, acho que se fosse hoje… Eu poderia ficar com os dois, sabe? Acho que os amava igualmente.

— Aposto que teriam sido imensamente felizes, vovó.

— É… — Ela sorriu outra vez. — Então, já que eu não pude, viva esses amores por mim, ‘tá, Mark?

— Só porque a senhora pediu. — Mark riu.

— Ei, e eu? — reclamou Yugyeom

— Você é muito ciumento! E Bambam também. Viva seu amor intensamente, meu neto. Vocês se completam juntos.

O mais novo fungou alto e se jogou nos braços da avó. Ele estava tão feliz por tê-la! Nunca poderia agradecer o suficiente ao universo por colocá-la na sua vida.

— Obrigada por nunca desistir de nos juntar, vovó. Estou muito feliz por termos uma família e ter esses momentos juntos — Mark comentou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos de Yugyeom que pareceu soluçar mais forte. — Garoto chorão.

— Puxou a mãe.

— Verdade! A tia chorava por tudo! — Mark riu. — Lembra quando eu trouxe uma planta dos Estados Unidos para ela? Começou a chorar do nada!

— É que a pobrezinha tinha medo de você a odiar por ser madrasta.

Tuan concordou com a cabeça, pois fazia sentido.

— Ah, mas ela sempre foi legal comigo… Não tinha o porquê odiar.

— Você sabe que ainda temos essa planta aqui no quintal, não sabe?

— Sei… — Tuan sorriu outra vez. — Eu mandei até uma foto para mamãe… Ela ficou toda emocionada. Ei, falando nisso, minha mãe estava comentando sobre nós fazermos uma viagem, para conhecer LA e o resto da família.

— Acho que nunca conheci sua mãe — comentou Yugyeom. — Ah, não… eu a vi no enterro, mas só essa vez.

— Você vai gostar dela, parece comigo.

— _Ih,_ então melhor nem conhecer.

— Bobão, você me ama! Podemos marcar uma viagem. O que acha vovó? Gostaria de ir conhecer Los Angeles?

— Não sei…

— Ah, vovó. Lá é tão legal, podemos te levar em muitos lugares.

Haneul sorriu e os netos franziram a testa quase ao mesmo tempo, pois não eram um dos seus sorrisos de sempre, era um diferente, que não costumavam ver. Ela parecia ter um segredo que não contaria aos mais novos.

— Okay, queridos. Vamos planejar a viagem. Vai ser bom conhecer novos lugares. Byeol sempre disse que era um de seus sonhos.

— Eba! — Yugyeom riu alto, abraçando outra vez a avó. — Podemos levar Bambam?

— Tadinho, o cordão umbilical ‘tá garrado — implicou o ruivo.

— É o amor jovem.

— ‘Tá me chamando de velho, vó?

— Se a carapuça serviu... — Yugyeom implicou de volta mostrando a língua para o mais velho.

— Que absurdo! Se for assim, eu quero levar os meus amores!

— Como se a imprensa não tivesse em cima — rebateu o mais novo.

— Arranjo um show rapidinho em LA. — Agora foi a vez de Mark mostrar a língua. — Quero ver qual a sua desculpa…

— Ainda não sou famoso! Não preciso de desculpa!

— Ah, ‘tá! Como se Bam não fosse filmar cada passo que vocês derem! — disparou o manager. — Se bobear, até _sex tape_ vocês têm!

O rosto o mais novo ficou rubro instantaneamente com o comentário de Mark e ele nem ao menos tentou negar, pois seria muito pior. Iria gaguejar e ficar ainda mais vermelho.

— Meu filho! — Haneul que até o momento estava sorrindo da implicância dos netos, agora tinha os olhos arregalados de preocupação. — Isso… não pode…

— Yug, eu não acredito que vocês… — Mark expirou com força. — Vocês dois têm quantos anos, hein?!

— Não fizemos nada! Mark, fica quieto!

— Sua cara já entrega!

— Filho, vocês apagaram isso? — A mais velha perguntou, preocupada. — É… melhor, sabe? As pessoas não são boas, se isso cair na mão de gente ruim… Eu sei que vocês não devem ter pensando nisso na hora e… eu já fui jovem, sei como é!

— Vovó! — Yugyeom choramingou escondendo o rosto. — Foi sem querer! Bambam estava gravando, daí eu entrei para pedir desculpas e… nos esquecemos da câmera lá… Podemos por favor parar de falar nisso?!

— Vocês excluíram?! — Tuan perguntou.

Yugyeom sacudiu a cabeça positivamente, lembrando-se como ainda tinham assistido antes de realmente excluir. Outra vez, sentiu as bochechas queimarem.

— Então… está tudo bem. — A senhora respirou fundo. — Promete não fazer mais essas coisas?

— Prometo! Prometo!

— Ótimo. Ai, essa juventude…

O moreno voltou a enterrar a cabeça no ombro da avó, morrendo de vergonha. Como aquela conversa tinha ido parar naquele assunto?! Céus, às vezes sentia que todos sabiam da sua vida sexual; nunca esqueceria quando Bambam sem querer ligou para Youngjae e o loiro escutara algumas coisas e até aquele momento implicava com os dois.

— _Hm_ … Por que não assistimos algo bem levinho para rir? — ponderou Mark, passando outra vez os dedos no cabelo do seu irmão.

— Seria bom umas risadas — ponderou a mais velha.

— Risadas serão!

Yugyeom permaneceu grudado a avó enquanto Mark procurou por algo para verem na televisão; ele tinha colocado aquele aparelho ali tinha três meses agora e o mais novo sempre comentava como Haneul ficava contente assistindo os doramas dela até adormecer. Então, tinha sido um bom investimento na concepção do americano.

— Comédia romântica! Eba! — Yugyeom falou, causando risadas na vó e no irmão. — Ei, eu gosto muito, ‘tá bom?

— Ai, ai, é o _amoooor…_

Haneul sorriu e não soube quantas vezes aquilo tinha ocorrido naquele dia. Ela estava muito triste de ter perdido o antigo amor e agora amiga, porém seus netos sempre a a deixariam felizes, sempre seriam o seu orgulho. Sentia-se muito sortuda e em paz. Realizara tudo o que quis na vida. Conhecera o amor, por duas vezes, criara um ótimo filho e netos. Agora podia estar ali envolta no carinho e afeto de sua família. Era isso. Sua vida estava completa.

— Vovó, que sorriso é esse? — Mark perguntou, também sorrindo.

— Nada… Só estou bem — afirmou a mais velha. — Vocês me fazem bem.

Mais uma rodada de abraços e emoção aconteceu, juntamente com vários sorrisos.

Estavam bem.

***

Haneul acordou com uma claridade. Ela piscou algumas vezes e olhou em volta, vendo seus netos ao lado dela na cama, os dois dormindo tranquilamente com sorrisos no rosto.

A senhora também não pode deixar de sorrir.

— Querida?

Ela piscou fundo e olhou em volta, até perceber que não estava sozinha no quarto com os netos, havia mais uma pessoa ali. Mas, surpreendentemente, a mulher não sentia medo, somente calma.

— Querida, você não se lembra de mim?

A senhora então viu. Tudo ainda estava claro, mas agora havia uma silhueta masculina e era uma pessoa que ela conhecia e nunca esqueceria.

— Seulki — Haneul disse, sentindo um sorriso se formar em seu rosto. — Meu amor… Você está novo outra vez.

O homem sorriu e Haneul se moveu na cama, tentando se aproximar de Seulki. Ele continuava igual na sua memória; o terno marrom bem alinhado no corpo e um chapéu em um marrom mais escuro, que antigamente colocava e retirava da cabeça para fazer alguma gracinha ou piada.

— Por que você está novo de novo, amor?

— Vim te buscar, minha esposa.

A mais velha suspirou pesado e olhou outra vez para cama, levando as suas mãos aos seus netos.

— Haneul? Estamos com saudades.

A voz agora era uma feminina e quando a senhora levantou o olhar, viu Byeol, também nova, com o vestido favorito — verde água estampado com flores verde musgo —, um que ela tinha lhe dado. A moça estava com um penteado elaborado e sorria tão linda como sempre se recordava em suas lembranças.

— Byeol…

— Mamãe?

Haneul levou a mão a altura do peito e apertou com força o local. Seu filho lindo estava ali outra vez de mãos dadas com a esposa, tão sorridente como a senhora se lembrava. Todos os que ela amava estavam ali, aguardando-a.

— Filho… Oh… — Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes. — Vocês vieram me levar, não é?

— Chegou sua hora, amor — Seulki disse, com um sorriso.

A senhora olhou outra vez para os netos, respirando fundo.

— Eles vão ficar bem, Neul — Byeol garantiu e Haneul pode ver o sorriso singelo da moça quando a olhou. — Você cuidou muito bem deles, agora é hora de descansar.

— Eu… poderei vê-los… para onde eu vou?

— Claro que sim, mamãe — garantiu o jovem, ainda de mãos dadas com a esposa. — Podemos vê-los sempre que a saudade bater.

A mais velha concordou, com um sorriso e finalmente se levantou. Olhou para as quatro pessoas a esperando e depois para os netos, não resistindo a inclinar o corpo — que agora não parecia ter mais dores —, para beijar o topo da cabeça dos seus dois rapazes. Primeiro Mark e depois Yugyeom.

— Fiquem bem, meus meninos.

Ela então fitou a claridade e caminhou na direção dela, sabendo que tinha vivido plenamente e deixava para trás seus dois maiores tesouros, com a certeza que eles conquistariam o mundo e seriam muito felizes em qualquer caminho que escolhessem trilhar.

Haneul estava feliz.


	70. Chapter 70

Yugyeom estava inconsolável.

Bambam já tinha tentando de tudo, mas não conseguia fazer o namorado parar de chorar. Ele entendia, claro que entendia a dor do mais novo, contudo seu coração doía a cada soluço que fazia o corpo do moreno se remexer por inteiro, quase como se fossem espasmos involuntários. O loiro queria fazer algo, qualquer coisa, contudo somente se sentia bastante inútil naquele momento.

— Como ele está, meu anjo?

A voz da mãe era um alívio para o coração tão doído de Bambam naquele momento. O loiro somente abraçou Sorn com força e deixou que de alguma forma ela recarregasse suas baterias; de alguma maneira, a mulher sempre fazia isso.

— Mal mamãe, muito mal...

Sorn concordou com a cabeça e voltou abraçar apertado o filho, sabendo que aquilo ajudava. Ela também estava arrasada com a morte da amiga, que estava tão saudável dias atrás quando a tinha visitado, agora tudo parecia fazer sentido, como Haneul tinha um ar nostálgico, como se já se despedisse; de alguma maneira, a senhora já sabia que estava partindo e por isso garantiu seu tempo com cada pessoa que amava.

— As coisas ficarão melhores, Bam — garantiu a cirurgiã, beijando o topo da cabeça do filho. — Aqui… eu preparei um suquinho. Leva para ele e daqui a pouco… saímos para o velório.

Bambam mordeu o lábio inferior e concordou, sabendo que não seria fácil para Yugyeom sair da cama, pois desde que chegara ali, chorar era tudo o que fazia.

O mais novo ia pegar o copo quando seu celular vibrou, ele olhou de relance e viu que era Mark, então achou melhor responder logo, pois o ruivo já tinha muita preocupação na cabeça naquele dia.

**Mark**

Oi, Bam…

Yug está bem?

Acho que já está quase

tudo resolvido para o

velório.

Ele não para de chorar, Mark :/

Pobrezinho… :(

Como você está?

Mal, né?

Mas… estou tentando

ser forte por Yug.

Você não precisa

ser forte agora, Mark.

Eu estou aqui e

temos amigos

maravilhosos!

Você pode permitir

que os outros cuidem

de você.

:(

Tudo bem…

Eu vou voltar aqui para

Yug e daqui a pouco vamos

para aí, okay?

Okay.

Obrigado pelas

palavras <3

♥

Bambam esperou alguns segundos e como não teve outra mensagem e nem apareceu a informação que o outro estava digitando, ele pegou o suco e voltou para o quarto. No corredor, ele ainda encontrou Woori, que lhe deu um sorriso fraco e correu para ajudá-lo a abrir a porta do cômodo por estar com o copo na mão.

— Obrigado — murmurou o loiro.

— Sempre que precisar.

O namorado da mãe era um amor, Bambam agradecia à divindade por ter posto um homem tão bom na vida da mulher mais importante da sua existência.

Ele entrou no quarto e Yugyeom ainda estava na cama, com a cabeça no travesseiro e antes de se aproximar dele, Bambam escutou o choro do namorado. Obviamente, seu coração se partiu outra vez, o que vinha ocorrendo várias vezes naquele dia cada vez que Kim chorava.

— Amor, eu trouxe um suco. Vai te ajudar…

Yugyeom nem respondeu e o rapaz mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando copo do móvel de cabeceira e se sentando na beirada da cama, levando os dedos ao cabelo do mais novo, deixando um afago nos fios morenos que seus dígitos tocavam com delicadeza. Céus, como queria tirar aquela dor do mais novo, o homem que tanto amava e queria bem.

— Yug, você precisa respirar um pouco. Por favor…

O moreno se remexeu somente para a mão de Bambam não ficar em contato com o seu cabelo e o estudante mentiria se dissesse que tal coisa não magoava, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria julgar o rapaz, afinal aquela era a terceira pessoa da família que o trainee perdia e, céus, o tailandês não conseguia imaginar quanta dor deveria estar sendo revivida pelo rapa naquele momento.

— Tudo bem, eu vou ficar aqui — Bambam falou, ajeitando-se na cama e deixando outra vez seus dedos no cabelo do outro. — Eu sempre estarei aqui, Yug.

Ouvir aquelas palavras, fez com que o mais novo chorasse mais, ainda embolado naquela cama.

**

Demorou bastante para o rapaz se mover outra vez, percebendo que tinha adormecido chorando. Ele fungou algumas vezes e se lembrou do sorriso da sua avó, o que fez com que um nó subisse na sua garganta.

— Amor? Você está melhor um pouquinho?

A voz de Bambam fez o moreno perceber que não estava sozinho e de alguma maneira, foi um alívio, afinal sentia-se mais sozinho do que nunca no mundo.

— Bam…

— Sim, amor?

— Você… não vai me deixar, não é?

Bambam já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes seu coração tinha partido naquele dia e dessa vez, ocorreu uma outra vez. O estudante se moveu na cama e mesmo estando em uma posição estranha, abraçou o mais novo, deixando seus dedos percorrerem o rosto dele com carinho, mostrando que aquilo era real, eu estava ali para o namorado.

— Você não vai me perder, Yug — garantiu o loiro, sorrindo fracamente. — Estou e estarei sempre aqui.

— Eu te amo — sussurrou o moreno.

— Eu também te amo, meu amor. — Bambam sorriu docemente, buscando os lábios do moreno para um delicado beijo. — Você quer tomar o suco agora, anjo?

Kim nem se lembrava do suco, mas ainda assim aceitou com um simples aceno de cabeça. Bambam sorriu buscou o copo, entregando para o rapaz, que bebericou e mal sentiu o gosto de laranja na sua língua; sentia-se tão cansado e triste, como se aquele sentimento nunca fosse embora de dentro de si.

— Você está pronto para ir, amor? — perguntou Bambam, deixando os dedos outra vez correrem no cabelo do namorado.

— Está… tudo pronto?

— Mark falou que sim.

O moreno suspirou pesadamente.

— Eu deveria ter ajudado ele nisso…

— Está tudo bem, Mark não ficou chateado — garantiu o mais velho. — É um momento difícil, Yug, mas estamos aqui e eu te prometo que vamos superar juntos, amor.

Yugyeom sempre seria agradecido pelo namorado, contudo não sabia ao certo o que falar. Amava-o tanto, mas seu coração doía de tanta saudade da avó que ainda parecia um pesadelo ela ter partido assim, quase que do nada.

— Oh, meu anjo… Não chora, por favor…

O rapaz nem percebera que já estava chorando outra vez, então deixou que o namorado limpasse suas lágrimas e depositasse alguns beijos nas suas bochechas e um nos lábios, esse mais demorado e cheio de carinho.

— Eu… estou pronto — garantiu o mais novo, fungando algumas vezes.

— Okay. Mamãe vai nos levar, okay?

O moreno somente concordou e aceitou a mão do namorado quando este o ofereceu para se levantar da cama. Yugyeom ainda foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto, não focando muito em como estava sua aparência, pois sabia que deveria estar umas das piores, contudo não se importa, somente sentia saudade da avó.

Quando chegaram, Yugyeom logo viu Mark já com o terno preto e o jaleco branco, como manda a tradição, o que fez outra vez sentir as lágrimas em seus olhos. Era a segunda vez que vinha seu irmão com o papel de “Primogênito” em um funeral, o que doía mais do que poderia imaginar.

Mark logo abraçou o mais novo e juntos ficaram daquela maneira por longos minutos, um renovando as energias do outro. O coração de ambos doía, contudo estavam juntos como uma família.

— Quer receber os cumprimentos comigo? — Mark murmurou, tempos depois.

— Você é o filho mais velho.

— Sou, mas você cuidou dela durante toda a vida. — O americano sorriu fracamente. — E então… Vamos?

Yugyeom concordou com a cabeça e seguiu o irmão. Aquele seria um longo e cansativo dia.

**

Após os cumprimentos, os convidados foram levados para o refeitório, onde comida e bebidas já estavam separadas para que pudessem comer.

Yugyeom ainda se sentia abatido, contudo ver as pessoas que amavam ali por ele, deixava-o um pouco mais contente. Tinha bons e maravilhosos amigos.

Aquele momento era o de falar com todos e Yugyeom tinha um papel na mão, um pequeno discurso que tinha preparado, contudo ao olhar aquela folha, as coisas pareciam falsas ou sem sentido. Sua avó merecia tanto e somente aquelas poucas palavras não pareciam o suficiente.

— Yug? Está tudo bem?

A voz de Bambam fez o moreno piscar algumas vezes e concordar com a cabeça fracamente. Não queria que o namorado se sentisse mal pensando que não o ajudava naquele difícil momento.

— Amor… tem certeza. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar, deixar tudo mais fácil para você.

Yugyeom sorriu e deixou a cabeça tombar no ombro do namorado, suspirando pesado. Estava tão grato por o ter ali, sentia-se mais calmo, de fato, contudo ainda era tudo tão difícil; sentia muita falta da sua avó.

— Eu… não acho que meu discurso seja bom o suficiente.

O loiro parecia não esperar por aquela resposta, mas logo tirou o olhar analítico do rosto por um mais singelo e Yugyeom sabia que em outro momento iria sorrir, contudo não agora.

— Amor, eu tenho certeza que está um belo discurso. — Bambam sorriu. — E, de qualquer maneira, ninguém esperava que você escrevesse um _best seller_ , Yug. Todos sabem como é um momento difícil para você.

Yugyeom queria acreditar naquilo, mas seu coração estava preocupado e ansioso; queria poder ir logo embora, por mais que soubesse que no outro dia tinha que voltar, afinal eram três dias de velório.

— Eu posso te ajudar — Bambam disparou. — Posso ler, se você quiser.

— Deixa para lá — disse o mais novo. — Vou falar isso mesmo. — Ele suspirou pesado. — _Hm_ … Com licença.

O tailandês pensou em falar algo, mas seu namorado se levantou e caminhou com pressa para outro lugar, deixando Bambam sem saber se deveria ou não o seguir. O loiro então suspirou pesado, pensando em como não estava sendo útil para o homem que amava quando ele mais precisava.

O mais novo foi até um dos banheiros do lugar e se trancou, mesmo sendo coletivo. Mas não se importava, precisava daquele momento para si, precisava ficar sozinho.

Então, quando assim ficou, o rapaz fitou seu reflexo no espelho, vendo as olheiras abaixo dos seus olhos, por mais que tivesse dormido as oito horas naquela noite. Acordar e sentir o corpo gelado da sua avó tinha sido o pior pesadelo da sua vida e agora tudo de bom parecia ter sido sugado de uma vez; não havia mais felicidade, não havia mais nada.

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça e molhou o rosto, pensando em como estava sendo péssimo para o namorado naquele dia, contudo se sentia tão fora de si, como se aquela realidade não fosse a dele, como se tudo fosse mais escuro e triste depois que tinha acordado naquela manhã.

— Vovó… eu sinto sua falta. — Yugyeom respirou fundo. — Queria que a senhora ainda estivesse aqui.

Kim fitou o espelho outra vez e de repente se lembrou de algo que a avó sempre tinha lhe dito, como que não importava quanto tempo passasse ou quanta distância houvesse, o amor se esticava e até adormecia um pouco, mas ainda estaria lá.

 _Eu sempre vou estar com você, meu filho_.

Yugyeom voltou a perceber na sua própria fisionomia e sorriu fracamente. As palavras da avó pareciam claras, como se ela quisesse que o neto se lembrasse daquilo. E, quem sabe, não era a verdade? Quem sabe a senhora Haneul não olhava para ele?

Como mágica, o rapaz soube o que deveria falar no discurso que faria naquele dia.

**

O moreno se viu minutos depois na frente de todas as pessoas que foram ao velório. Era um pouco estranho e até tinham parentes que ele sinceramente tinha visto uma vez na vida e piores: os que tinham parado de frequentar a casa da sua avó por conta da sua sexualidade, contudo Kim foi mais forte. Estava fazendo aquilo pelo irmão e sua avó, não pode pessoas que há muito tinha tirado da sua vida.

— Boa tarde a todos… — Yugyeom começou formalmente, suspirando pesado. — _Hm_ … inicialmente, quem faria esse discurso seria meu irmão mais velho, Mark Tuan, mas eu acabei pedindo para fazê-lo, mesmo estando inseguro com minhas palavras. — O rapaz estava sendo sincero, definitivamente, era melhor daquela maneira; odiava enganar as pessoas. — Minha avó foi uma mulher espetacular, que sempre me apoiou em tudo e por isso que estou aqui, para homenageá-la, afinal ela merece. _Hm_ …

Kim parou, mordendo o lábio inferior. O que realmente falaria? Não tinha certeza. O rapaz então viu Bambam e depois seus amigos e por último o seu irmão. Necessitava fazer aquilo, contudo as palavras lhe faltavam naquele instante.

— Quando meus pais morreram, ela… — Yugyeom parou de falar de repente. Aquele não era um bom discurso. O rapaz então parou de olhar o papel e fitou as pessoas ali presentes. — Existem pessoas que entram e nunca mais saem da sua vida… e minha avó foi essa pessoa. Tudo bem que vocês podem pensar que ela fez por obrigação, afinal como um órfão iria se cuidar sozinho, certo?

Yugyeom riu sem humor e ninguém mais parecerista achar graça, somente pena dele. O rapaz enrugou o nariz e pigarreou, tentando melhorar sua voz que já falhava.

— Ela fez de tudo por mim, voltou a trabalhar e voltou a ser mãe, mesmo quando já tinha cumprido esse papel. — Yugyeom sorriu outra vez, mas agora de forma nostálgica. — Ela nunca reclamou, nunca me demonstrou mais do que amor. — O rapaz suspirou pesado, apertando o papel na sua mão. — Minha vó foi a melhor e mais forte pessoa que eu pude conhecer. Me ensinou tudo o que sei e me moldou e me fez ser eu mesmo e principalmente, minha vó me ensinou a amar e perdoar… A me perdoar também. — falou, olhando para o irmão mais velho, que fez um aceno com a cabeça. — Eu aprendi a ser forte e não desistir dos meus sonhos e nem das pessoas que eu amo. Mas, de tudo, ela me ensinou a viver. E é por isso que sei que Kim Haneul sempre estará entre nós, pois ela ficará nos corações de todos que já sorriu ou trocou meia hora de conversa, mas céus, ela ficará comigo, aqui... — afirmou, apontando para o seu peito. — Minha avó partiu nessa manhã, mas eu sei que sempre que precisar, ela estará lá por mim, como sempre esteve durante toda a sua vida. Obrigado.

O rapaz saiu de cabeça baixa e não conseguiu realmente falar com ninguém. Parecia esgotado outra vez e somente queria chorar até seu coração acreditar realmente na própria fala de que sua avó estava ali por ele, pois no momento, nada a sua volta parecia tão esperançoso quanto as suas palavras.

A verdade é que se sentia perdido e não sabia o que realmente deveria fazer a partir daquele momento em diante.

***

O segundo dia foi o mais cansativo para Yugyeom e ele participou praticamente no automático, sabendo que Bambam estava morrendo de preocupação pelo fato dele mal ter comido e dormido, mas simplesmente não conseguia falar nada ou expressar como tudo parecia doer e aquela dor consumir tudo por dentro dele. Quando voltou para o apartamento do namorado já à noite, somente chorou e perguntou ao universo porque tinha tirado o seu suporte e força quando mais parecia precisar deles.

No terceiro dia, Yugyeom sentia uma dor de cabeça horrível, contudo participou do restante da cerimônia, desde a levada o caixão até o recebimento das cinzas. Após, Mark e ele se reuniram para decidirem o destinos das cinzas, porém o mais novo não se sentia apto de tal coisa, pelo menos não naquele instante.

— Yug… você me ouviu?

O rapaz piscou algumas vezes, sabendo que estava demorando aquela fase final da cerimônia somente por fitar a urna dourada onde estavam os restos mortais da sua avó. Uma vida inteira reduzida a um quilo de cinzas. Era isso? Terminaríamos todos em pó?

— Yug? — Mark repetiu a pergunta, preocupado.

— _Hm_ … Oi? — O rapaz suspirou pesado. — O que foi?

Mark apertou os lábios e suspirou pesado, levando a mão até a do irmão e apertando de leve os dedos do rapaz. Nunca o tinha visto tão abatido, nem quando estava no hospital após enfrentar um psicopata; doía-lhe o coração o ver daquela maneira.

— Conversa comigo, Yugyeom.

— E-eu não sei o que falar… Não tem o que falar.

— Yug… Não estamos preocupados com você. — Mark sabia que não era o momento daquilo, que eram para estarem resolvendo o que aconteceria com a cinzas da sua avó, mas o irmão estava com uma aparência horrível naqueles três dias. — Bam e eu… nós conversamos…

— Decidindo o que farão comigo, _hn_?

— Yug…

— Eu não vou ser um peso para ninguém outra vez. Eu fiquei órfão criança então tudo bem depender da vovó, mas eu sou adulto agora, vou me virar.

— Do que você está falando?

— Eu estou sozinho.

— Você acha que a vovó morreu e o deixou sozinho?

Yugyeom soluçou forte, deitando a cabeça no tampo a mesa de madeira sentido o choro o dominar outra vez, pois era exatamente aquilo o que sentia. Apesar do discurso que fizera no fundo de sua mente sentia que sua avó havia partido e o deixado completamente sozinho.

Mark engoliu a seco, percebendo que não sabia lidar com aquilo. Na verdade, tinha medo de errar e outra vez perder o irmão; estava apavorado de que qualquer palavrinha fora do lugar fosse pegar o coração já partido de Yugyeom e o estraçalhasse ainda a mais.

Mas o uivo não podia permitir que seu irmão se sentisse daquela maneira, então se levantou de onde estava até se sentar ao lado do irmão caçula e o puxar para si, abraçando-o apertado, mesmo que o maior relutasse no início.

— Você não está sozinho, entendeu? A vovó garantiu isso antes de partir. Nossa avó fez questão e lutou bravamente para que tivéssemos um ao outro. Nós somos irmão, Yug. Eu sou seu irmão mais velho e você nunca vai estar sozinho, entendeu? Nunca.

O mais novo balançou a cabeça, deixando que sua testa encontrasse o ombro do mais velho enquanto chorava um pouco mais.

— Você vai morar comigo — disse o ruivo. — Meu apartamento é de dois quartos e tem muito espaço.

— M-mas…

— Não existe “mas nem meio mas” — garantiu o manager, fazendo aspas com os dedos. — Eu também preciso de você, Yug.

O rapaz negou com a cabeça.

— Você vive no apartamento de Jin…

— É… porque me sinto sozinho — explicou o ruivo, sorrindo fracamente. — Mas agora isso não vai mais precisar acontecer. Claro que terão dias que… eu posso não voltar para o apartamento, mas… estarei a um telefonema de distância.

— Mas… e a casa?

— _Hm_ … podemos vender ou então alugarmos? O que você decidir, é sua.

— Também é sua.

— Yug, é sua. Você cresceu lá. O que você decidir fazer faremos, mas não precisa ser agora.

— Okay… — O mais novo suspirou e então se lembrou de algo, o que o fez dar um fraco sorriso. — Vovó gostava bastante da cachoeira que íamos quando crianças… Deveríamos deixá-la descansar lá.

Mark levantou a sobrancelha, também se lembrou de como tinha realmente ido em um lugar daqueles e se divertido bastante.

— É um bom lugar… mas não tem como realmente irmos agora.

— Eu sei, podemos manter com a gente e marcamos uma viagem.

— Férias?

— Férias. — Yugyeom sorriu. — Férias em família.

— Os sete? — Agora foi a vez de Mark sorrir.

— O sete.

Os dois sorriram mais abertamente e Yugyeom não conseguiu evitar a voltar a abraçar o irmão, com o coração finalmente mais calmo depois de tudo.

— Agora vamos para casa, tudo bem? Já preparei o seu quarto.

— Mas você nem sabia se eu iria aceitar.

— Eu estava planejando o sequestro também. Já disse, preciso do meu irmão.

Yugyeom sentiu vontade de gargalhar, mas o som não chegou realmente a sair da sua boca, pois outra vez já estava chorando. Sabia que deveria ser mais forte, contudo pela primeira vez após a morte dos pais, estava se permitindo ser o que era cuidado; talvez tivesse segurado toda aquela angústia durante anos no seu peito, pensando em como um dia ficaria completamente só no mundo, mas não era a verdade, afinal tinha o irmão, o namorado e maravilhosos amigos. Sua avó partiu, porém antes garantiu de que seus netos fossem felizes.

— Yug?

— Eu estou… bem — garantiu o moreno, fungando algumas vezes. — Só cansado, mas bem.

— Então, vamos para a sua nova casa?

— Tudo bem…

O ruivo sabia que o irmão não estava muito animado, afinal nem havia um clima para aquilo, entretanto sabia que seria bom para Yugyeom não ficar sozinho e a mudança de ares; a ideia de chamá-lo para ficarem juntos já estava há um tempo na sua mente, porém não esperava que fosse em uma situação daquelas que fosse se concretizar.

Quando saíram da sala, Yugyeom viu Bambam sentado em uma cadeira solitária, com o rosto fitando o chão.

— Amor… O que você faz aqui ainda? — Yugyeom perguntou preocupado, afinal todos já haviam partido da cerimônia.

— E-eu fiquei preocupado… queria saber se você estava bem antes de ir embora.

Mark sorriu para a cena. Ele nunca conseguia deixar de achar adoráveis os mais novos.

— Vou esperar no carro — Mark disse simplesmente, não querendo atrapalhar.

O moreno não viu o seu irmão partir e ocupou a cadeira ao lado do loiro, buscando a mão no mesmo instante.

— Bam, eu queria te pedir desc-

— Mora comigo? — disparou o estudante, interrompendo o moreno. — Não quero que você fique sozinho e e-eu já estava pensando nisso há um tempo, sei que você vai me chamar de burguês, mas… podemos alugar um apartamento no centro e d-depois montarmos tudo.

— Bam…

— Não tem problema que seu salário é pouco! Podemos dar um jeito em tudo!

— Amor, d-

— Minha mãe dá o total apoio! — Bambam finalmente respirou. — É… é isso.

Yugyeom sorriu frágil, segurando o rosto aflito do namorado entre as mãos. Bambam era perfeito, ele não poria nem mesmo sonhar com um namorado melhor.

— Eu te amo. M-mas eu não posso morar com você… Mark me pediu para morar com ele e… eu acho que preciso disso?

— O-oh…

— Mas eu não estou te rejeitando? — A fala do mais novo saiu como uma pergunta, mas o loiro entendeu. — Eu te amo mais que tudo, Bam. E eu juro que um dia vou amar quando moramos juntos, mesmo que seja em um apartamento de burguês safado.

Bambam sorriu e Yugyeom deixou seus polegares fazerem um afago na bochecha do mais velho.

— Você precisa da sua família agora — concluiu o estudante de moda.

O moreno sorriu e concordou.

— Um dia, eu serei a sua família. — Bambam sorriu.

— Bobinho, você já é.

O loiro então abraçou o seu namorado, sentindo um peso saindo dos seus ombros. estivera tão preocupado com Yugyeom, contudo agora ele parecia melhor, um pouco mais com o homem que amava.

— Vamos, vou te levar até o carro de Mark.

— _Hm_ … que cavalheiro…

— Sempre.

Yugyeom e Bambam ainda levaram longos minuto e despedindo entre beijo e carícias antes do moreno finalmente partir para o apartamento do irmão. Mark sorriu durante todo o momento e por mais que quisesse tomar um bom banho, não reclamou dos mais novos; era bom ver seu irmãozinho sorrindo.

Minutos depois, quando o moreno se virou com a cabeça apoiada no vidro do carro do irmão, já sonolento, imaginou por um instante se a avó dele estaria olhando aquela cena e sorrindo.

E, mesmo sem uma resposta realmente palpável, ele soube que sim.

  
  



	71. Chapter 71

O loiro sorriu pela quinta vez naquela ligação.

— E você tem certeza de que está bem? — Youngjae ouviu a risada nasalada e Yugyeom do outro lado a linha telefônica.

— Eu tenho, _hyung_. Obrigado por se preocupar, mas eu estou bem. Preciso ir para o ensaio agora, okay?

— Okay, qualquer coisa, me liga.

— Obrigado, _hyung_ — Yugyeom respondeu com um outro riso. — Tchau!

— Tchau…

O loiro suspirou pesado ao desligar o telefone, jogando-o de qualquer maneira na cama. Estava cansado, mas ainda assim preocupado. Além toda a situação com Yugyeom, tinha o show final que se aproximava — somente alguns dias de distância, no final do mês —, e, por algum motivo, tudo agora parecia uma péssima ideia.

— Amor? Cheguei!

Mesmo sem haver mais justificativas, Jaebeom ainda não tinha voltado a morar no seu apartamento, mas Youngjae não se importava, na verdade ficava feliz por não passar as noites sozinho, ainda mais sentindo-se tão ansioso como nos últimos tempos.

O loiro então não demorou a ir de encontro ao namorado, envolvendo-o em um abraço apertado.

— Você demorou. Senti saudades.

— Carente.

— Apaixonado — o cantor retrucou fazendo beicinho, pois sabia que receberia um beijo em troca e foi isso o que aconteceu. — Gosto.

— Eu preparei uma reserva para sair para jantar. O que acha?

Choi arregalou os olhos e sorriu, mas logo voltou a sentir sua expressão murchar. Jaebeom observou todas as mudanças, também ficando desanimado quando o namorado assim pareceu.

— O que foi, _baby?_ — O moreno deixou seus dedos fazerem um afago carinhoso na bochecha do mais novo. — Aconteceu algo?

— Não... Quer dizer, acho que vai acontecer.

Lim franziu a testa.

— Como assim?

— Estou com um pressentimento ruim quanto… ao show — explicou o loiro, suspirando pesado. — Quer dizer, a tudo? Acho… Ah, sei lá. Deve ser bobagem minha.

— Está tudo bem se preocupar amor, mas eu garanto a você que nada vai dar errado, okay? Vai ser um ótimo show. Um ponto final com a BoA e um começo para a Ars.

Youngjae sorriu e concordou, mas o moreno o conhecia bem demais para ainda perceber que tinha algo errado.

— Amor?

— É… Tudo bem. Vou tentar pensar nisso — garantiu o loiro. — _Hm_ … você disse algo sobre uma reserva?

O moreno concordou com a cabeça, com um ar divertido no rosto.

— Um jantar romântico — garantiu o moreno. — O que acha?

— Não é… arriscado?

— Muito.

Youngjae sorriu de lado.

— Vamos dar uma manchete escandalosa para as revistas sensacionalistas, _hn_?

— E que graça teria se não déssemos, _hm_? — Jaebeom murmurou, mordiscando a bochecha do namorado que riu fazendo um som de que sentia nojo. — Eu te amo, agora vai lá tomar um banho e ficar ainda mais gostosinho pra mim.

— Para que?

— Oras… O que você acha que será a sobremesa, _hn_?

O loiro gargalhou e percebeu que ali estava uma das pessoas que o fazia se sentir bem em qualquer situação. Como ele o amava! E para demonstrar isso mais uma vez, o cantor buscou os lábios do moreno e deixou que um beijo calmo se iniciasse; não tinham pressa, pois juntos tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Seus corações não iriam se afastar tão cedo, sabiam disso.

Alguns minutos depois, Youngjae foi para o banho e Jaebeom segurou Coco antes que ela fosse atrás, pois queria fazer carinho na cachorrinha, sabendo que se a deixasse, o animalzinho nunca ficaria longe de Choi.

— Temos algo em comum, _hn_?

Coco lambeu o nariz do dono e este apenas riu, afagando os pelos da cadela.

— Vamos escolher uma roupa para mim, _hn_? Vai me ajudar?

Outra lambida.

— Oba! Então, vamos!

O moreno pegou Coco no colo e seguiu para o quarto do namorado — onde há um tempo suas roupas já estavam penduradas no _closet_ —, deixando a cadela na cama enquanto pensava no que usar. Era um jantar romântico no restaurante mais caro de Seul e agora se sentia aflito porque o namorado iria usar qualquer coisa e pareceria uma divindade enquanto ele teria que se esforçar para não parecer desleixado.

— Amor, esfrega as minhas costas?!

— Não temos tempo para uma rapidinha no chuveiro, Jae! — o moreno respondeu rindo, enquanto ia para o banheiro ajudar o namorado.

— Ai, que mente suja! Eu nem pensei nisso — o loiro retrucou sorrindo malicioso. — Eu só preciso mesmo que me ajude aqui nas costas… Tem esse ponto… que não alcanço.

— _Hm_ … — Jaebeom suspirou fundo, abrindo a porta do box. — Que ponto?

— Aqui… bem embaixo…

— Jae…

— Sim? — o loiro perguntou, inocente.

— Você está me provocando?

— Não sei… Estou?

O moreno odiava como nunca resistia a Youngjae e o pior é que estava realmente cogitando ficar alguns minutos debaixo daquele chuveiro com o namorado. Eram um pouco mais das vinte horas e a reserva era para vinte e uma horas; daria tempo, ele sabia que sim, então revirando os olhos, chutou o balde invisível da sua mente e entrou no box, de roupa e tudo.

O manager puxou o namorado pela cintura, colando suas bocas em um beijo feroz. Com dois passos, Youngjae estava imprensado entre a parede gélida e o corpo morno do namorado, gemendo com a diferença de temperatura.

Ainda era estranho para Jaebeom como ele se entregava com tanta facilidade ao namorado, sem medo de se machucar. Se fosse fazer um relatório de todas os seus relacionamentos, sempre iria dizer como nunca parecia completo, mesmo com Jackson que tinha sido seu noivo, mas com Youngjae, mesmo após meses, sempre parecia novo e excitante. Entregavam-se por completo um para o outro, sem medo de mergulharem de cabeça em todas as camadas daqueles sentimentos.

— Como… você pode… ser _sexy_ de roupa? — perguntou o loiro, levando as mãos apressadas aos botões da camisa preta do namorado e desabotoando de qualquer maneira. — Merda, JB!

— Por que você não arrebenta tudo, _hn_?

Youngjae encarou os olhos do namorado sorriu ladino antes de puxar a camisa do namorado, estourando todos os botões de uma só vez; para não rir alto, ele continuou logo deslizando as mãos pelo peitoral do moreno.

— Céus, me sinto em um pornô barato. Amei.

— É, _daddy?_

Jaebeom riu alto, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Odiava aquilo, mas não conseguia evitar de dar risadas quando o namorado fazia aquela expressão inocente e piscava os olhos como em um filme de época.

— Me beija… — o moreno pediu por fim, já puxando o outro para si, que não se fez se rogado nem por um segundo.

Não demorou para que Jaebeom já tivesse nu no box também e que a água não fosse a única coisa quente no local. Era impossível seu corpo não reagir as palavras, aos toques e céus, as risadas de Youngjae; nunca saberia explicar, mas qualquer coisa com o namorado, fazia-o a pessoa mais feliz que poderia ser.

— Você está rindo — murmurou Youngjae, voltando a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço do namorado. — Por quê?

— Porque eu te amo.

O loiro se afastou rapidamente e fitou o outro, sentindo o sorrir crescer no seu rosto. Como resistir e não se sentir ainda mais apaixonado? Não havia como!

— Okay, por ser tão _soft_ comigo, merece um boquete!

— Ei, ei… Você pode escorregar — ponderou o moreno, segurando o namorado pelos ombros. — Eu faço!

— Ora essa, mas você pode escorregar! Já sei, você pode me foder!

— Você está preparado?

— Sempre, né?

— Mas tem vários dias que eu que estou sentando… _hm_ — ponderou o moreno.

O loiro suspirou pesado.

— Estamos realmente discutindo isso?

— Já discutimos coisas piores. — Jaebeom respondeu já se ajoelhando perante o namorado, alisando o corpo do mesmo, como se estivesse venerando uma divindade. — Você é tão gostoso.

Youngjae deu uma risadinha e o moreno o fitou debaixo, curioso.

— Seus dedos estão fazendo cócegas.

— Eles vão fazer muito mais que isso…

O loiro riu outra vez, encolhendo-se.

— Jae!

— Desculpa. — O cantor respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. — Eu… vou fechar o registro, ‘pera.

— Sinto que você não quer mais… — o moreno murmurou se colocando de pé e abraçando o namorado por trás. — Está tudo bem, meu amor. Você está seguro comigo.

— Desculpa…

— Não faça isso. — Jaebeom deixou um beijo na bochecha do namorado. — Eu te amo, bebê.

Choi suspirou pesado, virando o corpo e abraçando o outro agora de frente. A água não mais escorria pelos seus corpos e estava com um pouco de frio.

— Acho… que estou mesmo ansioso. — Youngjae suspirou pesado. Ele queria ter transado para relaxar, contudo nem com o possível orgasmo, sua mente parecia querer se acalmar. — Como… faz para parar esse sentimento de que algo ruim vai acontecer?

— Não sei, amor. Mas eu posso garantir que estarei aqui, tentando fazer você se sentir melhor.

— Eu… prometo que te recompenso mais tarde, depois do jantar.

— Você é minha recompensa em qualquer lugar, a qualquer momento, fazendo qualquer coisa.

O loiro sorriu tão abertamente e tão bonito que Jaebeom soube que tinha dito algo certo, o que o fez também sorrir. Estava encharcado e seu cabelo não ficaria mais tão bonito para o restaurante chique, contudo não ligava, afinal Youngjae sorria e definitivamente, era o que também o deixava feliz.

— Vamos nos secar e comer? — Choi questionou.

— Ai, achei que você nunca ia perguntar! Estou morrendo de fome.

E foi isso o que fizeram, rindo ainda mais enquanto comentavam algumas bobagens e torciam as roupas do moreno para jogarem na máquina de lavar, de qualquer jeito. Youngjae não queria ser prepotente, mas tinha alguém para se preocupar com aquilo.

O loiro, sem perceber, pegou um _outfit_ bem caro, colocando sem demora enquanto Jaebeom ficava o fitando, olhando suas roupas pretas no mesmo tom e de lojas de departamento, por mais que ganhasse um bom salário, não se importava muito no que ia vestir, pelo menos não até aquele momento.

— Vamos…

Youngjae já caminhava para fora do quarto quando parou e fitou o moreno, ele parecia estranho.

— O que houve? — Logo perguntou.

— Minhas roupas são um lixo.

— Não, são pretas.

O moreno não queria rir, porém foi isso o que acabou fazendo. O cantor gostou da reação, mas ainda assim foi para o lado do namorado, buscado sua mão enquanto estavam sentados no colchão; Coco dormia tranquilamente enrolada no lençol.

— Da onde saiu isso? — perguntou o mais novo, com um sorriso.

— Sei lá, acho que já fui julgado pelas minhas roupas antes, em locais chiques assim — explicou Lim. — Não quero te fazer passar vergonha.

— JB…

— Eu sei que você vai falar que isso é bobagem, que não importa o que eu vista, etecetera… — O moreno suspirou pesado. — É idiota demais.

— Isso mesmo — garantiu o cantor. — Eu completaria também dizendo que o que importa é o que está dentro do seu coração, não o que veste. — O loiro sorriu. — Mas, amor, se você está desconfortável, pode usar algo meu até irmos ao shopping, eu realmente não me importo.

— Você realmente não se importa? — Foi o que Jaebeom perguntou. — Você todo chique e eu… molambento?

O loiro revirou os olhos.

— Primeiro, não tem nada de molambo aí — garantiu o mais novo. — E segundo, eu te amo pelado, porque não te amaria com roupa?

Jaebeom riu alto dessa vez e não resistiu a beijar o namorado. Havia algo em Youngjae, algo que sempre o deixaria praticamente em choque por ter conseguindo conquistar aquele homem. Sem saber, Choi tinha uma aura única, que o sacudia e o fazia uma nova pessoa. Então, ainda pareci algo sobrenatural para si o fato de o ter daquela maneira, somente para ele.

— Então, quer algo meu emprestado?

— Não… Eu vou assim — disse o moreno. — Eu só quero estar com você mesmo.

— Então vamos, meu amor.

Os dois ainda se beijaram rapidamente antes de saírem para o restaurante.

Jaebeom afirmou que dirigira, contudo aceitou ir no carro de Youngjae, que deixou a música preencher o automóvel, sorrindo bobamente por nada. Lim olhava no canto dos olhos para o loiro, não deixando de se sentir contente somente pelo namorado parecer relaxado outra vez.

— Eu nunca me apaixonei — comentou Youngjae em algum momento.

— _Hm_ … Eu sei — murmurou o mais velho. — Mas agora você está apaixonado, então tire o ‘nunca’ do seu vocabulário.

O loiro riu.

— Okay, okay — disse o mais novo. — Mas o que quero dizer que… às vezes eu acho que sexo resolve tudo.

— _Hm_ … Isso é a situação do chuveiro? Foi divertido, amor — garantiu o moreno. — E podemos fazer sexo sempre que quisermos.

— Agora?

O manager fitou o outro alarmado e viu o sorriso de lado que Youngjae exibia, mas logo o mais novo mudou para um sorriso singelo e Jaebeom sentiu o ar voltar aos seus pulmões.

— Se eu não fosse famoso, iria te chupar agora — afirmou Choi, levando a mão até a perna do outro, porém sem malícia, somente para a deixar ali. — Mas, então… Quando eu fico ansioso ou com medo, eu sempre chamava algum contato ou então ia para alguma festa…

— Não é muito saudável, mas eu entendo. Já fiz isso.

— Eu estou tentando dizer… que foi o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo.

— Amor, está tudo bem. Para que serve um namorado se não for para transar sem precisar de contatinho?

A mão que estava na perna do moreno foi a mesma usada para bater na coxa de Jaebeom, que riu alto, escutando em seguida o outro rir juntamente a ele. Era bom ter esses momentos, o manager apreciava tudo o que podia fazer com o namorado.

— Mas sério, se você se sentir ansioso, vamos conversar — disse o moreno. — Tudo bem assim?

— Okay.

— Sabe, Jin tinha o mesmo de você, de transar para esquecer tudo…

— Somos mais parecidos do que queríamos admitir.

— Muito. — O moreno olhou rapidamente para o mais novo, porém logo voltou a fitar na no trânsito. — Mas as coisas agora estão boas…

Youngjae concordou e levou a mão no aparelho de som, deixando a música ficar mais alta. Jaebeom riu, pois era uma de Jinyoung que estava tocando na rádio local. Quando parava para recordar tudo, parecia loucura que seu namorado e seu amigo agora se dessem tão bem, mas estava muito feliz por tal coisa ter acontecido e uma bela amizade tivesse nascido de tudo aquilo.

— Eu amo a voz de Jinyoung! — Choi afirmou, aumentando ainda mais o volume.

Jaebeom não pode deixar de pensar em como era bom escutar a risada de Youngjae e céus, como era bom se sentir feliz!

—

Quando eles chegaram no restaurante, a _hostess_ arregalou os olhos para a figura de Youngjae e o loiro, como sempre, utilizou do seu charme para com a moça. Jaebeom não ficava com ciúmes, pois implemente era a personalidade do namorado e confiava nele acima de tudo, então estava tudo bem.

— Tem uma mesa reservada em meu nome — o moreno se adiantou a falar, com um sorriso. — Lim Jaebeom.

A mulher concordou e olhou no tablet que tinha nas mãos, logo caminhando em direção ao local que deveriam ir.

Youngjae segurou a vontade de segurar na mão do namorado enquanto passava no meio de outras pessoas, que logo o fitaram, mesmo que nada fizessem. Tudo bem que gostava de um escândalo, mas também adorava ficar em um lugar calmo, sem chamar atenção; era uma dualidade difícil de lidar na maioria das vezes.

O loiro observou a mulher indicar um longo corredor e quando percebeu, estava em um local bastante reservado do restaurante, com meia luz que imitava a iluminação de velas e flores vermelhas para todo lugar. A mesa era pequena e se esticasse o braço conseguiria segurar a mão de Jaebeom sem problemas e foi isso o que fez quando ficaram sozinhos no lugar.

— Uau… — Youngjae sorriu docemente para o namorado, ainda surpreso com tudo aquilo. — Você… não precisava fazer isso tudo.

— Oh, as flores são do local, eu juro.

Choi riu, deixando seus dedos brincarem com o do namorado.

— Eu… vi a data da reserva por cima dos ombros da _hostess_ — disse o loiro. — É de três meses atrás…

— _Hm_ … é…

— JB, isso foi antes do Japão. Nós nem estávamos juntos.

— É…

O loiro levantou a sobrancelha, divertido.

— Você pretendia trazer outra pessoa? — perguntou Youngjae, curioso. — Tudo bem se for isso, não sou inseguro.

Jaebeom balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo.

— Não, eu pensava mesmo em trazer você — garantiu o mais velho. — Acho que já estava apaixonado por você.

O sorriso do loiro abriu ainda mais.

— Mas nos conhecíamos tinha… dois meses?

— Isso.

— Eu ainda estava com Mark.

— _Hum-Hum_ … — Lim balançou os ombros. — Eu sabia que a reserva era demorada.

— E o que você faria se eu ainda estivesse com ele?

— Provavelmente imploraria para você largá-lo e ser meu namorado.

— E se… isso não acontecesse?

— Eu iria namorar Jin.

Os dois riram juntos e se sentiram bem. Realmente não sabiam o que fariam se não estivessem juntos naquele momento, parecia tão errado que o melhor não era nem pensar em tal coisa.

Jaebeom ia brincar com algo quando o garçom apareceu com o menu. Os dois escolheram rapidamente o que queriam e Youngjae usou seus conhecimentos com vinho para pedir uma boa safra para eles, aproveitando que ficaram outra vez sozinhos para novamente buscar a mão do moreno e entrelaçar os dedos.

— Eu ainda não acredito que você realmente reservou isso aqui quando eu ainda estava com Mark. Tem que ser muito seguro de si para fazer isso, _hn_.

— Para falar a verdade, eu nem sei o porquê fiz isso. Eu não estava realmente pensando em implorar ou fazer você terminar, mas sei lá… Pareceu certo eu reservar? É loucura. E qualquer coisa a taxa para abandono de reserva nem era tão alta.

— Ou você é um vidente.

— Gosto de pensar que tive sorte de você olhar para mim.

— Você de seis meses atrás não falaria isso.

— Nunca! — O moreno riu. — Céus, você era insuportável! Até… não ser mais.

Youngjae mostrou a língua de implicância.

— Nós iríamos transar… se não fosse Mark — comentou o loiro. — Quer dizer, comecei a namorá-lo, mas se não fosse isso… Teríamos estragado tudo.

— Não acho que transar iria estragar as coisas.

— Ia sim. Pois eu ia te tratar como qualquer um por estar inseguro e… ia dar merda. Depois eu ia me sentir péssimo e perceber que estava apaixonado… Seria um problemão.

— O importante é que estamos aqui e juntos e, céus… eu queria muito poder te beijar agora.

— Será que o garçom vai chegar agora?

— Talvez…

O loiro sorriu de lado e Jaebeom chegou a sacudir a cabeça negativamente enquanto via o namorado se levantar. Ele então suspirou pesado e sacudiu os ombros. Como resistir a Youngjae? Nunca saberia. Assim, logo estavam se beijando, dando algumas risadinhas enquanto tentavam ouvir alguém se aproximar. A sala definidamente ajudava naquele momento.

— Ele ‘tá vindo! — murmurou o moreno.

Youngjae riu, apressando-se para a sua cadeira enquanto Jaebeom fazia o mesmo; ambos fingindo estarem interessados nas taças com água que tinha no local.

A comida não demorou a ser servida e Youngjae sorriu de lado para o garçom, que ficou vermelho no mesmo instante e praticamente saiu correndo da saleta. Choi riu divertido.

— Você é malvado com as pessoas, Jae.

— Está com ciúmes? — brincou.

— Não, você sabe que não sou assim. Mas você é muito bonito para resistirem. — Jaebeom levantou a sobrancelha. — E você gosta disso.

— Eu gosto mais ainda de você.

— _Arg_ … brega? Onde está o roqueiro _bad boy, hn_?

— Fazendo música de como está pensando em você às duas da manhã.

Jaebeom somente sorriu docemente e esticou o garfo na direção do namorado, que riu, abrindo a boca e recebendo a comida. Eles não sabiam exatamente como tinham parado ali, sendo namorados tão apaixonados, mas céus, não reclamariam dos caminhos que o universo escolheu para uni-los.


	72. Chapter 72

Choi tinha terminado a taça de vinho quando percebeu o sorriso aberto de Jaebeom.

— Eu tenho mais uma surpresa.

Youngjae arregalou os olhos ao ver o namorado se levantar e estender a mão para ele. O loiro segurou nos dedos já tão conhecidos e viu que a _hostess_ saindo do local. O cantor estava distraído e nem tinha percebido a presença da mulher na saleta.

— Que surpresa? — perguntou.

— É surpresa.

Choi suspirou pesado e deixou o outro o conduzir. Eles voltaram rapidamente para o corredor, contudo o moreno indicou uma porta escondida como o caminho que deveriam fazer.

O mais novo estava curioso, mas nada falou quando se deu de cara com uma escada, somente a subiu ainda com os dedos em Jaebeom, pensando em como amava quando o namorado era misterioso.

Quando o loiro deu o primeiro passo no terraço, ele arfou com a visão. Diferente da sua cobertura, que dava para o rio Han, essa dava para um dos grandes parques de Seul e de alguma maneira pareciam presos em um filme antigo, em um espetáculo que de árvores que poucos conseguiam usufruir.

— É lindo, JB…

O moreno somente sorriu, puxando o namorado ainda mais próximo da beirada, onde havia uma namoradeira vermelha, com algumas velas e quando se aproximaram, o cantor pode ver cobertores para colocarem em seus colos, já que a noite estava fria.

— Uau… Você vai me pedir em casamento? — brincou Youngjae, esticando o cobertor no seu colo.

— _Hm_ …

— Você vai?!

— Não — Jaebeom respondeu rindo e se aproximando para beijar os lábios do amado. — Não agora pelo menos, mas em breve.

— Do jeito que demoramos para nos beijar, o seu breve são dez anos.

— Quinze.

Os dois sorriram e Jaebeom outra vez roubou os lábios do namorado.

— Essa parte não estava inclusa. Eu… pedi esses dias quando ligaram para confirmar a reserva.

— Oh, então o você de três meses atrás não queria casar comigo?

— Eu nem sabia se conseguiria namorar você… Eu sonhei com isso, mas né?

— Fofo. Adoro meus fãs que imaginam que vão namorar comigo.

O moreno revirou os olhos, sorrindo para a forma como o namorado buscou sua mão por baixo do cobertor, deixando a cabeça tombar no ombro de Jaebeom, curtindo o momento a dois.

— Jae?

— Sim, _baby?_

— Eu tenho um presente no meu bolso para você.

— É o seu pau?

— Quê?! Não! — Jaebeom riu alto. — É um presente mesmo!

— Ah… — O loiro fingiu desapontamento antes de enfiar a mão no bolso da calça do namorado. — O que é? Me dá!

O moreno riu, afastando o outro somente para ele mesmo buscar o que tinha para o outro. Youngjae então viu uma bela caixinha preta de veludo sendo estendida na sua direção.

— Tem certeza que você não está me pedindo em casamento?

— Tenho. Pretendo fazer algo muito maior que isso.

Youngjae sorriu, mas ele não podia deixar de imaginar o que aconteceria se o outro o pedisse em casamento; parecia algo tão absurdo e certo ao mesmo tempo. A verdade é que com Jaebeom, tudo parecia certo.

O loiro então pegou a caixinha e abriu com cuidado — parte dele ainda torcendo para ser um anel de noivado —, mas ao ver o que parecia ser um cordão, com um bonito pingente, não pode deixar de sorrir ainda a mais.

— ‘J’ de Jaebeom?

— De Jinyoung. Achei que seria bom para ajudar no _fanservice_.

— _Ahh_ …

Choi pareceu tão desanimado que Jaebeom sorriu, não acreditando que o namorado não tinha percebido a brincadeira. Lim então o buscou com cuidado e deixou que seus lábios mostrassem a verdade para o mais novo.

— Amor, pode ser “J” do que você quiser, mas é… um amuleto. Se for J de Jaebeom, saiba que estarei com você sempre que usar esse cordão, bem pertinho do seu coração. 

— Então será “J” de Jaebeom. — Youngjae riu, sentindo-se bobo por pensar outra coisa.

Youngjae não resistiu a beijar outra vez o namorado; seu coração estava tão calmo agora, como se tivesse certeza que Jaebeom era o homem certo, o amor da sua vida. Poderia ser um pensamento apressado, ainda com somente uns meses de relacionamento, contudo sempre tinha sido um sonhador, por mais que poucos soubessem desse seu lado.

— Vem… deixa eu colocar em você.

O moreno tirou com cuidado o cordão da caixinha e posicionou no pescoço do namorado, abotoando com cuidado. Era bem simples, somente com o “J” mais trabalhado, com fios de ouro dourado e branco, contudo pareceu combinar perfeitamente para o cantor, que sorriu ainda mais abertamente ao tocar o pingente com cuidado.

— É perfeito.

— Não — disse o mais velho. — Você que é a única coisa perfeita aqui.

O cantor suspirou pesado, pois era impossível resistir a ficar algum segundo longe dos lábios do namorado, ainda mais quando ele dava aquelas demonstrações apaixonadas, o que era sempre! Youngjae simplesmente não cansava de amar e ser amado.

— Vamos… — chamou o mais novo. — Vou de recompensar pela noite maravilhosa.

— Amor, não precisa…

— JB, é o que eu quero — afirmou o moreno. — Quero fazer amor com você.

Jaebeom sorriu docemente, deixando seus dedos fazerem um leve afago na bochecha do loiro.

— Então, vamos fazer amor.

***

O casal tinha se livrado de paparazzis na entrada do prédio e nem pensaram muito sobre aquilo; provavelmente alguém tinha vazado sobre a ida deles ao restaurante. E assim, os dois entraram no apartamento rindo e aos beijos, porém quando Jaebeom abriu os olhos — ainda com os lábios do namorado nos seus —, as luzes do local estavam acesas, coisa que não tinham deixado ao saírem. O moreno agiu por impulso no mesmo instante e empurrou Youngjae para trás de si, pronto para defender o cantor do qualquer um que estivesse na cobertura.

— JB?

— _Shh_ … — Jaebeom estava preocupado e logo apertou o botão do elevador para outra vez descerem. — Tem alguém aqui — explicou em um sussurro.

A mente de Youngjae tentou imaginar em todas as pessoas que poderiam estar ali, mas Jaebeom parecia tão preocupado que nada falou, torcendo para não ser nada e que não estivessem em perigo.

— Coco… não podemos deixá-la… — murmurou o loiro, olhando em volta e se segurando para não assobiar e chamar sua cachorrinha.

Os dois então escutaram um barulho vindo do andar de cima, próximo ao quarto do loiro e Jaebeom empurrou o namorado na direção do elevador, apertando várias vezes o botão, tentando de alguma forma adiantar o processo. Céus, que demora!

— Ah, eles chegaram…

A voz de Jackson foi um alívio tão imenso que o casal respirou fundo, apoiando ao mesmo tempo o corpo na parede. O barulho do elevador indicando que estava no andar veio em seguida e Jaebeom revirou os olhos.

— Agora?!

Jaebeom bufou, apertando o botão para o elevador fechar e voltar para o andar térreo.

— Coco, bebê!

Coco desceu as escadas correndo na direção de Youngjae, que riu ao pegar a cadelinha assim que ela bateu as patinhas no seu joelho, ficando de pé em busca de colo. O loiro sorriu, balançando o animalzinho nos braços.

O casal acabou se distraindo com o cãozinho, mas quando fitaram outra vez Jackson, perceberam que ele descia as escadas com Mark e Jinyoung e nenhum dos três tinha uma boa expressão no rosto, ao contrário, estavam sérios; sérios até demais. 

— O que houve?

De repente, os paparazzis na frente do prédio começaram a fazer sentido de alguma maneira e os dois não souberam ao certo o que pensarem. Seria algum escândalo? Mas o que seria grave daquela maneira que os amigos pareciam tão alarmados?

— Talvez… vocês devam sentar. — A voz de Mark era tão séria que o loiro sentiu algo na sua espinha, como um frio anunciando uma tragédia. De repente, o seu medo de mais cedo parecia real e palpável. — É o melhor…

Jaebeom buscou a mão do namorado e eles se sentaram no sofá branco, engolindo a seco, não sabendo ao certo se queriam saber o que tinha acontecido.

Os três também se sentaram, mas acabaram utilizando o sofá de frente ao outro. Eles se fitavam, sem saber realmente como começar aquela conversa.

— O que foi? — Youngjae disparou, nervoso. — Algum escândalo? Pegam JB e eu nos beijando? É isso?

No fundo, o loiro sabia que não era aquilo, contudo não conseguia pensar em mais nada e um escândalo parecia algo fácil de se lidar, ainda mais com todos agora sabendo da sua orientação sexual; seus fãs permaneceram e era tudo o que precisava para ser feliz na carreira.

— Não é bem isso… — Jinyoung comentou, pela primeira vez falando algo.

Jaebeom passou os dedos nervosamente pelo cabelo. Mas que merda! O que estava acontecendo? Era o que se perguntava, sentindo-se perdido pela primeira vez, afinal era sempre quem descobria sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo.

— Aconteceu algo… com Yug e Bam? — Lim perguntou de uma vez. Eram os únicos que não estavam ali. — Por favor… nos diga…

— Não… — garantiu Jackson, engolindo a seco. — Amores, é melhor… contar logo.

Mark apertou as próprias mão e respirou com força. Como falar aquilo? Céus! Era muito complicado e nunca imaginou ter que dar uma notícia daquelas aos amigos.

— Por favor — pediu Choi. — Essa demora… está nos matando. Nos digam logo: o que aconteceu?

Jinyoung olhou para o ruivo e percebeu que o namorado estava sem palavras. Ele então buscou a mão de Mark e suspirou fundo, sabendo que teria que dar a notícia do que tinha acontecido.

— Há meia hora… aconteceu uma explosão em um carro… e os dois passageiros morreram — Jinyoung explicou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Jaebeom franziu a testa.

— Não… entendo — disse Lim. — Quem estava nesse carro?

— Suas mães — Mark finalmente proferiu. — Choi Youra e Lim Bora.

— Nós sentimos muito — Jackson completou.

Não fazia sentido, pelo menos foi isso o que pensaram naquele momento. O que estava acontecendo? Como aquelas palavras podiam estar juntas na mesma frase? Definitivamente, sentiam-se mais do que perdidos.

— Elas… se conhecem? — Youngjae perguntou, sem realmente entender as palavras dos amigos. — Como?

— Isso é um engano — afirmou o moreno, rindo de maneira forçada e estranha. — Eu coloquei minha mãe na reabilitação semana passada. Isso é mentira.

Mark, Jinyoung e Jackson se encararam, os três sem realmente saber o que deveriam fazer naquele momento. Era uma situação tão complicada.

— Não eram elas — concluiu Youngjae, de súbito. — Explosão em um carro? Claro que não!

— Impossível — concluiu Jaebeom.

Os outros três não sabiam exatamente como deveriam agir com uma situação daquelas. Seus amigos estavam em negação e eles não os culpavam, afinal era algo que até Mark tinha duvidado quando recebera o telefonema.

— Elas nem se conhecem — disse Choi. Ele tinha o olhar longe, como se tentasse fazer sentido a todas aquelas palavras. — Deviam ser outras pessoas, gente.

Jinyoung suspirou pesado

— Ainda não sabemos bem o que aconteceu, mas pelo visto a senhora Choi foi até a clínica de reabilitação que a senhora Lim estava e a tirou de lá — Park explicou. — Tem até filmagens.

Quanto àquela informação, o casal de namorados não soube o que dizer. Era algo tão absurdo, o que realmente estava acontecendo? Pareciam presos em alguma miragem estranha, um sonho em um verão escaldante que os faziam delirar. Suas mães mortas? Ainda não parecia algo palpável.

— Vocês… têm que reconhecer os corpos.

Youngjae fitou o namorado, mas Jaebeom não o olhou de volta, somente fitando um ponto à frente, um ponto que nem o moreno sabia ao certo o que era. Por que tudo parecia tão perdido naquele momento? Tão sem esperança? Era o que Choi se perguntava enquanto voltava a encarar os amigos; todos eles tinham olhares de pesar nas faces, contudo toda a situação ainda não tinha sido absorvida pela mente do loiro e de certo modo, ele nem queria que fosse.

— Corpos?

A voz de Jaebeom foi tão fraca que Youngjae quis chorar. Céus, o que estava acontecendo?! Nada parecia ser real!

— É… mas podemos ir amanhã, se vocês preferirem assim — Jackson resolveu interromper, deixando claro que quem tomava as decisões naquele momento seriam Jaebeom e Youngjae. — O que for melhor para os dois.

Não havia o “melhor” para o casal, não naquela situação, com a realidade apavorante de que talvez, tivessem perdido suas mães. Elas tinham seus defeitos, mas ainda guardavam dentro dos seus corações aquele carinho que cresceram tendo, aquela centelha de amor que nunca realmente morria. Era suas mães no final das contas.

— Não são elas. — Youngjae não tinha certeza quantas vezes tinham repetido tal coisa naquela noite. Estava tudo tão perfeito no jantar, contudo depois de tudo o que escutaram, parecia uma outra vida, uma que não realmente gostavam. — Então, é melhor irmos logo, pois não são elas.

— É… — Jaebeom murmurou baixo, sem saber realmente o que mais dizer. — É melhor… irmos.

O trisal sabia que seus amigos não estavam bem, que estavam ainda em negação, contudo quando a verdade os alcançasse, seria de uma vez e entendiam que deveriam estar por perto por eles, para serem o apoio que o casal sempre era quando precisavam.

— Coco… ela tem que comer e também… trocar a água — Youngjae disse, um pouco anestesiado de tudo, as coisas não pareciam corretas, no lugar e tudo aquilo o trazia um ruim sentimento para dentro de si. — Eu vou… ficar…

Mark conhecia bem o melhor amigo para saber que ele estava com medo; céus, pelo olhar do cantor, Choi estava apavorado. Mas, o ruivo sabia que o outro precisava encarar aquela situação de uma vez por todas. Assim, o manager mais velho fitou Jackson, que entendeu no mesmo instante o que o namorado queria dizer.

— Eu fico e cuido dela — o chinês afirmou, com um fraco sorriso. — Ela vai ficar bem comigo.

Choi fitou o chinês e pareceu não entender bem as palavras, mas ainda assim balançou a cabeça positivamente.

— _Hn_ … é melhor nós irmos agora — Jinyoung proferiu de uma vez. — Vamos levar vocês.

***

A viagem de carro foi silenciosa e pelo retrovisor Mark conseguia ver Jaebeom e Youngjae de mãos dadas, contudo pela postura e os olhares dos dois, parecia algo quase automático do que realmente um apoio mútuo. Ele suspirou pesado e fitou o namorado, que também não sabia realmente o que fazer ou dizer para tudo aquilo.

Os paparazzis que estavam no prédio de Youngjae pareciam não estar no necrotério quando lá chegaram e Mark agradeceu por aquilo, pois já bastava a dor dos amigos, sem ter que lidar com imprensa. Quanto mais calma, melhor era para toda a situação.

Dentro do local foi bastante burocrático e Mark resolveu tudo enquanto Jinyoung ficou próximo ao casal de namorados, que ainda tinham as mãos dadas, sem nada falarem. Park não tinha certeza se aquilo era um bom sinal, contudo torcia para eles ficarem minimamente bem.

— Eles pediram para nós esperamos um pouco — Mark informou assim que voltou para perto do namorado e dos amigos. — Estão… preparando tudo para vocês poderem identificar.

O casal nada falou.

O silêncio reinou durante todo o tempo que não foram chamados, mas Jinyoung e Mark não pensaram em puxar conversa ou algo do tipo, somente deixaram da maneira que estava, pois sabiam que iriam precisar de forças para quando a situação ficasse realmente tensa.

— Choi e Lim?

A voz do homem foi seca e ele não completou nomes e nada mais, somente se virou quando viu os outros homens se levantarem para o acompanhar. Youngjae e Jaebeom nada falaram, apenas foram até a porta aberta sabendo que seus amigos estavam atrás, provavelmente para oferecerem apoio moral.

Dentro da sala, era gelado e Youngjae se encolheu no mesmo instante. Por que cada passo que dava parecia estar mais perto de algo que nunca se recuperaria? Seu coração estava tão pesado no momento, pois morria de medo do que presenciaria naquele local.

— Os corpos estão bastante queimados, mas estão reconhecíveis — explicou o médico do local, com uma prancheta nas mãos. — Eu peço para que vocês olhem bem e tenham certeza.

As mãos que estavam dadas há vários minutos se separaram quando o médico e o assistente mostraram para qual maca cada um tinha que olhar, mas Youngjae não queria aquilo, pois aqueles dedos nos seus eram o único indicativo de que tudo daria certo, de que não era a sua mãe embaixo daquele lençol branco. Separar-se de Jaebeom pareceu indicar como tudo daria definitivamente errado.

Ele estava pronto para levantar aquele lençol e dizer que aquele corpo não era sua mãe, mas quando o homem assim realizou, a respiração do cantor ficou presa na garganta e as palavras travaram. Ele queria dizer: “Essa mulher não é a minha mãe”. Porém seria uma mentira.

O loiro não soube ao certo o que aconteceu, contudo ele somente sentiu os braços de Mark lhe segurando enquanto ia ao chão. Contudo, ainda confuso, olhou para o namorado, como se ainda acreditasse que tudo era uma piada maldosa do universo, mas o grito de Jaebeom chegou antes aos seus ouvidos do que qualquer outra coisa.

Jinyoung tentou segurar Jaebeom, mas o outro moreno o empurrou com força, tentando alcançar o corpo da mãe, contudo foi impedido de assim fazer pelo médico, então ele correu. Lim saiu de uma vez da sala, não escutando a nada ou ninguém enquanto Youngjae ficou para trás, segurando-se ao melhor amigo ainda murmurando o nome do namorado por entre os lábios.

Youngjae precisava de Jaebeom, mas o moreno tinha ido embora. 

  
  



	73. Chapter 73

Yugyeom se fitava no grande espelho da sala, pela primeira vez sem a faixa na lateral do seu corpo. O médico tinha liberado o exercício, mas sem muito esforço, pelo menos por enquanto. Contudo o rapaz logo ligou a música e começou outra vez a treinar a forte coreografia, se conseguisse recuperar todo o tempo que tinha perdido, poderia participar do show e ainda dançar, o que claramente atrairia novos holofotes nele.

— Mas… que porra é essa?!

Ele ouviu a voz, mas não parou de dançar.

— Seu maluco, você não pode fazer isso!

O moreno apenas riu, puxando a recém-chegada para dançar junto com ele, pois estava feliz por finalmente conseguir se mover outra vez.

— Nada de me subornar com abraços! — reclamou a jovem, empurrando o corpo suado do amigo. — Você não pode se esforçar tanto assim!

— E quem você é? Minha mãe?

— Sou sua melhor amiga, peste!

O mais novo sorriu, estalando um beijo na bochecha da morena, que reclamou, contudo não era realmente verdade, pois ela amava quando Yugyeom ficava carinhoso daquela maneira.

— Se Jungkook ouvir isso…

— Todos sabem que você me prefere — ponderou a moça.

— _Hm_ …

— Bobão! — Ela riu, empurrando o outro mais uma vez. — Vem, chega de ensaiar. Vamos comer!

— Eu acabei de começar!

— E estava fazendo uma pirueta quando não pode! Então, deixa de palhaçada senão eu ligo para Bambam e você vai saber o que é chateação.

— Isso é chantagem!

— Sim, e eu sou boa nisso. Vamos que eu estou faminta.

O moreno sabia bem que ela estava disfarçando para ele não dançar mais, contudo não resistia a carinha pidona de Chanmi e logo foi atrás dela, arrumando de qualquer maneira suas coisas antes de fechar a porta da sala atrás de si.

— Depois do show, eu vou sair da BoA — disse a moça, quando já estavam na lanchonete do outro lado da rua onde ficava a empresa. Ambos já tinham também pedido a comida e somente esperavam a chegada de seus pratos. — Pronto, falei.

Yugyeom não estava realmente surpreso, contudo pensou que demoraria mais para tal coisa ocorrer.

— Jae te chamou para a Ars?

— Sim, mas… a BoA disse que não ia renovar o contrato — explicou a moça, suspirando pesado. — Se eles dissessem que iriam… eu talvez ficasse, mas parece que é culpa minha um louco tentar nos matar.

O moreno franziu a testa e somente buscou a mão da amiga, sabendo como aquele assunto ainda era recente para ela e como machucava, então Chanmi somente fazia piada; um mecanismo de defesa que aprendera desde criança.

— Você vai ser ótima na Ars.

A moça sorriu fracamente.

— Você também.

— _Hm…_ — O moreno se afastou e nada falou. — Oh, a comida está chegando…

Eles então ficaram em silêncio, vendo a comida ser posta para os dois e logo começaram a comer, contudo a morena conhecia muito bem o outro para saber quando ele estava escondendo algo.

— Desembucha.

— Oi?

— Fala logo o que você está escondendo e fazendo cara de cu.

Yugyeom odiava como seus melhores amigos o conheciam tão bem a perceberem uma leve mudança no tom de voz e terem certeza que tinha algo de errado acontecendo.

— Jae não me chamou para Ars.

A morena arregalou os olhos.

— Oi?! — Chanmi parece chocada, até pensar em algo e logo sorrir. — Oh, ele deve estar esperando seu contrato acabar para não precisar pagar nada; essas coisas são caras.

— É… talvez.

— Você deveria falar com ele, Yug.

— Não agora… — disse o mais novo. — Ele está sem cabeça para isso.

— Ah, é verdade… A mãe dele. Cara… Que história pesada…

Yugyeom concordou.

— E Jaebeom também sumiu do mapa, o que deixa Jae ainda pior.

— Cara… isso é péssimo. Jae deve estar apavorado e sabe-se lá o que se passa na cabeça de Jaebeom nesse momento… — A moça suspirou pesadamente. — Mas e o corpo da mãe dele? O que aconteceu?

— Mark cuidou de tudo, mas… Jaebeom não apareceu, então não foi realmente uma cerimônia tradicional. Jin conseguiu falar com ele hoje de manhã, ele respondeu uma mensagem dizendo para pararem de o ligar, então… É… Mark está fingindo bem, mas eu consigo notar a raiva nascendo nele. Não vai demorar para ele ir atrás de Jaebeom.

— Eu entendo os dois… — comentou a morena, bebericando o suco na sequência. — Tipo, quando minha mãe morreu, eu me isolei, não queria saber de nada ou ninguém, mas meu pai fez o mesmo e eu me irritei. — Chanmi sorriu fracamente com a lembrança. — Eu era novinha, entrando na puberdade e vendo meu pai se afundar no sofá, nem olhando para mim, sabe? Até o dia que eu surtei, gritei horrores e papai pareceu perceber o que fazia, sabe? Depois disso as coisas voltaram ao normal ou quase isso. Mas nós aprendemos a lidar com o nosso luto.

— Acho que é isso o que Jaebeom ‘tá fazendo, só que não consegue perceber que está machucando Jae no processo e quando ele se der conta disso vai voltar… Eu só espero que seja logo…

— Ele não foi no enterro da senhora Choi, não é? Por isso que não o vi no primeiro dia…

— Não foi… Comigo eu fiquei tão mal e Bam estava lá a todo momento, eu não faço ideia de como o coração de Jae está.

— Complicado. — Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. — Se eu o ver por aí, chuto a canela dele.

— Por favor, faça isso!

— Depois vou abraçá-lo.

— Eu também.

— Somos tão compreensivos, não é? — A morena riu, fazendo o outro rir junto. — Agora, vamos terminar de comer!

— Você vive falando de comida.

— Claro! — disparou a moça. — Do que adianta não comer, sair na rua e ser atropelada e morrer?

Yugyeom franziu a testa.

— Isso não faz sentido!

— Faz sim. Se eu for atropelada quando sair daqui, pelo menos saberei que morri com o gosto dessas batatas fritas divinas na boca. É uma boa coisa para se lembrar.

— Garota esquisita.

— Que você ama!

— Há controvérsias.

O moreno sentiu um guardanapo voando na sua direção e riu. Era sempre bom estar com seus amigos, deixava tudo mais leve e calmo dentro do seu coração.

— O que vamos fazer quando saímos daqui? O resto do meu dia ‘tá livre.

— Você eu sei lá — disse o rapaz. — Eu tenho que voltar para os ensaios.

— Nada disso! Você já ensaiou muito. Eu vou reclamar com Bambam.

— Chungha, eu faço o que eu quiser.

A moça revirou os olhos e levantou o dedo médio na direção do amigo, que riu e devolveu o gesto para ela. As coisas eram muito fáceis quando estavam juntos, realmente tinham uma bonita amizade.

O moreno ia falar algo quando sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso. Ele logo buscou o aparelho e pode ver o nome do namorado no _display_. O rapaz sorriu e foi ler a mensagem de Bambam.

**Bam ♥**

Amor, eu preciso de você!

Já saiu do ensaio?

Hm… mais ou menos?

Quando você puder, vem no

meu apartamento?

Precisamos fazer algo!

O quê?

Só venha u.ú

Ah, tá, tá…

Já estou indo!

♥

— Deixa-me adivinhar: mensagem do namorado — comentou a morena assim que o amigo a fitou outra vez.

— Bam quer me ver.

— E você ainda vai ensaiar depois que sair daqui?

Yugyeom pensou por uns segundos por mais que soubesse qual era a resposta para a pergunta da mais velha.

— Não. — Ele revirou os olhos. — Irei ver meu namorado.

— Ai, o amor… o amor…

Kim somente sorriu. Chanmi tinha razão: estava repleto de amor.

**

Após terminar de comer e se despedir da amiga, Yugyeom foi atrás do namorado, preocupado com qualquer coisa que poderia estar acontecendo. Os últimos dias tinham sido corridos e estranhos, então o moreno ainda esperava que fosse somente uma surpresa para ficarem sentados no sofá o dia inteiro aos beijos, contudo algo o dizia que não era realmente o que aconteceria em alguns minutos.

— Amor… Você chegou.

Quando Bambam puxou o mais novo para dentro do apartamento, abraçando-o para em seguida o beijar, Yugyeom pensou que talvez estivesse certo, que talvez fosse uma surpresa para um dia calmo, contudo logo os seus planos foram para uma direção totalmente diferente da que poderia imaginar.

— Estava com saudades — o mais novo afirmou, deixando suas mãos cruzarem na cintura do outro, que sorriu, ficando na ponta do pé rapidamente para dar um beijo nos lábios do trainee. — _Hm_ … perfume de baunilha, o meu favorito.

— Nada disso! — disparou o loiro. — Não temos tempo para isso, amor.

— Não?

— Não! — Bambam foi enfático, puxando o moreno em direção ao sofá, onde se sentaram em seguida. — Eu tive na cobertura de Jae hoje, né? O pobrezinho está acabado, bebê.

— Muito grave?

— Olha, ele não consegue parar de chorar, foi horrível! Meu coração partiu umas oitocentas vezes, tive que ligar para Mark me ajudar… — explicou o mais velho, suspirando pesado e buscando a mão do namorado para entrelaçar os dedos. — Acho que precisamos fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso.

— Como o quê?

— Temos que achar Jaebeom — concluiu o estudante de moda.

Kim suspirou pesado, mas ele concordava. Jaebeom não podia se esconder para sempre, como Youngjae não tinha condições de ficar daquela maneira, mais por sentir saudades e se sentir desamparado sem o namorado do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Acha que é uma boa ideia? — Yugyeom perguntou. — Ele deve estar tão mal quando o Jae.

— Eu sei! E é por isso que temos que encontrá-lo também. Jaebeom não pode guardar tudo para si dessa maneira! Ele nem foi no velório da própria mãe!

O moreno concordou, suspirando pesado em seguida. Era uma situação tão, mas tão complicada que nem sabia qual realmente era o certo e como segui-lo daquela maneira.

— _Hm_ … onde você acha que ele pode estar? — perguntou o moreno.

— Acho que ele está no apartamento dele — afirmou o mais velho. — Mas ele também pode estar no lugar que tinha alugado para mãe, há uns meses…

— Céus, como ele deve estar arrasado!

Yugyeom conseguia imaginar um pouco a dor dos amigos, pois já sentira o mesmo, algumas vezes durante a vida. Aquele tipo de coisa fica dentro de você e o transforma por inteiro; perder os pais é perder sua identicamente no mundo, por mais que ela já esteja estabelecida desde o momento em que se respira após nascer. Perder os pais é perder uma parte da sua vida, tanto no passado, mesmo que as lembranças sejam sempre recorrentes, como as do futuro, afinal esse estará repleto de “E se?” E se eu tiver filhos e meus pais não estiverem aqui pra serem avós? E se eu precisar daquele carinho e a mão sempre estendida, sumir? E se tudo fosse inútil porque a morte era o único destino em que partilhavam?

Era muita coisa e o mais novo tinha certeza que os amigos estavam sobrecarregados.

— É, amor e é por isso que temos que ir lá e ajudá-lo de alguma maneira — disse o loiro, sorrindo fracamente. — Então… você vem comigo?

— Bam, com você, eu vou a qualquer lugar.

O loiro sorriu e beijou o namorado, pensando que como também ia a qualquer lugar onde Yugyeom estivesse.

**

O casal tentou primeiro no apartamento em que Jaebeom morava. Eles esperavam o encontrar lá, pois não tinham mais muito outros lugares para procurarem, afinal o manager não tinha amigos além deles, assim não estava na casa de ninguém desconhecido. A verdade é que Bambam somente queria resolver toda aquela situação logo e ver Lim e Choi sorrirem outra vez.

— Olá, seu porteiro. Teria como informar se Lim Jaebeom está no apartamento dele?

Yugyeom quis rir do namorado e da maneira como ele fez a pergunta ao porteiro, pois era adorável. Não adiantava, sempre amaria o seu bebê.

— Oh, vocês são conhecidos dele?

— Sim, ele… sumiu. Estamos preocupados.

— Ótimo, porque ele está fazendo uma algazarra sem fim! — disparou o homem. — Eu estou recebendo muitas reclamações, dessa maneira ele será expulso do prédio!

Bambam arregalou os olhos.

— O que ele está fazendo?

— Ouvindo música alta, gritando, acordando vizinhos… Não dá mais!

Os namorados se fitaram e definitivamente ficaram preocupados. Assim, depois de se despedir do porteiro, seguiram para o elevador, torcendo para conseguirem falar com o amigo.

O tailandês encostou a cabeça na porta assim que chegaram, mas não parecia ter música alta saindo do apartamento, então era sinal de que o som estava desligado. Poderia ser um bom sinal ou não. Ainda não tinha certeza da resposta correta. 

O moreno então bateu na porta.

Os dois esperaram uns minutos até perceberem que não haveria resposta.

— JAEBEOM, ABRE ESTA PORTA!

Bambam estava cansado e por isso gritou bem alto, logo sentindo os braços do namorado o segurando e tampando sua boca.

— Amor!

— _Hum, hum, hum…_

— Eu vou te soltar, okay? Mas nada de gritar!

O loiro nada mais tentou falar e então Yugyeom o soltou, logo percebendo que Bambam não estava nada feliz.

— Esse cara tem que abrir a porta!

— Amor, primeiro: calma — pediu o mais novo. — Jaebeom também está passando por um momento difícil, temos que lembrar disso!

O estudante de novo concordou, respirando fundo. Ele não era insensível, somente estava preocupado demais, o que o deixava nervoso e agitado, coisa que era mal interpretado por todos.

— Eu sei, eu sei… — reclamou o loiro. — Mas, se não for aos berros, como vamos entrar aí?!

— Ele tem uma chave por aqui… Lembro que uma vez ele me contou — explicou o mais novo. — Vamos procurar nessas plantas…

O mais velho estava sentindo a irritação o subir, mas tinha que ficar calmo, então resolveu fazer o que o namorado pediu, revirando alguns dos vasos ao lado da porta de Jaebeom para encontrar a tal chave.

— Achei! — Yugyeom sorriu satisfeito ao mostrar a chave para o namorado após remexer no terceiro vasinho. — Eu disse que estava por aqui.

— Anda! Abre logo.

— Ai, ‘tá, ‘tá…

Yugyeom fez o que foi pedido e sem dificuldade abriu a porta, arfando quando sua visão percebeu como estava o apartamento.

— Que foi? — Bambam perguntou, entrando logo atrás do namorado. — Puta que pariu…

Estava tudo bagunçado e sujo, mas o que mais chamava atenção do casal era o fato de que haviam muitas latas e garrafas de bebidas espalhadas por todo o local. Era assustador, pois os dois nunca tinham visto algo parecido.

— Cadê ele? — Bambam perguntou, olhando em volta e não vendo o amigo. — Cadê Jaebeom?

Yugyeom respirou fundo e fez o mesmo do namorado. O local era todo aberto, um apartamento estilo estúdio, então haviam poucas divisórias entre cômodos, mas ao observar melhor, o moreno encontrou Lim.

— Ali — disse o rapaz.

O loiro seguiu a mão do namorado e viu que ele apontava para cama. O tailandês quase falou que o moreno estava enganado quando percebeu que o monte na cama não era somente cobertor e latas de bebida, era Jaebeom.

— Eu vou… — sussurrou o mais novo.

— Vai o quê?!

— Tentar acordá-lo!

— Yug, e se ele estiver morto?!

— Divindade, Bam! — Kim revirou os olhos. — Só… tenta organizar aquela mesa ali para darmos algo para ele comer, sei lá…

Kim não sabia ao certo o que fazer, mas acreditava que o amigo não deveria estar comendo, assim era necessário alimentá-lo logo ou talvez um banho; estava perdido com toda a situação.

O mais novo balançou a cabeça e resolveu somente seguir até a cama, esperando que Jaebeom estivesse dormindo e não morto — agora que o namorado tinha dito tal coisa, o pensamento estava ali —, e com cuidado, afastando a grossa colcha.

O manager parecia apagado, porém respirava calmamente, o que deixou o moreno mais novo tranquilo por uns segundos. Yugyeom então sacudiu de leve o corpo de Jaebeom e esperou ele acordar, contudo isso não aconteceu. Ele então tentou outra vez e outra e outra, até que Lim abriu os olhos, mas logo voltando a fechá-los.

— Jaebeom! Acorda!

O mais velho piscou outra vez, contudo nem se mexeu. O mais novo suspirou pesado e se posicionou melhor na cama, para puxar o outro para cima e tentar acordá-lo de uma vez, contudo assim que segurou Lim pelos ombros, sentiu o corpo sendo empurrado contra o colchão e com um grito preso na cama percebeu o corpo de Jaebeom por cima do dele, com uma espécie de sorriso de lado na face.

— _Hm_ … Uma visitinha?

Yugyeom ainda estava tentando entender o que acontecia quando escutou o grito de Bambam e em seguida Jaebeom não estava mais em cima dele e sim no chão, xingando alto com o fato de ser sido jogado da cama.

— Seu babaca bêbado! — disparou o tailandês para o mais velho enquanto subia na cama e puxava Yugyeom para si, garantido que o namorado estava bem. — Amor?

— Não… foi nada. — Yugyeom ainda se sentia confuso. — Estou bem.

O tailandês concordou com a cabeça e logo se virou para Jaebeom, que ainda estava no chão, agora com uma lata de cerveja que tinha pego jogada pelo local e terminando de beber o líquido que tinha dentro dela.

— Idiota! — Bambam gritou, empurrando o mais velho com o pé. — Larga esse caralho.

Como uma tragédia anunciada, Jaebeom simplesmente pegou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente — uma garrafa de vidro vazia —, e jogou na direção do tailandês, que somente teve tempo de desviar por puro reflexo. Na sequência, todos escutaram o vidro se estilhaçando contra a parede.

— Escroto! — O tailandês agora estava possesso. — Quer saber? Foda-se você! Quer se matar de tanto beber aí, a porra do problema é teu! — gritou o loiro. — Vem, Yug. Vamos!

Yugyeom se moveu na cama para ir atrás do namorado, contudo parou para fitar Jaebeom e não conseguiu ir embora. O outro moreno estava acabado: com fortes olheiras, fedendo a cerveja, com a face cheia de arranhões vermelhos, provavelmente não tomava banho há dias e também não se alimentava. Bambam tinha razão, Lim iria se matar ali daquela maneira.

— N-não…. Bam… Ele precisa da gente. — Yugyeom murmurou. Olhando do namorado para Jaebeom. — E-ele vai se matar aqui e… Bam… É Jaebeom.

Bambam talvez tivesse um calcanhar de Aquiles com Youngjae, pois estava muito irritado por ver Jaebeom daquela maneira enquanto Choi estava se acabando de chorar, mas agora, depois de respirar fundo, ele entendia a preocupação do namorado. O manager claramente não estava bem e pelo histórico de alcoolismo na família, era realmente perigoso deixá-lo só em um momento como aquele.

O tailandês suspirou pesado e foi para perto do namorado, puxando-o para ficar longe de Jaebeom, pelo menos naquele instante.

— O que vamos fazer? — perguntou o loiro.

— Não sei… Podemos tentar fazê-lo tomar um pouco de café? Um banho? — Yugyeom mordeu o lábio inferior. — Talvez… chamar Mark? Jae?

— Se chamarmos Mark precisaremos ligar para a funerária em seguida — o tailandês concluiu, suspirando pesado enquanto esfregava o cabelo em pura frustração. — E não acho que Jae vê-lo assim irá fazer algo de bom para nenhum dos dois. Vamos tentar enfiá-lo debaixo do chuveiro.

— Tudo bem, eu p-

— Eu faço — disparou o loiro, interrompendo o mais novo. — Você pode fazer café.

— Bam, ele… não vai fazer nada. E eu sou mais f-

— Eu faço — interrompeu outra vez.

— _Argh,_ ‘tá bom.

O mais velho respirou pesado e refez o caminho até onde Jaebeom ainda estava deitado, apagado outra vez, provavelmente ainda bêbado. Controlando-se o tailandês cutucou a costela do manager com o pé.

— Anda, acorda, saco de estrume.

— Bam! Tadinho — reclamou Yugyeom, também indo até o namorado. — Deixa-me te ajudar a pelo menos levantá-lo.

— Não! Vai fazer café!

— Céus, que personalidade… — murmurou o moreno mais novo, desistindo de ajudar o namorado e indo fazer o café. — Só não machuca ele!

— Não garanto.

O loiro fez o processo anterior de cutucar o mais velho e dessa vez recebeu uma reação com Jaebeom acordando lentamente. Lim piscou algumas vezes, arrotou e buscou a lata próxima a mão para voltar a beber.

— Para com essa merda! — Bambam se agachou, tomando a lata da mão do moreno e jogando longe, não se importando em sujar ainda mais o apartamento. — Ei, não dorme! Olha para mim!

— Me… deixa… em… paz!

— Acredite em mim, eu bem que queria, mas o meu namorado é um anjo e ele quer ajudar você, então… — Bambam proferiu, abaixando-se para ficar da altura de Jaebeom e o segurando pelo queixo, obrigando-o a o encarar — Você vai se levantar daí e vai tomar um banho. Agora! Vamos!

O tailandês não deixou escolha para o moreno que por estar muito bêbado reclamou, porém não tinha forças contra a raiva acumulada de Bambam que logo o empurrou pelo apartamento e em seguida para dentro do box do banheiro e ligou o registro, deixando a água gelada despertar o bêbado.

— Ai! — reclamou o moreno.

— Bem feito, desgraçado — disparou o loiro, fechando a porta do box quando o manager tentou sair. — Vai ficar aí até aprender a ser gente.

— Bam…

— Ah, agora sabe o meu nome? O quê? Vai me tacar mais garrafas? Tem os xampus aí, se você quiser me agredir!

Jaebeom pareceu tão perdido que o tailandês quase sentiu pena. Quase. Ainda estava bastante irritado.

— Só termina o seu banho, okay? Rápido. Yug está fazendo algo para você comer e depois vamos conversar.

— E-eu não q-

— Eu perguntei a sua opinião? — interrompeu o youtuber. — Anda logo e não me irrita mais!

O moreno nada falou, mas começou a se despir, mesmo já estando todo molhado. Bambam contorceu os lábios e saiu do banheiro para dar privacidade ao outro, contudo deixou a porta meio aberta, pois qualquer som estranho voltaria ali para averiguar.

— Esse apartamento está um lixo! — reclamou o loiro.

O mais novo nada falou e somente continuou tentando preparar algo com o que tinha na geladeira, o que não era muito, pois claramente o outro não fazia compras há bastante tempo.

— Será que ‘tá bom o suficiente? — Yugyeom questionou após alguns minutos.

— É mais do que ele anda merecendo, Yug. — Bambam reclamou, batucando os dedos na mesa. — Já tem tempo o suficiente. Vou ver como ele está.

— Leva roupas!

— Verdade… — O loiro então foi para o closet de Jaebeom, a porta ficava ao lado do banheiro, e quando abriu reclamou por haver mais latas ali e um cheiro forte de álcool. — _Hm_ … Parece que alguém ficou preso no armário.

Bambam franziu o nariz para a própria piada e somente acendeu a lâmpada do closet, procurando rapidamente por um conjunto de moletom, acreditando que era o suficiente. O clima estava esfriando rápido e roupas quentes já eram necessárias. O tailandês quase saiu, quando se lembrou de cuecas, o que o fez bufar alto antes de caçar em uma das gavetas e pegar a primeira peça de algodão que achou; preferia as daquele material, então se o outro não gostasse, o problema era dele.

Assim que pegou tudo o que achou necessário, Bambam voltou para o banheiro, abrindo com cuidado porque não queria ver o outro pelado, contudo assim que entrou no cômodo, não enxergou o manager. Ele arregalou os olhos no mesmo instante, mas dando uns passos à frente, viu que Jaebeom estava sentado no box, não mais vestido, chorando baixo com a água ainda escorrendo pelo o seu corpo.

Foi aí que Bambam sentiu o seu coração apertar.

— Desgraçado — o loiro murmurou. Não queria se compadecer o moreno tão rápido, mas não tinha como, não com aquela cena. Então, o tailandês adentrou o box depois de fechar o registro d’água e se aproximou do moreno com a toalha. — Vem, _hyung_. Eu vou cuidar de você.

Jaebeom pareceu perdido outra vez, como se não soubesse onde estava ou o que realmente estava acontecendo, o que fez outra vez o loiro suspirar pesado e pensar como o amigo deveria estar sofrendo. No final das contas foi bom ter ido ali.

O loiro então levantou o mais velho, logo o cobrindo com a toalha, tentando secá-lo rápido ao sentir o corpo do mais alto tremer por inteiro.

— Ei, abre os olhos.

Lim não estava totalmente sóbrio ou então estava muito cansado, Bambam não tinha certeza, mas resolveu não perder mais tempo e terminar de secar o outro, evitando ser bruto, afinal ainda estava irritado com toda a situação.

Lim foi levado para a sala em silêncio e Bambam abanou a cabeça em negativa ao namorado quando esse fez menção de falar alguma coisa. O loiro sentia que o moreno precisava um pouco mais da quietude, pelo menos até terminar de comer.

O loiro notou como o namorado tinha feito um bom trabalho em tentar arrumar um pouco as coisas, deixando a mesa e a pia da cozinha limpas para servir a comida. Bambam percebeu que fez bem à Jaebeom ver a limpeza, tanto que o mais velho até olhou em volta por um instante antes de se sentar no local.

— Carne e ramen… Espero que goste.

O moreno mais velho não respondeu, apenas fungou para controlar o choro e comeu.

Os mais novos nada falaram e como não queriam insistir, somente se afastaram, começando a arrumar um pouco o local. Estava tudo imundo e Bambam franziu o nariz para o vômito perto da varanda do manager, apontando para o trainee enquanto movia a boca para dizer que Kim era quem limparia aquilo.

Depois de terminar de comer, Jaebeom se levantou e levou o prato até a pia, lavando-o e o colocando no escorredor, ao fazer isso ele notou que não teria mais escapatória. Teria de ao menos falar com os mais novos ainda que não soubesse o que dizer.

Yugyeom foi o primeiro a se aproximar, com o sorriso simpático que tinha e Jaebeom sentiu um nó se formando na garganta. Ele era tão bom! Um garoto tão doce, não deveria estar perto dele e de toda a sua destruição.

— A comida ficou boa? — Yugyeom perguntou, com um sorriso inocente. — Eu também preparei suco, você quer?

Lim respirou fundo para não recomeçar a chorar naquele instante. Como o outro esperava uma resposta, somente concordou com a cabeça, forçando um sorriso, mas sabendo que apareceu uma careta.

O moreno assim bebeu o suco, aproveitando-se de mais alguns instantes de silêncio.

— Ele está miserável pensando que você o culpa e por isso o abandonou — Bambam proferiu de braços cruzados, encarando o moreno mais velho, que por sua vez estava fitando o copo de suco. — Muito bom para alguém que falava que ele era o amor da sua vida!

— Bam!

— É a verdade, Yug. Ele precisa saber! — afirmou Bambam, batendo com o dedo indicador na mesa. — Você está destruindo o que vocês têm juntos e está destruindo aos dois no processo.

— Não… quero falar sobre isso — murmurou Jaebeom.

O loiro cruzou os braços e fitou o namorado, que balançou a cabeça negativamente, pedindo para o estudante não falar, contudo sem realmente acreditar que calaria Bambam de alguma maneira.

— Você tem que estar brincando com a minha cara! Olha o seu estado, Jaebeom! — O tailandês respirou fundo para não surtar completamente. — Olha, se você não quiser falar com a gente, tudo ótimo, mas vamos te levar daqui direto em um psicólogo! Isso não pode continuar! Você vai fazer uma besteira aqui sozinho… ou você quer Youngjae te procurando e te vendo nesse estado lamentável?!

— Ele não vai…

— Não vai o que? Te procurar? Tá me zoando? Ele ama você, idiota!

— N-não vale a pena. J-Jae não precisa de mim.

— Olha eu não tenho um pingo de paciência pra esse papo — Bambam retrucou, esfregando o rosto irritado.

— _Hyung_ … — Yugyeom chamou atenção o moreno mais velho para si, em um tom de voz era muito mais tranquilo que o do namorado e isso de alguma maneira acalmava Jaebeom. — Isso que você está fazendo é aceitável. É o luto. Não foi fácil a notícia, e não é fácil aceitar quando alguém que amamos se vai. Eu sei disso. Porém, essa fase precisa passar. Você ainda está vivo e tem a sorte de ter alguém como Youngjae completamente apaixonado por você. Olha quanto tempo está sendo desperdiçado aqui.

Jaebeom voltou a fitar o copo, sentindo a boca seca outra vez. Ele queria beber, pois era mais fácil e talvez pela primeira vez entendesse a mãe, o que não era uma boa coisa, sabia daquilo, contudo o mundo era mais fácil com a sua mente nublada. Lim sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou pesado.

— Desculpa…

— Oi? — Bambam perguntou, outra vez sem paciência.

— Desculpa… pelas coisas que fiz.

— Tudo bem, está perdoado — Yugyeom garantiu. — E-eu não quero parecer estar te apressando nem nada, mas… Ele precisa de você, Jaebeom. Jae precisa saber que você está vivo e que vai voltar em algum momento.

— Não quero… piorar as coisas. É a única coisa que faço — afirmou o moreno mais velho. — Jae estava chorando e eu… saí. Simplesmente saí, e-eu… não deveria t-ter…

As lágrimas chegaram aos olhos do moreno e ele voltou a chorar. Estava tão cansado e se sentia ainda bêbado, o que não era bom.

— Ele ainda está chorando — afirmou o youtuber.

— Bam!

— O quê?! Ele precisa sair dessa! E palavras gentis não vão resolver — o tailandês retrucou, voltando-se para Jaebeom. — Dói! Dói para caralho, mas você está apenas deixando tudo ainda pior agindo assim. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que beber e se afastar de quem te ama não vai resolver seus problemas ou diminuir sua dor. Então nos faça um favor e volte a raciocinar direito.

Jaebeom sabia que Bambam estava certo, como também sabia que Yugyeom também tinha razão. Era certamente engraçado a forma como os namorados lidavam com o mesmo assunto e Lim poderia dizer como se sentia agradecido por eles, contudo ainda tinha o coração machucado demais para realmente agir de maneira sã, ou quase isso, nem sabia ao certo o que pensava no momento.

— Ainda estou bêbado — disse o mais velho.

— E o que você quer fazer em relação a isso? — Bambam quis saber.

— Ficar sóbrio… antes de falar com Jae.

— Ótimo. Vou te preparar um café bem forte. Vá dormir enquanto isso. Eu e Yug vamos chamar alguém para dar um jeito nesse muquifo — o loiro e levantou da cadeira se espreguiçando. — Ah! E você tem que pedir desculpas aos seus vizinhos. Eles estão a ponto de pedir para você ser despejado.

Jaebeom suspirou pesado.

— Qualquer coisa eu moro com você, Bam — brincou o mais velho.

— Quê?!

— Sua mãe me ama, acho que dará certo.

— Vou te dar uma cintada, Lim Jaebeom!

— Minha cabeça está doendo demais para fazer piada sobre isso — o mais velho concluiu com um sorriso mais sincero dessa vez. — Obrigado por virem até aqui… E me desculpem… Me desculpa, Yug, e-eu fui um imbecil.

Yugyeom sorriu, dando uma batidinha leve nas costas do outro moreno.

— Está tudo bem, foi só a bebida. Todos nós podemos fazer besteira bêbados.

— Você é um anjinho. — Jaebeom respirou fundo. — Eu… vou deitar um pouco.

— Espera! — disparou o mais novo. — Deixa-me tirar as latas dali…

O mais novo correu para a cama, tirando lata por lata, mas Bambam se adiantou e puxou a colcha toda de uma vez, derrubando tudo no chão. Jaebeom sorriu com a cena, pois aquilo resumia bem os outros dois. O loiro mais agitado e impulsivo e Yugyeom mais calmo e cuidadoso.

— Vai, deita logo. Vou pegar um cobertor no closet.

Yugyeom ainda ajeitou o travesseiro, afofando-o antes que o outro moreno se deitasse, o que fez o mais velho sorrir docemente. Tinha ótimos amigos, eles eram tudo e muito mais do que havia pedido a divindade.

— Durma bem. — Bambam jogou o cobertor por cima do mais velho. — Yug e eu estaremos nos pegando na sua sala.

— Fofos.

Bambam sorriu e com um suspiro esticou o cobertor e tapou o amigo. Ele ainda estava com raiva, mas aos poucos o sentimento ia passando e dando lugar a tristeza de saber que seus amigos sofriam por tantos problemas; odiava aquilo.

— O que faremos agora? — Yugyeom perguntou, quando estavam sentados no sofá da sala.

— Esperamos. — Bambam deixou a cabeça tombar no ombro do namorado. — Esperamos e torcemos para dar tudo certo.

E, foi isso o que fizeram.

  
  



	74. Chapter 74

Aimee fitava Mark com seus grandes olhos castanhos e o ruivo não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Havia lhe dado comida, água, ajudado na lição de inglês e até cantado para ela — ou tentado —, mas a menina continua o fitando, sempre curiosa com algo que Tuan não tinha certeza do que era.

— Tio Mark, por que o céu é azul?

 _Oh, não!_ Tuan fitou a garota alarmado, conhecia aquela fase das perguntas e tinha muito medo de tudo aquilo. _O que eu falo?!_

— Esse tipo de coisa… a gente pergunta ao Google, pequena.

— Ah, o Google é o moço inteligente que todo mundo fala — disse a menina. — Como pergunta a ele, tio?

— Pelo celular.

— Titio Jack não me deixa usar o celular.

— E como ele lida com você?! — disparou o ruivo, surpreso.

A menina somente fitou o ruivo, sem entender.

— Okay, _hm_ … Vou pesquisar para você — Mark afirmou, vendo Aimee ficar contente e o observar durante todo o processo de pegar o celular e abrir o Google. — Ah, é como um prisma.

Aimee encarou Tuan sem anda entender.

— Ah, você é muito nova para saber o que é um prisma. — O ruivo mordeu o lábio inferior. — É assim, Aimee… Quando os raios solares batem na atmosfera, eles se espalham e isso faz com que fique azul. Entendeu?

A mais novo somente negou com a cabeça, piscando lentamente. Haviam tantas palavras novas que ela nem conseguia repeti-las.

Mark respirou fundo, pensando uma forma de explicar aquilo a garota, até que viu folhas, guaches e giz de cera que estavam na mesinha de centro para Aimee pintar. Ele sorriu e resolveu que aquela parecia a melhor maneira.

Tuan então rabiscou um sol bem amarelo e uma bola azul com manchas verdes que pareceu boa o suficiente para ser a Terra. Em volta da terra ele colocou um tom mais escuro e esperou que a menina entendesse.

— Essa bola amarela é o Sol — explicou o ruivo, vendo a menina concordar animada. — Essa aqui é o Planeta Terra.

— Onde moramos — disparou a pequena.

— Isso! — Ele sorriu. — Essa parte aqui mais escura é a atmosfera, é como uma camada protetora da Terra, entende?

A menina pareceu confusa.

— Ah, você gosta de animes, né? É o chakra de Naruto quando ele usa para proteger todo o corpo.

Aimee concordou, agora sim entendendo. Mark sorriu consigo por conseguir explicar aquilo que tinha acabado de ler em um site qualquer do Google.

— Então, nessa camada, a Atmosfera, tem várias coisas nela, coisas boas para a Terra. _Hm_... então, quando os raios do Sol batem na Atmosfera, eles se espalham e a cor mais forte é a azul.

Outra vez, a garota ficou confusa. 

Tuan então apelou para as tintas guaches. Ele utilizou cores variadas e as fez de vários comprimentos variados, uma vermelha, uma abóbora, uma amarela e a azul foi a maior de todas.

— Os raios do Sol são bem brancos e fortes, mas quando entram na Atmosfera, eles batem nas coisas boas que tem por lá e mudam de cores, como acontece quando misturamos tintas de cores diferentes juntas.

— _Ahh_ …

— Essas cores ficam de tamanho diferentes e a azul é a mais forte de todas e é a que enxergamos!

— Tio, isso é tão legal! — A menina riu, pegando a folha na mão e olhando com intensidade para tudo. — A luz laranja é para quando o céu fica laranja, né? A luz laranja fica maior, aí vemos o céu laranja!

— Isso!

— Ah, tio… Eu quero saber mais! — Aimee bateu palmas. — Como nascem os bebês, tio?

Mark quis gritar e quase fez isso, mas ouviu a porta do apartamento ser aberta e agradeceu à divindade pelos namorados terem chegado do mercado.

— Quem quer bolo?

Aimee saiu do sofá, animada.

— Eu! — Ela gritou. — Eu! Eu! Eu!

Tuan logo se levantou, correndo até Jinyoung enquanto Jackson pegava a sobrinha no colo para levá-la para a cozinha. O moreno logo percebeu que tinha algo de errado por conta da face super preocupada do namorado.

— O que foi, _baby_?

— Ela me perguntou como nascem os bebês!

Jinyoung riu contido da face do ruivo.

— E o que você falou?

— Nada! Vocês chegaram…

— Tudo bem, ela já deve ter esquecido a pergunta — garantiu o moreno. — Se ela perguntar outra vez, deixa que eu explico.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos.

— E o que você vai falar?!

— A verdade, oras.

— Divindade! — Mark respirou fundo, bagunçando o cabelo. — Isso é muito para mim! Crianças são loucas!

O moreno somente sorriu e puxou o namorado para beijá-lo com carinho. Mark morria de medo de crianças, mas se dava muito bem com elas; era fofo e ele não resistia de nenhuma maneira ao namorado com a face perdida.

— É complicado, mas a gente dá um jeito — murmurou o cantor.

— Dá mesmo?

— Sempre — garantiu o moreno. — Agora, vamos ajudar Jack com as compras, que tal? Depois podemos tomar um banho bem relaxante?

— Gosto…

Park riu outra vez e não resistiu a beijar o namorado com carinho antes de segurar na sua mão e levá-lo até a cozinha. Iriam arrumar tudo e ter uma noite entre namorados.

Aimee comia o bolo enquanto o trio separava as compras e arrumavam tudo conformes os locais que cada alimento ficava. A garota estava interessada, por isso falava alguma coisa ou outra que logo tinha uma resposta e ficava satisfeita para em seguida recomeçar a perguntar. Ela estava na fase das eternas dúvidas, contudo tinha Jackson e Jinyoung para tal coisa, pois após a pergunta apavorante, Mark não queria mais nem tentar explicar nada para a garotinha, parecia mais seguro daquela maneira.

— Querida, agora você comeu, por que não vai arrumar seus brinquedos na sala e depois eu te ajudo a escovar os dentes? — ponderou Jackson, vendo a pequena balançar a cabeça com força. — Tudo bem, amor. Vai lá que eu já vou.

Jackson, assim que viu que a sobrinha arrumava os brinquedos, puxou Mark na sua direção, não evitando de beijá-lo. Tinham ficado pouco minutos separados, mas ele nunca resistia quando seu corpo pedia pelos beijos dos namorados.

— _Wow_ … — sussurrou Mark, assim que se separaram minimamente. — Eu também te amo.

Wang sorriu e outra vez beijou o ruivo, dessa vez chamando o moreno com a mão, pois assim que se separou do manager, buscar a boca do cantor, que riu antes de realmente aprofundar o beijo. Estava sendo um bom dia para os três e não conseguiam evitar ficar felizes, principalmente por estarem juntos.

— Titio, terminei!

A voz de Aimee fez os namorados se afastarem e silenciosamente concordarem que Jackson tinha que ir. Wang então seguiu para a cozinha e Mark foi para perto do moreno, deixando sua cabeça tombar no ombro do cantor por mais que estivessem em pé; parte sua estava cansada, contudo tinha a outra, a que se sentia perdido com tudo o que acontecia a sua volta. Para ser sincero, os namorados eram a única parte da sua vida que realmente estava em ordem e somente podia agradecer por isso.

— Você parece cansado — ponderou o moreno.

— É porque eu estou.

— Okay, vamos resolver isso logo, logo — garantiu Jinyoung, sorrindo fracamente. — As coisas ficarão melhores, Mark.

— É… tomara.

Park nada mais comentou, contudo sabia o porquê o namorado estar daquela maneira e de certa forma sentia o mesmo. Seus amigos estavam em uma situação tão complicada e tudo aquilo tão perto da morte da senhora Haneul que Jinyoung tinha medo do ruivo não ter tido tempo de ter o seu luto; Yugyeom tivera, tanto que chorara por vários dias, mas o cantor não tinha visto Tuan deixar uma única lágrima dos seus olhos. A verdade é que tentava não ser tão preocupado, todavia era impossível.

Após Aimee escovar os dentes com o auxílio do tio, os três a levaram para a cama, com sorrisos nos rostos e brincadeiras delicadas para não retirar o sono da garota, que devolvia tudo com agradecimentos, abraços apertados e beijos nos rostos dos tios, que sempre se sentiam infinitamente melhores depois de momentos como aqueles.

Quando o trisal fechou a porta do quarto, deixando a menina já adormecida após lerem dois capítulos de um livro, eles seguiram para o quarto de Jinyoung silenciosamente. Mark foi o primeiro a se jogar na cama, suspirando pesado quando fitou o teto do ambiente.

— Você está bem, _baby_? — Jackson questionou, sentando ao lado do ruivo e deixando seus dedos brincarem com o cabelo do namorado. — Ou está cansadinho?

— Cansado — disse o manager.

— Por causa de Jae, né? — Wang perguntou, suspirando pesado. — As coisas vão ficar normais logo, viu o que Bam mandou sobre terem conversado com Beom? Acredito que será questão de um dia…

— Não é só isso — afirmou Jinyoung, tomando o outro lado da cama e também fazendo carinho do mais velho. — Tem outra coisa, né, amor?

Mark nada falou.

— Sua avó… — Jinyoung insistiu. — Amor, você não chorou por sua avó.

Tuan suspirou pesado outra vez e nada comentou. Ele não queria pensar naquilo, não quando tinham tantos outros problemas e questões a serem resolvidas. Ver Youngjae chorar desesperado foi uma das piores coisas que já presenciara e sentir seu coração esmagado toda vez que olhava para o melhor amigo não ajudava em nada. Não queria chorar a morte da avó, pois tinha medo de que ficasse daquela maneira, de que não iria parar de chorar quando todos precisavam dele.

— Acho que eu preciso de um banho — comentou Mark.

— Amor… — Jackson murmurou. — Jin tem razão e você sabe disso.

— Vou tomar banho — disse o ruivo.

Tuan se levantou e os namorados se encararam, sem saberem o que deveria fazer e uma situação como aquela. Os dois já tinham conversado sobre suas preocupações em relação a Mark estar deixando seus luto e necessidades e lado para focar nos outros, sabendo que seria complicado tentar conversar com o manager sobre aquilo.

Então, Jinyoung foi o primeiro a se colocar de pé e Jackson fez o mesmo em seguida, ambos seguindo o mais velho, que foi direto para o banheiro, onde suas coisas e as dos namorados estavam, afinal quando os mais novos foram ao mercado, ele tinha separado tudo para tomarem banho; agora parecia uma péssima ideia.

— Amor… — Jinyoung logo voltou a falar.

— Vou tomar banho — Mark foi enfático. — Se vocês também quiserem, tudo bem, se não…

O ruivo pegou um saquinho de sais de banho e jogou de uma vez na banheira, que tinha enchido pela metade trinta minutos antes, agora Mark aproveitou para abrir outra vez a torneira e deixar o resto se completo.

Wang fitou Jinyoung e os dois concordaram com a cabeça. Daquela maneira não haveriam conversa, então o melhor era mudar de assunto.

— Eu amo essa banheira burguesa que Jinyoung comprou — disse Jackson, arrancando sua camisa de manga comprida. — Cabe nós três e tem até massagem embutida!

— O ruim vai ser tirar isso daqui na mudança — comentou Jinyoung.

Agora foi a vez do ruivo e do loiro fitarem o moreno alarmantes.

— Que mudança? — Mark perguntou.

Jinyoung sorriu. Tuna parecia interessado, então era uma boa coisa.

— Estou pensando em me mudar — comentou Jinyoung. — Comprar uma casa. Nunca gostei muito de apartamento, quero um quintal grande.

— Sério? Eu nunca pensei em você como alguém que gostaria de uma casa com quintal — Jackson ponderou, brincando com os dedos da mão direita do namorado.

— Nem eu, mas… estou me sentindo apertado aqui — explicou o moreno, balançando os ombros. — E acho que seria legal para Aimee ter um quintal para brincar, né? Ela poderia ir sempre. Também… poderíamos adotar um cãozinho, vejo Coco e fico morrendo de vontade de roubá-la.

— _Hm_ … — murmurou o ruivo, fechando o registro da banheira. — É impressão minha ou você está nos convidando para morarmos junto com você?

— Oh… Muito sutil? — O moreno perguntou, com um sorriso.

Jackson arregalou os olhos e parou no momento que ia retirar a cueca para fitar o moreno. Ele não esperava por aquilo.

— Eu sei que você está juntando para um apartamento — afirmou o moreno. — Mas, talvez… _Hm_ … — Agora, o cantor estava com vergonha de falar o que pensou.

— Eu possa comprar um apartamento menor para minha irmã e sobrinha e ir morar com vocês — concluiu o chinês.

— Basicamente isso. — Jinyoung sorriu fracamente. — Mas, é só uma ideia, claro...

— Tenho que cuidar de Yug — Mark disse simplesmente. — Nós acabamos de arrumar nossas coisas no apartamento… E… Eu acho que precisamos desse tempo juntos. Nós não tivemos a oportunidade de conviver como irmãos. Mas, vocês dois ainda podem morar juntos.

— N-não… — Jinyoung tentou falar.

— Sim — Mark o interrompeu. — Você fica muito sozinho nesse apartamento quando não podemos vir e… não é o ideal. Eu não vou me sentir menos amado se vocês morarem juntos… E… será só por um tempo. Quem eu quero enganar? Yug já é adulto e logo viverá mais tempo fora do que em casa. Nós só vamos aproveitar esse tempo que temos.

Jinyoung e Jackson se encararam sorrindo. Parecia um bom plano e mesmo não falando, estavam animados para aquilo.

— Vamos entrar logo na banheira — ponderou Mark.

E, foi isso o que fizeram, rindo algumas vezes quando a água espirrou para todos os lados.

— Você tem alguma casa em mente? — Jackson não queria parecer muito animado, mas ele estava.

— Tenho. — Jinyoung riu. — É uma perto da Ars e também daqui, ou seja…

— Posso levar Aimee a todo momento!

— E nós também — ponderou Mark. — Sempre que precisar, podemos buscá-la na escola e tal… Mas se ela vier com perguntas estranhas, me finjo de surdo!

Jinyoung riu, mas Jackson pareceu confuso.

— Amor, Aimee perguntou “Como nascem os bebês?” para Mark e ele está com medo até agora.

Jackson riu, batendo a mão na água da banheira para molhar o mais velho.

— Isso é normal, crianças são curiosas — afirmou o mais novo. — E é uma pergunta pertinente. Depois eu explico a ela como acontece a concepção.

— Ai, que horror!

— Eu sei que parece algo apavorante, mas educação sexual é importante — explicou o loiro. — Amber e eu sempre falamos para Aimee sobre os perigos que existem por aí e essas coisa. Crianças são inocentes, mas o mundo aí fora não é.

Jinyoung buscou a mão do loiro e apertou de leve. Ele sabia como Jackson era preocupado com a sobrinha e, após passar tanto tempo com ela, também sentia o mesmo carinho e proteção para com a menina.

— Acho que não tinha visto por esse lado — comentou Mark, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Eu… vou pesquisar sobre o assunto para não falar besteira quando ela perguntar.

Wang sorriu e se movimentou na banheira até alcançar os lábios do namorado. Ele não pedia por aquilo, afinal não era responsabilidade do americano responder perguntas da sua sobrinha, contudo ficava feliz em ter namorados tão atencioso com a sua pequena Aimee. Não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz.

— Mark, vem cá… Deixa-me fazer uma massagem nas suas costas — falou o mais novo, chamando com a mão ruivo, que riu por um instante. — Vem, vem… Depois é a sua vez, Jinnie.

— Oba! — O moreno bateu palmas animado. — Amo suas massagens!

O chinês então se colocou a massagear as costas do americano que murmurou algumas vezes como aquilo era bom. O ambiente ficou silencioso e Jinyoung pensou em brincar um pouco com os sentidos do ruivo, contudo desistiu quando notou o outro fitando a água da banheira sem desviar o olhar, ainda com os dedos de Jackson o massageando.

Tuan tinha reparado, com o movimentar dos dedos, que a espuma tinha dado lugar a somente à água ainda morna da banheira, contudo no líquido, ele viu o seu reflexo. Seu rosto era o mesmo, todavia tinha algo diferente, quase uma sombra em volta de todo o seu corpo. Poderiam haver várias explicações para tal coisa, contudo Mark somente pensou em como o namorado tinha razão e ele estava fugindo daquele sentimento reprimido e chegara a hora de parar.

Sua avó querida tinha partido e seu irmão precisava dele.

Sua avó havia partido e ele nunca acharia que tinha passado tempo suficiente com a senhora Haneul.

Sua avó havia partido e Mark sentia muita falta dela.

Antes de se controlar, o americano estava chorando. Os seus namorados nada falaram e somente o abraçaram, mesmo que a banheira fosse péssima para tal coisa.

O trisal ficou daquela forma por um tempo, até que a água estivesse fria demais. E mesmo chorando, os mais novos tiraram o ruivo da banheira, secaram-no para em seguida fazerem o mesmo com eles próprios antes de seguirem para as roupas, que foram postas com rapidez; aí sim foram para o quarto.

Mark se embolou, ainda chorando e relembrando todos os momentos com a sua avó, desde que era uma criancinha. Agora, sentia-se tão cansado e magoado, mesmo que não fosse exatamente com ninguém, era raiva de si mesmo por demorar tanto a admitir que precisava daquele momento de fraqueza para se sentir melhor, misturado com todos os problemas que vinha enfrentando recentemente, tanto pessoais quanto dos amigos, que todas as vezes o atingiam. Tuan tentava ser forte em todo o tempo, todavia não era alguém sobre humano, era feito de carne e osso, cheio de fraquezas e medos como qualquer um. Às vezes, tinha que se lembrar de tal coisa.

— Estamos aqui, _baby_ — garantiu o moreno, deixando seus dedos correrem o cabelo ruivo nos seus dedos. — Não se preocupe com nada.

— Jinnie tem razão. Não precisa se preocupar — afirmou Jackson, também brincando com o cabelo do mais velho. — Chore o tempo que precisar, meu anjo.

Mark fungou.

— P-por f-favor… me abracem — pediu o ruivo. — E-eu p-preciso de abraços…

Claro, que os mais novos deram o que Mark pediu. Sem demora, eles abraçaram com força o ruivo, que ainda sentiu beijos pela a sua derme, acalmando-o com tais sensações. Estava triste, mas o seguravam e amparavam, então não parecia tão ruim assim.

Mark então percebeu como era forte com a ajuda dos namorados. Talvez não fosse a melhor forma de arranjar força, afinal tinha que vir de dentro, algo que não precisaria de outras pessoas em volta o abraçando para ter ou perceber que tinha, contudo Tuan sempre tinha deixado um pouco de si de lado para que os outros fossem felizes, dessa maneira soube que um pouco da sua autoestima tinha ido embora. Porém, há vários meses se sentia capaz e pronto para enfrentar tudo.

Então não reclamaria com o universo pela forma como sua força tinha voltado, na verdade, iria usar essa autoestima para se tornar um ser humano ainda melhor, para o seu irmão, para os seus namorados e para os seus amigos. Ainda tinha muito para percorrer, contudo aquele choro era o início. Estava sendo fraco, para depois ser a melhor versão de si.

— Trouxe água — Jackson anunciou vários minutos depois, vendo o mais velho piscar algumas vezes e pegar o copo oferecido. — Toma tudinho…

Tuan nada falou, mas tomou a água com vontade, afinal estava com a garganta seca de tanto chorar.

— Sente-se melhor, meu anjo? — Jinyoung perguntou, deixando suas mãos fazerem um afago na pele do ruivo.

— Um… pouco.

— Tenho certeza que a senhora Haneul tem muito orgulho do neto maravilhoso que você sempre foi. — Park murmurou beijando os dedos do namorado com carinho. — Ela amava demais você e Yug.

— Eu sinto falta dela… F-foi tão rápido. Q-quando acordamos e-ela estava tão fria… M-mas ao mesmo tempo com uma expressão tão serena como se apenas estivesse dormindo? A-acho que por isso é tão difícil de entender…

— Ela partiu em paz, amor — Jinyoung concluiu.

— E-eu s-sei… — Mark suspirou pesado, mas soluçou na sequência. — E-eu queria chorar, m-mas n-não pude por conta de Yug… E-ele precisava de mim, a-ainda precisa…

— Yug entenderia se você chorasse, Mark. Melhor do que ninguém ele entende a sua dor. — Jackson deu um fraco sorriso, buscando a mão do mais velho. — Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu entendo. Quando minha irmã ficou doente e teve que operar, Aimee só chorava e eu também queria chorar e me permitir ter esse medo, essa preocupação, mas eu só guardei tudo e cuidei dela. Mas foi uma merda porque depois que Amber ficou boa, eu chorei tudo o que guardei, o que foi pior, pois ela viu.

— Ainda bem que Yug não está me vendo assim, só vocês. E-eu não tenho medo de me abrir com vocês — Mark murmurou, com um sorriso calmo e apaixonado no lábios. — Obrigado por me permitirem chegar lá na hora certa? E-eu sabia que precisava chorar e falar sobre o que aconteceu, mas… É, eu precisava da hora certa?

— Ficamos sempre felizes em ajudar — Jinyoung afirmou, sorrindo. — Nós somente queremos o seu bem.

Tuan sorriu e concordou, deixando a cabeça no ombro de Jinyoung. Agora conseguia pensar com clareza e calma. Céus, como estava feliz por ter os namorados ao seu lado!

— Você parece cansado — Tuan murmurou, cutucando Jackson. — Melhor irmos dormir.

— Ainda está cedo, não precisamos dormir — Jackson falou. — Podemos conversar mais, se você quiser. Jinnie ainda nem nos contou sobre a casa que ele quer comprar…

— Nem é isso tudo…

Jinyoung tentou cortar o assunto, mas agora seus namorados estavam atentos e queriam saber mais sobre tudo. Park então suspirou fundo e resolveu contar tudo o que sabia e tinha visto na visita que tinha feito na semana anterior.

Os três ficaram daquela maneira um tempo, ouvindo o moreno falar e se animar ao contar tudo o que planejava, contudo com menos de uma hora, Mark adormeceu, ainda no ombro do cantor e Park também conseguiu ver Jackson piscar longamente, sinal de que estava com sono. Ele sorriu docemente e colocou os outros dois para se deitarem e dormirem.

— Boa noite, amores.

Park sorriu outra vez e apagou a luz, indo outra vez para a cama e se deitado na ponta, deixando seus outros dois amores ficarem abraçados durante a noite.

Ele não poderia estar mais feliz com os rumos que sua vida tinha tomado.

  
  



	75. Chapter 75

Yugyeom percebeu que Bambam não parava de fitar Jaebeom enquanto este estava adormecido na cama. Ambos ainda estavam arrumando o apartamento do mais velho, agora em uma pausa para beberem água.

— Eu fui muito duro com ele — afirmou Bambam, antes que o namorado comentasse algo. — Tenho que controlar o meu ciúmes idiota.

— Ciúmes?

— Ele ficou por cima de você, pensei que faria algo... — murmurou o loiro, suspirando pesadamente. — Mas... Beom está de luto. Eu não tive empatia alguma...

O mais novo deu um sorriso fraco, buscando a mão do namorado para em seguida beijá-la.

— Está tudo bem, todos nós podemos errar.

— É, mas ele é o meu amigo, que cuidou de mim quando mal me conhecia e me abraçou quando eu mais precisava — comentou o tailandês. — Eu deveria ter o tratado melhor.

Kim mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando em como comentar aquilo.

— Eu não acho que foi só ciúmes, Bam.

— Não?

— A mãe de Jaebeom te lembra o seu pai de certa forma — afirmou o moreno. — Acho que você não o queria sofrendo por alguém que fez tão mal a ele, mas é complicado, é a mãe dele...

Bambam concordou com a cabeça, um pouco impressionado pelo outro o conhecer tão bem. Yugyeom acertara realmente no problema.

— O nosso advogado disse que ele foi embora do país de vez, votou para a Tailândia depois de perceber que não iria conseguir nada com mamãe... — disse o loiro, sem nem saber ao certo o porquê. — Ele me abandonou outra vez.

— Assim como a mãe de Beom.

O tailandês voltou a fitar Jaebeom na cama, quando percebeu o manager se mover, choramingando algo no sono. O loiro colocou uma expressão triste no rosto e se virou para Yugyeom.

— Você pode dá uma olhada no armário? Eu...

— Claro que posso, amor.

Kim se moveu, beijando com delicadeza a testa de Bambam antes de seguir para o armário, enrugando o nariz para o cheiro de álcool barato.

O loiro então foi a até a cama, sentando-se ao lado de Jaebeom e passando de leve a mão na testa do outro, que abriu os olhos, alarmado.

— Oi, Beom...

O manager piscou, acostumando-se com a claridade.

— Bam... Eu fiz besteira de novo?

Bambam abriu e fechou a boca, sentindo o coração partir. Ele havia feito aquilo com o amigo. Mas, nada falou, somente negando com a cabeça e oferecendo um sorriso para o outro.

— Você não fez besteira alguma, eu... que fiz, Beom — afirmou o rapaz, fitando o lençol, com vergonha de olhar o outro. — Te tratei muito mal e você está de luto. Eu só... fiquei com medo de como te vi e... eu vou falar algo bem ruim agora: mas sua mãe não merece o seu sofrimento, mas eu entendo que você sofra. Somos humanos no final das contas.

Jaebeom deu um sorriso fraco, esticando a mão até alcançar a do outro.

— Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, mesmo que da sua maneira... — implicou. — Eu não fiquei chateado.

O loiro deu uma risada esganiçada.

— Eu só quero que você saiba, que mesmo quando tudo parecer ruim e mesmo eu sendo um idiota na maior parte do tempo, você tem uma família Beom. Nós nos preocupamos com a sua saúde e te amamos. — Bambam sorriu. — Da próxima vez que precisar sumir, só... nos avisa onde e como está, por favor?

Lim concordou com a cabeça, sabendo que não precisava falar mais muita coisa.

— Então, agora chega para o lado que eu vou te abraçar para você voltar a dormir.

— Isso me parece desculpa para não ajudar o seu namorado na faxina.

— Oi? Isso é absurdo! Eu nunca faria isso!

Jaebeom riu, chegando o lado e dando espaço para o tailandês se deitar, logo o abraçando.

— Bam... obrigado.

— Não me agradeça de nada — pediu. — Ou melhor: agradeça-me ficando logo bem.

O moreno mais velho concordou, dando um sorriso. Ele tentaria ficar bem, por seus amigos, por Youngjae e por ele mesmo. Parecia uma boa conclusão agora que estava ficando sóbrio.

**

Yugyeom, quando voltou para perto da cama, encontrou Bambam e Jaebeom adormecidos e sorriu.

As coisas logo ficariam bem.

***

Youngjae já estava sentindo aquela situação cada segundo mais insustentável.

Havia sido difícil na primeira semana. Ele precisou lidar com o velório, ainda que bem mais simples que o da senhora Haneul e foi compreensível com a ausência de Jaebeom, pois conseguia imaginar que o namorado deveria estar e sentindo culpado de alguma maneira pelo o que acontecera. Porém, na metade da segunda semana, ele conseguia sentir a ansiedade caminhando por debaixo de sua pele como formigas, o deixando alerta e inquieto, com inúmeras possibilidades uma pior que a outra sobre o porquê de Lim não ter voltado ou dado qualquer notícia.

No final da segunda semana, ele não aguentava mais e queria saber o porquê de o namorado estar o tratando daquela maneira. Será que Jaebeom o culpava por tudo o que tinha acontecido? Por ter sido sua mãe que tirou a senhora Lim da reabilitação para um furo de reportagem? Mas, não tinha culpa de nada, nem sabia que elas duas se conheciam ou algo do tipo.

O loiro somente queria respostas e o seu namorado ao seu lado outra vez, afinal o show era no dia seguinte, mas não se sentia com forças para nada. Já havia chorado tudo o que podia e não podia, já tinha deixado Mark o abraçar por horas — o que ajudou de alguma maneira —, e já tinha até bebido, mais do que estava acostumado — depois de tanto tempo longe das bebidas nas festas, ele perdera a resistência —, agora, somente queria Jaebeom dizendo que estava tudo bem, que estavam juntos e iriam superar tudo aquilo. Era pedir muito?

— Coco, eu vou atrás dele.

A cadela apenas moveu a cabecinha para o lado e Youngjae quase sorriu de como ela parecia confusa com suas palavras. O loiro se moveu para ir trocar de roupa quando ouviu o celular tocar e decidiu então atender primeiro. Por mais clichê que possa soar, Choi sentiu a respiração prender na garganta ao ler o nome do contato na tela.

— Eu sinto sua falta.

Youngjae se xingou internamente por ter atendido com aquela frase. Quem falava aquilo? Ele deveria reclamar, falar que se sentia abandonado, ou melhor: nem atender, contudo não conseguia, não lendo o nome de Jaebeom no _display_.

— Ah, oi Jae… É Bambam.

— Oh… Mas o telefone…

— Ele está dormindo agora — explicou o tailandês. 

— Bam…

— Ele não está muito bem, Jae.

— Por quê? O que aconteceu? Ele está machucado?

— Não! Calma, calma. Ele está triste e… céus, ele estava na merda, Jae. O apartamento estava um nojo e ele completamente bêbado.

— Eu estou indo para aí — Youngjae anunciou, completamente decidido.

— Espera, Jae. Ele prec-

— Lim Jaebeom já teve tempo o suficiente — interrompeu o cantor. — Eu estou indo para aí. 

Youngjae não esperou mais nada, somente desligou o telefone e pegou Coco no colo, indo o mais rápido que pode para o andar de cima. A cadelinha parecia confusa, mas animada.

— Você não poderá ir junto, bebê.

Coco choramingou, abaixando as orelhinhas, já em cima da cama.

— Ai, amor. É um momento que o papai precisa com o seu outro papai.

Outra vez, ela chorou.

— Eu vou o trazer de volta! — afirmou Choi, levando a mão à cadelinha, que lambeu a mão dele. — Eu te prometo, meu amor!

A cachorrinha balançou o rabo e apareceu outra vez animada.

Youngjae suspirou pesadamente e foi então para o _closet_ , tinha um namorado para ajudar — e talvez gritar um pouco —, e uma filha precisando do outro pai. Então, iria para trazer Jaebeom de volta, não importava como!

Ou, talvez não, mas céus, ele esperava que sim, pois seus dias estavam miseravelmente tristes sem o homem que amava.

***

Bambam xingou alto.

— Eu não acredito que fui obrigado a limpar todo esse lugar!

— Se você não tivesse ligado para Jae não precisaríamos! — Yugyeom retrucou, logo sentindo uma pontada na lateral o corpo. Havia esforçado demais na arrumação, droga. — Só vamos embora antes que Jae chegue, tá?

— Você está com dor, anjo? — Bambam questionou, abraçando o namorado de maneira preocupada.

— Não é nada demais. Não se preocupe.

— Irei sempre me preocupar, anjo — garantiu o mais velho, beijando a bochecha do namorado. — Você se esforçou muito hoje, vamos parar por aqui…

— Ainda falta tirar algumas manchas.

— Vamos deixar assim, depois eu chamo alguém para limpar. — Bambam suspirou pesado. — Eu quebrei uma unha, não aguento mais essa vassoura, Yug.

— Ai, Bam… Você nem varreu direito.

— Uma unha, Yugyeom!

— Seu burguês safado — o moreno retrucou antes de beijar o namorado. — Vamos embora então. Youngjae deve chegar a qualquer momento. Espera, será que ele tem as chaves?

Bambam concordou com a cabeça.

— Tem sim, como Jaebeom tem as da cobertura. — Bambam sorriu fracamente. — Cadê aquele saco de lixo cheio de latas? Vou levar para a lixeira do prédio.

— Eu posso pegar.

— Não!

O moreno riu e revirou os olhos. Seu namorado amava reclamar, mas sempre fazia de tudo para o deixar bem. Sinceramente, não tinha como não o amar.

Bambam então pegou o grande saco e reclamou mentalmente como estava pesado e como aquilo tinha quase o seu tamanho.

Quando alcançaram o corredor, Youngjae saia apressado do elevador.

— Jae! — Bambam proferiu animado. Jogando o saco de lixo pelo vão que dava para a lixeira antes do loiro o alcançar. — Calma, calma. Ele ainda está dormindo.

— E nós estamos de saída. Boa sorte.

O cantor segurou o braço do outro loiro quase por reflexo.

— Como… ele estava?

Os mais novos se fitaram e suspiraram pesado juntamente. Youngjae acharia adorável em outro momento, contudo agora estava ansioso demais para tal coisa.

— Mal — Bambam falou.

— Mal como?

— _Hm_ … mal tipo… a vez que você contou sobre a mãe dele estar no apartamento e ter deixado tudo destruído.

— E por que ele estava sozinho? Por que ele não me ligou?

— Essas são perguntas que só ele pode te responder, Jae.

Choi concordou com a cabeça, por mais que estivesse nervoso. Ele então se despediu dos amigos com abraços, agradecendo por eles cuidarem de Jaebeom e depois entrou no apartamento, tentando se preparar para o que veria.

De início, parecia tudo no lugar, mas logo percebeu que faltava o vaso colorido em cima da mesa e quando pisou dentro do apartamento, seus pés pareciam grudar no lugar. Ele franziu a testa e pegou um dos chinelos que tinha na prateleira, também estranhando a falta dos seus que sempre ficavam ali.

Já passavam das dezoito horas, então o lugar não estava iluminado e ele sentiu o coração se agitar no mesmo instante e correu para perto da cama, procurando a lâmpada que o namorado deixava ligada, contudo ela não estava ali. Ele bateu na própria testa ao se lembrar que os amigos não sabiam daquilo, pois Lim não gostava de falar no assunto.

— Merda, cadê a lâmpada? — Youngjae se perguntou, olhando nas gavetas do móvel de cabeceira. — Merda! Pensa, Jae. Pensa!

Choi partiu para as gavetas da cozinha, pois sabia que o namorado tinha várias guardadas para caso acontecesse algo, contudo não tinha nada por ali, alguns talheres, mas tudo vazio.

— Porra, JB!

O loiro pensou em sair para comprar uma lâmpada, mas seria pior, então pensou na luz da lanterna do celular, mas não era o ideal e a última vez que fizera isso, tinha assustado Jaebeom com o foco de luz intenso nos olhos e se acendesse a luz do apartamento, o moreno não dormiria. Que merda iria fazer?

O cantor ainda pensava nas possibilidades, quando escutou um barulho e em seguida um choro baixo.

— De novo, não… de novo não… P-por favor… E-u não quero ficar sozinho no escuro de novo… Mãe… Mamãe!

Youngjae correu para a cama e acendeu a luz de uma vez, mas Jaebeom tinha os olhos fechados e apertava a própria cabeça, chorando ainda mais alto. Choi naquele momento esqueceu toda a mágoa que estava, pois, seu coração estava partido justamente por ver o namorado naquela situação.

Rapidamente ele se moveu para a cama do moreno, puxando-o para si e o abraçando contra seu peito, sentindo seu coração partir a cada soluçou que Jaebeom deixava escapar.

— _Shh_ … Você não está sozinho, meu amor. Nunca mais estará. Estou com você, para sempre. N-não chora, meu amor…

Jaebeom tremia dos pés à cabeça e Youngjae quis chorar, mas respirou fundo quando sentiu os dedos do outro no seu casaco, como se finalmente estivesse reparando onde estava e com quem estava. Há um tempo Lim não reagia daquela maneira à falta de iluminação, então Choi sabia como tudo tinha o abalado para o deixar tão frágil. O cantor somente queria tirar aquele sofrimento do moreno.

— _Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que quando eu abro os meus olhos você não está aqui_ …

Youngjae resolveu tentar cantar, talvez daquela maneira o namorado finalmente se acalmasse, ainda mais com a música feita para ele. Tudo o que mais desejava era o moreno ficar bem e, aos poucos, o manager pareceu ir se acalmando, parando de falar o nome da mãe, então parecia um progresso para o loiro, que não largou Lim em nenhum instante.

As frases correram soltas até quase o final da canção, quando Jaebeom finalmente moveu o rosto para fitar a face do loiro, que com certa dificuldade conseguiu ensaiar um sorriso para o namorado.

— U-um sonho…

Choi sorriu ainda mais abertamente.

— Eu estou aqui, JB — garantiu o loiro. — Não é um sonho.

— Por quê?

O cantor piscou algumas vez e engoliu a seco.

— Você não me quer aqui?

— Mais do que tudo nessa vida — Jaebeom respondeu, um tom desesperado que deixava o loiro apreensivo. — Eu não mereço você, Jae… E-eu fugi quando tudo ficou difícil eu simplesmente me escondi dentro do armário escuro outra vez. E eu deixei você sozinho… N-não tem perdão.

— JB, você está se fingindo de hétero de novo?

Jaebeom pareceu confuso por um instante, até que entendeu e deu um sorriso. Mas foi fraco e Youngjae se arrependeu da piada.

— Eu queria me punir… — disse o moreno. — Eu me escondi no _closet_ , queria sofrer… É o que eu mereço.

Youngjae arregalou os olhos.

— Amor… Você não deveria ter feito isso… — Choi deixou seus dedos fazerem afagos pelo rosto do namorado. — Você… não merece sofrer.

— Eu a deixei lá… mesmo quando ela disse que não queria. É minha culpa, Jae.

— JB, não é sua culpa. Ela estava segura e era o melhor para a sua mãe — garantiu o loiro. — Foi… culpa da minha mãe. Espero que você possa me perdoar por isso, um dia.

O moreno se assustou.

— N-nunca passou pela minha cabeça precisar te perdoar de nada, Jae. Nunca. Você não tem culpa de nada o que aconteceu.

— Então… por que você parou de falar comigo? E-eu fiz alguma coisa?

Jaebeom mordeu o lábio inferior e se ajeitou melhor na cama, fitando o namorado, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Você não fez nada, Jae. Eu juro. — Lim tentou sorrir fracamente. — Eu… meio que surtei, mas não foi você. Não soube lidar com nada do que aconteceu, foi tão… repentino. E… era a sua mãe também… e eu não conseguia lidar com nada daquilo, como ia ficar por perto, em pedaços? Não era justo com você que também está de luto, recolher o que restou de mim.

O loiro negou com a cabeça, levando as mãos às bochechas do moreno e fazendo o namorado o fitar de vez, assim sem desviar o rosto.

— JB, estamos em um relacionamento, você não pode se afastar com medo de eu não aguentar; temos que superar as dificuldades juntos! Foi difícil? Para caralho, mas se estivéssemos juntos, seria um pouco mais fácil — garantiu o mais novo. — Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, bebê.

— Eu n-

— Para dizer que não me merece — interrompeu o loiro. — Nós estamos juntos e eu não quero pensar em viver sem você. Essas duas semanas foram um verdadeiro inferno. Eu preciso de você, Lim Jaebeom.

— Eu também preciso de você — garantiu o moreno, fungando. — Mas eu fiz algumas coisas, não sei se você irá me perdoar.

— O q-quê?

O moreno engoliu fundo.

— Eu quebrei minhas lâmpadas pequenas...

— Okay, isso não é nada. — Youngjae riu. — Podemos comprar outras.

— Eu também quebrei o vaso e joguei bebida no seu chinelo de pano.

— ‘Tá bom… Isso não é nada, JB.

— Gritei para os vizinhos que eu… te fodia.

Youngjae arregalou os olhos.

— _Hm_ … okay. Acho que está tudo bem? — O loiro sorriu. — É a verdade de qualquer maneira.

— E eu tentei beijar Yugyeom.

— O QUÊ?! — Dessa vez Youngjae reagiu com um grito. — Como assim?!

— E-eu… não sei. Foi rápido, eu estava tendo algum sonho e então Yugyeom apareceu e eu jurei que era você... Depois Bambam me jogou no chão.

— Você teve sorte de ele não ter te batido.

— Ele quis… Ele quase bateu — afirmou Jaebeom. — Você… está com muita raiva de mim?

— Um pouquinho…

— Desculpa.

— Você me ama? — questionou Choi.

— O quê?

— Você me ama? — Youngjae perguntou outra vez.

— Claro que amo, mais que tudo — garantiu o moreno, fungando. — E-eu fui um idiota, Yug é como um irmãozinho para mim e e-eu... Mark vai me matar. M-mas não é isso o pior, o pior é que eu te amo mais que tudo e f-fiz besteira t-todos esses dias e…

O moreno não terminou o que falava, pois Youngjae o beijou. Era calmo e repleto de saudades. O loiro tentava transmitir naquele ato todo o amor que tinha pelo moreno, mesmo sabendo e impossível, pois não seria capaz de mensurar o tamanho o lugar que Lim Jaebeom ocupava em sua vida e em seu coração.

Jaebeom precisava aquilo, daqueles toques e daquele beijo, pois pareceu que finalmente todos os temores estavam indo embora, que todas aquelas semanas sendo tóxico para si mesmo finalmente tivessem chegado ao fim, pois Youngjae estava ali, amava-o e o perdoava mesmo depois de tantas besteiras. Não poderia pedir namorado melhor ao universo, não quando o seu coração aprecia uma bateria agitada de tanto amor que tinha pelo cantor.

— Não me deixe outra vez, entendeu? Nunca mais — Youngjae murmurou contra os lábios do moreno. — Eu te amo, vou enlouquecer se te perder.

O mais velho somente concordou, deixando a cabeça apoiada no ombro do outro. Estava com tanto medo de tudo em geral, mas ter Youngjae ali faziam as coisas melhores e mais certas de que as coisas ficariam melhores.

— Sua filha está com saudades, JB.

— Coco?

— _Hm-hm…_ Ela fica te esperando na porta todas as noites, acho… que se acostumou com você lá. Igual a mim. Sabe quantas noites em claro eu passei pensando em você?

— Espero que nenhuma.

— JB!

— Você não deveria estragar o seu soninho comigo — afirmou o moreno, dando um rápido beijo no namorado. — Eu não dormi essas duas semanas. Eu ficava bêbado e depois desmaiava, mas… não realmente dormi.

— Seu teimoso! — Youngjae murmurou beijando o namorado outra vez. — Nunca mais vamos ficar separados, okay?

— E as suas turnês?

— Você irá comigo. Você continuará sendo o meu manager de qualquer maneira.

— _Hm_ … achei que era o seu sócio.

— Ai, ‘tá bom. Mas eu preciso de você lá comigo.

Lim sorriu e concordou, beijando o namorado outra vez. Agora que tinha Youngjae ali, sentia-se um idiota por ter sumido por duas semanas.

— Jae?

— _Hm_?

— O que… aconteceu? A polícia disse algo?

Youngjae respirou pesadamente, buscando a mão do namorado.

— Pelo visto minha mãe assinou como sendo parente da sua… Ela então dirigiu até a praia onde ficaram algumas horas, depois pegaram a estrada e… o carro explodiu.

— Carros não explodem assim.

— É, eu sei… Mas a polícia não tem nenhuma pista de que tenha sido algo além do mecânico.

— Jae… e se… foi para você?

— Alguém tentando me matar? — Youngjae questionou confuso. Não fazia qualquer sentido. — Acho… acho que não, amor. Elas apenas deram muito azar, o carro estava com um problema no motor.

— Tudo bem… — Jaebeom suspirou pesado. — E… como foi o enterro?

— O da minha mãe foi bem tradicional, tirando as câmeras e o _paparazzo_ que invadiu.

— Divindade, Jae…

— É… — Youngjae mordeu a parte interna da bochecha. — O da sua mãe, f-

— Ela teve cerimônia? — interrompeu o moreno. Jaebeom estava surpreso.

Choi sorriu sem graça.

— Nós… fizemos algo. Mark conseguiu entrar em contato com alguns parentes, mas ninguém apareceu, então… foi só a gente — explicou o loiro. — As… cinzas estão na cobertura, ao lado das de mamãe. Desculpa por… fazer sem você.

— N-não… Eu tenho que agradecer por vocês terem cuidado de tudo… Eu realmente não mereço você ou eles… Obrigado.

— _Shh_ … Está tudo bem. Eu deveria ter vindo atrás de você antes. — Youngjae balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Quer saber? Vamos parar de nos culpar. Foi algo horrível e… mesmo que tivéssemos problemas com nossas mães, inclusive eu com a sua e você com a minha, nunca imaginaríamos algo assim, então nós lidamos como deu. Você de um jeito péssimo e eu… basicamente só chorei, mas… agora passou. Não podemos ficar remoendo isso para sempre.

— Eu te amo tanto, Jae… Vou ser um namorado melhor, prometo.

— Você não precisa ser, pois você já é. Só… não faz mais isso, se você sentir vontade de se afastar, conversa comigo, vamos tentar resolver as coisas — garantiu o loiro. — Sei como é complicado, eu mesmo já tive fases bem ruins da minha vida, mas principalmente depois do acidente… Eu cheguei a tomar remédio… Não estou falando que é fácil, mas juntos, podemos tentar, certo?

— Você é tão inteligente. — Jaebeom sorriu, passando os dedos pelo rosto do namorado. — Eu te amo tanto…

— Okay, antes da gente partir para os amassos… Eu só preciso saber mais uma última coisa e quero que seja sincero — pediu o mais novo. — Essa bebedeira… foi algo passageiro? Nós… podemos buscar ajuda juntos, amor.

— Acho que joguei mais fora o que realmente bebi? Eu bebi muito, é óbvio, mas… Não tanto quanto parecia. Era… errado… o gosto ruim e só me fazia me lembrar de como eu iria ficar igual… igual a ela no fim das contas.

— Tudo bem… Acho que entendo. Eu também bebi, mas já perdi o costume, eu vomitei tudo.

— Oh, bebê!

— Somos um casal de meia-idade agora.

— Eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias com você, Jae. E-eu não sabia como voltar depois que eu saí de lá… Não sabia como te encarar outra vez e não ser perdoado, porque é o que eu merecia, mas você está aqui e eu te amo tanto!

Jaebeom sabia que não fazia sentido suas palavras, mas não conseguia realmente dizer como Youngjae continuar a seu lado era importante e tudo o que sempre quis, mesmo que não merecesse. Não sabia ao certo o que tinha feito de bom, mas agradecia ao universo por ter o namorado perfeito para a sua metade quebrada.

— Oh, _baby_ … Eu também te amo tanto — garantiu o mais novo. — Vamos para casa? Quer dizer, eu sei que aqui também é sua casa, mas Coco está es-

— Vamos para casa — afirmou o mais velho, interrompendo o outro. — Não acho que esse lugar seja mais… meu. Tem muitas lembranças ruins agora.

— Então vamos para nossa casa, com a nossa filha e construir nossas boas memórias.

— É tudo o que eu mais quero.

O loiro sorriu e beijou o namorado uma vez mais antes de ficar em pé e estender a mão para Jaebeom, que riu segurando na mão do outro como se fosse uma dança.

Porém, os dois não saíram imediatamente do apartamento. Youngjae ainda separou algumas roupas — Jaebeom ficou com medo de chegar perto do _closet_ , mas disfarçou dizendo que pegaria as coisas da geladeira —, e depois o loiro ainda achou uma caixa, onde colocou algumas plantas que Lim cuidava, antes de realmente irem embora.

Um dia, Jaebeom tinha amado aquele apartamento, contudo não mais. Então, estava feliz por ter o namorado para o acolher, pelo menos por algum tempo.

Quando minutos mais tarde eles chegaram na cobertura, Jaebeom foi recepcionado por gritos alegre de Coco, que ficou somente apoiada nas duas patinhas traseira enquanto pulava feliz. Lim riu e pegou a cachorrinha no colo, deixando que ela lhe lambesse por todo o rosto.

 _Como eu pude ser tão idiota e pensar em largar tudo isso?_ Jaebeom se perguntou quando já estava deitado na grande cama do namorado, com Coco ainda se divertindo e buscando por mais carinho. _Aqui…_ _Aqui está tudo o que eu preciso_.

E realmente estava, pois Youngjae completava a felicidade de Jaebeom, assim como o Lim fazia o mesmo pelo namorado. Eles eram duas faces da mesma moeda e juntos eram a melhor versão de cada um.

  
  



	76. Chapter 76

Era finalmente o dia do show e Mark estava uma pilha de nervos. Eram tantas coisas para resolver e em tão pouco tempo, mas pelo menos as atrações principais estavam bem e com as vozes perfeitas, então não parecia um completo desastre.

Contudo, tinham as partes ruins. A dona da empresa não parava de aparecer a todo momento, querendo garantir que seus artistas também teriam palco — muito mais tempo do que o necessário, na opinião de Mark —, e até Yang viera aporrinhar, como se tentar estragar a reputação de Youngjae com um filho que nem era dele, não fosse o suficiente.

— Irmão, você precisa relaxar — pediu o mais novo, indo rapidamente para as costas do mais velho e fazendo uma massagem, na qual o ruivo reclamou no mesmo instante. — Mark, você vai ter um troço assim.

— Ótimo, pelo menos não verei isso tudo sendo um desastre.

— Deixa de ser exagerado!

— Eu? Exagerado? E você que se esforçou para caralho só para isso?! — disparou o ruivo. — E é por isso que esse show tem que ser perfeito, para o meu irmãozinho brilhar!

Yugyeom pareceu surpreso, até dar um sorriso fraco.

— Você não precisa fazer isso por mim, Mark.

O ruivo revirou os olhos levantando o rosto do tablet que tinha nas mãos e fitando o irmão.

— Eu faço tudo por você, Yug.

O mais novo sorriu e não resistiu a puxar o ruivo para um abraço. Nem tinha discussão, pois Mark era o melhor irmão do mundo.

— Quando eu subir no palco, espero que você possa ver.

— Não perderia por nada. — Mark sorriu. — Vou filmar tudo igual aquelas mães corujas e depois vou mostrar para todo mundo!

Kim franziu o nariz.

— Ai, que vergonha!

— Assim que é bom. Quanto mais envergonhado ficar, é porque mais elogios merece.

O mais novo revirou os olhos e somente abraçou o irmão outra vez. Estava feliz e as coisas pareciam certas de novo, então somente esperava que fosse bem no show e talvez Youngjae finalmente o chamasse para Ars. Estava confiante.

— Mark, eu tenho que ir me aquecer agora.

— Vai lá, irmão.

O moreno ainda deu um beijo na bochecha do mais velho antes de ir para área de aquecimento. Mark sorriu e não deixou de pensar em como tinha orgulho do irmão. Ele lutou tanto para estar ali e ao fim tinha conseguido. Tuan sabia que ainda havia muito mais para o rapaz conquistar, contudo estava feliz com como as coisas estavam caminhando.

Após aquilo, o americano terminou o que fazia e resolveu andar, procurando os amigos.

O primeiro que ele encontrou foi Bambam, que estava com uma câmera andando para lá e para cá enquanto a tudo filmava.

— Mark! — Bambam riu, puxando o ruivo para um abraço, que de início ficou surpreso, mas logo aceitou o gesto carinhoso. — Eu estava te procurando! Queria te filmar…

— Uma entrevista?

— Também, mas você fazendo coisas… Será que pode?

O ruivo mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou os ombros. Confiava em Bambam para retirar qualquer coisa que não pudesse ir para o Youtube.

— Claro, por que não? — Mark sorriu. — Eu tenho um tempinho agora… Se você quiser fazer as perguntas e depois é só me seguir.

— Ótimo!

Bambam colocou o tripé e Mark pensou em como ele estava carregando aquilo para todo lado. Era um pouco engraçado, mas o tailandês amava todo aquele trabalho, então Tuan estava bem com aquilo.

— Pessoal, estou aqui com Mark Tuan, manager de Youngjae — Bambam anunciou para a câmera e Mark deu um sorriso e acenou para a câmera. — Mark, então… está há quantos anos trabalhando com Jae?

— Cinco anos. Eu virei o manager dele assim que ele debutou — explicou o ruivo, sorrindo. — Eu digo que nós nos achamos, pois não era muito esperado que ele fizesse tanto sucesso logo de cara e por isso o colocaram comigo, que tinha acabado de entrar no emprego após os estudos. Mas… as coisas deram certo e olha onde estamos hoje, né?

— Vocês viraram amigos logo de cara, né?

— Sim, sim… É bem difícil não ser amigo de Jae. A personalidade dele atrai todo mundo em volta.

— Isso é legal, queria ser assim!

— Ah, ‘tá que você não é. — O manager revirou os olhos. — Pare de mentir para quem nos assiste, _hn_.

Bambam riu alto e Mark se fingiu de irritado.

— Então, para não tomar mais o seu tempo… Diga para quem está assistindo, o que esperar desse show?

— Esperem algo grande e inesquecível.

— _Wow!_

Os dois riram e Bambam finalizou a gravação.

— Agora, eu vou atrás de Jae para garantir que está tudo bem — disse o ruivo, sorrindo para o amigo. — Você pode me seguir, se quiser.

— Opa, bom que entrevisto Jae.

O mais velho concordou e seguiu para o caminho que acreditava estar Youngjae. Momentos antes do show, ele sempre ficava no camarim, concentrando-se para a performance.

O ruivo então abriu a porta do camarim de uma vez, afinal não havia muita surpresa em nada que visse do melhor amigo, afinal até nu já tinha o visto, então nada mais poderia lhe chocar.

Assim, quando viu Youngjae no colo de Jaebeom enquanto se beijavam cheios de paixão, não ficou exatamente chocado, talvez com um pouco de raiva pelo sumiço do outro, mas não falaria em voz alta, pois seu melhor amigo pediu para ele não brigar com Lim, afinal tinham sido dias difíceis para todos.

— Oh, oi...

Jaebeom pareceu sem graça e Mark pensou em como aquilo era o mínimo, afinal ainda estavam em um local de trabalho, onde algumas regras deveriam ser respeitadas.

— Oi — Mark disse, sério. — Você já fez a maquiagem, Jae?

Youngjae não pareceu muito afim de responder, mas ainda assim murmurou uma resposta positiva.

— E mesmo de maquiagem, você a borrou todinha com a boca nesse aí!

Bambam levantou as sobrancelhas e ficou em silêncio. Então, Mark ainda estava com raiva de Jaebeom mesmo Youngjae tendo perdoado o namorado. O tailandês não sabia muito o que opinar, afinal ficara com bastante raiva de Lim, contudo já havia superado tudo aquilo. Nunca gostara de ficar brigado com as pessoas que amava.

— Ai, Mark. Para de frescura — reclamou Youngjae, suspirando pesado. — Para de tratar JB dessa maneira.

Jaebeom pareceu envergonhado e somente sorriu fracamente, acertando o seu cabelo com os dedos.

— Tudo bem — disse o moreno. — Eu mereço.

— E merece mesmo — disparou o ruivo.

— Não merece nada! — rebateu o loiro. — Para já com isso! JB passou por um momento ruim e precisa de compreensão.

— Você também precisava de compreensão!

— Chega! — Youngjae gritou, olhando o melhor amigo com raiva. — Sai daqui, Mark. Eu já estou arrumado e já sei a hora de entrar, então me deixa em paz!

— _Argh!_

Mark ia saindo do camarim quando sentiu uma mão o segurando no lugar e ao fitar a pessoa, viu ser Jaebeom. O ruivo quis gritar, mas não fez para não ouvir mais reclamações de Youngjae.

— Vamos conversar — disse o moreno, com um olhar sério. — Agora.

Tuan quis dizer que o outro não mandava e nem tinha nada a ver com a sua vida ou suas escolhas, contudo engoliu a seco e concordou. Talvez fosse melhor assim, colocassem todas as cartas na mesa de uma vez, parecia o correto.

O ruivo então concordou e seguiu o outro para o lado de fora do camarim, sabendo que Youngjae estaria atento a qualquer coisa estranha que ocorresse no corredor.

— Jae, eu posso te entrevistar?

A pergunta de Bambam acabou fazendo o loiro mais velho se distrair e esse foi o momento ideal para Mark e Jaebeom conversarem sem que Choi prestasse atenção.

O local estava bastante cheio por conta do show, com bastante fluxo de pessoa indo e voltando por todos os corredores então isso logo os fez observarem que talvez não fosse ideal conversar, mas por sorte Mark conhecia todo aquele lugar e sem demora encontrou uma sala vazia para poderem ter aquela conversa.

— Pronto, agora me diga o que você quer.

Mark não estava afim de conversar com Jaebeom e deixava isso bastante claro.

— Quero pedir desculpas.

Claramente, pela reação do manager mais velho, ele não esperava por aquilo, contudo logo voltou a expressão neutra, tentando não mostrar como estava surpreso com a fala de Jaebeom.

— _Hm_ … — Foi o que Mark acabou dizendo.

— Eu quero te pedir desculpas — repetiu o moreno, suspirando pesado. — O que eu fiz foi injusto com todo mundo. Você ainda nem tinha superado o falecimento da sua avó e eu simplesmente sumi por não conseguir lidar com os meus problemas. Foi injusto você ter que cuidar de Jae e… da cerimônia a minha mãe quando eu que deveria ter feito isso tudo. — Jaebeom parou um instante, para organizar as palavras na sua mente. — Obrigado… por mesmo com raiva, ter feito tudo isso.

O ruivo revirou os olhos e riu sem humor.

— Você é mesmo um idiota — disparou Mark. — Eu não cuidei de Jae somente porque você foi embora, ele é o meu melhor amigo! Eu posso estar na pior das situações, eu sempre irei cuidar dele, assim como ele cuida de mim. Não pense que tem relação com o seu desaparecimento idiota.

— Tudo bem… Mas ainda assim: obrigado.

Mark coçou a nuca, irritado.

— Você é tão idiota! Pensa com o próprio umbigo! — disparou o ruivo, apontando o dedo para o moreno. — Fica nessa de sumir quando as coisas apertam. Você acha que isso é um relacionamento, _hn_? Acha que Jae vai aguentar você sumir outra vez do nada? Duas semanas! Duas!

Jaebeom concordou com a cabeça, mas logo fitou os próprios pés. Estava tão envergonhado das suas atitudes.

— Eu… não irei mais sumir.

— E quem garante isso? Você?! Porque eu não confio em você! — Mark bateu o pé no chão. Céus, estava tão irritado que sabia estar sendo infantil, contudo não ligava. — Vai ser assim agora? Acontece algo de ruim e você não será encontrado por quinze dias? Ignorando mensagens e quando responde para xingar o _meu_ namorado.

— Jin… já me desculpou.

— Foda-se! — gritou o ruivo. — Você acha que eu sou ele? Que desculpo as pessoas rápido? Então, uma novidade: eu não sou Jinyoung!

Jaebeom sinceramente não entendia o porquê daquela reação do outro, mas somente concordou, não sabendo exatamente mais o que falar. Mark estava possesso com ele e tinha razão, Lim nem tentaria discutir tal coisa, contudo ficava um pouco magoado pela forma como Tuan estava o tratando, contudo deveria merecer tal coisa.

— Me desculpa. — Jaebeom não sabia quantas vezes já havia repetido tal coisa para o ruivo, contudo tentaria outra vez. — Eu te prometo que nunca mais… irei deixar Jae.

— Idiota!

— D-desculpa…

— Babaca — falou o ruivo. — Seu babaca, idiota.

O moreno não sabia mais como pedir desculpas, então nada falou.

— Olha para mim! — mandou o mais velho. — Olha nos meus olhos!

Lim não queria mais ser xingado, mas ainda assim fez o que foi pedido pelo outro, assim o fitando no fundo dos olhos, esperando conseguir seu perdão de alguma maneira.

— Eu morri de preocupação, idiota.

Jaebeom piscou confuso. Mark então respirou fundo e se aproximou do outro, levando as mãos aos ombros do manager e não deixando Jaebeom sair daquele enlace.

— Você sumiu e eu morri de preocupação.

O moreno então arregalou os olhos.

— Nunca mais faça isso, seu idiota! — disparou o ruivo. — Nunca mais, okay?

— E-espera… você não está com raiva de mim?

— Estou! Por quase me fazer morrer do coração!

O mais velho então puxou o amigo de uma vez e lhe deu um forte abraço. Céus, se Jaebeom soubesse como tinha sido difícil aquelas duas semanas nunca mais faria algo do gênero. E, céus, era isso o que esperava, pois não aguentaria passar por todo aquele medo de precisar saber o que tinha acontecido com uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida.

— Achei… que ia apanhar — afirmou o moreno.

— _Nah_ , eu te amo demais para mim.

— Oh, divindade! Você me ama?

— Sim! — Mark riu, ainda apertando o outro em um abraço. — Só não fale por aí para não estragar a minha reputação.

E então, foi a vez de Jaebeom de rir, sentindo-se infinitamente mais leve depois daquela conversa ou o que quer que tivesse sido aquilo. Mark não o odiava, somente estava preocupado pelo o seu sumiço.

— Ei — Tuan disse, afastando-se do outro. — Não faz mais uma coisa dessas, okay?

— Okay, não farei.

— E… também não beba tanto?

Jaebeom sorriu abertamente.

— Tudo bem, _hyung_. Não se preocupe.

— Eu sempre irei me preocupar com minhas seis joias — afirmou o ruivo.

— Ah, você é tão fofo preocupado! Tão brega…

— Ei!

— É a verdade! — Jaebeom riu. — Mas não se preocupe, o seu segredo está seguro comigo!

— Acho bom…

Os dois riram juntos e mais uma vez se abraçaram. Mark ainda estava nervoso com toda a situação com Jaebeom, contudo agora, depois de conversarem, sentia-se melhor com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Aquelas duas semanas sem notícias tinha acabado com ele tanto quanto ter que ver seu melhor amigo aos pedaços tanto pela mãe quanto por sentir falta do namorado. O que podia fazer? Preocupava-se demais.

— Agora, é melhor você ir logo antes que Jae pense que eu te matei.

— Será que ele me vingaria?

— Provavelmente.

Eles riram, mas logo se despediram, pois, o show logo começaria e não podiam mais perder tempo.

Mark ainda ficou um tempo na sala, averiguando o seu tablet, mas quando viu que tudo estava certo foi atrás das pessoas que sempre sentia falta quando não via a toda hora. Poderia ser bobagem, mas ficar sem seus namorados sempre deixava o seu dia bem pior. Assim, quando bateu na porta do camarim de Jinyoung e lá o encontrou com Jackson, o ruivo sorriu abertamente, logo trancando a porta atrás de si.

— Oi, _baby_ — Jinyoung falou, terminando de acertar seu blazer. — Já está na hora?

— Não, só fiquei com saudades — garantiu o mais velho.

Jackson sorriu.

— Nosso namorado é muito apaixonado — implicou Jackson, saindo do sofá que estava sentado e indo na direção de Mark. — Nós também sentimos saudades.

Wang então puxou o ruivo com delicadeza e deixou suas mãos encontraram as bochechas do outro enquanto o beijava com cuidado e carinho. Mark nunca deixaria de amar os beijos do loiro e nem do moreno, que veio logo em seguida quando Jinyoung tomou sua cintura e apertou a derme com um pouco de força ao mesmo tempo que sua língua encontrava o caminho para o céu da boca do manager.

Estava tudo bem e Jackson até ria quando Jinyoung se afastou do mais velho e o fitou seriamente, para em seguida levar o que Mark acreditou ser a boca até seu pescoço, mas logo notou que foi o nariz, o que o fez dar uma risadinha com as cócegas.

— De quem é esse perfume? — disparou Park, fitando o namorado e em seguida voltando a cheirar o ponto anterior. — _Hm_ … eu conheço esse cheiro. Você andou se agarrando com Jaebeom?

Jackson agora estava mais interessado na conversa e assim se apoiou na parede, cruzando os braços e fazendo uma expressão bastante séria.

— Foi… um a-abraço — Mark disse, arregalando os olhos.

O loiro e o moreno se encararam, mas sorrirem de lado em seguida. Mark engoliu a seco, sabendo o que viria e céus, seu corpo já estava preparado para a cena que ocorreria após o show, quando os três tivessem sozinhos. Provavelmente Wang observaria e falaria tudo o que iria acontecer e não seria bom para Tuan.

— Alguém merece uma punição, amor — disse o loiro, levantando a sobrancelha. — Talvez ficar amarrado?

— _Nah_ , ele gosta de ficar amarrado — explicou Jinyoung. — Mas talvez, ficar amarrado enquanto tem um vibrador e sem poder nos tocar enquanto nos beijamos na frente dele seja algo bom.

— Horas dessa maneira… Parece o ideal — comentou Jackson. Ele ainda sentia que sempre estava em aprendizagem na hora de falar aquele tipo de coisa. Era divertido, quase uma brincadeira. Continuava sem realmente sentir nada de tesão e sabia que seria sempre assim, porém era bom ver os namorados felizes com a maneira que encontraram de se entenderem. — O que acha, Mark?

— Sou de vocês, façam o que quiser comigo.

Os mais novos ainda mantiveram as expressões sérias, mas sabiam como estavam daqueles momentos. Agora, tinham encontrado como funcionavam as coisas para eles e na maioria das vezes Jackson nem chegava a ficar nu, contudo aproveitavam da mesma maneira, era sempre intenso e cheio de amor.

— Okay, nos aguarde depois do show — afirmou Jinyoung, piscando um dos olhos e saindo do personagem, para sorrir. — Agora, nos diga, tudo bem com Jaebeom?

— É, fez as pazes com Beom?

Mark revirou os olhos.

— Fiz. — Tuan também sorriu. — Falei para ele que morri de preocupação e também pedi para não beber igual um louco.

— Tomara que ele te escute. — Jackson suspirou pesado. — Beom sempre se deixa levar quando as emoções são muito fortes. Ele se mantém calmo por muito tempo, mas quando desaba, é de uma vez.

— Vocês dois são iguais — Mark afirmou, estalando a língua. — Eu sou o único forte emocionalmente.

— _Ih,_ ‘tá se achando. — Jinyoung revirou os olhos, dando uma batida na bunda do mais velho. — Pode parando com essa atitude.

— Ainda mais quando é outro que guarda tudo para chorar igual um maluco.

— Ei!

O ruivo se fingiu de muito irritado, mas não demorou muito para outra vez estarem se beijando, deixando que Jinyoung tirasse um pouco do nervosismo que estava sentindo, mas não queria comentar. Contudo, não tinha problema, pois os namorados o conheciam bem para nada falarem e somente agirem de uma forma que deixasse o cantor mais relaxado.

Assim, muitos outros beijos ocorreram, tantos que Jinyoung ficou com a boca inchada, o que gerou risos entre eles. Os quefazeres estavam indo muito bem e depois de tudo aquilo haveria uma mudança significativa da empresa que Park estivera por tantos anos para uma outra que ainda nem tinha sido aberta, contudo ele confiava em Youngjae, assim como confiava nos namorados, sabendo que ficariam ao seu lado sempre que sentisse que tudo a sua volta parecesse estar saindo do controle. Afinal, sabia que haveria problemas e muito mais do que um ou outro, todavia saber que ao menos duas pessoas maravilhosas estariam segurando em suas mãos, as coisas pareciam bem mais fáceis de serem enfrentadas.

Eles estavam curtindo juntos quando escutaram uma batida na porta.

— Cinco minutos, Park.

Logo, a voz se foi e eles nem identificaram direito quem era, mas era a hora de ir. Estava perto do grande momento e sinceramente, Jinyoung não via a hora de brilhar.

— Boa sorte, amor — Mark foi o primeiro a dizer, beijando o topo da cabeça do moreno, que sorriu com o gesto. — Você será perfeito.

— Mais que perfeito! — disparou Jackson, sorrindo. — Será… sei lá, o melhor!

Park riu e também deixou que o loiro beijasse sua testa. Ele nunca sabia expressar corretamente todos os sentimentos que borbulhavam no seu interior quando estava com os namorados.

— Eu amo vocês — Jinyoung disse.

— Nós também te amamos.

Tanto Mark quando Jackson falaram a frase, o que fez com eles rissem uma vez mais antes de Jinyoung sair do camarim e seguir para trás do palco. Estava animado para como seria o show!

— Você não vem? — Jackson perguntou, com um sorriso.

— Já vou, tenho só que terminar uma coisinha — garantiu Mark. — Sabe como é, o trabalho nunca acaba.

— Tudo bem, mas não perca a abertura que a _coreo_ que fiz está perfeita — disse o loiro, deixando um rápido beijo nos lábios do ruivo. — Não demore!

Jackson foi o próximo a sair da sala com pressa e Mark sorriu, indo até o pequeno sofá e buscando o seu _tablet_ para finalizar o que fazia. Não demoraria muito e sabia que chegaria a tempo de ver a abertura. Tanto que após alguns cliques, ele outra vez estava se levantando e seguindo para trás do palco, onde assistiria o show junto com o namorado e os amigos.

Assim que Mark saiu da sala viu uma pessoa parada por ali. Ele olhou rapidamente deu um sorriso, mas quem quer que fosse, não se mexeu o pareceu fazer outra coisa, na verdade, ficou no lugar, como se o esperasse.

— _Hm_ … Está esperando alguém?

A pessoa somente balançou a cabeça negativamente, fitando o chão. Mark concordou com a cabeça, não dando muita atenção, pois não queria se atrasar para o show. Mas, assim que deu um passo à frente, sentiu alguém o segurando por trás e colocando um pano no seu nariz e boca.

Tuan tentou lutar de alguma maneira, mas a pessoa era forte ou o quer que estivesse no tecido parecia o deixar cada vez mais fraco e sem forças.

Mark ainda tentou gritar por ajuda, contudo logo a escuridão o dominou.

  
  



	77. Chapter 77

Aviso de gatilho: Assédio. Terror psicológico. Cenas gráficas de violência.

O show foi um sucesso. Youngjae e Jinyoung levaram a plateia ao delírio muitas e muitas vezes, mas, além deles, Yugyeom também alcançou tal feito, conseguindo vários novos fãs somente com sua dança e vocal. Chanmi foi outra que roubou vários corações e, como Boah queria, seus artistas também fizeram ótimas apresentações, trazendo holofote para a empresa. Então, quando tudo chegou ao fim, todos se abraçaram e comemoraram a ótima noite que tiveram.

— Divindade, estou… acabado, mas de uma boa maneira — disparou Youngjae, pegando uma latinha de Coca-Cola deixada no seu camarim pela _staff_ e virando de uma vez na boca. — Tipo quando JB me fode gostoso.

— Jae! — Jaebeom praticamente gritou, sentindo a quentura nas bochechas.

— Que foi? Estamos entre amigos! — O loiro mais velho piscou um dos olhos para Jinyoung, que também riu alto. — Não é como se todos aqui soubessem como você só é Top quando _eu_ deixo que seja.

— Ai, divindade… — Jaebeom proferiu, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e desejando que um buraco e abrisse para ele cair dentro.

— Sempre desconfiei desse lado submisso de Beom — comentou Jackson.

— Chega, você também não! — disparou Jaebeom, apontando para o chinês. — Eu sei podres seu, posso revelar todos!

Choi bateu as mãos, rindo alto.

— Eu quero saber!

— Eu também — disparou Jinyoung. — Que pobres você tem contra o meu amorzinho, Jaebeom? Mark, o que você acha…

Park olhou em volta e pela primeira vez notou que o namorado mais velho não estava ali. Ele jurava que havia o visto entrando no camarim, estaria enganado?

— Onde Mark foi? Ele não estava aqui agora?

Então, todos olharam em volta, procurando Mark, mesmo que o camarim não fosse exatamente tão grande para perderem uma pessoa de vista.

— _Hm_ … Ele deve está resolvendo alguma coisa — ponderou Bambam, mastigando um petisco e engolindo de vez. — Mark está sempre trabalhando…

— É verdade — ponderou Yugyeom, abanando o próprio rosto com a mão. — Mas… não lembro de tê-lo visto depois da minha performance. — Jackson franziu a testa.

— Eu também… não lembro de tê-lo visto depois que começou o show — disse o chinês. — E já se passou muito tempo que o show terminou, né? Acho que só tem a gente no prédio...

— Eu vou ligar para ele — Jinyoung anunciou, puxando o celular e clicando no contato de Tuan. — Mas, ele deve estar mesmo trabalhando… Mark tem que aprender a descansar um pouco, se não vai ter um troço e a-

— Olá, _oppa._

Park sentiu o coração disparar no mesmo instante, pois conhecia aquela voz, a mesma que por vezes aparecia em seus pesadelos. O que estava acontecendo? Estava outra vez dormindo e sonhando com aquilo? Mark estava bem, certo?

— _Oppa_ , eu estou aqui com o seu namoradinho… Ele fica tão bonito quando está desmaiado.

— O… q-

— _Oppa_ , não faça cena! — A mulher logo interrompeu a fala do outro. — Eu não quero machucar ninguém! Só quero vê-lo. Vamos nos encontrar e eu devolvo seu namoradinho, que tal?

— O-onde?

— Jin? Você está pálido… O que foi? — Jackson questionou baixinho, já que os outros estavam distraídos em suas próprias conversas. — Está tudo bem com Mark?

O moreno somente balançou a cabeça positivamente, tentando sorrir, mas sabia que não tinha feito um bom trabalho, principalmente com a expressão do namorado.

— Eu… vou… — Jinyoung tentou parecer mais calmo e não desesperado como estava no momento.

— Estou na sala onde você apareceu na primeira vez que foi à televisão.

Simples assim, a ligação foi desligada. O moreno ainda ficou com o aparelho alguns segundos na mão, sem saber exatamente o que deveria fazer ou falar depois de ouvir aquela mulher lhe dizer que seu namorado estava com ela, desmaiado e em algum lugar.

— Jin?

— Uma entrevista — Jinyoung disparou, sorrindo fracamente em seguida e pigarreando para ver se aquele nó na garganta sumia. — Mark… me disse que estão me esperando para uma entrevista, agora…

— Tudo bem. Eu te levo lá.

— Não! _Hm_ … Mark pediu para você ir indo na frente… Preparando o apartamento para quando chegarmos? — Jinyoung sorriu sem graça outra vez. — Sabe, para… o que pensamos, _hn_?

— Tem certeza? — Jackson estava confuso. — Hoje foi a sua grande noite, talvez… possamos ficar juntos, sabe? Tem um restaurante aqui perto e antes de irmos e-

— Só vai embora, Jackson!

Jinyoung gritou e todos que estavam no camarim se calaram para o olhar.

— Jin, e-

— Por que você tem que ficar nos seguindo para todo lado?! — disparou o moreno, cortando a fala do namorado. — Não confia na gente?

Para ser sincero, nem Jinyoung sabia mais o que estava fazendo, mas tinha que tirar Jackson dali, tinha que tirar todos dali.

— Me deixa respirar! — Jinyoung falou, respirou fundo em seguida. — Você nos sufoca!

O moreno sabia bem que as palavras machucaram o loiro, porém não tinha como lidar com aquilo no momento.

— Eu estou trabalhando, Jackson. Por favor... N-nos vemos em casa, okay?

Sem dar margem para uma réplica do loiro, Jinyoung saiu quase correndo do camarim, conferindo no celular para onde deveria ir para encontrar Mark. Estava apavorado de ir sozinho, mas não arriscaria colocar mais ninguém em perigo, muito menos Jackson.

— Jackie?

Surpreendente, o primeiro a alcançar o loiro foi Youngjae, que mesmo sabendo que as palavras do moreno não eram para ele, tinham doído um pouco. Por que Park estava agindo daquela maneira com o namorado?

— Não... foi nada. — O coreógrafo sorriu, passando os dedos disfarçadamente no nariz para evitar de chorar, mas sem querer deixou escapar que estava fungando. — _Hm_ … é melhor eu ir para casa, né?

— Jackie… — Agora, a voz foi a de Jaebeom. Ele não sabia o porquê da briga, mas conhecia Jinyoung para perceber quando o moreno estava agindo estranhamente. — _Hm_ … se você quiser conversar.

— Jinyoung foi um escroto! — disparou Bambam, ficando de pé. — Que porra foi aquela?!

— Bam… — Yugyeom tentou acalmar o namorado, segurando-o no lugar. — Não fala assim…

— Falo sim! Jackie é um anjo! Isso é um absurdo!

— T-tem alguma coisa errada. — Foi o que Jackson conseguiu proferir, após repassar toda a fala de Park na sua cabeça. Ele conhecia seu namorado. Céus, não era possível que Jinyoung pensasse aquilo e se pensava, eles precisavam conversar, não dava para esperar irem para casa. — T-tem algo de errado.

— Sim, Jinyoung! — disparou Bambam.

— Bam! — Yugyeom suspirou pesado. — Fica calmo, amor!

Jackson queria se concentrar, mas sabia que quando seus amigos começavam a falar, nada os calavam. Então, ele respirou fundo e pensou ou pelo menos, tentou.

— Mark sumiu… — Ele murmurou para si. — Jinyoung estranho… O telefonema… — De repente, Jackson ligou os pontos e ele nem soube como exatamente tinha feito isso, mas soube que estava correto no mesmo instante. — Aquela louca… E-ela está aqui!

— O quê? É impossível! Jin só deve estar cansado agora, depois do show — Jaebeom proferiu, tentando soar calmo.

— É ela!

Jackson não deu mais espaço ou tempo para alguém dizer algo e somente correu para fora do camarim. Jinyoung precisava dele, céus, Mark provavelmente também precisava dele e para ser sincero, não sabia o que fazer. Aquela louca não poderia tocar nos seus namorados! Não importa o que acontecesse, iria impedi-la de machucá-lo, mesmo que se machucasse durante o processo.

***

Jinyoung chegou no último andar da empresa, lembrando que a mulher havia o dito para ir na primeira sala em que apareceu na televisão. Havia sido na antiga sala de conferências, em uma entrevista, agora o local estava em reformas, então assim que saiu do elevador, não pode deixar de ficar nervoso com a escuridão do andar.

Ele então andou alguns metros, tentando se achar em um lugar tão escuro, mas não querendo acender a lanterna do celular para indicar onde estava. Para ser verdadeiro, não sabia se estava agindo certo.

— Oi, _oppa_.

O moreno e virou rapidamente na direção a voz e quase gritou em desespero, pois reconheceria aquela face em qualquer lugar, afinal ultimamente essa preenchia seus pesadelos.

— Jeon Somin.

— _Oppa_! Você sabe meu nome! Oh! Você sabe realmente o meu nome! Eu estou tão feliz!

O moreno quis chorar no mesmo instante. Claro que ele conhecia o nome daquela mulher. Como não saberia quando ela vinha destruindo sua felicidade há vários e vários meses?

— C-claro… — Ele tentou sorrir, pensando nas suas habilidades de ator, mas ao mesmo tempo que fazia isso, tentava observar como a mulher estava. Pela sua rápida olhada, ela parecia calma, contudo era nunca tinha sido instável. — Como… e-eu não poderia saber o seu nome?

Somin sorriu abertamente.

— Ah, _oppa_! Você é tão romântico!

 _Louca, louca, louca_ …

— Eu… tento. — Park se sentia tão insano naquele momento, mas não podia deixá-la nervosa. — _Hm_ … Onde está o meu amigo?

A morena fechou a expressão, parando de sorrir.

— Ele não é o seu amigo.

— É… sim.

— Eu sei que ele não é o seu amigo! — Ela gritou. — Não minta para mim! Eu tenho fotos, eu vi… vocês se beijando e… na cama! Eu vi tudo!

— I-isso é privado! V-você não deveria ter visto! É errado!

Ela riu, bagunçando o cabelo com força, fazendo Jinyoung perceber que toda a calma que a mulher tinha há um minuto, tinha ido embora.

— Eu vejo tudo, _oppa_.

Jinyoung concordou com a cabeça, tentando outra vez trazer a calma a mulher.

— _Hm_ … okay. — Céus, ele não sabia o que falar e estava apavorado. — Mark e eu… não estamos mais juntos.

Somin pareceu confusa.

— Não?

— Não… Mas ainda somos amigos — explicou o moreno. — Por isso que perguntei se ele está bem… Ele… ainda é importante para mim e vê-lo machucado iria me deixar muito triste. Você não quer isso, não é?

A mulher pareceu pensar por uns segundos e Jinyoung sorriu fracamente, tentando fazê-la acreditar em suas palavras. Ele somente queria o namorado a salvo, o resto, faria tudo o que Jeon quisesse.

— Eu serei somente seu — Jinyoung garantiu.

O cantor então viu o rosto da mulher mudar de dúvida para completa alegria e mentiria se não dissesse que sentiu o medo começar a subir por todo o seu corpo, como se alojasse em todos os músculos e células para chegar a superfície.

— Ótimo! — Somin sorriu, remexendo o cabelo. — Vou te levar para ver o seu amigo e depois vamos embora juntos.

— Claro…

Jinyoung tentou não pensar em como estava com medo e sim focar em salvar Mark das mãos daquela louca.

Jackson estava a salvo, agora somente faltava Mark. Definitivamente, eles sempre seriam a sua prioridade.

Os dois caminharam até uma das salas vazias e antes de entrar, Jinyoung conseguiu perceber alguns sacos de cimento e o que pareciam ser rolos de fios, o que explicava a falta de energia no lugar; o moreno tentou pensar em como poderia usar isso a seu favor, contudo o medo parecia maior que qualquer outra coisa.

— Eu não o machuquei — afirmou Somin, olhando por cima dos ombros e jogando o cabelo de forma característica. — Não muito.

A morena riu alto e Jinyoung sentiu o estômago embrulhar com o som.

Quando entraram na sala, Jinyoung viu Mark caído no chão e sem pensar correu a ele, logo buscando os seus sinais vitais e respirando aliviado quando conseguiu os perceber.

— Eu só usei clorofórmio — explicou a morena. — Ele está bem, só está dormindo…

— Desmaiado.

Park quis gritar, mas se lembrou que não poderia irritar a moça, então logo sorriu.

— _Oppa_ , esse chato está bem.

— T-tudo bem — disse o moreno. — Eu… confio em você.

Ela sorriu.

— Ótimo! — Somin disse, jogando seu cabelo para trás. Jinyoung já havia parado de contar quantas vezes a mulher tinha feito tal coisa. — Agora, vamos!

— Para onde?

— Minha nova casa — disse a mulher, piscando um dos olhos. — Onde você me fará sua.

O pavor de Jinyoung transpassou para o rosto dele, pois Somin não pareceu feliz, na verdade, ela cruzou os braços e Park pode ver o olhar raivoso da mulher em sua direção.

— E-eu só acho… que i-isso não é muito certo. — Jinyoung agarrou a mão de Mark, de alguma maneira querendo ajuda, querendo sair daquele pesadelo que estava vivendo. — V-você é m-minha f-fã…. I-isso não é certo.

Park então viu a moça de rosto angulosos e olhar analítico mudar um pouco da raiva para a calma, contudo não estava mais animado quanto antes e não sabia ao certo o que pensar sobre aquilo.

— _Oppa,_ eu sou muito mais que sua fã — ela disse, aproximando-se outra vez dele e o puxando de uma vez para cima. Park não reagiu, contudo não pode deixar de pensar em como ela era forte. — Eu sou sua. Não existe isso de errado ou certo com um amor tão grande quanto o nosso.

Jinyoung não sabia mais como enrolar e então somente balançou a cabeça positivamente. O que poderia fazer, certo? Ele duvidava que aquela mulher não estava armada e não podia arriscar a segurança de Mark, que ainda estava desmaiado, pelo menos assim, o ruivo estava seguro ou pelo menos era o que o moreno queria acreditar.

— Onde… fica a sua casa?

Somin pareceu gostar da pergunta e logo buscou a mão de Jinyoung, fazendo-o caminhar pelo local, até saírem da sala, deixando Mark para trás. O moreno ainda olhou por cima dos seus ombros e pediu a divindade para estar tudo bem com o seu amado.

— Eu preparei algo bem romântico — garantiu a morena, jogando o cabelo para trás para fitar o cantor. — Vamos nos amar a noite inteira e depois para sempre!

— _Hm_ …

— Você vai me amar, _oppa_?

— Claro…

Qual outra resposta além das positivas Jinyoung poderia dar? Ele não fazia ideia, então continuava com aquele fingimento de que queria muito estar ali e que queria muito ter a mão da morena na sua, segurando com força enquanto os dedos estavam entrelaçados, quando o cantor somente queria estar perto dos namorados, livre de toda aquela loucura.

Ele não sabia bem o que fazer, então resolveu somente ganhar a confiança da mulher para conseguir fugir em algum momento, parecia uma boa coisa para se tentar.

Os dois então entraram no elevador e a mulher apertou o botão para o térreo, mas o ascensor acabou parando no andar de baixo e abrindo. Somin xingou baixo e voltou apertar os botões, mas juntos escutaram uma pessoa chamando ao moreno.

— Ei, Park…

Jinyoung odiava aquela voz, contudo naquele instante, pareceu uma ajuda enviada pela divindade. Contudo, ainda tinha que ser cuidadoso, assim, ele olhou para a pessoa, esperando que Somin não reagisse da pior forma só de início, pois precisava de alguns instantes para pedir ajuda. Céus, estava apavorado, contudo era a sua chance de escapar.

— Não diga nada — sussurrou Jeon, soltando Jinyoung e buscando o celular enquanto fingia mexer nele. — Vá até ele.

Park então se separou da mulher — que saiu do elevador, mas ficou próximo ao ascensor —, mas o cantor sabia que de alguma maneira ela estava atenta a tudo, mesmo de costas para ele. Jinyoung logo se aproximou de quem o tinha chamado, tentando demonstrar no olhar que precisava de ajuda.

— Park, eu sei que é o seu último dia na empresa e que eu não fui uma boa pessoa...

— Ah, não! Tudo bem, Yang!

O moreno mais novo se xingou, pois, sua voz tinha saído alta e chamara mais atenção, contudo o diretor do local pareceu perceber que tinha algo estranho, o que era bom para Park.

— _Hm_ … desculpa pelas fotos que comprei daquela _sasaeng_.

— Que isso! Está tudo bem entre a gente e ela só é uma fã leal — afirmou Jinyoung, arregalando os olhos e movendo a boca para a lateral do rosto, tentando fazer o ouro perceber o que estava acontecendo. — Foram só fotos.

Hyunsuk nunca passara muito tempo com Jinyoung, contudo estava estranhando a atitude, ainda mais quando o outro tinha tido um ataque de pânico somente em saber das fotos. O caso era que Park sabia que o mais velho estava fazendo aquilo somente para não levar algum processo, todavia não era importante agora, pois precisava de ajuda o mais rápido possível.

— Você… está bem?

— Ótimo… — Jinyoung sorriu, mas moveu a boca em um pedido mudo de ajuda. — Tem uma pessoa me esperando agora… Mas eu estou bem. — Ele balançou a cabeça em negação tão fracamente que não teve certeza se o mais velho percebeu.

— Okay…

— Então, tchau.

O cantor moveu a boca outra vez antes de se virar a caminhar bem vagarosamente na direção da mulher. Céus, será que Yang tinha percebido? Era a sua única chance de pedir ajuda.

Yang Hyunsuk ficou parado um instante tentando decifrar os movimentos que Jinyoung fizera com a boca instantes antes, até que ele percebeu que eram um pedido de socorro: “ _Me ajuda_ ”, era o que Park dissera.

O homem então correu até Jinyoung, segurando em seu ombro quando ele já caminhava ao lado da mulher que Yang nem conseguira ver direito.

— Park, você ainda tem uns documentos para assinar, lembra? Por que não vem comigo?

— Oh, é verdade! — Jinyoung respirou aliviado. — Eu tenho mesmo que assinar esses documentos logo.

Jinyoung respirou fundo outra vez e buscou o braço do homem, mal acreditando que de todas as pessoas, era Yang que iria o salvar daquela louca mulher. Era uma ironia do destino, mas não pensaria muito em tudo aquilo no momento.

— Sabe, estava tudo certo até você aparecer — disse Somin, agora não se preocupando em se revelar para Hyunsuk. — Não preciso mais olhar essa sua cara nojenta.

Ela então se movimentou de uma vez.

De repente, o braço de Yang pareceu sem força alguma ao toque de Jinyoung e foi quando o moreno viu o sangue saindo pela boca de Hyunsuk. Park então finalmente percebeu tudo o que tinha acontecido em questões de segundos. Somin havia cravado uma faca na barriga do diretor da empresa.

Yang Hyunsuk foi ao chão e Jinyoung sentiu sua respiração falhar, para em seguida se acelerar muito rápido, acompanhando o coração que estava louco naquele instante. Ele estava prestes a ter um ataque de pânico ou então era um pico de adrenalina em seu corpo, gritando-o para correr naquele instante. Park não parou para analisar qual das duas coisas acontecia em seu corpo, contudo pela forma que conseguiu correr logo em seguida, acreditava que sabia qual a resposta era a correta.

O moreno correu em direção ao elevador e apertou qualquer botão, percebendo que nem daquela maneira, seguro por alguns instantes, seu coração e respiração não pareceram mais calmos.

Quando a porta do elevador voltou a abrir, Jinyoung quis chorar, pois tinha voltado para o andar em construção. Ele quis apertar para o térreo, contudo acabou somente correndo para qualquer lado, sem saber realmente para onde deveria ir, não com tudo escuro, contudo não pareceu ser uma boa ideia ir atrás de Mark, pois Somin poderia tentar machucá-lo de alguma maneira, então o cantor se enfiou na primeira sala que encontrou na frente.

O local estava cheio de sacos — ele descobriu isso após chutar um deles —, e por um instante Jinyoung pensou no que faria, mas acabou escutando passos e sem saber se ele estava somente sendo paranoico e imaginando todo aquele barulho, o moreno resolveu se esconder, enfiando-se no montante maior de sacos, segurando a vontade de espirrar que surgiu no mesmo instante.

Ele ficou daquela maneira por um tempo, até novamente escutar os sons e dessa vez acompanhados da voz de Somin. O moreno respirou fundo, concentrando-se em não fazer nenhum barulho para não indicar onde estava.

— _Oppa_ , onde você está?

Somin praticamente cantarolava cada palavra e aquilo apavorava o moreno. O que ela faria em seguir? Não tinha como exatamente saber o que se passava na mente dela. Após vê-la ferindo uma pessoa — céus, talvez Yang até morto estava —, Jinyoung não confiaria nela se controlar de alguma maneira.

— _Oppa_ , ele ia atrapalhar nosso amor — afirmou a mulher, rindo alto de algo que Park não sabia o que era. — Não fique chateado comigo, _oppa_. Você também nem gostava dele… Foi uma vitória para nós dois.

Jinyoung levou a mão a boca e apertou, com medo de deixar sair algum som. Estava tão assustado! Precisava sair dali e se livrar rapidamente de Somin, mas como? Não sabia se era capaz de vencê-la sozinho.

— Onde você está? — Ela perguntou outra vez, estalando audivelmente a língua em seguida. — ‘Tá bom, _oppa_. Se você quer brincar, nós iremos brincar.

O moreno não sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava, não até escutar o som de algo sem perfurado, seguido de um som de algo contínuo batendo no piso e por último um barulho frustrado saindo da boca de Somin.

— Okay, segundo saco…

 _Ela está perfurando os sacos_ , pensou o moreno, apertando ainda mais a mão na sua boca. _Ela não liga se me machucar…_

Jinyoung sentiu um frio na sua espinha quando o som de outro saco chegou ao seu ouvido e depois outro e mais outro. Se ficasse por ali iria levar uma facada, contudo se saísse, iria levar uma facada. Céus, não sabia o que deveria fazer.

Ele tentou não entrar em desespero, mas quando escutou os sons dos passos dela o mais perto dos sacos onde estava escondido, foi exatamente assim que ficou. Ele tinha de agir naquele exato momento.

Assim, quando Somin estava pronto para perfurar outro saco, Jinyoung saiu da onde estava, empurrando da maneira que conseguiu o peso para cima da mulher, que pareceu surpresa e acabou perdendo o equilíbrio por um momento. Foi isso o que Park precisou para correr para fora da sala, tentando outra vez escapar da Jeon.

O moreno corria e olhava para trás, sabendo que aquele não era a melhor maneira de se escapar de alguém — pelo menos nunca dava certo em filmes de terror —, contudo tinha que ter certeza de que não estava sendo seguido.

_O que eu faço? O que eu faço? Pensa! Pensa!_

Jinyoung ainda olhava para trás e por isso não percebeu de início no que seu corpo se chocou, contudo ao sentir mãos nos seus braços, ele logo começou a lutar com o que o segurava.

— Jin, Jin, sou eu!

O cantor conhecia aquela voz e quase chorou ao ver o rosto cheio de preocupação de Jackson na sua frente. Por um instante, o coração de Park se acalmou e ele abraçou o loiro, mas logo se lembrou de toda a situação e se afastou, fitando Wang com pavor.

— V-você não d-deveria e-estar a-aqui, e-ela…

— Jin, eu vou te tirar daqui — Jackson interrompeu a fala do namorado, já o puxando na direção contrária, mas Park resistiu. — Jin?

— Mark… E-ele está a-aqui, d-desmaiado em uma d-dessas s-salas…

Jackson mordeu o lábio inferior e puxou Jinyoung para si, retirando-o do meio do caminho e indo pelos cantos, parecia mais seguro dessa maneira. Wang não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas seu namorado estava imundo, coberto do que parecia ser cimento, além de um corte no braço que pela maneira como ele estava, nem havia percebido. O loiro não comentou, porque sabia que era a adrenalina agindo, além do fato de não estar sangrando, somente a marca, o que parecia ser uma coisa no momento.

Os dois saíram tateando as paredes e pelo o que Jinyoung pensou ser pela ajuda dos céus, eles encontraram onde Mark estava, ainda desmaiado. Jackson foi o primeiro a agir e tentando não fazer barulho, arrastou tudo o que tinha no local para a porta — alguns sacos de cimento, uma escada e bancos —, mesmo que não parecesse algo que seguraria alguém de entrar por muito tempo.

Jinyoung já tinha a cabeça de Mark no seu colo, deixando seus dedos fazerem um afago no cabelo do ruivo enquanto sentia as lágrimas rolando dos seus olhos. Estava com tanto medo e agora as duas pessoas que mais amava estavam ali, correndo risco. Não sabia o que mais deveria fazer.

— Jin…

— Oh, Jackie… Estou com tanto medo — Jinyoung sussurrou, deixando o loiro o abraçar de lado. — Ela t-tem uma arma, e-eu vi… além da f-faca, eu vi…

O loiro suspirou pesado e buscou o celular no bolso, mas não havia nenhum sinal, ainda assim ele escreveu uma mensagem para o grupo de amigos pedindo para ligarem para a polícia. O chinês esperava que logo conseguisse qualquer centelha de sinal para alguém poder finalmente buscar por ajuda.

— Jackie, e-eu n-não posso… p-perder v-vocês, s-se e-ela aparecer, e-eu vou…

— _Shhh_. — Jackson apertou o lábio inferior para não gritar, ele estava tão nervoso, mas estava com uma máscara de calma para não piorar o estado do namorado. — Vamos ficar bem, eu garanto.

— Mas…

— Vamos esperar, okay? — O chinês engoliu em seco para a sua voz não sair estranha. — Logo, logo a ajuda chegará.

Park concordou com a cabeça e deixou que aquele abraço lhe trouxesse toda a calma que precisava para ser racional naquele momento. Tudo ficaria bem, seus namorados estava a salvo e logo a polícia chegaria.

Ficaria tudo bem.

Pelo menos era isso que Jinyoung se forçou a acreditar.

**Notas finais**  
Jeon Somin, Kard  
  



	78. Chapter 78

Aviso de gatilho: Assédio sexual (beijos e toques indesejados). Terror psicológico. Cenas gráficas de violência.   
  


Youngjae sentia a mão do namorado na sua enquanto o elevador subia. Ele sentia que aquela era uma péssima ideia, mas seu namorado e todos os seus amigos estavam indo atrás de Mark, Jinyoung e Jackson, então também iria.

— Nós nem sabemos se essa mulher está mesmo aqui — disse Bambam, suspirando pesado.

— É, mas fomos na sala de entrevistas e não tinha nada lá — Jaebeom explicou. — E o segurança disse que eles não saíram do prédio, então eles ainda estão por aqui.

— É… — Yugyeom falou, em tom baixo. — Já olhamos no segundo e terceiro andar, agora só faltam mais dois.

— E o quinto está em obra — comentou o cantor. — _Hm_ … eu não estou com um bom pressentimento sobre isso tudo… Deveríamos chamar a polícia.

— O segurança disse que ia pedir reforço — comentou Bambam.

— Reforço não é polícia, é mais seguranças despreparados — disparou Youngjae. — E… nem isso nós somos.

Choi esperou uma resposta, mas ninguém comentou algo. Ele então suspirou e somente apertou a mão do namorado; o cantor não achava que eles se colocarem em perigo ajudaria em nada o trisal, contudo também não os deixariam sozinhos naquela situação. Era tudo muito complicado e somente torcia para todos estarem e ficarem bem.

A porta logo abriu no quarto andar e eles seguiram para vasculhar em busca dos amigos, mas não precisaram ir muito longe para avistarem uma mancha vermelha no piso. Bambam deu uns passos para trás e o mais novo o segurou com força, assustado demais para esboçar qualquer outra reação.

— Mas… que porra é essa? — Youngjae quis gritar, mas se controlou. — Por favor, não me digam que é…

— É sangue — concluiu Jaebeom.

— Como a porra do segurança não viu isso?! — Bambam perguntou, olhando para o alto e logo avistando uma câmera. — Caralho… Ca-ra-lho!

— Jinyoung! — Youngjae murmurou. Ele não conseguia acreditar que logo agora que o amigo estava e livrando do fantasma que era a _sasaeng_ , ela voltava. E muito mais perigosa. — E-ele precisa de ajuda! E se esse sangue for dele?! Ou de Jackson?! Ou Mark?!

Jaebeom puxou o namorado contra si e o fez o fitar. Youngjae nem precisou das palavras para saber que deveria respirar fundo na contagem.

— Eles estão bem. — Jaebeom não tinha certeza daquelas palavras, mas era o mais velho ali e todos precisavam escutar aquilo, até ele próprio. — Isso, respira…

Quando o mais velho percebeu o namorado se acalmar, virou para os amigos, que pareciam tão assustados quanto ele fingia não estar.

— É melhor… sairmos daqui — disse Lim.

— Quê? Não! — Youngjae quase gritou. — Eles podem precisar da gente. Temos… que descobrir de quem é esse sangue.

— Mas…

— Agora que estamos aqui, precisamos garantir que eles estão bem! — Choi afirmou, olhando os mais novos. — Vocês concordam?!

Os mais novo abanaram a cabeça em concordância rapidamente e Jaebeom soube que se saísse dali o faria sozinho, então preferiu se juntar aos três.

— Okay, mas vamos juntos, nada de nos separarmos, todos com o celular na mão. Número de emergência discado, entenderam?

Todos concordaram e sem se separarem, começaram a seguir o caminho do sangue fazia, o que era bastante terrível. Assim, não demorou muito para perceberem que a mancha vermelha dava para dentro de uma sala.

— Fiquem atrás de mim — Jaebeom disse.

O moreno mais velho não esperou nenhuma reclamação e logo abriu a porta, vendo que a mancha continuava. Os quatro então entraram com cuidado e contornaram a mesa, até avistarem uma pessoa caída, com o aparelho telefônico fixo ainda na mão. Jaebeom engoliu secamente e se aproximou, levando dois dedos até a artéria do homem.

— Ele… está morto.

Jaebeom conseguiu ouvir os três arfarem em uníssono e para ser sincero ele teria feito o mesmo no lugar deles. Yang Hyunsuk estava morto ali e seus amigos estavam em perigo. Um perigo real e assassino.

— E-eu vou chamar a polícia — Youngjae proferiu, já com o celular no ouvido após clicar para iniciar a chamada. — Merda, ‘tá horrível o sinal… Está picotando.

— Fala assim mesmo — Yugyeom disparou. — A polícia rastreia, né? Sei lá, vai falando.

Yugyeom não queria pensar no seu irmão nas garras daquela mulher, mas era exatamente isso que estava passando na sua mente. _Por favor, eu não posso… Não posso…_ Nem em pensamento, Kim queria pensar em Mark morto, então somente sacudiu a cabeça, apertando ainda mais a mão de Bambam, que parecia anos mais novo que ele com o medo estampado em seu olhar.

— Merda, não sei se ouviram — reclamou Youngjae, desligando o aparelho. — O que faremos agora?

Eles se fitaram por alguns segundos, mas sabiam a resposta para a pergunta.

— Vamos continuar. Eles têm que estar por aqui — Yugyeom disse, respirando fundo. — Talvez… estejam no quinto andar?

— _Hm_ … vamos dar mais uma olhada por aqui — disse o mais velho. — Depois vamos para o quinto andar.

Foi isso o que eles fizeram, mas logo perceberam que além do corpo — tentavam não pensar muito naquilo —, o local estava vazio. Assim, seguiram para o quinto andar.

Estava tudo escuro quando o elevador se abriu e sinceramente, todos quiseram correr e voltar para a segurança que um andar iluminado trazia, contudo foram fortes e saíram do ascensor, com o objetivo de encontrar os amigos.

— Se você der mais um passo…

A voz era conhecida por eles era de Jackson e em seguida uma risada feminina ecoou pelo espaço.

— Você vai fazer o que? Deixe meu _oppa_ em paz! Ele não quer ficar com você! Ele me ama e vamos ser felizes juntos! Você só atrapalha! — A mulher estava a cada instante mais histérica era nítido em sua voz. — SAI DE PERTO DELE!

Os quatro não esperaram mais nada para correrem em direção ao som. Eles precisavam ajudar os amigos e Jaebeom pensava em como faria algum tipo de distração para que conseguissem fugir, mas sua mente não lhe mandava muita coisa além de desespero.

Mesmo no escuro, conseguiram alcançar os amigos, contudo ficaram escondidos atrás de uma parede, vendo a _sasaeng_ com uma arma na mão, apontando para Jackson enquanto Jinyoung segurava Mark, que parecia drogado, afinal nem em pé conseguia ficar sem a ajuda do namorado.

Yugyeom sentiu o coração acelerado e quis fazer algo, qualquer coisa, contudo não sabia como agir naquela situação.

De repente, para a surpresa de todos, Youngjae saiu de trás da parede, indo em direção a mulher. Jaebeom tentou impedi-lo, mas Bambam acabou segurando o mais velho no lugar. Lim quis lutar para sair do enlace, contudo poderia ser ainda mais perigoso, então ele esperou, mesmo que todas as suas células lhe dissessem para fazer ao contrário.

— Deixe-os ir.

— Ah, chegou o outro que só sabe atrapalhar! Ofuscando o meu _oppa_ com todos os seus problemas! Eu deveria acabar com você também. Jinyoung- _oppa_ ficará muito melhor sem a sua presença!

— Não! Não, por favor! Deixe-o em paz! Jae! — Jinyoung gritou em desespero, sem saber se ficava com Mark ou corria para proteger o loiro. Céus, tudo estava desabando e era sua culpa! — Ele é meu amigo, eu juro!

Somin tirou o sorriso do rosto e fitou Jinyoung, levando a arma a própria cabeça e coçando a lateral desta enquanto franzia a testa.

— _Hm_ … Mark e Jackson você também diz que são seus amigos.

— Todos somos amigos de Jinyoung, menos você! Não percebe que apenas o coloca em risco? — Youngjae proferiu irritado, mesmo que seu corpo todo tremesse de medo. — Isso não é amor, querida. É doença mesmo.

— Jae… — Jackson murmurou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Jae, vai embora.

— Isso, vai embora — Somin cantarolou, sorrindo para o loiro. — Ninguém te quer aqui. Não está vendo que estamos em uma festinha particular? Olha Mark, já está caído de bêbado. — Ela gargalhou.

— Você é louca. A polícia já está a caminho, sabia?

— E daí? Não é como se eu fosse realmente ficar presa. Meu amor é forte demais, eu farei qualquer coisa para ter o meu _oppa_. Ele vai me amar assim que todos vocês pararem de atrapalhar!

Agora, foi a vez de Youngjae rir. Ele sabia que estava cometendo uma loucura, contudo tinha que fazer algo, qualquer coisa.

— Está rindo do que?! — Somin quis saber, irritada.

— Jinyoung nunca vai te amar.

— Cala a boca — ela ordenou.

— Ninguém nunca vai te amar!

De certa maneira, Youngjae esperava pela reação que a mulher teve, afinal ela era claramente perturbada, contudo ele não esperava que doesse tanto. Para ser sincero, o cantor nem entendeu muito o que acontecia, não até seu corpo ir ao chão e o resto virar uma bagunça de gritos e choros.

— Eu vou com você! Eu vou com você!

Jinyoung começou a gritar desesperado, mas Choi não conseguia mais compreender quem era quem e nem o porquê de agora Jaebeom estava lhe segurando. Era para ele ficar escondido, oras!

Grito e mais gritos e por algum motivo Jinyoung estava indo com a mulher, mesmo sob fortes protestos. Aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo e céus, como sua perna doía.

— Amor, amor fala comigo! Youngjae!

— Ah… Dói, dói muito! N-nos filmes parece mais fácil! — Youngjae reclamou por entre os dentes.

— Seu idiota!

— Eu... estou machucado… Não fala assim comigo.

Jaebeom quis gritar, mas somente abraçou Youngjae com força por um instante, logo voltando para a coxa ferida. Ele não entendia nada sobre ferimentos daquele tipo, contudo ainda assim retirou sua jaqueta e cinto, apertando no local com um torniquete. em seguida se lembrou que deveria ver se a bala tinha passado de um lado para o outro e mesmo com o namorado gritando de dor, ele levantou o membro, constatando que não, só havia o buraco de entrada da bala. Parecia ser melhor, porém não tinha certeza.

— Vai atrás… dele — Youngjae respirava com dificuldade pela dor, mas aperta o abraço do namorado. — Vai… salvar Jin.

— Mas…

— Ele… precisa de mais… ajuda… Só me… deixa perto de Mark — Choi mordeu o lábio inferior. — Eu… cuido de Markie. E-eu não tomei um tiro para essa doida fugir com Jin!

— Amor…

— Vai logo!

Jaebeom concordou, deixando para trás um beijo na testa de Youngjae para logo depois ajudar o namorado a ficar perto de Mark, que estava encolhido em um canto, ainda grogue.

O moreno ainda olhou para trás uma vez antes de ir atrás dos amigos, torcendo para ninguém mais se machucar nas mãos daquela mulher.

— Ei, Markie. Noite bonita, _hn_?

Youngjae sentia tanta dor e começava a perceber seu corpo tremer involuntariamente por conta do frio que sentia na perda de sangue, mas não seria negativo em um momento como aqueles. Talvez estivesse alucinando desde aquele instante, contudo não parecia importar muito.

— J-Jae? O q-que está a-acontecendo?

— Nada — o loiro falou, segurando na mão de Mark, que não conseguia manter os olhos abertos. — Vai ficar tudo bem, logo, logo.

— _Hm_ …

— Eu t-te amo, Markie.

— E-eu estou b-bêbado?

— Sim, n-nós saímos para beber. V-você pode dormir agora, Markie.

— O-okay… — Mark voltou a fechar os olhos e sem realmente perceber, buscou o ombro de Youngjae, deitando a cabeça ali. — Eu… t-também te amo.

Choi sorriu e finalmente deixou algumas lágrimas cortarem suas bochechas.

Tudo ficaria bem.

Tudo tinha que ficar bem.

***

Jinyoung não sabia como ainda não tinha desabado de tanto chorar, mas provavelmente tinha relação com a adrenalina no seu corpo, pois se não fosse por isso, já teria surtado ao lado daquela mulher.

Depois que Youngjae tinha sido atingido, ele aceitara ir com a morena, afinal não aguentaria ver seus namorados ou amigos machucados, então tinha resolvido que essa era a melhor decisão que poderia fazer. Contudo, na sequência, Jackson e seus amigos tinham tentado impedir tal coisa, mas Somin disparara em suas direções e Park não sabia exatamente como eles estavam, porém pedia à divindade que mais ninguém estivesse ferido.

Agora, estava preso em uma sala com a mulher, pensando em como aquele pesadelo todo ocorrera em questões de minutos, mas de alguma maneira, pareciam ter passado dias preso naquele quinto andar.

— _Oppa,_ estamos finalmente sozinhos…

Ele quis gritar, mas nada falou ao ver a arma na mão da mulher. Ela brincava com o objeto entre os dedos, contudo Jinyoung consegui observar algumas características no rosto dela; Somin estava nervosa e Park não sabia se era exatamente uma boa coisa.

— Você me fará sua, _oppa_?

— Aqui? — Jinyoung tentou parecer firme na sua voz e acreditava que havia conseguido. — Está tudo sujo… Nosso amor não deveria ser dessa maneira.

Somin remexeu no cabelo e colocou a arma na cintura, voltando aos fios escuros e os bagunçando outra vez. Agora, ela estava descabelada e com um olhar maníaco e Jinyoung não quis a fitar muito e imaginar o que teria que fazer com aquela psicopata para que mais ninguém saísse ferido.

— Me beija.

Foi repentino, pelo menos foi isso o que Jinyoung pensou quando a mulher o segurou pelo braço e grudou seus corpos. Céus, como sentia nojo naquele instante, mas acabou engolindo em seco, deixando seu rosto ir em direção ao de Jeon de uma vez por todas.

Contudo, no último instante, algo veio à mente do moreno e ele parou, vendo a mulher abrir o fitar com raiva.

— Você escutou isso? — Jinyoung perguntou, baixo.

— Não tem som algum!

— Tem sim — ele disse, olhando por cima dos ombros da mulher. — Tem algo vindo, ou alguém.

— Você está mentindo!

Ele estava, claro que estava, porém era o desespero falando mais alto naquele instante.

— Querida, eu te amo, quero ficar com você — garantiu o moreno. — Mas… se você não acredita em mim…

Somin pareceu na dúvida e era o que Jinyoung precisava, pois assim ela sairia dali sem ele ter que beijar o ter algum tipo de relação; o plano de Park era enrolar a mulher o suficiente para a polícia chegar.

Demorou mais alguns segundos, mas Jeon pareceu acreditar nas palavras de Jinyoung e somente se afastou, indo até a porta e observando o lado de fora pela pequena janela que tinha ali; praticamente todas as portas do prédio eram daquela maneira, a não ser as de chefia, que eram todas fechadas por madeira maciça.

A mulher nada viu e logo voltou para perto de Jinyoung, contudo não pediu por mais beijo, pois logo se afastou e pegou a arma de novo, tentando pensar no que deveria fazer naquele momento.

— _Oppa_ , você me acha bonita?

A pergunta, como a maioria das falas e ações da mulher, veio do nada, mas Jinyoung somente de um sorriso singelo, pensando em como seus talentos estavam sendo desperdiçados, afinal somente sendo um bom ator para conseguir fingir em um momento como aquele.

— _Hm_ … Claro. Você é muito bonita, Somin — disse Jinyoung, fitando a mulher para deixar claro que aquela era a verdade. — Eu sempre sonho com você, minha querida.

— Sonha?

— Sim… São bons sonhos.

Ela sorriu, tentando ajeitar o cabelo, mas acabando o bagunçar ainda mais. Park não comentaria como tal coisa a deixava mais assustadora.

— Com são esses sonhos?

— Nós dois, nos divertindo… Às vezes em um parque, às vezes em um restaurante. — Ele sorriu outra vez. — Coisas de casais.

Somin riu, parecendo contente.

— Eu estou nua nesses sonhos, _oppa_?

— Oh, não… — Ele se adiantou a falar. — É algo… mais singelo, sabe? — Jinyoung pensou em como não era exatamente essa a palavra que usaria, contudo sua mente estava outra vez entrando em pânico. 

— _Own_. — Somin deu vários passos na direção de Jinyoung e segurou em sua cintura. Park continuou a fingir que aquele era um dos melhores momentos da sua vida, por mais que estivesse apavorado. — Você me respeita até nos sonhos, _oppa_.

— Sempre, minha querida.

A mulher riu e abraçou Jinyoung de uma vez. O moreno sentiu seu estômago revirar, mas manteve a pose.

— Eu serei bonita nua?

Park estava desconfortável, mas concordou com a cabeça. Contudo, Somin não pareceu muito satisfeita com a resposta.

— Você é linda… — Jinyoung afirmou. — De todas as maneiras… _Hm…_ Nua deve ser divina!

— Ah, _oppa…_ você é tão brega. — Somin sorriu. — Eu te amo.

As palavras saíram tão facilmente da boca de Jinyoung que ele se sentiu enojado. Ele também a amava, pelo menos foi isso que dissera, deixando-a toda sorridente.

— Me beija, _oppa_.

Céus, Jinyoung ia arranjar uma maneira de negar, mas ele viu Jaebeom pelo vidro da janela. O manager lhe indicava algo, mas ele não sabia ao certo o que era, contudo, a moça pareceu perceber o seu olhar e estava pronta para se virar quando Park a segurou no lugar e a beijou.

Ele pensou que conseguiria imaginar que estava em alguma gravação de dorama ou então pensar ser os homens que amava, contudo não era igual, nunca seria igual. O gosto amargo tomava conta do seu paladar e sua mente estava a mil, gritando para sair dali, para dar um jeito de usar aquele momento em que a mulher estava abaixando a guarda para salvar a sua vida.

O cantor então abriu os olhos, primeiro vendo se Somin também não tinha as pálpebras abertas, mas não era o caso, então ele olhou para frente e viu Jaebeom fazendo algum sinal. Ainda não compreendia o que o amigo queria, contudo acreditava que iria ocorrer algum tipo de distração, assim se manteve no beijo, indicando com a mão que era para dar procedimento no que quer que fosse.

O beijo durou mais alguns segundos e quando se separaram, Somin tinha a respiração pesada e Jinyoung estava se segurando para não dizer que tinha sido o pior beijo da sua vida pois sim, tinha sido. Superaria até o beijo de Youngjae que jurara ser a coisa mais nojenta do mundo na época em que ainda o odiava.

— _Oppa_ , foi… perfeito — Somin falou, levando as mãos até o pescoço do mais velho e enlaçando os dedos ali. Jinyoung conseguia ver a paixão no olhar dela e céus, era tão bizarro, não compreendia com tal coisa poderia ser possível e a mulher ainda achar correto. — Eu te amo muito, _oppa_.

— Foi… o seu primeiro beijo?

Sinceramente, Jinyoung pouco se importava, contudo tinha que distrair a mulher e fingir ainda gostar de todo aquele teatro quando estava se sentindo basicamente violado somente em ter que beijá-la para ficar vivo.

— Foi… — ela afirmou, sorrindo ainda mais abertamente. — Eu te esperei, _oppa_. Eu sou toda pura, para você… Até faço anal, já que você gosta disso.

Park quis gritar para Jaebeom adiantar o que quer que fosse fazer para tirá-lo dali. Não estava mais se sentindo bem e a adrenalina já há muito tinha ido embora, restando somente o medo e agora, a ansiedade, que estava crescendo ainda mais, tentando dominá-lo de vez. Por que, quando as coisas davam errado, parece que tudo tem que seguir o mesmo caminho?

De repente, Jinyoung teve uma ideia, mas no mesmo instante, ele percebeu que era péssima. Contudo, poderia dar certo e quem sabe, poderia finalmente dar um jeito de escapar de Somin? Valia a pena tentar, certo?

Então, ele resolveu tentar.

— Somin, você realmente se resguardou para mim?

— Sim… Claro, que sim, _oppa._

Park sorriu.

— Eu nunca tive ninguém… que fizesse isso… — afirmou o moreno, passando a língua no lábio inferior. — Eu sempre quis alguém assim, que fosse virgem, sabe? Dizem que é melhor…

Jinyoung quis vomitar com as próprias palavras e em seguida chorar, pois se lembrou de Mark e claro, de Jackson. Ele os amava tanto e de certa maneira, foi o primeiro dos dois, mesmo que em situações diferentes. Sentia-se nojento, mas estava fazendo aquilo por eles, para de alguma maneira passarem vivos por tudo aquilo, mesmo que o odiassem quando estivessem a salvo.

— Eu faço… qualquer coisa. Mesmo que eu não saiba fazer direito, eu juro que aprendo.

O cantor sorriu, mas não pode deixar de perceber como Somin estava distraída. Ela parecia ter esquecido onde estavam e que haviam outras pessoas no prédio; a ilusão a fizera crer de que Jinyoung realmente a queria e, por um milésimo de segundo, o moreno sentiu pena. Todavia, não podia parar o seu plano quando estava quase conseguindo o que queria.

— Você… já fez algum boquete, querida?

— Não, nunca!

— _Hm_ … Você gostaria de tentar?

Os olhos de Somin brilharam e Jinyoung pensou em como tudo aquilo era doentio. Céus, ele mesmo estava se sentindo doente e aproveitador com aquela conversa, o que era absurdo, pois estava tentando sobreviver e salvar as pessoas que amava.

— É… o que eu mais quero… — afirmou a morena. — Quero dar prazer ao _oppa_!

— Vamos… eu te ensino.

A mulher concordou com a cabeça e antes que Jinyoung dissesse alto, ela se ajoelhou na sua frente, indo direto para a braguilha da sua calça. O moreno sentiu o coração disparar, segurando-se para não a afastar de vez, contudo a moça mesmo fez isso, murmurando uma reclamação. Ele não entendeu de início, mas assim que a viu retirando a arma e a colocando no chão, Park entendeu que o objeto deveria estar incomodando para fazer tal coisa.

Jinyoung então olhou para a porta e viu Jaebeom levantando o polegar, fazendo um gesto positivo.

Ali estava, era a sua chance.

Quando Somin voltou a procurar a sua calça, Jinyoung levantou a perna e lhe deu uma joelhada no nariz na _sasaeng_ , apressando para chutar a arma enquanto a mulher gritava de dor.

Em seguida ocorreu uma confusão de gritos e barulho, mas seus amigos invadiram o local de uma vez e Jinyoung piscou assustado, contudo sentiu braços a sua volta, segurando-o com força.

— Está tudo bem, anjo. Acabou. Acabou.

Era Jackson e Park sentiu toda o choro preso na garganta, sair de uma vez por todas. Estava tão assustado e apavorado de depois de tudo ainda perder os namorados, quer ter o chinês o abraçando daquela maneira, trazia-lhe tanto alívio que somente agarrando-se ao loiro que as coisas pareciam mais reais outra vez.

De repente, tudo virou um pesadelo outra vez aos olhos de Jinyoung.

— Para de se sacudir, louca! — Jaebeom perguntou, ainda segurando a mulher com força. — Fica parada!

A agitação da mulher fez Lim se distrair e foi exatamente o que Somin precisava, pois no mesmo instante ela deu uma cotovelada na região genitália de Jaebeom, que tentou mantê-la no lugar, mas Jeon logo o acertou com uma forte pisada no pé, o que foi o suficiente para o manager morena a soltá-la.

— Desgraçada!

Jackson acabou puxando Jinyoung para mais perto de si, nem tentando evitar a mulher de correr, já quem fizera isso foi Yugyeom e Bambam, contudo nenhum dos dois foram rápidos o suficiente para alcançarem Somin, pelo não antes dela pegar a arma outra vez.

— Chega! — Somin gritou, apontando a arma para todos os lados. — Cansei, cansei. Vou matar todo mundo, todo mundo!

A mulher tinha chegado ao limite e pelo olhar dela, eles não desconfiavam que ela não estava mais para brincadeiras. O sangue escorria pelo nariz e a parte debaixo do rosto dela com parte da camisa, estavam cobertos pelo líquido escarlate, dando a toda a cena um ar muito mais horripilante, pelo menos era essa a visão de Jinyoung, que agora chorava outra vez de pavor.

— _Oppa_... você me enganou! — Somin gritou, agora apontando a arma tanto para Jinyoung quanto para Jackson. — Você… não me ama!

Jinyoung teve que respirar algumas vezes para conseguir falar algo, pois a realidade é que nada queria falar, não com aquela mulher.

— V-você… é… l-louca.

— Você se aproveitou de mim! — Somin gritou, vendo os olhos de Jinyoung se arregalarem. — Me fez ter relações sexuais com você!

Park balançou a cabeça negativamente, em choque e sem saber exatamente o que falar.

— Me agarrou e beijou a força!

O cantor fitou o namorado, tentando dizer que era mentira, que estava tentando se livrar dela e proteger as pessoas que amava, mas estava tudo preso na garganta e nada saía. Estava apavorado e todo o seu corpo tremia naquele momento.

— Cala a boca! — Yugyeom gritou, dando um passo à frente, mas logo tendo a arma apontada na sua direção. — Para de falar com ele, sua louca. Ninguém vai acreditar em você. Olha tudo o que você fez hoje?! Acha que terá escapatória?! Maluca.

Somin respirou com dificuldade, mas logo riu.

— Tudo bem, então eu vou matar todo mundo.

Ela apontou a arma e atirou.

  
  
  



	79. Chapter 79

Aviso de gatilho: Terror psicológico. Cenas gráficas de violência.   
  
  


Jinyoung estava em choque após ver tanto sangue. Ele então nem reagiu quando a os braços de Jackson não estavam mais nele e também quando Somin o agarrou pelo cabelo e o arrastou pelo piso do lugar, fazendo todo o seu corpo doer de alguma maneira, contudo seu coração parecia destroçado de qualquer jeito, assim todo o resto era somente algo entorpecido e sem sentindo.

Depois de ver tanto sangue e todo mundo que amava no chão, Park não tinha certeza se queria sair vivo dali. As coisas não valiam mais a pena de qualquer maneira.

— Olha para mim! — Somin falou, puxando o cabelo do moreno com força para que este levantasse o rosto. — Eu disse: olha para mim!

O moreno a fitou somente por fitar, pois nem conseguia realmente mais entender o que estava acontecendo. Sua mente parecia em um lugar distante.

— Tudo isso… é culpa sua.

Era? Jinyoung já acreditava que era, afinal todos tinham ido tentar salvá-lo e agora como estavam? Mortos.

— Nós poderíamos ter tido tudo! — Jeon afirmou, puxando com mais força os fios nos seus dedos. — Eu sou perfeita! Seria perfeita para você! Mas você prefere homem! Esses… nojentos! O que eles têm que eu não tenho? Um pau?!

Park piscou algumas vezes, contudo nada falou. Somente queria morrer logo, mas Somin parecia querer brincar com a presa que tinha nas mãos.

— Me responda!

Jinyoung fitou a mulher, sem entender.

— Não faz essa cara de sonso! Me responda! — Somin sacudiu Jinyoung, mas ele nada falou. — ME RESPONDA!

— Eu os amo.

Não havia outra explicação. Jinyoung os amava. Aqueles homens tinham eu coração nas mãos, não importava nada que ele pudesse fazer, sabia que tudo se resumiria àquele fato: os amava mais que tudo, mais que a si mesmo.

— Desgraçado!

O moreno sentiu a coronhada na sua cabeça, mas não parecia mais doer, pois Jackson estava sangrando, no chão, e nem olhava na sua direção, então todo o resto não chegava perto da dor que sentia no momento.

— Você tinha que me amar!

Tinha? Talvez tivesse sido melhor, certo? Todos estariam bem… Ele deveria ter amado Somin.

— Eu fiz tudo por você! Tudo! Fui o seu primeiro _fansite_! Comprei os ingressos dos seus shows em todos os lugares merdas em que se apresentou!

Era verdade, por isso Park sempre lembrava do rosto dela. Ele deveria tê-la amado.

O moreno foi atingido outra vez e outra e outra, mas seu olhar estava em Jackson e em como o namorado não se mexia, parado ali no chão. Céus, nenhum deles se mexiam.

Tudo o que estava acontecendo era culpa dele, pois deveria ter amado aquela mulher. Não deveria ter sido tão difícil assim, tinha que ter tentado com mais afinco.

— Fala alguma coisa! — Somin gritou, puxando o cabelo do moreno outra vez para fitar o seu rosto. — Fala! FALA!

— Me mata.

A mulher certamente ficou surpresa, tanto que fitou o moreno por um instante, soltando seus fios de uma vez. Park não esperava por aquilo e acabou caindo com o rosto no chão. Tomara que ela o matasse logo, estava cansado de esperar agora.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem.

Todo o resto, foi escuridão para Jinyoung.

***

O braço de Bambam ardia como nunca, mas ele tinha que continuar correndo atrás de ajuda. A polícia ainda não estava ali e o loiro desconfiava que o segurança do local não tinha chamado ninguém, provavelmente tinha sido pago pela louca da _sasaeng._

— Mark e Jae…

A voz de Yugyeom era preocupada e Bambam parou no lugar segurando o braço com força.

— Eles ainda estão aqui — Yugyeom falou.

O moreno tinha razão, o que fez Bambam expirar frustrado.

— Okay, você fica com eles e eu vou atrás de ajuda — Bambam afirmou, respirando fundo.

— Claro que não, você está ferido!

— Foi… de raspão.

— Mas está sangrando. — Yugyeom buscou o rosto do namorado e o fez o fitar por um momento. — Eu vou atrás de ajuda, okay? Fica com eles?

— N-não…

— Eles precisam de você, por favor.

O loiro não queria concordar, mas sabia que Yugyeom tinha razão, então somente concordou com a cabeça. O moreno então levou o namorado até a sala onde Youngjae estava, com o celular outra vez na mão, contudo não havia sinal de nenhuma maneira. Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo? A mulher tinha bloqueado o sinal do lugar? Céus, era um pesadelo!

Yugyeom então fez algo que quase não teve coragem, ele de não entrar na sala e somente se virou e correu. Se parasse para ver o irmão, não sairia dali e seus amigos precisavam de ajuda urgentemente, então por mais que fosse uma das decisões mais difíceis da sua vida, o rapaz assim fez.

O tailandês entrou na sala esperando o pior e acabou sendo dessa maneira que foi recebido.

— Sua louca!

Bambam gritou assim que o pedaço de ferro voou em sua direção, mas por sorte, Youngjae não tinha uma boa mira, pois acabou parado na parede atrás de si e não no seu corpo.

— Bam! Oh… divindade! — Youngjae respirou fundo, voltando a apoiar a cabeça na parede. — Eu achei… que era a surtada.

O estudante concordou com a cabeça e somente se aproximou dos amigos, um pouco nervoso com tudo para realmente ficar assustado ou irritado com o cantor por tentar se defender. Bambam logo foi até a perna de Choi, que reclamou da dor por um momento.

O loiro, em silêncio, retirou o seu cinto do local e voltou a apertar para o torniquete ficar melhor posicionado, agradecendo por Youngjae não estar desmaiado, contudo havia perdido bastante sangue e pelo tempo da demora, era uma péssima coisa.

— Mark está bem, só drogado — disse Youngjae, tentando fazer piada mesmo sabendo que era o pior momento; quem podia julgá-lo? Estava nervoso. — Bam, como estão os outros?

— Bem.

A resposta veio rápida demais e no mesmo instante, Youngjae sabia que o amigo estava mentindo. Contudo, não sabia se queria saber da verdade. Sentia-se em um filme de terror e estava apavorado com como as coisas ficariam no final das contas.

— Tudo bem… — Youngjae não quis insistir, por mais que seu coração estivesse louco para saber, ainda mais sobre Jaebeom. — A polícia?

— Acho que essa louca colocou algo para bloquear o sinal… A porra do telefone não pega — explicou o loiro. — Mas Yug foi atrás de ajuda.

— Tomara que ele consiga logo…

— Ele vai conseguir — afirmou Bambam, indo até Mark, mas não tinha muito o que fazer a não ser o deitar em uma melhor posição, que acabou sendo no seu no seu colo. Youngjae nada falou, mas a cabeça do melhor amigo no seu ombro já estava machucando. — Não aguento mais esse inferno.

— Nem… eu. — Youngjae suspirou pesado. — Só quero abraçar Jaebeom, minha Coco e dormir por uns dois anos.

— É…

Ali estava outra vez o tom estranho de voz de Bambam e foi impossível para Youngjae não pensar que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com Jaebeom. Céus, seu coração estava apertado e realmente não sabia dizer se queria ou não saber.

— Bam… eles…

— Eles estão bem — garantiu o mais novo, cortando a fala do outro. — Não se preocupe.

Youngjae sentiu vontade de chorar, pois ninguém estava bem, contudo não podia realmente sair dali para ajudar. Sentia-se um inútil!

— Bam…

O loiro mais novo nada falou e somente buscou a mão do amigo. Estava apavorado, mas tinha que acreditar e por isso continuava a repetir que estava tudo bem, pois tudo tinha que ficar bem. Não suportaria perder nenhum deles; era a sua segunda família e os amava com todo o coração.

— Tudo ficará bem, Jae.

Choi nada falou, somente fechando os olhos e torcendo para as palavras de Bambam se tornassem realidade. Todos ficariam bem.

Todos precisavam ficar bem.

***

Jaebeom tinha visto várias coisas na vida, inclusive pensara que superara toda a cota de maluquices com a sua mãe, contudo Jeon Somin era uma das piores coisas que enfrentara, tanto que o local estava escuro e nem medo conseguia sentir por conta daquilo, afinal o que realmente estava o apavorando era aquela mulher, com uma arma apontada para Yugyeom após gritar com Jinyoung.

— Tudo bem, então eu vou matar todo mundo.

E foi aí que a mulher atirou, contudo Bambam, de alguma maneira que Lim ainda não entendia, tinha empurrado o namorado no último momento, porém tinha sido atingido.

Na hora em que tudo aconteceu, Jaebeom não viu onde o tailandês tinha sido atingido ou a gravidade, contudo pensou no amigo querido, sempre sorridente e que Youngjae e ele sempre brincavam sobre o futuro estilista ser o filho deles. Então, o manager não analisou mais nada e somente correu em direção a mulher.

Porém, Jackson também correu e ambos conseguiram alcançá-la, mas Somin foi mais ágil, disparando dois tiros de uma vez.

Jaebeom, no mesmo instante, sentiu a bala atingir o seu braço e com a dor descomunal que atingiu o seu corpo, ele acabou indo ao chão, tentando se concentrar em algo a mais a não ser um vídeo que tinha visto quando adolescente, que mostrava com um tiro saía furando a pele, os músculos e se desse sorte, não atingiram nenhuma artéria. Porém, a mente de Lim somente passava e repassava a imagem do grosso pedaço de carne sendo alvejado. Tudo doía e seu cérebro não sabia lidar direito com aquele fato.

Ele tentou olhar em volta outra vez e percebeu Jackson caído, sem se mexer enquanto Jinyoung gritava desesperado; naquela altura, eram mais sons sem sentido do que realmente algum tipo de fala. Lim tentou piscar algumas vezes para se manter acordado, mas provavelmente a perda de sangue já estava o deixando fraco demais para qualquer coisa.

Respirando fundo, tentou outra vez se concentrar, assim vendo Bambam e Yugyeom, parecendo estarem prestes a correrem, contudo ainda parados, provavelmente sem saberem o que fazer ao verem a mulher caminhar em direção a Jinyoung.

Jaebeom sacudiu o braço que não doía na direção dos amigos e os viu hesitaram por um momento antes de Yugyeom balançar a cabeça em concordância, puxar a mão de Bambam e correr.

Lim sentiu um alívio tão grande, que seu corpo cansado não lutou mais contra a perda de sangue e ele desmaiou.

***

Jackson tinha Aimee no colo e a menina ria em seu ouvido, muito feliz enquanto assistia algum filme bobo na televisão. Era um momento muito feliz e Wang não queria que nada estragasse aquela sua calma tarde com a sobrinha.

“ _Olha para mim!”_

O grito pareceu ir direto no cérebro de Jackson e ele olhou para a sobrinha, tentando perceber se a menina havia escutado o mesmo, contudo Aimee somente continuou atenta à televisão, divertindo-se com o filme infantil.

 _“Eu sou perfeita!_ ”

O que estava acontecendo? Jackson começou a se perguntar. Da onde estavam vindo aqueles gritos? E, pior, por que estavam na sua cabeça?

“ _Me responda!_ ”

Wang se encolheu, pois, esse grito foi particularmente alto. Tinha algo acontecendo e não sabia o que era. Será que estava doente?

— Titio, você está bem?

O loiro fitou a garota e sorriu, concordando com a cabeça. A menina sorriu e voltou a assistir ao filme, que quando o coreógrafo olhou, não era mais um infantil e sim duas pessoas de mãos dadas, mais especificamente, dois homens, caminhando de costas.

— Eles se amam, titio.

Ele olhou a sobrinha e após voltou a ver a televisão, sentindo que já havia visto aquele filme, pois seu coração estava apertado. Alguma aconteceria com aqueles dois? Ou era algo a mais? Por que sentia uma súbita vontade de chorar?

— Eles se amam, titio?

Jackson piscou confuso para a pergunta de Aimee e logo voltou a fitar a televisão, percebendo que o casal ainda andava, contudo olhavam rapidamente para trás a todo momento, contudo era tão rápido que não conseguia assimilar os rostos deles. Mas, de alguma maneira, parecia importante e Wang acabou focando na tarefa de desvendar as faces daqueles estranhos.

O primeiro a olhar para trás foi o moreno e Jackson conseguiu ver rapidamente seus olhos. Eles eram rasgadinhos e empapuçados, mas além disso, pareciam pedir ajuda de alguma maneira.

De repente, o filme não era mais um romance e sim terror, pois o casal corria, ainda de mãos dadas, todavia agora gritavam e pareciam prestes a serem pego pelo vilão do filme.

— É uma mulher! — Aimee disparou e Jackson tentou ver a tal mulher, contudo nada enxergava. — É uma mulher má, titio.

 _Uma mulher má_.

Onde já tinha escutado isso? Ele não sabia, todavia, sua mente parecia querer lhe dizer que não era algo que realmente tinha ouvido, talvez visto, não tinha certeza.

— Ela os pegou, titio!

O chinês olhou a televisão, alarmado. Ele escutava gritos e via _flashes_ estranhos, todavia não conseguia realmente focar em nada.

“ _Eu os amo_.”

A fala não veio do filme, mas sim da sua mente. Então, Jackson finalmente se lembrou. Os homens que amava eram aqueles no filme, eram Jinyoung e Mark e eles fugiam porque precisavam urgentemente de ajuda.

Ele então tentou ficar de pé, mas Aimee o segurou no lugar. O loiro piscou assustado e outra vez tentou, mas a cabeça da menina deitada no seu ombro parecia muito mais pesada que de costume, evitando que todo o seu corpo se movesse.

— Titio ‘tá machucado…

Wang então olhou para a menina e ela sangrava, mais especificamente a cabeça dela.

— Aimee…

— Dói, não é, titio?

O coreógrafo respirou fundo e aperta os olhos, começando a perceber que era um sonho e que precisava acordar logo, pois Jinyoung e Mark precisavam dele.

— Titio, dói, mas você tem que acordar…

A voz de Aimee foi ficando mais longe e Jackson imaginou que era um bom sinal. Ele então respirou fundo e forçou a pensar nos namorados para acordar, parecia a melhor técnica no momento.

— Titio… dói…

Jackson então pensou no sorriso de Mark e como os dentes pontiagudos já haviam lhe machucado durante um beijo, tinha sido engraçado e ainda riam de tal coisa. O riso de Tuan sempre lhe trazia alegria. Em seguida, Wang então sentiu os dedos de Jinyoung nos seus e como o cantor lhe trazia segurança, desde o primeiro momento; não existia medo quando estava com Park. Mas, acima de tudo, o chinês imaginou os dois namorados lhe chamando, como acontecia no dia a dia, uma cena simples deles lhe acenando de longe, pedindo para se aproximar.

— Vai com eles, titio.

O loiro forçou o corpo para cima e pela primeira vez ficou em pé. No mesmo instante, tudo à sua volta mudou e não estava mais na sala do seu apartamento, com Aimee no seu colo enquanto assistiam televisão e sim em um bonito parque, onde os cheiros de Sakuras invadiam sua mente ao mesmo tempo que os namorados o chamavam com pressa.

Wang então deu um passo para frente e depois outro e outro, até que estava correndo na direção dos homens que amava.

Quando Jackson encostou nas mãos de Jinyoung e Mark, ele despertou.

  
  
  



	80. Chapter 80

Aviso de gatilho: Terror psicológico Cenas gráficas de violência. Suicídio.   
  
  


A primeira pessoa que Jackson viu ao abrir os olhos foi Jaebeom. Ele sorriu por um instante, até perceber que seu ex estava caído no chão, com a mão próxima a sua, contudo não se mexia.

O loiro tentou esticar o braço para tocar em Jaebeom e por mais que doesse o movimento, ele aperta a mão do moreno, porém não houve reação.

— Me mata.

Jackson piscou confuso, pois ele conhecia aquela voz, contudo ela parecia tão apática e afetada que o primeiro impulso do loiro foi olhar em volta, mesmo que seu ombro queimasse de dor com o movimento.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem.

O loiro arregalou os olhos ao conseguir ver Somin bater a cabeça de Jinyoung no chão e o namorado desfalecer no mesmo instante. Jackson então nem pensou em dor ou sangue, somente se levantou de qualquer maneira e correu na direção da mulher antes que ela encostasse mais alguma vez no seu namorado.

Somin pareceu surpresa e nem conseguiu reagir com Jackson jogando o corpo contra o dela de uma vez, fazendo-a cair no chão com um alto som de impacto.

— Desgraçada!

Wang não sentia dor naquele momento, não sentia mais do que o instinto de sobrevivência e a vontade de salvar seus amigos e os homens que amava.

— Me solta, seu louco!

A mulher era forte, pelo menos isso Jackson já havia percebido, contudo ela provavelmente também sabia lutar, pois a forma como movimentava todo o corpo, acertando o loiro em vários pontos para ele a soltar, parecia profissional. Mas, o coreógrafo estava com a adrenalina no corpo e resistia com tanto afinco quanto a outra lutava.

— Eu vou matar todo vocês! Me solta! — Somin gritou, utilizando as unhas para machucar todos os cantos onde ela conseguia agarrar Jackson que apenas tentava se livrar dela de qualquer jeito, rezando para a polícia chegar de uma vez. Não era possível que após tantos tiros disparados eles não soubessem onde estavam e o que acontecia. — Eu vou te matar! Vou matar a todos vocês! Vou fazer Jinyoung assistir…

Wang não revidava as palavras, pois ele iria se distrair e pela experiência com a mulher, era exatamente isso o que ela queria. O loiro somente deixou seu corpo prendendo o da mulher no chão, pensando ou não se deveria fazer algo a mais, sabendo que talvez conseguisse sufocá-la, mas, mesmo depois de tudo, não parecia certo. Não era isso o que os namorados e nem seus amigos iriam querer.

— Eu vou matar a todos! Eu vou matar a todos!

A morena se cansou, pelo menos foi isso que Jackson percebeu ao notar os movimentos dela mais devagar, as unhas quase não acertando mais a sua derme. Ele quase relaxou, quase, pois no segundo seguinte, Somin levantou o corpo de uma vez e levou a mão ao ombro de Wang, apertando exatamente onde o tiro tinha o atingido.

Jackson gritou, com a visão ficando preta da dor, mas ainda assim permaneceu no lugar, tentando prender a mulher da melhor maneira que conseguia. Contudo, ele não resistia mais muito tempo.

Somin conseguiu se desvencilhar dos braços de Jackson, pois a mulher já tinha praticamente um dedo dentro do buraco que a bala havia feito no ombro do coreógrafo.

— Imbecis. Isso não acaba aqui! — A morena proferiu, ainda mais assustadora com suas roupas e face suja de sangue.

— Mãos para o alto!

Alívio. Foi tudo o que Wang sentiu ao ouvir o grito o que ele imaginava ser de um policial. Tinha que ser.

— Não! Não! — Jeon gritou furiosa, olhando para todo os lados em busca de uma saída e ela a encontrou na grande janela.

— Moça! Pare aí mesmo! Não faça isso!

Jeon Somin apenas sorriu com o canto dos lábios dando passos vagarosos em direção a janela, sem desviar o olhar do policial, até que por fim ela se virou para Jackson.

— Vocês fizeram isso… — a morena murmurou.

Ela deu uma risada alta antes de finalmente correr e se jogar contra a janela.

Jackson tentou fazer algo, qualquer coisa, mas sua visão ainda estava com vários pontos pretos e a dor no ombro era a pior que já tinha sentido durante toda a vida. O chinês então deixou seu corpo tombar próximo a Jaebeom, buscou a mão do melhor amigo e finalmente se deixou descansar.

***

Yugyeom estava assustado e se sentia idiota por isso. Ele conseguiu buscar ajuda e até tinha visto o segurança do prédio sendo preso pela polícia ao confessar que tinha aceitado dinheiro da mulher para ignorar qualquer coisa, mas agora o rapaz se via sozinho, olhando para um monte de viaturas e sem saber o que fazer e nem como seus amigos, seu irmão e namorado estavam. Sentia-se até mesmo culpado por estar bem quando eles provavelmente estavam todos feridos.

O rapaz então sentiu alguém atrás dele e quase se virou e deu um soco na pessoa, mas percebeu que era paramédico, colocando um cobertor nas suas costas. Ele então agradeceu, sorrindo fracamente. Talvez estivesse mesmo em choque.

— Yug! Yug!

O rapaz piscou confuso e quase chorou ao ver a mãe de Bambam praticamente empurrar um policial para chegar até ele. Yugyeom nem pensou e somente foi até ela, abraçando-a com força. Sabia que já era um adulto, mas parecia uma criança indefesa outra vez e precisava daqueles braços o segurando e murmurando que tudo ficaria bem.

— Senhora Sorn, e-eu… Bam… — Yugyeom fungou. — N-não s-sei o que fazer.

— _Shh_ , eu cuido de tudo, meu anjo. — Sorn sorriu fracamente. — Agora, que tal você ir com Woori para o hospital e me esperar lá?

— Mas…

— Yug, eu cuido de tudo.

O moreno não quis reclamar e somente concordou, por mais que quisesse ver o namorado. Céus, estava com tanto medo e também saudades; tinha tomado a decisão de deixá-lo para trás por achar ser menos perigoso por conta da perda de sangue, mas agora se arrependia, pois, o tailandês já poderia estar sendo atendido. A verdade é que não sabia nada do que estava ocorrendo dentro daquele prédio e por isso estava apavorado.

— Divindade, ela vai pular!

Os gritos e as movimentações apressadas chamaram atenção de Yugyeom, que olhou pra cima curioso e também sem entender o que realmente estava ocorrendo no momento.

— Anda, anda, traz o colchão…

Kim escutou alguém gritando e acreditou ser um dos bombeiros, mas outra vez sentia que estava ocorrendo algo que não entendia por completo ou pelo menos o ele em choque não entendia.

— Céus, não olha! — Sorn ordenou, puxando Yugyeom para si. — Não olha querido, é algo que você não quer se lembrar.

— Mas… o que está acontecendo?

De repente, Yugyeom somente escutou o som de algo se quebrando no chão. Foi estridente, estranho e um arrepio passou por todo o seu corpo quando sua mente processou o que tinha acabado de ocorrer.

— Não olha... — A mais velha ainda abraçava o rapaz, que também não se moveu para sair do enlace. — Não olha…

Ele não olhou, mas seu coração estava disparado e Yugyeom estava com medo do que tinha acontecido dentro daquele prédio. O rapaz somente queria todo mundo que amava sãos e salvos; era egoísmo? Se fosse, seria para sempre o mais egoísta de todos.

— Yug, eu preciso ir lá ajudar, eu sou médica… — Sorn afirmou, afastando-se um pouco do rapaz. — Por favor, promete que não vai olhar? Vai com Woori e fique seguro, okay?

O rapaz queria balançar a cabeça negativamente, contudo concordou com a mulher. Assim, Kim seguiu na direção do professor, que estava parado em um canto, mas atento à namorada e a ele; Yugyeom gostava de Woori, era um bom homem e parecia gostar bastante da senhora Sorn, então era uma boa coisa. 

— Oi, garotão! — Woori tentou brincar, dando umas batidinhas nas costas do rapaz. — Vem, tem roupas no carro e também um sanduíche bem gostoso.

Yugyeom concordou e já seguia o mais velho quando ouviu a voz de Bambam.

O tailandês gritava reclamações com alguém, mas para ao mais novo era o melhor dos sons, assim ele esqueceu Woori e correu na direção do namorado.

— Mamãe, mamãe, Jae levou um tiro… — Bambam já abraçava a mãe com força, mas quando se separou, seu olhar então viu o namorado e quase chorou de alegria. — Yug!

O mais novo correu tão rápido que mal acreditou no que estava fazendo, mas antes de realmente conseguir processar tudo o que acontecia, ele agarrou Bambam, pouco se importando que haveriam vários olhos neles. Não se importava com futura carreira, com nada, somente com a boca do tailandês na sua, beijando desesperadamente.

— Você está bem, graças à divindade! — Yugyeom quase gritou as palavras de tão nervoso que estava, passando os dedos pelo rosto do namorado. — Oh, céus, seu braço! O braço dele! — Kim gritou, chamando atenção dos que estavam em volta. — Ele está machucado!

— Calma, Yug… Aqui, eu recebi a etiqueta verde — explicou o tailandês, mostrando o braço. — O moço lá dentro fez um curativo rápido, mas eu estou bem.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho… — Bambam passou a língua no lábio inferior. — Mas… Mark recebeu amarela e Jae vermelha.

Então, Yugyeom voltou à realidade. Ele se lembrou de todos os outros e céus, as coisas não pareciam nada boas quando tinha abandonado o prédio em busca de ajuda. O medo outra vez voltou a dominá-lo.

— Yug… — Bambam chamou, logo percebendo que o namorado estava com um olhar perdido e apavorado. — Olha para mim, amor. — Yugyeom assim fez, ainda bastante confuso. — Vai dar tudo certo, bebê.

Era o que Yugyeom queria acreditar e por isso somente concordou, abraçando outra vez o namorado.

Tudo ficaria bem, tinha que acreditar naquilo.

***

Quando Mark abriu os olhos, sua boca estava seca e ele nada conseguiu falar. O ruivo então piscou algumas vezes e tateou em volta, tentando encontrar os namorados. Será que haviam bebido para comemorar o show? Provavelmente era isso o que tinha acontecido, pois a dor de cabeça que sentia parecia de outro mundo.

O ruivo então tentou se sentar, mas algo repuxou no seu braço. Ele murmurou uma reclamação e focou no lugar que vinha a dor, até que ele viu uma agulha na sua derme, alarmado o manager levantou o olhar e percebeu a bolsa do que acreditava ser soro ou medicamento, não sabia dizer ao certo.

 _O que aconteceu?!_ Ele se perguntou, agora um tanto assustado. _Será que eu bebi tanto que precisei de glicose?! Merda, Jin vai me matar._

Tuan respirou fundo e tentou se mexer um pouco para ficar em uma posição melhor. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada, o que o deixava nervoso de alguma maneira. Esperava não ter feito nenhuma bobagem quando bêbado.

De repente, ele se lembrou que tinha conversado com Youngjae e que tinham dito algo sobre se amarem. O ruivo esfregou o cabelo com a mão livre e finalmente se sentou, tentando se lembrar de algo a mais. Céus, esperava que não tivesse beijado o melhor amigo, mas a verdade é que tal coisa nem fazia sentido, certo? Nada estava parecendo fazer muito sentido.

O manager então resolveu fazer algo que não gostava muito: chamar enfermeiros e assim aperta o botão de chamada, esperando não ser xingado por ser um bêbado que somente estava atrapalhando.

Não demorou muito para uma enfermeira sorridente entrar no quarto e Mark se lembrou da senhora simpática do Japão. Ele acabou dando um sorriso para a mulher, que logo foi até o soro, para depois o olhar curiosa.

— Precisa de algo, querido?

— _Hm_ … Eu… não sei bem onde estou e nem… o porquê estou aqui.

A mulher levantou a sobrancelha.

— Você não se lembra?

Ele somente sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

— Vou chamar o médico.

A enfermeira saiu do quarto e Mark reclamou baixo. Ótimo, estava sozinho outra vez.

Espera… estava sozinho! Onde estava seus namorados e amigos? Será que eles não sabiam onde ele estava? Divindade, o que estava acontecendo?!

O médico não demorou a chegar e após falar algumas poucas palavras com Mark, começou a série de exames com uma lanterna e algumas perguntas. Tuan ficou ainda mais confuso, contudo não fez nada além de responder a tudo, segurando-se para não perguntar sobre ter alguém ali esperando por ele.

Após longos e estranhos minutos, o médico escreveu algumas coisas no prontuário de Mark e lhe deu um sorriso.

— Você está bem fisicamente — explicou o homem. — Mas, talvez a situação traumática tenha feito que você bloqueasse o acontecimento.

Mark piscou confuso.

— Que situação traumática?

O homem nada falou.

— Eu vou marcar um horário para você com o psiquiatra do hospital, mas você deve estar querendo ver rostos conhecidos, não é? Mesmo não sendo o horário de visitas, vamos liberar seu irmão para entrar. 

O manager ainda não entendia nada, mas o fato de que veria o irmão já deixava tudo mais tranquilo de alguma maneira.

Yugyeom adentrou o quarto com olhos arregalados que se encheram de lágrimas assim que focaram na figura do irmão na cama.

— _Hyung_! — O mais alto praticamente se jogou por cima do irmão mais velho, apertando-o com tudo o que tinha, com todo o medo de perdê-lo. — _Hyung_ … Mark…

— _Wow... wow_ … Yug, calma… E-eu estou bem… Calma… — Agora o ruivo se sentia apavorado. O que diabo havia acontecido para deixar seu irmão naquele estado? Onde estavam seus namorados? — Ei, ei… Yug?

Kim fungou fundo e se afastou do ruivo, somente para voltar a abraçá-lo outra vez. Céus, estava com tanto medo, mas ver o irmão acordado era um alívio, agora somente tinham mais quatro pessoas para se preocupar e chorar.

— Ai, Mark… Foi tudo horrível. E d-depois ela lá, morta… Tia Sorn falou para eu não olhar, mas e-eu vi… Ai, e-eu não sei nem o que fazer, irmão.

— Quê?! Quem morta, Yug?!

— A louca lá…

— Yug…. D-do que você está falando? O que aconteceu? Cadê Jin e Jack?

O moreno franziu a testa confuso, até perceber que o irmão parecia não compreender o que ele estava falando.

— Mark… o que você acha que aconteceu?

— Eu bebi?

— Divindade… — Yugyeom respirou fundo, olhando em volta um instante e vendo a cadeira do local. Ele então foi até ela e a trouxe para o lado da cama, sentando-se e buscando a mão livre do irmão. — Qual a última coisa que você se lembra, Mark?

O ruivo piscou e tentou forçar a memória. Ele não se lembrava de muito.

— Acho… que antes do show. Beijei meus bebês e depois eu fui para o show… Quer dizer, eu fui? — Tuan franziu a testa. — E depois saímos para beber, né? Lembro de Jae falando isso…

— Oh, não… Mark…

— Yug, o que aconteceu?!

O mais novo então respirou fundo e narrou os fatos para o irmão da melhor maneira que pode, sem ser muito detalhado para não assustar o ruivo ainda mais, porém tentando manter ao máximo a informações importantes. Quando chegou ao fim, o ruivo estava pálido e Yugyeom ficou com medo dele estar passando mal.

— Mark?

O pior é que agora, depois da narrativa, Mark pareceu se recordar de algo, um _flash_ com Jinyoung batendo de leve no seu rosto e depois o levantando, também haviam gritos e ameaças, contudo era tudo muito confuso e estranho. Céus, tinha sido drogado! E, seus namorados… Precisava vê-los!

O ruivo então se ajeitou na cama e foi para a agulha no seu braço, tentando retirá-la de uma vez.

— Mark!

— Eu preciso vê-los!

— Primeiro se acalma! Eles não podem receber visitas agora — Yugyeom proferiu, segurando a mão do irmão para evitá-lo de retirar agulha. — Você irá se machucar à toa! Por favor... por favor, _hyung_! Por favor, e-eu não posso vê-lo machucado de novo. Por favor!

— M-mas…

— _Hyung_ … — O mais novo respirou fundo para não começar a chorar outra vez. — Jackie está na cirurgia e… e… Jae também.

— Eu achei…

— Não tem muito tempo que chegamos, a droga já estava saindo do seu organismo — explicou o mais novo. — Jaebeom já está no quarto, mas está sedado. Bam está com ele, por enquanto…

— Yug… e Jin?

— Jin ainda está sedado.

— E como ele está? O que aconteceu com ele?

Yugyeom suspirou pesado.

— Não sabemos bem. Tinha ferimento na cabeça, mas nada muito grave — explicou o moreno. — Por enquanto, é só isso… Fisicamente, né?

Mark não sabia o que pensar. Ele estivera desacordado todo aquele momento! Céus, seus namorados, irmão e amigos precisavam dele e não fizera nada! Simplesmente, nada!

— Mark, não é sua culpa! N-ninguém imaginava que essa louca ia voltar… Quando Jin acordar ele vai pensar a mesma coisa e você precisa ser forte, entendeu? Não é culpa de ninguém.

O ruivo concordou, mas seu coração estava apertado. Parecia tudo um pesadelo e o pior é que tinha que ficar naquela cama, esperando não sabia o que quando seus namorados precisavam dele. Sentia-se em um inferno particular e somente a divindade para entender o desespero que estava dentro de si, contudo sem externar por conta do irmão.

Era demais, ele somente queria chorar.

— Irmão… V-você pode chorar. Eu estou aqui por você, por favor. Me deixa ser um bom irmão. Me deixa cuidar de você também. Você é humano, Mark. Você pode chorar.

Tuan quis se xingar por Yugyeom perceber como ele estava e o que sentia. Céus, estava com tanto medo, pelo menos se estivesse em pé poderia, sei lá, ser mais útil do que ficar ali, com soro na veia.

— Mark?

— Se…. e-eu… chorar, não i-irei parar.

Yugyeom sorriu e levou a mão à testa do irmão, sorrindo fracamente.

— Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo para o meu _hyung_.

O manager não sabia explicar, mas era exatamente aquilo que precisava ouvir, tanto que somente piscou e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem de uma vez. Sentia-se fraco, mas pelo menos seu irmão estava ali.

— Eu te amo, irmão — Yugyeom murmurou e sem se importar com as regras do hospital, ele se levantou e em seguida se ajeitou para se deitar ao lado de Mark, na pequena cama de hospital, abraçando-o apertado. Era apertado, mas parecia ser exatamente o que os dois precisavam naquele momento. — Vamos ficar bem. Tudo vai ficar bem.

 _Tudo vai ficar bem_ , Mark repetiu, deixando que o irmão o consolasse enquanto chorava. _Tudo vai ficar bem._

  
  



	81. Chapter 81

Bambam amava Youngjae com todo o coração dele, mas quando Choi queria, podia ser um verdadeiro saco e era o que acontecia no momento enquanto o loiro mais velho reclamava pela milésima vez com o médico do local.

— Eu quero ver meu namorado!

— Querido, você está muito acostumado a ter o que quer. Dessa vez não vai rolar, então corta já esse seu chilique de astro do _rock_ mimado, tá?! — Bambam avisou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. — Jaebeom não pode receber visita ainda.

— Como não?! Eu levei um tiro na coxa, fiz cirurgia e ainda terei que fazer seis meses de fisioterapia e JB não pode receber visitas?! Eu quero meu namorado agora!

— Senhor… — O médico suspirou pesado. — Seu… amigo tem razão, ele ainda está desacordado e não pode receber visitas.

— Por que ele está desacordado?! Foi um tiro no braço!

— Mas ele perdeu muito sangue, senhor.

— Eu também! — Youngjae cruzou os braços. — Eu quero ver meu namorado!

Bambam revirou os olhos e abanou a cabeça.

— Obrigado, doutor. Tenha uma boa noite.

— O quê? Não, espera! Eu q-

— Jae! chega! — Bambam interrompeu de uma vez. — O homem só está fazendo o trabalho dele. Acredite em mim, eu sei o desespero que você está passando, mas isso não vai resolver, ‘tá? Jaebeom quando acordar será o primeiro a pedir por você, então seja paciente e deixa o homem se recuperar!

— Isso é homofobia!

O tailandês quis gritar, mas somente sentou ao lado do amigo e o fitou com seriedade; às vezes era somente assim que se lidava com Youngjae.

— Bam?

O mais novo nada respondeu.

— _Bam-am_ …

Silêncio.

— Bammie?

— Ai, que foi?! — O mais novo olhou para o outro irritado. — O que você quer, desgraça?!

— Eu te amo, Bammie.

Bambam semicerrou os olhos antes de se aproximar e abraçar Youngjae apertado.

— E eu odeio você, chato da porra! Inconsequente! Onde já se viu sair para irritar uma louca varrida e armada?! Tem noção do susto que me deu?!

— Eu… tinha que fazer alguma coisa, Bam.

— Babaca.

Youngjae sorriu, buscando a mão do amigo para enlaçar os dedos.

— Pelo menos agora eu posso escrever músicas bem legais com o trauma.

— _Argh!_ Eu odeio você!

— Não diz isso, eu tô carente, meu namorado não está a aqui.

O mais novo somente sorriu e apertou a mão do amigo.

— Ele logo estará — garantiu o tailandês — Jaebeom está bem, assim como todos os outros. Nós sete somos fortes, Jae. É preciso mais que uma doida para nos derrubar.

O cantor concordou e deixou que aquelas palavras entrassem no seu subconsciente. Eles eram fortes juntos e não iriam ser derrubados daquela maneira.

— Agora, você promete não mais reclamar e esperar bonitinho igual um bom menino?

— _Ih_ , não sou um bom menino nem com o meu namorado, que dirá com você.

— Petulante. Durma — o mais novo indicou, tapando os olhos do outro loiro com a mão. — Durma e, quando você acordar, provavelmente Jaebeom já estará aqui.

— Você promete?

— Não — disse o tailandês. — Mas vou torcer para acontecer.

Bambam então viu o sorriso se formar nos lábios do amigo e acabou repetindo o gesto.

Ele, definitivamente, estava torcendo para que todos ficassem bem e logo pudesse abraçar a cada um e dizer que os amava.

Era somente esse pequeno milagre que pedia à divindade.

***

Jinyoung fitava o teto havia um tempo, mas ele não sentia nada.

Tinha acordado há mais de meia hora e mesmo que sentisse uma secura horrível na boca e algo o incomodando no braço, nada fez, somente ficou parado ali. Talvez assim a realidade não fosse tão dolorosa como era. Porém o universo não parecia disposto a deixá-lo fingir que ainda dormia, pois logo uma enfermeira adentrou o quarto.

— Oh, você acordou. Isso é ótimo!

Ótimo? Jinyoung não sentia que nada poderia ser bom outra vez, que dirá ótimo.

— Sente alguma coisa, querido?

Park não respondeu, somente continuou na mesma posição. Ele não queria fazer nada, porque se fizesse, iria desabar.

— Você está me ouvindo? — A enfermeira insistiu, passando o dedo indicador na frente dos olhos do _idol_ , logo observando a reação ocular. — _Hm_ … você não quer falar, não é? Vou te dar mais uns minutinhos, okay? Mas depois eu tenho que trocar o soro e o médico irá querer te ver — explicou a mulher. — E tem algumas pessoas também querendo te ver…

Park não se sentia digno e ver ninguém nunca mais, principalmente aqueles que sofreram tanto por sua culpa. Todos ficariam melhor sem ele, era o que acreditava.

— O ruivo em especial parece pronto para atacar o próximo médico que entrar no quarto dele sem notícias suas. É fofo. Pois bem, eu volto daqui a pouquinho, okay?

Ele nada falou, mas sentiu o coração se apertar. A enfermeira somente havia dito “ruivo”, que claro era sobre Mark, mas não comentara nada sobre um “loiro”, pois Jinyoung sabia o que tinha acontecido, tinha visto com os seus próprios olhos o namorado ser atingido e não mais se mexer.

Mark devia o odiar.

Todos eles deveriam o odiar.

De repente, toda a apatia que vinha sentindo, foi embora e veio o pior. Veio, o que fazia Park ir até a geladeira do seu apartamento e comer todos os doces de lá, vinha o que deixava o moreno tão mal que ele não se importava com os sentimentos alheios, somente ficava se insinuando até ter alguém na cama, vinha o que fazia Jinyoung colocar dois dedos na garganta e vomitar tudo o que tinha comido. Mas agora não tinha comida, não tinha um caso de uma noite, não tinha como expelir todo o seu bolo estomacal. Então, o cantor chorou.

Ele pensou que já estava sozinho no quarto, mas antes que conseguisse arrancar o soro da sua veia, sentiu uma mão o parado e afagando o local com cuidado. Era a enfermeira, com um singelo sorriso.

Não soube ao certo por quanto tempo, mas imaginou por longos minutos sentindo a enfermeira segurar sua mão e acariciar seus cabelos lentamente. Aquilo o fez sentir saudades da outra enfermeira que cuidara dele no Japão. Por uma louca ironia do destino, ele tinha sorte com enfermeiras, pelo visto.

— Chora mesmo, querido. Está tudo bem chorar. Não é nenhuma fraqueza, okay?

— É… c-culpa m-minha…

— Oh, claro que não — garantiu a senhora, sentando na beirada na cama. — Olha, desculpe intrometer, mas meu filho é muito seu fã, então eu andei olhando as notícias e mesmo que eu não olhasse, é a única coisa que se fala no hospital…

— Q-que e-eu s-sou um a-assassino?

— Que isso, criança! Claro que não! — garantiu a senhora, afofando o travesseiro do moreno para ele se deitar melhor. — Todo mundo está falando como você é forte. As coisas não vêm sendo fáceis para você, rapaz. Inclusive está gerando uma grande comoção entre os artistas sobre os limites entre a vida artística e a vida pessoal e o quanto fãs devem ou não saber.

— N-não i-importa, e-eu não quero m-mais, e-eu sou o c-culpado, f-fiz tudo… é m-minha culpa. — Jinyoung se embolou nas palavras, deixando um soluço alto sair dos seus lábios. — E-eu os m-matei, e-eu…

— Querido, eles estão bem. Todos eles.

— N-não! E-eu vi! T-tiros! E-ela…

— Olhe para mim — a enfermeira proferiu segurando o rosto de Jinyoung para que ele se fixasse em sua presença. — Respira fundo. Isso. Outra vez. Muito bom. Agora me escuta com atenção. Eles estão bem. Ninguém morreu, okay?

Jinyoung piscou algumas vezes, ainda soluçando. Eles estavam bem? Seus namorados e amigos estavam bem?

— Oh, pobrezinho. Você se culpando dessa maneira… — A enfermeira suspirou pesado. — Vamos fazer assim: eu chamo o médico que é legal e peço para depois ele liberar a visitação, okay?

Park concordou com a cabeça sem saber realmente mais o que falar. Estava tão em choque agora, mas somente acreditaria que os namorados estavam bem se os visse; odiava ser assim, contudo era a única maneira de realmente acalmar seu coração.

Ela então ofereceu água para o moreno, que aceitou, mesmo que ainda estivesse confuso com tudo. Estava todo mundo bem? Então, o que tinha visto era mentira ou sua mente cansada tinha confundido tudo? Céus, não sabia mais o que fazer ou pensar; iria surtar.

Quando a enfermeira saiu do quarto, ele quis voltar a chorar, mas se controlou, pois queria poder receber as visitas agora e talvez se o doutor o visse tendo um ataque daqueles, receitasse um calmante e nada feito, afinal iria dormir por mais horas e horas.

O médico não demorou a aparecer e Jinyoung tentou sorrir para mostrar que estava bem, outra vez buscando todo o seu talento artístico de ator. O homem sorriu de volta e começou uma série de exames, mas o processo também não se estendeu muito, para a alegria do moreno.

— Você está bem, somente irei pedir para passar a noite por conta da concussão — explicou o homem. — Mas, amanhã de manhã, eu já te libero.

— Eu… posso receber visitas, doutor?

O homem pareceu prestes anegar, mas a enfermeira interferiu, sussurrando algo para o médico. Jinyoung então parou para pensar se eles tinham algo, pois parecia, talvez pela forma que ela deixava um pequeno sorriso escapar ou o delicado toque no braço do doutor. De alguma maneira, Park se viu torcendo para dar certo entre eles, afinal a mulher era uma alma bondosa e merecia tal coisa.

Jinyoung então sentiu uma lágrima vindo em seus olhos e quis gritar, mas não fez, pois estava quase lá, estava perto de ver as pessoas mais importantes do mundo para ele.

— Tudo bem — disse o médico por fim. — Vou liberar a visitação, ainda mais que tem algumas pessoas aí fora que não me deixam em paz — o homem brincou. — Mas, se você sentir tontura ou vontade de vomitar, chame as enfermeiras no botãozinho, tudo bem?

— Sim, doutor.

O homem sorriu outra vez e ainda olhou para enfermeira com um olhar carinhoso antes de sair do quarto. Ela então viu para Jinyoung e levantou os polegares, fazendo-o sorrir genuinamente naquele dia.

— Vou buscar quem pode te ver agora, okay?

— Muito obrigado! Eu nem tenho como agradecer.

— Não precisa agradecer — afirmou a senhora. — Pacientes felizes são o meu pagamento.

O moreno concordou para logo em seguida ver a enfermeira sair do quarto mais uma vez.

Agora, era só esperar.

***

Youngjae estava se sentindo triste. Ele estava sozinho no quarto havia tempo e odiava aquilo, pois o fazia pensar em outras coisas, coisas que quando estava só, sua mente o bombardeava. Será que o cuidador que Bambam tinha contratado estava tomando conta de Coco? Será que seus fãs estavam preocupados? Será que ainda tinha uma carreira? Eram muitas e muitas questões na sua mente para tentar resolvê-las de uma vez, contudo era exatamente isso o que estava acontecendo naquele instante.

Choi tinha um medo, desde que perdera seu pai e irmã, que era o de ficar sozinho no mundo, de acordar e perceber que não haveria ninguém lá. Então, quando sua mãe morreu, esse medo reacendeu, principalmente quando o namorado sumiu por duas semanas, mas ainda assim tinha Mark sempre lá para o abraçar e também a Bambam, que nunca deixava de o animar, todavia dessa vez era diferente, pois não havia ninguém ali.

Ele sabia, claro que sabia, que estavam todos se recuperando de toda a loucura que tinha ocorrido, mas isso era o pior, pois Youngjae não tinha notícias, não enquanto Bambam e Yugyeom estavam tendo um merecido descanso. Assim, sua mente lhe bombardeava de perguntas sem respostas, mas que ela insistia haver e precisava saber de tudo naquele maldito instante, então quando não tinham as soluções prontas, o cantor chorava.

E ele chorou, na realidade, tinha parado de chorar havia alguns minutos e por se conhecer tão bem, nem estava surpreso por agora estar bombardeado pela solidão, pois por mais que fosse triste, ela era a sua companheira.

Talvez por isso sempre procurava por atenção, pois somente era um solitário idiota.

— Merda. — Choi suspirou pesado, brincando com a bainha do lençol. — Sinto falta da minha metade.

E ele sentia, céus, como sentia falta daquele que entrou praticamente como um inimigo na sua vida, mas em pouco tempo ocupou um espaço tão grande que Youngjae não sabia ao certo explicar como tinha ocorrido. Mas, além da saudade, tinha o medo de que, de alguma maneira, não o visse mais, afinal por que estava demorando tanto?

O loiro sentiu outra vez as lágrimas enchendo os olhos, mas tentou se controlar. Não podia ficar chorando daquela maneira, iria assustar alguém, então o melhor era ser o astro de rock _bad boy_ que só sabe reclamar e querer tudo ao seu tempo. Ninguém precisava saber que estava triste e sozinho naquele quarto gelado.

Choi fungou duas vezes e buscou o aparelho da televisão. Era madrugada, mas deveria ter alguma coisa para assistir, certo? Algum filme chato ou até pornô; ele riu com o pensamento de ter filme pornográfico no hospital, seria algo louco.

Mas, assim que pegou o controle na mão, o loiro escutou um barulho na porta. Ele suspirou pesado, imaginando ser alguma enfermeira, mas assim que a pessoa adentrou no quarto, o loiro sentiu sua respiração praticamente parar e seu coração disparar no mesmo instante.

— J-Jaebeom?

Céus, estaria alucinando agora?

— Não… — o moreno falou, fechando a porta atrás de si. — É o irmão gêmeo _sexy_ dele. 

— N-nós d-deveríamos ter feito um _t-threesome_.

Youngjae tentou fazer mais alguma piada, mas não conseguia, não com o alívio de ver o namorado de pé, agora sentado na beirada da sua cama. Então, quando o moreno tocou a sua mão, ele chorou, puxando-o contra si.

— Amor?

— E-eu f-fiquei t-tão p-preocupado, n-ninguém m-me disse n-nada…

Jaebeom sorriu fracamente e somente deixou o namorado o abraçar com força, não deixando de pensar em como ele que estivera morrendo de preocupação todo aquele tempo, mas seu amor parecia tão frágil daquela maneira que nada comentou, somente foi forte para o outro.

— Eu estou bem, só apaguei por conta da anestesia.

— Oh, f-foi a-atingindo no braço! Bam m-me falou… — Youngjae piscou algumas vezes, afastando-se um pouco para ver melhor o namorado. — Cadê a tipoia?

— Ah, ainda tem que comprar…

O cantor fungou outra vez, franzindo a testa.

— Espera, a enfermeira não te deu uma?

— Não…

E então, Youngjae percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

— Você saiu sem autorização do quarto!

Lim estalou a língua.

— Eu tinha que te ver, estava morrendo lá sem você.

— Divindade, JB!

— Ah, não seja chato!

— Não é chatice, você não pode ignorar ordens médicas! — reclamou o loiro, bufando. — Cadê seu soro?

— Meu soro é você.

— Você é ridículo.

O moreno riu e levantou o braço que não doía ao rosto do namorado, deixando sua mão fazer um afago na bochecha do loiro com delicadeza.

— Eu estava me sentindo solitário — admitiu o Lim. — Você é o único que acaba com a minha solidão, Jae.

Youngjae quis gritar, pois se sentia da mesma maneira. Como aquilo poderia ser possível? Estavam juntos não tinha nem um ano e já pensava em como o outro era o homem da sua vida, que por mais que tentasse ser cauteloso, seu coração já estava entregue há muito tempo ao moreno.

— Eu preciso de você — Youngjae finalmente falou, levando a sua mão até a do outro. — Eu sempre preciso de você.

Jaebeom então esqueceu qualquer ordem médica e beijou o namorado. Simplesmente passara pelo inferno horas antes e queria poder se dar aquele descanso, aquele toque, aquela calmaria que todo o seu corpo se preenchia quando estava com Youngjae. Assim, não importava mais nada para ele, somente o presente, somente ter o homem que ama em seus braços.

O beijo não durou o tempo suficiente, assim eles se beijaram mais e mais vezes, até que tudo pareceu outra vez no lugar, outra vez perfeito.

— Ei… deita aqui — pediu o loiro, movendo-se um pouco na cama para ter espaço para o outro. — Fica comigo, por favor…

— Amor, eu nunca vou te deixar.

Choi sorriu com a fala do namorado e nada falou enquanto Jaebeom subia na cama e se ajeitava da melhor maneira, deixando que o loiro deitasse no seu peitoral — o lado que não doía por conta do tiro —, para em seguida deixar um delicado beijo na testa do cantor.

— JB… você promete mesmo isso?

— O quê? Que não vou te deixar?

— _Hm-hm_ …

— Prometo, mas nem é necessário — afirmou o moreno. — Afinal, como eu vou viver seu meu coração?

Youngjae riu baixo, mas seu coração estava disparado. Como ainda tinha aquelas reações? Nunca saberia explicar, mas céus, amava como o seu corpo e mente reagiam a Lim Jaebeom e todas as suas camadas. Amava-o mais que tudo e não tinha medo de dizer aquilo.

— Eu te amo — Jaebeom disparou.

— Droga, eu ia dizer primeiro — reclamou o loiro. — Eu te amo mais.

— Mentira, eu sou mais alto, então amo mais.

— Eu canto para todo o mundo o meu amor por você, então eu amo mais.

— Não, não… Mais alto, mais amor.

— O mundo inteiro me escuta, então eu amo mais.

Os dois continuaram naquela discussão por longos minutos, até não estarem mais, pois suas bocas estavam juntas em um beijo cheio de risos. Seus corações estavam mais calmos e sentiam que estavam mais fortes do que nunca depois de tudo o que sofreram, assim tiveram a certeza de que juntos poderiam superar qualquer coisa.

Estavam juntos e se amavam, então tinham certeza de que agora as coisas ficariam melhores, pelo menos quando estavam nos braços um do outro, tudo parecia tranquilo outra vez e, por isso, focariam nesse sentimento e deixariam que o resto fosse com o destino.

***

Os primeiros a visitarem Jinyoung tinham sido Bambam e Yugyeom, na noite anterior, e por mais que os amigos tivessem lhe garantindo que estava tudo bem com os outros, seu coração permaneceu apertado até a manhã seguinte, quando uma cabeleira ruiva entrou na sua direção assim que acordou.

O moreno nem pensou em muita coisa, somente puxou Mark com tanta força e desespero que o ruivo nem conseguiu rir, somente abraçou o namorado e deixou que Jinyoung chorasse um pouco e também o beijasse por toda extensão de pele que conseguiu alcançar.

— Está tudo bem, meu amor — garantiu o ruivo. — Não chora, está tudo certo agora.

Como Jinyoung poderia não chorar? O medo foi a única coisa que lhe dominou durante todo o dia anterior e agora tudo parecia aos poucos normais outra vez, pelo menos na medida do possível. A verdade é que ainda estava abalado demais para se fingir de forte com uma das pessoas que mais o conheciam por completo.

— Você me odeia? — Foi o que Jinyoung perguntou. — Por favor, diga que não me odeia…

Mark sorriu fracamente e buscou o rosto do namorado com as mãos e o fitou no fundo dos olhos, em um exercício de confiança. Era algo que costumavam fazer quando era somente os dois, embolados na cama e rindo ao tentarem fingir que não estavam completamente apaixonados um pelo o outro.

— Eu sou incapaz de te odiar, Jin — afirmou o mais velho. — Eu te amo com toda a metade do meu coração.

Jinyoung riu por entre o choro.

— As coisas ficarão bem agora, meu amor — garantiu o ruivo. — Eu disse que éramos fortes juntos.

Park somente concordou e deixou que o namorado o abraçasse com força, tentando absorver as palavras do mais velho. 

Tudo ficaria bem agora, pois eram fortes juntos.

***

Mark lia um livro na poltrona quando Jackson abriu os olhos. O loiro murmurou uma reclamação e Tuan foi logo para o lado do namorado, segurando em sua mão.

— Onde…

— Você está no hospital — explicou Tuan. — Você lembra o que aconteceu?

Jackson soltou ar com força ao tentar se mexer o ombro doer fortemente.

— Lembro… — Wang engoliu a seco. — Eu dormi… quanto tempo?

— Um dia.

— Jin?

Tuan sorriu.

— Ele está bem. Todos estão bem — garantiu o ruivo, dando um fraco sorriso. — Agora, eu vou chamar o médico, okay?

Wang somente concordou com a cabeça ainda se sentindo um tanto perdido.

Tuan tentou ser ágil e não perder tempo, contudo não resistiu a deixar um beijo na testa do namorado, descendo a boca em seguida para ambas as bochechas para por fim não se controlar e beijar os lábios de Jackson. Foram momentos tensos e agora conseguia se lembrar melhor das coisas, o que o deixara ainda mais de coração apertado por ter ficado apagado durante todo o ataque.

— Eu te amo — murmurou o ruivo.

— Eu também te amo. — Jackson deu um fraco sorriso. — Obrigado por ficar cuidando de mim.

— Espero não precisar mais, porém faço sem reclamar.

Agora, o loiro riu um pouco mais, genuinamente dessa vez.

— Vou atrás do médico — informou Tuan. — Juro que não demoro a voltar.

O médico foi embora após vários minutos falando como a cirurgia tinha sido um sucesso e que em uma semana poderia voltar para casa, contudo teria que fazer fisioterapia por conta do local onde fora atingido. Wang tentou não pensar em como o seu trabalho era dançar e precisaria de todos os seus movimentos precisos enquanto agradecia ao doutor.

Contudo, assim que o homem saiu do quarto, Jackson viu que Mark havia ido com ele e então somente suspirou pesado, fitando a parede.

As lembranças ainda eram vivas na sua mente e somente em relembrar algumas coisas, sentia vontade de vomitar. Estivera com tanto medo e tão tenso que tudo ainda parecia um pesadelo, algo fora da realidade; aquele tipo de coisa não acontecia na vida real, certo? Pelo menos era o que pensava antes de todo aquele infernal dia anterior.

— Ei, ei… olha quem está chegando…

Mark entrou no quarto de supetão e Jackson ainda tentou se ajeitar na cama para falar algo, mas sua voz ficou presa na garganta quando viu o ruivo passando pela porta com Aimee no colo.

— Tio! Tio!

— Oh, meu anjinho… meu amor…

O chinês tentou se segurar, mas uma lágrima solitária tinha escorrido pela sua bochecha. A menina logo esticou os braços e Tuan riu antes de deixar a pequena tomar o colo do tio.

— Ela estava um pouquinho com tio Jae e tio Beom, né, lindinha? — Mark brincou, mexendo no liso cabelo da pequena. — Sua irmã não conseguiu mudar o plantão tão em cima da hora. Só mais tarde que ela poderá vir.

Jackson somente concordou com a cabeça e riu com a sobrinha o abraçando com força; seu ombro doeu, mas ele nem reclamou, pois estava muito feliz de vê-la. Desde o sonho que tivera, sentia que de alguma maneira, a menina era o seu anjinho da guarda e que lhe devia a vida do homem que amava a ela, pois nem queria imaginar o que poderia ocorrer a Jinyoung se não tivesse acordado no exato instante em que aconteceu. Definitivamente, era coisa de outro mundo.

— Tio Jack, eu fiquei com muitas saudades suas!

Ele riu e beijou o rosto da menina com carinho.

— Eu também fiquei com saudades, meu anjo.

Mark pensou em dar alguns minutos para tio e sobrinha conversarem um pouco e foi isso o que aconteceu enquanto ele voltava a ler o livro como antes estava fazendo. O ruivo não conseguia deixar de olhar algumas vezes por cima da leitura e sorrir para como Aimee era adorável, assim como Jackson quando estava na presença dela; era muito amor envolvido e Tuan nem precisava perguntar para saber como Wang era bom com crianças.

— Tio Jack, eu estou com saudades do meu outro tio também… Cadê ele?

— Tio Jin? — o loiro perguntou, vendo a sobrinha confirmar. — Também estou com saudades dele, anjo.

E então, foi o momento de irem ver Jinyoung.

Tuan ainda não os tinha levado até lá porque Park estava terminando uns exames matinais que o médico resolveu pedir para garantir que o cantor estava mesmo bem, mas depois de tantos minutos, era provável que o moreno já estivesse no quarto. Então, o ruivo pediu alguns minutos para o namorado e Aimee para em seguida sair em busca da enfermeira legal que conhecera mais cedo.

Era hora da pequena surpresa do moreno.

***

Jinyoung terminava de arrumar suas coisas, imaginando se agora poderia ir visitar ou não o namorado, pois estava com alta do hospital; ele esperava que sim e que talvez pudesse ver Mark, pois já estava com saudades e um tanto ansioso, o que sabia não ser uma boa coisa.

O moreno já estava pronto para buscar o celular quando ouviu uma batida na porta e em seguida a enfermeira simpática do dia anterior apareceu.

— Oh, olá… Vejo que já está arrumado, né?

— Sim, eu… já posso ir? — Jinyoung perguntou. — _Hn_ … alguém veio me buscar?

Ela pareceu distraída por um segundo, com uma prancheta na mão.

— Oh, você tem mais um exame para fazer…

— Quê?! — Jinyoung levou as mãos à cabeça, bagunçando com força. — Mas eu já recebi alta.

— É só mais um… Pode trazer suas coisas, é rapidinho. Só para garantir que está tudo bem.

O cantor concordou, pegando sua bolsa — Bambam tinha deixado aquela bolsa ali mais cedo — e seguindo a enfermeira para fora da sala. Ele olhou em volta a recepção do andar, contudo não havia ninguém o esperando; Jinyoung não queria pensar naquilo, entretanto sua mente já lhe dizia como todos os odiavam e por isso ninguém havia aparecido. Pelo menos seus pais chegariam ali à noite, já era alguma coisa ou era isso o que repetia na sua mente.

A enfermeira então parou em frente ao que parecia ser um quarto e bateu na porta de leve. Jinyoung nada entendeu.

— Pode entrar — disse a enfermeira. — Eles já estão o esperando.

Jinyoung nada entendeu, contudo somente entrou no lugar de uma vez, pensando quanto tempo mais o tal exatamente demoraria.

— Tio Jin!

A voz de Aimee fez o moreno levantar o olhar e encontrar a garota sentada em uma poltrona, já se adiantando para ficar em pé, mas os olhos do moreno logo desviaram para a figura na cama deitada e a que estava na beirada do local, sentado. O moreno respirou fundo, sentindo todo o alívio tomar conta do seu corpo.

— Tio Jin!

A garota agora estava bem perto de Jinyoung, que logo se agachou e a pegou no colo, escutando uma risadinha no seu ouvido. Céus, como era bom escutar aquilo, a menininha era mesmo muito especial.

— Tio Jin, tio Jack e tio Mark estão com muitas saudades e é por isso que agora eu vou com a enfermeira legal que vai me deixar com tio Jae e tio Beom, ‘tá? — A menina deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do que a segurava. — ‘Tô feliz demais em ver você tio, mas agora me coloca no chão.

As três riram juntos, mas Jinyoung logo se adiantou a colocar a menina no chão e ela foi em direção à porta, despedindo-se outra vez antes da enfermeira colocar o rosto dentro do quarto e informar que mais tarde voltaria.

Quando Jinyoung se viu sozinho no quarto, com os namorados, ele se deixou desabar outra vez.

Mark foi o primeiro a se adiantar e segurar o namorado, com cuidado o levando até à cama para ficar próximo a Jackson, que assim que conseguiu, buscou a mão do moreno e apertou os dedos contra os seus.

— Jin, Jin… Isso tudo aqui é real — garantiu Jackson. — Está tudo bem, você está bem, nós estamos bem.

— E te amamos — completou o ruivo.

— E te amamos — repetiu o coreógrafo.

Jinyoung então chorou ainda mais. Tivera tanto medo, contudo agora conseguia ver com mais clareza e céus, era tão bom ter os namorados ali e ainda os apoiando mesmo depois de tudo. Céus, era muito sortudo!

— Eu p-pensei… — Jinyoung respirou fundo, tentando ajeitar seus pensamentos. — Pensei que nunca mais… os veria, pensei que estavam… mortos. Eu queria morrer, eu pedi para morrer!

— _Shh_ … não fala isso, por favor — Jackson pediu e Mark somente abraçou o moreno por trás. Ela doloroso escutar algo assim. — Não pense nisso, estamos bem, meu amor.

Mark sentia que estava deslocado e nem sabia dizer o porquê, mas sabia ser idiota. Ele também estivera lá e sofrera de uma maneira diferente, contudo seus namorados estiveram alertas durante todas as horas e até lutarem para sobreviver enquanto somente estava desmaiado. Céus, era tão idiota se sentir daquela maneira, contudo não conseguia evitar.

— E-eu estou t-tão feliz que vocês e-estão bem. — Jinyoung fungou mais vezes. — Vocês s-são o meu t-tudo. O-obrigado.

Outra vez, Tuan nada falou, somente ficou abraçando ao moreno, tentando buscar palavras, mas sem saber o que fazer. Jackson, por sua vez, soube exatamente o que dizer para o namorado.

— Amor, você também é o nosso tudo — afirmou o loiro. — Isso aqui, essa ferida, não é nada comparado ao desespero que senti para te salvar, e-eu sonhei com vocês, que vocês precisavam de mim, por isso eu despertei só para lutar com a louca.

— C-como assim? — Mark finalmente perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida.

Wang engoliu em seco e se ajeitou na cama, dando mais espaço para os outros dois sentarem melhor na beirada. Ele então sorriu sem graça, pois não havia nada demais no sonho que tinha tido, era somente sua mente o mandando acordar.

— Eu sonhei que estava com Aimee e vocês estavam na televisão, tipo um filme, e precisavam da minha ajuda. O médico disse que entrei em choque quando o tiro me atingiu, por isso eu desmaiei na hora — explicou o loiro. — Mas minha mente sabia que vocês precisavam de mim, então foi uma forma de me fazer acordar.

Jinyoung passou a mão no rosto, tentando limpar as lágrimas de uma vez.

— Yug disse que você lutou com ela, que… foi o que me manteve vivo…

— É… talvez — Wang murmurou. — Eu só queria proteger vocês e meus amigos…

— O policial disse… que vocês não queria soltar a mão de Jaebeom. — Mark deu um sorriso. — Ele quer te ver, por sinal. _Hm_ … todos querem te ver.

Os mais novos perceberam como a voz do namorado estava estranha, na verdade, como ele estava estranho e Mark se xingou internamente por ser tão transparente com seus sentimentos.

— Mark… — Jinyoung disse olhando para o mais velho. — Aconteceu algo? Você está meio estranho desde que acordei…

— Eu também percebi — comentou o loiro.

O ruivo suspirou pesado. Como poderia explicar algo tão idiota?

— Não é nada… Só… muita coisa aconteceu — o mais velho falou. — E eu estava desmaiado.

Jinyoung e Jackson se fitaram e deram um sorriso fraco. O moreno então puxou o mais velho para um abraço enquanto Wang segurava na mão do manager da melhor forma que conseguia.

— Amor, nós estamos felizes por isso! — garantiu Park.

— É, nunca que queríamos você machucado — Jackson afirmou. — Foi melhor assim, não é sua culpa.

Mark fitou o lençol.

— Eu pensei que estava bêbado, que tínhamos saído, sei lá…

— Então, guarde essa lembrança, ela é bem melhor. — Jinyoung sorriu, buscando os lábios do ruivo. — Você bem é o que nos deixa felizes, anjo.

Mesmo assim, Mark ainda estava se sentindo culpado, tanto que Jinyoung o puxou para abraçar outra vez, causando dessa vez um riso ao americano. O ruivo sabia que não tinha motivo para tais sentimentos, contudo era impossível eles não aparecerem nessas situações.

— _Baby_ , eu acho que esse sentimento de culpa vai embora aos poucos — explicou Jinyoung. — Eu também estava me sentindo muito culpado, achando… que Jackie… — O moreno sacudiu a cabeça. — Eu pensei que vocês todos me odiavam, mas ver que não é verdade, aos poucos estou ficando mais calmo, entende?

— É… Talvez… Eu amo vocês — Mark disparou, fazendo os outros dois sorrirem juntos. — Sério. Quer dizer, eu amo tanto vocês que daria tudo para poder mantê-los a salvo. — Tuan respirou fundo. — Quando os meninos me contaram como você, Jin… fez o que fez, foi com ela… Eu entendo, porque eu faria o mesmo. Por isso eu queria estar acordado, fazer algo…

— Nós vamos ficar nessa discussão para sempre — comentou Jinyoung. — Nós estamos felizes por você ter estado desmaiado e você triste por ter estado desmaiado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos.

— Amores, parece complicado agora, mas nós também não vamos enfrentar nada disso sozinho — afirmou Jackson. — Psicólogos para todos nós, já, já.

O chinês brincava, mas tinha um tom de verdade. Tinham passado por um forte trauma e teriam que lidar com aquilo de maneira saudável e o melhor era procurar um especialista para conversar; não podiam guardar tais coisas dentro do peito e fingir esquecer.

— Okay… — Mark suspirou pesadamente. — Tentarei não pensar nisso por enquanto.

— E nem eu — Jinyoung afirmou. — Vamos nos concentrar em cuidar do nosso amorzinho aqui e dos nossos amigos.

— Também dá um descanso para Yug e Bam, os dois estão com olheiras horríveis!

Jackson sorriu esticando a mão que podia se movimentar, logo sentindo suas outras na sua, como era exatamente que o queria.

— Eu queria fazer uma promessa — disse o chinês. — Queria prometer… ficarmos juntos, tipo, juntos mesmo. Dividir problemas, conversar angústias, nos apoiarmos. Eu só quero garantir que sejamos realmente felizes juntos porque eu já me sinto a pessoa mais alegre e sortuda e quero ter certeza que o sentimento esteja igual para nós três.

— Divindade… — murmurou Mark. — Claro… que prometo.

— _Own_! — Jinyoung fingiu chorar. — Eu também prometo, meu amor!

— Agora, eu quero beijinhos.

E Jackson recebeu o que foi pedido. Jinyoung deixou um calmo beijo tomar os lábios do loiro por longos segundos e antes que o chinês pudesse realmente se recuperar da falta de ar, Jackson beijou o coreógrafo com força, mas cheio de carinho.

Eles ficaram daquela maneira um tempo até uma enfermeira aparecer com remédios para Jackson e também um café da manhã. O moreno e o ruivo então somente ficaram um pouco mais no quarto, contudo logo tiveram que sair quando Wang adormeceu, ainda comendo os biscoitos de água que sal.

— Jin?

Eles já estavam no Uber, seguindo para o apartamento do moreno para mais tarde voltarem outra vez para o hospital.

— Sim?

— Vamos ficar bem — garantiu o ruivo.

Jinyoung sorriu e concordou. Ainda estava com um pouco de medo e apreensivo com tudo, mas seria positivo o suficiente para acreditar naquelas palavras.

Sim, eles ficariam bem.

  
  



	82. Chapter 82

Três meses após tudo acontecer, Yugyeom e Bambam se mudaram juntos para um apartamento. De início, pensaram em ficar na antiga casa do mais novo, contudo o _trainee_ desistiu e somente deixou o lugar para alugar, afinal não se sentia capaz de vender o local, pelo menos não por enquanto.

— Eu não gostei desse quadro — comentou o mais novo, sentado no chão do quarto e fitando a parede. — Parece falso.

— Falso? — Bambam estava em cima da escada e não conseguiu entender o que o namorado quis dizer, então se virou um pouco, fitando-o. — Como assim?!

— Sei lá, não parece nosso…

— Como assim, porra?!

— Ai, não parece algo que teríamos no quarto.

— Por que não?!

— Porque eu não gostei!

Bambam fungou alto.

— Mas que merda! — o tailandês falou alto, empurrando o quadro com força do prego e deixando que este caísse no chão. Yugyeom se assustou com a atitude, mas nada falou, observando o loiro descer os degraus com raiva e em seguida chutar a peça. — Merda, merda, merda!

Yugyeom se levantou de uma vez, sabendo que o namorado provavelmente precisaria de um abraço naquele momento. Então, ele se aproximou com cautela, ainda estranhando a reação do loire.

— Amor?

— Não! — Bambam virou em direção ao moreno e apontou um dedo. — Nada disso!

— Mas… o que eu fiz?!

— Nada, porra! Nada! — disparou Bambam, empurrando o namorado quando esse se aproximou. — Não foi nada!

— Bam! Me fala o que está acontecendo?!

Bambam fungou, projetando o lábio inferior em um bico triste.

— Eu vou ser péssimo nisso — reclamou o estudante de moda. — Péssimo! Já estou sendo!

— No que?!

— Em ser dono de casa!

Yugyeom quase gargalhou.

— Amor, do que você está falando?!

— Ora essa! Do fato de que serei… dono de casa! Eu não sei nada disso!

Yugyeom não aguentou ouvir aquilo sem rir alto e logo percebeu que só deixou o namorado ainda mais frustrado com sua reação, portanto o puxou para si o abraçando apertado, enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço do tailandês.

— Do que você está rindo, bobão? Hein? Me solta, Yug.

— Meu amor, minha vida! Para de ser bobinho! Em que mundo combinamos que você seria dono de casa?

— M-mas você vai ficar viajando e eu vou ficar responsável por tudo!

— Amor, eu nem vou viajar tanto assim e viagem por viagem, você também vai. Daqui uns meses terá aquela Semana de Moda em Paris, não é? Então… E que relacionamento heteronormativo é esse que você está criando para nós, _hn_?

— Mas você não gostou do que eu escolhi para o quarto… E… E se você perceber que morar comigo é péssimo? E não gostar mais de mim? 

Yugyeom riu outra vez, logo buscando a bochecha do namorado para deixar um estalado beijo ali.

— Amor, é só um quadro. Se você gostou, não tem problema, eu acostumo com o tempo… — explicou o mais novo. — Você aceitou que eu deixasse minhas coisas na sala, não foi? Então, isso é um relacionamento, vamos conversando e nos adaptando.

— É só que…. E-eu achei que você ia gostar? E… se isso for muito repentino? E… e estivermos apressando tudo? E-eu te amo tanto, Yug. Não quero que dê errado!

— Amor, podemos dormir separados, se prefere assim.

— Quê?!

— Se você preferir…

— Yug, as pessoas moram juntas para transar vinte e quatro horas por dia, oras.

Kim riu, puxando o mais velho para perto dele outra vez.

— Bam, eu amo te ter assim, só para mim, sem medo da sua mãe abrir a porta.

— Isso aconteceu uma vez!

— Mas o trauma ainda ‘tá aqui, falei até para a psicóloga.

Agora, foi a vez de Bambam rir alto.

— Nós não vamos no separar nunca — afirmou Yugyeom. — Eu vou morar com meu melhor amigo e amor da minha vida. Como poderia dar errado?

— O quê? Você vai morar com Jungkook agora?! Espera, a Chungha?!

— Sim! Seremos um relacionamento poliamoroso gigantesco!

— Divindade!

— Bobo! — Yugyeom riu. — Você é o amor da minha vida, Bam. E nós acabamos de nos mudar, nossa casa terá o nosso jeitinho em breve. Com quadros feios e tudo.

— Você realmente não gostou do quadro, é?

— É meio estranho… — disse o moreno. — Mas… talvez quando eu estiver sentado em você, o veja de outra forma.

— Idiota! — Bambam bateu de leve no braço do namorado, que riu. — O que faremos agora? Acho que está tudo no lugar, né?

— Sim, a ajuda dos meninos foi o que precisávamos. Agora só tem que arrumar os livros e roupas, mas podemos fazer isso amanhã. Já está tarde.

— É… Pior que nem temos cama ainda.

— O moço disse que chega amanhã.

— O que faremos?

— _Hm_ … temos um colchão.

— Você vai ficar com dor nas costas…

— Bem… Eu não vou ficar com dor nas costas de dormir no colchão, mas e se eu nem dormir… _Hm_? O que acha? — o mais alto provocou, mordiscando o lábio inferior do loiro e sorrindo sugestivo.

— Não sei… Nunca fizemos no chão, né?

— Opa, alguma ideia?

— Não… Mas temos televisão…

— E TV à cabo que sua mãe está pagando… — O moreno levantou a sobrancelha. — Gosto disso de ser burguês safado, é divertido.

Bambam riu alto, dando um tapa leve na bunda do mais alto que exagerou um gemido para a diversão do loiro.

Mas, ao invés de irem logo para colchão, os dois foram para a cozinha onde tinham alguns sanduíches que Jackson havia feito para eles comerem por saber como mudanças eram cansativas. Assim, eles não demoraram a estarem sentados, com a grande televisão já instalada na parede.

— Será que as paredes são finas? — Bambam questionando, buscando o controle e zapeando por alguns canais.

— Temos que testar, _hn_?

— Oh, safado! Não quero ser expulso daqui!

— Mas, amor… — Yugyeom murmurou, movendo-se até estar sentado no colo do namorado — Precisamos comemorar nossa mudança…

— Ai, okay! Não acredito que sou eu sendo o racional, você sabe como eu amo te chupar. — Bambam suspirou pesado. — Anda, vira o pau.

Yugyeom riu alto e logo sentiu o seu corpo sendo empurrado no colchão. O moreno não tentou resistir e logo tinha o namorado por cima dele, ainda terminando de mastigar um pedaço de sanduíche. Bambam então se ajeitou melhor e pegou outro pedaço, esse levando a boca do mais novo, que aproveitou para lamber o dedo do loiro antes de realmente comer o que lhe foi oferecido. 

— Que fogo hoje, hein? Normalmente esse é o meu papel! — Bambam retrucou, puxando levemente o lábio inferior de Yugyeom para baixo com o polegar, amando o sorriso lascivo que brotou ali. — Quer ser meu _baby_ hoje, Yug?

— Quero ser sempre o seu _baby…_

— Oh, então deixa eu tratar bem o meu _baby_ para ele ficar bem em pezinho.

Yugyeom riu, mas logo teve sua boca coberta com a de Bambam, que mais deixou mordidas do que realmente beijos. O loiro estava se controlando o dia inteiro, mas agora que podia, iria marcar todo o corpo do moreno do jeito que sempre gostava.

Não demorou nada para Yugyeom já estar sem a camisa, com o mamilo sendo maltratado pelos dentes de Bambam, que já sabia de olhos fechados o que o mais novo gostava na cama. O moreno tentou se segurar, mas logo começou a gemer alto, o que deixou nervoso de início. O trainee então buscou o controle e voltou a ligar a televisão, somente para o caso de que se algum vizinho ouvisse, acreditasse que fosse algum filme.

— Yug?

— _Hn_?

— Você ligou no pornô hétero — informou o loiro, passando a língua nos lábios e vendo a televisão. — Eu vou brochar.

— Não se atreva! — O moreno riu quase em desespero trocando de canal, percebendo que era algum filme romântico clichê. — Bam… Por favor… E-eu já estou tão duro…

— Você sabe como eu gosto de comédias românticas, olha essa, parece fofinha!

— Bam! — Yugyeom reclamou, desligando a televisão de uma vez. — Isso não se faz, Bam!

— Ai, seu chato — reclamou o loiro, displicentemente levando a mão a elevação no shorts do namorado e passando os dedos. — Não posso nem mais ver um filminho legal, ‘tô sempre na ativa aqui…

— Bam…

— Bam isso, Bam aquilo… Eu vou ter tendinite dessa maneira.

— Oh, Bam!

— Tão desesperado… Você me quer tanto assim? — ironizou o loiro, como se ele próprio já não estivesse sentindo seu short incomodar sua ereção. — Gosta de estar à minha mercê, não é? Gemendo meu nome e sendo fodido de todas as formas.

— Sim! Sim! Por favor, Bammie! — Yugyeom choramingou, mas ele sorria levemente, pois sabia que era assim que o namorado gostava. — Me faça seu!

Bambam franziu a testa.

— Que brega, Yug.

— _Aff_ , me fode logo, saco.

— Te foder no saco?!

Yugyeom revirou os olhos. Bambam era malvado quando queria.

— Ai, Bam… Você é malvado… Eu não quero mais — Yugyeom reclamou, fazendo beicinho.

— Ah não? — o loiro murmurou, deslizando os dedos lentamente pela extensão de músculo que pulsou com o leve contato. — Que pena… Eu estava pronto para te chupar a noite inteira…

— Para de me torturar, amor!

Bambam sorriu aproximando o rosto para selar os lábios do moreno e então ceder aos pedidos e descer com os beijos até estar diante da pélvis de Yugyeom, sentindo-o arfar com a expectativa.

O rapaz ainda estava com shorts e cueca, mas Bambam não queria maltratar muito o namorado, quando ele mesmo estava querendo terminar aquela noite de maneira divertida e bem relaxante. O loiro então puxou com cuidado as peças para fora do corpo do moreno, que praticamente levantou o corpo desesperado por algum tipo de toque.

— Ai, ai… tão desesperado…

— Bam…

— Calma, calma, meu bebê. Você está muito apressadinho — afirmou o loiro. — Ainda são vinte horas e amanhã estamos de folga, ou seja, temos ainda uns cinco orgasmos para alcançar, meu amor.

— Divindade!

— Você gosta… — Bambam murmurou, levando os dedos para até a ereção do namorado e vagarosamente estocando o membro na sequência. — Eu amo o seu pauzão… É tão bonito e enche minha boca direitinho.

— _Hm_ …

— Também amo como você começa a tremer quando eu te chupo, é tão adorável…

— Bam…

O loiro sorriu e se ajeitou melhor, largando o pênis do namorado somente para tomá-lo entre os lábios. Ele amava como o moreno sempre parecia completamente desesperado pelos seus toques e como gemia tão bonito de prazer. Bambam amava dar prazer àquele homem que tinha todo o seu coração.

O moreno já respirava com dificuldade pouco tempo depois, tentando se controlar para não gozar de uma vez; estavam há uma semana sem transar e por mais que parecesse um desesperado, era exatamente assim que estava, doido para um orgasmo. Yugyeom acabou sorrindo com o próprio pensamento.

— Bam?

Bambam levantou a cabeça, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, o que fez Yugyeom tremer sem ser tocado. O loiro sorriu de lado ao perceber tal coisa.

— Você já quer gozar, bebê?

— S-sim! E-eu posso? Bam… Por favor.

O loiro sorriu outra vez.

— Pedindo assim, você pode tudo… — garantiu Bambam. — Goza na minha boca, ‘tá? Nem uma gotinha fora dela…

— Oh, céus…

O mais velho então voltou a tomar o pênis do namorado e chupar com força, aumentando os movimentos da própria cabeça para conseguir ter ainda mais a extensão do membro do moreno dentro da sua boca; amava sentir cada pedacinho de Yugyeom em contato com ele.

Yugyeom já sentia o orgasmo chegando, tanto que nem controlava mais seus gemidos e tremores. Céus, estava quase lá, conseguia perceber seu coração ainda mais acelerado e a língua do mais velho trabalhando nos pontos certos.

Kim ia gozar, tanto que chegou a gemer mais alto, quando a campainha tocou. O casal logo se assustou e Yugyeom acabou gozando sujando o rosto e blusa que o namorado usava.

— O-oh, divindade! B-Bam!

— O quê?! Ai, amor! — Bambam riu em quase desespero. — Você precisa atender a porta.

— Eu?! Com essa cara de quem acabou de gozar? Eu não tô nem sentindo minhas pernas ainda!

— _Aham,_ prefere que eu vá todo sujo de porra? — O tailandês riu ainda mais, fazendo o moreno rir consigo. — Vai logo, eu vou no banheiro me limpar. Te amo.

— Se for sua mãe, eu me jogo da janela!

O loiro riu outra vez e se levantou correndo. Céus, quem poderia ser àquela hora?

Yugyeom esfregou o rosto rapidamente e procurou por um espelho, lembrando-se que o que tinham comprado para o quarto ainda iria chegar. Ele então murmurou uma reclamação e tentou ajeitar seu cabelo de qualquer maneira, levantando-se em seguida. Contudo, lembrou-se que estava nu e quase gritou ao se enfiar de qualquer maneira nas roupas e finalmente se apressar até a porta.

— _Hm…_ oi?

Ele não conhecia a moça à porta.

— Olá, eu vi que você se mudou e quis dar boas-vindas! Trouxe bolo e suco que fiz, sei como mudanças podem ser cansativas.

— _Ahhh_ …

— Acho que você já estava dormindo, né? Me desculpa…

— Não, e-eu… É… — Yugyeom sorriu sem graça. — Está tudo bem. Acho... que você pode entrar.

A moça sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, passando quando Yugyeom deu espaço a ela.

— Eu me chamo Nayoung — ela disse, sorrindo ao ir até a bancada de mármore e colocar a bandeja e a jarra de suco que carregava. Yugyeom se xingou por não oferecer para ajudar com aquilo. — Aqui é muito bonito, diferente um pouco do meu.

— _Hm_ … Ah, meu nome é Yugyeom.

— É um nome bonito e puxa, como você é alto! — A moça sorriu outra vez, balançando-se nos calcanhares ela parecia feliz, muito feliz, mas não de um modo assustador.

— _Ér_ … Obrigado. D-desculpa não ter lugar para você se sentar, é…

— Nada! Imagina! Eu vim a essa hora porque eu cheguei do trabalho há pouco tempo e vi luzes acesas e pensei: Minha divindade! Um vizinho! Finalmente não estou mais sozinha por aqui. Eu moro aqui há uns três meses e bem… O prédio é novo e eu estava morrendo de medo? Mas agora saber que vocês chegaram no andar me deixa mais tranquila. Quer dizer… _Hm_ … Você é um cara, eu não devia estar aqui sozinha?!— a moça proferiu, levando as mãos a boca e fazendo uma expressão assustada. — Oh, céus!

Yugyeom arregalou os olhos, pois a moça tinha ido de alegre à assustada e ele ficou um pouco confuso com a rapidez em que ela pulou de reações.

— Eu… sou legal — garantiu Yugyeom.

— Ah, claro… É o que todos dizem! — Nayoung piscou ainda mais assustada. — Eu… _hm_ … vou agora. Desculpa me meter assim...

— Quem é, Yug? Oh, uma moça… Olá, boa noite.

— Ai, divindade. São dois! Minha mãe iria me arrebentar e soubesse o que eu fiz! — A morena choramingou, segurando os cabelos. — Eu preciso ir!

— O que está acontecendo? — Bambam olhou confuso para o namorado. — Yug, você foi mal-educado com a senhorita?

— Eu não! — disparou o moreno, em defesa. — Ela estava falando como o prédio é vazio, aí veio visitar alegre, mas agora está com medo porque somos homens.

— Compreensível — o loiro afirmou, balançando os ombros. — Mas não se preocupe, moça. Nós somos gays, super gays, ultra gays e namorados.

— Ai, Bam. Deveria ter falado que nós somos primos.

— Verdade, mas seria estranho se ela escutasse os gemidos.

— É, tem razão.

A moça olhava o casal com olhos arregalados.

— _Ih_ … Bam, será que ela… — Yugyeom se aproximou o namorado para sussurrar. — É homofóbica?

— Se for a gente joga o suco nela.

— Mas fora daqui porque o piso ‘tá limpinho.

Nayoung piscou, outra vez confusa.

— Ei, moça. Você é homofóbica? — Bambam perguntou de uma vez.

— Não…

— Pareceu meio incerta — sussurrou o moreno.

A morena sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

— Eu não sou homofóbica, eu sou bi! É só que essa conversa está muito louca. — Ela riu nervosamente. — Acho melhor eu ir agora, já atrapalhei vocês demais.

Bambam sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, dando um passo na direção da moça.

— Desculpa a confusão, nós só não queríamos ter que nos preocupar com homofobia, sabe? — Ele deu um sorriso sem graça. — Você disse que é bi, certo? Está solteira? Temos uma amiga que vive reclamando por não ter uma namorada. Ah, meu nome é Bambam, por sinal. Qual é o seu?

Nayoung corou dos pés à cabeça com o comentário de Bambam e sorriu abanando a cabeça. A verdade é que ela não havia saído do armário há muito tempo, e mesmo que não fosse, a ideia de ser arranjada em um encontro a deixava aflita e tímida.

— Nayoung. E-eu agradeço, m-mas não é o melhor momento, mas obrigado! V-vocês parecem legais, sério! Espero que possamos ser amigos para eu não ter mais medo de entrar no apartamento de dois caras sozinha! _Hm_ … É isso… tomara que gostem do bolo.

— Chungha é linda! — disparou Yugyeom. — No caso de você estar se perguntando.

A moça arregalou os olhos.

— A cantora?!

— _Ih_ , merda. — Bambam levou a mão a boca. — Yug, acho que fizemos merda.

— Verdade… — O mais novo sorriu sem graça. — Se… você for discreta e estiver interessada, é sim a cantora, se não, _hm_ … não é ela.

A morena riu alto, abanando as mãos.

— Oh, e-eu realmente não sou caminhãozinho o suficiente para tanta areia! Mas okay! Eu vou indo agora.

— Mas como assim, você é linda, moça! — Bambam disparou. — Mas tudo bem, quando ela aparecer por aqui, você pode trazer mais bolo, se é que me entende…

— Oh, claro? — Ela riu outra vez. — A-agora, eu tenho que ir, meu gatinho está esperando… Ah, bem-vindos!

Os namorados sorriram em conjuntos.

— Obrigado — Yugyeom proferiu, fazendo uma rápida reverência, que logo foi repetida por Bambam. — Qualquer coisa, pode bater aqui.

— Obrigada.

Bambam acompanhou a moça até a porta e quando a fechou se encostou na madeira respirando fundo, antes de rir um pouco.

— Essa vai ser uma ótima história para contar quando formos amigos de verdade.

— Nós somos muito caóticos — Yugyeom falou, também rindo.

— Gays caóticos. — Bambam sorriu, aproximando do namorado outra vez. — O gosto da sua porra ainda está na minha boca.

Yugyeom piscou exatamente duas vezes antes e terminar o espaço entre eles, puxando Bambam com força enquanto dominava a boca do mais velho com força.

Os dois foram de encontro a parede mais próxima e Bambam gemeu quando seu corpo teve contato com superfície gelada e Yugyeom distribuía beijos apressados por seu rosto e pescoço.

— Sua vez de gozar — Yugyeom sussurrou contra a boca do menor. — Mas geme baixinho, não queremos assustar nossa vizinha, não é?

— _Brat!_

O moreno riu de lado e sem demora outra vez tomou os lábios do loiro, mordendo o interior do outro assim que se separou. Ele amava aquilo, amava como o seu corpo reagia ao namorado e amava como todo o seu peito lhe dava toda a razão que precisava para continuar mergulhando de cabeça naquele relacionamento. Tiveram muitas primeiras vezes juntas e agora era a vez de se afastarem dos seus ninhos e terem mais e mais experiências em conjunto. Kim estava animado com aquele novo capítulo da sua vida.

— Aonde você quer, _baby_? — Yugyeom perguntou, já com a mão na camisa do mais velho. — Vamos estrear cada cantinho… Só me diga aonde mais…

— Sala… _Puff_ …

Kim sorriu de lado e puxou a mão de Bambam, levando-o para a sala. Eles ainda não tinham um sofá, mas tinham um _puff_. O tailandês sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado contra o _puff_ e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Yugyeom já estava ajoelhado a sua frente, puxando o short que ele usava para baixo.

Bambam ainda não estava duro, mas isso não foi um problema para Yugyeom que, bastante apressado, também retirou a cueca do namorado e logo começou a masturbá-lo. O tailandês tinha razão, ainda era cedo e tinham muitas superfícies para experimentar.

O moreno logo levou o membro do namorado aos lábios, passando a língua lentamente pelo músculo, sorvendo os suspiros que o outro dava antes de sugar algumas vezes, tudo muito leve, como e estivesse apenas o experimentando.

— Yug…

O trainee não respondeu, somente continuou a brincar daquela maneira. Ele passava a língua uma hora na base do pênis do loiro, outra hora a deixa correr pela fenda do membro e até arriscou passar de leve os dentes, coisa que Bambam amava, tanto que tremeu na boca do moreno, gemendo alto em seguida.

— _Hm_ … sem gemer alto, amor…

Bambam concordou, mas seu corpo já estava praticamente no chão, pois o _puff_ não era o melhor dos lugares para se sentar enquanto estava recebendo um boquete; todos os movimentos faziam o tecido se mexer para todo o lado.

— Yug, você está me maltratando…

— Aprendi com o melhor.

O mais novo murmurou mais algumas palavras e deu uma risada baixa, antes de finalmente chupar o namorado propriamente, levando-o até o fim e subindo lentamente enquanto sugava-o com pressão até escapar de seus lábios com um barulho alto de sucção.

O tailandês gemeu baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida e empurrando de leve a cabeça do namorado em encontro ao seu pênis, coisa que repetiu algumas vezes, sentindo as unhas do moreno contra as suas coxas, deixando uma bonita marca no local. Daquela maneira, não demoraria muito para também chegar ao orgasmo.

— _Baby_ … _baby…_ Deixa-me te foder…

— Quem é o desesperado agora, _hm_? — provocou o mais alto, distribuindo beijos pela virilha o loiro. — Aqui mesmo, amor?

— Não sei… Pode machucar, né?

Yugyeom não respondeu e somente tomou o pênis do namorado outra vez, divertindo-se com o som alto que Bambam deixou escapar. Era muito bom ter aquele tipo de poder.

Mas, tal coisa não demorou muito, pois assim que Yugyeom voltou a levantar o rosto, sentiu seu corpo sendo empurrado para trás e sabia que agora seria o dominado. Ele simplesmente amava irritar o namorado daquela maneira.

— Menino mal, muito mal — disse o mais velho, com a mão na camisa do mais novo, puxando para cima e jogando em um canto. Merda, por que o mais novo tinha que estar vestido outra vez? — Vou acabar com você, aqui e agora.

— Estou esperando.

Bambam apenas sorriu, invertendo as posições, fazendo o mais novo se deitar no _puff_ enquanto ele ocupava de retirar sua própria camisa, para em seguida a calça e cueca o mais alto que ria gostosamente, remexendo as pernas para facilitar a tarefa.

— Eu vou buscar o lubrificante.

— Oh, não!

— Nada de falar que aguenta só com cuspe — reclamou Bambam. — Isso só rola quando estamos transando sempre, você deve ‘tá todo apertadinho, do jeito que eu gosto.

O moreno sentiu as bochechas corarem e Bambam riu de lado, ficando em pé em seguida. ele esperava que o lubrificante estivesse dentro da mala, se não teria a mínima ideia da onde estaria.

Yugyeom então aproveitou para se masturbar, pensando em como realmente estava gostando do apartamento novo; a verdade é que amaria qualquer lugar se estivesse com o namorado.

— Ah-ha! Achei! — O tailandês comemorou voltando correndo para onde o namorado estava e exibindo o gel com uma dancinha engraçada que fez o mais novo rir. — Ei, ei, quem deixou você se tocar? Pode tirando a mão daí, que esse pau me pertence!

Yugyeom quis rir outra vez, mas fez como foi pedido, ajeitando-se em uma melhor maneira, contudo não tinha muita coisa para se fazer quando estava no chão da sua sala de estar.

Bambam ainda reclamava quando voltou a se posicionar, jogando um pouco do lubrificante na glande do namorado e logo masturbando-o sem muita pressa.

— Bam… por favor… Eu não aguento mais, eu preciso de você.

Ainda faltava tanto para realmente tomar o namorado para si, mas Bambam anda comentou, somente buscou o lubrificante outra vez, deixando o gel tomar conta de dois dos seus dedos antes de utilizá-los para brincar na entrada do namorado, que um tanto desesperado, levantava o corpo em busca de uma melhor posição.

— Okay, o chão é horrível — afirmou Bambam. — Meu joelho já está doendo, não quero nem imaginar as suas costas.

— N-não…

— Vamos para o colchão, amor.

— Mas, eu já estou aqui…

— Um minuto, amor. Vem, vem.

O loiro então ajudou o namorado a se levantar e aos beijos o levou até onde estava o colchão em que passariam a noite. Yugyeom reclamou durante todo o processo.

— É muito estranho andar duro.

— Ué? Por quê?

— Não sei, tem uma terceira perna chegando antes que você nos lugares.

Bambam deu um tapa na coxa do namorado só pela besteira que tinha acabado de escutar; Yugyeom riu contido.

— Sabe, depois de ouvir isso, acho que você precisa aprender certas coisas…

— Ai, me ensina, por favor! — Yugyeom retrucou se deitando no colchão e puxando o loiro para ficar por entre suas pernas, enquanto o beijava rapidamente em meio a risos. — Eu preciso aprender tudo.

— Já que insiste…

O moreno então estranhou o tom do namorado e outra vez o viu ficar de pé, indo até a mala que já estava aberta. Bambam entrou pegou uma sacola e voltou para o colchão, piscando um dos olhos para o mais novo. 

— Comprei umas coisinhas com Jae semana passada.

— Divindade… já sei que não é boa coisa.

— Sinta-se contente por não ser o vibrador tamanho trinta centímetros que ele comprou para usar em JB.

— Céus…

O mais velho então finalmente tirou o objeto da sacola e Yugyeom pode ver um par de algemas.

— Oh… — Yugyeom arregalou os olhos. — Bam?!

O loiro girou a algemas no dedo indicador sorrindo par ao namorado.

— Que tal você não usar as mãos um pouquinho, _hn_? Talvez isso te ensine alguma coisa.

Kim nem sabia o que responder, mas concordou com a cabeça. Parecia algo tão s _exy_ e tentador, adoraria experimentar com Bambam.

O youtuber então se moveu até estar no meio das pernas do namorado, de propósito deixando seu joelho encostar na ereção de Yugyeom, que por sua vez, esfregou-se um pouco para ter aquela sensação gostosa.

— _Tsc_ , tão desesperado — comentou o mais velho. — Vamos, me dê as mãos…

O trainee assim fez, esticando as mãos para o namorado, que lhe deu um fraco sorriso.

— Yug, isso é só para diversão, okay? Se você se sentir desconfortável, vai me falar, né?

— Sempre. Se preferir podemos estabelecer uma palavra de segurança? 

— Qual você prefere, meu anjo?

— _Hm_ … — Yugyeom pareceu pensar por um momento. — Já sei: corno!

Bambam estalou a língua e estapeou o mais novo no braço.

— Ai, ‘tá bom, ‘tá bom. — Kim riu. — Vamos ficar nas cores. Verde, okay; amarelo mais ou menos e vermelho, pare.

— Okay.

O mais velho então colocou uma algema no punho do namorado e esperou uns instantes. Yugyeom murmurou um “Verde” e ele repetiu o processo na outra mão, recebendo a mesmo resposta que antes.

— Ótimo, agora sim eu posso começar.

O loiro então pegou o lubrificante outra vez, masturbando o namorado algumas vezes somente para Yugyeom ficar totalmente duro e então, com os dedos ainda melados, brincou com a entrada do moreno, que teve como primeira reação tentar mover o braço, mas sem sucesso.

— Fofo.

Bambam continuou como que fazia, brincando com a entrada do moreno, que se remexia, em busca de maior contato com aquele, mas por vezes murmurando uma reclamação por conta das algemas. Era sensual, contudo quando estava com vontade, se tornava somente uma gostosa tortura que no momento não sabia mais como realmente agir.

Antes que Yugyeom implorasse outra vez, Bambam introduziu um dedo e em seguida o segundo, escutando um belo gemido saindo da boca do namorado. Era perfeito para o mais novo, sempre seria.

Não faziam sexo com penetração há umas semanas, afinal o tempo estava mesmo corrido e as coisas ficaram complicadas, então Bambam começou com calma, usando os dedos para realmente relaxar o namorado, preparando-o para recebê-lo por completo. Mas, ainda assim, Yugyeom parecia estar gostando pelas suas expressões e gemidos, então o mais velho continuou, tão calmamente que parecia saber que tinha todo o tempo do mundo para tal coisa.; seria engraçado para Kim, se todo o seu corpo estivesse desesperado por mais do que dois dedos.

Quando o mais novo começou a rebolar, pedindo por mais, Bambam resolveu tirar os dígitos de dentro do moreno, que choramingou e fitou o namorado quase que exigindo que o outro voltasse a fazer o seu trabalho. O tailandês sorriu de lado e se sentou no colchão, pegando o lubrificante e estocando-se algumas vezes, para o deleite de Yugyeom, que outra vez tentou alcançar o próprio pênis, mas não conseguiu por conta das algemas. Céus, sentia que iria explodir sem aquele contato.

— Tudo bem, Yug? — perguntou o loiro, com um fraco sorriso. — Qual a cor, bebê?

— Verde, verde — afirmou o mais novo. — Por favor, Bam… Eu preciso…

— _Shh_ … Não precisa pedir, amor.

Não precisava pedir, pois Bambam também queria logo aquilo tanto quanto Yugyeom. Assim, ele se posicionou melhor entre as pernas do mais novo, levantando uma delas e apoiando em seu braço enquanto o introduzia de uma vez.

Os dois gemeram juntos e Yugyeom sentiu todo o corpo reagir à penetração; Bambam não estava diferente, com o seu pênis sendo pressionado de maneira tão gostosa, principalmente quando ia e voltava para estocar ainda mais fortemente o moreno.

Bambam então praticamente deitou por cima do namorado, buscando seu lábio enquanto seu quadril fazia todo os movimentos acelerados. Yugyeom levantou os braços de qualquer maneira, sentindo o loiro o alcançar ao mesmo tempo que estocou com força seu pênis. Kim gemeu alto, logo sendo silenciado pela boca do namorado.

O beijo foi confuso e molhado, mas eles não se importaram, não enquanto dividiam aquele momento e juntos formavam o orgasmo, que em pouco tempo já queria alcançá-los.

O loiro então se moveu outra vez, voltando a apoiar o peso do corpo em uma perna enquanto segurava Yugyeom e o fodia com mais fora. O moreno estava um bagunça e somente se entregou aos próprios gemidos, desesperado tentando alcançar seu pênis, mas sem sucesso. Bambam sabia que poderia tomar o membro do namorado com um das mãos e aliviá-lo um pouco, contudo era bom vê-lo daquela maneira, praticamente choramingando pelo toque.

O estudante, longos minutos depois, resolveu parar de torturar e masturbar o namorado, contudo antes de realmente encostar em Yugyeom, o rapaz gozou, disparando gozo pela sua barriga e em parte da barriga do loiro. Bambam ficou surpreso e parou de se movimentar no mesmo instante.

— N-Não… mais…. continua — Yugyeom tinha a respiração acelerada, mas conseguiu falar para o namorado, fitando-o. — Goza em mim… Por favor…

Como Bambam poderia dizer não àquilo? O loiro não pode, então somente levantou ainda mais as pernas de Yugyeom e o fodeu com força e rapidez, sentindo as próprias pernas se cansarem com os movimentos, mas tudo valia a pena, pois os gemidos do moreno eram perfeitos.

O mais velho chegou ao orgasmo pouco mais de dois minutos depois e Yugyeom choramingou ao sentir os jatos quentes dentro de si. Estava tão sensível e a sensação era tão boa que o seu orgasmo ainda estava acontecendo de alguma maneira. Estava nas nuvens naquele instante.

Bambam não precisou ir muito longe para pegar algo para os limparem, ele somente se esticou e arrastou a mala, logo pegando uma toalha qualquer e fazendo todo o trabalho de limpeza enquanto Yugyeom murmurava palavras inteligíveis. Logo na sequência, o tailandês retirou as algemas do namorado e beijou ambos os pulsos com um sorriso nos lábios, não resistindo a beijá-lo um pouco mais antes de se deitar ao lado do seu amado.

— Eu te amo.

O tailandês abriu ainda mais o sorriso que mantinha nos lábios, pois agora que estava deitado ao lado do namorado, conseguia entender o que ele falava.

— Eu também te amo — disse o loiro. — Estou muito feliz… por estarmos juntos.

— O quadro é bonito — disparou Yugyeom, passando a língua nos lábios. — Enquanto você me fodia, eu o encarei e... é bonito; podemos mantê-lo.

— _Hm_ … Isso significa que tudo o que você não gostar, é só eu te foder, que você vai gostar?

Yugyeom riu.

— Bam, acho que não gostei do apartamento…

Agora foi a vez do loiro rir, deixando sua cabeça descansar no tronco do namorado, estava muito cansado agora para tentar se manter acordado.

Assim, os dois adormeceram, felizes demais por estarem começando uma nova fase de suas vidas juntos.

**Notas finais**  
Lim Nayoung, cantora.  
  



	83. Chapter 83

Ter uma empresa era complicado, pelo menos foi isso o que Youngjae concluiu após meses da Ars estar no ramo de entretenimento. Era muito burocracia e se não fosse por Jaebeom e Mark, talvez já tivesse desistido, então estava agradecido de poder confiar neles para seguir com algo que tanto queria ter.

Por enquanto, o único artista ativo era Chanmi, o que não era ruim, pois ela já era completa, então foi fácil transformá-la em uma _idol_ — mesmo que a moça ainda reclamasse por cantar uma música onde ela seduz um homem —, contudo ainda não era bom para as contas, que estavam um pouco apertadas, mas logo o novo álbum dele com Jinyoung estaria pronto e aí sim iriam entrar no jogo com as grandes empresas.

— Com licença, foi daqui que ordenaram um final de semana de descanso?

O loiro levantou o olhar e sorriu para a figura de Jaebeom parado na porta do seu escritório com o fantasma de um sorriso de lado no rosto.

— Provavelmente não.

O moreno nada falou e somente entrou no escritório, já com roupas confortáveis, diferente de Youngjae, que ainda estava vestido como se estivesse em alguma conferência; ainda era estranho ver o namorado assim, tão formal e sendo chefe, mas Lim amava, principalmente quando o fim do expediente virava outra coisa. Ele sorriu sozinho com a lembrança.

— Não irei te foder de novo na minha mesa — afirmou Youngjae, conhecendo bem o outro para entender o seu sorriso.

— E quem disse que era isso o que estava pensando?

— E quem disse que não era?

— Não estava pensando nada disso, sou inocente.

O cantor fingiu acreditou e voltou a fitar os papéis, tinha tanta coisa para fazer e em tão pouco tempo, por isso não podia parar.

— Jae, você prometeu que iríamos antes… — murmurou Jaebeom, dando a volta na mesa e ficando atrás do namorado. Lim logo buscou o ombro do loiro e começou a massagear com cuidado. — Serão somente dois dias e meio… Por favor, amor?

— Tem um monte de coisa para fazer.

— E você vai fazer muito melhor na segunda, depois de todo o descanso.

— Não… Isso não é uma boa ideia.

Lim suspirou pesado e virou a cadeira do loiro de uma vez, fazendo o mais novo o encarar de uma vez.

— Você tem muita coisa para fazer ou isso tem algo a ver com o fato de que vamos jogar as cinzas das nossas mães na cachoeira?

— Sai. Não quero mais, você me lê muito bem. Não gosto — o mais novo proferiu manhoso, porém contrariando suas próprias palavra ele puxou o mais alto para um abraço, escondendo o rosto na curvatura do pescoço do mesmo. Jaebeom quase caiu, mas conseguiu retribuir o gesto de carinho. — É idiota ter medo?

— Amor… — Jaebeom falou, afastando-se do outro para em seguida abaixar o corpo e apoiar as mãos no joelho do loiro; às vezes Youngjae precisava daquele tratamento um pouco mais cuidadoso e amoroso e Lim não se importava em nada, afinal somente queria o homem que amava feliz. — Não é idiota ter medo, _baby_. Mas, chegou a hora de nos despedirmos, né? A divindade que me perdoe, mas não será para elas? Será para gente, entende? Vamos nos libertar… Fechar o ciclo de uma vez, nos livrar os fantasmas das coisas terríveis que passamos com elas e talvez tentar focar só nas positivas? Por menores que sejam…

— Eu realmente odeio o quão inteligente você é. — Youngjae suspirou pesado, ficando de pé e levando os braços ao pescoço do namorado, enlaçando os dedos com cuidado no local. — Eu te amo muito, JB.

— Oh, meu amor… Eu também te amo. — O moreno sorriu, beijando rapidamente o namorado. — Então, está pronto para ir?

— É né… Duas horas dentro de um carro… Tudo que eu mais amo.

— Deixa de ser chato, Jae!

— Poderíamos ir de avião, né?

— Deixa de ser burguês, Jae!

O loiro riu e não resistiu a beijar o namorado. As coisas estavam ótimas entre eles e o moreno tinha razão, tinha chegado o momento de se despedirem de suas mães e juntos continuarem a crescer tanto como um casal como também em suas carreiras. Parecia um bom motivo para pegar o carro e sair por aí, certo?

Então, foi isso o que fizeram.

**

Era fim da tarde quando pegaram a estrada. A música preenchia o automóvel e as janelas estavam abertas, somente porque Jaebeom achava ser algo mais autêntico em uma viagem de carro; Youngjae quis discutir e dizer que era bobagem, contudo não o fez. Não queria brigar e retirar o sorriso do rosto do homem que amava.

— Eu estou achando meio perigoso os meninos saírem de madrugada — comentou Jaebeom. — Eu sei que eles ficaram cuidando de Aimee e Bam tinha aquele desfile, mas… sei lá…

— Mas já vai estar claro — afirmou o loiro. — E Jinyoung e Mark são cuidadosos dirigindo…

— Ai, sei lá… — repetiu. — Não teria com você pedir para Yoongi levá-los naquele carrão da empresa?

— Você é tão papai, JB.

— _Hm_ … você não costuma reclamar em outras ocasiões… — o moreno provocou, recebendo um tapa no braço como resposta. — Mas, sério… Pode pedir isso? Não quero ficar preocupado à toa.

— Acho que sim, mas Yoongi vai reclamar.

— Diz para ele trazer Hoseok também, acabou a reclamação.

— Tem um quarto sobrando mesmo, ele deve gostar da ideia. — Youngjae suspirou pesado, já com o celular na mão. — Ai, mais gemidos que escutaremos.

— Que isso! Ninguém vai fazer sexo no meio do mato, Jae.

— Você está duvidando do tesão de nove homens?!

— _Hm_ … faz sentido. Vamos _Noronhar_?

Os dois riram juntos antes de Youngjae completar a ligação.

Jaebeom escutou, por alguns minutos, o namorado discutir no telefone, revirando os olhos diversas vezes e até prometendo aumentar o salário de Yoongi, mas por fim venceu a batalha quando o motorista aceitou. O moreno somente sorriu várias e várias vezes, estava feliz teria um final de semana para curtir com os amigos e o homem que amava, parecia uma boa maneira de renovar as energias.

—

Uma hora depois, Youngjae já estava reclamando outra vez. Simplesmente odiava ficar parado muito tempo em um lugar sem nada fazer, por isso sempre preferia viajar de avião, era rápido, seguro e prático.

— Ai, amor, para de reclamar que está escuro e não posso me distrair…

— Deixa-me te chupar, _pow_.

— Você está completamente maluco!

— Eu preciso fazer algo, estou ficando maluco aqui! — reclamou o loiro. — Chupar sempre me alegra.

— Jae, não!

O loiro murmurou mais reclamações e cruzou os braços, projetando o lábio inferior para frente. Queria chegar logo na pousada e começar a relaxar; odiava ficar sem nada para fazer.

O cantor ainda reclamava quando avistou algo pela janela do carro.

— Olha a placa diz que tem um posto! — gritou o loiro, apontando para a janela. — Ah, por favor, vamos parar? Só uns minutinhos! Por favor?!

— Ai, ‘tá bom.

Jaebeom não soube o que aconteceu, mas cinco minutos depois, eles estavam se pegando no banheiro do posto de gasolina. Foi tudo muito rápido e era para estarem comprando porcaria para comer, contudo agora estava naquele local fechado, com a boca de Youngjae explorando a lateral do seu pescoço.

Eles tinham pressa, então não demorou para o loiro estar com a mão por debaixo da camisa do mais velho e em seguida levando a mesma à braguilha da calça de Jaebeom, que nem sabia mais o que estava acontecendo de tão louca que estava sendo aquela viagem e ainda nem tinham chegado no destino escolhido.

Os beijos ficaram ainda mais apressados e Youngjae não se importou em levar a mão ao pênis do namorado, puxando para fora da calça e cueca de uma vez para masturbá-lo apressadamente. Agora sim sentia que estava no clima de descanso.

— Jae… o c-carro…

— Que levem!

— D-divindade…

Era uma rapidinha, mas Youngjae deu uma diminuída nos movimentos da mão somente para tomar os lábios do namorado outra vez. Ele nem sabia ao certo porque estava fazendo aquilo, somente queria relaxar e uma das coisas que mais o deixava relaxado era trazer prazer a Jaebeom, principalmente por depois ver o sorriso bonito que o mais velho exibia.

Quando beijo chegou ao fim, Youngjae sabia que eles não podiam mais demorar muito no lugar, então somente voltou a acelerar os movimentos até que o moreno gozou nos seus dedos, com a respiração pesada em seu ouvido. Céus, como amava aqueles sons.

— J-Jae…

— Vamos, _baby_. Eu ainda quero pipoca…

— M-mas…

— _Shh_ , vamos…

— _Baby_ , e você?

Youngjae apenas sorriu beijando o outro mais uma vez.

— Eu estou bem. Só precisava ouvir os seus gemidos. Você me recompensa quando chegarmos na casa.

— Eu odeio como eu sempre te amo ainda mais.

O loiro não conseguiu evitar dar um rápido beijo no namorado para em seguida ajeitar a calça do moreno e ir lavar a mão. O banheiro era bastante precário e agora parecia um tanto nojento ficar ali por muito tempo, então não demorou para saírem dali e seguirem para a pequena loja de conveniência.

Aos risinhos, eles pegaram algumas bobagens como doces, biscoitos salgados e a pipoca doce que Youngjae queria antes de irem para o caixa. O homem que estava ali os olhou estranho e Jaebeom imaginou se ele tinha visto ou ouvido algo, contudo fingiu não se importar e somente pagou tudo, incluindo a gasolina antes de voltarem para o carro.

— Aquele homem tem cara de procurado da justiça que escapou há trinta anos e fica escondido no meio do nada, sem ninguém descobrir — disse Youngjae enquanto encaixava o cinto de segurança. — Melhor irmos logo embora.

— Eu queria saber da onde sai tanta criatividade dessa sua cabecinha, amor.

— É ela que nos sustenta, amor! Tá achando que compro minhas canções, é?

— Sim, vou revelar o esquema todo.

— Que absurdo, não poderei mais te bancar.

— Vou atrás de outro _daddy_.

— Isso tudo porque acabei de te dar um orgasmo… é assim que você me paga.

O moreno riu e antes de colocar o próprio cinto, moveu o corpo na direção do outro e o puxou para um delicado beijo. Ele estava feliz, relaxado e tinha certeza que o resto do final de semana seria ainda melhor.

— Eu te amo — Youngjae murmurou contra os lábios do outro. — Eu realmente te amo.

— Isso é ótimo — afirmou o moreno, deixando agora um beijo na bochecha do loiro. — Porque seria muito triste se todo esse amor que sinto por você fosse platônico.

— Bobinho…

Jaebeom sorriu e deixou um afago na bochecha do mais novo antes de se afastar e colocar o cinto. Ainda faltava um pouco mais de uma hora de viagem e já estava escuro, então era melhor se apressar antes de ficar cansado. Definitivamente, não queria correr bobos riscos à toa.

**

— Ei, Jae… Chegamos.

O loiro não acordou exatamente com a voz do namorado, mas sim com o delicado toque no seu braço. Choi piscou confuso e fitou o mais velho, mostrando uma expressão ainda mais perdida. Jaebeom sorriu completamente enamorado com a visão.

— Quer que eu te carregue para dentro, _hn_? 

— Já chegamos? — perguntou o loiro, sentindo-se um pouco idiota.

— Sim, bebê.

— Mas… ainda faltava tanto…

Jaebeom sorriu outra vez, querendo beijar o namorado e não parar mais.

— Você dormiu, amor.

— Ah… desculpa. — Youngjae projetou o lábio inferior para frente. — Acho que estava cansado.

— É claro que estava, anjo — Jaebeom murmurou beijando o canto os lábios do namorado. — Vem, eu vou te carregar.

— _Nah_ , só me carregue quando casar comigo — brincou o loiro.

— Isso é um pedido?

— _Hn_? — Choi piscou confuso.

— Você está pedindo para casar comigo? Porque eu caso.

— Oi?!

O moreno apenas riu da expressão surpresa no rosto o namorado. Não era óbvio que ele se casaria com Youngjae a qualquer momento?

— Guarda o pedido para outro dia, amor. Eu ainda assim vou te carregar.

Então foi o que aconteceu. Jaebeom se moveu e o loiro se apoiou o tronco contra as costas dele, sentindo o segurar pelas pernas. Youngjae sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e era tão idiota, mas não pode deixar de sentir o coração disparar nos poucos segundos que levou para o namorado entrar na casa que haviam alugado.

Jaebeom acabou deixando o namorado no sofá e riu alto ao ver o rosto corado de Youngjae. O moreno então não resistiu a se sentar ao lado do outro somente para buscar seu rosto e beijá-lo algumas vezes nas bochechas.

— Eu já fiz o _check-in_ — afirmou o moreno, deixando seus dedos brincarem nos do namorado. — Você estava dormindo tão fofinho, morri de pena de te acordar.

— Bobo…

— Mas agora, eu gostei do pouco que vi, Mark escolheu um lugar bom e essa casa é a mais afastada… Vai ser tranquilo.

— _Hm_ … Markie falou que tinha piscina…

— Ah, deve ser na parte de trás — explicou o moreno. — Mas tem a cachoeira alguns quilômetros para dentro da floresta, não sei se usaremos, né?

— Poderíamos usar, _hn_.

O moreno estreitou os olhos.

— Achei que você estava com sono.

— Talvez eu precise ser acordado.

— Mas que fogo é esse?! — Jaebeom proferiu fingindo exasperação para então sorrir, beijando o namorado. — Adorei.

Youngjae sorriu e puxou o namorado para ficar de pé. Os dois seguiram pela casa, procurando onde estaria a tal piscina e não demoraram a encontrar a porta que dava para a parte de trás.

— Ah! Tem hidromassagem também! — Choi estava em êxtase e logo riu sozinho. — Vamos na hidro!

— O que você quiser, príncipe — afirmou o moreno. — Nunca fiz sexo em uma!

— E na piscina? Eu já fiz até demais em piscinas.

— _Tsc, tsc_ … e eu todo romântico falando em casamento.

Choi deixou o sorriso morrer e fitou os próprios pés.

— Desculpa.

— _Hey_ … o que foi? — questionou o moreno, preocupado. — É o papo e casamento, não é? Estou te assustando… Me desculpa, amor.

— Não, é só que… eu já transei com muitas pessoas, sabe? Desculpa se isso te deixa desconfortável.

— Isso não me deixa desconfortável, amor — Jaebeom garantiu segurando o rosto do namorado e sorrindo. — Todos eles estão no passado. Eu sou o seu presente.

— E futuro.

Jaebeom sorriu abertamente e não resistiu a acabar com o espaço entre eles. Estava escuro e uma fraca luz iluminava o local, mas parecia mágico, como se aquela fosse uma promessa velada dos dois. Eram presente e seriam futuro. Era algo bonito de se pensar.

O loiro foi o primeiro a levar a mão até a camisa de Jaebeom e após sorrirem um para o outro, começaram o processo de se despirem rapidamente.

O moreno foi o primeiro a tentar entrar na banheira, mas logo franziu a testa, o que fez o mais novo rir.

— Você não a ligou — disse o cantor, indo até a parede e apertando um dos botões. — Vamos de que temperatura?

— Quente pro meu pau não encolher.

Youngjae riu e programou a temperatura voltando para beijar mais o namorado enquanto esperavam a hidromassagem encher.

— Eu te amo — o moreno murmurou contra os lábios, sentindo-o sorrir contra sua boca. — Te amo.

— Eu te amo mais.

— Mentira, eu que te amo mais…

— Impossível — disse o cantor. — Já disse que eu canto para o mundo…

— _Hm_ … mas não foi você que comprou um anel.

O loiro voltou a fitar Jaebeom, não sabendo mais se todas aquelas indiretas do moreno eram ou não brincadeira. Céus, estava começando a ficar nervoso com aquela conversa.

— Não me olha com essa cara — pediu o moreno.

— JB…

— Jae, vamos fazer um ano juntos — ponderou o mais velho.

— Jaebeom.

— E eu te amo muito — afirmou.

— Lim Jaebeom!

— Ai, chamou pelo nome todo!

O moreno fez beicinho, puxando o namorado pela mão até onde estavam suas coisas ainda na sala.

Sentia-se nervoso agora, mas não conseguia se controlar, precisava fazer aquilo de uma vez. Não tinha qualquer medo, mesmo que recebesse uma negativa sabia que tinha que fazer e que tudo seria uma questão de tempo e não falta de sentimentos.

— E-eu queria esperar até estarmos na cachoeira, m-mas não consigo. — Suspirou e aproveitando a coragem, ficou logo de joelhos e se virou para o namorado com a pequena caixinha de veludo preto nas mãos. — _Hm_ …

— Ai, minha divindade! Nós estamos nus ainda! Isso não se faz, Lim Jaebeom!

Jaebeom engoliu fundo, estendendo a caixinha na direção do namorado, mas se lembrou que esta ainda estava fechada, então voltou a pegá-la para abri-la, repetindo o processo de colocá-la próxima a Youngjae por fim.

— E-eu te amo — Jaebeom falou, irritado consigo mesmo por tudo como estava acontecendo. — Eu tinha… preparado algo, mas eu já esqueci tudo. Merda!

— Faz a pergunta, Jaebeom! Só faça a maldita pergunta!

— Oh… _Hm_ … Claro. — Lim engoliu a seco, ainda mais nervoso. — Choi Youngjae, v-você casa comigo?

— Desgraçado! Eu não acredito que você realmente fez isso!

O moreno arregalou os olhos.

— E-eu estou confuso… Isso é um não?

— Meu pau está praticamente na sua cara! Eu não acredito!

Jaebeom piscou alarmado.

— Jae, e-eu…

— Cala a boca! — interrompeu o loiro. — Idiota, bobão, imbecil! — Youngjae falou, puxando o moreno de qualquer jeito para cima até o outro estar de pé. — É claro que eu aceito casar com você, otário.

— E-eu ainda estou confuso — o moreno proferiu, deixando-se envolver no abraço de Youngjae. — V-você quer casar comigo?

— Sim!

— Ah… q-que bom…

— Que bom?! É só isso?!

— Os xingamentos me deixaram nervoso, ‘tá?!

O loiro riu e não resistiu a beijar o moreno. Céus, o que tinha acabado de acontecer? Não sabia dizer ao certo, mas seu coração estava explodindo de alegria. Jaebeom estava da mesma maneira, por mais que nada proferisse, ainda sentindo o coração acelerado do medo da possível rejeição que não chegou a acontecer.

— Anda, anda… Coloca esse anel no meu dedo.

Jaebeom riu e com cuidado tirou o anel da caixinha, ainda com os dedos trêmulos por conta de tudo.

— É s-simples para não chamar muito atenção, e-eu achei que era melhor assim, m-mas se você não gostar, podemos trocar.

— Isso é frio ou nervoso?

— Nervoso — afirmou o moreno. — Ainda não sei o que acabou de acontecer.

— Você me pediu em casamento enquanto estávamos pelados. Céus, será essa a história que terei de contar para nossa filha?

— Vamos adotar uma criança?!

— Céus, estou falando de Coco!

— Ah, é… — Jaebeom esfregou a cabeça. — Ainda estou muito nervoso.

— Chega! Vamos para aquela hidro porque eu estou com frio e morrendo de vontade de te abraçar e beijar a noite toda! Seu desgraçado. Eu te amo tanto.

— Eu… te amo mais.

Youngjae riu, mas não discutiu. Estava feliz demais para fingir que estava irritado por aquilo.

O moreno foi o primeiro a entrar na hidromassagem, murmurando algo sobre a água estar ideal. Youngjae sorriu e fez o mesmo em seguida, contudo assim que se viu sentado, olhou para o anel no seu dedo direito; era lindo e não parecia de noivado, por mais que tivesse um brilhante cravado no ouro. Ele realmente tinha amado e céus, parecia algum tipo de sonho, um que nunca tivera antes a não ser com Jaebeom.

— Amor, você está chorando?

— Oh… — Choi fungou, levando a mão até debaixo do olho e secando apressadamente. — Não é nada, é só… o frio.

— Jae?

— E-eu estou feliz. M-muito feliz — confessou o loiro, voltando a olhar o anel em seu dedo e em seguida o rosto de Jaebeom. — Obrigado.

— Eu que agradeço — murmurou o moreno, puxando-o para si até sentir as costas do loiro colada em seu peitoral. — Vamos ser felizes, Jae. Eu sei que vamos.

— Seremos uma família — o loiro afirmou, rindo com o pensamento. — A família… que há muito tempo não temos.

Youngjae não pode deixar de se emocionar outra vez, sentindo algumas lágrimas rolarem dos seus olhos. Eles seriam uma família e o loiro sentia que era a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo naquele momento.

— Amor…

— Eu só estou feliz, só isso… — afirmou o loiro, afastando-se um pouco somente para se virar e com cuidado sentar no colo do moreno. — Você é a família que eu nem sabia que precisava. — Eu te amo tanto, tanto, tanto…

— Se você está feliz, eu também estou — garantiu o moreno, dando um sorriso. — Seremos a melhor família que poderíamos desejar. Você já é o meu tudo de qualquer maneira.

— E você é o meu tudo e um pouco a mais.

Os dois riram e se beijaram em seguida. Estava muito feliz que finalmente as coisas pareciam outra vez no lugar e que o amor deles era forte o suficiente para ter superado vários obstáculos e, se houvesse outros, também sairiam vencedores, pois era isso que sentiam em seus peitos.

Os dois ficaram daquela maneira vários minutos, curtindo juntos e rindo de bobagens, até que não estavam mais somente na inocência, principalmente quando Youngjae começou a se mexer no colo do moreno, que segurou na cintura do mais novo com força.

— Jae? Jaebeom? Chegamos!

Os noivos se fitaram no mesmo instante.

— É um pesadelo, né? — Youngjae perguntou. — Eu estou imaginando a voz de Bam, né? Alucinando, certo?!

— Acho que estão lá fora, estou vendo a luz acesa!

— Ai, minha divindade! — Jaebeom se apressou a se levantar da hidromassagem fazendo um estardalhaço com água para todo o lado. — Não venham aqui fora! — gritou. 

Jaebeom berrou outra vez enquanto brigava para se colocar dentro do roupão e correr para impedir os outros de verem Youngjae nu na hidromassagem. Quem diabos havia os convidado mesmo?

— Ah, por que não pode ir aí fora? — Bambam perguntou, terminando de deixar a mala no canto. — Aí, tem cobra?

— Quase isso — murmurou Jaebeom.

— O quê?! Tem cobra?! — Mark praticamente gritou. — Eu vou embora agora! Jackie, põe as coisas no carro outra vez!

Yugyeom revirou os olhos.

— Gente, a cobra é Jae, seus idiotas — reclamou o mais novo. — Olha Jaebeom. Eles deviam estar transando.

— Isso mesmo.

Lim olhou para trás ao ouvir a voz do noivo e deu um berro ao ver Youngjae nu.

— Jae!

— Que foi? Todo mundo aqui já me viu pelado e se não viu, apreciem.

— _Hm…_ eu nunca vi.

A voz era tímida e o loiro arregalou os olhos ao ver Chungha entrando no local.

— Ah, eu a convidei — comentou Yugyeom.

Youngjae arregalou os olhos gritando e se escondendo atrás o noivo.

— Não fica aí parado, tira ela daqui! Me desculpa, Chanmi! Me desculpa!

— O quê? Nem tem nada aí que ela goste — o mais novo murmurou, segurando a amiga pelos ombros e a virando de costas para Youngjae.

— Não interessa! Eu sou o CEO ela não deveria me ver pelado!

— Ai, nenhum de nós merecia isso, né? — Jinyoung reclamou, fingindo tapar os olhos, mas deixando propositalmente aberturas por entre os dedos. — Opa, Jae você andou malhando a bunda?! ‘Tá maior do que eu me lembro.

— Como é que é?! — disparou Jaebeom.

— Que foi? — Park questionou. — Nós fomos trainees juntos, você realmente acha que só rolou um beijo?

— Cala a boca, Jin! — reclamou Youngjae.

Choi estava pronto para reclamar mais quando lhe esticaram um roupão. O loiro piscou confuso e viu Yoongi lhe entregando a peça.

— Meu marido não vai te ver pelado, seu safado.

— Eu queria era ve... — Youngjae não foi capaz de terminar a frase pois o noivo estava tapando sua boca com a mão.

— Chega, amor. Vamos subir e trocar de roupa.

— Ótimo. Enquanto isso eu vou fazer algo para comermos — Jackson anunciou batendo uma palma na outra.

— Oh, eu ajudo! — Hoseok, o namorado de Yoongi, proferiu levantando um braço e sorrindo animado. — Eu amo cozinhar.

— Okay, você já é o meu melhor amigo — afirmou Wang.

Hoseok abriu ainda mais o sorriso e jogou beijo para o marido antes de seguir o chinês para a cozinha.

— Fofos — comentou Yugyeom. — Amor, eu quero beijinhos.

— _Own._ — Bambam sorriu. — Você sempre terá todos os beijinhos do mundo, _own, own_ …

— Ai, que nojo! — disparou a morena. — Eu sabia que era uma péssima ideia vir, ‘tá todo mundo em casal ou trisal aqui, eu vou ser a sobra, a que vai segurar vela, a chata que vai reclamar durante toda a viagem…

— _Hm_ … Yugyeom e Bambam estão aqui?

A nova voz feminina, que falava com Yoongi, fez a todos que estavam no cômodo olhar para a porta, onde viram uma moça morena e bastante tímida com a atenção desviar o olhar, nervosa.

— Nayoung, você veio! — Bambam bateu palmas. — Vem, entra, entra…

A moça então entrou segurando a mão que Bambam estendeu em sua direção. Cumprimentou as pessoas que via com uma reverência leve e tímida assim como seu sorriso.

— Ai, ainda bem que você ficou lá fora mais um pouco ou iria se assustar e voltar a pensar que somos homens perigosos! — Yugyeom riu da piada.

Ela pareceu confusa e somente sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, sem entender.

— Eu… cheguei bem mais cedo, mas não tinha ninguém... — explicou a moça. — Aí fui na cachoeira e depois jantei no salão principal.

— Ah, que bom que você pode vir — Bambam afirmou, abraçando-a rapidamente.

— É… consegui a folga no trabalho. — Nayoung então fitou a outra mulher no cômodo e abaixou a cabeça rapidamente, remexendo no cabelo.

— Chungha! Vem conhecer a Nayoung! — Yugyeom chamou amiga que parecia muito interessada na parede oposta.

— Ah… _Hm_ … Muito prazer. — A morena finalmente cumprimentou a outra com uma reverência e um sorriso.

— Quem é essa? — Bambam murmurou para o namorado ao ver Chanmi tão tímida.

Yugyeom riu e empurrou de leve o tailandês para ele não implicar com sua amiga.

— Eu amo… suas músicas — confessou Nayoung, logo ficando com as bochechas vermelhas. — Sua voz… é linda, e-eu amo…

— Obrigada…

Todos haviam parado para ver as moças se conhecendo e alguns risinhos eram escutados pelo cômodo, pois eles conheciam bem Chanmi para saber como ela era tudo, menos tímida, mas agora percebiam que nunca a tinham visto perto de moças bonitas.

— Ah… eu nem sou tão boa assim. — Chungha sorriu tímida, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. — Ainda f-falta muito, sabe?

— Eu gosto…

Bambam estava amando aquela nova faceta da cantora.

— Chanmi sendo modesta? Ela ‘tá passando bem? — Bambam implicou de novo, rindo quando a moça olhou para ele fazendo careta.

— Deixa-a em paz — Yugyeom defendeu a amiga outra vez — Chungha sempre fica tímida na frente de moças bonitas. É a fraqueza dela.

Jinyoung tinha o queixo apoiado na curvatura do pescoço do namorado enquanto sentia as costas dele contra o seu corpo. Eles não conseguiram deixar de olhar as moças e pensarem como eram fofas, pareciam duas adolescentes se conhecendo.

— Um dia será Aimee — murmurou Jinyoung.

— Minha filha não! — Mark praticamente gritou.

— Amor, ela vai crescer.

— Negativo. Aimee terá para sempre cinco anos. Ela ainda me pergunta por que o céu é azul porque sempre se esquece.

— Logo era terá quinze, vinte…

— Chega! Não fala assim. — Mark projetou o lábio inferior para frente. — Minha menininha…

Jinyoung riu e somente deixou um beijo estalado na bochecha de Mark. Ele agora era o primeiro a pedir para cuidar de Aimee, o medo que antes sentia de crianças havia desaparecido e se deixasse, ele nem dava atenção aos namorados de tão vidrado que ficava nas brincadeiras da garota.

— Ai, gente! — Bambam disparou, chamando atenção. — Nayoung, Chungha é lésbica e Chungha, Nayoung é bi. Pronto, agora podem se beijar. De nada.

As moças não esperavam por aquilo e logo ficaram vermelhas, o que fez Mark rir alto. Elas eram tão adoráveis e o fazia lembrar Yugyeom e Bambam se apaixonando, quando mesmo namorados ficaram corados à toa na frente de outras pessoas.

— Vamos para a cozinha? — Park perguntou, baixo. — As moças vão morrer daqui a pouco, tadinhas.

Mark concordou e seguiu o namorado. Yoongi foi o próximo a sair, indo buscar as outras malas no carro e Yugyeom acabou puxando o namorado para o lado de fora, onde havia a piscina e a banheira de hidromassagem. Ele esperava que elas pudessem se dar bem, pois tinha certeza que formariam um belo casal.

Vários minutos depois, quando a comida já estava pronta, todos voltaram a se reunir em volta da grande mesa de jantar, mesmo já sendo madrugada; havia o salão principal, contudo naquele dia iriam se juntar alegres com a companhia um do outro.

Vários risos foram dados durante aqueles minutos, até que Mark percebeu algo diferente na mão de Youngjae.

— Jae, esse seu anel aí, eu não conheço — comentou o ruivo, pegando a mão do melhor amigo e fitando a joia de perto. — _Hm_ … bonito. Onde você comprou?

Youngjae fitou Jaebeom, que sorriu de lado, mas concordou com a cabeça.

— Eu não comprei — afirmou Choi. — JB que comprou.

— Ah… é muito bonito. — Mark comentou outra vez sorrindo e só então percebendo o olhar assustado na face das outras pessoas. — O q-quê?

Jinyoung tinha a mão na boca e os olhos arregalados e Jackson parecia igualmente surpreso. Bambam era outro alarmado e logo se levantou, puxando a mão de Youngjae de uma vez e olhando o anel de perto enquanto Yugyeom ria alegre, já batendo palmas.

— É lindo, Jae! — Bambam comentou quase gritando, sorrindo abertamente e dando um abraço no cantor. — Parabéns! Ah! Eu não acredito!

Mark ainda estava perdido. Por que estava todo mundo tão alarmado com um anel? Era de uma grife importante?

— _Oppa_ … Ainda não entendeu? — Nayoung murmurou baixinho só para Mark escutar, observando o ruivo abanar a cabeça em negação. — É um anel de compromisso. Eles estão noivos, eu acho… — completou.

De repente, o ruivo voltou a olhar o melhor amigo e o sorriso bonito que Youngjae exibia, assim como Jaebeom. O ruivo também fitou outra vez o dedo do amigo e o anel parecia brilhar ainda mais, como se risse da sua cara. Ele não podia acreditar.

Mark então ficou em pé de repente e saiu da sala de uma vez.

Outra vez, o choque tomou conta das pessoas presentes.

— Com licença — Youngjae murmurou ao ver o melhor amigo se levantar as pressas e foi atrás.

Youngjae não sabia o que esperar, céus, ele nem entendia porque Mark tinha reagido daquela maneira, mas tinha que conversar com o melhor amigo e resolver qualquer coisa e pudesse estar ocorrendo.

Mark estava sentando na beirada da piscina, com os pés dentro da água e Youngjae deixou seu chinelo antes de quietamente ficar da mesma maneira, ao lado do ruivo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Mark puxou a mão do loiro e olhou o anel outra vez. Era óbvio que era de noivado, como não pudera perceber antes?

— Ainda seremos amigos, né? — Mark perguntou em um tom baixo.

— Porra, Mark… Foi por isso que você saiu?! Quase me matou de susto, caralho.

— Não é só isso. — Mark suspirou pesado. — As coisas estão mudando rápido, eu… não sei. Eu queria casar com você, Jae.

O loiro arregalou os olhos e fitou Mark com pavor.

— Não, não assim! Não sou mais apaixonado por você! — garantiu o ruivo. — Eu queria casar… tipo, na mesma cerimônia? Eu… só achei que iria demorar mais, sabe? Uns anos… Eu sei lá, é idiota.

— Mark… eu não estou entendendo direito.

— Jin está estranho, e-eu acho que ele quer terminar. E-eu n-não sei… — O ruivo passou a mão com força na bochecha. — Agora eu estou chorando quando deveria estar feliz por você, eu sou tão idiota!

— M-mas… como assim? Vocês estavam abraçados, se beijando… Não entendo.

— Dentro de casa não está assim.

— Oh… — Youngjae estava confuso. Ele não conseguia nem imaginar a ideia de Jinyoung não estar apaixonado por Mark e Jackson. — Eu tenho certeza e que ele os ama, Markie. Absoluta! Mas se tem algum problema, aí vocês precisam conversar. Jackson também reparou?

— Sim, nós conversamos… Mas íamos esperar depois desse fim de semana, sabe? Para ver se as coisas iriam mudar, talvez seja cansaço, né? — Tuan suspirou pesado. — Eu não deveria ter reagido assim, agora todo mundo vai pensar que eu ainda te amo, ótimo!

— Poxa, você não me ama mais? Magoei.

— Idiota — Mark murmurou, se encostando no loiro. — Me abraça, por favor.

Youngjae assim fez, deixando que a cabeça do amigo descansasse no seu ombro. Ele queria comemorar o fato de estar noivo, mas se seu melhor amigo estava triste, não parecia a mesma coisa. Se Mark chorava, ele também chorava.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — garantiu o loiro. — Jin está trabalhando muito no nosso álbum, ele deve estar estressado com tudo, além daquela dieta rigorosa e as reuniões que ele sempre vai, isso tudo vai cansando um pouco.

— É… pode ser…

— Você quer ir para o quarto? Tem uma outra entrada, ninguém vai te ver passar, mas também pode ficar aqui, se quiser…

Mark sorriu fracamente. Claro que Choi o conhecia bem para saber como gostava de ficar sozinho para chorar.

— Acho… que vou entrar.

— Tudo bem, eu falo que você se sentiu enjoado…

— Como se alguém fosse acreditar.

— Converse com seus namorados — disse o loiro, passando o polegar na bochecha do melhor amigo. — Não dá para esperar a viagem terminar.

— Eu sei…

O ruivo suspirou fundo se colocando de pé e espreguiçando antes de cutucar o amigo na costela.

— Você encontrou um cara legal, Jae. Espero que Jaebeom o faça muito feliz.

Youngjae sorriu, também ficando de pé em seguida.

— E se der tudo certo, podemos casar juntos, _hn_? Seria legal nos levarmos até o altar, não é?

— É… seria bonito. — Mark sorriu fracamente. — _Hm_ … onde é essa entrada que você falou?

O cantor então levou o outro até o local e Mark realmente conseguiu subir sem ser visto. Youngjae então ficou parado no pé da escada um tempo, sem saber realmente o que fazer.

— Está tudo bem?

Claro que Jaebeom iria o procurar, pelo menos foi isso que Youngjae pensou, sorrindo ao se virar para o noivo e buscar sua mão, logo enlaçando os dedos com carinho.

— É… acho que está…

— Você não vai me largar, né?

— Mark é importante para mim…

Youngjae viu os olhos do noivo se inundarem de lágrimas no mesmo instante e não teve coragem de continuar a brincadeira, logo o puxando pela cintura e selando seus lábios devagar.

— Mas ele não é o homem que eu amo.

— Não me assuste desse jeito!

— Me desculpa, amor! — Youngjae distribuiu vários beijos a mais no rosto e na boca do noivo. — Eu te amo muito, okay? Não existe outro, nunca existirá.

— Mas… Mark…

— Oh, não, não. Ele ficou triste com outra coisa, _hm_ … parece que as coisas não estão muito boas entre eles, sabe? Aí ele ficou sensível, mas não é dessa maneira que você está pensando.

— Ah… Jin me falou algo, mas não chegou a terminar — murmurou o mais velho. — Ele comentou sobre como estava arrependido? Mas quando perguntei sobre o que, ele não disse.

— Oh, céus!

— Mas não vamos pensar o pior! Eles… não podem se separar!

— Mark vai ficar arrasado! — Youngjae remexeu no próprio cabelo, pensando em como o melhor amigo iria ficar magoado. — E eu serei obrigado a dar uns puxões e orelha em Jin!

— Eu não consigo ver Jackson passando por esse término… Não mesmo. Temos que fazer alguma coisa.

— Sim, temos! Mas… melhor esperamos, né? — perguntou o mais novo. — Mark disse que vai conversar com os dois, amanhã de manhã eu pergunto como foi e qualquer coisa, nós pensamos algo.

Jaebeom concordou e puxou o noivo, beijando-o o outro vez.

— Eu te amo — disse o mais velho. — Só para você não esquecer.

— Eu também te amo. — Choi sorriu. — Promete que se tivermos algum problema, vamos conversar com sinceridade?

— Sempre, meu noivo.

Os dois então se abraçaram e acabaram rindo baixo. Eram tantas emoções que nem sabiam ao certo o que fazer.

Por fim, decidiram ir para o quarto, acreditando que os outros não demorariam também para irem dormir. Era bastante tarde e no outro dia, se quisessem aproveitar a cachoeira, teriam que acordar cedo, então mesmo com todas as preocupações, eles dormiram abraçados, felizes por serem noivos e sabendo que tinham um longo caminho pela frente, mas não tão assustador como antes, pois estavam juntos naquela jornada.

  
  



	84. Chapter 84

Aviso de gatilho: Ansiedade.   
  


A cama não era a maior de todas e certamente era menor do que tinham na casa onde moravam, mas ainda assim Jinyoung estava deitado afastado dos namorados, que nada falaram enquanto se abraçavam como sempre faziam na hora de dormir.

Era tarde, então Mark e Jackson nada falaram, somente tentaram dormir, mas na manhã seguinte, a situação chegou ao seu limite e assim que o relógio despertou e Jinyoung foi o primeiro a se levantar para ir ao banheiro, o ruivo revirou no colchão e fitou o chinês, que também estava acordado.

— Eu estou com medo — Jackson sussurrou, piscando algumas vezes para não chorar. — Não sei… o que devo fazer.

O coração de Mark se apertou no mesmo instante.

— Você não vai fazer nada sozinho, Jackie — o ruivo garantiu beijando a ponta o nariz do namorado. — Acho que não podemos adiar mais nossa conversa. Vou mandar uma mensagem para Jae dizendo para eles saírem em nós.

— Okay, é mesmo o melhor — disse o mais novo. — _Hm_... só para confirmar: você saiu daquele jeito ontem por causa da gente, né?

— É… Desculpa.

O loiro sorriu, agora sendo ele que deixou um beijo na ponta do nariz do ruivo.

— Está tudo bem, eu também fiquei com vontade de chorar e não foi por Beom.

O americano riu baixo e suspirou em seguida, sentando-se na cama e pegando o celular que estava no móvel de cabeceira. O dia mal tinha começado, mas sentia que aquele seria repleto de horas estressantes.

**

Não houve muita conversa quando Jinyoung saiu do banheiro da suíte. Mark e Jackson não insistiram e somente foram cuidar das suas higienes matinais com um pouco mais de vagareza do que o de costume; suas mentes queriam evitar o confronto de toda maneira.

— Eu acho que eles já foram.

Foi o que Mark e Jackson escutaram do namorado ao chegarem na sala de jantar. De alguma maneira, pareceu tão frio e sem emoção que os dois ficaram em silêncio.

— Vocês não parecem surpresos — murmurou o moreno.

— Eu pedi para nos deixarem sozinhos — Mark confirmou. — Precisamos conversar.

— Estamos viajando em grupo. Que falta de educação!

— Falta de educação é você fingir que está tudo bem no nosso relacionamento e nem ao menos nos tocar quando estamos sozinho! — Jackson desabafou de uma só vez, em encarar o moreno, apenas fitando o chão.

— Não fui eu que eu saí magoado quando o ex anunciou que ia casar.

— Foi o que você achou que eu fiz? — Mark questionou rindo de forma irônica. Mesmo prometendo a si mesmo que tentaria ser racional não conseguia, não quando se sentia tão acuado, com tanto medo de depois de tudo o que passaram eles terminarem ali.

— E não foi? Você não o esqueceu, não é?

Mark somente se sentou na cadeira, passando a mão de forma apressada no rosto. Ele não queria chorar, mas já estava chorando e se sentia um idiota.

— Jin, não… fala assim — pediu Jackson, levando a mão ao cabelo do ruivo e fazendo um afago no local por saber que acalmava o americano. — Ele… Nós só estamos sem saber o que fazer, você não fala com a gente… — Wang suspirou pesado. — Foi… alguma coisa que fizemos? Nós só queremos entender o que está acontecendo.

Jinyoung deu as costas aos namorados respirado fundo. Ele não queria conversar e era por isso que os evitava quando estavam sozinhos. Sabia que os estava magoando, mas não conseguia fazer diferente.

— Eu não estou apaixonado por Jae — Mark falou, fungando. — Se for esse o problema, e-eu juro que não estou. Eu só… tinha essa ideia boba de que quando casássemos, seria junto, sabe? Mas… não sei o que está acontecendo, então eu só fiquei triste. Eu amo vocês.

Park balançou a cabeça negativamente e apoiou as mãos no aparador que tinha no canto da sala. Ele não queria falar, pois se dissesse, seria real e estava com medo, muito medo.

Jackson ainda tinha a mão em Mark quando percebeu a respiração de Jinyoung acelerada demais. Ele então se aproximou do namorado e o fez levantar o rosto e o fitar. Infelizmente, não seria a primeira vez que Park tinha um ataque de pânico e mesmo sabendo que o moreno estava indo a reuniões, a psiquiatra e psicólogo, entendia que era um processo demorado demais para se curar de uma hora para a outra.

— Você está seguro, meu amor — garantiu Wang, respirando com tranquilidade para o outro imitar o gesto. — Nós te amamos e só queremos o seu bem. Não precisa ficar assustado, ninguém irá te fazer mal.

Jinyoung tentou respirar fundo enquanto e segurava no casaco do namorado com as mãos trêmulas, escondendo o rosto contra o peitoral do chinês. Ele estava apavorado e céus, era terrível.

Mark não demorou a se juntar aos outros dois, garantindo que tudo ficaria bem e abraçando o moreno por trás por longos e longos segundos, até que Park começou a se acalmar para em seguida começar a chorar no ombro de Jackson.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e agora o americano não tinha mais certeza se era no relacionamento deles, então ele somente foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo de água, que Park bebeu com tanta pressa que acabou se engasgando, para em seguida chorar outra vez.

Foi um processo um pouquinho demorado, mas alguns minutos depois, estavam sentados na sala, com Jinyoung ainda tendo a cabeça enterrada no ombro do loiro enquanto sua mão segurava a de Mark.

— Eu não quero mais cantar. — Jinyoung respirou fundo. — Não quero mais ser um _idol_.

Mark e Jackson se encararam por alguns segundos sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Provavelmente Jinyoung sentia medo de voltar aos palcos e relembrar o assédio dos fãs.

— T-tudo bem — Jackson proferiu primeiro.

— Não! Não está tudo bem — o moreno disse, quase irritado. — Eu assinei a porra de um contrato com Jae, gravei as músicas, mas eu não consigo, eu nem gosto mais de entrar em um estúdio, está tudo muito ruim e… falso. Eu odeio!

— Amor… — Mark tentou falar.

— E isso está afetando a gente, porque eu me sinto miserável fazendo algo que eu amava, que eu acordava pensando em fazer e ia dormir feliz porque fiz, mas agora… eu só quero correr e… — Jinyoung respirou fundo. — Eu estou esgotado.

— Você não precisa fazer nada com o que esteja desconfortável. Se você não quer mais não precisa fazer e acabou — Mark garantiu, puxando a mão do namorado para próximo aos lábios e beijando a derme com suavidade.

— Não… Jae… — Jinyoung fungou. — Ele vai me processar.

— Que horror! Claro que não! — o ruivo falou, assustado com o namorado pensar tal coisa. — Ele vai entender, meu amor.

— Mas o álbum? Os fãs?

— Você não quer largar — disparou Jackson, vendo os olhos assustados do namorado o fitando. — É isso, não é? Você está com medo, mas não quer realmente largar.

— Não irei suportar se algo acontecer a vocês.

— Nós estamos seguros, meu amor — o mais velho garantiu sorrindo para tentar convencer o moreno. — E não importa sua escolha, não sairemos do seu lado por nada. Tudo o que desejamos é que você se sinta feliz, seguro.

Jinyoung concordou, fungando algumas vezes.

— Me desculpem, e-eu reagi muito errado. Eu amo vocês, mas… Eu nem sei, só pareceu certo me afastar? — Jinyoung sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. — Sou um idiota.

— É sim — Jackson confirmou, retirando alguns risos dos outros dois. — Nós… achamos que você queria terminar.

— Quê?! Não! — Jinyoung negou com a cabeça. — Como eu posso terminar se tudo o que eu faço é para vocês e por vocês?!

— V-você não queria passar tempo com a gente, nem nos tocar direito… — Mark murmurou, ele estava magoado e sabia que precisava colocar aquilo para fora para que resolvessem de uma vez. — Pensamos que talvez… você quisesse terminar, precisasse ficar sozinho…

Park respirou fundo.

— Não era nada disso, eu só não sabia lidar com meus problemas e acabei descontando na gente — explicou o moreno. — Ontem eu… tentei um pouco, mas aí, Mark, você saiu àquela hora… aí eu fiquei com ciúmes.

— Foi tudo um mal-entendido! Eu juro! Eu só fiquei nervoso por que Jae estava noivo e eu nem sabia se conseguiria manter meus namorados até o dia seguinte. Eu estava apavorado em perder o que temos.

— Tudo bem. — Jinyoung sorriu, buscando outra vez a mão do ruivo. — Confesso que também fiquei um pouco abalado com o fato que eles estão noivos.

— _Ih_ , só eu superei o ex aqui? — brincou Jackson.

Eles riram juntos e voltaram a se abraçar, mesmo com o sofá apertado, o que gerou mais risadas quando quase caíram no chão.

— Eu… também quero casar com vocês — Jinyoung murmurou quando desistiram do sofá e foram para o chão da sala. — Sinto como se os conhecessem toda uma vida. Eu quero muito, mas… minha cabeça ainda não está muito boa, então… se vocês puderem me esperar um pouco, até eu me sentir melhor…

Mark e Jackson se encararam e sorriram juntos.

— Amor, claro que esperamos — Mark afirmou.

— Quanto tempo precisar. Estarmos juntos é a minha maior alegria.

— Obrigado. Me perdoem por nos colocar nessa situação. — Park estalou a língua. — Eu amo você. Amo mais que tudo nessa vida.

Eles sorriram e se beijaram. Foi simples e encheu o coração dos três de alegria e mais calma, pois agora estavam na mesma página, assim as coisas eram bem mais fáceis.

— Agora, temos algumas opções — murmurou Jackson, ainda com a boca próxima a de Mark. — Podemos voltar para o quarto ou alcançar o pessoal na cachoeira.

— _Hmm_ … — Jinyoung alongou a palavra, rindo ao sentir os dedos de Mark perpassando nas suas costelas. — É algo a se pensar, _hn_?

— Também tenho dúvidas — comentou Mark. — Acho que preciso de mais informações para prosseguir…

Eles voltaram a se beijarem quando escutaram alguns sons vindo do andar de cima e em seguida algumas risadinhas femininas.

— Ah, merda — Jinyoung se apoiou no sofá, suspirando fundo. — Achei que estávamos sozinhos.

— Imagina que horror começamos a brigar e gritar com plateia? — o ruivo murmurou, rindo contra o pescoço do chinês.

— Acho que nos resta a cachoeira. — Jackson sorriu. — Eu não acredito que elas se deram tão bem assim.

— Elas parecem boas amigas — comentou o moreno.

Os três riram alto e se abraçaram outra vez. As coisas ainda não estavam totalmente no lugar, mas juntos sabiam que poderiam ajeitar tudo até estarem do jeitinho deles. No final do dia, o amor deles sempre dava o sabor final que precisavam.

**

Após comerem o café da manhã, o trisal e as duas moças saíram juntos para a cachoeira.

Durante o caminho, conversaram algumas bobagens e coisas importantes, contudo todo o papo terminou em risadas. O clima estava definitivamente mais leve. 

Não demorou muito para chegarem na cachoeira e antes de realmente estar no local, já conseguiam escutar os gritos e risadas, o que os fizeram sorrir.

Jinyoung logo reparou como a queda d’água era forte e de imediato entendeu a lenda sobre dragões voarem para os céus, pois era lindo e tão alto que realmente parecia algo de outro mundo. Estava agradecido por estar naquela parte tão bonita da natureza.

Mark nem conseguiu observar direito a cachoeira, pois foi puxado para um canto por Youngjae, que não queria parecer desesperado, mas era realmente assim que se sentia, afinal somente queria seus amigos bem e felizes.

— Por favor, me diz que está tudo bem!

— Está tudo bem — Mark disse, sorrindo. — Nós conversamos e nos resolvemos.

— Ai, ainda bem!

Choi não se aguentou e puxou o melhor amigo para um abraço, escutando um grito de reclamação por estar todo molhado do banho que tinha tomado na cachoeira. Youngjae somente riu e apertou o ruivo ainda mais.

— Sério, eu estou muito feliz! — falou o loiro, assim que se separou do mais velho. — Fiquei tão preocupado, JB também!

Mark somente sorriu abertamente, afinal nunca imaginou tal coisa. Quando que antes iria acreditar que um dia estaria feliz por Youngjae estar noivo e ele feliz pelo melhor amigo, pois também conhecia a mesma felicidade que o loiro estava experienciando? O destino realmente tinha caminhos singulares.

— Mas o que aconteceu? Foi cansaço mesmo?

— Mais ou menos, mas tem relação com você.

— Como assim? O que eu fiz?

Tuan sorriu.

— Você não fez nada, mas Jin quer conversar com você…

O americano não terminou de falar, pois Yugyeom apareceu de surpresa e pegou o irmão no colo — que gritou mais do que achou ser possível —, e o jogou na água, pulando em seguida. O ruivo submergiu em seguida, com uma gargalhada.

Então, os minutos seguintes se transformaram somente em pura diversão.

O trisal brincava de um empurrar o outro para debaixo d’água enquanto Yugyeom e Bambam competiam para ver quem nadava mais rápido de um canto para o outro — o mais novo ganhou todas as vezes —, ao mesmo tempo em que Youngjae e Jaebeom pareciam no ápice do amor, dando beijos e rindo juntos de bobagens. Outros dois que também estavam no meio eram Hoseok e Yoongi, que aproveitaram o clima amigável para namorarem e serem um fofo casal. As moças também se divertiram, de início um pouco contidas, mas não demorou muito para também se juntarem a bagunça e a também se beijarem quando pensavam que ninguém estava observando.

Foi uma divertida manhã para todos.

***

Youngjae esperou Jinyoung estar fora da água e sorrindo para abordá-lo. As palavras de Mark ainda estavam na sua mente e se sentia confuso e querendo entender o que estava acontecendo e o porquê ele tinha alguma coisa com toda a situação.

— Podemos conversar? — Choi perguntou com um sorriso fraco.

— _Hm_ … Claro.

Os dois acabaram indo para umas rochas próximas e se sentaram no local, deixando o ar fresco e o canto dos pássaros preencher o silêncio por um momento.

— Eu não sabia que você tinha tanquinho — murmurou Youngjae.

O moreno riu divertidamente. Claro que o cantor iria comentar aquilo ao invés de todas as outras coisas.

— Mark sabe — o moreno implicou.

O loiro então suspirou pesado.

— É sobre isso… que você queria conversar comigo? — o mais novo questionou, preocupado. — Sobre ontem? Olha, não aconteceu nada e… nem vai acontecer. Eu amo Mark, mas como meu melhor amigo. Não existe mais ninguém para mim além de Jaebeom, Jin. Eu te juro.

— Eu tive uma _crush_ em Jaebeom… no início.

— Oi?!

— Foi algo bobo e você sabe como eu tinha o péssimo hábito de transar com o primeiro que via na frente…

— Vocês transaram?!

Céus, Youngjae não queria parecer ciumento, mas escutar aquilo fez seu estômago retorcer e seu coração acelerar. Por que Jaebeom não tinha lhe contado aquilo? Ele tinha contado sobre todos os parceiros que tivera antes!

— Claro que não! — falou o moreno. — Jaebeom é sensato e sempre que começava a ficar de gracinha, ele me cortava. E, depois, viramos só amigos mesmo.

— Vocês não transaram?

— Não, Jae. Assim como nós dois também não — afirmou o mais velho. — Por mais que eu brinque que transamos, mas que foi horrível e era por isso que eu te odiava.

— Idiota. — Youngjae revirou os olhos. — Mas por que você não transou com JB?

— Ora essa… já disse que ele não quis e foi melhor assim.

— Mas você transaria com ele agora?

— Não! Que loucura!

— Por que não? Meu noivo é lindo e gostoso!

— Ai, Jae…

Os dois riram juntos e Jinyoung acabou se movendo mais para perto do loiro e deitando sua cabeça no ombro dele. ali era um bom lugar, poderia ficar toda uma vida em um lugar tranquilo como aquele.

— Jae, eu não quero mais cantar.

O mais novo não queria reagir daquela maneira, mas acabou se afastado com os olhos arregalados e fitando o moreno quase em desespero.

— Como assim você não quer mais cantar? — Choi não queria ficar nervoso, mas era exatamente assim que estava. — Você é um _idol_.

— É… mas eu não quero mais ser um _idol_ ou trabalhar com música.

— E o que você vai fazer então? No que vai trabalhar?

O moreno sacudiu os ombros.

— Eu ia trabalhar na empresa do meu pai.

— E o que ele faz?

— Ele é contador.

O mais novo pareceu chocado com a revelação, levando a mão ao peito de forma exagerada.

— E gay por acaso sabe contar?!

Jinyoung disfarçou um sorriso, fitando os próprios pés. Confessava que não era muito bom em matemática, mas daria um jeito, tinha que dar.

— Jin, nós não simplesmente paramos de cantar! Está no nosso sangue, na nossa alma! — afirmou o mais novo, ainda chocado com o que o amigo falava. — Eu sei… que o que passamos ninguém deveria passar, mas nós continuamos, Jin, pois é nossa paixão, é o que nos faz especiais.

Jinyoung sentiu as lágrimas indo aos olhos. Céus, ele amava tanto cantar, mas estava com tanto medo que parecia melhor desistir de tudo e tentar uma outra coisa.

— Não chora, Jin… — o loiro levou os dedos ao rosto do outro cantor, tentando de alguma maneira secar as lágrimas. — Você é muito lindo para chorar.

Park acabou sorrindo entre as lágrimas e Youngjae ficou contente por pelo menos aquilo conseguir fazer.

— Você… deveria me odiar. Ficou um mês fazendo fisioterapia e aquela louca ainda matou a sua mãe!

O loiro suspirou pesado, buscando a mão do amigo e juntando com a sua.

— Você não tem culpa de nada, Jin. A polícia descobriu que ela me via como ameaça por conta do _fanservice_ que fazíamos e achou que tinha que me atingir de alguma maneira — afirmou Choi. — Mas você ouviu o que eu disse? Ela. Você não tem relação alguma com essa mulher, infelizmente a pirada poderia cismar com qualquer um, poderia ser comigo ou com qualquer outro artista. Por favor, não deixe que uma pessoa perturbada consiga o que sempre quis: você só para ela.

— Como assim?

O moreno tinha os olhos um pouco arregalados e não conseguia esconder a surpresa naquele momento.

— Se você parar de fazer a coisa que mais ama no mundo, ela terá vencido, Jin.

Youngjae então voltou a abraçar o moreno, pois ele sentia que era certo. Sabia que não iria convencer Park a mudar de ideia naquele momento, então seria aquele que oferecia um ombro amigo, que de todas as maneiras, era uma boa forma de mostrar que não iria abandoná-lo naquele momento difícil.

Aos poucos, as pessoas começaram a se ajeitar para voltarem, pois, a fome já estava batendo, então os dois amigos resolveram fazer o mesmo para voltarem todos juntos para a pousada. Os dois acabaram nada mais comentando, mas assim que Youngjae viu Mark e Jackson sozinhos, ele se aproximou do casal, olhando por cima dos ombros outra vez para garantir que Jinyoung não escutaria.

— Eu tenho uma ideia — afirmou o cantor. — Mas eu preciso da ajuda de vocês.

Choi poderia deixar muita coisa passar, mas ver alguém talentoso como Jinyoung desistir de um sonho, era a última coisa que Youngjae deixaria acontecer.

Ele faria Jinyoung redescobrir o amor por cantar.


	85. Chapter 85

No domingo bem cedo, Mark, Yugyeom, Youngjae e Jaebeom saíram da casa com duas urnas nas mãos.

Eles não falaram muito durante todo o caminho e por decisão de última hora não foram para a cachoeira e sim para um local próximo, onde a queda d'água desembocava, fazendo um rio. No lugar havia uma ponte de madeira e o grupo decidiu que parecia a localização perfeita para homenagearem e depositarem as pessoas que amavam.

Mark foi o primeiro a abrir a urna e sentiu os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas no mesmo instante. Já havia passado pelas fases do luto, mas ainda sentia falta da mulher maravilhosa que cuidou do seu irmão e dele durante toda a vida.

— Eu… queria falar uma coisa — Yugyeom afirmou, chamando atenção dos outros. — É rápido, acho… que só uma despedida.

— Pode falar, irmão. — Mark sorriu.

Yugyeom também sorriu e fitou a paisagem por um instante. Era tudo tão verde e bonito, com o som dos pássaros e da água deixando o local tão tranquilo que parecia um outro mundo. Era perfeito.

— Vovó Haneul, estamos bem, ‘tá? — Kim sorriu, fungando sem nem perceber que algumas lágrimas corriam pelos seus olhos. — Obrigado por cuidar da gente… principalmente de mim, durante todo esse tempo. _Hm_ … espero que a senhora goste do lugar que escolhemos para o seu descanso. — Yugyeom engoliu a seco para empurrar aquele nó que se formou na sua garganta. — Amamos muito a senhora e nunca a esqueceremos.

Houve um momento de silêncio e antes que mais algo fosse feito, Youngjae pigarreou e eles entenderam que o loiro também queria falar algo.

— Mamãe, eu… não tive a chance de me despedir da senhora, assim como não tive a chance de fazer o mesmo com papai ou Hyunjae, mas saiba que apesar de tudo, eu te perdoo — Youngjae falou, puxando o ar com força. — Eu espero que a senhora esteja em um bom lugar e que tenha encontrado papai e nossa pequena Jae-Jae. Eu te amo, mãe.

Youngjae sentiu a mão do noivo na base da sua coluna e deu um fraco sorriso. Ele tinha perdido toda a família de sangue, mas o universo havia lhe dado um homem que amava e amigos maravilhosos, então apesar de tudo, estava feliz.

O próximo a falar algo foi Jaebeom, que de início nem proferiria nada, contudo seus amigos e seu noivo dizendo algumas palavras o fez perceber que tinha que fazer aquilo, não pela sua mãe, mas por si próprio.

— Mãe, eu pensei que nunca ia te perdoar por nada, mas eu te perdoei por tudo, todas as vezes, pois apesar dos vários erros e nossa, como a senhora errou comigo, hein? — Jaebeom respirou fundo, sacudindo de leve a cabeça. — Eu te perdoei, mãe, pois sei que de alguma forma, da sua maneira, a senhora cuidou de mim e me amou, mesmo que não me aceitasse como eu sou e a quem amo. Foi difícil para mim, mas também foi difícil para a senhora. — Lim passou a mão na cabeça, nem percebendo que estava nervoso. — Eu espero que a senhora esteja em um bom lugar agora e que seja feliz. _Hm_ … se faz alguma diferença, eu estou muito feliz. E, por mais que nunca tenha escutado isso da senhora: eu te amo.

O mais novo então fitou Mark sem saber mais o que fazer ou falar. O ruivo sorriu fracamente e se aproximou da borda, com a urna na mão, acompanhado dos amigos e do irmão.

— Kim Haneul, Choi Youra e Lim Bora, vocês sempre viverão em nossos corações.

Tuan então virou a urna com cuidado, logo seguido por Youngjae e Jaebeom, que repetiram o mesmo processo que o ruivo.

Os quatro então viram as poucas cinzas seguiram o caminho do vento, sumindo na imensidão verde da mata. Era o ciclo da vida chegando ao fim e voltando ao seu início.

***

Jackson estava preparando um churrasco quando os quatro voltaram para a pousada. Eles riram um para o outro e não demoraram a trocarem de roupa para também curtirem o último dia da folga; não deixavam de estar um pouco sentimentais e nostálgicos, mas também tinham uma família ali, uma que não era de sangue, mas tão importante que seus corações enchiam de alegria por serem mais fortes quando estavam juntos.

Então, não demorou muito para todos estarem em volta da piscina, conversando trivialidades, rindo de algumas piadas e alguns até reclamando que no outro dia era segunda-feira.

— Ai, gente… Nada de reclamar! — disparou Youngjae, batendo as mãos umas nas outras. — Poxa, que isso! Ainda está cedo e vocês aí já lamentando.

— Falou o primeiro a reclamar das coisas — disparou Bambam.

Youngjae mostrou o dedo médio para o tailandês, que retribuiu o gesto, gerando algumas risadas de quem observava os dois.

Choi realmente não queria aquele clima de reclamação, então ele foi para dentro da casa, voltando com um controle na mão e ligando o aparelho de som que tinha no local, fazendo com que as músicas do seu celular começassem a tocar. Em seguida, o cantor foi em direção ao noivo e lhe estendeu a mão.

— Você me concede o prazer dessa dança?

Jaebeom levantou a sobrancelha, mas aceitou, rindo quando o loiro o rodopiou no lugar.

— Ué, o que aconteceu com o Jae que odiava dançar, _hn_?

— Ele se apaixonou por um dançarino.

— Graças à divindade, isso deixou o meu trabalho muito mais fácil — Jackson proferiu em tom exagerado, fingindo limpar uma lágrima. — Mas agora eu quero dançar! Quem vem aqui comigo, _hn_?

Jinyoung não se mexeu — por estar comendo um pedaço de carne e se lambuzando todo com o molho —, então Mark foi até o loiro, rindo ao ser rodopiado três vezes seguidas antes de parar no lugar. Youngjae mostrou a língua para os amigos e sussurrou para Jaebeom o rodopiar também, o que Lim fez rindo.

Yugyeom e Bambam foram os próximos a também dançarem e por fim estavam todos fazendo o mesmo, alguns até com prato de comida na mão para não deixar de comer enquanto se divertiam.

— Bam?

— Sim?

— Vamos dançar perto de Jae… Quero falar com ele.

Bambam riu, mas concordou e aos poucos se deixou levar para perto do cantor loiro, que estava distraindo sendo conduzido por Jaebeom pelo local.

— Empurra Jaebeom.

— Quê?! — Bambam perguntou, confuso. — Empurrar ele pra quê?

— Se não ele nunca sai de perto de Jae.

O tailandês sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e somente parou de dançar, puxando Jaebeom de uma vez e caminhando com ele para outro lugar. Lim ficou confuso, mas acabou aceitando; depois de um tempo, aprendera a conviver com as maluquices dos mais novos.

— Oh, que coincidência! — disparou Yugyeom, rindo sem graça. — Nós aqui, né?

Choi franziu a testa e encarou Yugyeom como se ele tivesse três olhos na face.

— É?

— Vamos dançar! — O mais alto segurou o mais velho em pose de valsa, passando a ditar o ritmo a dança lenta que quase não combinava com a melodia que tocava. — E aí, Jae? Como vai?

— Yug… O que você está fazendo?

— Dançando!

O mais novo então fez o loiro girar, mas não como os outros, pois não parecia casual, somente algo forçado e que fez Youngjae pisar sem querer no pé do rapaz.

— Oh! Desculpe, eu ainda não sou muito bom — comentou Youngjae.

— Tudo bem… nem doeu. — O rapaz apertou o lábio inferior e continuou a dançar. — Está um belo dia, não é?

— Yug, o que você quer? E para de me rodar, eu vou vomitar assim!

— Tá bom… Jae… V-você não pensa em me contratar? — o moreno perguntou de uma só vez, mas tão baixinho que Youngjae quase não foi capaz e escutar. Desviando o olhar para os pés dele que ainda se moviam no ritmo.

— Oi? O que você disse?

Youngjae fitou o amigo, mas viu algo que odiava: um olhar triste no rapaz. Ele não entendeu e acabou parando de dançar e Yugyeom fez o mesmo, largando o loiro para olhar para os próprios pés; estava tão envergonhado e se sentindo um pouco humilhado de ter que fazer a pergunta quando todos os outros Youngjae foi lá e logo contratou, sem precisar ser implorado.

— _Hm_ … nada. É… bobagem…

O rapaz começou se virou e começou a andar em direção a casa — talvez fosse chorar escondido no quarto —, mas antes de realmente alcançar a porta, sentiu uma mão o parando.

— Ei, Yug! Me fala! Eu realmente não escutei!

O moreno sacudiu a cabeça.

— Deixa para lá…

— Yug… claramente você está chateado comigo e eu detesto esse sentimento! Então me fala o que é para eu arrumar.

— Não, é idiota e infantil. Eu estou bem, Jae. Não estou chateado com você, de verdade.

O loiro suspirou pesado, levando os dedos até a testa do rapaz e dando um peteleco ali. Yugyeom reclamou, esfregando o local com força.

— Me fala logo!

A música ainda tocava e muitos dançavam, então Yugyeom estava com vergonha, mesmo que fossem todos seus amigos. Mas, e se Youngjae não confiasse nele dessa maneira? Ou então pensasse que ele não fosse bom o suficiente para a sua empresa? Provavelmente choraria bastante, o que estragaria o passeio.

— Yug, o que foi? Você está me assustado — Youngjae proferiu quase em desespero. — É dinheiro? Você está precisando de alguma ajuda? Aconteceu algo?

— Você vai me contratar?

— O quê?

— V-você acha que eu não sou bom o suficiente? E… e não quer arriscar a empresa me contratando, não é? — questionou em tom alto dessa vez, mas se arrependeu em seguida. Ele já sabia a resposta e qualquer maneira. Por que insistir e deixar o clima constrangedor para todo mundo no passeio? Devia ter ficado quieto.

— Yugyeom, o que você está falando?

— Tudo bem, eu… entendo.

Youngjae bateu na própria testa. Não podia acreditar naquilo!

— Menino, eu estou esperando seu contrato com a BoA acabar, seu maluco! — O loiro revirou os olhos. — Termina no mês que vem, não é? Eu estou acompanhando, Yug! Da onde você tirou que eu não te quero na Ars?! Eu já tenho até uma música que fiz especialmente para a sua voz!

— N-não precisa mentir, Jae… E-eu não estou chateado com você.

— Divindade! — Youngjae revirou os olhos. — Oh, Mark! MARK, VEM CÁ!

Yugyeom se encolheu com o grito do loiro e teve vontade de correr, principalmente quando seu irmão chegou próximo a eles, com um sorriso bobo no rosto — segundos antes, ele estava beijando os namorados.

— Mark, o que eu disse sobre contratar Yug?

— Que você só iria contar a ele no fim do contrato com a BoA, o que eu achei besteira. Que bom que resolveu contar logo — Mark proferiu revirando os olhos e então focando no irmão. — Yug, o que foi? Que cara é essa?

O rapaz tinha uma expressão triste no rosto, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o irmão não sabia bem o que fazer ou dizer, afinal odiava ver Yugyeom daquela maneira.

— Yug acha que eu não confio no talento dele e por isso não o contratei para a Ars.

Mark riu e puxou o mais novo para um abraço apertado. Céus, como ele amava o irmão e amava ainda por tê-lo na sua vida, coisa que antes não pensou ser possível. As coisas estavam definitivamente mais felizes.

— Oh, bebê! Jae nunca ia pensar isso!

— Ainda mais sendo _eu_ que insisti para Mark ver aquele vídeo lá trás… — disparou Youngjae, cruzando os braços. — Oh, garoto! Vê presta atenção nas coisas, bobão!

—D-desculpa.

O loiro estalou a língua no céu a boca e segurou o rosto o mais novo para que o encarasse.

— Eu queria fazer uma surpresa. desculpa por te deixar pensando besteira, okay? Você é talentoso, Yug. Estou confiante de que será nossa joia rara na Ars.

— S-sério?

Youngjae riu.

— Muito sério! Nós temos grandes planos para você, mas antes você precisa sair das garras da BoA!

O mais novo riu e concordou, abraçando Youngjae em seguida. Estivera com tanto medo de não ser bom o suficiente, mas agora estava mais calmo; seus amigos, seu namorado e seu irmão confiavam nele, então era um bom sinal, pelo focaria nisso daquele dia em diante.

— Agora, você nunca mais dance valsa comigo!

Eles riram juntos e Yugyeom respirou fundo. Agora, estava tudo bem.

***

Jinyoung observava Bambam e Yugyeom praticamente se comendo na cadeira de descanso enquanto pensava no seu futuro. Ele queria se divertir por completo, como todos ali estavam, mas sua mente não parava de ir em voltar na decisão de largar tudo e mudar drasticamente de carreira. Estaria correto? Ou iria se arrepender amargamente?

— Nem se precisa mais de pornô hoje em dia.

A voz de Mark fez o moreno piscar e concordar, para em seguida fazer uma expressão de nojo.

— Eca, é o seu irmão!

— É você que está encarando com intensidade.

— Verdade, amor — Jackson disse, esticando um prato com alguns doces para os namorados. — Está meio estranho você ficar os olhando assim.

— Eu… nem estava realmente prestando atenção.

Park suspirou fundo e pegou um doce qualquer, colocando na boca enquanto agora olhava a piscina vazia.

— E no que o meu príncipe estava pensando? — o ruivo questionou, beijando a testa do moreno com doçura.

— Em tudo, acho… — Park suspirou pesado. — Desculpa estragar o final de semana.

Jackson estalou a língua.

— Você não estragou nada — afirmou o loiro, sentando-se na borda da cadeira de descanso e beijando a mão do moreno, que sorriu fracamente. — Você sabe que pode conversar com a gente, né? Qualquer coisa…

— Isso, príncipe — confirmou Mark. — Qualquer coisa.

— _Hm_ … talvez mais tarde.

Eles concordaram, mas não saíram de perto de Jinyoung. Queriam animá-lo de alguma maneira.

— Vamos nos pegar também? — sugeriu Jackson. — Isso sempre nos anima.

Jinyoung riu e concordou. Realmente, beijar os namorados sempre o animava.

**

Era quase noite quando Youngjae apareceu com uma caixa grande nas mãos. Todos ficaram curiosos e o observaram enquanto ele a colocava perto da piscina e retirava um aparelho de som de dentro dela. De início ficaram todos confusos, afinal já tinha música no lugar, mas em seguida, como que para responder as perguntas internas deles, o cantor retirou microfones da caixa e plugou dois no aparelho.

— Hora do karaokê! Todos calados, meu noivo vai cantar pra mim — Youngjae continuou entregando o microfone na mão e Jaebeom que o olhou assustado. — Te amo, bebê.

Youngjae se afastou e levantou os polegares para Jaebeom, que sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Contudo, Choi colocou uma expressão irritada no rosto, então ele decidiu cantar de uma vez.

O moreno então começou a cantar baixo, um pouco envergonhado, mas aos poucos foi aumentando o tom de voz, ainda mais com a animação de Youngjae, que parecia o mais animado de todos, mesmo que as outras pessoas parecessem não entender muito bem o que estava ocorrendo, menos Jinyoung. Ele entendia bem o que estava acontecendo, pois por mais que negasse aos sete cantos, ele entendia bem Youngjae.

Então, por tanto entender Youngjae, Jinyoung não se surpreendeu quando o loiro se aproximou dele e sentou ao seu lado, fingindo não estar fazendo propositalmente aquilo.

— Ele canta bem, né?

Park suspirou pesado, mas resolveu entrar no jogo do amigo.

— Muito.

— Ele desistiu de cantar por críticas, sabia? — perguntou o loiro, olhando disfarçadamente para o moreno.

— Jaebeom comentou…

— Eu conversei com ele sobre fazer um álbum e ele concordou — explicou o mais novo. —Você tinha que ver o olhar dele, Jin, JB ama cantar e ele ficou tão feliz!

— _Hm_ …

— Você também fica feliz quando canta… — afirmou o loiro. — Fica tão… completo.

Aquilo chamou atenção do moreno, que tinha que concordar que talvez Youngjae não estivesse falando tantas besteiras.

— Completo?

— Quando fazemos o que amamos, nós ficamos completos, Jin.

O moreno suspirou pesado e nada falou, mas ele não deixou de pensar naquilo. Seria verdade? Ele era completo com a música? O pior, é que sempre pensou que sim, mas agora tinha suas dúvidas e acreditava que continuando como _idol_ somente iria colocar todos a sua volta em risco. Será que era a verdade?

Jinyoung ficou pensando naquilo até Jaebeom terminar a música e ser aplaudido por todos, Lim ficou um pouco envergonhado, mas acabou fazendo uma reverência e em seguida recebendo um beijo de Youngjae, então pareceu tudo muito bem na sua opinião.

— Agora, eu! — Jackson anunciou, pegando o microfone da mão de Jaebeom.

— E eu! — Mark também disse, pegando o outro microfone e levando a boca. — Temos um algo especial guardado…

Park franziu a testa, sabendo que era algo para ele que não estava tendo conhecimento. Contudo, o que seria? Seus namorados não cantavam, então não tinha ideia do que estava prestes a acontecer.

— Sabe, aqui pega sim 4G — Jackson começou a fala, vendo Jinyoung ficar confuso. — Nós falamos isso, pois Jae teve uma ideia e pensamos em seguir as loucuras dele.

— Ei! — reclamou Choi.

Uma onda de risadas deixou o clima mais calmo, inclusive ao próprio Jinyoung, mas ele ainda estava curioso com o que se tratava tudo aquilo.

— Então, você não podia olha no Twitter, se não estragaria tudo — completou o chinês.

— Ontem à noite, nós deixamos uma simples pergunta ontem na conta oficial da empresa. — Mark agora que falava, com um doce sorriso na face. — “O que Park Jinyoung mudou na sua vida?”

Jinyoung arregalou os olhos e fitou Youngjae, para em seguida seus namorados. Eles não haviam feito aquilo! Como podiam?

— Recebemos milhares respostas e algumas em outras línguas — Mark explicou, piscando um dos olhos para o namorado. — Então, nós selecionamos algumas e resolvemos ler agora para você.

Park ficou de pé, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.

— Não, não, não…

— _Xiu_ , senta aí e escuta! — Youngjae falou, segundo no braço de Park e o empurrando de leve de volta para a cadeira de descanso. — São mensagens bonitas, Jinyoung; você vai gostar.

O cantor não queria, mas acabou escutando Youngjae e voltando a se sentar. Ele não saia o que esperar e por isso ficou u m pouco tenso, até escutar a voz de Jackson ler a primeira mensagem.

— Eu estava em um momento difícil da minha vida quando o _Youtube_ me indicou um MV de Jinyoung. A faculdade estava me matando aos poucos e minhas crises de ansiedade estavam cada vez mais fortes, mas cada vez que eu escutava uma música de Jinyoung, as coisas pareciam mais fáceis e meus ataques de pânico já não eram tão fortes. Obrigado, Park Jinyoung, por tudo. Eu não estaria formado e trabalhando no que eu amo se não fosse por você. — Wang concluiu a mensagem e deu um sorriso.

Jinyoung odiava chorar à toa, pois já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas com o relato. Por que era tão sensível daquela maneira?

— A voz de Jinyoung toca o meu coração — Mark agora falou, chamando atenção do namorado moreno para ele. — Quando escuto uma música dele, qualquer uma, seja lenta ou agitada, eu consigo respirar melhor, pensar melhor, viver melhor. Isso só mostra como ele é um artista completo, porque não é só mais uma música, é _a_ música.

Nessa altura, Park já estava soluçando no ombro de Youngjae, riu baixo enquanto levava a mão ao cabelo do moreno, fazendo um afago no local.

Os relatos continuaram e Jinyoung somente chorou ainda mais, até sentir que não havia mais lágrimas a serem derramadas, afinal estava feliz. Tinha dois namorados maravilhosos, amigos maravilhosos e céus, fãs maravilhosos. Como poderia ter dúvidas?

Quando Youngjae levantou, Jinyoung sabia que havia mais coisa, somente não sabia o que seria. Até que o loiro foi até o microfone e chamou Park com o dedo, com um sorriso de lado na face.

— Oh, céus, vocês querem me matar!

— Vem logo para cá, Jin!

O moreno não sabia realmente dizer “Não” aos amigos, então ficou de pé, mesmo que seu rosto estivesse vermelho e inchado do choro. Ele se aproximou de Youngjae vagarosamente, quase pedindo para o outro desistir daquilo; por que Choi tinha que ser tão insistente?

— Canta comigo? — Youngjae perguntou.

— Fazer o que, né?

Uma onda de risadas se deu início enquanto Jinyoung pegava o segundo microfone e encarava Youngjae. De certa forma, ainda o odiava por ser um teimoso que não desistia do que acreditava de nenhuma maneira.

— Você é um idiota — murmurou o moreno.

— Eu sou! Solta o som, Bam!

A música era uma deles de quando ainda estavam na BoA e Jinyoung revirou os olhos, pois era a sua favorita. Claro, que Youngjae escolheria aquela, uma das que amava cantar. Era tão óbvio que deveria ter imaginado tal coisa.

Jinyoung então cantou, sentindo todo o seu corpo reagir aquele simples ato. Era somente um karaokê, mas naquele instante, significava mais do que aquilo, significava o momento em que Park entendera o porquê realmente cantava. Não fazia aquilo por fama ou dinheiro ou muito menos pelos fãs, ele fazia por ele; poderia ser um pouco egoísta pensar daquela maneira, contudo era a verdade. Na sua vida deixara muitas coisas de lado para que os outros pudessem seguir felizes, mas não o canto, pois aquele simples ato sempre o movia, sempre o alegrava — e céus, Youngjae tinha razão —, sempre o completava.

O grupo fazia coro no refrão e Youngjae exagerava nas _high notes_ , fazendo com que Jinyoung não conseguisse acompanhar do tanto que ria. Era bom, libertador e sabia que apenas a música e aquele grupo de pessoas o faziam se sentir daquela maneira.

Quando a música chegou ao fim, Jinyoung foi abraçado por Youngjae e em seguida pelos namorados, o que não demorou para ter seis pessoas o engolindo de maneira acolhedora e o fazendo rir tão genuinamente pela primeira vez em dias.

Estava em família e era perfeito.

**

Demorou algum tempo para Jinyoung parar de chorar outra vez, pois depois do abraço seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e foi inevitável não as derramar, o que gerou risadas e mais abraços, contudo, no início da noite, Park já estava outra vez rindo e brincando.

— Ei, Jin… Você mudou de ideia? — Youngjae perguntou displicentemente, fingindo nem se importar com a resposta, por mais que fosse mentira.

— Não sei… — Jinyoung respondeu. — Talvez se você me der um aumento…

Youngjae escancarou a boca.

— Então, era esse o problema?! Dinheiro?! Estou arrasado!

O moreno puxou o outro para um abraço apertado, respirando fundo durante o ato. Ele nunca pensou que Youngjae lhe seria importante daquela maneira, mas estava feliz por ter acontecido.

— Obrigado. Por tudo.

— Ai, para… daqui a pouco vai dizer que me ama.

Jinyoung então se afastou do outro, mas ainda com os braços envolto do corpo do loiro.

— Eu te amo, Jae.

Youngjae revirou os olhos, estalou a língua e abraçou o moreno.

— Eu também te amo, Jin.

Park não saberia nem começar a explicar se o pedissem, mas a pessoa que um dia odiou, agora estava ali, sendo um amigo tão importante que não tinha medo de dizer que o amava. Definitivamente, a vida tinha dessas coisas e estava feliz por isso.

**

Eles deveriam estar no carro, voltando para Seul, mas ainda se encontravam terminando de arrumar as coisas, para o pavor de Mark, que gritava a todo canto que tinham que sair o mais rápido possível. O problema era que ninguém parecia se importar muito com as reclamações do ruivo.

Mas, umas duas horas depois, as pessoas começaram a entrar nos carros, algumas ainda rindo e outras — Yugyeom, no caso —, parecendo pronto para ter o melhor cochilo do mundo quando encostasse a cabeça na janela do automóvel durante a viagem de volta.

Já Youngjae e Jaebeom — que iam juntos, no carro de Lim —, estavam sentados na varanda da pousada, esperando que todos estivessem em seus lugares para realmente irem embora.

— Por que eles são tão barulhentos? — Youngjae perguntou, com as costas apoiadas o peitoral do moreno.

— Como se você também não fosse, amor… — Jaebeom riu fracamente. — Ei, quando nós nos casarmos, que tal ser aqui? Chamar todo mundo de novo e mais algumas pessoas e fazer algo pequeno é para a gente? O que acha?

— Um casamento em família?

— Isso… O que acha?

O loiro então olhou outra vez para os amigos, seus sorrisos, brincadeiras e também seus gritos. Seus amigos que eram a família que havia escolhido. E mais importante, Jaebeom era o homem que escolhera para amar o resto de seus dias.

— Perfeito. — Youngjae sorriu. — Com você tudo será perfeito.

Choi então se virou e beijou os lábios do noivo, sentindo seu coração se encher ainda mais de felicidade somente com aquele ato.

Seu coração estava cheio de amor e com toda certeza, aquilo era perfeito.

_*** FIM ***_

**Notas finais**  
Chegamos ao último capítulo!   
Espero que vocês tenham se divertindo tanto quando Ka e eu (Gi) nos divertimos!   
Um grande abraço para todos! ♥♥♥   
  
Gostaram do capítulo? Divulguem a fic!   
  
E, por favor, deixem comentários com as suas opiniões; amamos lê-los.   
  
Até a próxima ;*


End file.
